Tainted Repentance (Fanfiction Net version)
by RedKHII
Summary: (Rewrite of Disney Dissidia & prequel for my fan - made Redeemers of the Damned crossover series) After Chaos is defeated, The Great Will Shinryu declares 'The War of Wars': Cosmos and Chaos's warriors team up with warriors representing them and their assists to different worlds & fight their enemies to the death! (Dissidia X Anime/Game Misc X - overs/ Web Shows crossovers)
1. Prologue

**Note: After all the months, or a year, of taking a break from writing; I am back! After rereading my Disney Dissidia story, I realised I made a lot of mistakes involving adding characters, plots and words that I later think is a bad idea with seeing or knowing other people who I think should've been in the story earlier to later finding out Disney Dissidia is not a suitable title of the story with characters cursing in Disney worlds/ movies so I decided to change the title with one of my deleted fanfictions and change the character rosters with the idea of Dissidia characters in the story.**

 **After seeing Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, ignoring the negative reviews, I like the story including the ending so I'm hoping more Final Fantasy characters will be entering in the game (I'll wait for Seifer (FF8) and Genesis (FF7 CC))**

 **[EDIT (6/2/ 2020): I decided to make the Archive of Our Own version of this story, as the official canon of Tainted Repentance due to sudden changes of characters, pairing, and plot, so please head to last omake of the story at Chapter/ Part 45 for more information.]**

 **Also in case if anyone sees this while reading:**

[Baaah] - Add anime/ fourth-wall breaking scene/ sequence

 _[Baaah]_ \- Time and Place (1)

 **[Baaah] -** Time and Place (2)

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _War exists in multiple forms, including those in power_

 _such powers even those of gods to bear for war_

 _Cosmos the goddess of Harmony_

 _and Chaos the god of discord_

 _summon warriors of distant worlds to fight in savage cycles of battle._

 _however, in a brink of ending the war in Cosmos's favor,_

 _the true facilitator of the war known as The Great Will, Shinryu_

 _will not accept Chaos's defeat and brings in a new cycle_

 _That will be as dangerous and strange as the previous wars…._

* * *

In the midst of nowhere where the sky is dark red and orange with clouds and everywhere besides a tall and high circular platform is nothing but giant swords and lava erupting heavily from the ground; called the Edge of Madness, ten warriors, nine men and a young woman, watch as the god of discord himself; Chaos writhes in pain while floating in mid-air from his defeat by the hands and efforts of the Warriors of Cosmos.

But as soon as the ten watch Chaos slowly consumed by the flames from the lava...

A loud roar of a beast or a dragon fills the air when the ten warriors quickly look around to see the Edge of Madness slowly consumed by dark mists which catch their shock and confusion, even when they notice a gigantic golden dragon glowing with light emerging from underneath the platform to fly around the platform in a rapid speed like a tornado...

At the same time, the ten warriors notice they are also covered with a bright white light yet in a slow pace to grew their confusion more when one by one, a warrior disappears in the light before the other; until all ten have vanished, as the golden dragon stop its flight to lift its head and give another but loud roar, while glowing with an extremely bright golden yellow light to see it disappears in a flash, leaving the now deserted Edge of Madness to be consumed by the darkness…

* * *

As for the ten warriors of Cosmos that escaped from the darkness, their unconscious bodies are found to be sleeping in an unknown yet large living room with only a few chairs and a large brown rectangular table against a wall, while the ten are lying on couches or bean bags around the room, yellow walls with two windows beside her left side with the only wooden door of the room, a round coffee table in the center and a flight of stairs leading to the top floor of this strange house.

Sitting on the coffee table while watching the ten sleep; is a young-looking yet beautiful woman with fair skin, long and wavy golden blonde hair past her shoulders with a long strand hanging down the left side of her face, and crowned with lavender lilac flowers that matches her eyes, and wearing a light purple dress that reaches to her knees, leaving her shoulders and collarbone bare with the wide sleeves reaching to her elbows, an extremely long pink shawl wrapping around her waist with the ends of the shawl hanging down behind her to reach the floor and her white high heels.

"Cosmos…" The woman's calm voice escaped her lips as her eyes looked at all ten warriors while they sleep with the woman lifting herself off the coffee table and quietly walks towards the door to allow herself out of the house before silently close the door to see the night sky has turned dark blue with a full moon shining down at the area; a small and round district with similar Victorian – styled houses around the area, save for the entrance in front of the woman's eyes that would lead to the unknown, and in the center of the district is a large silver fountain, where a group of adults is conversing with each other until they stop once they notice the woman walking to them, patiently listening when she calmly spoke with a soft frown. "Shinryu will be summoning his own army with Chaos's in his place, so we will aid Cosmos's warriors in her place."

"That would explain why that old man declared war when he showed up at Hybrid Hell." One of the men exclaimed while crossing his arms against his chest with a frown on his face. He seems to be one of the tallest men of the group, has brown scholarly hair to his chin, with some of his short bangs slightly frame to the left side of his face, matching brown eyes, peach fair or tan skin, and wears a purple trench tailcoat with a long matching purple cloth connecting the back of his coat reaching to his black boots and split, white cuffs and gloves for his sleeves and hands, and black pants.

His words earn the man next to him to turn his head away with a scowl on his face as if he is showing his hatred for this 'old man'; like the man he is also young-looking and handsome, his height reaches to the brunette's nose, has light fair skin, pure green eyes, long, dark, platinum-like blonde hair reaching to his back with a big bang apart each side of his face and two small strands sticking out between the bangs, and wears a long-sleeved dark green suit with a white undershirt under a dark grey vest and red tie, matching dark green pants and black and dark grey formal shoes.

Noticing the expression on the blonde's face, another man quickly places his left arm on the former's shoulders which almost send the two falling to catch his surprise when he and the others looked at the owner of the arm; a lanky man who is roughly the same height as the blonde, but not as tall as the brunette, with darker brunette or almost black hair reaching to his neck and bears V-shaped bangs, dark brown skin and wears a light silver jacket that stops to his waist with long sleeves, a grey tank top underneath, matching silver pants and boots, who gave the surprised blonde man a playful grin while pointing his right thumb at himself, before assuring with confidence. "Don't worry Em, you of all damn people know that you, me, and Luka will kick their asses faster than we can get pizza in a second!"

"Unless if you three brats would be the first to get captured or killed, then we have to save your asses…" A man with a soft British – like accent assumed with a small yet malicious frown that would send anyone even children shudder if they see him; he is the tallest of the group, even taller than the brunette man, has extremely long black hair to his knees, with short fringes almost covering his handsome face, brown eyes, fair yet almost pale skin, and wears a trench coat, vest, tie, undershirt, leather gloves, slacks, and shoes; all black.

His sarcastic and cold remark sends the dark-skinned man to almost fight the man in black if it wasn't for the brunette man grabbing him by his waist for everyone to watch the former flail his arms and legs wildly while complaining in anger. [With everyone but the man in black having a sweat drop on their heads] "Hey, I'm trying to cheer Em up, so you don't have to butt it in and be a jerk, Master Thanos!"

"Thanos, you don't have to provoke Karma like that; he and Luka are trying to help…" Another man, also sharing the same height as both the blonde-haired man and the man with dark skin who is called Karma, with dark purple hair with the short bangs parted from his face, peach fair skin, blue eyes, and wears a simple and untucked purple shirt to his waist with the sleeves reaching to his elbows and buttoned except the first two to show a bit of his chest and a small green pouch tied around his neck with a long dark brown string, white pants with the black belt underneath his shirt holding two sheathed katanas at each side of his waist, and black shoes; softly scolded with a frown.

Although the man named Thanos gave the purple-haired man a cold frown while narrowing his dark eyes to almost shut, not seeing the only woman of the group walking towards the blonde woman to give a short bow while apologizing with her eyes closed and a soft smile. "I'm sorry for my husband's attitude; he doesn't mean it unless it's necessary."

The woman is also beautiful and young-looking, although she is extremely bustier than any other woman with larger breasts, has longer dark brunette wavy – like hair that is covering her left eye while draping on her shoulder and reach to her hips, has fair skin and the same chocolate brown eyes as the tall brunette man including her left eye which both eyes are half-open to bear a calm yet flirtatious glare, and wears a wide and long-sleeved brown robe with an opening of her coat to slightly show a clear view of her chest and the floor-length black dress skirt made of silk underneath her robe, and her height is closer to her revealed husband's chin like the brunette man. **[*]**

"It's alright, although I'm very worried if my husband is captured or killed." The woman softly accepted her apology with a small nod while her eyes with the emotion of sadness and concern trailed to the blonde-haired man, who didn't see her from watching Karma continuing to argue with Thanos, while still in the arms of the brunette, but after a few minutes of watching the quarrel, the unnamed woman broke the fight with her voice to stop the men and catch everyone's attention. "Master Iason and I may not know who is joining with Shinryu's new army, but I would like everyone to find those who are picked that has hearts of light, even those that are not chosen are involved to assist them."

Seeing everyone nodded with silence and a determined frown on their faces, they start to move out and walk to the entrance without them noticing a new figure walking out of the house the blonde woman was in earlier to stand by her side, and watch the five men and one woman walking out of the district and out of their sight.

The newcomer is an extremely tall and young man with the woman's height reaching to his chest with golden blonde hair reaching past his waist with a few bangs hanging down his handsome face that bears an emotionless frown and a longer side bang each reaching to his waist, fair skin, azure blue eyes, and wears a white outfit consisting a long-sleeved trench-like coat with dark gray linings including a cross-like symbol in the front, a dark grey belt around his waist, white gloves and pants to his gray Mary Jane – like shoes.

"Even though I want you to aid your friends and Cosmos's warriors, you're still worried you might bring us down and lose the war?" The man, possibly named Iason, questioned the woman with a calm or emotionless frown on his face, as the woman slowly lower her head to close her hands together while answering his question with a soft frown. "Not only that, but Cosmos sacrificed herself to save her warriors before they defeated Chaos. I'm worried; someone of Harmony may do the same to help them win this war…"

"You lot will not." Her calm demeanor change into surprise when she lifts her head to face Iason, who didn't look into her eyes while he was staring at the moon without changing any expression to see he's calm with everything, although he did slightly turn his face with a tint of a smile when he assured the woman to let her worries fade. "Because my _siblings_ and I have taught you and your friends everything to fight and defend when you all are young, and we're also helping. So you don't need to worry about you and your allies losing or dying if we're involved in the war."

* * *

While the heroes went off to fulfill their duties and Cosmos's warriors are still unconscious; Chaos's warriors, that were defeated by their enemies, found themselves to be alive and well, though they don't want to show the confusion of their resurrection as they are standing inside a large foyer of a seemingly abandoned manor with dark brown walls with matching wooden floors, three doors at each side and a large staircase leading to more rooms above their heads.

Before one of the ten could even say something after the leader of Chaos's army Garland took a step forward, a loud explosion with light blue light occurred at the door that is directly in front of their left side when a young man probably in his twenties with short chin-length blonde hair with a floating black hat over his head, a yellow left eye with a black eye patch for his right eye and dressed in a yellow long-sleeved trench coat with a white undershirt, black tie, black gloves, pants and dress shoes flew out of the damaged entrance from the room while laughing maniacally, when a young man with long silver hair tied in a ponytail, clear blue eyes and wears a simple long-sleeved and buttoned white shirt, silver pants, and boots walk to the man and starts yelling in anger with a whip in hand; to the Chaos warriors' annoyance and confusion, although the clown of the group, Kefka, watches with amusement in his makeup – covered face. "Bill I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

"Your fault for looking like a sissy, Moon!" The man in yellow who is called Bill taunted the man he called Moon with his grin still showing in the former's face, but everyone witness a sudden flash of heavy wind with pink flower petals erupting from the room the two went out, with the Chaos warriors also feeling the wind caressing their cheeks and helmets, while watching the two men let out a scream when they were blown away and hit the wall across the hall. Grunts escaped their lips when they fall on the floor in pain, the pink flower petals from the possible attack still remains floating around the air, as one of the two women of Chaos's group, the Cloud of Darkness slowly lift a human hand to let one petal land on its hand to stare at it with an emotionless frown on its human face.

"What the hell is going on here? And why does that silver-haired boy remind me of that kid, my runt always follows around?" One of Chaos's warriors, the boorish and always drunk warrior Jecht cursed aloud with irritation while scratching the back of his neck and black hair, when a tall figure wearing a long-sleeved black leathered trench coat reaching to the matching black boots, with a hood that conceals it's face, a large silver zipper fastening the top and zips down to seal the coat with silver drawstrings for the hood, decorated with large silver beads hanging from the end and four large cylindrical silver beads in a loop, walked out of the room while possibly ignoring, or not noticing Chaos's warriors, to calmly strode towards the almost unconscious Bill and Moon and grab the back of their collars to drag their bodies back to the room.

But before entering the room with the damaged entrance, the figure stops to turn its hooded head to face the ten warriors and break their silence by inviting them with a calm male voice. "Please come inside, the meeting is about to start, so we can explain everything."

"Thank you." Garland, finally to the other nine warriors, calmly spoke with a nod as the ten 'former' warriors of Chaos follow the hooded man through the room while calmly ignoring the damaged entrance to see the room is big and surprisingly clean with a few couches, a throne against the right wall in front of everyone's eyes, and like the foyer; above everyone's heads is an extra floor with more doors.

The nine occupants in the room, however, are more human in appearance than four of Chaos's warriors, although two of them wears long coats with hoods concealing their faces; with the man in black from earlier and another, yet the tallest than the other eight unfamiliar people, don a dark green cloak.

Like the two women of Chaos, the Cloud of Darkness and Ultimecia; this group of nine also have two females that are having a conversation, although they both have major differences than the former two; one is a woman with long fiery red hair across her back, emerald green eyes, and wears a white sleeveless dress with detachable sleeves and golden card symbol designs and jewels, while hiding her mouth with a fur-trimmed fan.

The other is a young, more like teenaged, girl with long raven black hair reaching to her knees with the bangs covering the left side of her face, a blood red-colored eye, and attired in a sleeveless floor-length blue dress with a single white strap wrapping around each of her bare shoulders, a dark red sheath holding a katana resting at the left side of her waist with a long black string around her waist, black high – heeled boots underneath, and the back of her left hand bears a mark of a red rose with a black outline.

"Welcome, warriors of Chaos." The man in black coat earlier broke the silence from everyone when he spoke with a calm tone after glancing at everyone, even the sight of the two men that were arguing each other earlier slowly waking up from the attack caused by himself, who calmly explained to the eighteen people in the room without even changing the calm tone in his voice. "Forgive us for the sudden 'interruption' by Bill Cipher and Moon Waters earlier. Warriors of Chaos, you all might be wondering about your resurrections and why are we all here?'"

"And why the hell is with this crazy ass group? To answer your questions; a new war is starting and we can wreck everything and fuck the people!" Even though he was hit and almost lost his consciousness by his earlier feud; the man in yellow, Bill Cipher is quick to interrupt the man in black with the grin most likely glued in his face, as the woman with red hair calmly exclaim with her mouth still hidden behind her fan, amusement in her voice the moment Bill sat on the couch with the two girls. "Well Bill, what a way to explain this situation in your own _vulgar_ words."

"In that case, is Chaos also resurrected?" Golbez questioned the possible leader, with his question spark a little curiosity in both sides, although the answer for the half – Lunarian is instead answered by Garland, who calmly lifts his large sword to touch the ground with the blade. "No. Seeing as we are all resurrected, he is defeated and we now have to serve the Great Will, or as we should call him by now; Shinryu, and fight alongside his new warriors."

"And with more warriors to come to assist both us including our _real leaders_ of this army, we are summoned to fight our own enemies as we are representing the ten of you." The hooded 'leader' added as the eighteen now show some interests, with almost everyone turning their heads to look at each other.

Although one of the newcomers; the oldest of the nine with the appearance of an old yet tall, bald and skinny man with few wrinkles on his face, pupil-less crimson eyes and attired in a floor-length light red robe with wide sleeves and bearing an orange mark of a ring with two snakes curling around a sword inside the ring on his chest, spoke with a calm, most probably emotionless, frown to catch their attention. "The group I assigned, with Tengu, Queen Madeline de Autriche and Shinsuke Khalifa joining as Bill's last-minute addition, will retrieve the _prizes_ that will determine our victory through the war, although I'm putting Tengu in charge for this mission."

"HEY WAIT A DAMN MINUTE, OLD MAN! YOU SAID I CAN MAKE MY OWN TEAM, SO WHY THE HELL AM I NOT IN CHARGE!?" Everyone watch Bill Cipher shout in shock and anger while Moon Waters, the two young women, the two men in hooded robes, and two more unfamiliar figures with both young yet tall men ready themselves to leave the room while purposely ignoring Bill's fury, which the entire situation of this new and strange war will soon become a massive headache in the Chaos's army.

"Well, maybe because of the fact you are too honest for taunting us about who we are representing…" The woman with the red hair, Queen Madeline de Autriche calmly answered with her fan still hiding her nose and mouth as one of the unnamed and tall man who has long dark platinum blonde hair laid back to his back with two short bangs hanging down his forehead, empty red eyes, and wears a black yukata with a matching haori and a sort of white ball is hanging around his waist with a string, with a sheathed katana hanging from the obi sash around his waist, spoke out with a calm yet empty smile on his face. "To recall earlier, you said in your own words; Queen Madeline's representing a _whorish witch_ …." [Bill immediately shudder into shock while the villains are shown in the background; Ultimecia bears a tick mark in her temple with her lips curled in a frown.]

"I'm representing a _drag queen crossdresser in a thong_ …" [Kuja's face's first show dismay for a quick second before changes into anger with a long and thin white tail swaying behind him furiously; earning Bill to sweat bullets while the man continues without pity on the man.]

"Young Khalifa is representing _a golden pompous ass tyrant who should be voiced by David Bowie, even though he's dead_ …." [Emperor Mateus gripped his scepter tighter while his face darkens with a cruel scowl, with the young girl standing beside him with the blue dress and long black hair; definitely Shinsuke Khalifa, calmly and stoically let out a click from slightly pulling her sword out of her sheath.]

"You want the man in the black hood to have sex with a ' _floating hentai'_ …" [The Cloud of Darkness's tentacles gave a snap while the man in black coat calmly places a hand on her bare right shoulder.]

"While the man with the green hood is representing _'Mama's Boy'_ …." [Sephiroth's face glower with a single black angel wing popped out of the left side of his back and dark energy slowly escaping from himself.]

"And you were flirting on Moon Waters, even though you found out he's a boy, who is representing _a drunken elephant_." [As the man finished recalling without changing his cold smile, Moon Waters let out an angry expression with Jecht's face darken with a frown showing his teeth and cracking his knuckles to hear a few, almost broken, cracks.]

"Are you done patronizing me, Tengu?" Bill growled in anger while gritting his teeth at the man he called Tengu, as Madeline de Autriche turn her head to face Shinsuke Khalifa, who hardly even said anything this whole time with most of everyone in the room although her face and only right eye shows a stoic and emotionless frown as if she is not interested in everything, to wonder aloud that would earn Bill to let out a shudder in surprise. "But there's more. What about 'a blue dead tree' and a clown..."

But instead, Bill quickly went behind Tengu, Madeline, Khalifa, the two hooded figures, Moon, and the last unnamed warrior to forcefully push them out of the room by their backs before the remaining occupants watch the entrance doors of the house slammed down with a loud thud.

"Well…what a strange war this is going to be." Sephiroth, lost in thoughts like everyone else, commented the entire scene although maintaining his calm demeanor also like everyone with Kefka levitating above the floor to hold his head with his left hand while scratching his behind with the other hand, musing with amusement and eerily excitement in his purple makeup smile as he gave a short chuckle. "But it will be more fun with more people shedding blood on the battlefield, is that right… _Mama's Boy_?"

Which leaves everyone else to back away and watch Kefka dodging a sudden sword coming from Sephiroth, who summoned his famous Masamune on his left hand, before the soldier chase the clown out of the room and large hole in the entrance through the house, leaving everyone else in the room giving themselves a sigh with those are not wearing full armor having a disappointing human face meaning ' _This is not going to be good in any way…'_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Omake: A Best Friend's Reason to Help?**

[Back at the place with the fountain with 'Em', the brunette - haired man Luka, Thanos and his wife sitting on the fountain…] _[Almost half an hour earlier]_

'Em': [Reading a peach-colored book on his hand when he seems to realize something to turn his head to interrupt Luka having a conversation with Thanos and his wife.] "Oh I just remembered something; Luka, have you seen Karma?"

[Hearing a random noise of a scream going louder and closer to their position for everyone to see Karma literally sliding to them from outside the district, to Em and Luka's surprise.] Karma: GUYS!

Karma: [Lift his head to see he is in tears and distress] My wife! [Lift himself to stand on his knees and grabbed the surprised Em by the collars of his suit.] Did my wife call you guys where I am!?

Em and Luka: [Surprised] Y – yes / Yeah?

Karma: GAH! [Let go of Em's suit to fall back on the ground while continue to cry with the four watching him covering his heavy – watering eyes with one arm and his other hand covering his groin.] Tracy didn't believe me when I said I'm joining the war, because she thinks I want to have sex with women, and cast an explosion spell on my Freedom Magnum unless I help ya guys and win!

Thanos's wife: [Staring at Karma crying with a calm tint of surprise and confusion on her face while not seeing the annoyance and disappointment in Thanos's face.] Thanos, is he the type to flirt with women for sex?

Thanos: Yep, and knowing how dangerous the brat's family and I are if we're pissed; it's barbecued rapist for torture! [Ignoring Karma lifting his legs while letting out a dismayed scream and Em trying to calm the man down.]

Luka's mind: [Closing his eyes with a sweat drop and an annoyed frown on his face] _Master Thanos, are you trying to be the world's most_ _heartless_ _Immortal ever?_

* * *

 **I should also mention that this fan fiction will be extremely long with some chapters might be more than 8,000 or even more than 10,000 words, and if you guys can't see all the characters in the cover, I blame the cover size as I made all eleven parts extremely big in Photoshop so I will post all pictures in my Archive of Our Own version of the story. But in any case, I hope you all will enjoy reading this story.**

 **[*] (EDIT (13/ 12/ 2018)); For anyone reading this before the edit, I want to apologize for the sudden change in Thanos's wife appearance as I could explain: I was going into a website called Anime-Planet to find a character that matches the tags "Doctors" and "Adults", as well as "Huge Breasts" but mostly the former two tags, and then I found the character from Triage X, luckily I already watch the show.**

 **So to compare; the original parody character of Thanos's wife was supposed to be the ROTD version of Marisa Hyodo from Ballroom E Youkoso (Welcome to the Ballroom) while the current character right now is a mixture of Yuko Sagiri from Triage X and the woman who appeared in the omake of Bleach episode 309.** **However, I will use ROTD Marisa Hyodo but with a different name... Again, sorry for the change.**


	2. Part 1 - Akuma Hosts (Part 1)

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

 **Just to help in every chapter if anyone is confused:**

[Baah] - Add anime/ four-wall breaking sequence/ real-life reference notes

 _[Baah]_ \- Time and place (1)

 **[Baah] -** Time and place (2)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Akuma Hosts (Part 1)**

In the middle of the night which will soon to be dawn in San Francisco, the youngest of Shinryu's warriors, Shinsuke Khalifa flew above the sea as she is heading to town from a far distance, with a large pair of black angel wings flapping behind her back, while looking at a picture of a large yellow and green bus for a few seconds in her right hand, until she flips the picture to find a message beside two marks of a circle, with one of them having seven triangle markings around the circle and a VII Roman Numeral sign inside by the center while the other has only one triangle marking on the head with an I Roman Numeral, all black in color … _**'Shinsuke Khalifa, your mission is to retrieve two men bearing these marks in the exact location of the human world and kill anyone who will oppose, as a curse have been placed on the four, nay three of them while the enemies of our leaders are being chased as well."**_

"First dissing me, now you want me do your chore old man." Khalifa clicked her tongue with an impassive frown as she immediately cripple the picture with her hand, the moment she flew on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge for her to see a few cars are heading into or from San Francisco, at the same time she didn't see a sudden flash of fuchsia light glowing from behind for a young woman to walk towards Khalifa and calmly whisper something next to the latter's left ear; this woman has long straight black hair to her knees and matching eyes, tan - like fair skin and wears a red sleeveless trench coat with a long cloth attached to the back of the coat reaching to her bare feet, the coat is open to see a sleeveless red shirt with a string wrapping around her slender neck and black shorts above her knees.

"About time." Khalifa muttered stoically as the young woman took a step back when the former slowly lift her marked rose left hand with a small mist of dark purple and black smoke manifesting on her palm before Khalifa immediately lift her arm back and threw the smoke in a fast swing to the sky in front of their eyes, as if it is a ball at the same time, both girls prepare to leave with Khalifa's wings flapping to fly away after the other girl glow and disappear in a flash of fuchsia light again.

* * *

[ **Banana Bus – few minutes earlier]**

The men in the bus, excluding the driver and his Dalmatian dog sitting beside him, were having some sort of serious conversation with a tint of fear in their faces as they look at a blue rabbit with a red nose and a headband showing an Omega sign, a big and white milk bag with a helicopter hat on its head and green eyes, and a white and blue baby rattle with brown hair and black shades on the head sitting on a seat.

Just as the young and tall man with black hair, tanned skin, and wears a red jacket with white lines on the shoulders and arms and a hoodie, a white T-shirt underneath, black pants and red and white sneakers to declare aloud with a small frown, his name is Evan Fong or goes by the name Vanoss. "Alright! Delirious, Nogla, Basically, Wildcat, Mini Ladd, 407, Panda, and Terroriser. We're here to save Lui and turn Ohm, Smii7y, and Brock back to normal! Now by the looks of it; this could mean… _The War of Wars is staring_ …"

However he didn't get to continue being a dramatic hero when a sudden sound of a man screaming very loud above and outside the bus sends everyone flinching, as if their ears are going to bleed before the driver, another young man who is the tallest of the group, has fair skin, brown hair with a goatee and wears a woolen grey jacket with a black shirt underneath, dark green shorts and black and white sneakers turn his head to yell at everyone in fury, this man is named Tyler Wine or I AM WILDCAT. "I THINK YOU GUYS NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE!"

"Was that Pewdiepie?" The man with dark skin, black hair underneath a white hat that covers his head except his face and little bumps that looks like bear ears, and wears a simple light blue T-shirt, dark blue shorts and black shoes asked his friends in surprise as another, yet different, loud scream of a man ring into everyone's ears above the bus for a man with black hair with facial hair, fair skin, green eyes and wears a simple green T-shirt with a design of a stack of pancakes on a plate with the words PUNCAKE sported at the center, blue jeans and green and white sneakers to reveal with an Irish – tone and a surprised frown as well. "And Jack!"

Hearing the sounds of large thuds above the bus as if the roof is going to break; a man with brown hair, a white mask with eight holes, four on top and four on bottom and a red mark above his eyes and nose, wearing a light blue jacket with a hoodie and white shirt underneath, blue pants and white sneakers let out a mutter of 'What the hell is that!?' before he, named H20 Delirious, Vanoss, and the Irish man Daithi de Nogla did the most irresponsible and dangerous thing ever: walking towards one of the windows to climb out, while the bus is heading towards the Golden Gate Bridge in a fast speed for the three men to slowly climb on the roof to see what everyone would not expect…

Two young-looking men with facial hair; one has slicked brown hair with a matching goatee, and wears a blue jacket with a white undershirt showing a blue logo of a fist, black jeans and blue and white sneakers.

While the other has green hair and wears a dark grey cap, a blue hood with short – like sleeves, brown pants and white and black shoes are being confronted…by large and moving brown barrels with angry-looking eyes, again what everyone wouldn't expect to see, as following Vanoss, Delirious, and Daithi of climbing out of the windows to witness the scene are their other friends: a man with fair skin, brown hair with shaven facial hair, black sunglasses and wearing a black attire consisting a long-sleeved jacket, a shirt underneath, pants and boots.

A light-skinned man with brown hair dyed in pink, a big forehead, and wears glasses, a simple dark pink T-shirt, black jeans and shoes.

A skinny and tall man with brown hair and shaven facial hair, blue eyes and wears a white shirt with long black sleeves, black jeans and black and white sneakers.

And an obese – like man with short dark brown hair with facial hair, fair skin and wears a black hoodie, a white T-shirt with a panda head design on the front, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"GUYS GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THE BANANA BUS!" Tyler and the man wearing a Finn costume, Marcel or BasicallyIDoWrk screamed at Vanoss and his friends in fury as the men who was named 'Pewdiepie' and 'Jack' notice everyone else from turning their heads over their shoulders, before the hopping barrels are left ignored when a sudden phone ringing urge Pewdiepie to immediately pull his phone out of his right back pocket of his jeans for him, to start the call even when everyone on and in the bus notice on top of passing cars have multiple hopping barrels all staring at them. "Uh Mark now's not really the time…"

"Wait! I'm getting you out of here! Jump on my dragon!" Putting the phone on speaker, a man's voice responded as he end the call when Pewdiepie was about to ask in confusion, until a sudden roar of a beast ring the air which alerted him, Jack, and the Vanoss crew the moment everyone notice from a far distance which is heading to their direction and immediately appear to fly beside the bus…is the sight of a gigantic dragon with dark grey skin, a light grey belly, lighter grey wings with the ends having what it looks like rocket jets, glowing blue eyes with long matching horns on its head and a crystal placed on it's heart, and an extremely long tail.

The rider on the dragon's neck is a man with fair skin, slicked red and black hair, a black goatee with a pink mustache and wears a simple T-shirt with an exact pink mustache, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Witnessing the dragon and the rider earns everyone even the barrels on the bus to gasp in horror while Pewdiepie and Jack could only mutter "Oh…my…gosh!" before the dragon quickly grab each side of the bus with it's two clawed hands while it's tail whack the screaming barrels aside to let them get destroyed in pieces on the road to wrap its tail around the two men.

Until the dragon, immediately, leap off the Golden Gate Bridge to fly above the sky with such speed, sending everyone but it's rider screaming as if they went to an extremely fast roller coaster ride…

* * *

 **[Elsewhere, same time]**

"What is up, you guys. Tt is Cynical and today this video is pretty different than my usual ones because me, SkywardWing and HMK are having a vacation in Oregon!" A young man with brown hair slicked underneath his black cap while showing his forehead and wears a simple woolen gray jacket, black track bottoms almost to his ankles and dark grey sneakers with white socks, introduce himself to his vlog as he lifts his left arm to show two more young men possibly his age.

One of them has short black hair with matching eyes and wears a black and white striped hoodie with a black T-shirt with the logo reading Pax East, black pants and sneakers with white soles.

While the other one is the tallest of the three with his hair seems to be shaven with the middle area having long red hair slicking to the left side of his scalp, black sunglasses concealing his eyes, a black goatee on his chin, and wears a black leather jacket with a black shirt with green designs underneath, fingerless gloves showing black nails, black leather jeans with his belt holding a silver chain at the right side of his pants, and leather boots.

With the three men walking through a forest from the town, the one called Cynical, or Gamersjoint in Youtube continue filming himself with his X – Keepers friends SkywardWing and HMK also filming themselves in their vlogs. "So basically I want to have a short break for about a week, so I didn't tell you guys I'll be going to Oregon with Sky, HMK, and Dean joining me; because even X – Keepers need a break as well. Right now, we're in a town called Gravity Falls and we'll be waiting for Dean right after our short walk through this scary-ass forest…"

"I hope the monsters in this place is as nice, as the monsters and demons back home." Sky wondered with a small grin as HMK let out a fake laugh out of his mouth when he question his two friends with a smile after switching off his video camera to place an arm around both Cynical and Sky's shoulders, almost making them stumble to fall. "Come on man; we lived with non - human monsters, demons, and even angels for years, so what kind of monster that would go attacking us?"

"We were almost killed by a dragon woman, who was flying straight to us at Pax East." Cynical thought aloud while giving a short nod and a frown as Sky also nod in agreement but HMK lift an arm off the former to correct the brunette with the playful smile glued on his face. "But she apologized after telling us it's her first time flying. If she didn't, we would blame the bitch and we would be dead like a kid falling down a tree…"

"Mabel how did you get up there!?" Hearing a young boy's shouting in dismay not far from the three's direction; Cynical, Sky, and HMK walk towards the source of the voice to see a young boy with messy brown hair under his blue and white hat with a blue pine tree on the front, has pale skin with his nose a bit darker, brown eyes and wears a navy blue hooded vest with inner pockets on both sides, a reddish-orange t-shirt, gray shorts, white socks with a red stripe and black sneakers, and beside him is an overweight and tall man with light peach skin, has bucked teeth, and wears a brown cap, a large dark green T-shirt with a large yet poorly drawn question mark at the front and the word BOSS at the back of the shirt with a darker green color, beige shorts and brown shoes with white shoes.

Seeing the two looking up at the tree in front of them with dismay in their faces, the three men also lift their heads to see what is happening before their calm demeanor also change into shock; a young girl with almost exact resemblance of the boy, possibly his twin sister, with her hair longer to her hips, round blushing cheeks, silver-colored braces on her teeth and wears a red sweater with a rainbow shooting star falling towards the left, a matching red headband, purple skirt, and black slipper shoes with white socks, is sitting on the tallest branch of the tree for her to lift her arms and yelled out with happiness. "I AM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"

Resulting with both Cynical and Sky to turn their heads to HMK, who shook his head once noticing their expressions, before he back away to object for his defense in surprise. "Hey guys, I didn't mean it earlier. It's not like I said there's like an explosion nearby…"

 **BOOM!**

As if on cue, a loud sound of fire exploding ring everyone's ears with the ground letting out a short but strong shake which would send the tree the girl is standing on shaking, sending her to lose her footing and let out a scream during her fall; earning everyone to react by screaming in fear and the three Youtubers ran towards the young boy and man, but also stumble to fall, for the five to quickly bump each other to the ground and the girl lands safely on the men's backs.

Seeing herself unharmed, the girl let out a sigh of relief before exclaiming to herself with her carefree happiness from earlier restoring her. "I lived! Dipper, Soos; I saw something not far from us up there!" while again, Cynical and Soos look at HMK with little surprise as if he foresaw the two incidents, only for the red-haired man to yell out in frustration. "Can we just forget I said that!"

Lifting each other up off the grass, the six brush themselves in case of dirt before Sky asked the twins with concern in his face. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're okay. I'm Dipper Pines, and this is my twin sister Mabel, and our friend Soos!" The young boy, Dipper assured with a nervous smile as he introduces the three his twin sister and the overweight man, who immediately spoke with a smile once recognizing the three YouTubers. "Hey dudes, I've seen them on the internet; they're these popular 'X - Keepers' who likes to talk about this video game, people like so much…" but the five again heard a loud explosion from earlier with the earth-shaking to almost sending the five to fall again but unlike earlier, loud swords clashing and gunshots also fills the air not far from their direction.

With silence, the five quietly strode their way through the forest to the source of the explosions until a few minutes have passed when Cynical was the first to find the possible source to grab his friends with Dipper, Mabel, and Soos by their shirts for the six to hide behind some tall bushes to see a sight of unfamiliar people fighting with each other.

A young man with long silver hair tied in a ponytail, clear blue eyes and wears a simple long-sleeved and buttoned white shirt, silver pants and boots is whipping at a Japanese man with short auburn hair, fair skin and wearing a sleeveless black A - shirt that reaches to his thighs with white designs of Japanese letters, has a hood and black silk - like sleeves covering his forearms to his palms, black tight - like jeans with cuts to show his thighs and knees, and black thigh-high black boots while wielding a large barbell taller and bigger than him with the weight plate, that would confuse or surprise anyone, are shaped as small steamrollers to block the strikes of the whips.

At the same time, a woman with long and fiery red hair and dressed in an expensive-looking white gown with detachable sleeves is fighting with her green trimmed fan with claws towards a young woman with tan – like fair skin, long straight brunette hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a black bunny mask that covers half of her head, and a fitting sleeveless black dress with a heart-shaped bust and surround-frills on the waist topping the mid-length skirt, a pair of black evening gloves holding a microphone stand, pantyhose and black high heels.

"Wait, why is Ariana Grande fighting these guys?" HMK asked his friends with surprise as the six watch the four people fighting… while not noticing a figure behind them but hearing a male voice speaking with sadistic happiness and confidence got their surprised attention yet this voice also sends Dipper, Mabel, and Soos into fear as if a nightmare has appeared, "Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well! If it isn't Pine Tree, Shooting Star, and Question Mark! It's good to be back in Gravity Falls…" as the six quickly turn around to see a young and tall human in yellow and black formal attire, a black hat and eyepatch and his face darken with a murderous smile when Dipper spoke the person's name with shock and hatred showing in his face. "Bill!"

A sudden attack of another explosion with blue fire, from the man named Bill, sends Cynical, Sky, HMK, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos flying out of their hiding spot and landed straight to the battlefield between the four fighters which stops, to their surprise, while Bill walk towards the whip wielder and his partner with a fashionable – like manner and his grin glued to his face even when the red-haired woman calmly wondered aloud with a small proud smirk on her beautiful face. "For someone who just received a human body, you seem to be having fun with destruction even on our side, Bill Cipher. ~"

"Good thing you're not _in charge_ for this mission." The man with silver hair muttered with annoyance as Bill let a vein mark pop on his temple with his smug grin changing into a furious scowl before the eight, to their confusion, watch Bill Cipher arguing with the young man in pure fury, while the woman with the two men watch with a calm frown behind her fan. "I MADE TENGU, QUEENIE, AND PRINCESS PART OF MY TEAM SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A [BEEP!] AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY ABOUT WE REPRESENTING WHO, MOON, BECAUSE I ALMOST GOT KILLED IN THE PROLOGUE CHAPTER!" with three villains not noticing their opponents are slowly helping the three Youtubers and their new friends up their feet when the man called Moon question the blonde demon with his frown still in his face. "What were you about to call me with that beep?"

"Takehito…" The woman, who was called Ariana Grande by HMK earlier, slowly whisper her Japanese partner's name, with the bunny mask on her face let out a faint white glow while dissolving to disappear into nothing, as the four men and two children watch her quietly muttering a possible plan with their curiosity growing when she whispers next to the man's ear out of earshot for a minute, before the Japanese man quietly mutter with a nod and a soft and determined frown on his face. "Wakata."

Noticing the eight are on their feet and the Japanese man slowly take a few steps forward, their three opponents watch in confusion when the former quickly whacks one head of his steamroller barbell in front of him on the ground to suddenly emit an explosion of thick gray smoke, like clouds, for the three to back away of the possible attack as the woman with red hair quickly sway her fan with a fast swipe to blew the clouds away which shows what would surprise everyone.

Behind Ariana and Takehito are two large monsters; one behind the former with Dipper, Mabel and Soos sitting on it's back is a light purple horse with a dolphin's head that has two greenish – blue pointed horns, it's eyes are different with one eye having a yellow plus symbol and the other is red that lacks a pupil, and five long tails while the other monster bears a strange resemblance of a yellow giraffe with no spots, a long lightning – shaped horn that is changing color on the top of it's head like a unicorn would, blue eyes, long yet soft yellow spikes around it's the body except the area Cynical, Sky, and HMK are sitting on, neck, and legs, and six long lightning – shaped tails with the color blending from blue for the top to red at the end.

The sight of these monsters got Cynical, Sky, and HMK to think ' _they look like Dream Eaters...'_ with amazement, dismay and confusion again showing in their faces but Takehito send another attack of summoning ice spikes to whack them all with his weapon to hit their opponents who blocked the ices with their weapons, to serve as distraction for both woman and her partner to jump on their monsters' necks, and allowed the beasts to immediately turn around and quickly run away through the forest.

 _..._

 _[Two minutes later…]_

Ignoring the 'guests' screaming in fear during the escape; both monsters run through the forest with such fast speed while not hitting any tree, but as soon as both Ariana and Takehito can even think it is safe, blue fireballs and slashes of white energy suddenly appear from behind in such speed to almost hit the eight with some flying past them, getting both riders' attention to stand on their monsters' backs and ready their weapons, when everyone turn their heads to see Bill Cipher flying after them with both Moon and his partner jumping on branch to branch while the three kept sending out slashes of light and fire to the eight, earning HMK to scream in dread. "CAN WE PLEASE HAVE SOME HELP!?"

As if HMK have good luck on his side; the eight witness a flash of light yellow energy flying straight to hit both Moon and the red - haired woman when they stop on a branch to send them falling while screaming when they hit the ground with Bill stopping his flight with little surprise when the eight notice three more Japanese men land on both the monsters' heads from possibly the sky, with one of them having short brown hair, wearing black trimmed glasses, dressed like a baseball player with a white T – shirt sporting Japanese kanji written on the left side and a long sleeved black undershirt that covers his neck, matching white pants with a black belt and black sneakers with light yellow linings, landing on the arms of the Japanese man standing on the monster belonging to Ariana; this man has straight and unruly black hair to his shoulders, also wearing black – trimmed glasses and wears a long – sleeved unbuttoned black shirt with the sleeves rolled below his elbows and white line designs that look like checkers, an extra black shirt underneath, pants, and leather boots.

"Koyasu – san!" The man that is dressed like a baseball player called out the rider of the giraffe monster as everyone see him pointing a finger behind them for the thirteen, including the two monsters while continue to run away through the forest, to turn their heads and see Bill Cipher and 'Queenie' floating in mid - air while using magic to grow a giant blue fireball together with the former yelling out 'Fire in the hole!' for the two magic users to shoot out the fireball to their directions, sending the escapees to scream in fear even though the fireball land an inch behind the monsters and the impact of the explosion cause the two monsters to jump away in safety, while the man in black who is still holding the baseball player – man in his arms flew off the dolphin – horse monster.

[Suddenly turn slow – motion, the man spoke with a deep voice to his partner on his arms with little surprise in his face. "Gaikō purosesu ga hōkai shi hajimete iru. (The diplomatic process is beginning to break down.) End Slow motion sequence.]

Landing straight on a pile of banana peels that suddenly appear on the ground out of nowhere, the Japanese man in black clothing and the man on his arms let out a short scream as the former is skating faster than the two monsters with a little bump on the ground cause his partner's glasses to fall off for the banana skater to quickly grab it back with his right hand... [Note: This reference is from the movie Horton Hears a Who!]

...But lost his fitting for the two monsters to stop their tracks and watch, while cringing in pain, from the two men hitting a tree as the third and possibly oldest of the four Japanese men with unruly black hair to his shoulders, black sunglasses with dark red lens and wears a white, long – sleeved shirt under a black vest, pants and shoes, with a purple bow tie, and holding a long dark green umbrella, jumps off the giraffe's head and land on his feet to exclaim or possibly assuring to the riders and their monsters. "Koyasu - san, Ariana – san. Hayaku nigeru."

Both riders and monsters nod their heads with concern but still show determination in their faces when the latter two quickly ran away again with Bill Cipher and his two comrades continue to pursue them, without noticing the Japanese men left behind when the chase continues.

After the fast few minutes of running away from their pursuers, everyone notice they are heading straight to a base of a mountain with a rock wall blocking their path, resulting both monsters immediately halt their tracks to almost hit the wall for everyone to quickly climb off and land on the ground when they notice the three villains in front of their eyes with their weapons still in their hands…

But feeling a dark presence even by their enemies; Bill, Moon and 'Queenie' lower their weapons and turn around for everyone to witness a new figure in front of them with the three Japanese men from earlier lying on the ground unconscious, earning both Koyasu and Ariana to gasp in shock while the former quickly yelled out in anger. "Teme!"

While their two saviors are witnessing their comrades' unconscious states with their monsters and their enemies seem to be impatient for a fight and Soos wrap his arms around Dipper and Mabel to protect the two kids; Cynical, HMK, and Sky stared at the newcomer which is a man in a familiar black coat with shock especially when the latter slowly lift his arms towards his hood and push it off to reveal his face to be a young and handsome man with long and ruffled pink hair to his shoulders, fair skin, and blue eyes; sending the three Youtubers' jaws to open in dismay when the man walk a few steps towards Bill and his group with a calm frown on his face as Moon question the pink-haired man with a curious scowl. "Where have you been, _Marluxia_? Where are Princess and Tengu?"

"Khalifa and I thought of an interesting question, so we and Tengu had to be elsewhere with our _leaders_ to ask them why are the two of us are having different representatives. Instead of that tyrant who try to betray _his organization_ and his god, like I did which I find him _interesting_ , I'm representing the Cloud of Darkness but hearing the reason, I actually don't mind." The man, called Marluxia answered as a calm smirk appear on his face but hearing Bill mutter 'Told ya, should've take the coat off and have sex with her and her freaky tentacles before we left…' with a bored frown while floating a few inch beside his right side, Marluxia's mouth curl in a cruel frown and turn his narrowed blue eyes at the demon with a small vein popping on his temple….

[ **'BAM!'** A furious Marluxia immediately send an uppercut at Bill, who is sent flying while screaming in shock and pain, with the former's left hand having a boxing glove and everyone else even the two monsters watch with dismay with a sweat teardrop each on their heads.]

"Back to business…" Turning around with his calm demeanor reclaimed, while not seeing Bill land his head first on the ground before his back to give painful grunts, Marluxia first lay his eyes on the sight of the two monsters in front of their summoners, in a defensive pose while glaring at him and his comrades, before the pink-haired starts to explain with a small yet proud smirk on his face while ignoring Bill getting up on his feet to stand next to his team in pain. "We are _asked_ to take these two and their monsters with the other seven but other than that, I was told I'm fighting three men with the leader named…Cynical."

Hearing his revealed enemy's words with Sky and HMK's shock for the two slowly turn their heads to face their friend who is more shock than ever, Jared take a few steps forward to object in his defence, finding it a misunderstanding. "Hey man. I mean you're a great character, and I'm hoping you'll appear in Kingdom Hearts 3, but I don't know what's going on and I don't have a Keyblade to fight you like …"

But like the previous times, that it might be a habit of good luck appearing out of nowhere, the moment Cynical lift his arms up; a flash of white light emit on his right hand to be manifested into a skeleton key-shaped sword with the height of the weapon about seven feet long, a Hidden Mickey token on the chain connecting the end of the guard as the blade and teeth of the Keyblade are dark silver, the rain guard is blade, and the guard is red.

The sight of this weapon brought Cynical to turn his head in shock yet having a small smile to show his amazement while HMK childishly shook Sky's left shoulder and arm with a happy grin, but Cynical's happiness might've come to an end; when he turned his head with his smile turning into a shocked frown with his friends when he sees Marluxia giving a smug smirk while Bill crack his knuckles with the same expression and Moon ready his whip for another fight…

"Kora Minna!" Takehito shouted while immediately lift his right arm for three glowing red chains to appear on his arm in a flash and release all three chains towards the villains' direction but instead of attacking the opponents, the chains grab his three fallen friends by wrapping one chain around their waists, for Takehito to tug his arm for the chains to quickly retract with the other three flying towards the singers and YouTubers.

While at the same time Cynical froze in shock when he felt his right arm with his new weapon moving as if something is possessing his arm or the weapon has a mind of it's own for Cynical to turn around and point the 'Keyblade' at his friends for the head of the Keyblade to suddenly radiate a white light that continues to grow brighter and brighter until Marluxia, Bill Cipher, Moon Waters, and Queen Madeline de Autriche had to cover their eyes with their arms when it became too bright.

Once they 'see' the light slowly dimming, the four lower their arms to see the thirteen, including Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and the two monsters from Takehito and Ariana; have disappeared out of a trace, earning Queen Madeline to question with a tint of shock. "What just happened?"

"A surprising realization but no matter, what matters is that _our_ plans in the war will begin now." Marluxia calmly answered for the woman with his answer bring more confusion for the three when Bill and Moon ask the same question they had in their heads at the same time, while Marluxia slowly turns around with his smirk still showing his face. "Our plan?"

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

Ariana and Takehito: **Tainted Repentance Encyclopaedia/ Daihyakka!**

[Inside a room with a large TV screen on the wall, in front of Ariana with her horse - dolphin hybrid Akuma already shrunken to sit on her right shoulder.]

Ariana: Hi everyone! Today, Takehito and I will be talking about something involved in this chapter...

Takehito's voice: ROAD DA ROLLER DA! [A sudden flying and screaming Sho Hayami flew past Ariana and her Akuma who both ducked with shock in their faces just as the two notice Takehito walking in the scene with a small smile, his steamroller barbell in hand and his giraffe Akuma is also shrunken to sit on his shoulders.) Gomen Ariana - san. Shō wa shō de kega o shinakatta. (Sorry Ariana. Sho didn't get any injuries in the chapter.)

Ariana: [Slowly lifting herself to stand and gives herself a cough for the two looks at the readers with a small smile.] R - Right. About something involving this chapter, I'm sure you all read what Cynical's friend said: 'we live with nonhuman monsters, demons, and even angels for years'. Well just to explain: This series does involve interacting with magic and non - humans as if it's normal but it is better with everyone having magic and it's just a fanfiction...

Sho's voice: [Angry] KORA! Temae wa nani yattenda!? (HEY! What are you guys doing!)

Takehito: [Both Akuma Hosts look at their right side in shock] Shimata! (Oh shit!) [Grabbing Ariana's left hand for the two to run away from the set, just as an injured Sho Hayami ran after them with his green umbrella in hand.] [The camera immediately went black.]

* * *

 **Note: If anyone is wondering; Yes I do use Google Translate to translate Japanese into English but I also use some lines from the English subbed anime I normally watch, so please don't criticise an anime fan like me okay and maybe help me out...**

 **(EDIT (5/8/2018): I want to apologise for the sudden change in Takehito's outfit as I recently watch a Weiss Kreuz live performance video and I find his outfit more fashionable than the outfit he wore in the radio interview videos and Disney Dissidia fanfiction.**


	3. Part 2 - Akuma Hosts (Final)

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

 **Note: In case people will get confused:**

[Baaah] - Add anime/ fourth wall breaking sequence/real-lifee reference notes

 _[Baaah]_ \- Time and Place (1)

 **[Baaah] -** Time and Place (2)

(Baaah) - Translation (mostly Japanese/ Malay)

 **"BAAAH" -** Extremely loud yelling/ Akuma talking in Akuma Host's mind/ Akuma Host and Akuma talking at the same time

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Akuma Hosts (Final)**

 **[Still in San Francisco - same time as the previous chapter]**

Flying above the city from the sky with such a fast speed since last night while separated from his allies; the man with long blonde hair and dressed in green suit, 'Em', is found to be riding on a giant speeder - like vehicle with the prominent color of purple, greyish – blue, orange, and yellow, with a man almost sharing his height sitting behind him on the only large seat; this young man is somewhat mysterious with his entire body covered by a black cloak except his legs to have skinny bare feet and a hood that almost show his face to find him having chocolate brown eyes and a calm expression.

Looking around the sight of the curiously empty town while wrapping his arms around 'Em's' waist, the hooded man asked the rider with a calm tone in his voice. "Uncle, why is the entire town empty and where do we have to meet the other Akuma Hosts?"

Without turning his head to see his passenger when a sudden appearance of a green square – shaped hologram with words emerge and appear in front of his eyes just as he was about to answer, the loud sounds of men screaming gave a flinch in surprise to both Em and his revealed nephew, when they look to their left to see a gigantic dragon holding three men on it's back and a giant yellow and green bus with men inside on it's claws, flying towards the same direction as the two which they are heading to a large three – story school in front of them…

Which earns an unfamiliar voice speaking in Em's ears and mind with it's very deep voice having a calm and determined tone while Em's nephew have a tint of surprise, the moment he seems to listen and understand to this voice in their heads. " **Em, that dragon is an Akuma and my youngest brother. I also sense our other brother, the Seventh, is still locked inside his host, and our brothers and sisters are fighting with some of Shinryu's army at that school.** "

"…Hang on tight." Was Em could calmly tell his nephew when the rider immediately sends his mecha vehicle in faster speed to follow the dragon and bus towards the school in front of them.

* * *

 **[San Francisco University College's football field – twenty minutes earlier.]**

The loud monstrous growls and roars of beasts has been filling the air of the 'deserted' school for some time as two of Shinryu's fighters; Shinsuke Khalifa and an extremely tall and handsome man with fair skin, white hair that falls on the back of his neck with bangs almost covering his pure yet clouded brown eyes, and wears a floor – length white and silver wrap – around robe with golden linings, wide sleeves having golden threads wrapped around the forearms like the golden thread around his waist and white gloves, are dodging attacks from three colossal monsters on the field.

One is a giant pure silver wolf, with glowing different coloured eyes with a black sclera, it's right eye is red while it's left is golden, and four long silver tails.

The other beast is a large monster of a cat with two long tails, it's entire body is engulfed in bright white flames with black outlined linings, and has yellow eyes.

And the third is a light blue bipedal slug with three giant tails that is made of ice, no eyes, hole – like openings as a mouth and it's entire body, save for the tails, are covered in a thick, slime substance.

After countering a strike from the four – tailed wolf's claws, both Khalifa and the man in white leapt back to land a far back with the young girl holding her katana which bears an unusual cherry blossom pink blade as the three beasts are somehow erupted a gray – colored smoke to cover themselves, surprising the man in white while Khalifa grip her katana with her face darkens a bit, when the smokes slowly fade to nothing just to show the appearances of their real hosts.

The host of the two – tailed cat is a young but tall and mature – looking woman, with extremely long light brunette hair, fair skin, her eyes are shown to be very unique as instead of having pupils, her clouded dark brown eyes has tiny white, glowing dots scattering or floating around her eyes, as if it is like either stars or fireflies in the night sky, dressed in a sleeveless white summer dress, her weapon is more unusual, like a key - shaped weapon, but the design bear resemblances of that of flower – like shapes and feathers; the teeth resemble looks like large tubular bell flowers, the blade, shaft and guard are like long flower stems, and the Keychain token connecting the chain at the end of the handle is a crystal, all completely pure white.

The three – tailed slug is revealed to be a tall man with peach skin, short blonde hair and wears a dark grey suit with a dark grey shirt and yellow tie underneath and black custom shoes.

But what might surprise Khalifa a bit is the host of the four – tailed wolf; a girl who shares a resemblance with the 'princess', but her long black hair reaches halfway to her back with wavy ends, wears a sleeveless white shirt reaching past her waist with a string connected to the shirt tying around her neck, while the shirt is leaving her back bare, a fushica woollen jacket tying around her shirt and waist, thigh – length black shorts and her arms and legs are mechanical prosthetics, all dark grey in colour and her feet are squared with no toes.

"I didn't know you have a twin sister, Princess!" Khalifa's thoughts of her possible doppelgänger broke with a scowl in her face when a loud, carefree and familiar voice spoke as both her and the man notice the surprising arrival of their other comrades; Bill Cipher, Madeline de Autriche, Moon Waters, Marluxia and the man in the green hood although Khalifa gave a stoic swearing to Bill for his misunderstanding. "Shut the fuck up, Bill…"

Although the man in white had to boldly place a hand on the young girl's head with a faint yet nervous smile, when he seems to be lecturing her for her crude mouth. "You shouldn't swear such vulgar words at someone you just met, even in the war, Khalifa. You'll act like my _foster brother_ Thanatos, whenever he would swear and kill people for his own reason..."

Only for him and their enemies to react of Khalifa immediately stabbing her katana straight through Bill's human forehead, when the demon was about to snicker of seeing the youngest warrior being lectured like a child, in horror while Marluxia, Madeline, Moon and the man in green took a step back with the former three also having a shocked reaction of watching Bill screaming in shock and pain, after Khalifa forcefully pull her weapon out of the demon's head to leave him bleeding his head off when she exclaimed aloud to the man in white with a cold frown. "Master Ash, now's not the time. We got more company…"

With that said after Bill is left healing his head back and the blood is going back to his human brain, Shinryu's army witness a sudden appearance of a Japanese red – haired man with a steamroller barbell and an American brunette – haired woman in revealing black clothing and a microphone stand in their hands, falling from the sky to land next to the remaining Akuma Hosts.

While at the same time, a dragon holding a bus of men in it's claws with three more men on it's back and a mecha vehicle with two men have flew over the school to slowly land the bus between the two groups while the dragon and mecha let out a bright glow of light, silver for the dragon and purple for the mecha, for the five riders to jump off when both transportation immediately disappear without a trace; now showing more than the promised nine Akuma Hosts.

"Hmph. Let us see which of these worthless people are the old fool's _prizes_ …" the man in green cloak wondered aloud with a tone that sounds like he's not amused at all, as he lift his cloaked hand to point at their enemies' direction for an instant, a sudden gush of wind blew over them with the three Akuma Hosts from earlier, the Japanese man and American woman who arrived together, the rider of the dragon with black and red hair and pink mustache, and the blonde – haired rider of the mecha with the black hooded man with him, are somehow not getting blown away with their faces showing surprised and a tint of anger and determination...

...As the two men with the dragon rider, with dirty blonde hair in one man and green hair in the other, were screaming when everyone watch the two lose their footing and flew away as fast as lightning to hit the bushes while the bus is also shaking to almost getting blown away as well with the men, bunny, milk bag, and baby rattler inside starts screaming again after their backs hit against the side of the bus and windows while the Dalmatian dog kept barking at the driver of the bus who is struggling to stand on his feet as he can feel the bus is at it's limit and will eventually fly away as well...but…

" **Tyler…** " Surprise hits his head when the driver, Tyler slowly open his right eye to find whose voice is saying his name, but seeing his friends are busy screaming in fear and trying to save themselves by walking to the other side of the bus, while his dog is barking at him; the voice only he could hear continues to speak as calm as it is with Tyler slowly letting his worries fade to be calm of the situation. " **You're the only one who can hear me. I'll explain everything but first, I want you to do this to stop them from hurting you and your friends…** "

"Tyler!?" Tyler's friends noticed their friend quickly ran out of the bus with the formers watching him standing unfazed in the wind even when it is blowing heavily for the bus to skip a few steps closer to the other Akuma Hosts, with the villains noticing Tyler in front of their eyes with the front of his neck let out a soft bright pink glow for a second to be replaced with the sight of a black mark of a circle with seven triangle markings around the circle and a VII Roman Numeral sign inside by the center, and Tyler's furious blue eyes change to show a clear pink with no pupils; only for some of everyone to watch in dismay of Tyler yelling out in fury and very loud. " **YOU FUCKING FAGGOTS!"**

On cue, a large piece of the ground in front of Tyler suddenly rise up to form a big brown wall that manage to block the wind that almost blow the bus towards the Akuma Hosts, surprising everyone even Tyler who just noticed what he did when his pink eyes change back to blue with the mark on his neck also disappear as well…just as the wall he caused from the ground was immediately sliced in half by a sudden appearance of…

"Seeing how everyone are fighting with such power, allow me to finally join in the fun!" Tengu declared as he flew in with a katana in his right hand, despite the sheath he has another katana but with a dark pink hilt, and having the smile and eyes of a psychopath, when he quickly strikes his sword on the horrified Tyler, the moment a flash of green dashed in front of him to erupt smoke from both the ground and the strike.

Luckily; Tyler is found to be unharmed, but was suddenly flown away to hit the body of the bus, which was instead flying away from getting hit by Tyler's surprising amount of strength, with his friends again screaming inside the bus as they are flown over to land on a tree above the two men that was blown earlier, to everyone's surprise while the Akuma Hosts quickly look back to see the smoke fading away and see it clearly...

The man in a green suit and long blonde hair had a sabre sword in hand with the blade immediately broke by Tengu's sword while at the same time, Tengu's own blade is also broken…by the Akuma Host using his teeth which grew in a grin and show a sadistic smile.

Disappearing again with a flash of blue, red, and green lights and his broken sword still in his hand; Tengu reappear next to the villains while everyone watch the man in green stare at them with a frown and spat the pieces of the man's sword out of his teeth with his own sword also discarded on the ground, earning an emotionless smile from Tengu when he drop his katana on the ground to calmly lift his right arm towards his sheath to pull out his remaining katana, calmly exclaiming possibly to himself. "Yare, yare. So even a sword given by the _respected_ Demon Council is no match for a monster's teeth. In that case, I'll just use my precious treasure."

"And not to complain, but I have one thing to say about you guys…WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS GROUP!?" First interrupting Tengu with a calm smirk, Bill suddenly yelled out in fury to surprise everyone of the area, even some members of his own group, when they watch Bill complaining with his wrath while pointing his finger at the nine people in front of him. "I don't mind an American singer, one of Japan's most famous voice actors, A Youtuber who rages a lot, all these other parody people, and even the author…"

Only for the man to point at both blonde – haired man in dark green clothing and the man in black hood and cloak with the former to finish his rant for the long blonde - haired man in green to change his expression from surprise to exasperation. "BUT WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE TO ADD THAT RAPING CUNT AND ONE OF ANIMES' OP CHARACTERS AS TWO OF THE MAIN PROTAGONISTS!? AREN'T THEY SUPPOSED TO BE MAIN ANTAGONISTS OF THEIR OWN SHOWS, PLUS THEY ONLY SHOWED UP AT THE ORIGINAL DISNEY DISSIDIA STORY AS OUT OF CHARACTER MINOR CHARACTERS, EVEN AT THE ENDING!"

"Bill, what are you talking about?" Marluxia inquire the human – formed demon in confusion and annoyance, as Bill could only stare at the long blonde - haired man he seems to hate the most, while his right hand pulls out two pieces of paper out of nowhere with words in front of Khalifa, for her to stoically read aloud the first paper to the other villains to be a screenshot of a website titled Villains Wiki, the picture shows the man in green suit and blonde hair but bearing a cruel smile in his face. " _Lord Embryo, simply known as Embryo, is the main antagonist of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon anime series… possesses a God complex and also constantly abuses or rapes women he wants to rule?_ "

But as soon as Bill was about to show the second screenshot of another villain, sudden gunshots flew straight and cause holes at the papers to send Bill dropping the shredded papers with a flinch in shock when everyone sees the man, supposedly named Embryo, is pointing a silver and golden – designed gun at the villains' direction with his right hand, at the same time his voice quietly muttered to show his anger of Bill's ranting while dropping his gun on the ground to let it disappear into nothing by tiny mists of fire, the other people beside him could only stare at their enemies with anger and determination. "I know I'm the main villain in that show but…if this ROTD series is about reforming people, is it wrong if I join in? Also, I'm not even in the manga…"

"Hey Wildcat, use this." The girl with prosthetics called out Tyler for him to see she is handing him a large and dark silver sniper riffle, which surprised him at first but quickly gives his thanks with a grin while her prosthetic arms was lifted to fight with her fists, at the same time, the man in black cloak and hood beside her slowly lift the left side of his cloak to show he is wearing a black shihakusho kimono that reaches to his knees with shredded ends, a white sash around his waist, which holds a dark green sheath of a katana when his right hand grab the matching dark green hilt of his katana; his fair body, arms and legs are skinny, almost underweight. "Oh thanks dude. Now I'm ready to kill those fuckers!"

"Let us go and enjoy the festivities! ~" Madeline de Autriche commented with a cruel smirk in her face, although it changes into surprise like everyone else, when both Tengu and Embryo dash themselves with such speed for everyone to feel heavy wind almost blowing them away from both Embryo and Tengu fighting each other with the former sending fists as fast as light, while his opponent is matching his speed and blocking the fists with his sword for a few moments, before Tengu quickly kick Embryo by the chest with the former's knee to send him flying to the air...

However, the Akuma Host swiftly regain his composure on air while his hands let out a small gust of fire for his pair of guns to appear on his palms and immediately send heavy shower of fire – covered bullets above the villains, who jump away from the bullets before both sides are getting ready to run to each other and fight, with Tyler's friends inside the Banana Bus including his dog Kino watching them fight each other…

After dodging Tengu's way when he is fighting with Embryo who just fall down, with rocket speed at the former for the two to continue sending punches, kicks, and sword attacks at each other; The first to clash is Moon Waters slashing his whip at the woman in the white dress, who swiftly and rapidly counterattack the man's whip with her Key - shaped weapon.

At the same time, the man in green cloak had a giant sword with an orange hilt to strike against the black - cloaked man with his own katana in hand, as the two leap and dodge a vicious shower of hail, to be from the Japanese red – haired man, when he stops Marluxia from striking the black - cloaked man from behind, with his pink and green scythe in his hand to block the hail, before he instead attack the two Akuma Hosts with the hooded man's assistance.

At the sky, Princess Khalifa with her black angel wings released on her back and the man with black and red hair, pink mustache and having the wings and claws of his dragon Akuma on his back and fingers clash their sword and claws together with fast strikes, although the moment the latter back away after countering a strike from Khalifa's katana; the Akuma Host notice, to his surprise, the entire place suddenly turn black, white, and grey with everyone else but him frozen to not move …

' **Mark, behind you!** " A voice alerted him to turn and see Bill Cipher floating behind him with his murderous smirk showing in his face and preparing to land a fist at the man named Mark's chest but instead...

... Bill was also frozen in time, with the girl with prosthetics standing on top of the demon's back, with her dark brown eyes turned into red right and golden left with black sclera and her teeth grinning maniacally to show fangs like her wolf Akuma, before the man, Mark watch the area suddenly show it's real colors, and everyone are moving again with Bill letting out a loud scream, when he and the girl was falling down in rocket speed, but Mark had to forget the surprise when Khalifa almost slash him in half for the two continue their fighting in the sky.

Dodging a falling banana – coloured demon from the sky, which landed on the field with a loud thud and smoke from the ground; Madeline de Autriche slash her sabre with flames covering the blade towards the brunette woman with revealing black outfit and a microphone stand for her weapon.

But before the two could dash at each other to fight at the same time; a large block of ice saved the woman from getting hit by Madeline's sword, with the woman noticing the short blond – haired man in front of her summoning the ice wall, who first give his ally a kind smile, before he leap on the ice to fall towards Madeline with his hands covered in ice; grabbing the woman's sword with the flames extinguished the moment he touched it, to Madeline's surprise, when the man use his foot to kick Madeline in the chest and sends her flying to Marluxia, who is still fighting the black - cloaked and Japanese men.

The moment Marluxia notice the flying Madeline from looking over his shoulder to grab her with his arms to place her down at the same time Bill had heal himself from the girl's assault; the latter summon a black cane to block a strike of the woman in white's sword, for the two to strike each other with fast swings, as Madeline dash towards Tyler with the flames igniting her blade from earlier, while the latter quickly jump away to the side with a scream from almost getting burned by the woman who swiftly use her sword to block all of the bullets while Tyler himself is struggling with his gun with a tint of fear in his face.

...Until he must've press something for him to shoot a sphere - shaped bullet that is blinking red and flying straight to Madeline's sword, confusing the two when they see the bullet is stuck on the flame – covered sword for a second until the bullet erupt a huge explosion with Madeline letting out a loud scream in agony, leaving Tyler to watch the heavy smokes slowly clearing away with shock of what he did, until he witness the the sight of Madeline alive but covered in dirt and bruises with her dress almost in pieces from the explosion.

The first thing Tyler do when seeing the pain and anger on the queen's face is to run away, screaming around the field with Mark and the black - cloaked man running towards the queen to fight her instead, with their swords and claws clashing each other with Khalifa joining in to assist the wounded queen.

"Kia/ Kia - san!" The brunette woman and Japanese man called out the girl in prosthetics after the man jumped on his comrade's microphone stand with a swing to send himself flying to the air for the young girl to dodge a slash of light from Moon's whip by jumping to land on her prosthetic feet behind him, for the ground under her letting out a silver light with a mark of a clock showing for the hands, to start operating slower and stop at a number at the same time, sending everyone and everything, except her, in a complete stop but retaining the colours than earlier.

Running towards the frozen Khalifa, Moon, and Bill; the only moving Akuma Host summons a long silver chain wrapping around her right arm to throw the end of her chain towards the three and wrap them together for her to snap her fingers of the same arm, sending time moving again with her three 'prisoners' noticing their state, for Bill and Moon to yell 'WHAT?!' in surprise, until Kia pull her chain to send the three flying straight towards the brunette woman, who immediately whack her weapon to send them flying to the centre of the field, where Tengu and Embryo are still fighting each other.

Seeing the three warriors falling to the field; everyone else ceased their fight to witness the Japanese Akuma Host about to fall from the sky and landing his feet on the bus that is still stuck on the tree behind his Akuma Host allies, to point his steamroller barbell at the field and in a flash, sudden large thunderbolts was conjured to shoot out of the sky and straight to the field which cause a large explosion with screaming of agony; which sounds like it belongs to Moon, the men in white and green clothings, Bill, Madeline, and even Wildcat fills the air from the lightning strikes.

Once the man jumps off the bus to land on the ground with his feet, the smoke coming from his assault also fade for the spectators to see the impact; everyone else have dirt and blood on themselves with some injuries are letting out an amount of blood, Tyler out of all Akuma Hosts is the only one who's body is on the ground, while slowly losing his conscious just as the white - dressed woman, Mark, Kia, the short blonde – haired man, the brunette woman, and the black - cloaked man somehow manage to protect themselves by summoning glowing chains to coil around themselves, although Kia's arms fell on the ground, possibly disconnected from the attack and like Madeline earlier, Khalifa's dress is almost in pieces, although she is pinned to the ground by a different girl who slightly resemble her and wears an open red coat with short clothing underneath.

Feeling a dark presence in the fighters' sides to cease another fight; everyone even Wildcat's friends and dog, lift their heads to stare at the roof of the school, where an old and tall man in robes appear in a short flash, surprising some of the fighters on the field, while Embryo turn his head to face Tengu when he exclaim to the former with a small frown on his face, while staring at the newcomer on the roof. "Such a shame, we have to put our fight on hold. I was getting excited…"

With a sudden calm touch of a hand placing on the Akuma Host's head suddenly surprises the latter, when Tengu finish with his face showing his eyes closed and giving, to surprise his 'opponent' more, a genuine smile. "…to see what you are capable of. Don't get yourself killed, I hope we will fight with no interruptions…" before everyone; the Akuma Hosts, their enemies even the man on the roof, the Banana Bus, and Mark's two friends; somehow disappear in a blink of an eye, without a trace to show the almost destroyed school is now deserted of anybody and anyone who will notice will see the maximum damages on not only the field, but also the buildings…

* * *

"Wildcat, wildcat, wildcat, wildcat…" Despite feeling water on his right side as he is sleeping on, possibly, the ground, while trying to ignore his friends calling and his dog pestering him by barking and jumping on it's owner, a sudden slap in the cheek gave Tyler a jolt in shock, when he quickly lift himself to sit on the slightly - flooded floor while flailing his arms, tiredly murmur 'I'm up! I'm fucking up...who fucking slap me?"

" **Look to your left.** " Hearing a familiar deep male voice beside him, to be the voice that instructed him to save his friends and the Akuma Hosts in the first place, Wildcat slowly turn his head to the left with a calm and annoyed frown for one second, before his face change to show horror of the possible owner of the voice; a colossal pink gorilla about the size of any gigantic mountain with long seven tails, a brown belly, elongated blunt fangs with two long matching horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown, and it is kneeling on the floor with it arms outstretched by giant pink chains from the, possibly non – existent, walls.

Not only the sight of the monstrous gorilla got Tyler and his friends to react with their mouths open in dismay while Kino is barking as if it is excited to see the ape, but Tyler and his friends immediately notice that they are surrounded by eight gigantic creatures with the Akuma Hosts, excluding Embryo, sitting on the head of each Akuma, except for the red - haired Japanese man and black - cloaked man who are sitting on their Akuma's backs, to show their hosts are roughly the size of a pupil of an Akuma's eye, but Tyler looks back at the gorilla Akuma in chains to give a sly remark, that almost got him and his friends to snicker while trying to be as calm as they can. "Somebody's up for giant monkey sex."

" **Laugh if you wish, but if you didn't use a bit of my power earlier; you and your friends' could have been killed by those warriors of the War of Wars.** " The gorilla Akuma explained to his revealed host with it's tone having some sort of pride, which would bring Tyler to slowly lower his head while he mutters a 'I'm sorry…' with a sad tone in his voice, before Vanoss took a step forward to ask the gorilla Akuma with his face having the same kind of excitement a child would have. "Wait did you say the War of Wars? Does this mean if we join you guys, we can go see Arch Knight!?" although the Finn cosplayer, BasicallyIdoWrk face Vanoss with a confused and annoyed frown of this 'Arch Knight'. "Who the fuck is Arch Knight?"

"Arch Knight is the most powerful hero of all heroes! How could you guys not know who Arch Knight is!?" Vanoss had to explained to not only his friends, but to the other Akuma Hosts and their Akumas although the only reaction he gets from the others are silence, with Tyler's dog Kino leaning it's head to one side while the humans, or possibly non humans to some, have confusion in their faces, until they turn their heads to face the woman with unusual eyes and wears a white dress, seated on the head of her two tailed cat Akuma, when she brought their attention with her words while she snap her fingers of her right hand, for a small mists of darkness and light to appear above everyone's heads. "Then...can _Arch Knight_ fight _him_?"

Confusion strikes Vanoss and his friends in the face as everyone watch the dark purple and light white smokes morphed into a transparent view of one of the Shinryu fighters the Akuma Hosts were fighting, the giant man in the green cloak...

But in a flash, the mysterious figure remove his cloak to reveal himself to wear a golden and silver amor with a helmet concealing his face and big pauldrons, cruel brown eyes showing through his helmet, a silver robe with two long red sashes underneath his armour, a large black belt with golden outlines and the words MLC presented in the center of the belt, and a pair of four white angel wings behind his belt. The revealed sight of the green hooded warrior's identity greatly sends Vanoss into dismay when he screamed after the vision and smokes fade into nothing in thin air. "WHAT?! Arch Knight!?"

"How the fuck do you know these people?" Tyler questioned Vanoss with little amusement and annoyance, as everyone turn to look at the dragon Akuma, who is the one that brought them to the fight in the first place, when it wondered aloud in a gruff tone, while crossing it's arms against the large jewel on it's heart. " **Hmph, if this 'Arch Knight' is so powerful as you say, even though he's on Lord Shinryu's side; how come he doesn't have an Akuma, as we have the power to destroy worlds**!"

" **Dear brother, have you forgotten that we want to use our powers for salvation, ever since our brothers and sisters let us decide our own fates for ourselves?** " A female voice, sarcastically, reminded the dragon Akuma, with everyone and every Akuma watch the dragon immediately turn to face Kia's four – tailed wolf to argue with a furious tone, while Mark almost stumble to fall from his Akuma's head to his shock with a yelp in fear. " **Don't think I forgot about that, sister! I'm just thinking that if this person is so powerful, then he might have some type of power that could rival our strength! And don't think that I have forgotten about you and your deadly sarcasm, for an Akuma having a host that doesn't even have human limbs!"**

That remark alone sends Kia's four – tailed wolf to turn around while it's teeth growl with it's voice roared in fury and offence, to it's host's surprise of the argument. " **How dare you! I will ignore all those times you tend to mess everything up before our brothers and sisters left. BUT NEVER TALK ABOUT MY HOST WITH SUCH ILL MANNER!"**

" **SHUT THE HELL UP!** **"** An unfamiliar and very deep male voice suddenly boomed in the air with the voice so loud, the humans had to cover their ears with their hands while Kino had to lie beside his owner on the slightly flooded floor on it's belly to cover it's ears with it's paws when everyone watch a large wall of fire bursting out of the ground, beside the left side of the only humanoid - looking Akuma that belongs to the black - cloaked man, with a giant spider body with eight long indigo legs, it's human body is covered in a black robe with wide sleeves and a hood concealing it's face like it's host, although everyone can tell it's a female Akuma because it has an extremely large female chest under it's robe.

Once the fire volcano show is slowly on it's conclusion, everyone and every Akuma have the sight of the surprise visitor only for the eight Akumas to gasp with their tones sounding like shock or fear; the newcomer is a gigantic blood red fox with nine giant tails, having an upper – body of a human, and it's eyes are glowing pinkish – red with black slits for pupils, the black fur around the eyes seems to remind of eye makeup.

Sitting on top of it's head and between it's massive ears is, finally, Embryo who spoke of his and his Akuma's temporary absence with a soft smile in his face. "Sorry we're late, he insisted of not showing ourselves…" although he was interrupted with surprise in his face by Vanoss and his friends, most notably H20 Delirious, BasicallyIDoWrk, BigJigglyPanda, and Smii7y the milk bag, suddenly screaming a loud high – pitched scream with the former pointing at the fox in fear. "AHHHHHHHH! It's the nine – tailed fox from Naruto!"

" **Two, Six,** **Eight** **and I hav** **e been gone from you guys, after deciding to be our hosts' Akumas, and you all haven't changed this entire eternity!** " Ignoring the screaming Youtubers, Embryo's kitsune Akuma scolded the other eight Akumas, most notably the silver dragon and four - tailed wolf, with fury showing it's face as the eight Akuma Hosts notice their Akumas have, what it might appears to be, sadness in their faces just as the dragon Akuma, after helping it's host to climb back to sit on the Akuma's head by offering a large hand, had to ask the fox with a softer and curious tone than earlier while pointing a claw at Embryo. " **That's your host? I thought you want a pure demon…"**

" **Em is a pure demon. He just acts like a human, even when I sealed myself in him when he was born…!** " The nine – tailed fox softly answered it's one – tailed brother although the eight - legged human spider Akuma lean next to it's _brother_ to whisper something out of earshot for the fox to realize something right away and immediately scolded his younger dragon brother with anger and embarrassment in it's tone." **WAIT, DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, BROTHER! AREN'T WE HERE TO EXPLAIN TO SEVEN'S HOST THAT HE HAS AN AKUMA ALL HIS LIFE!"**

" **Teehee…teehahahahaha!"** Seeing his one – tailed brother giving out a genuinely happy laugh with it's other Akuma siblings joining in, finding the sight of their eldest Akuma brother's embarrassment very amusing, the almost forgotten gorilla Akuma gave a short chuckle for him to break his long silence before he brought his host and his friends' attention back to the situation with the seven – tailed gorilla Akuma explaining to Tyler while Kino sat beside his owner while wagging it's tail in a fast pace. " **Tyler. We Akumas pick our choice of a host when they were born for a reason that only they must find out themselves. While some of their hosts may know of us when they are young, you're not the only one who knew of this now. We are now hunted down for our powers, and we will aid the warriors of the War of Wars to end this! Right now, I want you to give me a suitable name, as we would normally call each other by the number of our tails…well even legs, sorry Eight."**

Slowly lifting himself up to stand after all the time wasted for sitting his butt on the slightly flooded floor, Tyler first look around the room with the other Akumas as Mini Ladd first place a hand on Wildcat's left shoulder while muttering a 'Don't worry Tyler, you did save us from getting killed although you did try to send us flying to a tree…' with a small grin before 407, or his real name Scotty, question the other Akumas with a curious frown. "Wait, then can we know all of your names other than Markiplier and Ariana Grande? Just to make sure so that we won't confuse or forget…"

"Don't worry man. Everyone knows me." Mark, or Markiplier, assured with a smile while a sudden dim flash of dark silver light of a mark, almost exactly like Tyler but has one triangle – marking on the head of the circle with a large I Roman Numeral symbol in the center of the circle appear on Markiplier's forehead, just as his dragon Akuma lift its arms outstretched to introduce itself with a confident tone. " **I am the First – Tailed Akuma of wind, and the king of all dragons; Oliver Kelvin Pendragon, the name given by my host himself!** "

"My name is Bale Afton. If you're wondering; I'm blind, but I can also present my Akuma Mark in them." The beautiful woman with the starry eyes softly introduce herself with a soft smile, while slightly lifting her dress to let everyone see her left thigh has what she called 'the Akuma Marks', with two triangle markings and a II Roman Numeral symbol, in both her leg and her eyes, with the dots scattering around in each eye to form into an exact mark, but white, as her two – tailed cat Akuma introduce itself to have a soft – spoken and mature young woman's voice. " **I am Nurul, the two – tailed Akuma of light."**

" **Me? I am called Delmar, of the sea!"** The three – tailed slug Akuma spoke with a high – pitched, carefree voice as it's host, the man with short blonde hair, state his name with a warm smile in his handsome face with his Akuma Mark, Roman Numeral III, with the matching number of triangle markings around the circle, sported below his eye on his left cheek. "I'm Curt Cameron. Pleasure of meeting you all."

Kia slowly and silently turn around while lifting her hair over her shoulder to show the IV Akuma Mark, which is almost the size of her entire back when it appear in a dim flash of red light, when the four – tailed wolf Akuma stated their names with a proud and confident tone and a sort of smirk on it's face. " **I am Gintoki, the four – tailed Akuma of time. And no one but Kia Albion will be my host!** "

Ariana's V Akuma Mark slowly let it appear of her right forearm when she introduced herself with a kind smile and a nod. "Even if everyone knew about me, I'm Ariana Grande!" with her Akuma, the five – tailed horse with the dolphin head Akuma, calmly stated herself with a polite, old woman – like, female voice. " **I am Jasmine, the five – tailed Akuma of dreams."**

"Watashi wa, Koyasu Takehito desu." The red – haired Japanese man, that almost killed everyone earlier with the lightning strikes, gave a nod and a smile, while his VI Akuma Mark also appear on his right cheek, as his giraffe Akuma with the six tails slowly open it's legs with a wide stance and bow it's head like a normal giraffe would do to drink water from a lake, to give it's new name with a calm and warm male's voice. **"The six – tailed Akuma of weather, Kirin. Forgive us for almost killing you all earlier…"** with Takehito giving out another nod and a short bow as his apology, earning Tyler to at first give the man a frown for almost being dead from the incident before shrugging his shoulders with a soft smile when he exclaimed to the man, accepting the apology. "Hey don't worry man, we're good."

" **I am Reaper, the eight – legged Akuma of darkness and death."** The spider woman Akuma introduced, with a voice as cold as ice and a small smirk under her hood, as the black - cloaked man, letting his cloak open to show his body and his VIII Akuma Mark is presented at the centre of his chest when he lift one side of his kimono collar with one hand, first look at the Vanoss crew before Tyler's Akuma for a few minutes before he slowly lift an arm to pull down his hood and show himself to be a young - looking and handsome man with neck - length dark brown hair, matching eyes, and peach/ tan - like fair skin, introducing himself with a faint smile. "I am Sosuke A…" However, he stopped when he notice some of the people are glancing at him with a confused and surprised scowl...

Before the last Akuma, the nine – tailed fox Akuma, gave everyone a smug smirk, or a smile, when it finally presents itself with the glow of it's eyes letting out a bright pinkish - red glimmer. " **And I am the eldest of the Akumas and the nine – tailed fox of hell; Kokkuri!"** With Embryo also the last to introduce himself with a small smile while he already unbuttons two lower buttons of his vest and undershirt to slowly lift and show his IX Akuma Mark placed on his stomach. "And I am his host, Embryo; but you can call me Em if you like."

Giving himself a nod after knowing the names of his and his friends' new allies and their Akumas, Vanoss and his friends watch Tyler turning around to face his own Akuma, with Kino letting out a few barks while wagging it's tail faster to show it's impatient, as Tyler stare at the pink gorilla Akuma for a moment while the former muse of what to call his new friend, despite it was hiding inside his body all this time, not noticing his neck let out a soft pink glow for his Akuma Mark to appear, when the host finally thought of the name for his Akuma, a name everyone will be wondering to ask Tyler in confusion, but seemingly amusing his Akuma to give some sort of smile when it's host stated it's new name aloud with a smug smile in Wildcat's face. "Alright! I, Tyler Wine or I Am Wildcat, will now call you…Piggy Kong!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: An Alternative Way to Fight**

[Back to the SFUC field fight]

Shinsuke Khalifa: [Reading the Villains Wiki screenshot Bill is holding] _Lord Embryo, simply known as Embryo, is the main antagonist of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon anime series… possesses a God complex and also constantly abuses or rapes women he wants to rule?_

Bill Cipher: [Crippled the screenshot in a ball to summon a blue ball of fire on his palms and disintegrate the ball into ashes; angry] And not only some people hate the show because of him, he went even more evil in Super Robot Wars V, so why the hell the author even put someone like that C*NT in this story as a main protagonist!? [Pointing at Sosuke who only stare with his eyes remain hidden under his hood and a faint frown in his face] That guy in black coat is even more powerful than that rapist!

[Embryo let out a calm yet impassive twitch in his left eye for a second to change into a tint of surprise when Kia Albion gave a tug on his left sleeve for him and the Akuma Hosts to notice she is holding a Mac laptop with a website titled FanFiction. Net as if she is offering Embryo and everyone else to do something...]

Madeline de Autriche: [Surprised] Bill, why are you almost naked? [The villains noticed Bill is indeed not wearing his yellow trench coat and eyepatch to show his right eye is a bright blue collar and his skinny yet built torso.]

Bill Cipher: [Staring at the Akuma Hosts in shock and anger] WHAT THE HELL!? [Seeing the Akuma Hosts giving the human demon a mocking cruel grin before they take turns using Kia's laptop to do something to Bill; starting from the fly on his pants unzipping by itself to immediately making Bill so worse than naked that he has to be covered in pixels, to his dismay while almost all of Bill's allies had to watch him protesting in shock.] HEY WAIT! STOP! MAKE IT STOP! CAN YOU GUYS CALM THE FUCK DOWN! WHAT THE FUCK! [Everyone notice something long, pixelated and purple appear out of nowhere which is positioned below Bill's behind until the purple object was immediately thrusted in a fast pace...]

 **[We want to stop this scene as Bill right now is crying for not only being humiliated; but his _manly pride_ is ****shattered.] [Lesson learned: Anyone can add a main antagonist in another story as a main protagonist, with a good reason, so don't criticised that part of people's stories in a bad way.]**

* * *

 **Note: If you guys noticed some of the Akumas seems to be familiar, Naruto fans should** **realize that they are the parody of some of the Tailed Beasts and the Akuma Hosts are like the ROTD series' version of the Jinchuriki:**

 **Akumas: Tailed Beasts (Naruto)**

 **Two - Tailed Coco: Two - Tailed Matatabi**

 **Three - Tailed Delmar: Six - Tailed Saiken**

 **Five - Tailed Jasmine: Five - Tailed Kokuo**

 **Seven - Tailed Piggy Kong: Four - Tailed Son Goku**

 **Nine - Tailed Kokkuri: Nine - Tailed Kurama**

 **So again, hope everyone enjoys the story and review.**


	4. Part 3 - Meeting the Warriors

**EDITED: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

 **NOTE: In case if anyone sees this while reading:**

[Baaah] - Add anime/ fourth-wall breaking sequence/ real-life reference notes

 _[Baaah]_ \- Time and Place (1)

 **[Baaah] -** Time and Place (2)

(Baaah) - Translation (mostly Japanese/ Malay)

 **"BAAAH" -** Extremely loud yelling/ Akuma talking in Akuma Host's mind/ Akuma Host and Akuma talking at the same time

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 3: Meeting the Warriors**

 **[Inside the living room of the house from the prologue chapter]**

Despite all the windows in the ground floor are covered by the thin curtains to not let any morning sunlight seeping in through to radiate any light in the room; the room itself is not very dark to show that all nine Akuma Hosts, including Tyler Wine who finally unlocked the seals off his Akuma for the two to now work together with their new powers yesterday, are happening to be sleeping on the couches and bean bags, as the ten warriors of Cosmos are, for some reason, awake during the two day sleep yet immediately sent elsewhere.

When walking down the stairs from one of the top floors of the house to let out a slight loud yawn; one of the warriors representing a Cosmos warrior, Luka Klauser took a glance on the sleeping Akuma Hosts, before walking towards them to see the only one who is not sleeping on either a couch or a bean bag is actually his son, who is sleeping on a body of a giant, adorable and anthropomorphic – looking bear with sky – blue fur while it's belly is paler blue, has a yellow flower with four petals on the top of his head, a tanned muzzle with a large black nose and no claws on its paws, and also sleeping on the floor by its left side while letting out quiet snores.

"…Heh." Letting out a quiet chuckle from his faint smile of seeing Sosuke sleeping peacefully not only on a giant bear but letting his face shown when using his black cloak as a sheet, Luka slowly lifts the hood of the cloak to cover the young man's face from sight while lifting himself from kneeling beside the sleeping man and bear to head towards the kitchen where the lights are already on.

Despite Luka should be confused and curious of seeing Vanoss and his friends already awake to be standing in front of the kitchen entrance while staring at something or someone with their mouths open, with ridiculous faces excluding Delirious, in shock; the first thing this man see in the kitchen, possibly the one the Vanoss crew is staring, is a young-looking woman with light brown skin, messy dark brunette hair, brown eyes, but what makes her no ordinary woman: she is incredibly taller than everyone, a voluptuous figure with larger breasts and only attiring a red bikini bra and a dark red skirt with a belt on her waist, and instead of legs; she has a very large and long red snake tail that is in a coil as she is cooking something in the stove with a delicious smell filling in the morning air.

Ignoring the Vanoss crew to take a seat with a white mug of brown coffee for the warrior to drink; another taller man with long, golden blonde hair and dressed in white walked in the kitchen and past the Vanoss crew, who had to stop staring at the seductive lamia to let the man through, for Luka to greet the man with a small smile while revealing the blonde man's name to stop the lamia from cooking to turn around and face the man with a faint but noticeable surprise in her face. "Oh hey, morning…Master Iason."

"Morning Luka…Ilias." The man, called Iason, greeted Luka with a calm smile as he turns his face to see the lamia when he reveals her name for the woman – snake hybrid to give a nervous frown the moment the men watch her slowly slither closer to Iason for her to, what it appears to be, apologizing with sadness showing in her human face. "…Father. I want to say I'm sorry, for not coming back home …"

But seeing Iason raising a hand to silence her with a calm frown on his handsome face, his revealed daughter Ilias stopped talking with shock when the kitchen became silent for a minute with the men showing curiosity and concern of a possible punishment.. before Iason starts to explain with his calm smile reclaimed and his eyes almost closed to have a menacing – like look. "I don't care of any reason that has anything to do with the damned scum. What your family and I want to know; is that you are safe."

"Wait, so is your wife black?" Anthony, or Bigjigglypanda purposely asked Iason with an oblivious frown, although his question sends Luka to spit his coffee from his mouth in shock when everyone in the kitchen stare at the man in dismay with Anthony's friends almost choked to laugh while Iason gave the obese man a cold frown in the former's face, as the blonde-haired man does show he is offended, including Marcel who had to face the slight guilty 'panda' to give a mutter of 'Racist little bastard…'

Before the group notice a familiar form of Thanos Albion walking in the kitchen, wearing a wide and floor-length black dress robe with wide sleeves that almost hide his hands, silver linings and threads around his waist as a belt, black high - heeled boots underneath his robe and a floor-length black silk cloak draping on his attire and massively long black hair with a big hood behind his back; resembling that of a medieval magician.

"Excuse me, brats." Stoically walking past the Vanoss crew, while not seeing the former groups' anger and offended expressions for being called brats even Smii7y, Ohm, and Brock considering they are cursed to be objects; the first thing Thanos did when stopping in front of a confused Luka was, to surprise everyone except Iason who could watch with an emotionless frown, to grab the brunette by pinching his left ear with his fingers to hear him yelping in pain, when Thanos dragged the man off his seat to walk towards the Vanoss crew…

...And grab Evan by his right ear with Thanos's other hand, for the former to feel extreme pain from the man's fingers, the moment Thanos stated aloud when walking out of the room to walk towards one of the two couches where Embryo is sleeping, with the two men struggling and shrieking in pain with their ears in his hands. "I'm taking the three wretches to meet their Cosmos representatives…"

"Evan/ Vanoss!" Vanoss's friends called out in surprise, as before they could even walk to Thanos to save Evan, the older man lift a booted foot above Embryo's waist and gave a stomp to forcefully wake him up with a gasp in pain, stopping the men from going near the three men while their screaming suddenly woke the other Akuma Hosts up at a slow pace, before Thanos drag Luka, Vanoss, and Embryo out of the house; leaving Iason, Ilias, and Vanoss's friends to out of the kitchen to join the Akuma Hosts, with shock and pity in the Vanoss crew's faces for one thing in their minds: Feel pity for people who enters Thanos Albion's wrath, except for the enemies.

* * *

 **[Unknown realm – half an hour later]**

In a sort of dry terrain – like platform floating in the middle of the air and nowhere with the, definitely non – existent, dark blue, black, and glowing dark purple walls or sky around the realm; the ten Warriors of Cosmos were found to be busy fighting a large army of familiar different – colored manikins of themselves around them with their sword attacks and magic, to destroy their false opponents in pieces, but that would summon more manikins to take their places; at the same time, they couldn't notice another platform floating higher above them with a group of nine people watching their Cosmos counterparts fight with awe.

Well the nine have now become twelve considering everyone turn around by the sight of Thanos Albion appearing in a flash of black mists with Luka, Vanoss, and Embryo grunting and yelping in pain, from the older man pinching the former two by their right ears, while the right arm that is pinching Luka seems to be almost choking Embryo to death, before the mage removed the three from his arms to drop them on the ground, when the stoic man walk towards the others to witness Cosmos's warriors fighting their manikins.

"About time you show up, Thanos." The man with short dark – purple-haired and dressed in simple clothing with two katanas strapped in his belt [from the prologue] muttered with a faint frown, when the other warriors make space, with a tint of fear or surprise in their faces, for Thanos to stand beside the man, who does not seem to be afraid of the mage even when the latter exclaim with an impassive frown on his face, while watching the Cosmos warriors' battle with their manikins slowly on its conclusion. "Fucking damn right I did, Rin. Too bad I'm late to see any bloodshed from those brats, unless something shows up from falling from the sky…"

But just as the leader of Cosmos's warrior, the knight in blue and yellow, defeated the last manikin of himself to let it break in pieces; the group of 22 fighters, with Cosmos's warriors remain oblivious of their new counterparts' existences, felt a sort of small but extremely dark presence above their heads, when they immediately lift their heads to see a sort of a small ball of dark blue, purple, and black mists of smoke appearing out of nowhere from the sky to fall to the platform where the Cosmos warriors are, at a slow pace, with everyone's confusion and curiosity showing in their faces the moment the ball of darkness gently land on the ground in front of the ten warriors…

Only for a rapid change of speed; when the ten back away from the darkness growing and manifesting into a gigantic pillar of small round-headed black creatures with glowing yellow and red eyes around the pillar, which then swiftly move around the area in a twister formation, to almost of everyone's shock even when a young man with short brown hair, light skin and wears a green jumpsuit with a white and black jacket with a hood, a pair of white and black gloves with a crown necklace and crown chain on his torso, and green, black, and white shoes commented of the shocking sight. "No way dude! What kind of Heartless is that!?"

"We have to save them!" A man with slicked brown hair and a small goatee, and wears a blue jacket with a white undershirt showing a blue logo of a fist, black jeans and blue and white sneakers stated in concern showing in his face while his right hand gripped a long staff with a tanned yellow handle and a blue Mickey Mouse – shaped head.

But just as the eleven warriors of the new war are about to jump off their platform to help their counterparts, they were forced to stop from jumping over by Thanos lifting his left arm outstretched to hold an nine – feet long dark violet, silver and black staff with the head of staff having a curled piece of matching material of the staff to hold out a large light blue orb with mists of dark purple and black mists flowing and roaming around in the inside.

"Instead of charging in Cosmos's warriors' battle, can you brats wait and see if they can fight that 'Heartless' to see their powers?" Thanos asked the eleven warriors with a calm and cold frown on his face while staring at Cosmos's fighters charging towards their opponents who immediately flew around the platform, although he got a few serious replies with the first from the brown-haired man who suggested to save Cosmos's fighters in the first place exclaiming to the mage in anger. "Why wait!? They're gonna die if we don't help them!"

"And judging from looking at it, that might be a very difficult Heartless to kill!" The young man in green, black, and white clothing joined in the argument while pointing a finger at the Heartless tower opponents charging towards Cosmos's warriors, who already started their fight with the only woman of the group throwing out fireballs with the youngest boy in red and yellow armor aiding the woman by running towards the Heartless twister and send out faster sword attacks, when Vanoss thought aloud with an angry expression as well. "I thought we are the warriors of the War of Wars!"

"Plus they're having all the fun!" a young teenage woman with messy dark auburn hair to her shoulders and matching eyes under her large and fancy dark blue hat that has a white ribbon and red roses pinned to it and wears a black sleeveless mini overcoat with yellow Chinese fasteners and a ragged short-sleeved undershirt, a ruffled white English tie and black fingerless gloves, dark pants that had belts worn over them with a cracked looking skull attached to her right knee with a series of chains and dark brown knee-high boots, yelled out in anger while holding out a pair of big, silver guns in her hands to flail her arms when complaining.

But the argument end to possibly the worst when Thanos, in an instant flash, turn his head to look at his 'junior' allies to yell at them with such furious eyes, which suddenly change color to be purely black with a hellish red sclera and a matching ripple pattern on his eyes, and a demonic tone in voice. " **CAN YOU DAMN BRATS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH!** "

The sight of anger from the, not psychically, oldest man of the army suddenly sends everyone silent with their faces showing fear while some of the eleven are either hugging each other while shaking or staring at the monstrous – expressing man as if they turn to stone, with the man named Rin quietly mutter out a whisper with a tint of exasperation [a sweat drop in his head]. "I wonder how Cosmos's warriors can't even hear us from that yell…"

* * *

 **[Haunted Witch Manor – same time]**

The warriors of Chaos and their counterparts, minus Garland's which remains a mystery, are happening to be inside the living/ throne room with a gigantic crystal ball placed on a white pedestal in the middle of the room showing a vision of the former group's enemies battling a rare sight of an opponent of a pillar made entirely out of black 'Heartless', with the sight of the ten warriors giving everything they got to fight the monster suddenly sent Kefka to loudly cheer with a screech that would send innocent ears to bleed and the other warriors to stare at the clown with cold, irritated stares. "HUEWEWEWEWE! The sight of people fighting and explosions from magic bring such wonderful memories in my eyes and brain! ~. All that's left is the beautiful river of blood flowing out of their bodies!"

"Who would summon such a being of darkness as that?" The Cloud of Darkness, floating beside her counterpart Marluxia's side, questioned aloud with a frown as calm and cold as ice as the vision show the SOLDIER, Cloud Strife, sending out a set of comets towards the beast while the boy with a monkey tail, Zidane Tribal and his 'immature' friend, Bartz Klauser, the Dark Knight/ Paladin Cecil Harvey, and the SeeD soldier Squall Leonhart leap on the Heartless monster while they just flew around the platform again.

Unknown to the other warriors of both sides of discord; the surprising counterpart of Emperor Mateus, again bringing confusion to both Chaos and Shinryu warriors even to the emperor himself as he is sitting beside her on one of the four couches around the pedestal, Shinsuke Khalifa is the only one not watching Cosmos's forces fighting as she is busy inspecting something in her right palm when Bill Cipher seems to know who summoned the 'Heartless' when his eye trail to Khalifa and exclaim in a scoff with his known murderous grin sticking in his face, as he is sitting on top on the couch both Khalifa and the Emperor are seated. "So it took a day AND two chapters for it to finally show up, Princess?"

"...It's just weak, so it's to observe the enemies and their powers, just to plan some traps and see holes and blood on them." Khalifa's only right eye glared up when her eye trail towards the vision pedestal which now show the leader of Cosmos's army, the Warrior of Light, summoning out six long blades of light when he point his own sword to the sky before immediately lowering it to point at the rampaging formation of Heartless for the six blades to spread out and fly it towards the monster to show all the 'shadow' creatures have been dispersed from their formation and fade in the mists like smoke, showing its end and Cosmos's warriors are victorious which earns a statement from Kuja, who is floating not far from his representative Tengu standing against the same wall as Marluxia and Cloud of Darkness, a calm frown in the young man's face and a curled finger against his chin. "So we will be expecting more demons that are much stronger than this."

"No matter; seeing what kind of demons _my representative_ would bring forth in the future, is enough to see any progress of annihilating any insects that would oppose our plans." Emperor Mateus thought aloud with a callous and murderous smirk, as his words earn a sort of chuckle from the only ally he trusts and worked since the start of their war, Ultimecia, as she is sitting on the couch in front of the tyrants' couch and the pedestal with her representative Madeline beside her left; a calm smirk presented in the time witch's beautiful and tattooed face. "My, Emperor, you don't seem to be complaining about having a child representing you."

"Why of course. Even though I initially thought Khalifa will be representing either the wraith or worse Kuja, I find it's representative that has almost exact similarities as me…uncomfortable, and I find mine quite sane." the Emperor mused confidently as he, either purposely ignoring or too arrogant to notice, didn't see Kuja giving a possible mixture of a scowl or a pout on his face and Marluxia's eyes darken with a cold frown, who knows what the pink-haired man is thinking when knowing the tyrant is referring to the former…

* * *

 **[Back to Cosmos's forces]**

After defeating not only a massive army of their manikins but the monstrosity of darkness that appeared out of nowhere, the ten warriors of Cosmos let themselves panting to catch their breaths as well as taking a short break but just as Tidus, Zidane, Bartz, and the Onion Knight are about to fall their backs on the dry ground, the ten felt a strong shake on the ground to send them back to their fighting positions when they lift their heads to witness another dry terrain - like platform exactly, as the one they are standing is slowly descending down from the air to the head of the platform, with a total of twelve people standing on the second platform to let themselves be seen to Cosmos's warriors as the twenty – two people immediately notice their chests are glowing a bright line of light with different colors that are linking to each other.

"Sup, warriors of Cosmos. This may seem weird or quite a surprise, but we are your representatives for the final War of Wars, which I can understand that you kids don't even know about that name." A handsome man, who is the tallest of everyone present, even to the Warriors of light to their surprise, with extremely long black hair, almost pale skin, and dressed in wide black robes over a cloak with a hood; spoke with a calm frown as the warriors slowly lower their weapons down, when the Warrior of Light is the first to question the possible leader, who's heart is glowing a matching purple color as Cecil Harvey, while the Warrior's own heart is glowing a bright blue color with two men with brown hair and green hair in the other, with a curious tone. "The War of Wars? And you all are representing us?"

"Yep. I could say that the _Great Will_ , Shinryu is furious of Chaos's defeat, that it wants another war cycle with ours, that will be as dangerous and different from your previous battles. Instead of crystals, we have to go to different worlds and fight both your enemies and ours who are representing them." The mage in black robes first gave a nod when he explained the situation to Cosmos's army, who seemed to be either amazed or concern in worry of the new war, even when they notice the man's brown eyes narrowed with such murderous and callous expression when he continued, while pointing his long staff at one of his comrades behind him, the man with long blonde hair and dressed in a dark green suit who reacted in surprise from being mentioned by the mage.

"At the same time, one of our enemies who is known as _the Leader of Demon Council_ is hunting down nine of our other comrades, because they bear an extremely strong power inside them, like this brat and my daughter. We may have a lot of allies and enemies assisting both sides, but it is better and faster than ten of you bearing a burden of not saving comrades and ending the War of Wars in a small group."

"…I may doubt about what you said about bearing burdens, but if this is what Cosmos wanted, then we have no choice." After a minute of silence, Cloud Strife finally talked as he stoically accepted with a nod while his own allies seem to accept this as well, when the only woman of Cosmos's group, Terra Branford, thought aloud with her face bearing a sad frown. "Cosmos has done a lot for us to help defeat Chaos…" before the Warrior of Light finished her statement with a soft nod. "So let us fight our enemies and end this war once and for all!"

"Hmph." Was all the taller man could say when everyone couldn't hear him mutter 'Are all these brats so upbeat?' when he lowered his head with a calm frown before he lifts his head to face Cosmos's warriors and questioned them without changing any expression. "So do you kids want to know your representatives' names, or not?"

The ten react to the man's question with a sound escaping in some of their mouths in surprise, although the first of Cosmos's warriors to introduce himself is Tidus who walk towards the person bearing the same sea blue glow on their chests; a young man possibly sharing the same age as the Blitzball player, with clear sea blue eyes and fair skin, short black hair that is apart from his face, and dressed in a sleeveless black shirt with straps on his chest forming an X, matching sea blue baggy pants with the ends being stuffed in his black boots, who gave Tidus a kind smile when the former introduces himself with a confident grin. "Names Tidus, Blitzball ace of Zanarkand!"

"Jen Waters, merman of Hybrid Hell!" Tidus's representative, Jen Waters, stated his name as the man in long blonde hair and dressed in green attire introduce himself to Zidane Tribal, seeing their hearts are a glowing bright pinkish-red line linking each other, with a small smirk in the man's face. "I'm Embryo, and I was told you must be Zidane."

Earning a chuckle from the monkey – tailed boy when he exclaims to his older representative with a thumbs up in his hand. "Heck yeah! I can tell you must be really good with the ladies."

"The name's Ai! Killer Mad Hatter of Wonderland!" The girl who is indeed dressed as a Mad Hatter, confidently presented herself by flailing a pair of silver guns she was holding with a crazy yet calm grin on her face, as her heart glows a bright silver line of light which is linked to Squall Leonheart's chest, who could only think instead of talking to his new representative with an impassive frown. _'Why am I having a crazy girl representing me?'_

"Evan Fong, but call me Vanoss!" A young man with short black hair, tanned skin and dressed in a red hoodie with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers lift a hand when seeing both his and Cloud's hearts are bearing a bright bluish-green glow, a small grin on his face as Cloud could only stare at his representative with a tint of curiosity in his stoic face for a few seconds before he slowly takes his hand for a shake. "I'm Cloud."

"Hi, I'm Dipper and this is my twin sister Mabel." The youngest boy with brown hair under a blue and white cap and dressed with a short-sleeved red shirt under a dark blue jacket, gray shorts, and black and white sneakers with white socks introduced with a nervous smile while lifting his left hand to show his twin sister with long hair and dressed in a pinkish-red sweater with a design of a shooting star with a rainbow, short skirt and black flat shoes beside him, as their chests bear a bright pink glow with Terra's, who had a concerned frown of seeing her representatives' young age in a dangerous war but change into a smile when introducing herself. "Nice to meet you two, my name is Terra."

"Luka Klauser, Master Thanos's right - hand man of Hybrid Hell. Nice to meet you, Bartz." A brunette – haired man in a fancy purple and black trench coat and attire, who is taller than everyone but not taller than the man in black robes, exclaimed with a kind grin as seeing his and Bartz's hearts bear a bright baby blue light, Bartz had an expression of amazement like a young child would have when he thought aloud with excitement. "Wow! Not only you know my name; we both have the same last name! Are we related? [Luka's face had his eyes closed with an awkward – like smile and a tiny sweat drop appear on his head when he mutters a quiet 'Um…']"

"Thanos Albion, one of the Immortals of Purvana and King of Hybrid Hell." The man in black robes and long black hair calmly introduced himself to Cecil, although the older man doesn't seem to show any enthusiasm with that glued frown on his face, it doesn't bother Cecil when he also makes acquaintance with his older representative with a small warm smile. "Cecil Harvey. It is an honor of meeting you, Your Highness."

"I don't want to be rude by the fact you're a kid and your name is Onion Knight, so my name is Jared but you can call me Cynical." A young man with brown hair, fair skin, and dressed in green, black, and white clothing with black and white fingerless gloves exclaim himself with a confident yet nervous – like smile when he and Onion Knight bear a bright greenish-red glow on their chests, although his words earn the young knight to give a faint sort of a pout while he thought to himself. ' _And yet you are anyway…'_

"Shinsuke Rin, leader of the Death Bringers." A tall and handsome man with short dark purple hair, wearing a simple purple shirt with his heart sharing the same crimson red glow as Firion's, white pants and black shoes and has a pair of sheathed katanas strapped in one side of his belt, presented himself to the knight with multiple weapons around himself with a kind smile while offering a hand to shake, for Firion to give himself a nod and accept the hand with a smile. "Firion, leader of the Wild Rose Rebellion."

"How's it going, my name is Pewdiepie!" Warrior of Light, after watching his comrades interacting with their new representatives, turn his head to face his representative…or representatives when seeing the two men with the same glow of light on the three's chests after the brunette – haired man introduces himself as Pewdiepie while his friend with green hair spoke with a grin and an Irish – tone. "And my name is Jacksepticeye, or you can call me Jack for short…"

The Warrior of Light gave the three of them, including himself, a soft nod before exclaiming while everyone doesn't seem to notice the bright glow in their hearts is dimming to nothing without a trace. "It is an honor to be of acquaintance, I hope we shall work together to defeat Shinryu."

* * *

 **[Back to Haunted Witch Manor]**

"Why the hell are King Thanos, Lord Luka, and Jen doing here!?" As soon as the vision of their enemies have now concluded for the pedestal to let out mists of white smoke and the televised vision to fade, the first person to speak was Moon Waters, who reacted the scene with a tint of anger in his face but the shock in his tone is noticeable when he accidentally shouted in the room for Jecht to ask his young 'junior' with a bored and curious frown in his drunken – looking face. "I can tell that boy's your baby brother huh, kid?"

"What is your relation with this Embryo? Is he someone from your family, or just someone who is determined to defeat you?" Kuja questioned Tengu with a faint yet cruel grin showing in his feminine – looking face as Tengu slightly narrow his empty red eyes with a faint smirk when he gave the answer to the young man. "Well...it doesn't matter if you wish to fight."

"Your enemy seems to be saner than mine, but I should warn you just how dangerous that Mad Hatter is." Madeline De Autriche commented aloud with a cruel smirk while flapping the green fan she holds so much next to her face with Ultimecia closing her eyes without removing her own smirk when she spoke with a seductive hum in her voice. "Thank you for the warning, but I can just easily annihilate them in one fell swoop of time."

"I heard you were having trouble with a friend of your enemy at this 'human world'. What do you intend to do if you do win?" Sephiroth mused with a smirk that is as calm and cold a collected murderer has while crossing his arms against his chest when he leans against the left wall and standing on the platform above everyone else with his revealed counterpart Arch Knight, who was silent the entire time with some of everyone until he gave a broad cold reply. "Hmph. That was just a fluke; fighting my enemy and his friends, even the _Akuma Host,_ will make me keep my title as the strongest of all heroes!"

"You died by a bunch of brats!? HAHAHAHAHAHA! How pathetic!" Kefka loudly mocked with his laugh ringing everyone's ears while floating on the air and pointing a finger at Bill Cipher, who responded by yelling at the laughing clown with fury while giving him the finger. "HEY FUCK YOU, CLOWN CUNT! AT LEAST THEY DON'T HAVE THEIR FRIENDS; THEN IT WILL BE EASIER FOR ME TO DISEMBOWELLIED THEIR MOLUCELS!"

"I can sense you wish to erase your enemy's existence and send him to the Void." Exdeath calmly assumed to the leader of the Demon Council whose cold blank eyes narrow by the mention of 'his enemy' when he confidently declared with a deadly sense of pride. "I've been trying to erase his and his _kind's_ existence for generations. Their filthy blood, as well as tainted half demons, and anyone who resists has no place in this world…"

Although he doesn't seem to care when some of the others, excluding Bill Cipher who is still arguing with Kefka, are staring at him with resentment while Golbez, who he and his counterpart are also standing on the platform Sephiroth and his counterpart but not far from the latter two, slowly turn his head to face Ash Albion and calmly ask the latter who had the expression of sadness and concern in his blank eyes. "Do you intend to follow this old man's plans?"

That question alone earns Ash to lower his head down to catch a glimpse of his _niece_ who is still sitting next to the tyrant with Golbez not hearing the thought the Immortal had in mind. _'The Demon Council…this is not what she wanted…'_

"By first glance, your enemy is a weak amateur, isn't he?" The Cloud of Darkness thought aloud about Marluxia's enemy Cynical with a stoic frown in it's human head when it slowly turns to look at Marluxia, who had been staring at the Emperor, without him noticing, the entire time until he stops with a short and grim chuckle from his smirk when he agreed with the human – formed entity. "Considering he kept objecting he can't fight and summon his Keyblade the first time when we face each other, I can say he is weak…"

"Guessing by his name when he introduced himself to that insect Firion, you will be fighting against your father, Khalifa?" Emperor Mateus enquired with a calm and bored tone, although he caught glimpses of not only Khalifa's blood red eyes, her left is revealed to be hidden under her bangs, narrowed to have a murderous and furious glare when she noticed her father in the enemy's side; but her right palm, which she was focused on this entire meeting, bears a familiar orange mark as shown in the leader of Demon Council's robes, the orange mark of a circle with two small snakes curling around a small blade inside.

However, out of nowhere, a hand grab Bill Cipher by the back of his collar before everyone witness the mind demon, to his surprise, being thrown back to flew and hit the wall behind the couch Kuja and Tengu are, for the two to dodge the flying demon when the owner of the hand; shown to be the same woman with black hair and less clothing under her sleeveless and open red coat that is always in Khalifa's side, stood behind the couch to lean her back down for the unnamed woman to place her right arm against her master and her left hand hide her mouth as some of everyone, excluding Bill who is now unconscious and Kefka who continued to laugh aloud at his own counterpart's misfortune, watch her quietly saying something in the young warrior's left ear, that might be important to have a bit of curiosity showing in everyone's face.

Not seeing the Emperor lifting her right hand with his left hand to inspect the orange mark on her palm, even when her summon is done informing out of earshot; Khalifa look back to the nameless woman who gave a silent nod with a faint frown, the two did not see Mateus lowering a finger to touch the mark, only for the tyrant to immediately regret doing it after jerking in pain from his right hand, when he dropped her hand to grab his wrist.

With Khalifa not aware what she may have done, everyone watched her excuse herself to walk out of the room with the nameless woman who helped open the doors [Note: Which it was originally destroyed thanks to Bill in the prologue] for the two to leave before closing it back, while Tengu calmly walk towards the Emperor, who let out a few grunts in pain when he watches his right palm slowly let out a dim orange light for the same mark as Khalifa and the Demon Council to appear and stick in his palm, earning the mentioned latter to question the tyrant with an unsympathetic tone. "Is something the matter, _Your Majesty_?"

Swiftly turning his head to glare at the old man while gritting his teeth in not only pain from his hand as if his veins are writhing, but also fury of the sarcasm in the old man's tone, while Tengu silently lean next to the tyrant, who reacted with the fury dimming to have a faint of confusion but still gritting in pain, for the taller man to quietly whisper the problem to the 'victim', a calm frown in the fighter's face. "You should be careful when you see a Demon Bound; Death Bringers, the Demon Council, and some non – humans place this on those with powers, even gods, to temporarily seal their powers and be powerless unless it's removed. Even a childish drawing of a Demon Bound made out of crayons can be effective."

Although Tengu glances at the tyrant who reacted of knowing this Demon Bound's purpose with a faint sort of a surprise in his face before the former continued to talk when he questioned the Emperor with a soft nod towards the Demon Council. "Would you like _him_ to help you remove it?"

Being silent while glaring at the _oldest_ man of the group with a murderous frown, everyone watched the tyrant lifting himself to stand for him to answer Tengu's permission with a soft frown while shaking his head to reject. "No, I'll just demand Khalifa to remove it, at the same time: ask her what is so important for her to leave…"

Before the Emperor walk towards the doors to also excuse himself to leave, unaware that Marluxia first turn his head to look at the Cloud of Darkness with a soft frown in their faces, when the latter gave the pink – haired man a silent nod, before the others did not see the pair, possibly, summon a portal of darkness; dark blue, purple, and black for Marluxia and dark red for Cloud of Darkness, on themselves to disappear without a trace.

Being silent this entire meeting, Garland first gives himself a sound before he thought to himself what is important to the knight… " _Who am I representing?_ "

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Omake: Cute and Adorable!**

[Back to the Haven (the new name of the house and district in the beginning) that night]

Markiplier: [Walking out of the kitchen with a glass of beer in his hand] As everyone sees Felix and Jack...[changed to shock when he sees something in front of him] WHAT THE HELL!? [Which turn out to be Pewdiepie, Jacksepticeye, Terra Branford, Bafe Afton, Mabel Pines, and even H20 Delirious hugging the giant blue bear that is always with Sosuke, who is sitting on a couch beside the bear, a satisfied and happy smile on everyone (excluding Delirious who's random noises show he is ecstatic) but Sosuke's faces.]

Sosuke: [His mouth is shown under his hood to have a faint smile] What's wrong Mark? It's just 5.0.5 giving hugs because he loves it.

Bale Afton: [Turning her head over her shoulder with a smile while the bear, 5.0.5 hums with bear noises] Even blind, have you ever see something this cute? He's like a giant teddy bear!

Terra Branford: And a moogle!

Pewdiepie: [Waving a hand to motion Markiplier closer] Come one Mark!

Jackseptieye and H20 Delirious: You're missing out the cuteness!

Markiplier:[Hesitant at first] ...Alright, alright...[Walking towards 5.0.5 as the others back away to watch 5.0.5 extending it's giant sausage-like arms with no claws for the two to hug each other, with 5.0.5 slowly lifting Mark off his feet while it's childish smile still in its face; to Mark's surprise.] Woah, Woah, Woah what are you doing!?

Sosuke: [Standing in front of 5.0.5 and Markiplier to hand the latter a clipboard and a paper with Pewdiepie, Jacksepticeye, and the Vanoss crew's signatures showing and a blue pen.] Oh yes Mark, 5.0.5 wants to have your autograph. He's a big fan of you, and he also does reaction videos.

Markiplier: [First look at 5.0.5's face to have excitement while wagging it's tiny blue tail in surprise before back to Sosuke...and grab the clipboard and pen to silently sign his signature on the paper, earning 5.0.5 to look more happier and gives the Youtuber another but strong hug; despite the latter is almost choking to death, to everyone else's shock.]

Everyone else: MARK!

[Note: Markiplier voiced 5.0.5 in the Cartoon Network show Villainous, created by Alan Ituriel]


	5. Part 4 - A Woman and Eight Chibis

**EDITED: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

 **NOTE: In case if anyone sees this while reading:**

[Baaah] - Add anime/ fourth wall breaking sequence/ real-life reference notes

 _[Baaah]_ \- Time and Place (1)

 **[Baaah] -** Time and Place (2)

(Baaah) - Translation (mostly Japanese/ Malay)

 **"BAAAH" -** Extremely loud yelling/ Akuma talking in Akuma Host's mind/ Akuma Host and Akuma talking at the same time

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 4 - A Woman and Nine Chibis**

Back at the Haven that same night; both sides of Harmony, Cosmos warriors and their representing counterparts with their large group of friends and other allies, are having dinner while conversing together, at the same time Terra, Bale, Felix, Jack, and Delirious are trying to 'resurrect' Markiplier, who is left unconscious on the ground while foaming out of his mouth by the strong hugs of 5. 0. 5, who is sobbing on it's paws for an apology while its owner, Sosuke, slowly stroke its fur and softly consoling the blue bear.

But just as anyone want to say something of a first plan in this new war; everyone heard a snap of a finger, and they witness an instant sight of the ten warriors of Cosmos falling their bodies on the floor with their consciousness turned off, sending surprises to some with a concerned Dipper and Mabel running towards Terra to shake her and shouting to wake her up, while a shocked Luka lift Bartz by his collars and wildly shakes him, shouting at Thanos Albion, who is unfazed on his chair while holding a long, white plastic cup with a lid and straw and a red logo of WD in hand, in a mix of horror and anger while holding Bartz closer to him like an overprotective father would. "MASTER THANOS, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?"

"Their enemies are on the move in the first world, and I would like to see what our warriors can do. Right now, the _fox brat_ can provide us with surveillance." Thanos calmly elucidated with a soft frown as he took a sip on the straw from the drink, seeing the _fox brat_ ; Embryo trying not to flinch and show anger of the name while he and the other Akuma Hosts can hear the former's Akuma thoughts aloud in his container's subconscious with noticeable anger in both tone and expression. " **Em, can we kill the bastard? I don't care if he's one of the powerful Immortals!** "

' _Keep it together, Kokkuri…._ ' Embryo thought as instead of Bartz thanks to his king, Luka is already holding the _former antagonist of his own show_ in the air with both gloved hands on the latter's waist which confuse the other warriors and occupants, while Thanos himself is taking his sweet time: calmly sipping through his drink with the straw, looking at the disappointment in both Luka and Embryo's faces, when the latter finished his telepathic talk to his nine-tailed fox of Hell. _'Because Master Thanos forced Luka to hold us like Lion King.'_

Resulting with the other Immortal, Iason Mink standing beside Thanos to give himself a silent and stoic facepalm for the King's _nonchalant_ behavior and Kokkuri letting out a loud growl in fury. " **OH GODDAMMIT!** "

* * *

 _[A castle chamber – The next morning/ few hours before dawn]_

Emerging out of a _Corridor of Darkness_ provided by Marluxia; The Cloud of Darkness, Ultimecia, Kefka who is just skipping as carefree as usual, Sephiroth and Kuja find themselves to be inside a large and spacious room with only a giant, beautiful mirror hanging on a wall in front of their eyes which brought a slight fascination to both Ultimecia and Kuja when the former walk up the short three steps with the young man floating beside her to stand in front of the mirror and let herself think with a soft and amused smirk, " _This reminds me of a mirror I had in my own world…"_ before the Cloud of Darkness float towards the witch's side to wonder aloud, it's crimson red eyes are gazing at the mirror. "We all can sense a strong power in this….We wish to summon the slave in this mirror!"

On cue, countless thunder strikes and flashes inside the mirror which brings Kefka to dramatically float off his feet while flailing his arms to screech in a false shock as the group watch a dark yet familiar - looking silhouette forming during the thunder and fire - light show in the mirror for a few seconds until the show is on its conclusion with the silhouette forming light to reveal the clear sight of the figure.

"Do you have to refer to me as a slave, grotesque wraith?" The Emperor unemotionally demanded with an impassive frown as Ultimecia gave herself a soft yet dark chuckle of his reaction and inside the mirror, the moment the Cloud of Darkness boldly answered back with her two tentacles giving a snap of their teeth. "Yes."

Suddenly, the sounds of men grunting fill into everyone's ears from the mirror when the Emperor turn his head over his shoulder for him to immediately lower himself and duck for everyone to witness a familiar flash of Jecht flying over from the side with a scream, earning a sound escaping from a surprised Kuja's mouth and Sephiroth asking a question to the Emperor with a soft, confused – like frown. "What are you and Jecht doing over there?"

"Battling a hybrid creature ever since we entered in this mirror. Apart of that; all of our enemies, including a few unfamiliar faces, just arrived in this world, not far from where we are, including the manikins." The Emperor answered without looking at his _allies_ when he finished explaining while watching Jecht running back to where he was flown over with his sword in hand before the mirror sport purplish-blue fire for the tyrant to disappear and the glass reverted back into an ordinary mirror with Ultimecia, Kuja, and the Cloud of Darkness's reflections showing.

Hearing the Emperor's information of their enemies in this unspecific world and far from their location, Kefka muttered aloud with, what the author would call it, a very loud and sadistic jackass of a laugh while lifting both hands for a small flash of an orange ball of fire to ignite on both his hands. "In that case, it will be medium or fried for them!"

* * *

 _[Forest – An hour after sunrise]_

"… ra… erra…. Terra!" Hearing fuzzy voices of her comrades calling her name towards her ears and mind, a soft sound emerges from Terra's mouth when she sluggishly blink her violet eyes to open, which her vision is a slight blur, although she can see she's in some type of forest with large trees above her and she is lying her side on the soft dirt ground.

Gently lifting herself with her hands on the ground while allowing her vision to clear to see the surroundings better, Terra Branford immediately witnesses an odd sight that will either shock her or amaze her for life….

Eight of her allies, excluding Bartz, have turned into small and adorable versions of themselves with their fingerless hands, what it appears to be, holding their weapons which are also shrunken [Note: Google search Pictologica Final Fantasy to see their looks].

Bartz Klauser, on the other hand, has a different hairstyle than usual and dressed in a sleeveless blue tunic almost reaching to his knees with a dark green belt and a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, light yellowish – green pants, light green boots, and a long red cape with a golden emblem keeping in place, resembling that of a prince in a fairytale.

"Oh my...!" Terra's reaction of seeing the eight warriors being turned into tiny warriors was cupping her mouth in shock as Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart could only look away with a silent and stoic frown for their new states while Onion Knight scratch the back of his head in embarrassment and Zidane Tribal looks like he is ready for a compliment with a grin on his face but hearing Terra giving a happy comment of "You all are so cute and small!"

….Zidane's own reaction of the comment was to give a sort of an angry scowl and give a complaint, which Terra is too busy to notice and listen for being extremely ecstatic of her friends' new transformation. "Terra, please don't call me small!"

"Now, now Zidane. It can't be helped." Cecil Harvey, in his Dark Knight form, patted Zidane on the head while the tone in his voice under his helmet sounds as if he is calm of the situation as Zidane is still peeved of being and being called small, with Bartz silently poking his friend on the hair in awe, Firion pulling out his special 'Wild Rose' under his cape to see it is also shrunken, and the Warrior of Light is busy inspecting his tiny hands.

While almost everyone is being distracted without wondering where they are, Squall is the only one prepared in case of a fight with his gunblade in hand when he stoically turns his head by the sound of a tree branch breaking for the Lionheart to catch a glimpse of any enemies…

"Manikins." Squall muttered with a frown as everyone ceased whatever they are doing for the ten warriors to realize they are indeed cornered by an army of manikins of themselves, although the manikins of the eight warriors of light that are cursed right now are not affected, when they manifested out of nothing in front of their eyes for all but Bartz and Terra to summon and pull out their weapons for a long fight….if it wasn't for one of the manikins formed into Terra in the front to point a crystalline finger at Zidane and everyone heard a distorted voice of Terra's speaking out of it's mouth…"Small!"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK EM ON YOUR HEAD!" Zidane shouted in fury, while gripping his daggers in hand, as everyone and even every manikin watch him leaping off his feet with a scream, before he lands straight on one of Cloud's manikins, who was standing next to the Terra manikin that called the Genome small in the first place, before Zidane's friends and the remaining army of manikins watch in confusion of Zidane savagely fighting the other manikins himself in a monster speed, his eyes are now blocked with anger of the new nickname, which earns the Onion Knight to give a surprised comment to his friends. "Now he knows how I feel."

"Bartz, Terra, quickly go through the forest! We'll catch up with you both later." Turning his head over his small shoulders, the Warrior of Light gave Bartz and Terra a stoic order while preparing his sword and shield in hand for battle as both young man and woman gave a soft and determined nod.

Watching Bartz grab Terra's hand for the two to run through a dark and eerie forest behind them, the Warrior of Light turn his head back to the manikins with Zidane still running rampage and screaming in blinded fury, while more manikins have appear out of nowhere around the eight humans before the Warrior lift his tiny sword in the air and lower them for all eight warriors to run towards the manikins and all sides are now fighting for the first time in the start of the War of Wars!

* * *

 _[Dark forest – few minutes later]_

Continuously running through the dark forest, Bartz and Terra didn't even glance at the eerie faces on each dead tree bark each time they ran through the path they are on but as they were about to stop to take a short break, a gasp of pain and horror escaped Terra's lips as Bartz almost stumble to fall backwards when he felt Terra's hand fall off his for the man to see what stops his friend from running…

For him to react in horror of the sight of Terra's left ankle being caught in a large and silver, metal trap with the teeth sinking through her ankle for blood to drip off her wounds and on the ground.

"Bartz!" Terra gasped in pain when she kneel on the ground as Bartz quickly follow to kneel on the ground and try his help by gripping both hands on the bear trap and start his efforts of pulling the teeth off her ankle only for it to be strong to not bulge, earning small drops of tears to stream down Terra's eyes while she cupped her mouth to muffle her voice of the pain when Bartz voiced out his assurance while still trying to pull the teeth off her leg. "D – Don't worry Terra! I'll get you out of there!"

"Hey!" A woman's voice called out to the two to catch their attention of something or someone behind Bartz's back as the young man and woman notice another young but tall woman with wavy, dirty blonde hair almost covered by the hood of her floor-length and open, black leather coat with long sleeves reaching to her palms, a sleeveless black clothing underneath with shorts on her thighs and straps around her clothing and coats, pantyhose and black knee-high, high – heeled boots running towards the two to kneel next to Bartz's side while assuring Terra with a soft frown when she touch the bear trap, to find her hands has black fingernails and rings on a few fingers of both her hands. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

"I'm coming, Swift!" Another voice, this time a man, called out when both Bartz and Terra look at the same path the woman, who is too busy on the bear trap, ran into when a tall but obese man with dark skin, bald head, and wearing a simple dark blue T-shirt, dark grey shorts above his knees, and black sneakers running but not as fast as his woman companion was who is already done pulling out the bear trap out of Terra's ankle, for the girl to stumble and almost fall against her savior who caught her in her arms…

Right as the man running after them stops from getting his ankle caught by another bear trap which was hidden underneath a small pile of leaves, getting the man to scream in pain and anger when the three watch him complain to them in irritation. "Aarrgh! Dammit! This is what I get for helping people!?"

"Blast, this is the fourth time…" The woman gave a sigh and a small frown as with no question, she suddenly show her possible inhuman strength by lifting a surprised Bartz and Terra off the ground with her arms before placing the two on each on the man's shoulders when she kneel down to help remove the bear trap off his, who is named Blast's ankle while calmly explaining a plan with Terra having a sad frown on her face for her bleeding ankle in such pain. "The sooner we'll find Chris; the sooner we can help the warriors of the War of Wars…"

But just as she wants to finish what she wants to say after successfully pulling out the bear trap off Blast's ankle; the sounds of another man screaming with anguish pain fills the air far from where the four are, shocking the two women and men when Blast let out a high – pitch scream of "Steve!" while the woman in black clothing let out a shout of "Chris!" before Blast held on Terra and Bartz on his shoulders with his arms for both him and the woman to run towards the forest from the path the two newcomers came from to the source of their ally, or allies considering two names…

* * *

 _[Few seconds later…]_

"Steve/ Chris!" Both the woman and Blast shouted in dismay as the two finally stop running through the deeper parts of the dark forest, for the four to witness a sight of a tall middle-aged man with short brown hair and stubble or shaven facial hair impaled on the chest by a large dead tree branch, despite he is surprisingly alive when he is struggling to pull himself off the branch with some blood on himself and the branch. He has fair skin, blue eyes and wears a simple light yellow shirt tucked out to his waist with the sleeves roll up to his forearms, dark blue jeans and black hiking boots. To both Bartz and Terra; this 'Steve' or 'Chris' reminds the two of one of Vanoss's friends, Scotty or 407.

But again like earlier…. Blast had to take a step to get himself caught on another bear trap with the same ankle, receiving another but long scream of pain and anger from Blast when the woman, Bartz and Terra on Blast's shoulders, and Steve/ Chris watch Blast kneel on the ground to scream while the woman in black had to kneel down to help the man again, a soft but disappointed frown on her attractive face. "AAAAARRRRRGHHH NOOOOO! NOOOOO!"

"Hey Terra, Wanna have an apple from Blast?" Bartz asked with a kind smile while handing Terra a pure red apple with one hand, which the latter accepted the offer with a nod and a smile when she held the apple on both her hands, but when she gives herself a bite after Blast is again freed from the bear trap, everyone heard Steve/ Chris letting a shout with shock showing on his face when he successfully sway an arm down to cut the branch off him in a chop. "Wait don't eat that apple!" But...

Terra's eyes went immediately closed shut and she fell off Blast's right shoulder to land, body first, on the ground before the apple with a missing bite piece, earning Bartz to shout her name in shock while the other woman gave a gasp while taking a step back next to Steve/ Chris who ran to her side, also in shock of the poisoned warrior, before Blast again scream in shock and fury while lifting his hands to himself just like getting caught in bear traps. "Terra!" "AAAAARRRRRGHHH NOOOOO! NOOOOO!"

"We caught some clown holding that apple and talking to it, exactly like "Alright, my pretty sleeping snack! Make sure the nice little girl will take even one bite and let her sleep to death! AHAHAHAHAHAA!" If you ask me, that is a very awful idea." Steve/ Chris explained to his two comrades and Bartz with a serious frown as during the explanation, he suddenly changes his voice to sound like a lunatic with a grin on his face, which surprises the three of the man's voice acting, until the latter finish talking with his real voice and a soft frown when Bartz immediately realized something from the man to point it aloud with a shocked frown in his young face, while holding the unconscious Terra on his arms like a bride. "Wait! You sound like Terra's enemy!"

Out of nowhere, male screams fill the air when the four notice Bartz and Terra's other friends running towards them with the remaining army of the manikins, a total of 100, running after them, earning Blast to scream "OH WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE, N…!?" in horror, although he was stopped to finish what he was about to say when Steve/ Chris quickly slap a hand on Blast's mouth, the moment the eight warriors of Cosmos ran towards Bartz although to their shock, they notice the unconscious Terra on the former's arms

"These manikins…they're stronger than we remembered." The Warrior of Light mutter with a grunt in pain while struggling to lift his weapons, seeing the eight are inflicted in pain with visible wounds and dirt on themselves.

"That's because this is the start of the War of Wars; every one of both sides starts at level 1." Steve/ Chris educated to the warriors while doing something as if putting on a sort of tiny object in everyone's ears while the woman quickly pulls her coat off herself to drop it on the ground, receiving Zidane to stare at the young woman's short and revealing – like clothing with a sort of grin, just as Steve/ Chris finish putting something in Bartz's ears to turn his head to face the still surprised Blast to instruct him with a serious frown in the older man's face. "Blast, I want you to stand guard with these warriors, while Taylor and I fight them off!"

Once done, Steve/ Chris and the woman named Taylor calmly walk towards the manikins who are not proceeding to attack anyone when everyone watch Steve/ Chris's arms suddenly change color from his light peach skin to silver before immediately changing form into blades, at the same time Taylor aims her right arm towards a manikin of Zidane in front of her for her arm to change color like Steve/ Chris's but in a dark greyish color with, what it appears to be, morphing something out of her arm into a sight of a large weapon with a pair of blades on both the top and bottom of her human yet metallic arm, the top longer blade is connected to a sort of riffle – shaped cannon on top.

The sight of their arm transformations surprise not only Cosmos's warriors although they've seen Thanos Albion's daughter and fellow Akuma Host; Kia doing the same before they left, but also Blast as well with his eyes going wide.

[Battle Music: Chaser (Paprika) by Susume Hirasawa]

With both, questionably, human fighters and manikins prepared for a fight; Taylor lift out her left arm to possibly act out like a trigger for her cannon arm to let out a bright blue glow of energy and immediately shot it straight through a few of the manikins to be destroyed in pieces, serving it as distraction for Steve/ Chris to run towards the other manikins with his blade – morphed arms striking and slashing through the crystalline enemies in pieces, with Taylor running after her companion, for the ten men to watch the sight of the manikins getting beaten and literally destroyed by the two fighters without even having damages on themselves.

While Blast is too busy watching and cheering at his two companions while making boxing strikes as if he wishes to enter the fight himself, he left the chibified Warriors of light to inspect their only woman comrade's state as Bartz slowly kneel on the ground to lower Terra and place her on the ground under her back, while explaining to his allies with worry and distress of the situation. "I gave Terra a poisoned apple from Blast, and it's actually from Kefka! I didn't know but…"

As Bartz turn his face to look at Terra's unconscious but still beautiful face to apologize with concern and sadness which got Blast's attention for him to stop watching Steve/ Chris and Taylor's continuous battle and his attention is focused on the warrior's situation. "Terra please wake up! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry Bartz, you know it's not your fault, and Terra always believed in you." Firion assured with a soft frown as Bartz could only stare at Terra's sleeping face for a few moments while pondering of a possible plan until something must have strike inside his head when the Warriors of light and Blast notice Bartz's face change from fear and worry into a tint of surprise, curious of his plan when Bartz slowly lean closer to Terra…

And gently place his lips on Terra's in a soft kiss to catch some of the men's' surprise, most notably Onion Knight and Zidane, while Warrior of Light and Cecil seems to be as calm with the latter, in his Paladin form, having a smile when Bartz lean back from the kiss for the men to patiently wait and see if any progress is made.

Just when any hope of the plan seems to be fading for Bartz; the men caught a glimpse of Terra slowly flickering her eyelids to reveal her violet orbs, a sight that sends Bartz and their friends in relief with the former, Firion, Onion Knight, Zidane and Tidus into happiness. Although it was short-lived to all ten warriors by a very loud high – pitched scream coming from Blast when he is staring at something above everyone from behind them and points with a finger. "LOOK OUT MY N[BEEP]S!"

In a flash, the warriors of Cosmos turn their heads to witness the last manikin, in a imitating form of Tidus, pouncing from behind everyone with his crystalline weapon in hand but it's sudden appearance and bad timing will prove to be a problem with Blast continue to scream like a woman and the warriors quickly stumble forward to try and fight the last while Bartz quickly wrap his arms around Terra, with anger and determination in his face, as a stance to protect her from any more harm.

But instead of landing it's feet on the ground and strike his Brotherhood sword at it's opponents, a flash of silver zoomed in such reckless speed to crash through the manikin from it's sides to break in pieces and the object was impaled to hit the tree bark behind the men and woman, showing the object to be a familiar silver blade which slowly change from a slow pace into a light peach…

"Chris, won't Tara be mad if you break yourself during the War of Wars?" Taylor calmly inquired with a sigh as the group of twelve watch both her and Steve/ Chris walking towards them with their arms already turned back from machine to human arms, although Steve/ Chris's left arm is missing from his sleeve only for everyone to back away from him when he gave his answer to his fellow ally with a relaxed smile while grabbing the object, with his right hand, that was used to stop that last manikin and stuck on the tree bark, until he pull it off to send Blast letting out another scream in shock, but not high – pitched, and Cosmos's fighters was surprised to see the object is actually his left arm. "Nah, Tara can help fix me back at anytime, and I know she won't mind doing the same for you; I see her as a kind friend you can depend on, thanks to watching some of her shows and the two of us working together in the voice industry sometimes."

"Well if you say so…" Taylor first give herself a soft nod for her to look at the ten warriors of Cosmos, while ignoring Zidane's heart-shaped eyes staring at her with a flirtatious grin, to give an exclaim to Terra with a smile as she is relief to find her cured, as well as Steve/ Chris who's left arm on his other hand suddenly lift by itself, as if it can move of its own, to give them a thumbs-up; despite it is seemingly scaring Blast and some of the warriors of how Steve/ Chris is not showing any pain of removing an arm. "We're so glad to see you're alright, we can't have an ally and a friend down in the War of Wars."

"Right, thank you." Terra accepted with a nod and a smile while placing both hands on her heart as Bartz turn to face Steve/ Chris and gave him a few questions with a small grin on his face for the man's amazing talents, losing his fright from the man's disconnected arm out of his shoulder as it really does remind anyone of Kia's artificial limbs. "Hey you were so cool earlier! Are you half human and half machine like our friend back at where we were? How come you can change your voice to sound like a psychotic clown and sound just like one of the bad guys? And how come you're known as Steve and Chris?"

"Hold on Bartz, don't you think you should calm down with the questions?" Tidus place a hand on Bartz's left shoulder with a faint frown while asking the latter to calm down, although Steve/ Chris softly shook his head with a dim smile when he calmly assured the two to answer the young man's questions. while his detached arm curl his fingers into a fist for it to count. "Don't worry, I can answer all of those questions for him; I'm only human but have the powers of a cyborg, my work involves speaking with different ranges of my voice, and my real name is Chris, but you guys can call me Steve Heiser if you like. I just want to say, it's nice meeting all of you in person, and I don't mind helping out to fight your enemies."

"I just realized, you sound just like the Emperor." Firion pointed aloud with a soft frown as Bartz turn around and look down to the chibi Wild Rose leader to nod in agreement with the same grin presented in his face. "I know right! And he can talk and laugh almost like Kefka!" before Terra gently place a hand on Bartz's other hand to exclaim with a soft smile while looking at Steve Heiser, Taylor, and Blast who walked towards his companions to stand next to the woman. "Alright Bartz, I believe it's time for all of us to be going, but I know we'll be meet each other again in the future. Thank you all again and take care."

* * *

 _[Haunted Witch Manor – same time]_

"YEEEEEE – UCK! THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Ever since all warriors of discord and their new assists have been watching their enemies' progress the moment Ultimecia's group return from the world they were in with the mirror the tyrant and the drunkard are still inside, the mirror was used to witness the scene the army of manikins Kefka dispatched turn into failure and in pieces from the two newcomers' fight but what sends the psychotic clown into heaving as if he has seen something he is not supposed to see is the sight of his own enemy getting a kiss of life from one of her allies, making him groaning out in disgust. "I need to gouge my eyes out!"

"Your jester, is he always like this?" Madeline De Autriche let herself ignoring the 'jester's' ranting like everyone else when she turns her head to her left to question the time witch who could only stare at the mirror even when the glass now shows a dark purplish color, a calm smirk in both witches' faces with the queen of 'Wonderland' concealing the lower part of her face with her fan in hand but it doesn't matter as Ultimecia answer her representative's question with a hum. "Ever since the wars started, he's been trying to strike our nerves, but his antics do have some usefulness when fighting."

"What's going on in the mirror?" Ash Albion exclaimed with surprise and curiosity in his tone when everyone catches a glimpse of the mirror flashing a few times…

Only for Emperor Mateus to jump out of the mirror, with his staff in his right hand and an extremely long silver chain with something connecting the ends of the chain still inside the mirror on the other hand.

The moment the emperor leapt off the mirror; Marluxia, who was standing against the wall next to the entrance, swiftly sprint his tracks in front of the tyrant and catch him on the Nobody's arms wrapping around the dictator, surprising the man when he froze in a tint of shock but in pure anger for seeing Marluxia staring at the man's violet eyes, with a cruel smirk while letting out a proud greeting, which increased the tyrant's wrath. "Your welcome."

YOUR MAJESTY!" As everyone heard a familiar voice of Jecht screaming in pure fury from inside the mirror to brought his senses back; Mateus swiftly push himself off the pink-haired, while the anger in his face still remains in his pale handsome face, when he turns around for Tengu to walk towards the tyrant and wrap the latter with one arm, just to slightly surprise Mateus, and his other arm softly grip the long chain…

Just a single pull of the chain was all it takes, for everyone to watch a rare surprise of who or what was inside the mirror with Emperor and Jecht…the latter and an unexpected figure was flown out of the mirror with Jecht letting out a scream with the chain is connected to a black collar around the newcomer's neck.

The person himself…is an extremely tall and handsome man with light peach skin in a slight tan, his bare body and arms are well toned with muscles but not as much as Jecht's and his short-haired darker brunette hair stick to his neck with his short bangs concealing one of his golden eyes as he glares at everyone with a silent but threatening frown but what is bewildering about him is that he looks half-human; his back sports large silver wings, either a dragon or a demon, while his legs; is instead a giant 35 or 36 feet long snake tail with brown scales which the end of his tail is coiling around Jecht from his feet to his waist.

"OOOOH! A hybrid! I always wanted to torture a hybrid and eat it like sushi!" Bill Cipher let out a childish cheer as if he is a child that wants to have a present although his words send the 'hybrid' to darken his glare when he almost lunge towards the human – formed demon but he didn't get to attack when Jecht, who is still trapped in his coils, manage to grab the man by his human wrists with one hand, for everyone to watch the hybrid struggling his way to Bill, who is just floating in mid-air while shaking his butt at the hybrid man as a playful taunt for the latter's failed attempt to attack, while seeing some of the hybrid's sharpen white teeth gritting at him, although Moon Waters decides to help the newcomer by grabbing the surprised demon by his collar and shirt and start slapping both his human cheeks with the back of his right hand.

Ignoring Kefka continues to grunt and heave aloud in discomfort of earlier; everyone, even the hybrid, just watch in confusion of Moon giving a final slap on Bill's right cheek to send him screaming in pain and anger with red cheeks, when the silver – haired man scold the human – formed demon for taunting the hybrid with a cold frown in his face, while his clear blue eyes trail towards the latter, who softly calm himself from wanting to attack but his piercing golden eyes still glare at everyone with silence. "Bill, don't you dare make fun of a hybrid like that! I've seen him back at Hybrid Hell; he's the only male Melusine, born from a dragon father and a lamia mother, who almost died from an attack by slave traders. I thought the son died back then…"

"So all this time, Ryuichi Asami is not human at all! I never heard of a monster being a Death Bringer!" One of the other newcomers; a tall man with spiky brown hair, light fair skin, indigo eyes and wears a darker purple ankle – length trench coat that is slightly open to almost show his bare chest with long sleeves, a matching sash around his waist, grey pants and black gloves and boots, exclaimed while gripping his head with both hands in surprise of the revelation.

As the mention of 'Death Bringer' earn a sort of curiosity and interest to the warriors, the Leader of the Demon Council let out a muse with a calm tint of satisfaction, the first time he is not being arrogant. "Ah yes, Thank you, Austin Trance. I haven't heard of the Death Bringers, since the death of the original leader fifteen years ago. I heard a rumor Bass Mahon's successor is none other than young Shinsuke Khalifa's father and enemy until I've seen this is true."

Seeing the old man looking up with a calm frown, everyone followed to see Khalifa, alongside Kuja, Sephiroth, Arch Knight, the Cloud of Darkness and Golbez, to be standing on the platform above everyone else, with the young girl sitting on the brown railings which her position is directly above Bill and Moon's location; although Khalifa's soft red eyes only trail towards the hybrid man, revealed to be named Ryuichi Asami, who also notice her appearance, for some of everyone to watch him squirm while Jecht, who is left ignored on his coils, still grab him by his wrists to stop him from going any further.

Silently, Khalifa suddenly let herself climb off the platform and fall to land directly on Bill by her feet on his back, earning a gasp from Bill when he lands his body on the floor, while Khalifa paid no mind as she walk towards the hybrid while exclaiming for the latter, who tug his arms off Jecht's wrists, her face never change any expression with a nonchalant frown showing. "It's true Asami and I are Death Bringers. But even if this is my first time seeing him as a hybrid; I would like Asami to fight with me, as he is one of the strongest Death Bringers… and a walking weapon and sex."

Everyone can imagine the silence in the room as Khalifa ignore the look of surprise on some of the human warriors' faces; most notably Kuja, Jecht, Emperor, Sephiroth and Marluxia a bit but mostly confused, Bill, Madeline, the man who revealed Asami's name who is called Austin Trance, and her _uncle_ Ash for what she just said...

Although Asami himself curl his lips from a frown into a small but confident smirk when, trying to ignore the stiff painful feeling on his neck by the collar the Emperor put on earlier, he softly lift his left hand to caress Khalifa's right cheek and softly speak for the first time with a seductive hum in his voice, as calm as undisturbed water. "If what you said is a proposal, that is something I'll do for you…"

But Khalifa was suddenly lifted off her feet by an injured Bill, who grabbed her by her dress, for him to complain in front of the young girl's emotionless face in anger. "WAIT A MINUTE PRINCESS! First a silver – haired punk named Kadaj in the original ROTD [Sephiroth let out a soft sneeze, to his confusion], then the whiny Dark Knight Finn in the original Disney Dissidia, and now this yaoi sadist who only made in a cameo from DD!? How many love interests are you going to get until the author can make up her mind!?..."

Only for Bill to get hit on the head by a sudden swipe of a fist, coming from Asami, while his left arm wrapped around Khalifa for her to stand against his bare torso when Asami gave the unconscious blonde – haired demon on the floor a threat with his golden eyes dangerously narrowed. "Don't interrupt when people are having a moment, you piece of banana shit."

"…Fuck that romance shit…" Was all Bill could whisper out before being officially unconscious on the floor as leaving everyone else watching of the situation, with Kefka finally finish heaving out his disgust and Ryuichi Asami uncoiling Jecht off his tail for the man to stumble forward by his sleeping legs, Garland walk towards the throne, which everyone may notice but choose to ignore, where three men are currently sitting with two men sitting on the armchair and the man sitting on the seat finally woke up from his nap.

The three men's appearances greatly resemble Pewdiepie, Markiplier, and Jacksepticeye but darker; with the man resembling Pewdiepie on the throne seat wears a simple black vest with a white long – sleeved undershirt, black tie, pants and shoes, a golden and red crown on his head, and a long red cape behind his back.

The Markiplier sitting on the right armchair has an extremely dark appearance with grey skin, wears a dark grey suit with black shoes,

and the Jacksepticeye sitting on the other armchair has green eyes with a black sclera, light green skin, a blood slash on his throat and wears a red hoodie, darker brown jeans, and black sneakers.

"So sorry for this confusion; King Barrel, Darkiplier and Antisepticeye. Normally it would be Kefka's loud voice that will be an annoyance, but this will be more of a massive headache coming in this 'War of Wars'." Garland apologized with a soft and noticeable tone of irritation in his voice under his helmet, although he slowly lift his head when he was received with a calm dark chuckle from the man named Darkiplier, when he brushed off the apology to exclaim with a cruel smirk on his face. "Don't worry about it, Garland. It won't be fun if the party is a stiff crowd so let anyone of our army have their entertainment."

"By now, the War of Wars start now!" Pewdiepie's enemy and one of the three leaders of Shinryu's army; King Barrel declared with a cruel grin as everyone of the room turn their attention towards Garland and his representatives, when Antisepticeye let out a cold and heartily demonic laugh out of his grin, a reminder to the entire Shinryu army that the final War of Wars is officially starting and there will be deaths on one side…

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake - Catching Today's Hybrid!**

[Inside the mirror where the non - existent walls are darkish purple made of energy streaming down like water, Emperor Mateus and Jecht have defeated the dragon - naga hybrid Ryuichi Asami with the tyrant placing a chained collar he summoned with magic on the latter's neck as if he is a slaved animal...who just so happens to trap Jecht with his coils.]

Jecht: [Slight annoyed and in pain] Um Majesty, I'll appreciate if you help me out here, because I can feel he's trying to squeeze me and my dick in a pulp.

Emperor Mateus: [Giving himself a soft sigh from his frown while aiming his scepter at Asami's neck] Very well then, hold on Jecht...[Almost walking towards Jecht...only for the tyrant to lower himself down and grab the chain with his other hand before he lifts himself to stand and...]

Jecht: [Watching the Emperor running towards the only floating mirror as an exit to the outside] Hey you better give your bitch ass back... [Realising in anger] YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU FUCKING SLUT!

Emperor Mateus: [Stopping closer to the mirror to turn his head to look over his shoulder] I'll be back for you! [Turns around to jump out of the mirror]

Jecht: [Shaking a fist at the mirror, still furious] BOY GET YOUR FUCK BACK IN HERE! [Realising he is still trapped by a dangerous hybrid who starts to tower over him with a menacing growl while showing his teeth with some fangs, to his horror] Hold on now! I need that...can we not?! I'm naked! I am naked...and really, really fat and ugly! You do not want to see what's behind here! SHIT! [Turn his head to the mirror, shock and angry] YOUR MAJESTY!

[A strong tug of the chain connecting to Asami's collar got him to choke in pain before he and Jecht are suddenly pulled out of the ground and flying straight through the mirror, leaving the place deserted.]

* * *

 **In the original Disney Dissidia, the characters interact with Disney characters but after thinking for a while, I decided to write this story where Dissidia and crossover characters re-enact the Disney movies because I don't want to have negative reviews of the characters swearing directly at Disney characters. Also I want to explain something about the new characters in this chapter.**

 **. Steve Heiser/ Chris: I'm still a fan of my favourite voice actor, he did appear as a main protagonist of DD as Ken Adams. The idea of voice actors in the story is because of seiyuu fan fictions at AO3 and the fanfiction; Tatum, J Michael Tatum by geekofbakerstreet. (I like shouting out to the amazing fan fictions and it's authors as there will be references from the stories)**

 **. Taylor Swift: Like Ariana Grande appearing in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius as herself, I was amazed by her music video Ready for it? with the (possibly) Ghost in the Shell references.**

 **. BlastphamousHD: I absolutely laugh at his videos of jump scares and screaming montages so if him as a straight man who would scream at rampaging manikins, hopefully you guys will laugh too.**

 **. Ryuichi Asami (from Ayano Yamane's Finder series (yaoi)): It was an accident of him as Khalifa's love interest because I was once watching the Viewfinder Ova while thinking of Khalifa when I see Asami. I really don't like Finn from the original even though I did think of adding him into this story so because of** **that incident and the fact I am a yaoi fangirl of Asami, I replaced Finn with Asami for me to be satisfied of the pairing. Also, Asami as a hybrid was because: At first I thought of Asami to just be a naga but then his name Ryuichi means first son of Ryu (dragon) so I made him a Melusine (dragon - winged lamias that CAN'T fly) that will fly.**

 **So I hope people will enjoy and will look forward to read more.**


	6. Part 5 - Army of 'Hundred Men'

**EDITED: 11/7/2019**

 **NOTE: This chapter is extremely hard for me, I wanted to introduce all of the other characters and make a proper fight sequence like from the original Disney Dissidia but due to being so long, I had to put the first fight in the next chapter.**

 **In case if anyone see this while reading (This will be in the last to see this, just saying):**

[Baaah] - Add anime/ fourth-wall breaking sequence/ real-life reference notes

 _[Baaah]_ \- Time and Place (1)

 **[Baaah] -** Time and Place (2)

(Baaah) - Translation (mostly Japanese/ Malay)

 **"BAAAH" -** Extremely loud yelling/ Akuma talking in Akuma Host's mind/ Akuma Host and Akuma talking at the same time

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Testuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 5: Army of 'Hundred' Men**

Immediately right after the warriors of the goddess Cosmos started their first world in the War of Wars; their representatives and their allies are already in their first, well second world as well; a snowy wasteland with the only locations to avoid freezing to death from the blizzard is an abandoned farm with clean hay on every stable, despite the farm hardly has any animals, and a large yet ancient-looking black mansion far from their current location.

Just arrived in front of the 'deserted' mansion, which by the inside shows it will crumble to fall soon; all nine Akuma Hosts slowly walked inside from the front door with their heads and shoulders being covered by snow with the exception of Curt Cameron, being the Akuma Host of both water and ice, and Embryo, being the Akuma Host of fire although…

"Was it that cold for some of you?" Curt inquired his fellow allies with confusion as he gracefully gave his jacket to Bale before he notices…Takehito is wrapping his arms around a shivering Ariana against him, Sosuke offered Kia to be closer to his side with his cloak almost hiding the girl who is hugging his torso, Tyler is ridiculously hanging on Embryo's back like a confident piggy back ride while Markiplier is also hugging the long blonde haired man for warmth, earning a peeved expression from the nine - tailed fox Akuma Host for dragging two grown men.

Hearing the question with the naive tone, Embryo respond to Curt with a faint but noticeable disappointed frown in his face. "Either you just noticed it, because you're the host of an Akuma that controls water and ice, or you must be a dense protagonist of some harem manga and anime?" Right after Curt silently raise an eyebrow with the man's words...

" **THUMP! THUMP!** " The nine stopped whatever they're discussing as they can hear countless sounds of objects banging from somewhere at one of the top floors, bringing the nine to first look at each other with a curious frown in their faces of what is happening upstairs, before they quickly ran up the stairs and split into two groups to run through two different halls, while ignoring the cracks on the walls growing each time the noises grew louder, as if whoever is throwing a hard object on the floor is furious of something.

* * *

 **[The West Wing of the mansion]**

Separated from the other group which consists of Markiplier, Curt, Ariana, Sosuke and Embryo; Bale, Kia, Takehito, and Tyler finally found the source of the rough noises which continues to grow louder but this time, a young teenage woman's voice starts to let out a scream in pure fury with a threatening growl in her voice.

Slowly stopping in front of a human sized hole, right next to the locked entrance which are very large doors reaching to the ceiling; the four Akuma Hosts took a peek through the hole but what they saw was not very good sight…

Inside a spacious room where it holds a large piano, a broken down couch and a fireplace with fire cackling down the firewood to let out a bright orange glow in the room; a large group of people, too many to count due to the situation but it also consists of Vanoss and Tyler's other friends, are being tied up in chains with some of them, who are now unconscious, are gagged with a piece of cloth on each mouth, and a young teenage woman is pacing around the room with an irritated look in her face.

She is dressed in a white and blue Japanese sailor uniform with a red mini scarf, navy blue skirt, black stockings, and shoes, has long black hair tied in a ponytail and grey eyes. In her left hand, to the Akuma Hosts' horror although Bale can't see what it is, she is holding a bloodied kitchen knife which she might have used on the people; considering some of them, both conscious and unconscious, are indeed covered with knife slashes and blood on their bodies.

"What the hell is with this bitch?" Tyler quietly gasped to himself in dread from seeing some of the people who are not unconscious staring at the murderous high – school student with fear, with Kia turning her head away from the sight to notice their other comrades running after them, for her to motion them closer, just as the others watch the girl continues to pace left to right while gripping her knife tighter, grumbling to herself in anger and ignoring all of her 'prisoners' struggling to escape from their chains but it only brings them hearing the sounds of chains clicking. "First I'm away from home and my beloved Senpai, and now, I'm forced to fight in this stupid war…"

Although she stopped her tracks to stand in front of the fireplace, her cold eyes narrow at the sight of both her knife and the fire for a few seconds, after holding her knife above the fire and mutter aloud without pity as she watches her knife glow a hellish red for a moment, before pulling it out of the flames. "But if what _they_ say is true, I'll get rewarded with Senpai himself, and I can do whatever I wished for him to do… _even if he begs me for mercy_."

"Yamero! Kore o okonau koto wa dekimasen! (Stop! You can't do this!)" One of the captured prisoners pleaded in concern, his Japanese voice earns the other Akuma Hosts to stare at Takehito to find him frozen in dismay when he kept moving to see where is the owner of the voice, while everyone watch the girl slowly turn around in a slow pace to show her face is emotionless as she walks towards the bounded group, increasing their urges to struggle more and escape but they were forced to watch the murderous student lowering herself down to lift her free right hand towards her victims…

And grab one of the three Japanese men by his brown - haired head, a gasp escaped from his mouth when he close his eyes in pain but had to open his eyes with his throat releasing a short inhale in fear, when everyone froze in horror of seeing the dangerous woman lifting her glowing hot knife an inch closer to the unfortunate man's neck, hissing her words with her grey eyes narrowed to give a murderous glare for her lack of mercy towards her prisoners. "You want me to stop? _Then how about I stop you and your friends from breathing…_ "

"Takahiro!" Ariana screamed to herself in dismay as Takehito's teeth gritted in shock and anger when the Akuma Hosts, to their alarm, watch him walking towards the locked entrance for him to quickly lift his right leg off the ground and immediately stomp his foot towards the doors for everyone, inside and outside of the room, to watch the doors flown off their hinges and sent flying straight towards the fireplace, sending screams from some of the prisoners as Takehito walked in the room while shouting at the monstrous student with a noticeable look of fury sported in his face, while he lifted his right hand outstretched for a flash of yellow lightning strike to appear on his palm to cackle on his hand, in case of using a Thunder magic. "Oi busu! Kare no te o te ni ireyou! (Hey bitch! Get your hands off him!)"

"Koyasu – san!" The three Japanese men, including the man who was almost pierced in neck by the burning hot knife, shouted his name in disbelief, relief filling their and the prisoners' hearts of being rescued, although the 'bitch' remorselessly loosen her grip on Takahiro's head for her to drop him face first on the ground to ignore the gasp coming off his mouth, when she lifts her arm with her knife to aim the tip of the burning metal at the intruder.

But just as she quickly turn her knife to point it down and lift her arm above Takehito who froze in shock and anger of the girl's speed and agility to try impaling him in a monster's speed…

The attack was interrupted by one of the female prisoners swiftly use her chained body to push the girl away from everyone with the killer flying across the room to crash through the cracked wall, which made it turn into a large hole and the cracks suddenly grow through the wall and the ceiling when the prisoners shut their eyes in fear of being crushed.

However even with their sights are closed; they notice, to their confusion, they haven't feelbeing flattened to death but the moment they slowly blink their eyes to observe what saves them; they see Takehito holding the entire ceiling of the room with just his left hand in ease, although the calm and cruel – like expression in his face is enough to send some of the prisoners, even Takehito's own friends to shudder in anxiety for one of the other Japanese men, the man with ruffled hair and dressed in black, to exclaim with a small but obvious frown in his face. "Koyasu – san, Anata wa watashitachi o kowagatte iru. (Takehito, you're scaring us.)

"Gomen, gomen Morikawa - san. (Sorry, sorry Toshiyuki.)" Takehito gave his friends and new allies a short nod with a small, nervous grin when apologizing for his anger just as he, unknowingly, throw the ceiling over his shoulders, which got the others to react in dread as Takehito let out a shudder and cringe in shock and regret, from hearing the entire ceiling crashing through the same hole caused by their kidnapper at the wall behind him, for everyone to witness more cracks growing not only on the walls for everyone to see, but also on the floor below their feet, sending the conscious prisoners to scream in horror while the other Japanese man with more ruffled black hair and dressed in a sort of a butler's uniform let out a shout with a shocked and angry tone. "Oi Koyasu – san! Teme wa nani yattenda!? (Hey Takehito! What the heck are you doing!?)"

"Ch – Chottomatte, Sho… (W – Wait a minute, Sho…)" Takehito mumbled with a faint, nervous smile as he notices the other Akuma Hosts are already inside the room just as they can feel the floor below them is going to break with a few bumps, before everyone watch Takehito quickly shaking Kia with both hands on her shoulders to give a command with concern and shock in his face and tone. "KIA – SAN! HAYAKU! TOKI O TOMERU! DIO BRANDO NO YO NI SURU! (KIA! QUICK! STOP TIME! DO IT LIKE DIO BRANDO) with a surprised Kia trying to speak with her words directly to Bale beside her side while being shaken by the terrified voice actor. "Bale! I need... a flash show... please!"

"Of course!" Bale respond as she hurriedly lift both her hands in front of her for everyone, except Takehito and Kia who the former is still shaking due to be scared of noticing, to witness a small ball of white light manifesting on her palms for the ball to grow bigger and brighter in a fast pace, letting out surprised sounds and screams from the others just as they can hear the floor successfully breaking in pieces and some screams fill the air…

* * *

 _[Abandoned barn – ten minutes later]_

Waiting patiently for the Akuma Hosts to return with the other warriors, who was reported missing by Iason Mink's observation when they were the first to appear in this particular world, Cosmos's representatives; Pewdiepie, Jacksepticeye, Shinsuke Rin, Cynical, Thanos Albion with his wife, Luka Klauser, Dipper and Mabel with their friend Soos and Mabel's pet pig who she named Waddles, Vanoss, Mad Hatter Ai, the woman Embryo was with, who got everyone noticing she shares an almost exact resemblance to Terra Branford, and Jen Waters hid themselves inside the barn during the snow storm while seated on the clean hay, as some of the warriors watch Luka pacing around the barn from left to right in a fast pace with a concerned frown in his face when they can hear him mutter to himself in a whisper. "I hope they're alright. They better not be captured by the enemies, although they can fight them off with their Akumas unless…"

"Hey Azalea; I wish I have Luka's way of being concerned if our kids have too much fun beating the shit outta brats." Thanos thought aloud with a sarcastic tone from his faint smirk when he left his right – hand man pacing to turn his head and face his wife beside him, who is calm to give a bold reply with an intimidating smirk in her beautiful face as well while seeing her husband being relaxed, instead of concern, by taking a sip of his drink in a long, plastic white cup with a straw through the translucent lid, a logo of a red WD is sported on both sides of the cup, supping reddish - orange liquid through the straw. "Then what kind of husband would I have, if he's being too overprotective of our kids?"

"You're right…then I wouldn't enjoy my favorite drink from Whack – a – Donalds." Thanos's cold brown eyes slightly soften up for a bit before immediately narrowed back when he, mockingly, exclaim to himself while removing the straw off his mouth to stare at his cup, the mention of the name Whack – a – Donalds earn a sort of surprise from Cynical when he questions the Immortal mage with a confused frown, his question also got Vanoss, Ai, and Jen curious and confused of the possible answer. "Wait, Whack…a Donald? What is it, some sort of a demon McDonalds where you whack some guy named Donald and make food out of him?"

Although he was suddenly received a very sardonic answer from the world's most heartless Immortal when he asked a different question to the young Keybearer with his eyes narrowed in a cruel smirk. "Would you eat a president or even a duck named Donald and make cheeseburgers out of it? I think a hamburger called the 'Black Panther' would be a good choice…." [Note: the 'Black Panther' Thanos mentioned was Donald Neilson (1936 – 2011) who killed four people, including a teenage heiress named Lesley Whittle until he died in prison. This has nothing to do with Marvel's Black Panther]

"That would be a crazy thing! Even I don't eat like a cannibal!" Ai screeched in insanity – like delight with a frown and hands on her hips as she stands on a wooden fence when all of the sudden, a flash of white light suddenly blazes inside the barn above everyone's heads for them to quickly lift an arm to shield their eyes from getting blind, while at the same time, they heard the sounds of people, both male and female, screaming before changing into bodies slamming on the hay with some grunting in pain and chains clanging on the ground.

Everyone can 'see' the light show is dimming to fade for the warriors to slowly lower their arms down with their eyes blinking a few times so that their visions are cleared to see what has happened.

All they see are the Akuma Hosts and the missing warriors landed on the hay, with the latter group chained around themselves, some are slowly waking up from sleeping, but what sends the representatives and their allies in dismay is that the missing warriors are covered in fresh wounds and blood on their cheeks, arms, and legs, with visible, deep slashes as if they are cut with a knife a few times.

"Sky! HMK!" Cynical froze in shock of the sight of his friends' bleeding cuts when he ran towards the two, who greeted the Keybearer with a weak 'Hey Jared/ Sup man?' accompanied by a faint yet sad grin and nod for the warrior to hurriedly remove the chains off their bodies with everyone else following him to unwrap the chains of the other warriors, with Ariana offering her assistance to Takehito to help to remove Sho, Toshiyuki, and Takahiro's chains although after unlocking both the latter two's chains off and let them fall on the ground, the Akuma Host and the two seiyuus notice Takehito is trying not to show his fear by the oldest seiyuu, Sho, glaring calm but dangerous daggers through his red – lensed sunglasses. But it was proven useless when Takehito starts to sweat actual hail from his head, and a nervous smile while being slowly but surely trembling, still slow to unfasten the chains of the last seiyuu.

"You guys scared the fuck out of me just now!" Tyler reminded his friends with a serious frown while he and Vanoss already removed the chains off some of their friends for Marcel/ BasicallyIDoWrk to give a complaint in anger while lifting a hand to point directly at Daithi de Nogla who was helping remove the chains off Mini Ladd, BigJigglyPanda, and H20 Delirious. "We were quiet back at that crazy ass mansion, but we were caught because Nogla was crying and screaming like a little bitch over some shadow!"

Yet the Irish man walked towards the Finn cosplayer to argue in anger and sadness, although some of the other warriors were confused about this man's way of speaking. "No, it's not a shadow Marcel! We were all hidin' in the room an' Noble an' I turned around from the back of ya guys to see this handsome, half - naked man with a snake tail and dragon wings, eating some guy like an animal!"

"Yeah; but when we turned around after you scream, he was gone!" A man with brown hair and slightly red bangs, a goatee and wears a simple white T – shirt with two anime cat – hybrid women designs, dark green jeans and brown shoes, exclaimed with a startled frown while putting his hands on his hips.

The mention of a half – naked man with snake tail and dragon wings' got Luka to stop hugging his son Sosuke, to the point of almost choking the Akuma Host to death as if the father is going to cry with emotional tears with a surprised yet calm frown, for the man to stare at Thanos Albion, who had to turn away from casting a Curaga spell above everyone's heads which allowed their wounds to heal and the blood enter back to their bodies; for Luka to walk towards Thanos to ask a question in a whisper at his master's right ear, out of earshot. "Isn't that supposed to sound like a male Melusine? But wasn't the only male Melusine we used to have in Hybrid Hell missing?"

"Yeah, so if we find or even attack the kid and confirm that's him; we should help reunite him back to Hiro and Darcy." Thanos murmured with a hand shielding his mouth in case if anyone would overhear their conversation but seeing none of the people are listening at all, Luka gave his king a small determined nod before both got their attention back on their current situation when everyone heard a female voice letting a petrified mewl out of her throat to find a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail, fair peach skin, and wears a pair of black glasses, a red shirt that leaves her shoulders and collarbone bare with sleeves, black jeans, and black sneaker – like boots with white soles, and red lipstick; the same woman that saved Takehito from getting impaled by their kidnapper, staring outside the barn while pointing at something in front of her eyes.

Feeling worried; a young man with black hair bearing a few green dyed strands, a sort of a short goatee, green eyes and dressed in a red and black checkered shirt which is open to show a green T – shirt underneath, with large yellow designs of a big triangle made of three smaller triangles forming together with a triangle – shaped hole between the two lower triangles over a sort of symbol resembling a type of a bird with two claw – shaped symbols [Note: RedKHII never played Zelda so it's supposed to be a Wingcrest], black jeans, and green and black sneakers, carefully walk towards the woman to enquire her with a concerned frown. "Michaela, are you okay?"

"Yeah…unless we're going to get hit by that!" the woman, named Michaela, first answer the man's question with the tone of fear still lingers in her voice after giving a short nod before she starts to shout in fear when she attracted the warriors' attention by pointing a finger at the snowstorm, at first sending everyone into confusion of what Michaela is seeing when all they can see is the blizzard. But the longer they waited, they caught a glimpse of a large moving object heading to their direction with the sound of a man's screaming in fear growing louder; only for the people to realize with their eyes widen in shock and quickly ran and drag themselves out by the back of the barn to jump and land their bodies on the snow-covered ground...

Right as the object let out a mighty screech in a close halt with the sounds of broken wood falling on the snow, revealing the object to be a large and orange moving truck that destroyed the barn in large pieces of wood and hay scattering around.

The sight of the driver and the passenger of the van from the windshield is clear for people to see the driver is a tall man around possibly 6 or 7 ft. with dark peach skin, a skinny yet well-toned body with long legs, short spiky – like darker brunette hair, and dressed in a simple yet untidy dark blue businessman shirt that leaves the first few top buttons unbuttoned, black pants and formal shoes.

The person sitting in the passenger seat beside him is none other than one of Iason Mink's sons and Luka and Embryo's best friend; Karma Mink, his face is frozen in fright with a rectangular stream of tears pour down his cheeks while continue to scream inside the truck.

"Karma! What the hell!" The driver shouted in shock and anger of the sudden crash caused by the passenger, although the only thing he received from the dark-skinned man in the driver's seat is more screaming that continues to grow louder from the others to fill the snow-filled air, when everyone quickly turn around from seeing the screaming Youtubers staring at the same direction the truck appeared, just as two more silhouettes are sported in the blizzard but unlike earlier, these particular silhouettes seem to be bigger than everyone while the heavy blizzard is slowly decreasing the hail storm to show the creature's appearance that will definitely send anyone in a complete shock.

The two creatures that will soon chase the warriors from the abandoned manor that is still miles away from where they were, are a colossal but exact copies of two familiar monsters who are actually two of the nine Akumas; Sosuke's eight – legged Arachne Akuma of death, Reaper and Curt's three – tailed slug Akuma of water and ice, Delmar but everyone also notice two unfamiliar humans standing on 'Shinigami's' left shoulder and 'Delmar's' head.

The sight of the Akuma _doubles_ ' arrival seems to send everyone with mixed reactions, but mostly in dismay, with Mabel Pines cupping her hands against her mouth while softly shaking her head in disbelief and fear, Mini Ladd back away to the truck with the other 'powerless' warriors while his fear – struck face let out a mutter of 'Oh no, oh god please no, please save us!", Cynical and Bale summon their manifested Keyblades with a flash of dim light to grip the guard in their hands, at the same time Ai pulls out her guns from the pockets of her pants, Jen Waters lifts his right hand to try and pull out his choice of weapon; a large, blue butcher knife – like sword, behind his back, despite his face shows genuine fear with his hand shaking against the hilt, and Jack and Felix slowly walk towards Markiplier, who didn't seem to notice his dragon Akuma Oliver levitating above his head with its mouth letting out an intimidating and furious growl when Mark heard it mutter from noticing the people on the 'Akumas'' figures. " **Their real hosts…** "

But as soon as it mentioned their enemies, 'Delmar' let out a loud roar that fills the air with the snowy rain suddenly vibrated away while the ground even where the warriors are standing on let out a massive earthquake, the moment everyone can see the giant three – legged slug and human – spider hybrid rushing it's way towards the group as fast as it can, prompting Karma to jump out of the truck and scream at the people with fear and fury in his face. "EVERYONE! GET YOUR ASSES IN THE TRUCK NOW!"

No need to hear it twice;Pewdiepie, Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Bale Afton, Curt Cameron, Cynical with Sky and HMK, Azalea with Kia, Ariana with Takehito, Sho, Toshiyuki, and Takahiro, Dipper and Mabel with Soos and Waddles, Vanoss and his friends, Ai, Sosuke, Jen Waters, and all of the 'powerless' warriors quickly jumped inside the empty truck with Shinsuke Rin running towards the head of the truck to sit at the passenger seat just as Thanos, who he, Luka, Karma who ran towards them, and Embryo with his woman had to stay behind, let out a furious – like shout to make the driver immediately hit the gas pedals. "START THE TRUCK NOW!"

Watching the truck tires first give a sort of screeching sound on the snow before the large truck of people drove away from the now battlefield; the five slowly turn their heads back to see the slug has already sprinted past the five to chase the truck while 'Reaper' already ceased it's running to positioned herself in front of the five warriors with its _host_ showing himself sitting on the Akuma's human's left shoulder.

A tall, skinny, and youthful-looking man with a soft frown on his face, he is albino with his neck – length, untidy white hair almost covering his clouded pinkish-red eyes, has extremely pale skin, and only attired in a simple yet dirty and ragged lighter brown shirt with no sleeves and a matching pair of shorts that barely reach to his knees, the ends of his shirt and shorts are shredded.

"Hey Karma. Are you still going to scream and cry, during the fight?" Luka Klauser inquired his best friend with a composed tone in his face, when he turns his head to his right side with a calm yet competitive grin sported in his face, while his gloved hands went fishing behind the inside of his coat to pull out a large white and purple electric guitar, seeing Karma first cover his face with his left sleeve while letting a few, loud sobs and tears out for a few seconds before he slowly lower his arm down...

To show his face has changed from fear and sadness to a competitive and aggressive – like grin with his teeth showing when he gave Luka his answer while stuffing his right hand in the pocket of his pants to pull out a silver lighter; the moment he gently gripped his lighter, a sort of hard and green liquid flow out of the end of his lighter which then move of its own to wiggle and change shape in a short time: from a sluggish – line into a large, curved blade around 5 ft. "You think I would leave you and Em have all the fun? Not a chance! I always said our cool group would rather fight a giant ass monster, than deal with Master Thanos when we were kids!"

"You really said that huh?" Ignoring both _nephew_ and apprentice flinching in fear from the former's own words with Embryo and his woman also reacted of the revelation with a slight shudder and a tint of shock, Thanos emotionlessly enquired with a dangerous mutter while calmly lift his right hand with a flash of black light blazed in a large and straight line for his 8 - feet long dark violet, silver, and black staff to appear in an instant.

The moment it fell on the Immortal's hands, the large light blue orb on the head of the staff let out blazing dark purple and black light from the inside for a quick form of a sharp, black, curved blade to stretched out from the head of the staff, revealing his weapon to be a very dangerously and frightening scythe that brings Karma to quietly stutter his apology to his uncle in dread while frantically bowing three times. "N – N – No, I didn't really mean it, Master Thanos!"

"Embryo." The Terra – look-alike woman, who the five ignore the fact she is not freezing in the cold although her dress does not even cover her shoulders, collarbone, and lower legs, softly spoke for the first time, since the start of the war, for the Akuma Host to turn his head over his shoulder, with a faint but noticeable surprised frown on his face, when the woman first lift her arms to close her hands together against her chest, as if she is praying, and give herself a sigh from her frown before exclaiming to the man with a calm smile. "Let me help with all of my powers!"

"…Just don't hurt yourself, Airu." Was all Embryo could say with a calm smile on his face as the woman, her name is revealed at last, gave him a small nod with her smile still remain as when he turned his head back to the 'replica' of the human – spider Akuma, who is already in front of the five from a mile away, with her human hands sported to carry a pair of large violet scythes as tall as a mountain to attack, Embryo's green eyes trail towards his right shoulder when a puff of white smoke, like a smoke bomb, emerged out of nowhere for the appearance of his nine-tailed red fox Akuma, Kokkuri who could only scowl at the Arachne with a sneer, while it telepathically remind it's host of something important for the latter to know. " **Em, you know that your wife's a Phenex so she can heal herself if she's hurt… why don't you act like this when you were Satan Spawned?** "

' _Well, it would be strange if Ange and her friends meet the ROTD me with a different family in a sort of fanfiction, would it Kokkuri?_ ' Embryo thought to the two with a confident smirk in his face, although despite the fact the other four, excluding 'Reaper', cannot hear the conversation between Akuma and it's host; they stopped to watch Kokkuri turning to his left and glare at Embryo while opening it's mouth, for Embryo to react of it's 'wrath' in shock while, possibly non – existent, wind is blowing from the fox's mouth when it 'scolded' his host to let his blonde hair be blown like a rapid hairdryer. " **NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO FOLLOW YOUR WIFE'S FOURTH – WALL BREAKING, EM!** "

Seeing both 'Reaper' and her 'host' are as confused as the four was about her husband and his Akuma's conversation, with the giant's hooded female head tilted to its confusion, Airu first look at the men with Embryo slightly stick his pinkie finger in his ear, in case if he is going deaf from Kokkuri's yelling with a soft frown on both their faces, before she suddenly wondered aloud with a confident frown, alerting the four men and _Akuma_ to watch the woman walk her way towards the latter while acting proud. "Well! If you men can't even start the fight, just to waste the author's time and make the chapter even longer than it was…"

Only for two bursts of fire to emerge out of her back in a form of fiery wings when she finished her explanation by giving the men a wink of one of her violet eyes and a poised smile in her face. "…then it's ladies first to slay the beast!" before she suddenly rocketed her way towards the Akuma on mid – air.

The reaction she received from the four men and Akuma was looking at each other with a confused expression with Thanos's cold brown eyes arching an eyebrow a bit, before the sight of Airu throwing a ball of fire she summoned earlier after dodging a strike of one of Reaper's scythes by flying an inch higher on the air immediately send the four men to almost lost their footing when they make haste towards the battle with weapons in hand and nine – tailed fox on man's shoulders, with Luka, Karma, and Embryo shouting their comrade's name in shock, and anger to Karma for her impatience and 'dibs' on their first battle in the war. "Airu!"

* * *

 _[Back to the truck with the protagonists - 15 minutes later]_

While the driver of the moving truck continues to drive through the path of the mountain, with Rin sitting at the passenger's seat, everyone else are still settled at the back with some of the people standing against three of the walls for space, as they are now busy when Sosuke's chest, where his Akuma Mark is placed, let out a dim violet glow with a small, transparent and glowing purple chain shooting out to hit the metallic ground, for an exact replica of his Akuma Mark to appear on the 'floor', letting out another dim glow of violet light to softly brighten up the trailer with a familiar figure lifting itself off the mark to let itself be seen with a calm smirk on its human jaw, as it is still hooded like it's host.

Giving himself a silent release of breath as the chain and Akuma Mark on his chest disappear from sight, Sosuke starts to speak by questioning his Akuma with a soft frown while everyone else calmly watches the interrogation, as the truck continues down the mountain path. "Reaper, why was there another you and Delmar, and someone else controlling those doubles?"

First 'glancing' around the truck to see everyone else's faces have patience yet shouldn't waste their time to know; Reaper lower her head with a soft frown for a moment before she slowly lifts her head when she starts to explain, her tone bearing sadness and pity. " **Let me explain about me: My brothers Kokkuri and Kirin, our sister Nurul, and I were the _firsts_ of our siblings to have a host…my first host was actually the young albino man you saw earlier, his name is Aya. I put myself inside of him when he was a baby, right before his own foolish parents sold him away to the Demon Council out of disgust. They put him on torturous experiments where he couldn't even scream in agony...**"

Although she temporarily stop explaining; most of everyone notice a few drops of water rain down from under her hood, while she gritted her human teeth and clutch the chest area of her robes with one of her human hands, as if she is both sad and angry, earning almost everyone to also feel pity for both Reaper and her original host, with Kia the only one not even bothered to lift her head to show she is sad but the obvious frown in her chin proves otherwise, before Reaper softly lift her head back to resume her story, wiping a tear off her eyes underneath her hood with both hands. " **Sorry. Long story short; Aya knew how to trade me to another host, so he unknowingly marked Sosuke just to save me from getting involved with the Demon Council; that's how I became Sosuke's Akuma but at the same time, still remain as Aya's Akuma.** "

But just as Reaper finished her story; everyone suddenly found the truck to be hit with something hard outside the left side of the moving truck, which alerted Reaper to disappear in a form of a smoke bomb, when everyone fell on each other, the harsh tension also caused Rin to hit on the driver's side, sending both in pain although the latter manage to hastily twist the steering wheel to his left to get the truck almost not getting hit from the mountain, and landing the tires back to the path, earning a sigh of relief from the driver as he continues to hit the gas pedal as harder as ever for the truck to accelerate faster, his stern eyes are focused on the road... even when he heard Rin giving out an order, as calm as he can. "Kanou, just keep driving! I'll see what's going on!"

"…Rin? RIN!" Trying to focus of driving down the mountain; the driver, as Rin called him Kanou, only took a peak of what is Rin is doing to find him opening the passenger's window, before his eyes immediately widen in shock of watching Rin climbing out of the window when he shouted his friend's name in dismay and anger, as Rin successfully climbed out of the window to mount himself on the roof of the truck while ignoring the heavy cold wind and snow blowing on himself as he slowly but hastily walk on the trailer, his blue eyes spotted something that could leave him staring with his mouth slightly open in disbelief.

" **Curt! It's me and John!** " Hearing Delmar shouted in his mind with a childish – tone of surprise; Curt quickly froze in surprise, when he and everyone immediately caught sight of what hit the truck and almost kill everyone to death…

'Sliding' it's way towards the moving truck from behind in such a fast speed; is the exact double of 'Delmar' but unlike the earlier Akuma, this double doesn't have its host on top of its head, but it paid no mind as 'Delmar' starts to dash towards the truck, which successfully hit it to send the other people inside the truck to bump each other again, with Kanou almost crashing himself on the steering wheel, while Rin lost his footing with a gasp of shock from almost falling off the truck...

Fortunately, he hastily grabs his right katana, a thin wooden katana with darker brown wood on the blade and hilt, from his belt with both hands gripping the hilt to immediately stab his weapon through the roof to hang himself from flying off, luckily no one screamed when he did the stunt, as the truck is now down to the main road from the mountain, for him to shout at the people inside the trailer with a slightly angry – like frown. "I need someone to stop it!"

"On it!" both Ai and Cynical shouted in sync, an excited smile is shown in both their faces as everyone, except Kanou who is still driving, watch the Mad Hatter and Keybearer ready their guns and Keyblade on their hands to aim their weapons in front of 'Delmar', who could only sprint towards the truck as the only attack, and the two starts firing bullets and fire at the monster by the stomach, receiving painful screeches or a sort of a high – pitched scream from 'Delmar', with the original Akuma letting out a complaint in pain inside of Curt. " **Ow, that hurts! I can feel the pain from the other me!** "

"Keep doing it Jared! Shoot some Fire magic!" HMK cheered with another cheer coming from Sky as "Do it like the Tyranto Rex chase from KH 3D!", both men have a surprised grin in their faces as Cynical kept shouting 'Fire!' to shoot out fireballs out of his Keyblade, while the Mad Hatter Ai just laugh like an insane lunatic when she continuously shoot more bullets from her guns, while they can do is watching the three – tailed slug getting damage from the assaults.

Until finally; it let out a loud high – pitched holler of anguish pain, with both fighters ceasing their attacks in confusion like everyone else when even when both truck and monster are driving/ sliding through the path, the latter suddenly let out bubbles on it's body while continue to let out loud shrieking in the air, until the people observe the bubbles grew large and disperse in an explosion, for the Akuma double to show a sight of an unconscious human body.

The first person to react of this human was Curt, who quickly lift his right arm for a flash of a light ice blue chain to appear coiling around his forearm, for the chain to retract on it's own and flew towards the man to wrap it around his waist, before he swiftly tug his arm back and send the chain with the man flying towards the inside of the trailer.

"John!" Curt shouted in dismay when he caught the unconscious host of Delmar's double on his arms to slowly lower him down for everyone to see it is a tall, lanky man with light fair skin, light blue hair slicked back with matching yet clouded blue eyes, and dressed in a greyish – blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, grey pants and brown shoes.

* * *

 _[Back to Thanos's group – 10 minutes earlier]_

Despite 'Reaper' was proven to be quite a strong Akuma; Thanos, Luka, Embryo with Kokkuri, Airu, and Karma have successfully fought and defeated both 'Reaper' and it's host with ease, for the six to witness the eight – legged human – spider Akuma grabbing her hooded head with both hands while letting out a demonic scream with pain, as her eight legs let out a black mist which grows as if the black mists is burning her to her head.

With one final scream; 'Reaper' succumbs to her defeat when the black mists quicken its way to her human figure,, in a fast pace for it's 'host' to suddenly lost his sitting when the Akuma's shoulders and head disappeared from the black fire, for the six watch the young albino man fall towards the snow, face and body first to the ground with the snow that 'Reaper' had on her hood and back during the fight let it rain down on the man, to completely cover him under the snow like a small mountain.

"If I have to compare, Ai's Akuma is stronger than that." Luka commented with a small shrug of his shoulders as he, Karma, and Airu notice Kokkuri is whispering something, only both Akuma and host can hear, next to Embryo's ear for him to exclaim to his three comrades, while all did not notice Thanos only paying his attention towards the snow mountain the albino man was buried. "Kokkuri says because unlike Luka's son who met and train with his Akuma ever since childhood, the strength of that boy's Akuma is only a beginner's level because he never used Reaper before…"

"Master Thanos?" Ignoring Karma calling out to him, Thanos casually strode his way towards the lump of snow, just as the five notice the albino man emerged out of the snow for him to shake the snow off his head, despite the white slush completely match the whiteness of his hair, but the immortal man paid no mind of the snow as the young, and suspiciously silent, man quickly wraps his skinny arms around his torso, while shivering due to feeling the cold air when his eyes are closed with a sad frown.

But as soon as Thanos almost stopped his tracks to stand in front of the 'Akuma Host'; a sudden flash of something extremely long, large and brown swiftly arise from the snow, too fast for everyone to react, as the object quickly wraps itself around the surprised albino man by his body, showing it to be a reptile tail, for the slightly livid Thanos to quickly ready his scythe in hand to execute a strike on the tail with his weapon… only for the tail to dodge the scythe by sinking back in the snow with the man in its coils following.

"Master Thanos!" Luka, Embryo, Airu, and Karma shouted as they quickly darted towards the Immortal, who let out a grunt in exasperation when the five witness a sudden appearance of a newcomer swiftly emerge himself off the snow, with the sight of his figure let out a surprised and confused expression on Airu, Embryo, and Karma, while both Luka and Thanos show a more composed but angry frown on their faces.

Their new enemy is a hybrid of a handsome half-naked man with toned muscles, piercing golden eyes, darker brunette hair, and has large, silver dragon wings and an extremely long, brown snake tail, with the rest of its appendage buried in the snow, which got Thanos's attention when he demanded the hybrid with a callous frown and ominous tone in his voice. "What did you do to the boy?"

"Just checking to see if he can survive under the snow. You all must be surprised to see me in my true form." The hybrid exclaimed the group with a calm yet cruel smirk on his face, with the reaction he received from both the answer of the Immortal's question and his assumption of himself was Thanos narrowing his eyes to change color from normal brown into purely black with a hellish – red sclera and ripple patterns on his eyes, when he gave the hybrid an emotionless remark that would send the latter to softly narrow his eyes with the pupils morphing to change into slits. "I can't believe you've been gone from Hiro and Darcy for years. what would they say about this?"

However, instead of continue talking more of the subject; the hybrid's tail, which was buried underneath the snow with the end of his tail still coiling around the albino 'boy', quickly rise off the white – covered ground, showing his victim is still alive when he again shakes the snow off his head, before the hybrid gives one last remark to the five with a cold frown in his human face. "I heard the Death Bringer leader is joining in the war. Then we'll be sure to give him our regards after we slaughter the rest of your army."

With that said; the hybrid's wing quickly lifts up, which alerted Thanos to let out a shout of possibly a name at the albino 'boy' in shock and anger, when no one else had the time to react, the moment the nameless hybrid flaps his dragon wings in a flash of wind for him to jump off the snow-filled ground and hover on the air with the albino man still dangling against the enemy's tail. "Aya!"

But before the five could even ready their weapons to start a new fight; the hybrid gave the five one last look of the cold frown on his face, before he turns his human body around and soar away in fast speed with his victim, earning a grunt from Karma as his expression are both shock and furious when he murmured aloud for Embryo, Airu, and Luka to turn their heads and face the dark-skinned man. "That guy really had the guts to talk shit about us!"

"And left the poor boy freezing underneath the snow before taking him away." Airu pointed aloud with a sad and angry frown in her beautiful face with her remark earning Embryo to cross his arms against his chest with a faint frown to exclaim to the three. "Right now, we have to go check on the others. I was told from Kokkuri they got Delmar's original host unconscious, and they're ready to head to the next world, where we'll meet up with Cosmos's warriors."

"Master Thanos? Are you okay?" Luka Klauser walk towards his master's side with a small, calm frown on his face, only for him and the other three to react with horror when the four immediately notice Thanos's face has the expression of indignation, with the four slowly back away when they can see his body is covered by an immense amount of black and dark purple mists flowing out of him, the livid fury in the Immortal's face increased their anxiety as if the man is an indestructible monster that will devour anything and anyone with a single glare of its wrath, especially when the four can hear him mutter with a threatening demonic growl in his voice. "If I hear that scum lay a finger on that boy, _**I'll torture him in Hell**_."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopaedia: A Very _Interesting_ Fact ...**

Embryo's voice: Tainted Repentance Encyclopaedia! [Show the TV Room from Part 1 where the nine Akuma Hosts are at the (your) right side of the TV, with the unconscious John on Curt Cameron's arms, while Markiplier and Wildcat are standing at the left side; their Akumas are either on their heads or their shoulders]

Embryo: Hi and welcome to our second episode of TR Encyclopaedia! Today we want to mention a thing or two of bearing an Akuma, although it is very similar for Naruto fans. [Holding his sword in his right hand, like a stick, when the TV shows a picture of a chibi of Aya and his 'Reaper'] Here you see the eight-legged Akuma and her original host. Like in Part 2, it was said that an Akuma picks a host when he or she is born, but unless if you want to trade the Akuma to a different host; you can...but you can actually die from getting your Akuma extracted from your body. [This information shocked both Mark and Tyler while the rest looks a bit calm]

Tyler/ Wildcat: [Shocked and angry] Wait a minute; you can actually die if your Akuma got out!?

Embryo: [Face Tyler with a soft frown while the TV show chibi Aya, Reaper, and Sosuke] Well yes, unless if you marked yourself with both the Akuma and it's new host; then you can still live. You can also share your Akuma with your friends as it will not affect the Akuma's strength and powers, but you're still the official host.

Curt: [Closing his eyes with a smile] Just like John, he marked me to be Delmar's second host when we were kids.

Mark: [Also looking shock and angry] Wait pause! How old were you guys when you met your Akumas!?

[Slightly confused of the two's behaviour, the other Akuma Hosts silently lift their fingers to use as numbers; with Tyler, Piggy Kong, Mark, and Oliver flinching and reacting dramatically in shock of their 'seniors' and 'siblings' answers; as Tyler and Mark are the only ones who only knew of their Akumas since the start of the War of Wars.]


	7. Part 6 - This is Halloween (Part 1)

**EDITED: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 6: This is Halloween (Part 1)**

Using a spell to summon a portal which is covered in dark blue, violet, and black mists of energy, as it was called the Corridor of Darkness by Thanos, right after the battle with the half of the eight-legged Arachne Akuma and her original host; Luka and Karma walked out to see what world they now arrived, only for the two to let out a shudder with the expressions of fatigue and confusion painting their faces of the sight.

They arrived in a sort of spacious yet dead field with the ground bearing a dark purple color, littered with jack – o – lantern pumpkins and a few tiny gravestones sported, a giant hill shaped as a sundae swirl at the center of the field, and the view of the giant yellow moon at the dark sky. Just as they look around the area with the sight of a town sported not far from their location…

"Karma, why the hell are you almost naked with a wolf tail out of your ass?" Luka noted aloud with confusion when he turns around to see Karma is indeed wearing a single pair of black tight shorts that barely covers his thighs with a long, wolf tail that matches his hair color swaying left to right and a few strands of his hair are shaped to look like dog ears drooping down on each side of his head.

Hearing Luka's question with a confused frown on his face, Karma turns his head over his left shoulder to see his new tail and extremely short pants with the sight earning a surprised comment from the dark-skinned man who gripped his tail in shock. "Woah!? What the hell is this!?...What about you Luka! You're dressed so different; I can't even tell if that's you!"

Seeing Karma staring and pointing a finger at him in shock, Luka first blink his brown eyes in confusion before lowering his head down to see his attire has also changed to send him in surprise.

He is wearing white clothing which consists of a long-sleeved coat reaching to his shoes, a sleeveless white robe with black linings, a dark pink sash around his waist, a white hakama, and black tabi shoes. He can feel his hair has also changed when Luka softly lift his hands and touch his head to feel his brunette hair is swept back with the exception of a slightly curled strand hanging down his face, between his eyes. One minute of silence was all Luka need for him to react of his new attire…by looking down on his outfit while shouting at himself in shock. "What the fuck is this!? I dressed like some bad guy!"

"Well, your son WAS a main villain of his own show." A familiar male voice exclaimed with a soft sigh when the two adults lift their heads to see two more familiar people sitting on the top of the swirled hill above them which earns both Luka and Karma to reveal their names in surprise. "Em! Airu!"

Like the two, both Embryo and Airu's outfits have changed with the latter wearing like a stereotypical witch with a dark purple dress similar to her original, her extremely long pink shawl still remains around her waist and past her high – heeled purple ankle boots, and a matching purple witch hat over her head.

Embryo, on the other hand; is wearing a sleeveless and loose, black A – shirt to his waist, a dark green kimono-like robe which is slinging off his shoulders and back for the sleeves to rest on his elbows and the length of the kimono reaches to his bare ankles, a dark red sash around his waist to hold the kimono together, matching dark green shorts only covering his thighs and above the knees, and a white Japanese fox mask with red swirling designs hanging on the left side of his head.

Standing against the bottom of the hill, is Iason Mink himself; dressed in an exact form of his usual attire but darker grey with golden linings, with the exception of his white gloves and grey belt around his waist, with an additional black cape reaching to his black boots with the collar and inside of the cape red; making him look like some sort of a vampire.

"Didn't know you're here, Iason." Hearing Thanos's emotionless and irritated voice muttered from his portal which is still existed behind both Luka and Karma, the five calmly watch a figure walking out of the 'Corridor of Darkness' for it to slowly disappear into nothing and let the person be shown…wearing the same black trench coat, vest, leather gloves, pants, and shoes as Thanos when the war started, this tall man has black hair slicked back with a single white streak, extremely pale white skin, purely black eyes in a grim expression with a cold frown on his face, and his tie is silver and darker grey striped.

Despite Luka softly let out a quiet sigh with a faint frown when seeing this person, while Iason gives himself a calm and collected smirk as he gently lifts himself to stand and walk towards the three, Karma's face scrunched into a hostile expression when he demanded the 'newcomer' while pointing a finger as if the man is a threat. "Hey! Who the hell are you?"

"Karma, that's Thanatos. How could you not recognize his Disguise?" Iason questioned his son with a soft smile, although it was obvious for people to notice the revealed Thanos darken his already exasperated expression, when Iason refer to him with his real name, as he didn't hear Airu noting aloud for the three adults' attention of the Immortal's new design, with a tint of serenity in her voice. "Considering we have Sho Hayami, who is one of the author's favorite seiyuus for having an extremely deep voice; I think it's good that Master Thanos's Disguise in this world looks exactly like the 'evil father' from Food Wars…"

Although she let herself be interrupted by Karma, who suddenly had a drool streaming down his chin when the mention of 'Food Wars', brought him to whisper out with a grin as if he is in bliss. "Aw man, I feel like stripping myself when I eat delicious food."

"Children." Iason Mink spoke aloud with a calm smirk as Luka, Karma, Embryo, and Airu stopped discussing when the four see the blonde Immortal first look at them over his shoulders for a few seconds before turning his head to face Thanos, who hardly said anything except when he arrived, a terrifying or sad scowl is on his face as if he is lost in thought, before Iason brought everyone's attention while slowly hid his gloved hands behind his back underneath his cape. "Since Embryo and Airu told me that Thanatos tried to save someone from one of the enemies, he needs to vent his anger…by fighting with someone he sees."

As if on cue, his gloved hands immediately emerge from his back to show he pull out a pair of large Sai knives, to send both Luka and Karma taking a step back in surprise while glancing at each other with horror in their faces before the four, including Embryo and Airu, immediately leap out of the field to jump their way towards town.

Seeing that it is just himself and Iason who could only stare at him with a faint yet obvious cold smile showing in his handsome face; 'Thanatos' could only glare at the taller man with the sadness and anger quickly washed away when the former slowly let out a cruel yet confident smirk while lifting his right arm which let up black fogs over his gloved hand, until it grew out as long as a flash of light for a sudden manifestation of his scythe to appear on his palm, just as Iason walk towards the other Immortal... (Altered Music: Filthy Finale from Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge)

 _ **Iason:**_ _Well, well, well_

 _Always a child, you are._

 _Still around huh? Mmmhh,_

 _Can't say I like that._

 _Don't tell me you're going to give up, or worse, surrender!_

Blocking a sudden strike of both knives from Iason, Thanos first gives himself a scoff from his smirk when he starts to send out swings with his scythe at the man.

 _ **Thanos:**_ _It's over, it's over, your play was bound, I can tell._

 _Iason, you're finished here. Your next stop will be in Hell!_

Thanos proudly declared as he continues to swing his scythe at Iason, who swiftly walk backward and dodge his opponent's attacks.

 _ **Iason:**_ _He mocks me. He fights me. I don't know know which is worse._

 _I might just split a trap now unless you don't die laughing first._

 _ **Thanos:**_ _What's this? Some dodges? I'm not impressed. You're bad just because you're tall._

 _It makes it all the more worthwhile to see a brother fall._

After a final swing, Iason leapt off the ground to successfully land on the curved blade of Thanos's scythe, earning the latter to let out a grunt in annoyance of seeing the smug expression in the blonde's face, while twirling his knives with his gloved fingers.

 _ **Iason:**_ _Talk, talk, talk, but I'll tell you, this brother's goin nowhere._

 _If I were you, I'd do my job. There're souls of sin in the air…._

Iason exclaimed with a sigh as both Immortals then glare at each other with the former still standing on Thanos's scythe.

 _ **Iason:**_ _Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Thanos:**_ _Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Iason:**_ _Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Thanos:**_ _Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Both:**_ _Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Iason:**_ _Ha, ha, ha!_

 _ **Thanos:**_ _I'm the only Demon King!_

Thanos shouted with a cruel frown as he quickly shot a blast of dark violet and black ball of darkness from his right hand after Iason, who jumped off the scythe in a backflip, for the dark spell to flew towards a stone wall and exploded upon intact to show the wall is destroyed with the pieces blown away. Yet Thanos ignores the mess he caused when he exclaims with indignation after watching Iason land his feet on the ground in front of the attacker.

 _Well I'm feeling pissed right now, and there's plenty left to do._

 _I've been fighting with unwelcome help, and now I'm after you!_

Blocking two Sai knives which are somehow connected at the end with a long, thin, and glowing blue string wrapping around each of Iason's gloved fingers, the knives bounced off Thanos's scythe to land apart of the man as Iason is still unsatisfied with his ice-cold smile showing when he pointed aloud towards his brother.

 _ **Iason**_ _: Even if you catch me, you could never do me in!_

 _My powers' ten stories high and just as strong. Let us bet who's going to win!_

Tugging the strings back for his Sai knives to fly back towards him, Iason then twirls around towards Thanos as he uses his knives like poi balls for blades to strike at each other and the sounds of clanking fill the air.

 _ **Thanos:**_ _Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Iason**_ _: Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Thanos:**_ _Whoa-oh!_

 _Iason: Whoa oh oh!_

 _ **Both**_ _: Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Thanos:**_ _I'm the only Demon King!_

Letting out a swift twist of his body, Thanos ducked a strike from Iason's right Sai which earns the blonde man to softly widen his eyes a bit although he jumps over the incoming blade to land on the ground with his feet when Thanos starts to argue with a proud smirk.

 _It's over. You're finished. You'll never get away._

 _You? Replacing me to take my job? That'll be the day!_

Instead of being a little surprised of the man's antics of getting him hit with Thanos's scythe, the faint frown in Iason's mouth softly grew in a small smile when he replied with his hands gripping the hilts of each knife.

 _ **Iason:**_ _How feeble! How childish! Is that the best you got?_

 _You think that you're a hero, Thanatos. Even you think you are not. [Insert piano key smashing sound]_

Seeing Thanos narrowing his dark eyes at the mention of his real name again, Iason decides to continue talking with a calm smirk while playing with his knives with his fingers again.

 _Now it's time for everyone to see what it really means to scare._

 _Cause we're gambling like gentlemen. Although we don't play fair._

 _It's much more fun, I must confess when lives are on the line._

 _Not ours of course, but sinners, brother, now that'd be just fine._

Both Immortals then dashed towards each other to strike each other again with their weapons as they now become aggressive with Thanos casting more orbs of darkness at the blonde man, who only swing his poi – Sai knives at the dark globes to slice each spell in half, creating explosions from around themselves without getting them scathed.

 _ **Iason:** Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Thanos:**_ _Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Iason**_ _: Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Thanos:**_ _Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Iason**_ _: Whoa-oh!_

 _ **Thanos**_ _: Whoa-oh!_

 _I'm the only Demon King! [End Music]_

Thanos yelled in cruel amusement as he was about to slice the blade through Iason's neck and ready to behead him, only for the blonde Immortal to successfully block the scythe with one Sai knife clashing against the blade while another Sai knife almost impale Thanos's throat by an inch closer, ending their mock battle in a draw.

The progress of their fight seems to satisfy Iason as he closed his blue eyes with a sound escaping his smirk when the two stood straight while slowly remove their weapons from each other for Iason to question Thanos who held his scythe with both hands while slowly swaying it around. "Feeling better, Thanatos?"

"Better…but I still hate when you people call me my real name." Thanos first look away after mutter his answer with a soft nod before turning his head to glower at his eldest brother with a sort of a furious pout.

Although his expression earns a faint chuckle from Iason when the latter pointed aloud when the two start to move out towards the town. "But you were created with that name, because it matches with your role as an Immortal…"

* * *

 _[Town Square – 20 minutes ago]_

Sitting on top of the roof of the town's tallest building; Luka, Embryo, Airu, and Karma happened to witness the start of their masters' fighting outside while at the same time, the only woman of the group happens to prepare a teapot of tea and snacks, which Karma is enjoying eating the snacks while the other three are just calmly sipping their cups of tea.

Lying his back on the roof tiles with his arms crossing under his head instead of sitting next to his friends above him, Karma wondered aloud while munching on a cookie that his mouth is holding, a tint of curiosity and confidence in the man's voice. "Hey guys, wanna bet who's gonna win: Dad or Master Thanos?"

"Well it's hardly any matter. The results will stay the same because they're both immortals." Embryo calmly noted with a faint frown after finishing his cup of tea for the man to gently hold it for a refill from Airu, as she calmly pours more brown tea on his cup, after Karma slowly twist his body on the roof to exclaim with his self-confident grin still remains even after finishing his cookie, his new tail can't help by swaying faster than before. "We know that, Em. But what happens if in this War of Wars; Dad and Master Thanos might kill each other? I mean it does sound cliché, but we can't help it by thinkin'…"

"We've been thinking about that, since we were twelve years old." Airu thought aloud with a poised smile as leaving himself out of their conversation to watch the Immortals fighting each other, Luka was silent with a calm frown on his face with his second cup of tea remain untouched, as he was lost in thought without bothering his friends, although a few sudden taps of his shoulder brought him back to reality when the brunette turn his head to the right…

Just to see a person who looks exactly like him standing behind him; having the exact new hairstyle as Luka's but his right eye is covered by a big and black eye patch – like leather and his attire is a skin-tight – like robe made of black leather with a grey lining reaching from his neck to the end of his robe in the center as if it is a zipper, a dirty, and ragged white cloth wrapping around his shoulders to his forearms with the right side shorter than his left, and matching black leather boots.

Seeing the 'newcomer' eying the brunette from top to bottom with a calm and cruel smirk on his face while slowly lowering himself to sit next to Klauser's right side; Luka's reaction was staring at the man with a calm yet annoyed – like expression with a soft frown and not saying a word for only a few seconds before he calmly twist around for the other four to watch Luka leaning forward to grab a new cup of tea on a saucer from Airu just to give the tea to the man.

Not seeing the 'stranger' taking a sip of his cup of tea, Luka himself calmly finish his tea…before spitting his drink out of his mouth in a spit take with his eyes widen in surprise, the sight of his reaction also surprises and confuses Embryo, Airu, and Karma who backpedal away from Luka's tea, while the 'stranger' could only watch him without reacting with surprise or confusion when he gave a collected remark after putting his cup and saucer down. "I would never spit take like that, Father."

"Ai!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Luka questioned in shock after wiping his mouth with his palm as his son, Sosuke calmly turn his head to his right and give a soft nod for the other brunette to lean forward and see some of their allies, both familiar and unnamed from the previous world, looking around the town square while having a conversation, possibly about themselves, for Sosuke to answer the question with a faint smile. "Me, Kia, Tyler, his friends, and some of the others that were almost killed from the previous world just got here, before I saw you sitting up here. The rest either returned to the Haven or followed Takehito and his friends to the other part of this world, so we were discussing how to 'meet' Cosmos's warriors here."

"Why do you say meet as in you want to do something like scaring those kids?" Luka inquired with a confused frown, although his question was instead answered by Airu who gave the man a sort of angry frown and her 'scolding' has the tone of amazement, surprising Luka when he turns his head around to face the phoenix woman. "Luka! We'll do as what creative fanfiction writers write their characters to do, with some adding altered music lyrics for characters to sing! It will be our first music chapter in this fanfiction since the original ROTD and DD!"

* * *

[Halloween Town Entrance – Present time]

"Now where are we, guys?" Tidus asked with confusion and a faint sort of fear when he, Firion, Cloud and Cecil arrived at the entrance of this creepy, Gothic town with the dark clouds covering the light of the full moon; their appearances remain the same and normal than their first world and they are separated from the others.

Immediately after setting foot in this new world; the silent air suddenly broke with a cruel male voice laughing maniacally, that would alert the four men to pull out their weapons but to their surprise when feeling something empty from where they normally put their weapons, they notice, in an instant, their weapons are not with them just as they hear the sounds of a man singing. [Altered Music: This is Halloween from Nightmare Before Christmas]

 _ **Karma's voice:**_ _Boys_ _and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _ **Airu's voice:**_ _Come with us and you will see_

 _ **Karma and Airu's voice:**_ _In this town of Halloween_

"What is the meaning of this?" Cecil asked in surprise as no answer was given when the four immediately ran out of the entrance towards town, to show they are alone with the exception of the voices they recognized as Karma and Airu singing through the air, with them themselves nowhere to be seen when the four look around the town square.

 _ **Karma and Airu's voice:**_ _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Humans scream in the dead of night_

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat till they're all gonna die of fright_

 _ **Airu's voice:**_ _In this town, everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

"That sounds like Miss Airu!" Inside a 'deserted' and old house, Terra Branford thought aloud in surprise as she and the Onion Knight just found themselves inside a bedroom with a shabby bed and grey walls, happening to be listening to the voices that sings in the air, unaware that Embryo, wearing his fox mask to cover his face, was walking towards them from behind with his hands on his hips, the two warriors froze in dread when they turn around the moment he starts to sing.

 _ **Embryo:**_ _I'll be the one you meet when you are dead_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing_ _ **RED**_ _! [In sync with Kokkuri, Embryo swiftly remove his mask to show his green eyes has changed to glow a bright pinkish-red glow with black slits and his teeth has sharpened to look exactly like a beast when he grins.]_

With a scream, both Terra and Onion Knight quickly ran out from the door and down the stairs to the ground floor but when making a sharp turn, they were forced to stop running when they hear Sosuke's calm voice singing from under the stairs, although it is dark enough to completely hide the man.

 _ **Sosuke:**_ _I'll be the one watching just to be fair_

 _Enjoy some snakes and_ _ **spiders in your hair!**_ _[Like earlier by being in sync with Reaper, Sosuke emerges out of the stairs to show him and a small Reaper, on his right shoulder with her shrunken scythes in both hands, before Sosuke calmly push Terra and Onion Knight from their backs to head towards the front door of the house, with Embryo following them after jumping off the stairs.]_

 _ **Sosuke and Embryo:**_ _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _All: In this town, it's like home_

 _Everyone hail to the demon song_

After gently leading them out of the house; Sosuke, Embryo, Terra, and Onion Knight walked towards the town square where they were reunited with Firion, Cecil, Cloud, and Tidus, just as the eight suddenly turn around by the appearance of Luka Klauser jumping on the only fountain with green liquid with his feet on the stone wall, a proud and excited grin on his face.

 _ **Luka:**_ _In this town, don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

"Where is everyone!?" Zidane and Bartz barely screamed but the fear in their faces is obvious when the two, and Squall found themselves standing inside an alleyway with the three hearing a familiar voice of Jacksepticeye singing in the air while he is not to be found.

 _ **Jacksepticeye's voice:**_ _Round that corner man, run as fast as you can_

 _Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

 _ **Markiplier (synced with Oliver): SCREAM!**_ _[Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Darkiplier emerged out of their hiding spot in the trash cans behind the three, sending Zidane and Bartz screaming in horror of their dark appearances; with Mark wearing a grey suit and Jacksepticeye had a bloody slash on his throat.]_

 _ **Pewdiepie:**_ _This is Halloween!_

 _ **Markiplier:**_ _Red 'n' black,_

 _ **Jacksepticeye:**_ _Bleeding green!_

 _ **All three:**_ _Aren't you scared? [Squall, Bartz, and Zidane quickly ran out of the alleyway_ , not noticing Airu and Azalea flying on air with the former having her fire wings out of her back and the latter is riding on a familiar deadly scythe.]

 _ **Airu and Azalea's voices:**_ _Well, that's just fine_

 _Say it once, say it twice_

 _Take a chance and roll the dice_

 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

Squall, Zidane, and Bartz took a left turn towards a tall house only for the three to be confronted by Vanoss and his friends, with the former having an owl's face with orange and white feathers with yellow eyes, while Nogla's head is a red octopus-like face with tentacles that looks like a beard, and Tyler's head is a pig head with a white helmet.

 _ **Vanoss:**_ _Everybody scream, everybody scream_

 _ **His friends, minus Delirious and Wildcat:**_ _In this town of Halloween!_

 _ **Delirious:**_ _[Holding a knife in one hand and his other hand is ready to pull out his mask…] I'll be the clown with the tear-away face [Only for the man to pull out just to show his 'face' is a blank, black void._

 _ **Tyler/ Wildcat [synced with Piggy Kong]: Here in a flash and gone without a trace!**_ _[Suddenly letting out a smoke bomb for the Vanoss crew to disappear into nothing, letting the three see the other six with Sosuke, Embryo, and Luka for the former group to run towards them.]_

"What in the world is going on?" The Warrior of Light murmured in stoic confusion as he is found to be back at the entrance of this town, looking around to see none of his allies and hearing familiar and unfamiliar voices singing in the air, feeling the gentle breeze blowing over him when he heard Mark's voice singing in the wind.

 _ **Markiplier's voice:**_ _I'll be the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

 _I'll be the wind blowing through your hair_

Looking up, the Warrior of Light; to his surprise, notice a silhouette of a man's face with long hair, his eyes and mouth are holes, and the moment he sang his voice is familiar to be…

 _ **Iason:**_ _I'll be the shadow on the moon at night_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

The silhouette let itself disappears from the moon into mists, just as a pair of hands gently pushed the Warrior of Light's shoulders from behind, to his surprise, when the warrior turns his head over his shoulder to see Iason Mink himself and a large black panther, bigger than a normal panther with purely black pupil-less eyes and it's long tail is actually a living and breathing dark crimson red snake with a large head, following the man from behind while carrying a person on it's back, the person's extremely long black hair is familiar to be Thanos but he is blindfolded with a black cloth, and wearing a white straitjacket, black pants and boots.

 _ **All:**_ _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

Entering the town square, the Warrior of Light sports his other allies next to the fountain for the leader to quickly run towards them, just as a sudden drop of a guillotine blade fell on a jack – o – lantern to be sliced in half on a basket; for a sudden appearance of Kia, Dipper and Mabel to emerge out of the basket unharmed. Kia is wearing a white kimono with black and grey chain – like designs with her head and backside having silver wolf ears and four tails, her eyes have changed color to her heterochromia red and golden with black sclera and also bearing her wolf's teeth. Dipper is wearing a peanut butter jar costume with a giant peanut as a helmet while Mabel is wearing a strawberry jam jar costume with a giant strawberry 'helmet'.

 _ **Kia:**_ _[Having a 'sadistic' grin on her face] Fear and dead bodies everywhere_

 _ **Dipper & Mabel**: Life's no fun without a good scare_

 _ **Sosuke:**_ _That's our job,_

 _ **Azalea:**_ _but we're not mean_

 _ **Both:**_ _In this town of Halloween [Sosuke grab Kia by her arms to lift her off the basket with Dipper and Mabel jumping off]_

 _ **Luka:**_ _In this town_

 _Don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

Luka gave himself a short twirl with his arms outstretched as if he's a performer, a smile on his face when everyone got their attention from the brunette to Iason who walked away to stand next to Karma when everyone, even the Warriors of Light watch the panther carrying the stiff form of Thanos walking towards the square.

 _ **All but Cosmos's warriors:**_ _Our Immortal King might catch you in the back_

 _And scream like the Devil_

 _Make you jump out of your skin_

 _This is Halloween, everybody scream_

As the wild cat starts to walk through the path where the warriors and their representatives are, Thanos suddenly move his head and body with his eyes still blindfolded although it doesn't stop the long black-haired man from hopping himself off the panther to stand on it's back with his feet, a fire - lightened torch that he was holding with one long-sleeved arm is still burning on the wood.

 _Won't ya please make way for our special guy!_

Embryo and Airu assured the ten Warriors, some are still showing a bit of fear from the beginning of their arrival, with a calm and collected smile in their faces as everyone else continues to sing.

 _ **All:**_ _Our man Thanos's; King of the fire hell_

 _Everyone hail to the Demon King now!_

Calmly placing the torch an inch through his mouth and throat like a fire-breather, Thanos suddenly let himself covered in flames blazing his body, arms, legs, hair, and even though his eyes and mouth, although he is surprisingly alive when he starts to lift his right leg for the man to swiftly twirl on the panther's back like a dance for a few seconds, before he leans forward to almost fall on the people, the sight of his opened mouth with the crackling fire escaping from his eyes and mouth earn seven of the ten warriors to gasp in horror.

 _ **All:**_ _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

As the panther stopped walking its way towards the demonic-looking fountain, Thanos leapt off the creature with his feet to perform a front – flip on the air before diving face-first to the green liquid, for Kia and Azalea to walk towards the fountain with the former gently sitting on the wild cat's back while a metallic hand softly strokes the black fur on the cat's head, a satisfied purr escapes the panther's mouth when Thanos's wife and daughter concluded the song with a calm smile.

 _ **Kia and Azalea:**_ _In this town, it's like home_

 _Everyone hail to the demon song_

" _La-la-la-la-la-la!"_ Everyone excluding the warriors then chanted when Thanos finally emerged from the green water, in the form he was in when he arrived in this world, as he lifts himself to stand on the stone wall of the fountain, with everyone else then starts to cheer and clapped their hands, a mixed expression of excitement and awe which surprises and confuses the warriors, for Zidane to suddenly shouted in dismay and anger, tiny drops of tears streamed down from his eyes from fear. "What the heck is going on over here?!"

"Woah man; we didn't mean to scare you guys like hell." Karma apologized with a small grin as Airu softly place a hand on Terra's wavy blonde hair, for the woman to gently stroke with a calm and kind smile presented on her fair face when she exclaimed of the sudden song. "It was just to follow the Halloween theme in this world, since it is a popular song every Halloween year. We are so sorry if we traumatized all of you."

Most of the ten fighters let out a sigh of relief as the entire situation is not serious at all, with Terra giving a comment after she let herself calm down when she was given a motherly touch from the woman, a sad but calm smile in the young lady's face. "Well…the flow of the song is very fitting, and I think that it is wonderful that everyone is singing because their voices are so lovely."

That comment alone earns Airu to first widen her eyes and mouth in a slight surprise, with Embryo trailing his green eyes to his wife, before she quickly reacted with golden stars in her violet eyes and a very happy smile when she wraps her arms around the only girl of the ten, to her and her friends' surprise and confusion, as Airu starts to make sounds as if she is ecstatic for Embryo to explain towards the warriors of her behavior with a soft smile. "Airu is just happy Terra gave such a great compliment."

"Hey kids!" The warriors had to ignore Airu's 'motherly' happiness when they had to turn their heads to face Thanos when he walked towards the ten for him to lift a hand to show Vanoss, his friends, and a small group of unfamiliar people walking towards everyone, some shown to be calm with a small smile on their faces while others are nervous, when the Immortal spoke to get the ten's attention. "We want you ten to meet some more of your new allies. They were almost killed by one of the enemies in the previous world, as they were forced to fight in the war and their other friends went off somewhere, so I want you all to get acquainted together."

"My name is Michaela Laws. It's nice to meet all of you." A tall woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail, fair peach skin, and wears black glasses, a red shirt that leaves her shoulders and collarbone bare with sleeves, black jeans and sneaker – like boots, and red lipstick greeted with a kind smile, earning Zidane to quickly wipe the tears off his eyes to give himself a confident grin.

"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to." A tall man with a brown goatee and wearing a black cap – like hat, glasses, a black unbuttoned jacket with a white buttoned undershirt and red ribbon bow, black pants and shoes introduced himself with a calm grin, his introduction earns a slight mutter of surprise from Firion in both awe and bewilderment. "He can remember that much?"

"Hey guys, HMK here! And this here, my buddy Sky!" HMK confidently smirked while playfully wrapping an arm around Sky's neck for the latter to almost stumble to fall when he shouted 'You're gonna rip my shoulder off!' with a surprised frown; their behaviors received a comment from the Onion Knight, who gives himself a sigh in annoyance. "I can tell you two are Cynical's friends he told me about."

"What's cracking guys, Noble here!" Noble, the man with brown hair with red bangs, wearing a white T-shirt, dark green jeans and brown shoes initiated with a poised grin with the sight of his shirt which has a design of two young women in maid outfits and having cat features earns a calm remark from Zidane when he walked towards the man to stare at the women from his shirt with a flirtatious grin. "Those ladies look fine…!?" although the Genome received a sudden fist on the head by an annoyed Squall, surprising Noble to react dramatically when Zidane fell his back on the hard ground.

"Hey how's it goin' everybody! I'm Alejandro Saab, Kaggyfilms or whatever the heck you wanna call me!" A man with dark brunette man under a grey and black cap, brown eyes, has facial hair, and wears a simple darker red short-sleeved shirt, darker grey jeans and white sneakers presented himself with a confident smile and his arms outstretched to show himself.

"And this is Thanatos's wife Azalea." Iason Mink introduced Azalea with a calm smirk, all but the taller blonde haired man and brunette busty woman immediately notice, to their horror, Thanos is covering himself with such amount of black mists that is obviously darkness on his body while his face bears a horrifying and cruel frown and staring at his brother with a threatening expression, his pure black eyes has changed into a violet color with black ripple designs, which makes him looking grimmer than usual, while his wife calmly give a short bow before introducing herself with a warm smirk, showing her more composed that everyone even when she doesn't need to see the ladies men Zidane and Noble fidgeting by the sight of her husband, bringing Azalea's eyes to darken with a 'cruel' smirk. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. If you all want to live…please don't call my husband by his true name."

Feeling an uneasy aura of dread into everyone, except Iason and Azalea who the former could only stare at his brother with a calm smile as if he is pretending not to be mocking 'Thanatos' while Warrior, Cloud and Squall could only not show they are a bit concern of this situation; Karma spoke aloud with everyone but the two Immortals turning their heads to face the dark-skinned man, when he didn't turn around to watch his father and _uncle_ giving each other a 'stare off', his voice sounds so composed. "What's the matter guys?"

… Only for Karma to slowly turn his head over his shoulder with a creaking sound to show everyone he is completely afraid of the situation but trying to look calm when he finished his question while twitching his left eye and crooked smile. "A – A – Are you ner – nervous?", his reaction brings everyone else to think of the same thing… "He's so tensed!"

"Well… we should be going to the other part of this world to find the other people for you kids to meet." After what it appears to be a moment of horrifying silence, Thanos finally calm himself, with the darkness that almost cover his body also fade to disappear into nothing in a slow pace, as he exclaimed while turning away to walk towards a short gate beside one of the houses, that would lead towards the graveyards, slowly lowering most of the people's anxiety down with some sighs escaping from their mouths while everyone now show a calm yet still saddened expression before everyone cooperatively follow the man out of the town…

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: _A_ _dreadful_ sight indeed...**

[Outside of town where gigantic gravestones as tall as a tower are placed around the graveyard, a loud sound of a crash rang the air with a weak wheeze of pain coming from a familiar skinny yet bruised and bleeding form of Aya, from the previous chapter, from being thrown and slammed to hit his back at a gravestone before falling on the dried ground; by none other than the hybrid Asami.]

Ryuichi Asami: [Glowering at the wounded albino man while grabbing his cheeks with a hand to force him to lift himself up and against the gravestone] You had the nerve to bite my tail twice...

Aya: [Narrowing his eyes while gritting his teeth with anger and pain, his face also has red and indigo bruises including his cheeks.] Nngh!?...

?: Trying to run away, is he?~ [Asami turn his head over his right shoulder to see a familiar group of his allies; the one who spoke was Madeline who is dressed in a sleeveless green dress with card motives on her gown with the left side of her face shows dark green scales with a yellow eye,

Marluxia is wearing his usual black coat although his face and hair has a dark tone,

Tengu wears a black kimono with his face sported a sort of a black mask with a raven's beak,

Austin Trance [Note:The man who revealed Asami's name in Chapter/ Part 4] also wears his usual attire but his skin is ghostly white with black marking on his eyes,

And Khalifa, Asami's true ally, is wearing a long-sleeved blue coat to her waist with black shorts and boots, her black wings sported behind her back while her left eye is a large, black hole as if her entire left eye is removed by a weapon and her sheathed sword is still around her waist.]

Ryuichi Asami: [Calmly narrowing his golden eyes with a cold frown while his fingers let go of Aya's cheeks, sending him to fall on the ground again with another gasp of pain] He tried too...where's the banana guy?

[A sudden yet familiar laugh fills the air with everyone looking around of the source before an immediate flash of a white smoke bomb exploded beside everyone's left, to their confusion until they see the clear picture of the figure...: a very gruesome and ugly man with his body shaped almost like a triangle with peach skin, his right eye is yellow with a black slit while his left eye is shut as both eyes has dark bags, three strands under a familiar black hat, little crooked teeth with wrinkles on his face, has tiny arms and legs but his attire is extremely noticeable to be...]

?: [Sadistically laughing with a high - pitched tone] Hey guys! It's me, Bill Cipher! In my canon human form! [Looking at everyone with silence, seeing a mixed reaction of shock and confusion to some of his allies, with the exception of Tengu of course, until...

Madeline de Autriche: [Screaming in shock while her right hand pull out her sabre which the blade is covered with flames]

Austin Trance: [Pull out a pair of black guns from his pockets, horrified] What the fuck is that!? [Before Asami, Khalifa, and a surprised Aya watch Marluxia, Austin, Madeline, and even a very calm Tengu rushing over the deformed Bill to attack him out of shock.]

Bill Cipher: [Offscreen; screaming in pain] OWH! WHAT THE! HEY! STOP!...WHY ARE YOU GUYS KEEP TRYING TO KILL ME!? AUTHOR, DON'T YOU LOVE ME!

Ryuichi Asami: [Slowly turning Khalifa and Aya around to not let them watch the brutal assault, a calm frown on the man's face.] Stay away from floating banana shits, okay?

* * *

 **Note: The idea of altering songs in the stories is inspired by the fan fiction Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts by Star Tours Traveler (A Kingdom Hearts III fan fiction I would recommend people to read and sing while listening to the original songs that will be** **listed before it happen.)**


	8. Part 7 - This is Christmas (Part 2)

**EDITED: 11/7/2019**

 **Note: This chapter is inspired by Gintama Episode 200 and a fact of Takahiro Sakurai from a Stalker of Seiyuu website (don't know if believe it or not)**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 7: Christmas Town/ This is Halloween (Final)**

Finally walking out of the dark and creepy gothic - like Halloween town; the two groups of Harmony with their new and introduced allies strode their way through the forest of dead trees with some of the trees around themselves bear a large door that has a design that matches a holiday season with a golden doorknob on each door, the only door that is unlocked and completely ajar is the door in front of the warriors…

That is shaped like a simple Christmas tree with a few presents against the base of the tree as tiny steps so without processing a thought or a plan, everyone just ran straight and jump over the Christmas tree – shaped door, as some of the warriors of light, their representatives, and assists to let out a short scream when they are falling straight down in a spiral vortex – like fall with snowflakes gently raining down with them…

* * *

Somewhere in the world where it's snowing with a Christmas – themed town below and the clear blue night sky is filled with stars; there's a snow – covered tree with a transparent, glowing and sparkling Jack – o – lantern door on a large hill and, even though the door has no doorknob, it's grinning face suddenly move has if it is a real face when it opens it's mouth and out comes the warriors when they were shot out of the door and land their bodies on the snow.

Some like Luka, Sosuke, and Embryo wore the same clothes they wore at the previous town, while the rest wore their usual clothes with an addition of a red and white Santa hat on their heads, with the exception of Iason and Thanos although the latter must have changed a look when Karma immediately got some of everyone's attention when he points a finger at his uncle with a bewilderment grin in his face. "Hey! Now that's Master Thanos's disguise!"

Although he looks and dressed the same from the Halloween Town, there are some clear differences with his hair being completely black without the single white strand, a few bangs hanging down his face, his face has the same fair tint as his real form instead being completely pale and his eyes are his normal brown; thus being less menacing than earlier despite Thanos confidently remarked with a cold frown while fixing his tie, which has changed back to purely black, on his chest. "Shut the hell up Karma."

"What the fuck are they doing over there?" Ohm the bunny muttered in confusion on Anthony/ Panda's head as Karma and Thanos had to put their little argument on hold when even on top of the snow – filled mountain, everyone witnessed an odd sight of colorful flashes of light occurring at the town and familiar people are fighting each other with weapons and magic, sending the others in confusion of their situation before their attention changed to two recognizable Japanese men, their appearances has not changed in this world, walking up on the hill and heading to their direction, bringing Tyler to reveal their names with a confident grin as his Akuma just appeared on his shoulders in smoke bomb. "Hey Takehito, Takahiro."

"Yo, minna." Takehito greeted with a smile, while his Akuma Kirin is already on his host's shoulders, when the two voice actors stopped walking in front of the warriors, which brings both Noble and Alejandro to narrow their eyes with a curious frown for the latter to brought the Akuma Host's attention, into confusion, as he was enquired by Alejandro. "Hey wait a minute…you sound just like Dio Brando from JoJo.", with Noble also giving himself a slow nod to agree with the former when everyone heard him murmured aloud with his fingers tapping on his chin. "That, and the fact his voice actors in both Japanese and English are in very much a LOT of animes."

" **Takehito** / Takehito/ Koyasu – san." Kia, Takahiro and Takehito's Akuma muttered with a soft frown as everyone notice Takehito slowly give himself a proud grin when he was questioned that is possibly amusing the voice actor for him to stand with his legs apart on the snow while his back is leaned back, his arms are lifted as if he has claws on his fingernails before he suddenly shouted something that surprises some of the warriors, most notably Noble, Alejandro, Michaela, and even Daithi de Nogla, Marcel/ Basically and Anthony/ Panda when the six humans reacted with a gasp in surprise. "ZA WARUDO! WWWRRRYYYYY!"

"OH MY GOD! you voiced DIO!" After reacting with a dramatic grin when saying 'Oh my god!', Noble pointed a finger in shock as leaving Takehito to stand straight while the mentioned six starts to become fangirls, with Daithi letting out a loud and excited scream; everyone turn their attention straight to Takahiro, with Dipper asking a question with a calm frown while crossing his arms against his torso. "Hey Takahiro, why are everyone fighting at the town? Did something happen?"

Which brings the seiyuu to softly scratch the back of his brown hair while mutter something with a soft and sad frown and tone in his voice. "Eto… (Umm…)"

* * *

 _[Flashback – An hour ago]_

"Uwa! Sugoi! (Wow! Awesome!)" Was the response Takehito and Takahiro gave when they were the last of their group, that consists of them, Sho, Toshiyuki, and the remaining half of the unnamed warriors, to arrive in this Christmas town by the jack – o – lantern door at the top of the mountain; after a comedic mishap at the other world with Takehito jumping on his young friend's arms when he accidentally screams in horror from being confronted with a random stranger, only to find out it is just Sosuke in a new and dark form to match the Halloween theme.

Running down the snow – filled mountain towards the entrance of the Christmas – themed town, both seiyuus giddily glance around to see the green and red houses with Christmas lights completely match what the two were thinking of this world, including a merry – go – around in the center of the town, sending a sort sense of excitement in their faces with Takehito commenting aloud, without noticing his Akuma Kirin showing itself out of it's smoke bomb to sit on it's host's red hair. "Uwa! Kono kurisumasu taun wa subarashī! (Wow! This Christmas Town looks amazing!)"

"Watashi wa santakurōsu o miru koto ga dekiru koto o negatte imasu. (I hope we can get to see Santa Claus.)" Takahiro wondered aloud with a quiet mutter as he continues to glance around the seemingly deserted town through his glasses while stopping his tracks on the snow, without noticing Takehito also stopped walking a few inches in front of Takahiro, with a faint yet noticeable concerned frown in the former's face even when he listens to Kirin telepathically give a soft remark, it's tone also bears a sort of concern for the fellow seiyuu who is busy looking around with a visibly calm frown in his handsome face. " **I can actually feel a touch of sadness in your friend's heart, as if he experienced from an old memory…** "

As the two were busy wandering around the snow – filled town, they could not notice a presence of a figure hiding behind the first house behind the fighters, but instead of either walking towards them or even pursuing to attack them on the spot, this figure is just hiding himself against the chimney of the house with a glimpse of his head slowly touch the wall for him to spy on the two warriors of Harmony slowly turning themselves to strode their way to the entrance, that's when…

"Ahahahahahaha!" Hearing a deep, dark, and familiar male laugh filling the quiet, snowy air; both Takehito and Takahiro froze in surprise and determination as by a flick of their wrists, a flash of white light materializes in both their hands for a clear view of their weapons to appear, with Takehito wielding his giant steamroller – barbell with his right hand while Kirin ready itself in a common giraffe stance on it's host's red hair as Takehito tighten his grip with both hands on the hilt of his weapon which is a large wooden brown baseball bat with the hilt wrapped around in a black silk cloth and nails sticks out of the head; with the secret spy hiding behind a chimney emerge himself to be seen by jumping a big leap to the sky, surprising both Takehito and Takahiro to give themselves a quiet gasp, before the 'enemy' quickly drop himself towards the ground in rocket speed to land his feet on the snow and in front of the two men who immediately reacted in astonishment when….

"Merry Christmas! Ahahahahaha! Yo kora min'na, omatase? Santa wa koko de anata o shiawaseni shimasu! (Good little boys, have you been waiting? Santa is here to make you happy!)" This stranger, dressed in a typical red Santa Claus outfit with a hat while carrying a large white sack filled in what kind of objects with one hand and over his right shoulder, but not bearing white hair and bear and not the fat man in their minds…

And revealed to be no one but Sho Hayami himself; introduced himself with a proud grin as his sudden appearance got both Takehito and Takahiro to just stare at their 'senior' in disbelief while 'Sho - Santa' just give himself a short chuckle from his mouth as his eyes under his red shades just stare towards the three's, including Kirin's, reactions while letting himself think with a proud tone of victory in his mind. 'Sakurai – san bikkurishita na. Sosa, Santa honto ni sonzai. Seki-san ga kore o miru koto o negatte imasu…' (Takahiro looks comepletely surprised. Yep, Santa really exist. I hope/ wish Toshihiko will see this… [Note: Toshihiko Seki, the seiyuu who voiced Warrior of Light and Embryo, is Sho Hayami's junior that he adores (stated in Sho's TV trope page)])

"…Are? Sakurai san to Koyasu-san ga bikkuri shita yō ni mieru, Koyasu-san no Akuma mo shokku o ukete imasu… (Huh? Takahiro and Takehito looks too surprised, even Takahito's Akuma looks shocked…) Sho's mind changed from confident to confusion when he suddenly notice both Takahiro and Takehito are staring at him with such shock and disbelief with their wide eyes twitching and their mouths are gaping open, Kirin on the other hand could only stare with it's blue eyes wide.

Feeling a presence beside his left, Sho calmly turns his head to his side to see what shocks the two seiyuus and Akuma…only to see an ironic sight of Toshiyuki Morikawa, also wearing an exact Santa Claus outfit as Sho with his right hand also holding a large sack of presents over his shoulder. Once all four seiyuus and six–tailed giraffe Akuma are just standing on the snow and staring each other in silence for only a minute, Sho and Toshiyuki finally broke that silence when they reacted by just widening their eyes and mentally shouted to themselves in shock when they take a step back and dropped their bags on the snow. "S – Santa da!"

"Oi teme! Omae wa ittai dareda! (Hey bastards! Who the hell are you two!)" Takehito shouted in shock and fury as he took a step aside to stand in a defensive state in front of Takahiro, who could only stare in disbelief while his hands gripping his nail bat could let out a shake, when both Sho - Santa and Toshiyuki – Santa just stare at each other in dismay with the former asking himself in his mind while not taking his eyes off the 'intruder'. "Chottomatte, naze hoka no Santa - san ga imasu ka?! (Wait a minute, why is there another Santa here!?)

"Dareda, koreha ittai!? Naze Mori - Santa igai no Santa - san ga imasu ka?! Watashi wa chōdo kono yōna doresuappu de Sakurai-san o odoroka setai! Naze! (Who the hell is this!? Why is there another Santa besides Mori – Santa?! I just want to surprise Takahiro by dressing up like this! Why!?)" Toshiyuki mentally screamed to himself while also not taking his eyes off this 'intruding' Santa, both ignoring Takahiro and Takehito staring at the 'enemies' with the former still showing a defensive stance to protect Takahiro, just as the two seiyuus left the other two 'Santas' having a sort of stare off and mental argument when Takahito and Takahiro heard a male voice shouting, possibly to the two's attention, for them to turn their heads over their shoulders. "Hey!"

Breaking the four's silence again, the four men and Akuma immediately witness a flash of an appearance by a group of men leaping off a roof of the biggest house of the town behind the four from out of nowhere, before they all land their feet on the snow, with a Santa hat on each head to match the season, with the tallest man of the three, who the four recognize him as Kanou [Note: the driver from Chapter/ Part 5] calmly walk his way towards the seiyuus to inquire them with a soft frown. "Are you four okay?"

"Hai, Kanou – san. Shikashi… (Yes Kanou. Although…)" Takehito first give a short nod with Kirin following his host to nod in reply as the former slowly turn his head to stare at the two disguised seiyuus, a calm frown in the red – haired man's face while slowly lifting his right hand to point a finger at them to exclaim that would send both Sho and Toshiyuki in dismay, seeing Takehito acting like a child informing a parent what the siblings have done like a tattletale. "Shō to Morikawa-san wa santakurōsu ni narisumashite Sakurai-san o osoreyou to shite imasu. (Sho and Toshiyuki are trying to scare Takahiro by pretending to be Santa Claus.)"

"Oh?" Seeing Kanou looking at the two 'Santas' with a sadistic and monstrous – like grin ,while softly placing a hand on the shocked Takahiro's brown hair like a father comforting a sad child, both Sho and Toshiyuki let out a shudder in dread with the latter trying to correct the misunderstanding with a horrified frown, when everyone see Kanou calmly remove his hand off Takahiro's head to crack his knuckles, the sounds of those hard cracking noises would send most of everyone giving themselves a flinch in anxiety. "O – Oi, Chotto! Oi matte! (H – Hey, Wait a minute! Hey wait!)

"Shikataganai, Morikawa – san… (It's no use, Toshiyuki…)" Sho softly place a hand on Toshiyuki's right shoulder to stop him from speaking or creating another misunderstanding as the young seiyuu notice Sho has already pulled out his weapon which is his green umbrella for him to stare at Kanou and their other allies, the unnamed warriors seem to be hestitant at first to start a fight, before he calmly spoke his suggestion he had in mind with his soft frown sported in his face. "Watashitachiha nakama to tatakawanakereba narimasen. (We have to fight our allies!)"

Although he received a sort of angry complaint from Toshiyuki who lift his hands to let out a bright grey glow of light to be manifested into a simple yet double – bladed katana in one single black hilt. "Kore o setsumei suru koto wa dekimasu ka! (Can we just explain this!)"

"Hey Buddies, it's Will Ryan of DaGames, and say hello to my little friend!" The man with black and green hair [Note: Also from Chapter/ Part 5] introduced himself with a confident smile as when he starts mentioning 'little friend', a sudden flash of a figure appears floating behind him.

This figure has a humanoid appearance of a man with green and black metallic body and head, bearing four arms, short black hair with purple bangs to it's chin, attiring in a cloth wrapping around it's waist with a slit on it's right leg, both metallic feet bears a sort of a large wheel as if it is skates, and floating beside it's arms are a pair of giant piano keyboards.

"Hello! This is NicoB!" A man with short dirty blonde or brown hair, and wearing a familiar outfit similar to Cynical but with the different colors of black, blue, red, and yellow with an addition of a hood over his head to have a design of a baby penguin's face, presented himself with a proud grin, while swiftly lift his right arm for his hand to let out a long flash of white light for an exact Keyblade as Cynical to manifest on his palm, the hilt and guard are blue and yellow.

"I don't even need to fucking introduce myself, but I'll get more screen time and dialogue in this fanfiction!" A man clad in a red and black leather bodysuit with white pupil – less eyes under the black leather markings on his mask, his waist has a belt with pouches and his back has two katanas sheathed in a black sheath each, confidently mused with his voice bearing a proud and ignorant tone, not hearing Takehito mutter a word in a whisper with a surprised reaction. "Wow; Deddopūru. (Deadpool.)"

"Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy?" a tan, mustachioed man with dark brown hair in dreadlocks decorated with numerous beads also proudly introduce himself with a confident grin. His beard is similarly styled into two smaller dreads, each with two very small beads near the tips, has brown eyes and wears a faded red bandanna on his head under a black pirate hat, brown long – sleeved and open coat, a faded, loose white shirt underneath a black jacket that exposes his chest, both tucked beneath the cloth and a tan belt around his waist, over a tattered, white piece of cloth tied around his waist, a fingerless glove on his right hand, black pants tucked into his brown boots, and carries a scabbard of his cutlass on his left hip, kept in place by a black strap that goes over his right shoulder.

"Shiro…Albion…and I…" A young man, his appearance looks like a teenager or someone in his twenties, with really long white hair reaching to his knees along a strand hanging down between his eyes and joint with another strand at the right side of his hair, pinkish – red eyes, extremely pale skin and dressed in a white straitjacket with the wide sleeves almost covering his hands and fingers, and purple shorts that barely cover his thighs, first introduce himself without lifting his head to stare at the snow covering his bare feet and his voice sounds like he is sad… until he finally raise his head to show a sadistic and intoxicated grin, his teeth are razor sharp like a shark, while he suddenly lift a sort of a black injecting gun with red liquid inside a glass tube with one hand; just to softly inject a needle to his neck and insert the liquid after he mutter to the two 'Santas' with a maniacal laugh. "…I cannot wait any longer!"

"And I'm Somuku Kanou Kira…let's fight!" First muttering his introduction with a calm yet still menacing frown, Kanou's eyes widen in anger as he is the first to strike when everyone couldn't react to him leaping towards Sho and Toshiyuki with such speed, shocking the two 'Santas' at first…

Only to react in horror when they didn't witness Kanou giving out a savage punch at a golden brown crystallized manikin of Takahiro that was about to attack the two from behind, also surprising the other men when they watch the manikin cracking from head to toe from the fist before it exploded in pieces on the snow with a distorted scream matching Takahiro's ringing the air, just as the men immediately notice a group of manikins of themselves, with different colors, have showed themselves on top of the roofs of each house, including a dark blue manikin of Kanou is standing on the top of the merry – go – round.

Bracing themselves for their first fight with their weapons, giraffe Akuma, and a sort of spirit aiding Will have prepared; a dark grey manikin of Toshiyuki leapt off the roof of a house from the left side of town to fall towards Takahiro and Takehito, with another distorted cry from the imitation when it lifts it's katana above it's head, only for Sho to scream "USERO! (F*CK OFF!)" in fury and point his umbrella at the falling manikin for him to shoot out a small ball of white energy from the ferrule and let it rocket through the manikin's chest, breaking the imitation of Toshiyuki in pieces.

As Takahiro swiftly whack his nail bat at the light grey manikin of Sho, who continuously block all of the strikes the voice actor gave, the latter did not notice a dark brown manikin of the pirate captain Jack was about to back stab Takahiro from behind with it's cutlass in one hand which brings Takahiro to immediately turn his head over his shoulder to give a late reaction of disbelief.

But as soon as 'Jack' was about to lower his sword for a slice; a sudden flash of the man in red and black, introduced as Deadpool by Takehito earlier, was quicker to clash his two katanas through the manikin to break the pirate Imitation in tiny pieces right, before Takahiro instantly witness the crystallized replica of Sho he was fighting was also broken by an incoming landing from the young albino man, Shiro to break the manikin on the snow with his bare feet…

...With his face showing he is indeed crazy with his glued grin, and sudden red markings on his face, neck, and legs, when the men and the manikins had to cease their fight to watch the white – haired maniac laughing like an extremely insane patient from a psychiatric hospital, while jumping over the shocked Takahiro to jump on another roof where Jack is currently fighting a manikin of NicoB. "GAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Will screamed with his smile still showing in his face, as he let his 'secret ally' do all the fighting with it silently sending out a barrage of fists towards a dark green manikin of himself who to both Will and his manikin, the latter also has an imitation of Will's 'spirit comrade', for the two to fight against each other.

NicoB ran towards the merry – go – round to leap on the roof for him and Kanou's manikin to fight each other, with the warrior's Keyblade clashing against the replica's fists and legs but in a matter of seconds, an incredible fast kick straight to the Keybearer's waist brought Nico to puke out blood, to his horror, when he was sent flying towards a house in rocket speed and hit his back against a wall, bringing him to gasp in pain when he fell his body on the snow as he didn't see the same manikin that almost killed him jumping off the merry – go – round to dash its way towards Nico…

...A sudden throw of a large ice block shot through Kanou by it's waist, earning a metallic scream from the imitation when Nico slowly lift his head with his narrowed eyes could only see a blurred vision of a small giraffe with six lightning – shaped tails standing in front of the heavily wounded warrior, who let out a painful murmur when he slowly lift a finger to poke at the giraffe's spiked neck with a faint smile. "What kind of Dream Eater are you?"

"Kirin!" Hearing his host shouting to get it's attention for the giraffe Akuma to turn around and witness Takehito swinging his barbell to swiftly pound a dark red manikin of himself to let it release a metallic high – pitched scream after it broke down in pieces, Kirin left the almost dead Nico to quickly run towards it's host, although it just notice it is running slow for being too small while trying to run around, and avoid the other warriors fighting the manikins of themselves, bringing the giraffe to complain and scream to itself in disbelief. " **Why do I have to be so small!? Takehito, wait**!"

However, it stops it tracks when a figure fell it's back on the snow in front of the giraffe Akuma, who suddenly scream in fear and immediately lower its neck to forcefully whack the possible attacker by the forehead with its head, hopefully, this would help the Akuma by killing a manikin...

"Ite!" Listening to a familiar man screaming in pain, Kirin lift it's neck for it's head to see the 'attacker' was, to Kirin's horror, actually Toshiyuki holding his bleeding forehead with one hand, earning Kirin to give another scream, for attacking a fellow ally and friend of it's host by accident, before the wounded seiyuu watch the giraffe quickly ran it's tiny yet long legs towards Takehito and jumped on his shoulders when the two watch Toshiyuki stumbling to lift himself and lie his body on the snow, shouting Takehito's name in shock for the sudden stunt caused by his Akuma while still touching his bleeding forehead. "Koyasu – san!?"

"Gomen Morikawa – san! Sakurai – san, hayakku nigeru! (Sorry Toshiyuki! Takahiro, let's get out of here!)" Takehito first apologized to Toshiyuki in shock in his face, before he quickly turns his head to face Takahiro after he gave a finishing blow on another manikin of himself beside the Akuma Host for the latter to alert his friend to leave the town.

Receiving a nod with a determined frown, Takehito and Takahiro quickly ran towards the entrance, with their allies quickly hasten their fight with the growing army of their manikins to stop any imitation and enemy from attacking Takehito and Takahiro when the two ran out of the town just as the large entrance let out a bright glow for a quick second to see it has no changes from that flash show…

* * *

 _[15 minutes after present time]_

" **You attacked your host's own friend, because you thought he was a manikin?** " Piggy Kong enquired it's brother with a sort of chuckle after Takahiro and Takehito finished with the story with the other warriors sitting on top of the snow mountain, the mention of Kirin attacking Toshiyuki on the forehead by accident brought not only Piggy Kong, but also Mark's dragon Akuma Oliver, Kia's four – tailed wolf Akuma Gintoki, Sosuke's Reaper, and Embryo's Kokkuri on their shoulders to let out a quiet giggle, for finding their sibling's incident amusing, earning Kirin to complain to the five Akumas in anger and sadness. " **This is not a laughing matter! I was scared out of my wits, I didn't mean to attack Toshiyuki!** "

"Ah, Michaela – san. Sono meinu kara hayaku Watashi o sukutte kurete arigatō. (Thank you for saving me from that bitch back earlier.)" Ignoring his Akuma crying his embarrassment out on his shoulders while it's brothers and sisters could not stop chuckling for it's misfortune, Takehito glance towards Michaela for her to listen to the Japanese man giving his thanks with a soft nod and a small smile, with Michaela letting out a surprised reaction when she quickly straightens herself to exclaim her reply with a shy smile, hoping he would not notice a warm color on her cheeks. "O – Oh. It's no problem! I knew Yandere-chan is a bitch, but fighting her for real and saving anyone from this war is what I will do!"

"Well, at least that our new allies' fight with the manikins has proven to be victorious." The Warrior of Light calmly and stoically spoke when he sees the town has now ceased the fight to find Sho, Toshiyuki, Kanou, Will, and Nico lying their bodies on the snow with the manikins are hardly around to show their fight is indeed a victory, getting everyone's attention to run their feet back towards the town.

Once stopping inside the town with the sight of the almost dead warriors bringing such a surprise to most of everyone including seven of the Warriors, everyone quickly ran towards the fallen men to kneel on the snow, just in case to find even a faint pulse to check if they are alive.

Luckily for everyone, they caught glimpses of the five men flinching their fingers and fluttering their eyes to open for the five to slowly lift themselves, with some stumbles for visible wounds and blood to show on their skin and tiny drops of blood to rain on the snow.

"Morikawa – san!" Shouting his name with relief; Takahiro quickly ran towards Toshiyuki, who is the first of the five to completely sit on the snow, only for the man to let out a loud scream in pain when Takahiro suddenly jump and land on his friend to wrap his arms around the latter when he fell his back on the snow, for everyone to watch Toshiyuki letting out a grunt while softly wrapping his arms around Takahiro's back, with a faint yet relieved smile in the man's face despite his forehead is still bleeding from Kirin's 'accident'. "Gyaah! Sakurai – san! Yamero! Omae maji omoi dayo! (Takahiro! Stop it! You're seriously heavy!)"

"Daijoubu, Sho?" Takehito enquired with concern as he and Luka quickly ran towards Sho to lift him with their arms, while the seiyuu almost stumble to fall back to the snow again but now regaining his balance. At first Sho give out a few, short nods with a soft grunt; but noticing Luka with a different hairstyle and outfit, Sho's eyes widen in surprise under his red shades, when Sho gave Luka a mutter of confusion while trying to be as calm as he can. "Anata wa Ruka ka... (Are you Luka or…)"

"It's me, Luka! I look like a bad guy, and Em told me something about my son being a bad guy!" Takehito is silent with a tint of nervous and confusion when he and Sho watch Luka quickly express his distress when he places both hands on the older man's shoulders to give him two short shakes, as Luka could not see Sho's eyes, under the red lens of his shade, trailing over Luka's left shoulder to see Sosuke looking at the three, a calm and menacing – like smirk presented in the young man's face, before Sho just watch Sosuke turning away from him before walking towards Embryo, who is standing in front of the wounded and almost unconscious Kanou in front of the merry – go – round.

"Luka still couldn't believe he's dressed as you, from your own show?" Embryo questioned his nephew without turning his head to face the young man as the Akuma Host seems to be helping Kanou to remove his wounds by softly lifting a hand away from Kanou for the blonde – haired man to give a slow swipe, bringing the wounds and blood from the taller man to immediately disappear without a trace, with Kanou letting out a breath when Sosuke now gives his answer with a soft nod and a faint smirk. "Yes. Later, I should tell Father that if the author didn't think of me years ago; he and Sho wouldn't even be in this story, now would it?" [Note: And RedKHII would not know the other amazing characters voiced by this good man. *thumbs up*]

"Ara, Shiro!" Noticing the young albino man lying his back and outstretched arms on the snow while his face has a calm and excited smile, even when he gave himself a few chuckles, Azalea calmly spoke aloud while waving her right hand in the air with a soft smile for Kia and Thanos to notice the young man, who first turn his head to his right on his snow, with the markings on his face and body disappeared from sight, to see the other people at the entrance before the sight of the mentioned three brought Shiro to change his expression from a confused frown into an ecstatic grin with his teeth showing before the three watch the boy quickly twist himself on the snow to lift himself off the snow and running towards Thanos, Azalea, and Kia as if Shiro is a happy child running towards his family…

Until it just found out Shiro is part of Thanos's family when he hopped off the snow to be caught by the Immortal's arms who, to some of the people's surprise; gave a calm smile when Shiro wrapped his wide sleeved arms around the taller man's neck. "Mum! Dad! Kia!"

"It's always such a surprise to see our allies are growing a lot." Leaving everyone while watching them having some spare time to converse with each other, Firion commented aloud to his friends as Tidus gives a soft nod with a faint frown for him to muse to the nine, with his words bring a sort of agreement for the ten. "Yeah, but…this might be too much, even to the enemies. Not that I'm complaining."

"But even if it will take a while to fight all of the bad guys, we might as well have fun while we're at it." Bartz exclaimed with a smile while trying to be the positive man he is, the nine didn't notice Squall just turn his head away while closing his eyes with his usual stoic frown in his face when he thought to himself with a tint of contempt. ' _This is a battlefield, not a hangout_.'

"Daijobu?" Walking towards the Cosmos warriors when seeing their expressions have concerns for this war, noticeable for the other warriors even before arriving in this world, Takahiro questioned the ten with a soft frown even when seeing Tidus, Bartz, Zidane, and Terra giving themselves a short flinch, as it was no surprise the ten couldn't even understand his language, as it was foreign for them…

But to the mentioned four and even Takahiro's surprise, Cloud calmly answered the (/ his) voice actor's question with a soft nod and frown when he turn around to exclaim the Japanese man. "We're alright. Actually, we do need something that can help us when we need to talk with you and your friends, if it's okay Takahiro?"

"H – Hai, Wakatta." Not wanting to show his shock to Cloud and his friends, Takahiro give himself a slight shaky nod with his voice trying to be as calm as he can as he watches Cecil placing a hand on Cloud's left shoulder from behind to inquire the SOLDIER, a small but noticeable surprise painting his face hidden in his small smile with Cloud calmly turns his head over his left shoulder to listen to the Paladin's question. "Cloud, do you know how to talk with Takahiro's language easily?"

"…I don't know but…" Cloud muttered after shaking his head when he turns his head to face Takahiro, who is still looking a bit surprised from earlier with the latter noticing Toshiyuki, his wounds have already been healed to find him completely the same before his fight, walking towards his friend when Cloud finished continuing his question to his friends, his face still bear his soft and stoic expression while his answer somehow surprise Takahiro and Toshiyuki to slightly open their mouths in a quiet gasp. "I have this feeling like; Takahiro and I are the same person, just like I feel as if Toshiyuki and Sephiroth are the same... but at the same time, they're different. But in any case, what matters is that we have people to fight with."

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Omake: Can the anti-heroes/ some villains of Dissidia have some screen time!?**

[At the top of the mountain with the entrance to the Halloween Town, watching the Cosmos warriors and their allies; are Golbez, Cloud of Darkness, Sephiroth, Kuja, Ultimecia, Jecht, and Emperor.

Although Golbez, Cloud of Darkness, Sephiroth, and Ultimecia are shown to have no effect with their armor and clothing still remaining, despite the latter has her hair tied into a long ponytail behind her; Kuja, Jecht, and Emperor are, for no reason, have their appearances changed with Jecht's shorts changing color into red with his head sprouted a pair of brown reindeer antlers.

Kuja and Emperor's outfits have altered to dress similarly as Santa Claus with their outfits retaining the violet and golden colours and boots as their original attires, although Kuja is still wearing a similar thong as his original while Emperor's pants is just a large pair of golden shorts with his large golden Santa hat pulled over to the right side of his head which almost cover his right eye, and his purple gloves has a white fur lining around his wrists with claws at his fingernails. [Note: To make it easier; Emperor is dressed similarly to Sora's Christmas form from Kingdom Hearts II]

Jecht: [Ignoring the others watching their enemies, gripping his 'antlers' in fury] What the hell is this! How come I'm the only one having these freakish things!?

Kuja: [Turning his head while floating above the snow with an annoyed frown] Well this world must have thought of you like an animal you truly are...

Jecht: [Pointing a finger at Kuja, still furious] Says the snotty-nosed brat who can't even try to wear pants!

[But before a serious fight between the furious Kuja and Jecht was about to begin; the villains notice the jack - o - lantern 'door' slowly open its mouth for an entrance by familiar people; none other than 'Bill Cipher's' team that consists of Khalifa and Asami, who is still holding the wounded Aya hostage with his tail, Marluxia, Madeline de Autriche, Austin Trance, and Tengu, all have changed to their normal attires but Bill is absent...unless he is inside a large and bloodied sack that Khalifa is easily holding over her right shoulder.]

Ultimecia: [Gives a slight curious smirk] My, what took you all so long?

Cloud of Darkness: [Stoic] And where is that Bill Cipher nuisance?

Madeline de Autriche: [Giving a calm yet sad frown] ...He's in a pathetic state...

[Khalifa swiftly lift the sack over her shoulder to roughly drop it on the snow, with Bill giving out a painful gasp from inside, when Austin silently untie the sack for everyone to watch the man slowly unveil by opening the sack...whatever happened to Bill inside, it sends the warriors of Chaos to give their expression of disgust and/ or shock.

Emperor Mateus: [Placing a finger on his chin, with a serious frown] Hmm? [Silently glancing at the warriors before his eyes are fixated to both Jecht and Asami...] Jecht? [Leaving everyone to softly whisper a possible plan next to Jecht's left ear...]

[Giving a calm frown with a thumbs up as a response, Jecht quickly walk towards Asami to catch his attention when the former grabbed Aya off his tail before wrapping Asami's bare arms around the 'boy's' frail body before everyone immediately watch Emperor quickly and swiftly tie the sack back to shield the disgusting sight of the mind demon.]

Jecht: [Holding his sword over his shoulder as if he is holding a giant baseball bat, an aggressive grin in his face] Ready Majesty!?

[The Emperor, effortlessly, lift the sack with both hands as everyone, to some's surprise, watch the tyrant ready himself to throw the sack like a professional baseball player when he sent the screaming bag flying towards Jecht, who successfully whack the sack with his sword to send it flying again towards Asami, who quickly twist his tail the moment it hits the sack...and whack the bloodied sack aside to send it flying away and past the Christmas town in rocket speed...]

 _Elsewhere..._

[Following the Cosmos warriors and their allies as they are about to leave, Shiro Albion stopped his tracks to turn around and look up on the starry night sky to see a fast shooting star that is, curiously, screaming through it's flight]

Shiro Albion: [Intoxicating happy] Wow! A screaming, shooting star!


	9. Part 8 - Mock Battles (Part 1)

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Note: I just realized I wrote more of the other characters instead of the Dissidia characters, so I want to apologize for this and will make a few chapters to write more of both Dissidia and non-Final Fantasy/crossover/parody characters.**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 8: Mock Battles (Harmony)**

"So, in other words, …you want to fight all of us?" Was the only answer the Warrior of Light could summarize when he and his allies, to their surprise, received an unexpected proposition from their representatives and new allies, who are now wearing their usual attires, at the Haven the next morning, by Iason Mink.

Replying with a silent nod; Iason starts to explain the suggestion with a calm smile, while all warriors are happening to be relaxing outside of the small houses. "Not necessarily to kill all of you, but I would like to test how strong everyone else is beside my _brother_ , Thanatos. One of the reasons why; you ten must be questioning, when are we going to fight your enemies?"

"We've been found out." Bartz whispered next to Zidane's ear with surprise presented in his face, out of everyone's earshot with a response from his Genome friend by giving them a silent nod with his eyes widen in surprise, before Iason's next words somehow brought everyone's attention when they turn their heads to face the blonde Immortal as he continues to explain his proposition, his right hand lifted for his gloved palm to let out a soft and bright, white mists of smoke to manifest and float into a sort of a ball; showing a black silhouette of a creature shaped like a dragon before it changes into a different silhouette of another creature with an extra tail, displaying nine changes of different creatures with an addition of tail numbers in each silhouette. "Each warrior, his or her representatives, and their assists will fight either an Akuma Host and their Akumas, or each other and it will be under a secret time limit…"

"And since this is a really small place for us to fight and to stay, let's move to a more spacious world that will be on my treat." Thanos, in his real form with the long black hair and robes, calmly announced as everyone notice he has his gigantic scythe ready in his hands for the warriors to watch the black haired and robed Immortal calmly lifting his weapon above him, the sight of it's deadly and sharpen curved blade would send an ill and nervous shiver to most of the other warriors before, in a quick instant, Thanos swiftly lower his scythe in an extremely fast speed with the tip of the blade immediately stabbed through the ground.

If the sudden antic would send almost everyone completely surprised, then the surprise gets even more shocking; from the moment Thanos slowly removes his scythe from the ground…for a quick and unexpected sight of a geyser made out of dark violet and black smoke of energy burst out of the ground and flew around the area, sending everyone but Thanos into disbelief when they can feel the strange dark energy wrapping around themselves as if the darkness has hands that instantly grabs them.

Being the only one collected while ignoring the heavy wind blowing over him to watch the darkness 'consuming' everyone without a trace, Thanos just stood there on the spot with his body from his feet also getting covered by the darkness; anyone who is the last person to be consumed, would notice the Immortal's mouth silently spoke to himself to think what he is saying… "W _elcome to hell._ "

* * *

"Hey! HEY! Warrior!" Hearing a familiar voice of one of his three representatives, Felix, calling out to him in concern while he is slowly and unconsciously shaken with a hand on his back; the Warrior of Light first give a soft grunt after sluggishly blink his aquamarine eyes to see his vision in a blur, but notice the familiar sight of trees burning in his retinas, until his eyes have been cleared for the knight to slowly lift himself on his knees, at the same time glance around to see, to the warrior's puzzlement.

The Warrior, Felix, and Jack are in a spacious clearing of a forest with taller trees and big and colorful flowers on the bushes, a sight of a colossal building in a structure of a Japanese – styled bathhouse, with the color scheme and shades of red, brown, black, and white with green roofs, is shown a few miles from their location.

The silence in the forest earns a nervous remark from Jack when he and his Youtuber friend look around with a small frown in all of the three's faces after they have their weapons ready; Warrior of Light with his usual sword and shield, Felix wields his Mickey Mouse 'Gay Stick' Dream Rod, and Jack bears a large and green shield with black linings and the front of the shield bears a familiar design of a green eye with a blue iris. "Oh, I don't like this…"

"If this a challenge to show our strength, then we have no choice but to accept it and advance." The Warrior of Light calmly spoke with a soft frown. although he is the first of the three to lift his head, feeling a dark yet powerful sensation in the atmosphere, for the three to hear a loud roar of a beast ringing in the air above them and catch a fast glimpse of what is above them, only for both Felix and Jack to let out a sort of high – pitched squeal as a sign of horror…

Lowering itself to levitate a few inches above the ground, in front of the three men, with its wings flapping at a slow pace; is Markiplier's one-tailed dragon Akuma: Oliver Kelvin Pendragon, not in its real size but it still counts as a giant.

" **Welcome…to our new base: Hybrid Hell! Well a replica of it, but still it's much better without hybrids running amok!** " Oliver proudly declared towards the three men, who quickly tighten their grip on their weapons, with it's arms outstretched and its tone bear confidence and malice although he is quick to calmly add an information of this 'Hybrid Hell', while lowering its head to glance at it's 'opponents' when Felix point his staff at the dragon to demand the dragon in anger, well not really angry but he is concerned about one thing. "Hey! Where's Markiplier!?"

" **No need to worry about my host; he's in the meeting ground…with the other Akuma Hosts soon to be joining him for this fight.** " Oliver softly answered with his arms slowly cross against it's torso and below it's crystal heart, with the mention of the 'other Akuma Hosts' suddenly brought a new change in this peaceful – like atmosphere, when the three can hear the sounds of more loud and monstrous roaring ringing in the air, with the men shuddering at the high volume of the booming sounds, before their attention is stuck towards the dragon when the latter announced it's start of their fight with amusement. " **Now…Let the games begin!** "

* * *

At a different side of the forest in this 'purgatory', Firion continues to fire a barrage of arrows, that glows as bright and white as light, towards a rampaging figure of Bale Afton's two tailed wild cat Akuma of light Nurul, who let out a massive roar before running towards the 'jack – of – all weapons',, who fire his last arrow at the beast only for it to successfully swipe it's right clawed paw and throw the arrow aside. Both man and beast continue to run towards each other, with the former pulling out his red sword from its sheath, gripping his hands on the hilt, as Firion leaped off the ground the moment Nurul stomp a paw on the ground, which almost hit the knight.

Running towards it's head from its arm; Firion almost ready a slash from his sword…but it brings a change of plan when Nurul swiftly lift its paw to send the surprised knight flying on the air for the wild cat to quickly twist itself and hit Firion with its tails, to send him flying through the forest with a fast speed and almost hit his back on an incoming tree bark… if it wasn't for a fast save by Shinsuke Rin jumping towards Firion to grab the latter on his arms.

Landing his feet on a large tree branch away from the Akuma; Rin slowly place Firion down as the latter first give the older man a soft nod with a faint smile, earning another silent nod from the Death Bringer, before the two's attention shifted to see the Akuma stampeding its way towards the two fighters. In a matter of seconds, Rin composedly reach his hands towards his two katanas from his belt and pull them off it's sheathes, his right hand holds his wooden sword while his left hand holds a genuine sword, before both Rin and Firion jumped off the tree branch to fall towards the two-tailed, yellow-eyed and glowing white cat…

* * *

Inside a sort of an enormous and open cave with purplish – like walls made of stone, with some pointed rocks above their heads let out a drop of clear blue water and beside their left side is a large pond of ocean water that will lead towards the deep ocean; Onion Knight, Cynical, Sky, HMK, Tidus, and Jen got their weapons, with Sky and HMK bearing their own Keyblades, ready when they are confronted by not only Curt Cameron, who is just standing in front of the six with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants and a calm frown in his face, but standing beside his side is a familiar form of his blue – haired friend: John Cameron [from Chapter/ Part 5], finally conscious with his blue eyes being cleared as he gave a faint frown.

Seeing the six holding their weapons with a determined frown in their faces, Curt slowly remove his left hand from his pocket to place a hand on John's shoulder, for the blue-haired man to see his friend give him a silent nod; as a sort of signal when John first give Curt another silent nod, before the seven watch the former running towards the water before diving his body in the water, alerting Jen to shout towards Tidus with a surprised frown. "Tidus! Let's go after him!"

"Right!" Tidus nod in agreement as Onion Knight, Cynical, Sky, and HMK ignore both Jen and Tidus diving towards the water, their attention focused on Curt when he calmly spoke with a frown in his face and his short golden blonde hair hide his eyes, showing the four a different side of the teacher. "I know this is just a fake fight, so there are no hard feelings if one of us loses…I will fight anyone who hurts what important to me!"

But before any response was made; a sudden sight of a wall made of thick ice rise from the ground and caught Curt through the wall for the wall to shield his body in the wall, sending the four to, as a figure of speech, froze in shock for only a moment before they witness the ice wall letting out large cracks from the top to the feet.

Seeing the cracks have reached to the ground with the sounds of ice breaking down; the four immediately notice the ice wall exploded in front of them to use their weapons and block the incoming ice shards from hitting their eyes and skin with their ears catching the sounds of a loud, monstrous cry with the sight of Curt's three-tailed slug Delmar, it's shrunken height is half the size of the cave, hitting their eyes.

"Alright, guys…" Walking past the Onion Knight just to bring his curiosity, Cynical lifts his Keyblade in the air before immediately lower it to point at Delmar, shouting with a grin as if he is a leader of an army. "Let the X – Keepers fight like Keyblade Masters!"

"Whoo!" Sky and HMK cheered with pride as the Onion Knight, to his bewilderment, watch the three Keybearers run towards their 'opponent' like impatient children to start their fight; with Cynical jumping over to dodge an incoming strike of one of Delmar's tails, leaving the young knight to first heave a sigh and shaking his head with little irritation, before he quickly sprint with Sky and HMK, when the four leaped over the ground the moment the three-tailed slug blew out a heavily cold breath which manages to freeze the stone ground, for Onion Knight to perform some fast strikes with his sword on Delmar's head alongside Cynical who sends out a Fire spell…

* * *

"Where are we, Your Majesty?" Cecil questioned Thanos with confusion and surprise as the two men and the Immortal's wife Azalea, who is holding a large white sword with a rounded guard and pink hilt on each hand while her hair and eyes seems to have changed color from brown hair and eyes into pure white hair and pinkish-red eyes, which reminds the Dark Knight of her son Shiro; found themselves to be standing inside a large and spacious Japanese – styled room, with hardly any window but each wall, upon further inspection, is actually a yellow sliding door with the design bearing pink flower designs on a curved tree branch and a blood-red moon at the sky, and the brown wooden floor the three are standing on has a smooth feeling without a single piece of wood sticking out to get a splinter.

Glancing around the room, Azalea is the first to answer the Dark Knight's question with a soft frown in the woman's beautiful and determined face. "We're in Hybrid Hell, and by the looks of it; this is the top floor of the fortress, where it's only for Thanos, me and our children."

"A replica of Hybrid Hell …at least I won't have to worry for the hybrids' safety." Thanos revealed with a soft sigh, his tone has relief when mentioning of 'hybrids', as the three suddenly heard the sounds of shifting doors before they witness the sliding door in front of them quickly pushed out to the side... to catch a glimpse of a familiar four – tailed silver wolf walking in the room with its teeth letting out an intimidating growl, although Thanos's eyes narrow with a mixed reaction of confusion and exasperation when seeing someone sitting on the wolf's neck for the Immortal to question the _rider_. "Shiro, what the hell are you doing on your sister?"

"Kia first stopped time to ask me if the two of us can fight you and Mum before she turned into Gintoki. Also, I want to have the best seat in the house!" Thanos and Azalea's albino son Shiro answered with a giddily smile, the sight of his razor-sharp shark-like teeth would bring Cecil to give himself a faint shudder especially whenever Shiro grins like an excited child, before Azalea warmly exclaim to their son, and possibly also their daughter in her Akuma, with a soft and calm smirk while Thanos held his scythe with a slightly tight grip with his hands, as the curved blade of the scythe let out a dark violet glow for a second, before the blade disappear for the head of his weapon to bear a large light blue orb with mists of dark purple and black light roaming around in the inside, his expression also soften but still retain his calm demeanor. "Just be careful, ok baby?"

"OK!" Shiro, and even Gintoki, nod in reply as in an instant and by a blink of an eye, the two suddenly vanished without a trace, shocking the Dark Knight when the three warriors quickly look around for the Akuma, with Cecil turning around in case of an attack in the back…However, Cecil instantly witnesses a surprising sight of the four – tailed wolf and rider reappearing in front of the Dark Knight's eyes by a blink of an eye again, sending the knight in disbelief of its sudden appearances to attack when it ready its claws to strike the three...

Luckily, Thanos quickly turn his head over his shoulder and swiftly twist himself to lift his staff over his shoulder before swinging his weapon to hit it on Gintoki's head, sending the wolf and rider flying backwards to hit two sliding doors, before the four – tailed wolf land it's side on the other rooms to make the battleground more spacious than earlier.

First giving a few breaths to hide his shock of the sudden attempt of the fight under his helmet, Cecil catches a glimpse of the taller man walking past the former and Azalea with his voice mutter aloud, as information for Cecil to know and remember in the future. "Kia's Akuma can manipulate time, so there will be some moments where Kia can find any openings from anyone to kill by stopping time…so you need to be extremely quick, or else you can die even if my daughter is not inside her Akuma."

"R – Right. Thank you, Your Majesty." Giving himself a shaky nod when thanking for the advice, Cecil and Thanos turn their heads for the three to watch Gintoki slowly lift itself to stand on it's feet before it is quick to run towards the three, with Shiro lifting himself to stand on his bare feet first and leapt off the wolf's neck to fall towards Thanos, letting out a maniacal laugh, as he hit one of his bare feet on his father's staff, before Shiro again jumped off Thanos's staff to land his feet on the ground and starting his fight with his mother; leaving the Dark Knight to quietly shake his right hand with his weapon for a bit, before he immediately run after the Immortal to fight the four – tailed wolf…

* * *

"Woah! Luka, Is this where you live!? This is so cool!" Bartz commented of the sight, walking through the fortress's entrance with awe, as he, Terra, Luka, Karma, Dipper and Mabel are now standing at the extremely expansive ground floor of the fortress, glancing around to see not only the smooth wooden floor with the large and locked doors on the walls in each side, but they can also see some elevators and stairs through each floor, with everyone but Luka and Karma lifting their heads to see the countless number of floors towards the top above their heads with large and long pieces of colored cloths hanging from the railings towards another railing from the lower floor.

Giving himself a stretch with his arms lifted up, Karma remarked aloud to get Luka's attention when the former gave his best friend a confident yet kind grin. "Nothing feels like home, huh Luka! Wonder where Em is?"

But just as Luka was about to answer Karma's question when seeing the brunette gave a warm smile, the sounds of glass breaking and fabric ripping brought to their attentions when they lift their heads to see an odd sight of Takahiro, Sho, and Toshiyuki falling from either the tenth or the fifteenth floor, screaming their lungs out in horror, with the shocked six watching the three Japanese men falling towards the hanging cloths, for the fabrics to slow their fall, until Sho is the first to arrive in the ground floor with the pink, red, and orange cloths from the first few railings wrapping around his body and hanging him inches from the floor.

At first release a sigh of relief from the older man; everyone else watch Toshiyuki being the second to arrive by landing on Sho's back, which brings a gasp of pain from the latter, before the last arrival by Takahiro landing on Toshiyuki's back brought the orange cloth, from the first railing, to tear off and got Sho to land his body roughly on the floor and get the man screaming in angst pain, with everyone else let out a cringe in pain, feeling sorry for the man who talks exactly like Sosuke and Thanos when they speak Japanese.

"K – Kora! Doke! (H – Hey! Get off me!)" Sho slowly turn his head to look over his left shoulder and yelled out his two friends in anger when his voice quickly startled both Takahiro and Toshiyuki to get off the man's back, and lift the man up, while trying to get the colored silks off the seiyuu, after Terra questioned the three in concern. "W – What happened?" with Mabel interrupting the young woman to ask her the question everyone is thinking in their heads with surprise and also worry. "Why did you guys fall just now?"

"Ariana – san to Koyasu – san….!?" Toshiyuki was about to start explaining what happened when everyone immediately froze in surprise by the sounds of a loud booming growl, from a monster or two, ringing in their ears before the sight of two, familiar Akumas to both Dipper and Mabel, walked out from where the three men have been thrown out, and fall for the monsters to jump off one of the top floors, from that height, and land their feet of the wooden floor which luckily didn't break, bringing the atmosphere to change into an intimidating silence.

The six are now confronted by Ariana's five – tailed dolphin – horse Akuma of dreams, Jasmine and Takehito's six – tailed giraffe Akuma of weather, Kirin; knowing they have shrunken to avoid getting any damages on the place, their new height barely reach to the first few floors with Kirin's neck and head is at the level of the seventh – floor.

Seeing the two Akumas again from their first meeting back at Gravity Falls, Mabel brought everyone's attention when they watch the thirteen – year – old girl walk a few steps forward, her hand fished something out of her sweater to pull out a sort of a black gun with a silver grappling hook and rope beside the gun and confidently exclaim her words towards the two creatures, her face has a dramatic sign of surprise and confidence. "Don't worry, you beautiful people! I'll save you two! AHHHHH!"

"Mabel wait!" Dipper, who is holding a long spear made out of bones with a silver pointed blade on the head and each end of the bone in the handle are tied in a tiny piece of rope, shouted in shock as he almost stopped Mabel from running towards the two monsters while screaming her way, bringing Terra and Dipper to first stare at each other with a concerned frown, before everyone then grab their weapons, with Bartz ready his copy abilities during his fight, and ran towards the two monsters after they hear a familiar voice shouting in the air while being in sync with his Akuma to start their battle. " **WRRRRRYYYYY!** "

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Was the sound of Vanoss and his friends screaming with fear as on top of some clouds, a giant and green beanstalk as a road, and a gigantic, levitating airship at the sky above Hybrid Purgatory; Cloud, Vanoss and his friends minus Tyler are riding on vehicles as if they are racing through the sky, with Cloud, Brian/ Terroriser, and Delirious using motorcycles, the former is sharing his three-wheeled (two in the rear, one in the front) black motorcycle with Vanoss behind the blonde man's back, while the other men are riding on racing karts with Smii7y riding in Scotty/ 407's kart, Ohm the bunny on Anthony/ Panda's kart, and Moo is riding on Marcel/ Basically's kart.

The reason why the men are just racing through the sky on some clouds and beanstalks while Cloud himself is ignoring his representative and his friends' screaming their lungs out…

It is because the men are being chased by a large form of Tyler/ Wildcat's seven – tailed pink gorilla with little pig features; Piggy Kong, who is just stampeding through the clouds while each time it ran towards the men, it's massive feet sends the clouds to shake, as if it is an earthquake, and if that is not enough, Piggy Kong would give a short roar from its mouth just to shoot out a large ball of brown earth to try and hit it's host's friends, although the Vanoss crew are scared out of their wits to suddenly twist their steering wheels too much, they actually perform ridiculous jumps and flips just to dodge each 'dirt bullets', described as Nogla when he shouted "TYLER STOP SHOOTIN' DIRT BULLETS AT US!" in dismay earlier, just like their other friends trying to get Tyler back to reality and stop trying to kill them like "TYLER STOP!/ TYLER!/ WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Evan, be calm and keep it going…" After reaching the beanstalk road for the second time with the others following him, Cloud whispered to Vanoss with a calm frown while not seeing his representative giving him a confused reaction; the SOLDIER silently lift himself to stand on his seat with his boots, which brings the Youtuber to scream in shock when he then witness Cloud lifting his hands for a flash of light to manifest into his Buster sword, ignoring Vanoss shouting at him in shock and anger while his hands are struggling to control Cloud's motorcycle to drive through the clouds, at the same time not trying to be funny with cloud jokes he had in mind due to this situation. "Cloud wait! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!"

Before the sudden sight of Cloud jumping off his motorcycle to 'fly' his way towards Piggy Kong brought Vanoss's eyes to widen in fear while he managed to turn Cloud's motorcycle around to drive back with his shouting brought his friends to also witness Cloud successfully landing on top of Piggy's back to strike some blows on the back of the Akuma's head. "CLOUD! NO!"

"Vanoss! You have to help Cloud!" Delirious shouted in dismay as Vanoss and his friends could only watch the SOLDIER do all the work, fighting with Piggy Kong's tails while the Akuma continues to chase it's host's friends through the sky racing track, bringing Vanoss to do one of his new and ridiculous tricks in this war… while riding the motorcycle through the racing track with his friends and Akuma following him from behind, he pulled out a black merch gun from under his red sweatshirt and starts shooting out filthy - smelling T-shirts towards Piggy Kong's face while screaming out in anger. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

* * *

"Now, this reminds me of home! ~" Ai screeched in psychotic delight as the Mad Hatter and SeeD soldier Squall found themselves to be walking through a dark and eerie forest with dead, purplish trees with hardly any leaves on the branches around their location as the sky has dark grey clouds shielding any ray of sunlight, to Squall, this forest reminded the young man of the almost identical forest he and his allies first appeared as their 'first world'.

Watching his own representative walking…or hopping a few feet away from him in a sort of ridiculous dance while singing and laughing to herself, Squall could only do is trying to ignore her while thinking to himself with boredom when he closes his blue eyes in irritation while gripping his Gunblade over his right shoulder with his hand. ' _Can't she just be quiet for five minutes…I hope whoever I'm fighting against is someone saner than her…_ '

But as if on cue, a sudden flash of a figure emerges in front of the two by a blink of an eye which suddenly surprises Ai to let out an almost loud shout in surprise when the two are confronted by…

Luka's son Sosuke, wearing his usual black shikakusho and hooded cloak over him, despite it is not a surprise everyone now knows he looks exactly like his father, considering his hood is now showing a clear view of his head than concealing his brown eyes and hair than earlier. Standing beside Sosuke's right is his giant blue bear 5.O.5 although it is busy, what it supposed to be, clapping it's huge clawless paws while its face seems to be having a concentrated yet also confused expression each time it claps.

"Welcome to the Underland side of Hybrid Hell; where you can find seductive Cheshire Cats, Mad Hatters, and even Alice succubi just waiting to come and _play_ with you. We also have a Wonderland side, but you can't find any hybrids here; because this is just a replica of Hybrid Hell." Sosuke greeted both Squall and Ai with a calm smirk when he explained the two of the location they are on, with his sudden appearance brought Squall to think ' _Finally…_ '

Before Ai brought the men's attention when she suddenly shouted to Sosuke with an angry frown, while pointing a finger at the hooded brunette man, both men don't seem to be confused about the crazy girl's yelling. "What do you mean seductive Cheshire Cats and Mad Hatters!? Are you telling me that they played people like…"

But just as she was about to finish her sentence, she immediately jumped away to Squall's side while letting out a scream, when everyone witnessed 5.O.5 let out a fast flash of dark blue lightning strikes from its paws to flew past Ai after she leaped to safety for the lightning to hit a dead tree and exploded in crispy black pieces, with Squall and Ai not getting hit by any wood.

Noticing everyone turn their heads to face the bear with surprise; 5.O.5 first looked at its paws with horror from what it just did, before it turns towards Sosuke to give a few sad mewls while covering its face with its paws and start to cry, even when everyone heard Ai yelled out "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'!? TRYING TO KILL US BEFORE WE WERE ABOUT TO START!" in fury from the misunderstanding attack.

Before the feeling of a hand softly rub it's blue fur on it's head brought 5.O.5's attention to slowly lift it's face off it's paws while continue to let out a few tears from it's adorable eyes, to see Sosuke consoling the bear with a faint smile in his face. "5.O.5, I was just making hand signs so I'm not doing any ninjutsu…although that was actually impressive."

"I'm sorry about that, but I believe we should start our fight." Turning his head to face the two gunners for a polite apology, Sosuke's eyes narrow with a sort of calm smirk when the two humans and blue bear then watch Sosuke perform some quick hand motions in each clap involving his hands in a gun shape and putting both together,

to quickly clasp all fingers each other,

Before lifting an index finger from each hand up, for his hands,

to quickly put on each other in a flat position while facing different directions with a thumb under a little finger from the other side,

with his hands retracted for his right hand to curl his fingers around his left middle and index fingers

before he gives a short clap to repeat clasping his fingers again with the index and thumb fingers pointed up.

In an instant from the fast hand signs, a flash of dark violet smoke exploded on both Sosuke and 5.O.5 which urge Ai to quickly grab her twin guns from her pockets while letting out a surprised "What the hell!?" when the two watch the smokes blow itself away from where Sosuke and 5.O.5 standing, only for a quick change of opponent when seeing Sosuke's hooded - Arachne Akuma, Reaper as a giant but not as in her original size, standing in front of the two gunners with her large hands gripping the handles of her scythes the moment she spoke aloud with a grim smirk under her hood. " **Let us fight to the death!** "

"Yeah!" Without thinking, Ai quickly leaped off the ground to start shooting bullets that has a black mist of darkness flowing out from her guns with Reaper swiftly swing her scythes around to not only block the bullets but to hit any of Ai's attacks for openings to strike.

Watching the sight of Ai jumping on and off any dead tree while laughing maniacally as she shoots bullets at the Akuma, who continuously perform twirling motions while swinging her scythes, Squall first give a mutter of ' _What a pain…_ ' to himself and before he lifts his Gunblade with both hands after springing a quick jump off the ground, glowing a bright blue aura on himself and his Gunblade and dashed off to join the fight…

* * *

Inside the underground of a volcano, that is a hundred miles away from the beach behind the Hybrid Hell fortress; Zidane and Embryo have already drawn their swords out to start their fight with Airu, having no choice from the moment the three found themselves inside the possibly ineffective volcano, joining to assist the Genome who commented aloud to the taller man with a faint grin in his face, softly gripping his hands in the hilts of his daggers. "Ya know, this is not a good place for a date."

"No, but a good place for fire using people to fight." Embryo remarked with a calm smirk as he then gave a soft frown when the two notice Airu is silently looking around the 'fake' volcano with a curious expression, until Zidane gave a short and confident chuckle with the proud grin showing in his face seem to make Embryo curious when he questioned the boy with a sort of a dark frown while lifting his right arm to point his sword at the warrior. "Zidane, what are you doing?"

Suddenly, he got his answer in an instant when he witness Zidane quickly grabbing Airu by her right arm to hold the woman in his almost short arms, as if Airu is a bride, to both blonde couple's shock while Embryo quickly reacted by yelling at the thief in anger and running towards the two, as a start of their fight. "That's my wife! How dare you!"

Jumping above Embryo to dodge a strike from his sword, Zidane proceeded to run away with his representative's woman in his arms as the thief spoke to exclaim of his stunt to the Phenex woman, with a bold grin in his young face while he continues to run around the giant volcano. "This is what I would do if I fight someone with a woman by my side! I'll apologize to Embryo after the fight."

"I think you need to apologize to him while you're still alive…" Airu noted aloud with a calm yet nervous frown as her words brought the curious Zidane's attention to quickly glance over his shoulder and see Embryo has already transformed into his red nine-tailed fox Akuma, Kokkuri, who is now chasing after the man with noticeable fury showing in its face as it is already closing their distance to almost swinging a claw to hit the two.

Zidane let out a loud scream in horror as Airu's back burst out a pair of fiery wings, made of actual fire, for the woman to grab the boy to safety and her flight away from the fox brought Kokkuri to slide towards a stone wall and hit it's side against the wall, scrunching it's face in anger as it is trying not to show pain.

"Zidane, this attitude of yours will bring you into trouble with the men." Airu softly scolded as Zidane is done screaming when the former placed the boy on his feet and far away from the giant fox, who shakes it's head with a demonic growl letting out of his fanged mouth from the impact, before turning its head to face the Genome and Phenex with the boy quickly get himself some confidence to officially start their battle, by running towards the fox with a loud scream alongside Kokkuri who let out a booming roar, the moment Zidane and Airu sprint and flew above the kitsune; the former land his feet on its face while the phoenix shoot out arrows made of fire from her hands as if she is doing archery…

* * *

 _[One hour later…]_

"So these are how they will fight during the war…" Iason Mink calmly commented to himself in a whisper as inside a spacious office in the top floor of the fortress, he is sitting on a big and black office chair behind a large dark brown desk, with his arms rested on the arms of the chair while his azure blue eyes are glued to a large and rectangular, transparent form of energy with blue linings; showing eleven small observation footages of all warriors of Harmony continuous fighting with the nine Akumas, including Tidus and Jen who, while underwater with the latter having his attire removed to show his legs have now formed into a bright blue mermaid tail, fighting against another double of the three tailed Akuma Delmar under the sea, and those new warriors like NicoB, Noble, Will Ryan, Michaela, Deadpool, Jack, Alejandro and Nostalgia Critic are fighting each other to show their abilities and weapons as soldiers.

Joining the Immortal of witnessing their comrades battling each other are Kira Kanou and Dipper and Mabel's friend Soos, standing beside Iason on each side as Soos brought the two men's attention when he expressed his concern to the blonde man for both Dipper and Mabel while watching the two children's fight with the six – tailed giraffe Akuma when it fires five balls of lightning at the two and Terra. "Um, I don't want to disturb you, dude. But I don't think Dipper and Mabel can survive by themselves in this war, they're just kids."

"Don't worry about them. As their support, it is your responsibility to make sure your allies will be victorious in their battles, like a boss running a mystery shack." Iason responded without looking at the stocky man just to watch his younger brother and his wife fighting their Akuma – formed daughter while their son let out his insane enthusiasm when fighting his father with his bare feet rapidly kicking on the latter's staff, as Iason knows Thanatos would never harm his wife and children with his deadly scythe.

Hearing Iason's emotionless but possibly encouraging advice, Soos's frown slowly tug into a nervous smile before quickly show a confident grin when Kanou calmly watch Soos giving out a salute like a military soldier. "Yes sir, dude!"

"But there will be more people coming to fight in the war, right?" Kanou questioned the Immortal with a calm frown while stuffing his hands in the pockets in his pants, as his question finally brought Iason to turn his attention from the footages to stare at the man with an emotionless frown when Kanou added with his eyes softly narrow although it would make him scarier than usual. "A few days before the war started, Shizuka and I caught wind of rumors about some people being kidnapped; that was before my son and our friends and families died from some of the Demon Council's soldiers…"

"Like I told my daughter before Thanatos brought Luka, Embryo, and the Vanoss boy out of the Haven to meet their representatives, I don't want to hear anything that has nothing to do with those scums. And as of those people, it may be possible that we'll meet up with them and we will take them before they will be taken to the enemy's side, including some of my children." Iason interrupted to exclaim to the tall human, who noticed the blonde Immortal's blue eyes has a dangerous glare when he heard the mention of 'Demon Council', with the two men not noticing Soos is slowly backing away with anxiety presented in his face, after Iason finished explaining to Kanou, his eyes are observing the warriors' fight again while he and Soos did not see the other man's brown eyes widening in surprise by the Immortal's words. "And one more thing, I sense some sort of faint yet dangerous half soul in one of the worlds…is that supposed to be you and my sister's offspring?"

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Omake: What the Akuma Hosts are doing during their fights...**

[While the ten Akumas, including the Delmar double under the sea, are busy fighting their hosts' allies; the Akuma Hosts, including John Cameron, 5.O.5 and Tyler's almost forgotten Dalmatian dog Kino, are actually inside their shared subconscious, resting at the same meeting ground where they helped Tyler/ Wildcat unlock his Akuma Piggy Kong before the war started. [From Chapter/ Part 2]

With a large and similar, transparent and rectangular form of energy as an observation footage just like Iason's above their heads, the eleven are happening to be watching all of the other warriors fighting their Akumas and some are fighting each other; the eleven are so relaxed while sitting on the slightly - flooded floor, it is as if they are watching inside movie from a cinema with 5.O.5 sharing a large box of popcorn for everyone except Kino.]

John Cameron: [Giving himself a slight sad frown] I can't believe I was unconscious all this time...

Curt Cameron: [Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder with a warm smile] Don't worry John. It's not your fault you tried to kill us as Delmar earlier, so don't push yourself.

Takehito Koyasu: [Pointing a finger at the footage of Kirin and Jasmine fighting his friends, Luka, Bartz, Karma, Terra, Dipper, and Mabel; looking at Ariana beside him with an excited grin.] Uwa! Ariana - san, Watashitachi Sugoi desu! (Ariana, we're so amazing/ great! (? for not knowing if that is the right Japanese))

Ariana Grande: [Gives herself a short nod with a small yet guilty smile] Yeah...although we accidentally shot Sho, Toshiyuki, and Takahiro out of the room and send them falling from the sixteenth floor... [Seeing Takahito let out a flinch with his face changing to have a surprised reaction]

Markiplier: [Watching Felix, Jack, and Warrior of Light attacking Oliver Kelvin Pendragon while Kino barks at the 'screen', ecstatic] Go Oliver! Go Pewds! Go, Jack! Go, Warrior! WHOOOO!

Tyler/ Wildcat: [Watching Cloud and now Vanoss attacking Piggy Kong by the head and tails while his screaming friends are still racing on the skies; surprised & angry] Dude I want to comment this is like Mario Kart...but Evan stop shooting shitty T - shirts at our noses! Jesus!

Kia Albion: [Leaving John, Curt, Takehito, Ariana, Markiplier, and Tyler to watch the fights when asking a question to Sosuke.] Wait, so 5.O.5 literally shot lightning as ninjutsu?

Bale Afton: [Softly clap to the shy 5.O.5 in amazement] Amazing 5.O.5!

Sosuke: [Stroking 5.O.5's fur with one hand while his other hand grabs some popcorn one at the time] Well, he almost killed Ai...it's just that 5.O.5 and I was watching a video called Naruto Shippuden Vs Bleach - Ultimate Chibi Battle and he thought I can do ninjutsu...

Embryo: [Giving himself an annoyed - like grin after listening to his nephew's answer] Naruto vs Bleach huh?...[His face change into surprise when everyone didn't see him turning his head to the other direction, with a flash of a small but similar, rectangular form of energy appear beside his left with a single name written in black presented as...] Kokkuri? [But he made a mistake when he tapped the Mana message...]

Kokkuri's voice: [Furious] **EM, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING INSIDE OF US!** [Sending everyone to flinch in shock while quickly cover their ears with their hands to avoid being deaf, even 5.O.5 and Kino with their paws... The reason why (in a hint): They made a mess not just from the food...]


	10. Bonus Part 1 - Between the Battles

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 8.5: Mock Battle (Bonus)**

 _[Few hours earlier…]_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was the sounds of a man screaming his joy while trying not to wet his pants and the start of the morning at the Haven by NicoB, as he suddenly send everyone into surprise and confusion from his reaction for meeting with the Warrior of Light, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, and Tidus; Nico would have done the same reaction when meeting the ten fighters at the previous worlds if it wasn't for the choice of location, never trust a rundown – like pumpkin scarecrow and Nostalgia Critic with directions.

Ignoring the puzzled stares that he was given by the other warriors and popular people around him; NicoB exclaims aloud with a childish grin sported in his face as his voice keeps changing the volume from a low voice to a high – pitched voice when he speaks. "This is Fucking AWESOME! I can't believe not only I'm fighting with a Keyblade like Sora from Kingdom Hearts, but I get to join with the Dissidia and Final Fantasy characters! Can I help fight Sephiroth and Jecht!?"

"This NicoB fellow…he is…" Jack Sparrow quietly mutter with a confused and aggravated – like frown on his face as leaving the ten warriors of Cosmos and NicoB to have a small conversation; he, Deadpool, Noble, Will, Michaela, Alejandro, and Nostalgia Critic just left everyone else to watch the eleven, most notably Nico, for the seven's own conversation about the latter out of their earshot, with the Critic thinking aloud to finish what the pirate captain would say of the loud Youtuber, while holding his black M16 gun in his right hand, his exasperated expression is shown as always for the sarcastic man. "A loud fanboy who can't stop screaming at everything he sees and calls it 'fangasming'?"

"Well, I see nothing wrong with that. We would act like Nico if we meet our favorites." Michaela exclaimed to the men with a calm frown as Noble gives himself a soft nod with a frown as if he is thinking before tugging his lips to quietly murmur with a seductive – like grin on his face, "Including our waifus…" although Will gave a comment that suddenly changes the other six's minds about the new Keyblade – wielding Youtuber, as he continues to be a loud 'fanboy' to the ten warriors of light who are listening to Iason Mink at the moment. "But he can't even finish off a manikin at the Christmas town… so are we sure we can trust Nico to fight with us in the war?"

"…Each warrior, his or her representatives, and their assists will fight either an Akuma Host and their Akumas or each other and it will be under a secret time limit." Hearing Iason's words speaking to everyone else of the area of a proposition, his tone bear a sort of amusement; the seven broke their thoughts and ended their conversation as they can see the entire army has a look of curiosity or completely intrigued in their faces when they silently watch Thanos Albion calmly strode towards his _older brother's_ side…while holding his large and deadly – ass dark scythe in his hands.

Seeing the man's true appearance instead of his short black hair and in a trench coat at the previous two worlds, the seven, as well as some of their new friends, are a bit surprised to find the man having extremely long hair and a change of clothes, but not as horrified of the man's cold antics of treating the new warriors of both sides of Harmony as if they are just worthless: making them and possibly, to the seven's minds, everyone else thinks is Thanos either their comrade or a remorseless villain ready to betray and mercilessly torture them to death…the latter thought is what everyone might be thinking in their heads at the moment.

"And since this is a really small place for us to fight and to stay, let's move to a more spacious world, that will be on my treat." Thanos suggested aloud taciturnly as everyone just silently watch the taller man lift his weapon in a nonchalant pose of a Grim Reaper ready to slice a soul in half before he suddenly pulls the scythe down in rocket speed to stab the tip of the pointed blade at the gray tile grounds to create a large crack breaking off some pieces of the tiles.

Not seeing the look of disbelief coming from most of everyone's faces, the 'reaper' slowly lift his scythe off the ground just as the crack he caused on the tiles immediately spout out an immerse and rapid amount of darkness to flow out and around the Haven, trying to cover the screaming warriors especially with non – existent hands start grabbing them as they start to fade through the dark mists, the sounds of people screaming begin to decrease until all sounds are muffled to silent…

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" Nico shouted in dismay and anger when he found himself standing in the middle of a clear forest with large and healthy trees with colorful and exotic – looking fruits presented on its branches while some green leaves rain down from its tiny twigs towards the ground and the bushes, despite the area is not having a peaceful silence when Nico immediately sported a sight of a gigantic dark grey dragon with glowing light blue horns and a large crystal placed on its heart, levitating on-air while letting out a thunderous roar as the Warrior of Light, Felix, and Jack, what it appears to be, either flying or air sprinting towards the dragon who starts swinging itself on air to attack the three warriors with its claws and tail.

"…Screw you guys, I'm goin' this way." Nico commented aloud with a nervous and irritated – like frown, not wanting to join a fight that would immediately kill him, before he aloofly twist his body around to walk the other way through this new forest as while walking, he gave himself a smile the moment he starts to sing while ignoring the sounds of swords clashing and beasts roaring in the air…

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _War sweet war is a lesson today._

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _I'll always knew that I'd get away!_

 _I'll be enough of movin' on now._

 _It's where I'm born and bred in._

 _The battlefield's where I'm headin'._

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!_ **[** **1]**

"Nico, run!" Hearing a man's voice screaming his name from above his head; Nico froze his tracks with a shudder, to his surprise…only for the new Keybearer getting a late reaction of a sudden appearance, by a colossal and fiery white cat with two long tails, glowing yellow eyes, black - outlined body and a fiery body, jumping it's feet off the dirt and leaf-covered ground to pounce towards the young Youtuber, as he only let out a scream in horror with his Keyblade manifested on his hands, not finding the courage and strength to move his feet to dodge the monster's extremely sharp claws and run away from the battle.

With a bold holler in a form of a battle cry, a familiar fighter suddenly dropped in on the fight when the two-tailed monster cat immediately lift it's head and tails for the appendages to quickly cross in the air, the moment the fighter in purple and white clothing fell towards the monster from one of the trees and clash his two katanas, one is wooden and the other is genuine, at the tails in the air.

Watching the man, Shinsuke Rin, turning himself over in the air with a backflip to land his feet on the ground, Nico felt a hand gently grip his left shoulder before a gasp escaped the man's lips when he was suddenly dragged away, to his bewilderment, by Firion running his way around the forest for the two to stop and hide behind a tree, for the knight to inquire the man for his welfare, in his concern. "Nico, are you harmed?"

"No, I'm good! Thanks, Firion!" Nico responded with a confident grin, although he instantly heard a dog barking and whimpering which grows louder and closer to their directions, changing the man's expression into dismay when he left the confused Wild Rose leader to turn his head over his shoulder and see a sight of a small, black French Bulldog running towards Nico and Firion, it's mouth is carrying a sort of a blue crystal shaped like a star with the top left tip removed for the green and yellow – colored object shaped like a thunderbolt sticking out as it connects to two stars inside the crystal, the big green star has a hole for the smaller star, and the overall crystal is bigger than the dog.

Seeing the dog running to the two men as fast as it can, brought Nico to scream its name in surprise before stumbling his legs and almost fell on the ground as he ran after the dog. "Bernie! I'm coming!"

"Nico!" Firion shouted in shock as he almost run over to the man but he quickly froze his tracks to roll over the ground and dodge the two-tailed monster from swiping a claw after the knight, which barely missed when Rin ran towards the knight for the two to grab their swords with their hands and successfully block the creature's attack of rapidly twisting itself like a tornado with the swords jarring the monster's claws and tails, both men did not witness a flash of white light emitting from where Nico was after running towards the dog he called Bernie…

* * *

Inside the giant and wet cave with the large pond of the ocean; Cynical, Sky, HMK, and the Onion Knight continue to fight with Curt Cameron after he was Akuma – fied into his three – tailed slug, Delmar who slightly open it's mouth – like holes for a fast flash of large icicles shaped as spikes to manifest and appear in front of their eyes before it let out a heavy breath for the spikes to flew towards the four warriors, with Onion Knight determinedly ready himself to block all of the spikes with his sword. But he let himself off guard, to his surprise, when he notice Cynical, Sky, and HMK quickly stand in front of the young boy with the three Keybearers muttering one word for the area around the floor to be surrounded by some rings of fire that allowed the flames to repel the ice spikes, at the same time, melting into water. "Fire!"

"AHHHHH!" The four boys somehow hear the sounds of a voice screaming in fear above their heads as the warriors and the Akuma cease their fight, from noticing a bright white light flashes above Delmar's head with the blaze continues to grow by the second, until it fades in an instant to be replaced with NicoB and the black dog falling towards Delmar's head…before bouncing off to fall towards the water, to his shock when he cursed to the four young men in shock and anger, to their surprise. "OH WHAT THE F…!?"

Not wanting to hear the Youtuber finish his sentence when he and Bernie dove towards the water, back first, in a loud splash; the four humans and three – tailed Akuma first stare at each other in both silence and surprised of the sudden entrance by Nico, until the monster decided to resume the fight with the four quickly wield their swords after the incoming tails by rolling and jumping on the ground before they charged towards the Akuma…

* * *

Diving in the water roughly with Keyblade in one hand and his dog with the crystal star in the other, Nico kept moving his legs wildly in an attempt to swim back to dry land with Bernie following suite, shock showing in the former's face when he is slowly diving deeper in the water, although in a quick instant, he can feel that, for some reason...

The water somehow allowed him to breathe from seeing the sight of another Delmar, the one being Akuma – fied by Curt's friend John, fighting against Tidus and Jen with the latter, which got Nico to open his mouth in shock for him to realize he can breathe underwater, shown himself to be naked with his legs already formed into a big and crystal blue mermaid tail as the two swimmers are also using their swords against the giant creature's three tails and body attacks.

"Tidus! Jen!" Nico shouted to their attentions with a surprised frown while crossing his arms with Bernie and the crystal closer to his torso, for the man to start swimming towards them with his legs although the moment he was about to start...

He managed to get the other Delmar's attention after he threw the two swimmers aside with it's tails, getting a few gasps from Tidus and Jen from the impact, just as Delmar immediately strode it's way towards the Youtuber with a fast speed, the sight of the creature 'swimming' after him brought Nico into fear when he quickly twist his body around for his attempt to swim away after he let out a loud complaint in dread with a high – pitched tone. "OH GOD! I SAID TIDUS AND JEN, NOT GIANT ASS MONSTER!"

"Nico!" Not hearing Tidus and Jen shouting his name in shock and his dog whimpering in his grip, Nico continues his effort to swim away from the other Akuma double, although he can see his struggling is proven useless when he quickly turn his head over his shoulder to see Delmar already reaching to the screaming Youtuber, who did not see the star crystal he is holding let out another bright white glow of light before it grows to blaze over Nico and Bernie as the former continues to scream, too oblivious to see the light taking the two…

* * *

"AHHHHHH…OWA!?" Nico's loud screaming immediately changed it's tone from fear into confusion when he found himself and Bernie falling off the ceiling of a Japanese – styled room with the former roughly landing his back on the smooth flooring mat, a gasp of pain emerges out of Nico's mouth. Slowly lifting himself off the ground to stand on his feet with Bernie slowly raise it's head closer to it's owner left cheek for a soft lick, Nico swiftly turn around to run towards the sliding door behind his back but the moment he quickly slide the door to his left to open...

He was introduced to the sight of Cecil, Thanos and Azalea, with the latter's hair and eyes to already changed color to match her son, fighting both Shiro and a gigantic silver wolf with four tails and heterochromia eyes, nearly sending Nico to wet his pants in fear of his misfortunes.

Bernie let out a yip to get it's owner attention and twist his head to see his left side and in front of his eyes is an opened sliding door as a sign of an exit to the room and the battlefield, earning the dread in Nico to be replaced in happiness and relief. "You're a genius, Bernie!"

Running towards the opened sliding door, a sudden flash of a figure in white jumped over Nico from behind to land in front of both the man and the exit with his feet, surprising the Youtuber when he quickly stop his tracks from his confrontation…seeing the young albino man with longer hair and insane expression in his face, Shiro Albion slowly lift his head to face the shocked man who can hear the young man mutter 'Found…you…' before Shiro's eyes widened with an psychotic grin to show his sharp teeth when he finished his sentence to jump his bare feet and pounced on the man. "WIMP!"

"GAH!' Nico hollered in shock when he fell his back on the floor by the insane boy, who swiftly grab the blonde man with his right arm and his Keyblade for Shiro to wrap his straitjacket sleeved – arms around the man and roughly lift him off the floor for the murderous and enthusiastic boy to drag Nico towards the exit.

As Nico continue to struggle and twist to remove himself off the boy while preventing him to even touch his pet dog, who kept struggling to be held on it's owner's arms… Shiro effortlessly threw Nico over the room for him to fall down from the top floor of this building, which has who knows how many floors for Nico to scream in horror during his long fall as he kept holding his dog in his arms to avoid dropping his precious pet.

During his fall towards the last few floors of the building, he notice a sight of a giant five–tailed pink horse with a dolphin head and a six tailed giraffe with red and blue lightning bolt tails and spikes on its body at the ground floor.

* * *

Continuously shooting small bullets of purple energy of light coming from the tip of his purple and white guitar which is also a sort of transportation as he is flying around the two giant monsters around the ground floor on air with his feet on his intrustment, Luka resume his fight with the two Akuma – fied Ariana and Takehito; Jasmine and Kirin with Karma, Bartz, Terra, Dipper and Mabel, Sho, Toshiyuki, and Takahiro fighting with their weapons and magic clashing against the two deities, who kept shooting weather – related magic at them.

As the others are busy battling; a man's voice screaming in dismay brought Luka out of his thoughts, when he lift his head in a faint surprise to see a familiar dirty – blonde haired Keybearer falling from the top floor to their direction, earning a shocked scream coming from Luka who quickly adjust his guitar on air with his feet to let him fly towards Nico in rocket speed, his arms and gloved hands grabbed the boy to held him on his arms in a bridal pose.

When noticing who has saved him from his almost death; Nico let out a terrified scream at first, which surprised Luka to almost drop him from the air, before Nico hurriedly wrap both his arms around Luka while crying in fear and relief. "Oh Thank God! Good Guy Aizen!"

"Nico are you okay!?" Luka quickly enquired the dirty – blonde Youtuber in shock and worry when he notice Nico slowly lift his head to see his eyes are frozen with fright while the brunette also notice the young human is holding a tiny and whimpering black bulldog on his arms.

Levitating above the battlefield with his guitar, Luka patiently waited as Nico let out some quick breaths from his chest and mouth with some heaving noises for the man to calm down before he gave his answer to the brunette, while a hand holding his Keyblade softly stroke on Bernie's fur for the dog to also calm down, it is quicker to be relieved than Nico. "Y – Yeah man…"

"Hey, Luka! Why don't you let us handle these gigantic ass monsters, while you can take a break?" Hearing Karma yelling at the two while they watch everyone else in the ground floor continue to fight, Luka first give himself a sigh which sounds like relief before he softly push his right foot down for the guitar to move down and quickly flew their way towards the opened entrance and exit of the building in rocket speed, this time Nico is not screaming due to feeling his throat becoming sore as he softly place the crystal star he was holding this entire time in one of his pockets…

* * *

 _[Half an hour later…]_

"What's with all these monsters attacking us!?" Nico complained to Luka in anger as the two continue to soar around the replica of Hybrid Hell, although there were a few mishaps each time Luka picks a place to stop and take a rest; for example, one minute they stopped on the clouds above the world, the sight of a rampaging pink gorilla with seven tails and Vanoss's friends screaming while driving on racing karts brought the screaming Luka and Nico to fly away and back to the ground.

The next, Luka and Nico stopped by a forest of dead trees and dark sky only for the two to fly off and scream again when they almost got shot by Squall and Ai when the two gunners are fighting against another giant which is half a human woman with a human torso and half of a spider with colossal lower body and eight legs.

And finally, a stop inside a volcano was a bad idea, considering the entire mountain was burning ablaze with fire and the two was almost eaten whole by the hellish red giant fox with nine tails; if it was not for Zidane and Airu to intervene and got Luka and Nico flying off the volcano.

"Well, Master Iason did say we have to fight our nine friends as their full Akuma forms or ourselves." Luka calmly answered with a soft smile as he finally stopped his guitar to levitate a few inches above the ground of a familiar clearing of a forest, prompting Nico to immediately notice he is back to the same place he woke up.

After placing the young man on the ground for him to land on his feet, Luka's guitar slowly lower itself to float a tiny inch for the tall man to step off his instrument and land his feet on the ground when Luka starts to speak to get Nico's attention into surprise after he gently place Bernie on his shoulder. "Nico…I know this is your first time in the War of Wars, but if you keep getting yourself caught by the enemies, you will get yourself killed."

Letting himself silent of the brunette man's words, Nico could only lower his head down with a soft frown to process of a thought although his mind was interrupted by his dog stroking it's head and licking his left side of the human's head but seeing the calm look in the animal's face, Nico slowly give himself a faint yet confident smile for him to face the brunette man and give his answer that would surprised the older man. "That's what I thought…but now, I can count of everyone to help me and that's enough for me to fuckin win my fights because…"

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _My oh my, what a wonderful day!_

 _Plenty of battles, headin' my way._

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _Mr. Bernie on my shoulder._

 _It's the truth, it's actual._

 _Everything is satisfactual._

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!_

"Oh? Will that be enough to help ya?" Giving himself a smile when watching the young newcomer singing and dancing around the clearing to calm himself and got his courage back; Luka warmly enquired as he gently grab his floating guitar with his gloved hands, when his question was answered by a silent nod by the confident Youtuber and Keybearer.

"Oi!" Luka and Nico turn their heads to their side at the source of someone calling to their direction for the three, including Bernie, to see Will Ryan, Noble, Nostalgia Critic, Jack Sparrow, Alejandro Saab and Michaela Laws walking over from through the forest, their hands are holding their own weapons.

Immediately right after they stopped their tracks, Nico's eyes quickly narrow in anger for everyone to witness him swiftly lift his right arm with his Keyblade…to block an incoming slash of a pair of katanas coming from a sudden and unexpected appearance of Deadpool when he fell towards the man from out of nowhere, but definitely from the air.

"Nico!" Luka shouted in disbelief as everyone was also surprised to see Nico's quick reflex as Deadpool's white eyes narrow for the mercenary to mused towards the Youtuber, the man's red mask hides his emotion pretty well but his tone bear amusement and arrogance. "Huh! One minute you can't even kill a manikin, and now you got the balls to block me. Nice job kid…but can you attack all of us?"

"Deadpool!" Michaela and Noble responded in shock when Deadpool jumped off Nico's Keyblade away from him, for the Merc in the Mouth to leapt back and land his feet in front of the other newcomers, continuing to announce to the Keybearer in an arrogant tone with his arms outstretched to show off the six behind him. "How about it, Nico Balls! You and me, fight for the fuck of it?"

"Deal. I can win even with Bernie on my shoulder." In an instant, Nico responded to the red suited killer with a nod and a calm frown with everyone else just reacted of the dirty blonde – haired man accepting a proposition that will definitely kill him with shock, but seeing Nico is indeed serious with his expression showing to prove he is determined to win; their faces slowly narrow to comply with Nostalgia Critic lifting his right arm with his hand holding a black M16 gun, Noble softly grip his long rapier with a white blade and red guard and hilt, Will's face shows a nervous frown as he let everyone oblivious of his 'spirit ally' or as Alejandro calls it when he was described by the musician, a 'Stand', and the voice actor softly tap his fingers on the glowing blue yoyos he is holding on his palms.

"Come on bitch!" Deadpool cursed towards NicoB with remorseless enjoyment under his mask when everyone, with the exception of Luka who desires he wants nothing to do with this fight when he let himself back away, has their weapons in hand before NicoB is the first person to start this battle when he quickly sprint towards the six with both hands gripping his Keyblade.

Everyone observed both NicoB and Deadpool striking their blades against each other with vicious speed, anyone except Deadpool would most likely hear Nico starting to sing…again…but instead of a joyous smile, he has a confident frown in his face as his resolve in the fight.

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _My oh my, what a wonderful day!_ _  
_

 _Plenty of battles, heading my way._ _  
_

 _I never doubted I'd get away!_

Nico cast a Reflega spell to counter Deadpool's swords as he leapt off the air only for him to lose his guard from the block, before Nico leaped off the ground and send out fast slicing attacks at the mercenary, before the final strike with the Keyblade brought Nico to threw Deadpool away to their left and sent him flying a mile away and landed his butt on some bushes when Nico land his feet on the ground.

 _Moving on taught me a lesson._ _  
_

 _I've learned it well, NicoB._ _  
_

 _Gettin' caught won't be my habit._ _  
_

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_ _  
_

 _Wonderful feeling, feeling this way!_

"Why is he singing a different version of the Song of the South?" As Nico continue to fight with Deadpool who quickly got his feet going and starts shooting bullets at the Youtuber, Nostalgia Critic questioned the other five with a confused and irritated – like frown in his face as his question earned Will to slowly tilt his head with a calm frown when he thought aloud of the question as well. "Oh, you mean that song from that old Disney movie, people kept complaining that is racist?"

"Well if this can help Nico win, then let's help him!" Michaela declared with a warm smile as she held her long and dark crimson whip in her hands with a sudden tug for the men to hear a cracking noise brought them to shudder in nervous and tint of fear in their faces but in an instant, the six quickly decided to run towards Nico and Deadpool who had to cease their fight with their eyes widening in surprise when they watch Will letting out his battle cry with a proud grin while his Stand rapidly send punches at the red and black suited man, at the same time the Nostalgia Critic joins in by rapidly shoot bullets at the man's body while screaming in anger, earning Nico to take a step back in shock while Will decides to join the man's singing with his smile still glued in his face.

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _It's a time for some fightin' today!_

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _Fighting together, in this wonderful day!_

"Go get him, Diamond Armada!" Will demanded as his 'Stand' pull out a final punch as it all it takes to blow Deadpool away and sent him flying towards a tree for the mercernary to hit his back against the tree bark, earning a groan of pain from the masked man to escape from his hidden lips.

Although a sudden pair of blue yoyos quickly wrap and cross each other around Deadpool's neck, first getting his attention to see the strings connected to the yoyos belong to Alejandro's fingers, before Noble leapt off the ground to dash his way towards the tree and start sending out fast strikes like Nico, on the man's body despite he is still alive, everyone else left Michaela to walk towards Nico and Will; for the only woman to join the singing with a soft smile.

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _Manikins and villains are gonna get it today._

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _We're violent Youtubers, gettin' our way!_ **[1.5]** _  
_

Immediately after Noble let himself fall down to land his feet on the dirt and take a large leap back to join the others, Alejandro quickly pull the strings back with a strong tug to send the screaming killer flying off the tree bark before falling his body roughly on the ground, not seeing Jack tapping Nico on his shoulder, with Bernie still sitting on it for the pirate to show everyone an unexpected sight of a large and dirty treasure chest in front of the them.

But after Deadpool slowly lift his head to see the pirate captain opening the treasure chest, a vortex suddenly sprout out of the chest to grab the screaming Deadpool on air before Jack jumps in to strike the opponent multiple times while using multiple knives and his sword until finally, Jack drops a bomb in the chest with Deadpool inside after muttering "Right you are!" when he closed the chest together, earning the five to run away before the chest exploded and Deadpool shot out of the chest with another scream until he lands his back on the ground again, but in front of Luka who is just silently watching.

"How about instead of just me and Deadpool, let's fight each other up!" Nico proposed with a confident and surprised grin as his idea brought an excited yip coming from his puppy on his shoulder, with everyone even Deadpool who quickly lift himself to sit which his sudden reaction brought Luka to flinch in surprise somehow brought the idea with everyone else having a proud smirk in their faces until…

Watching Deadpool stumbling his way to stand on his feet and running towards the seven for everyone to start fighting each other in a new battle, Luka first cross his arms against his chest and give himself a sigh when he softly whisper to himself with a soft smile and his back leaning against a tree bark. "Well, at least this will convince Nico to have faith and move on."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Omake/** **Deadpool's Encyclopedia: Ranting!**

Deadpool's voice: Deadpool's Encyclopedia! [Inside the TV room, Deadpool is just sitting on a table in a crude manner while he is listening to a song from a band called Wham coming from a small radio beside him as he is drawing on a piece of paper and using some crayons]

Deadpool: [Noticing the camera in front of him; calm yet irritated] Oh hello! Yeah, it's me; fucking Deadpool. To all the people reading this bullshit of a crossover fanfiction just for a made up series that will be made into video, I just want to let you all know; this will go fucking down hill with the characters and references the author put.

[The TV screen shows Shinsuke Rin, Bale Afton, Curt and John Cameron, Thanos Albion, Azalea, Shiro Albion, Luka Klauser, Karma Mink, Airu, Jen Waters, Ryuichi Asami, Ash Albion, Leader of the Demon Council, Bill Cipher's human form, Aya, Tengu, Moon Waters, and the nine Akumas]

Deadpool: For example; using manga and anime characters, and changing their appearances just to make them different won't change the fact people will see them as the characters' from their origin sources with more to come,

[The TV screen changes to show Iason Mink, Embryo and Sosuke with the latter not wearing his hood to show his face] Using a main villain without changing a single thing as a main hero will get people yelling at the author's 'sensitive' face and 'heart' and finally…

[The screen changes to show Felix, Jack, Mark, Cynical, Sky, and HMK, Ariana Grande, Takehito Koyasu, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Takahiro Sakurai, Sho Hayami, the Vanoss crew, Steve Heiser/ Chris, Taylor and BlastphamousHD [from Chapter/ Part 4], Nostalgia Critic, Lost Pause Noble, Will Ryan, Michaela Laws, Jack Sparrow, NicoB and himself] Using real people in a fanfiction, even Japanese people. You don't need them to speak their language in a fanfiction. Now to simply put everything short to understand better…

Deadpool: [Angry] This is supposed to be a fucking Final Fantasy fanfiction! The category said 'Dissidia: Final Fantasy' and yet you didn't put it in a crossover section, just like Disney Dissidia! And out of all the things I put it out, I'm pissed of the fact; you even add characters that you don't even know!

[Points a finger at the camera] Yeah that's right I'm talking about you, Author's _best friend_ : just because the author showed you and the others the cover which has some of the characters; you can't just ask her to add Nico in the cover just to satisfy you! She doesn't even know a lot of the fucker until she starts enjoying his Kingdom Hearts and Yakuza series!

 _[Elsewhere; in the same place for the Akuma Hosts at the previous chapter]_

Takehito Koyasu: [Nervous with everyone having a sweat drop on their heads as Deadpool continues to complained to the camera and the readers in fury] O – Oi… Deddopūru wa daijōbudesuka? (H – Hey…. Is Deadpool alright)

Bale Afton: [Shielding her mouth with her hands, surprised] I never heard someone curse so much than that…

Kia Albion: [Lowering her head to avoid looking at the screen, stoic] …So… should I stop writing this fanfiction right now? [Not even bother to see everyone else staring at her while screaming with dismay]

Ariana Grande: [Scared] Oh no, please no Kia!

Mark: [Placing both hands on Kia's shoulders, flinching in shock] You put a lot of heart in this story!

Tyler/ Wildcat: [Also shocked] Yeah; You don't have to listen to Deadpool, he says a lot of shit to everything!

Embryo: [Trying to be as calm as he can] Not to mention, you add some interesting references and fourth wall breaking. It's like Gintama.

Deadpool's voice: [Letting out a few breaths, calm] You know guys…Khadija's obsession with making her favourite villains either good or neutral;… it's just like Ralphie from the Mizfitz having his creepy obsession of choosing to date either Elsa or Selena in his videos. **[2]**

[Kia swiftly lift her head to show her _furious_ eyes changed color to match her Akuma's heterochromia eyes as she instantly let out a voluminous amount of darkness, in the exact manner as her father when he's _angry_ , out of her body and starts covering around the place, sending everyone screaming in angst] [This answers the question for the previous omake.]

* * *

 **Note: [1/ 1.5] As this chapter is inspired by the Disney movie Song of the South, the song is an altered version of Zip - a - dee - doo - dah (The Splash Mountain version).**

 **[2] The Mizfitz: A Youtube channel where** **Ralphie/ Ralphscoe makes videos of parodying songs and moments of himself and his 'bands of Mizfitz' which includes crossover characters, most notably 'former' villains and real people, including Jack Sparrow and Deadpool. The Mizfitz series seems to be one of the main inspiration for the author's Redeemers of the Damned series with it's similarities, despite the fact she found the channel later after making ROTD. [Shout out to the amazing videos created by this man]**


	11. Part 9 - Mock Battles (Final)

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 9: Mock Battle (Discord)**

"…ht…echt…. JECHT!" Tired red eyes snapped open in an instant with the emotions of surprise and irritation by the noise of someone yelling at Jecht's ears to wake him up, recognizing the youthful but incensed tone to be his own representative Moon Waters, but the moment he blinked his eyes as he was about to argue with the silver – haired boy; the older man is quick to observe…

That he is already levitating underwater with his metal arm gripping the handle of his sword and he notices, to his confusion but still showing irritation for waking up, that Moon's body has changed to show him not wearing any clothing to show his skinny and fair body but his legs have been formed into a large and glowing silver mermaid tail with a shark fin behind as it is softly flapping with the boy floating above Jecht.

"Where the hell?" Jecht muttered exhaustedly as, being the Bliztball King he is, he adjusts himself to swim in the water while looking around to see the two are in an enormous and spacious valley under the sea with numerous alcoves, high-rising rocks on the walls and on the ground, and a current throttling upwards in the center of the area.

"In a lake somewhere behind Haunted Witch Manor…for our fight together. I actually thought I'm back at Hybrid Hell because anyone can breathe underwater." Moon Water replied with a calm but surely furious frown sported in his face, turning his head away to avoid eye contact with the blunted man, who busies himself to softly twist his right shoulder with his metal left arm before slowly lower his hand to crack his knuckles…

Distorted sounds of booming noises caught the two men's ears when they quickly lift their heads in confusion to see the water show what appears to be flashes of white and orange lights flickering on the sky, alongside the familiar noises of a sword clanging on an object…or better, a person.

"That must be the others." Moon exclaimed aloud, possibly to himself with a calm frown as if he is staring daggers at whoever is fighting with explosions at the ground and air above them. Pondering a thought with silence, Jecht turns his head to face the merman with a self-confident grin when he gave a suggestion that brought Moon to change his attention, from the flickering lights above the water to the older man with surprise in his face. "Hey fish – boy! How about one – on – one, better not cry when you lose!"

"As if I would!" Was all he received when Moon furiously lift his hand behind his back only for the silver – haired man to pull out his glowing white whip with the black handle, the sight of his whip almost brought Jecht to react with a confused and annoyed frown sported in his face as if he is thinking 'How did he keep that thing?', before he got his thoughts back to reality when he witness Moon angrily lift his arm with his whip for a swing, bringing Jecht to quickly lift his arm and his sword to block the tip of the rope against the blade, letting out a deafening crack and the ripples around and above them vigorously moved each time Moon threw his whip against Jecht's sword, although…

"…Let's do this!"

* * *

Soaring above the trees with such fast speed, Kuja continuously threw all five orbs of white and light purple energy that always orbit around him as of right now, he is currently fighting against Tengu, who is jumping on top of the trees below the young mage with wild speed while his right hand clung on the pink hilt of his sharpen katana, amusing not only Kuja of the older man's mysterious form and tastes to fight, but also Tengu as well for a battle considering the glued empty smirk that always presented in his face.

Seeing Tengu leaping off the trees to glide towards the flamboyant mage, Kuja let out a dark chuckle out of his poised smile when he slung his orbs towards the man, which successfully hit the man for Kuja to remark aloud with a proud tone when he starts swaying his hands as if he is a maestro, with the orbs growing large and furiously attack the swordsman from all direction. "Come dance with me!"

Watching the cores have circled each other to Tengu in a finishing blow for the sight of the latter flying above the mage, while the latter's orbs return back to fly around him in its original size, Kuja narrow his violet eyes with a soft sound of a scoff released from his cruel smirk of his victory…until Tengu quickly and swiftly twist his body in a flip to dove towards the mage with the swordsman's face bearing a sudden murderous grin, to Kuja's shock to widen his eyes with a short gasp.

But just as he was about to witness Tengu already swinging his katana for a quick slice through Kuja from above his head…

A blink of his eyes brought Kuja to widen the purple orbs again when he immediately realizes he is no longer floating on air but already at the ground on his feet in some part of the forest, far away from Haunted Witch Manor, with the earsplitting noise of earth cracking from behind earned the silver – haired mage to quickly turn his head and torso around to see Tengu landing his feet on the ground, with the impact brought a large area of the land around him broken into large cracks, just as a familiar and seductive voice mused aloud with a chuckle to catch Kuja's attention, although he is quick to wash his shock away to show the newcomer the disgust and irritation in his handsome face. "I do believe I would like a thank you for saving you, Kuja…"

"I don't intend to thank the likes of you, old crone!" Kuja complained with a exaggerated frown while trying to be proud when he didn't turn around to see Ultimecia appearing behind him in a flash, with some black angel feathers raining down on her, at the same time Tengu slowly turn his head to his left and see the time witch's representative, Queen Madeline de Autriche of Wonderland and her new assist, the Death Bringer gunner with the brown hair by the name of Austin Trance, walking towards the tall swordsman with the queen's saber having lames covering the blade softly held on her right hand, as the red – haired spoke to her ally with a calm and cruel smirk in her face, as she is not holding her fan to show her beauty, which she did not notice Austin's face has a faint color of red while trying to show a serious frown. "Am I interrupting your fight with your representative?"

"Not really…" Tengu softly muttered while he slowly twists his head with a soft and faint frown as he witnesses Kuja loudly argue with Ultimecia, who could only watch the young man making a fool out of himself with her lips curling into a leering smirk.

In the swordsman's mind, he recalls the fight he had with Embryo at the human world, including the sight of him breaking Tengu previous yet weak sword with only his teeth in a form of a monster's smile, so after a short flashes of the fight have ceased in his head to resume to the fight, Tengu's voice murmured aloud to bring Ultimecia and Kuja back to the present when the former voiced out his answer to the queen with a sigh. "…although it would be nice if I can fight someone like my own enemy, who also have the same thrill for a fight."

"Well then, you need to plan out on how to annihilate your enemy in your grasp." Madeline suggested aloud as Tengu silently watch the woman and the gunner already running their feet towards Ultimecia, who immediately lift her right hand for her fingers to let a soft crimson glow and starts shooting out small strings of crimson swords after the queen. who swiftly swing her sword to throw the swords aside while Austin sends bullets with his guns at the witch, before Kuja silently flew towards Tengu for the two to also resume their fight…

* * *

On top of a mountain a few miles away from the forest and the mansion, loud sounds of swords clashing into each other rang the air by Sephiroth and Arch Knight striking their swords together with faster attacks, with the wind blowing off from each blow as also fighting on the same mountains but away from the two swordsmen, Exdeath lift his left arm to let his sword swing itself towards the Demon Council leader in a barrage of deft blows, as if the giant blue armored man can use telekinesis, with the oldest man already having a weapon in hand, a large dark crimson red and black claymore sword with an orange hilt and a noticeable mark of a Demon Bound sported on the blade, to counterstrike each blows.

Lifting out his right arm, Exdeath's hand let out a blazing white glow before swing his arm down to throw a large white comet of light at the Demon 'leader'.

With only one hand on the hilt of his weapon, the 'leader' precipitously swing the sword for the blade to hit the orb without showing the ball sliced in half…instead, the comet of light suddenly bounced off the blade and sent it flying towards both Sephiroth and Arch Knight, for the former to turn his head and witness the giant ball of energy flying towards the silver-haired one-winged angel until, without consideration, Sephiroth lift his Masamune to block the comet,, which in turn bounced off the blade again to hit Arch Knight in the face, letting out a gasp of pain from the armored knight as he stumbles his feet to almost fall the moment the orb bounced off again, bringing the four men to watch the giant ball of light flying upwards in rocket speed…

…And exploded like a burst of fireworks in the daylight sky in a flash, showing the four to see Ash Albion 'standing' on the sky, miles above the mountain, with a simple gun in his right hand and his entire body is being taken by a pair of long and glowing white snakes with green eyes glaring at the four swordsmen, the snake on Ash's left softly stroke it's master's cheek with its head, when Ash calmly mutter aloud to the four with a calm yet stoic – like frown in his face, "Be careful…you might hurt someone else if it wasn't me..."

Before the white – haired Immortal left the four men watching him to hurry on with his fight with his representative Golbez, who has a large and floating dark purple dragon with yellow eyes alongside the taller armored man, when the latter had four gigantic rocks that he summoned from the ground a minute ago and spun it around himself with the wind almost dragging the man towards them in rapid speed, until he wielded them to fire at different directions with one of the rocks flying straight to his 'enemy', who let his eyes glow a bright blue color and immediately send bullets from his gun at the rock, breaking and cracking it completely in pieces.

"What are you waiting for?" Hearing a voice as calm as ice was cold questioning him with a murderous intent in his voice; Arch Knight suddenly block an incoming sword coming from Sephiroth, who's face bear a menacing smirk when the four swordsmen continue with their fights while at the same time, unknown to possibly all, Arch Knight had a thought in mind when his brown eyes slowly trailed up to witness Ash fighting with Golbez at the sky, during his attempts to block all of the blows coming from the silver-haired 'hero'. ' _Odd…he was a coward who wants to protect his fake niece before…since when did he became like this?_ '

Until his thoughts suddenly broke with a cringe in discomfort when he, and possibly the other men although they were showing no signs of exasperation to cease their fights, heard the most earsplitting sounds they have ever heard…

* * *

"HUAWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Destroying trees into pieces and sending them falling on the ground with large thuds each time they threw magical projectiles; Kefka Palazzo and Bill Cipher [in his fan-made human version] kept flying around the forests while throwing their magic at each time, even to the point of flying through their other comrades' battles like Kuja and Ultimecia's fights with Tengu and Madeline, with a cruel prank from Bill by forcefully stuffing bugs under Austin's coat for the gunner to shudder and scream in shock and disgust by the insects crawling on his back to start shooting as wild as if he is covered in slime to almost hit Tengu, Madeline, Kuja, and Ultimecia.

"You think you're better than me, spreading destruction! HA! I'll make you eat dirt!" Kefka screeched with an intoxicated smirk as he let himself fly backward to shoot out a small ball of ice that flies towards Bill, who faces only present itself with his new trademarked cruel smirk, only for the human – formed demon to summon a long black walking cane on his right hand in a flash for him to shoot out a single ball of blue fire at the ice, bursting and melting into nothing.

"Oh. I'm better at you, clown cunt! BETTER TO ARRANGE EVERY HOLES OF YOUR FACE!" Bill declared with a cruel laugh when he hastens his speed to soar towards Kefka, who continues to mindlessly fly his back through the forest…just as a silver ladle immediately hit Bill hard in the face with a clang, to his surprise with his eye closed from the kitchen utensil, before bouncing off for the mind demon to notice Kefka gave himself a loud cackle while his right hand hold a frying pan and a small mallet in his left as the clown slightly shakes his wrists and hands the moment Bill yelled at the insane jester in anger. "Hey, where did you get those things!?"

"OH! From a pile of junk, before we started!" Kefka grinned from seeing the mind demon scrunching his face in anger from the sudden prank for the short blonde - haired demon to shout out "WHAT ARE YOU?! KAKASHI! before Kefka watch Bill swinging his cane to hit the ladle for it to send it flying back to the clown… [Note: Dave Wittenberg is known to voice Kefka and Kakashi Hatake from Naruto, and this is similar to Kakashi and Might Guy's race in Episode 219 of Naruto Shippuden]

Just as a sudden pair of feet in formal black dress shoes with black trousers covering the tall legs roughly land directly on Kefka's face in mid-air to bring the clown to screech in confusion and pain, slightly surprising Bill who didn't see the full body of the person when the feet leaped off Kefka's face to jump on the trees.

Silently watching Kefka falling his back towards the ground in rocket speed as he is now unconscious, it took a few seconds for Bill to collect himself when his opened mouth tugged into an amazed and surprised yet callous and foolish smirk when he starts to laugh and cheer to himself as if he won the lottery or even kill a person in victory. "…ahahaha…Ahahhaahaha…. HAHAHAHA! I WIN! I DIDN'T GET HURT IN THIS CHAPTER! "

Only to regret saying the last part when another, but definitely familiar, pair of black boots land roughly on Bill's head, earning the demon to widen his eye in pain and anger when a familiar calm voice softly apologized to the mind demon right before Bill found himself falling towards the ground to join Kefka, after the owner of the feet kicks off to soar towards the air. "Sorry Bill!"

* * *

"YOU PINK – HAIRED FUCKER!" Ignoring Bill furiously yelling at him after kicking himself off the former's head; Marluxia leaped on the tree branches, with his Graceful Dahlia scythe in his right hand, and the Cloud of Darkness flying after the 'reaper' with it lifts it's right hand to shoot out it's tentacles at Marluxia, who barely missed the monstrous appendages whipping towards the man, when he jumped off a tree branch to gently land his feet on another branch, which is lower to the ground, with the Cloud of Darkness slowly float down from the air to levitate an inch above the ground with it's female head lifted to face the pink-haired man and inquire a question aloud with a stoic yet seductive tone. "Is that all you got?"

Seeing Marluxia vanish in a flash with pink cherry blossom petals falling down from the last spot he was standing; The Cloud of Darkness received an alluring whisper of 'Let me show you more' closer to it's left ear for the woman – formed entity to twist her head to her left and notice the pair of blue eyes narrowing with a captivating smirk coming from Marluxia's face when he vanishes again with the pink petals for the 'reaper' to appear in front of the cloud, running towards his 'opponent' to send out fast, relentlessly blows from his scythe with the Cloud of Darkness following the 'heartless' man by sending her tentacles to counterattack each strike of the scythe, with the demonic faces on the long appendages barely show any signs of pain, especially when the Cloud starts whirling all of the tentacles around in every direction at Marluxia, who swiftly lift his scythe in his right hand before lowering it down to block the tentacle dome from hitting him…

Right as Marluxia took a step back, he and the Cloud of Darkness notice the ground under them let out a bright purple glow with an odd and large crest of white or light purple energy and multiple and large, dark purple orbs rising above the crest to surround the pink haired man and the silver – haired creature, as the orbs let out small but crackling lightning by the sudden intrusion of loud and raining bullets coming from the air, until the orbs burst out into a large explosion with darker grey smokes erupting from the ambush, shielding any signs of both Marluxia and Cloud of Darkness if they survived when the smokes quickly fade to show they have vanished without a trace.

…Unless the Cloud of Darkness was happening to fly towards a high and gigantic tree branch of the only colossal tree of this world beside a large lake, with it's yellow tentacles coiling around Marluxia's body for the human – formed creature to softly place Marluxia on the branch on his boots before lowering itself to float an inch above the ground.

"Hmph; you two are more persistent that I thought." Listening to the familiar snobbish and collected voice remarking aloud to the two; Marluxia and the Cloud of Darkness slowly twist their heads to the former's left and the latter's right and see Emperor Mateus and Shinsuke Khalifa arriving in front of the 'heartless couple' by gently floating down, with the latter having a pair of black angel wings flapping behind her back, until the two land their booted feet on the branch, for the girl to slowly manipulate her wings to hide behind her back with small wisps of dark purple and black mist immediately cover the black feathery wings until the smokes and wings disappears from sight, both tyrant and 'princess of demons' already have their weapons in their right hands.

"Do you really have to pull out that attack?" Cloud of Darkness questioned the blonde-haired tyrant with a stoic and impassive frown in it's face as the Emperor slowly tug his purple lips with a simper smirk when he gave his answer towards the wraith, his left gauntlet calmly placed on Khalifa's right shoulder, with the teenage girl not changing her stoic expression as she only stare at the Cloud of Darkness and Marluxia while gently grip the hilt of his cherry blossom pink – bladed katana. "Well, Khalifa and I were fighting here with her demons aiding their master, when I proposed to fight the two of you..."

"Is it because of the whole 'we have opposite representatives' thing… Matty?" Marluxia enquired, interrupting the Emperor on purpose, with a curious frown for only a few seconds before his lips tugged in a confident grin when he suddenly called the dictator a name that might glue their brains, excluding the Cloud of Darkness's, by the sound of the nickname…

One that will not go unpunished by the Emperor, when Marluxia suddenly witness 'Matty' already jumping in front of the 'reaper' with his scepter tightly clutched on his right hand and his face bear such furious expression, that the readers can think to their imagination, before both Khalifa and the Cloud of Darkness silently watch the Emperor and Marluxia fighting each other instead with their scepter and scythe clashing while at the same time, the tyrant let out his bombs after the pink-haired man who only lifts his weapon to block any swings of the staff...

"GET BACK HERE, COWARD!" Forced to cease their fight by the thunderous roar with a livid tone and extremely familiar voice; Marluxia, Emperor, Cloud of Darkness, and Khalifa quickly turn their heads, with little surprise but also confusion, from the sight of Garland air sprinting to their direction while chasing a young Japanese high school female student, around Khalifa's age, with a knife in her hand and a stoic expression in her face, as she is also soaring away from the knight, who suddenly extended his large sword on a long and large silver chain for the knight to hold the end of the chain and whipped his sword down towards the lake with a loud splash, barely missing the girl when she sprints past Emperor, Marluxia, Cloud of Darkness, and Khalifa through the forest, for the mentioned four to witness Garland tugging his sword back from the water with his massive strength to create a giant geyser of the water…

Which brought the screaming Jecht and Moon Waters flying away, towards the four warriors of discord for Marluxia to grab the flying and almost unconscious…merman on his arms, confusion strikes the pink-haired man as he watches Moon's body let out a bright glow of white light for a few seconds before fading to show him wearing his clothes and has legs again. "Moon? Since when are you a mermaid?"

"Gah!" The Emperor gave himself a startled gasp when the screaming Jecht was sent flying straight to the tyrant, with the sudden tackle brought both Emperor and Jecht to fall off the tree branch with a scream from the two men bringing Marluxia, Cloud of Darkness, and Khalifa's attention to watch them falling towards the ground…and a hill to send them rolling down further, as Garland left the four to sprint towards the forest to pursue the teenage girl from earlier, with the others not hearing a thought coming from the 'princess of demons' when she mentally talked to herself, with her expressionless face still glued without any emotion. _'Matty really likes to spend time with Jecht, huh?'_

* * *

 _[Haunted Witch Manor's kitchen – Few hours later]_

"So much power coming from our allies." King Barrel noted to himself as he, Darkiplier, Antisepticeye, and some new and unfamiliar figures are happening to be inside the manor's spacious kitchen with the people sitting on the chairs in front of one of the two large, rectangular tables covered with a black tablecloth. One of these figures was happening to be the muted albino young man and original Akuma Host of the eight-legged Akuma, Aya, although his entire pale and skinny body and face are still covered with purplish-red bruises.

The sight of Aya not bothering to lift his head to sulk and his condition brought the attention of one of the newcomers; a man dressed as the pirate, to question the three leaders with a calm yet slightly concerned frown for the albino man. "And what, pray tell, happened to the young lad; to bear such fresh blood on himself?"

This pirate has shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a thick, wiry beard and wears tattered black hat with a large black feather sticking out of it, a small medallion hanging from his neck, his right shoulder has a brown belt decorated with many silver ornaments which hold the holster for his pistol at his left hip, a black coat with dozens of buttons lining the front and cuffs over another, buttoned-up coat that is patterned in splotched orange and brown and lined with light yellow, underneath this second coat is a faded white shirt with the collar folded over the collars of both coats, a gold sash under a black belt, dark pants, tan boots, and a brown, fingerless glove on his left hand.

"Uh, what's wrong Aya – tan? Not feeling good?" Another newcomer walked towards the muted man from behind his chair with a calm smile, but not with malice, in his young face when he places a gloved hand on 'Aya – tan's' white hair; this newcomer is an extremely tall man with spiked up or messy black hair to his neck, with long fringes sweeping to the side of his face, his skin has a sort of orange or dark tint, and he wears a pair of armless, rectangular and black sunglasses which hides his closed eyes, and his uniform is a dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with darker blue or purple trimmings on the chest, has sleeve cuffs and neck guard, a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder and a white shoulder board on his right, white gloves, dark blue trousers and knee-length, and black, buckled boots. His belt carries two katanas, both bearing black hilts with red tassels.

Hearing a door opening; the men calmly gaze towards the kitchen doors to see someone entering the room…only for the three leaders to see it is just Ryuichi Asami, but instead of dragon wings and a long snake tail; he now has a fully human appearance with him attiring in a simple white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, black pants, and dress shoes, which earns Antisepticeye to remark of the taller man's human form with a sadistic grin presented and his distorted voice gave a dark chuckle. "I see you traded your tail for some legs!"

"When I feel like it." Asami confidently respond with a bored frown as he stopped his tracks in front of the table, and the chair next to Aya and the unnamed swordsman, for everyone to watch him fishing out of his clothes and pockets with his hands when he calmly pulled out a pair of black pistol guns from each of the pockets of his pants to place them on the table.

Before he silently and calmly starts to unbutton his shirt, ignoring a few confused faces staring from everyone excluding the three leaders and the only pirate of the group, when he is done to show his torso with the inside of his shirt having a holster in each side, carrying an extra pair of revolver guns for him to pull them out and placed them on the table as well.

First staring at his guns with his eyes narrow in a thought, Asami slowly place his hands through the back of his pants, bringing almost everyone in confusion of this disguised hybrid, to slowly arch his back backwards and lowering his arms down for a second before lifting himself to stand straight, with each of his hands pulling out a sudden Scottish Pirate Flintlock Pistol with a brown color, bringing the unnamed pirate to look behind the young man in confusion of the placement for the guns, until Asami muttered aloud while staring at his gun collection on the table. "Not enough."

"What do you mean, not enough!? How the hell can you keep all of those guns!" A youthful man with short and ruffled, darker brunette hair, light peach skin, and wearing black glasses, a simple white buttoned shirt with some pens hanging on his left breast pocket, lighter green or brown pants and darker brown shoes, asked Asami with shock and anger of the thought of a person wearing his armory underneath his clothes.

But instead of a straight answer, the doors again opened for the sight of Bill Cipher's team, with Ash Albion, Marluxia, Moon Waters, Austin Trance, and some of Chaos's warriors arriving inside the kitchen, although Austin is the first to notice Asami with human legs and clothes, when his eyes widen in shock and shouted to also bring Bill and Kuja to widen their eyes in surprise. "Wah!? Asami, you have your legs back!"

"I can still step on you with it, like Kefka earlier." Asami threatened Austin with a dark frown, although Bill quickly slide towards the disguised hybrid for everyone else to watch the blonde demon kneeling in front of the man and start squeezing his legs, while commenting as if it is the first time he has seen something, in this case; Asami's legs instead of a snake tail. "Wa, I knew lamias are shape – shifters but it's my first time seeing someone changing their tails into legs…"

But when Bill accidently stop his gloved hands at Asami's crotch [Insert Gintama's bell ting sound effect], everyone just stares at the sight while being curious or confused about the human – formed demon's reaction when he slowly turns his head over his left shoulder to look towards his allies…and spoke towards Khalifa with his face bearing a sort of a surprised and guilty smile for the first time. "…Princess, I think your boyfriend's being hard…"

"Oh..." Asami muttered with a soft sigh as he just remembered something when he calmly stuff his right hand through the front of his pants to pull out a darker crimson red Desert Eagle gun before throwing it towards Khalifa, who swiftly grab the gun with her right hand catching the handle of the gun, while exclaiming with a composed smirk with his right hand went back to his right pocket and pull out a small box of Dunhill cigarettes. "Khalifa. Forgot to give you this from the day we died. My gift for you being a good girl…who gave me an unlimited box of Dunhills as the best gift."

"Adrien Cyan." Leaving out of everyone's conversation, Darkiplier calmly turn his head towards the chair beside his left occupying the last person who hardly said anything at all, although he is not a mute like Aya when he gave a quiet and startling gasp in surprise from being called; a young man with lighter brunette hair that can cover his eyes and hangs around his neck, and wears a white mandarin collar buttoned-up shirt with a loosely tied black ribbon around his neck, a brown vest under an open white suit jacket that is torn around the bottom, with tails and colored lapels, a thigh-length blue cape held together by a chain clasp hanging over his attire by the shoulders, has a belt with a large square buckle, dark green pants, and brown high - heeled boots folded at the top and end just below the knees with black soles, and on top of his lap is a raccoon staring at the dark man with its brown eyes narrowed as if it is in defense.

The moment Darkiplier called the young man by his name Adrien, he slightly lifts his head with a nervous expression, or fear, to show his left eye for his eye color to have a rare sight of a brownish - golden color with a beautiful chatoyant effect, and small dark circles under them.

"As _the Goddess's Tiger's Eye_ , by the Demon Council Leader's obnoxious yapping, we decided to have you help us during the war. Do this task, and you and Aya will not be harmed." Darkiplier calmly requested with a calm smirk with a hand softly placed on Adrien's right shoulder, the feel of the touch brought Adrien to give himself a quiet gasp as his left eye widen in fear as to him…he sees Darkiplier as some type of monster of an enormous dragon covering himself in darkness with glowing red eyes and heart.

The sight of the young boy's fear somehow brought the dark form of his own enemy to tug his unpleasant smirk wider, especially when Adrien slowly lower his head to conceal his rare eyes, while his right hand shakily stroke his pet raccoon, giving his answer with a quiet mutter with a sad tone without showing everyone his fear and sadness, unaware Aya is looking at him with his pinkish – red eyes narrow and a sad – like frown . "…Yes."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Omake: _...What happened?_**

 _[Inside the kitchen; everyone, excluding the unnamed pirate, the simple - looking brunette man with glasses, King Barrel, Darkiplier, and Antisepticeye who are absent; are happening to be either having a conversation or just having a snack or a drink, with Jecht greedily drink his bottle of beer he is holding in his right hand, before something caught Aya's attention when he turned his head to the right to face the drunkard]_

Jecht: [Noticing the mute 'boy' walking towards him with a soft frown, removing his drink from his mouth with a confused and almost delirious frown] S' wrong kid? Feel like ya can talk? [Seeing Aya is pointing at Jecht's left shoulder, bringing the older man's attention to show...he has a bite mark, unknowingly brought Moon Waters to stare at the two with dismay.] How the hell did I get that... [Turning his head away to think while Moon Waters ran towards Aya to clasp his mouth with one hand, a gasp escaped from Aya's mouth]

Moon Waters: [Staring at the slight surprised 'man', whispering in anger] _Don't say it..._

Adrien Cyan: [Walking towards Moon and Aya to stand beside the latter while holding a thick book on his crossed arms and his pet raccoon is rested on his shoulders; concerned] U - Um, Aya can't talk at all, so why are you scolding him? [Before the three just happened to watch the Emperor walking towards Jecht, who is tapping his own shoulder to feel the bite mark]

Emperor Mateus: Jecht; I want you to answer this question: Have you noticed, we were asked to cooperate together since the start of this war?

Jecht: [Closing his mouth and narrow his eyes to think] Yeah...Honestly, I should beat the shit out of you when we woke up here...but for some reason, I'm starting to see tiny changes in how you're behavin', so I'm cool with that.

[Gives a confident grin when seeing the bite mark on his shoulder has vanished, knowing the Emperor let out a simple Cure spell for a tiny mark, before tilting his head over the Emperor's right shoulder to see Shinsuke Khalifa standing on the wall against her with her arms crossed over her chest and her stoic expression, listening to Bill Cipher loud complaints like 'How long are we gonna fight the damn heroes'] Oh yeah Majesty I just noticed somethin'... your kid hasn't been saying anything for a while.

Emperor Mateus: Oh yes...[changing his expression from confident...into a mocking sadness while touching his lips with his clawed fingers] Khalifa is forced to not say a single word 'for a few chapters' since Chapter 6. The thought of not saying a word might be unbearable for a character such as her...

Jecht: [Giving himself a faint grin from seeing the tyrant's sad mockery] Majesty, I want to say I'm not surprised ya're now joinin' the fourth - wall breaking train, thanks to our game...but seeing you makin' a cute face is gonna make me wet.

Adrien Cyan: [Hearing Jecht's words; his face, surprisingly, let out a startled reaction, while his face lightens up a faint red color, slightly confusing Aya] A - A - A - Aya...Why do I s - s - see... _lust_?

Moon Waters: [Removing his hand off Aya's mouth to start shaking the young _Tiger's Eye_ boy wildly in dismay, bringing everyone's attention into confusion] WAH! HOLD ON, DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF THIS, IT'S BAD FOR YOU!


	12. Part 10 - Great Doctor Rescue

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 10: The Great Doctor Rescue**

In a world where it shows a town that has some resemblances of London or England, with the dark night sky covered by the darker brown clouds and hardly any people walking around in the middle of the night; multiple flashes of white light flickers bright from inside an alleyway where each time a light starts to flash, multiple figures of people walked out of the alleyway to glance around this new world's surroundings; showing their appearances to be the ten warriors of light.

"Guys, where are we?" Tidus nervously asked his friends with a soft, concerned frown as everyone are looking around the deserted town with silence and holding their weapons with the exception of Bartz as usual, while their faces show curious and determination, in case of an ambush of manikins or any of their enemies pouncing on them, while at the same time; they immediately notice their other allies are nowhere to be found, bringing Firion to enquire with worry. "And where is everyone else?"

"Well, we can't answer those questions, unless we have to look for the others by ourselves." The Warrior of Light calmly thought aloud with a faint frown and a soft nod, as the leader of Cosmos's army he is, with his calm yet stoic demeanor always holds a sense of justice to end the war of the gods for good in this man, well technically too much justice in a bit of sense but good enough.

So without hesitation, the nine men and one woman proceeded to start their way through the quiet streets…all are unaware a pair of eyes are looking down on them from above a roof of a tall apartment, by a familiar young woman with long black hair and wears a long, red coat with simple blue and black clothing and not bothering to wear sleeves and shoes.

Watching the ten calmly strolling to the replica of the town of London until they seem to disappear by taking a sharp turn, this unnamed woman slowly turns around for her to watch a flash of another figure appearing in the shadows in front of her stoic eyes before the newcomer hesitantly walk a few steps closer to the woman, letting the light show her appearance.

"Raven…I spot everyone on both sides already here, we might even find some neutral members." A young woman, more like almost in her twenties or the same age as Terra, stated aloud with a calm yet nervous tone, when she gave out her report to the taller woman; she bears some resemblances of the woman, who is named Raven, but with long ruffled brunette, or black hair, to her back, with a hot pink ribbon bow on her head, wearing a moss green pinafore - like dress that covers her knees with yellow buttons and a white, puffy sleeved undershirt, long white stocking and brown knee-high boots.

"Thanks for the report, Kai. Khalifa will find this useful…" Raven softly exclaimed with her mouth giving out a soft tug to change her expression from a stoic frown with fortitude of following her master's orders, into a gentle and faint smile to the shorter girl, although Raven immediately let out a small frown from seeing the girl, named Kai, showing a sad emotion in her face, bringing the latter to slowly lean towards the woman and quietly mutter in her left ear, her whispers brought Raven to react with her eyes softly narrow and her mouth only form into a single line, bearing a confused and clueless expression of what the girl is saying. "…Eh?"

* * *

 _[Earlier]_

Already appearing in this imitation of a human world before their other comrades and the Cosmos fighters; Felix, Mark, Jack, Rin, Cynical, Thanos, Iason, Luka, Karma, Dipper, Mabel, Vanoss, Delirious, Ai, Embryo, Airu, and Jen calmly walked through an empty street, although the air is nothing but eerily silent to bring a sort of dread in some of the warriors, most notably Karma to let out a few twitches showing in his face bearing a nervous smile, Jen is showing to be slightly tensed as he is walking closer to Luka's side, and Delirious wrapping his arms around Evan's left forearm with his mask hiding the fear expression he is having, yet everyone can hear him mumbling to himself with weird noises from his mouth, to Evan's confusion for him to stare at his friend, as they continued to walk while ignoring the random mumbling from his feared friend.

Unfortunately; everyone could not ignore the sounds of a high – pitched man screaming which grows louder to their location, for everyone to catch a fast glimpse of a slightly tall and obese man with dark skin, no hair, and wears a simple dark blue T – shirt, dark grey shorts above his knees, and black sneakers running towards the group…only for the man to run past them and continues to run away and screaming.

"Hey, I recognized him from Youtube," Mark noted aloud with a confused frown with everyone else of the sudden man running past them, although they quickly turn around to catch another attention of a sight; a tall man and a young woman fighting a figure, with a surprising sight of their arms have changed into a sort of mechanical blades of swords to swiftly clash with their enemy…who is recognizable by a few when Karma immediately point a finger at the man shooting bullets towards the two questionable human fighters to roar with ferocity, the volume of his loud mouth abruptly interrupted the three unnamed figures to cease their fight. "Hey! THAT'S THE NAKED DRAGON BASTARD FROM THE SNOW WASTELAND!"

"Asami!?" Shinsuke Rin shouted in shock when he immediately recognized the gunner, who is taller than his opponents with a handsome face and strong build, slicked-back dark hair with a few strands hanging down on one side of his face, and wearing a white buttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves, black pants, and dress shoes, in front of him and wielding a silver gun in each hand, a calm frown is shown in the man's face when he was identified as Asami, although he promptly twists his head in time to react the other man sprinting towards him to swing his bladed arm to hit the gunner…

But it brought the latter to jump away with a high feet off the air as his back suddenly let out a large pair of silver demonic or dragon wings in a flash, without breaking the back of his shirt, to softly flap on the air and bringing the man to float on the air, even as the sight of his wings brought Rin to widen his blue eyes with disbelief.

"Rin, do you know that Melusine?" Luka inquired the Death Bringer with a confused frown when he already pull out his guitar while everyone but Rin and Airu already brought their weapons out for a fight, as the purple – haired man slowly turn his head to face the taller brunette man with his shock still remains, when he asked the latter of the other question, "W – What the hell's a Melusine?" with his answer is instead answered by Jen, who quickly took a glance at the older man with a soft and concerned frown while aiming his giant knife – like sword at the dragon – winged gunner. "A half human - dragon and half naga hybrid, that can shape shift and swim underwater. Only females can get to be Melusines…"

Although Thanos interrupted the merman hybrid to glare at the revealed hybrid enemy with a cruel scowl in his effeminate face, possibly due to their first encounter. "Until our best doctor at Hybrid Hell and his wife got their son thirty years ago."

"Hey, you! Where's Tara!" Ignoring the other warriors staring at the three and almost starting another fight, the blonde woman with black clothing and advanced – looking cannons for arms and hands brought Asami's attention when she shouted at the dragon – winged man with a livid expression, as the gunner softly turn his head with a calm but ice cold sneer presented in his handsome face, being silent for only a few minutes when he was rudely interrogated, until he finally speaks for the first time in this world, lifting his hands with his fingers softly curling around the handles and trigger of his guns. "You better follow me now, if you don't want to see her killed."

"You bastard!" The light brunette – haired and middle-aged man with swords for his arms yelled in anger as he leapt off the ground to surge towards Asami and swiftly lift his right arm to swing his sharpen limb at the enemy, who suddenly perform a sort of backflip to dodge the incoming blade and twist himself to hastily swing his right leg at the 'human' to hit him by the ribs, the sudden impact of the kick brought the unnamed man to be blown in such rocket speed towards the warriors, with a painful scream emerging out of his mouth, bringing Delirious, Jack, Felix, Dipper and Mabel, and Ai to scream in shock...

Until Iason quickly run towards the flying man and successfully catch him in his arms, even as the fast speed of the impact caused the taller blonde Immortal to slide towards the other warriors, nearly hitting them when he stops, with his feet letting out hard cracks on the ground from the pressure.

"Chris!" The woman shouted in horror as she ran towards the warriors and her ally, who she named him Chris, without watching Asami quickly flying towards them from above, ready to fly away if it wasn't for Vanoss hastily pulling out his merch gun from under his red sweater while yelling out 'HEY! HEY! HEY!' in anger, as Asami almost got hit by an incoming black hoodie with Ai quickly follow her ally to shoot out her bullets from her twin guns, Cynical joining in to cast out Blizzard spells and shot them all towards the dragon, and followed by Airu lifting her arms in an archer's pose to summon a fiery form of orange fire and start shooting out fire shaped as large arrows from her hands.

However; Asami has successfully flown around the shirts, bullets, and magic to soar past and above the warriors and through the empty streets, bringing Felix to point his 'Gay Stick' Dream Rod in the same direction to declare aloud with a confident and surprised frown. "Let's go after that fucker!"

With the unnamed woman placing Chris's left arm, which quickly changed from a blade into a human arm and hand as he is almost unconscious from the kick earlier, everyone else proceeded to run or fly towards the street to chase after Asami, although they immediately lift their heads while running to witness countless manikins of light blue Felix, green Jack, and pinkish – red Marks appearing out of nowhere and jumping off the building roofs to fall towards the warriors with their crystallized weapons in their hands and letting out distorted screams that almost sounds like the actual Felix, Jack, and Mark.

For the three to suddenly finish off the first three imitations of themselves with their weapons, for everyone else to start fighting against the manikins while continue to run through the streets, ignoring the three famous humans yelling out their sorts of battle cries as if it is their military army…

* * *

 _[At the town – present time…]_

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Immediately after arriving in the empty town square of this strange and barren replica of a world, the Warriors of Light heard a sort of high – pitched screaming of a man ringing in the air and into their ears, although instead of shuddering at the extreme loudness of the scream; Cecil Harvey inquired his friends with confusion showing in his face, as he is in his Paladin form, to also got the other nine in bewilderment, "Wait, doesn't that sound familiar?"

But after listening to another scream resounding and growing louder, as if it is coming towards their direction; the ten quickly notice a figure running straight to them from afar with horror showing in his face, although his appearance brings the ten to immediately recognize the runner, with Bartz and Terra recalling the figure's name with surprise, relief, and amazement in their smiles. "Blast!"

"RUN LIKE A BITCH, MY NI # $ S [BEEP]! RUUUUNNNNNN!" Blast(phamousHD) yelled out in fear towards the ten, greatly surprising and confusing the warriors when seeing the dark – skinned, bald man dressed in simple black clothes running towards them to stop his tracks and hide behind the ten, until the eleven saw an incoming large group of colored manikins, some light blue replicas of Felix, light green of Jack, and pinkish – red of Mark, stampeding their way towards the eleven, which brings Blast to loudly complain to everyone else with anger and sadness. "THEY'RE GROWING CRAZY AND I CAN'T FIND STEVE AND TAYLOR ANYWAY! YOU NI [BEEP]S NEED TO SAVE YOURSELVES!"

"And run away from danger!? Not a chance!" Bartz exclaimed in a fake form of surprise with a small but noticeably confident grin presented in his face, when his hands let out a soft flash of orange light for a manifestation of Cloud's Buster Sword to appear on his hands, before Blast suddenly watch all ten fighters running their way towards the manikins and start clashing their weapons at each other, as the man quickly run his way towards a building to his left to hide behind a red telephone booth, and silently watch the ten warriors' battle, the horrified expression still shown in the man's face.

Cloud let out a bright blue glow of mists on himself while leaping off the ground to levitate in the air, giving himself a twirl with his sword releasing out a large tornado of wind to move towards the Felix, Jack, and Mark manikins' army for the wind to create a massive impact to the imitations, by sending two of the Mark manikins to be blown over the air where Tidus speedily flipped towards a manikin of Jack and starts hitting it multiple times.

Until the Blitzball ace slam his sword with the fake opponent into the ground, which created a small explosion to break in pieces as the other manikins successfully land their feet back on the ground, where Firion and Onion Knight cooperatively attack a manikin of Felix by the former releasing five sets of fire arrows formed into a cone to send the impostor flying away, while the Onion Knight sprint to unleashed a rapid of strikes towards the imitation and severed it in pieces.

"Behind you!" Dashing towards Blast in the air, Cecil quickly shouted in a faint surprise to bring the only pacifist of the eleven to swiftly turn his head and let out a scream when a crystallized imitation of Mark was about to pounce behind the man, with it's back having matching crystal dragon wings and his forehead bears a replica of Mark's Akuma Mark with the exact black color, roaring it's warped scream when it lifts its hands towards Blast to show it has sharpened claws.

Although, Cecil successfully spared the man's life when the Paladin charged towards the enemy and lunged it's lance – like sword to send it flying away, straight to the Warrior of Light who quickly swings his sword upwards to summon a burst of light yellow light towards the flying manikin and another manikin of Jack to immediately destroy them in pieces and fade into nothing without a trace.

After Squall swung himself and his Gunblade to summon multiple red orbs of energy around himself and three manikins of Mark for the orbs to detonate and blow the manikins in pieces, the sounds of guns shooting and countless bullets raining heavily above everyone brought the ten warriors in a surprising halt, as they watch the manikins hollering out in anguish screams when the gunshots rapidly destroy the crystallized replicas to nothing, leaving the ten warriors present for the bullets to cease fire and quickly lift their heads to see a newcomer levitating above them, with a large pair of dragon wings flapping on the air, his hands holding a pair of silver guns and his human face bears a menacing frown, but not as menacing as both Iason and Thanos's. "Nice meeting the new warriors that will be joining the War of Wars."

"Who are you?" Cloud stoically enquired the newcomer with a soft frown while his hands gently tighten the hilt of his sword, when everyone notices the gunner's expression slightly soften yet still showing a calm scowl.

But just as he seems to start talking; Blast, who is still hiding behind the telephone booth, immediately notice the newcomer and his face froze in horror when he quickly shouted out towards everyone, to their surprise of his words. "STAY AWAY FROM THAT NI*$#! HE KIDNAPPED STEVE'S FRIEND AND TRIED TO KILL US!"

But seeing the dragon – winged man giving him a cruel sneer and already aim the gun on his right hand at the dark-skinned man, Blast let out a scream in horror when he quickly hides himself back to the telephone booth from a few bullets flying towards the booth, although the revealed enemy immediately stop shooting when his piercing golden eyes quickly spot Terra dashing towards him on the air from the left side, with her right hand wielding her sword as she yelled at the man in anger for his attempt to kill Blast. "Don't you dare hurt our friend!"

With a determined cry, Zidane also sprinted off the ground to the air and lunged towards the dragon – winged man from behind, to swing one of his daggers and proceed to slash on the man, but the latter quickly flew a step back to dodge the incoming strike from the blade, sending Zidane to widen his eyes in shock when he is quick to witness the opponent swiftly swipe his own right arm and hit it behind Zidane's back to send him flying away and higher on the air in fast speed and screaming in pain, bringing his friends to scream his name in dismay. "Zidane!"

Terra hurriedly flew away from their new unnamed opponent to fly towards Zidane and quickly lift her arms for a quick catch, but instead of catching Zidane as he is definitely flying away from the area by the speed; Terra's violet eyes froze wide in fear when she is immediately stopped on the air and unable to turn around... to see their opponent is quick to stamp one of his feet on her back before he hastily lift the same leg off the young woman's back and swiftly lower it in a swing to send her falling, her head first, towards the ground with a sad scream of agony escaping from her lips, as she falls with an almost unconscious Zidane following suit, earning everyone else to froze in horror and scream her name before the eight men quickly ran to where the two would land. "Terra!"

But just as Zidane and Terra was about to fall towards the ground; a clear sight of a familiar couple with blonde - hair have arrived at the scene, with the woman in purple and wings made of fire soaring towards the unconscious Zidane and caught him on her arms as she slowly floats down to the ground, while at the same time, the man in green jumped off the road to snatch Terra on his arms, like a princess, before landing on his feet in front of the warriors of Cosmos alongside the woman, with their appearances bringing the fighters to recall in surprise and relief, while the couple gave them a calm smile. "Lady Airu! Lord Embryo!"

"Look out!" Embryo quickly changed his calm demeanor when he lift his head to shout in surprise, as a loud sound of gunshot almost hit the warriors from behind from the air, when Bartz slightly moved towards Squall's side, brought back their attentions to the situation when everyone quickly turn around to see not only every one of their comrades running in the town; but the dragon – winged man, who is still flapping his wings on the air, has started shooting multiple bullets at the twelve from above.

Motioning the other eight warriors to draw their weapons above them and blocked all of the bullets, as the unnamed man must have pressed something in the triggers of his guns to shoot more bullets with the speed increasing faster than earlier and the pressures of some of the bullets suddenly brought Cecil and Firion to their knees, with Zidane and Terra's eyes slowly flicker when the couple see they are slowly recovering their conscious…

"You Motherfucker!" Blast shouted towards the dragon – winged man in shock and fury, of his attacks towards the warriors, most notably Zidane and Terra from earlier, which must have urged the man to hastily run out of his hiding spot, to start attacking the enemy for the first time when the gunner ceased his shooting to watch the dark-skinned man quickly pulling out a dark grey pistol from the pocket of his pants with his right hand and start screaming in fury, while shooting bullets towards the man, who calmly and stoically pushed himself back on the air to softly land on top of a roof of a building and letting his wings curl around himself to completely shield his body from more bullets by Blast, the bullets bounced off the wings to rain down to the ground in seconds.

"Em! Airu!" Hearing a familiar voice of Karma shouting towards them; the ten warriors of light, Airu, and Embryo left Blast shooting at 'his' enemy for them to turn around for a glimpse of their representatives, in addition of all of their other comrades, as in the Akuma Hosts and the assists or extra allies, running towards them with Bartz and Terra, who Embryo helped her stand on her feet earlier and completely conscious, noticing two more familiar people shout at their names, despite being in shock to see one of them is heavily injured, considering the blood on his waist and has to be carried by his partner with his left arm on her shoulders. "Chris! Taylor!"

"Rin, is this the time to ask you who is Asami?" Embryo inquired Shinsuke Rin with a soft yet firm frown the moment the latter ran towards the long blonde – haired man, who took a step forward to stand an inch in front and closer to Airu when she helped Zidane on his feet while everyone witness the enemy, who might be this Asami, swiftly swing his wings outstretched to show a sight that will definitely shock everyone to react, with Blast also horrified to stop firing bullets; Asami has each of his human arms wrapping around a woman with his right arm holding an unconscious, tall woman, but not as tall as Asami, with wavy – like and shoulder-length blonde hair, dressed like a doctor with a complete white lab coat reaching to her knees and opened to show her sleeveless red tank top shirt and black skirt, and black high heels with her body and arms are coiled around with darker grey chains.

The other person around Asami's left arm is more of a teenage girl with extremely long black hair to her knees while her face and figure seem to resemble Kia Albion, and wearing a light blue sleeveless dress which conceals of what shoes she is wearing and a red rose mark on her left hand, although this girl brought Delirious to let out his famous scream in fear while Evan/ Vanoss reveal the girl to his friends in horror and anger. "Wait. She's one of the people that tried to kill Tyler at San Francisco!"

"Tara!" Chris and Taylor shouted in shock of seeing the unconscious blonde woman in Asami's grasp and being chained as Asami took a silent glance of all of the warriors, including those that just arrived with his intimidating eyes narrow with a dangerous glare, not bothering to turn around to see two forms of figures walking towards him from behind, with one of them standing next to the dragon – winged man to whisper at Asami's right ear, with amusement of the situation. "Let the doctor **[1]** go, she has completed her task and be of no use."

"Waaah! It's Darkiplier and Antisepticeye!" Mark and Jack screamed in horror when seeing their fictional and dark alter – egos, as real living people and behind Asami, who silently and mercilessly push the woman, named Tara, off the roof with his right hand which is still holding his gun, the sight of the unconscious woman falling off the building brought Taylor to scream in dismay, while Chris starts stumbling off the former to quickly run towards the ground, where Tara might land, for the man to jump off the ground with his feet and lift his arms, the moment the woman has successfully landed herself on the man's arms, before Chris let himself fall on the ground with their bodies rolling on the dirt and letting out a few grunts from his mouth, bringing most of everyone to let out some relief.

"Nice to meet all of you, warriors from both Cosmos and the War of Wars. It is quite a rare surprise to be fighting alongside each other." The man who resembles Jack, but with a dark appearance introduced aloud towards the warriors and the Akuma Hosts, even though the sight of his ominous smirk is obvious he is not as pleasant as he sounds, when the warriors and Akuma Hosts could only stare at him with either anger with determination or nervous with fear before the other one that resembles Markipler but wearing a darker grey suit walk towards his companion to speak with a leering sneer, when he lifts his left hand as he seems to be ready to snap his fingers. "Even if we all have comrades that are _forced to fight_."

Immediately after snapping his fingers with a loud sound ringing to everyone's ears, the Cosmos warriors suddenly let out a shudder in their bodies with shock from the sudden pressure as if the atmosphere has turn cold and dark, when the warriors of Harmony witness multiple and familiar people appearing out of nowhere to stand behind the three on the roof with the noticeable sight of the ten warriors of Chaos with them, bringing more shock to all of the other warriors and Akuma Hosts with some showing anger, for example the Nostalgia Critic points a finger at the man with short brown hair and wears black glasses, who is glaring at the critic with a sneer when the former starts shouting at him in fury. "NNNNEEEERRRRRDDDD!"

"Barbossa." Jack Sparrow muttered in annoyance when he notices a familiar pirate smirking down at him. **[2]**

"Ah! Sponsor Man!" Noble/ Lost Pause gasped in shock when he caught a glimpse of a man resembling exactly like the Youtuber but also wears a pair of simple glasses on his eyes as this Sponsor Man is grinning at his enemy while anyone might hear a sort of 'yeah' from him as he quietly chants to himself.

"I don't know who the hell is that, but I can tell he's my enemy." Will Ryan thought to himself in surprise from seeing a man who also resembles so much of him, but his attire is a black formal suit with a black bow tie and a black top hat on his head, has extremely pale white skin, his mouth is smirking so wide, and his eyes and legs seems to be covered in a sort of thick, black liquid as if it is ink.

"Yandere – Chan." Michaela Laws muttered with a soft, sad frown at the teenaged murderer, who is just crossing her arms against her chest and just looking down on her with a stoic or emotionless scowl. **[3]**

"Ishida – san!" Sho, Toshiyuki, Takehito, and Takehito froze in surprise at the sight of a Japanese man with short black hair, brown eyes, a sad frown and dressed in a simple dark blue yukata with a matching sash around his waist and a pale blue haori over his attire, and black wooden sandals over his white socks.

"Yoshizumi." Kira Kanou grumbled in irritation when seeing a tall and lean man with greenish – like brunette hair slicked back with few little strands hanging down, darker – like peach skin, menacing brown eyes and attired in a darker purple suit with matching pants, greyish – purple buttoned shirt underneath with a black tie and black shoes, who gave the taller man an unkind sneer.

"Moon!" Jen froze in shock when he spots his older brother, Moon Waters, who just lower his head to look away with a slightly guilty scowl while gritting his teeth, as Tidus quietly mutter to himself when he just glared at Jecht beside his representative with a surprised frown on the two faces, as he notices his father just lower his head with a calm but noticeably sad expression. "Dad."

" **Em.** " Hearing Kokkuri's calm voice as he didn't see a puff of white smokes exploded on his right shoulder for his red, nine-tailed fox to sit and appear, while Airu just took a step closer to her husband with a sad and nervous frown; Embryo's green eyes softly narrowed at the sight of Tengu, with his emotionless smile still presented in his face as he is standing beside Kuja, staring at Zidane who is silently staring back at his brother with a tint of sadness on both their faces.

"The damn queen bitch." Ai cursed with anger when she and Squall caught the sight of their enemies, Ultimecia and Queen Madeline de Autriche glaring at the two gunners with cruel smirks, with another Death Bringer Austin Trance standing behind the red-haired queen with a calm frown in his face.

"Lui!" Vanoss, Delirious, Nogla, Marcel/ Basically, Tyler/ Wildcat, and Brian/ Terroriser froze in shock when noticing the Arch Knight, who is closing his eyes, is gripping on a chain which connects to a collar, holding out a sort of humanoid-like monkey hybrid with brown fur on his body and he is dressed almost exactly the same as Vanoss, violently growling at the Vanoss crew as if it is a wild animal while Cloud whispered to himself as he is trying to hide his anger in his stoicism, seeing his arch-enemy alive and glaring at him with a calm smirk. "Sephiroth."

"Bill!" Dipper and Mabel shouted towards the human – formed mind demon Bill Cipher, who just floats on air as if he is sitting while a hand scratch the back of his short blonde hair with a cruel smirk, ignoring Kefka beside him laughing to himself when seeing his enemy Terra is giving him a determined and angry expression.

"Luka?" Turning his head from Exdeath, Bartz noticed Luka is glaring at the Demon Council leader with anger showing in his face, the type of anger Bartz and even Luka's son Sosuke never saw on the usually calm and positive taller man before, as he lifted his right arm to hold his guitar behind his back, to Bartz Luka is like doing a pose similar to Cloud, while his left arm is lifted outstretched in front of Embryo and Kokkuri, in a defensive form, when he quietly mutters to Thanos beside the brunette's left. "Master Thanos?"

"Yeah," Thanos whispered with a calm and intimidating frown when he notices his _older brother_ , and Iason's _younger brother_ ; Ash Albion, with two long white snakes coiling around his shoulders and arms, as one of the snakes softly stroke it's head on his cheek, a sad frown showing on the enemy Immortal's face.

"Woah! Marluxia teaming up with that hentai bitch!?" NicoB commented aloud in surprise when he is the first to notice the pink-haired Nobody standing next to the Cloud of Darkness, immediately got Cynical, Sky, and HMK to react with their mouths gaping in shock when the former suddenly yells at the Onion Knight, who quickly turns his head away from his enemy and representative with an embarrassed frown. "Onion, aren't you too young to be fighting someone with tentacles, and almost naked like that?!"

"Emperor." Firion gritted his teeth in anger, as he sees Emperor Mateus looking down and smirking on his enemy as the cruel dictator he is, although Firion is quick to notice Rin is just staring at the girl who is still in Asami's arm, her head lowered for the bangs to shield her eyes and what expression she would show, while her mouth bears a faint frown, not seeing the leader of the Death Bringers staring at her with disbelief, when Firion can hear his representative whisper the possible name of the girl, the sight of his expression would bring Firion to react with sadness. "Khalifa."

"Garland!" The Warrior of Light spoke with a soft but angry tone while lifting his sword to point at the enemies when seeing his arch-enemy and leader of the Chaos army in front of his stoic frown, with Felix asking a question aloud, with a nervous yet angry frown of seeing someone resembling so much of the former but also wears a suit, a crown, and a cape to dress like a royal. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Call me King Lucius Barrel. And now you all know who are your enemies, that will have a wonderful time in the War of Wars!" First answering his enemy's question with a calm tone, the man who revealed himself to be King Lucius Barrel exclaimed with an unpleasant attitude from his dark grin, while lifting his arms outstretched to show their enemy side of his allies, with Kefka and Bill letting out their trademark laughs, while Austin Trance lift his arms with twin guns to start shooting in the air and letting out a cheer from his grin, and the monkey – human hybrid, who was called Lui by the Vanoss crew, let out a loud beastly roar.

"Hope you also have a fun time fighting us…unless you all would join us eliminate those that wish to double-cross us," Darkiplier remarked with a dark chuckle when mentioning the last part as the warriors of Harmony and their allies, including Chris, Taylor, and Blast watch every one of the side of discord suddenly disappear in a flash without leaving a single trace, with the four seiyuus, Jen, Tidus, Zidane, the Vanoss crew, Iason, Cecil and Rin shouting out the names of possibly their friends and relatives with shock showing in their faces. "Ishida – san! / Moon! / Dad! / Kuja! / Lui! / Ash! / Brother! / Khalifa!"

"Their presences are so much stronger than before, with everyone else's enemies making it extremely stronger." Terra remarked with a surprised and sad frown while softly cupping her hands together against her chest, as she and her allies turn their heads to face Airu, who gave herself a quiet gasp, when everyone listens to her noting aloud with a soft frown and her right hand with curled fingers in front of her chin. "And does it seems strange to anybody else that the enemy mentioned about comrades forced to fight and eliminate those that wish to double-cross?"

"Yeah? / Hai? / Yes?" Seeing everyone nodding their heads in agreement, with some showing confusion of what the Phenex woman is thinking, for her to lower her hand and stated aloud with a calm frown. "Well, it seems to me that there are more enemies than just now, and they are some of the ones that we saw are planning to either betray to help or to also kill us for their motives."

"I think that is a suitable explanation." Iason softly nod in agreement with a calm frown as Cecil commented aloud to every one of the earlier situation with the enemies, "I do believe my brother, Jecht, and Kuja will have a chance to help us…" before the Warrior of Light exclaimed with a soft frown, his words will definitely be a reminder to everyone in the war. "Even so…let fate decides what's best, either they aid us or fight if they are willing to betray."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Omake: Don't ever dare to piss someone who is older than you!**

Blast (phamousHD): [Walking towards the warriors of Harmony, their representatives and allies; calmly smiling] Whoo! I really can't handle this shit guys. Don't mind helping, but at least let me do the easier parts.

The Warrior of Light: [Giving a nod; stoically] At least it is a pleasure to see you again.

Luka Klauser: [Turning his head to his right to face Bartz; nodding to Blast in confusion] Hey Bartz, how did you meet this guy?

Bartz Klauser: [Giving himself a soft grin] Ah! We met Blast, Taylor, and Chris at our first world...Blast had a poisoned apple that I accidentally gave it to Terra. One bite brought her to sleep, so I had to kiss her to wake her up...Luka? [Noticing Luka, Embryo, Airu, Kanou, Felix, Mark, Jack and some of the others you can think off are silently staring at him with surprise]

Blast (phamousHD): [Shaking his head with a surprised frown] Hey man, I didn't know that fucking apple was poisoned! I didn't...mean to...[leaning back with fear when seeing Embryo and Kokkuri in front of the man with a grin and their eyes are narrowed to be intimidating, at the same time covering themselves in the fire.]

Kokkuri: [Watching Blast shudder violently while sweating bullets in fear] **Em, wanna roast him dead!?**

Embryo: [Tugging his lips to grin wider like a cruel demon] For poisoning Terra and making Bartz kiss her... yes. [Ignoring Luka and Karma wrapping their arms around the man's arms, although they are getting themselves hurt from the fire to hear them screaming, while Iason Mink calmly place his right hand on Embryo's head]

Blast (phamousHD): [Tilting to his right to the others, in fear] Steve! Taylor! Help me...[But upon seeing Steve/ Chris, already healed, casually holding Tara on his arms while joining in a conversation with Taylor and Ariana, as they are friends...to his (Blast's) shock, before staring at everyone else who are watching the situation with surprise and/ or confusion] Help me! N*$# S!

Iason Mink: Excuse me...[Hastily placing his right hand on Blast's bald head to send him shuddering in fear; giving the man a cruel frown, to even send Luka and Karma staring at the two blonde men while gaping in horror] ...but I don't approve of hearing such a word...especially from those that are considered...racist.

Bartz Klauser: [Walking towards Blast to stand between the men, shocked] W - Wait a minute! You're going to kill Blast! He's not a half machine like Chris, Taylor, and Kia... [Interrupted with fear of seeing Thanos Albion in front of the group, glowering at the young man; to everyone except Iason's dread]

Thanos Albion: [Putting his fists on his hips while letting himself covered with darkness; furious] Kia is NOT a half machine.

Luka Klauser's voice: [Shocked] Master Thanos, you too?!

[Everyone else watches the fire that was covering Embryo suddenly grew and burst out like a colossal geyser of fire while Blast, Luka, Karma, and Bartz let out a high - pitched scream, to their horror]

Airu Phenex: [Turning around to face the 'screen' while everyone else possibly ignores her, with a soft frown when she gave a bow] For people who used to read the original Redeemers of the Damned before this; you all may notice the uncensored 'N' word in a few chapters. Please don't blame RedKHII as it because of an _incident_...and she will be _savage_ to people who are racist so please bear in mind that RedKHII actually cares and write nice things of people, regardless of their history. **[4]** [Giving another bow] So sorry for mentioning it and thank you all for understanding.

* * *

 **Notes: [1]; For the release of the Lego DC Super-Villains this October, Tara (Strong) is dressed as** **Harleen Frances Quinzel (Harley Quinn) who is voiced by Tara, including in the Lego Batman series with Steve Heiser/ Chris (topher Corey Smith) who voices the Joker only in the Lego Batman series (although he only voices Joker for the announcement trailer for Lego DC Super-Villains) (In my opinion: I actually shipped Chris and Tara in 2015 or 2016 because of the characters they voiced )**

 **[2]: Like in the original Disney Dissidia, the** **idea of adding Jack Sparrow and Barbossa in the story was from the fanfiction called Dissidia Crystal by Tashasaurous (In DD, Jack and Barbossa would have represented Cecil and Golbez before deciding to add Thanatos and Ash Albion.)**

 **[3]: True fact; when I want to add Yandere Chan and Michaela Laws because of the Rap Battle video and the latter voiced the former...I thought Michaela was the CREATOR of the Yandere Simulator before I found out (and got comedically scolded by one of my best friends) that Yandere Simulator was made by YandereDev (I'm sorry for not noticing this, I can be an idiot so give Mr. Dev some _murderous_ love for all he has done in the game.)**

 **[4] Another true story; in 2015, my high school classmates, mostly the boys, would call themselves 'N', while my class are allowed to use our laptops in class after lessons, so I would watch Vine Youtube videos; that was while I was doing the original ROTD before realizing 'N' was actually bad. But I always find anyone saying 'N' in Vine and BlastphamousHD videos even if they are surprised extremely funny so don't want to offend everyone: I will be censoring 'N' unless it is actually okay to write it uncensored. (Again sorry and thanks for understanding.)**


	13. Part 11 - Phoenix and the Summoner

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 11 - Phoenix and the Summoner**

"Hello, Uncle Thanos." Sosuke greeted with a small smile as he casually walked towards the King of Hybrid Hell, and the Devil, who is happening to be seated on his chair and table at one of the balconies above everyone else at the Hybrid Hell's extremely commodious dining area where all of the warriors are present, settled on their tables and giant, curved restaurant couches with bean bag mattresses, as there's no such thing as chairs in Hybrid Hell even if this is just a replica, with the tall brunette man standing and leaning against the balcony's railing and silently watch them enjoying themselves with their conversations and food and beverages that would appear out of nowhere, but it hardly any matters to everyone as this is only temporarily. Seated beside the always stoic and immortal ruler is his large panther – snake hybrid of a pet, sleeping soundly on the restaurant couch.

"How was everyone acting from earlier?" Thanos stoically asked as he lean his side closer to his table to place his right elbow on the warm green tablecloth and place the side of his head against his palm and curled fingers while he is only fixated on the, so-called, soldiers of war as to the Immortal; all of the fighters seem to be more concerned to each other's lives than fighting their enemies to the death, although some of their opponents are happening to be their relatives like Thanos and Iason's _own brother_ Ash. However, Sosuke also knows that his father's master is not the type to fight anyone who has ties and work with him like his family and the hybrid citizens.

"Well, so far since we had to meet their enemies face – to – face yesterday, I can tell they're trying their best to be confident and end this war. Although for those that have to face their friends and family members; it might be hard for them to hide their sorrow." Sosuke reported with a slow turn for his head to see the ruler quietly taking a sip of his favorite Whack – a – Donald's drink in the straw, before looking back down to the others, seeing Shinsuke Rin having a calm conversation with Luka, Karma, Embryo, Airu and Kanou at their table; despite the fact that out of all of the soldiers, he was the most appalled person from finding out his own daughter is in the war.

"Even though he was informed of his daughter's actions towards you, Kia, and the other Akuma Hosts at the human world; he wouldn't listen?" Thanos enquired, watching the son of his right – hand man calmly strolling to take the empty seat across the table's free side for the brunette to answer the taller man by softly shaking his head with a faint frown.

While the two ignore the panther's soft purring with the snake head and body of its tail coiled around the wild cat's back to flicker its forked tongue in its sleep, Sosuke wondered aloud with his face let out a soft, curious expression, with his words bringing out Thanos's attention for the Immortal to stop drinking. "Oh, I just got back from a world this morning...I met two interesting new people…"

* * *

 _[Flashback – This morning]_

Arriving in a different world where it is just a deserted forest with the trees and grass bearing a sort of dull green than the forests of Hybrid Hell, Sosuke was happening to be walking through the forest alone, with his cloak only covering his body and shikakusho completely, due to the slightly cold temperature in the air especially as the wind blows in his face. During his walk, he would silently glance around the scenery with his Akuma Reaper standing on his left shoulder in her shrunken size, also silent.

" **Sosuke.** " Hearing Reaper's soft mutter in both his ear and mind with a slightly curious tone, Sosuke calmly stops his tracks for the Akuma Host to turn his head to his left and catch a glimpse of a figure standing in front of a small lake. Because the figure is possibly staring at the ripples of the water with only her back is shown in front of the two, both Akuma and its master can only see it is a young woman with light blonde hair, wearing an elegant – like black cloak and simple, wooden sandals over her light fair-skinned feet.

First taking a peep at his Akuma to see her giving him a soft nod with a calm frown, before a small explosion of white smoke covered the human – spider hybrid for her to disappear in a flash; Sosuke calmly walk towards the woman, without making a sound on his bare feet, although the moment he stopped to stand behind her, she immediately yet slowly turn around for her to show her appearance to the man.

She is definitely a young and beautiful woman with her height reaching to Sosuke's neck, has smooth blonde hair that flows down below her neck with several spiky strands covering her forehead and two long strands reaching pass her neck, has oval brown eyes and her full-body hooded cloak is dark brown or black in color from top to bottom with a white color on the edges of her hood hanging down her back. Around the neck is a purplish - red orb at the center of a thick, light brown parchment; connecting several other intricate pads which hangs loose with the one in the center having a sharp edge similar to an arrow while the distinct pads encompassing the cloak's neck are connected by smaller ones attached on the side, leaning sideways.

Seeing the sad expression in the young woman's face, Sosuke inquired her with a soft frown while the two, seemingly, continues to ignore the soft cold wind blowing their heads. "Pardon me, are you alright?"

"…I'm fine. It's just... I'm lost and I don't know where I am…." The young woman answered with her head lowering down, for her right hand to emerge from a possible slit in her cloak, showing Sosuke she is holding a sort of a small light blue key with the head and body of the key having a shape of a dark blue dragon and the circular end of the key bears the symbol of blue water forming into waves, prompting the woman to continue speaking without looking at the brunette. "Also, I woke up here with this. I normally have golden and silver keys, but I never had a blue key before, so I don't know if this is used for summoning…"

"Why don't I help you?" Sosuke softly offered as the girl's expression lighten up with surprise, for her to lift her head when the brunette man continues to explain his proposition with a calm smile, as a way to cheer her up from her sadness. "I would really like you to come with me. I do believe I know someone who can tell you more about that key."

His offer brought the woman to slightly lower her head down with her eyes narrow in a soft frown, while lifting her hand with the blue key for a few seconds, before calmly lifting her head back again to answer the man's offer with her eyes closed and a calm smile. "Okay, thanks. It would mean so much to me."

* * *

 _[Elsewhere – few minutes later]_

Inside a large tree with a human-sized hole which shows an extremely odd sight inside, was a man sleeping with his back lying against the wood 'floor' and his knees lifted up to almost touching the 'ceiling'; he has short and messy – like dirty blonde hair to his neck, with a sort of small tuft of strand sticking up and spiky bangs parted from his face, and wears a burgundy blazer with a small, gold embroidery on the right breast pocket, underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that leaves one button opened which gives a slight view of his chest, matching red pants and black dress shoes.

How he managed to be inside the tree is unknown, especially to him the moment he slowly blinks his eyes open with a faint frown letting out a sort of grumble, only for the dark blue orbs to widen in shock or fear and immediately lift himself to sit but hit his head on the 'ceiling' in the process.

"What happened!? Where am I!?" The blonde-haired man screamed at himself in horror as he looks around the tree while crawling with his hands and feet towards the hole…and start screaming when he accidentally let himself fall out of the tree to the ground, with his torso landing on a few large bushes.

Ignoring a few leaves raining down on the man's back, the man groggily lift his head up with his eyes narrowed in pain from his hard landing, until something starts to bounce under his stomach twice, to his surprise and confusion of landing on top of a living thing.

But before he could lift himself to observe what he landed, the thing let out a third bounce to suddenly send the man flying towards a tree of the opposite direction and hit the tree bark by his back, a pained gasp escape from the man's lips when he land his head and back on the dirt ground with his arms outstretched and his legs against the tree bark.

" _ **How dare you!?**_ " Hearing a male voice, with a British accent, shouting towards him with anger; the man slowly opens his eyes with a grunt from his painful landing although he can't find himself to complain when his eyes widen in shock again from seeing the thing he landed, even as the man's vision is upside down from his position; a small creature floating in front of him in a form of a humanoid-like beast, with a demonic appearance consisting of darker brown skin with a muscled build, long dark purple horns in a zig-zag shape with symbols engraved on each horn slicking back to his fiery 'hair' made of bursting orange flames, a sort of long dark kilt covering it's waist and between it's legs with the fabric reaching towards it's feet, and sharpen claws on both it's hands and feet with fire erupting out of it's limbs.

Lethargically twisting himself to lift his body up with his knees and hands, the man anxiously walk some steps backwards as he watch the creature flying towards him which he can hear, possibly, the creature's voice from earlier arguing to the dirty – blonde haired man, " _ **You must be bold enough, to fall on top of someone who just saved your life from your world's destruction and offering you to be my summoner with some kindness of my heart!**_ " before it stops pursuing the man, who immediately land his ankle on a big rock planted on the ground and again fell his back on a small river with little water, his voice faintly stutter when he spoke his apology to the creature. "I – I'm sorry, it was a – an accident."

"Darling!" A woman's voice broke the conversation, with her voice bearing a surprised tone, as both man and creature twist their head to the former's left and the latter's right side to see a glimpse of a young woman walking towards the two in a fast pace. This woman seems to be either her late teens or early twenties, with her brown hair tied in a high ponytail and spiky – like bangs almost cover her forehead, has fair skin and matching brown eyes, and attired in a pink yukata with red flower designs, a dark blue and green obi sash around her waist with a red string tied around, white tabi socks over simple wooden sandals.

"Are you two alright?" The young woman enquired both the man and creature with concern, as the sight of her beautiful appearance quickly brought the man to quickly lift himself while stumbling to stand and stepped out of the small river to walk towards her, his fear and confusion for being in a different place has been replaced with a confident and flirtatious expression the moment he laid eyes on the girl, his voice also had a sort of purr when he inquired her with a hand softly grabbing one of hers. "I am alright, but you should let me fight with this demon for your safety, and perhaps we could have a drink if we could find a town…"

Seeing the young woman giving a blank expression, as both her and the creature seem to be not amused by the man's sudden change in the situation; the almost ignored 'demon' immediately swipe a fast blow with it's right arm straight to the man's head, to send him falling towards the ground again with another painful yelp letting out of his mouth, when the creature starts yelling at the man again with an agitated tone while the young woman gave a glance at the former with little surprise showing in her face. " _ **First falling on top of me from a tree, and then you want to seduce my wife; you really are a bold insect!**_ "

"W – What do you mean, wife!? She's a human and looks like the same age…as my former fiancé!" The man sluggishly twist himself to sit on the ground while he glare at both the creature and the young woman to complain, with the latter noticing the man almost stopped himself from talking with his eyes narrowed in a sort of fury when he finished his sentence, before he lifted his head to see the young woman cupping her right hand on her cheek to speak with her eyes closed and her mouth tug into a soft smile, "Well I may look like eighteen in human years…but I'm also a century – year – old demon summons at our world so I have the right to marry my husband. In fact, you do remind me so much of him when he is in human form."

" _ **Hmph, as much as we may have almost all of our similarities; I may have doubts of him being my summoner unless he can prove himself first by getting rid of the fear he immediately got at his world yesterday**_ **.** " The 'demon' scoffed with it's arms crossed against it's chest, not seeing it's 'summoner' gritting his teeth in a cruel frown when it explained to its human wife, who gives herself a soft nod with a gentle smile when it finished, before the two watch her walking a few steps away from them while she spoke aloud with an amused tone. "Well then, I suppose he can get rid of his fear if we could help, including his two new friends. Right…"

Lifting her left hand; the young woman suddenly lower it for her fingers to 'pull' something out of thin air, as if it like paper, to reveal a sort of 'shadow' with glowing blue, purple, and white energies of light and the sight of two figures present, to their surprise, when the brunette – haired woman stopped herself from walking away for the four, including one of the two newcomers which is the blonde-haired woman standing behind her tall brunette – haired companion while she was more surprised from being caught, to watch the glowing amount of energy flying straight towards the brunette man's hands, with the woman finishing her sentence to reveal one of the intruders' names with a calm tone. "Lord Klauser?"

"I'm impressed. How long have you been aware of me?" Not turning his head to face the woman and not looking at the shocked expression he received from the dirty blonde haired man, who is still sitting on the ground in front of him; the man, called Lord Klauser, enquired the woman with a calm, nonchalant expression and a soft-spoken tone as the latter casually walk towards the group to answer his question with her eyes still closed and her smile presented, also ignoring the surprised reactions from the two blonde-haired people. "Being the human form of your aunt's summon, and wife of the Ifrit; we can sense everyone and everything as if they are like burning cinders."

"Wait, does that even make any sense?" The blonde-haired woman asked her companion with a confused and serious expression on her face as suddenly, everyone witness the dirty – blonde haired man quickly lifting himself to stand and glance at everyone with a serious-looking expression as well, when he wondered aloud towards the others, bringing them to stare at the man with little confusion and surprise. "Hold on a minute…crossover characters, demon summoning, crack relationships, Ifrit…, Lucy Heartfilia, and Sosuke Aizen together with the latter having the last name Klauser…."

"Is this a ROTD remake fanfiction!?" The unnamed man thought aloud with his face bearing an excited grin, like a happy child, as his words brought the blonde-haired woman, who was called Lucy Heartfilia, to react by staring at the man with both shock and confusion while the brunette – haired man, called Sosuke Aizen, and the unnamed brunette young woman only glance at him with their chocolate eyes bearing a slight of surprise but still being calm [Insert the 'anime awkwardness tone'].

The expression the 'Ifrit' is giving it's new 'summoner' is definitely unknown when everyone watches the dirty – blonde haired man giving himself a sigh of possible relief before talking to himself with a calm smirk. "Whoo! It's been a while for Riser's first appearance in the series since the original ROTD. No fair Aizen, you get to be in the original Disney Dissidia even though you were so obvious! You should let Lucy and Riser join in on the fun..."

" _ **Riser!**_ " 'the creature, 'Ifrit' shouted in fury when it flew towards it's summoner, who both the latter and his new summon call the former Riser, just as a flash of red bolts of energy went flying and almost hit the group, surprising both women and the dirty – blonde haired man when he almost fall again to witness the bolts landing on the ground to explode multiple times while the brunette – haired man, who was called 'Aizen', quickly lift his head with a frown when everyone quickly glance at the direction where the attack comes from… to find a sight of a large creature standing on top of the tallest branch of a tall tree in front of the group.

A giant and mechanical form of a wolf, it has a silver metallic body with big screws clearly jointing the robotic limbs together and its eyes bear a flashing dark red when the creature let out a loud, distorted growl towards the fighters and the summons.

"I don't mind fighting that thing, but this chapter better not have another manikin army to fight." 'Aizen' muttered with a calm yet cruel frown at the sight of the mechanical creature although 'Lucy' slowly turn her head to face the brunette – haired man and thought to herself with a faint, awkward frown. 'Eh? You also break the fourth wall too?"

"Ifrit!" Riser shouted in surprise as on cue; everyone immediately watches Ifrit letting itself covered in the flames it let out from its body while starting to grow bigger than earlier, in seconds, until he is as tall as the trees before quickly lift itself to soar towards the possible enemy.

Jumping off the tree branch, the robotic wolf starts to open it's mouth to let the inside glow a bright purple and releases multiple bolts of electrifying energy at Ifrit who let out a heavy burst of fire from the summon's mouth and body towards the flying opponent, despite the four notice the trees are getting caught in the flames to a burning orange glow which brings 'Lucy' to bring the human - formed summon and the men's attention when she questioned them with her face bearing a worried smile. "Um…guys? I don't have all of my keys and plus the battle looks intense so maybe we should…run?"

Seeing the forest is indeed covered with the hellfire and some of the trees falling towards the ground; the two women and men quickly turn around and ran through the burning woods, immediately catching glimpses of the Ifrit throwing heavy eruptions of fire, like giant flamethrowers from itself at the mechanical canine who kept jumping over branch to branch on each tree, while following the same direction as the four beside their left to throw more blasts of purple bolts at the summons, for more trees to be destroyed and burned to fall towards the ground with heavy thuds in the process, bringing Riser to yell at his new companions in surprise and anger. "There better not be any fanfic readers writing reviews about referencing recent wildfires and the deaths in real life because this is just a coincidence!"

* * *

" **Enemy spotted in front!** " Hearing Reaper's voice shouting in his mind; Sosuke immediately stop his tracks with the other women and man forced to also stop themselves from running through the fiery woods, catching the four's attention of a newcomer standing in front of them with a calm smile on his young face; a tall man, definitely a few inches taller than Sosuke, with black hair and dressed in some sort of military outfit, has two sheathed katanas strapped to his waist, wears black shades behind his closed eyes, and his mouth is hanging on a lollipop. "Yo! Nice to meet ya!"

"Who are you?" Surprised to see another stranger; the blonde-haired woman, who did introduce herself to Sosuke as Lucy earlier, softly demanded the unnamed man with a frown showing sadness with a tint of anger, as the four watch the newcomer calmly place his hands on his belt while his head slowly turns to his left to watch the blazing wreckage caused by both the Ifrit and the robot wolf fighting each other away from the five, murmuring aloud with his smile and closed eyes still presented in his face. "Don't mind me, I'm just a simple and good soldier watching over a robot dog!"

Although his explanation brought both Lucy and Riser to scream at the 'soldier' in shock and anger of his nonchalant personality. "THERE'S NOTHING GOOD AND SIMPLE ABOUT BEING A SOLDIER AND HAVING A ROBOT DOG THAT COULD KILL US!"

"Lord Klauser, this man..." Watching the two blondes and the black haired man having a sort of argument with the latter trying to calm the formers with a friendly behavior as they 'talk', Ifrit's human wife whispered to Sosuke with her face bearing a calm and slightly sad frown, as the brunette man softly narrow his chocolate eyes at the unnamed man as well when seeing him taking a few steps back away from the furious Riser, who is covering himself with fire but unscathed, with a horrified smile showing in his face when Sosuke muttered to the woman with a soft, calm frown as well. "I believe he is."

However, everyone immediately heard a strangled howl with a sudden flash of a familiar canine falling it's side against the ground between Sosuke's group and the unnamed soldier with a painful whine released from it's mouth, when the five witness the metallic wolf's landing with it's glowing eyes slowly dim into a pure black before the sight of Ifrit and the heavy blaze in the trees brought Riser to shout at his new summon, while placing his hands on his head and hair in horror, ignoring the ditzy soldier letting out an amused and childish 'Oh…' at the sight of the pyromaniac demon. "Holy shit! Ifrit!"

" _ **Do not point any fingers at me, Riser. It will be easier if we ask Leviathan's summoner to call her out if you all are so concerned**_ **.** " Ifrit again scoffed towards it's summoner while crossing it's muscled arms against it's torso, turning it's head to glance at Lucy when mentioning the name 'Leviathan' with it's explanation brought Lucy's surprise when the unnamed brunette woman calmly walk towards the former, for the men to watch her whispering beside Lucy's right ear with a hand shielding her words from sight, until she back away for the surprised woman to lift her right hand off a possible slit of her hooded cloak to show a blue key with the body and head of a sort of dragon – like creature as the 'neck'.

Seeing the brown – haired woman giving her a gentle nod with a kind smile, Lucy slowly turn around to see the six are happening to be in the same lake, that she and Sosuke met possibly an hour ago, with her right arm outstretched to point the key at the water, before she closes her dark brown eyes as everyone watch her speaking aloud in a chant. "Creature of the sea to turn the tides and drown the worlds, I summon Leviathan!"

Opening one eye to watch the head of her blue key lighting up a faint light blue glow, the six instantly witness the waters of the lake suddenly, what the 'humans' are not expecting, release a rare sight of a giant and long serpent – like creature flying out of the air before giving a 'greeting' to everyone with a booming roar. It has purplish - blue skin with a red head that bears a pair of long appendages that shaped like horns, yellow eyes, sharp monster jaws, has large wings on it's back, a dark sea blue belly, and it's entire body has sharpen spikes with some of the spikes bearing a pinkish – red spikes running down it's back.

" _ **Well now, if it isn't the great Ifrit and his beloved wife…Ah, my new summoner! I knew you would be a good choice of summoning me, and by seeing this blaze; I can tell you want me to extinguish it?**_ " An old woman's voice spoke aloud with a calm tone while the creature, Leviathan, took a glance at the Ifrit and the five 'humans' to see both Riser and the unnamed soldier staring at the serpent with their mouths open wide in horror and Lucy having a bewilderment reaction, when the creature she summoned immediately notice the young woman to exclaim with happiness, her offer to put the fire out brought the new summoner to get her thoughts back to reality by giving a few fast nods in surprise. "A – Ah yeah! Can you please help?"

" _ **Say no more, my young mistress! I, Leviathan, shall obey your orders**_ **!** " Shaking it's head, the Leviathan's voice accepted aloud with a tint of amusement when everyone, including the Ifrit who let itself burning it's entire form again before it quickly dispersed to show it is the same shrunken size as it was earlier, watch the giant serpent soar above the fiery forest with its mouth widen up open to shoot out a wild jet speed of blue water with another loud roar as it flies through the forest to dowse the flames out of the trees and the bushes, letting out loud hissing noises buzzing in the air.

"Ifrit…" Continue to watch the Leviathan flying over the forest and extinguish the wildfire in the forest, Riser quietly and calmly called out his summon to bring its attention by rotating its head to it's left and face it's 'master' when the dirty – blonde haired thought aloud in a question that brought the others to glance at the man, a small frown presented in his face. "Lucy's summon…is that supposed to be a dragon?"

"Well many of her previous summoners offended her without realizing by calling her a serpent or even a reptile, but yes she is a dragon." Ifrit's human wife answered the man instead with a warm smile as Lucy spoke aloud with a startled smile of the explanation to again receive another amazed 'Oh' from the frivolous soldier with the pair of katanas. "Oh, that's great! I have best friends who can use Dragon Slayer magic back at my world…Riser?"

But immediately notice Riser nodding his head multiple times with his eyes and mouth closed in a serious frown, to her surprise when she stops explaining, everyone curiously watch the blonde-haired man slowly walk towards Sosuke...and instantly wrap both his arms and legs around the brunette's neck and waist, to everyone's puzzlement, even Sosuke can imagine Reaper reacted to his host receiving a sort of hug by opening her human mouth in shock, until Riser calmly opens his mouth wide and…

"IYAAAAH! (Nooo!)"

" _ **What happened?**_ " After successfully douse the fire out of the forest to see the burned trees are left without any leaves, Leviathan quickly flew above the location where it's summoner and her friends are, after hearing a loud scream of a man ringing in the air, to witness Riser struggling to climb on top of the slight surprised Sosuke in horror, to the others' bewilderment mostly Lucy, while his squinted eyes have some tears when he starts shouting, as if he is a child crying and clinging to his parent. "I wanna go home! I don't want to be reminded of yesterday! Such a miserable feeling…I don't want to experience something like that ever again!"

* * *

 _[Present time]_

"So one of the demon summoners was crying and climbing on you because he just had a fear of dragons at his world?" Master Thanos questioned with a confused tone in his stoic expression after Sosuke finished explaining his story, with the latter having a cup of brown tea on the table while the two continue to ignore the panther waking itself up on its seat and start licking a paw to clean its face.

"Well at least there're more demon summoners that can help in the war and honestly, I find myself to be interested with the two of them, but what actually got me thinking…" Sosuke said as Thanos patiently watch the young man grabbing his cup of tea into his mouth for a sip before lowering the cup on the saucer for the taller brunette man to wonder aloud with a small and calm smile. "I hope Father won't attack him for using my usual first name in the war."

Which brings Thanos to think to himself while taking the last sip of his 'Whack – a – Donald's' to finish his cup. ' _That's what you're concerned about, Aizen?'_

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Omake: Another rant?**

[Back to the unnamed forest where it's just Sosuke, Riser, and Lucy sitting, cross-legged, on the ground. Ifrit, his wife, Leviathan, and the unnamed soldier with the robotic dog are nowhere to be seen]

Riser: [Relieved with a smile] Ya! Like Riser said; it's nice to be back in a ROTD story and in the remake prologue too! Riser will know the three of us will be back in the actual story as the main protagonists!

Lucy: [Looking at Sosuke with a confused expression] Hey um Sosuke, I want to ask; Is your first name Sosuke or Aizen? Cause I was kind of confused when Riser starts breaking the fourth wall.

Sosuke: Both are my first names in this series, but I thought of just calling myself Sosuke in here before the actual ROTD story. But now, the not - so - secret is out.

Riser: [Giving an irritated frown] Why? Everyone only knows you as Aizen while Sosuke is just a normal Japanese name. Riser thinks you're just concerned with the fanfic readers reviewing shit like 'Why is the Big Bad villain of an anime a neutral/ good guy in this fanfiction! He trolled everyone and do terrible shit blah, blah, blah!' and the author was trying to hide the facts by calling you Sosuke.

[Turning himself to face and point a finger at the 'screen while Sosuke and Lucy just watch the blonde man in slight surprise and confusion] Hey, fanfic readers! They're a lot of characters that can be called Aizen; Aizen Kunitoshi (a character from Touken Ranbu), Aizen Katsura (a sort of Japanese movie(?)), Eizen (from The Tales of series) and the actual Japanese name of a Buddhist god! (Aizen Myoo is indeed a Japanese name for the Buddhist deity Rāgarāja) So it's natural if you just let Aizen be called by that name!

Lucy: [Leaving Riser to lower his head and furiously pant from his ranting to glance at Sosuke with an awkward smile] So, thinking of calling yourself Aizen?

Sosuke: Depends...but it is nice for Riser showing himself to care for someone...

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter may not look like it, but it is inspired by both Disney movies: Bambi and the Fox and the Hound.**


	14. Part 12 - Neverland

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 12: Neverland**

At another world, which is a large and magical – looking island with clear blue sky and sea in the morning and the land has multiple forests and mountains, a pirate ship recently docked in the ocean near the main island, to show Captain Barbossa, Tengu, Ash Albion, and Ryuichi Asami, standing at the top deck of this pirate ship. Sitting on the only chair with his feet rested on the table over a pirate map, as he childishly snores, is Kefka Palazzo quietly napping.

Leaving the dumb clown out of their conversation, Ash softly questioned to his allies with a small, confused frown while watching a group of Jack Sparrow manikins doing 'pirate work' with raising the sails and cleaning the deck, with Barbossa silently watching the 'crew' as well, with an amused frown showing on his face. "Enhanced intelligence?"

"Seems King Barrel, Darkiplier, and Antisepticeye used the voice actress and doctor with force to increase the manikins' mindless brains to make a few advantages…" Tengu explained with a flat line of a frown, as his red eyes was happening to trail upwards to see the only manikin not doing any work at all to sit on the top of the mast above everyone else and start playing with an accordion, while singing aloud with a warped voice of the real Jack Sparrow, " _Yo – ho, yo – ho. A pirate's life for me…"_

However it ends abruptly when Ryuichi Asami emotionlessly aims one of his guns towards the lazy manikin and shot a bullet through it's crystallized body to send the fake pirate falling towards the water with a loud splash, that immediately brought 'the dumb clown'; Kefka to wake up from his nap by wildly lift himself off his seat to stand, as if he is in shock when he flails his arms, before slamming his palms on the table with a loud thudding sound, screeching in shock and anger. "ALRIGHT! I'm up, I'm up…I got...a plan!"

* * *

 _[An hour later…]_

"Wow, that was even cooler than I imagine," Walking out of a large portal of white light provided from Hybrid Hell with the others for the portal to explode in a flash before disappearing, Mabel remarked aloud to Dipper with a smile when the twins, Felix, Jack, Mark, Firion, Cynical, Sky, HMK, Onion Knight, Cecil, Karma, Cloud, Vanoss, Nogla, Marcel/ Basically, Brock/ Moo the rattle, Craig/ Mini Ladd, Ai, Jen, Takahiro, Noble, NicoB, Will, and Michaela silently scanned around the area to find themselves in a clearing with dark green pine trees around them and the light green grass under their feet bears brown patches with one of them bearing a single footprint.

Walking around the area as the others are planning their strategies to split up and search in case of enemies in this new world; Nogla, Craig, Vanoss, Brock, and Marcel was the first group to notice a pine tree suddenly move to skip a few steps closer to the three, bringing the curious Youtubers to bent down… and catch a glimpse of a pair of crystallized red and black feet under the trees, bringing the men to widen their eyes in shock when they quickly twist their heads to see some more pine trees that were the closest to the warriors skipping towards them from behind, without them noticing.

"Guys…!?" Nogla shouted in shock right before he was forced to be silent, when some pairs of arms and hands swiftly emerged from the leaves and grabbed the men inside as the other pine trees suddenly unleashed themselves towards the fighters and apprehend them, while letting out metallic voices in a form of a cheer, to the warriors' surprise as some already brought out their weapons and slashing the pine trees out; showing the enemies inside the trees are manikins resembling Deadpool and Jack Sparrow when they were blown away from the brawlers' attacks.

But what caught the other warriors off guard was that one of the manikins point a finger at them and let out a…"Get them! Savvy!" "YAAAAAAA!"

"Did the manikins JUST TALKED?!" Noble reacted in shock as he let out a yelp, from also getting caught by a manikin of Jack, before more manikins of both Deadpool and Jack ran out of the forests to forcefully grab the other warriors by their body parts and start dragging them further through to the forest, ignoring their struggles to release their grips…

 _[Few minutes later…]_

Tied up in a totem pole with rope and sitting on top of dried leaves and firewood, the captured warriors found themselves in some tribal camp, where the manikins that apprehended them are, unexpectedly, beating the drums as the sudden change of their mindless behavior brought confusion to the fighters when the Onion Knight enquired the group with a puzzled expression showing. "What happened to the manikins? How come they can talk like us?"

However, the manikins instantly stop playing their drums for everyone to see the sudden appearances of two men, despite they are dressed as Native American chiefs, standing in front of the bounded warriors, for one of them to give out a greeting with a proud frown while lifting his right hand to show his fingerless - gloved hand. "How?"

"Deadpool/ Jack!" Everyone revealed the names of the 'chiefs' in surprise and relief, as Jack Sparrow slowly lower his hand with a sad frown, from the others ignoring his greeting, while the other chief, Deadpool exclaim to the others with a calm tone while fixing the extremely long feathered crown on top of his mask, turning his head to face everyone even to Jack and the manikins. "Before I want to say something, don't mind the racism in this chapter; hopefully Marcel and Karma as well…"

"None taken." Not hearing the mention of a chapter, Marcel/ Basically and Karma muttered with a calm nod as the masked assassin finish with his crown, before he spoke aloud with his hand lifted to show the manikins presented in the camp. "Turns out, Miss Strong from Chapter 10 can make manikins have brains in their heads instead of their asses to think like a human…"

Although a manikin of himself had the guts to throw a large drum it was using towards Deadpool in the face, bringing the latter to stumble his footing with the impact brought the drum to let out a loud thump sound, surprising a few of the warriors while the Deadpool manikin apologized of its action, with its metallic voice having a noticeable tint of sarcasm. " _Sorry, my fucking hand slipped because I didn't THINK of that._ "

* * *

 _[Same time…]_

"Remind me…why am I small?" A voice demanded with an agitated tone as Sephiroth and Kuja are happened to be at some lagoon with rock mountains placed on the water with a small waterfall raining down from the tallest mountain of the island.

The moment the silver-haired swordsman questioned him, Kuja let out a sort of chuckle with his face bearing a proud smirk to see Sephiroth is indeed smaller than a ball while he is floating in front of the silver mage's face, with his single black wing softly flapping in the air, his calm yet intimidating anger showing in the 'tiny' man's face seems to amuse the young man as he softly places his hands on his hips to give his answer towards his 'ally'. "Well, I believe this form suits you more because it makes you more of a fairy than a fallen angel."

But before Sephiroth could start to argue with the brat, seeing him narrow his green cat eyes in such fury for the 'angel'…

"Kuja!?" Kuja's violent eyes softly blink in surprise when he, ignoring Sephiroth flying behind the former's wavy silver locks and neck, turns around by a familiar voice calling him with a surprised tone as well, to see a familiar group of Zidane, Terra, and Bartz, flying towards his location with the boys riding on some sort of flying instrument in the form of a guitar under their feet, that is provided by the taller brunette man in a fancy suit with purple and black colors, with Kuja and Sephiroth recognizing the man as one of the warriors of the War of Wars and the enemy of the accursed Demon Council Leader.

Being the first to jump off the strange 'guitar', Zidane ran towards his 'enemy' to inquire the latter with his face bearing a calm yet relieved smile on his face. "Good to see you here."

"That was I wanted to say to you. Seems we arrived here at a good time." Kuja exclaimed with a small smirk as he first notice Terra and Bartz, who gave him a small frown with the expression of either sadness or relief for seeing him, no surprise for the silver-haired mage, before their unnamed comrade walked towards them with his right gloved hand holding his instrument by the neck with the body rested on his shoulders, clarifying the four, would be five if Sephiroth is not hiding behind Kuja's neck with his tiny state, with a soft yet firm frown sported in his handsome face. "Kids, I know you all want to fight each other, even though we were told of Zidane's enemy, but I saw some other people heading somewhere, so I recommend we should follow them instead."

With that information, everyone else first stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Zidane, Terra, Bartz, and Kuja gave each other a silent nod, as a truce, for everyone to leave the lagoon with Bartz, Zidane and the taller man riding on the music instrument again while Kuja and Terra soar towards the sky to follow the former group, as everyone did not notice Sephiroth is still hiding behind Kuja by hanging on the latter's collar of his shirt under his hair.

* * *

 _[Ten minutes later…]_

Arriving in a gigantic rock formation that is shaped as skull at the sea; Bartz, Luka, Terra, Zidane, and Kuja hid themselves on a rock platform that they entered from one of the island's 'eyes' to see a boat rowing through the inside by the skull's 'mouth'; to show one of the familiar murderous enemies standing on the rowboat, to Terra's shock to cover her mouth with her hands when she whispered to herself. "Kefka!"

"And apparently Rin's daughter and one of my friends are forced to be here too…" Luka whispered with an angry frown when the, secretly, five are happening to observe Kefka watching a man, dressed as a pirate with red and black clothing, silently tying rope around the other familiar sight of Rin's daughter Khalifa, an unfamiliar young woman with brown hair and eyes and dressed in a pink Japanese kimono with floral designs, and an anchor with a small symbol of a familiar mark of a Demon Bound encased on both the anchor and the rope as the young women are seated on a single rock in the center of the water.

What confused Terra, Bartz, Zidane, and Kuja a bit of this situation other than the sight of the 'confused damsel in distress' was that…the unnamed pirate's appearance secretly brought the tiny Sephiroth, that is standing on Kuja's right shoulder, to lean towards the latter's ear and softly whisper with a tint of surprise, curiosity, and annoyance for his reaction. "…Why is there someone who looks like me?"

"You know; you remind me SO MUCH of this other guy I know off!" Kefka noted aloud with his cruel grin painted in his clown makeup as he watches the pirate lifting himself up to stand, after successfully tighten the rope around both Khalifa and the other young woman, and turn around to glance at the clown with an irritated frown.

Showing himself to indeed look just like Sephiroth with the matching face and the long hair, but what makes him different is that unlike the swordsman, his eyes are light blue with sea blue linings, his skin is paler, his white hair is purely white even under his big, black pirate hat with red linings, and his weapon that is strapped to the left side of his waist with a belt is a cutlass than a katana.

Seeing the pirate's exasperated expression somehow amused Kefka to let out a heartily yet earsplitting laugh to bring the pirate, and the other spies to cover their ears with their hands, while the two 'damsels in distresses' only close one of their eyes, with a silent and irritated frown on everyone's faces when some rocks fell from the 'ceiling' to rain towards the water with countless splashes, for the clown to cease his laughter and explain of his plan aloud towards the man and the two damsels, without noticing the other five hiding above them to listen. "GUEHAHAHAHAHA! Now then, my plan is: we'll use _some lovely bait_ and bring the wretched warriors to save 'em at this nifty _rock,_ and when they do…they'll be swimming with the fishes! I'm sure His Royal Goldenrod Highness doesn't mind if his pretty little thing volunteered herself to join!"

"Kids, stay here and watch the fun." Already thought of a plan, Luka softly whispered to Terra, Bartz, Zidane, and Kuja with a small grin for the four to exchange looks of confusion when Luka crawl out of the hiding place to slowly head off somewhere out of sight. "Fun?"

Seeing Khalifa is just silently glaring at the men with a livid sneer and expression while ignoring the woman behind her lowering her head down with a concerned frown to watch the water rising it's level towards their waists to hide the sight of the rock the two are sitting and still increasing at a slow pace, Kefka's face immediately changed color from his white makeup to boiling red with fury, for everyone to watch him grabbing the rope against the women's waists and lift the two girls up from the stone to yell directly at Khalifa's face, bringing heavy wind out of his roar. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Captain James Bartholomew Hook of the Jolly Roger speaks! Beware! Beware!" An unfamiliar, slightly deep male voice with a tone of that of a pirate voiced aloud inside the cave, to bring a surprise and irritated Kefka to place the two women back to the stone they were sitting on, to find the water level is still waist level, when everyone looked around for the source of the voice as Kefka, still showing incensed for earlier, walked out of the entrance but not after shouting out 'Make sure the brat learns her lesson!' towards the pirate before deciding to leave the place while everyone can hear him grumbling his irritation.

Unaware to the pirate and the 'damsels', Zidane brought Terra, Kuja and Bartz's attentions when the three notice the former is pointing a finger somewhere below the four with a surprised reaction, to catch a glimpse of Luka hiding behind a rock platform closer yet still below the other people.

Laying his guitar on his waist after reclining against the stone platform with a giant rock against his back, Luka stuffed his right hand through the inside of his coat to quickly pulled out a black top hat and start to speak towards the inside of the hat, with his voice mimicking the same voice from earlier. "Elias Mink. Release the two young ladies and take them back to their people…"

"Wait a damn minute; how do you know my name!? And where the hell are you, Hook!" The Sephiroth - look-alike pirate, who Luka called him Elias Mink with the last name made Terra, Bartz, and Zidane think of Karma and Iason Mink, interrupted Luka when he demanded with a curious and irritated tone while he lift his right hand to show him holding a simple flintlock pistol that was hanging behind his belt in case to shoot, although Luka first gave the four warriors a goofy grin while pointing a thumb at the unfortunate pirate, to earn the three warriors and even Kuja snickering at the former, before the brunette continues his ploy with the mimicking 'Hook' "For the last time, Elias Mink; take the ladies back to their people…"

 **"UNDERSTAND!**!" until Luka went too far when he screamed with a furious expression while holding his hat with both hands giving out a few shakes, for everyone to shudder in shock at the sudden rise of the volume and more rocks falling off the 'ceiling' to land towards the water with splashes.

"LUKA!" Hearing Bartz, Terra, and Zidane shouting his name with horror; Luka quickly twist his head back in surprise to notice someone behind him lifting a long weapon to hit him from behind, urging the brunette man to quickly and sluggishly lift himself up and off the platform and almost fall down, before landing his feet on his electric guitar with the rockets placed behind the body of the guitar to let up a bright glow of light and shoot white flames out, to send the guitar soaring with the brunette positioned himself to stand, his brown eyes spot the possible person who tried to assassinate him from behind.

A man who is extremely taller than everyone with spiky darker brunette or black hair, his right eye is darker brown while his left eye and forehead are covered by a large, dark indigo eyepatch, has a muscular figure with dark skin and his dark blue attire, which looks like he is also a pirate, consists of an extremely short coat to cover his shoulders and upper back, with the unworn sleeves hanging down from behind, matching baggy pants with black cloths wrapping around his waist and hanging down to his knees, and silver armored gauntlets and boots, with one of his hands holding on some sort of a large and brown anchor – tipped spear, rested on his shoulders.

"Luka/ Kalen!" Both Elias and the brunette woman that is tied behind Khalifa shouted at Luka, with Elias revealing the name of the newcomer, with a surprised yet relieved smile in their faces, as Luka calmly places his hat on his head while exclaiming with the newcomer named Kalen to show both brunettes – haired man and taller pirate have a calm grin sported with the latter from being interrogated. "Since when does the famous pirate brothers decide to join the bad guys of the War of Wars?"

"The damn clown stole our ship and assumed us to join them and fight. He must be more stupid than Karma and Elias together when it comes with entertainment!" The pirate named Kalen answered with his eye narrow at the sight of Luka first before the captured women who are staring at him with a confused frown on their faces, even as the water level has possibly increase the speed to be reaching to their heads, although Khalifa's eyes narrow with a curious and determination expression, until another scream with a tone of fear as well as a water splash brought everyone to witness another sight, that will surely shock the warriors of Cosmos, Luka, and Kalen.

Elias, with an expression of fright showing in his face which also shows that he is not as malicious as he previously looks; is fighting a sudden appearance of another familiar form of Asami, the man who dared try to kill the warriors of Cosmos including Terra and Zidane and just arrived in the cave, to start attacking the pirate by kicking the latter in the water, the water level almost completely covers the two 'damsels' before Asami himself dives in to pull the screaming pirate further down to the water.

"Oh no!" Terra gasped as she, Kuja, Bartz, and Zidane were forced to watch the assault the moment Asami swam himself towards both Khalifa and the unnamed woman, to the latter's surprise when the man first touched the area of the anchor and rope that has the Demon Bound.

But as soon as he was about to, what it appears to be, untie the rope off after removing his hand off the mark to show it has completely disappeared, a glowing white orb of energy almost hit Asami from behind for him to whirl his head over his shoulder and see it was from Kuja standing on the platform as Terra, Bartz, and Zidane has dashed towards the dragon – winged man, who immediately lift himself off the water to start attacking the three fighters on the air with his fists, kicks, and guns.

"Otae/ Elias!" Leaving the three warriors to fight a very dangerous man who is skilled at fighting on air with his wings, Kuja first watch both Luka and Kalen diving in the water to possibly save Elias and the woman, who might be called Otae by Luka, before a sudden tap on his right shoulder, where the tiny Sephiroth is still hiding, brought Kuja to give a flinch in surprise and twist his head over his other shoulder…

...and catch the eyes of a soaking wet and livid Shinsuke Khalifa with her black angel wings showing itself out of her back, bringing Kuja and Sephiroth to lower their surprise down for the former to quietly questioned the girl, with a calm smirk as the real representative of the Emperor watch Asami continue to violently fight with Terra, Bartz, and Zidane in mid-air, with every swing of his fist or kick coming from the man immediately send either of the three to first be blown away, but quickly brought themselves back to sprint towards the air and attack the man as strong as they can. "Why insist on hiding your lust for battle, proud raven?"

Seeing Kuja and Khalifa ready to fly after blocking Zidane's daggers with his guns crossing each other in a block, with the three opponents not even noticing the two; Asami silently and stoically grab Zidane by the head to throw him towards Bartz, as if he is a lifeless doll, to hear them grunting in anguish pain before unconsciously fall towards the water, at the same time Luka and Kalen have swum up to show the conscious Elias and Otae in their arms, for them to hear a gasp of pain and catch a sight of Asami giving Terra a hard chop behind her neck to also send her unconsciously falling towards the water.

"Bartz! Zidane! Terra!" All leaving Asami, Khalifa, and Kuja to fly away from the skull-shaped cave by the 'eyes' after Luka shouted his comrades' names in shock; he, Elias, and Kalen quickly swam back down to the water and retrieve the three…

* * *

 _[That night]_

At the Indian Camp; everyone, who was almost burned to death despite it was just a game, were reacting in surprise by the information given by Luka, Otae who is with the others alongside Kalen and Elias Mink, who are revealed to be indeed Karma's brothers by Karma himself when he yelled out 'MY BROS!' with a comedic grin earlier, Bartz, Terra, and Zidane, when they arrived soaking wet and almost beaten to death by the sight of bruises shown in the latter three's faces and bodies.

While everyone is listening to the information; some of them may notice Cloud is only fixated on Elias with the former's blue eyes narrowed and a furious frown, which brought the pirate to notice when he interrupted Luka from talking more to question the brunette – haired man while shuddering with a tint of anxiety by Cloud's glaring. "Uh, Luka…why is this spiky-haired guy staring at me as if I killed his parents?"

"Ā. Kuraudo o yurushitekudasai. Anata wa kare ni teki no koto o omoiokosa seru. (Oh, please forgive Cloud; you remind him so much of his enemy.)" Takahiro apologized with a concerned frown when seeing Cloud's eyes narrow more from Elias's question, despite the latter slowly take a steps back to hide behind his and Karma's older brother to stare at Cloud with his anxiety showing in his pale face while Kalen gave himself a sigh from his grinning mouth, the moment Otae gave herself a short bow to introduce herself with a calm smile, her beauty suddenly captivates most of the boys to have red in their cheeks. "It's nice to meet you all; my name is Tae, but you may call me Otae. I am the human form of a demon summon contracted by Lady Airu Phenex, and I would like to thank Lord Luka Klauser for saving me."

"Nice to meet ya. I thought you're like Luka's sister because you two look so much alike with the hair and eye color." Ai greeted with a confident grin with her words receiving Luka to exclaim with a small smile and his hands rested on his hips while Otae lifts herself to stand straight with her smile still presented in her face. "Nah, Otae's my friend who would help me whenever I summon my contracted demon…plus if I say who my sister is, Em will be so surprised."

Although Kalen tightens his grip of his anchor – tipped spear, that is still rested on his shoulders when he inquired the brunette with a surprised frown as his questions brought a few to be curious. "Wait, Em doesn't know? You didn't tell him?"

"Anyway!" Deadpool loudly interrupted both Luka and Kalen, with his arms lifted outstretched and his tone bears a noticeable impatience when everyone turns to see the red-suited 'chief' remarking with the other manikins of Deadpool and Jack Sparrow still seated on the ground with their drums ready. "I don't want to fuck around when this shitty chapter is going to be longer, so how about we start the damn song already!" with the other manikins of himself start to chant the words 'Hana Mana Ganda, Hana Mana Ganda…' while playing with the drums.

"Mabel, do you like to know about them?" Dipper, bearing a line of red paint on his right cheek, questioned his twin sister; who changed clothes earlier to wear a blue sleeveless dress to her knees, a red headband around her head with a feather and retaining her black shoes with white socks, for Mabel to lift herself to stand after sitting down on the ground all day with a frown presented in her face before she exclaims to herself with the soft wind blowing her hair. "My time has come…"

Which motions Deadpool to look at the 'screen' and whisper with a grin hidden inside his mask. "Song that will replace the racism from the original song coming in three, two, one…" (Altered Music: What Makes the Red/ Brave Man Red/Brave? From Peter Pan (This is actually my favorite song in the movie, so please be kind with me for the lyrics here))

 _ **Manikins:**_ _Hana Mana Ganda, Hana Mana Ganda_

 _Why does he ask you, "How?"_

 _Once the manikins didn't know_

 _All the things that we know now_

 _But the manikins, we sure learn a lot_

 _And it's all from asking, "How?"_

With a cheer from everyone and every manikin, some of the manikins lift themselves off the ground to continue singing, with three of the Deadpool manikins looking at the 'screen'

 _Hana Mana Ganda, Hana Mana Ganda_

 _We translate for you; Hana means what mana means_

"And ganda means that, too!" With Deadpool finishing a verse, everyone starts to happily cheer and dance around the fire in the center of the camp, while some of those that are not dancing are sitting down cross-legged on the ground during the manikins' song.

 _ **Deadpool manikins:**_ _When did we first say, "Ugh!"_

 _When did we first say, "Ugh!"_

 _Let's write a book as it says_

 _When first brave married squaw_

Showing Jack Sparrow and Will having a normal conversation with Michaela and Ai as the four are not dancing, the two men looks like they want to ask some kind of question with their mouths tugging in a grin, until they quickly reacted with their mouths opening in horror from seeing the two ladies pulling out their whip and guns out of their pockets.

 _ **Deadpool manikins:**_ _He gave out with a heap, big ugh_

 _When he saw how she fights with flaw_

The warriors and manikins continue to dance as Firion, Luka, and Zidane watch Otae dance like an Esmeralda, while softly tap her hand to a tambourine she is holding with a smile on their faces, before the manikins continue to sing with the brunette human – formed demon summon dancing her way towards the three.

 _ **Deadpool manikins:**_ _What made the brave man brave?_

 _What made the brave man brave?_

 _Let's go back a million years_

 _To the very first human prince_

Stop playing her tambourine when she is now standing in front of the confused three men, Otae slowly bent down in front of Luka…

 _He kissed a maid and start to fight_

Watching Otae softly rubbing her nose on Luka's for the surprised brunette – haired man to lean back and brought the black top hat he used earlier and on his head when he arrived to topple and shield his eyes, Firion and Zidane reacted with surprise while Otae turns her head towards the two and lean towards them to quickly peck a soft kiss on both their foreheads.

 _And they've all been fightin' since!_

Otae calmly lift herself up to stand with a smile when seeing both Firion and Zidane's faces have turned completely red, with the former giving a shy frown while the latter had a cheerful grin on their faces, until the three notice Luka lifting his hat off his eyes while his face also turns tomato red to show his surprised yet astonished grin before letting out a cheer, impressing the three in surprise and amazement.

 _ **Everyone:**_ _You've got it right from the headman_

 _Our new true story of the brave man_

 _No matter if it's written or wane_

"Now you know why the brave man's brave!" Deadpool finished singing with his arms outstretched, his mouth opening wide under his mask, and another cheer coming from the ecstatic Luka rang the air before everyone resume to dancing and playing with the drums all night…even as without noticing from dancing, a certain pirate just arrived to watch everyone and every manikin dancing their night out by standing behind the teepees, a calm smirk showing in his bearded – like face.

* * *

 _[The next morning]_

Feeling himself swaying left to right as if he is sleeping on a hammock; Jack Sparrow quietly snores in his sleep, although his slumber was short-lived when he felt the hammock he was sleeping on giving out a harsh twist to send the pirate 'captain' landing his body roughly on the wooden deck with a grunt while hearing a distorted voice of himself barking to him from above. " _Get up if you don't want to die_!"

"Aye, sir!" Jack first responded with surprise even though he quickly notice, to his confusion, that he is in the lower deck of some pirate ship instead of the camp but before he could look around to search for his comrades, a few manikins of himself quickly strode their way towards him and roughly shove the pirate towards the exit of the deck up the steps, showing the morning purple sky and the sight of more manikins resembling himself doing the normal pirate work, with his enemy Hector Barbossa ordering aloud when he walked out of the captain's cabin, something Jack is thinking on what to do when he walks to the top of the deck towards the pirate while avoiding his own manikins…

"Trim that sail!"

"Trim that sail!"

"Slack windward brace!

"Slack windward brace!

"Haul the pennant line!

"Haul the pennant line!

Noticing Jack Sparrow walking towards the stairs to stand beside him while repeating his orders to the manikins of the former, Barbossa ceased demanding the manikins to inquire his enemy with an annoyed expression once they see face to face. "What are you doin'?

"What are you doin'?" Jack repeated the question, also annoyed as the other manikins also stop themselves from continuing their work to watch the two pirate captains demanding and repeating the question with their facial expressions showing a hostile tone.

"No, what _are_ you doin'?

"What are _you_ doin'?

"No! What _ARRR-e_ you doin'?"

"What are _you_ doin'?" After a few seconds, Jack stopped himself from making a loop with the repeated question to voiced out to his enemy with a confident frown. "Captain gives orders on the ship."

"The captain of the ship _is_ givin' orders," Barbossa remarked aloud as Jack slowly trail his eyes down but before he could think of another taunt, the two pirates and the manikin crew suddenly froze in surprise when they immediately notice a familiar figure of Elias Mink standing at the bottom deck below the two pirates to furiously yell at them, with his older brother Kalen and Luka's friend Otae standing behind the pirate to watch him raising his tone with a surprising reaction, how they have got into the ship is unknown. "STOW IT! THE BOTH OF YOU! THAT'S AN ORDER, UNDERSTAND?!

After another few seconds but with silence as everyone and every manikin of Jack are left staring at the pirate with surprise of his sudden temper, Kalen slowly takes a step in front of his brother and enquire Barbossa with his hands still gripping on his weapon, a calm frown showing in his face. "Sorry about my brother. We would like to know why do you want with our ship…and what happen to our friends?

"Fighting with more manikins and a special surprise back at the island." As if it's right on cue after Barbossa answered the dark-skinned giant pirate with a grim chuckle; two flashes of darkness emerged outside the ship for a familiar sight of Shinsuke Khalifa and Ryuichi Asami suddenly appear to levitate on the air around the pirate ship, with the two bearing their wings that softly flaps out of their backs, surprising the three pirates and human – formed summon while Barbossa collected himself to give his comrades a calm grin from their arrival...

But immediately changing into a soft, confused frown upon seeing Jack also giving himself a grin at the sight of Khalifa, who is silently floating beside the taller dragon – winged man, while Jack pulled out a jar of dirt from out of nowhere before everyone watched the pirate shouting at her, "Oi, princess!"

Managed to send everyone watching in confusion while Khalifa narrows her eyes, even the left one behind her bangs, Jack starts to walk towards his right... "Lose something? Eh? Scungilli!"

…And lose his footing and falls down the stairs on the dock with the other manikins of himself, Kalen, Elias and Otae; sending most of everyone and the manikins of himself to cringe in pain, while Barbossa let a short snigger afterwards from his stupidity until Jack lift up his arms to show he is still holding the jar of dirt, shouting out "Got it!", again sending everyone almost dumbfounded, while Khalifa mutely trail her red eyes at her partner beside her left to see he is also as confused, yet stoic, as some for this ridiculous pirate's antics.

"Come to show yourself as the enemy and negotiate have ye, ya bratty – git. Look at what I got; ~ _I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it? ~"_

Lifting himself up to stand, Jack sang while lifting his hands with the jar of dirt and a confident smirk, to send everyone and the manikins just stare as they couldn't believe of this moron, until the sounds of a booming explosion broke the silence of the air, alongside the sound of a demon or monster's roar.

Looking at the direction behind Asami and Khalifa when the two also turn around by the roar, Jack Sparrow quickly lower his grin to a scared frown from the far but clear sight of Luka Klauser riding his guitar and flying on the air… fighting with a gigantic creature in a form of a dragon, not as giant as the actual size of Mark's Akuma, but it is as horrifying as the dragon Akuma, with purple, dark yellow, and black scales on its body, sharper silver claws and horns, and if can be seen closer, has glowing yellow eyes.

"Someone summoned the Bahamut demon!?" Otae gasped in surprise and, confusingly to the three pirates, infuriation by the sight of the dragon called a Bahamut sending out a giant beam of light green energy from it's jaws and mouth towards Luka, who kept violently twist himself and his guitar around in the air while the tiny cannons from the headstock under his left foot shot countless bullets of purple energy at the dragon's body away from the pirate ship, before the three pirates immediately turn their attentions towards Barbossa when he has already walked down to join the fighters…

And immediately grab his rapier from his sheath to calmly, forcefully and hastily swing his blade at the jar of dirt Jack was still holding to send it flying from Jack's grasp while shattering it in broken glass shards and dusts towards the sea, just to send Jack Sparrow screaming as if a voodoo doll of himself was thrown off a giant cliff. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Not seeing everyone and every manikin staring at Jack screaming his dismay over a useless jar of dirt with confusion and annoyance painting their faces, Barbossa slowly turn around with a calm grin to earn Jack to stop screaming and shield his mouth with his closed left hand when Barbossa proposed of a challenge while pointing his blade at Jack, Kalen, and Elias who the two already ready their spear and cutlass for a fight with Otae taking a few steps back with a calm and sad frown and the other two warriors of discord now becoming impatient to observe the challenge unfolding. "We will fight this battle like pirates."

* * *

 **Fight: Jack Sparrow (LV 4), Kalen and Elias Mink (Assists) vs Barbossa (LV 8)**

 **Information: Defeat Barbossa (Music: He's a Pirate)**

 _Barbossa: (slowly waving his rapier) "The tide has changed, Jack."_

 _Jack: (Grabbing his sword from his sheath to fight) "Aye, but you will too…"_

Jack ran to Barbossa who also charged towards his enemy before they both clash their swords, with the former grabbing a handful of knives with his left hand to repeatedly throwing them to Barbossa, creating damage to Barbossa. (Barbossa: 354 BRV to 298 BRV, Jack Sparrow: 245 BRV to 301 BRV)

Once Barbossa back away with slight pain; Jack quickly sprint towards the pirate to send more slashes of his sword straight to the enemy's body, despite it is not spilling any blood, multiple times, even with the blade letting out a dark grey glow, until he stops to throw Barbossa flying towards the mast and hit his back in pain. (Barbossa: 1999 HP to 1312 HP, Jack: LV to 5)

"Surprise, mates!" Kalen and Elias appeared behind Barbossa in a flash as the latter sends bullets the pirate with Kalen punching and swiping himself and his anchor – spear at Barbossa on the deck, (BREAK! Jack Sparrow: 245 BRV to 768 BRV) before they disappear in a flash again to allow Barbossa to regain his posture when he stood straight while starting to cover himself with grey mists of energy and his body has turned into that of a skeleton with his clothes becoming darker than usual (EX: Former Captain) for the cursed pirate to let his sword cover itself with the same grey smokes, and swing his sword to unleash a long slash of glowing black energy at Jack, which hits him in the body. (EX Burst: Pirate's Curse!")

"Once again, Jack!" Barbossa declared aloud as he sends the whole area into darkness with little light when he sends rapid strikes to Jack, letting out a mutter of "Care to try a taste of it?" after he sends a few more slashes before the darkness quickly fades to show Jack flying out of the ship but eventually brought himself to twist on mid – air. (Jack Sparrow: 1887 HP to 1464 HP, 768 BRV to 321 BRV).

Flying or dashing towards Barbossa, Jack furiously swipe a slash of his sword at the pirate (BREAK! Jack Sparrow: 321 BRV to 888 BRV) at the same time, Kalen and Elias again materialize themselves in a flash to help with both Kalen and Elias sending sword and spear jabbing at the pirate (Jack Sparrow: 888 BRV to 1389 BRV) until they end their attacks and disappear again, when Jack starts to cover himself with glowing white energy and turned himself into a skeleton like Barbossa and again (EX: Curse Black Pearl!)

Jack grabbed a set of knives and bombs in each hand from his pockets and sashes, before throwing it all at Barbossa to create a massive explosion on the latter by the knives tapping on the bombs, the moment Jack questioned both himself and his former first mate with confidence. "Let's dance, savvy?" (EX Burst: Dead Man's Tale!)

Noticing a treasure chest while pointing at it a few times, Jack opened the treasure chest with a tap of his sword to suddenly unleash a vortex of energy and grabbed Barbossa before himself for the latter to strike his sword at the enemy multiple times, while using multiple knives, stealing Bravery Points (Jack: 1389 BRV to 2094 BRV) until finally, Jack drops a bomb in the chest before locking it with Barbossa, after muttering "Right you are!" for him to run away with a quick speed, when the chest exploded before the fight ends with Barbossa grunting in pain. "I feel…cold." * Victory! *

 _Jack Sparrow: (placing his sword on his sheath before grabbing his compass to look.) "I am the great Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy."_

* * *

Jack Sparrow, Kalen and Elias Mink stood while slightly swaying themselves with their weapons still in their grips as everyone silently watch Captain Hector Barbossa taking a few steps back while touching his waist with the expression of fatigue and pain showing in his face, as he let himself pant of his loss without even watching everyone else ducking from the incoming sight of the Bahamut summon flying over, and close above the pirate ship to froze it's flight and hastily twist itself to levitate in front of the pirate ship and above the sea, which brings Jack and Elias to scream in horror, with the former not noticing Barbossa is disappearing with mists of dark purple smokes covering his body until he is gone without a trace.

At the same time, which motions Asami to stoically fly in front of Khalifa to confuses her at first, Luka Klauser was flying towards the ship to charge after the dragon but as soon as he stopped his guitar to float directly in front of the dragon's face…

"Luka!" Otae shouted at the taller brunette – haired man with a concerned frown as, leaving the three pirates and two wing – bearing fighters to watch in little confusion of what she is planning to do, she leapt off the deck to 'flew' towards Luka and successfully and calmly land her feet on the neck of Luka's guitar, just to stand directly in front of the Bahamut dragon, with her appearance bringing the summon to cease the flames inside its jaws and almost fired at everyone on the ship if not for Otae's appearance.

Calmly stuffing her hand inside her other sleeve before patiently pulled out a small, red and yellow toy hammer; Luka let his face bear the expression of horror of what she is doing, when he watches Otae lifting her right arm upwards with the hammer while her left hand is in front of her chest, for the dragon to lift its head and notice Otae is glowing with red energy and a furious expression when she starts to chant. " _Spirits of heaven and hell, give me strength! Use me as an instrument of divine judgment!_ "

"SEEEEIIII!" With a loud manic cry, Otae viciously swing her hammer down towards the top of the Bahamut's head…and send it falling towards the water with a loud strangled howl from the dragon's mouth, and the ocean gave such a violent splash to immediately form into a giant tidal wave, that suddenly sends the ship flying backward from the impact, with the three pirates and the remaining manikins of Jack shrieking through the wave.

Leaving a calm yet serious – looking Otae to just look down at the area where she brought a dragon summon down through the water with her revealed monstrous strength, a frozen Luka staring at his friend and human – formed mentor behind her back with fear, and a slightly surprised Khalifa and Asami also silently gazing at the two brunettes for a second, before the latter quickly realize the situation to grab Khalifa's left hand and quietly grab her attention, for the two to fly away from the place when Otae slowly turn around to face Luka with a calm, sad smile and mentioned aloud of her thoughts while ignoring the reaction she was giving. "I'll be going now and hope to see you again Lord Luka."

* * *

Watching the scenes unfold from Barbossa's fight, as well as the rare Bahamut dragon that was fighting victoriously at the island that almost killed everyone except Luka until it's surprising defeat; Garland, Emperor, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka, Sephiroth who he and Kuja returned with the former having his actual size again, Ultimecia and Jecht are present to observe those scenes with the pedestal for the vision, with the sight of the brunette – haired woman who dare to defeat a dragon with hardly any effort, disappear in a flash of orange smoke in a form of explosion with everyone turning their heads to face Kefka, who is floating in his relaxing pose and letting out a loud and livid complain with his face scrunching in fury. "Those wenches! I'll obliterate every single body part when I see them!"

"Then why do you want the Demon Council Leader's help to Demon Bound the door, for no chance of breaking it?" Golbez enquired with an emotionless tone under his helmet when Kefka slowly turn his head to his right with irritation to see the doors are indeed bearing a giant mark of the Demon Bound in the center, while the ten listen to the soft knocks coming from behind the door, for the clown to give a loud snort and boast aloud to his 'fellow' comrades, despite the nine can see the clown shudder whenever the knocking continues, just to irritate the madman further. "So what! If Goldenrod can get hurt and lose his powers by that mark, then clearly his muted brat (knock) can (knock) do the (knock) same (knock)! CAN THAT SHUT UP!"

"Well, you better observe the door again, impudent whelp!" Exdeath spoke with exasperation of Kefka's fury attitude as always, when he let his feet quickly land on the wooden floor with the armored man's words brought the ten's attention to watch the orange mark letting out a dim glow with white particles covering the bottom of the mark, until it rises to erase the mark at a slow pace with the knocking still continues, greatly shocking Kefka to screech in anger. "WHAT!?"

"Khalifa! Asami!" Leaving his left hand against the doors to remove the obvious Demon Bound while asking his young partner to keep knocking the door, just to annoy Kefka inside even when hearing the latter shouting angrily, both human – formed Asami and Khalifa witness their other comrades; the other representatives of the ten warriors walking towards the two when hearing King Barrel identify the two.

The moment they walked out of the kitchen while watching the Demon Bound completely erased from the door, for Asami to remove his hand off the door while Khalifa stops knocking, when the Demon Council Leader remarked aloud with a calm tone and his expression softened, showing the second time this old man is not a douchebag to the other warriors. "Ah, I see you are trying to foil the mindless clown's childish antic."

" _That_. And how he tried to drown Khalifa alive, just because she hasn't been fighting lately." Asami scoffed with a stoic yet noticeable angry expression; as the two did not see the doors quickly opened with a swift movement by a furious Kefka, who almost about to strangle Khalifa when he reacted with more ferocity upon seeing the latter alive, however it changes quicker than expected when Khalifa, unknowingly and accidentally, knocked the knuckles of her right hand on the clown's forehead, bringing Khalifa to react with surprise when every one of both sides of discord watch the jester's eyes rolling n a ditz, while stumbling a step back for a second, before falling his back on the floor in an unconscious state with a loud thud from his landing.

"Ah everyone, we would like you all to see this." Ignoring the unconscious idiot lying on the floor; Garland informed the representatives as like the other nine, they ignored the almost dead clown on the floor for the warriors to watch the repeated scene of the Bahamut's defeat by a mere woman with monstrous strength in the pedestal, before the scene of Luka Klauser flying his guitar back to the pirate ship to show the three pirates and the other warriors that recently arrived from their failed battle at the island, with the former three bearing much disbelief from the attack.

Once the visions of the world quickly end for the surveillance in the pedestal to disappear in dim light, Ultimecia wondered aloud with her arms crossed against her chest with everyone turning their heads to face her. "I believe that one of us may summon the Bahamut to eliminate the warriors without the others knowing…"

"Then which one of us do you supposed to call out a summon?" The Cloud of Darkness enquired with an emotionless scowl glued in their faces as leaving everyone to planned out their strategies and questioning about the Bahamut summoner, Asami tilt himself to his left towards Khalifa to get her attention to him, instead of the others when she listened to her partner's whispering behind her, while he checked to see no one is watching them conversing, including Kefka who is now snoring in his unconscious nap to increase his stupidity. "That woman who almost killed that dragon is like Raven and Fei Long right…summon?"

Giving a silent nod as a response; Khalifa's attention now shifted towards Kuja in front of her, when he questioned the young girl with a calm smirk showing in his young, effeminate face. "Khalifa; are you planning to fight than hiding yourself like a frightened animal, in the next world?"

With the reply he was given was Khalifa first trail her eyes at everyone in the room, who are still talking about their strategies, with her soft frown still presented as always until she finally give her answer with a stoic scowl to the mage, while slowly lift her right hand towards her sheathed katana at her waist to hear a soft click from giving a faint tug. "Shut up and let me see who to kill."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Deleted moments in a chapter (Part 1)...**

 **1)** [Back at the island during the final battle...]

Lucy (from the previous chapter): [Sitting on top of a cloud above the island and the ocean to watch Luka Klauser fighting the giant Bahamut, amazed] Wow, that guy that looks just like Aizen is fighting a dragon, while riding on a guitar. That looks amazing yet normal for me...How you're feeling, Riser? [Looking down to her left to see Riser wrapping his arms around Lucy.]

Riser: [Watching the dragon flying towards the pirate ship with Luka following it, scared] Riser's feeling scared right now, Lucy! I can understand Luka Klauser from the original ROTD in here, but why did Riser have to see an actual dragon here! [The two immediately notice Otae already jumping over the ship to stand on Luka's guitar, in front of the Bahamut's face...and slamming a toy hammer at the dragon's head to send it crashing towards the water and send the pirate ship riding the tidal wave away in a far distance, greatly shocking both blonde demon summoners for Lucy to wrap her arms around Riser's shoulders]

Both voices:...Remind me...to never piss Lady Otae off again...

 **2)** [Back at Haunted Witch Manor]

Shinsuke Khalifa: [First looking at everyone before Kuja and almost pulling out her katana from her sheath] Shut up and let me see who to kill.

[Not noticing the _**To be continued...**_ (in a form of the JoJo Bizarre Adventure arrow) at the bottom right (or left) corner, Khalifa immediately notice Bill Cipher kicked the **TBC** arrow out of the corner, to her and Kuja's surprise to face the banana - colored demon]

Bill Cipher: [Staring at Khalifa with a cruel yet ecstatic grin] FINALLY! You finally talked after so many goddamn chapters! I thought RedKHII was gonna make you a mute, which is gonna suck considering...[Continue to talk with Khalifa without noticing Asami behind Bill is watching the latter with an emotionless frown until he slightly lifts his right hand at the back of the blonde - haired man's neck and give a slight pinch at the skin, making Bill flinch in surprise while Khalifa and Kuja watch the former giving himself a dazed grin and his eye is drooping.]

Bill: [Almost unconscious] ahahahaha...I want my mommy...[Falls down on his body for Khalifa and Kuja to see him lying on the ground with his butt lifted]

Ryuichi Asami: [Sitting on top of Bill] So Khalifa, how can I help you with your plan? [Not noticing Khalifa and Kuja staring at each other with confusion of what just happened...]


	15. Bonus Part 2 - Return to Neverland

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter / Part 12.5: Return to Neverland**

"Oh, you both should have been there and see it! It was wonderful at the island with us dancing and singing with the manikins, even if it was confusing to see them talking and acting more like us. Although we didn't save Khalifa for Rin and fight against Asami and the Bahamut dragon…" Terra explained aloud with a warm yet shy smile and bearing an ecstatic expression when she narrated her story of the previous world to Embryo and Airu, as the three blonde-haired people are happening to be residing back at the Haven in the human world, for the couple to use the place as their own extra base in the war by Karma's older sister Ilias's offer, with Terra also accepting their proposition of staying and helping with them.

To her, Embryo and Airu would often act like a father and mother even when asking for advice if the young half – Esper would think further, as some would also think Airu is Terra's mother by their similar appearances.

Watching the two women washing the saucepan and their bowls from their dinner, cooked by himself, at the kitchen; Embryo softly lift himself off a couch after listening to Terra concluding her story to casually walk towards the door, while explaining his reason towards the two women who reacted with little surprise when watching the blonde man walking away from the room and house. "I'll be doing recon around the town in case of any business with manikins or humans, so I'll be back a bit later; hopefully before midnight. Goodnight."

"O – Oh alright. Goodnight." Terra shyly responded with a tint of confusion as she and Airu watch the blonde-haired man in green quietly pulling the door open to show the outside with the silent air under the blue night sky before Embryo strode out and slowly pushes the door back to close, leaving the two young women inside the house.

Finishing wiping a clean towel on the bowls to dry the water off before storing them inside a top wooden shelf from above her left; Terra slowly twist her head over her right shoulder to see Airu calmly wiping her hands clean with another small towel after placing the saucepan to hang upside down with a hole at the end of the handle hanging on a peg on a wall above the stove before she walked towards the doorway to the living room.

"Lady Airu, may I ask a question?" Terra enquired once she follows the older woman and walked out of the kitchen with Airu almost walking towards the vacant fireplace for her to cease her tracks with her high heels stop clicking on the ground and turn around to face her with a soft, curious expression on her fair face and frown.

First looking away with a nervous frown, Terra glanced back at the older woman with her hands softly pressed against her chest and her expressions bear a tint of sadness and curiosity when she proceeds to ask her question. "I would like to ask; is something bothering Lord Embryo? Usually, he would act calm in any situation to help us fight but…I can sense his heart bearing so much sadness, anger, and guilt; as if he has done something in the past that made him regret doing it."

Seeing Airu first reacted with her eyes widen slightly before drooping down with her gaze also bearing a faint of sadness, Terra patiently waited for the older woman to give a sigh and silently lifts her left arm to aim her open hand directly at the fireplace, with a bright orange glow illuminating on a palm for a flash of orange flame to fly towards the dust-covered firewood and burst into a small explosion for the fire to crackle and flicker, not surprising Terra when Airu softly exclaim with a soft, sad frown presented on the latter's beautiful face. "Either because of his youth or when he was Satan Spawned."

"Satan…Spawned?" Terra inquired aloud in confusion painting her face yet before she could ask more of this 'Satan Spawn' and why it affects Embryo, Airu softly lift her hands to grab Terra's off the latter's chest and give a gentle squeeze when she exclaimed the young girl, with her smile now bears a promising smile almost hidden in the sadness showing in her face. "Terra. Sooner or later, we will tell you and your friends more about this world, the War of Wars, and ourselves. Even we have questions of our own world but we won't ask Master Iason, Master Thanos, and the other Immortals those questions unless the time is right."

Staring into Airu's eyes with silence for a few seconds after hearing her exclamation; Terra slowly lower her head with a curious frown for another few seconds before lifting her head to give the Phenex woman a nervous yet promising smile with a small nod while kindly assuring to the older woman, with the latter watching the young woman walking her way towards the staircase and proceed up the stairs to the first floor. "Don't worry Lady Airu. I promise I won't ask any more until then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I hope you sleep well." Airu responded with a faint nod and a calm smile as Terra turn around to walk up the steps to the first floor, through the hallway with the dim light of the moonlight radiating through the only large window of the balcony in front of the blonde young woman's violet eyes as the only light. However what caught Terra confused the moment she almost opens a door next to the staircase which leads to the bedroom she picked this morning, was that said window is ajar wide as she recalled closing it shut before having dinner.

So removing her hand off the doorknob and took a few steps closer, Terra proceeds to close the window back with her hands softly pushing the window frames shut. But the minute she locked the windows shut, her ears caught a sudden click or a footstep behind her which brings her to slowly twist her head back…

"Hiya!" Snapping her head over her shoulder with her violet eyes widen in fear by a familiar loud voice yapping behind her, Terra immediately got her vision blackened and her mouth gagged shut to let out a muffled gasp by a white long cloth wrapping around her eyes and mouth when she can feel herself being harshly shoved inside some sort of sack with a type of silken cloth on her skin and against her back by force and lifted up, while all she can do is struggle and make noises out of her binds to ask for help, feeling dread on the person kidnapping her at the moment with the possible option of who this kidnapper is, as there can only be one person she could think of…

* * *

"A _feisty_ one ain't ya, sweet cakes!" Kefka laughed maniacally to himself the moment he let himself appear with the use of his magic and darkness to find him standing closer to the edge of a not so tall cliff at the exact island with the sky show a bright yellow daylight painted with white clouds with blue outlines, his hands hanging on the brown clothed sack carrying his arch-enemy and _best friend_ against his back while the captured warrior squirm and writhe inside the bag, as Kefka advanced himself to ignore her struggles and skip closer to the edge of the cliff to position himself in an awkward squat and lift the sack off his back, to hang it above the water and…

"Kefka!" Hearing two familiar voices calling his name with their tone bearing anger; Kefka gave himself a shudder with his face scrunching into annoyance of his almost successful attempt to drown another woman alive again, this time his enemy, for the clown to twist his head over his shoulder and catch a glimpse of a familiar sight of his _only_ allies levitating above him from behind and above the ground, bringing Kefka to twist himself and remarked with a crude grin. "Kujie – coo! And I can tell you have tiny Mama's boy on your shoulder again."

"What is the meaning of this, Kefka? Don't you have enough of trying to kill robins in this world?" Kuja enquired with a soft yet cruel frown presented showing in his effeminate appearance, without seeing the, again, tiny Sephiroth sitting on the young mage's right shoulder with a cold frown for being in a small state and the nickname he was given, although Kefka only responded with a snort before he, either boldly or stupidly and ruthlessly, threw the sack containing Terra over the cliff to hear her muffled screaming as he ignores the sack falling through the deep ocean in a loud splash.

This resulted in Kuja almost flying over down to the water in surprise and anger painting in his face, but the mad clown stopped him from doing so by loudly reveal his new plan. "Now listen up! Since I can't kill the damn princess wretch, I had her use her powers to get a few of us, including Cosmos's brats to fall into a deep slumber and made this dreamland into reality; a dreamland that will soon break Terra's mind until she loses control! Huehahahahahaha!"

"So what does this have to do with us?" Sephiroth barked in anger, but as calm as undisturbed water, as Kefka gave his two 'fellow comrades' a cruel amused reaction when he flicks his fingers as if he is controlling a puppet on strings while continuing more of his plan, his eyes trailed towards Kuja who gave a haughty sneer at the jester for whatever plan he is pulling out. "Oh, nothing! ~…just to smear my boots by stepping over some corpses as my way of finishing a traitor and a pain in my arse like you two!"

But unknown to Kefka as he continues to loudly complain or planned out in a form of a temper tantrum, Kuja eyes slightly widen by the sight of Sephiroth, who must have flown away without being caught from the clown, raising himself from the water to get himself soaked, carefully holding the soaked sack with Terra inside with one of his tiny human hands, his usual strength hardly ever changed even in a tiny state as he continues to fly higher and show his other hand is holding something…or someone with his hand softly gripping on one of the pair of fins of a long, golden-colored tail which is recognizable of that of a mermaid dangling upside down in the air.

"What are you looking at?" Noticing Kuja is not paying attention with him when he walked towards the silver-haired mage who is gawking what is above them in surprise and confusion; Kefka lifted his head to immediately changed his reaction from displeasure into bewilderment as well, the moment Sephiroth quickly and silently unhand the tail to let the _merman_ give out a scream when Kuja silently watch the newcomer, and the sack which Sephiroth purposely let it go, fall towards Kefka.

With the merman landing himself directly on top of the clown to nearly squash him under as the impact of the arrival, brought the screaming clown to bounce off the 50 feet cliff and fall towards the water in a loud splash, the moment Kuja already captured the falling sack on his arms to hear a few muffles of gasps inside, as a sign that Terra is still alive, to Kuja's relief.

Ignoring Sephiroth to fly around the area to get himself dry from the unexpected swim; Kuja float towards the _merman_ who slowly lift his head to show his face bears a light-headed expression and frown, as his surprise _debut_ earned a sort of small chuckle from the young mage while the Sephiroth _fairy_ flew on top of the sack to comment aloud of the visitor who now notices the situation when he looked around the area…and himself, considering his eyes slightly widen in surprise at the sight of his new form and his human hands hastily lifted to feel the slimy touch of his tail. "Now you finally showed up…Emperor."

"What is the name of Hell is happening here, and why am I a hybrid?" Lifting his hands to see and feel his hands seemingly covered in some cold substance on his tail, Emperor Mateus demanded Kuja with little surprise and noticeable anger of being in such a form, as the latter silently unwrapped the rope tied around the sack and slightly widen the gap...

For a sudden flash of a high – heeled boot rocketed out of the sack and hit Sephiroth's tiny body to fly away, and send the tiny one-winged _fairy_ grunting in pain, surprise, and anger when he land his body directly on Kuja's feather 'crown', almost unconscious which he would curse, when both mages watch Terra stumbling out of the sack with her hands hastily grabbed the cloth off her face to let out a few, ragged breaths with her eyes slowly blinked to see not only the familiar surroundings of the island but also Kuja in front of her and, to her shock when she turned around the moment she can feel herself sitting on top of something, a merman – formed Emperor. "Kuja…. Emperor?!"

"HEY!" The four immediately heard a familiar, loud voice shouting from below for Terra, Kuja, and Mateus to slowly lean their bodies above the edge of the cliff and witness a drenching wet Kefka swimming away from the cliff with his head snapped over his shoulder to curse at the four in fury, but not before he stopped paddling in the water to shake a fist at them. "This ain't over! I still have the brat's friends ready to swim with the fishes, unless she better gets ready to fight for their lives! And don't you three traitors think you can get away with this!"

Hearing his words after watching the rare and pitiful sight of the mad clown furiously swim away from their sight, Kuja slowly turn his head to catch a glimpse of Terra's face bearing shock of the mention of her friends when the three men, including the forgotten Sephiroth who sluggishly lift his head and slowly wake himself up from the accidental kick caused by Terra with a frown showing in his face, watch Terra stumbling out of the tyrant's mermaid tail and the sack to exclaim to herself in dread of Kefka's plan, "Oh no! I need to save my friends!"

But as she was about to jump off the cliff and fly away to where Kefka might be heading, and without thinking of questioning herself about being with three of the dangerous warriors of Chaos and her enemies, she almost stumble to fall on top of the ruthless merman – hybrid by a hand grabbing hers, with their faces showing a tint of surprise for Terra to twist her head and catch Kuja's eyes, when the mage brought everyone's attention by proposing a plan with a collected frown showing in his effeminate face. "If I were you, young robin, I rather have a strategy on how to defeat the annoying harlequin."

"What do you want to do, get him to swim away like a coward again?" Sephiroth exclaimed with a faint tint of annoyance and confusion showing in his face of what Kuja is planning, although Terra immediately notices something about Cloud's enemy to point it aloud with surprise with Sephiroth also reacted in surprise and anger… "Uh?! Since when is Sephiroth here, and why is he a fairy?"

That naive question immediately brought the tiny one-winged angel to lower his head while his wing is still flapping on air for the girl's sudden realization, as Mateus calmly place a hand on Terra's shoulder for her to face Firion's enemy with a nervous frown the moment the tyrant gave her a soft remark with a calm, conceited frown. "My dear, I congratulate you on breaking his _tiny_ pride."

"Shut up!" Sephiroth snapped when he twists himself and yelled at the 'Emperor's' face, leaving Kuja to give another sigh while Terra just turns her head to face the three men with confusion and her hand softly gripped on the tyrant's that is still rested on her shoulder. ' _What's going to happen to my friends?_ '

* * *

 _[Half an hour later]_

"What the hell are you doing, you damn clown!" Jecht roared in fury as like Kuja, Sephiroth, and the Emperor earlier the moment he was checking up on the three at Haunted Witch Manor; Jecht found himself waking up in a different yet familiar world from his sleep, only to find himself chained up with an extremely long chain and forced to sit his arse on the slightly cold ground of the skull-shaped rock formation, with the not so drunkard also forced to watch the damn clown tying the chain around the familiar nine, almost unconscious boys of Cosmos, his son Tidus included, with a large black ball, presenting a Demon Bound on it's side, placed to almost fall over the platform where the water level is showing to be higher than it was in the real world.

The moment he is done to give it a sharp tug as to check if the chain is tightly tied around the warriors and Jecht; Kefka twist himself to skip a few steps closer to the black ball that is slowly closer to the edge and thought aloud with his widen crude grin and his voice had a cruel sense of amusement. "Hmm! Just to make it easier to get rid of the pests, with adding three or four traitors of our beloved Chaos side, ahahahaha!"

"Kefka!" Two familiar voices shouted above Kefka and Jecht to catch their attention and lift their heads up to watch the arrival of Terra and Kuja flying in the cave by one of the eyes, with the shocked yet determined expression sported in the former's face of what she is seeing somehow amused the clown more to give him another cold-hearted laugh while a boot is lifted to press against the black ball with a small push. "Huehohohohoho! Enjoy your swim!"

As soon as he said it; Kefka harshly push the ball off the platform with his foot for Jecht to give a grunt in pain when Terra and Kuja are forced to watch the ball falling towards the water with the lifeless warriors and Jecht followed for the ten men to land roughly on the water with loud splashes, bringing Terra to scream with dread of their soon – to – be fate and almost flew over to save the ten men. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry about them, remember what we both planned!" Grabbing her hand to stop her from flying to her doom again, Kuja calmly noted aloud with Terra's violet eyes meeting his for a few seconds as the mention of their plan quickly wash the worry and dread away from the girl who gave a sharp nod, before the two turn their heads to face Kefka who gave the two 'troublemakers', as he thought to call them, another of his grins with both his hands letting out a ball of fire levitating on his palms and exclaimed aloud of a start of an incoming battle. "Shall we dance?"

Despite he does not mind spending a day of holding his breath underwater as the proud Blitzball King he is, Jecht had other issues to think when he is being chained up with his 'former' enemies and his son to be drowned alive, by Kefka's repeated and again stupid plan from before, which brings the older man to struggle wildly to bring the chains around himself to budge, even a little, as the black ball which is the heavy weight is already at the bottom of the water to land on the ground, leaving Jecht to again squirm against the bindings.

However, before he could see if he made any progress of loosening the chains, which is obviously unsuccessful; Jecht suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar yet confusing figure swimming towards the ten with his right hand carrying none other than Jecht's own sword, for the surprising newcomer to stop swimming in front of the ten, silently lifting the gigantic sword over him with both hands on the handle, and swiftly lowering it down to the free length of the chain between the nine warriors and Jecht and thus breaking it in pieces to fall further down to the water.

To Jecht as he pulls the chains off himself before grabbing the end of the chain which is still wrapping around the nine 'lifeless' bodies and swam up to shore with the merman following him, he is thinking either to give his thank to this surprising merman or questioning him why is he a merman.

With a gasp, Jecht climbed himself on the ground of the cave with his hands pulling the chains and the nine boys of the 'enemy' side to lift them and placed them on the ground as soon as the merman's upper body emerges on the water, bringing Jecht's attention to be caught when the latter exclaimed aloud to the surprising guest with a confident grin of the unexpected help as he was given back his sword from the 'fish'. "Hey, Majesty. Why do you get to be a fish?"

"Just a temporary truce Jecht, until Kefka is given a lesson for this ridiculous betrayal." Mateus responded with a proud frown as both warriors immediately caught sight of Kefka levitating in the air and sending multiple of his mindless spells chasing after Terra and Kuja who are flying around the cave to not only dodge the clown's magic but to also cast their magic at their 'enemy to fill the air with countless explosions'; with Kuja casting all of his orbs after the clown to catch him and reel the prey closer for the young mage to create a large sphere of flare energy to strike Kefka multiple times and burst out into a explosion to send Kefka back to the air until he managed to twist himself in the air and retain his balance to levitate.

"Come on, let's play! Dance, dance, dance!" Kefka cheered as he threw multiple small purple orbs of energy that immediately surrounds both Terra and Kuja for the two to fly under by the time the small orbs quickly exploded in purple bursts. Laughing out loud while ignoring the rocks falling down from the 'ceiling' to rain down to the water, Kefka threw more streams of lightning that chases around the two mages, who flew around the cave to avoid getting hit while at the same time, Terra cast five orbs of white energy after the clown, who only got hit with two of the last five before Terra continues the assault and start firing five more orbs of fire shooting straight to the clown.

"I wanna play more!" Kefka shouted again with cruel delight and anger as he fire three fireballs to send them flying after the two again, although the moment he shot out the flames, he was suddenly hit in the back by a feeling of something tiny yet long, like an extremely long yet sharp stick made of silver, earning Kefka to widen his eyes in surprise and anger when he was given multiple slashes of tiny sword attacks, unknowingly by Sephiroth using his tiny yet still longer Masamune with his hands.

Before the last strike of the one-winged angel's sword and slashes brought the clown to send him flying higher above everyone with a whine coming off his mouth, with Terra lifting both hands which let out a dark purple glow, as soon as she chanted one of her spells to use on Kefka, possibly to end this fight. "Darkness of gravity!"

However, at the same time a large ball of dark purple and black energy of darkness appeared above the almost unconscious jester the moment Terra swiftly lower her hands; multiple barrages of fireballs suddenly rain down on Kefka before both the ball of darkness from Terra, and a surprising yet familiar sight of a gigantic meteor that also appeared above Kefka descended against the latter, at the same time to hear Kefka grunting a few times until a large explosion of bright light almost fills the entire cave for everyone to shield their eyes by the blinding light which ended in a second.

Although they could not shield the loud screech coming from Kefka before a loud splash of the water ringing in the air, the moment Terra, Kuja, and Sephiroth quickly open their eyes to see Kefka is nowhere to be found…supposedly he fell to the water considering the ripples forming at the area of the water under the last spot the clown was flying.

"Finally, the dramatic play ends now." Kuja commented as he looked down to the water with a soft frown with Kefka is still nowhere to be found while Terra slowly turn her head to see that all nine of her friends are still catatonic, with Jecht removing the chains off them and shake Tidus's body to get the latter to wake up, until both him and Terra can see signs of their chests moving slightly up and down, bringing the latter to give a sigh and a smile to her relief...

But her reaction instantly changed into surprise and confusion of a sudden feeling of her head being hit by some type of static, the four warriors of Chaos seemingly did not notice Terra swaying down from her flight to possibly fall towards the water with her violet eyes slowly flicker a few times and a frown sported in her face when she thought to herself in confusion of her state. "W – What…. what is happening to me? I – I feel…tired…"

* * *

 **Em, remind me to never get you to throw a weak thug at a bank and set the entire building on fire. Ever.** " Flying around his transportation, his Ragna – Mail mecha that he called EM – CBX001 Hysterica or Hysterica for short [Note: Which Embryo used in Chapter/ Part 2 and his original Ragna – Mail mecha in the Cross Ange anime] in it's Flight Mode, Embryo had a faint yet noticeably guilty frown and expression in his face when he listened to his Akuma suggesting inside his mind, it's tone also bear disappointment from an incident when it's host was fighting a manikin that was getting ready to kill a human, before immediately changed the situation worse when another yet aggressive human was involved.

Giving himself a sigh of regret from remembering the incident, Embryo noted aloud to his Akuma while ignoring the fast, cold breeze of air blowing on himself when he seems to possibly reach his destination back at the Haven, luckily to the two; he kept his promise of going home before midnight. "Well, it's his fault for walking in the fight and threatened me and a young boy for money. He can't even throw a punch at the manikin."

" **Yeah that's true…wait isn't that your kit sleeping over there?** " First thinking aloud of it's host's explanation when Embryo can imagine his fox Akuma nodding in agreement, the man's green eyes slightly widen in confusion when Kokkuri suddenly brought his attention when it inquired the man to lower his head and witness a faint but familiar sight of a body lying side – down on top of a roof of a building below the Hysterica as soon as he drove it past the buildings and streets.

Surprised to see her lying unconscious on top of a building and out of the Haven, Embryo twist his body to the right which motioned the Ragna – Mail to lean to the right while also twisting the right handlebar lever down, bringing the rocket thrusters behind the mecha and it's 'wings' to burst out heavy rays of light which increased the speed of his Ragna – Mail's and drove it back towards the building with the body on the roof in a second.

Arriving at the top of the apartment while allowing the machine to float an inch above the 'ground' with the thrusters still operating, Embryo jumped off his mecha to run towards the unconscious young woman when he hastily kneel on the roof closer to her body, but as he was about to lift a hand and place it on her wrist to check for a pulse, he stopped to see her eyes sluggishly open to catch his slightly concerned pure green eyes with her tired violet eyes even when she slowly opens her mouth to quietly mutter to the man. "Ah… Lord Embryo?"

"Terra, why are you out of the Haven?" Embryo enquired the young woman who slightly closes her eyes, half-lidded, with her face painting the expression of worry, sadness, and guilt when she softly answered his question as if she is about to cry. "I – I'm sorry. Kefka kidnapped me inside the Haven to take me back to the same island from my story and tried to attack me and his own allies, while trying to drown the others…I guess it was all a dream."

' **How can that be a dream, if she's out of the Haven?** ' Kokkuri questioned his host with confusion and suspicion of the answer they are given, with the latter softly narrow his eyes with a suspicious frown as well but after seconds of silence; Embryo soften his expression and wash the wariness feeling to bear a faint, calm smile while lifting the hand he was about to use to check for Terra's pulse and softly stroke Terra's blonde locks like a child being comforted with love, for her to listen to the older man quietly assuring her as his way of relieving her of this 'nightmare'. "Don't worry about what happened; it might as well be a dream, and your friends are actually safe. Would you mind telling Airu and me more about it tomorrow? I wanted to comment earlier about your story, as well as the stories of you and your friends' previous war, that I find it tragically beautiful."

Hearing those words seem to bring Terra's worries down and hopefully lift her spirits up, when the blonde girl gives a weary nod with a small smile before she tiredly close her eyes back in her sleep, too tired to even be aware she is sleeping somewhere that is not a bed with Embryo calmly lift her up off the floor in his arms with her head placed against his left shoulder before raising himself up to stand and walked towards his Ragna – Mail to sit on the seat and placing Terra to sit on his lap, the moment he can hear his Akuma enquiring to catch his attention, his tone bear a sort of confidence and amusement of something. " **Hey Em, do you think you and Airu can tell your kit about YOUR story?** "

With that, Embryo's green eyes widen in surprise of what his Akuma just ask while he did not notice, or actually allowing, a sudden long glowing red chain to manifest around both his and Terra's waists out of nowhere to softly warp itself around the two, as Embryo's eyes trailed up with an embarrassed frown with his teeth showing when he thought aloud to his Akuma, with both his hands and feet placed on Hysterica's levers and pedals and his eyes are focused to north. "Oh no…Please don't…"

Before Hysterica has lifted off in the air and rocketed the machine to soar faster on their way back to the Haven through the night sky, with the Akuma Host having to endure his own Akuma laughing his lungs out to its own amusement with its host's past mortification.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Omake: Deleted moments in a chapter (Part 2)**

 **1)** [At Haunted Witch Manor, original start of the chapter]

Cloud of Darkness: Kefka, what do you think you are doing? [Noticing Kefka is watching the exact visions of his failed plan to drown Shinsuke Khalifa and Otae alive, in the living room...]

Kefka Palazzo: [Lifting himself off his couch to scrunch his make up face in fury when spotting something unusual] WHAT!? Kujie - coo was there!?... why the hell is Sephy tiny? [Suddenly lift his head to see Khalifa walking in the living room from the top platform with the door in front of the two warriors' eyes, to his exasperation] What do you want!

Shinsuke Khalifa: [Standing against the railing with her arms placed and her hands slightly dangle, stoic] What's wrong if I can come inside the room whenever I want? I just want to say that I thought of a new plan for you to use on your enemy...and four of your own comrades as possible traitors; this plan involves the same island for a simple death. [Lifting her left hand for her palm to release a fast burst of dark purple and black mists of darkness to manifest, her eyes let out a bloody red glow of light]

Kefka [Narrowing his eyes with a suspicion frown...] Hmmm...[until he curled his lips in a cruel widen smirk] _I'm listening_...

 **2)** [At 'Skull Rock, the original ending of the chapter]

[In the deserted form of the skull-shaped rock cave, after Terra woke up from her 'dream' and the other 'traitors' are nowhere to be found...the water forms into bubbles and ripples closer to the 'ground' when a flash of Kefka Palazzo, drenched yet his makeup is still showing as if he has permanent makeup, emerges out with a gasp when he climbs himself from the water to pant and retrieve his breath, with Shinsuke Khalifa walking towards the clown from behind...]

Kefka Palazzo: [Not turning around to see the demon summoner; furious] YOUR PLAN SUCKS! I DIDN'T KILL TERRA AND THE FOUR MEATHEADS!

Shinsuke Khalifa: [Crossing her arms against her chest] I didn't say it's my plan, and I wouldn't say meatheads in front of...[both Khalifa and Kefka witness the water in front of the latter let out more ripples for two sudden appearances of...Ryuichi Asami in his full Melusine form and Emperor Mateus in his mermaid/ siren form when they emerged out of the water, with both bearing a cruel grin on their faces...] a Melusine...[with Asami giving out a loud monstrous roar], and a siren if I were you. [and Mateus let out a demonic purr, to Kefka's anger and shock]

 _[Real time]_

Ultimecia: [Confused] What on earth is he doing? [As she, Garland, Emperor, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Sephiroth, Kuja and Jecht just so happen to watch Kefka violently squirming and writhing on the couch in his sleep...]

Kefka Palazzo: No! No! Why can't...I kill you slimy beasts! [Even when falling roughly on the floor, everyone continues to watch the clown rolling around and continues to writhe and shout in his sleep]

Golbez: Hmph. I believe this is what he deserves for assuming a few of us to become traitors. [Turning to Kuja, Sephiroth, Emperor, and Jecht who gave themselves a sharp nod in agreement, ignoring Kefka letting out a loud scream]


	16. Part 13 - Pirates in the Stars

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Note; the 2ND hardest chapter in the series, and I was sure the movie this chapter is referencing would be easy T_T...**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 13: Pirates in the Stars**

"ALLLLLLLRIGHT!" Immediately arriving in a new world by the use of darkness and their own magic, most notably a Corridor of Darkness; Bill Cipher shouted vociferously with his own version of enthusiasm, when he and some more of his 'allies' glance around to see them appear in some sort of spaceport of a deserted town with the sky above their heads bear a light blue color mixing with dark indigo above that glitters with countless stars, and floating pirate ships hovering around the air.

However, as soon as he squawked his first word in this world; Bill suddenly let out a scream in surprise, anger, and pain when he receives a kick in the back and ass by Marluxia, Moon Waters, and Austin Trance to send him flying and land roughly on a cart of cabbages against a wall of a house destroying the cart in pieces and cabbages littering around the ground by the demon's landing, all three pink-haired, white - haired and brunette men ignored the small, unimportant destruction, as their faces are painted in fury at Bill for one thing. "WHY DID YOU FORCE US TO FOLLOW YOU HERE?!"

Also ignoring the destroyed cabbage cart and the cabbages on the ground with the blonde-haired man lifting himself on his feet, with a random voice of a man screaming 'My Cabbages!' in dismay although the warriors cannot see the owner of the voice; Bill twist and stumble himself to rebuke his two comrades in ferocity while stomping his feet to their direction. "HEY! Is this the thanks I get for convincing those Final Fantasy fuckers to get us more screen time!"

"At least I'm being _fair_ to add you guys, Tengu, Queenie…" Bill continued to complain to Marluxia, Moon Waters, and Austin Trance while lifting an arm to point at Tengu and Madeline de Autriche, as Bill moved his arm slightly to his left to show his team two more of their new allies, only for the human – formed demon to confidently refer them with a crude frown in his human face as…"as well as two creepy ass forms of Youtubers to use them as trash once they're killed, and the soldier with the creepy Ichimaru Gin face that went off somewhere."

* * *

 _[At the Haven…]_

Beating the wooden door with soft but hasten knocks from the outside of Have, the door was immediately opened by Terra, who first show confusion of the sudden visit in the night, until her face quickly changed expression to disbelief of the visitors; two people with their shoulders carrying on each arm of an almost unconscious young and tall man with bruises and fresh blood panting some parts of his skin.

What also caught Terra's shock of the visitors is the person carrying the man's right arm over her shoulder; who strangely reminds the mage of the Mad Hatter Ai's arch enemy Madeline with the exact long and wavy fiery red hair to her shoulders and back and facial appearance with emerald green eyes, but she is shown to be the same height as Terra and wears a pink sleeveless jacket with a white, short - sleeved undershirt, matching pink skirt to her knees with yellow outlines, and bubblegum pink high – heeled boots, an expensive bracelet with seven pink diamonds around it is dangling around her right wrist, and her face bears shock and sadness when she softly face the blonde – haired girl in front of her. "Please, help us! My father's hurt!"

Despite having the thought of questioning the three visitors, especially the girl for her exact resemblance of one of their enemies after she pleaded; Terra decided to hide the thought and silently open the door wider for both the red-haired girl and the other man to drag the weakened man inside the house, for the man carrying the left arm over his shoulders to calmly spoke to the girl with his face bearing a calm and concerned frown. "Jamie, let me take care of Shade."

This tall man looks young with long and curly - like pale green hair that is worn over his left shoulder and a long, purple streak of a bang hanging down his face, has pale yellow or green eyes behind his gold glasses with purple lenses, and his attire consists of a white, long - sleeved jacket with pink furry tufts on the shoulders and dark yellow outlines on the ends of the sleeves, dark greenish - blue shirt and pants underneath and white shoes with dark greenish - blue or black soles, a golden and pink ring is also sported on his right, middle finger.

Following the man's words; this 'Jamie' remove herself from her father's arm for her and Terra to silently witness the unnamed man calmly placing the weakened man on one of the couches, as the latter gently pant and catch his breath with his eyes slowly flick to reveal his red eyes with a soft glow, not as bright red as his semi-long, messy hair with a few bangs hanging down his handsome face.

He has a slight muscular figure with fair skin and he wears a simple sleeveless A – shirt, with an unworn jacket hanging on his shoulders to flow down his back, shorts, and ankle – high boots; all black. To Terra's confusion, this Shade looks younger to be a father, although she quickly rethink her earlier thought that he might be not human like Embryo, Airu, and their allies and friends, with their immortality or their youth easily hide the knowledge of their actual ages as such, quite common to most people, even in her and her friends' worlds.

"Master Neo! Shade!" Terra and Jamie flinched in surprise when they twist their heads to the staircase by the sight of Airu walking down the stairs with her face bearing disbelief of seeing the visitors when they mentioned their names, with the man who almost lift his hands in front of Shade, called Neo by the blonde woman, almost stop to turn his head to his left and show his surprise of the two, while Shade slowly curls his mouth with a calm, painful smile which shows his teeth to look like a shark's or in Terra's case, Shiro Albion's when he notices the woman. "Hey, kid."

"Dad, is she your friend?" Jamie questioned with bewilderment of the blonde – haired woman with Terra softly walk towards Airu, who lifts a hand in front of the bleeding Shade's face for a slow swipe down in an instance; showing the bruises, blood, and dirt on the man's arms, legs, and face have suddenly disappeared in a flash without a trace, while the man called Neo slowly turn towards Jamie with a soft, faint smile and answer her question instead; confusing Terra again for seeing him answering the question instead of Jamie's _actual_ father. "Well yes, Jamie. Shade and I are acquainted with her when she was a child; when Airu met her betrothed husband for their engagement."

"Terra, if you're wondering…Master Neo is also Jamie's parent." Airu noted aloud after softly placing her hands on the young girl's shoulders, with her words bringing Terra's violet eyes to softly widen in not surprise but amazement before everyone turns to face Shade, who let out a soft yawn and lifting his arms upwards for a stretch, glancing at everyone with a faint scowl as well when he stated of his reason with the surprise visit. "Thanks. Sorry for barging in the Haven, but manikins of you guys were going after Jamie so I intervened to get the damage."

"And knowing the War of Wars has started, we knew this place will be good for safety reasons." Neo remarked aloud with his arms crossed over his torso and a calm frown while Jamie placed both hands on her chest with her left hand cupping her palm on the bracelet; a sad sulk presented on her face, possibly due to what happened earlier which also brought Terra to show sympathy for the three visitors, including Jamie, for her to glance towards Airu and inquire her with a soft, determined frown and a proposition she thought in mind. "Lady Airu; can we ask them for helping us? We can take them to see Lord Luka and the others at the next world…"

"Wait, we're going to space!?" Neo quickly changes his calm and confident demeanor into an excited expression on his face and smile the moment he inquired a slightly surprised Terra and Airu, who gave herself a calm chuckle from her smile, while Shade gave his partner a confused and concerned scowl.

"That's a good idea! I can help improve my powers to fight with you guys." Jamie's sadness now changed into anticipation and determination when she remarked aloud to Terra with a smile, with the latter also giving a smile and a nod, only for said smiles to lower down in confusion when everyone turned to Shade who quickly lift himself off the couch and exclaim to Neo, openly disagreeing with the idea by the scowl shown in his face. "Wait a minute; Neo, can you please explain to Jamie how dangerous this is?"

"Well, it is very dangerous, traveling to space alone…" Neo quickly straightened up with a calm frown and give their daughter a soft yet slightly strict exclamation while everyone just silently watch the situation, although Airu silently tapped Terra's shoulder to get her attention when the woman, with a calm and confident grin, curl her thumb and middle fingers close to her right palm before lowering her index finger to point at Neo when…

"Which is why we're going with you." Neo immediately proposed with renewed enthusiasm to suddenly bring Shade reacting in bewilderment and brought back Jamie and Terra's smiles, when everyone watch Neo turn to face his partner with an excitable grin, acting like a child witnessing something marvelous for the first time in his life, "Shade, I love opportunities like this and here it is screaming…" with everyone watching the thrilled man suddenly give a few jumps while twisting his body around for a spin and chanting to himself, which brought Jamie to glance at one of her fathers with an eager smile. "Go Neo! Go Neo! Go Neo!"

Watching them now with their spirits lifted and determined to help everyone in the war brought Terra to smile as well, even when she twists her head to see Airu giving the young girl a shrug of her shoulders with a calm smile on both their faces.

"Ok! Ok! You're both grounded!" Shade scolded angrily to both Jamie and Neo, who immediately stopped dancing, for everyone to stare at the red – haired man with surprise and guilt as the former gives himself a tired sigh while placing a hand behind his red hair; although he slowly turned his head to his right and glance at Airu, who took a few steps towards the man and softly exclaim with a faint smile and composed expression showing in her face, lifting her left hand in front of Jamie to show the soft, sad and remorse expression in the young girl's face. "Shade, we all can understand that you are trying your best to raise you and Master Neo's daughter and make her happy…but if you can convince Luka, Embryo, and I to learn how to fight when we ran away at 12 years old, then surely you can teach Jamie the same to protect her family and friends…"

"Unless, if you don't mind me ask Embryo to tell both Terra and Jamie about what happened when he and Luka were kids…" Airu quickly mused aloud with a calm, confident grin as the women watch Shade and Neo widening their eyes in disbelief of her words, for the former to quickly lean his body towards Airu and scrunching his face in fury while warning the still calm and self – confident woman standing in front of the red – haired man with an innocent, passive smile on her face. "Airu, if you do that; I want to kill your husband and his fox right now."

All did not see Neo burying his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment and both Terra and Jamie glance at each other with the happiness of their alliance returned to their faces.

* * *

 _[Elsewhere…]_

"Woohoooo! Yeah!" Firion, Zidane, Tidus, NicoB, Felix, Mark, Jack, Mabel, Vanoss and his friends, Will, Deadpool, Ai, Jen, HMK, Karma and Noble cheered in amazement and disbelief as they are boarded in the bottom deck of Kalen and Elias Mink's pirate airship, soaring through their path of countless stars in the dark purple sky with some sights of shooting stars raining down to the sky but afar from the pirate ship.

Watching the men and Mabel observing the stars zooming by around them and the airship with excited and audacious smiles showing in their faces and the winds caressing themselves heavily, but also lightly to not send them flying away and off the ship; Kalen, Luka, who is actually rubbing Bartz's back with one hand while allowing the young man embrace the older man's waist and tremble from his fear of heights, Jack Sparrow, Michaela, Dipper, Onion Knight, Cynical, Sky, Cecil, Cloud, and Takahiro sat against the wooden steps to the top deck, where Elias is standing in front of the helm, softly twisting the spokes of the wheel as it flies through the space.

"Yo, this reminds me of Treasure Planet. It would be cool if they actually put this in Kingdom Hearts 3." Cynical commented to Sky with an excited grin while the two boys watch their friends screaming his exhilaration and the air of his lungs out by the thrilling sight of the stars and planets flying past the airship with the others. His remark earns Sky to place his right arm on his friend's shoulders to give a nod in agreement. "Yeah man. We'll see how it goes when it comes out."

"Alright, you sons of guns! We'll soon be at the planet where the others are, hopefully we won't get to see any other killer warriors when we land." Kalen announced when he lifts himself off the bottom step and walked up towards his young brother, getting everyone's attention to watch the airship flying straight towards a faint sight of a spherical planet with large debris orbiting around the world in two crisscrossing lines, intersected in different angles.

The sight of their departing destination again brought most of everyone to react with awe with Cynical, Sky, and HMK facing each other with so much happiness, that no one else watches the three X – Keepers giving themselves short leaps while making noises when they watch the airship flying closer…

"Yeah, watch out for the killer bad guys! AHAHAHAHA" A loud male voice mocked aloud with a crude laugh to receive everyone's reaction with surprise and anger when they positioned themselves to grab and summon their weapons in their hands, while Elias and Kalen just turn their heads left to right in surprise of the unfamiliar voice, although the former immediately spotted something in front of him and above the others to widen his blue eyes at the warriors and scream in dismay. "Mates, look out!"

On cue by Elias's warning; Dipper hastily lift his bone spear in front of him in time to block an unexpected strike of a black cane, by no one other than his and his family's arch-enemy, Bill Cipher who suddenly flew towards the boy from above with the mind demon staring at the shocked and furious boy with a menacing grin, while everyone else notice that above their heads, are some of the enemies they have seen before, with the exception of one unfamiliar man, standing on the sides of the masts and looking down on the warriors, to the warriors' disbelief.

The sight of their arch-enemies' appearances brought Ai, Noble, Jen, and Will to reveal some of them, with the former bearing fury in her face while the latter three have surprise and/ or confusion. "Madeline! / Sponsor Man! / Moon! /…An inky version of me!"

"Let's bring the ship down." Tengu proposed with his cruel expression and grin grew darker while gripping his katana with his right hand, for the warriors of Harmony to witness their opponents suddenly leaped off the masts and dropped themselves to land their feet on the deck, the moment Bill jumped away from Dipper, before the deck is now a battlefield again.

Not only have to steer the pirate airship towards the new planet, Elias is also forced to watch the warriors of Harmony and Kalen sprinting towards the intruders and fill the former silent air with the sounds of people screaming in their battle cries, swords clashing into each other, and magic flying in the air; most notably Bill who kept shooting blue fire out of his palms and threw all flames at the warriors while laughing his monstrous excitement out of his lungs when he is fighting with Dipper and Mabel, bringing the only inactive pirate to watch with disbelief.

"Oh hi, Sephiroth!" A cheerful voice broke Elias's thoughts and attention out of the battle when he turned his head to see a man sharing his height, looks young and wearing a sort of soldier's uniform with a pair of sheathed katanas strapped to his belt, a pair of black sunglasses on his closed eyes and a passive smile sported in his face standing next to the pirate's right when he was greeted with a different name. To Elias's shock, this peaceful-looking man is actually one of the intruders.

"Fuck off!" Elias yelled out in surprise and anger while he hastily and swiftly remove his hands off the helm to grab his rapier off his sheath with his right hand, prompting the self – confident enemy to instantly grab his right katana and the two start their battle, even though the moment they smash their swords together, the airship suddenly titled down for every one that are still fighting their opponents on the ship to ignore the pirate ship falling towards their destination from the sky…

* * *

Arriving in the world or planet which is like a forest of large, countless trees, dried land, and orange clouds covering the light blue sky; Jamie and her fathers Shade and Neo walked out a portal of light that was summoned by the latter back at the Haven, as the three did not watch their entrance burst itself into nothing without a trace, clearly ignoring it when Neo commented aloud of their earlier travels in this world to his partner and their daughter with an ecstatic smile sported in his face again, earning a small line of a smile to curl a bit in Jamie's face for his father's happiness as she looks around the forest with the odd colors and shape of the trees in both branches and trunks. "Waaa! I've never known of the planets and aliens in this world! I should thank Embryo and Airu to take us here and getting us to help in the War of Wars, especially their daughter…."

"Neo, we're here for Jamie." Shade calmly reprimanded with a soft smile and placing his hands on his hips to make a point, with Neo's eyes widen in surprise and realization under his translucent lenses with a frown replacing his previous grin, when the two men glance at their daughter staring at some sort of card she is holding in her right hand while remaining oblivious of her fathers' staring at her behind her back to look around the area and the sky, although the men noticed her face bear a clueless yet visible sad frown ever since Shade almost got himself killed by a random soldier.

Suddenly, the redhead witnessed the card she was holding let out a faint glow of golden light that immediately got her emerald green eyes to grow wide in horror and let a gasp out of her mouth; getting her fathers to react with a tint of surprise, but greatly concerning themselves of what is wrong with their child, especially when they watch Jamie hastily twist herself to face the men and quickly run towards them after shouting out in dismay, leaving the card she was holding to fade in a mist of nothing. "Duck!"

"Jamie!?" Shade and Neo gasped in shock when they caught their daughter in their arms, only for the three to fall their backs on the ground…as soon as both red and green eyes caught a rare sight of a sudden pirate ship flying above their heads and past their bodies, bracing for impact as Shade and Neo only watch the ship almost crashing into the three with their eyes and mouth gaping in horror, while the latter only had a hand pressing his pale green hair down in his scalp from the heavy wind coming from the ship flying past the three and through the forest, before the silent air rang a booming crash with broken wood from the harsh landing in the ground, miles away from the redheads and greenish – blonde head group.

"There're people on that ship!" Jamie gasped in worry as she quickly lifts herself off her fathers, while almost stumbling to fall down on the ground, for the two men to watch their daughter running towards the direction of the ship and lose sight of her from the large trees. First stare at each other with widening eyes showing fear and worry for a second, Neo and Shade hastily lift themselves off the ground and hurriedly ran to the same direction after Jamie.

* * *

Without stopping her tracks and unknowingly left her fathers far behind; Jamie continues to run through the forest to the direction the falling pirate ship soared past through with her ears catching the sounds of her own breaths as she continues to run, ignoring the pain in her legs and feet the moment she has successfully arrived at the destination…what she saw in front of her brought her bright emerald eyes to grow wide in shock.

The pirate ship itself has crashed – landed into the ground to find the bottom broken in pieces and littered around with fire and black smokes blazing on the damages, the people she guessed earlier was nowhere in sight, although she can catch the loud sounds of metal clashing and gunshots ringing in the air from afar, but there is a glimpse of a figure unconsciously lying on the ground that is almost buried under the debris from the ship in front of her, for Jamie to hear a faint, painful whisper of 'Help' coming from the revealed almost unconscious woman…with suspiciously familiar long red hair.

"Don't worry! Let me help you!" Running towards the ship and the debris while ignoring the burning heat of the flames and smokes after calling out to the delirious woman, Jamie quickly kneel on the dried grass to pull the broken wood and debris off the body while her emerald eyes, with the expression of determination and concern, ignore the seven diamonds of her bracelet lighten up a dim, purple light as well as the woman's body bearing a light green glow with Jamie about to remove the mess.

But before she could swipe the rocks of the victim's back, the redhead immediately froze in shock by a clicking sound, familiar of that of a gun, and a feeling of an object pressed against the back of her scalp.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot ye head off." A teenaged female voice from behind Jamie threatened with exasperation, as the latter's green eyes froze to stare at the victim she almost saved, with her body continues to glow a bright green, while she is forced to not move a muscle as she says, although she did manage to slowly twist her head over her shoulder and catch a peek of her capturer; she is definitely a teenager, possibly Jamie's age, has dark brown hair and dressed oddly like a Mad Hater, but the glare in her face indeed show fury and her hands each hold an intimidating gun with the gun in her right hand is the one that will kill Jamie soon…

Only for the tables to turn when Jamie suddenly found herself being comforted by a person and was sent leaping away from where she was standing, which dodged a bullet from the Mad Hatter when she reacted in surprise and anger, the moment Jamie is found standing her feet on the ground with her eyes catching the attention of the person who saved her life and indeed the person she was trying to save…

Jamie's eyes widen again in bewilderment when she sees the 'person' actually bears an exact resemblance of her, but taller and wears a beautiful white and golden sleeveless ball gown while the person herself glance at the young girl with a tint of surprise but calm and confusion in a flat line of a smile especially when she muttered to Jamie. "I thank you for healing me…"

"Ai!" Hearing voices shouting a name; both Jamie and her 'doppelganger' witness more people leaping and flying their way from out of nowhere towards the area to be seen, while the Mad Hatter just glare at the two redheads with enragement, which would bring Jamie to press her back against a tree bark in a touch of fear and worry, until she notices the 'adult version of her' slowly turn her head to face her with a flat, calm smile and being silent for only a few seconds, before she let herself disappear and fade into nothing from thin air; slightly surprising Jamie a bit before she silently glance at the other people.

* * *

"Let me go! She helped the bitch escape, and she looks exactly like her!" Ai yelled in anger as she is forced to be captured by some of her friends grabbing her to prevent the crazy Mad Hatter from trying to shoot bullets at the newcomer, who she actually wanted to kill due to the exact appearance of her arch-enemy without the genuine human emotions she would show, although the others might notice the differences between Madeline and this girl or they do not want to see bloodshed from the Mad Hatter.

"Jamie!" Everyone heard two men screaming a girl's name for Ai to cease her struggling in surprise when everyone witnessed two more people, both men with one of them having the same red hair color while the other bears a blondish - green hair color, running towards the area from the endless forest and to the redhead girl, definitely named Jamie, for the red-haired young man to wrap his arms around the girl in an embrace, who hugged him back with her face bearing shock and relief for the two, the moment Luka revealed the men's name with a surprising reaction. "Shade!? Master Neo!?"

"Shade! _Auncle_ Neo!" Karma, Kalen, and Elias spoke in bewilderment at the same time with Luka, although everyone may have a reaction of confusion for the two dark-skinned men and their brother calling the man named Neo ' _Auncle_ ' instead of 'Uncle'; but leaving everyone out to continue struggling to stop the furious Ai from trying to shoot Jamie, the latter glance at her fathers, as they notice she is saddened, to their surprise especially when she remarks aloud of what she witnessed so far. "Dad...I'm sorry for making you all worry and almost got killed…but I think I helped a villain who looks just like me."

"Don't worry Jamie. Let's just get you calm down back at the Haven." Shade proposed with a calm, flat smile while stroking a hand on his daughter's hair, with Neo watching his _nephew_ , Luka, and their new friends trying to stop one of them being a hysterical murderer with her guns dangling in her hands, to earn a comment from the blonde-haired flamboyant astronomer [a sweat drop behind his head]. "And by Jamie, I think we both mean _everyone_ to calm down."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: How to sneak in a person's home? The 'idiot's' way**

[Outside the Haven; the mute albino Aya and the unnamed soldier with the pair of katanas [Note: from Chapter/ Part 9 and 11] arrived with the use of teleportation 'magic' to be standing in front of the fountain and the main house.]

'?': [Removing the lollypop stick off his smiling mouth before turning to glance at his stoic, mute ally] All right Aya – tan. You stay here, while I use _my_ way to get the _fox_.

 _[Twelve seconds later]_

'?': [After knocking the door for it to be opened, and dressed like a businessman with a card on his right hand.] Hello! ~ I'm a door – to – door salesman of the marketing company, 'Discord', which is dedicated to providing you convenient goods for you to live comfortably at home every day. My name is Hyuuga. Tell me, is the lady of the house at ho ~ me? [Seeing the person who opened the door is Neo]

Neo: [With a calm yet curious smile] That would be me.

Hyuuga: [Immediately turning around to walk away, trying to be calm with his joyous smile] I'll come back tomorro ~ w!

Shade: [Standing next to Neo with a hand forcefully grabbing Hyuuga's head to stop him from leaving, menacingly] _He's_ the lady of the house!

Hyuuga: [Having anime tears] Sir, please don't do anything rash!

 _[Literally one second later of calming down]_

Hyuuga: [Holding a big spray can with a blue infinity – like symbol at each side] Here is today's product; a limitless bottle of pepper spray to ward off _suspicious_ people, even perverts. Would you like one?

Shade: [Holding the pepper spray, a calm frown] Fine, we'll buy it… [Suddenly spray a bit of the pepper spray at the surprised Hyuuga's face before giving the can to the nonchalant Neo, who walked towards a sad Jamie sitting on the couch.]

 _[After Shade closes the door]_

Hyuuga: [Wiping his face with a damped pink handkerchief with panda faces and bamboos on it] Sorry Aya – tan, let's get back to Haunted Witch Manor. [Suddenly received an embrace from Aya wrapping his arms around him, surprising Hyuuga for a second before hugging him back, ecstatic] Aww! Thanks for being nice to me, Aya -…. tan? […only for Aya to arch his back and slam a screaming Hyuuga down to the ground with a German Suplex move.]

Aya: [Let himself fall his back on the ground softly before slowly lifting himself to sit on his legs, glance at the 'screen' while ignoring a half buried Hyuuga beside him to pull out a large piece of brown wood from out of nowhere but behind his back to show a message with Aya silently lower his head in a bow.] [The message: **Please forgive not only this idiot, but also the author for being forced to waste two weeks of not writing this chapter due to personal business but also finding the 'source' of this chapter ridiculously hard for her.** ]

[Note: This omake is a noticeable reference to the 07 - Ghost Supreme Sugar omake, which involves Hyuuga [and Aya (nami) but only mentioned]


	17. Part 14 - Lady and the Cyborg

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Note: I am aware the two characters in this chapter are married and have children with different people in real life, I just really like this pairing for this story so no flaming, please.**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 14: Lady and the Cyborg**

"Mister Video Game Nerd. I would like you to go to the human world, and take out a certain few warriors that are stationed there." Walking inside the kitchen from the door that will immediately lead to the throne/ meeting room; King Lucius Barrel patiently demand one of the powerless human fighters; the Nostalgia Critic's 'arch enemy' who he introduced himself as the Angry Video Game Nerd, sitting on his chair while eating a cup of different colored yogurt.

Sitting on a different chair across the table and in front of the nerd is the second youngest warrior of discord besides Shinsuke Khalifa, Ayano Aishi or known by her 'enemy' Michaela Laws and everyone else; Yandere – Chan, sharpening one of her knives with a whetstone on the table, with her usual emotionless expression and frown painting her face.

"Yup! Anything else you want me to do?" Not paying attention with the leader of the army to satisfy his enjoyment with the mug of coffee, the video game nerd carelessly nods in agreement after placing his mug on the table the moment he enquired the 'king of barrels', for him and the unemotional girl to hear the response the former is given. "Well since you ask, you can bring Miss Aishi with you. you two may get along, and work together as partners during the war. I will ask Anti and Yoshizumi to monitor both your actions in the human world."

"…Wait what!?" It took a minute for the Nerd to process the plan he just received, when he quickly turns his head to his left and watch King Lucius walking away to the main entrance of the kitchen to the foyer with a calm expression; DREAD painted in the human's face especially with a painful shudder from the sound of metal screeching over metal from behind the man, urging the nerd to slowly twist himself and face his 'soon – to – be partner', glaring murderous daggers at the man with a noticeable stoic and furious scowl on her face, visibly aggravated of the new information and working with a cowardly nobody.

"If you do anything, either flirt and mess with me…I will cut all the skin and head off your pathetic body." 'Miss' Aishi threatened the video game nerd as she lifts her right arm to aim her knife at the frozen and visibly frightened man's eyes, seeing one side of the blade glows a hellish bright orange from Ayano forcibly sharpening the blade with too much force when she is the only one paying attention to the 'leader's' plan.

Seeing the exasperated and monstrous human student as his new partner growing more murderous and menacing in front of him, all the Video Game Nerd could react of this situation…is to lift himself off his chair to loudly thought aloud to Yandere – Chan with an apologetic bow. "Please excuse me! I need to go to the bathroom, cause I just crap my pants!"

* * *

In one of the towns of San Francisco that same night, the once lively streets where people and demi-humans would walk through their nights and cars driving on the roads to their homes from work; now became a slightly barren and empty town, with less people and demi-humans showing themselves out of the open, due to the start of the War of Wars and the arrival of manikins running around the world, bringing the citizens to stay in their homes at all causes until the war is over.

With said manikins; a group of manikins, counted to be ten, resembling Kira Kanou's enemy Yoshiizumi [Note: from Chapter/ Part 10], and the Angry Video Game Nerd is happening to be fighting in the middle of the empty streets against three of four familiar people who haven't got any screen time since four chapters ago.

Dashing towards five remaining manikins of the Angry Video Game Nerd which are colored light brown; Steve/ Chris leapt off the ground to hastily strike all five manikins off the ground to send them airborne, with his arms already transformed into blades to fight the other manikins earlier, before Chris let himself fall towards the ground and land on his feet first to witness the other manikins receiving a storm of small blue orbs of fire and energy, coming from Taylor's right cannon arm flying through their opponents and hear them let out their warped, distorted screams of pain, the moment the imitations immediately break and shatter in pieces, before disappearing into nothing without a trace.

"You (Bang!) stop (Bang!) that (Bang!) shit!" Blast huffed in anger as he continues to shoot his bullets on the only manikin he could fight, a dark grayish – purple-colored manikin of Yoshiizumi, to send it landing its body against the ground and break each part of it's crystallized body off its joints with each bullet, before the final bullet through it's back brought a pained grunt from the manikin and completely broken to cease fighting and moving, quickly fade into dark particles off its crystal form before disappearing in a flash.

Leaving only three humans in the streets as their fight is over for Blast to turn around and offered aloud to both Chris/ Steve and Taylor who are transforming their weapons back to their human arms and hands. "Hey guys; since we kinda left Tara outside of a restaurant and all of this fighting can make a fat man go hungry, how about we get something to eat there?"

"Yeah sure." Taylor accepted with both her and Chris give a nod in agreement for the three to start walking through the empty sidewalk of the street while slightly breaking the silence by sharing a short conversation after taking a left turn from a T – junction intersection, all three are unaware of some pair of eyes watching them from above their heads and on top of tall buildings…

* * *

 _[15 minutes later…]_

After minutes of walking and waiting patiently for Blast to give short breaks due to walking too much; the three have arrived their destination to be standing in front of an Italian restaurant, with the large sign showing in red, white, and blue lights to read 'TONY'S RESTAURANT' with the lights on the inside of the restaurant is switched on to have an orange hue, not a single person is inside to sit on the tables, and only two women are shown to be having a conversation each other, one of them is Chris, Taylor, and Blast's friend who they were trying to save from the clutches of Shinryu's army; 'Doctor' Tara (Strong).

"Hey, you guys." Noticing her companions walking towards her, Tara greeted with a kind smile as the other woman she was talking with; a beautiful, taller and bustier woman with longer, wavy – like dark brown hair with her left chocolate brown eye covered by her hair, and wearing a ravishing, wide, long-sleeved robe that slightly show her large bosom and a black dress underneath the robe, calmly eyed the three newcomers with a warm smile even as her attractive appearance brought Blast to open his mouth wide open in shock and not paying attention to Tara exclaiming to both Chris and Taylor, with a soft nod at the entrance of the restaurant. "Do you all mind if we have an Italian dinner here? I had a chat with Azalea, and she said her husband won't mind cooking for us."

"It's the least we can do for you three helping us as well as Cosmos's warriors in the war." The woman, named Azalea, noted aloud with her smile would look like a smirk although it did not bother Tara and her companions when Chris muttered aloud a quiet "Thank you…" with a faint nod and smile, before the five walked in the restaurant for the humans to notice the restaurant is indeed almost empty, with the exception of three men possibly working and cooking at the open kitchen; with Chris, Taylor, and Blast recognizing two of the three men to be from Harmony's side, ever since that incident with Tara's 'kidnapping': Shinsuke Rin and Kira Kanou.

After Chris and Tara sat on one of the tables, while their chairs are across each other, with Blast and Taylor sitting on a different table that is closer to the former two; Azalea softly called out a name to get the third and unfamiliar man's attention for him to lift his head while rubbing his left hand with a long white cloth on his right palm, and show his face to the others; he is definitely taller than everyone, with Tara silently calculating his height in her head to be around seven feet tall, with short black hair that leaves a few bangs hanging down his face, fair skin, brown eyes, and wears a simple, collared, darker grey shirt with thin, black stripes and the sleeves rolled to his elbows, black pants with a matching black belt on his waist and shoes. "Thanos. Remember these four?" [Note: Thanos is in his Disguise/ human form from Chapter/ Part 7]

"Oh hey, they're friends with Firion and the others. What brings them here?" Shinsuke Rin inquired aloud with a calm smile as he stood next to Thanos's left, with Kanou to notice Tara and her companions' arrivals, although his question was never answered when Thanos first curl his lips from a frown to a calm yet annoyed – like smirk and close his brown eyes shut, before he immediately lifts his left hand to quickly touch Rin's right cheek with his fingers and give a sudden pinch.

Bringing Rin's blue eyes to widen in shock and let out painful grunts while everyone else watches in faint surprise and confusion, with Azalea giving herself an unimpressed reaction, of watching Thanos composedly remarking aloud with a calm tone, while ignoring his 'painful punishment' to Rin. "Rin, it's supposed to be polite to treat the people that are helping you kids to dinner; so don't question it, and help cook something for them."

"Y – Y – Y – Y – Yes sir! Yes, sir!" Rin continues to yelp in pain as Thanos finally removed his fingers off the Death Bringer's cheek to let him rub his injury with his hand in sadness and pain, while Kanou walked towards the stove to stir whatever's in the large pot, the moment Thanos strode towards the four and his wife, his left hand still rubbing on the white cloth, for the taller man to enquire the former group, the calm smirk softened in his face. "What would you four like to have?"

"Uh…we don't mind have what you guys were cooking." Trying to slowly forget the whole 'painful' incident in their minds; Chris suggested aloud while trying to be as calm as he can with Thanos softly open his brown eyes and his smirk still remains in his face, when he gives himself a nod before turning around to walk back to the counter and note aloud to both Rin and Kanou, with Azalea following her husband from behind. "Alright. That will be four plates of spaghetti bolognese with meatballs. It's free for just tonight."

"Oi Thanos, shouldn't we wait for Iason to talk about something important…" Kanou reminded with a calm yet stern frown while scooping tomato sauces and meatballs out of the large pot with a wooden spoon to be poured on each spaghetti, that were already on the four white ceramic bowls on a single, large and round, black tray as Thanos and Azalea walked in the open kitchen for the former to retrieve the tray of spaghetti bowls...

But not before Thanos gave himself a quiet chuckle and hastily pull a sudden kitchen knife from under the white cloth that is still on his left hand, for Kanou and Rin to take a step back in shock and anger from Thanos aiming the knife at the former's eyes with a sort of threatening message, his brown eyes darken with a mocking passive smile. "We still have time so we don't need to rush, bitch."

Hearing nothing but the quick silence and seeing Kanou and Rin wrap their arms around each other, while they almost sweat bullets as a sign of terrifying agreement and luckily the four guests did not manage to witness this situation; Thanos gently place the knife back on the counter to lift the tray of spaghetti bowls over his right hand, as if he is a waiter, before Azalea, Kanou, and Rin watched the taller man carefully walk his way out of the kitchen and back to the tables for the latter two to immediately and quietly question Azalea in surprise and little fury, when the latter reacted of their expressions and question with a sigh and a soft flat yet calm line of a smile from this situation. "Azalea, how did you marry Thanos and live!?"

"Here you all go; one of the humans' best foods served to be eaten," Thanos announced after placing all four bowls of spaghetti bolognese and meatballs on both Steve and Tara's and Taylor and Blast's tables, with everyone giving the disguised Immortal a kind nod in response, for Thanos to walk back to the counter while the four humans have started eating their dinner with their cutlery ready in each hand, with the four fighters watching them from the open kitchen and the counter with amusement. (Voice Over Music Cue: Bella Notte from Lady and the Tramp. Beautiful song)

 _Oh this is the night_

 _It's a beautiful night_

 _And we call it_ _bella notte,_

 _Look at the skies_

 _They have stars in their eyes_

 _On this lovely_ _bella notte,_

As they are enjoying their dinner in silent and satisfaction, Taylor seems to notice something from turning her head to her right for her to glance at her companions with a giddy smile and waving a hand to get their attention, for the other four to realize what she found which earns another smile from the others; on top of one of the tables, are three dogs sleeping soundly on top of each other, with a Dalmatian dog on top on the table with a red bandana around its neck, and two dogs lying on the former's body. One of the two dogs is a sort of mix between Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and Jack Russell Terrier, while the other dog is a black and white Bernedoodle.

 _Side by side with your loved one_

 _You'll find enchantment here_

 _The night will weave its magic spell_

 _When the one you love is near_

Noticing Tara's bowl has already finished up with the meatballs while she almost finished eating her spaghetti, Chris/ Steve silently grab his last meatball with his fork and spoon to gently lift it off his spaghetti and place it on Tara's bowl, earning a surprised but happy smile from his friend when Chris/ Steve gave Tara a smile as well, before the two continue to finish their dinner at a slow pace.

 _For this is the night_

 _And the heavens are right_

 _On this lovely_ _bella notte… [End Music]_

* * *

"Hey Kanou I just realized something…" Rin quietly mutter to his best friend with a faint smile when the latter glance away from the guests to Rin, who is eying on the three sleeping dogs on the table in front of their right, for the purple – haired man to wonder aloud of what he had in mind the moment he noticed something peculiar of the three dogs. "The owner and chef in the restaurant are both named Joe and Tony, and the same goes with Daithi's dogs that are sleeping with Tyler's dog. It took me a while to think of that…"

"Oi, cut that out." Kanou whispered in a grin while he softly slaps a hand against the back of his friend's head, to earn a quiet gasp from the Death Bringer's smile, but before a minute of relaxing could have passed in the restaurant; an earsplitting sound of an explosion rang into the air which made the glasses rattled by the impactful noise and everyone's ears to send them reacting with a jolt in disbelief and stare at the outside of the windows and door, especially the three dogs to wake themselves up and look at everyone in surprise while Thanos quickly walk themselves out of the entrance to inspect the commotion outside in the middle of the night, a strict frown was in the taller man's face the moment he quickly ran out of the restaurant.

Prompting to glance at each other with the expression of concern by the sounds of metal clashing over metal and gunshots reverberating in their ears from outside; Chris, Taylor, Blast, Kanou, Rin, and Tara quickly lift themselves off their seats and ran out of the restaurant to see the commotion themselves and what lies in front of them left them aghast.

[Battle Music: the 13th Struggle from Kingdom Hearts II OST]

Thanos, wielding a massively long and sinister – looking, dark purple, silver, and black scythe that bears jagged spikes at the heel to resemble that of the open jaws and teeth of a beast, and a familiar taller man with longer blonde hair and dressed in white, Iason Mink, are fighting against four also familiar people, this time from the enemy side; with one of the three men, recognizable to be the Angry Video Game Nerd from Youtube…having some sort of armor and weaponry made of accessories from the Nintendo Entertainment System on himself; a belt of cords to hold the NES Advantage console and two dual Zappers in the front, a cape behind his back with the use of the Power Pad, a LaserScope over his head, and his gloves holds a Super Scope to shoot energies towards Thanos.

"Yoshiizumi!" Kanou immediately gritted his teeth when he spotted his arch-enemy, Yoshiizumi, swaying his right arm which his hand is holding a knife with a golden and dark brown hilt, at Thanos who kept dodging from and counter striking his scythe against the human 'yakuza' and Yandere – Chan's knives, while Iason slash his poi Sai knives around the air to hit Antisepticeye and Angry Video Game Nerd, who are sent flying above their heads with the former continuously leaping his feet off the ground to fall towards the blonde Immortal and stomp his feet on the long, thin, glowing blue lines from Iason's strings each time the blonde man twist his arms to hit his kunai knives at the enemies.

"Aw man, we already had dinner!" Blast groaned in sadness while touching his stomach with his hands when he notices Chris/ Steve and Taylor have already transformed their arms into their weapons, although the former turn his head to face Blast with a soft frown for the man to give a simple instruction, that will definitely help the Youtuber to do if he is so full and tired to fight, "Blast, can you take care of Tara and the dogs, and shoot anyone if they try to kidnap her again?"

Without even bothering to hear a straight answer from the surprised Blast when the latter watch Chris, Taylor, Kanou, and Rin running towards the battlefield, to leave the poor man frozen for a few seconds with an oblivious expression; before muttering a quiet answer while lifting his right hand to point a finger in the air. "…Will do."

Being the only one to notice the incoming 'humans' running towards them to join in the fight; Iason quickly cease throwing around his Sai knives towards Antisepticeye and Angry Video Game Nerd for the Immortal to jump over his _younger brother's_ head, and get the latter's attention for him to leapt away from Yoshiizumi, when the latter quickly twist around in surprise and fury by being greeted with his own enemy jumping towards the 'yakuza' with a fist ready to be thrown against his face, but instead Yoshiizumi hastily step backwards for Kanou, to his surprise and fury as well, to swiftly sway the same arm towards the former for a swipe at his head, who quickly ducked in time before both men hurriedly straighten themselves in time to glance at each other in fury.

"Didn't think I would see your face again…brat," Yoshiizumi muttered with a cruel scowl as he and Kanou ignored their own allies fighting against each other on both the ground and the air at the background, to stare at each other with their sneers painting their faces, with Kanou not saying a word when he let himself listen to his enemy spewing information out of his mouth with a confident and arrogant demeanor, while lifting his right arm with the knife pointed in front of Kanou's face, who did not react to the sight of the knife unlike earlier with Thanos. "When that 'Darkiplier' guy visited my jail cell to offer my service in exchange for my freedom, I knew it's my chance to get revenge for you putting me there in the first place. I don't care of the other people working with the 'Shinryu' guy and their goals, all I can do is to bring you down myself…"

"…by killing you off, as well as what's important to you in the next world after this." With that said and heard in his ears; Kanou's stern and bored dark chocolate eyes immediately widen with such shock and ferocious emotions, when Kanou did not want to listen to whatever else Yoshiizumi voiced out, after he was interrupted in dismay and anger by the sight of Kanou running towards the shorter man with his fists ready to throw again, prompting the knife-wielding man to dodge another swing of Kanou's arm again by a quick leap to his right side, before the coward decides to run away from the battlefield, despite his face scrunches with exasperation when he heard Kanou yelling out "Get back here, coward!" as he continues to run away from the town which must have attracted the others, without watching them cease their fight for the Angry Video Game Nerd to also shout towards Yoshiizumi who is still running away. "Hey! Where the hell are you going?!"

"What is that idiot doing?" Yandere – Chan cursed towards Antisepticeye in irritation as she and her 'allies' and 'enemies' now watch Kanou running after the same direction of Yoshiizumi who disappeared no longer than a minute ago, with Rin shouting Kanou's name in surprise of watching his friend immediately running after his enemy and his face was bearing a furious scowl earlier when Rin noticed while he was fighting with Yandere – Chan earlier. "Kanou?!"

Being curious of Yoshiizumi's cowardice action as well; Antisepticeye swiftly block an incoming strike of a scythe coming from Thanos from behind when everyone turned to face one of the leaders of the enemy's side, for the latter to interpret aloud with a calm and grim smirk on his face, from seeing the anger and determination in both his allies and his enemies' faces, as well as Blast, Tara, Azalea, and the three dogs outside of Tony's restaurant. "Well, it looks like we should be leaving. Hope we could fight each other again and make sure you bring Jack next time, cause that's when I'll end my enemy's life along with the rest of you…"

"You're not going anywhere!" Taylor shouted at the man in anger as she lifted her right cannon arm towards him, Yandere – Chan, and the Angry Video Game Nerd who took a step back on the air in surprise while asking the others of the woman's weapon, "W – Wait, how the hell can Taylor Swift do that!?"

But instead of an answer, Taylor suddenly shoot blue energy out of her cannon towards the three warriors of discord, with the others taking a few steps back away from the woman, and witness Antisepticeye and Yandere – Chan jumping away from the town with such large leaps to reach towards the top of the buildings while the Angry Video Game Nerd just give screams and yelps from trying to soar away from Taylor's energy blasts in the air, which results with the gaming nerd flying around in ridiculous flips and spins until the twentieth time brought Taylor into a halt for the stern-looking young woman to watch the Youtuber flying away to join with his allies.

"Calm down Taylor, we're only here to get the others alive, so we can't really kill their enemies." Chris informed with a soft frown and his right hand placed on Taylor's shoulder after changing his arms back to human arms, seeing the sadness and anger in the young woman's face as she did not watch Tara, Blast, Azalea, and the three dogs walking towards the others, with the same goes for Rin who could only stare at the direction where Kanou and Yoshiizumi ran off with concern showing in the purple-haired man, while he listened to Iason assuming aloud to Thanos and Azalea, without turning his head over his shoulders to see their reactions. "I believe Kanou's enemy must have provoked Kanou to follow him. Knowing Kanou, it could be one thing…the mongrel knows where Shizuka and their son are."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: An _excuse in the wrong time..._ [Deleted/ original moment (Part 3)]**

[Back to where Chris, Taylor, and Blast met up with Tara outside of Tony's Restaurant; instead of Azalea, they meet Airu Phenex who lead the four in the restaurant with the five noticing other Tyler's dog Kino and Daithi's two dogs Joe and Tony, inside the open kitchen...are Terra Branford and Embryo, with the latter having a fake black handlebar mustache above his upper lip which would confuse anyone, why he has it is unknown other for out of character reasons.]

Terra Branford: [Ecstatic] Oh! How wonderful to see you three again! I'm glad to see your friend is safe.

Taylor: [Sitting in the same table with Blast while Chris and Tara have seated in theirs, happy.] It's great to see you again too. Are your friends good? [Receiving a happy nod from Terra as her answer]

[Airu offered herself to carefully brought the tray of four bowls of spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs from Embryo for him and Terra to watch the woman walking towards the four and place each bowl in front of the guests' eyes on the table... Embryo felt something tapping on his shoulder from behind, to turn around with Terra, for the latter to watch a sudden appearance of Disguised! Thanos calmly and forcefully - like pull the fake mustache off Embryo's face with a swift sway of his arm with little effort.]

Thanos: [Giving the shocked Embryo a stern expression with a grim smirk while waving the hand with the fake mustache] One, don't make fun of mustached people because you'll give a bad impression on yourself, brat. And two; you, Airu, and your 'daughter' are supposed to appear in 'another few more chapters'. Whatever the hell that is.

[Embryo first gives himself a shudder before he immediately turns around and falls against the counter to attract everyone and the dogs' attention to watch him visibly shaking, possibly feeling the pain of having a fake mustache removed from his face even if it's just for a laugh, to the four guests' confusion]

Terra Branford: [Placing her hands on the man's back, shocked] Master Embryo!?

Airu Phenex: [Turning around the face the 'screen' with the apologetic smile] I'm sorry we won't be in the finalized chapter, but I think it might be a good thing...for Cross Ange fans and readers...]


	18. Part 15 - Fire in the Immortal's Soul

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 15: Fire in the Immortal's Soul**

"God dammit, where the hell am I!?" Kanou cursed to himself and his mind with aggravation while he continues to run through what he believes is north, due to one minute earlier he was chasing Yoshiizumi through one of the streets of San Francisco, and the next…he suddenly found himself running through a forest of dead trees with a grim atmosphere and the dark blue clouded sky above his head, with Yoshiizumi nowhere in sight.

Nonetheless, Kanou still bears a burning intent to kill Yoshiizumi in his heart after the latter mentioned he would 'kill what's important to him in the next world' earlier in San Francisco…

 _'I won't let him. I won't let that bastard get them. Hang in there, Shizuka…'_ Kanou thought to himself with his face already darken with anger and determination, as his legs continues to run as fast as he already is, finishing his thought with the fingernails of his ball - fisted hands already sinking through his palms, despite not feeling any droplets of blood emerging and dripping from his hands; due to his hardened skin from fighting all his life alongside Rin and their other friends. _'…son.'_

* * *

Somewhere far away in this unspecific and barren forest which is a clearing with only one dead tree present, a form of a person's body was found to be lying his front against the dried ground with his head placed on the left side, how long he is unconscious may be either a long time or recently, although the young form slowly lift his eyes to half open, his vision was as blurred with hazy colors at first, but once slowly lifting his eyes wider in confusion and surprise to get his eyesight clear to see exactly where he is; the person first lift himself to sit on his knees and quickly lower his head down to see his body and his hands which would show his appearance.

A young, slender man with the appearance of a teenager with average height, youthful and handsome for his age, has pale blue hair and blue eyes and dressed in the black Japanese high – school uniform for boys with matching pants and shoes.

Despite he does not receive any injuries or dirt on his body when he lifts himself on his feet to stand, the boy has the most puzzled expression showing in his face for not only waking up in the most eerie and confusingly cold place, but also himself as he would twirl around while looking down on his body with his hands softly scratch his blonde locks, his eyes narrowed with a painful frown by the throbbing sensations in his head, which is reverberating even as he thought to himself of the situation. _'W – What is this? Where am I and why am I…Argh, my head! T - The only thing I could remember is the Demon Coucil's army trying to kill us and I was running to save…'_

"Son!" The young man got his thoughts interrupted by hearing a man's voice calling, possibly to him, and a presence reaching closer to his location from behind, bringing the man to react with his eyes slightly widen in surprise and realization as he slowly whirl his head over one of his shoulders to inspect who is the person calling him 'son', hopefully he might be someone he knows and trusts to help him in this unknown world…to him, luck is definitely on his side the moment he watched a familiar taller man running towards him from outside of the dead forest, his face bears astonished reaction as he quickly run towards the young man, revealed to be the latter's father.

…

"Father." His son muttered aloud in surprise as he watch his father stopping his run to stand in front of him in a slight hunch with his hands on his thighs while releasing quiet breaths, due to running so much from the forest for a few minutes, before Kanou slowly lift himself to stand straight and sighed aloud with a faint smile when he wonder aloud in relief. "Oh good, I thought Yoshiizumi almost killed you and your mother. Have you seen her when you got here?"

"No, I just woke up. Please tell me we didn't die from the Demon Council's army." The blonde young man enquires his father with a surprised and sad frown as the latter responded with a small, silent nod while his face bears a firm and determined expression and frown when he interprets his son with his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his pants. "Yeah. And we're now in the War of Wars, from those stories we always tell you and your cousins when you all were so young…well, no offense son. Come on, I'll take you back to the Haven where it's safe, and hopefully my friends may help turn you back to normal."

"Oh, you and your pathetic family are not going anyway, brat." A familiar gruff voice stopped Kanou from turning around to walk away when the latter did not need to look at his son reacting in surprise and anger of seeing the person behind his father, as Kanou let his teeth gritting in exasperation the moment the taller man slowly twist himself around and face the one person he wished he does not want to see or even meet, walking towards the two with the same confident and arrogant scowl showing in his face even when Kanou mutter his name with a threatening growl. "Yoshiizumi."

"I knew you won't notice someone else brought you here when we ran out of San Francisco. I can't wait to see the look of your face when I kill not only you, but also your son and that demon whore of a wife!" Yoshizumi scoffed out a threat while he lift his right arm with his hand out of his pocket to show his knife and ignoring the intimidate daggers in Kanou's eyes darken by the mention of the latter's wife with the harsh language, while Kanou did not turn his head to see the confused yet irritated expression in his son's face when he inquires aloud to the taller man of his enemy's words. "Father, why did he called Mother a 'demon whore'?"

"Oh, your son didn't know! Then allow me to show him what she really looks like!" Realizing in his sarcastic way of surprise; Yoshiizumi mocked aloud with his mouth tugging into a cruel smirk as both Kanou and his son quietly watched the 'yakuza' lifting his right arm, with the knife still in his hand as if he is ready to snap his fingers, and called out whatever to fight the two for his advantage, bringing the two men to positioned themselves to fight with their fists the moment Yoshiizumi did snap his fingers with his overconfident smirk still shown in his face, as a figure allowed itself to walk out of the dead forest and show it's appearance.

With an appearance of a tall, youthful and beautiful human woman; the newcomer bears fair skin, extremely long blonde hair past her waist with several bangs almost framing her face, including two extremely long bangs all the way down to her sides while shielding the view of her ears, hazel eyes with a tired but also serious expression in her beautiful face, has an extremely buxom figure with her humongous breasts, and attired in a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a red ribbon tied in front of her shirt, a dark brown skirt reaching to her knees with the left side of the skirt ripped to show her thigh and the side of her purple panties, and simple brown flat shoes.

The sight of this woman immediately brought Kanou and his son to widen their eyes in disbelief with the former quickly narrow his eyes in enragement from the overconfident yakuza proudly announcing aloud with his knife aiming at the back of the blonde-haired woman, who is just glancing at her revealed husband and son with an emotionless frown. "So what it will be, bastard; me or your bitch?"

After a second of silence, Kanou lowered his head to shield the sight of his eyes, while both Yoshiizumi and the former's son can hear the taller man noted aloud to the blonde-haired young man, not even moving to turn around and face the boy. "Go behind the tree, and let me get your mother's senses back…"

Hearing his father's words, Kanou's son reacted by first widening his eyes in surprise before almost closing both to be half-open with a silent, determined nod to turn around and run towards the side of the only tree of the area, when Kanou slowly lift his head with his eyes glaring furious daggers while lifting his hands up to ready his fists to fight his own wife. "I'm sorry for doing this Shizuka, but we have to show our son what we really are!"

* * *

 **Fight: Somuku Kanou Kira (LV 10) vs Shizuka Marikawa (LV 13)**

 **Information: Get Shizuka back to her senses! (Music: Mortal Kombat Theme Song)**

 _Shizuka: (Walking towards with her head lifted and her hands almost lifted) …._

 _Kanou: (Cracking his knuckles and his neck before standing in a boxer's position) Shizuka, hang in there._

Kanou and Shizuka ran towards each other, with the latter running as if she is moving like an innocent woman with her chest also moving whenever she runs, with the battle started by Shizuka stopping in front of Kanou who hastily send fiery punches towards the blonde-haired woman, at the same time he yelled out 'ORARARARARARARARARA!' while throwing out his punches **[1],** even as Shizuka manage to lift her hands in a X and successfully block all of her husband's fists.

But as soon as Kanou ceased firing his attacks, Shizuka starts her first attack by lifting her arms in front of her and Kanou's eyes with her palms lighten up a bright yellow glow before the woman suddenly releases multiple blasts of yellow energy that cackles with lightning as the energy blasts soar towards Kanou in such a fast pace, he did not have time to block or dodge any of them as he let out painful grunts out of his mouth, from getting hit by five of the six blasts of energy in his body (Kanou: 498 BRV to 321 BRV, Shizuka: 475 BRV to 652) until the sixth blast of lightning fell towards the ground in front of Kanou's feet to suddenly burst out into a small explosion with a weak impact of a blast, but it definitely brought Kanou flying towards the air with a gasp of pain. (Kanou: 321 BRV to 287 BRV, Shizuka: 652 BRV to 686 BRV)

As he was sent flying upwards to the air; Kanou felt a familiar presence leaping towards him from the ground for the taller man twirling himself up to the air in time to avoid a punch coming from Shizuka, urging Kanou to quickly throw a punch at her to the waist for a gasp in pain from his wife (Shizuka: 686 BRV to 609 BRV, Kanou: 287 BRV to 364) when she flew farther away from Kanou who quickly kick himself to the air to soar towards Shizuka, who did not see him due to her back in front of his face especially when Kanou let his fist lighten up the same dark blue glow of light as his shirt before he twist himself in a flip and hastily slam his fists down to hit Shizuka from the back and send her falling towards the ground with the fast, strong impact brought Shizuka to create a big crater on the dried ground. (Shizuka: 2018 HP to 1654 HP - 273 HP Wall Rush = 1381 HP)

Falling towards the ground and land on his feet steps away from Shizuka's landing spot, while she lift herself up to stand, Kanou quickly ran towards his wife when he noticed she has summoned three large spheres of bright yellow light, with a flick of one of her arms, as she watch the spheres flying towards Kanou in a slow pace, not making such a danger when Kanou lift his arms in a X to block all three of the spheres and send them flying back towards Shizuka, who silently unleash a circular shock wave of dark yellow energy with another flick of her right arm upwards to disperse the three spheres that almost hit Shizuka before both energies disappear out of sight.

"Here!" Kanou yelled out in a firm, angry tone as he suddenly throw a fist at Shizuka again, but unlike earlier; his hand let out a bright blue glow with Shizuka immediately entering in a large spherical vortex of darker blue energy that continuously hit the woman so many times without Kanou moving his body to watch the blonde – haired woman getting damages while letting out quiet, painful grunts and gasps, (Shizuka: BREAK!, Kanou: 498 BRV to 999 BRV)

Until Kanou end his attack by removing the vortex from his wife with a step back before he instantly slam his left shoulder at Shizuka to send her flying almost to the air with another gasp coming from the blonde – haired woman from the attack before she lands her feet on the ground almost far away from her husband. (Shizuka: 1381 HP to 382 HP)

"Enough!" Hearing his wife voicing out aloud in surprise and anger; Kanou was forced to watch Shizuka enveloping herself with a small explosion of dark yellow energy while her attire has changed into a seductive attire which is a skin tight sleeveless, translucent white dress partially exposing her neck, stomach, and breasts with golden zig – zag linings from her chest to the waist, with a slit on each side allows her legs out although she is also shown to be wearing possibly lingerie underneath her translucent dress, her back has white demonic wings with a matching white demon tail, and her flat shoes have been replaced with black Stiletto boots reaching to her knees. (EX: A Seductress Immortal)

Kicking her feet off the ground, Shizuka lunges toward Kanou with such fast speed that Kanou froze in shock the moment he suddenly received multiple fists and a tail coming from his own wife, with her fists and tip of her tail let out a light yellow glow (Kanou: 498 BRV to 206 BRV, Shizuka: 485 BRV to 777 BRV) for Shizuka to throw out both her fists and tail through Kanou to hear both the latter gasping in pain and his wife muttering out 'Let me run the show!' with a proud, confident tone. (EX Burst: All Eyes on Me!)

"Watch me!" Shizuka asserted with a buoyant tone as she fashionably walk towards Kanou with a hand placed on her hip while her tail suddenly extended in a longer length to wrap itself around Kanou's waist while the 'ground' suddenly shout multiple, large tendrils of grey energy around Kanou the moment Shizuka stood in front of her husband to watch the tendrils repeatedly slam each other on Kanou's form to hear him grunting in pain, (Kanou: BREAK!, Shizuka: 777 BRV to 1324 BRV) until the twentieth time one of the tendrils is done knocking itself on the man for Shizuka to suddenly lift Kanou on the air with her tail and hurriedly lower it downwards to slam Kanou himself down to the ground with a gasp. "You're not human anymore! ~" (Kanou: 2175 HP to 851 HP + 179 HP Wall Rush= 672 HP)

Falling towards the ground on his back with an exhale of a grunt, Kanou slowly lift himself to stand on his feet as he witness Shizuka no longer covering herself with yellow energy and her attire has changed back to her original outfit, receiving a sigh of relief from the man when he quickly ran towards his woman, who lift one of her arms and aim her palm at Kanou for the stoic – faced blonde woman to again and repeat her first attack by unleashing multiple blasts of yellow crackling energy but this time, Kanou successfully manage to roll his body to his side for a moment to suddenly disappear with a trace…

And reappear behind Shizuka, who did not notice and slow to witness when she quickly turn the moment Kanou instantly lift his right leg and forcefully send a straight kick to Shizuka by the waist for the woman to first receive a few hits in the body from feeling a single kick. (Kanou: 498 BRV to 560 BRV, Shizuka: 475 BRV to 413 BRV)

Until the battle seems to end in Kanou's favor the moment he lifts his leg, which quickly let out a burst of dark blue energy, and stomp it on Shizuka's body again with such force, hearing the blonde – haired woman let out a scream in pain. *** Victory ***

 _Somuku Kanou Kira: (Placing a hand on his right shoulder to let out a soft crack from a twist, his eyes are closed) "Learn your place from this fight."_

* * *

"Oh my god." Kanou's son whispered to himself in disbelief as he stood beside a tree and placed a hand on the tree bark, watching the surprising fight between his parents on both the ground and air, stunned in shock to even believe of watching his own mother fighting with magic and transforming into a seductive beast, and his father manage to keep up with the battle especially the life – threatening attacks.

As the young blonde-haired man continues to watch Kanou and Shizuka fight against each other, he may not notice that during their fight…Yoshizumi slipped in to stand behind the 'boy' and quickly lift his knife-wielding arm above the boy, without him noticing, his eyes and smirk widen to bear another brash expression when the latter declare aloud as he immediately swings his arm down for a quick stab to the boy's head. "Idiots, you let yourselves wide open! I'll kill every last of you, starting with your damn son!"

However, the moment Yoshiizumi watches Kanou's son slowly turns around to notice his soon – to – be death with a look of surprise in the young man's face…

Yoshizumi suddenly found himself getting lifted by an unknown force grabbing the front of his suit, to the 'yakuza's' shock and anger especially when he just realized Kanou's son has changed his face from surprise…to a confident, cruel grin when he watched the older man getting pummeled by multiple and wild invisible hands to bring blood out of the man's body and face, even Kanou and Shizuka stop their fight to witness what their son is pulling out from watching as to their eyes; a spirit is standing behind their son and throwing wild punches at Yoshiizumi as fast as lightning.

This humanoid 'spirit' is muscular, taller than Kanou's son, light pink, and bears cat-like features with flat and sharp, triangular ears on either side of the top of its head, cat-like eyes with vertical pupils and generally light pinkish – red like sclera, does not bear a nose, a thin closed lips and wears dark, studded, leather-like gloves around forearm-length, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear, bandaged thumbs in white and four short spikes line on the top of its back. Its shoulders, the back of its hands, the belt buckle with a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet bear the exact emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own in different sizes.

Watching this spirit gives out a final punch to the face, the three 'humans' watch Yoshiizumi screaming aloud in pain while flying away through the dead forest, out of sight while both Kanou and Shizuka turn their heads to face their son, when they can hear him mutter aloud to possibly himself and the two adults, while the 'spirit' let itself disappear into darkness without a trace; his words and calm, confident frown brought both Kanou and Shizuka to glance at each other with a surprised frown at first for a moment, before they slowly give each other a calm, relief smile in their faces. "Yoshizumi. Even as this is my first time seeing my parents fight with powers…I, Kira Yoshikage **[2]** , will do whatever it takes to kill you myself for what you have done."

"…What strong words you voiced out Yoshikage, it makes you more like your father." First giving out a sigh, Shizuka noted with a faint, tired - like smile as both Kanou and his son, revealed his name to be Yoshikage, turned their heads to face the busty woman who voice aloud while touching her hands together and place her arms against her chest, the tone in her voice bears a tint of disappointment and annoyance due to earlier. "I'm sorry for fighting you, Kanou. I had to pretend I was working with that doucebag, but to think he would do so much as to make me kill you and our son…such a nerve."

"Don't worry Shizuka. What matters, is that both you and Yoshikage are safe. Even if our son has turned back to 18, instead of 30 years old." Kanou assured with a soft nod and a calm smile while both him and his wife look at Yoshikage, who first give his parents a soft, calm expression and frown at first, before the mention of him 'turning back to 18 instead of 30 years old' brought the young man to react with an angry pout while both adults watch him complaining to them with a poised smile in their faces. "Father, you don't have to repeat the fact I turned 18! Honestly, if Khalifa was here instead of you and Mother, she'll laugh at me, just because I now share her height!"

"Aw, you don't have to be angry Yoshikage! I think you look handsome, no matter how old you are!" Shizuka said with a happy tone and expression when she skipped towards her son to lift her arms and grabbed him in an embrace, his right side of his head hit against her busty chest to make the young 'boy' close his right eye with a soft frown while he hears his mother let out a soft cry of happiness, and not seeing Kanou giving himself a quiet chuckle from watching his wife embracing his son, who must have a thought in mind when he brought Shizuka's attention to trail her eyes down to her son's head. "Oh Mother, since I just found out you can use magic…is it possible to summon a woman's hands? I would like that to act like Father, and what he would do to you with your powers…"

[Imagine the screen quickly changed to show a young Yoshikage's chibified head, with a sweat drop, staring at Kanou's face who bears an angry smirk showing his teeth and a vein twitching mark on the left cheek, and fire at the background.

Kanou: "Wait just a second there! Who the hell are you calling a father!? Maybe you could use a little training in a zashikirou, huh?!" [Note: Zashikirou - a room to confine criminals during the Edo period. Also, Kanou's threat is exactly his threat from the fourth episode's omake of Okane Ga Nai, a yaoi anime and manga by Hitoyo Shinozaki]]

"Oh my." Shizuka muttered with a sad smile as she watch both her son and husband having a stare off, with the latter bearing a monstrous frown while the young 'boy' bears fear in his face and slowly pushing himself against her embrace of what 'punishment' Kanou would give even though she knew he would do no such thing unless necessary, although Shizuka silently narrow her eyes with a serious, stoic frown and turning her head to face the dead forest where Yoshiizumi might be, for the blonde woman to think to herself and ignore the men's stare – off. _'Why would Yoshiizumi decides to join Shinryu if he has no magic powers at all? Is he that serious to kill all of us? Let's see if he can handle the War of Wars…'_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: A Supposed Meeting... (Deleted/ original moment part 4)**

[Back to young Kira's introduction]

(Young) Kira Yoshikage: [Lifting himself up to stand while touching his head in pain]: _'W – What is this? Where am I and why am I…Argh, my head! T - The only thing I could remember is the Demon Coucil's army trying to kill us and I was running to save…'_ [Not noticing a figure already behind him...]

?: [Faintly surprised] Yoshi?

(Young) Kira Yoshikage: [Turning around by the nickname, seeing the person is..., surprised and relief] ...Khalifa!

Shinsuke Khalifa: [Standing in front of 'Yoshi' with her red eyes glaring at him from top to bottom...before quickly turning her head to her right to hide her eyes with her rose marked left hand clasping on her mouth, slightly fidgeting] ...pfft.

(Young) Kira Yoshikage: [Letting his cheeks burned red, embarrassed and angry] H - Hey, Khalifa?! Don't laugh at me, and help me out! I thought you can help me, since we're cousins!?

 _[Meanwhile...]_

Ryuichi Asami: [Watching Khalifa and 'Yoshi's' interrogation up on one of the dead trees of the forest with his dragon wings on his back, slightly confused] Wait...why is Kira 18 years old again?

[Originally, Kanou and Kira would have meet up with Khalifa, and Kanou would have to fight with Asami in his Melusine form]

* * *

 **Notes: [1] Kanou's battle cry 'ORARARARARARARA!', is a noticeable reference to JoJo Bizarre Adventure by Hirohiko Araki;** **particularly the OVA of Part 3 (Stardust Crusaders) due to Kanou's seiyuu, Jurota Kosugi, voice - acted the protagonist Jotaro Kujo (The OVA was in 1993 before Daisuke Ono played Jotaro in JoJo Bizarre Adventure video games and anime).**

 **[2] 'You thought everyone's favourite JoJo villain will have a role in this story? But it is he, JoJo's David Bowie!' (sorry for the use of this Part 1 reference. Yes, I added a teenage version of Kira Yoshikage in this although he was in Disney Dissidia in his 'actual' form. Kira is actually my favourite JoJo character overall and I made him Kanou and Shizuka's son in the ROTD series is because I do NOT like Kira's canon parents, including the father and I just really like a family idea with Kanou, Shizuka, and Kira so please don't hate me and the story...)**


	19. Part 16 - A Killer's Company

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Testuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 16: A Killer's Company**

"Hey, guys. Any ideas when the others will show up?" Tidus wondered aloud with a curious tone in his voice as he, the Warrior of Light, Squall, Nostalgia Critic, Curt and John Cameron, Toshiyuki, and Soos are walking through the streets of San Francisco, with the quiet yet refreshing breeze of the night air blows towards them to avoid bringing heat to their bodies, as they are patrolling the streets for any suspicious activities involving the manikins or their arch – enemies; from the report Rin gave about him, Thanos, and Iason fighting a few of the enemies, and Kanou ran away to chase after his arch – enemy Yoshiizumi.

"Uh dudes, manikin army straight ahead!" Before he could answer the Blitzball player's question; Soos immediately spot something in front of him to shout towards the other men in fear showing in his face, getting their attention to notice a large of manikins fighting against someone they circled around to capture the unfortunate person.

Summoning and pulling out their weapons in hand, with Soos being the only person not to have any equipment, the men quickly darted towards north to ready their battle with the manikins, with some of the latter group immediately twist themselves to notice the approaching warriors, before the crystallized warriors themselves also rushed after their 'enemies' after one of the manikins, a fake crystallized version of Warrior of Light, yelled out a distorted command while pointing its sword at the real Warrior of Light. "Attack!"

"Killer Queen! First Bomb!" A voice, about a young male, shouted with anger and determination when the warriors soon watch the free circle which contains the 'prisoner' suddenly burst out a large earsplitting explosion, with the sounds of some manikins screaming in anguish pain from the impact, and the heavy wind almost sends everyone away with some manikins breaking themselves into pieces and the fighters quickly lift their weapons and arms together to shield themselves from the wind, while they slightly let out a few sliding steps back.

Hearing the voice shouting out 'Killer Queen' before the explosion, the first person to react the moment the wind dropped down, for the warriors to slowly lower their weapons, was Toshiyuki who quickly lift his head to face the manikins and possibly the person who set up the explosion, dismay painting his face as he voiced out his surprise with his comrades turning their heads to face the seiyuu. "K – Kira Queen!? Shikashi, soreha imi suru... (K - Killer Queen!? But, that would mean…)"

With another unwavering scream; the newcomer from the explosion lunged towards another manikin of Tidus to stand in front of the latter as soon as the imitation suddenly flinched itself multiple times, as if an invisible being is attacking the manikin instead with fast strikes from head to toe, to the others' surprise and Toshiyuki's horror of the stranger's appearance and fighting skills, with Nostalgia Critic commenting aloud in shock and fury of the sight of manikins getting destroyed by the unnamed person with hardly any effort from the latter. "Wait! What is that kid doing!?"

Silently as the number of manikins are decreasing rather quick; the Warrior of Light, Squall and Tidus quickly dash towards the remaining manikins of themselves that are not fighting with the young man with blonde hair, blue eyes and dressed as a Japanese high – school student, and start whacking their swords against each manikin to break them in pieces, prompting the stranger to notice the other warriors, before he quickly run towards them, for the other three Warriors of Light to cease their battle with the manikins finally defeated and follow the others running through the streets…

* * *

 _[Elsewhere, half an hour later…]_

Stopping by Filbert Street after running away from the battlefield with empty cars lining up the roads; the nine men, including the unnamed young stranger that Toshiyuki seems to be either surprised or afraid to see, let themselves catch some breaths from the run, with Soos lying his back on the soft pavement while Critic sat beside the man child's right to place his head on the latter's stomach as a pillow.

Turning his head to face the blonde 'student' who is standing against a wall to place his hands on his knees and pant, Squall calmly yet still stoically walk towards the young man to inquire the stranger with the others watching the SeeD soldier's interrogation. "Hey. Who are you and how did you fight like that?"

The stranger softly narrow his blue eyes half – lidded with a soft frown on his face when he slowly lifts himself to stand straight and face the eight, while not seeing the timid expression in Toshiyuki's face the moment the young man speak and answer Squall's question. "…My name is Kira Yoshikage. I may look like 18 years old right now, but actually, I'm a grown man, and I fight with my Stand Killer Queen. I was with my parents some minutes ago, but I think we got separated."

"Well since you mentioned Kira, I believe that Kanou is your father then." The Warrior of Light wondered aloud with a soft tone as every one may not see Toshiyuki shake his head while thinking 'Kare wa hontō no Kira ja nai! Kare wa hontō no Kira ja nai… (He's not the real Kira! He's not the real Kira…)' in shock but when seeing this young Kira gives a silent nod with a faint frown as a reply, Toshiyuki let out a quiet sigh with a relief smile and a thought of 'Aah, yokatta... (Ah, good...)' before the nine men are greeted by another unfamiliar yet deep male's voice enquiring them from behind Toshiyuki, Warrior, and Tidus's backs, earning the nine 'boys' to react in confusion. "Excuse me, can I ask a question to ya guys?"

"Ah yeah sure…" Curt said with a kind tone but as soon as all nine turned around to face the newcomer, they immediately have a slight expression of being intimidated by his sudden presence with Critic and Soos's eyes widening as big as light bulbs, and some of their mouths are agape, with the now ten may hear someone letting out a squeak of petrification which would may sound it comes from Critic again, and John Cameron slightly move to stand behind Curt with his face bearing a faint frown of surprise and suspicion.

This man, despite having a normal and warm tone in his voice, is incredibly taller than everyone, not even the horns on the Warrior's helmet cannot reach to this person's head, and slightly muscular with a well – toned body, has dark skin, neck - length black hair which is supposedly tied in a small ponytail with his bangs parted from his face to hang down on the right side with one bang hanging down on the left side of his face, blue eyes, and dressed as if he is a pirate; a dark blue, baggy shirt with an untidy collar, long wide sleeves almost reaching to his wrists and two of the three buttons in his shirt are unbuttoned to show a slight view of his chest, a simple, long and brown cloth wrapping around his waist with a large blue belt to reach to his ankles, only to cover his left leg, and his right leg is shown to see he is wearing a pair of black garter belt stockings under his silver high – heeled Stiletto – like boots over his knees.

Staring at this man's height as if he is an eight feet tall monster with a feminine – like attire; everyone may not see the Nostalgia Critic turning his head to face the 'screen/ page' and scream out the only thing he had in mind. "HELP!"

"I'm looking for someone with long blonde hair. I was wondering if you all have seen him." the newcomer spoke with a concerned expression as he watches the warriors first look at each other, including Curt and young Kira, while trying to be as calm as they can, still showing hesitant by the size of the stranger, before the nine shook their heads as a response for the giant man to exhale a sigh out of his sad smile before he replied the ten with a faint nod. "Well thanks anyway and sorry to bother you all…"

"Oh wait, maybe we know someone like that at the Haven. Why don't we take you there, and see if that person is who you're looking for." Tidus wondered aloud with a surprised grin to stop the giant man from leaving, to the latter and the others' surprise, while Squall only close his eyes and let his mind talk to himself with his usual stoic sarcasm of his ally's words. _'Anyone can have blonde hair, are you thinking about Cloud or Zidane or something? Besides, what if he's one of the enemies…'_

"Well even if it's a different person, I would love to follow you guys to the Haven. We'll take this car; I know where the Haven is from here…" The unnamed stranger replied with a generous smile for everyone, but Squall and Kira, to nod with a kind smile and grin while the latter two reacted with a calm frown but their eyes slightly widen in surprise of the man accepting the offer, as the giant man lift his right arm to point a thumb at the vehicle beside him, which is an extremely large and black dually pickup truck with four rear wheels and the open cargo area at the back of the truck seems to possibly hold more cargo and people than normal.

The sight of the pickup truck seems to confuse yet intrigue the Warrior of Light and Tidus of the fascinating vehicle before everyone's attention shifted to the stranger when he points his right thumb at himself the moment he spoke with his blue eyes closed and his mouth tugged into an excited grin. "Oh, I almost forgot; my name is Makoto Mink. Nice to meet you all!"

* * *

"Dammit!" Kanou hissed in anger as he ignores the heavy wind blowing on him and his opponent as they hang their feet on the trailer while the truck is moving. Like earlier when reuniting with his wife and child – formed son; one minute Kanou, Shizuka, and Yoshikage were at some barren and dead forest to find Yoshiizumi and almost fight him for good, the next Kanou, Shizuka, and Yoshiizumi mysteriously found themselves back at San Francisco at the exact night, with both yakuzas standing on a large rectangular platform connecting on the roof of a gigantic refrigerator truck, while Shizuka is inside the truck to drive it around the city, and Kanou's son is nowhere to be found.

"Well, getting your whore to fight is a bad idea; but I still have my way to kill you and your family for good!" Yoshizumi declared with anger as he also ignore the sight of the atmosphere around each side of the truck, even as it is moving quite swiftly, letting out a bright light pinkish – purple glow before disappearing as a sign of a force field to prevent Kanou and Yoshiizumi from falling over to the former's furious eyes.

Lifting up his fists to start another fight but this time with his enemy, Kanou's eyes darkened as Yoshiizumi lift his right arm, with his knife aiming at the taller man to shout aloud with his overconfident grin returning back to his face. "Screw Shinryu and his army! I'm finishing you off myself!"

* * *

 **Fight: Somuku Kanou Kira (LV 11) vs Yoshiizumi (LV 9)**

 **Information: Defeat Yoshiizumi! (Music: the 13** **th** **Struggle from Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _Yoshiizumi: (Aiming his knife in front of him) Finally, I can get rid of you, brat!_

 _Kanou: (Cracking his knuckles and his neck before standing in a boxer's position) Don't need to tell me. You go first in three seconds._

Ignoring the quick sights of the roads and buildings beside them as the truck is still driving, Kanou and Yoshiizumi darted towards each other for the former to start their soon – to – be quick battle with Kanou blocking a strike of Yoshiizumi's knife with his arms, to bring the enemy stumbling a step backwards with a grunt for Kanou to throw fast and fierce fists at his enemy while yelling out his usual battle cry, to send Yoshiizumi flinching from head and toe from the sudden movements of the blows, "ORARARARARARARARARARA!" before Kanou threw the final punch to toss Yoshiizumi away from him, for the man to land his body almost at the edge of the truck with a grunt out of his mouth in pain. (Yoshiizumi: BREAK! Kanou: 554 BRV to 1087 BRV)

"Start the round, now!" Kanou shouted to himself with his arms outstretched and a flaming burst of light blue energy bursts out over himself (EX: A Soul Fighter) as Yoshiizumi ran towards Kanou to throw seven knives at Kanou, who again block all of the knives with his arms to send all seven flying in different directions, while Kanou disappeared in a flash for one second to reappear behind Yoshiizumi's back and suddenly grab his enemy by a foot touching his back with a dark blue glow of energy on the sole before kicking him three times to hear Yoshiizumi letting out a yelp. (Kanou: 1087 BRV to 1342 BRV, Yoshiizumi: 1650 HP to 308 HP) (EX Burst: Welcome to Pain!)

"You go first!" Kanou shouted aloud in determination as he let himself glowing more of the light blue mists covering his body, while facing in front of a fazed Yoshiizumi for only a few seconds, before Kanou starts throwing fists at his opponent while each time he finishes giving out a punch, he disappears to reappear at a different side around Yoshiizumi to again give a punch. (Yoshiizumi: BREAK! Kanou: 554 BRV to 931 BRV)

"Get out of my sight!" Was the only thing Yoshiizumi hear when Kanou first soared towards the former…only to disappear in a flash again and reappear behind Yoshiizumi's back to grab him by Kanou's arms wrapping around the yakuza's torso and forcefully lift the shorter yakuza off his feet to arch Kanou's spine backwards and slammed Yoshiizumi down with a German Supplex move, receiving a scream from the enemy as the end of the fight. *** Victory! *** **[*]**

* * *

With a fast swipe of a kick; Kanou finally brought Yoshiizumi over the edge, literally, as the latter was sent flying over the truck which was driving through the Oakland Bay Bridge, to send him screaming in agony and fear while falling towards the sea, with Kanou stoically watching his enemy's body splashing roughly under the sea before turning his head to quickly run towards the cab where the truck's sunroof was recently ajar, for Kanou to see Shizuka still driving as calm as she is, by the sight of her hazel eyes not showing any tiredness, before the former quickly request his wife over her head as soon as the truck finally arrived at the empty streets. "Shizuka, can you get us to the Haven? Maybe Yoshikage could be there with the others!"

"Ok! Also, you need to get inside right now Kanou!" Shizuka replied without shifting her attention from the windshield, as her words brought the confused Kanou to lift his head and glance at the streets… to let out a scream in shock before he quickly diving head first through the sunroof and fall inside the cab's passenger seat to avoid getting hit from a large billboard that was in front of him.

* * *

 _[Elsewhere – 10 minutes later…]_

Standing in front of a burned building, which used to be a bank a few days ago [Note: please check Chapter/ Part 12.5], a man was first staring at the burned debris and walls of the remains with a soft frown as he let out a whisper to himself, which would be heard as ' _The damn fox…_ ' before he decides to walk through the empty streets by himself with the light of the moon as his only source of light which also show his appearance.

A tall man with long golden blonde hair flowing down to his waist, with a few bangs parted from each side of his face, has thin blue eyes and his outfit consists of a long light blue – colored jacket reaching to his ankles, with a dark blue inner layer and golden pins over the folded cuffs. Under the jacket, he wears a sea blue vest over a white ruffled shirt, light blue dress pants and dark blue knee-high boots. ' _But even if Em is involved in the War of Wars, it would be a high risk to stop the leader from capturing him. Maybe I should go to the Haven and help the others out…_ '

"Mmh?" But as soon as he almost walked across a street, he turned his head to his left with a soft expression…and scream in fear before getting hit by the cab of an incoming truck, to send the man flying a mile away from the truck and land his back on the road, as soon as the black truck ceased its tracks for the people inside the truck are shown to be Warrior of Light, Squall, Tidus, Soos, Critic and newcomer Makoto Mink sitting at the open cargo area at the back of the pickup truck, with Toshiyuki sitting at the passenger's seat and driving the truck was no one but the young Kira, who lifts himself to stand on his seat and let his body out of the open sunroof to inquire aloud in surprise and anger of hitting the man who is now unconsciously lying on the road. "What was that?"

Ignoring the sight of the three-tailed slug Akuma Delmar, with Curt and John inside of it as Akuma – fied, rushing towards the truck from behind; Makoto first lift himself up to stand and leaped out of the truck, for the others to watch him calmly walk a few steps closer to the spot the blonde man's body was, but when he notices the latter's face with his eyes already closed and blood streamed out of the back of his head to form into a small puddle of blood with his forehead also bleeding to flow down his face, Makoto's eyes grow wider in dismay with a gasp before the others watched in surprise of the taller man quickly kneeling down and place his arms on the blonde man's shoulders to start shaking for a response, to no avail. "USAGI!?"

* * *

"Even in such an impossible fight; That man is nothing more than a cowardly insect." Garland commented in boredom and disappointment as he, as well as all of the warriors of Shinryu, including Chaos's fighters, are present in the throne room with the pedestal showing another vision for the warriors to watch Kanou's fight between his wife Shizuka first and then changed to show his fight with Yoshiizumi which was shorter to even than a minute.

Witnessing the sight of the yakuza falling to his death in the water from the Oakland Bay Bridge, Exdeath let out a scoff in irritation as he turned his armored head to face the other warriors and inquired aloud with a boorish tone. "Why do you even need a powerless maggot such as him?"

"Forgive me, as I thought his vengeance over a young yakuza will make him anything would be suitable. But now I seem to make a mistake." Darkiplier responded with a cruel chuckle, although he later glanced at the leader of the Demon Council with a bored frown when the old man explained aloud with displeasure, as the others got their attention from the man's words, with some of the warriors having a dissatisfied reaction to the man as a normal routine. "But that 'young yakuza' is a filthy soul, that married an Immortal which is utterly a disgrace!"

"But even so, what matters is that we have one useless human disposed of." Arch Knight remarked with a conceited tone, changing the subject and not wanting to hear any more of the Demon Council _Leader'_ s blundering, as Golbez enquire the others of the possible thought he had in mind of Yoshiizumi's battle and defeat. "Yet he may be still alive…"

"No matter. Even if we may get his body from the water, we can punish him for his defeat and his insolence." Sephiroth thought aloud with his cruel grin while standing against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest, while Kuja wonders to himself with a disgusted frown of such a thought with a shrug of his shoulders. "Although his screams will be too awful for my tastes."

"Since Yoshiizumi was with me before he decided to leave his _comrades_ , I'll be the one to have some fun with a fight," Antisepticeye spoke with a callous smirk as he closed his eyes to not see the others glancing at him, even Darkiplier who only stare at him with a silent frown and ignoring the others pondering around their plans for the dark form of the Akuma Host, to just silently glance at Antisepticeye's proud expression, especially when he heard his ally mutter to the former with his smirk growing wider in his dark face. "Don't worry Dark; if I were to die in battle, let your anger out and remember me..."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: A Surprising Not – So – Secret.**

[As young Kira continues to drive through the streets while listening to Makoto Mink's directions, who is holding the unconscious blonde-haired man that he called Usagi on the former's cross-legged lap with his wound healed and the blood removed…]

Toshiyuki's mind: [Still seated at the passenger's seat and not facing the young 'boy'; still showing dismayed] _Ochitsuke, ochitsuke, ochitsuke…. (Calm down, calm down, calm down….)_

(Young) Kira Yoshikage: Excuse me… [Toshiyuki let out a squeak and shudder while slowly turning his head to his left to face the young driver who is focusing on the road] Are you a voice actor? I heard they are quite famous in the industry.

Toshiyuki: [Trying to be as calm as he can, a scared smile] A – Ah, hai! Watashi wa Morikawa Toshiyuki desu! (A – Ah yes! I'm Toshiyuki Morikawa!)

(Young) Kira Yoshikage: [A faint smile in his face] Oh, I was often told a lot about you. I would see one of my cousins that I grew up with watch some animes and I noticed… [suddenly trailing his blue eyes to glance at the seiyuu and slightly narrowed both as if he is glaring with a passive smile] that you have the same voice as me. [Imagine the left side of your 'page' has the JOJO's **ゴゴゴゴ** SFX]

Toshiyuki: [Froze in horror with his mouth opened wide, luckily none of the others from the back noticed or even listened to their conversation] [Imagine hearing a squeaky 'aaaahhhh' from Toshiyuki]

(Young) Kira Yoshikage: [Turning his head back to focus driving on the road, closing his eyes with a smile) Well, I hope you have a good time with _this year's anime_.

Toshiyuki: [Quickly turning his head to the front and lowered down to avoid looking at Kira, possibly sadness] H – Hai… (O – Ok...)

[As the setting of this fanfiction takes place on November 2016, _this year's anime_ that (young) Kira mentioned only has six more episodes to finish, something that Toshiyuki now know this is no longer a secret to Kira]

* * *

 **[*] The reason why Kanou and Yoshiizumi's fight is so short is because it is inspired by Vaan and Terra's fight in Dissidia 012 as at the start of the battle, Terra immediately used her EX form as a first attack; as Kanou did not use his EX form in the previous chapter as intended, and another reason why it is so short is because Yoshiizumi hardly has any attacks. Hope everyone enjoy reading!**


	20. Part 17 - Usagi

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 17: Usagi**

"Sis!" Karma and Elias Mink cheered in happiness as the two brothers leapt off the ground with their feet to soar towards their lamia sister, with their arms outstretched for an embrace and a childish and ecstatic grin painted their faces…only for a sudden swipe of a gigantic red reptile tail to slam the two men down to the ground from behind their backs, to create a big crater from their rough landing, earning a painful scream from the dark – skinned and albino men, to their shock as well as some of the others who are witnessing the situation.

Back at the Haven, after two surprising trucks and a falling pirate ship have arrived from the outside in San Francisco; Warrior of Light, Felix, Jack, Mark, Firion, Rin, Cynical, Sky, HMK, Onion Knight, Cecil, Thanos, Bartz, Luka, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Cloud, Vanoss, Delirious, Nogla, Tyler/ Wildcat, Scotty/ 407, Anthony/ Panda who is holding Smii7y the milk bag in his arms, Marcel/ Basically, Brock/ Moo the rattle, Craig/ Mini Ladd with Ohm the blue bunny on his head, Squall, Ai, Zidane, Tidus, Jen, Takahiro, Nostalgia Critic, Noble, NicoB, Will, Michaela, Deadpool, Jack Sparrow, Kalen, and Iason are grouped outside of the houses to witness Ilias spanking her tail at her two brothers' backs, to hear them scream in pain from each spank, while the woman herself has a spiteful expression in her face with her knuckles on her hips, as everyone silently watch her scold the two men, with some flinching in pain and pity for Karma and Elias of their 'punishment'.

"What's the matter with you idiots! I oughta rip you a new one for being so damn stupid! At this rate, you two are going to screw up this entire mission! Not to mention Elias, you've already destroyed your and Kalen's own ship! I don't want to hear any excuses!" Ilias continue to scold Karma and Elias with an exasperated growl as her brown eyes instantly trailed towards the other warriors at her left, with an aggravated frown and her fanged teeth showing to enquire the warriors harshly, due to her temper from her brothers' mishaps. "You got something to say!?"

"UH! No, nothing at all!" Some of the warriors, that the readers can think off but excluding Iason and Thanos, gasped in shock as they quickly deny Ilias's assumptions when the lamia is done with her 'soft torture', for Kalen to softly lift both their unconscious younger brothers off the ground AND hang their bodies over his muscled arms.

Watching one of _his nephews_ strode towards one of the houses to his right with the others following the giant pirate, Thanos turned his head to his right and face his _older blonde – haired brother_ to enquire the man and get his attention, for Iason to turn his head and glance at _his long black – haired brother_ with a soft, stoic expression in his effeminate face. "How many more people do you think we'll meet? I don't mind but this seems too fucking much, especially if your sons and daughter are here."

"Don't worry Thanatos; since all of the people in the human world knows how life – threatening the War of Wars is, including the incident with Embryo setting a bank on fire, they will stay in their homes at all times. We will put my children, and some of the people that were forced to participate in either Hybrid Hell, and some of the other Havens located in different parts of the world, so we won't have any problems." Iason explained with a calm smirk while noticing the livid reaction he receives from Thanos, due to calling the latter by his real name which he despises, but before the Immortal of death could even process a thought of a threat to his _older brother_ , both Immortals heard a scream in fear coming from the inside of the house in front of the men, for the two to quickly run towards the inside and see what was the commotion.

As the inside of the house has Terra, Delirious, Tyler/ Wildcat, Anthony/ Panda, Smii7y, Marcel/ Basically with Ohm on his head, Airu, Ariana, Sho, Takehito, Sosuke, Kia, and Shiro Albion; they are all watching the blonde – haired man Usagi moving closer against the eldest son Makoto Mink on the couch, with the former screaming his fear out of the one thing people are staring at right now in this situation with surprise as well; Luka, Karma, Rin, Kanou, and Embryo are trying to push an irritated Kokkuri, who has grown larger to almost reach his head and body at the ceiling, away from Usagi with their arms or backs budging to push the fox back, while everyone can hear it growling at the long blonde – haired man in blue attire with a threatening growl, and Shiro Albion is sitting on a shelf with his back against the large, closed window beside the entrance to let out some laughs of the situation, showing the albino boy amused of an older man's fright.

"Shiro, you can laugh at _your cousin_ shitting his pants later. What's going on?" First reminding his young son without showing any sympathy to the feared man trying to run away from the monstrous fox, and the giant man embracing the blonde man; Thanos enquired Shiro with his usual stoic expression showing as the latter first gave himself a chuckle, before he glances at his father with a calm smile and place his sleeve – covered arms on his cross-legged lap before answering the man's question. "Usagi mentioned he can't remember anything when he woke up and called Embryo's Akuma a dog; so it got angry and grew bigger to eat him!"

"Makoto, is that true?" Iason questioned while looking at his eldest son, who slowly turns his head over his shoulder to face his father and answer his question with a concerned frown, while continues to hug his screaming brother, with the others watching the sight of the shrieking man and five other men trying to push a gigantic nine-tailed fox away, with one of the men being its own host. "Yes, Father. He keeps saying that he can't remember anything, other that his name is Usagi Mink and he can use magic."

"Oh! I believe I know the way to help get his memories back!" Terra thought aloud with an amazing smile while clapping her hands together, as she turned her head with a surprised frown to face Embryo, who raised his voice in shock to question the girl while he is still pushing his back and arms against his Akuma's legs with Luka, Karma, Kanou, and Rin continue to help their friend stopping the fox from attacking inside the house. "T – Terra quick! What's the way to get Usagi's memories back, and please don't start a 'Do you Know De Wae' meme!?"

"U – uh – uh - uh, I - if he fights with the people he knows, like his family and friends; his memories will return faster in no time. It's just like in the previous war." Terra suggested as quick as she could answer with surprise, whilst her words brought Usagi to stop quivering and reacting in fear of Kokkuri, who also ceased his plan to attack the man for the five men to stop pushing the fox's legs when everyone glanced Usagi enquiring the female fighter in surprise and relief. "Wait, is that possible?"

"It is possible, and it doesn't hurt to try. So any volunteers?" Iason exclaimed with a calm smile while facing the occupants in the room for everyone to see Kia, Shiro, Sosuke, and Makoto have raised a hand with a calm smile in their faces for volunteering themselves for Usagi, although Makoto changed his smile into a soft, confused frown when Iason suggested something with the calm smile still remains in his face, bringing others excluding Thanos, his children, Embryo, Luka, Sosuke, Karma, and Kanou in confusion. "Also Makoto, you don't have to be in Disguise all the time, if you want to help us in the war. We won't judge what you really look like."

"Oh thank god…" Makoto reacted in surprise and relief with a sigh as everyone watch the eight feet tall giant man calmly lift himself off the couch, his head almost reached the ceiling by a few inches for the entire form of Makoto to instantly envelop inside a sudden burst of thick white smokes in a loud bang, to some's surprise as the smokes quickly fade away to show Makoto's appearance has definitely changed from having feminine clothing with garter belts…to be a completely different man than earlier.

Completely more muscular than before with broad shoulders and a slight thin waist, Makoto bears a giant pair of dark blue wings that almost hit Usagi, Luka, Embryo, Karma, Kanou, and Rin for arms and hands, which made him resemble of a harpy, his black hair is shorter with no pony tail, and he is minimally dressed as his only attire are a dark blue thong over a matching, flowing loincloth and silver high boots with armor while leaving each side of his legs bare, what retains his appearance are his blue eyes, dark skin and gigantic height.

His revealed appearance brought everyone but his family members excluding Usagi due to his amnesia, Luka, Sosuke, Kanou, and Embryo to stare at Makoto with silent disbelief as their mouths are open for a few seconds until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi, Takehito, Delirious, Tyler/ Wildcat, Smii7y, Ohm, Scott/ 407, Anthony/ Panda, and Ohm screamed in horror which immediately surprised Makoto to shield the sight of his figure with his wings especially when Anthony and Takehito suddenly shout what they had in mind of the man while pointing a finger at Makoto in fear, with words that would bring the rest to react in dismay as well. "A giant black man with wings! / Kyojin kuro no Karasu! (A giant black Kars!)"

"Anthony/ Koyasu – san!" Marcel/ Basically and Sho shouted at their two friends in surprise and exasperation as Anthony first glance at his friend who is pointing a finger at his right while everyone is staring at him in shock, to his confusion for one minute but when seeing the direction where Marcel is pointing...

Anthony and Takehito immediately sweat bullets and hail in fear of seeing Iason staring at the two with such an enraged reaction as his eyes darkened and a grim frown while his body let out white mists as if it is fire blazing over his shoulders, with Thanos glancing at his brother with an annoyed reaction while crossing his wide – sleeved arms over his chest, not watching Anthony and Takehito quickly kneeling on the ground to bow with their foreheads and hands against the floor while apologizing in dread to avoid an incoming punishment. "I'm sorry! / Gomenasai! I'm sorry! / Gomenasai! I'm sorry! / Gomenasai! ..."

"I would like to point out, that Afton is not here. Where the hell is the bitch?" Ignoring the apologies and Iason glaring at the two with such livid expression, Thanos thought aloud to everyone present in the room as the mention of Afton and bitch immediately brought everyone but Usagi to react in disappointment, and anger to some like Rin and Kanou and the Cosmos warriors, as everyone knows the Devil is mentioning Bale Afton, although most do have suspicion of why is the heartless devil of Purvana have a severe grudge against a sweet and kind, blind woman, who is like a mother to everyone. But unknown to everyone, the name Afton somehow brought Usagi to feel a hard, throbbing sensation in his head to quietly grunt in pain and grab his head with both hands, slowly leaning towards the couch...

* * *

 _ **[At Haunted Witch Manor – 15 minutes ago]**_

"WHAT?! Adrien Cyan wanted to talk with me an hour ago, and you didn't TELL ME!" Antisepticeye roared at the fidgeting Angry Video Game Nerd and the sunglasses – wearing soldier with twin katanas, Hyuuga [Chapter/ Part 9, 11 and the omake of Chapter 13 in case people forget], in fury while slamming his left arm on the table to hear a loud bang, clearly ignoring King Barrel, Khalifa, Asami, Marluxia, Ash Albion, Bill Cipher, Madeline, Austin Trance, Tengu, Moon Waters, and Aya [also from Chapter/ Part 5, 9 and omake of C. 13 to not forget] present in the kitchen and seated at the table, behind Antisepticeye, to watch both Nerd and Hyuuga cowering in terror of the _demon's_ murderous temper especially, when the latter quivered aloud in a feared stutter. "A – A – A – Aya - tan did – did - didn't tell me his friend wanted to talk with y – y – y – you…"

Although his excuse brought the mentioned muted albino man to first stare at the ceiling in irritation and disbelief, before lowering his head to place his head on his palm, while Bill let out a cruel chuckle of watching the two glasses – wearing fighters shuddering in fear.

"I'm going to fight my useless enemy Jack and his friends later to kill them off, and make our plans go easier unless it will go up in smoke. And I just noticed something Hyuuga…" Antisepticeye spoke with a displeased scowl as he lift himself off his seat to slowly and calmly walk towards Hyuuga, who slowly sweat a lot in fear, as everyone would notice Hyuuga's black boots have been replaced with a pair of green slippers with the front bearing a blue eye each, which increases Antisepticeye's ferocity to howl his wrath at the feared soldier to open his mouth in a silent scream. "…that you…are wearing…HIS…MERCHANDISE!"

But before Antisepticeye could attack Hyuuga, who could not even lift one of his swords out of his sheathes to block an incoming butcher knife the former pulled out of the back pocket from his pants; the sounds of slurping brought everyone's attention to face the Angry Video Game Nerd, who is sipping on a plastic cup, which is also green with the same blue eye designs on the cup, but seeing everyone staring at him with Antisepticeye bearing a furious expression; the Nerd quickly remove the straw from his mouth to first glance at his cup with a nervous chuckle before slightly lifting the bottle in front of one of the leaders' face, an anxious smile in the nerd's own face. "Thirsty?"

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Not seeing one of the kitchen doors opened for a sight of Darkiplier and the 'Tiger's Eye', Adrien Cyan [from Chapter 9] almost walking in, Antisepticeye screamed out in wrath for the former two receiving out a flinch, with the young human man letting out a surprised reaction to close his eyes with a startled gasp and tightly grip his arms around his pet raccoon, who also woke up in shock from a sudden explosion that occurred inside the kitchen; showing a burned Hyuuga and Angry Video Game Nerd already planted their backs against one of the walls behind the Shinryu fighters, with Bill laughing out loud in his cruel and childish excitement to fall off his chair and land his back on the floor to continue laughing while Austin, Madeline, Moon, Marluxia, and Ash are the only ones who reacted in surprise of the punishment.

"Anti." Darkiplier muttered to get his ally's attention with a calm tone; as the former watch the dark persona panting his anger out from his 'torture', for the latter to slowly trail his cruel eyes at the second of the three leaders' appearance with a displeased frown and the young Tiger's Eyes, who could stare at the aggravated third stooge in horror, until the sight of the latter immediately brought Antisepticeye to heave out one last sigh to let go of his fury and muttered aloud with a small, grim smirk. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm totally fine."

"I caught our 'Eyes' using his powers to see what will happen if you choose to go and fight our enemies alone…" Darkiplier spoke while placing a hand on Adrien's back to receive a shudder from the young man, giving Antisepticeye a chuckle out of his smirk of the boy's fear, as everyone silently watch the brunette young man quickly lift his right arm off his raccoon to sink his arm behind his back under his cape, and fished out a familiar thick book with brownish - orange pages, understandable that Adrien wanted to say something the moment he slightly open his mouth, only to close it shut out of fear.

Carefully taking the book off the Tiger's Eye's hand; Anti calmly open the book to flip a few pages open, while he does not need to turn his head around to see Bill, Moon, Nerd, and Hyuuga looking at the pages over his shoulders when the five men are reading what is important for the dark persona to know involves his mission.

"Hmm." Anti gave himself an unpleasant chortle when he swiftly closes the book with a loud snap, ignoring the sound of Bill and Hyuuga mutter an irritated and sad pout like spoiled children, for Antisepticeye to glance at Adrien and enquire the feared boy with the former's eyes darken, not seeing Darkiplier eying his comrade with the displeased scowl remain in his dark – greyish, pale face over the former's plan. "In that case, I should bring Garland to accompany me, would I?"

* * *

 _ **[Elsewhere – present time]**_

Using a portal of light provided by Iason Mink; Warrior of Light, Jacksepticeye, Kia, Shiro, Ariana, Sosuke, and Makoto and Usagi Mink walked out of their transportation to find themselves arriving in a large and healthy green scenery with a massive waterfall over a large and slightly deep lake in front of their eyes, with the beautiful sight first brought some of the others to react in awe, until everyone listened to Makoto starting to explain to Usagi, who faces is shown to bear a hesitant frown; due to their promised tactic of bringing his memories back and Makoto's real appearance instead of a 'Disguise'. "Alright Usagi, since we asked Cosmos's warriors and heard this definitely works in their war; you have to fight family first, before the others even if ya win or lose to get your memories back. So who do you want to fight first?"

"Oh, me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! I want to fight Usagi first! I mean, I would like me and Kia to fight Usagi please!" Everyone turned their heads to face Shiro, who kept hopping up and down with his open grin showing his teeth while waving his sleeve – covered arms in the air as if he is an overjoyed child wanting to do something first, even as he corrects himself to ask politely to earn Kia to give herself a faint smile for her brother's generous thought of getting her involved, as well as Makoto to lift his left wing at the waterfall and offered _his young cousins_ with a calm grin. "Alright. Then ya and Kia can fight Usagi, and soak yourselves."

"Yay!" Shiro cheered enthusiastically as everyone watch Shiro quickly run towards the water with Kia calmly follow her brother from behind, to show the water reaches to their lower legs, as soon as Usagi also followed them to stand in front of his two _cousins_ and glance at their appearances with a sad frown, seeing Shiro pulling out a black injection gun to shoot some drops of red liquid inside himself by the neck, with his face, that suddenly bear long and curved - like designs on his face, neck, and legs that magically appears, bearing his usual sadistic yet ecstatic expression while Kia is just glancing at the blonde – haired man with a faint grin, when she assured aloud with a thumbs up on her right prosthetic hand and her left mechanical arm is hidden behind her back . "Don't worry Usagi, you can do it."

"But you two are kids! Not to mention you don't have human arms and legs, and he looks like a crazy psychopath…" Usagi refused in surprise and sadness for fighting his own family members as Makoto, Ariana, Jack, Warrior, and Sosuke placed themselves to sit on the large rocks, the moment they watch Usagi suddenly stumble and give out a scream when he found himself falling his back on the water in a splash, by Kia showing her left arm to find a glowing silver chain, which is longer to hide under the water and wrapping around Usagi's ankles together.

As a soaked Usagi quickly lift himself to sit and try to remove the chains coiling his booted ankles; he lift his head with a soft gasp in time to witness a screaming Shiro running towards him to leap off the water and gave a sudden kick by the torso, to send Usagi flying away from the two with a scream, before landing his back roughly on a large rock and the water, earning a cringe from the others, while the concerned Makoto quickly lift himself off his seat to start running towards Usagi.

But Sosuke and Warrior of Light hastily get themselves up and stopped the giant harpy to move any further, with Sosuke reminding Makoto with a soft frown while turning his head over his shoulder to see the battlefield. "Wait, Makoto. Usagi has to do this alone!"

Slowly lifting himself with his back against the rock to sit on the water in pain and spit some water out of his mouth; Usagi first glanced at Kia and Shiro with a light-headed expression but seeing the latter still bearing his psychotic grin on his pale face; the long blonde – haired man quickly gives himself a confident sneer and stand on his feet to run towards his _two cousins._

His hand let out a bright light purple glow of light in a form of a sphere, for everyone to witness Usagi throwing orbs of magic spells at both Kia and Shiro, who swiftly dodge some of them as some of Usagi's magic would fly back to hit the two of them one at the time, including a fast throw of an orb of purple light, soared towards Shiro, by the chest to send him flying towards the waterfall and hit his back against the falls to hear a gasp, to Usagi's surprise and disbelief while Makoto, Ariana, and Jack gave the man some cheers with grins.

"Hey Ariana, would you mind sing a bit of that song from Hercules, but changed it for Usagi?" Jacksepticeye suggested after Ariana has finished clapping with her cheer to glance at the Youtuber with a surprised smile for the idea, before she gave a nod with another clap, when seeing a soaked Usagi and Shiro starting another battle while Kia took a few leaps back to avoid the fight, three splashes rang their ears from her jumping on the water to join the others of watching. "Oh okay."

(Altered Music Cue: first verse version of Zero to Hero from Disney Hercules; Ariana Grande version.)

 _Bless my soul!_

 _Usagi's on a roll_

 _Person of the week in every future opinion poll_

 _What a pro_

Running towards his _young cousin_ ; Usagi lift his right arm to summon another ball of light purple light on his palm, while it cackles with small lightning inside to throw it, at the same time he summoned a few more orbs of magic to throw at Shiro, who quickly rolls his body over the water while getting himself drenched to avoid getting hit again.

 _He could stop a show_

 _Point him at a fighter and you're talking S.R.O!_

 _He used to be a no one_

 _A zero, zero_

Shiro quickly sprinted towards Usagi to start swiping his sleeved arms to hit Usagi nine times, with swift movements, before the tenth blow from the right sleeve brought the long – blonde haired man to sent flying upwards on the air in a gasp…

 _Now he'll be a honcho_

 _He's a hero!_

Before he regains his balance in the air and swiftly flew himself down, as if he kicked something from the air to push him down, to the fight and land his feet on the water at the spot in front of Shiro, letting the water hitting the latter in a splash to receive a gasp and giggle from the surprised yet enthusiastic boy.

 _Here was a man with his act down pat!_

In a flash, Usagi suddenly jumped in front of Shiro and, with his face bearing an angry scowl for earlier, slammed his forehead against Shiro's in a head butt to earn another gasp in pain before everyone witness the albino boy has lost his fight when he unconsciously fell his back on the water in a splash.

 _From zero to hero - in no time flat_

 _Zero to hero -just like that!_ (End music; even though I wished to alter the full song)

* * *

Seeing this mock battle as Usagi's first fight and victory, Kia carefully walk towards her brother, who is drifting on the water with a dazed smile even as Kia used her prosthetic arms to lift him up and carry him like a bride, and followed Usagi out of the water to join with the others the moment the long blonde – haired man enquire his older brother with a faint, proud smile, after Kia placed the almost conscious Shiro up on his feet. "How was that, Makoto? I think that went a bit well, except I would feel bad I almost killed Shiro, huh?"

"Oh, so do you remember anything?" Makoto questioned with a small smile, hoping that small fake brawl is enough to get some memories back, as Usagi first scratch the back of his blonde head while he mused out of what he can think of, as his mind is starting to lose some fuzziness, for him to recall a bit of his family… "I do remember Father and Mother, you, Ilias, Nana…" although he stops a bit to silently close his eyes and muse to think for a bit before Usagi quickly opens his blue eyes again to continue remembering aloud. "Ah. Then Kalen, me, Karma and finally Elias!"

"Makoto, Ilias, Nana, Kalen, Usagi, Karma, Elias. Yep, all seven!" After using her mechanical hands to count; Kia exclaimed with a small grin and a nod for Usagi to first give himself an exciting sound for his memories slowly returning in his head while Shiro wondered aloud to his sister about the names of the Mink children with a calm smile. "You know Kia. If you used the initials of all seven Minks; you can get M. I. N. K and U. K. E …"

Although the white-haired boy stopped talking for both him and Kia to realize what the former meant, yet they give themselves a proud wide grin of what they are thinking about. [Note: For those who don't understand; Kia and Shiro are thinking about the initials in Usagi, Karma and Elias's names to read 'Uke' which is a Japanese term for bottom or passive men in yaoi manga and anime, while Makoto, Ilias, Nana, and Kalen's initials stand for Mink, their family name.]

"But, I can't remember anything else…but my mind is always thinking about a giant white cat with two tails and a woman." Usagi thought aloud with a sad frown as he lowered his hand off his head for everyone to listen to his words, the mention of a 'giant white cat with two tails' seem to brought their attention when Kia, Sosuke, and Ariana suddenly hear a familiar, female voice speaking to their minds while leaving Makoto, Usagi, Warrior, and Jack to discuss more of the slow recovery of Usagi's memories. **"Akuma Hosts, we have terrible news!"**

In a flash, everyone notice three bursts of thick pure white smoke exploded behind to show a sight of Gintoki the four tailed wolf, Jasmine the five – tailed dolphin – horse hybrid, and Reaper the hooded Arachne, also as large as trees to possibly ride on, which is considered sufficient for the warriors as a source of transportation, which brought some surprise to the others as the Akuma Hosts listen to Gintoki informing with anger and determination in its voice. " **Hurry! A warrior of Lord Shinryu and Chaos are fighting against your allies, Kokkuri and Nurul!** "

* * *

 ** _[A few minutes later…]_**

Riding on the Akumas and following the directions specified from the Akumas, while Makoto let himself fly above the others with his wings flapping and Usagi lying on his older brother's back while wrapping his arms around his neck from behind, the warriors have arrived to be in a large and barren Greek – like city, with an open area and Greek – like buildings around themselves.

But as soon as they arrived at the spot, they are greeted by the sight of a battlefield; Luka Klauser, the two Akumas Kokkuri and Nurul, Shinsuke Rin, Kira Kanou, and Karma Mink are fighting their swords and fists against two familiar fighters that brought the Warrior of Light and Jack to reveal their names in surprise and anger. "Garland!" "Antisepticeye!"

" **Brother! Sister!** " Jasmine gasped in surprise as the Akuma Hosts, Makoto and Usagi shift their attentions towards Luka Klauser, Kokkuri and Nurul, with the former riding his guitar airborne to shoot small bullets of light purple energy out of its truss rod around Antisepticeye, who is shown to be unfazed by the bullets for everyone to resume battling.

Climbing off his brother's back, Usagi slowly walk towards the other to watch both Kokkuri and Nurul fight against the warriors, as he widens his blue eyes are focused only on the latter, his mind brought him to witness visions involving a woman in his thoughts, while he gripped his head with his hands again and grunts in agony, but the only clear thing he can recall about this woman is that she has knee-length hair and only wears a sleeveless dress, bringing the others to watch Usagi fell on his knees while clutching his head with his hands by the throbbing sensations returning to break his mind, the more he needs to remember about the woman. "N – NO! Please…let me…remember…her! Gah, ah…AHHHHHHH!"

"Usagi!" Ariana gasped in horror and concern as the others noticed Usagi is starting to glow a bright blue, as if he is turning into a silhouette with dark linings and lightning crackling over a sudden black ball of energy that enveloped his body, as it grows bigger, for everyone to take a step back when they can see Usagi started to sprout gigantic wings out of his back, before the lightning and the black ball of darkness ceased to fade into nothing as they can see Usagi has turned… into a massive humanoid creature.

It resembles a gargoyle-like demonic appearance, dark blue in color, has a huge, muscular build with some of its skins bearing a hard, light purple skin, gigantic demonic wings and retaining it's light blue eyes but with no pupils.

With a demonic growl coming from his fanged mouth; Usagi kicked himself off the ground to lunge in the air and soar towards both Kokkuri and Nurul, who both noticed it's arrival for the former to leaped back, with one of its nine tails whacking Luka and his guitar away from the three monsters, by accident, to bring the taller brunette man screaming 'EEEEEEEEM!' in shock and almost flying away from the city.

Only for Sosuke to throw a long, glowing violet chain he summoned on his arm, to flew towards Luka and coil it around the latter's waist and his guitar, for the Akuma Host to pull the chain back to bring his father falling towards the others, while continues to scream during his fall, until he is successfully caught by Reaper catching the man on its large human hands.

At the same time Rin, Kanou, and Karma are sent flying towards the others from getting a massive hit by Garland's large sword before the three land their bodies roughly on the ground in front of their allies' feet to hear them letting out a grunt in pain.

"Hmph, finally you all have arrived." Noticing the others' arrival, Garland mused in discomfort while he turns his armored head to witness the nine – tailed red fox and a new demonic creature fighting against the two – tailed cat, for the three monsters to crash through the buildings and create destruction in their paths, before the armored knight turn his attention to one of his representatives; when Antisepticeye calmly strode a few steps forward to inform aloud with a grim chuckle from his bleeding throat, eying the ferocity in his enemy's face. "Now, now Garland. We're here to finish off some fighters, especially our own enemies. So, let's just get this over with."

"This time, you're going down!" Jack declared with a determined scowl while he lifts his arms for a large shape of green light to glow on his right arm, and immediately summon his Septic Sam Shield in his hands, while the Warrior of Light raises his right arm with his sword in hand to point at his arch enemy with his stoic but confident expression when he thought aloud to his ally. "Allow me to aid you, Jack!"

* * *

 **Fight: Jacksepticeye (LV 12) & Warrior of Light (Assist) & vs Antisepticeye (LV 15) & Garland (Assist)**

 **Information: Defeat Antisepticeye! (Music: Battle from Final Fantasy I and Dissidia series)**

 _Antisepticeye: (Moving his butcher knife in front of his neck in a slitting movement with a psychotic grin) "You think you can stop me, Jack!?"_

 _Jacksepticeye: (Gripping the handle on his shield, bouncing like a boxer ready it's fighting before giving a slap in the air) "I don't know, ask yourself that!_

Ignoring the sight of the Akumas Nurul, Gintoki, Jasmine, and Reaper fighting against Usagi in a demon form in the background; Jacksepticeye and Antisepticeye ran towards each other with the latter letting out a loud, violent, deranged cry and holding a pair of simple butcher knives in his hands to strike Jack in different directions, while the latter quickly held out his shield to block some of the knives after getting hit by the first five strikes, (Jack: 254 BRV to 173 BRV, Antisepticeye: 419 BRV to 500 BRV).

Until Jack suddenly pull something out of his shirt with one of his hands holding out a palm – sized creature, which is a floating green eyeball with a blue iris and a long green wisp at the back of the eyeball, his trusted Septiceye Sam, before he rolled his body to the left, avoiding his enemy's knives, and grabbed Septiceye Sam by the tendril to start whipping his companion around the area, and Antisepticeye, with the eyeball growing longer and larger to continuously hit his enemy multiple times. (Antisepticeye: 500 BRV to 287 BRV, Jack: 173 BRV to 386 BRV)

"Stand the FUCK DOWN!" Jack yelled aggressively when he lifts his Septiceye Sam whip away from his enemy, for the Youtuber to lift the giant eye as it levitates above his dark persona and hastily lower the tendril down to watch the gigantic eye falling down to the enemy's head and slam him down to the ground with a painful grunt, creating a large crater on the tile ground in the process. (Anti: 2017 HP to 1631 HP + 280 HP Wall Rush = 1351 HP, Jack: LV UP to 3; 1941 HP to 2186 HP, 254 BRV to 293 BRV)

"I must join forces!" Garland bellowed when he suddenly appeared in front of Jack in a flash of purple, blue, dark pink, and white light in a form of a sphere, for the giant knight to spin towards Jack with his gigantic sword hitting the man a few times, before he jabbed Jack away to send him flying away and hit his back against a wall with a gasp from the Youtuber, the moment Garland let himself disappear into nothing by a form of the purple, blue, dark pink and white sphere of energy again, without a trace as Antisepticeye leaped himself off the ground to float a mile above his enemy's head in the air. (Jack: BREAK!, Anti: 287 BRV to 739 BRV - 50 BRV Wall Rush = 819 BRV)

"Feel the burn!" Antisepticeye mocked as he suddenly lift his arms that instantly let out green fire, without burning the flesh for the 'leader', to aim his palms in front of his enemy and spray a large force of green fire towards Jack like a flamethrower, hearing the latter scream in pain from the burning hot green flames thrashing his body, despite not feeling any burns on his skin… (Anti: 819 BRV to 965 BRV until… Jack: 2186 HP to 1221 HP)

"To arms!" The Warrior of Light's voice reached to Antisepticeye's ears when he witnessed the warrior of knight appearing in front of the green flames, in the same way Garland arrived earlier with his sword and shield in front of him, to ceased the man's flames, to the latter's surprise and indignation, as the warrior's shield let out a bright glow of light yellow translucent energy in a circular shape, the moment the warrior shouted out a determined 'Shine!', for the light energy to shoot out a short burst of light and sent Anti flying away in the air, before the warrior disappeared also the same way as Garland. (Jack: 0 BRV to 293 BRV, Anti: 0 BRV to 419 BRV)

"I' ma coming!" Jack screamed as he ran towards Antisepticeye, who immediately land his feet on the ground, for the latter to grab his butcher knife again and also sprinted towards his enemy before Jack has suddenly pulled out a sudden pogo stick, from his shirt and start hopping on it to start leaping his pogo stick on top on Antisepticeye to send him bouncing and slamming his body on the ground three times, (Anti: 419 BRV to 353 BRV, Jack: 293 BRV to 359 BRV)

Until Jack and the pogo stick was suddenly engulfed in fiery orange flames, the moment he yelled out an ecstatic 'Happy Wheels!', before he rained the pogo stick down to where Antisepticeye was…only for him to miss and hit the pogo stick to the ground as Anti rolled his body away to avoid the attack for Jack to put his pogo stick back in his shirt.

"Surrender; you worthless life form!" Antisepticeye yelled in ferocity as his whole body is engulfed with green flames and mists of matching green energy flower out of his body (EX: The Malicious Gamer!) for Anti to soar towards Jack and hastily let out a scream, when the flames covering his body spray out of the man's body and immediately form itself into a tornado of green fire, with Jack and Anti in the inside while the former got himself hurt a few times… (EX Burst: Psycho Killer)

"Get in here!" Anti voiced out with a psychotic laugh as he first throw multiple balls of green fire at his enemy while he spins around the latter in each throw (Jack: 359 BRV to 182 BRV, Anti: 353 BRV to 530 BRV) until Anti ceased his attacks for a countless number of butcher knives appearing in a flash around Jack from different directions, with Anti turning around to face the 'screen/ page' with his grim smirk. "Say goodbye…" [Imagine your screen/ page is glitching like a television screen while slowly turning pitch black, before hearing Jack scream to be back in the battlefield] (Jack: 1221 HP to 631HP)

Lifting himself on his feet; Jack's right arm fished in the inside of his shirt for a second before pulling out to show multiple Septiceye Sam – designed orbs, about the size of bouncy balls, before throwing all six balls at Antisepticeye at the same time for the latter to receive a few hits from the balls as the six orbs are flashing a light green until the balls immediately exploded with Antisepticeye giving out a grunt when he was sent flying a mile away from Jack by the incoming bombs, (Anti: BREAK!, Jack: 182 BRV to 634 BRV) while Jack lift his arms outstretched to also got himself immersing light green energy out of his body after shouting "LIKE A BOSS!" (EX: Irish Screamer!)

As Jack starts to run towards Anti, who lands his feet on the ground from the short flight; he immediately noticed, to his relief, the Warrior of Light was already behind Antisepticeye for the former to swing his sword upwards which hit Anti at first when the knight exclaimed 'Bathe in the light!' before he received bursts of light the warrior summoned… (EX Burst: Like A Boss!)

"GOOOO JACKY BOY!" Jack screamed to himself with enthusiasm, when he first hit his enemy multiple times with his fists and shield, (Jack: 634 BRV to 977 BRV) until he ceased punching for Jack to send inhale a large amount of air and release them in a destructive scream, with a heavy gust of wind to blow Antisepticeye and an addition of a sudden and big explosion to emit on the dark persona, ending the fight with Antisepticeye letting out a few grunts in pain. * **Victory! ***

 _Jacksepticeye: (Giving himself a fist – pumping motion before slapping his right palm in the air as if he is slapping a screen) A! For Awesome!_ **[*]**

* * *

With a scream coming out of his throat from receiving an unexpected strike of attack; Antisepticeye was sent flying away in the air through the city, completely out of his enemies' and Garland's sight for a moment, until he felt himself lowering down only for his face to scrunch into the expressions of anger, pain, and disdain, when he was sent crashing and thrashing on the ground, his body rolling backwards during his rough landing for another few more seconds, before Anti gave another painful groan when he was suddenly breaking inside a Greek temple – like building with his back hitting through the bricks, at the same time the entire building shook and tumble on top of the warrior of Shinryu, the sight of the destruction can be seen from afar.

"I…kill him…I'll kill that damn Jack!" Antisepticeye cursed in fury while pushing the heavy bricks and debris off his himself to see his entire figure receive a large amount of blood out of his body from his fight with Jack and from his rough landing, his butcher knife is lying in front of his eyes, the moment Anti raise his head and caught something in his eerie eyes to bear a surprising reaction.

In front of the one of the three leaders; are both the two-tailed cat Akuma and the new demonic creature from earlier, the one they call Usagi earlier, facing each other with the latter kneeling it's right leg against the ground while it's left clawed hand clasped on his knee, the sounds of it's panting it's breath is harsh and low as Anti silently kneel down to avoid being caught, while he watch the two monsters standing in front of each other of a possible fight, with the giant flaming white cat suddenly send both of its tails flying after Usagi, to wrap both tendrils around its body for the Akuma and unpredictably let out an immeasurable and blinding white light in the area, bringing Antisepticeye to shield his closed eyes with one of his arms and let out an annoyed mumble.

After a minute of silence and the burning light begin to waver; Anti slowly lower his arm down when his eyelids can 'see' the blaze is also slowly dimming down for the dark fighter to flicker his eyes open and see the two demonic creatures have been replaced with two humans; Usagi has reverted back into a human form with long – blonde hair and blue attire as he is lying his body on the ground unconscious.

The Akuma's host in front of the unconscious man was also revealed to be the young and blind but tall and mature – looking woman sitting on the ground, with extremely long light brunette hair, fair skin and dressed in a sleeveless white summer dress, the same Akuma Host that fought Bill's group at the human world.

Anti cannot see her face due to standing behind the two, but they seem to bring the dark persona to return his arrogant personality and a cruel smile in his face when he slowly walked towards the two.

Noticing the unnamed woman slowly turning herself to see who is walking towards her, after moving Usagi closer with his head placed on her lap and her eyes indeed have those star - like dots; Anti lift his right arm with his butcher knife over his head for a swift stab through the newcomers, but before he could attempt to lower his arm and proceed...

His eyes grow wide in shock, pain, and anger by the sudden yet excruciating sharp pain in his back and through his 'heart' by a sharp blade, with the 'virus' not even bothering to see the reaction the woman in front of him is showing, as Antisepticeye sluggishly twist his head over his left shoulder to see who is the one foolish to hurt him…only for the monster to react in more pain and fury, when he muttered the name of his attacker. "…Yo…Yoshiizumi!"

"I don't care about your pathetic army…This woman belongs to me!" A bloodied Yoshiizumi, how he appeared is unknown, gritted his teeth in fury when he swiftly pushed his only knife deeper through Antisepticeye to hear the latter scream in anguish pain and ferocity, while both the arrogant yakuza and the Akuma Host watch the third leader of Shinryu's army's body began to glow in dark green statics, like a broken television, as he yelped and grunt in pain for only a few seconds, until Anti suddenly disappear into nothing with tiny wisps of darkness releasing from where he last stood to float towards the air and fade into nothing.

"Heh…at long last…" Slowly lowering his head to face Bale Afton who is being silent with a soft frown while placing her right hand on the still unconscious Usagi on her lap, Yoshiizumi's bleeding face bear a cynical smirk and his eyes widen with the expression of lust, obvious obsession, when he slowly walks towards the woman and voiced out his thoughts while panting. "…I finally have you!"

But before he could grab the woman with his hands; the latter immediately raise her left arm upwards, at the same time a large piece of the ground between her and Yoshiizumi suddenly lifted up, by itself, to hit the man by the chin which releases a grunt in pain, before the woman lower her arm to give a sharp push in front of her for the large chunk of earth to slam itself on Yoshiizumi's waist.

Being the first to run towards where Antisepticeye might be; Garland, with his right hand gripping the handle of his giant sword, happened to catch a glimpse of the woman lifting a piece of the ground to hit an unexpected Yoshiizumi twice, before the latter puke small droplets of blood in shock for the man to sent flying to the destroyed building where Antisepticeye must have landed with a large thump and dark grey smoke erupted afterwards.

Walking towards the woman; Garland manages to hear the voice, of the one the warriors called Bale Afton, when she spoke aloud with a calm tone while turning her head to face the armored knight, now both her hands are placed on Usagi's blonde hair. "Yoshiizumi killed your comrade earlier. If I were you, I would have killed him myself for his crimes and disloyalty for your army."

"…Hmph, I thank you for your suggestion and attack that insect. For that, I will spare you, but I do hope I will fight you in the future, miss." Garland said with a soft nod, first seeing the woman also giving him a calm nod before the giant knight turns around to sprint towards the building where Yoshiizumi was, possibly unconscious, and disappeared into nothing in a flash of dark wisps.

Right after the possible two warriors of discord left; Warrior of Light, Jacksepticeye, Kia, Shiro, Ariana, Sosuke, Luka, Embryo, Karma, Kanou, Rin, and Makoto have arrived by running towards the area to see both Usagi and Bale, the latter brought everyone to immediately express their surprise and relief for her, while Bale only respond with a sigh and a smile, giving a soft explanation of her absence earlier. "I'm sorry for not seeing Usagi back at Haven, but now I'm happy to see my husband!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Everyone Can Act Different From Using The Phone!**

[Sitting on top of a really large branch of an enormous tree; Luka, Embryo, and Karma are offered to watch over Usagi and his group, for the former's progress, while Kanou and Rin are off somewhere]

[Yet as soon as the three are watching Shiro jumping up and down, Luka felt his flip phone buzzing and vibrating in one of his suit pockets for him to pull it out of his pocket and switch it on to read a message with a picture of a box of donuts]

Shinsuke Rin's voice: [Happy] Iason and Thanos brought all of us some of these. So yummy. If you don't hurry back at Hybrid Hell, there won't be any left for you guys. P.S; please send a message…

[Snapping his phone shut with a displeased frown, Luka turns his head to watch Usagi walking towards the water with Shiro and Kia, with Embryo and Karma next to the brunette. But not more than a second later, his phone received another message for Luka to open and see a picture of a Chinese good luck charm]

Shinsuke Rin's voice: [Still Happy] Just kidding! ~ We saved some for you, so work hard! I brought a good luck charm to keep you safe. P.S, I'm worried about you guys' safety so please send me a message…

[Again shutting his phone with Luka having another irritated expression, his phone started ringing again, for the man to open his phone and see some type of Japanese doll with a thin string hanging it around its neck]

Shinsuke Rin's voice: I made a teru teru bozu so it wouldn't rain. What's the weather like where you are? Please send me a message… [Note: Teru Teru Bozu - a Japanese doll believed to be magical for good weather in the Edo period and still today]

[Shutting his phone shut with Luka showing more peeved than before, Luka almost sat next to his friends to watch Shiro sending Usagi flying to hit his back at a rock and on the water, but hearing his phone buzzing and vibrating in his palm; Luka first give himself grunting noises in annoyance while twitching his left eye before he opened his phone again…]

Shinsuke Rin's voice: [Calm and disappointed – like] I'm praying for you to send me a message. P.S, _Rabbits_ can die from loneliness. [Luka scroll down to show a picture of Usagi almost dead and unconsciously bleeding from the truck accident in the previous chapter, insert bell ringing noise] [Note: Usagi's name means rabbit in Japanese]

Luka Klauser: [First giving himself a squeaky gasp in shock, before lifting his hand and throw his phone down to the branch with a surprised Embryo and Karma beside him; furious] Fucking pain in the ass! Rin really wants me to send a message! Damn cell phone addict! I don't have time to send you messages!

Embryo: [Summoning a glowing red chain around his right wrist for the chain to lower down and retracted back with Luka's unbreakable phone] Luka calm down. Humans tend to use their phones 24/7.

Luka Klauser: [Facing Embryo as the latter returned his phone, still agitated] * pant * pant * And why is he so hyper when he's sending messages? Is he a different person when writing them? We're trying to work here, so he better don't interfere… [The three watch Luka's voice vibrating and buzzing again, but this time it is a call, for an irritated Luka to place his phone against his left ear.] [Insert tiger growling effect from Gintama]

Shinsuke Rin's voice: [Calm] It's a waste of time to destroy your own phone.

Luka Klauser: [With a harsh banging noise; angry] It's a waste of time to be so prepared! [Showing Luka outstretching his right arm to punch a large mark on the tree bark with his fist above Karma and Embryo's heads, as the two are wrapping their arms around each other in horror from their friend's sudden temper.] Can you stop interfering already!?

Shinsuke Rin's voice: I'm not interfering. I'm calling to let you guys know that Warrior and Jack's enemies are here, and Kanou is fighting them alone….and a sudden two-tailed cat just arrived.

[As the phone call ended, Karma and Embryo lift themselves up to stand while noticing Luka is being silent, when he flipped his phone shut, before putting it inside his purple suit…and pull out his guitar before jumping away to leap from tree to tree, leaving both men confused until they immediately knew what Luka is thinking…]

Karma Mink: [Following Luka by riding on Kokkuri that Embryo summoned for the fox to jump on each tree; both men are shown shock] You really want to kill him!?

Luka Klauser: [Furious] HE'S MAKING ME WANT TO KILL HIM!

[This omake is heavily inspired by Episode 245 of Gintama, due to Toshiyuki Morikawa (Shinsuke Rin) voicing a character who did the same thing to the protagonist Sakata Gintoki (voiced by Tomokazu Sugita, who is the author's choice for Luka Klauser to voiced as) **[* O]**

* * *

 **[*] Jacksepticeye's attacks and quotes are inspiredly taken from Super Smash Bros Moveset: Jacksepticeye by DMBadger in Deviantart.**

 **[* O] In case readers are still confused about who Shinsuke Rin looks like, even if you read the prologue; imagine Iwaki from Embracing Love (who is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa) with purple hair and blue eyes to get Shinsuke Rin; like imagine Sosuke Aizen from Bleach in a purple and black suit, taller and messy hair to get Luka Klauser.**


	21. Part 18 - Deep in the Acre Woods

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Note: Beware...this is by far the most boring chapter ever...**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 18: Deep in the Acre Woods**

"Alas, we lost one of one of our comrades and leaders of our army…and by the worst; he was killed by none other, than our useless coward of a pawn, who is revealed to be more than such a nuisance." King Barrel murmured aloud in fake sadness as he, the rest of Shinryu warriors and their other assists are watching another vision at the pedestal which is showcasing Antisepticeye's defeat at the hands of his enemy, before the former's death at the hands and blade from Yoshiizumi, who is struggling and writhing in enragement from trying to escape the grasps of Angry Video Game Nerd and Will Ryan's enemy made of ink, who Bill comically named him Willy [from Chapter/ Part 11 and 13] while Yandere – Chan emotionlessly hold her knife an inch closer to the 'traitor's' neck.

The only warriors who are ignoring both the vision and the useless human's attempts to get away from them Mare Darkiplier and Shinsuke Khalifa, an emotionless frown shown in their faces with the latter closing her eyes shut.

"Get your hands and ink off me!" Yoshiizumi continues to argue to the others in fury while thrashing his body around in efforts to release himself from the Video Game Nerd's hands and Willy's ink, but seeing the widen grin that is permanently glued in the latter's face with the ink continuously streaming down it's head to shield it's non – existent eyes; it is proven fruitless, no matter how many times Yoshiizumi struggle, when he heard Bill laughing maniacally at the humiliated yakuza and Ash Albion remarking aloud with a stoic frown for a thought of this unreasonable betrayal from an insect. "It would be obvious, you are too arrogant to underestimate women of their true strength."

"Failing to fight against your own enemy, and killing your own leader just for a woman that put on quite a show on you; is by far the most senseless and idiotic feats for a powerless fighter." Tengu scorned with a stoical and collected scowl, although his words would bring an unnoticeable reaction by Madeline de Autriche when she softly glares at her comrade with a calm frown in her beautiful face, before Yoshiizumi suddenly sneered at everyone in the room and his voice raised in ferocity while glaring at the warriors, who seems to be unfazed by his threat with their eyes, excluding Darkiplier and Khalifa's, glowering at the pathetic man bound in ink. "SHUT THE HELL UP! LIKE I SAID EARLIER, I'M ONLY JOINING THIS CRAZY GROUP BECAUSE I WANT TO KILL THAT KANOU BRAT, AND NOW I'LL KILL YOU LOT TO TAKE BACK THAT WOMAN WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! ..."

However, Yoshiizumi was immediately silenced when he let out a choked gasp from a sudden glowing red chain soaring towards the man to hastily coiled around his neck, with the others noticing the chain belongs to Darkiplier with his right arm lifted in front of the yakuza's eyes while the dark persona slowly raises his head to show his eyes are narrowed with a calm but dangerously exasperated expression, visibly infuriated by Yoshiizumi's own actions and Antisepticeye's death, to bring the human quickly lowering his wrath and replaced it with dismay while Darkiplier slowly pace his steps towards the yakuza, gaming nerd who also bear a frightening reaction and ink creature, but as soon as the leader ceased his tracks to stand in front of the troublemaker…

"I seem to make a very _idiotic_ mistake of bringing you in the War of Wars… _ **you will be punished for your insolence and for killing Anti.**_ " First wondering aloud to himself while softly gripping the chain coiling around his arm tighter, Yoshiizumi increased his horror until his teeth starts grind harder in fright of seeing Darkiplier glaring so close in front of him, the moment he suddenly threathened with a demonic tone in his voice, a dangerously furious expression painted his face while his back and shoulder let out a fiery mists of red energy, in Yoshiizumi's eyes; he could have sworn he is standing in front of a colossal and frightening dragon with glowing red eyes and heart.

As everyone watched Yoshiizumi's possible punishment with some showing an unfazed reaction, while some are showing a bit of fear and Bill is the only one showing amusement in his cynical grin; Adrien Cyan, who is standing on the top platform beside Aya and Hyuuga with some of the others standing across the three men, seem to hitch a gasp with his rare – colored eyes closed shut and he took a step closer to stand against Aya, to catch his attention and quickly lift his arms to wrap both around the young man with his stoic face bearing concern, knowing how frightened Adrien is more than everyone… even more than the three leaders and the Demon Council Leader.

"…Shinsuke Khalifa." After a few minutes of silence and the red mists finally fade away from his body; Darkiplier slowly turn around to shift his attention from the cowering Yoshiizumi, as well as Angry Nerd, to Khalifa who is still sitting on one of the couches with her arms placed on her torso, and seated beside Ryuichi Asami's right with his arm placed against the couch to place the back of Khalifa's head on his arm as support.

The moment she heard her name being called by the dark 'lord', Khalifa softly open her eyes to show her crimson eyes lighting up a dim glow as Darkiplier starts instructing to the young girl, his face still bears a furious frown for Yoshiizumi's action, while the latter suddenly glares at Khalifa with surprise. "I want you to follow Jacksepticeye's group and inspect on the woman that Anti try to kill. You can bring a few people with you, but don't kill the warriors…"

"Wait what why? Why are you asking Princess, and why don't kill them?" Bill Cipher complained in surprise and a tint of anger as he is floating above the couch Khalifa and Asami are sitting from behind, with his question answered by the Demon Council Leader when he thought aloud with a faint tone of amusement while lifting a wide – sleeved arm towards the pedestal to show a vision of the Akumas, that were present at the time. "Well; the woman, that our _proud leader_ almost killed, is the first host of one of the Goddess's first demons in Purvana history. With her having more experiences of bearing a demon alongside our prisoner, we can use them to collect all nine demons to destroy our enemies from this realm, even if it kills their hosts."

"Actually, Bill took the world we wanted Khalifa to go, so this will be a replacement for our young warrior; not surprising she is more useful than this piece of shit." King Barrel revealed with a calm scowl, not seeing Darkiplier narrowing his sneer at the old man for referring Anti as 'proud leader' as an insult, Bill Cipher quickly turn his head away to whistle in embarrassment when Khalifa silently twist her head to face the mind demon, and Yoshiizumi silently staring at Khalifa in surprise and ignoring the obvious offence he received as to the yakuza…his mind sees her as a young toddler with her right arm lifted to aim a red handgun…

* * *

 _[Elsewhere]_

In a new world; a very peaceful – looking world which is a large meadow with green trees and grasses with hills far away but also near in the background, the first noise to make to change the formerly undisturbed atmosphere was loud screaming and laughing in surprise and amazement coming from the Vanoss crew, most notably by Tyler/ Wildcat, Scotty/ 407, and being the loudest Anthony/ BigJigglyPanda.

When arriving in this world with the help by Thanos Albion; Vanoss and his friends immediately noticed that they have animal body parts, excluding Marcel/ Basically, Brock/ Moo, Ohm, and Smii7y; Evan/ Vanoss has his face changed into his trademark owl 'mask',

Delirious's Jason mask has a slight addition of a duck beak with a white duck tail in his butt,

Nogla's face turned into his 'Zoidberg',

Craig/ Mini has green bunny ears on his head,

Brian/ Terroriser has a long and brown kangaroo tail,

Anthony/ Panda bears a pair of black panda ears, black round markings on his eyes, and a tiny tail above his butt.

Scotty/ 407 has a pair of tiger ears and a striped tail on his butt,

and Tyler/ Wildcat bears his pig costume whenever he plays GTA V.

"You kids would make excellent hybrids in the real Hybrid Hell." Hearing a familiar voice of Thanos commenting the men from behind, the twelve twist themselves with a thought of seeing the tall 'grown – ass' man but instead…

They are greeted with a young boy with a familiar resemblance to Thanos's Disguise form; his short black hair has a few bangs hanging down his face with a longer strand going down between his eyes to the left side of his nose and his attire consists of a grey vest over a white long – sleeved buttoned shirt with a black tie between the vest and the shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes, with his outfit making the young 'boy' look like a student, but recognizing the voice and his brown eyes softly narrowed…

"Pfft ahahahahahahahhahaha!" Vanoss and his friends immediately laughed in surprise and awe at the young boy, obviously it is Thanos Albion in a child form as possibly around 12 or 13, who reacted the men's reaction of seeing him in such state, is to narrow his eyes with an irritated frown like his adult form, but the boys did not notice the young Immortal slowly turn his head over his right shoulder to catch a glimpse of two more yet familiar toddlers running towards the group, to earn a faint sigh and smile from Thanos as he watch his two youngest children slowly stopping their run to stand next to their father's legs, and bring the Vanoss's crew to stop laughing to see the toddlers' new appearances in this world.

Instead of their normal clothes; Shiro Albion is wearing a white shark costume with a long, pointed fin behind his back and has fins as arms and leg, while Kia Albion is wearing a pink bunny suit with a hole to show her face and black hair, like Shiro's costume, 'sausage' – like arms and legs and floppy ears hanging down behind her head, while each time the two walks or run towards them; the men can hear a squeaking noise in their feet.

"Oh my god Shiro, you and Kia look so cute!" Daithi commented in awe while watching the young albino toddler giving everyone a happy grin, to show his shark – like teeth, the moment he let out a cheer of … "Cheeseburgers!"

Which would surprise and confuse anyone of why a 'shark' is saying cheeseburgers out of the blue, but Vanoss and his friends seem to recall their minds of something similar of this to reply the 'shark' with another cheer from their confident grins. "Yeeaaahhh! / That's right Shiro!"

All leaving Kia to be staring silently at Smii7y, who also noticed the girl glancing at the milk bag with a curious frown, before he kindly jumped off Marcel/ Basically's head to land his base on the ground and start hopping towards the bunny girl, after speaking with a smile, for Kia to gently lift the milk bag and wrapped her sausage arms around it. "Hold on Kia, I'm coming."

To Smii7y's surprise, which was noticeable by his friends, he can feel the shape of Kia's small but obvious prosthetic arms under the bunny arms, for the bag to think to himself in concern and sadness. ' _Wait, Kia still has prosthetics? Don't tell me, she's born without arms and legs at all!?"_

"Ok, since Kia and Shiro are here; it means those other kids are here as well, and not that far for two babies to be running with squeaky shoes. Maybe the brats turned into children as well." Thanos assumed while glancing at his two children with a soft frown, not seeing Vanoss and almost his crew staring at the young Immortal with a confused frown with the latter's words and referring to everyone else as children, while he himself have turned into a child.

Unfortunately, Smii7y is the only one not getting their message when he unknowingly questions Thanos aloud with a confused sneer showing in his plastic face. "Wait, why are you still calling us brats if you turned into one?"

Not seeing the surprise in some of his friends' face while Shiro is the only busy gently stomping his feet in a sort of goofy dance like Spongebob Squarepants in a band and clearly ignoring the whole situation, Smii7y glare as Thanos first narrowing his eyes with a dark frown for only a second, before he closes the brown orbs to give a sort of passive smile, clearly giving everyone a bad vibe if the always stoic and sadistic Immortal is smiling, unless he is thinking of his family and the 'people he worked with' as stated by Azalea once, before Thanos exclaim to the paper milk bag while gently lifting the latter up with the 'boy's' right hand softly gripping the bag's head. "Ah, of course; unlike my older, not blood - related, brothers and sisters, I'm the only Immortal created as a boy. But because of that, I was _forced_ to have a habit that I've been enjoying for 700,000 years in Purvana…"

"…The habit of fucking men to _death_ instead of women." Thanos finished with his smile tugging into the first sadistic smirk of a monster, for the first time to the Vanoss crew, while lifting his left hand to show he is holding something long, black… [and pixelated], bringing the men to react by taking a step back with some letting up a scream of Smii7y's name, while Kia silently lift both her arms to shield her eyes, and Smii7y himself is thrashing himself around to get out of the revealed rapist's hand while screaming, but no avail of having a strong grip, before the milk bag is forced to stare at Thanos in fear when the latter lick his vicious and satisfied lips while softly placing the head of the object below Smii7y's 'base' and assuring aloud with his brown eyes softly open half – lidded. "Don't worry about it; I'll make your pleasure nice and painful…."

However, the moment Thanos ignorantly flipped the small switch of the object to maximum high with his fingers…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"SMMMIIIII77YYY!"

"PAPA, YOU'LL BUST SMII7Y'S MILK OFF!"

[Imagine Toddler! Kia standing in front of your page/ screen while holding a brown wooden sign in front of her face; reading **We would like to skip this scene due to obvious reasons….and please help stop abuse of damaged milk bags** ]

* * *

 _[10 minutes later]_

"EH!? You guys are actually 57 years old!?" As soon as the Vanoss Crew, Thanos Albion and Kia and Shiro with the two toddlers holding their father's hands with one of their baby arms, walked through the serene forest, obviously this peaceful-looking world will not have any enemies running amok; they immediately heard a familiar voice of a girl screaming in shock for them to glance forward and caught a glimpse of another group, with some of them sitting on the green grasses while a few of them are either standing or sitting on the large brown log rested on the ground.

Seeing a few familiar figures at the group, Vanoss and his friends immediately start kicking their feet and ran towards them while shouting at some of their names with happiness painting their faces when the group immediately turn around to see the others. "Warrior! Makoto! Usagi! Bale!"

"WAA!" The moment the Vanoss crew have finally reached towards the other group; Delirious suddenly let out a surprised cry to stop his tracks for the masked Youtuber to reveal what is surprising the mysterious – masked Youtuber, with a high – pitched voice to point a finger at some of their friends. "YOU GUYS TURNED INTO KIDS TOO!"

Like Kia and Shiro while Warrior of Light, Makoto, Usagi, and Bale are the only ones who have not changed to be remain adults; Jacksepticeye and Sosuke have turned into children, possibly six or seven years old, with their clothes also shrunken to match their new height, and Sosuke sitting on Makoto's cross – legged lap.

Ariana, however, seems to be normal in her adult form but her brown hair has changed color into red, and her face bears a childish and excited smile with a giggle, which brings Moo/ Brock to comment aloud with a surprised frown while nodding it's baby rattle's head at Ariana to let out a rattling noise. "Oh hey, Ariana's in her Victorious character."

Like Thanos; Luka, Embryo, Karma, Kanou, and Rin have also transformed into possibly teenagers, with the former wearing a simple and baggy light purple sweatshirt over a white undershirt and brown pants reaching to his bare ankles,

Embryo's blonde hair has two bangs each parted from his face and wore it in a high ponytail instead of his adult form's, with the two short bangs on top of his head between the bangs still remains, and wearing a baggy light green shirt to his waist with the sleeves rolled past his elbows, dark brown pants, and grey sneakers,

Karma's only attire is a simple dark grey sleeveless A – shirt and black, baggy track bottoms,

Kanou's serious facial expression has softened with a faint frown and he wears a short – sleeved blue shirt, black shorts, and black and white shoes,

and Rin is the only one who is wearing the same purple shirt, white pants with twin katanas, and shoes he wore as an adult.

"Wait, how come _Uncle_ Thanos turned into a kid, while Dad can't?" Karma questioned in surprise once noticing Thanos, Kia, and Shiro walking towards them to catch his _nephew_ and his other four friends' surprise, most notably Luka, although the minute Karma asked; Smii7y, who has been crying during their walk, quickly jumped off Craig/ Mini's arms and instantly plant himself on Karma's face to send him falling his back on the grass, with a muffled gasp, while everyone watch the milk bag shouting at the 'boy' in eye – widening horror, to the others' surprise and confusion. "NO! Don't ask him that! You'll get your **** [long beep] and it's the most terrifying thing ever!"

"Was someone asking who's 57 years old earlier?" Ignoring Smii7y pleading Karma while unknowingly suffocating the latter's face, with both their friends trying to get the two apart in concern; Thanos enquired the others with a soft frown as he first watch Makoto lifting his right leg up with a grin to let Sosuke fall and land himself with his back on the green grass, with a startled gasp, before the one who answered Thanos's question was Ariana, who quickly lift her left hand with a stunned expression. "I – I did! I was asking Makoto how old is he, and he told us he, Usagi, and Bale are 57 years old, despite how they look."

"Wait, so you're actually old and blind?" Ohm thought aloud with a curious frown as he first watch Bale slowly lift her left arm to initially and silently move her hand up and down or left and right before gently placing her hand down on Usagi's head for a calm stroke on her palm, his question immediately send Luka, Embryo, Kanou, and Makoto frozen in disbelief and dread.

First looking at everyone with a soft and silent frown; Bale gently lift her husband off her lap for the woman to slowly lower him back to the log before turning around to gently walk towards the Vanoss crew, luckily for some reason, she has no problem with walking, but the moment she ceased her tracks to stand in front of Scotty/ 407, who has Ohm sitting on the former's head, to the two surprise...

Their surprises turned into pain when Bale instantly swayed a fast slap on Scotty's face, with her right hand, to send him falling his side on the grass with a gasp while Ohm let out a scream when he fell of his friend's head to also land it's body on the grass, to almost everyone's shock as Bale stood next to Scott's body to speak with a calm yet aggravated frown, preventing Scott from lifting himself up when he stares at the woman while cowering in fear of a punishment. "I only mentioned I am blind when we first met, for you all to remember, but I can be quite irritated if blind is the only thing you can describe me; so I would advise you to think before you would anger a woman."

"I don't think you're a woman. I think you're more a blind gorilla, or an Atretochoana; those blind snakes that looks like dic..." Thanos commented with a stoic, unamused expression as his words, as a start of another argument between the Devil and the _helpless_ woman, with him lowering himself to duck from an incoming log from Bale, the same log that was used to place Usagi until he is lying on the ground, and Bale showing a furious expression towards Thanos's statement.

"Scotty didn't say anything! It was Ohm!" Trying to ignore the sudden argument, everyone corrected in shock for the misunderstanding, although the blue bunny is silently shushing to the others to avoid getting the treatment, which is proven to be put on hold when Bale softly turns her head to face the Vanoss crew, who let out a squeak out of their mouths before closing it shut, out of fear although everyone can't see and understand; in Bale's eyes, all she can see from everyone else are energies flowing in their veins from the inside.

[Imagine everyone and everything become grey silhouettes in Bale's vision, with the people having a type of human circulatory system that each bear a unique color like a flow of energy, although the Akuma Hosts bear a wild and fiery color flowing in their veins inside which are connected from the location of their Akuma Marks; Kia's color is silver from her back, Ariana and Tyler's are pink in their right arm and neck although the latter's is brighter than the former, Sosuke's color is violet from his chest, and Embryo's color is red from his stomach.] [This is similar to Naruto's Chakra Pathway System.]

Seeing the one with the brighter pink energy flowing in his veins and the pink fire in his neck; Bale slowly lifts her right arm to point a finger at Tyler/ Wildcat's neck to inquire the surprised Akuma Host with her face soften to bear a faint frown. "Tyler. as the recent Akuma Host, can you tell me what you can do as an Akuma Host?"

"Who, me? Uh yeah: As Piggy Kong's host…" First pointing at himself in surprise while not seeing a puff of white smoke burst out on top of his head, for an appearance of a shrunken Piggy Kong sitting, Tyler nod in response as he lowered his hand to continue speaking by recalling aloud, after Scotty slowly lift himself to stand while still showing dread in front of Bale who ignored him. "Let's see; I can control earth, I can scream to create walls and volcanoes which was just a prank by accident…and like everyone else, I can use different powers from different Akuma Hosts, just a bit."

"That's right." Bale softly nodded in agreement as she first lift her left leg, slightly lift her dress to show her thigh bearing her Akuma Mark, but the thought of flirting or telling her about her slight indecency is again put on hold when Bale calmly lower her foot for a gently stomp, for Scotty and Ohm to yelp in shock and pain as the two are sent flying towards their friends by getting thrown off by a sudden lift of the ground that was raised up, before Bale seem to notice something to exclaim with a frown as if she is in sadness towards Tyler to make him react in surprise while Piggy Kong gave a soft nod with a purr. "…although I can sense that you haven't been using your Akuma often, especially when you found out you're his host in the first place."

* * *

 _[At the same time]_

"Oh, so she is blind?" Hyuuga enquired aloud in a calm smile as he, Aya, Adrien, Ash Albion, Shinsuke Khalifa with one of her summons, Raven [From Chapter/ Part 1, 2, 3 and 10] and Ryuichi Asami are sitting on top of a tree in the forest and almost afar from the other warriors who are having a conversation about Tyler and his Akuma, with Hyuuga, Aya, Adrien, Ash and Raven being the only ones not affected by the spell of this world.

Khalifa and Asami, on the other hand, have been affected… Khalifa has turned into a toddler, with her long hair reaching to her feet, her eyes are brown instead of red, and dressed in a red and black Gothic Lollita dress with longs sleeves and ruffles, while Asami is now a teenager, in his Melusine form, with his hair being loose to hide one of his golden eyes, like when his first arrived in the War.

"How come you guys don't get to be children, while Asami and I can in this world?" Khalifa questioned Ash with an annoyed frown while her voice is slightly high – pitched as her uncle glanced at his young niece with a soft smile for him to lift her up off her summon's lap to hold the young 'princess' in his arms and answer her question in response. "Well Khalifa; as we Immortals are the first people created after the Akumas when our realm, Purvana was made by our Goddess; we were created as adults while our youngest brother, even though we Immortals are not related by birth, is the only one who grew up from being an adorable boy into an adult."

"You were the one who gave King Thanos 'his habit'." Adrien quietly muttered with an embarrassed tone as Ash turn to face the young 'Tiger's Eye' with a calm smile, his face shows he is slightly embarrassed as well, while he did not see Asami slowly lifting himself towards the Immortal with his tail to lift his human arms towards Khalifa and get her off her uncle's arms to hold her instead. "Well yes, as soon as our _siblings_ and I first met Thanatos, because he was 'in development'; we all found him undeniably cute, I just had to [long beep]. At first I was worried after I did that, but I was relieved to know that Thanatos would still marry his wife, and have a healthy relationship with his own family."

"Waa! We don't want to know that, Uncle Ash!" Hyuuga complained in shock and sadness, covering Khalifa's ears with his hands, while Asami may bear a cold frown and Khalifa still has her irritated expression for being a child before Ash moved his head to face Hyuuga in surprise of being called 'Uncle Ash', when he enquired the soldier with a soft frown. "Oh? For calling me Uncle…are you one of Thanatos's children or one of my other foster nephews?"

Feeling something tapping his shoulder with a fast pace multiple times, Ash did not get his answer when he quickly turn his head over his shoulder to see Aya silently pointing a finger at where the warriors of Harmony and their new allies are, only for Hyuuga to scream in shock while gripping each side of his head with his hands once they immediately noticed what they not supposed to see. "Waa! They're gone!?"

"Don't worry; Khalifa and I can go to the next world." Asami assured with a proud expression as Khalifa in Asami's arms hastily give a sharp nod before she lower her head to glance at Raven, who quickly lift herself off the branch in surprise to stand on her bare feet and quickly lower herself to kneel with one leg and her head bowing down, when Khalifa instructed an order while lifting her tiny right arm to point her index finger at her summon, a calm frown on her face, although her voice would bring Ash to turn away and give a happy smile, finding her young voice amusing for him. "Raven, get the others plus Fei Long and Akihito; and have some fun with the warriors in the next world!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Giving Kisses Can Be the Sweetest Thing…Or A Curse**

[Earlier, while the secret warriors of discord are spying and distracted by their conversation; the former group may not know that two – year – old Kia actually used her Akuma's powers to stop time without her allies knowing, except seven-year-old Sosuke, who is reading on a piece of paper in his hands...]

[Walking towards Kia, Sosuke gently grab one of her 'bunny arms' with his right hand and give the arm of the suit a soft peck of a kiss, before Kia quickly grab the same hand to also give the back of his hand a kiss]

 _Fingertip: Praise/ Admiration._

 _Back of the hand: Love & Respect_

[Holding Kia with one hand while his other hand holds the paper, both Sosuke and Kia walked towards Thanos, who is gently holding a super excited four – year – old Shiro on the former's lap, but when Thanos noticed the two children and receive a sudden kiss on the Immortal's face by Sosuke…]

 _Face: Adoration_

Everyone except Kia, Shiro, and Bale: [Horrified] AI/AIZEN/SOSUKE! [Noticing Thanos pinned Sosuke's back on the ground for the lustful Immortal to give a kiss and lick on the young boy's chest where his Akuma Mark is, earning a slightly embarrassed expression from Sosuke]

 _Chest: Possession_

[Ignoring 15 – year – old Luka and Smii7y angrily arguing with the former's king for the sudden assault, Sosuke walked towards Bale, who is now sitting on the log again with her comatose husband placed on her lap…]

Bale Afton: [Feeling a kiss on her forehead and recognizing the person with the violet flow of energy in front of her; giving the latter a happy smile] Oh, thank you so much, Aizen. [In her eyes she sees Sosuke's silhouette gives a nod while she does not need eyes to see the faint smile in the young boy's face.]

 _Forehead: Blessing/ Friendship_

[Later, walking towards Luka from behind to see his 'young' father talking with also 15 – year – old Embryo; Sosuke suddenly pushed Luka with both hands against the latter's back to get him leaning against Embryo for the two boys, to their shock, to give themselves a kiss on the lips…]

 _Lips: Love_

Luka Klauser: [Angry and embarrassed] AIIII! [Leaving Embryo to turn away in shock of what just happened; everyone else witnessed Luka running after Sosuke, who is still holding the piece of paper in his hand, but after a while of two brunettes running away from each other…]

Makoto Mink: [Grabbing Sosuke by his wings and lift him up to stop the two from running which surprises Luka; a calm smile] Woah there Luka. Hey Aizen, is there a specific reason for giving everyone kisses? We don't mind but just being curious…

[Noticing Sosuke first glance at the piece of paper in his hands, before slowly climbing off Makoto's wings…and climb towards Makoto's face to give a soft kiss on the bridge of the giant man's nose, to Makoto's surprise and Luka's shock, although the former gave the boy a kind smile]

 _Bridge of the nose: Care/ Cherish_

Luka Klauser: [Bearing a jealous scowl before Makoto and Sosuke watch Luka banging his arms and hands on the former's wings, to no effect] Give back my little boy! [Note: Inspired by Gintama's Welcome to the Morocco Gate]

[First staring at each other in surprise, Makoto stopped Luka by holding Sosuke in front of the fifteen – year – old boy's face, before Luka received a kiss on his right cheek with Sosuke having a calm smile, to Luka's surprise…]

Luka Klauser: [After Sosuke was put down by Makoto…suddenly wrapping his arms around his young son and ignore everyone else watching the brunette 'teenager' twirling around; delight] Aww, thank you so much Ai; you're too kind! I wish Ayeka is here!

 _Cheek: Beloved/ Kindness/ Satisfaction_

[This is inspired by a picture drawn in Pixiv called 藍平 Kiss 22 Title by ForeverHypnosis.]

* * *

 **Original name of the chapter: Jiggly the Panda. (Supposed to have a few boss battles, but I can't focus on writing more due to less time by assignments.)**


	22. Part 19 - The Men and the Gorilla

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 19: The Men and the Gorilla** **[1]**

'… _Your friend may end up corrupted alongside his Akuma to the point of madness and will destroy everything, if he continues to neglect its assistance other than giving its host advice. So for the sake of his life…'_

That was what Craig/ Mini remembered in his sleep, which must have surprised the man the moment he slowly flicker his eyes open with a thought of how he fell asleep, as he does not recall going to sleep at all, only he was awake with his friends and listening to the, not supposed to say this in the future, blind but original and more experienced Akuma Host Bale explaining about Tyler/ Wildcat and his Akuma Piggy Kong.

Only then, when his vision began to clear from being to blur after wiping the lenses of his glasses with his fingers from the sudden fog; Mini immediately realize the situation with his eyes widening in surprise and his mouth gaping in horror of the sight that lay in front of him.

Instead of the peaceful and sunny forest, with the memory of Smii7y getting 'punished' by a young Thanos still burning in his mind, and possibly his friends' as well; Mini find him and his friends sleeping on the snow – covered ground in the middle of a forest with dead trees and the dark purple sky let out a furious blizzard in the atmosphere, bringing the Youtuber to remember the dreadful incident of him and most of the others almost getting killed by Yandere – Chan and the original Akumas; Delmar and Reaper.

As soon as Craig gently lift himself to sit his butt on the snow, surprisingly he and his friends are not freezing to death, as the former watch the others also yet sluggishly raising themselves up to sit, the green – haired man immediately detected something missing that brought him to worry… Tyler is missing and nowhere to be found.

"What are you all doing in the middle of the blizzard?" A deep, unfamiliar voice enquired them from behind with a displeased tone for the men to slowly turn around and inspect who is accompanying them in a heavy blizzard.

But as soon as they almost see who it is; Nogla is the first of the group to react by giving him a loud high – pitched scream in horror, that quickly got their friends as well as the newcomer to shudder in pain, surprise, and annoyance of the man's instant reaction, until they heard him shouting the stranger's appearance while pointing a finger at him. "[Insert one of Daithi's loud 'rape' screaming, please] It's the half naked man with the snake tail and wings! The one that was eating someone, before we were caught by the Yandere bitch!"

On cue, the boys quickly twist themselves to see who is Nogla talking about, only for them to scream in fear as well by the stranger's appearance; recognizing his cruel – expressional face and muscled figure to be the same man that kidnapped Rin's daughter Khalifa and almost killed a few of their other friends, as well as Chris, Taylor, and Blast; Asami, but instead of having clothes and legs: he is indeed naked with his back bearing the same silver dragon wings and his legs have been turned into an extremely long and large brown reptile tail of a snake.

The moment Nogla exposed the enemy's identity to his friends, the men watched in dread as Asami slowly narrow his eyes with the pupils in his golden eyes instantly morphed into cat – like slits, with a dangerous glare, when he demanded Nogla in a hiss while raising his right arm to show he is preparing to snap his fingers. " _You saw me what?_ "

With a snap of his fingers; the men quickly lift themselves up to stand and ready to fight with the 'Melusine', as recalled by Thanos, Luka, and Jen mentioning a hybrid, the moment they witness a flash of five figures appearing behind Asami's back in a speed of light, four young women and one man.

The only man of the new group is tall but not as tall as Asami, with a slender build and an effeminate face, has long dark green or black hair reaching to his back, brown eyes and wears a sort of traditional Chinese clothing entailing of a long and wide – sleeved light green robe, like a tangzhuang, reaching to his ankles with a slit on each side to show him wearing black pants and boots, for him to introduce himself with a soft but also stoic tone in his scowl. "Liu Fei Long."

From left to right; the first young woman is the same young woman, from the fight in San Francisco, with long black hair to her knees, black eyes, and dressed in a sleeveless and open red trench coat to her ankles, a matching shirt with a tiny string wrapping it around her neck, black shorts and no shoes, greatly confusing Mini and the others for her choice of clothing but the calm, determined frown in her face, when she introduces herself, seems to show that she is perfectly fine with the cold weather. "Raven Crystal."

The second girl beside her has long brunette hair in ruffles to her back with a pink ribbon bow on her head and dressed in a moss green pinafore - like dress to her knees with yellow buttons and a white, puffy-sleeved undershirt, long white stockings and brown knee-high boots. Each of her hands holds a silver knife. "Kai Crystal."

The third girl has extremely long and thick blonde hair with a big bang hanging down her face to cover her right eye, her left eye is a light blue and she is dressed in some type of red and green mechanical armor with light yellow linings and green arm guards; making her look like a Megaman character,

While her shoulders on the other hand, rests the fourth and youngest girl of the group sitting on her left shoulder, around a possible toddler's age with ruffled red hair to her feet, matching eyes, happy smile, and dressed in a long and wide grey robe that hide her figure and arms. The one who introduces the two of them is the girl with green armor who gave the men an excited smile. "Sonya and Gory, ready to kick some ass!"

Seeing this new group as well as a _cannibalistic animal_ ready to fight and kill the Vanoss crew without showing any sympathy or human dignity…who are the men thinking; they might not be human at all despite how they look...they first stare at each other with concern of fighting the dangerous enemies, before Evan/ Vanoss took a step forward to stand in front of his friends and pull out his merchandise gun out of his red jacket with his hands, the scowl he had in his face earlier quickly curled into a confident grin when he instructed his friends with a proud tone. "Don't worry guys, everything is A – okay! We're fighters of the War of Wars dammit, so keep calm…"

"…and KEEP IT GOIN'!" With that overconfident scream suddenly reaching to their ears, both the other members of Evan's crew and the enemies reacted in slight surprise of the leader's sudden raise in his voice but knowing that his words are true, the other men slowly lift their spirits up with a grin as well and start cheering and hyping themselves up, greatly confusing the girls they are supposed to fight while both Asami and Fei Long glared at their ridiculous opponents with a dumbfounded but still emotionlessly stoic expression. "YEAAAAH!"

"Now we're starting hot!" Basically screamed with a proud grin as the four named girls and flamboyant – looking man silently glance at Asami with a soft frown, the Melusine first glare at the Vanoss crew staring at them with a confident grin as assuming the latter group would win even without the help of a primitive beast, before everyone heard the hybrid mutter a demand with an emotionless scowl. "Get them."

* * *

 **Fight: Vanoss crew (LV 13) vs Ryuichi Asami & Summons [Kingdom Hearts 2 style]**

 **Information: Defeat Ryuichi Asami and his summons! (Music: Dance to the Death from Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _Ryuichi Asami: (while the four girls behind him let out cynical chuckles; stoic) Are you prepared to kill us?_

On cue; both the Vanoss crew and Asami with his summons immediately sprint towards each other as the former group starts the first strike by Craig/ Mini, Vanoss, and Brian/ Terroriser using their merch guns, as most of the crew have indeed merch guns as some of their weapons because they just want to sell their merchandises, to shoot out multiple clothes mostly shirts, pants, and hoodies while screaming at the enemies for Asami, Fei Long, and Raven to leap away from the incoming clothes.

The Megaman – cosplayer, Sonya lift both her arms towards the air where the objects are starting to fall towards them before the blasters in her arms start to shoot out multiple ball – shaped orbs of yellow light and send them soaring towards the merchandises and let out small explosions of thick, gray smokes like fireworks.

However, Sonya and her young partner on her shoulders, Gory, have become the first of the enemy group to receive damage from Scotty/ 407 running towards the blonde robot and start swaying his own crowbar in his hands at Sonya, for the latter to grunt in pain at each hit six times, until Scotty gave the seventh strike with one big swing to send Sonya and Gory flying away from the others with a scream from the two girls. (Sonya and Gory: 100 HP to 69 HP)

While whipping his riffle gun against Kai Crystal's knives with Ohm hopping around the battlefield with each hop creating a sudden and impactful burst on the ground to hit either the enemies or their own friends to send them on the air temporarily, Daithi quickly roll his body to the left to avoid getting a kick from Raven after she jumped towards the Irish man from behind.

But instead, she hit her right bare foot on Delirious in the mask, when the latter accidently ran to almost save Daithi, before Delirious let out a scream when he was flying his back forward and hit Anthony/ Panda and Marcel/ Basically in the torso, after the two are fighting against the man Fei Long, sending the three men falling to the snow. (Delirious: 100 HP to 45 HP)

"Hop to it!" Ohm cheered with a proud tone as the blue bunny continues to hop around and creating earthquakes at both his friends and their opponents, with Smii7y and Moo the rattle riding on his back, while Ohm suddenly let out a high – pitched scream when he noticed Gory soaring towards him with a small red scythe in her tiny hands, to the three objects' shock for the bunny to increase the speed of his hopping from Gory chasing it...

To the point everyone suddenly found themselves bouncing off the snow, except Asami and Fei Long who had to interrupt their fight against Evan, Mini, and Daithi to leap off the snowy ground, just in time with the former flapping his dragon wings and hanging his tail above the ground while the summon land his feet on a branch, watching everyone shouting in pain from the bunny's hops. (Everyone except Asami and Fei Long: 69 and 45 HP to 10 HP)

"DIEEEEEE! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" While on the air as high as the others thanks to Ohm; Vanoss quickly aim his merch gun at both Asami and Fei Long, who quickly noticed in time the moment Evan screamed in anger and starts shooting his selling clothes at the two men, to send Asami flying around the forest and Fei Long jumping from tree branch to tree branch with the two revolver guns in his hands shoot bullets towards the man in red jacket, who is slowly falling back to the ground, even as Gory is still chasing Ohm to send more impacts on the ground and everyone flying back to the air… (Everyone except Asami, Fei Long, and Vanoss: 10 HP to 0 HP)

"…!?" Receiving a sudden hoodie shot in his face, Fei Long let out a muffled gasp as Asami bear a slight surprised reaction of watching the long – haired man lost his footing on the branch and lean backwards to almost fall down to the snow…

Bringing Asami to quickly toss the end of his tail towards Fei Long and coil it around the latter's waist, to hear a stifled choke as the hoodie is still covering his face, before the Melusine instantly twist himself in a front flip in the air and suddenly released Fei Long off his tail to send him flying straight to Evan and receive a gasp coming from both Vanoss and Fei Long when they quickly land their bodies on the ground… (Fei Long and Vanoss: 45 HP and 10 HP to 0 HP) *** Dramatic/ Ridiculous Finish! ***

* * *

 _[Earlier…]_

"Asami, Fei Long… you Bakas!" As Asami and the summons he called out were about to start fighting a group of warriors from the opposing side; a male voice complained in irritation out of earshot from the others, coming from one of the tallest branches of one of the trees closer to the battlefield where sitting on the branch are three people, one of them being Shinsuke Khalifa with a familiar large, and white shirt being placed on her back to shield her body from the heavy blizzard, although her head was lowered with the fringes on her hair hiding the sight of her eyes and she is not showing any response.

The one who complained earlier and sitting next to Khalifa's right; is a young and slender man with dirty blonde hair in slight spikes, fair skin, grayish – blue eyes and dressed in casual clothing with a black T – shirt over an orange and brown striped shirt with short sleeves, blue jeans and tennis shoes. What stands him apart from a normal human man; is that he has black, curled demon horns on each side of his head above his ears, black demonic wings, and a long demon – like tail on his backside.

"Now, now Akihito. We both know we have to protect our two demon summoners." A seductive female voice assured with a calm, confident tone to bring the summon, Akihito to turn his head to his left and face his companion sitting next to Khalifa's left; a busty woman with average height and slim build, dark and long, curly purple hair under her yellow headscarf in a long ponytail, light fair skin, blue eyes, and dressed in a style of a belly dancer; her yellow headscarf has five, blue stars sticking out, a translucent yellow mouth – veil, matching blue and yellow bands on her arms, wrists, thighs and ankles, with a large blue stars cupping each of her chests as a bikini – style bra, a yellow loose wrap on her hips with blue jewels as the linings, and blue wedge high heel shoes strapped around her ankles.

"But Midler, Raven just told us all of us will be fighting. But instead, Asami wants us to take care of Khalifa! No fair! Not to mention, he's not even letting Khalifa fight!" Akihito continued complaining to his friend, named Midler, as the three may not notice the bouncing fighters and summons in the air coming from their youngest friend chasing a blue bunny the moment Akihito heaved out a sigh to stare at Khalifa, with a concerned frown while slowly lift his left hand. "I feel bad for Khalifa; I still wonder why Asami is always interested in her like he's always interested in me…"

But the moment he placed his hand on the young demon summoner's back as Asami threw Fei Long at Vanoss to send the two falling to the snow…both he and Midler were forced to watch Khalifa, with Asami's shirt on her back, suddenly lean forward and send her silently falling off the branch towards the snow, greatly shocking both Akihito and Midler as their reaction.

…

Panting in pain; Vanoss, his friends, and Asami and Khalifa's summons were lying almost unconscious on the snow with their bodies almost buried from the raining snow of the blizzard, while Asami slowly descend to place himself and his tail at the center of the area to glare at everyone with a cold frown, slithering towards Vanoss and Fei Long on top on the former, with his hands clenching into fists, while he may not notice a falling figure landing its body on the snow in front of Terroriser and Craig/ Mini Ladd, to their shock from almost getting hit from the falling person and not assuming someone to fall on them.

Silently but quickly lifting themselves to kneel next to the person without getting caught by Asami, who is towering himself above Vanoss with the former's teeth sharpened into fangs, as if he is going to eat Evan; Mini lift the person off the snow for the two men to see it is Rin's daughter Khalifa, with her eyes are shown to be a blurry brown and an emotionless frown in her face. Reacting in shock, Brian/Terroriser quickly twists his head to face Vanoss and starts to yell at him, which suddenly brought everyone's attention even Asami to stop him from almost eating his 'prey'. "EVAN! We found Rin's daughter!"

"No!" Showing a surprised and furious scowl once noticing an almost comatose Khalifa in the enemies' hands, Asami shifted his attention to ignore Evan and quickly lunge himself towards Mini and Brian, who both let out a very high – pitched scream in fear when they are too late to react Asami lifting his tail to quickly coil it around Mini, Brian, and Khalifa and lift the three 'prisoners' on the air; bringing everyone to cease another fight and watch in shock of Mini and Brian letting out painful gasps from the tight grip in Asami's reptile tail, while the Melusine slowly lift his human arms to grab Khalifa, and his shirt that is still hanging on her, and get her out of the tail but not before increasing the grip of his tail into a more excruciating grasp, to hear Mini and Brian screaming in pain and send their friends shouting their names in dread. "Craig! Brian!"

"Understandable that you all are famous in the human world, but this is a war to the death..." Asami explained aloud with a scowl while wrapping his arms around the comatose Khalifa in an embrace with a hand placed on the back of her head, to feel the freezing cold touch of her against him, and hearing the increase in volume of Craig and Brian's screams when he shifted the coil of his tail to clasp tighter…

"Asami!" Hearing Fei Long shouting his name; Asami quickly twist his head over his shoulder with a surprised scowl and quickly lower his tail to slam both Mini and Terroriser to the snow with a loud crash, bringing both men to give another gasp with little blood flying out of their throats in shock, when Asami lift himself off the snow but a sudden gigantic brown hand quickly grabbed the Melusine by his tail for the latter to grit his teeth and face the instant arrival of a familiar and giant, pink gorilla with a few pig facial features, blue eyes, and long, seven pink tails; when the gorilla let out a loud booming roar at the enemy, for the Vanoss crew except Brian and Craig to reveal its name, or names, in shock but also relief. "Tyler! Piggy Kong!"

However; Evan and his friends witness Fei Long, Raven and Kai Crystal, and Sonya and Gory quickly lifting themselves with their weapons and fists in their hands and swiftly racing towards Piggy Kong for Kai to hastily throw both her knives at the gorilla's arm, that is gripping Asami's tail to hit through the skin and receive a painful growl from the beast for the Melusine to slither out of it's grasp and flap his wings to float in front of the seven – tailed gorilla, who kept howling at the enemies as the latter group start to have a new fight with the creature and ignoring the pleas from the Youtubers. "NO!"

"Leave him alone!" Marcel screamed in anger as he and the others quickly stumble to stand, even as their bodies are still in pain from their previous battle, and start to run towards the battlefield to try and help their Akuma – fied friend from getting killed by a powerful and strong enemy; which catches the attention of the summons.

So leaving Asami to 'fight' against Piggy Kong by flying around the area, with Khalifa in his arms, and whacking his tail at the primitive beast; Fei Long and the other girls resume their fight with the Vanoss crew with Daithi, Vanoss, and Marcel shooting their guns at Sonya and Fei Long while Gory clash his scythe at Scotty with his crowbar, Kai Crystal and Delirious exchange blows and strikes with their knives, and Raven send punches and kicks at Anthony; all leaving Ohm to hop towards Piggy Kong with Brian and Mini, also but slowly joining with them for the bunny, milk bag, rattle, and two badly injured men to sit on the gorilla's back instead of joining in the fight due to Ohm's 'accident'.

After sending out multiple slaps to Piggy Kong in both the faces and body with his tail to hear the gorilla growling in pain and annoyance; Asami first take a mile back in the air to first glance at the battlefield to watch Evan and his friends almost beating themselves up, due to the tiresome battle earlier, before shifting his attention to Piggy Kong glaring at the Melusine with growls letting out of his fanged mouth, earning Asami to narrow his eyes while clutching Khalifa tighter in his embrace, but not as tight as his tail squeezing Brian and Mini earlier, when he again glance at both their summons fighting for only a moment, before he seem to slightly move the hand that was caressing Khalifa's head for his fingers to ready itself for another snap…

Not seeing Asami snap his fingers again; Fei Long and the four girls suddenly exploded in a thick burst of white smoke for the Vanoss crew, to almost swing their weapons and shot more bullets, to shudder in surprise and witness their enemies instantly disappear in a flash, although the sound of Piggy Kong roaring at Asami brought them to lift their heads and watch Asami giving them a cruel glare while muttering aloud, with Khalifa still unconscious in his grasp and his wings flapping on air with soft swishing noises. "Enjoy going to your deaths, you bunch of pussies."

"Hey! Who're you calling us pussies!" Vanoss and his friends shouted in anger as Asami twist himself and start flailing his wings to soar through the blizzard and above the forest in a fast speed, ignoring the humans shouting 'HEY! HEY! HEY! COME BACK HERE!' before a quick and short growl from Piggy Kong brought their attention to see it is ready to advance through the forest and chase after the disrespecting Melusine, for everyone to first glance at each other with a soft frown.

Until a soft nod from them are into agreement for the men to quickly run and leaped off the snow to land on Piggy Kong's back, next to Smii7y, Ohm, Moo/ Brock, Mini Ladd, and Terroriser, bringing the pink gorilla to immediately start running through the forest while breaking each trees in the process, letting out a ferocious roar in the cold air…

* * *

 _[Haunted Witch Manor]_

"So it was the hybrid, that was forbidding it's lover to fight." Arch Knight wondered aloud as he, Ash Albion, King Barrel, Darkiplier, Garland, Golbez, Kefka, Sephiroth, and Kuja are present in the throne room to use the pedestal and witness a vision of the former's enemies fighting against Asami and both his and Khalifa's summons, including a different vision before the fight to reveal Asami seemingly stare at Khalifa, in the eyes, to send her falling into his arms with the cold emotions in her red eyes quickly changed into an emotionless brown, the sight seem to receive a sad frown from Ash; as if the Immortal is worried for his _niece's_ safety, especially when she is with someone older and obviously in love with her.

Also present but not watching the visions with the warriors, is a should – be – familiar humanoid monkey and friends of the Vanoss crew [who appeared in Chapter/ Part 10] Lui, who is chained with his ankles strapped to a metal chain connecting to the wall while growling viciously at the warriors of discord, who are seemingly ignoring the 'beast'.

"Most of us are in search of those 'Akuma Hosts' as well as their and the warriors' locations as we speak, including one or a few in the human world, where they house those that were forced to participate as assists," Golbez informed with a soft sigh as everyone would ignore Kefka flying and circling around the room above their heads to hum a sort of tune in his mindless time and not glancing at his _fellow friends,_ for only a few minutes, before he immediately notices Lui growling and roaring at the clown, with little humanity left inside the ape, which seems to amuse Kefka to widen his grin and lower himself to stand his feet on the wooden floor and prance towards the _monkey_.

"Oh, Archy!" Kefka spoke with a singsong tone as the people in the room change their attentions from the pedestal to face the clown when he continued speaking while prancing left and right in front of the mad monkey, to make it more aggravated to growl at the sarcastic clown. "I believe your _pet_ is anxious to join in on the fun! Can I sick him to those pesky brats?"

"Hmph, so be it." Not having a second thought, Arch Knight immediately accepted the proposition, while he did not see Sephiroth walking past his representative to give a soft remark when he reaches to the doors, a cruel smile on his face, while glaring at the monkey, who is narrowing its vicious eyes at the silver-haired swordsman at its sight. "Allow me to go as well, I would also wish to fight them too, instead of following the others to different worlds. Hopefully, they would not bore me, and bring Cloud to me for our fight."

* * *

"…raig…Craig…Craig!" Hearing someone calling his name the moment Mini let out a tired groan, the familiar yet angry voice immediately brought the Youtuber with glasses to widen his eyes in surprise and quickly lift himself to sit on his arse, calling out the name of the person calling him in shock, relief, and concern, hopefully, he is alright from the earlier fight that nearly killed him and Brian/ Terroriser by Asami's monstrous tail. "TYLER!

But instead of facing his friend, he is sitting and facing in front …of the Piggy Kong, it's gigantic and vicious – like face is enough to suddenly make Mini scream an ear splitting shriek in shock, and startling his friends who are already awake before him, some even Piggy Kong shuddered in pain by the sudden and intense volume of his screams.

"Jesus Craig! That blood – curling shriek." Anthony/ Panda commented in surprise as he walked towards his friend to kneel behind him and rub a hand on the latter's back, while Mini seem to realize that everyone is not outside at the freezing forest, which is still in a heavy blizzard; instead they are inside a sort of dark, eerie, and seemingly deserted castle with dark purplish-blue walls and three staircases leading to the east and west side of the castle, and a large entrance of some massive room, like a ballroom, behind the massive ape, who's giant size barely reach the size of the giant doors.

As for Vanoss and his friends; they are present in the castle hall to group around Craig to make sure he won't have any nightmares or injuries from earlier.

" **Don't worry Mini; I'm maybe turned into Piggy Kong, but I am still the same mother fucking pig Youtuber you know and love.** " Tyler's voice, instead of Piggy Kong's deep baritone, assured aloud with a confident and happy tone as, despite his face still show shock from waking up to see a giant ape's face; Mini is quick to reply with a silent but calm nod, for Scotty/ 407 to speak with a composed grin once he kneels next to Craig's right side. "We even found this place by a really cool guy during the snow storm, a new friend of ours. Hey Connor!"

The minute Scotty turns his head to face Piggy Kong while he called someone's name as Connor; everyone caught sight of a flash of dirty blonde hair and a very adorable face popping out from behind the back of Piggy Kong's head with a calm frown, bringing Craig to react by widening his eyes in surprise of someone like this one coming or forcing in to participate something as dangerous as the War of Wars.

This Connor…is a young boy, not a toddler but still someone so young, with short dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and dressed in a light brown vest over a white, short – sleeved and buttoned shirt, with the vest bearing the white initials FN in black outlines, black shorts and brown sneakers.

"Craig, this is Connor **[2]**. We found him almost dead in the snow while you and Brian fainted, and I helped heal you guys back alive before Connor helped find this place. Kinda looks like Beauty and the Beast, if ya ask me." Tyler explained with a kind tone once one of Piggy Kong's seven tails was lifted to softly coil it around Connor, for the young boy to bear a surprised smile, when the men watch him lifted from the tail before slowly lowering the tail, and Connor down to the marble floor, and uncoil it's tail off the boy.

Walking towards the others with an energetic grin, Connor spoke with his voice bearing a slight high – pitched voice for a young boy. "Hi, Mini Ladd! I've always watched you and everyone else's videos, and you guys are awesome! I hope I get to help you guys more in the War of Wars!"

Hearing his voice and kind offer to help the crew despite his young age; everyone except Connor reacted with such happiness by some letting out a type of happy, awing noises; as if they are greeted with a very adorable baby, as well as Delirious's noises, and Mini lifting his hands to suddenly let out a strange, high – pitched voice in a surprised frown, but it still shows he finds Connor a cute and helpful boy.

"Don't worry man, you're more than welcome to help us!" Daithi nodded in agreement.

" **Just make sure don't swear in front of him; Connor's a nine - year - old kid.** " Tyler/ Wildcat informed with a serious tone, although Connor slowly turns around to face the giant gorilla and enquired the Akuma – fied host with a sort of serious frown on his face. "Then why did you swear, when you said you love Mini?"

That question alone sends Vanoss and his friends glance at the startled Piggy Kong with a surprised reaction with 'Ohhhhh' and laugh while unknown to them as they are not Akuma Hosts…

* * *

" **Amazing, you got yourself 'reckted' by a child.** " Piggy Kong joked with a chuckle of amusement, as it and Tyler/ Wildcat are in the latter's subconscious plane/ mind, with said host standing in front of his Akuma and not facing the giant pink gorilla to show he is incredibly embarrassed by what he was given as a remark from Connor, before Tyler quickly twist himself and let out a humiliated and angry shout to earn Piggy Kong to laugh out loud in delight. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, DUDE! Actually, I need you to take care of Connor for me by letting him stay here, Piggy. Sometimes, I'll be worried if anything bad happens to him. He is a kid, after all."

After finishing it laughs of its host's mortification with a few, short breaths and chuckles; Piggy Kong first glance at Tyler with a calm smile for his generous order of protecting a child in the war, but Wildcat suddenly notice his Akuma has changed expression from the calm smile into a serious scowl with its head lifted for the gorilla to inform something that might be extremely serious and important, to Tyler's surprise. " **Tyler, your friend Lui…is outside the castle.** "

* * *

"Guys, Lui's outside!" Back to reality, Tyler's voice suddenly shouted in shock as the sudden volume and words immediately brought the others and Connor to react with shock with Mini asking aloud with a 'What!?' while Vanoss faced his friends in concern for the rescue of their missing friend, no surprise they are shocked to see a monstrous – formed Lui Calibre in the war and worse, at the enemy's side. "Then we have to save him!"

So being the giant monkey he is, everyone quickly stepped aside in surprise of Piggy Kong dashing to the entrance and exit of the castle with only a few steps of it's massive feet, to bring the doors crashing down to the outside, which is a massive courtyard with dead grasses and no trees, the snow has been cleared some time ago the moment they entered in the castle, and a few gargoyles lines around to form a rectangular around the tiled ground.

However, the moment Piggy Kong and Vanoss and his friends, Connor included, have ran and jumped out of the castle and over the few steps with Connor climbing himself on Piggy Kong's leg with ease to sit on his back again with Smii7y, Ohm, and Moo a few minutes ago…they may have start shrieking in fear from seeing not only their friend but also a familiar form of Cloud's arch-enemy with his super long weapon in his left hand and smirking an evil sneer at them.

"I take it Cloud's not here. No matter, you men will be worth my time." Sephiroth thought aloud without wiping the smirk off his face to positioned himself in the battle stance he and everyone knows about while holding his Masamune with both hands, at the same time Lui mindlessly let out a loud roar, although not as loud as Piggy Kong, at 'it's' friends to first bring Moo muttered his name in sadness, 'Lui…' before Vanoss ready his merch gun in his hands to threaten Sephiroth with an angry frown for his friend's transformation. "Damn you, Mama's Boy…Cloud may not be here with us, but we'll help him kick your ass!"

* * *

 **Fight: The Vanoss Crew (LV 13) & Piggy Kong vs Sephiroth (LV 16) & Lui Calibre [Kingdom Hearts II style]**

 **Information: Get Lui Calibre's senses back! Can avoid or fight with Sephiroth! (Music: One-Winged Angel from Final Fantasy 7)**

 _Sephiroth: Show me your strength…That's enough!_

In a flash, Sephiroth suddenly dashed past Vanoss and his friends, minus Piggy Kong and thus including Smii7y, Ohm, Moo and Connor, with a swing of his sword to suddenly create an impact of sword slashes at the men, sending them off the ground in surprise of feeling pain in an instant at the start of the ground. (Vanoss crew: 100 HP to 50 or 10 HP)

"Guys!" Connor shouted in shock, as by the mention of his words the moment Vanoss and his friends land their feet on the ground in pain from the assault, the men may notice they are glowing a bright green light emitting their bodies and feel themselves refreshed, as if they are being healed, before the lights fade from their bodies for the men to each voiced out the one thing in mind and start to run towards their enemies. "Thank you!" (Vanoss crew: 50/ 10 HP to 100 HP)

Being the first to _officially_ start to fight; Brian/ Terroriser start to send multiple hits with his gun while shooting some bullets at Sephiroth to receive a few grunts from the silver – haired swordsmen while at the same time, Anthony/ Panda and Scotty/ 407 ran towards the enemy and send fists and strikes from Scotty's crowbar to aid in Brian's shooting spree until Sephiroth instantly disappear in a flash with a few black angel feathers falling towards the ground and disappear, before Sephiroth reappear away from the others. (Sephiroth: 1000 HP to 794 HP)

Meanwhile with Lui; the monkey sprinted towards Delirious and Mini Ladd, like a stampeding Donkey Kong, to send the two screaming in shock before Daithi ran towards Delirious and Mini to start shooting his riffle at Lui, with Delirious and Mini already running away towards Vanoss, who is shooting his merchandises at Lui from afar. (Lui: 150 HP to 83 HP)

"Marcel run!" As Piggy Kong was running around the battlefield with it's massive feet creating earthquakes with brown earth rising from the ground from each giant step for said earth to suddenly lift itself and formed into brown fortifications of ramps, leading up to multiple floating floors above everyone's heads, Connor witnessed Marcel getting thrown away by Lui to send him flying away with a scream and land himself roughly on the ground.

Noticing both the sudden ramps and floors created by Tyler and Piggy Kong's abilities and his name being mentioned, Marcel replied back by shouting in pain while struggling to lift himself up for him and his friends to run away from Sephiroth and Lui. "I'm running!"

With a growl which grabbed the silver-haired man's attention; Lui swiftly sprinted towards the ramps created by Piggy Kong, as the Akuma decides to join in the fight by attacking Sephiroth with fast, swift punches and twisting its body multiple times to avoid getting hit by Sephiroth's sword, while the man himself receive some slight damages from the giant ape's attacks. (Sephiroth: 794 HP to 401 HP)

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Trying to ignore Delirious screaming again as always, The Vanoss crew continues to run up to the ramps and floors made of earth by Tyler and Piggy Kong with each ramp may changed direction to make the ramps and floors going into different areas for the men to do ridiculous stunts and efforts to avoid falling to the ground from such heights while Lui continues to chase after his friends.

While running up; Vanoss, Daithi, Terroriser, and Marcel continuously shooting bullets and clothes at Lui to repeatedly send him staggering backward but resume to run after them. (Lui: 83 HP to 57 HP)

But once seeing they are running faster than Lui, while they quickly notice they are running to a floor without more stairs or ramps appearing out of nowhere to show the crew are in a dead end, the sight of a familiar and dangerous man in silver and black hastily air sprinting to land on the floor in front of their eyes immediately brought them to cease their tracks in shock, of seeing both Sephiroth and Lui running after them in a dead end, all hope of escaping is lost for the men….

(Reaction Command: Reverse Donkey Kong!)

By the sounds of Piggy Kong roaring fills the air and their ears, the giant seven – tailed Akuma let itself hopping off the ground and crashing through the very floor and ramps that are holding Sephiroth, the Vanoss crew, and Lui Calibre to suddenly send them flying higher in the air, with Tyler's friends screaming in shock of the instant attack with Lui letting out a painful yelp in dismay as well, bringing Vanoss to first glance at Delirious who gave a hasty nod before the two suddenly air - dash themselves towards Lui for Delirious to impale his knife at the 'monkey's' chest to hear a howl, (Lui: 57 HP to 36 HP)

While Vanoss's friends followed the man by each grabbing a broken wood from the destroyed ramps before all thirteen, with Connor grabbing a piece of long wood that almost hit Anthony/ Panda behind the head; let themselves fall towards Lui to whack their wood at the monkey at the same time, hearing Lui Calibre giving out a loud monkey groan in pain. (Lui: 36 HP to 0 HP) *** Victory! ***

* * *

Found themselves back to the ground unharmed and the pieces of wood have somehow disappeared from out of nowhere; Vanoss and his friends, Piggy Kong, and Lui Calibre are shown to be panting in pain, anger, and determination, while Sephiroth seem to look as if he is unscathed, from the damages especially from Piggy Kong's attacks.

Glaring at the eight human men with a young human child, two odd yet simple objects, a blue rabbit, a gigantic pink gorilla, and a soon to be dead monkey who used to be human; Sephiroth first give himself a dark chuckle or a snort as he slowly turns around, possibly to be leaving but not before the fourteen heard him speaking aloud with a displeased tone. "Seems you all are not worth the fight after all. Tell Cloud that Sephiroth will be looking for him…"

In a second, the men watched as Sephiroth suddenly disappear in a swoosh of wind and in a flash, the moment Mini is the first to notice Piggy Kong stagger to almost fall on its knees, which concerns the man to get his friends' attention by expressing his shock to the Akuma – fied Wildcat before shouting his friend's name. "Tyler!"

"D – Don't worry about me, Craig…I'll turn myself into human at any second now…" Tyler/ Wildcat's voice panted in pain and relief yet before he could continue speaking to wash their worries away; he was suddenly engulfed in a burst of thick, pink smoke to receive a surprising reaction from his friends to take a step back, while they can hear a familiar voice letting out a cough and a wheeze through the smoke alongside the sound of Smii7y, Ohm, Moo, and Connor letting out a short scream, until the smoke had finally cleared away to show not only said four hanging themselves on a long matching, glowing pink chain wrapping each and planted each chain on the ground…

But also a full human – formed of their friend Tyler/ Wildcat grinning at his friends' surprised reaction, before he listened to them saying his name in happiness and relief. "TYLER!"

"Yeah!" Wildcat gave himself a loud cheer in confidence as he allowed the four chains to descend from the ground, placing Connor first before he slowly grab Ohm with Smii7y and Moo landing themselves on the boy's head, while everyone slowly turn around to witness Lui is still having some energy to growl and roar at them and his body is pinned to the ground by another glowing pink chain wrapping around itself from the ground, before Tyler assured aloud with a sad frown after placing a hand on Craig/ Mini's shoulder. "I got this, guys."

Watching Tyler walking towards Lui and not showing any fear of his friend's form; Vanoss and his friends silently witness as the Akuma Host slowly kneel himself in front of the growling monkey, with his right hand lifted for everyone to catch a glimpse of a soft white glow emitting on his palm, bringing Tyler to first glance at Lui who is snarling at the human, before the former slowly lower his hand to hover above Lui; with everyone watching the light continues to grow brighter and brighter, to the point everyone may have to shield their eyes from the blinding light as it fills the courtyard of the empty castle… ' _Please come back to us, Lui.'_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Need to Improve! …**

[Inside a large cave somewhere deep in the forest and at the base of a mountain, Ryuichi Asami, with the almost comatose Khalifa lying on the former's coiled tail with his shirt still covering her body, watch as the light from some distance away from his location growing bigger and brighter by a second until it starts to dim…]

Ryuichi Asami: [Turning his head from the outside to the inside of the cave; a calm frown] Thanks for letting us stay here for a bit. [Seeing the two people inside the cave who allowed the two in despite the Melusine's form…are happening to be Lucy, and Riser; who only appeared in Chapter/ Part 11 and 12]

Lucy: [Giving a slight surprised but kind smile while waving her hands] Oh it's alright! We're just glad to help, right Riser?

Riser: [Pointing at Asami; calm frown] Yeah, it's been a while since Riser and Lucy have been in any chapters…just a quick question; do you have a dick with your weird tail? [Not seeing Lucy giving Riser a shocked frown and expression]

Lucy: [Whacking Riser from the head with a hand; furious] You can't ask that in this story!

[As Asami ignore the two blondes arguing to each other to glance at Khalifa who is soundly asleep, Asami first give himself a chuckle with a small smirk but before he could lean himself closer to Khalifa…a palm of a hand suddenly planted itself on Asami's face, stopping him from going closer]

Liu Fei Long: [Glaring at Asami; furiously] For throwing your own summon to hit an enemy, I rather not let you have your satisfaction of taking Khalifa's first kiss. [Seeing Asami glaring back between his fingers before lifting his head to face Lucy and Riser to stop them from arguing.] Oh yes, you two new summoners. If you want to know about this; I found a new review coming from this…keyblader41996.

Riser: [Flinching to surprise Lucy; shocked and happy] Really!? That author liked this story!? Hell yeah! Riser hope he or she will continue that awesome story to f*ck that Emperor guy!

 _Meanwhile…_

[At Haunted Witch Manor; Emperor Mateus hastily lift his purple gauntlets to shield his nose and mouth for a soft sneeze, interrupting his and Jecht's conversation at the kitchen]

Jecht: [Watching the Emperor give a short sneeze; a surprised frown] Woah, you okay Majesty?

Emperor Mateus: [Slightly scratch his nose with a finger; a calm sneer] I'm fine, I believe someone is talking about me…now do you agree what we discussed?

Jecht: [Giving the two a serious nod] Yeah…we need to appear more often than the other brats in this story! Even more than those lucky bastards who have no part in the plot! [Suddenly lift himself off his seat to place both hands on the Emperor's shoulders.] And even though that people assumed I'm going to kick your ass, I'll join you for this!

Emperor Mateus: [A calm nod with his sneer softened] I shall ignore what you said before you want to join me, but precisely. [Not noticing the kitchen doors are opened to be Moon Waters and Adrien Cyan]

Moon Waters: [Noticing both Jecht and Emperor are standing in front of each other alongside Adrien Cyan, surprised and angry] What the hell are you two doing!? [Not bother to see Adrien reacting in shock as well with a small red in his face as Jecht and Emperor glanced at the two in a faint reaction of surprise as well.]

Jecht: [Pointing a finger at Moon; furious] Shut up, kid! Majesty and I have something more important than you always yapping so just let us do our thing!

Emperor Mateus: [Noticing Moon's disbelief and angry expression while Adrien hides his face by holding his pet raccoon to not see it is growing so red; displeased with a sweat drop on his head.] Such bold words but now, you just create a misunderstanding, Jecht…

* * *

 **[1] Original chapter name: Mini and the Gorilla. (Want to hide the fact that Craig/ Mini Ladd is the 'Beauty' in this chapter since this chapter is inspired by the** **fanfiction Beauty and the Beast: Minicat AU at Archive of Our Own)**

 **[2] For those who don't watch I AM WILDCAT and Courage's Fortnite videos; Connor/ Con1234567890 is a 10 - 11-year-old boy with a Youtube channel who appeared in some of Wildcat, Basically, and Nogla's videos, with Terroriser, 407, and Kryoz Gaming playing with him in only one of their videos. He is extremely cute and likes to give confident remarks that I had to add him in so; I don't really know what Connor looks like in real life so I use some references from Courage's thumbnails from videos which has Connor and because Connor is 10 - 11 years old in 2018 while this story takes place in 2016, he will be eight-nine years old in this story. (If anyone asked; I don't play and not interested in Fortnite, so I'm pretty much boring.)**


	23. Part 20 - An Akuma's Book

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Note: This chapter, like all other chapters in this story, has some Japanese translation from Google Translate and anime shows that I am familiar with; so some actual translations may be/ are actually wrong.**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 20: The Akuma's Book [1]**

"I can see by your expression; either you have a plan, or you are still mourning for Anti's death." King Barrel assumed with a sigh as he and anyone else may notice Darkiplier has not been showing any other expression other than disdain and anger, ever since Antisepticeye have been killed off by Yoshizumi, no one even bothers to ask where is he now as the only thing they know is that he is in 'detention for insubordination'.

Glaring at his army presented in the room, without the Chaos warriors who are happening to be elsewhere from Haunted Witch Manor, while Bill Cipher is outside the manor creating destructive mischiefs to the other manikins just to hear their almost perfect screams of their enemies for his satisfaction, and both Khalifa and Asami are still absent; Darkiplier let out a calm, silent sigh as he softly narrows his eyes into half-lidded before he composedly spoke aloud to the others of what he had in mind. "Forgive me, I was lost in thought. As for a plan, I would require our _good friend_ , Akira for this."

Hearing the name Akira, a figure slowly walks forward to the center from standing against the wall to their right and standing behind the pedestal to catch everyone's attention and see it is one of their new assists; the Japanese voice actor wearing a dark blue yukata and pale blue haori, as he glanced at the two leaders of Shinryu's army with a faint scowl in sadness, before giving a soft mutter after replying the man's order with a poised nod. "Hai, Dakupuraiyar."

* * *

Arriving in their 'first' world with just the four of them to be a large and healthy jungle with possible mountains, rivers and waterfalls around the horizon, with the blue sky emitting the soft yet still hot sunlight from behind the white clouds; Takehito and Sho are walking through a part of the jungle with their feet softly breaking the branches and leaves under their feet on the brown, leaf-covered ground and Sho's right hand is carrying his green umbrella to place it on his shoulders in case of any ambush of attack… or a scolding in case Takehito misbehaves _again_ as he walks further from Sho.

Despite Toshiyuki and Takahiro also accepted the proposition of joining the two seiyuus to this world; the latter two may notice that their friends are nowhere to be found, which brings Sho and Takehito to start walking from their arrival location and search for Toshiyuki and Takahiro.

"Nee, Sho… Anata wa Morikawa-san to Sakurai-san ga itara, Ishida-san ni ai ni kite moraeru to omoimasu ka? (Hey, Sho…Do you think, once we get Toshiyuki and Takahiro, we might see Akira and get him to join us?)" As Sho and Takehito walked through a large field of largely grown and dead – like brown grasses that cover the men's legs and waist; the latter thought aloud to enquire his 'senior' with a soft frown, remembering that incident with meeting _all_ of their enemies for the first time, which deeply shocked the four seiyuus when they spot their friend alongside them.

As he may not see Sho stopping his tracks to give Takehito a nod in response; Takehito can hear the soft sound from the other's throat, assuming his answer means yes, to bring the auburn-haired man nodding to himself while continuing to walk further without noticing Sho standing to watch him mindlessly walking.

But as Sho starts to continue walking, he almost lifts a foot for a step when his eyes narrow in suspicion behind his glasses while glancing away from Takehito, who remains oblivious of what Sho might notice to walk further…

" **Takehito!** " Hearing his six – tailed Akuma Kirin's voice calling his name in shock; Takehito let out a scream when he suddenly receives a jump from the giraffe Akuma leaping on top of it's host, to send him falling his back on the grass as Takehito's eyes instantly widen in shock from witnessing the sight of Sho jumping over his 'junior' to swing his green umbrella, and block an incoming strike of a katana…from their friend who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and trying to save, Akira Ishida!

As soon as Kirin let itself disappear in a puff of white smoke on Takehito's torso; the latter first watch Sho and Akira fought against each other with their weapons clashing each other, away from Takehito, before the newcomer manage to give the upper hand by swinging his katana at Sho's torso to receive a long slash and blood sprouting out from the wound to spill on his 'bartender' clothes, earning a painful groan and yelp from the oldest seiyuu as he was suddenly blown away by a kick in the same area of the wound, before Takehito froze in horror and shouted his friend's name as Sho was sent flying and falling out of the field to slid down the mud pit – like river with less water streaming through. "SHO!"

" **Takehito, look out!"** Another warning coming from the startled and concerned Kirin inside his mind hastily brought Takehito back to reality, as he let out a short scream and roll his body to avoid an injury from Akira throwing a swing of his sword, before Takehito quickly stumble to lift himself and immediately run away from Akira, for the latter to also run after the auburn-haired man, who ran at fast speed towards the mud pit and let his body give a sloppy twist to fall and slid down through the mud pit, dirtying his body, and black silk and leather-like attire and boots in the process.

"Sho!" Catching a glimpse of a familiar yet muddy body lying his side, possibly unconscious, on the wet ground; Takehito hastily and sluggishly stagger towards Sho's body while ignoring the painful sensation from his fall and landing for him, to quickly kneel on the mud and twist his friend's body to see his face bears a pained scowl while he is almost about to pass out from his injury, as the mud in his body and legs cannot hide the visible blood from his chest, to Takehito's horror even as he watch Sho slowly lift his head to glance at his 'junior' with a sad scowl, and let out a quiet yet painful groan, a hand softly gripped his right arm in a weak grasp. "N – Nigero…Koyasu - san… (R – Run…Takehito…)"

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

With a startled scream, Takehito quickly lean over Sho to shield the latter from the loud booming sounds and the sudden bursts of thick white and blazing orange smoke and fire, without seeing Akira still standing over the tall grasses while throwing multiple, large, and grey orb – shaped objects to the pit but inches away from both Takehito and Sho, for those orbs to burst into explosions as bombs.

However, the sight of the bombs that landed closer to the two before exploding to the muddy ground, with each explosion brought some of the mud to be blown of the damp ground and splatter some droplets on themselves, would be enough to scare anyone to death, as Takehito kept his head down while closing his eyes to shield them from the bombs' explosions…

Finding this new situation of his friend severely almost dead, and his other friend trying to kill them with bombs, unbearable; Takehito seem to have enough as even without lifting his head…he suddenly wrap his arms around Sho's body and let out a scream, loud enough to cease Akira from throwing more bombs with the expression of dread and realization in the 'enemy's' face, as the thick smokes covering the mud pit – river slowly fade away in a slow pace while everyone may not notice that the sky suddenly let out unexpected dark grey clouds to shield the sky above their heads, after Takehito screamed his pain and fear out of his mouth. "YAMERO! (STOP!)"

" **I'm coming, Takehito! I'm coming!** " Again hearing his Akuma shouting in his mind…

' _Kirin!_ ' Takehito hastily lift his head with his horrified expression still painted in his face, as he notice not only the sky became dark as if it is going to rain; but the sight of Kirin, with its size has grown to be the possible size of a regular giraffe, running towards its host and Sho from miles away in such a fast speed, greatly surprising Akira the moment he witnessed the incoming six – lightning – tailed giraffe with spikes running towards Takehito and Sho, but the former finally show relief, as he hastily lift his unconscious friend up on their feet for the auburn – haired man to place Sho's right arm over his shoulders, with the former's left arm gripping the seiyuu's back and waist and his right arm hastily lifted upwards for Kirin to run towards its host…

…and continue running the moment Takehito leapt off the mud for the host to wrap his arm around Kirin's neck as momentum and the two seiyuus flung off the ground and land themselves to sit on Kirin's back; leaving Akira to observe the unexpected, yet perfect timing for Takehito and Sho to jump and land on the moving creature, in shock as he let himself frozen to watch the giraffe running away as far as an eye can see…

The feeling of a few droplets of water landing on his head brought Akira into surprise and lift his head to see the dark clouds have indeed drop endless splatters of water raining down to the world, the sight of the rain seem to remind the seiyuu to lower his head and see that the giraffe and his friends are nowhere to be found, unknowingly allow a tiny stream of a tear to escape from Akira's right eye, as his face bears the expression he had ever show since he arrived in this world until now…remorse. "Gomenasai. Koyasu – san…Hayami - san."

* * *

 _[An hour later…]_

"… **kito…Takehito?** " Finding himself sleeping the moment he slowly flicker his eyes awake to see he was lying his torso on Kirin's back in his sleep, with his arms and legs hanging down from each side of the creature's body, and he can feel the back of his head is covered by his hood, due to feeling heavy droplets of water raining on themselves and in the world from the rainclouds he must have accidentally summoned earlier; Takehito sluggishly lift his arms and slowly lift himself to sit while seeing Kirin is walking through a dark and eerie part of the jungle; and sitting against the back of Kirin's neck to sit on it's back and in front of Takehito's eyes is Sho, still unconscious while a small, glowing light yellow chain is wrapping around his waist and Kirin's neck.

To Takehito's sadness and concern, the wound in Sho's body inflicted by Akira earlier is still visible and bleeding.

" **Don't worry; I'm healing Sho at the moment, but it might take a while because his wound seems to be so severe, from getting mixed with darkness; due to Akira being forced to ally with Lord Shinryu's army.** " Kirin explained without turning its head to focus on walking forward, although the calm encouraging words including the mention of Akira seem to slightly calm Takehito down when he gave himself a faint nod, before muttering aloud with a flat line of a smile. "H – Hai. Arigato Kirin. (O – Ok. Thanks, Kirin.)

Unaware of the two; even in the heavy rain, a figure may be watching them from above…

* * *

 _[10 minutes later…]_

Once the storm is finished to find that the sky will be cleared from the rainclouds soon, Takehito quickly twist himself while lifting his leg over one of Kirin's side before he let himself fall off his Akuma to land his feet on the dried ground, before Kirin watch it's host steadily walk further from the giraffe Akuma, to its curiosity and worry to ask Takehito while Sho remains unconscious on it's back. " **Takehito, where are you going?** "

"Morikawa - san to Sakurai – san o mitsukeru koto ga dekiru ka dō ka o mi ni ikudarou, chōdo Shō to koko ni ite kudasai. (I'll go see if I could find Toshiyuki and Takahiro, just stay here with Sho.)" Takehito slowly twist his body to answer Kirin's question with an offer for the auburn-haired man to first give a flat smile, before the giraffe Akuma watch its host walking away and climbing giant rocks to the trees, again bringing concern in the Akuma, even as it doesn't show it due to not having a mouth as it's glowing blue eyes is the only thing to show emotion.

Following Takehito's words, Kirin softly twist it's neck for it's non – existent mouth to softly grab Sho by the back of his collar, while the light yellow chain suddenly breaks and disperse into tiny participles of snow, before lifting the unconscious man up and off of it's body for it to place his body down to the soft ground, while the giraffe still bear a saddened expression when it lifts it's head to the direction where Takehito was last seen, before it thought to itself in worry. " **Please be careful…I don't want you to get hurt again.** "

Continue climbing to one of the largest trees, possibly the biggest than from any trees in the human world; Takehito glances around in a soft frown as he finally reaches to a giant branch that can hold anyone without breaking, for the seiyuu to continue sight – seeing in case of finding Toshiyuki, Takahiro, and maybe Akira as Takehito is still keeping the thought on how to save the latter from killing his friends, both old and new, although Takehito may have another curious thought about earlier…why is it, that the nine Akumas would always call Shinryu 'Lord Shinryu' if their hosts and their allies are fighting the enemy army?

"Takehito?" Hearing a familiar, young female voice calling his name in faint surprise; Takehito quickly twists his head to his right and caught a sight of a particular person walking towards him, this one brought the red-haired man to react in surprise but also reassurance when he hurriedly walk towards her and start to speak by explaining with a surprised reaction and a saddened scowl. "Kia – san! Tasukete! Shō wa Ishida - san ni korosa rete ite, Morikawa - san to Sakurai – san wa doko ni iru no ka wakarimasen. (Kia! Help me! Sho was almost killed by Akira and I don't know where Toshiyuki and Takahiro are!)"

"Ok, ok, calm down man." Kia assured as she lifts her prosthetic arms to place her palms on Takehito's shoulders and give a gentle grip, first bringing the man to glance at his fellow Akuma Host and her prosthetic arms and legs, to wonder on why would someone lose not one or two but all four limbs, before Takehito listened to Kia elucidating aloud with a soft frown in her face. "I'll react to Sho being almost dead in a minute so let me get to the point; Toshiyuki and Takahiro are not far so you can't miss them but I think you're almost being stressed to death from earlier so first, you need to calm the fuck down."

Seeing her face suddenly show a menacing – like expression with a scowl as she finished explaining, Takehito gave himself a slight shudder in surprise and sadness as she does have a point, so the only thing he would reply is a slight sad 'Hai…', finding a stoic Kia quite scary as if she is slowly turning into her father.

However, the moment he lifts his head to look at Kia the second time; Takehito seem to find his mind turning into a blank while the surprised and sad expressions in his face slowly change into a dazed and intoxicated – like frown, while his eyes slowly droops half-lidded the moment he can hear Kia's voice becoming quiet and softer by the minute as she explains. "So before helping you find Toshiyuki and Takahiro…let me help you first…"

* * *

 **[2]**

 _Before becoming one of Japan's prolific voice actor alongside Sho Hayami, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Takahiro Sakurai, Akira Ishida, and others; Takehito Koyasu was just a normal human born from a caring family. Despite he is perfectly content with his family and friends, especially friends that will soon be seiyuus like him in the present time, he may feel as if he more than just human deep inside._

 _Aware that he lives with not only humans but also non – humans such as angels, demons, and monsters coexisting together, unlike the demons and creatures from other dimensions; these magnificent people are more than enough for him to believe that he may have powers on his own, like his friends and some of his family members. Even they believe that Takehito would have powers and always support him to follow what he believes is right._

 _One night, when Takehito just turned 11 years old…_

 _While he was sleeping after celebrating his birthday dinner with his family, the first thing he noticed after waking himself up was that he found himself to be not in his bedroom, but standing in some type of place where it looks like a type of gigantic cell in front of the brown-haired boy, with brown metallic walls around the area and the ground under his feet are slightly flooded with clear water to reach to his ankles. But what caused the boy's curiosity to grow about this place was something behind the colossal cell bars…_

" _ **Hello, Takehito.**_ _" Hearing a soft, calm male voice speaking behind the bars; Takehito's eyes widen in surprise as he watch the sight of the most gigantic giraffe he has ever seen, with matching yellow spikes around its body except it's back, a large glowing horn on its forehead and six lightning-shaped tails walking towards his sight but still behind the bars to let its appearances shown to its future host…_

 _Although the first impression from a giant giraffe brought an instant realization when the 11-year-old boy suddenly…. scream in horror, to the giraffe's surprise when it's glowing blue eyes expand in shock as well._

" _Kyodaina Kirin! Tasukete! (A giant giraffe! Help me!)" Takehito begged in horror as Kirin, who was not named at the time, first watch it's future host crying and begging aloud in front of it, until Kirin instantly lowered it's head and neck while turning away from Takehito, who finally stopped crying when he can hear the giant giraffe mumbling aloud to itself with, what it appears to be, sadness as if it is pouting for a bad first impression._

 _For some reason, the young boy can understand what it is saying, which surprises him at first. "_ _ **Ah, I understand; you don't want to be my first host. I'm sorry for marking inside of you when you were born, without you knowing; but I thought that you can be one of the humans that desires to protect everyone from different worlds, if you wish to have an Akuma's powers. Even as I should leave and never see you again, I'm afraid it will be hard because if I do that, you will be killed in an instant and it will be my fault…**_ _"_

" _Waa! Wakatta! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! (Waa! I understand! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!)" Finding Kirin's sulking and its words to be shocking, but also pitiful and saddening at the same time, Takehito quickly flail his arms and apologize in dismay as he watch the giant giraffe slowly twisting it's neck for it's head to turn to it's left and gaze at the young boy, who has finally shown he has calmed down from it's earlier surprise, before Takehito softly lift an arm to scratch the back of his head and suddenly assure with a shy grin while closing his eyes. "Shikashi,_ Anata no mawari o tanoshinde iru kamo shirenai _! Soda, kimi no namae wa? (Although, having you around might be fun! Oh yeah, what's your name?)"_

 _Hearing the young boy's words and seeing his sudden bold courage and kindness in front of it; the Akuma's blue eyes widen in disbelief as it could believe it, it's first host is accepting to a creature made out of immerse and raw pure energy and inside his own body when he was born._

 _Still showing insecure of the conversation, the then-unnamed Akuma responded by answering back with a stutter. "_ _ **I – I – I was not given a name like my brothers and sisters. Our creator and goddess of our universe thought it is the best for our hosts to give my brothers, sisters and me a name instead.**_ _"_

" _Ah…" First muttering aloud with a surprised frown, Takehito slowly lowers his head with his face having a scowl, to show he is pondering in the thought of this new information before he instantly lifts his head to declare with a confident and amazing smile, as his words will officially mark the start of their partnership and friendship. "…Yosh!_ _Sorekara, watashi wa anata ni denwa shimasu... Kirin_ _! (Ok! Then, I'll call you…Kirin!)"_

 _Finally receiving a name; Kirin first stare at Takehito in silence for a few minutes, as the latter cannot see the astonishment in his Akuma's face, obviously the boy is confused that it does not have a mouth to get him thinking on how Kirin can talk, before the latter patiently close it's eyes, leaving Takehito to watch Kirin's cell bars letting out a loud clanging noise, to his surprise before taking a step back, and slowly lift both cell bars to push forward while the metal bars suddenly glow a bright light yellow light to disperse into dust and scatter around in the air while disappearing into the air out of sight._

 _At the same time, Takehito may not notice his right cheek let out a soft, yellow glow of light for a second before the light fades to show his Akuma Mark._

" _ **Thank you, Takehito. I hope we can work together while you grow up into a fine fighter.**_ _"_

 _So after that; Takehito began following Kirin's advises and teachings on how to control and manipulate weather in the human world, even as Takehito is aware he might be the weakest Akuma Host, due to both his and Kirin's natures but to him…he does not care, as long as he has the support of his family and friends, humans and non – humans._

 _There were a few times where the young boy would receive a light scolding, from both his parents and Kirin, for using his powers to create rain or snow storms as an excuse to avoid going to school._

 _Yet even after finishing his studies from high school to university, Takehito continues to train himself with Kirin, while the former started his journey to become a voice actor at the age of 22…_

" _Uwaa! Sore tenki maho, dai yoi ne!? (Wow! That's weather magic, isn't it!?)" One morning at a beach all by himself; Takehito froze in surprise from hearing a grown male shouting in amazement like a child, when he notices an incoming figure running towards him from a far distance but as fast as he can with the smoke rising from his feet on the sand._

 _Seeing the figure sprinting towards him is revealed to be Toshiyuki, the latter ceased his tracks in front of Takehito to remark aloud to the surprising future seiyuu with the childlike enthusiasm showing in his face, ignoring the wind from his running to blow into the both of them. "Sugoi na! Hajimete mi tayo! (That's awesome! I've never seen it before!)_

" _Cho, cho, cho! Oto yoku mise tayo! (? for ambiguous translation) (Hey, hey, hey! Let me get a better look!)" Toshiyuki continued to enquire as Takehito froze in surprise and embarrassment for not noticing someone is watching him train with his powers, he can actually see Kirin also facing at Toshiyuki in shock and mortification of the situation, so trying to be as calm as he can, he responded with a sad scowl. "Iya desu. Ossan dare? (No. Who are you, old man?)_

" _O – Ossan? (O – Old man?)" First showing surprised of both the rejection and being referred to as an old man, Toshiyuki quickly shows a calm smile while closing his eyes when he explained to Takehito of himself. "…ya, ayashii mono janai yo! Boku wa_ _sutajio e no seiyū to shite no seiyūdesu! (…oh, but I'm not suspicious at all! I'm just a voice actor on my way to the studios for voice acting!)"_

" _Anata mo seiyūdesu ka? (You're a voice actor too?)" Takehito inquired in confusion as his question brought Toshiyuki to glance at his friend in surprise after asking him, "Eh? Shiranai no!? (Huh? You don't know?)", before the brown-haired man watch the black-haired seiyuu closes his eyes and gave a loud muse, with the two ignoring the peaceful sounds of the waves and the seagulls chirping over their heads before Toshiyuki suddenly thought aloud of an offer with a kind smile. "Ja,_ _Naze issho ni gaishutsu shinai nodesu ka? Boku wa otagai o shiru koto ga dekiru to kakushin shite imasu. (Well, why don't we go out together? I'm sure we can get to know each other.)"_

" _Iye desu. (No.)" Takehito politely decline as Toshiyuki reacted by giving a shudder with his face bearing a light surprised expression before he tried to invite the man again. "Eh!? Ma, Son'na koto wa shinaide! Gohan no ogoru! (Eh!? Come on, don't be like that! I'll treat you dinner!)_

" _Ikemasu. (I'll go)" As soon as he heard Toshiyuki said it, Takehito quickly changed his mind while ignoring Kirin lowering its head in defeat and hearing it mutter_ _ **'You just wanted free food…'**_ _in Takehito's mind, before both Akuma and it's host watch Toshiyuki lowering his head in defeat like the former while the two heard him voicing out "Soka. Yappari dame… (I see. I guess it's not enough…)" until the latter quickly lift his head to enquire Takehito in surprise, not sure what he said. "Eh? Kuru no? (Wait, you'll come?)"_

 _Seeing Takehito giving him a silent nod with a faint smile as a reply, Toshiyuki first blinks his eyes with an astonishing frown before he gave himself an excited smile and place a hand at the back of his head to let out a laugh with a wheeze. "Kimi omoishiroi ne! (You sure are interesting!)"_ _ **[* 2.5]**_

* * *

Finding himself asleep, although he is confused on how or why is he asleep again while his back is feeling something hard but also soft, as if he is lying on the ground, Takehito slowly open his eyes with his blurred vision gently clear itself from his sight...

But upon seeing a sudden bear almost an inch closer on his face and sniffing its black nose on his face, Takehito could not help by widening his eyes and let out a few screams to send the bear backing its head away in surprise but also sadness; bringing Takehito to stop screaming and lift himself to sit for the auburn-haired man and scramble back.

To Takehito's surprise; the bear who faces shows he is starting to cry turns out to be Sosuke's bear, 5.0.5 while standing behind the giant bear are two familiar people… "Koyasu – san!"

"Morikawa – san! Sakurai – san!" Takehito froze in relief as he stumbled himself to lift him up on his feet and quickly run past the blue bear for the three seiyuus to lift theirs arms outstretched and wrap each other up in an embrace, while Takahiro slowly back away to break the hug, for the two older voice actors to face their friend when the latter demanded with surprise in his face. "Watashitachi wa anata ga ki no ue de nemutte iru no o mimashita. Nani o shite ita nodesu ka? (We saw you sleeping on a tree. What were you doing up there?)"

"Eh?" Takehito muttered in little surprise as he stared at both Toshiyuki and Takahiro of what he listened, as the sky began to darken again but in a sense that it will be dusk, while his mind is trying to recall of meeting Kia…only for the Akuma Host to react in shock of not remembering anything about the other Akuma Host, only remembering Sho's almost death from Akira and earlier but after that; he can't recollect anything about that.

This brought the man to ignore his friends calling his name for him to lift his hands on his hair and give a soft grip in shock and confusion. _'_ _Nani ga okotteiru noka? (What's going on?)'_

"Koyasu – san?" Toshiyuki enquired in worry when seeing Takehito is showing he is in distress of something, but hearing the sounds of leaves rustling and branches breaking by the sounds of footsteps from behind the four; both Toshiyuki and Takahiro quickly twist themselves to lift their hands for a flash of light to emit on their palms and summon their respective katana and nail bat, while 5.O.5 let out a terrified mewl and quickly run towards Takehito, catching his reaction when the latter was brought back to reality by watching 5.O.5 hiding behind the former's side and covering its eyes to cower.

Noticing his friends are positioned themselves to fight what or whoever is running towards them from the bushes and vines, Takehito watched in little sadness when the three watch the bushes violently shook…until they are greeted by Sho himself, the blood and wound in his chest and the mud all over him are somehow healed and disappeared, as if it is not there.

"Sho!" Feeling relief and happy to see his 'senior' alive and well, Takehito wasted no time to think when Toshiyuki, Takahiro and 5.O.5 watch Takehito running past the three to lift his arms and wrap both limbs around Sho again, with the latter first giving a stumble from almost falling his back on the ground before he gently stood straight to wrap his arms around the seiyuu, with a hand softly stroke the back of the auburn haired man's head, assuring the latter with a soft smile. "Koyasu – san o shinpaishinaide kudasai. Jūyōna koto wa, watashitachiha subete bujida to iu kotodesu. Sate, Ishida-san o hozon shimashou. (Don't worry Takehito, what matters is that we're all unharmed. Now, let's go save Akira.)"

Hearing the senior's words; Takehito first back away from Sho's hug to bear a small smile of relief in his face before he responded with a silent nod in agreement.

Unaware of the four, including 5.O.5 who has calm down from the earlier 'surprise'; they did not notice Akira himself is sitting on top of a tree away from the four and above their heads, as he watched his four friends having a conversation together while the bear slowly walk towards them to join in, the 'warrior of discord' is thinking to himself with both tone of his mind and his facial expression still bears the sadness for involving himself in the War of Wars, until he suddenly bear a determined scowl when he finished thinking. ' _Koyasu – san_ _wa sono hito no hitoridesu... Soshite, watashi wa guntai ga karera o korosu no o tomenakereba narimasen! (Takehito's one of those people…then, I'll have to stop the army from killing them!)'_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Apologizing to a seiyuu, the dumb author's way!**

[In Hybrid Purgatory's massive dining restaurant [from Chapter/ Part 11], possibly before the four seiyuus go to the world they picked to visit; Sho was casually enjoying his time by sipping his cup of tea while having a conversation with Sosuke until the two notice Kia is standing beside their table, holding a piece of strawberry shortcake on a plate on both her prosthetic hands, a folded piece of paper is placed in front of the cake.]

Kia Albion: [Holding the cake in front of Sho, a shy flat smile] Takehito and I wanted to give you some cake that we baked, even though Kirin and Gintoki almost finish the cake before we tried to stop them so…sorry…

Sho Hayami: [Gently holding the plate off Kia's hands before placing it on the table, a nod with a smile] Ah, domo arigato na Kia… (Oh, thank you very much, Kia…) [But upon unfolding the piece of paper to see the word **Gomenasai!** with multiple drawings of crying emojis, obviously from Takehito's handwriting; to Sho's confusion] …. Nani kore?

Kia Albion: [Lowering her head, a sad frown] Oh yeah…I want to apologize for a few things: one for almost getting you killed by Akira in the future…

Sho Hayami's voice: [Confused] Eh?

Kia Albion: …two for being completely obsessed with using two or more characters using your voice, because you voiced so many awesome people. Like Dad for his lustful personality on men… [Referring to Sosuke, and Thanos and his Disguise (even though Thanos was just an opinion thought, due to Sho Hayami's voice in a few BL/ yaoi animes as seme/ top as well as intimidating characters)

Sho Hayami's voice: Ah?

Kia Albion: ...at the same time, I would think one of your characters as uke; like I would think of Aizen as a crying uke. [Nodding at Sosuke, who suddenly gave Kia an unimpressed smirk while softly shaking his head in disapproval. (Referencing a deleted fanfiction that will be explained in one of the upcoming fanfics.)]

Sho Hayami's voice: Huh?

Kia Albion: And finally…. [suddenly bowing on her knees in a Japanese apologetic bow called a Dogeza; to Sho's shock] I'm sorry for being lazy! [*]

Sho Hayami: [Shocked] C – Chotto matte, Kia! (W – Wait a minute, Kia!)

Sosuke: * cough *… [Getting Sho's attention to turn to, what would surprise him since the start of the War of Wars, face one of his own characters who is giving a calm yet intimidating smile; as he lifts himself off his seat to sit on his knees and place a hand on Kia's back for a soft stroke as comforting her] … I hope you would not die in the future slash real-time to reprise your role in BLEACH if the last arc will be animated.

Sho Hayami: [Surprised and furious] Nande da yo!? (What do you mean!?) [In the end, Sho finished the cake...]

[*] The reason why Kia is apologizing for 'being lazy' is because this chapter was supposed to be published on August 02 2018, which is Sho's 60th birthday, hence the strawberry shortcake.

* * *

 **[1] Actually, this is the chapter reenacting the 2016 live-action version of Disney's The Jungle Book. Originally, I want to just do the 1967 animated version of the movie but I thought of adding the live-action version because Takehito Koyasu's voiced the adult Mowgli from the 1994 version of The Jungle Book, also from Disney. (One of the few Japanese dubbed Disney movies I wish to watch just because of a popular seiyuu...) So the 1967 version of the Jungle Book will be in the next chapter...**

 **[2] Because this is a fanmade fanfiction which is completely made up with so much bullshit, Takehito's backstory is only canon in the ROTD series as it will be unknown on how is his real life like and how he met the other seiyuus.**

 **[2.5] Takehito and Toshiyuki's first meeting is inspired and heavily referenced from Julius and Yami's first meeting in episode 39 of Black Clover, a manga created by Yuki Tabata; as Toshiyuki voiced Julius.**


	24. Bonus Part 3 - The Eyes of A 'Tiger'

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Note: Before doing the previous chapter, this was supposed to be the only 'Jungle Book' chapter and the original is my favorite movie.**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 20.5: The Eyes of a 'Tiger'**

Softly gripping his thick, black book under his arms while his pet raccoon is not on his shoulders and not on his side; Adrien Cyan walked through the halls of Haunted Witch Manor from the library, where he was _peacefully_ reading, as the halls would be normally loud by the antics of the troublemakers Kefka and Bill just for pranks, resulting with harsh punishments by their allies yet the two clowns don't care as long as they would always continue just for the heck of it.

Adrien would cringe whenever his ears caught the loud noises by those two or any loud sounds at all, for someone who would prefer to be left alone.

' _What am I doing? I'm here as a prisoner in the war, but I can't stand this bloodshed!_ ' Adrien mentally cursed himself with his teeth gritting in sadness and regret, trying to hide the sorrow he has been enduring ever since he and Aya was forced to be kidnapped by the Leader of the Demon Council; just because Aya is the second original host of one of the legendary Akumas of pure energies, although the young man can't help by cry when seeing the muted albino man receiving fatal injuries just for anyone's amusement, even as Aya is trying his best to not show any pain or any emotions, while Adrien is the 'Goddess's Tiger's Eyes' with the use of his powers as an advantage in some cases.

Whenever he hears anyone mentioning that title, Adrien cannot help by reacting in two emotions; sadness because he is referred to that more than his name as if he is an object instead of a person, and shock because… ' _I can't let anyone else know more about me!'_

Feeling a hand softly grabbing one of his shoulders from behind, Adrien stopped walking to the bottom of the stairs to the foyer with a shudder in surprise, as he turns his head towards his right side and over his shoulder to face who would come to have a conversation with someone like him…and startled the man from behind when he almost thought of getting himself instantly killed by a warrior of Chaos or Shinryu, or worse Bill, Kefka, the _Leader_ , Darkiplier or King Barrel.

Normally, his rare gleaming brown eyes would be hidden by the messy fringes of his light brown hair to avoid getting any attention; but when seeing it is no one but Aya standing in front of his companion, yet still having some fresh wounds and blood all over himself, Adrien does not need to hide one of his eyes as to him, Aya is the only one Adrien needs to be with ever since they are both inseparable in their captivity in the Demon Council for centuries.

Although, if Aya is not with him; Adrien would be with Shinsuke Khalifa, her uncle Ash Albion, Moon Waters and Hyuuga, as the four are the only warriors who show genuine care for the young man's welfare. Sometimes Adrien would join with Queen Madeline, Marluxia and Kuja for tea, to the former's satisfaction as a queen of her 'Wonderland'.

Twisting himself to stand straight in front of his friend, Adrien glanced in surprise as Aya gently lift one of the former's hands for his own finger to softly touch the Tiger's Eye's palm and start caressing the skin in gentle, swift motions as if Aya is writing a letter as a sign to communicate with Adrien, who watch his silent friend's finger moving while trying to decipher what it says. "…You don't have to feel pity with me, Adrien. What I want…is for you to get out of this place and don't get caught by these people…"

"What?" Adrien's eyes widen in surprise underneath his hair when he lifts his head, the moment Aya is done writing what he thought in Adrien's palm, for the albino man to silently lift his right wounded arm next to Adrien's right side and aim his palm in the front, bringing the brunette to slowly turn around and take a step back to feel his back against his tall friend and watch what is Aya planning to do to mention 'getting out of this place and don't get caught'.

To the two's eyes; they watch as heavy mists of dark purple and black flow of energy, obviously darkness, rise itself from out of nowhere into the air and suddenly morphing to turn into a large oval – shaped form of darkness like Marluxia's Corridor of Darkness; bringing Adrien to react in surprise especially as he felt himself turned around to face Aya again but this time, his face bears a sad yet faint smile for the albino man to suddenly lean his head closer to Adrien's forehead and place a soft peck of a kiss on the skin, earning a blush on the young man's cheeks at first…

…Until he froze in horror when Adrien was suddenly pushed back to soar and fall towards the dark portal to let out a scream, the last thing he sees was Aya watching with a sad frown which softly open to mouth the few words that will bring Adrien to widen both his eyes in horror and grief ,until he can only see darkness enveloping him and his mind to go blank. 'I love you.'

As soon as Aya watches the darkness he summoned quickly breaks and scatter away to fade and completely disappear in an instant, destroying any evidence to keep Adrien safe from the tortures and hopefully away from the warriors, including the Leader of the Demon Council from using his powers… "Nice way to show you care for your friend, Aya – tan."

* * *

Detecting something is caressing and moving underneath his body with something large under his head while moving up and down as if he is sleeping on top of a person, as soon as Adrien softly blink his eyes open with the light in his chatoyant eyes let out a soft brimming light with a tired groan escaping him…

He fiound himself staring face – to – face with a familiar form of the stoic and almost cold – hearted Melusine, Ryuichi Asami and Adrien is sleeping on the former's massive coils of his tail, on top of a large tree branch of a giant tree in some jungle.

Seeing Adrien reacting in dread and almost open his mouth to scream, Asami swiftly shut the young boy's mouth with one hand on his jaw and another hand forcefully press itself on Adrien's chest, earning a muffled gasp from the frightened boy who kept his eyes growing wide in fear as Asami lean himself closer to his 'prey' to hiss a threat, his golden eyes has dangerous slits like the snake he is…well half of a snake. "If you dare tell Shinryu's army where Khalifa and I are, I will definitely rip you apart just like your friend!"

'Aya!' Adrien thought in shock when he listened to Asami's threat, as he does recall watching a memory of Asami's first torture to Aya in one of the worlds, although when he notice Asami's golden eyes suddenly morphed and turns into spiral patterns with multiple colors changing while he can feel the Melusine releasing both hands off his mouth and chest; Adrien suddenly found himself frozen with his eyes also changing colors from his chatoyant yellowish – brown eyes into whatever color Asami is showing in his hypnosis skills, completely in a trance for the Tiger's Eyes to slightly droop his eyes but still kept them half – open while he cannot feel the reptile appendage under him began to move and start to coil around the young, frail body, as Asami then whisper in a seductive tone while watching his tail wrap itself around his hypnotized catch of the day. "I don't eat people, just bite them so hard to bleed in their parts, but I do enjoy hearing them scream and beg me to stop."

"P – P – please don't…" Still spellbound, Adrien quietly pleaded in sadness although the large end of Asami's tail suddenly wrapped it around the former's neck with a quick, tight grip to bring the captive's eyes to widen in shock and pain, letting out a chocked gasp as Asami glare at his prey and slowly lean closer to his young face, his eyes have returned to golden while Adrien's eyes are still showing multiple colors but not his own…

…Until Asami reacted in a slight surprise and anger from seeing Adrien's eyes suddenly glow a bright brown light which blazes brighter and brighter, for Asami to quickly shield his eyes with an arm to avoid being blind by the sudden light.

After a few moments, Asami can 'see' that the light is beginning to fade in a slow pace but it still worth for the Melusine to slowly withdraw his arm from his sight and notice…that Adrien is out of his coils and gone without a trace, bringing Asami to first look around in a calm frown, but still showing surprise before he lowered his head to grit his sharpen teeth in irritation and let out a dangerous growl. ' _That damn kid!_ '

* * *

Finally, out of Asami's grasp; Adrien let himself glow for a minute before he suddenly found himself not only the light dimming from his body to show him kneeling on the ground with his hands and his prized book placed in front of his eyes on the earth, but he also gazed around the area to be in somewhere farther in the jungle but also away from Asami, hopefully he needs a place to hide if he does find him.

Heaving out a sad sigh in relief, Adrien slowly lift the book off the ground with his hands, before allowing his knees to crawl towards a big rock planted on the ground and next to his left side for the boy to turn around and slump himself on the ground to sit with his back and cape against the smooth texture of the rock.

"…Hey Em, I have a favor I wanna ask ya! I promise to do whatever you want in return later!" Adrien hitched a gasp when he quickly lift his legs closer to himself with his arms wrapping around the book against his chest the moment he heard a voice offering in a friendly manner ringing in his ears for his eyes under his bangs to watch two familiar men walking their way towards him.

Adrien believed their names are Karma and Embryo, as the latter glanced at his friend with a faint smile for him to calmly assure, with the two not noticing the young boy when they almost strode past him. "Karma, you know as well as I do, that if it's something you know what you're doing; I don't mind listening and helping out with no payment."

"Yeah my man!" Karma grinned in amazement with a laugh as Adrien watch the dark – skinned lanky man grab his friend with his left arm around Embryo's shoulders and neck and his right hand curled into a fist for his knuckles to grind itself on the blonde hair, a playful smile in both their faces brought Adrien's eyes to slowly grow big in shock and confusion of seeing such happiness in front of him, as to him; he sees not Karma and Embryo, but himself and Aya standing in front of each other with a calm smile in their faces as the former's smile seems to be happier than his friend.

The sight of that vision is enough to send Adrien lowering his head while gritting his teeth to shield any tears of sadness that will escape out of his eyes from both of the warriors of Harmony, although Embryo is the first of the two to notice the young man in front of him when he questioned Karma to stop and brought his attention to twist his head and face the brunette in confusion. "Wait Karma, is something wrong with this boy?"

"Oh what the hell? We didn't even notice him…" Karma removed his headlock off Embryo to react in surprise as the two silently walk towards the brunette boy, who slowly lift his head when he can feel something poking his scalp and hair a few times, to be from Karma as he kneeled in front of him with Embryo standing with his spine leaning forward to place his hands on his knees behind the former, who notice Adrien's eyes underneath his fringes the moment the latter lift his head, getting Karma's amazement to remark aloud after twisting his head over his right shoulder to face Embryo with a faint grin. "Hey Em, this kid reminds me of Luka when we were kids, but with really nice eyes; they look like those rare diamonds!"

"But why does he look like he was crying?" Embryo enquired in confusion as the two did not see Adrien first glancing Karma first with a sad frown before Embryo, but the moment he did to catch the blonde man's attention and glance at him with a soft frown, Adrien suddenly react in fright with a choked gasp as he sees not Embryo in his Tiger's Eyes, but a colossal monster of a red fox with nine tails, glowing pinkish – red demonic eyes, a feral expression growling its gigantic jaws in a psychotic 'grin' and bearing such immeasurable amount of spiritual power to burn everything into dusts like the sun or more than that.

It's as if this man carries the harbinger of inferno, with Adrien mentally screaming to his mind while he starts to scramble to move his legs and push his back against the boulder deeper to possibly run away and hide again. ' _It's him…The Akuma Host of fire and hell! He's what they're looking for!_ '

Seeing the boy staring at him with such horror in his 'rare diamond' eyes while pushing himself back against the boulder; Embryo slowly move his head to gaze at Karma, confusion in both their faces, as the dark – haired and skinned man first shift his attention at both his friend and the boy still trying to run away from the former in fear multiple times until he stopped to first give himself a confident grin with his eyes narrow half – opened…

And give himself a dramatic gasp in shock before turning his head to stare at his friend in horror and sat next to the boy to wrap his arms around the latter and stumbled to almost fall down, to their surprise. "Em…you must've done something horrible to this kid, how could you!? I taught you be a ladies man since we were kids cause you're my best friend, but to think you do as so far to…"

" **Em, what the hell is he spouting about?** " Kokkuri enquired in irritation inside Embryo's mind as said host himself first glance at the still teasing Karma with a displeased reaction for a joke in a time like this when he voiced out his thought of this situation, "Karma, why would I court with a boy who we just met?" but seeing Karma's eyebrows playfully moved up and down with that cocky grin, as a signal that he is definitely joking; Embryo first give himself a tired sigh with his green eyes closed before reopening them back to lift himself to stand straight and stated with a soft frown, looking away from the two to glance at his left and further through the jungle. "Well, we should meet up with Luka and the others. It will be quicker if I could ask Kokkuri to take us there; since I know you tend to be lazy, Karma."

"Hey…ok you got me." First giving an irritated reply while lifting himself and the brunette boy up to their feet and let the latter give out a startled gasp in surprise; Karma immediately confirmed with a sly grin as Embryo rolled his eyes for his friend's carefree attitude every time even before the War of Wars.

So once all three are settled with the brunette boy slowly showing faint signs of calming down from earlier when he silently glance at the two older men; both he and Karma witness a sudden but gigantic burst of thick, white smoke exploded in front of the three, with the smell of fire burning in their noses when they are greeted by the sight of the proud nine – tail Akuma, his size is larger to surpass a large hill or a mountain.

Noticing by turning his head over his right shoulder, to see the young brunette taking a few steps back with his eyes retrieving the fear he had earlier with a quiet whimper and his arms tightly wrapped itself around his book; Embryo calmly turn around and grab the unnamed boy's shoulders with his hands, for the blonde to assure the startled boy with a faint smile, nodding at his Akuma to show its face has softened to bear a flat line of a smile or a scowl while glaring at the three 'humans'. "Wait! Don't be scared about Kokkuri; he may look like he is always a frightening monster, but he is actually nice once you get to know more about him."

" **Thanks, Em**." Kokkuri telepathically sighed in relief as the fox watch the young man first glance at the creature with a sad frown to show he is unsure of it before he gave it's host a soft, silent nod as a reply and a sign of acceptance…for now.

As Kokkuri already arched it's back for it's head to hover an inch above the ground and allowed Embryo, Karma, and the brunette young man to climb on top of the creature's head as if they are the size of ants compared to the fox's gigantic height; the three proceeded to lower themselves and sit on the Akuma's head for the fox to lift itself up on it's four clawed paws and suddenly kick itself to sprint towards the jungle, breaking the incoming trees in the process.

"So Karma, what was the favor you wanted to ask me earlier?" Luckily to see that none of the three have fallen off his Akuma's head as it continues to run like the wind; Embryo turn to face Karma with a curious smile, as he and the shy boy see Karma blink his eyes with a sly smile as he was playing with a toothpick through one of the gaps of his teeth, before the latter's blue eyes show the excitement of a child when the brunette watch Karma places his left hand on his friend's right shoulder and enquired with a calm, carefree tone while removing the toothpick out of his mouth. "Would you mind lending me your cool mecha? I'll make sure not to leave a scratch on it, the next time we hang out."

"W – Wait…" Embryo muttered in surprise as Karma flicks the toothpick off his hand before the two left the brunette who is watching in surprise, for the dark – skinned man to place both hands on his friend's shoulders and start giving Embryo a few, slow shakes with his face still bearing that happy grin. "Come on, be a pal, please?" …

" **FUCK THE HELL OFF!"**

* * *

 _[Elsewhere, an hour later…]_

At a large and ancient ruins in a form of some type of castle made of gigantic, light grey or white stone bricks and pillars with vines and sort of green mold showing it is indeed a very old place and it has no ceiling to allow sunlight and the blue sky above their heads; a small yet familiar group of men and a large group of manikins of themselves are found to be spending their time fighting against each other in the inside of the area

Fortunately the manikins are shown to be on their 'passive modes' while the only one who is not joining their company is happening to be Luka Klauser, sitting on the stone throne with his feet dangling over an arm of the throne while playing his purple and white electric guitar as usual, the big and black top hat he always keep it inside his purple suit is leaning on top of his head to shield his chocolate brown eyes as he quietly hums to himself. "She's a slave to the rhythm, slave to the rhythm, the rhythm of love, rhythm of love…"

"Luka!" Hearing a familiar voice of Embryo shouting his name from above; Luka lift his hat over his eyes with his fingers and a calm grin is shown in his face when he, Kanou, Rin, Karma's brothers Makoto, Kalen, and Elias, and their manikins ceased whatever they are doing, for the six to witness a sight of a gigantic Kokkuri already arrived in the ancient ruins to show it's colossal height and head above and glared at the men below it.

In a flash; the fox immediately let out a burst of white smoke that soon fills the air and the entire place for a few seconds, anyone can hear an unfamiliar and meek gasp ringing their ears when the smokes clears in an instant, for the men to witness a sight of the fox disappeared in nothing and the blonde man in green falling towards the area and land his feet perfectly on the ground without breaking a single bone, in front of Luka.

"Hey, Em! Nice for you to drop by…." Luka said as he lifts his legs off the throne's arm and rise himself off the throne to walk towards Embryo, the calm and carefree smile he always give in the brunette's face quickly changed into a surprised frown when noticing his friend is holding a young man with light brown hair and frail body on the former's arms like a bride.

While Kanou is the first to silently lift his head and quickly raise his arms to catch a sudden Karma falling from the sky and let the noticeable unconscious and bruised man landing himself on the tall man's arms, only to bounce off and land himself on the ground with his back; bringing Luka to question the blonde man in surprise and confusion while pointing a finger at the other brunette who gave him a sad and timid expression. "...who's this?"

"Karma and I met him earlier and he seems scared of me, so we thought we should bring him here. Can you help with calming him down while I help heal Karma; Kokkuri almost threw him off and got him killed because of a favor." Embryo explained with a faint, guilty smile as he slowly lower the young man down to stand between the two taller men, showing the three that his height reaches Embryo's shoulders and Luka's chest, while the mention of Kokkuri brought Karma to wake up in surprise before the others watch him flailing his arms and legs like a temper when he complained aloud in anger. "God dammit, why does it always…"

Watching Embryo walking towards the lanky man and kneel on the tiles when the other was in the middle of his temper tantrum; Luka left his friend lifting both hands in front of Karma, with the others turning their heads to watch Luka softly push the other brunette to catch his surprise when the latter found himself sitting on the throne, a quiet gasp let out of his throat when he glance at Luka in surprise, as the older brunette man let himself sit on the left arm while holding his guitar in his hands, to ask the newcomer with a calm smile. "Well you heard Em. So, can you tell us what's your name, kid?"

After a moment of silence while the two brunettes do not need to see the manikins, Embryo, Karma, Kanou, Rin, Makoto, Kalen, and Elias glancing at the two to hear the answer as well; the younger man first give a soft whimper while turning his head away from the older brunette to look away in sadness, although Luka could have sworn he saw something unusual about the boy's eyes hidden with his hair, before everyone heard a shy, quiet whisper from the boy as a response; luckily, the men can hear him despite the almost silent tone. "…A…A – Adrien."

"Wow, he is so shy and very quiet," Kalen remarked in little surprise with his face bearing a sad frown, as Kanou calmly stuff both his hands in the pockets of his pants to recall aloud with a soft expression and faint frown, his words brought Rin to turn his head and glance at his friend with a confused expression and embarrassed scowl. "He reminds me not only Luka in appearance; but also Yoshikage when he was young, and Rin when he used to be a crybaby before I met you guys, in personality."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Adrien. We perfectly understand that you are forced to be in a powerful war, for someone with little or no fighting experiences. So we'll take you to where our friends are staying for your safety." Luka spoke as Adrien twist his head to look at the older brunette with the timid expression still painting his face, but seeing the calm, kind smile in Luka's face; Adrien slowly soften his fear to give a silent but noticeable nod with a faint smile, bringing Luka to close his chocolate eyes and climb off his 'seat' for the men to watch the taller man in purple ready his guitar, as if he is ready to play considering the moment Luka thought aloud to the newcomer and strum a few strings with his fingers. "If you're still scared of us, maybe this song that I was thinking of earlier can change your mind…"

(Altered Music Cue: I Wanna Be Like You from Disney The Jungle Book (1967); Fall Out Boy's version)

 _Now I'm the king of the swingers, oooh—_

 _Of Hell and Purgatories!_

 _I've reached the top and never stop_

 _But there's somethin' botherin' me._

Walking towards the throne while playing his guitar like an expert, Luka ceased strumming his instrument to lift both arms away with the guitar floating in mid air in front of his torso, like magic, and softly grab Adrien under his chin and cheeks to lift him off the stone seat and left him dangling on the air, surprising the younger brunette as he finds himself choking to breathe when he squirms on the man's gentle hands while he continues to sing.

 _I wanna be a hu - human_

 _And stroll right into town_

 _And be just like the other men_

 _Although I love playin' around!_

Smoothly dropping Adrien to fall back to the throne, with the younger brunette grasping his throat with one hand to let out a few quiet coughs, Luka grab his own guitar from the air to continue playing and start walking around with his friends and their imitation 'enemies' starting to dance and join in the music, to their amusement.

 _Oh, ooh-bee-doo,_

 _I wanna be like you-u-u!_

 _I wanna walk like you_

 _Talk like you_

 _To-o-oo!_

 _You'll see it's tru-u-ue_

 _A soul like me-e-e_

 _Can learn to be_

 _Hu-u-uman_

 _To-o-oo!_

As Adrien watch Luka expertly play his guitar while walking around to bring an amazed reaction with a faint frown, the older brunette suddenly stop playing with a confused scowl and a quiet 'Wha…' from hearing noises as if someone is imitating a trumpet behind the tall man, for Luka to turn around and notice Elias putting both closed hands in front of his mouth, earning Luka to cringe in displeasure for how bad Elias imitates a trumpet even when he doesn't know it.

"Hey, Elias!" Luka let out a shout and brought the albino 'Sephiroth look – alike' pirate's attention to stop playing, but Elias swiftly duck and kneel on the tile – covered ground for the smug pirate to quickly lift both hands on Luka's prized guitar and pull it out of the brunette's grasps, and start to run away from the agitated Luka, bringing the surprised Adrien to watch everyone else in the area laughing in enjoyment from seeing the chase and comedic fight, as Elias starts to mimic Luka playing his guitar and swiftly twisting his body with his blue eyes closed to dodge Luka's attempts to retrieve his guitar…

Only for Elias to unknowingly hit Luka's face with the back of his own guitar to receive a loud shriek in pain, and everyone else gave a shudder in pain and pity for the brunette, leaving Elias, who dropped the guitar in the process, to continue dancing to himself in excitement without knowing what he did; until he also let out a shriek in pain from Luka angrily hitting the back of his guitar against the pirate's butt.

Meanwhile at the outside of the ancient ruins…

"Finally! We slipped in this chapter!" a loud, obnoxious voice complained in happiness and relief as Bill Cipher, Marluxia, Austin Trance, Madeline de Autriche, Tengu, and Moon Waters walked towards the entrance of the ancient ruins, his words brought the only woman of the group, although it would have been one of the two if Asami did not take Khalifa away from the group, to muse aloud of their purpose in this world. "Now, now Bill; we're only here to go find Asami, Khalifa and Adrien Cyan, and retrieve them even if we have to fight anyone."

"But I don't want to wait for another few more chapters for an appearance like the other fuckers, and no; I don't want to have less screen time!" Bill again complained in anger as Moon gave himself an irritated sigh for the blonde demon's objections about 'appearing in chapters and less screen time', whatever that is to the human – formed merman while Austin places a hand on Bill's shoulder to wonder aloud with a pained grin and a quiet whisper the others could hear him saying as "I feel your pain, bro."

 _Now don't try to kid me, little man_

 _I'll make a deal with you_

 _What I desire is human's fire_

 _To make my dream come true!_

Hearing a male voice singing inside the 'deserted' temple and electric guitar strumming to ring in their ears, Bill Cipher's 'incomplete' team glanced at the place in little surprise while they quickly run towards the entrance through the inside, stopping behind the two pillars for the men and woman to witness Luka continue dancing and playing his guitar with carefree while everyone else dances and making beats, and Adrien still sitting on the throne but his face shows a happy smile while he watches the older brunette performing.

 _Now just give me the secret, kid_

 _Come on, clue me what to do_

 _Give me the power of human's fire_

 _So I can be like you!_

"Human's fire? That's what Luka wanted?" Tengu wondered in his emotionless expression having a possible reaction of confusion as while the group of discord watch, Marluxia slowly glance at his 'allies', before noticing Bill is staring at the pink – haired Nobody with a sly and cruel grin; leaving Moon Water to mutter aloud without seeing Bill grab Marluxia with one hand on the latter's arm to walk further through the ruins, although everyone could have sworn they heard Marluxia mutter 'B – Bill…' in surprise. "Well, it might make sense if Lord Luka wants to feel like a human, considering his history. So while we need someone as a distraction, the others can sneak in and get Adrien. Got that?"

"We're gone, man. Solid gone…" Hearing Bill's loud voice decreasing in volume, everyone but Tengu froze in surprise and turn their heads to their right to witness Bill dragging Marluxia away from them through the hall; bringing Moon to shout at Bill's direction in shock and anger, "Not yet, Bill!"

But they quickly turn their heads back to see Luka, Embryo, Karma and Adrien walking and dancing through the warriors of discord, without realizing the group when they quickly ran away to the same hall Bill and Marluxia left for the four to swiftly ran towards an exit beside their left after a few seconds of running…

Unaware that the Melusine Asami has entered in the ruins from a large hole next to a wooden door, sitting at the left side of the door to avoid being caught by Luka, Embryo, Karma, and Adrien as the four walked past the hybrid, but as Asami try to slowly reach an arm and hand towards Adrien to grab him, still aggravated that the latter somehow escaped the hybrid's trap…

"HEY!" Not realizing he slammed the door ajar to knock Asami against the tile away and stop him from regaining Adrien, a figure announced with a smile as he walks inside the area to dance towards the others with everyone noticing his sudden appearance, yet they seem to react with a surprised grin of this figure; the visitor is actually Marluxia but his blue eyes somehow changed into yellow, his mouth is shielded with a translucent gray veil, and he is dressed in a black Gothic Lolita dress with ruffles on his sleeves and dress.

' _ **Marluxia':**_ _De-zop-ba-ronie_

 _Hap-da-dee-ba-lat_

 _Da-dat-dat-non!_

 _Hey, a-baby-dot-doo_

 _Zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop_

 _Doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz_

 _Za-bop-bop-bobby_

Despite his ruffled pink hair and his voice should be noticeable by the enemies as Moon, Austin, Madeline, Tengu, and even Asami when he pushed the door open, for the five to see Marluxia in the open, to the villains except for Tengu's surprise; Luka, Karma, and Embryo ran towards Marluxia to continue singing and dancing. Hopefully, they would not figure it out by seeing Marluxia's yellow eyes that Bill Cipher somehow 'possessed' his body to walk in the 'party' almost recognizable.

 _ **Luka:**_ _Za-bah-doo-dee!_

' _ **Marluxia':**_ _Well, a-ree-bah-naza_

 _ **Embryo:**_ _He-beh-do-beh-doy_

 _ **Karma:**_ _Well, a-lah-bah-zini_

 _ **Luka:**_ _Wadahlabat-boodalabat_

 _ **Karma:**_ _Seebahlalat-dodie_

 _ **Embryo:**_ _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

' _ **Marluxia':**_ _Well, a-ha ha ha ha_

 _ **Luka:**_ _Rrrrahr-rrrahr!_

 _ **Karma:**_ _Gettin' mad, baby!_

 _ **Embryo:**_ _Hall-owallo-a-la la_

' _ **Marluxia':**_ _Mahata alottado_

 _ **Luka:**_ _Hodolata-deetle-do_

 _ **Karma:**_ _Do-zootle-dot-dot-dot-dot-dot_

 _ **Luka:**_ _Gingle do doot do do do doot_

 _ **Karma:**_ _Zeep-i-doo-da hab a daah_

 _ **Luka:**_ _You hoo hoo! (_ _ **All:**_ _Oop-dee-wee)_

 _ **Luka:**_ _I wanna be like you-u-u! (_ _ **All:**_ _Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow)_

Not seeing Asami somehow sitting on a platform above Adrien, Embryo, and Karma for the Melusine to hang himself with his tail coiling under him with the end dangling on the air and still trying to grab the 'Tiger's Eyes' with his arm, Luka unknowingly threw 'Marluxia' with his hands for the pink – haired to fly away and also unintentionally grab Asami's tail, getting the surprised and angry hybrid to almost fall down from the platform when Marluxia slide down from the large appendage to land on the ground and dance alongside Luka's friends and the manikins.

 _ **All:**_ _I wanna walk like you!_

 _Talk like you_

 _To-o-oo!_

 _You'll see it's tru-u-ue!_

 _Someone like me-e-e_

 _Can learn to be_

 _Like someone_

 _Like me_

"Take me home, daddy!" Karma hooted in excitement as the manikins of themselves let out an ecstatic cheer.

 _ **Luka:**_ _Can learn to be_

 _Like someone_

 _Like you!_

"One more time!" Walking towards 'Marluxia', Luka suddenly patted the pink – haired man by the back with one hand; but both the veil covering Marluxia's jaw and a sudden, glowing, and floating yellow triangle with a small black top hat on it's head, only one eye with eyelashes and a large cylinder – like black pupil, no nose and mouth, a small and black bow tie in the center, and thin, black limbs instantly flew out of Marluxia to catch his surprise, turning his eyes back to his normal blue, which shocked everyone in the area as they watch the triangle thing, with Bill's voice, dancing to himself without knowing.

 _ **Bill Cipher:**_ _Yeah!_

 _Can learn to be_

 _Like someone_

 _Like me-e!_

"Cee-de-do-bop-bop bada-doodle, dot-andot-andot-andot-andot..." As Bill in his triangle form continues to sing and dance, he seems to notice that the music somehow died down for only a minute, as the demon slowly cease himself from dancing, until he opens his only eye to see everyone is staring at him in shock and anger, bringing the mind demon to mutter what is he thinking right now when he stares at everyone with a surprising reaction. "Man…"

"Bill… you moron!" As Luka and his friends silently stare at the pink-haired man who first mutters his own ally's name, Marluxia yelled in anger and a huge flash of red heating upon his face, for wearing such an embarrassing but comfortable Lolita dress, as everyone watches him swiftly lift his right arm upwards for a sudden sakura rose petal that appeared out of nowhere to slowly descend on his palm and in a flash of light white, dark blue, and black, with multiple sakura petals; appears his scythe for Marluxia to give a swing and brought the petals to scatter around in the air and gone in the wind.

The sight of the failed 'rescue plan' brought Moon, Madeline, Tengu, Austin, and Asami to suddenly emerge from their hiding spots and arrived in the area to surround the place and the warriors and manikins with their weapons and bare hands in ready for a fight, earning Embryo to glare at Tengu with a surprised scowl, Adrien giving a feared expression of seeing the warriors of discord, and Rin quickly grab his wooden katana, or called his bokken/ bokuto, off his left sheath to shout in shock of seeing Asami even in his Melusine form for the first time. "Asami!?"

"Screw this party; hand Adrien over!" Asami hissed in ferocity, although he is showing himself to be as calm as he is, with the mention of Adrien brought the latter to slowly move to hide behind Luka, who can hear the young man let out a soft whimper, when Madeline enquired aloud with her emerald green eyes softly glancing at Embryo standing next to Marluxia with a frown, who also glare at the warriors with a darkened sneer in his face by her words. "But what about the _fox_? Out of the nine bearers of those demons, the old fool can't stop talking about this devilish canine."

"Leave him to me, I want to continue our fight." Tengu informed proudly with his usual emotionless smile glancing at his enemy as he has already pull his prized katana out of his sheath, that was strapped in a sash around his haori, with his right hand while Elias suddenly grab Adrien by the waist with one arm to let a surprised yelp from the young brunette when Luka's team watch the Sephiroth – doppelganger leaping himself on Makoto's bare back, for the muscular and thong – wearing harpy to instantly jump off the ground and everyone witness the 8 – feet tall man flapping his wings on the air and quickly flew away from the ancient ruins in the air with his two 'passengers' on his back.

With that out of the way; Luka's team and their manikin allies of themselves swiftly sprint towards some of their enemies, starting with Luka and Karma swinging their guitar and sword towards Moon who already pull out his whip to strike against the two, with Luka stop swaying his weapon to hold his guitar with both hands and start to play his guitar again; this time, countless bullets of purple energy shot out of his guitar each time the brunette strum the strings with his fingers in fast motions to flew towards Moon for him to lift his arm forward and start twisting his whip around in circles to block the incoming projectiles.

Although Moon let out a hiss in pain and anger when he is too slow to witness Karma hopping towards the white-haired young man and give a sudden kick in the human – formed hybrid's waist to almost sending him flying away.

With Austin Trance assisting her with his hands on the trigger of his guns to throw bullets at their enemies, as well as any of the manikins that dare betray and strike their 'creators', Madeline continues to thrust her fiery saber in a form of fencing towards Kalen who risks himself to fight the queen with his fists, barbaric attacks, and his anchor – tipped spear as like Madeline's sword, Kalen's spear also let out a fiery blaze on the weapon but does not burn it in pieces, although the fire in Kalen's weapon is indigo instead of orange and red.

During the fight, Austin had to grab Madeline with both arms around her waist, to her surprise, for her and the taller light brunette gunner to leap away when Kalen was almost hit by Kanou, who suddenly reappear in front of the surprised pirate, before running towards Rin to continue their fight against Asami who swiftly twist his body around to hit either of the two or both with his large tail, leaving Kalen to run towards Madeline and Austin and continue their fight with a loud, furious cry.

Seeing Embryo and Tengu's resuming their match since the last time they fought [Note: Chapter/ Part 2] but more fierce as before with their swords clashing each other and their speed of fighting each other are now aggressive; Bill, who have already changed from his original, triangle form into his human form in only a minute earlier, is aiming his black cane at the blonde Akuma Host for the tip of the stick to let out a bright blue glow to shoot his proficient blue flames, his grin is as wide as a madman when he was about to fire his projectiles at the 'main antagonist of his own show'…

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" But he had to turn his head to his side in time and let out a loud scream in his own version of shock while jumping away from harm, when everyone had to watch while fighting their opponents to witness what is the commotion; seeing Bill staring at the person who almost dare himself to strike the blonde demon to be no one but Marluxia, his head lowered to shield his emotions and he is still wearing the Gothic Lolita dress no thanks to Bill, with both hands tightly grip his Graceful Dahlia when the pink – haired muttered aloud while gritting his teeth, slowly lifting his head to glare at Bill with his eyes hardened and a scowl in his face. "I don't care that I am in your team Bill…. but this is the first time I wish to attack you for making me wear this!"

"W – W – Wait! You actually look good in Gothic Lolita, at least I'm not forcing you to dress up like Alice Twilight!" Bill comically pleaded as everyone first watch the human – formed demon with short blonde hair pull out a paper out of nowhere in his hands for the irritated Marluxia to glare it is a picture of a woman bearing the same hair color and style as his, but wears pink lipstick, a revealing, black bodysuit that only covers her arms, neck and back, black gloves and a bikini top with a pink skull mark on the left cup, a pink belt around her bare waist, pink and black bikini shorts with black leggings and high – heeled boots. Her back sports a type of machine mounted with six arm – like 'appendages' like spider legs with a katana that sports a pink beam. [Note: Alice Twilight is an anti – villain in the game No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, for her almost exact appearance as Marluxia, as well as a Kingdom Hearts deleted concept about Marluxia supposed to be a female]

However; Marluxia is still furious that he quickly sliced the picture in half with his scythe, to hear another scream from Bill, as witnessing this with a possible plan in his head; Luka ceased firing his projectiles at Moon to leave him fighting against Karma, for the tall brunette man to suddenly face Marluxia and brought his attention to turn his head and glance at Luka who suddenly shouted a proposition aloud, a suggestion that also got his friends' attention to react in surprise but not their other enemies as they continue to fight each other. "Hey! If you help us fight Bill, we'll forgive you for trying to kill Em!"

"Alright! Thank you!" Without thinking or just still aggravated to notice; Marluxia nodded in agreement as a sign of a temporary truce, bringing Luka to nod back with a serious yet relieved frown while Bill reacted in shock when he yelled out "Wait, why are you siding with them!? They're the –– oh fucking god!" before he screams in out of character fear when Marluxia already sprinted towards his own ally and start swinging his scythe in a blind rage for Bill to counterstrike the pink – haired man with his cane, again filling the air of the ancient ruins with nothing but loud cries and chants, weapons clashing into other weapons, heavy winds, and now Bill's earsplitting screams.

* * *

 _[Meanwhile – minutes later]_

Panting to get some breaths; Adrien slowly walk away further through an unfamiliar part of the jungle to run away from Makoto and Elias, who he left them the moment the three have landed somewhere away from the ancient temple and with the use of his powers, Adrien brought the giant man and his younger brother unconscious despite this seems like a coward's option, but even when he feels remorse of his own actions of running away from the people willingly to help him; he has to listen to Aya's order of avoiding people into his own problems for his safety.

Yet the moment he thought of avoid bringing someone in his trouble, Adrien suddenly brought a new one when he gave a startled yelp from bumping into someone with a foreign gasp reaching in his ears, for both figures to fall down and Adrien land on the newcomer while the latter land his back on the ground with another grunt.

Slowly lifting himself up with both hands and knees on the ground beside each side of the newcomer, Adrien first glance at the person under him, only to let out a hitched gasp in surprise to see he is above a young man with familiar albino characteristics, long hair, and dressed in a straitjacket and a pair of shorts. ' _S – Shiro Albion!?'_

Facing at the startled brunette with a surprised reaction, while aware he is showing a glimpse of his shark teeth as he is still lying on the ground, Shiro silently watch as the brunette suddenly let out a deep flash of red in his face and quickly lower his head to stutter aloud in a shy tone, "I – I – I – I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll leave you alone!" before Shiro froze in shock when seeing the unnamed man quickly lift himself on his feet and hurriedly sprint away from the area to run through the large bushes and leaves, leaving the albino young man to twist his body and quickly stand on his knees to lift an arm at where the other man run off and voiced out in surprise, even when he is aware that the stranger is gone without a trace. "No, wait!"

"Shiro?" Hearing a familiar voice bearing a confused tone above him, Shiro felt a pair of soft hands grabbing him by the waist for the young man to silently let himself lifted off the ground before being lowered to feel his bare feet on the dirt while he sees it is just his own father, his intimidating height of being seven feet still continues to plague Shiro to pout in jealously for his height as 5.2 feet reaching to Thanos's stomach, for Thanos to enquire Shiro with an eyebrow raised in his stoic face for seeing his son in such a state. "Why were you on the ground? You wanted to sleep or get fucked by something?"

"No! …" First responding with a surprised and embarrassed reaction in his frown for hearing his father's shameless thoughts, as always especially back home, Shiro slowly turn his head to stare at the direction the brunette ran off, with Thanos following suit, despite not knowing what actually happened, before the young prince continued while Thanos notice when trailing his cold, brown eyes at his son to see Shiro bears a familiar intoxicated expression and smile, reacting with a little bit of curiosity and confusion when he hears his son's answer. "Although…I think…I found someone that I could give my love with."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Another rant? (Again)**

[While Asami has left to pursue Adrien Cyan, the Melusine did happen to leave Khalifa at the 'hands' of Lucy and Riser ever since their encounter from Chapter/ Part 19, even though this is actually not a canon chapter. So finding a suitable place to sit at one of the few colossal trees of the jungle in this world, one with hardly any leaves for the three to look around the area...]

Lucy: [Glancing at Khalifa who is lying her side on the tree branch with her head placed on the blonde's lap; a surprised frown on her face.] Hey um...ever wonder where your friend is?

Shinsuke Khalifa: [Her eyes are revealed to still bear a blurred brown from their encounter] ... I don't need to; because I know Asami my whole life, so I know he'll come back and plus; even though I just found out he's half snake and dragon, I still find him pretty cool...

Riser: [Flinching; shocked] Wait!? Your friend is a half-dragon!?

Ifrit's [from Chapter/ Part 11] voice in Riser's mind; [Displeased] Riser, how could you not know that Melusine is part dragon? Also, I've been waiting for you to figure out that _her friend_ tried to drown his own partner and my wife alive. [Referencing to Chapter/ Part 12]

Shinsuke Khalifa: [Letting out a tch noise; angry] That wasn't Asami, that was Kefka doing the work...

[However, the three felt the tree they are sitting on let out a mighty shake; to their surprise as Khalifa slowly lifts herself off Lucy's lap for the three demon summoners to witness the sight of a gigantic red nine-tailed fox and three familiar men sitting on it's head running past the three to continue running through the jungle...although the three let out a shudder from seeing one of the three, familiar to be Karma Mink receiving a sudden hit and was sent flying away from the other direction.]

Karma Mink: [Flying away from Kokkuri] * screams in anguish pain *

Embryo's voice: [Shocked] Karma!? [Not noticing the three watching a glowing red chain extending towards Karma in fast speed from where Kokkuri was before the three watch Karma flying back to the running fox with the chain wrapping around his waist]

Karma Mink: [Flying back to Kokkuri] * again screaming in pain *

[After a few minutes of silence and surprise as Kokkuri has suddenly vanish from their sights...]

Riser: [Not seeing Lucy and Khalifa turning their heads to stare at him] Riser just noticed something...[Lifting his head to show a furious expression, to Lucy's shock] THAT RISER AND LUCY HAVE ONLY APPEARED IN OMAKES INSTEAD OF FULL CHAPTERS! THE OMAKES THE TWO OF US ONLY APPEARED TO ARE FROM CHAPTER 12 AND 19 SO HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO APPEAR IN A FULL CHAPTER!? [Suddenly engulf himself in fire from his own powers but remains unscathed]

Shinsuke Khalifa: [Confused] ...Why is he shouting to himself like he's Bill all of the sudden? [Alongside her mind: _And why does he remind me so much of Matty?_ ]

Lucy: [Giving herself a sigh; her eyes closed with a frown] I don't know...but I have to agree with Riser anyway.


	25. Part 21 - The Tumbling!

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 21: The Tumbling!**

"Where are we?" Connor asked his new friends in curiosity as he, Vanoss, Delirious, Nogla, Marcel/ Basically, Tyler/ Wildcat, Craig/ Mini Ladd, Scott/ 407, Anthony/ Panda, Brian/ Terroriser, Smii7y, Brock/ Moo, and Ohm have arrived, from walking out of a portal of light pink light provided by Piggy Kong, for the thirteen to find themselves walking towards a large courtyard of a majestic white castle with a possible blue tint, like those castles from a fairy tale book, the clear night sky let out sparkling dusts of stars blinking in the air, and not a single manikin running amok.

Not seeing the portal of light disperse into tiny particles of lights to scatter around and float towards the sky to join with the stars; the Vanoss crew, with their new and youngest addition even if it's unofficial, proceed to walk towards the castle while they cannot hear Tyler telepathically listening to his Akuma informing said host, with a calm and amused tone, with the brunette seeing a smile on its gigantic face in the former's mind. " **Tyler, my brothers and sisters are inside the castle.** "

"Hey guys, let's go say hi to the others!" Tyler enlightened his friends with a sly grin for the others to first glance at their tall friend with a surprised frown, before they immediately respond with a silent nod and a smirk in their faces, so without waiting a minute to think; the men and little boy hurriedly kick their feet off the ground and proceed to run towards the inside of the magnificent castle…

Unaware that someone actually appeared at the same courtyard behind them without realizing it.

"…Karl!" Panting in deep breaths from all of the running, Adrien Cyan witness a familiar sight of a raccoon running towards the young brunette from the other direction, for the 'Tiger's Eyes' to reveal the name in surprise but relief, kneeling on the ground for his pet raccoon Karl to climb on top of his thighs, before ascending itself towards Adrien's shoulders, listening to it's owner pondering aloud with a faint line of a smile, as he lift himself off the ground and turn around to walk towards the castle, feeling Karl rubbing it's head against the right side of his own head with a purr. "I'm so glad to see you safe…I'm sorry for leaving you and Aya, when I ran out of Haunted Witch Manor."

* * *

 _[10 minutes later]_

After walking or running straight through the foyer and ran up on one of the two stairs to the 'first floor' of the castle, the boys have found their destination to be in a large and spacious ballroom, that greatly resemble some fairytales children from the old generation would love to imagine being in and pretend to be from royalty, with pink walls, a majestic chandelier and balconies on each side of the walls above their heads.

Grouped on the floor in front of the boys' eyes while having a conversation with each other, are some familiar sights of their friends; most notably the Akuma Hosts yet most of them have their attires changed to look like they are involved in some formal party or are like royal princes and princesses, with the exception of, Bale Afton, Curt and John Cameron, Ariana, 5.O.5, Takehito, Sho, Takehiro, Toshiyuki, Ai, Embryo, Noble, Michaela Laws, NicoB, Cynical, HMK, Sky, Alejandro/ Kaggy, and Shade and his 'husband' Neo. Those that had their clothes changed include:

Markiplier wearing a simple black tuxedo over a matching tie and white undershirt, matching pants and dress shoes.

Kia is dressed in a black, silk-like dress that leaves her shoulders bare to reveal her prosthetic arms are indeed connected to her shoulders as the matching silk ruffles wrapped around her forearms and the length of the dress reaches to her metallic knees.

Shiro is also dressed in black, or almost black like darker grey, but his outfit is a long-sleeved jacket with an 'uplifted' collar, a white undershirt, dark green linings on both the sleeves and the pockets, matching black or darker grey pants, and black boots reaching below his knees with white soles.

Sosuke is wearing the exact white and black attire Luka wore at the 'Halloween' town with the white coat, dark pink sash around his waist to hold his sheathed katana, white hakama and black shoes or boots; which, according to Noble, Kia, Luka and Sosuke himself, the outfit actually belongs to him. His hair is also in the same hairstyle with it swept back and only one strand hanging down his face.

Airu wears a light purple and light pinkish – purple ball gown that bares her collarbone and shoulders with a light purple 'sleeve' with white ruffles is around each of her forearms, a light violet rose that matches the flower crown on her hair is sported on the right side of her chest, white, lengthy gloves, her waist still has her floor-length pink shawl wrapping around, and a long and white pearl necklace hanging around her slender neck.

And Shade and Neo's daughter who strangely resemble so much of Ai's enemy Madeline, Jamie is wearing a beautiful, floor-length light yellow ball gown with pink swirling designs.

Despite everyone is convinced that Jamie is definitely Shade and Neo's daughter and not Madeline pretending to be her just to be a spy; not all cannot stop be suspicious as underneath her very big hat, Ai silently glares at the young half – Immortal who was having a conversation with Takehito and Ariana, as the latter is the former's favorite singer like everyone else in different worlds, considering Jamie's faint yet ecstatic smile brought Ariana to smile as well.

"Hey!" Noticing 5.O.5 waving a giant paw at them for the others to also stop their conversations and notice their appearances, Vanoss shouted with a smile as he and his friends strode in the ballroom to get to them, although the first person to run towards them as if it was a race was Connor, his face show an ecstatic smile when he stops in front of Bale, Kia, Noble, Shiro and Sosuke to glance and point a finger at the latter, with everyone else listening to the boy expressing his surprise while finding his voice to be so adorable. "I've seen you before, you're the OP character from that popular show!" [Note: In truth, it is unknown if Connor actually watches anime or not. Even if he does, don't know what anime will be…]

"I'm not sure to say if he's OP, because they are other OP characters in that anime…" Shiro mused with a calm frown and his eyes are closed, a finger placed on his chin as he thinks, although he did not see Sosuke, who is looking at the young boy with a faint smile for being called OP, slowly lift a hand behind Shiro's head and gave a soft slap to bring the young man's head facing down with a pained gasp escaping his throat, before Noble gave himself a nod with his goofy grin for meeting Connor for the first time as he remarks aloud while motioning his hands at the tall brunette beside him. "Oh, you're so cute. Whatever you do; don't get near Aizen, he'll try to trick you by pretending he's a nice person before he'll kill you."

"Says the 28-year-old man who doesn't have a girlfriend, and only drools on sexual games, wishing he could have an imaginative harem." Sosuke commented while glaring at Noble with a calm smirk as Connor mutter a simple word, that will bring Noble to froze and stare at Connor in shock, while the others except Sosuke either chuckle or laugh in surprise and amazement, after the mentioned brunette's remark. "Rip."

"Hey! You don't have a girlfriend, too; in fact, you don't even have a real friend in Bleach at all!" Noble thought aloud while glancing at Sosuke who still bears an amused smirk for seeing the Youtuber expressing his shock, even as it grew more by Connor again remarking aloud while pointing a finger at Sosuke again with a calm, curious frown in the boy's face. "No; but he's one of those guys that makes girls wanting him, more than you."

Those words immediately brought everyone but Sosuke again to react in surprise and amazement of the boy's fearless taunts, while Noble gave himself a laugh in embarrassment; especially when he stares at the brunette, who added another comment while nodding his head at Connor, as he walked towards the Vanoss crew when they let themselves calm down from the boy's remarks. "I like this boy already."

"God dammit Aizen… Ok fine, I'll bet that if you can get a girl after or maybe during the war; I'll dress up as Boku No Pico!" Noble declared with a sly grin even though his words would bring some mixed reactions but noticeably shock: especially to Sosuke when his face let out a flat line of a frown, a lens in Mark's glasses let out a crack from out of nowhere, a displeased Embryo slowly shook his head with Airu almost covers her mouth with a gloved hand, and Kaggy and Nico let themselves do a sort of blowing raspberries sounds with their mouths; shock painting in most of their faces.

Despite he wishes to listen to more of this 'intriguing' bet from the Youtuber; something seems to catch Shiro's attention when he turns his head away from the others and notice something at the entrance of the ballroom that either surprises him…or captivating the young albino to let himself bearing a smile.

* * *

 _[Above a balcony; minutes earlier]_

"Hey. Vanoss and his friends are here, and they got a kid with them. Hope they'll take care of him…" Luka noted with a faint smile as he is standing on one of the balconies above the warriors' heads while being curious of what conversation they are talking about to bring some of them laughing and his own son amused, with the tall brunette man standing beside a throne that was already on the balcony ,for his master to recline and watch over the fighters, his chin and right cheek rested on a palm with his elbow placed against the arm throne and a leg resting on his other knee.

Like some of them; Thanos has his attired changed to show he is wearing an elegant black robe, almost similar to his usual attire, with crimson red linings on the end of his wide sleeves, a loose, matching red fabric wrapping around his collarbones, a large dark red cape placed on his shoulders to hang it down to his back and his black boots, and his knee-length black hair is tied in a high ponytail.

While listening to his advisor stating about what has happened in the War of Wars, including some personal issues requested by himself; Thanos would glance at each of the fighters presented in the ballroom, including his young children Kia and Shiro when the two are talking with Sosuke and Noble… but noticing the latter turning his head to the other direction, which is the entrance of the ballroom as well as the staircase to the bottom floor, Thanos slowly lift his head off his hand with a curious scowl when he sees Shiro composedly walk to the other direction, while leaving the others who are now staring at Noble with mixed expressions as if he said something stupid.

Seeing Shiro walking towards the entrance, where a figure is standing while glancing around; Thanos, without turning his head out of what caught both his and his son's attention, hurriedly lift his free left arm towards Luka to try and get his attention, by tapping his body, but when feeling his hand and fingers pressing something to bring a surprised, embarrassed and angry "HEY?!", Thanos quickly turn his head to face Luka and witness the Immortal's hand is touching against his own apprentice's crotch, while the brunette bears an angry blush on his face for the sudden 'grope'.

But instead of just an apology from the stoic ruler of Hybrid Hell…. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you're not your son."

"What do you mean, I'm not my son!? Don't tell me you still want him at night!" Luka argued in ferocity as he slapped Thanos's hand off his front, with the taller man in black glare at his servant with a soft but cold frown at first; before his mouth slowly curled into smirk when the mention of Luka's son was brought up, with the Immortal still questioning why the young man wants to be called Sosuke in the War of Wars instead of his usual first name, as everyone in Purvana knows anyone can have two first names instead of one so that they can be called without being offended, before Thanos had to respond with such bold words while glancing at Luka with a smug expression. "Well what do you expect Luka; whenever I see your son especially when he helps out at Hybrid Hell, I'll think of giving him such delicious pleasure. So Luka, as always; thank you and Ayeka for having such a cute son."

Despite his master's words with a thanks should bring the brunette feel very grateful; hearing the revelation of Thanos wanting to give Sosuke 'delirious pleasure' instantly brought Luka to glare at the black – haired man in black with a furious scowl, the lustful smirk still remains in Thanos's face especially when he watch crimson red markings slowly and suddenly appear on the brunette's face and goes down to his neck or his body underneath his clothes, with the markings on his cheeks are resembling cursive lines below his eyes with the additional yet sharp lines goes down his cheeks, and each side of his neck bears what appears to be a silhouette that resembles so much of thorns. "…thanks for taking good care of Azalea, and be a good husband and father."

* * *

 _[Present time]_

"Excuse me…" As he continues to glance around the castle to stare in awe of the interior in the palace, a sudden but polite voice asked Adrien from behind to immediately let out a shudder from the startled brunette and twirl around to face a familiar fighter of the warriors of Harmony, staring at the surprised expression he received from the Tiger's Eyes, who the young albino doesn't know nor heard of, for Shiro Albion to start speaking to him with a calm, passive smile and a hand placed on his chest. "I'm sorry for startling you, but I just can't help but noticing you to ask you this; are you new in the war? No surprise, considering we have people forced to come and fight here, but I never see you before."

First glancing at Shiro's pinkish – red eyes and shark – like teeth with a shy frown; the feeling of his raccoon Karl still sitting on his shoulders while rubbing its head against his hair seem to calm Adrien down a bit for the brunette to softly and quietly respond the young man's question, hopefully he cannot see the blush that suddenly appears in his cheeks. "I – I – I was taken by the Leader of the Demon Council, who force me to use my powers…"

"That's horrible!" Adrien let out a gasp in surprise from seeing Shiro reacted in shock and sadness, both are aware the sudden raise of his volume brought the other people inside the ballroom to stop their conversation and witness their chat, to Adrien's embarrassment especially when Shiro suddenly grab both of the brunette's hands and lifted to clasp both each of their hands together, for the albino man to continue speaking with his eyes giving a pleading look and a sad frown, that slowly grows into a smile of someone comforting its lover to throw their pain away. "How dare that old man do something so cruel and brutal to someone so beautiful with an awesome pet. You should come with me and I'll protect you from the warriors of discord!"

Hearing the kind and definitely genuine words from someone from the other side seem to receive a new sensation from Adrien both inside and outside of him, as he reacted with his blush growing so much to cover his entire face while Karl let out a sound with it's face having an excited smile for being called 'awesome', for Adrien to slowly lower his head to shield his eyes with his hair when he stuttered aloud to the sweet boy in front of him, his hands grazing against Shiro's to feel the smooth and warm touch. "I – I – I – I don't know…about both your offer and b – being called beautiful…"

"Of course you are! When I saw you just now; I'm overwhelmed!" Shiro confessed boldly with an ecstatic smile as he suddenly lowers himself for Adrien to watch him kneel on the ground with his right leg against the smooth tiles, as if he is proposing towards Adrien, who froze in embarrassment as he can feel his entire body is glowing red just from meeting someone as persuasive as him, but the moment he listens to Shiro remarking softly with his pink eyes glancing straight to Adrien's brown chatoyant eyes with a gentle smile and still clasping his hands over his, "Not only your eyes, but when I look at your cute face; I feel as though I stayed alive for the last 18 years of my life…just to meet you!"

… Adrien's eyes widen with a soft expression while trying not to shed a tear of how sweet and honest Shiro professed, feeling his heart thumping inside his chest while watching the young man rising himself off the tiles and continue stating aloud with his, to Adrien's mind, handsome smile still bearing in his face, even as Adrien now no longer feel any fear with Shiro's sharpen teeth to also smile in happiness at the kind – hearted boy. "And you don't have to worry if someone wants to talk shit about the two of us together; my father would tell me and my sisters: that it doesn't matter if you love someone even with the same sex. And I do know; Father punish arrogant and attractive sinners with merciless sex to break their minds, yet he loves his family and people very dearly; he'll torture and kills anyone who tries to harass them in Hell."

First reacting with a feared and mortified expression for hearing about Shiro's father, despite knowing who Thanatos Albion is as well as his 'hobby', no thanks to his _older brother_ Ash; Adrien softly glance at the albino young man with his mouth slowly open to let out a few words of a confession, hoping to see a reaction… "Shiro…even though we just met…It warms my heart for the first time that you confessed with nothing but the truth."

Nothing is more beautiful than both the words he received earlier, and the tender smile he was given right now.

* * *

 _[Few minutes earlier/ same time]_

"Hey, who the hell's that?" Kaggy asked the others as they watch Shiro conversing with a newcomer with messier brunette hair that almost covers both his eyes and dressed in a slight formal clothing with a blue cape on his shoulders to hang down to his boots, and a raccoon sitting on his shoulders. Even though they are aware that Thanos and Luka are also watching Shiro talking with that person, on top of the balcony above them; the others can't help but watch as if they are witnessing either an important or a personal scene of some drama.

Until it receives a change of scene when Shiro suddenly grab the young brunette's hands together to kneel on the ground and brought the young brunette's face to suddenly turn red in shock, earning some surprised reactions from the humans, most notably Ai who loudly spoke and grabbing her hat with one of her hands in an amazed and startled frown. "Woah, Is Shiro having a lovey-dovey moment!? I should tell my friends about this back home!"

"How interesting; Shiro's in love with that boy." Sosuke thought aloud with a relaxed smile as everyone glance at the brunette man, surprised to see Sosuke being calm of this, before their attentions shifted to face Airu, who gave a comment to Embryo while caressing her right cheek on her open palm, both blondes are also shown to be calm with the composed smiles in their faces. "Oh how wonderful! I hope Shiro won't act like Master Thanos, if he is having some lust."

"Hey Kia, do you think it's okay to watch Shiro and his new date?" Jamie enquired her cousin with a happy smile as the two girls did not notice the surprised reactions they, Sosuke, Embryo, Airu, and even Shade and Neo were given; as Kia silently nod in agreement with the two half – Immortal girls listening to Neo speaking aloud with an ecstatic grin. "Don't worry about them, Jamie. What matters is that someone or two are happy even though we all are forced to be in the War of Wars…"

"Hey Neo, do you want any help after this? I'm still worried for you two if an enemy shows up…" Shade inquired with a worried frown when he glances at his partner, only for the red – haired man and almost everyone to flinch in surprise from seeing Neo putting his fists on his hips and start to speak, as if he is arguing with Shade with a furious expression, to Shade's shock. "Shade, you don't have to worry so much about me and Jamie in the war so much, just because we both can't fight! At the very least, why don't you rest and heal your injuries; while we'll watch over Jamie practicing her powers!"

Seeing Jamie bearing a shy expression while everyone just stay silent as the pale – green-haired man stares at Shade's surprised reaction, for Embryo to walk towards the red-haired man and place a hand on the latter's shoulders to softly voiced out his thoughts with a faint smile showing in the blonde's face, seeing Shade turning his head over his shoulder to face the Akuma Host with a confused scowl of his partner's sudden anger. "You can't help but follow Master Neo when it comes with doing something he knows he can do. Believe this; women are indeed terrifying when they exceed the limit of their patience."

"Hey Kia?" Hearing Nico calling her name, the Akuma Host of the four – tailed wolf turned her head to face the human warriors when they glanced at Shiro's sister with a surprised scowl for the sight they witnessed, with Ariana questioning her fellow ally and friend with a soft frown. "Does you parents mind…if Shiro is dating a guy?"

"They don't mind. They always said that it doesn't matter if it's weird or not; can't people fall in love for who they are?" Kia exclaimed with a soft frown with her words brought Curt to give a nod with a calm frown after wondering aloud. "Oh yeah, they are some couples like that in the human world…"

"Hey guys…" Wanting to change the subject, obviously it seems like a sort of disturbance; something seem to caught Cynical when his eyes widen in surprise and called out his friends, for everyone to first glance at the brunette Keyblade – Wielder, who is facing up, before they also followed suit to stare at another balcony at their right sides, where some figures are standing on the railing with his feet, to some of their shock and anger.

Although some of them are definitely from the enemy's side, which consists of Asami who is in his human form with the same clothes he wore as always, Japanese seiyuu Akira Ishida, Bill Cipher showing his sadistic grin with his own team including Madeline de Autriche, Marluxia, Austin Trance, Tengu, Moon Waters, and Shinsuke Khalifa; the last one seems to be a new player in the War as it is a young man with fair brown skin, short black hair with a goatee and shaved moustache, clouded brown eyes and dressed in the same attire as Cynical and NicoB but mostly blue, red, and yellow.

In his hand is possibly a Keyblade with a peculiar design; purple and black in most parts with the teeth bearing two curved – like designs that looks like 'S' and 'G' or '6' connecting each other, the guard looks like black game controllers connecting each side of a matching black 'Wii' controller in the middle as the handle, and the keychain locking in a dark grey chain is a red key – shaped symbol.

"Dean!" Noticing the unnamed Keyblade Wielder at the enemy's side; Cynical, Sky, and HMK reacted in horror when they reveal their friend's name, while summoning their own Keyblades in their hands, alongside everyone else pulling out their weapons or their fists the moment they witness Asami silently lifts his right arm in the air with his fingers getting ready for a quick snap, bringing Marcel/ Basically to shout in surprise while taking a step back. "Everyone look out! He's gonna call out his friends to fight us!"

However, the moment Asami already snapped his fingers; a rumbling noise brought everyone to twist their heads and glance at the room when a sudden mass of dark blue, purple, and black energy have formed into a giant puddle, for a large hand to pop out of the puddle, which brought a gasp from a surprised Airu to wrap her arms around her husband in shock and concern as everyone watch a sort of creature climbing itself off the puddle of darkness before it floats up and off the tiles to face the warriors…and brought some screams from the humans of it's appearance.

Showing itself to be definitely a creature or a summon; this monster resembles so much of a march conductor with a light red coat with black cuffs and a high, black collar, two black M-shaped patterns on its chest, white pauldrons with gold tassels on its shoulders and a gold trim, white and baggy pants with several creases, white gloves with black fingertips and knee-high, black boots with slightly curled toes. A tall, light red shako with a black feather and a gold trim on it is rested on it's black head with grey musical note horns on its sides and a large spike on the back of its head, angry red eyes and carries a gold, lightning bolt-shaped baton on it's right hand.

The sight of this summon brought HMK to point his Keyblade at the thing and yelled at the others in shock and amazement, but mostly horror. "Yo! That's the Symphony Master Unversed from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep!"

"The Symphony Master is one of the two demons that represents insanity! I hope the summoner of the other half won't bring them here." Airu gasped to herself in horror while she removed her hands off Embryo, for the two blonde-haired couple to prepare for their fight, especially when everyone watch the warriors of discord alongside X – Keepers' friend Dean, or Soraalam1 as mentioned by his friends, leapt off the balcony for them to land themselves perfectly on the tiles.

At the same time Asami and Khalifa also jumped off the balcony, yet the two suddenly sprout their own wings out of their backs to flap the large wings on the air in front of the Symphony Master, who slowly lift its arms as if it is preparing to make an orchestra before it swiftly swing its arms, as a sudden appearance of a large and floating drum with drumsticks, trumpet, and violin materializes out of nowhere to float around the Unversed; bringing everyone to mentally prepare themselves and fight each other while Shade had dragged Neo, Jamie, and Connor to get them out of the ballroom, alongside a scared 5.O.5, and a shocked Shiro and Adrien for the seven to watch the fight.

* * *

 **Fight: Everyone vs Soraalam1 & Akira Ishida (LV 15), Symphony Master (LV 16) & Bill Cipher's team (LV 17) [Kingdom Hearts 2 style]**

 **Information: Defeat Symphony Master and Bill Cipher's team, while bringing Soraalam1 and Akira Ishida back to their senses! (Music: The Tumbling from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

With silence and not a single word ringing in their ears from both sides as the Symphony Master let itself wave it's arms and baton as if it is performing, the sight of Thanos Albion and Luka Klauser sprinting on the air, with their scythe and guitar in hand to fight against Ryuichi Asami and Shinsuke Khalifa on the air, almost reaching to the ceiling, have marked the start of their fight when everyone dashed towards each other for Cynical, HMK, and Sky to run towards their friend Soraalam1, while Takehito, Sho, Toshiyuki, and Takhiro focus their fight on Akira, and everyone else dashed to fight Bill Cipher and his comrades, and the Symphony Master and it's floating instruments.

Ignoring the others fighting the other enemies at the background or at the sides; Cynical, HMK, and Sky hurriedly sprint towards both the Symphony Master and Soraalam1 as the former continues to swing it's arms and baton around with the drums, violin, and trumpet flying towards the X – Keepers in fast speed, with the first to attack was Dean/ Soraalam1 who starts swinging his Keyblade towards Cynical, who managed to lift his own Keyblade in front of his friend and start counterattacking Dean's strikes in time, as Sky starts attacking the drum first with slashing his Keyblade with slow but heavy hits, destroying the drum in an instant.

Although it might have caused the Symphony Master to stop playing and what it appears to be lifting its hands and grab it's head as if it is in pain, it's entire body is covered in dark violet or black energy while it's red eyes let out a bright glow, for Sky to suddenly fly away with a grunt in pain from receiving a damage just because he was close to the Symphony Master when that happens. After a few seconds, the Symphony Master's body turned back to normal and it resumes playing in it's 'orchestra' as if nothing happened; leaving the trumpet and violin to start attacking HMK and Sky by shooting and blasting at the two with sound waves and musical notes, with the two Keyblade Wielders would either block or slide away. (Sky: 100 HP to 89 HP)

While the X – Keepers fights the Heartless and their friend (Soraalam1: 100 HP to 75 HP, Symphony Master: 350 HP to 206 HP) and everyone else just fights with Bill Cipher's team; Akira continues to throw multiple orbs – shaped bombs he created, towards his own friends as well with Takehito, Sho, Toshiyuki, and Takahiro trying to avoid all of them when the explosions from each bomb bursts out as possible, even though one or almost all of them would be open for Akira to suddenly appear behind them and start slashing fast strikes of his katana to any one of them. (Takahiro & Sho: 100 HP to 84 HP)

But until Akira dash towards Toshiyuki and Takehito; it became a three – men fight with Akira continuously try to switch between the two while counterattacking each strike from Takehito's steamroller barbell and Toshiyuki double – bladed katana…only for the three, including Takehito and Toshiyuki, to let out a scream in pain from Sho unleashing a large blast of yellow energy from the ferrule of his umbrella, while Takahiro allowed himself to be healed by the senior seiyuu, for the two to also run towards the three and start attacking alongside them to fight their 'enemy'. (Akira: 200 HP to 153 HP, Takehito & Toshiyuki: 100 HP to 47, Takahiro: 84 HP to 100 HP)

"Catch me if you can, suckers!" Bill Cipher taunted with a sadistic laugh as leaving his own team members fighting against most of them; he spent the battle time by flying around the ballroom, shooting blue fire balls out of his cane and send them soaring towards Kia and Markiplier, with the latter bearing his Akuma – dragon wings behind his back and claws on his fingernails, while the former just changed her prosthetic arms into blades, in a similar manner as another assist of the Harmony's board a while ago, Steve/ Chris; for the two Akuma Hosts to flail their arms left to right in different directions and swipe each flame off the air to send them falling towards the ground, with some of them happening to hit on the warriors and the Symphony Master… (Symphony Master: 206 HP to 178 HP)

Instead of letting out another laugh even though his own powers also hit his own team even by accident; Bill Cipher suddenly felt his body being frozen and being entangled with multiple ropes tying themselves around himself, to his shock when he quickly lower his head down and witness he is caught by the long strings of both Alejandro/ Kaggy's gigantic yo – yo and Michaela's whips, for Noble, NicoB, Mark and Kia to jumped towards Bill and start striking their sword, Keyblade, claws and bladed arms against the blonde human – formed demon all over his body, (Bill Cipher: 200 HP to 122 HP) before all four purposely let them fall towards the ground for both Kaggy and Michaela to forcefully pull their strings back, with such strength, and brought Bill to flew towards the ground and crash himself on the tiles to create a large crater on the floor, and let out a sharp gasp in pain. (Bill Cipher: 122 HP to 99 HP)

First catching a glimpse of the Symphony Master again turning it's body with darkness, from Cynical and Sky finally defeating both the trumpet and violin, with Soraalam1 letting out a grunt from getting to close from it (Soraalam1: 75 HP to 51 HP); Ai quickly focuses her attention to start shooting her bullets against her arch enemy Madeline who is striking her fire – engulfed saber against Ariana and Sosuke, with her switching between the two Akuma Hosts with fast strikes, leaving Austin Trance to also shoot his bullets against Airu and Vanoss and his friends, with the brunette gunner leaping away to get the Phoenix woman and the male group to run after him.

Although; there was a mishap where Austin receives a foul-smelling T-shirt from either Evan/ Vanoss or Brian/ Terroriser's merchandise guns in the face, only for Airu to shoot an arrow-shaped energy made of fire towards said shirt, and suddenly burst out into a large dark green and reddish-orange explosion, receiving a painful and forced scream from Austin. (Austin: 100 HP to 56 HP).

Sliding away from the Symphony Master as it suddenly leaped off the ground, almost knocking Thanos, Luka, Asami, and Khalifa off the air, before falling back to slam on the ground to create a large impact of energy on the ground and knock anyone off the ground, both from Harmony and discord side; Bale ran towards Marluxia, who is currently fighting against Embryo with both scythe and sword clashing over each other alongside swift movements, especially when the long blonde – haired man in green suddenly duck himself to avoid a swing from Marluxia's scythe in time, for Bale to swing her right arm, with her purely white flower - desinged Keyblade in hand, around for a long slash of white light blazing to manifest and fly towards Marluxia in the torso, and send him flying towards the wall against his back with a gasp in pain. (Marluxia: 95 HP to 43 HP)

Despite she can't see Tengu showing up in front of the white - haired Keyblade wielder, and almost swing a long slash towards her chest; the blind woman hastily lift her weapon to block the incoming sword, earning a tint of surprise from Tengu's smile, before Embryo ran towards Tengu and Bale to make the latter fight between the two swordsmen and Keybearer woman one at the time.

Quickly lifting himself to block a baton coming from the Symphony Master, who first changed it's size to make it longer than itself before the baton returned back to its hands in a boomerang effect; John hurriedly ran from his fight with Austin Trance to reach towards with partner Curt, for the two to resume fighting with Moon Waters and his whip (Symphony Master: 92 HP to 50 HP, Moon Waters: 69 HP to 38 HP)

[Limit/ Finisher: Akumas' Burst!]

"This is getting too long!" As soon as all nine, ten if including John Cameron, Akuma Hosts are standing on the tiles; the ten turned their heads to face Mark who suddenly complain in irritation from seeing everyone else still fighting against each other and the Symphony Master, bringing Kia to first glance at the other Akuma Hosts, before Embryo voiced aloud to the other nine, with a small yet confident frown and his right elbow bend to lift his arm for his fist to be engulfed in flames, without burning the skin. "Then let us get this over with!"

Replying with a silent nod from everyone else; Kia lift her right leg off the tile before hurriedly lower it to slam the metallic sole on the tile, the area of the ground under her let out a bright silver light of a clock, with it's arrow-shaped hands quickly spin anti-clockwise for it to stop on a number in a flash. That process alone brought everyone but the Akuma Hosts to suddenly freeze from doing anything to not move an inch with their weapons and expressions in their faces also frozen, even to the point of stopping anyone who are airborne at the moment from falling to the ground.

With everyone frozen in time; the Akuma Hosts start what finishing attack they will pull out starting with Markiplier sprinting towards the air to float at the same level as Thanos and Luka, for the Akuma Host of the One-Tailed Akuma to glare at both Ryuichi Asami and Shinsuke Khalifa before Mark give himself a fast twirl in a backflip and give his/ Oliver's wings a large flap at the same time, throwing two fast yet visible slashes of wind towards both Asami and Khalifa and hit them multiple times, the latter two's expressions hardly changed during the hits due to the time stop.

As for the warriors of Harmony; Kia have wrapped a chain around their waists, including Thanos, Luka and even Akira and Soraalam1, for the host of the four – tailed wolf to give a fast swift and immediately send the warriors flying out of the ballroom with such speed and strength to throw everyone, but the Akuma Hosts and the enemies, out of the chains off their waist as well and make the finisher easier, no surprise to Kia if she also throws them out of the castle.

Allowing Bale and Tyler to shoot multiple arrows of light and bullets from the latter's riffle gun towards any of the other warriors of discord, both Curt and John dashed towards the group for Curt to start attacking Bill first, with his legs swinging in swift movements, while John summon a large ring made of clear blue water to float around himself as he starts punching his fists through the liquid ring to shoot out countless balls of water at anyone it goes, including the Symphony Master, as Ariana ran towards Takehito when she shouted his name with a surprised frown. "Takehito!"

"Hai!" Takehito greeted with a grin as both Japanese and American singers then ran towards the center of the battlefield, with the former leaping himself off the ground the moment Ariana lift both her hands in front of her to aim at Madeline, Marluxia, and Austin, her palms let out a big ball of purplish-pink light for only a second before Ariana suddenly throw out a fast beam of pink energy towards the three, at the same time Takehito starts throwing out large meteor – shaped balls of hail at said three, the Symphony Master, Tengu and Moon.

"Hey guys, let's get this fucking done!" After shooting his last bullet at the Symphony Master's head; Tyler shouted at both Kia and Sosuke with an aggravated scowl on the Tennessee man's face, as seeing the mentioned two already kicking their feet to run towards him, Tyler hastily lift a leg to, following Kia's action earlier, slam it on the ground and summon a large wall of the ground and earth, to send both Kia and Sosuke flinging off the ground and soar towards both Asami and Khalifa in the air, with the brunette floating above the former and the black-haired girl levitating above her 'doppelganger'.

For the two to grab them by their backs, with Sosuke stabbing Asami's back with his katana while Kia grabbed Khalifa's back with one of her prosthetic hands… and in a flash, the two hosts speedily push both warriors of discord down while all four are falling down towards the ballroom floor…

Where Embryo is standing at the center of the room for him to raise his arm upward, while the ball of fire still surrounding his fist without scathing it, first seeing everyone are preparing to throw their respective elements at the enemies, with their hands and weapons glowing and immersing with the color of their own auras like misty clouds while Takehito and Tyler also prepare to slam their barbell and fists on the ground as well; before Embryo immediately and swiftly lower his right arm in rocket speed while he let out a furious and deafening shout that rings their ears with an exasperated scowl showing in the blonde man's face. "DECADE VERSION! [Note: Or Kamen Rider fans can read it as DIKEIDO VERSION! as Embryo's Japanese voice actor; Toshihiko Seki voice Momotaros in the Kamen Rider series].

Once all 10 Akuma Hosts have shot their elements with Kia, Takehito, Tyler, Sosuke, Embryo slamming their fists and Takehito's barbell on the tiles with such force, they ten seem to be aware that time must have resumed to start but no reaction, from both the Akuma Hosts and the enemies, was given from the impact of their powers and from the earsplitting slam from the mentioned five, for the entire room including the outside to be engulfed by a booming and immeasurably amount of power mixing with a blinding light and hellish fire… *** Dramatic/ Ridiculous Finish! ***

* * *

 _[Earlier]_

"What's going on!?" Connor screamed in horror as he, Shiro, his new date, Jamie and her fathers, and 5.O.5 reacted in disbelief of their friends starting to fight against some fighters of the enemy side; with Shiro feeling a pair of hands scrunching it's fingers against the back of his coat for him to slowly twirl around and catch the sight of fear, one that is the first time Shiro has ever seen in anyone at all, in Adrien's face when he took a step forward to stand against the albino boy with his pet raccoon having the angry and defensive expression growling in it's face.

The sight seems to greatly sadden Shiro, as well as Jamie who also notice from hearing the quiet whimpers from the brunette; before everyone turn their attentions to face Neo, who slowly walk towards a frightened 5.O.5, when it was more than worried from watching Sosuke begin to fight against Madeline alongside Ariana, even though the bear is aware the brunette is a powerful Akuma Host and fighter like the others.

"You're Luka's family pet, are you? He told me you have more than one Disguise; so can you disguised yourself as one of them, to help get the children out by riding on you?" Neo inquired 5.O.5 with a soft but composed frown showing in his face with his eyes narrow behind his purple – lensed glasses for the giant, blue bear to first give itself a squeak in terror and tremble as a reply, before it lift it's right sausage arm for a salute, right as everyone back away from the sudden burst of light blue smoke that engulfs him, like when Shinsuke Rin, Thanos Albion, and Makoto Mink when they showed their 'Disguise' to the others even the former recently, until the smoke swiftly fades in the wind to show 5.O.5 has transformed into a different creature, or one of the creatures as mentioned by Neo.

Instead of a bear; 5.O.5 have transformed into a creature larger than it's previous form, and its appearance is a hybrid between a polar bear and a dog; retaining it's blue – colored fur and the yellow flower sprouting on its scalp, the polar bear dog bears stocky and muscular front legs which differ from its slender hind legs, a long tail that could wrap it around a person, it's face bears an elongated snout with a black nose, large bear-like teeth, two floppy ears and black eyes that has a serious expression instead of cowardice. The only word to describe this Disguise other than the surprise reactions it received was a flabbergasted 'Woah' coming from Connor.

"Quick, get on the dog now!" Shade instructed as wasting no time for second thoughts; Jamie, Shiro, Adrien, and Connor quickly ran towards the back of 5.O.5 when it lower it's body on the tiles for the four to climb themselves on it's back, with Adrien wrapping his arms around Shiro, who is sitting on the polar bear dog's shoulders, for the gigantic bear to lift itself up with it's feet and swiftly whirled around for the animal, Shade and Neo to run out of the way and through down the stairs…

But as soon as the three have successfully ran out of the castle and almost down the steps to the courtyard…

They are greeted with a sight of the ten Warriors of Cosmos fighting against the manikins of their own enemies at the courtyard with their magic and weapons clashing against each other, with Shiro and Adrien recognizing the manikins to be Garland, Emperor Mateus, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez with a crystallized version of his dragon, Exdeath, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja, and Jecht.

While the four 'children' quickly climb themselves off 5.O.5 back for the six to watch another fight in front of their eyes in dismay, the seven may not notice that beside their right side and a mile away; a big puddle of thick and black liquid morphed itself at the same platform of the seven, with a large shape rising itself on the puddle to show itself with the widest grin anyone would see…but when it quickly lifts it's 'appendage' which greatly resemble so much of a human arm and hand…

"Look out!" Realizing a presence at their side from taking a glance at his right; Shiro shouted in shock and anger when everyone, even the warriors of Cosmos and Chaos pausing their fight, to witness Shiro quickly slide to stand in front of Adrien, for the albino boy to receive a large fist through the torso and his back, earning a horrified reaction from Jamie, her fathers with Shade quickly shield his hand in front of Connor's frightened eyes, Adrien, 5.O.5, and the Cosmos Warriors; especially when everyone heard Jamie, Connor, Adrien, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Zidane, and Tidus letting out a scream from seeing Shiro getting impaled with blood rushing out of his wound with additional blood puking out of his mouth, the moment Will/ DAGames's enemy Willy forcefully pull it's arm out of Shiro's chest for him to stagger his standing and let out another puke of blood to fall on the floor. "NOOOOO!"

"…Oh this timing…how frustrating…" Shiro panted and choked with a sad and painful smile as he releases another puke of blood, which brings Adrien to run over to the albino boy while a shocked Shade quickly threw an enraged snarl at Willy for it's action, but before the red – haired man was about to run over to the grinning ink monster…

Warrior, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Tidus and the manikins of their respective enemies are forced to watch another sight; which is their other friends, with the exception of the nine – ten Akuma Hosts, getting thrown out of the castle in the air, with screams escaping from some of their mouths.

But what further brought another sight to be forced to witness; was that the entire castle, both from the inside and outside, suddenly receive a massive explosion that quickly burst multiple explosions from all around the other walls and towers, as well as the screams from not the warriors of Harmony, as well as two unfamiliar people that are also flying out of the castle…

But the screams from those unfortunate to be trapped in the Akuma Hosts' trap, alongside the earsplitting noises of the explosions from the once prosperous kingdom's destruction to buzz into everyone's ears although they are clearly traumatized to react or think of what to do as they continue to silently watch the flames blazing and falling with the clear debris and giant concretes that fell towards the ground with loud thudding noises...

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Not Who He is? …**

[In one of the Havens, the same Haven since the beginning and taking place before the start of the chapter; Luka Klauser and Dr. Neo are having a conversation outside of the houses to sit on the fountain's railing, although they had to stop their chat from noticing Noble standing in front of the two…]

Luka Klauser: [Noticing Noble is staring at him with a serious frown; a confused frown] Noble? What's the matter?

Noble: [Continues to stare at Luka] … I knew it…You're not Aizen's dad… [Pointing his finger at Luka; shock and anger] You're Aizen himself! [Imagine a slight cow mooing noise for an awkward moment.]

Luka Klauser: [Confused with a frown; alongside Neo] Huh?

Noble: [Being serious] That has to be it, I can't think of anything else. I just figured it out! [Although Noble does not notice Sosuke himself, Kia and 5.O.5 in it's original form walking out of the house for the three to also caught listening after Sosuke closes the door]

Noble: [Pulling out Luka's black top hat with his hands; angry and serious] You use this hat! I know it because... whenever I see you not wearing your hat; you're actually Aizen in disguise, tricking everyone to think you're your own dad when you DO wear it!

[Seeing Luka bearing a shocked expression, while still does not notice Sosuke and Kia reacting in disappointment behind the Youtuber with 5.O.5 having a clueless but intrigued expression] Like that, so if I throw your hat away to show you really are…you'll betray and kill everyone to become GOD!

Neo: [Glancing at Luka; horrified but also amazed] Wait, so your hat is like a parasite – life form!?

Luka Klauser: [Suddenly rising to his feet and lift his hands as if he has claws, the same crimson markings he had at the chapter appeared on his face and neck; monstrously aggravated] THAT'S FUCKING SCARY!

Sosuke: [Watching Noble and Neo screaming in fear from Luka's 'rage' form, as the older brunette is now chasing after the Youtuber around the Haven, while 5.O.5 watch the chase in fear and trembling; a faint line of a frown or smile] Referencing Arakawa: Under the Bridge?

Kia: [Giving a nod; also disappointed – like] …Yep. At least I wanted to have a funny thing since I'm seeing this chapter as another disappointment.

* * *

 **One word to describe this chapter: ...WHY? (T n T) Originally I wanted to add a song (the Japanese version of So This is Love from Disney Cinderella) before the battle but I thought it might be longer than it is.**


	26. Part 22 - Keep Guessing

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 22: Keep Guessing**

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING/ OMAE WA KONO ITTAI NANI WO YATTENDA!?" As soon as everyone have returned to 'Hybrid Hell' from the traumatic sight of a castle's destruction even if that was just a replica of a made believe world; the ten Cosmos Warriors gave themselves a cringe in slight fear for some of them, as they watch the Akuma Hosts given a harsh scolding from some of their friends although Bale, Kia, Sosuke, and Embryo bear a disappointed – like frown, while the others are just as surprised and nervous as the warriors are.

Especially when they watch Luka, for the 'first time' to the others when seeing the brunette placing both fists on his waist; letting out a peeved shout to release a bit of heavy wind towards Sosuke and Embryo to blow their hair back like hairdryers, with the former's earlier hairstyle has become messy again by the wind. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS; EVEN IF YOU WANT TO HELP AND SAVE YOUR FRIENDS FROM THE ENEMIES, YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO USING THE MOST DANGEROUS ATTACKS THAT CAN DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Although to the fighters, other than possibly Thanos and both their family and friends; this is actually the first time they see Luka bearing some sort of crimson marks that suddenly appears on the older brunette's face and goes down to his neck and perhaps his body as he continues to scold his son and best friend. This leaves Bartz alone to question to himself in confusion; What are those?

"Actually; what I want to know more than the brats pulling out this trap, and who's damn idea is to take both of the people that tried to attack you all. No surprise if it was Afton…" Thanos interrupted as he took a step forward, with his attire and hair reverted back to the same black robes and not in a ponytail; the same goes for everyone, with them glancing at the taller black-haired man when his stoic, brown eyes trail towards his right and slowly twist his head over his right shoulder to catch the others' attention and witness something, they either be shocked about or reacting in a twitch of anger especially when Thanos muttered aloud with an irritated tone. "…is why the fuck…"

Sitting on the floor with her back pressed against one of the couches in the room, the couch that is holding an unconscious but severely wounded Shiro lying his back on the couch; …is Shinsuke Khalifa. "…is _she_ doing here?"

Dressed in a sleeveless nightgown which is rainbow-colored and reaches to her knees, with the back of the dress extending to her legs, Khalifa kept her head lowered to avoid staring at the others, although her brown eyes bear a sad expression and her sheathed katana is placed beside her left on the floor.

"Come on Thanos, I had to get her out of there and bring her here when the castle exploded." Rin answered with a soft, angry frown and sigh for the taller man's lack of mercy to almost everyone, as he walk towards his daughter to kneel on the ground and face his comrades, with his mind recalling of what happened…

* * *

 _Running past the others when he arrived at the castle; a very tall man, around somewhere past six feet tall, with fair skin and a strong build, short and spiky dark purple hair that stands in all different directions, blue eyes, a stern expression and dressed in a casual dark blue shirt with a wide collar and the sleeves reaches past his elbows, white jeans and brown shoes, was in time for him and the others to witness the castle walls and towers bursting out multiple, large and deafening explosions from the inside; to their horror._

 _Despite the tall man seems to be new in the war although it was supposed to be obvious by noticing the belt around his waist carrying the katanas, he is actually Shinsuke Rin in his Disguise form._

 _So without thinking and ignoring the others calling his name in fear of his safety, Rin hastily sprint towards the castle while jumping and dodging the others who tried to grab and stop him from proceeding, for the purple-haired man to hurriedly run towards the inside of the burning castle even with the walls around him glow brightly with the blazes and more booming sounds of explosions continues to echo in his ears._

 _But before he could run up the stairs to the ballroom and hopefully see the Akuma Hosts uninjured from the sudden trap; another explosion erupted out of the ballroom alongside a female's scream ringing in his ears to stop the leader of Death Bringers from continuing as he watch the burst of flames launching out of the entrance on the air with the addition of a body flying out from the entrance as well, earning a silent gasp of shock from the man as by seeing the long hair and blood from her wounds covering her arms and dress from the impact as she immediately start to fall towards the man; he knows too well who it is… "Khalifa!"_

* * *

"So like Takehito and Cynical for their friends, you brought someone from the enemy side here and by someone; your daughter?" Firion questioned his representative in surprise as he and the others listened to Rin's story, more disbelief to see someone who might be representing the Emperor of all people in their location.

Although to be honest, everyone would assume Rin and Khalifa would be suitable to represent Onion Knight and Cloud of Darkness, instead of Cynical and Marluxia, so seeing the girl that resembles so much of Kia for the 'first time', they may as well be dumbfounded of the situation. But when everyone heard Squall voiced out his distrust of this issue, "But still she's a warrior of Shinryu…"

"No!" Rin shouted in dismay, his voice echoed in the room with most of the eyes, including Khalifa when she lifted her head, widen in their faces as they continue to watch Rin lifting himself on his feet and voiced out his objections, with his face bearing a saddened and angry expression while a hand is placed over his chest, defending his daughter and hoping that Khalifa's purpose in the War of Wars as a warrior of Shinryu and his own enemy is a misunderstanding. "This has to be a mistake; I know Khalifa is a skilled fighter in the Death Bringers when we were alive, including whenever she summons her contracted demons; but I can't bear myself to fight and kill my own daughter!"

"She might be one of those people that are forced to fight, like the people Miss Airu mentioned when we met the enemies a while ago. Maybe the Melusine that was holding her hostage could be the real representative of the Emperor." Cecil thought aloud with a soft frown and a finger curled under his chin, his words brought Rin to lift his hands and motion them to the Paladin with a nod in agreement, before his hands moved towards Vanoss and his friends. "Exactly! And what about Evan's hero Arch Knight; by what Evan told us, he could be secretly pretending to join their side, just to betray and find their weaknesses for us!"

"…Oh yeah, that could be it! So Arch Knight is a good guy after all! Thanks Rin!" Evan/ Vanoss suddenly reacted in surprise and happiness with a sigh, for believing that the man who the Youtuber thought he was a traitor is still a good person, even though his friends stared at him with a disbelief reaction... only for Wildcat and Basically to watch their other friends having a soft frown on their faces showing, as if they are slowly agreeing to the theory, earning both two men to let out a quiet sigh in annoyance. "Oh my fucking god…"

"But Rin, wasn't she with Bill Cipher's group when they attacked the Akuma Hosts at San Francisco?" Jen Waters enquired with an angry yet concerned frown as Dipper Pines gave them a few slow nods with his arms crossed against each other and his eyes closed, bringing Khalifa to silently bit her lower lip for remembering of that fight.

Although she glance at Deadpool, who walked towards the girl's right for the dark red and black-suited man to lower himself and squat near Khalifa for him to remark aloud, with his voice bearing an impatient tone, "Although, you dumbasses should know by noticing it by now…" with his left hand lifted to hover below Khalifa's chin and grab both of her cheeks together, to her surprise before Deadpool finished aloud with a sharp nod. "…that the author is making her acting like a tragic bitch right now."

"Wade!" Rin shouted in ferocity as he grab his wooden bokuto from his left sheath with his hands, and immediately impale it through Deadpool's torso to send him flying a few steps away from the others and land himself roughly on the floor, to most of the people's shock as they watch the assassin complaining to the Death Bringer in fury, acting like he is having a temper tantrum. "HEY! I'm just saying, as an opinion of someone who hardly appear and said anything since the last 10 fucking chapters! Sooner or later, more people will show up to take our screen time, and this fanfiction will be crowded than it already is; with fucking noobs!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Leaving Rin to argue with Deadpool when the former strode towards the latter in fury, Khalifa's attention, as she is genuinely surprised of what is going on with this group of warriors than the other group, quickly changed towards the others, when she notice the Warrior of Light is standing in front of her, already kneeling one leg on the floor and placing a hand on her shoulder, for the knight in shining armor to inquire the girl with a soft, determined frown, almost as stoic as she was when she was with Shinryu's group. "Please answer this question for us with the truth; are you participating as Rin's enemy?"

"…Yes." With her head lowered to shield the sight of her sadness, Khalifa instantly answer the question with everyone turning to face her, shock in some of their faces with Rin's shock showing more horrified as ever when he turned around to stare at his daughter, as Khalifa softly explain more of her answer while gently lift her arms to slowly grip on her forearms and raise her head to glance at everyone with a faint, depressed scowl. "At first, I don't mind being Shinryu's warrior because I thought I had nothing; but when I saw my own dad as my enemy, as well as Asami fighting with me…I'm obviously being more reluctant to fight. But I had no choice, I forced myself to follow Shinryu's orders, even if I should fight my own family."

"Oh Khalifa, I'm so sorry." Mabel softly apologized in sadness as the Warrior of Light lift himself up to stand and walk towards his comrades, who now stares at their 'enemy' when she slowly rise herself off the floor with her left hand, marked with a beautiful red rose, gently gripped her sword to hang the sheath while Khalifa turn around to glance at Shiro, still comatose and severely bleeding on the couch from the accident, with her voice giving out an apology to everyone after she turned around with a faint frown. "I'm sorry for this guy, so I'll leave …"

But before Khalifa was about to walk away to the entrance of the room while she did not see Rin about to follow her from behind, for the purple-haired man to almost call out to her, as Rin have the feeling of wanting to talk her out of it and hopefully help her with her forced situation…

"Wait." A simple word from Thanos broke the silence with Khalifa stopping her tracks towards the door to turn around and stare at the taller Immortal with a confused scowl, seeing the stoic, and by guessing, dangerous-looking man walking towards her without even changing that emotionless expression, to bring her slowly leaning her back against the door and make her feel intimidated with that puzzled emotion, the moment everyone listen to Thanos remarking aloud while glaring at the warrior of Shinryu below him. "…before you go, how about you do just one favor?"

* * *

 _[Meanwhile…]_

"So you purposely left Shinsuke Khalifa and Adrien Cyan from that destruction, without even thinking of retrieving their bodies?" Darkiplier demanded with his dark scowl as he, King Barrel and Chaos's warriors are glaring at Bill Cipher's team sitting on the floor of the 'meeting room', as they now bear severe burnt marks and wounds dripping fresh blood to stain their clothes from their skins from the damages by the Akuma Hosts.

Seeing the exasperated expression on the leader's face, Moon Waters kept his head low with an angry scowl in pain while Madeline is trying to show a calm frown when she calmly apologized aloud to Darkiplier, trying to be the proud queen she is. "Forgive us, Darkiplier."

Ignoring Kefka giving loud chuckles in the background for his own representative's failure as he floats around the room on air, Bill Cipher spat a drop of saliva out of his mouth with an irritated sneer, when he responded with a livid complaint, a hand placing his head on the palm of his left hand with his elbow against his crossed thigh. "Hey, we woke up to find no Princess, Tiger's Eye, Japanese voice actor, and obnoxious Kingdom Hearts Youtuber; so we just hurried back here. No fair for having less screen time in a fanfiction."

"The warriors of Harmony would may have them in their custody." Sephiroth pondered with a cruel smirk still gluing his jaw for their defeats as well.

"However, Khalifa should be more important than those worthless insects, that have no use in the war." Emperor Mateus remarked with a crude scoff as Asami slowly lift his head to silent glare at the tyrant with a sneer for only a moment, before he and Bill's other members turn their heads to face Marluxia, who slowly stagger himself to crawl towards the emperor and start to climb himself against the latter to stand with his hands grabbing whatever he can grab from the man's golden armor and purple cape, earning the surprised and aggravated tyrant to stumble and almost fall on his back, while his temper seem to grew with Marluxia's voice mockingly pleaded with that unpleasant, seductive – like grin. "Now, now; you don't have to admit that you _do care_ for Khalifa, _Matty_."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Matty Goldenrod got himself a new master! Why don't you be a good boy for Mr. Flower over there!" Kefka loudly laughed in amazement from seeing the Emperor getting humiliated by someone who is gladly, to Mateus, NOT his representative although the tyrant felt the color drain from his already pale face when he gritted his teeth from trying to push the pink-haired man off him, too busy to notice and listen to a few chuckles escaping Kuja and Ultimecia's lips, until Asami thought aloud of a plan to Darkiplier, King Barrel, and Garland. "Actually, Khalifa and I share the same summons, so I'll get two of mine to find Khalifa and Adrien Cyan, and bring them back."

"Very well then, and I'm sure Jecht will follow your summons to where they are." Garland accepted with a soft nod as when hearing the big man's order, Jecht lift himself off the couch with a grumble to walk towards the doors which were left opened on purpose.

But before everyone could focus on another thing while the Emperor continue his attempts to push Marluxia off him but no avail, being more aggravated to the pink-haired man's satisfaction; the sight of Jecht showing his face at the entrance again brought the 'tyrants' to cease their actions when everyone also notice the Bliztzball King, who is staring at the golden man with a sudden faint smile and exclaimed aloud with a thumbs up on his metallic arm. "Wait for me when I get back, okay Majesty?"

However, what Jecht receives after saying those words is a type of metallic disc, big enough to cover a face, or it might be a gong when it let out a loud ringing noise for the disc to fall off Jecht's face, making him bear a stupid – like grin before he fell his back on the ground unconsciously; earning everyone to give a short glance at Emperor Mateus, who is giving himself a small flat line of a frown on his face, for whatever reason seems to be bothering the tyrant other than his own representative in Cosmos's hands and being 'embraced' to be humiliated by someone who was supposed to be his representative, earning a cruel smirk from Marluxia with the Cloud of Darkness giving itself a displeased scoff, closing it's red eyes shut by Bill's failure mission.

* * *

 _[Back at 'Hybrid Hell']_

"Dean! / Ishida – san!" Hearing familiar voices calling out their names in their minds, moans escaped both of the unconscious men's throats as everyone are happening to be outside the fortress to be in some type of clearing in the forest, right by the beach and it is happening to be night time by the star glittering dark blue sky on their heads, with the warriors sitting on top of the bushes, tree branches, or on the ground to watch Dean/ Soraalam1 and Akira Ishida, who were also the lucky ones to be rescued from the exploding carnage, slowly twisting their bodies on the soft earth before they slowly flicker their eyes open…

"Dean!" Wasting no time; Cynical, HMK, and Sky quickly dashed towards their friend with everyone watching the three leaping themselves off the ground right after Soraalam1 is the first of the two to already sat on the ground, but upon seeing his friends of the X – Keepers about to fall on him…everyone let out a shudder for hearing the former assist of Shinryu letting out a painful scream and witnessing all four members of the X – Keepers on the ground by a tackle, greatly surprising Akira beside the young man to take a slide to his side to avoid the surprise.

"Ishida – san!" However, Akira twist his head to see Takehito already running towards him with happiness, even as he watch a surprised Akira taking a pedal back while shouting out 'M – Matte, Koyasu – san!? (W – Wait, Takehito!?)' in shock, until he also receives a pained yelp from having an Akuma Host falling on top of the seiyuu; again letting out a shudder from the other three seiyuus, although Takehito wrapped his arms around his friend and sighed in relief for the former's welfare, despite the mentioned man let out a groan in pain from the sudden jump. "Ah, yokatta! Ishida - san, daijōbudato ureshīdesu! (Ah, good! Akira, I'm glad you're okay!)"

Hearing a cough above their heads; Jared/ Cynical, HMK, Sky, Dean/ Soraalam1, Takehito, and Akira slowly lift their heads and catch a clear glimpse of Thanos, with Shinsuke Khalifa, Cosmos's warriors and Deadpool standing behind the taller man, staring down at the six with his stoic frown accompanied by his brown eyes, narrowed with indignation, changing color to bear a purely black iris, without a pupil with both the sclera and the ripple pattern on his eyes bearing a glowing, hellish red.

The sight of that stare is enough to let the six stare back at the lord of this 'world' with a terrified expression while Cynical, HMK, Sky and Takehito try not to waste more time by rising themselves up, with them gently grabbing their friends and new allies to their feet, and quickly ran back to the others; watching Khalifa glare at Thanos in surprise when the latter let himself speak with his left hand grabbing her right forearm, earning the girl to grit her teeth in pain by the tight grip on the limb, while Thanos's eyes reverted back to his chocolate brown color. "Alright. Now I'm not the patient type so let me get straight to the point: I want you to fight Cosmos's warriors to both see what you are capable of, and as punishment for trying to attack the other brats. And because he won't shut the fuck up, kill the nuisance just for the hell of it."

"Wait, all of us?" The Onion Knight froze in shock of the proposition with his comrades also reacting in slight surprise as well for the heartless 'favor', as Terra took a step forward with a hand placed on her chest to object aloud in surprise, concern and sadness of fighting one person with her friends, "Master Thanos, you can't force someone to fight us by herself, even if it's someone representing one of our enemies…"

"But she is marked as a Princess of Demon Summoning, like the other female demon summoners, and she is _one of your enemies;_ so it won't be just her that will be fighting with you kids. And it's just to see how strong she is, so there won't be any harm to collect some information." Thanos interrupted as he remove his hand off Khalifa's arm, for her to first touch the area of the grip with her palm to feel the stinging pain, before she and the eleven watch Thanos casually twist himself and walk towards the others, who also watch the Immortal stopping in front of the tree where Rin is standing, his face bear a surprised but obviously angry scowl for the sudden plan Thanos thought to himself, more than the latter's obvious merciless personality to others. "Thanos, how could you force Khalifa to fight with Warrior and his friends?! She's your niece!"

"But she didn't know that, even though it would be obvious if she learnt about it from Ash, and meeting Kia during their fight in the human world. Also, just because both our wives are sisters; I didn't get a chance to meet your other children." Was all Thanos could stoically respond with his brown eyes fixated on the promising battle while crossing his arms, ignoring Rin staring at him with his eyes widening in shock and anger.

But before he could even grab his Bokuto from his sheath and almost ready himself to strike his own ally and, by assumption from his own words, brother – in – law…

"Woah there!" Hearing Deadpool giving himself a startled gasp while seeing some of the others but Thanos reacting in surprise by what everyone is watching right now; Rin quickly stopped himself from attacking the taller man to whirl his head to his left, only for the anger in his blue eyes to quickly washed away to bear an astonished reaction by what he is witnessing as well.

With Cosmos's warriors and Deadpool already surrounding a mile away in a form of a circle after they leapt away from her with their weapons ready in their hands; Khalifa is shown to be prepared to fight with her right hand gripping the hilt of her pink – bladed katana and instead of just her fighting, she is accompanied by a group of five 'unfamiliar' girls, including a grown woman who is dressed like a belly dancer, that suddenly appeared out of nowhere in a flash of time.

Although one of the girls, the youngest of the four as she looks like about the age of a toddler and bearing a disheveled appearance with messy blood red to her feet; turn around to glare at Vanoss and his friends, who immediately let out a shudder in fear while everyone else glanced at the group of Youtubers the moment Ohm let out a terrified gasp, while pointing a paw at the toddler standing on the only blonde-haired girl's shoulders, the one dressed like a Megaman character. "Those are the same girls that attacked us when Tyler turned into Piggy Kong! Except for that sexy lady with the purple hair!"

Not seeing the 'toddler' giving the Vanoss crew a sadistic – like grin to show her teeth with the long bangs of her red hair almost shield her matching eyes, just to send the blue bunny screaming and hopped on Connor's arms for the young boy to feel the rabbit trembling, while the little girl gave herself a chuckle before turning around to stare back at their opponents; Khalifa and her summons that she called out immediately ran towards the Cosmos fighters and Deadpool to officially start their mock battle!

* * *

[Battle Music: Fields of Honor from Kingdom Hearts II]

Focusing on the battle than the people watching them fight, Khalifa starts the fight by lifting her right arm with her sword ready and start striking its blade against the Warrior of Light's sword for the leader of Cosmos's army and warrior of Shinryu to fight each other while leaving the other girls to fight against the other ten, would be the other nine warriors of light if Deadpool did not start complaining to Thanos and anyone else like a child earlier about 'wanting to have more screen time in a fanfiction', still confusing most of everyone what did he mean as all he does is talking nonsense. Although, Khalifa suddenly found herself fighting both Warrior and Tidus when the latter decides to dash towards her in the air and slam her sword to her...

A young woman that has little similarities as Khalifa and dressed in little clothing underneath her red coat, believed to be Raven Crystal from the Vanoss crew, ran towards from Firion right as he starts shooting his arrows at the girl, luckily Thanos already provided an invisible barrier around the field in time to stop any attacks from hitting the audience, before Raven successfully dodge all of the arrows for the silver-haired knight in blue to swiftly hold his bow on his back and grab his sword in time from Raven who starts throwing her fists and feet in hasty punches and kicks at Firion… and Cecil when the Dark Knight sprinted to Raven from behind and almost impale his lance at her for the girl to start switching each attacks at both knights back and forth.

Onion Knight, Zidane, and Bartz hastily clash their own swords to a girl wearing a green pinafore or dress, brown boots, a pink bow on her head, and although Vanoss and his friends never seen it before or it might be the first time; a black panther mask to shield her eyes, as the girl can also keep up the pace of fighting more opponents at once with the knives in her hands are lifted in rapid movements to counterstrike any of Zidane's daggers, for only a moment, before the girl suddenly lower herself to duck when Bartz, with him letting out a proud battle cry, …

…accidently sends a karate kick at Zidane in the back, which he was mimicking from Raven earlier [Insert bone-crushing sound], to Zidane's horror and pain as he and Bartz let out a scream in shock from flying past their friends and land their bodies on the earth, a few inches closer to where the barrier is and in front of their representatives; earning Embryo to flinch and mutter in pain for Zidane's injury while Luka, who is sitting on the same bush with his friend on the latter's right with Airu sitting next to Embryo's left, let out a concerned scream in shock, as Bartz and Zidane seems to be almost unconscious from the accident. "Bartz!?"

"Ai, are you okay?" Will Ryan enquired the Mad Hatter beside his right, noticing Ai's eyes under her hat is giving off a curious, and sad expression from looking at the girl with the dark green pinafore and black panther mask, as Ai let out a flinch to turn her head and glance at the curious singer of his human world, first being silent when she turn her head to face the same girl again, before she respond with her head shaking in sadness. "I - I'm fine. I think Vanoss was lyin' when he said one of the summons is called Kai. She's my best friend, so there's no way she'll be joining the enemy side."

First staring at both light-headed Genome and Mimic in surprise and confusion of what the two were thinking, while no surprise his opponent is also reacting in shock by her mouth almost widen, the Onion Knight quickly got his mind back into reality when he quickly ran towards the knife-wielding girl, without the latter noticing, and strike multiple slashes of his sword to her, to her shock from letting her guard down from the mishap, before the Onion Knight quickly fling her off to the air for Terra to flew towards him and start throwing multiple orbs of white light and fire spells out of her hands, after the panther – masked girl. "I'll help!"

Not bothered to ask what happened to Zidane and Bartz earlier; Squall kept his focus in the fight when he lifts an arm and starts shooting magical projectiles starting with ice, then fire, and finally a string of blue lightning to send them flying towards the blonde-haired 'mechanical' woman, who is throwing her fists at Cloud with each fist adds a sudden blast of light orange explosion that shots out of her arms towards the blond swordsman, while the red-haired toddler immediately jumped off her partner's shoulders to send her flying into the air, her hands tightly grip her small red scythe that matches her hair and eyes as well, before Squall watch her fall towards him for the SeeD soldier to hastily lift his Gunblade and start swinging his gun – sword hybrid towards the toddler's scythe, and start clashing each other without letting the little girl land on the ground.

"Heeeey, sexy lady!" Deadpool hooted in excitement as he starts shooting bullets from his twin guns after the only dark purple – haired belly dancer, who starts twirling herself in a form of dance to dodge all bullets from even hitting her, as the woman bear a proud, flirtatious smirk on her beautiful face even when she notice Deadpool ceased shooting for the assassin to put his guns back and pull out his twin swords instead.

But before he could even move an inch to run towards the belly dancer when she stops dancing, she flashed another cruel smirk when everyone suddenly witness the area of the ground where Deadpool was standing suddenly morphed into a flash…to show a sight of Deadpool standing on top of the teeth of some creature in a form of a tribal mask with vicious eyes and bared fangs for a face, bone-white in color.

"What the f ––!?" Deadpool almost cursed in shock and aggravation when the tribal mask he was standing on from the ground suddenly open its mouth in a fast swift of time, sending the screaming assassin in red and black clothing falling down in the inside of it's mouth before the mask immediately close it jaw shut; bringing everyone even Bartz and Zidane who just woke up, to ceased watching and fighting, to witness in shock while the belly dancer just stands in front of the mask, she possibly summoned on the ground, her grinning mouth is also closed as if she is chewing something but when she lift her head to face at the sky…

"Pfft." The belly dancer gave herself a noise as if she gave a quiet spit, in time for the mask to also open it's teeth to spit something out…and in a flash, everyone watch a saliva – covered Deadpool shooting himself out of the mask's mouth, before he was sent flying to the night air as faster than rocket speed, while screaming 'WHAT THE HENTAI!' until Deadpool was nowhere in sight, to everyone but Thanos's shock, with the Immortal reacting with a faint sign of surprise but also amused, while the belly dancer calmly twist herself to give a glance at Khalifa and proudly voiced out her amusement with her hands crossed under her busty chest. "Now that is how you chew someone out, Lady Khalifa." [End Music]

* * *

After a minute of silence, with everyone finding themselves not knowing what to comment about this, even Khalifa is shown to not even having the right time to express her shock of her own summon…

"Okay, that will be all." Thanos spoke while clapping his hands a few times to catch everyone's attention the moment the Cosmos warriors stood straight as soon as Khalifa's summons instantly let themselves disappeared out of a trace in a flash of air, although no one wished to even ask where do they go as Tidus lift his head to see where Deadpool was sent flying in the air with a surprised remark of the incident, when he placed his right hand on his forehead. "I wonder what happened to Deadpool?"

Leaving everyone to also stare at the sky to question of Deadpool's disappearance, although she could have sworn she sees some of their faces bearing relief; Khalifa slowly take quiet steps back from her _enemies_ but before she could turn around and walk away, she felt her back bumped into something or someone, but her eyes quickly widen in shock with her hands hastily lifted to cover her mouth, not seeing she bumped into Azalea who just arrived to see what was the commotion, with one of her hands mildly holding a hand of Bale Afton.

Gently grabbing Bale when she almost falls down from bumping into Khalifa's back, Azalea softly help the blind woman stand on her feet while the brunette glanced at Khalifa with a faint smile, even as she noticed the young warrior seems to be making a few subtle movements as if she is shaking. "Ara, you must be Shizuku's daughter. My sister told me a lot about you and your brothers and sisters…"

But as soon as Azalea placed a hand on Khalifa's right shoulder, not seeing the latter's eyes grow in horror from the touch…

Everyone immediately caught a sight of a shocked Khalifa removing her hands off her mouth to vomit a huge amount of blood that violently shoots out of her throat and splattered all over the dirt ground, to some of the others' horror with some screams ringing into their ears as they watch Khalifa fell on her knees with her blood-covered hands softly touch her neck and her head lowered to face the ground, for Rin to run towards his daughter in worry; although the sound of his tone can make people assumed he actually knows Khalifa was about to puke blood. "Khalifa!"

"Luka don't!" Hearing Azalea shouting Luka's name with her tone bearing surprise, concern, yet also calm and upset; Bartz left the Cosmos warriors staring at Khalifa to turn his head to his right and face Luka, who is staring at Khalifa and the large amount of blood she puked out on the earth in dread and alarm showing in his face, as if he is being traumatized, while his cheeks and neck suddenly let out the same crimson markings he had earlier when he was 'scolding' the Akuma Hosts earlier with a faint glow of red light.

Grabbing Luka's left arm with a gentle grip, Bartz quietly enquired the taller brunette in confusion and worry from seeing the latter's reaction from seeing that much blood, feeling the taller man's body visibly shaking. "L – Luka? Are you okay?"

"Bartz, get back!" Kanou softly demanded with a slight calm yet angry tone as Bartz quickly let out a jump and hastily take a step back in surprise, following the order of his representative's friend when the former instantly swing Luka's own guitar with his hands on the taller man's head, letting out a gasp as Luka somehow unconsciously fall towards the ground and land his body a few inches closer to the blood-soaked dirt to stay insentient...

Earning another shocked reaction from Bartz to watch Kanou slowly lifting Luka's guitar, with his hands on the neck and strings of the instrument, with his voice calmly voiced out his apology while his eyes softly glare at Khalifa keeping her head lowered to avoid showing her blood-covered mouth and chin. "Sorry Luka. You guys need to be careful when you see Luka and his family in this state because the Klauser family in Purvana… tends to become monsters."

* * *

 _[Minutes later…]_

Once the fiasco has been sorted out and everyone went back inside Hybrid Hell, most of the warriors are now inside the dining hall as Khalifa, with her mouth, chin, neck, hands, and shirt still covered by her own blood, is sitting on one of the tables and couches with Rin, Airu, Bale, Kanou, Karma, and Embryo accompanying her, while the Cosmos warriors are seated at the couch behind theirs and anyone the readers can think off, excluding Luka and Thanos who are absent, are sitting on the different tables across or beside the adults and warrior of Shinryu, hearing Khalifa muttering to herself while her head is placed above her crossed arms on the table, her tone of voice is what appears to be sadness and embarrassment for causing such a scare. "Minta Maaf, Minta Maaf, Minta Maaf, Minta maaf…."

"What is she saying?" Cloud enquired in a tint of confusion for the language she is repeating, without even lifting her head to see her expression, the moment Bale turn her head to face the blond swordsman beside her left, showing the glittering white 'stars' moving around her blurred chocolate brown eyes, for the 'blind' woman to answer his question with a faint smile and gentle tone. "Oh, she's saying I'm sorry in Malay."

"I'm so sorry everyone. Out of her brothers and sisters, Khalifa and her twin brother are the only ones that can puke blood since birth. I've been trying to find a cure for them, but when Kanou and my wife Shizuku told me because all my children are Klausers from her, it's supposed to be natural for them to have limitless amount of blood." Rin apologized in sadness as he continues to rub his hand on his daughter's back.

"Don't worry about it, Rin. Actually, I do believe you and your wife didn't tell Khalifa anything about Shizuku, Azalea, Luka, and the whole Klauser history." Bale assured softly with a hand gently placed on Rin's left shoulder, although they lift their heads to face Karma when he thought aloud with a calm frown in his jaw, while his head turned to face Embryo beside him, who is glancing at the others with a confused scowl of the conversation the moment he heard 'Klausers from Rin's wife', clearly puzzled about the situation which also involves Luka. "I think we should also tell Em the story, since he also has the right to know."

After staring at Embryo with surprise and concern while noticing the Cosmos warriors are also staring at them with curiosity, even to Bartz considering his last name is also Klauser but does not live in Purvana; Airu silently place her hands on her heart with a nervous frown while Bale slowly removes her hand off Rin, who shifted his attention to the long blonde-haired man in green and his friends a few times, until the Phenex woman decides to explain for her husband's question he was about to ask anyway. "I'll explain to him since I'm his wife. Embryo; you were forced to be in a coma by Master Iason for 22 years, since you were Satan Spawned by the Demon Council. During your sleep; we found out from Master Thanos: that Lady Azalea is not only Luka and Shizuku's older sister, but she is also the first Klauser woman and the Monster Lord of Hybrid Hell, reborn after her death when we were twelve years old."

"We found out right after Iason beat you down when you almost killed us with your Akuma, and that was before Thanos and Azalea had kids. Actually, we thought you would be the first person to know, since you and Luka have been living together." Kanou said with a stern frown as everyone, even Khalifa when she slowly lift her head off her arms to show the dried blood on herself and the sad expression still painting her face, stare at the look of disbelief in Embryo's face, only for him to slowly lower the shock when he turned his head to his right and glance at Cecil when he enquired the blonde man in amazement of something he heard from Kanou's words. "Oh, you and Luka lived together?"

"...Y – Yes. I was told that six days before I was born, my father found Luka, who was also a newborn baby at the time; as the only survivor of a massacre from somewhere, so my parents adopted him and we love Luka as part of the family, even if anyone else would be disgusted of Luka for being a commoner. But now I know Luka is not the only survivor that Christmas…" Embryo answered the Paladin's question as the dismay on the blonde man's face slowly dim down, for everyone to see his face now bear a confused but annoyed – like scowl when he wonders aloud for hearing the whole story. "But I still can't believe that Luka is the brother in law of his own heartless and sadistic master; who loves to ravish arrogant sinners he will be interested in, with fatal seductions!"

"Baka! Shh! Shh!" Karma froze in horror as well as everyone from the man's words and tone with the former lifting a finger in front of his mouth to try to shush Embryo to stop.

But no avail, when the latter continued to complain about Thanos Albion from his relation with Luka, now revealed to be Embryo's older adopted brother. "That man has been trying to grab his hands on me ever since we first met, when Miss Bale and I once tried to…he's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." A familiar, stoic voice confirmed with confidence behind Embryo, when he immediately changed the subject to enquire everyone earlier with a startled frown by seeing the horrified expressions in their eyes from staring at something behind him, for the blonde – haired man to whirl around from seeing Thanos standing behind Embryo as soon as he starts complaining about Thanos, a cruel, seductive yet stoic smirk in his face.

What also brought everyone to stare at the Immortal's arrival is that instead of the wide black robes he normally wears; he is not wearing a shirt but only a simple pair of leather black shorts to his thighs with a button and zipper at the front, a long, black, leather belt that is not only wrapping around his waist and the shorts but also hanging itself down to the floor with silver spikes on the side on the long material, as if the belt is a tail, and retaining his usual black Stiletto boots which are shown to be reaching above the knees.

As soon as Embryo slide closer to Karma's side for the two to stare in terror, especially when they are eying him and his clothes in dread; Thanos calmly lower himself to sit at the same spot Embryo was sitting with everyone watching the man lift his legs above the table, before he swiftly lower one leg down to the wooden furniture before the other on top of the leg with a loud banging noise, without breaking the table, speaking with a poised tone while ignoring the frightened reactions he received. "I'm just here to tell you brats that Shiro and Luka are fine, but I do believe I should tell a little bit more of the topic; after hearing the former royal pain in the ass complaining. So now you people know that my wife is actually a million years older than you lot, even after her rebirth…"

"Time stops now."

As soon as Khalifa heard a soft voice speaking those three words, a blink of her eyes was it take for the bloodied warrior of Shinryu to react in surprise of the sudden silence for her to see everyone, except her, seems to be frozen as if they are statues, until Khalifa gave herself a shudder and turn around to see Bale showing herself as moving freely the moment she speaks, guessing she was the one that stops time. "Even though Kia is not here, an Akuma Host can use the powers of all nine Akumas. This could be the chance for you to run."

… "Why?" Was the only thing Khalifa could enquire in a flabbergasted tone as she stares at the blind woman, even knowing it is rude to call her blind, who calmly turn her head to face the young warrior with a calm, confident smile and an index finger of one of her hands is lifted in front of her mouth, as a gesture of keeping a secret. "It would too much to handle if Harmony has more warriors than Discord, and plus you can't keep up with the ridiculousness happening around, can you? I recommend you should ask Ash Albion about your family, and Adrien Cyan outside to remove everyone's memories of your visit before I resume time."

Despite having more questions to ask Bale even if it's complicated, but also finding herself unable to talk; Shinsuke Khalifa slowly lift herself off her seat with her marked hand grabbing her sheathed katana off her lap, before Khalifa immediately take a few steps back and instantly turn around to run out of the room and out to the entrance of Hybrid Purgatory, with Bale giving herself a calm smile while her hand slowly grab her cup of Earl Grey tea to lift it off the table and into her lips for a sip, perfectly calm and composed of the whole situation.

* * *

"Khalifa!" As soon as Khalifa ran out of the large doors at the entrance when she heard a boy's voice calling her name, she notice she is being greeted by a few familiar figures that she recall and relieved to see out of all people siding with Discord, although inside she was actually hoping to see Asami with them but seeing of those two, it is worth the shot.

Yet immediately when Khalifa ran down the marble steps to the three men, she stopped her tracks to watch one of them, one of both Khalifa and Asami's summons and dear friend Takaba Akihito [from Chapter/ Part 19] letting out a horrified shriek from remarking something as other summon Liu Fei Long and Adrien Cyan are also shocked to see what happened to Khalifa. "Waah! Khalifa, what happened to you!?"

Not wanting to answer the question with her giving out a silent signal, for Akihito to react with surprise but quickly reply in a nod with a small frown showing in his face, Khalifa slowly turn her head to face Adrien, who slightly open his mouth in surprise when he listen to the young demon summoner's words for her to ask a favor. "Adrien…can you help remove everyone's memories of me being in here, but keep only one memory?" Once hearing those words, Adrien first lower his head down for only a second before responding with a nod and a faint smile to Khalifa. "Hai, everyone needs to know about their family members anyway."

"Hey!" Hearing a new but gruff voice calling out to them from behind, Fei Long and Akihito turned around for them to take a step aside in surprise and annoyance of a sudden Jecht arriving to the group, while he is sitting on top of a mechanical wolf [from Chapter/ Part 11] as if it is a horse, for the robotic wolf to take a few steps closer to Khalifa when Jecht spoke out with an irritated – like grumble in his tone and an annoyed expression on his face. "We've been looking over for you two! …What's the matter, never seen a mutt before?"

"What are you doing here, Jecht?" Khalifa questioned the older man with a frown, as everyone did not notice her brown eyes somewhere turned back into crimson red as Chaos and Shinryu warriors see her, but Jecht on the other hand decides to complain when he yelled at Khalifa as if he is scolding her, to the others' surprise. "Excuse me! I think the question is what the hell are you doing here!? We're in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questions!"

"You should know that Majesty was worried about you, but I'm feeling gracious today; so let's get out of here or I'll report you!" Jecht continued yelling as everyone watch the wolf the former is sitting on slowly twist itself to the other direction for the robotic mutt to start walking away, after Jecht is finished scolding for him to take another drink of his beer he is keeping, not noticing Khalifa, her summons, and Adrien has not move an inch, although they listen to Fei Long giving out a confident, irritated remark of this situation when they start walking towards the same direction as the wolf, with Khalifa glancing at the tall man. "You know Khalifa, the sooner the War of Wars will be over, the easier it will be for us to go find a place to stay, and you should get some rest from fighting."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: An** _ **important announcement…**_

[At Haunted Witch Manor…]

Kuja, Hyuuga, Ash Albion, Moon Waters, Madeline de Autriche, Austin Trance, Sponsor Man: [Shocked] Khalifa! Why are you covered in blood!?

Shinsuke Khalifa: [Glaring at everyone in the meeting room with a stoic frown] …I threw up on myself on accident. It happens.

Golbez: [A composed tone] But this seems to be fatal with that amount of blood. Are you sure you're alright to fight?

Ryuichi Asami: [Glancing at the warriors; a soft sneer] Don't worry about it; I've seen Khalifa threw up blood all the time. She just need some food and water like a normal person and she'll be fine.

Leader of Demon Council: [Turning his head away, an emotionless frown] Well, at least she is not one of those Klauser vermin, otherwise she will mindlessly slaughter anyone who will cross it's path. [Not seeing Hyuuga quickly staring at the old man with a soft frown]

Kefka Palazzo: [Cringing in disgust; a crude sneer] Ewww, I love seeing people covered in blood, but not if they are alive!

Emperor Mateus: [Walking towards Khalifa; furious] Silence, insects! As she is my representative, it should be MY responsibility to…

Marluxia: [Grabbing Khalifa with his hands on her shoulders; a dark, curious frown] I doubt you would do as just tending her wounds, Matty! You could be forcing her to do something else! [Asami also glares at Emperor Mateus for the offer]

Emperor Mateus: [Glaring at Marluxia; a cruel sneer] I don't need to explain more of my intentions to a lowly insect such as you. And how dare you still have the confidence of referring to me with such a humiliating name! [But before there would be an argument between Emperor and Marluxia...]

[Imagine the scene is paused for Bill Cipher to walk towards the 'screen/ page']

Bill Cipher: [A calm smirk] Hello readers! I just want to make this quick and short even though this page will be longer like the others to inform everyone; that due to do nothing but bitching so much about this story, _we_ decided to make this chapter…Deadpool's last appearance! Just like that damn obnoxious pirate Jack Sparrow when he stops showing up from Chapter 13 after fighting off Barbossa, it will be time to say fucking goodbyes to the overrated Marvel punching bag! No surprise if those two would be going back to that Mizfitz youtube channel with the Selena Gomez, Frozen, and the Ralphie thing!

[Meanwhile]

Deadpool: [Still flying towards the sky from the attack in rocket speed; furious] ARE YOU SHITTING ME!?

* * *

 **Note: I'm aware I'm no good in writing fight scenes but I was struggling with it, and although it may not look like it but looking at the title; this is supposed to be the chapter reenacting Mulan with the name of a deleted song.**


	27. Part 23 - The Actor's Doubts

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 23: The Actor's Doubts**

"Ah, Ishida – san!" As soon as he walked out of one of the elevators from the third floor, where his temporary room is located that morning; Akira immediately lift his head by a familiar voice calling his name, for the man to be greeted by the sight of Toshiyuki walking towards him from the stairs, the smile showing in the seiyuu's face somehow manage to slighty lift a curl up in the former assist of Shinryu's mouth for a faint smile, as he is aware he was feeling moody for joining his friends and their new comrades from his 'betrayal' since yesterday.

Although he is glad and relief to know that both his friends and the warriors of Harmony are accepting to allow both him and Dean/ Soraalam1 to join them, as the two former assists are indeed forced to participate as Shinryu's warriors, even though a few of them such as Thanos, Ai, and any others begrudgingly agreed to the new members; something about changing sides does not seem right for Akira, but he cannot find why it is affecting the seiyuu…

"Morikawa – san…Ohayo gozaimasu. (Toshiyuki…Good morning.)" Akira quietly greeted with a slow nod once Toshiyuki stop his tracks in front of his friend, the calm smile in the former's face began to falter when he notices how uneasy Akira is, earning a question from Toshiyuki to enquire while the two began to walk towards the entrance of the replica of Hybrid Hell, thinking some fresh air will cheer the other seiyuu. "Ishida – san, daijobudesuka? (Akira, are you alright?)"

"H – Hai. Sore wa…Hontoni iroiro to sumimasen, Morikawa – san. (Y – Yeah, it's just…I'm so sorry for everything, Toshiyuki.)" First responding with another soft nod and noticeably depressed tone as soon as the two walked down the steps before walking through the forest with the warm morning sunlight shining on the and fresh cool wind breezing past them, Akira turns his head to face Toshiyuki apologized in sadness as the latter froze in shock to immediately ceased his tracks and stare at his friend, who also stop his walk, at the same time for Toshiyuki to shook his head and spoke of the sudden apology. "Matte. Anata wa shazai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen, watashitachi wa anata o mite ureshīdesu. (Wait. You don't have to apologize, we're just glad to see you fine.)

"D – demo… (B – but…)" Ignoring the sight of Alejandro/ Kaggy, NicoB, Michaela Laws, and the 'new' member of the X – Keepers Dean/ Soraalam1 having a battle against Squall, Zidane, and Bartz at a clearing a mile away and beside the two seiyuus at their right side, although they can hear loud noises of metal clashing over metal which are the sounds of their weapons, Akira muttered aloud what he was about to say when he let out a startled sound in surprise from Toshiyuki placing both hands on the former's shoulders, for the latter to 'interrupt' the new additional member by informing aloud of a plan that immediately clicked into his mind. "Ishida – san… Watashitachi wa anata o tetteiteki ni tasukeru tsumoridesu! (Akira…we're going to help you toughen up!)"

Unsure of what Toshiyuki might be thinking as soon as he said those words, the surprise in Akira's face quickly grew into shock when he found himself getting dragged further to the forest, by Toshiyuki grabbing one of Akira's hands, even as they unknowingly and luckily manage to avoid getting hit by Zidane who was sent blown away by an attack from someone before he lands his feet on a tree bark and instantly kick himself off the trunk and dashed towards the fight, with his body covered by an aura of light pinkish - red energy with both his arms and daggers positioned in front of the Genome. "You're not getting away!"

"C – Chotto, Morikawa – san!? (W – Wait, Toshiyuki!?)" Akira pleaded in surprise as Toshiyuki continues to drag themselves through the forest with the latter turning his head left to right as if he is inspecting for something while ignoring the other seiyuu's voice giving out in pleas.

After a few minutes of walking, Toshiyuki and Akira finally found themselves to be at the beach, where the only one present are Tidus, Jen Waters, Dipper and Mabel, Nostalgia Critic and Vanoss and his crew playing in the clear blue waves of the ocean, with the others except Tidus are wearing swimming clothes provided for them at Hybrid Hell while Jen is in his mermaid form, and the ones who are not joining them to watch them play are Warrior of Light, Firion, Cecil in his Dark Knight as the three warriors of light are having a conversation, Curt and John Cameron, with the latter lying his back on the sand with his arms crossed under his head, and Sho, Takehito, and Takahiro.

"Kora minna! (Hey guys!)" Noticing their other friends sitting on the smooth sand as they watch their friends splashing themselves; Toshiyuki voiced aloud to catch the eight men's attention for them to turn around, to Akira's surprise and embarrassment, as Toshiyuki and Akira walked towards Sho, Takehito, and Takahiro, for 'the seiyuu of Sephiroth, Rin, Yoshikage, and Adrien to lower himself to kneel, with the hand gently grabbing Akira's right hand give out a small tug but it instantly brought Akira to also kneel on the sand, when Toshiyuki glance at the curious Takehito for a proposition, a calm frown in the man's face. "Koyasu – san…. Ishida - san o betsu no sekai ni tsureteitte tasukete kuremasu ka? (Takehito…can you take Akira to another world and help him?)"

"M - Morikawa – san…" Akira almost whispered aloud in discomfiture of the situation, although everyone turn their heads to face Curt who thought aloud with a calm, kind smile for the troubled seiyuu, despite his expression seems to be clueless of what is actually going on. "Oh, is it because he's feeling uneasy that he's helping us from Shinryu?"

"Perhaps some assistances will help. May we join you all, in case if our enemies are happened to be in the world you would like to bring him?" The Warrior of Light exclaimed his own offer as he rise himself off the sand, his words and suggestions seem to interest Firion and Cecil when the two knights and John also nod in silence, before Takehito rubbed his hands together and noted in agreement with a grin in his face, to Akira's shock. "Wakatta! Kirin, watashitachi ga Ishida o tasukeru koto ga dekiru basho ni tsurete ike! (Ok! Kirin, take us to where we can help Ishida!)" To Takehito, Curt, and John as they are their hosts; both Kirin and Delmar responded at the same time in their minds with their voices bearing amazement and excitement. " **Yes, Takehito! / Yay!** "

Everyone is just leaving Akira to stare at them and his friends, in pure shock with his mind mentally questioning to himself of what has happened. ' _Koko de nani ga okotte iru nodesu ka? (What is going on here?)_ '

* * *

A loud smack echoed the room as Adrien gave himself a wince with a quiet whimper or a gasp releasing out of his mouth, while he fell off the couch from the slap the Demon Council Leader unleashed, with Shinryu's warriors and their 'assists' present to watch the sudden punishment, with Bill Cipher's team standing on the platform as the leader and Shinsuke Khalifa are seated on the railings, the latter has her assist Asami standing behind her for his arm to rest on Khalifa's shoulders, in case if Bill decided to 'trip' the young demon summoner off the platform.

Excluding the Demon Council leader, everyone in the room are witnessing the punishment with displeasure and/ or anger by not Adrien but the old man himself, even Bill himself seems to be vexed by the former's self – arrogance during the war while Aya, who is standing beside Hyuuga, is watching the short – lived torture with resentment painting his filthy, blood - stained face.

Slowly stagger to lift himself with a hand softly caress the red mark that erupted on the cheek that receives the strike; Adrien kept his head low with his teeth gritting in pain, sadness, and anger as he is forced to listen to the old, heartless man barking a furious scolding at him, despite everyone notice the Leader of Demon Council seems to keeping his composure calm by not showing any anger for what Adrien had done. "You must be foolish enough to run away and got into the hands of those miscreants! As the Goddess's Tiger's Eye, your power should be used for our advantage, as the victors of the War of Wars!"

"What could you possibly need him for, since you are always planning to desperately retrieve the nine bearers of the demonic creatures?" King Barrel enquired with a stoic expression as the Demon Council Leader slowly twist his body around to face the leader, his face narrowed in irritation over how nonchalant everyone else are while they only see Adrien as a normal human, without seeing his full potential as a 'tool' to the old man. "Surely all of you don't understand…that the boy and the bearers of those animals are the only _keys_ to the Goddess, who created Purvana and everyone living in this realm with her intentions! With her at our disposal, we can reshape Purvana as _we_ can see fit!"

"Well, the only thing you don't understand; is that some of your comrades aren't really created in Purvana, and what could you possibly do to rebuild this realm to your liking?" Ash Albion noted with a calm frown as when mentioning comrades that are not from Purvana; Marluxia, Bill, and Madeline are the only members who had a look of agreement with the former two lifting one of their hands to confirm with that exclamation, especially when Bill mutter to himself with a calm frown while lifting his legs to cross each other on the railings. "Yeah and the only Goddess that made this story is the author! … I hope she still continue with the ROTD series after this."

But before the Demon Council leader could answer the Immortal in white, hiding the fact his fingers gave a slight twitch from talking with the first 'human' being created in their realm, therefore thinking Ash more like a god; the doors slowly open ajar for everyone to catch the sight of Garland walking in the room with his helmet – donned head gently twist his head left to right to scan the room with the occupants, some of them bear curious expressions from the silver armored man's arrival, before the latter's voice informed aloud with the usual calm, nonchalant tone under that helmet and a faint nod. "Forgive me for interrupting your meeting, but I would like to inform you all that some of your enemies have been spotted in two different worlds; an Akuma Host in each of the two worlds. So I am curious to know, if any of you would like to join me and a few of my comrades to 'interrogate' them?"

"Ah, thank you for notifying us, Sir Garland. This meeting was getting dull anyway, so we are sure some of us will be willing to volunteer with your plan." Darkiplier sighed with a calm, cruel smirk while he sat on one of the arms of the throne King Barrel is seated with the two and Garland watching the assists Sponsor Man, who kept grinning like a madman while mutter 'Ya' or 'Yeah', Willy the ink doppelganger of it's enemy, Yandere – Chan, Moon Waters, Ash Albion, and Hyuuga, who had the confident gall to grab Aya with one hand before the two walked towards for Hyuuga to lift his other arm, and grab Adrien's hand as well for the grinning soldier to walk out of the room.

However instead of giving a growl for this scene, the Demon Council leader did happen to witness Ash almost walking out the room when Khalifa grab her _uncle's_ attention for her to enquire the taller man, the proud frown in the latter's face quickly changed into a warm smile. "Hey Uncle Ash…when you get back, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Can you tell me what's your question before I go?" Ash Albion nodded in agreement as the old man silently watch in disgust, of why the young fighter can be the only one the Immortal is 'interested' on, even if that Soul is happening to be his unrelated niece, which to the 'leader' is considered repulsive; but the moment he managed to hear… "Before I woke up at the start of the war, I heard some voice talking to me and compared me with…Lady Khaira? Do you know who that is?"

As soon as Khalifa asked those words; the kind expression in Ash's face quickly morphed into horror, even if it unnoticeable by Bill Cipher's team beside them and possibly everyone else in the room when they watch the volunteers below them walking out of the room, although his _niece_ had a curious frown from seeing the change in emotion. Slowly exhaling a raspy gasp from his mouth, Ash gently lift a hand to place on Khalifa's right shoulder, for him to softly mutter a response with a faint smile… "Saya akan jawab soalan awak masa saya balik, Janji saya jangan tanya orang lain tetapi saya, okey? (I'll answer your question when I get back. Promise me don't ask anyone else but me, okay?)"

Knowing Khalifa is slightly fluent in Malay, like Thanos's other twin daughter Kia; Ash watch the former slowly give a silent nod in response before Ash lift his hand off her shoulder, for him to give another smile and started to walk out of the door to the first floor, hiding the sight of him quickly lifting his right arm towards his chest and grab the fabric with his fingers scrunching it while his face bears a terrified and saddened expression, from the others, of what he heard from his own niece, for him to think to himself as he walk down the stairs towards the entrance doors. _'Please… Lady Khaira.'_

* * *

[Elsewhere]

"Don't worry Akira, you can keep up with us helping the Final Fantasy characters and save the world!" Once walking out of the portal of light by Takehito; Noble assured with a confident nod and smile as he, Akira, and Will Ryan strode towards their arrival to find themselves, in a clear alleyway of some type of Wild Western town with wooden buildings and familiar signs of taverns, banks, and horse stables they see in cowboy movies. Luckily, as always; there's not a single living being except them present, so it will be easy to wreck some damages in case a fight actually happens.

"H – Hai, arigato Noburu. (A – Alright. Thank you Noble.)" Akira nodded with a faint smile as the seiyuu and two Youtubers calmly yet also nervously walked out of their hiding spot and casually walk through the town, where the sunlight from the dark yellow sky suddenly stream towards the area, no surprise if the three are beginning to sweat by the hot temperature, with a tired comment from Will when he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a hand. "Woo, this place is getting hotter than my house without air conditioner…I feel bad for anyone staying here…."

As if on cue; a sudden earsplitting noise of an explosion boomed into the air with the three men quickly lift their heads with dread at the source of the noise, as well as the sudden impact of heavy orange smokes and the stench of flames in front of them, from the top of the largest building of the town in front of their directions, bringing the three to leap back with Akira pulling his katana out of his sheath, and Noble lifting his hands to silently call out his sword and Noble's large shield, with his own 'LP' logo, that is placed against his left arm...

As soon as the three caught a few figures emerging themselves from the thick smokes and the roof of the building, before they jumped off the smokes and immediately land their feet on the ground to stand in front of them, with a loud blob sound…

"Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea…" Hearing something suspiciously like Noble, but it also not, chanting in front of them; the three witness the appearances of the 'newcomers' only for them to react with surprise with Noble's eyes widening, and his mouth is shown in a O, by the sight of his own enemy standing in front of him with that mocking grin. "Hah! Sponsor Man!"

"Yea, yea, yea, yea. So; we can fight with you as 3 against 2 here…me, Willy, and the Japanese against you and that guy!" Noble's enemy, Sponsor Man taunted with a mad grin and a finger first pointing at himself before the ink creature he called 'Willy', to Will's confusion but also irritation, but when he points his finger at Akira between the two YouTubers, Akira froze in confusion while Noble take a step forward to object in surprise, anger, and determination. "Hey! Akira's no longer fighting with the bad guys! And we'll help him and the others fight you all down!"

"Oh really? But according to our proud leaders; he is the type that cursed himself to be weak…" Sponsor Man spoke with that grin glued to his face, like Willy's grin is also permanent, the former's words would bring Akira to slightly shake his hands and his sword for the two Youtubers to hear the sword rattle while seeing the look of sadness and shock in Akira's face, especially when Sponsor Man continues to talk, knowing it will make the seiyuu 'break'. "We picked him up when he almost died, while his own friends fought the manikins King Barrel set up with their own powers, something he wished to have…"

"Yamero…" Akira muttered with a choked gasp and his eyes grew wide while his body shakes, not wanting to hear more of this, although Sponsor Man ignore the plea to continue further with a hand lifted to show him holding a light pinkish – red rectangular box, his expression grows wider as if he is purposely trying to scare anyone even children but also disgusting them with his face. "Yea, yea, yea. You can actually imagine the pain and sadness in his face when he watches his friends showing off their powers, even that guy with the giant giraffe! Good thing we can imagine him crying in English even if he speaks Japanese; 'Why?! Why can't I have powers of my own! I'll do anything to have powers…even to kill!"

But before Akira could scream his pain and sadness out in one possibly deafening scream, can't take any more of the mocking as even though it is bad; Sponsor Man actually has a point… 'YADA!'

"Diamond Armada!" Once hearing Will's voice shouting aloud in anger and determination, Akira quickly lift his head in surprise as he and Noble watch Willy the Ink swiftly slide in front of Sponsor Man, while it's gigantic arms are lifted in front of it which immediately morphed into a large rectangular blob of thick, black ink when sudden, countless, gushes of heavy wind immediately slam onto the ink, nearly blowing everyone out of the area, which greatly overwhelming Akira and Noble to react in bewilderment while Will is the only one standing unfazed with the bold frown showing in his face, as the winds are actually from Diamond Armada violently punching it's fists at Willy.

The moment the men can feel the winds dimming down in an instant; bringing Willy to lower it's arms while Akira and Noble noticed Will's hands has large gushes of blood dripping down from the sudden scars, to their concern. "U ~ iru! / Will!"

"D – Don't worry about me, guys! I haven't been using Diamond Armada in a long time, but thanks for helping me out and telling me about my Stand, Noble." Will groaned in pain but still gave his friends a tired but warm smile, while one of his hands gave a thumbs up even if it's covered in blood from the scars, before Will turn his head to glare at Sponsor Man and Willy, the former's remorseless words about their 'former comrade' and the sight of their glued grins stuck in their jaws indeed brought the musician Youtuber to let out an irritated sneer when he proudly remark aloud, allowing his Stand Diamond Armada to manifest itself behind it's user with it's fists also positioned to start their fight. "We don't care if someone is a friend or an enemy, even if they are powerless like we used to be before the war; we'll knock some senses into anyone even if it will be painful… but it's worth it for help both them and us!"

* * *

 **Fight: Akira Ishida, Noble/ Lost Pause, & Will Ryan/ DaGames (LV 16) vs Sponsor Man & Willy the Ink (LV 14) [Kingdom Hearts II style]**

 **Information: Defeat Sponsor Man and Willy! [Battle Music: DaGames Medley by Will Ryans/ DaGames (Why not? Either the original or the 8 – Bit Cover from 8 Bit Paradise)]**

 _Sponsor Man: Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea!_

Ready for a fight; Will, Noble, and even Akira immediately sprinted towards Sponsor Man and Willy, for the former to open the red box he was holding for his right hand to pull out a sudden bazooka from the box, as a ridiculous logic, before using his other hand to hide the box behind him, at the same time Willy is the first of the two assists of Shinryu to charge towards the enemies and increase the size of it's right hand for the beast to slam it to the three, only for Diamond Armada to block the giant fist with it's own fists again.

"Whoo!" Noble cheered in amazement as he ran towards Sponsor Man, who is laughing as loud to himself while he starts shooting multiple bullets out of his gun, only for Noble to start rolling his body to his left to avoid getting blown up when the bullets hit the ground and created large impacts that nearly hit the others, before Noble and Akira finally ran towards Sponsor Man, for the former to start swinging multiple strikes of his swords from left to right into the enemy's body, with Akira helping to do the same at the behind, and hear the grunts letting out of Sponsor Man's throat. (Sponsor Man: 183 HP to 140 HP)

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Will screamed out his battle cry with a proud and amazed grin whenever he execute his Stand, Diamond Armada, to start punching it's fist as violent as ever like earlier, with Willy continuously flinching from each hit (Willy: 200 HP to 175 HP) until the ink – humanoid creature somewhere manage to block DA's blocks, thus earning a wince from a surprised Will, before Willy lift it's gigantic right hand and swing itself aside with a long slash to give a painful strike on Will and send him and his Stand flying away with a loud shriek. (Will: 100 HP to 69 HP)

Noticing Willy suddenly increase the size of the puddle of ink he splattered on the ground for multiple human-based but crystallized creatures to immerse themselves out of the puddles with dark grey or black ink dripping from their sides and start to run towards him, Noble, and Sponsor Man while the two are fighting, Akira quickly run towards the abominations and let out a scream when he starts swinging his katana with fast, swift movements even though more of those manikin – like ink creatures have appear out of the puddles whenever more will be defeated.

So without thinking, Akira lift his left hand to stuff it inside his haori while he hurried himself towards the incoming 'manikins' for him to again strike any more 'manikins' with his katana...

Only to stop attacking for his left hand to finally pull the last of his ball – shaped bombs out of his haori; as during his 'killing spree', Akira has been dropping some of his bombs to not only land on the ground, but also flung them over his shoulders for him to not move when all of the bombs behind him exploded at the same time, creating an earsplitting sound and thicker dark grey and orange smokes coming from the impacts, that hit not only all of the creatures to ceased appearing more, but also Willy who let out a screeching noise in pain and lower itself to be stunned. (Willy: 175 HP to 126 HP)

"Yea, yea, yea!" Sponsor Man let out a scream as he suddenly lifts his bazooka in the air to catch the end of the weapon with his hands at each side and swing it at Noble left to right and repeat to the other direction three times, stunning Noble to stop attack with a groan from the latter until Sponsor Man let out a mighty "Yea!" for the glasses-wearing doppelganger of Noble to give a final but heavy swing of his bazooka at the enemy, earning a scream as Noble was also sent flying away like Will, but instead he was sent flying to Akira who immediately leaped to his side for Noble to land his feet on the ground at the same time Will and Diamond Armada have arrived from the earlier attack… (Noble: 100 HP to 52 HP

[Finisher/ Special Triple Attack: Akira/ Will/ Noble Combo!]

"Kore o owara semashou! (Let's finish this!)" Akira declared with a soft frown as Noble and Will responded with a sharp nod and confident grin, for Will and Diamond Armada to leapt out of the battle field when Noble pull his shield out of his left arm for him to suddenly whack the shield with his sword, and send it flying to Sponsor Man, who got hit in the side from the shield, before it bounces towards Willy and also got hit but in the head, bringing the two to take a step back in pain… (Sponsor Man: 140 HP to 91 HP, Willy: 126 HP to 77 HP)

But once the shield has been flying back to Noble who successfully caught it with his left hand; Sponsor Man and Willy realized it too late, that Will and his Stand have actually landed himself behind the two assists from the distracting attack, for Will to quickly place his hand on the ground with Diamond Armada following suite, but it is sitting behind its user back; as three large circular symbols, with a large musical note in the center of each circle and dark green and black checkered colors, have appear on the ground and around themselves even where both Sponsor Man and Willy are standing.

"Press Start to Begin!" Will shouted to himself as he and Diamond Armada immediately jump away, from what appears to be a trap, when each circle begins to flash a large blaze of light green glow of light one at the time, with Sponsor Man and Willy wincing in pain whenever they receive hit on the light, while they did not see Akira throwing three more of his bombs towards them.

However all three fell towards the center of the trap for both the bombs and the sudden colossal flashes of green light to immediately switched on in a massive explosion of light enough to cover the whole Wild West in a blinding light…again. [Note: by 'again', again from Chapter/ Part 21] *** Dramatic/ Ridiculous Finish! ***

* * *

 _[Meanwhile]_

Witnessing a blinding flash of green light coming from the town; The Warrior of Light first took a glance as he was happening to be outside where he arrived with the others except Noble, Will, and Akira minutes ago, before he reacted in time to block an incoming strike from Garland's sword with his own sword as Warrior of Light, Firion, Cecil, John and Curt, Takehito, Sho, Toshiyuki, and Takahiro are actually in a middle of fighting Garland, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka, and Moon Waters outside the town with the battle growing intense, no thanks to the mad clown of the group to 'playfully' threw his magic spells at the others, even his own comrades just to hear screams…

"S – Sho! Koyasu – san! Hayaku, machi ni itte Ishida o tasukete! (S – Sho! Takehito! Quickly, go in the town and help Akira!)" Takahiro let out a groan with a determined scowl as he continues to swing his nail bat at Exdeath with Toshiyuki assisting his friend, not seeing Takehito and Sho replying with a silent and also firm nod, for the two seiyuus to kick their feet off the sand – covered ground and start sprinting towards the town, without getting caught from the other warriors of Chaos and Shinryu, especially when a block of ice rising itself from the ground from Curt stopped the Cloud of Darkness from even grabbing the two seiyuus with it's tentacles…

…

Panting to catch their breath from the use of their attacks to form that powerful trap by their efforts; Akira, Will, and Noble stood in front of Willy and Sponsor Man, when even thought the ink monster kept it's grinning jaw in display, the three can see both of their enemies are finally done with their fight, as they are shown to be as ragged and out of breath like the three. As soon as Sponsor Man slowly lift his head to glare at his rivals, most notably Noble, for the former to let out a quiet, painful 'Y – Yea…'

A sudden flash of small, blue light and multiple bullets shot out of both Willy and Sponsor Man's chests from behind; to the three warriors of Harmony's shock as they watch their enemies bellowing and screeching in pain while Sponsor Man is the first of the two to fall his body towards the ground, with particles of dark violet and black streams of energy releasing from his body, until Sponsor Man has finally disappear into darkness and out of the way, while Willy itself falling and plummeting towards the large black puddle of ink underneath itself before the puddle also fade through the ground.

Their sudden deaths brought curiosity from Noble, Will, and Akira when they spot a few figures standing in front of their eyes, one or two of them might be the ones who shot the two projectiles earlier.

"Um, huh! Who are you? Who are you!?" Will enquired the figure with a suspicious, curious, and confident frown with a tint of sarcasm as the figures, revealed to be Chris, Taylor and Blast [after 11 chapters since Chapter/ Part 14] with the former glancing at the three men with a soft frown…until he lift his arms, which have already turned from human arms into bladed swords, to run towards them and start striking Akira, who immediately grab his katana in time to block; to everyone but Chris's shock when everyone shouted their names in surprise. "Akira!? / Chris! / Steve!?"

"N – Nani!?" Akira gasped while taking each step back as he continues to block and counterstrike each swift blows from Chris's bladed arms with fast swinging movements, shock and confused of why the latter is fighting with him all of the sudden…until Akira's eyes widen in realization as he thought of a possible reason; Chris and his three friends was present with the warriors of Harmony when Akira was 'introduced' as a warrior of Shinryu, so Chris assumed Akira is still a warrior of Shinryu!

"Y - Yamero! Watashi wa tekide wanai! (S – Stop! I'm not the enemy!)" Akira pleaded as he stop walking backwards for the seiyuu to place both hands on the hilt of his katana and lift his katana against Chris's 'arms' for the former to push the latter back and send him leaping a mile away and land his feet behind both their friends.

But when seeing Chris again sprinting himself towards Akira for another fight, to the latter's shock when he sees Chris lifting his arms upward before lowering themselves for a slice on Akira… "Tasukete! (Help me!)"

However, instead of Akira; Chris froze in surprise when he found his blades hitting against some type of green umbrella, which earns a startled 'What?' for Chris to leap back to the others when they witness the familiar green umbrella slowly lift itself up which shows a surprised Akira…and both Takehito and Sho rising themselves up to stand with the latter's right arm lifted for his umbrella to be held over his head and placed against his shoulder, for the older seiyuu to glance at Chris, Taylor, and Blast who reacted in surprise of the sudden arrival, and muttered aloud with a calm frown and tone. "Ii kagen nishiro. (Cut it out.)"

"Omae wa nani o yatte ita? (What the heck were you doing?)" Takehito asked Chris in surprise, concern, and anger of the latter's attempts to fight Akira as the English man let his arms morphed itself to transform into human arms, when he enquire the three seiyuus in shock and confusion as well. "Wait, isn't he one of Shinryu's fighters? We saw him attacking the two of you in another world!"

"Ie! Ishida wa ima watashitachi no soba ni iru! (No! Akira's now on our side!)" Takehito objected in confidence while shaking his head and quickly lift his arms to wrap both around the startled Akira, while Chris/ Steve and Sho turn their heads to face both Noble and Will when they were happening to be ogling at Taylor in surprise of her appearance with the former speaking aloud in shock. "Oh my god! Taylor Swift is joining the war!"

"Wait, you both didn't know we were here earlier!? We've been helping your asses a few times too!" Blast asked Will and Noble in disbelief as well as now; Sho, Akira, and Taylor are the only ones being silent as they watch Chris/ Steve and Takehito arguing, with the former apologizing about the sudden attack to Akira, and Will and Noble with Blast about the former two not meeting the three 'neutral assists' even though everyone but them knows…

Until Sho decides to stop the 'petty' conversations by screaming the same word but extremely loud, just to get everyone stop talking and stare at him in dismay and shock. "II KAGEN NISHIRO!"

Lowering his head to give himself a cough before glancing at everyone; Sho turn his head to face Takehito, who removed his arms off Akira, for the former to notify calmly while turning his body to face the other direction and and about to leave to the possible entrance of the town. "Koyasu – san. Ishida-san to issho ni ite kudasai, watashi wa hokanohito o tasukeru tame ni modoru. (Takehito. Stay here with Akira, while I go back to help the others.)

"Eh?! Demo, watashi wa amarini mo tasuketai! (Huh?! But, I want to help too!)" Takehito froze in shock when he and the others watch Sho walking towards the entrance to leave the town, but before the Akuma Host could even walk to Sho to change the latter's mind, Sho quickly stop and turn around to lift his free hand towards his shades and lift the glasses off his eyes with his fingers to give a serious glare with his eyes narrowed, greatly shocking Takehito to freeze from moving from his spot, with a petrified squeal, while everyone else may have shudder in surprise including a mutter of "N[beep], calm the fuck down…" from Blast, hiding behind Taylor who almost lift her right arm.

Watching Sho lower his glasses to shield his eyes and turn around to casually walk back to the entrance of the Wild West; Takehito first heard a nervous remark from Kirin inside his mind as ' **S – S – S – Sho's trying his best to keep you and Akira safe, you were almost killed by Akira before but he's just looking out for you. Also, I'm scared of Sho…** ' before Takehito left the others staring at each other in surprise to mentally reply back to his six – tailed giraffe Akuma. "H – Hai…"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: What a fourth – wall breaking character wants from their actors!**

[Inside a deserted bar tavern, with the men and woman sitting on stools in front of a bar counter]

Takehito Koyasu: [Raising an eyebrow; confused] Saigo no hidesu ka? (Last day?)

Chris/ Steve: [Placing a cup of 'whatever drink'; a faint smile] Yep. The people who were forced to participate in the War of Wars, like us, are permitted to return back to the human world with a condition of helping you guys in the 'final stage'. Until then, I don't mind taking Tara, Taylor and Blast back to our homes and rest.

Taylor: [Glances at the others while ignoring Will and Noble staring at her in amazement; a kind smile] Well, we've been helping your other friends a few times, so we might as well deserve a break.

Blast: [Stares at the glass cup of his drink; a small frown] Finally, but I feel bad I didn't get to do much. Makes me feel like I'm damn lazy.

?: [Sighing; annoyed] Oh hell, how long do we get till we'll see Aizen and even show up in full fucking chapters?

[The sound of the figure's voice brought Takehito and Chris/ Steve to widen their eyes in shock as everyone watch the two voice actors twist themselves on their seats.]

Chris/ Steve: [Staring at Takehito who also stares back in shock from seeing one of the two newcomers when the blonde man slowly turn around to have a conversation with his companion; mouthing] You voiced him too? [Seeing Takehito giving a silent nod; pointing a finger at Riser and mouthed] Wanna say hi?

[Seeing another nod with a surprised grin; both Chris/ Steve and Takehito slowly lift themselves off their seats to quietly walk towards the blonde man, who doesn't know.]

Lucy: [Placing her hands on Riser's shoulders; a faint smile] Don't worry Riser, it won't be long till we'll get to appear into a few more full chapters and we'll get to see Aizen… [Noticing what's behind him; a surprised frown] Um Riser, two guys are standing behind you…

[Once Riser slowly turn around to see Chris and Takehito behind him with a smile on their faces; the irritated expression in the man's face quickly changed into shock and bewilderment with an awkward smile while pointing a finger at the two a few times.]

Riser: [Lift his shaking hands at the surprised Lucy; wheezing] L – Lucy! P – P – Paper!

Otae/ Shimura Tae (Ifrit's human wife who appeared in C/ P. 11 and 12): [Appears next to the two demon summoners in a flash with a clipboard and a pen ready in her hands and facing Chris and Takehito; a calm smile.] Excuse me for this young man's behavior, but he wished to have both your autographs.

Chris/ Steve: [Gently grabbing the paper while noticing a signature of S. L and a word Excelsior! **[* O]** already on the paper; nodding with a grin] Yeah, we'll love too.

[Not seeing Lucy and Otae reacting in surprise of his voice is actually the same as Riser and the Emperor while the former is just so excited when seeing both Chris and Takehito signing their autographs on the clipboard at a free space of the paper they could sign.]

[Once both voice actors are done; Takehito handed the clipboard to Riser with a calm nod and kind smile when Riser glanced at the paper to see both their signatures...with an additional quote underneath with 'Run Amok' from Chris and 'WRRYYYY!' from Takehito]

Ifrit's voice in Riser's mind: [Confused] Isn't that supposed to be… [But before the fire summon could continue, everyone witness Riser immediately lean himself back before he fell himself on the wooden floor in a large thud while he dropped the clipboard for Lucy to catch it, to everyone else's shock.]

 **[* O] It is a dedicated reference for the late Stan Lee, December 28, 1922 - November 12, 2018; originally I wanted to add a written cameo appearance of Stan Lee but I decided not too as I don't think Marvel fans who read the story would like it. (TT n TT)**

* * *

 **Note: Actually, this chapter is a mixture between the reenacting of Disney's Home on The Range and The AristoCats. There were supposed to be two separate chapters with a few original ideas such as: other characters except Takehito, Sho, Toshiyuki, Takahiro, Akira, Willy and Sponsor Man turning into My Little Pony ponies (I thought it will be ridiculous) with Will and Noble becoming half - cats, Toshiyuki Morikawa acting comedically (because he voiced the horse character Buck in the Japanese dub of Home on the Range) and supposed to have the song from the AristoCats.**

 **The reason why I want to make this single chapter is because I desperately want to make two more chapters before doing a different one - shot that I've been wanting to do for a month of two... (~w~)**

 **So the only few things that could relate this chapter with the two movies are that this setting is a Wild West (Home on the Range) and that Akira, Will, and Noble's fight with Sponsor Man and Willy is supposedly similar to the cats fight against the villain (AristoCats), with an addition of Sho screaming 'cut it out' is similar to a mouse character in AristoCats screaming 'Quiet' in the final battle.**


	28. Part 24 - Release and Catch!

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 24: Release and Catch!**

"This is where we'll fight those losers?" Yandere – Chan scoffed in irritation when she, Angry Video Game Nerd, Ash Albion, Ultimecia, and Golbez walked out of their own Corridor of Darkness soon after they see the location of another world they have arrived; it seems they have landed in something more of a bayou or a swampland with a forest of dead trees and large swamps of dirty water a mile away and behind the warriors of Shinryu, medium yellow sky with darker clouds, and darker brown or grey dirt under their feet.

Taking a few steps from the other comrades, something seems to caught Golbez's interests when he lifts his helmet – donned head up with the others turning their heads to face what the tall man is seeing… casually walking towards the others from far away from the others; a familiar tall figure lifts a hand with his fingers holding a simple pink lollipop he always had in his grinning mouth as the lazy, mischievous, cheeky man he is; nothing like a soldier he claims to be. "Hey! Sorry for getting lost, must've taken a different turn when I show up here."

"Clearly you are challenged in both directionally and in general; I told you to be patient instead of carelessly walk in the portal before us." Ash recalled with a faint frown as soon as Hyuuga first stopped walking to stand in front of the others before they watch the former giving the taller Immortal a sad, childish pout while complaining to the man in white; further showing the young man in sunglasses nothing like a soldier than a child. "Aww! You should know how boring it is to listen to other people and their meetings, Uncle Ash! Where's the fun in that?"

Seeing and hearing Hyuuga complain, however, seem to earn a small chuckle from Ash with the frown slowly curled up in a small smile as he let himself noting to himself in his mind about this peculiar young man. ' _Hyuuga seems to act like Thanatos when he was so young. I won't be surprised if Hyuuga IS his son.'_

Although, the Angry Video Game Nerd seems to realize something when he voiced out the one thing people also notice about Hyuuga's arrival for them to face the sunglasses-wearing swordsman. "Hey…where're Aya and Adrien?"

"Ah…. I lost them."

* * *

"Ok, this is NOT a good place to show up –– Ow! Em, your leg's on my stomach!"

"Luka, don't put your hand…!?"

 **BANG!**

"Ahhhh! Em, don't kick your knee there! My tenders…. *groan*"

" **QUIT IT! Both of you!** " Kokkuri scolded in irritation in Embryo's mind as he and Luka are in a middle of getting themselves out of each other from their precarious positions, as if they are playing Twister, with a few mishaps involve hitting and stepping on each other by accident, after they have arrived to find themselves in a small cave with dark green or grey earth around themselves, pointed rocks on the 'ceiling' above their heads to let droplets of water drip to the ground, and it is slightly small for two grown and tall men to stand, so once Embryo have finally crawled out of Luka for the latter to sit; they have to kneel and crawl to walk inside of the cave.

What also caught the men's attention is that in front of the two is a large gaping hole, big enough to drop a lot of people and the height of the hole seems to be impossible for anyone to climb back up to the surface once falling in.

"What is this place?" Luka enquired in confusion as Embryo lifts a hand, to immediately emit a bright glow of light green light on his hand, for the two to glance around the small cave as Kokkuri answer it's host's brother with a calm, suspicious tone for the nine-tailed fox Akuma. " **A pirate's cave, no doubt about it.** "

"How do you know that, Kokkuri?" Embryo muttered in confusion as the only thing he heard from his Akuma was just a simple ' **Him…** ' for the long – blonde haired man to lift his glowing hand further from him and brought both Embryo and Luka to catch the sight of a skeleton placed in the corner with a sword stuck out and through its chest and little rags that can be identified as parts of a pirate's clothing attire clinging to its bones.

The sight immediately brought Luka to scream in fear and immediately lift himself to fall on Embryo's back and wrap his arms around the former in a tight embrace, nearly making both men fall to the ground again, when Luka pleaded Embryo with his voice hitching to shout in dread. "Ahhhhhh! Em, this place is haunted! Let's get out of here!"

"L – Luka! You're still scared of ghosts?! What about the undead people you helped in Hybrid Hell, and you're a Klauser! You can make people fear you, if they see you lose control!" Embryo gasped in surprise and embarrassment as he let the green glow dimmed out of his hand, for the blonde man to struggle and try to remove Luka's arms off him with his hands but Luka is proven to bear a strong grip, when he's scared out of his wits by his adopted brother nudging his hands on the brunette's arms around the former's stomach.

However, Embryo almost succeeded in removing Luka's arms off him, when he stops to hear the brunette softly remarked with a sad tone; his words brought Embryo to twist his head over his shoulder and react in surprise and realization. "…I don't want people to see me as a monster when I lose control."

"I want to protect my family and friends than to be a killer. But if I know about my heritage sooner, I would have saved your parents from their deaths when we were kids, and we didn't run away from your home for you and Airu to get married." Luka continued as Embryo slowly lower himself to sit on his knees while twisting his body with Luka loosen his embrace to find himself placing his head against his adopter brother's torso than his back earlier.

But what caught the brunette's surprise was the feeling of soft arms and hands wrapping around his back and neck before he listened to Embryo's voice assuring him in a calm, passive tone. "Father and Mother didn't tell us about the Klausers and the fact I'm born as Kokkuri's host; because they cared for us, and you should know better how they loved the two of us dearly even when they adopted you, Luka. Also, it's supposed to be fate that Mother and Father died that day; but telling us to run away not only got us and Airu alive even today…but we found ourselves with a bigger family from you, which is what Mother and Father wanted for the three of us."

"So Luka…thank you for being the brother I want to have and love." Embryo finished with a warm smile as he does not even need to lift Luka's head to feel small droplets dripping on his stomach, while Embryo let out a sigh with a hand softly placed on Luka's hand for a few strokes when he quietly mutter to himself in relief and amazement. 'I can't believe I'm comforting this series' good version of Sosuke Aizen …' although he immediately interrupts himself when he instantly thought in his mind with a regretful smile of what he just said. ' _Wait a minute; … I'm the main villain of my own show…_ '

"Em, did you say something?" Luka softly questioned his best friend in confusion of what the latter possibly said earlier, as leaving itself out of the conversation; Kokkuri, still inside Embryo's subconscious plane, kept listening to the comforting scene with its head almost lifted from its crossed arms and a supportive expression and possibly smile in the giant red fox's face. ' _ **That's much better, Em; Luka is a fine brother for you anyway. He's much better than those damn farts, that talks shit about him during your lives.**_ _'_

"Nothing. Now let's get out here before something bad happens." First replying while shaking his head in disapproval for what he thought earlier; Embryo assured as he watch Luka gently lifting himself to kneel and glance at his brother with a calm smile, but before they were about to move from their hiding spot after the two found a hole above their heads as a possible exit; the two shudder in shock of the sudden deep rumbling noise and motions echoing the cave, for Luka to lift his arms and gently wrap at Embryo again, but softer and still than tighter when he was out of his wits from earlier.

Just as the two were about to take a few steps back and even said a word; the large, bottomless hole in front of them immediately shot a geyser of water, quick enough to not only catch the men's surprise, but also flood the entire cave with the water for the two men to be caught and pushed back from the waves, with not only Luka managed to grab a rock at the side of the cave with his hands to stop himself from following the water back to the hole as a whirlpool, but he instantly react in horror from witnessing Embryo trying to claw his way out when he is about to be sucked in the hole, spitting water out of his mouth and shout at Luka in shock when he feels he is sinking faster. "Luka! Luka help!"

Without thinking; Luka immediately swam towards Embryo right as the two were sucked in and under the hole and whirlpool, about to be drowned… " **EM!** "

* * *

Feeling a massive rumble under their feet and in the area, while a few can sense a monstrous and immerse amount of burning energy shivering in their skins and even underneath their armor; the group of volunteered warriors of both Chaos and Shinryu took a step back while glancing around their location in brief surprise, even Golbez hide the astonished reaction inside his helmet from his 'comrades' when he thought to himself of what it could be. _'S – Such power! Is this the power of an Akuma Host that old man always talked about?'_

"NEEEEEERRRRRDDDDD!" A male voice screamed in anger from behind their backs as the fighters turn around to see a few familiar figures standing in front of them out of nowhere; bringing resentment to both Angry Video Game Nerd and Yandere – Chan as they know too well who are their opponents that arrived in this world as well: Nostalgia Critic, Michaela Laws, and Alejandro/ Kaggy. The sight of his enemy that is obviously screaming his usual 'greeting' brought the Angry Video Game Nerd to lift his Super Scope and aim at the Nostalgia Critic, but not shooting anything at the latter, when the Nerd demanded with a confident frown. "So Critic, how dare you come here?"

"…. NEEEEEERRRRRDDDD!" The Nostalgia Critic repeated the shout while pointing a finger at the startled Nerd, as both Michaela and Kaggy turn their heads to their right and glance at their comrade in confusion of the sudden repeat, but before anyone could even start to say something else; the rumbling in this world continues but more ferocious and violent than earlier to nearly toppling everyone on the ground…

Right as the three assists of Harmony whirl around for everyone from both sides to hear a sudden earsplitting roar and witness a visible sight of a colossal beast in red fur and bears nine gigantic tails raising itself from the ground miles and miles away from their location, and give out another roar to ring the air. The sight of the nine-tailed fox brought Critic, Alejandro/ Kaggy, Michaela, Angry Video Game Nerd, and even Hyuuga to scream in petrified fear, while Ultimecia and Ash's eyes widen in disbelief although the former is trying to be calm which might have worked, especially when their screams brought the nine-tailed fox's attention.

Once spotting the enemies even if they are kilometers away from its location; the warriors watch as the Akuma, the one that damn Demon Council Leader is so focused on but still hunting down the other eight, slowly lower it's head with its eyes closed as instantly, it's body was enveloped with thick, orange and yellow blazes of fire from its feet and rising up to its head in a fast pace, with the heavy smell of blood and fire filling up in the air and in the people's noses, with Ultimecia lifting one of her talon hands to block her nose for a few minutes…until they noticed that they no longer see the colossal nine-tailed red fox as size as mountains, but two odd beings floating on the air.

Although the one floating at the right is familiar to be Luka Klauser with his feet standing on his prized guitar with multiple rockets blowing white light behind the body, the one at the left is what appears to be a large, not as gigantic at the fox Akuma but it does count as larger than a skyscraper, mechanical machine with a humanoid-like figure as if it like a person wearing armor; it is black or dark purple in color with light purple designs and linings on its body and six pair of 'wings' sprouted out of its back wings, orange metallic parts can be seen on the machine's arms, 'waist', and legs, glowing green eyes at the 'head', yellow spiral antennae sprouting from it's 'forehead', and the large rockets behind those wings are providing the thrusters to release blue energy.

Seeing the machine in front of their eyes; Ash left the others staring at the two 'newcomers' in silence as his mind mentally gasped at the sight of the machine, although there is a faint of calmness in the man's brown eyes as if he already knows what it is. _'Embryo's Ragna – Mail…Hysterica.'_

* * *

"Oh now, the author finally put Hysterica's Destroyer Mode in this story. **[1]** " Embryo sighed in relief as he is seating inside the Destroyer Mode of his Ragna – Mail with the cockpit in front of his sight, his hands are softly gripping the handles, which are vertical instead of horizontal from it's Flight Mode, and a rectangular – like screen are placed on both side of the cockpit, one of the screens in particular instantly switched on by itself for the rider to see an image of Luka's face grinning at 'him'. "Hey Em, you might be thinking it's a good thing Karma's not here to ride your mecha."

"Now let's have some fun! / **Now let's have some fun!"** As soon as both Luka and Kokkuri said those words at the same time with amazement, even when the brunette didn't know the fox would say the same thing as well, while the pilot watch the screen switches off by itself again; Embryo flashed a smile for a brief moment before turning his head to face the 'screen' of the cockpit and almost lift his fingers at the trigger of the handles, with the blonde man thinking to himself that does not concern his Akuma to hear. _'This will be more fun than my portrayal in Cross Ange!_ '

…

"Allow the two of us to fight them while you fight your enemies." Ultimecia spoke with confidence as Angry Video Nerd and Yandere – Chan turn their heads over their shoulders to watch both Ultimecia and Golbez leaping off the ground and soar towards the air, where both Luka and the mecha are floating for everyone to watch Luka leaning his body back to control his guitar and send it flying back when he is fighting with Ultimecia while Golbez went after the mecha who flew to its side with its right arm lifted to show it is holding a gigantic dark grey rifle its size.

Leaving their enemies to also watch the airborne fight; Angry Video Game Nerd, Yandere – Chan, and Hyuuga notice Ash Albion was staring at the dead forest behind them with a curious frown, until they watch the main warrior of Shinryu running off through the dead forest, earning a startled gasp of 'Uncle Ash!?' from Hyuuga but it does not seem to interest the other two assists of Shinryu when Video Game Nerd and Yandere – Chan glare at their enemies with the former grabbing their attention by taunting boldly at Critic who also glares at his enemy with a cruel frown on their faces. "Alright, Critic! This ends now!"

However, …

"Alright, enough! That's it! I've had it. I'm done. No - Mm mmh. No more. No, nope no, nope nope, no I can't no more I- no nope nope nope nope" Catching their surprises, again; Michaela seems to finally snap as she starts to complain to herself in irritation, which catches Yandere's curiosity to question her own enemy with a stoic frown. "What? What do you mean?"

"Look, I'm a voice actor, okay? I voice a bunch of other characters, plus I make my own content; and yet everyone at our world wants YOU and more RAP BATTLES, instead of MY content! I can't do it anymore..." Michaela answered while shaking her head of something that has been bothering her since the War of Wars involving Yandere – Chan, who again enquire the woman with a confident scowl, while the two left the other men witnessing their argument in confusion. "Giving up so soon? There's so many -"

"I don't wanna hear it, you little psycho! "Kokona vs Oka, Megami vs Amai." I'm done! I have games and CDs to make and sell. I can't spend any more time on this!" Michaela interrupted with a shout although a simple scoff of "Phuh, weakling…" immediately brought a nerve-wracking twitch in Michaela's vein when she demanded Yandere – Chan in anger. "What did you say?!"

"You're weak, you have a GOLD MINE in your hands and you refuse to do more? How selfish and pathetic are you?" Yandere – Chan taunted with false sorrow as this scene seem to surely frighten Hyuuga, Video Game Nerd, Nostalgia Critic, and Alejandro/ Kaggy to slowly back away, without the two ladies knowing or caring to notice, when Michaela shook her head with a scowl of her own enemy and character mocking her in this world. "Ohohohohhohohohoho nonononononono. You're not gonna pull that bullshit on me, Ayano. DO NOT make me decimate you"

"I want to see you try." Yandere – Chan mocked as they left the other four men running away to start their own battle elsewhere but not far from the two _murderous_ women…

* * *

 **1** **st** **Fight: Michaela Laws vs Yandere – Chan (Rap Battle) [2]**

 **Information: The final battle! Yandere – Chan VS Michaela Laws! BEGIN! (Music: This whole thing; please go search their Rap Battle at Youtube)**

 _ **Yandere – Chan**_

 _No one cares about your content, all they want to see is me_

 _Destroying all of my competition with rhythm and poetry_

 _My fame is international, I'm both hated and loved_

 _You chain yourself to a desk and creates crap no one knows of!_

 _"Seduce Me the Otome"? Please, that game's a fading fad_

 _I can't even count the errors and mistakes that story had!_

 _You'll never make it big, you can't even perfect your own games_

 _When you fade to nothing people will still be screaming MY name_

 _ **Michaela Laws**_

 _My stories aren't perfect; I get reminded of that every day_

 _But at least I have the brains and the metaphorical balls to say that;_

 _"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK I DO WHAT I WANT BOO!"_

 _At least I can speak my fucking mind, unlike you!_

 _Because no matter who you kill and no matter who you sway_

 _Taro will never truly love you, 'cuz you'll never truly say_

 _"Hi! My name's Ayano, would you like to be my friend?"_

 _If you'd stop fucking around, maybe you'd get your happy end!_

 _ **Yandere – Chan**_

 _Don't bring Senpai into this, I know exactly what I'm doing_

 _The worlds aren't even ready for the trouble I'll be brewing_

 _In the meantime, the worlds will forget about you. Tragedy_

 _Because you won't listen to what your fans want: that's ME_

 _ **Michaela Laws**_

 _You're not the only girl I voice. I voice a mother and a queen_

 _I voice a bunch of other women; some of which you have never seen!_

 _You're not special. You're an 18-year old heartless broken doll_

 _Who has a big reputation, but a brain super small_

Seeing Yandere – Chan giving herself a cold laugh to herself, Michaela stopped herself from continuing when she finishes her verse of the rap to demand the high school murderer in anger. "What the fuck? Why are you laughing at me?!"

"That's the best you've got? Those verses were weak; you're not proving anything." Yandere – Can taunt with an emotionless scoff while lifting her right hand with her knife dangling on her fingers, her question brought an immediate answer with a sneer from Michaela who already pulls out her whip with a sharp tug, hearing a deafening noise from the whip. "This battle is not about proving anything; it's about shutting you the fuck up!"

"You're doing a terrible job, and you expect people to root for you? Please." Yandere – Chan mocked as what it appears to be the final time for Michaela to twitch another nerve in her veins and muttered aloud with a growl for Yandere – Chan to hear and react in confusion… "That's it little girl, gloves off. Bring up the tempo!"

In a flash, Yandere – Chan immediately notice a flashing red mark, with the center bearing a star with eight points over a pentagram and other odd symbols around the mark, under her feet, right as she took a step back from wondering what Michaela might be planning; earning a startled but composed response from the high school student. "Huh?! Alright! Fine, faster it is…"

"AHAHAHAHA, NOT SO FAST YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Michaela laughed aloud with confidence as she successfully manage to caught Yandere-chan off guard by flinging her whip towards her in a fast speed for the rope to wrap it around the girl's body and arms together, earning a surprised gasp from Yandere – Chan when she found herself forced to kneel on the ground harshly while watching Michaela demand her with her right arm lifted to show she is holding a microphone for the rap battle. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING A TURN! NO MERCY!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Yandere – Chan complained in shock and anger but Michaela furiously ignores her to complain further to the kneeling girl and looking down on her with an exasperated scowl. "TOUGH. SHIT. AYANO! YOU'RE NOT AN AKADEMI ANYMORE! FACING ANOTHER STUDENT WHO PISSED YOU OFF OR SOME CRAP LIKE THAT. YOU'RE IN MY WORLD! Where I am the rap battle master, and I control who holds the MIC!"

 _ **EXECUTION BEGIN!**_

 _ **Michaela Laws (Faster than ever!)**_

 _YOU WANNA MAKE ME ANGRY? FINE!_

 _YOU WANNA SEE THE REAL ME? FINE!_

 _I'll burn your soul down to cinder for wasting my FUCKING time!_

 _I'm not afraid to kick your ass, I've got nothing here to lose!_

 _May you remember never to ignite a short Michaela Laws fuse!_

 _You say Taro will complete you? Nothing will fix your broken soul!_

 _'Specially if you think torture and homicide's love toll!_

 _Your mother should've swallowed and your 'empty' kinds shouldn't breed!_

 _There's enough murder in the worlds, we're not looking to fill a need!_

 _When I said your brain was small, I meant it_

 _Did you ever think that Taro would love you if you spoke up instead of_

 _being a fucking brat._

 _Who has a hard-on for the screams of her classmates and stalks a guy?!_

 _You say no one care's about me, but at least I'm not living a lie! (YOU'RE)_

 _I'm a single 24 who has to struggle through her life_

 _Who makes games and CDs of romance_

 _I'll never get alive!_

 _Begging folks to buy my shit is not something I'm proud to do_

 _But if I worked in a cubicle you'd have a crap voice, wouldn't you?_

 _YOU'RE WELCOME!_

 _The reason people listen up is 'cuz YanDev slaves to please them and they cannot get enough!_

 _So when you bounce around my channel, I might as well be your master!_

 _If I didn't care about being broke I'd make more raps! Make 'em faster!_

 _All your raps, the beats, and verbal beat-down people hear_

 _You're the face, but behind the scenes, I'm the one people should fear!_

 _Take a bow Ayano, your kill career is OVER_

 _You're through!_

 _THREE STRIKES_

 _YOU'RE OUT!_

 _NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO END YOU!_

As soon as Michaela finish her rap, the mark under Yandere – Chan's legs let out a flash a bright red light five times which brought the voice actress and rapper to swiftly throw her microphone towards Yandere – Chan in the torso; the impact of both the microphone hitting the heartless student and the mark let out another flash of light immediately set up a large and deafening explosion of thick dark grey and red smokes, with Yandere – Chan's scream filling the air and reaching to Michaela's ears as she watch the smoke slowly fade in the air, bringing the rapping queen to promptly pull her whip back for the long string to soar towards her and clear the smoke away from the last place Yandere – Chan was seen; seeing that the emotionless and heartless student is no more and she is gone out of sight, good riddance… *** Victory ***

* * *

 **2** **nd** **Fight: Nostalgia Critic VS Angry Video Game Nerd [3] (Another short Assist – only fight) [More of a slapstick than an actual battle]**

 **Information: Defeat Angry Video Game Nerd! (Music: Shrouding Dark Cloud from Kingdom Hearts)**

 _[Earlier]_

Once they are out of Michaela and Yandere – Chan's furious battle as well as the battle between Luka and possibly Embryo and Ultimecia and Golbez at the sky; Nostalgia Critic left Alejandro/ Kaggy to fight off with Hyuuga for the former's important fight with the Angry Video Game Nerd, when the two are glaring at each other without any of their weapons in their hands for the two Youtubers to first walk towards each other, stopping at a suitable distance for the two to give each other a silent nod…before Angry Video Game Nerd immediately ran away from the screaming Nostalgia Critic when he chases his enemy towards the back of a large rock…

…And start fighting each other with throwing punches at each other off behind the boulder, with small rocks thrown out of the way and hearing the grunting noises, until the Angry Video Game Nerd manage to jump on the Nostalgia Critic to give an elbow in the stomach, before the warrior assist of Shinryu crawl away from the boulder and the Nostalgia Critic, who walked away from the boulder for the two to stand straight and walk towards each other again…just for the two to start making ridiculous poses from multiple fighting positions to more numerous exaggerated poses.

"Oh just hurry up and hit me!" Nostalgia Critic complained in anger as the Angry Video Game Nerd was in the middle of lifting his left leg to lift his right arm under his knee to show Nostalgia Critic the bird before he immediately lower both his arm and leg down for the nerd to swiftly throw a punch at Critic in the face.

As soon as Alejandro throw one of his yoyos at Hyuuga for the latter to block the giant yoyo with one of his katanas; the two immediately stop their fight to notice Critic and Nerd's ridiculous battle, with a curious and confused glance at each other before they remove their weapons off each other and allow themselves to stop fighting, as a temporary truce, for the two of them to watch Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd when they start throwing punches at each other again, with another exaggerated fist at their body parts to punch from the two of them for example;

A punch in Angry Nerd's right cheek to send water or spit spraying out of the latter's mouth,

Two fists punching both of the Nerd's cheeks at the same time after a couple more punches,

The Angry Video Game Nerd grabbing the Nostalgia Critic's head for a knee punch in the face,

Grabbing the surprised Nostalgia Critic's red tie with one hand and pull him closer to punch his other fist in the critic's face,

Dodging a kick from the Critic just to lift his right fist in front of the latter's face and punch him with his middle finger, [For the sake of preserving innocence; don't 'flip the bird', kids]

And the two, at the same time, leaped closer to each other for their right legs to start kicking each other in hasty speed for a few minutes. Once both pulled away from each other, they first lift their painful right legs of the earlier assault, before the Nostalgia Critic immediately pulls out his gun to aim at the Nerd at gunpoint, but he immediately reacts in terror and a gasp when he watch the Angry Video Game Nerd had already 'transformed', or quickly changed by a second, into his Nintendo Entertainment System 'armor'. [Note: He first wore this in Chapter/ Part 14]

"Oh, what's going to happen?" Hyuuga wondered aloud in surprise and curiousity with a childish smile as he and Alejandro/ Kaggy watch the Nostalgia Critic quickly turn around and almost run away, but instead got caught from the Angry Video Game Nerd mindlessly throwing random projectiles with different colors from both his grey Nintendo Super Scope and his Konami LaserScope, which is his helmet to create thick smokes on the Nostalgia Critic…

Only to quickly emerge himself out of the smoke for the Angry Video Game Nerd to cease firing when the Critic starts lifting his hands and shout out 'Power!" for electrical lightning to shoot out of his fingertips and zap them at the Angry Video Game Nerd; sending him to kneel in pain without letting out a scream, while the Nostalgia Critic just laughed out loud like a madman, earning a disappointing frown from Alejandro, who glances at a surprised Hyuuga with a confused scowl in both of their faces, before letting out a quiet comment. "Chill the fuck out, man…"

"Fucker!" A different male voice yelled out loud to cease Nostalgia Critic from tormenting the Angry Video Game Nerd, when the former reacted the owner of the voice by gasping 'Jesus Christ' before both Hyuuga and Kaggy also react dumbfounded of the newcomer as well; like Critic said, this newcomer is a giant creature with its face familiar with that of Jesus Christ, but it is also a cyborg with a metal piece covering the right side of his face except for his mouth, connected to a military tank as the feet while it is floating in the air and it has multiple cannon guns around his body. [A/N: What is the Angry Video Game Nerd thinking…]

Repeating the same work 'Fuckers' a few times, the 'Jesus Christ' creature float towards the screaming Nostalgia Critic with everyone hearing someone, possibly the Angry Video Game Nerd, revealing its name as "Super Mecha Death Christ, bitch…"

Before the 'S.M.D.C' immediately exploded itself at both Angry Video Game Nerd and Nostalgia Critic in an explosion, with Alejandro and Hyuuga lifting their hands over themselves to block the heavy wind while they manage to witness both men have been fallen with fresh blood and wounds covering their faces and bodies, to their shock when Hyuuga and Kaggy star at each other in horror, before the latter screamed out loud in confusion and anger as soon as the wind died out the smokes to show the aftermath. "What the fuck!?" *** Dramatic/ Ridiculous Finish ***

* * *

 _[Present time]_

Seeing not one but two explosions at different parts of the forest at the same time for a quick glance; Luka had to focus his attention of fighting against Ultimecia in the air as the latter threw multiple purple arrows towards both the brunette and Embryo in his Ragna – Mail, as Hysterica kept shooting large green sphere – like projectiles from it's riffle at Golbez and his dragon, who summon five massive stones from out of nowhere that first pause in front of the large mage for a brief moment, before all five rocks immediately soar towards Hysterica, only for the mecha to lift its left arm for a large diamond shape of glowing pink energy to manifest and appear in front of the arm as a shield to block and destroy the stones in pieces and rain down to the ground.

"Time!" Flying away from the brunette who can fight her even on air by standing on a floating music instrument; Ultimecia spoke for her to watch Golbez, Luka, and Hysterica are immediately frozen in place, signaling that time has stopped, while Ultimecia calmly walk towards Luka as if she is walking on the ground, a silent flick of her left arm brought her to be walking past Luka from behind in a blink of an eye, with countless purple arrows suddenly appear to be aiming at Luka all around the brunette, his face is shown to be unfazed when time stops but as soon as Ultimecia lift her left arm for a smooth sway with a proud, cruel smirk in her makeup face…

Luka instantly widen his chocolate brown eyes in horror and pain when he was too late to react from the sudden arrows shooting themselves through Luka's body and forehead with excruciating pain, for Golbez and 'Hysterica' to cease firing their projectiles and witness heavy streams of blood shooting out of the multiple holes Ultimecia's arrows rammed through the brunette's body, while Luka's crimson – covered mouth let out a painful mumble out of everyone's ears when he felt his body leaning to fall alongside his guitar in the air. "…E…Em…"

Yet instead of falling towards the ground in such a great height; Luka unconsciously land himself on top of Hysterica's left arm alongside his guitar, when the mecha manage to fly towards Luka and grab him and lift the same arm for the pink energy shield to block more but tiny red arrows and magic projectiles from both Ultimecia and Golbez with his dragon, as the two sorcerers float back away from more green bullets of plasma energy of Hysterica's riffle, to earn more time for the mechanical form to turn around and increase its thrusters for the machine to soar away from the fight in rocket speed, with Ultimecia and Golbez first sharing a glance of pursuing the two representatives of Harmony. But before the two were about to chase after them…

" _Hold._ " A very familiar voice stopped Ultimecia and Golbez from moving from their spot as the two warriors of Chaos almost stumble on air for the two to continue listening to the voice speaking in their minds, familiar of that of Ash Albion's voice in a composed tone. " _Return back to Haunted Witch Manor…I'll retrieve the Akuma Host myself_."

"Going after them?" As soon as Ash's voice has ended his telepathic order; Ultimecia turn her head to softly glance and enquire Golbez for him and his dragon with a soft, curious tone, earning the former to first stare at where Hysterica and it's pilot's fallen comrade was lastly floating on air, before a scoff escaped from Golbez's throat when the mage twist his head to his right and respond the time witch with an uninterested chortle, not finding any amusement with the sudden order and interrupted conclusion of the battle. "Hmph, let just follow this 'Immortal's' order. Two of our other comrades have disappointed us with their defeats."

* * *

"Luka? Luka!" Already finding a place to hide in the dead forest far from the clearing and from Ultimecia and Golbez with Hysterica ceased functioning to stand in a kneeling position behind the two men with one leg against the dirt ground; Embryo has placed the heavily wounded Luka on the earth, for the blonde man to inspect the large holes and blood overflowing on the brunette's body, arms, legs, and through his forehead, his guitar is placed beside the brunette's left side on the ground as well.

Luckily; he is unconscious when he fell off his guitar earlier while Embryo left his Ragna – Mail lighting up a dark purple translucent of light enveloping itself from head to toe before it immediately disperses and disappears without a trace in particles of dark purple light flowing and floating to the air into nothing…

The sound of a clicking noise reaches in his ears and felt a small object pressing against the back of his head and blonde hair; Embryo froze in surprise, confusion, but also composed in his face and pure green eyes when he did not turn his head to inspect who is the one standing behind him and pointing a gun at him, but hearing a voice apologizing him from behind… "Forgive me…I never wanted to come to this."

Slowly flickering his eyes with a quiet groan and letting out a few coughs of the earlier attack that would have surely killed him; the sound of two loud gunshots and the sight above him immediately brought Luka to react aghasted of what is happening in front of his sight.

With his face also painting with pain, horror, and sadness: Embryo's forehead and stomach, where his Akuma Mark is stamped since birth, let out a heavy stream of blood coming from the holes created by the bullets…from none other than Ash Albion himself, glaring at the two of them with a sad but calm frown in his handsome face.

' _EM!'_ Could not find the voice in his throat even if he wants and tried to; Luka mentally scream in horror as he swiftly twist his head in fast speed to watch Embryo's body fall on the ground and spilling more blood on the earth; the sight of his green eyes widen and glued in pain and dread as well as the blood streaming out of his head and body from the gunshots, seems to be more than enough when Ash notices Luka panting and groaning as fast as someone is when they are facing death with the brunette's head and neck immediately let out multiple crimson red below his eyes, on his cheeks, and the thorn-like markings going down each side of his neck by itself.

Wasting no time for this as he summoned a large portal of white light manifesting behind him; Ash slowly lower himself to almost kneel and lift his right arm towards Embryo for his gloved hand to reach towards the back of his collar and grabbed the green and white fabric, for Luka to silently watch Ash lifting Embryo off the ground before the older _brother_ and 'enemy' of his master slowly turn around and walk towards the portal while dragging the unconscious blonde man's body with his defective legs dangling against the earth to create lines; bringing Luka to grunt himself, as loud in pain and sadness as he can, while he shakily twist his weakened and injured body around to lift himself but instead, Ash stopped himself to walk closer to the portal when he witness Luka slowly lift himself on his hands and knees while wobbling, only for the brunette to let out a painful groan and whimper when he fell his body back on the large puddle of his own blood.

"…P – Please…" A quiet voice pleaded as Ash's brown eyes slowly widen in surprise as he watch the Klauser lying before him, shakily lift his head to show his chocolate brown eyes streaming down tears down to his marked cheeks, with his body trembling so much from the pain when he unsteadily lifts his right arm for his bloodied white-gloved hand shuddering to reach towards the unconscious Embryo, even though he is out of reach, for the brunette to release more tears out of his eyes and gritting his teeth when he continues to demand Ash to the point of shouting in pain. "…give me…give me back Em…please…I'm begging you!"

"I assure you; you both will be reunited again…so please; stop the old man from achieving his goals for Purvana, and Lady Khaira's sakes." Seeing and even hearing Ash Albion informing with his face bearing a sad scowl, Luka's watery eyes widen in shock as he watch Ash turned around and walk towards the portal, with Embryo behind him, before the portal immediately disperse into particles of light floating towards the air and disappear, leaving the brunette to shakily lower both his arm against the ground with his head to glance at the puddle of blood from the hole through his forehead.

"Em….!" Luka screamed as loud as his voice could be in grief for losing not just his comrade, but his best friend and his own family, for the brunette to continue screaming his pain and sorrow of his failure to help Embryo and save him from getting caught in Shinryu's group, bringing Luka to recall the memories he had as a child but wish to forget; eleven – year – old Luka, Embryo, and Airu being forced to flee from the blonde pure demons' castle, after a memory flashes in his mind to show Embryo's kind – hearted mother and queen of one of the seven Underworlds, covered in such dreadful and agonizing wounds and giant bite marks in her skin, face, and body no child should see and experience at that age.

"Luka!" Hearing three familiar voices increasing in volume from behind the brunette, Luka's eyes widened again while he does not see the marks on himself and under his clothes began to let out a soft glow of red light when the brunette slowly lift his body to stand on his hands and knees on the puddles of blood for him to slowly twist his head over his right shoulder to catch the sight of Nostalgia Critic, Michaela Laws, and Alejandro Saab/ Kaggyfilms running towards the brunette.

But seeing him in such a state, something else seem to catch their horror when the three assists of Harmony notice not only Luka is spilling so much blood and holes on himself... but the life and light in his watery brown eyes blurred to disappear for Luka to be glaring and gritting his teeth while panting as monstrous as a furious and feral beast; showing the shocked and concerned three that the carefree yet mature man Luka presents himself to his family and friends… has now become a bloodthirsty monster!

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Deleted/ original moment (Part 5)**

[Back inside the cave, after Embryo and Luka manage to untangle each other from their painful 'Twister' positions]

?: [Sorrow] I'm so sorry, Aya! I didn't mean to get you in trouble in the war!

[Embryo and Luka lift their heads in confusion of the voice as the former turn his head to the possible source of the voice for him to lift his arm and allow his hand to emit a bright glow of green light for the two to see…Adrien Cyan and Aya sitting on the ground, a few steps beside the large geyser hole]

Luka Klauser: [Staring at the startled Aya; shocked] Hey! You're the guy that tried to kill us when we first met and Asami! The original host of Ai's Akuma! [Earning a surprised but calm nod from the mute albino]

Embryo: [Glancing at Adrien; surprised] And you're Shiro's first love at the ballroom incident! [Note: Chapter/ Part 21]

Adrien Cyan: [His face and body turned red; shocked and embarrassment] W – Wait a minute! I – It's not what you think! I mean –– I love Shiro too! He's so honest… wait no! [Noticing Aya is staring at Adrien's embarrassed with a soft, faint frown before curling his lips into a small smile.]

Luka Klauser: [Stare at Embryo without turning his head; confused] Wait; Shiro's in love with a boy?

Embryo: [A soft frown] Of course, for someone sharing the same English voice like me, it's pretty obvious there has to be at least one other character to be obsessed with someone, for the boy portraying Shiro it has to be a boy. [Note: This one can be explained in another chapter]

Adrien Cyan: [Closing his eyes; shocked] …Can you please don't remind me about that! Is it wrong to fall in love with the same gender!? What about you two ––––!?

Embryo & Luka Klauser: [Covering the surprised Adrien's mouth with their hands; shocked] Don't you dare!

[However, the four can feel the rumbling in the cave for the geyser of water to immediately fill the cave and let some screams from Luka, Embryo, and Adrien when they are about to be sucked in the whirlpool]

Kokkuri & 'Reaper's' voices [Shocked] **EM! / AYA!**

* * *

 **[1] Originally, I want to introduce the Destroyer Mode of Embryo's Ragna – Mail Hysterica in an earlier chapter, Chapter/ Part 13, but I think it's better if I don't give too much screen time for Embryo.**

 **[2] This rap battle is what got me thinking of adding Michaela Laws and Yandere – Chan in Tainted Repentance, other than the fact I really enjoy Michaela's content and other rap battles. So thank you, Michaela, for the beautiful contents.**

 **[3] Saves the trouble to not make the chapter longer. The 'fight' can be seen in Youtube titled Angry Video Game Nerd VS Nostalgia Critic (2008)**


	29. Part 25 - Hellfire

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 25: Hellfire**

"Finally… I finally have the host of the powerful of all nine demons!" The Leader of Demon Council muttered to himself with his impassive expression letting out an astonished tone, as he and the other warriors of Shinryu, with the exception of Sponsor Man, Willy the Ink, Yandere – Chan, and Angry Video Game Nerd who are confirmed to be defeated and dead from their enemies, and Hyuuga, Aya and Adrien who are absent; are happening to be in a type of room where they are glancing at a large one – way mirror screen on the wall in front of them with another door beside it's left.

The screen is showing another empty room where the occupant the other warriors are witnessing is their prisoner Embryo, chained to the wall against his back, with multiple chains wrapping around his body and arms, and he is seated on the floor, bloodied with the same wounds Ash shot in his forehead and waist, and his head facing the floor for the bangs of his blonde hair to drape and conceal the sight of his eyes.

"Darkiplier, the 'vermin' somehow left Haunted Witch Manor on his own and hid himself in another world. Should we go after him?" King Barrel informed his comrade beside him after turning his attention away from their 'catch', a cruel scowl in the king's face when he notifies Darkiplier, who also narrow his eyes with a scoff from the mention of that vermin, knowing very well who could it be; however he paid no mind of that when Darkiplier respond the issue with a bored expression. "Let him Lucius; he'll die as the insect he is. And I won't be surprised of the fact we had a spy of Harmony joining us, since the start of the war until now."

"A spy?" Moon Waters and Austin Trance questioned in confusion when everyone turn their heads to face the dark persona of their enemies, instead of the blonde Akuma Host, a smirk slowly curl up in the dark man's face when King Barrel also noted the irony of the mentioned spy they had in their board, a furious sneer shown in the king's face. "It was so obvious of how he portrays himself to us, he made us look completely like fools, for not noticing his intentions."

* * *

One sound of a loud sneeze let out a shudder in his sleep while he quickly blink his eyes to wake up in surprise, believing he is still inside Haunted Witch Manor and in the clutches of Shinryu warriors with Adrien, but instead of his 'dungeon cell' or in any room of the manor; Aya immediately woke up to see the faces of Adrien and his pet raccoon Karl's hovering above his, the fear and concern in the brunette's rare – colored brown eyes quickly washed away to stare at his dear friend with relief and happiness when Adrien quietly sighed to the bewildered man below him, surprised of the fact Adrien is standing with both his hands and knees are placed on each side of the albino man's body, as if the young man is planning to do something while he is asleep. "Aya! I'm glad to see you alright."

"Sorry for waking you up, Aya – tan. I don't know if the dust in this place got in my nose, or someone is talking about me, hopefully it might be a beautiful woman." Both Aya and Adrien turn their heads to the former's right and the latter's left for the two to catch the sight of Hyuuga,, standing with his back placed against a wooden pole with a finger rubbing the bottom of his nose and his usual, childish grin on his face.

Seeing the sunglass-wearing swordsman immediately brought Aya to recall what happened earlier and quickly glance around the room the three men are currently in; it is indeed a room from what appears to be inside a cathedral with multiple giant, golden bells hanging on the wooden horizontal poles above their heads, a gigantic open and clear view of possibly a city with a balcony, and Aya is sleeping with his back on a large, brown sheet placed on the wooden floor.

Hearing a noise from below; Aya turns his head to glance at the ladder placed from below the floor the three are on as the three notice a dark-skinned woman lifting herself into view, with her long red tail slithering up the ladder with her hands holding a folded piece of dark purple clothing with a pair of matching boots and a peaked cap on top.

Immediately showing her appearance when she lift her head to see the three occupants with a surprised frown, Hyuuga back away with a jump towards Aya and screamed to himself in shock of the lamia. "Waah! A lamia!?"

"Ilias!" Adrien revealed the woman in surprise but with an overjoyed smile, clearly surprising both Aya and Hyuuga when they stare at the brunette for knowing who the lamia is, while Adrien pay no mind to the two for him to lift himself off the floor and Aya and hurriedly walk towards the lamia he called Ilias, who responded with a calm smirk while lifting one of her arms for the other hand to hold the folded clothes, like a waiter holding a tray, and wrap the free limb around Adrien's neck for the young man to receive an embrace with his head against the woman's chest. "Hey Adrien! Glad to see you safe and sound, you got me worried as hell when the old fart took you away from me!"

"I'm sorry…" Adrien apologized with sadness painting his face, although he can feel Ilias pushing herself against the young man with her arm around the young man pulled him closer to let out a muffled whimper, as soon as Ilias closed her eyes shut and her smirk is shown to bear no ill will of the matter, when she spoke aloud with a proud chuckle. "Ah, don't worry about it; what matters is that you're back in my care! Oh yeah, I heard a rumor that you fall in love with Shiro, how romantic!"

"Lucky bastard…" Hyuuga muttered aloud with a jealous pout, while his nose may let out a drop of blood streaming down one of his nostrils, for watching Adrien being embraced and flustered by a seductive – looking half-snake hybrid, while Aya gave a glare at his friend with a calm yet disappointed – like expression, for the latter being envious at Adrien while the poor boy is struggling to breathe against his companion.

Finally getting himself out of Ilias's grasp when she playfully lift her arm off Adrien's neck; the brunette let out a gasp to catch his breath while his body stagger for him to twist his body back and place his hands on his knees to pant with coughs, hearing Ilias enquiring him with her brown eyes softly stare at Hyuuga and Aya with a faint frown. "Hey Adrien, mind telling me who the hell are these guys you're with?"

"A-Ah; This is Aya, he was also forced to serve the Demon Council with us; but he managed to escape in Hybrid Hell for a short while, before the War…" Adrien slowly lift himself to stand straight and lift an arm to motion towards Aya and introduced him to Ilias, who gave the albino man a confident smirk while she slithers closer to Aya for him to watch her handing the clothes she was holding the whole time to him, while notifying the mute Akuma Host for the dirty and wounded appearance with dark purple and red marks all over her cheeks and pale, underweight frame. "Wow, you sure got hit so damn hard, I can see the old man torture you that bad for years. Well, here're some fresh clothes for you."

* * *

 _[Meanwhile – half an hour later]_

"It is very nice for you and some of your friends to accompany us."

"Oh Nah, we'll do whatever it takes to protect you guys! Cause we're handsome and strong heroes! Right Soos?" As soon as he receives a sweet and gentle compliment; NicoB immediately boasted with a confident smile bearing an embarrassed tone as he, Soos, H20 Delirious, Daithi de Nogla, Craig/ Mini Ladd, Brian/ Terroriser, Smii7y, Brock/ Moo, Ohm, Marcel/ Basically, Scotty/ 407, Anthony/ BigJigglyPanda, and Connor, Iason, Elias, Kalen, Shade with his partner Neo and their daughter Jamie, and Kanou's teenage form of his only son Kira Yoshikage, are happening to be walking in the town square, of what it appears to be in Paris that takes place in the year 1482; Nico and the others are accompanying Iason and some of his family because of two reasons; one is because the other assists went to different worlds, so there's no reason not to follow what they are doing and the other reason…

Some of the other warriors and assists somehow seems to be infatuated with Bale Afton, who is happening to be walking alongside them.

Hearing Nico asking him, Soos quickly respond with a shy smile while glancing at the blind yet beautiful and mature woman, with such beautiful starry eyes when she glances at everyone with a caring smile, that is enough to let out some blushes growing a bright red in the men's cheeks; with the exception of Iason, Shade, and Neo with the latter glancing at the others with a soft, curious frown. "A-Ah yeah, dude! We'll help you out of the manikins and the bad guys…"

"You both realize Bale is a married woman." Iason muttered with a stoic frown with the words reaching in their ears from behind let out a shudder in the assists' spines as both Nico and Soos slowly turn their heads and surprised stares to glance at the owner of the arm Bale is wrapping both her limbs around as they walk; seeing her husband Usagi is looking around the town and the clear blue sky with clouds and the exterior of the town and the cathedral, without hearing their conversation as the blonde mage in blue clothing has finally woke up after a long time. [Note: from Chapter/ Part 18 to now, eight chapters]

Giving herself a soft giggle from 'seeing' the assists giving each other an upset reaction, Bale calmly turn her head to face her husband and catch his attention to lower his head and glance at his wife by enquiring the man. "So Usagi, do you remember anything else?"

"Mmh…" Lifting his head to stare at the sky again, everyone stopped walking further in the square to watch Usagi trying to recall more of his memories, luckily to him; his foggy mind has been clearing up since his first encounter with Bale and in his long nap. "I remember…that my brothers and sisters used to be so shocked as hell, when we were kids, for finding out our parents and the other Immortals are million Purvana years old. But I'm not surprised to know Mother is the first hybrid queen for the Lamia, Harpy and Dragon races in history, explaining Makoto's a harpy and Ilias is a lamia yet we can have those traits."

"Wait, you're fucking dinosaur years old!?" Vanoss's friends, Nico, and Soos hurriedly glare at Iason in horror with their voices letting out a high pitch, with Soos and Connor being the only ones who did not swear such a vulgar word, when the taller blonde man reacted with no emotion at all, of the surprise to show he is collected for his and his siblings' secret of their actual age to come out, while Jamie face her fathers in shock as well yet she slowly lose the shock to bear an astonished frown while relaxing her shoulders from being tensed by Shade, who respond with a faint smile in agreement. "Even if Neo is not an Immortal, I'll do anything to make the both of you happy and have a great life for the three of us."

Once stopping in front of the church, everyone concluded their conversation to turn their heads and face the cathedral when the sight of two young-looking and tall men dressed as soldiers walked out of the doors; the one at the right is an albino with neck – length white hair under a peaked cap, and he is dressed in an ankle-length overcoat with trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck-guard, trousers, knee-length black, buckled boots and white gloves, all but the gloves are dark purple with almost black trimmings.

But seeing the other soldier with almost exact but dark blue and black colored uniform …

"Huh! That's one of Shinryu's dogs, who attacked me and Kalen a while ago!" Elias shouted in shock and anger while he points a finger at the soldier at the left with twin katanas strapped in his belt and sunglasses, his voice brought the two soldiers' attentions to see the other assists, while the one who is being mentioned notice the pirate for the man to respond by lifting a hand and speak with a carefree smile and tone. "Ah, hi Sephiroth…"

As if on cue; everyone immediately witness multiple flashes of dark or light blue, white, or black light manifesting around the assists of Harmony and the two Immortals for everyone to watch numerous of crystallized manikins resembling the warriors of both Cosmos and their representatives, with different colors, surrounding the former group in a large circle with their weapons ready in their hands, earning surprise in some of the young warriors while everyone quickly summon and/ or pull their weapons and position themselves to fight; even though they glare at the person Elias refer to as 'one of Shinryu's dogs' gasping in shock of what is happening in front of them, which would earn some confusion for why an assist of Shinryu is genuinely horrified of seeing the manikins 'surrounding' the enemies while his partner is reacting in a faint sign of surprise. "Wait! Where did the manikins come from?!"

"Come back here, mutt!" Elias shouted in fury when he immediately ran towards the two soldiers, with his hands gripping the hilt of his cutlass, for the pirate to almost strike the two even when he watch the 'dog' screaming in fear like a girl, while he could not even pull one of his katanas off it's sheath to block the incoming strike of Elias sword, but instead…

The albino soldier beside him grabbed his partner with both arms wrapping around the swordsman's neck and waist before he swiftly leapt backwards to get back inside the cathedral, for the pirate to miss his chance of slashing a large wound in the 'dog's' torso.

But he did manage to twist his head and react in time of a dark green crystallized manikin of Embryo sprinting towards Elias and also lift it's version of his sword, before both Elias and Embryo's manikin start their fight after the two jumped away from the cathedral steps and land towards the square with the others.

"Bale, go inside the cathedral and I'll meet you there!" Usagi informed with a calm frown showing his concern when Bale turn her head to face her husband, even if she's blind to respond with a silent but determined nod, before she grabbed one of Connor and Yoshikage's hands for the blind woman, younger human boy and her former 'young' _relative_ , who somehow reacted in shock with a blush flashing in his cheeks, the moment he feel her hand grabbing his, to quickly run towards the majestic building; leaving the other assists to fight the manikins with magic, weapons, Iason's poi Sai knives, and Jamie throwing multiple cards towards any manikins to let out numerous impacts, breaking the once silent and peaceful air with shouts and spells throwing around.

* * *

"Seriously, where did the manikins come from!?" Hyuuga yelped in shock as he kept swinging his katanas in rapid movements around with his hands to knock any more of the manikins that suddenly infiltrated inside the halls of the church for Hyuuga, Aya who was given a rapier alongside his clothes earlier, and Ilias to quickly battle against the manikins of themselves, aware that their actions and absence are considered treason to Shinryu's warriors; but it doesn't even matter when the two former assists of Shinryu continue breaking the manikins in pieces.

The three don't even notice visitors are running in the cathedral, until they heard a squeaky boy voice shouting in surprise, as soon as Ilias finish the last manikin of Kira Kanou with her tail whacking the crystalline down to the tile ground. "Wait, isn't that the snake lady from our side!?"

"Hey! I'm a lamia and I have a name, brat!" Immediately, Ilias twist her head to face the owner of the voice in ferocity for being called 'snake lady', with the other two men also turning their heads to the entrance of the church to see the visitors; recognizing them to be the son of Kira Kanou in a youth spell, the younger addition of the enemies of Arch Knight, and the blind but powerful original host of the two-tailed Akuma.

However, Aya seem to spot something when he reacted with a calm, stoic frown for everyone to witness the muted soldier running towards the three newcomers in a fast speed while ignoring Hyuuga shouting his name in shock of the sudden ploy. "Aya – tan!?"

But before both Yoshikage and Connor could even dodge and even carefully push Bale away from the sudden attack; Aya immediately lift his right arm with his sword gripped in his gloved hand…and wrap his other arm around Bale for the mute soldier to pull her closer to him, and block the sudden knife with his sword, for Yoshikage and Connor to also jump away with shock painting their faces of the almost backstabbing attack by a random attacker, who was silent behind them, but when seeing the man showing himself to be a bloody…

"Yoshiizumi!" (Young) Kira Yoshikage revealed in fury when he glared at the blood-covered and tattered Yoshiizumi, who is panting to catch some breath while he also glowers at the assists of the enemies, but most notably Aya who is still wrapping an arm around Bale for her to feel her head pressing against the bottom of her surprising savior's chin, while the two glare at the backstabber with a glower; earning an ire sneer from the yakuza when he demanded Aya while lifting his arm carrying the knife in his hand in anger. "Get…your…hands…off my woman!"

Manage to not only take a step to the left but also push both Yoshikage and Connor away from him when Yoshiizumi hastily lower his arm to miss his knife at the enemies, Aya quickly grab Bale's right hand on his free hand before everyone watch both original Akuma Hosts hurriedly dash towards the stairs heading to the top of the cathedral, with Yoshikage also running after Bale and Aya, before the others watch Yoshiizumi also sprinting after them, paying no mind to everyone but Aya and Bale when he also run up the stairs, earning Hyuuga to also run after the four to the stairs while screaming his friend's name in worry, and leaving Ilias and Connor to watch them run upstairs with concern as well. "Aya – tan!"

* * *

 _[Three minutes later…]_

Seeing the clear blue sky has changed color into a cloudy dark purple and red sky; Aya, Bale and Kira continued running up to the stairs for the two Akuma Hosts and half – Immortal to reach towards the balcony and the bell tower until they stopped running, bringing the three to turn around and being greeted by Yoshiizumi standing in front of the three to bear a ruthless scowl while lifting his arm to point his knife at Bale, who's face remain unfazed even when she does not even need to turn her head to watch both Aya and Kira positioning themselves to fight Yoshiizumi, the young blonde man happening to let his Stand manifest behind him despite the yakuza cannot see it. "I don't…need to tell…you punks…that I'm betraying…the damn Shinryu…hand…over…what's mine!"

"Give it up, Yoshiizumi! Bale is already married, and you can't have her; she now belongs to someone instead of you, who wanted to use Bale for riches despite she is blind!" Young Kira informed with disgust on Yoshiizumi, although the latter spat some blood off his mouth when he heard the 'boy's' words for the older man to scoff of the truth in exasperation. "So what if I want her for riches! Afton was supposed to be mine, because her eyes can be used for money. But your damn father took her away on our wedding, when he was a brat, and the last thing I heard when I was summoned to join this war was that her and the bastard she married are also in the war! I'll just kill everyone and take her back!"

"Aya – tan!" Hearing Hyuuga shouting his name in the entrance of the balcony, Aya softly lift his head with a curious scowl when everyone, even Yoshiizumi when he twist his head over his shoulder with a sneer, watch the sunglass-wearing soldier emerging himself out of the church yet as soon as he did…

Slowly lowering her head with a soft yet angry scowl, Bale gradually lift her head to face Yoshiizumi and Hyuuga, her right hand let out a flash of white light on her palm for the light to extend into a long and large line of white light before manifesting itself into a clear sight of Keyblade, as she let out a proud declaration, with the white dots or stars floating around in her blurred brown eyes suddenly flew to link each other, as a circle with a familiar shape of a II Akuma Mark in both her eyes, as she glares at Yoshiizumi AND Hyuuga with a furious expression. "We shall give you a show!"

Unaware to Bale, Kira, and Yoshizumi; Aya notice Hyuuga is bearing a surprised reaction of what is happening especially when seeing the former gripping both hands on the handle of his rapier; but once seeing Aya mouthing a few words out of sight from the other three assists, Hyuuga first glance at his friend in shock and confusion, before he gave a silent nod when he also prepares himself to fight his own friend and the two assists of Harmony. 'Hyuuga…just play along.'

* * *

 **Fight: Aya, Bale Afton, & (Young) Kira Yoshikage vs Yoshiizumi & Hyuuga [Kingdom Hearts II style]**

 **Information: Defeat Yoshiizumi with or without Hyuuga! [Battle Music: La Sanctuaire from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance]**

 _Yoshizumi: (Aiming his knife in front of him) I'll take back what's mine!_

Bale, Aya, and young Kira immediately ran towards Yoshiizumi and Hyuuga, with the latter also running towards the three for the twin swordsman to lift both his katanas and swing both swords down to hit Aya, who manage to lift his sword to block Hyuuga's katanas, before the two soldiers instantly start attacking against each other, leaving Bale and Kira to start their own battle against the greedy and bloody Yoshizumi.

"SHIBOBOBOBOBOBOBO!" Being the first person to reach towards the man, young Kira screamed to himself in fury as he continuously throws both of his fists at Yoshiizumi alongside his pink cat – humanoid form hybrid Stand in front of the blonde 'student', for the yakuza to flinch and spasm multiple times while his groans grunting aloud in pain can be heard from everyone else. (Yoshiizumi: 1650 HP to 1432 HP)

"Lady's first!" As soon as Kira manage to leap a step away from Yoshiizumi after the Stand user finish his stunt and avoid a swipe of a knife from the yakuza; Bale ran towards her revealed former fiancé to give some jabs and strikes to Yoshiizumi's body from her Keyblade with swift, fast motions before a swipe to her left at his head instantly sends Yoshiizumi flying towards a wall and hit his back with a yelp in pain and anger. (Yoshiizumi: 1432 HP to 1280 HP)

"Yee-Haw!" Hyuuga cheered to himself enthusiastically as he suddenly found his body covering in a thin layer of dark blue smoke to rise and fade from his shoulders with his face and forehead bearing crimson markings in curvy – like lines, but the man paid no mind to it, as Hyuuga starts to fight against Aya with his arms throwing aggressive swings for his katanas to hit and slash against his own friend a few times to see the muted soldier staggering a few times, but before Hyuuga could even lower his right sword from above Aya's back for another slash wound… (Aya: 1000 HP to 968 HP)

A glowing dark violet chain instantly wrap itself around the blade, that was going to hit the original Akuma Host of Reaper's back, as Aya lift his right arm where the chain is wrapping around the limb, for his gloved hand to curl itself and grip the chain connecting to Hyuuga's katana before the latter was hurriedly sent flying to the air…and getting himself hit with his body crashing through the floor from behind Aya, before he again lift the chain over his shoulder for Hyuuga to again let out a scream when he was sent flying and hit his body at the floor but in front of him again...

Until Aya suddenly gave a finisher when he hurriedly twist his body around swiftly for the chain and Hyuuga to spin around the balcony…just for Aya to let go of the chain that immediately disperse itself into particles of darkness right as Hyuuga screamed out his fear when he was sent flying towards the air. "AHHHHHRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" (Hyuuga: 1000 HP to 845 HP)

"You're wide open!" Yoshizumi roared with overconfidence when he swings his right arm to throw multiple knives and send them flying to hit anyone, as all five knifes successfully hit Kira in the body, for the blonde young man to stagger but also stunned to move for Yoshiizumi to hastily run towards the son of that bastard he despised, and gave out a punch in the face to send Kira flying away from him before he fell towards the floor and hit his body before rolling a few times in pain, earning a gasp from the Stand user. ((Young) Kira Yoshikage: 1000 HP to 920 HP)

But unfortunately to Yoshiizumi; he did not notice a shadow growing under his feet from above him for a sudden falling Hyuuga to finally show up in the battle from the attack caused by Aya when he land his body on top of the yakuza for the two to have a bit of damage and send Yoshiizumi landing his back roughly on the ground with a groan, with the mists of smoke covering Hyuuga's body and the crimson markings in his face have disappeared earlier from the flight. (Yoshiizumi: 1280 HP to 973 HP, Hyuuga: 845 HP to 538 HP)

As the two 'assists' of Shinryu slowly lift each other off to stand on their feet but stagger in pain from the sudden landing; Bale first stare at their 'opponents' before she lifts her arm holding her Keyblade to give multiple swings in the air, for multiple flashes of large sphere orbs of white light to appear and surround Bale, around the total of ten giant orbs of light; bringing the Akuma Host of light to give another swing with a determined cry and aim her weapon at Yoshiizumi for the balls of light to fly towards the latter and send him flying to the air and off the ground by the number of orbs hitting him ten times. (Yoshiizumi: 920 HP to 770 HP)

Finally standing himself straight, Hyuuga again ran towards not only Aya but also Kira, right after the latter have raise himself up to stand and also run towards the 'enemy' when Aya and Hyuuga resume their fight again and counterstrike each strike of their swords with loud clanging noises. Once Aya swiftly lower himself to duck a swing from Hyuuga's left sword while Aya swing his sword in the opposite direction to give a long slash across Hyuuga's stomach… (Hyuuga: 538 HP to 471 HP)

"I'm going to blow you in smithereens!" Kira declared with confidence as he had his Stand to appear behind him, with it making a pose while it's index finger pointing in the air let out a bright glow that is growing so bright until the Stand swiped the same arm down to hit Hyuuga, making him stumble on the ground…

Just for the Stand to keep pressing it's thumb on it's hand, as if it is holding a detonator, with Kira watching Hyuuga rising off the ground again but he received five impactful explosions before Kira turn his head away, to fix the top button of his old high school uniform, as soon as his Stand gave out the sixth and final explosion for Hyuuga to be enveloped in the powerful explosion with a gasp. (Hyuuga: 471 HP to 226 HP)

Not seeing Hyuuga falling his back on the ground from the explosions, even though Yoshiizumi did not see any explosion and assumed Hyuuga was getting beaten up by the same invisible force that would attack him whenever the 'brat' is present…

[Finisher/ Special Dual Attack: Original Hosts of Light and Darkness and Death!]

"Will you join me to end this?" Bale offered Aya with a calm smile and her left hand lifted in front of the muted soldier, who first glance at the first and original Akuma Host with a startled frown but instantly respond with a sharp nod and hold his own left gloved hand on Bale for the blind woman to pull him closer…

Lifting her left leg to show her actual II Akuma Mark stamped on her thigh; Bale swiftly give her left hand a swipe above her leg for two long white cat tails to manifest and sprout out of her backside and dress, while her black – haired scalp immediately grow a pair of familiar white cat ears above her human ears, but once she mutter aloud a simple 'One more…',

Bale turn her head to face Aya and calmly lift her free hand towards the albino young man's forehead, and white bangs covering his Akuma Mark, for a quick tap of her finger which somehow brought Aya to react in surprise by lifting both hands on his head to stagger and taking a step back while his entire figure instantly envelop himself with dark purple or black color of energy.

In a quick second; the dark power covering Aya disappear in a flash but instead of wearing his soldier uniform and having short hair; the mute man realized his hair is grown to reach past his back with most of the strands almost or completely cover his right eye, his lips bear purple makeup, and he is dressed in some type of armor which consists of a sleeveless skin-tight white or light grey shirt with black markings, some type of dark grey armor piece on his shoulders with four long and matching spikes sticking up on each piece, dark purple metallic gloves reaching to his elbows, a sort of large grey and light purple like belt around his waist and his long, dark purple hakama pants, and black tabi shoes. Not only his outfits have changed, his sword has also been replaced with two longer and larger scythes, dark purple in handle, in each hand.

"Try to keep up!" Bale assured with a soft tone as the slightly surprised Aya watch the former running towards Hyuuga with faster speed than earlier, including when she swings her weapon at Hyuuga as if she is whipping the latter with swift strikes while her Keyblade let out a brighter white glow of light all over the blade. (Hyuuga: 226 HP to definitely 0 HP)

While seeing the opponent Bale is currently fighting settled; Aya also decided he can fight with the other enemy himself when he dashed towards Yoshiizumi, like Bale he is also faster than ever in this new form, while the blades of his scythes are also enveloped with thick mists of dark violet energy, as soon as Aya starts swinging both his scythe at the same direction across Yoshiizumi's body multiple times… (770 HP to 535 HP)

Once Hyuuga is defeated, Bale also run towards Yoshiizumi and Aya for the latter to cease his attacks and jump over Yoshiizumi for Bale to repeat the other Akuma Host's action and start swinging her Keyblade against Yoshiizumi to stop him from even attacking once (Yoshiizumi: 535 HP to 366 HP), before Bale stopped striking her former _fiancé_ to instantly summon three large rings of white fire around herself and manage to hit Yoshiizumi to stagger numerous times from the damages he received. (Yoshiizumi: 366 HP to 209 HP)

Feeling his body covering with so much darkness again but it is not corrupting nor scathing him; Aya slowly lift both of his arms and scythe above him in the air, as soon as Bale casually take a leap to her left where she stood near to the mute Akuma Host, for the latter to unleash a sudden shockwave of darkness with Yoshiizumi caught in the trap before Aya immediately swung his arms and scythes down to the ground for the shockwave to rumble so much with the dark mists released itself off Aya to shot all over the balcony… *** Victory! ***

* * *

Once their fight has been declared victory; Bale, Aya, and Kira stood and glare at Yoshiizumi who continues to pant and spat blood out of his blood-covered mouth while he is slowly stagger his steps back to the tile railing of the balcony as he glowers at Bale and Aya, who has changed back into their original forms before Kira, and even Hyuuga who manage to survive from the surprising attack but scathed without any blood.

However, everyone notice a familiar sight of Adrien Cyan and his pet raccoon Karl running towards them from the entrance to the bell tower right as Adrien called with shock and concern of what was happening. "Aya!"

But before Adrien was about to run towards Aya, Bale, and Kira; he let out a feared yelp while the latter three watched in shock and anger from Yoshiizumi grabbing the Tiger's Eyes with one arm forcefully wrapping around Adrien's neck, while the other arm point his knife beside Adrien's head for Yoshiizumi to threaten Aya, Bale, and Kira with a pained hiss and furious growl. "Stay back! I'll kill this brat if you don't hand over my prize!"

"Aya!" Adrien screamed in horror as Yoshiizumi press his arm against the former's throat in a tight grip to let out a chocked gasp, while he gripped both of his hands on Yoshiizumi's arm to hurriedly pull the limb out when the yakuza starts yelling at him in fury. "SHUT UP! You're just a powerless brat, but if the damn Shinryu is desperate to use you; then you must be worth a fortune as the 'Tiger's Eyes'!"

But in an instant with Aya almost taking a step for his plan to run towards Yoshiizumi and strike his sword to push him off the balcony and try to grab Adrien; Karl swiftly leap towards Yoshiizumi to land on his shoulders and gave a loud crunch when it bit Yoshiizumi in the neck, earning a startled gasp from the shocked and irritated yakuza…

Just for everyone to witness both Yoshiizumi and Adrien are stumbling backwards to fall, when the back of the former's legs hit the railing as soon as Karl hit it's paws against Yoshiizumi's torso to jump off the man and land on the balcony, earning a horrified gasp from Bale while Kira and Hyuuga let out a shocked shout of 'NO!' before Aya quickly ran towards the two when they were about to fall off from the great height…

For Aya to grab Adrien's hands with his own while the albino left the screaming yakuza fall off the cathedral, hopefully he will die by falling and his body smashed to the ground.

But Bale, Kira, and Hyuuga are more focused on Aya and Adrien when they ran towards the former, who is trying to lift his friend back to the balcony, but Adrien's fear grew when he can see his hands are slowly descending to slip off Aya's grasp...

Aya's pinkish-red eyes grew wide in horror when his grip on Adrien's immediately weaken for the brunette to release his hands off Aya, and the young brunette let out a petrified scream when he was about to fall off the cathedral and follow Yoshiizumi's fate; bringing Aya, Kira, Bale, and Hyuuga to react in dread while the latter three let out another scream at the same time. "NOOOO!"

But instead of another death, the four manage to watch a flash of golden yellow and blue emerging from halfway down the church and lift his arms to catch Adrien in his grasp, to the four's surprise but relief, while Bale revealed the name of Adrien's savior in happiness, her answer is correct despite she can't 'see' who it is. "Usagi!"

* * *

Seeing a figure of a man screaming in anguish pain from the top of the cathedral before falling straight to a large tornado of fire, that Jamie summoned with her card to fend off against the last five manikins of the Cosmos warriors that tried to harm Shade; Neo reacted with a faint but noticeable surprised expression through his glasses after striking a manikin of Felix, with only a slap at the crystalline face, as he did not notice there was a manikin of Thanos running towards the pale – green-haired astronomer from behind with it's scythe ready for a quick slice…until Neo immediately turn around to watch Iason leaping towards Thanos from it's left and broke the opponent in pieces, with just a kick in the booted foot.

"It would be better if you can help with the fight, Aisha." Iason spoke with a calm, stoic tone in his mockingly cruel smirk while Neo, or Aisha when he was called by Iason earlier, first give a bored scoff before he complained with both arms lifted to bend his elbows and the two men left the others, including Neo's own husband and daughter, to fight off the remaining manikins. "Well, what do you expect Iason; I can't fight in this Disguise and I don't have my Demon Bound riffle right now!"

"In that case, I need you to take everyone back to Hybrid Hell right now…" Iason informed as Neo watch the taller blonde Immortal casually walk past the astronomer with his attention also focusing on the cathedral, as soon as the geyser of darkness dimmed down to fade into nothing, the next thing Iason said instantly brought surprise, confusion and curiosity in Neo/ Aisha's face by both the words and the calm yet disturbed tone. "Something happened to both Luka and Embryo."

* * *

 _[Haunted Witch Manor – minutes later]_

"So this is the guy, that damn old man wanted all this time?" Jecht enquired with a boorish, bored tone as he and Emperor Mateus are happening to be inside Embryo's 'cell' in the interrogation room, with the large window screen being shielded by Jecht pulling down the darker greyish - green curtain down, while the Emperor stood in front of 'their prisoner' for the violet orbs to witness the man in dark green and long blonde hair sluggishly lift his head to show the wounds in his forehead has been healed, as if it did not happened.

But seeing the pain yet irritated expressions in Embryo's face, the Emperor let out a scoff when he boasts aloud of what he is thinking right now. "Yes but we don't need to follow everything the old man spat out from his filthy mouth, do we? The Demon Council is already proven to be more of a nuisance with Kefka and his insect of his representative together. I just want to have a little talk with our new _guest_ to see what is he capable of."

Slowly eying the Emperor from head to toe without changing his expression and pain while slowly and sluggishly lift his knees and arms, his wrists being shackled with a noticeable Demon Bound on one of the shackles; Embryo calmly and quietly mutter to himself with his head turning away from the tyrant to trail his tired, green eyes elsewhere; hoping the tyrant in front of him would not hear him. "I don't want to hear that from the author's favorite character, you lucky…"

"Well, what a sad thing to say; considering if it wasn't for me as her favorite, the author would not even know or heard of you to compare our similarities in appearance, personality, and abilities." The Emperor interrupted what Embryo would say as the former gently lower himself to stand on his legs in a kneeling position and bear a cruel smirk in his pale face when Embryo's green eyes slowly widen, and turn his head to glare at the Emperor in surprise and confusion. "You know how to break the fourth wall?"

"Well, it is obvious the franchise is known to being aware in some games; including the one game in this story, if it wasn't for Kefka showing his disgusting face whenever he desires. Fortunately, this should be quite normal…for a crossover story series which involves redemption and underrated insects like you." The Emperor answered with his eyes closed with a chuckle, without seeing the shock in Embryo's face quickly changed into irritation and exasperation of what the man said before he reply back while Jecht calmly give himself a drink from a bottle of rum he took from the kitchen. "Excuse me, you would be an underrated character too, and the author only knows about Dissidia and Final Fantasy, because of the characters that appeared in the Kingdom Hearts series!"

Glaring at his prisoner with the smirk curling down in a sneer, the Emperor composedly taunted back, to see if he can break a nerve or few in Embryo, now seeing as an argument of breaking the fourth wall that will surely confuse the readers reading this right now. "Well at least the author is familiar with the sources. Pray tell; does _she_ know about you from where you show off your singing, or where you punish a girl as if she's a spoiled child?"

Gritting his teeth in anger from the emperor while he let a vein mark appear on his temple and a growl escape his teeth, Embryo continue to mock the tyrant to also try and get him to react in either shock or apprehension. "Anyone who liked my singing wanted to have a full version of the song by my Japanese voice actor, and another thing I want to point out…at least I'm underrated to not even get myself as the bottom of some erotic fantasy, unlike you in some or a lot of Dissidia yaoi!"

"How dare you!" The Emperor immediately snapped to react in ferociousness but before he could summon his staff, while Embryo almost lifted himself to stand and position himself, as if he can still fight despite his state and being chained with a Demon Bounded shackle…

"What are you, father and son?" Jecht enquired with a curious but annoyed expression of the whole arguement as well as seeing the similarities in both appearance and personality from the two long – blonde men, especially when they start breaking the fourth wall but instead of a straight answer; Emperor Mateus turn his head over his right shoulder for both Mateus and Embryo to glare at the Blitzball King and yell at the same time with their pure violet and green eyes widen in vehemence and wrath. "SILENCE JECHT! / SHUT UP!"

That sight alone was enough to bring Jecht to first stare at the two furious blondes with a startled frown before calmly lifting both arms in the air as if he surrendered, just as the three hear a soft, calm chuckle from the entrance of the room, which shows the two doors have been open this whole time with a clear sight of a familiar figure walking in the room.

"Now, now; we shouldn't fight and argue, even though we are enemies. Also, you should have asked anyone before you can visit our guest, Matty." Marluxia noted with a calm smirk as he walked inside the room to glance at the three even when 'Matty' instantly lift himself to stand on his feet to glare at Marluxia with a furious dagger in his stare for receiving an embarrassing yet common name but as soon as he took a step back from Marluxia to stand in front of Jecht, who also reacted with a suspicious frown…

"Unlike you two; I have permission to visit this man, so I recommend you both to leave the two of us as well as our conversation." Marluxia informed as Embryo watch the pink – haired man in a black coat suddenly place both hands against the tyrant's chest and start gently push the startled Emperor out of the room, with Jecht also following the man out of the room, while everyone can hear the tyrant sputtering out a complaint that Embryo could not hear, but he did hear Marluxia letting out a loud mutter of "Sure, sure…" before the last thing Embryo heard was the sound of a door closing before a click, meaning Marluxia locked the door and leaving just the two of them alone in a room.

"I'm sure you must have had a few surprises before or during the war to leave you speechless." Marluxia assumed with a calm smile as he walked back in the 'cell' to stand in front of the blonde, who watch in confusion and suspicion as he was forced to allow Marluxia grabbing either a shoulder or a hip with the man's black gloves, before Embryo is gently seated back to the wooden floor when he remark aloud with a soft frown. "Well, at least those surprises would enlighten me; especially when my brother would perform ridiculous antics to cheer me up whenever I feel down, and everything he does still works."

"Your brother?" Marluxia questioned with a faint surprise and a calm frown showing in his face, while he also lower himself to sit beside Embryo's right and placing his back against the wall, for the blonde man to first glance at the pink – haired man with the suspicion he is feeling for the man is slowly dimming down, but still in check in case of any funny business for the blonde man to again answer the question. "Yes. You know him as the Demon Council's arch enemy, and he's actually my adopted brother. I'm sure my abduction would send him lose control, but I wish I could tell him that I'm fine…unless if you're planning to torture me. I'm actually good at torture, but I don't want to do it now."

"Hmph. I'm more reasonable than that old man, and I'm not interested to torture anyone, so you don't have to worry if you think I would break you. Also, this army has been watching of how you and your allies handle with this 'War of Wars', but what surprises me the most about you... is how you seem to be happy with your brother and your five best friends." Seeing Embryo narrowing his green eyes at him when he mention an assumption of torture, Marluxia first give himself a scoff before explaining with a proud smirk although his own words brought Embryo to react with a surprised expression in his face especially when Marluxia place a hand on the blonde's right shoulder with a soft nod and exclaim an offer. "Mind if I watch how you will call your brother, to assure him you're fine? I won't tell my _comrades_ about this."

* * *

 _[Hybrid Hell – same time]_

"Oh fucking hell." Karma muttered in dread and sadness like everyone else, while Thanos's reaction is gritting his teeth and showing anger, in one of the large rooms of Hybrid Hell, with Airu placing a hand against her lips with shock while murmuring 'How dreadful…' in a quiet tone, as everyone even Cosmos warriors cannot find any words to describe what they are seeing…

Strapped on a large and pure white operating table with the straps wrapping around his wrists and knees, including his eyes and mouth as he continues to thrash himself wildly; is Luka Klauser, still showing himself acting a feral monster from both the blood he let out so much at the previous world to trigger his 'berserk' form, and the trauma of losing Embryo who is caught in the enemy's hands.

"Is it necessary to strap Luka on the table?" Thanos demanded Iason with a cruel frown while wrapping his arms around his chest and watch Luka mindlessly shake himself to escape from his straps while screaming his muffled screams, his clothes are placed on a different table beside Luka's table and leaving him wearing a pair of black boxer – like underwear while his body, arms, and legs are bearing crimson markings of curved lines like from his face.

Seeing him in such a state earns a quiet whisper of 'I've seen this in a hentai before…' although Mark and Jack turn their heads to face Felix between them in surprise and confusion of what he said, before the brunette Youtuber correct himself with a nod. "I mean, I've seen this in an anime before."

"We can't have Luka attack everyone when he's in his Berserk Klauser form." Iason respond while glancing at his _younger brother_ , who gave a furious sneer at the blonde man, although unknown to everyone as they watch Luka slowly calming himself down, hopefully, he would be normal in no time; Sosuke can hear a familiar ringtone of the Mortal Kombat theme song to glance at his father's clothes behind him, for him to turn around and start stuffing one hand through one of the pockets of Luka's pants before pulling out the latter's light purple flip phone, as soon as Thanos pull out a blood-red knife from the inside of one of his wide sleeves, and start cutting the straps off Luka when the crimson markings that painted his body and face also fade to disappear in a slow pace.

"Hello?" Flipping the phone upward and press the call button, Sosuke answered the call with a soft frown while he slowly turn his body around, for everyone to watch Thanos lifting the binding off Luka's eyes for everyone to see the depressed expression and the markings have completely disappear from the man's face and body, but the moment Sosuke gently lower his arm to place Luka's phone against his left ear while the older brunette sluggishly lift his left arm to take his phone….

Almost everyone reacted in surprise when Luka's eyes instantly widen in shock and he swiftly and hastily lift himself to sit on the table with a large thud, but what brought the warriors to express their shock but also relief was the sudden word from Luka when he panted to catch his breath from screaming too much earlier. "Em!?"

"… _Luka_?" Aware his phone is not in speaker phone, Luka left the others watching him when he can hear Embryo's voice in the other line, for the taller brunette to lower his head to hide the sad yet relief smile in his face as he continues to listen to his brother reassuring him with a tint of pain from the other side. " _Luka…I'm fine. I can still use my Mana even if I'm chained with Demon Bounds for being an Akuma Host. I'll get myself out of Shinryu's army…_ "

" _Even if I can secretly help him out._ " A very familiar voice interrupted Embryo as Luka froze in surprise and immediately reveal the name of the voice, with his voice hitching in surprise and anger. "Wait, you're Cynical's enemy…Marly!"

Luka's response instantly brought mixed reactions from everyone presented in the room, although the most notable ones are Cynical, Sky, HMK, Dean, NicoB, Alejandro/ Kaggy, Noble, and Michaela to try and muffle their snickering with their hands, while Luka listen to the person he accidentally call him 'Marly' enquired with a confused and possibly irritated tone at the call. " _Did your brother just call me Marly?_ "

" _Forgive him. We were told about you, and Luka thought you are a beautiful woman named Marly while he was playing his guitar very loud, so he didn't hear the whole thing._ " Embryo answered with a sigh as Luka, let out a sound while his shocked face quickly become red in embarrassment, even when he listened to Marluxia speaking to brush off the worry as if he doesn't mind being called Marly at all. " _Oh don't worry, I always call that golden pompous tyrant Matty, because I want to tease him; but it's fine for you, your brother and your best friends to call me Marly. After all, I WILL assist in getting your comrade out of Shinryu, because I would like everyone to see the disappointment in the old man's face, when his plans are obliterated! By the way…thank you for referring to me as beautiful_."

First muttering a quiet 'Hai…' while lowering his head in embarrassment; Luka slowly lift his head with a calm, concerned and determined frown when everyone continues to silently watch as the man, who almost lost his sanity earlier, softly informing the warrior of Shinryu in the other line, his words and tone of his voice would make people assumed he is threatening him. "…I don't know what you're planning but…don't you dare hurt Em!"

"… _Don't worry. I want to see if your relationship with you and your friends... will be enough for me to feel as if I have a heart again._ "

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Temporary Hiatus!**

[Back in the replica of the Hybrid Hell's infirmary five minutes later; Luka is still having a phone chat with Embryo while Thanos is accompanying his apprentice and brother - in - law by lying on the table behind Luka's]

Thanos Albion: [Reading a letter he just received from Iason; a calm frown] _Hellfire, dark fire. Now gypsy, it's your turn..._ [Note: Fitting to this chapter and his explicit lustrous personality, Thanos is singing singer Peter Hollens's version of Hellfire from Disney Hunchback of Notre Dame.]

[Lifting himself up on the table to glance at Luka before rising himself off the bed to stand next to the brunette; an interested tone] Luka, would you mind reading this out loud? It's from this author.

Luka Klauser: [Confused] Eh? [Removing his phone from his ear to read Thanos's letter where Thanos place a thumb to show where Luka need to read] ... would like to temporarily put Tainted Repentance on hold... to write an explicated R18 Cross Ange one - shot fanfiction about Embryo [beep] while [beep]. Also joining in this story is [Long beep]. [Earning a growl or groan from a surprised and/ or furious Luka, while Thanos bear a sickening cruel smirk of the information and the fact...Embryo and Marluxia are hearing the entire conversation as Luka forgot to end the call]

Embryo: [Staring at his Mana window in horror of what he just heard from both Luka and Thanos, as he slowly trail his eyes up to see Marluxia staring at him with a sort of a clueless smirk while he blinks his blue eyes twice...]

Jecht: [Standing against the wall with Emperor Mateus, a shrug of the former's shoulders] Nah, don't worry Majesty; what matters' that we actually have fans while the guy has haters. [Both men immediately witness the door that Marluxia locked instantly flung open by a loud kick from a boot...before Marluxia walked out of the room to be dressed in the attire he wore in Chapter/ Part 20.5, to the two warriors of Chaos's shock as they silently watch the pink - haired Nobody walking out of the room with both his hands grabbing one of Embryo's ankles to pull him out of the room...]

Embryo: [Getting dragged out of the room as his body is wrapped around by a long chain; screaming in horror] M - Marly wait! W - W - Wait a minute! MARLY!

Jecht: [Seeing the two disappear from out of their sight; confused] What the hell was that?

Emperor Mateus: [First in surprise, then his face scrunch in anger and arrogance for the earlier argument.] Hmph, now he will be part of an erotic fantasy. Let him see if he can handle of being the 'bottom'...

 **[Note: So just of that and the fact RedKHII will go ham for the massive desire of writing the one - shot (~ w ~); Tainted Repentance will be temporarily in hiatus.]**


	30. Part 26 - Sleeping Beauty

**EDITED/REWRITE** **: 13/7/2019**

 **Note: Finally, I finished my Rated M Cross Ange (and slightly ROTD crossover) one-shot; Long Live the God! YES! Anyone interested of reading the smutty story can go to the Cross Ange fanfiction section (if you can handle the stuffs and Embryo being in much pain). But anyways, hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 26: Sleeping Beauty**

"Hey, Kanou. I hope we can get Embryo back, and Luka will calm down. You seem so furious when we heard he was taken to the enemy side." Mark/ Markiplier assured with a soft tone and slightly frightened expression as he and Kanou walked out of the portal provided by the former, thanks to being an Akuma Host for sharing all nine elements of different Akumas, for the two to find themselves through a slight clear but silent view of some forest behind their backs with a sight of, to Mark's dismay when he is the first to notice, a seemingly abandoned and ancient castle built on a mountain with the road from the clearing Mark and Kanou are standing, has dark walls, crumbling towers and the sky bears extremely dark green and black clouds; making the sight of the castle as the kingdom of evil in Markiplier's eyes.

"Yeah, I hope so too. Like Rin, Luka, and Karma; I find Em a best friend I would definitely depend on and help with anything, especially with the two of us would end up fixing the stupidest things the others will pull out, most notably from Karma." Kanou agreed with a soft nod and tone although the exasperated expression still painting in his face would make Mark let out a shiver in his spine, but not as much as the castle he pray not to enter when watching Kanou slowly walk his way to the road and heading to the castle.

But when hearing the voice of his dragon Akuma informing him in his mind with a calm tone, Mark first reacts in disbelief before instantly lower his head in possibly defeat and sadness as he has no choice but to slowly walk towards the castle after Kanou. " **Mark, I know we BOTH don't want to go in there; but I sense such familiar dark power filling inside that castle. Your enemy Darkiplier could be in there.** "

* * *

 _[Ten minutes later…]_

Walking inside the open entrance of the castle with the dark clouds above their heads in the sky; Markiplier hide the sight of his feared scowl and spine tingling sensantion from Kanou while the two glance around the dark and slightly crumbling kingdom as they walk further inside, the eerie silence is enough to make Markiplier almost wet himself while he could have sworn he can hear a soft but high – pitched and petrified scream inside his ears and brain, possibly from Oliver when he can see the dragon visibly shaking his entire body with an expression of what it appears to be horror.

"O – Oliver. I know you're scared as I am…" Mark quietly and softly muttered out of Kanou's ears as the two walked towards the inside of the castle, with Mark hearing and seeing Oliver shudder in shock and anger before the dragon in the YouTuber immediately proudly sputter in disagreement and cross its gigantic arms against it's heart before turning it's head to it's left; showing itself to act like a …tsundere. " **I – I'm not scared! I just hate the disgusting stench of your enemy's powers everywhere in here! It's like a mixture of a Satan Spawn and the blood of the powerless fighters killed by a Berserk Klauser!** "

"Berserk Klauser?" Mark thought aloud in confusion and suspicion of the two words, while recalling Iason mentioning about it when everyone was watching Luka almost losing control of himself for unable to stop Embryo from being taken into Shinryu's army, although he and Kanou stopped walking when the latter stops his tracks to turn himself around to the left and enquire the human Akuma Host with a faint frown when he heard what he believed Mark said. "Oi, did you say something about Berserk Klauser?"

"Uh? Oh yeah! Um…Oliver mentioned about it and I remember Iason saying about Luka turning into a Berserk Klauser yesterday. I don't know anything about a Berserk Klauser and I don't know if you're the right guy to ask, so maybe I should ask Iason or Thanos later when we get back from fighting anyone here." Markiplier answered the taller man with a nervous smile, about to walk past Kanou but instead; he almost lift a leg to start walking when Kanou respond with a shrug of his shoulders as his face softened to answer the man's earlier question. "Oh no, I know about the Berserk Klausers and I don't mind explaining about the Klausers, if you want to know more."

"Let me ask you this first; do you know how to identify a Klauser from a normal person?" Kanou exclaimed as when seeing Mark first lift his right arm to point a finger in the air and his mouth open in a smile, before silently responding with his finger lowering down and shaking his head with a sad frown; Kanou first lower his head with an annoyed sigh before raising his head to face the comedian and start explaining with his right arm lifted to show three fingers before lowering each finger down one at them, to catch Mark's interests. "Okay, a Klauser can be identified by having three characteristics; having dark - coloured hair and eyes, known to be called extremely handsome and beautiful…and mysterious to hide their bloodlust of mindless slaughter."

Seeing Mark began to shiver with a terrified expression, no surprise; Kanou continues explaining with his arm lowered to cross both arms against his torso and bear a collected frown. "Actually, there are two types of Klausers in the clan; a Berserk Klauser and a Sane Klauser. Even though the people of both sides share the same Klauser last name; like the Immortals, we all are not related, so it's alright for everyone from the same or different Klauser categories to marry each other. If you and your friends want to know; Luka and his sisters are from the Berserk Klauser category…while Luka's wife and I are from the Sane Klauser category."

"Wha – wait, you're a Klauser too!?" Markiplier froze in horror, actually by looking at Kanou when he reacted with a calm, stoic frown; he may be serious especially when the latter softly lift his arm to scratch the back of his head with his hand before lowering his arm back to his other arm and continue to elucidate the Akuma Host, and unknowingly his Akuma. "Yeah, and Bale was almost adopted by the Sane Klauser clan when I met her as a kid, for also sharing the three characteristics, despite being purely human. Forced to marry the damn bastard Yoshiizumi, I defended her before the two of us ran away from the Demon Council Army, when they slaughter the Sane Klausers, 12 years after the Berserk Klauser clan. That's how we met Luka, Em, Karma, and Rin and I married Shizuka, even though Bale married Usagi."

"The main differences between the Berserk and the Sane Klauser are; Berserk Klausers have those red markings in their skin to show their rage and they temporarily lose their sanity when they kill, while Sane Klausers don't have any markings and we don't lose control; unless they also become as furious as Berserk Klausers. However, the similarity both Klausers has, is that our fighting skills increased in strength and reflexes; above average." Kanou finished explaining as he watch Mark calmly nod his head to show he is listening every single word and understand very clearly, before the revealed Sane Klauser slowly turn around and silently nod towards the large castle in front of their eyes, alerting the Akuma Host to also focus of the mission for the two to collectively walk towards from the large, open entrance in front of the wooden bridge.

* * *

 _[Inside, seven minutes later…]_

Right as Mark and Kanou ran deeper in the darker parts of the castle…

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

"Aaaarhhhh go ––! What the fuck!?" Markiplier screamed in fear as Kanou slung an arm around Mark from behind to shut the latter's mouth with a hand and force the two to press their backs against the wall, Kanou's face bears a furious sneer of both Mark almost blowing their cover and the sudden explosions that erupted in a large, round room with dark green and dead brick walls and floors, with a high platform for a throne to be placed and stairs running down on each side.

What also caught both warriors' attention is the sudden young voice arguing in anger, one Kanou knows too well who the owner of the voice is…

"You're lying! I saw my parents fought, there is no way Mother would be captured so easily, especially by someone like you!"

"Yoshikage?" Kanou softly gasped in surprise as the two men slowly show themselves out of their hiding spot to see a familiar sight of Kanou's teenage – formed son, and his pink cat – humanoid hybrid Stand which Mark can also see and remember its name from Kanou as Killer Queen hovering behind its user, standing in the center of the floor while both Stand and user are glaring at Darkiplier standing on the platform with his hands rested behind his back, a calm sneer in his extremely pale face, to let both Mark and Oliver mutter his name in shock and anger. "Darkiplier…/ **Darkiplier …** "

"On the contrary, young _half – Immortal_ ; True, both your parents fought extremely well and we did manage to witness their battle together, including how you beat that damn insect Yoshiizumi almost in a pulp; I don't lie when I say that your mother is in the castle, hopefully, it will be easier to shut the old man up if we take an Immortal and her son into our hands, like the Akuma Host of the nine-tailed fox demon we recently captured!" Darkiplier explained without changing any expressions besides the grimace scowl in his face during his speech to make the young _half – Immortal_ narrowing his clear blue eyes with a grunt, even until Kanou instantly walked out of his and Mark's hiding spot to yelled out in fury of what he listened from the warrior of Shinryu. "Not if we take back Em and stop you and your damn army!"

"Father?!" Yoshikage gasped in surprise as he, his Stand Killer Queen, and Darkiplier watch Kanou forcefully grabbed Mark by the back of his collar to pull him out of the spot as well with a gasp, but the moment the two ran towards the room, everyone stopped to listen to Darkiplier giving himself a bored sigh before he noted aloud while lifting his left arm to point a finger at both Kira and his Stand, to their confusion and suspicion. "Well, my own enemy's here. Time to get the hell down to the dungeon."

Immediately lowering a finger down to point at the ground below Darkiplier; the young Kira slowly lower his head to face the floor under his feet before he froze in shock when he notice a pool of dark blue, violet and black flow of liquid-like energy suddenly manifest and appear under his and his Stand's feet, catching Kanou and Mark's surprise when they also witness the pool of darkness, until the former's son let out a gasp when he and his Stand were forced to sink and fall through the pool in a fast speed, before the large puddle of darkness quickly fade to disappear into nothing, leaving the floor to be empty and brought Kanou to shout in dismay. "Yoshikage!"

"Now then, warriors of Harmony. To fight you and your pathetic army…" Once seeing Kanou and Mark running to where the former's son was; Darkiplier started to speak to catch the two fighters' attention for them to lift their heads and glare at one of the three leaders of Shinryu's army with anger, before Darkiplier finished his sentence with his arms lifted almost outstretched where a flow of translucent, dark red mists of energy slowly release from his arms and hands, a cruel sneer shown in the 'man's' face. "See it yourselves; all the powers of hell!

* * *

 **Fight: Markiplier (LV 14) & Somuku Kanou Kira (LV 16) vs Darkiplier (LV 16)**

 **Information: Defeat Darkiplier! (Music: Fragments of Sorrow from Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _Darkiplier: (Casually walking in front with his hands behind his back) Do you have a plan to take me down, Mark?_

 _Markiplier: (First adjusting his glasses before wiping a thumb under his nose for a swipe) Yeah, it's called beating the shit outta you!_

Seeing Darkiplier standing on the same floor as Kanou and Mark in front of their eyes; all three men immediately kick their feet off the ground and ran towards each other for Mark to start the fight by allowing his arms and hands, with his dragon Akuma's help, to transform into Oliver's arms but normal human-sized and start throwing a barrage of fists at Darkiplier alongside Kanou, to hear him letting out quiet groans while Mark would say words while punching like "Ah! Here! Here you go!" (Darkiplier: 500 BRV to 411 BRV, Markiplier: 268 BRV to 357 BRV)

But before Mark could give out the twelfth punch to his dark persona, Darkiplier's body suddenly shrouded itself with dark red flames of fire before he immediately disappears into thin air to bring Mark to stumble and almost fall on the brick ground, as he and Kanou turn their heads to face one side of the room where Darkiplier has warped, from magic, before the two heard him mutter with a growl. "Wind!"

On cue, multiple and big dark grey tornadoes of visible wind have manifest and appear at the battlefield, where Mark and Kanou are still standing, before the former let out a few yelps from all ten of the tornadoes start moving around in different circles to send anyone caught in its directions flying off the ground, earning Kanou to start dodging and rolling his body to avoid getting blown off the ground, like Mark as one second he is falling towards the ground, the next he was again shooting back to the air from the twisters. (Mark: 357 BRV to 319 BRV, Darkiplier: 411 BRV to 449 BRV)

"ORA!" Without letting Darkiplier and Mark notice; Kanou suddenly appear behind the former out of thin air and instantly lift both arms in the air to start ramming both fists towards Darkiplier's back, to send him flinching in pain, while Kanou let out his furious cry, "ORAORAORARARARARARA…!" (Darkiplier: 449 BRV to 393 BRV, Kanou: 685 BRV to 741 BRV) Finally, Kanou stopped punching Darkiplier's back for the dark persona to first give a stumble, but only for a second before the taller Sane Klauser let one of his legs release a dark blue glow of energy wrapping around the limb with thin mists and gave three merciless, heavy stomps on the warrior of Shinryu, for the final stomp of the leg to send Darkiplier off the platform! (Darkiplier: 393 BRV to 361 BRV, Kanou: 741 BRV to 773 BRV until…. Darkiplier: 2196 HP to 1423 HP)

Seeing Darkiplier flying in the air with the distraction is enough to cease the tornadoes that disappear from the battlefield when Kanou fought him off with punches and kicks; Markiplier let his body flew to the air towards Darkiplier for the dragon – armed man to hurry send another fist straight to his enemy's torso.

But it appears that Darkiplier seem to know what would happen if he left himself hanging, when his body instantly gave a swift flip behind to avoid Mark throwing his right arm…only for Darkiplier to let his right arm glows with heavy mists of red energy and repeat Mark's attempted attack to send the Youtuber flying towards the wall behind him and forcefully hit his back against the ancient bricks to let out a loud gasp in pain. (Mark: 2307 HP to 1946 HP - 300 HP Wall Rush = 1646 HP)

" **Mark!** " Oliver screamed inside Mark's mind in shock and concern as the latter gave a painful grunt while his body pushed himself out of the crater – covered wall by Darkiplier's attack but instead of falling straight to the ground from the tall height; Mark notice he is floating on air when he can see Oliver Kelvin's dragon wings already sprouted behind his back and flapping to aid Mark's flight.

"Come back here!" Darkiplier demanded as his body again enveloped into flows of dark red energy, but however; his body have been transformed into a large but not gigantic, form of a familiar figure; a darker form of both his and Mark's Akuma: One-tailed dragon Oliver Kelvin Pendragon! But unlike the real Oliver however; Darkiplier's Oliver bear glowing red eyes, horns and heart. (EX: Dark Akuma Host #1!)

First glaring at Markiplier who hastily stagger his body before flying off to the ceiling, 'Darkiplier' turn it's head to witness Kanou running towards the giant dragon on the ground before the former swiftly turn around to take a huge step back away from Kanou, when he gave a kick only to fail when 'Darkiplier' dodged the attack before the giant dragon – formed dark person lift both his dragon – formed arms above him, spilling heavy mists of black smokes out of it's sharpen claws and instantly lower his arms down, with one long slash of black light to hit Kanou and almost send him flying back when he gave a grunt in pain. (EX Burst: The Evil Entity!)

" **I don't quite feel like myself…** " Darkiplier voiced out in a smooth tone as Kanou suddenly receives pain from nothing while he can see everything around himself except the dark form of Oliver Kelvin Pendragon, and Darkiplier inside the dragon in front of Kanou, began to static as if he is trapped inside a television; the Klauser's body continues to feel pain without even receiving any attacks other than the statics around him began to violently switches, (Kanou: 685 BRV to 532 HP, Darkiplier: 411 BRV to 564 BRV)

But when Kanou heard Dark's voice mentioning " **And I'll make you feel right at home…** _ **enjoy your stay**_ **…** " alongside a sinister laugh in the air; 'Oliver's' red eyes let out a bright red blaze with his head thrown back for it's mouth to open wide and let out a brighter glow of dark red light inside and outside it's mouth, before both Darkiplier and his Akuma released a loud, dark scream, with the dragon lowering it's head to face Kanou, and a gigantic spiral of darker grey winds hurling towards the Klauser, shaking the battle in tremendous forces [and the statics in the 'walls' flickers wildly before turning pitch back. Only a few seconds before Kanou gave a gasp and show the battle clearly] (Kanou: 2459 HP to 1895 HP)

Kanou land his body and his back on the ground with a grunt in pain, while 'Oliver' let it's body glow into a flash of black light for a bit before disappearing to replace or turn into Darkiplier.

Turning around without seeing Kanou slowly lifting his body up on his feet, Darkiplier ignore and left the Klauser to hurriedly sprint his body off the ground and dash towards the almost forgotten Markiplier flying in the air, when the Youtuber quickly place both hands behind his back to try and pull something out but the moment Darkiplier have flown himself to Markiplier…

"Tiny Box Tim!" Markiplier screamed to himself with a loud high – pitched squeal of fear and without thinking; threw a palm-sized box with large and cute baby blue eyes and stick arms, that was hiding inside one of the pockets of Mark's jeans, and the impact of the baby – faced box hitting Darkiplier's face immediately send the dark person falling straight to the ground with rocket speed and a groan escaping Darkiplier's mouth when he hit his back against the floor. (Darkiplier: BREAK! Markiplier: 319 BRV to 776 BRV)

"Arrgh! Floof the hair…FOR POWER!" While lifting both his arms to start ruffling his red-dyed hair with wild movements; Markiplier let out a scream when he releases his hands off his hair for his entire body to cover himself with heavy, light blue glow of energy, while his eyes also let out a bright blue glow behind his glasses, (EX: KING OF THE…SQUIRRELS!?) as the dragon – winged and clawed Youtuber watch his enemy again dashing his way to fly towards Markiplier, but unlike earlier...

The latter has the upper hand to start unleashing faster attacks in rocket speed, not letting Darkiplier to mentally prepare to start a new attack when Mark sends rapid punches towards Darkiplier (Markiplier: 776 BRV to 1092 BRV) until Mark end his brutal attacks, but not without a finisher as Darkiplier almost fall his body only to be caught by a giant vortex of wind by Markiplier lifting his hands in front of his dark persona, provided by both Markiplier and the real Oliver Kelvin Pendragon! (EX Burst: Touchdowns!)

"Wanna do the honors, Oliver!" Markiplier enquired with a cheerful grin as when he heard his dragon respond with an ecstatic " **I'M YOURS!** ", Mark let his body glow with a rapid blaze of light blue light and the heavy wind rising up to envelop the Youtuber for only a few seconds before both the light and wind vanished to show Mark has transformed into Oliver.

" **You're making me really mad!** " First declaring in a furious growl, Oliver glare at both it and it's host opponent before he immediately flew through Darkplier for him to first receive a grunt from an unexpected attack from the giant dragon, (Markiplier: 1092 BRV to 1246 BRV) before Oliver repeat the action by flying back to Darkiplier from the other direction (Markiplier: 1246 BRV to 1400 BRV) until Oliver swiftly turn around to flap it's giant wings harder and push himself to float a mile away from Darkiplier, it's mouth was glowing a brighter glow of lighter sky blue light only to lower it's head and unleash both a gigantic ball of lighter blue or almost white energy of light and multiple spirals of wind racing towards Darkiplier. " **Megaflare!** "

First receiving the twisters shooting towards him, the battle now ends in Mark's favor when the 'Megaflare' finally lands on top of the ground Darkiplier is standing on before it erupted into a colossal earthquake to create a massive explosion, the quiet sounds of Darkiplier's voice groaning in pain and anger officially end the heated fight. "Ggh…dammit!" *** Victory! ***

 _Markiplier: (First ruffling/ 'floofing' his hair with his hands before lifting his right arm to start knocking as if in front of a door with a grin. While Kanou stands behind Mark's right with his eyes closed to place a hand on his shoulder and release a soft crack.) "Who wants my crown! Old King sucks dong!"_ **[*]**

* * *

After their fight; Mark and Kanou stood at the floor to witness Darkiplier slowly taking a few staggering steps backwards, with a hand placed on his torso and let out slow coughs and breaths with a painful sneer, his eyes glower furiously at his victorious opponents, especially when Mark demand Darkiplier with his human arms lifted in a boxer's position and his expression makes a poor excuse of a tough guy's face. "Huh? You wanna go again, Dark! Wanna have another go, and fight with the champ!?"

But instead of a sneer and accepting another battle; Mark and Kanou react in confusion of the cruel smile curling in Darkiplier's face while he slowly lifts himself to stand straight and place his arms behind his back again, as if he never fought Markiplier and Kanou earlier, before Darkiplier respond by notifying the two enemies with a slow shake of his head, and his smooth voice gave a growl for his defeat. "No. I have something more urgent to do than simply wasting my full powers on the two of you. I recommend you and your friends to ask a senior what is a ... Satan Spawn."

With that, Darkiplier allowed his body to be covered in the same dark violet and black glow of energy rising from his feet towards his head, with a swishing noise, until Mark and Kanou watch the former's dark persona disappear in a flash before the darkness that took him away; to the two's confusion again until Kanou heard a familiar voice shouting as loud, but also quiet to be fading, at his right for the Sane Klauser to turn his head and glance at an entrance of what appears to be a stairway to whatever hall from downstairs. "…ather…Father!"

"Yoshikage!" Kanou muttered in surprise and concern as Mark turn his attention from Darkiplier's disappearance to Kanou suddenly running towards the stairway, to Mark's shock before the Youtuber quickly start to kick his feet and hastily run after the Klauser. "K – Kanou! Wait up!"

* * *

"So how did your defeat go?" King Barrel enquired, or mocked, his ally with a soft frown when he and their comrades noticed Darkiplier have appeared from his arrival spot inside the throne room before walking towards his partner's right side.

First giving a bored scowl for the obviously mocking tone in Lucius's voice, Darkiplier's anger seem to grew more when he not only listen to Bill Cipher giving himself a childish laugh for his own leader's _defeat_ but also his, Lucius, and Anti's Chaos's counterpart; Garland is the only one of Chaos's army to present himself in the meeting, not even caring of where his other comrades are.

"Merely a setback. But no matter, I'm done with the first part of my work to offer my services in the war." Darkiplier responds with a shrug of his shoulders with a click of his tongue as his words brought Garland to glance at his representative with a curious tone when he exclaims the dark persona of the Akuma Host. "Oh? What other parts do you intend to do for your 'services'?"

Giving himself a smirk as a response; everyone witness Darkiplier slowly lower his head with his eyes closed to release a soft, cruel chuckle from his throat… "You all can come out now."

As if on cue; King Barrel, Shinsuke Khalifa, Ryuichi Asami, Marluxia, Ash Albion, Demon Council Leader, Bill Cipher, Arch Knight, Madeline de Autriche, Austin Trance, Tengu, and Moon Waters notice a fast, flash of wind flying past their cheeks to feel the cold air and a sense of powerful energy, much greater than theirs, in their veins while everyone glare at Darkiplier of what he could be possibly planning, with Asami and Austin wrapping their arms around Khalifa and Madeline of the sudden force of wind almost blowing everyone away, while Bill scream in shock from flying around the room in a reckless manner as if he is being taken by the winds.

Until all thirteen can feel the wind and sensation dimming down the moment Darkiplier voiced aloud with a calm, proper tone. "Well you all should see, we can replace our dead and traitorous allies with our own small but powerful additions!"

When they heard the man said those words; everyone notice by lifting their heads to glare at Darkiplier, that behind the man are eight more but definitely familiar figures standing to show their appearance… showing the warriors of Shinryu and Garland familiar people are present in the room, but at the same time; they are not the same people.

With the exception of their likeness and possibly the same goes with Darkiplier; these people all bear black hair and clothes, extremely pale white skin, glowing black demon eyes and their faces bear cruel smirks, until everyone turn their heads to face the Demon Council Leader when he took a step forward and raise his voice in anger to argue with Darkiplier. "Unacceptable! Although we do indeed require all nine hosts of those disgusting creatures; how did you create these Satan Spawns!? There are not pure demons, not even the filthy Klauser should even have one!"

"I have something else to say, instead of listening to the old fart!" Bill Cipher chose the right time to stop the Demon Council Leader from continuing anymore of his annoying speeches after pointing a long, wrinkling finger at the Satan Spawn impersonating Sosuke, to the others and the _Satan Spawns'_ relief other than the old man, as he slowly float down to the floor and stand in front of Sosuke's Satan Spawn, earning a calm, stoic frown from the 'brunette' man when his narrowed eyes glare at the grinning blonde, who is actually a few inches shorter than the Akuma Host of the Eight – Legged Akuma. "Other than the fact that we have the Satan Spawn of the author…"

"We have one of anime's underrated but slightly overpowered villains! Hey author, get him to dress like he was in the manga and anime!" Bill cheered with his murderous sense of enthusiasm when everyone witness Bill suddenly changed position from standing in front of Sosuke's Satan Spawn for one second…

...to be hanging his body against 'Sosuke's' body with his legs wrapping around the Satan Spawn's waist, and his gloved hands slicking 'Sosuke's' black hair back to leave one long strand hanging down his pale white face in the next second, to 'Sosuke's' _surprise_ with a faint line of a frown…

 **SWOOSH! CRACK!**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Everyone, even the other seven Satan Spawns, gave each other a cringe of possible pain while Bill land his back on the floor to roll all with his gloved hands touching the back of his pants, which sprout out blood out of his [pixelated] butt, when 'Sosuke' impaled the tip of his katana through for the Satan Spawn of the brunette Klauser to remark aloud with a soft tone but noticeable smug smirk shown in the man's face. "This is for calling me underrated and slightly overpowered. And do you want to get negative reviews for making me more like my original counterpart, even though my appearance in this story is so obvious?"

"Aizen, what the hell!?" Bill Cipher argued in shock and fury while he swiftly lift himself to stand with his hands still touching his bleeding backside for everyone to watch their argument in confusion, as 'Aizen' spoke with a quiet chuckle to the sneering mind demon, while he slowly lowers his 'Zanpakuto' to place it back in its sheath strapped in the left side of his waist. "I don't even need Kyoka Suigetsu to do that. Besides, I don't want to be covered with blood from your butt when I do it."

Leaving himself out of the randomness moments in this meeting, most notably Bill reacting in shock and anger before everyone watched the obnoxious mind demon arguing with a Satan Spawn; Marluxia kept himself silent with his head lowered to narrow his eyes and give himself a scowl…

* * *

"Satan Spawns?"

"Yes. We now know Darkiplier has been creating these _Satan Spawns_ since the start of the war, saying they will replace the warriors we lost." Marluxia responded with a nod in agreement as he is inside Embryo's _cell,_ as Marluxia offered himself to become his _guard and tormentor_ to bring him food three times a day, but hiding the fact to have a conversation and report anything from Shinryu's army to the Akuma Host.

Luckily for Marluxia, not only everyone from Shinryu and Chaos accepts his proposition without knowing the reason; but Embryo also seems to trust the pink-haired which is quite a surprise to not the long blonde – haired man, but also Marluxia as he would find himself…happy when knowing more about Embryo and his friends like Luka, Karma, Kanou, and Rin from the former's stories; finding his company much better than Bill Cipher's team.

Perhaps this will give the pink-haired man a heart he wished to reclaim.

Embryo softly wrapped his fingers around the slightly long and thin, green object sticking out between his teeth with a scowl and a grunt from hearing the information, although his green eyes trail to face Marluxia with a tint of surprise, when the pink-haired man enquired the blonde man with a confused scowl, with Embryo allowing the pink-haired man to call the former by the nickname he does not mind while Marluxia does not mind being called Marly by the other, as a sign of trust for the Akuma Host and his enemy… unless one of the two would suddenly betray the other. "Em, can I ask you a question; is the dinner I made for you that terrible to brush your teeth that hard?"

"No. It's just that I was _forced_ to do something before this, I'm trying to forget it." Embryo answered as Marluxia watch with a mild surprise of the blonde man furiously brushing his teeth with fast speed, his mouth is being covered with white toothpaste over something he was _forced to do,_ which would bring curiosity to the pink-haired man but decided not to ask Embryo more of what it is. [Note: Embryo is actually referencing the explicit Cross Ange one – shot he and two ROTD characters appeared when Tainted Repentance had a hiatus, Long Live the God.]

Suddenly, both Marluxia and Embryo ceased their conversation when they hear the door opening from behind the former to turn around and both men caught sight of none other than…

"I see our _guest_ is either enjoying or finding your food terrible for him to brush his teeth that hard, Marluxia." Tengu assumed with his emotionless smile painting in his face, ignoring a sort of angry pout from the pink-haired man for what Tengu said, while Embryo's pure green eyes slightly narrow with his right arm lifted to grab a cup of water for him to rinse his mouth from the toothpaste before spitting the frothy liquid back to the cup, for the blonde to wonder aloud of his enemy's appearance, not seeing the taller slightly blonde-haired man walking to stand in front of the man sitting below and in front of the two warriors of Shinryu. "Oh, the main villain of Gintama…"

 **SMASH / BREAK!** [Insert bell ringing noise and imagine a man yodeling sound – effect]

' _Em!?_ ' Marluxia thought while reacting in shock as he witness Embryo's body and head planted against the wooden floor with such force from Tengu stoically slamming his enemy with only hand behind the Akuma Host's head, with the taller swordsman lifting himself to stand straight while he composedly clarify his enemy with a frown and not seeing Marluxia kneeling beside Embryo's left to hurriedly lift the blonde man up to sit back on the floor. "You're maybe a grown man Embryo, but you can't refer to your elders as tes [beep] cles. Also, you should know that I'm just simply a Hanshin fan." [Note: Tengu misheard Gintama, as he is the parody of the manga's main villain, as Kintama which is Japanese for 'family jewels' (the slang term for the actual word), also a recurring pun in the Gintama manga and anime]

"I said Gintama, not Kintama! And I didn't say anything about Hanshin!" Embryo yell in pain and anger while both Marluxia and Tengu did not hear Kokkuri also grunting in pain and exasperation inside its host for the sudden stunt as well. " **Old man, can you listen to Em instead of slamming him for something he didn't do, on the spot! You DAMN MONSTER!** "

"I won't be surprised if Marluxia told you our plan, but I'm here to tell you I find your _arrival_ disappointing. I may want the two of us to have another fight…but not torture you weak with Demon Bounded chains around you. The old man is definitely boring as always with no taste of other people's entertainment." Tengu explained with a bored sigh as Embryo's eyes slightly narrow with anger and a tint of agreement when he slowly lower his head, with Marluxia glance at the younger blonde, before the next words brought both pink and blonde-haired men to react in surprise and lift their heads to face Kuja's representative. "…If I were to _guard_ you, I would send you back to your comrades and tell Shinryu's group you escaped on your own, just for us to have a proper fight without interruptions."

"Marluxia, if you try to fight me for _betraying_ this group; we can fight each other outside and see if you can defeat and kill me." Tengu notified with his emotionless smile flashing and narrowing his eyes to bear a menacing stare, as Marluxia and Embryo first glance at each other with silence and a confused scowl before they turn their heads back to Tengu, only for the taller swordsman to composedly turn around and start to walk away from the two and out of the room without even closing the door, that was ajar this whole time…unaware that a figure is happening to be standing outside the interrogation room when he emerged out of the hall.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Assumptions can lead to arguments!**

[Inside the soon – to – be deserted castle; Kanou and Mark ran down the stairs after their fight with Darkiplier to find themselves in what appears to be the dungeon room, in one of the cells are happening to hold not only Kanou's son Yoshikage, without his Stand Killer Queen, but also Kanou's wife and another Immortal, Shizuka Marikawa; sleeping with her right side of her body against the slightly dirty floor.]

(Young) Kira Yoshikage: [Noticing Kanou and Mark entering the dungeon; surprised and relief] Father!

Kira Somuku Kanou: [Kneeling next to his son and in front of his wife; calm with a stern frown] Don't worry Yoshikage. I'll take care of your mother… [Slowly lowering his body for Yoshikage and Mark to watch the man preparing to give a kiss to his wife, mimicking either Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. But before he could do that, something seems to click in Kanou's mind when he gave a noise and reacting in a tint of surprise.] …Yoshikage.

(Young) Kira Yoshikage: [Confused] Yes Father?

Kira Somuku Kanou: [Lifting his body up to turn around…and stare at his son with a cruel smirk, to send (Young) Kira and Mark to stare in shock.] Were you with your mother here all this time?

(Young) Kira Yoshikage: [First giving a slow nod in confusion…before reacting in surprise and anger.] Yes…wait, you think I would please myself with Mother while she's sleeping!?

Kira Somuku Kanou: [Leaning his body to kneel an inch closer to his son while leaving Mark to react in fear in the background; a sadistic grin (imagine his hair is covering his eyes)] Well, Shizuka and I know how you _feel,_ if you see a nice woman…

(Young) Kira Yoshikage: [Flailing his arms; embarrassed and angry] Wah! Don't mention about that! [On cue; all three men notice, from hearing a tired moan, that Shizuka tiredly open her eyes half-open before slowly lifting herself to sit in front of the surprised and relieved men.]

Shizuka Marikawa: [Rubbing one of her eyes with a hand; a tired smile] …Is it breakfast already?

[Her response immediately brought Mark, Kanou, and his son to react by falling their bodies on the ground, as everyone always forget that Shizuka is always the sleeping beauty that would send people reacting with misunderstandings as if she was in any trouble.]

* * *

 **[*] : Markiplier's (and slightly Darkiplier's) moveset is heavily inspired by the Youtube video Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Character Moveset - Markiplier by ShadBad88.**


	31. Part 27 - A Frozen Battle

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 27: A Frozen Battle**

' _Achoo!'_

"5…Why did you want to bring me here?" After releasing a soft, quiet sneeze from the sudden chill in the air with a finger rubbing under his nose; Sosuke enquired his pet Disguising – formed animal 5.O.5, this time the animal is in his polar bear – dog hybrid Disguise [from Chapter/ Part 21], with the hooded and cloaked brunette riding on the giant dog's back while the polar bear dog raise it's head and open it's eyes from it's short nap with a bark.

Both Sosuke and 5.O.5, by the latter begging it's master for a _walk_ , … are happening to find themselves on top of a tall building in Moscow, Russia, which is heavily snowing with a clear sight of a blizzard blowing in the freezing air. Obviously due to this immerse snow weather as well as the War of Wars; the human and non – human residents might as well be inside their homes like everyone in the human world of Purvana to avoid entering the conflict.

When hearing it's owner asking his question; 5.O.5 gently lift itself to stand on all four of it's legs, carefully making sure Sosuke _does not fall_ off it's giant back as the brunette lift both of his arms and gripped his hood and cloak closer to his head and body; before the Akuma Host notice the blue-furred polar bear dog is positioned to stand like a pointer dog with it's head facing north and a leg lifted up, bringing the brunette to first stare at where 5.O.5 is showing…

"Oh, I haven't seen them in a long time in the War."

* * *

"FINALLY!" Even though the ferocious blizzard let out loud swishing noises with the colder air increasing the freezing temperature of Russia; the sound of a man screaming with enthusiasm and joy is loud enough to break the windy noises and fill the snow raining sky as leaving two hooded figures standing in front of a giant snowman created by himself out of boredom in the center of the town; a figure emerged himself out of the head of the snowman to gave his scream and lift his arms outstretched, bearing the most happiest grin on his face as if he is in bliss.

That particular figure was no one other than…

"Hey Riser; aren't you feeling cold inside there? I mean, I know you're a phoenix; but don't you think you're going to get yourself sick under the snowman!" Lucy shouted at the base of the snowman with shock while she clutch her cloak and hood tighter on her frame, with her hands and being embraced by both Lucy and Riser's 'tutor' and human – formed summon of the Phoenix demon summon, as well as wife of Riser's contracted demon Ifrit, Otae just for warmth as she only has a long cloth over her shoulders, back, and kimono, wrapping her sleeved arms around Lucy.

Seeing the two women glancing up at the snow-covered ground; Riser's body gave a stumble as he quickly climbs himself off the head of the snowman...

Only for him to scream in shock when something must have hit his legs, for the fire – using man to immediately roll off the head of the gigantic sculpture and let out a scream when both Lucy and Otae took a step back to watch Riser's body falling towards the area the two ladies last stood, before the blonde man land his body through a small mountain of snow, temporarily sinking through the white ground until Riser rise off the small hill of white snow to notify the ladies in front of him, surprised but relief showing in Riser's face. "Are you kidding me!? Nothing's more fun for finally showing ourselves in a full chapter, than making something giant and ridiculous for the purpose of stupidity in the Redeemers of the Damned series!"

"Well, we have been traveling to different worlds, since we last saw Aizen." Lucy recalled with a soft frown as the three are aware by feeling in their skins that the blizzard began to dim down when the wind slowly decreases, but the entire area still bear the cold temperature although both Riser and Otae does not seem to have any problem with the cold, for being fire using demon summoner and summon.

Slowly removing her arms off Lucy, Otae gently dusts any snow off the latter's shoulders and hooded head with her hands while she thought aloud with a calm smile, her chocolate brown eyes are closed which is rarely. "Luckily, it won't be long to wait for Lord Klauser; because I can predict that he'll show up right…now."

As if her predictions are both true and on cue; the second Otae finished speaking, a sudden presence brought Lucy and Riser off guard when the three back away in shock from an instant sight of a giant blue dog's face appearing behind Lucy and Otae with a loud roar and a defensive scowl shown in it's face, but before Riser and Lucy could wrap their arms around the three of them to let out a scream in terror; a familiar voice above the giant beast's back assured the blue dog to make it first stare at the three and stop roaring, before it instantly react in happiness and start moving ecstatic around the three. "5.O.5, they're friends so don't eat them."

"Aizen!" Noticing the rider of the blue hybrid between a dog and a polar bear sitting above the beast's back by lifting his head in confusion; Riser revealed the name of the rider in shock as Lucy and Otae also raise their heads up to see a familiar brunette man composedly sitting on top of his animal's back, with a calm smile on his handsome face, earning a startled smile from Lucy only for her and Otae to react in surprise when Riser immediately leapt off the snow, and over Sosuke's pet, to grab the latter off guard and tackle the brunette off it's back; before the latter gave a groan from landing himself on the snow, with the phoenix demon above him and the hood below Sosuke's brown head pressed against the snow.

"Where the fuck were you!? Don't you know it's been 18 chapters since we last saw each other in a full chapter, and Lucy and Riser had to appear in only four omakes to have a little bit of screen time!" Riser yelled in anger as Sosuke, who actually does not mind if people are calling him by his usual first name, watch the phoenix above the Akuma Host lying his body on top of the latter, while he pants to catch his breath from expressing his anger of being away from the brunette for so long.

Unknown to the two, Lucy bears a sort of reaction with her arms lifted to cover her mouth with her hands and her cheeks and nose bear a flash of pink when she, Otae, and Sosuke's pet 5.O.5 watched the sudden tackle. "Uh..."

Feeling a pair of skinny arms wrapping around his torso and back, Riser first react in a startled frown in confusion before his dark blue eyes widen in shock and realization when Lucy, Otae and 5.O.5 witness the blonde phoenix demon lifting himself to sit on his knees, while his sudden raise help Sosuke lift himself to sit on his cloak and the snow, from his arms wrapping tightly around Riser; to his dismay when he complains in shock, anger, and embarrassment. "A – Aizen! Why are you hugging Riser!? Are you trying to be out of character!? I know we can act like idiots in ROTD, but…!?"

" _ **Riser, if you're done rambling your mouth; can you think at least that the son of Lord Luka Klauser might be hugging you for warmth because the entire town is cold**_ **?** " Hearing his Ifrit's voice exclaiming with an irritated sigh in his mind, Riser stopped shouting in a faint surprise while he watches Sosuke slowly lifting his head to glance at Riser with a calm frown and collected expression, earning a blink of Riser's eyes before he closed both shut with a sigh, while he muttered with a sad frown. "Oh, Riser thought Aizen is either showing himself as out of character to handle the cold, or even gay to end the both of us up in some yaoi."

"Actually I can handle the cold very well, and don't assume of people based on how you judged." Sosuke informed as he slowly unwraps himself off the phoenix's body before he carefully lifts himself up to his feet, with his hands gently grab Riser's hands to also pull him up to his feet on the snow.

"Lord Klauser, may we ask you if you know about what is happening in the area?" Walking past both recent demon summoners with Riser taking a step back off the two brunettes; Otae softly questioned the Akuma Host, with a tint of sadness and curiosity in her frown, while everyone watch Sosuke slowly lift his head to glance around the white – covered town, as well as the gigantic snowman he saw Riser emerged out of the head, obviously he was the one to make the colossal sculpture.

After a minute of silence and turning his head left to right; Sosuke gently shook his head with his voice notifying the answer to the four, including his polar bear – dog who let it's head tilted to the side with a soft noise to show it's confusion. "No. I can sense a high amount of freezing spirit energy in the entire country, but not as powerful as the hosts of the Three – Tailed Akuma of water and ice. They're still at Hybrid Hell, so they can't be the ones responsible for this."

"Well, unless if my friend Gray is here; hopefully Natsu won't start their fight again…" Although everyone did not manage to hear Lucy muttering to herself with her hazel brown eyes shut with a serious frown; Riser gave himself a shrug and also close his dark blue eyes shut to wonder aloud with a bored and haughty frown and tone. "It's not like there's a demon summoner for ice or powerful ice – using anime character, like that kid from Aizen's manga here to do this. Lucy's Leviathan is more than enough to extinguish Riser's fire!"

When mentioning about Lucy's demon summon; Sosuke and Lucy notice Riser's voice let out a high pitch tone of saying Leviathan with a shiver in his body, with Lucy listening to the voice of her demon summon speaking with a soft tone, to get the blonde woman nodding with a frown in agreement. " _ **Milady, I see Ifrit's summoner is still afraid of me and dragons.**_ "

"Well now that you mentioned that Riser; I do know the demon summoner for an ice demon, and I can say that I can sense the presence of this summoner nearby; so we can pay a visit." Sosuke thought aloud with a soft tone, as he ignore Riser giving his body another shiver with a surprised reaction, to walk towards 5.O.5 who immediately lower it's upper torso down while wagging it's large, bushy tail with excitement, when Sosuke place his hands on the light blue back covered in fur before swiftly rising himself up and climb to sit on the back of the giant dog's back and neck as a transportation, with Sosuke turning his head to face the surprised blonde demon summoners and brunette human – formed demon summon and offered with a soft nod to the direction 5.O.5 is standing to run. "I'm sorry about you four not getting any screen time in any chapters, but I would like you all to come with me."

"Oh hey, it's no big deal. At least you asked us to follow you, so it's fine." Lucy respond with a calm yet slightly nervous smile as she slowly walk towards 5.O.5, with her arms lifted from the slits of her cloak for Sosuke to gently grab her fair limbs before carefully lifting Lucy up with little ease, off the snow for the young woman to slowly sit behind Sosuke on 5.O.5's back, until the two hear Otae's voice informing with a calm tone for Sosuke and Lucy to turn their heads and see Otae lifting both her hands with a nervous smile when seeing Riser is staring at her with a sad, surprising frown. "Oh no, Riser. I would like to return back to Lady Airu, in case if she needs my help."

First glancing at Otae before Sosuke, Lucy, and 5.O.5 multiple times; Riser seem to gave in the pressure when he gave himself a painful – like expression and quiet sigh before he informed aloud to both Sosuke and Lucy, his back immediately let out a fiery burst of orange and red blaze to summon a pair of wings made out of its flames, in an exact manner as Airu Phenex in Sosuke's mind. "Well, at least it still beats than appearing in omakes."

With that; Otae take a step back as she watch 5.O.5 immediately pounce off the snow-covered ground before the giant dog carrying the Akuma Host and demon summoner of the Leviathan ran towards north, with the demon summoner of her husband also leaping off the ground before he flew above the air to follow after the dog with fast speed, leaving the brunette human – formed summon to give herself another calm smile before speaking to herself, while her body and feet began to flicker and let out multiple sparks of flames. "Lord Klauser; I hope you'll tell your new friends about your partner when they'll see _her_."

* * *

 _[Five minutes later…]_

With a slightly blurred but also clear silhouette of the populous Saint Basil's Cathedral on sight through the intense cold wind of another blizzard; 5.O.5 and Riser quickly sprinted as fast as they can when the four, including Sosuke and Lucy, have arrived in the Red Square of Moscow to see the entire city, like the other parts of the human world Russia; are covered in white snow and blue translucent ice through the buildings and some parts of the road.

But as soon as the dog and flying fire – using man have arrived at the center of the square with the majestic cathedral, which has indeed bear white snow on each roof of the towers and icicles have formed under said roofs; a clear sight of a figure is floating around the cathedral immediately brought 5.O.5 and Riser to stop their tracks with the former letting out a slide forward from the ice-covered ground, nearly toppling Sosuke and Lucy over for the latter to get a short shriek and hurriedly tighten the grip of her arms wrapping around the brunette's waist, until 5.O.5 manages to put his slide into a halt when it land its feet on a small pile of snow.

Slowly lifting their heads from the sudden skate, Riser's voice screaming in shock brought Sosuke and Lucy to turn their heads to their side and face the direction Riser is pointing at from the air. "Ahh! Don't tell me we're fighting her!"

By Riser's words; the figure first raises it's head to slightly tilt to its right side before Sosuke, Lucy, Riser, and 5.O.5 witness this being twirling around in the air and show itself in front of the freezing cathedral.

This newcomer…is actually a gigantic woman, about sharing the same size of the Saint Basil's Cathedral or even beyond that, with icy blue skin with dark – like blue and purple hair tied in a high ponytail – like fashion with a golden piece with four spikes and a red jewel, minimal purple clothing to cover her busty and almost bare figure with a purple shoulder armor piece on her left shoulder to hold her blue and purple capes and hang them down to her feet, matching purple wristbands to conceal the back of her hands with a purple string wrapping around her middle finger, blue skin-tight pants with light blue stars, and purple high – heeled like boots. Floating behind her back is a sort of large, long golden piece with seven large, dark blue icicles floating behind, as if it forms like a sort of fan.

" _ **I knew it; the demoness of ice, Shiva.**_ " Ifrit and Leviathan revealed the creature to both Riser and Lucy in their minds, the tone in their telepathic voices bear a sort of relief but at the same time annoyance, which brought Riser to stare at the ice – using demon summon called Shiva in shock and sadness while Lucy bear an astonished reaction when Sosuke gently help the blonde demon summoner down to her feet on the snow before him. As for Sosuke…

" **If Shiva is here, then that means…** " Reaper wondered to it's host's mind, with the surprise in it's voice and human – formed, hooded face quickly changed into shock, while Sosuke trail his chocolate brown eyes to Shiva first before Riser and Lucy, a faint, soft frown is shown in the brunette's face, until the former of the two instantly thought of a plan to declare to both of his companions with a proud, conceited smirk in his tanned jaw. "Riser got it! Let's just beat the shit out of Shiva down! That might get the town back to normal!"

' _Is he serious? /_ _ **Is he serious?**_ ' Sosuke, Lucy, Ifrit, and Leviathan thought to themselves as they stare at the blonde man in the red suit with mixed reactions of the plan he just announced, but possibly slight irritation.

Yet, when both the former two glance at Shiva, who gave the visitors a proud grin with her right hand lifted for a sudden translucent blue orb, about the side of her palm, to swiftly rise itself towards her palm and instantly sprout out multiple ice spikes; Lucy let out a petrified sound out of her mouth when she stared at the ice demon in horror as the only key she can use to summon at the moment in the War, is Leviathan's.

But leaving them no choice, Lucy quickly pull out her right hand where her only blue is tightly gripped in her fingers, while Sosuke pull his katana out of his sheath to hold the green hilt with his right hand, unaware to everyone; Sosuke's mind gave out a promise when he glanced at the smirking, slightly, human – formed demon summon. ' _Eva.'_

* * *

 **Fight: Sosuke (Aizen Klauser), Lucy & Riser (Assists) vs Shiva [Kingdom Hearts II style]**

 **Information: Team up with Lucy and Riser to defeat Shiva! (Music: Battle with Shiva from Dissidia Final Fantasy NT)**

 _Riser: (Pulling his hands out of the pockets of his pants) How crisp this weather is._

As soon as Riser is on the snow-covered ground, at the same time 5.O.5 have seemingly disappeared from the battlefield; Sosuke, Lucy, and Riser first positioned themselves to stand in front of the giant blue-skinned woman, before the fight starts now with the two blondes and only brunette running towards the demon, when she first give herself a twirl in the air, until Lucy gave out a cry when she sway her right arm, the head of her Leviathan key gave a light blue glow, and in a flash of a gigantic ball of water; a large, but not gigantic sized, form of Leviathan emerged out of the colossal orb before the water dragon releases multiple but small balls of water to send them soaring towards Shiva, (Shiva: 10,000 HP to 8,734 HP) at the same time Sosuke release countless strikes of his sword with multiple slashes of dark violet mists blown to hit either of her slightly bare skin. (Shiva: 8,734 HP to 6,529 HP)

Seeing Shiva positioning the orb she was holding to aim at where Riser is floating; the sudden lighter blue light forming inside the orb alerted Riser to summon his fiery wings and leapt off the ground to avoid a large vertical path of gigantic ice, nearly hitting Riser before he lift his arms, as if he is holding a bow and arrow to summon the flames to exactly form into a gigantic bow of fire, and instantly shoot it through Shiva's waist and back. (Shiva: 6,529 HP to 3,047 HP)

Riser swiftly flew towards Shiva when he sees Lucy and Sosuke continuously throw orbs of water and multiple sword attacks with darkness towards the ice demon (Shiva: 3,047 HP to 1,962 HP) but as if she knows what it happen; Shiva immediately disappear in a flash of snowflakes the moment Riser almost threw a punch with a fist in the air. Suddenly, Shiva reappeared behind Riser, Lucy, and Sosuke and swiftly sway her arm to the other side and summon a wall of spiky ice to send Riser, Lucy, and Sosuke flying away with a gasp from the two of them. (Sosuke, Riser, Lucy: 100 HP to 48 HP)

While Riser manage to twirl himself back to regain his balance as soon as Shiva starts summoning and throwing multiple orbs of crystallized ice blue spheres; Sosuke swiftly stand in front of Lucy for the brunette to block some of the spheres to avoid the two of them from getting hit, while Riser releases multiple arrows of fire on the air to shoot through the orbs to not only disperse all of the balls of ice, but might have hit Shiva a few times, (Shiva: 1,962 HP to 931 HP)

But either a quick tactical plan or a last-minute stunt; Sosuke immediately grab Lucy by one of her wrists to give the two of them a fast spin and send Lucy flying straight to Shiva with a scream when Sosuke releases her wrist.

As if he knows what the two are thinking; Lucy quickly stop screaming to twirl herself as she was sent flying to Shiva before positioning herself to lift one of her legs up to perform a sort of kick, when she yelled out an attack name in confidence and determination. "Lucy Kick!" That kick alone to the stomach seems to be effective enough for Shiva to stumble and fall towards the snow-covered ground on her knees and be stunned to not move in pain. (Shiva: 931 HP to 900 HP)

"Takin' it to 'em! / I'll put an end to this!" Both Riser and Sosuke voiced out in slight anger and confidence, as the two men hurriedly ran towards the almost defeated Shiva with Riser again summoning multiple arrows with additions of orbs made out of fire and Sosuke threw out heavy strikes of his katana at the demoness of ice. (Shiva: 900 HP to 729 HP)

But seeing Shiva slowly rising to her feet before lifting herself a few inches off the air, Shiva swiftly float towards Riser and Lucy to throw her orb in the air, with the two blonde summoners noticing snowflakes are raining down above them, until they failed to notice the trap when they receive heavy damage from a wall of spiky ice rising from the ground under their feet (Lucy and Riser: 48 HP to 0 HP) But…

" _ **Riser! / Lady Lucy!**_ " Both Riser and Lucy blinked their eyes by the sounds of their summons shouting their names, as the two blondes found themselves not falling to the snow and not dead, but alive and rejuvenated while sitting on the shoulders and/ or backs of their summons Ifrit and Leviathan, again large-sized, before they are forced to be the spectators as Ifrit and Leviathan instantly flew straight to Shiva before releasing their respective elements with Ifrit throwing fiery punches, and both Leviathan and Shiva releasing orbs of water and ice. (Lucy and Riser: 0 HP to slowly 100 HP, Shiva: 729 HP to 613 HP)

Rolling his body to avoid another path of ice summoned by Shiva; Sosuke had already summon his Arachne Akuma Reaper, the same size as the three summons to make it a fair fight with space, for the host and human – formed and hooded Akuma to start swinging their katana and scythes against the ice demon who has been unfazed whenever she is hit with attacks. (Shiva: 613 HP to 500 HP)

But when seeing Shiva about to swing one of her arms to swipe him away, Sosuke quickly lift his katana in front of him for the repeated action of Shiva summoning a wall of ice from her arm before Sosuke was sent flying a mile away from the Shiva he is fighting, with Reaper taking a huge leap away from the ice demon to stand behind it's host.

Right as Ifrit and Leviathan have gently placed their summoners next to Sosuke and Reaper…

[Finisher/ Special Triple Attack: The 'Combination of Trios like from those animes!'] **[1]**

"You two, come here!" Riser swiftly wrapped each of his arms around Lucy and Sosuke's necks to pull them closer, to the two surprise, for Riser to whisper another of his plans with Ifrit, Leviathan, and Reaper also leaning their large bodies down to listen to their confusion, until Lucy pull away from Riser's right arm to question in surprise and anger. "Wait, will that work!?"

"You'll never know until you try!" Was all Sosuke could respond before he again lifts Lucy off her feet with his arms, to Lucy's shock, until Sosuke threw her towards the air before he jumped away with Reaper, leaving Riser and Ifrit to face Shiva when she floats in front of the fire using demon and it's summoner.

"Ifrit!" Riser demanded with a grin as he jump off the snow to float above their heads, while the demonic summon instantly start racing towards Shiva to start swiping multiple strikes of it's claws, with flames erupting from each strike against the ice demons. (Shiva: 500 HP to 420 HP)

Once Ifrit is done striking the ice demoness; the fire – using demon seem to summon heavy flames around the two, to seal her from any movements while Ifrit release another attack when it lift it's right arm over it's head before lowering it down to the snow and slam it's fist on the ground to summon multiple pillars of twirling flames at the ice – using demon. (Shiva: 420 HP to 365 HP)

As soon as the flames slowly evaporated from the ground when Ifrit and Riser flew away and above Shiva; Leviathan with Lucy standing on it's scaled back instantly flew towards the blue-skinned giant to rapidly flew around her, creating a whirlpool of water surrounding only the opponent in the process, yet she can still receive pain from the scorching air outside the tornado (Shiva: 365 HP to 241 HP) until Shiva receives countless barrages of water slashes and orbs from both Leviathan and Lucy, with her key pointing at Shiva and throwing giant balls of water like Leviathan with her mouth. (Shiva: 241 HP to 200 HP)

Just like Ifrit, when the whirlpool seem to slowly cease with Shiva's body instantly fall towards the ground in a slam; Leviathan quickly flew away with it's summoner to the sky when Sosuke and Reaper quickly ran towards Shiva when she slowly lift herself up, but before Shiva could float above the ground; Sosuke wasted no time for the opponent to mentally prepare and ran through the blue-skinned demon to give a swipe of his katana (Shiva: 200 HP to 140 HP) while a long flash of dark violet mist of darkness manifest around Shiva's arms and waist together for a sudden sight of a glowing, dark purple chain with spikes to appear and tightly wrapped around Shiva, to receive a spasm from the sudden chain and the spikes sinking inside the giant demon's body. (Shiva: 140 HP to 110 HP)

If that is not enough to end Shiva with the trap, Reaper immediately grab Sosuke's arm with her giant hand to mimic his and Lucy's earlier stunt, by twirling itself and throw it's own host to the air, with Riser and Lucy while Reaper swiftly grab her scythe with her free hand before Reaper starts giving ten fast and heavy swings of it's deadly sharpen scythes to the bounded Shiva, (Shiva: 110 HP to 75 HP, still decreasing from the spiked chain multiple times; 75 HP to 30 HP)

Watching Reaper brutally slashing on Shiva; Sosuke, Riser, and Lucy first glance at each other, with Sosuke standing on Ifrit's right shoulder beside Riser, before the three quickly leapt off the summons to prepare a final attack: by diving towards Shiva from above, with Lucy preparing to do another kick attack, Sosuke falling headfirst with his katana emitting a violent mists of darkness, and Riser also falling headfirst to release a fiery ball of fire with his right arm inside.

The sounds of the three screaming in what appears to be determination from above brought Reaper to lift it's human head and quickly leaped away from Shiva for Reaper, Ifrit, and Leviathan to watch their host and summoners perform a vicious finisher when they fall towards Shiva to give out their attacks. "Lucy Kick! / Rrraaghhhh!"

The aftermath of the battle between the ice demon…was a blinding flash of hellish orange and dark violet to cover the entire town and the sound of possibly Shiva giving a painful roar in defeat. *** Dramatic/ Ridiculous Finish! * [2]**

* * *

Without their Akuma and demon summons at their sides when they dismiss them back to whence they came; Sosuke, Lucy, and Riser still kept their posture in check when they were about to prepare for another fight but seeing Shiva kneeling on the snow-covered ground to let out a painful, distorted scream while lifting her right arm up; their fight has been proven to be a victorious one, as the three watch Shiva slowly disappear in a flash of white or light yellow of light from her feet to her head, with Lucy and Riser listening to Leviathan's voice in their heads while the latter turn his head to face Sosuke, who let out a faint but calm scowl. " _ **Don't worry about Shiva. Even if the attacks are enough to even kill a summon, we don't die…unless a demon summon receives a Demon Bounded attack, either in our true or human – forms.**_ "

As soon as Shiva have completely disappeared from the town and their sight; the next thing the three notice is Sosuke's polar bear – dog hybrid walking out of the Saint Basil's Cathedral, with it's mouth dragging a rope that is wrapping around a thick block of light blue ice that is large enough to hold an average size of a person inside

"Eva!" Sosuke muttered aloud as Riser and Lucy first witness the brunette running towards the cathedral after mentioning the name of this 'Eva' before they took a glance at each other; both blondes hurriedly ran after the brunette when he is fast enough to already reach towards his dog and the block of ice and stand in front of the thick block.

The moment Riser and Lucy have arrived to the brunette's side, while they gave out pants of how far they were running from their location; the two quickly notice what brought Sosuke to run quicker from the two to react in surprise. The block of ice that 5.O.5 was carrying from the inside is actually translucent enough to show…it actually bear a silhouette of a person inside.

"Stand back Aizen! I got this!" Riser informed confidently as Sosuke slowly turn around with a curious frown, when he took a step back, but when Riser quickly lift his left arm to place the palm of his hand against the ice to hurry himself to melt the ice with his fire; the three witness a flash of a familiar, large orange mark manifesting at the ice, where Riser is touching, before the latter let out a painful shriek when he hastily pull his hand off the smooth ice from the painful jolt.

Sosuke quickly lifts his arms and grab Riser while the blonde grabbed his wrist with his right hand, for the three to see the exact mark stamping itself on Riser's left hand, with Sosuke revealing the name of the cursed mark. "A Demon Bound."

"Goddammit! First Mat, now me!? I thought it's because of Japanese Naked Elsa! [ **2.5]** " Riser screamed to himself in fury of seeing this mark in his hand, as if it is the second time he sees the Demon Bound. [Note: Riser was referencing to Chapter/ Part 3 when the Emperor also receives a Demon Bound from Shinsuke Khalifa, by accident. The obvious irony is that both Emperor and Riser share the same English voice actor; mentioned and shown in Chapter/ Part 23]

"Allow me, Riser." Sosuke sighed as he softly gave Riser to Lucy for the blonde woman to lift the Phoniex on his feet, while the two watch Sosuke also lifting one of his arm to place his hand on the ice, the same location the Demon Bound show itself.

But unlike Riser; Sosuke does not seem to be unfazed while the ice seems to be melting from the head to the base at a slightly fast pace; bringing 5.O.5 to hastily ran out of the cathedral before sitting next to Lucy and Riser, for the three to watch the ice liquefying to show the person inside seems to be sleeping or comatose, until Sosuke remove his hand off the ice to hurriedly lift both arms up when the body of the person was about to fall and successfully captured the latter in the brunette's arms.

"Hey, how come you're not affected? We were told that the Demon Bound can seal a person's powers to be powerless." Lucy inquired in surprise and confusion as she and Riser watch Sosuke turn around with his arms gently wrapping around the comatose person with the brunette answering the question with a calm frown. "Because the Demon Bound was created thousands of years after Purvana and the nine Akumas; the Demon Bound is not strong enough to completely seal someone's powers off. So the only ones who won't be affected are the Immortals, Akuma Hosts even potential hosts who are marked, and some different races of hybrids like Lamias."

In Sosuke's arms; is a youth – looking, tall and beautiful and well - endowed woman, with pale skin as if almost white, long light blonde or almost white hair that would reach to her back, straight and slightly curl at the tips and her short bangs covers her right eye, and her attire is a long – sleeved cloak or robe underneath a dress, a snowflake brooch on top of her chest, and boots; all light and dark blue. What is unique from this beautiful woman is that she has a pair of big fox ears, and a bushy fox tail behind her back to reach to his feet.

The sight of Eva's beautiful face, first brought Lucy and Riser to glance at Eva in Sosuke's embrace before Sosuke a few times in shock, until the blonde-haired man stares at Sosuke to give a short nod with a grin. "Riser hopes you two have a good relationship; because your girlfriend is beautiful!"

"…Thank you." Hearing a soft, weak chuckle; the sound of 5.O.5 barking enthusiastically at Sosuke brought him, Riser, and Lucy to glance at Eva to see she has awaken, with her half – opened eyes bear a pure green color with a blue snowflake on her pupils, as she flashed a gentle smile before Sosuke carefully raise the woman up to her feet, with a few stumbles, while Eva softly grab both of Sosuke's arms with her own hands, before she lift his head to glance at the brunette, especially when he open his mouth to give a sigh with a faint line of a sad smile. "Eva…I'm sorry we have to fight Shiva."

"It's alright; Shiva is telling me to thank you, because the disgusting old man found me and froze me in my own spell, while he made a duplicate of Shiva." Eva assured with a soft smile while lifting her right arm to place her palm against Sosuke's cheek for a short while, as the fox – eared and tailed woman turn around for the two to see Lucy and Riser staring at them with a calm smile and bold grin, for seeing a sort of romance, until the two listen to Eva when she lower her hand off Sosuke's cheek to stand in front of the two before introducing herself. "Thank you two for helping out. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Evangeline Blue **[3]** but you can call me Eva."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you!" Lucy smiled in response as Eva close her eyes with her tail giving a few flicks up and down, before reopening them with a curious frown when everyone glances at Sosuke, as he gave an offer to Riser who is still holding his Demon Bounded wrist, to get him reacting in surprise and disbelief. "Riser, allow me to get the Demon Bound removed. And in the meantime, since I don't want Lucy telling me you complained so much; I want you two and Eva to join me in the war as my assists!"

"Hell yeah!" Was all Riser could answer with a confident, ecstatic grin but when hearing Sosuke voicing out 'Although this would mean I have to find you all screen time in chapters, unless you guys do something …', Riser's happiness faltered into horror with Lucy reacting in surprise and Eva stare with a curious, clueless frown before Riser immediately let out a scream to fill the silent, slightly chill air of Russia. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: A…Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia?**

Sosuke's voice: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia. [Show the TV room but instead of Sosuke…an unfamiliar man with short silver hair that has V-shaped bangs, slitted eyes, mocking smile and dressed in a wide, white and black lining robes with a white hakama and black tabi shoes is standing in front of the camera]

?: Hi! Ta' day we'll be discussing about ta' difference between a Dissidia battle and a Kingdom Hearts battle, since it might confuse those who can't understand how this story goes with multiple fight scenes with either of the two battle systems.

[Showing the TV screen to show the words BRV points and HP points with a blue health bar] For Dissidia battles, normal attacks will increase BRV points before ta fighter unleash those BRV points into a HP attack, with 0 BRV points will lead into a BREAK ta increase the other opponent's BRV points higher than they can get.

[Before the screen change to show two green gauges; a gauge with a curl – like head located at the lower corner and another but long and straight gauge with multiple, tiny squares below is positioned at the top corner] And a Kingdom Hearts style battle is basically just a regular battle where all ta' attacks are considered lethal to either of ta' two opponents.

[A few banging noises were heard before the stranger turn his head to his right when another unfamiliar stranger arrived; a young man with spiky orange hair, brown eyes, tanned – like skin, and dressed in a black floor-length shikakusho with a large double-handed katana in one of his hands.]

? #2: [Furious] What the – Gin!? What are you doing here!? You're not even in this story!

Gin: [Tilting his head; a _curious_ frown] Well ya're not even one ya' self, Kurosaki Ichigo. Actually, I heard that RedKHII wanted ta invite us to be in some chapters with a _captain_ as a supporting protagonist. But I guess it's because of Capta'n Aizen that we can't show up, because the two of us are _already_ in a Dissidia fanfiction. [Note: Gin is referencing a fanfiction simply titled Dissidia by mastergamer14; where Kurosaki Ichigo, the protagonist of Bleach, is fighting against one of his enemies, instead of Sosuke, while Gin only showed up in Dissidia Encyclopedia.]

Kurosaki Ichigo: [Angry] What the hell!? How come Aizen gets to be in a crossover series as a supporting protagonist!? Is it because of the few final chapters of our manga… [Noticing something in horror] Ack!

Gin: [Not seeing Ichigo's fright, crossing his arms against his chest with a sad pout] I agree with ya, not fair tha' Aizen's ta author's favorite character; she must be weird ta even like tha' creepy guy. Even having some replica of him as his own father? … [Seeing Ichigo shaking in terror while pointing a finger as if something is behind Gin, confused] Hmm? What's wrong? [Turning around…and took a step back at the person standing behind him the whole time; horrified] A – A – A – Aizen!?

Sosuke (Aizen Klauser): [Crossing his arms against his chest while Riser, Lucy, and Eva standing behind him; a menacing scowl] What's wrong, Gin? Is there a problem with me being a supporting protagonist? I _am the least favorite character_ of Bleach, so I should be _underrated_ enough to appear in Redeemers of the Damned. Also, you should know… [Lifting his right arm to point a thumb over his shoulder to show everyone...]

…You're making the author annoyed enough, for Kia to sulk right at the end of 2018. [Showing Kia sitting on the floor while facing the wall, a depressing aura looming on her.]

Lucy: [Kneeling behind Kia; horrified] Waah! Don't die, author in Aizen's cousin!

Riser: [Glaring at the surprised Gin and Ichigo; angry] You two should be happy that you have a lot of fans! Even though we all are voiced by popular voice actors in both languages, Aizen and Riser have fewer fans and more haters for what we did at the manga and show! Also, Riser just figured out… [Point at Ichigo] You're both Firion and Tidus, [before pointing at Gin] and you're Squall! **[* O]**

Kurosaki Ichigo: [Startled] W – Wait. Can everyone calm down for a minute…

Evangeline Blue: [Lifting a hand; annoyed] I don't understand what is going on, but I won't allow anyone to talk ill about Lord Luka and Aizen!

Gin: [Walking towards Eva; irritated] Wait, ya're a fox aren't ya? Don't tell me ta author wants ta compare ta both of us, just because we look like foxes. [Both Gin and Eva glare at each other…until the former watch the latter being dragged back]

Sosuke (Aizen Klauser): [Grabbing his (ROTD) love interest by the back of his collar with his right hand, while lifting his left arm in front of him with an open hand; a calm scowl] I haven't been doing my Kido in a while so…Hado # 99…

Kurosaki Ichigo: [Confused but slowly turning to fear] Hado…99…wait isn't the highest number of Hado supposed to be the strongest?

Gin: [Noticing Sosuke (Aizen)'s body began to let out a brighter and violent glow of dark purple spirit energy; immediately feared] Yes! We have to get outta here before he says…

Sosuke (Aizen Klauser): [Swaying his left arm] Go–[Loud beep to avoid spoiler]

[The camera immediately let out heavy statics but the sounds of loud beasts roaring and Riser, Lucy, Gin, and Ichigo's screaming can be heard until the camera went black. Suddenly, the camera is turned back on to see only Sosuke, Riser and Lucy standing in front of the burning room. Eva, Kia, Gin, and Ichigo are nowhere to be seen while Lucy is standing behind Sosuke in fear of the flames in the room.]

Riser: Ahem! Riser would like the three of us to say...[Immediately changing his tone to be excited] That's the end of 2018! YAY! We might have a good year starting tomorrow with brand new video games and anime, with the future of ROTD remake remain high! YES! [Lifting his arms to shoot out fire]

Lucy: [Glaring at Riser; angry] RISER!

Sosuke (Aizen Klauser): [Glancing at Riser; calm] Riser, are you forgetting something? [On cue; Riser stopped in surprise]

Riser: Oh right! [Standing straight with his eyes closed shut; a calm frown] Riser would like to inform everyone that although we may have a rough year like the previous years * cough* 2016 *cough *, what would give us so much pain was that we lost a lot of good people...[first flinching, before placing his arms over his eyes, screaming in sadness and pain] Such as Stan Lee! Why Stan Lee! Riser knows you're an old man, but you're the only old man that everyone needs in our lives! Riser knows I don't watch too much Marvel, but you put so much heart in what you do and you give everyone heart with your words and actions! Waaa!

Sosuke (Aizen Klauser): [Watching Riser leaning his body back to fall down on the ground, before glancing at the camera with a hand placed on his chest; a sad frown] Yes, I agree with Riser; we may lost a lot of good people and people may suffer severe wounds physically, mentally and spiritually. [before his lips curl in a faint smile] But hopefully, the future years will be better than before, so just see what you all will be given. Thank you!

Lucy (Heartfilia): [Leaning her body at Sosuke's left side; a faint smile] Yeah! Everything will be amazing...hopefully!

 **[* O] Originally wanting Sosuke (Aizen) to mention this, but Ichigo's voice actor in Japanese is the same as Tidus (Masakazu Morita) while his English actor is Firion's (Johnny Yong Bosch). As for Gin, his English voice actor is actually Squall's (Doug Erholtz; who ironically became the current voice actor as another Bleach character, Kisuke Urahara due to his original actor, Michael Lindsay, retiring from voice acting.)**

* * *

 **[1] The mention of 'Combination of Trios like from those animes': The idea of Sosuke, Lucy, and Riser forming this combo is because of some or most animes where the three main characters are either three of the same gender or one or two different genders. Most notably Gintama, Naruto etc.**

 **[2] This battle is heavily inspired by the Shiva Battle in the Youtube video Emperor, The King of Summon by Trueblade Seeker. (Originally I want to follow the actual battle but I find myself rushing to end this chapter.)**

 **\- [2.5] Riser's comment of referring Shiva as 'Japanese Naked Elsa' was also from Trueblade Seeker's video Why Shiva?**

 **[3] Evangeline Blue's name is actually from the second episode of the horror anime Pet Shops of Horror, because Sho Hayami (Sosuke's seiyuu) voiced a character who is the husband of a reincarnated mermaid, who's named Evangeline Blue. (Much better to imagine the seiyuu saying the name, than thinking of an original name. It may be a bit frightening, but it is actually a good anime to watch)**

 **Note: I want to point out; this chapter is actually a mixture of not two but three Disney movies; Frozen (because of the obvious atmosphere of Russia and the battle with Shiva), Atlantis the Lost Empire and Pocahontas (This one may be just my opinion, but both are due to Evangeline Blue)**


	32. Part 28 - A Brawl of the Jungle

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Note: This chapter was actually written on 1** **st** **January 2019 in case I published this chapter at a later date. So Happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 28: A Brawl of the Jungle**

" **Em? Em...Em…EM!** "

"What is it Kokkuri? Why are you so noisy in the start of 2019?" Embryo quietly muttered in his sleep, although his sleepy eyes slightly raised an eyebrow for feeling both a metal object against the right side of his body and his cheek and the feeling of being moved in his sleep. If that is not confusing the Akuma Host while he prefers to just wait and continue to sleep until Marluxia could wake him up; an unfamiliar but high – pitched voice, definitely a girl, enquired the sleeping long – blonde man with a curious tone. "You talk in your sleep?"

"No I don't…" But the moment he slowly lift his wary green eyes open right as he answer the owner of the voice's question; he was greeted with a sight of a young girl, around a toddler's age, with long and messy red hair to almost shield her matching red eyes, and dressed in a wide robe that is surely large for a young girl, also lying the side of her body in front of Embryo to stare at his sleepy expression, while the latter seem to notice he is not in his _cell_ in Haunted Witch Manor.

Seeing the little girl in front of him let out a calm, happy smile but the expression on her face made her show herself as if she is a psychopath, with her red eyes lighten up a bright red glow with a blank pupil…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT!" The little girl immediately screamed in horror as she was sent flying from her position, by Embryo lifting himself to sit in rocket speed and instantly grab the girl by the back of her robe with one of his hands to throw her out of whatever he is sleeping on, before Embryo noticed that he is indeed not in Haunted Witch Manor …

But he was sleeping inside a metal cage with long bars around that has large gaps for slipping an arm or a leg through, as if he is a caged animal in some zoo, and he is being transported through some type of jungle with healthy green trees and thick grasses with the brown dirt underneath the wheels of the cage and anyone's feet, to his surprise.

Slowly turning his head and body around as he still sits on the cold metal of the cage, with the Demon Bounded chains wrapping around his legs in a tight grip; Embryo sees that some familiar figures are walking beside each side of the cage, with almost of their attention are fixated at the blonde: Rin's _enemies_ Shinsuke Khalifa and human – formed Ryuichi Asami, with Embryo recalling Rin is still having his beliefs that his daughter is forced to participate in the War and fight her own father, Marluxia and Ash Albion although they bear a faint sign of sadness in the hard scowls of their faces, Ai's arch-enemy Madeline de Autriche with her own assist Austin Trance, Embryo's own enemy Tengu with his eyes closed and an emotionless frown to not stare at the man inside the cage, and Jen Water's enemy and brother Moon Waters.

When Embryo turn around to see who is pulling the cage; he sees a sort of large and mechanical wolf is pulling the long-chain connected to the front of the cage with it's teeth, as it walks forward in their direction. Sitting on the wolf's back, however; is just Bill Cipher lying his back with his legs rested on the robotic wolf's head for his arms to wrap his arms under the mind demon's blonde hair, while his head tilted back to stare at the group of Shinryu warriors' prisoner with his sight upside down from his position, a cruel smirk on his face as he mocked the sneering Akuma Host. "Huh, the _former_ bad guy of a hentai has woken up."

 **CLANG!**

"Tengu!?" Madeline gasped in shock as everyone stopped their walk and the cage from pursuing forward, to find themselves in a clearing of a jungle with the trees surrounding away from the warriors of Shinryu, as everyone witness a sight of Tengu already grabbing Bill's face, with one of his hands before the _samurai_ swiftly lift Bill's body up and slam the back of the mind demon's head against the metal bars of the cage without wasting a time to think, with Bill letting out a muffled scream against Tengu's palm; to Marluxia, Ash, Madeline, Austin, Moon, and Embryo's horror while Khalifa and Asami reacted with confusion and surprise, as everyone and the wolf watch Tengu slowly lifting Bill off the metal bar before lowering the painful mind demon back on the mechanical wolf's back.

But the moment he spoke to reveal the reason for the sudden stunt while removing his hand off the shocked demon's face. "…Bill, don't talk ill of the Hanshin."

"He/ I didn't say Hanshin!" Austin, Moon, Embryo, and Bill yelled in shock and anger of the reason, while Tengu took a calm step back without any offence in his stoic expression, everyone did not manage to hear Embryo's nine-tailed fox Akuma sighing in annoyance and fatigue inside Embryo's mind and ears, " **Em…your enemy's a hopeless man if he can't even understand jokes…** " before Embryo seemingly respond with a nod in agreement to his Akuma as he watch Bill yelling in front of the former's enemy, who is glancing at his ally with a menacing sneer.

As the warriors of Shinryu are also watching the quarrel in annoyance, their _prisoner_ lift his head in surprise from hearing a familiar, chuckle with a tone as cold as ice ringing in his ears, although he is aware everyone else but him does not seem to hear the chuckle until the voice began to mock everyone from above to stop their conversations. "Well, well; seems you finally come around. And what a pathetic sight this is."

"WHAT!?" Bill screamed in fury as everyone lift their heads to the source of the voice for the ten to notice; sitting on the roof of Embryo's cage, with his arms are wrapping around a familiar figure of the red-haired little girl Embryo was greeted earlier sitting on the former's lap, with a dizzy expression in her face while she let out quiet sounds from her flight by Embryo earlier…is Emperor Mateus. "I honestly cannot believe you pitiful insects are the proud representatives of those lowly warriors of Chaos …" until the tyrant turn his head to glance at Khalifa and gave her a calm smirk, with his haughty pride and voice immediately letting out a strike of everyone's nerves for this ruthless emperor's behavior. "Well, with the exception of my own representative; of course."

"Excuse me, Matty. But what are you doing here?" Feeling a nerve nudging in his temple; Marluxia enquired the golden pompous tyrant above the cage containing the Akuma Host with the usual nickname to hopefully receive the sight of the emperor's confidence quickly shifted into irritation, as Mateus respond by silently glaring at the pink-haired representative of the Cloud of Darkness with a cruel sneer of the embarrassing name, while his mind recall the purpose of his arrival…

* * *

" _Bill Cipher and his team took the fox demon away?" the Demon Council Leader demanded in resentment as he, King Barrel, Darkiplier, Arch Knight, and the ten warriors of Chaos are present in the throne room, with Arch Knight taking a step forward from the wall he was standing against from Sephiroth before the armored 'hero' reported aloud of what he witnessed an hour before this meeting, an annoyed tone in his voice underneath his helmet. "From what I saw; Bill, Khalifa, her lover and uncle, Marluxia, Madeline and her lover, Tengu, and Moon Waters took our 'prisoner' this morning in a cage while he was asleep and carried him out of the manor."_

" _Obviously they would wish to see how powerful the host of the fox demon is capable. We are not surprised if he would escape from whatever traps our destroyers will pull out." The Cloud of Darkness assumed as everyone ignore a bored Kefka floating mindlessly above their heads to clean one of his ears with a finger._

" _It does make sense that he will escape. That man may actually be powerful to surpass almost, if not all of our own enemies." Kuja thought aloud with a calm smirk on his face only for him to lower the ends of his mouth in a frown when everyone watch the Emperor taking a step forward to give himself a scoff before he spoke with an offer, with Jecht lifting his head with a small, confident smirk when he listened to the tyrant's words. "In that case; I shall simply retrieve our 'allies and prisoner', if that is sufficient enough."_

" _See that you do; even if we attack the brat, the demon will be undefeatable unless I remove the fox out of his body, before the other eight creatures in those pathetic non-demons!" The Demon Council Leader ordered the tyrant with a scowl as he is too furious to see the menacing glare in the violet orbs, before Mateus slowly turn around with a click of his golden heels and start to composedly walk towards the door, while ignoring anyone staring at him. But when seeing Jecht still standing against the entrance of the room with his arms crossed against his torso and gave his confident smirk to the tyrant…. "So Majesty, what's the plan?"_

* * *

"I do not care about that irritating old fool, and whatever plans he desired to fulfill in the war, but since I offered myself to retrieve you lot…" After explaining his reason to the ten with him returning one of Khalifa's summons back to her; The Emperor chortled with a sneer while everyone also listen to the sounds of branch crunching for almost everyone to turn their heads and see a familiar form of Jecht and a bunch of manikins resembling Bill Cipher's team walking towards them from the jungle in front of them, until the tyrant continue to speak with his voice now bear what appears to be his self – confidence and pride when he notify to the warriors of Shinryu. "…I might as well witness a battle between everyone to have at least some entertainment!"

"About damn time, we'll get some fun and screen time! Knowing you Majesty; just sit there and watch, if you don't want your girly hands dirty!" Jecht bellowed in relief as he already pull out his massive sword while glancing at the Emperor with a grin, before his smirk grew in amazement and confidence when he notice everyone but Emperor and Embryo have started to pull out their weapons in their hands, a furious scowl is shown in their faces as Bill swiftly lift an arm and let out a bright blue light just to summon a ball of blue fire and shot it flying straight to Jecht, only for the Blitzball King to swing his metallic arm around in one direction and flick off the ball of fire, as if it is a fly to send it flying elsewhere.

"Let's do this!" Jecht declared with amusement before he, Bill Cipher and his team, the manikins resembling them, and the mechanical wolf immediately ran towards each other, with some screams from a few of the men and manikins, and start their own fight against each other; leaving Embryo inside the cage to witness in surprise while the Emperor slowly descend himself from his seat on the cage by floating himself down to stand on the dirt-covered ground before pressing his back against the metal bars to enquire the _prisoner_ with a cruel smirk on his face. "So…how's Long Live the God? I believe it is the first story to show only you and yourself getting ravished."

His question and the tone in the emperor's voice immediately send another nerve popping in Embryo's temple in irritation as he respond the young man, yes despite the timelines in both their worlds; Embryo sees himself as older than Mateus, with his teeth giving a short grind while the two watch the warriors of discord fighting each other and their manikins, possibly resuming the fourth – wall breaking argument from before. "…If you say you knew I'm getting myself deflowered in that one – shot, I would ask the author to get you in one too!"

"Hmph, I doubt it; your story has not even reach the author's expectations of views. Possibly due to how they are less readers who have not even notice the story in the Rated M section, or perhaps any story involving you will be a total disappointment, despite the completely explicit tortures in that particular one - shot." The Emperor further taunted as he did not even notice the furious Embryo almost lift his hands, as if he wished to grab the _brat's_ neck from behind and strangle him until he cannot breathe, but the moment Embryo was about to put his plan into fruition...

The loud sounds of breaking and clanging noises alerted the two long blonde - haired men to see the mechanical wolf has been thrown to hit itself against a large tree bark, and immediately break into pieces to fall towards the ground, from Jecht for him to fight against Tengu while the others continue their fight against the double-crossing manikins.

"Hey asshole!" Bill's voice rang their ears as Embryo instantly witness Bill and Austin grabbed the Emperor, startling him in the process, by his shoulders with their hands before slamming the blonde man against the metal bars to let out a painful yelp from the tyrant.

But instead of trying to attack the ruthless emperor on point; Embryo lean closer to slipped his arm out of the gap beside Mateus's right side for the limb to softly wrap around the latter's neck, while he quickly grabbed the sleeved arm with his clawed gloves, until he listens to Embryo's voice whispering in his left ear. "I may want to give you a punishment for all the times we argue with the fourth – wall, but I think you should punish those two instead."

"Let's make it Rated M!" Bill voiced out to Austin with a cruel grin as seeing a hand about to reach towards him the moment he said his sentence, Mateus's violet eyes widen in anger before, as a last-minute stunt and he did not even plan on doing it; he immediately raise both his legs with a swift speed to hit both Bill and Austin from below and earned the two to flinch and groan in pain, while Embryo reacted with a surprised expression and a cringe when he remove his arm from Mateus, who quickly lift himself behind Bill and Austin, who are touching their painful organs and continue to groan in agony, until the tyrant lift his right arm to summon a large ball of blue fire, that hit both men of Shinryu at the second, before Bill and Austin gave a scream when they are sent flying back to their comrades, nearly hitting them when the two land their bodies on the ground.

"Never…touch me…again." The Emperor threatened to Bill Cipher and Austin Trance with an exasperated growl as he slowly walk towards the cage, with the surprised Akuma Host watching him stand in front of the cage, before Embryo thought aloud of a compliment for the surprise he witnessed. "Well, it seems you are capable of fighting anyone magically and physically. You should fight like that often." That sentence seem to suit the tyrant when he responded with a faint but still calm smirk in the longer blonde-haired man's face before he turn around for the two blondes to resume watching the ridiculous fight. "Thank you."

[And now to match the theme of the source reenacting this chapter; Jecht's fight against Bill Cipher's team [with Emperor Mateus and Embryo's _reactions_ ] * start the ridiculous reactions! * :

After blocking gunshots from Ash Albion before the purely white manikin of himself decided to fight the original one at the background; Jecht swiftly grabbed his sword with his right hand before he starts fighting against Tengu, Madeline and Khalifa at the same time, with the muscular man in shorts continuously switching between the three sword-wielding fighters in each strike. [Both Emperor and Embryo keep turning their heads left to right, with a confused scowl]

After Khalifa leapt away, the dragon – winged Asami quickly flew towards Jecht for Tengu to also disappear and reappear in front of a manikin of Madeline, who is currently fighting against Austin before Asami received multiple, heavy strikes from Jecht and his sword. [Emperor and Embryo now have a sudden porcelain teacup of brown tea in their hands with the teapot inside the cage, how is it in the cage is unknown as the two watch with a bored expression on their faces, but they are enjoying the tea in silence.]

Once Asami was sent flying straight to a top of a tree with a painful grunt, Moon Waters immediately ran towards Jecht, after shouting "JECHT!" in fury, before the Blitzball King and his representative starts hitting their sword and whip against each other to bring deafening whipping noises in their ears. [Instead of watching; Emperor is now reading a sudden newspaper in his hands as he first took a glance at the battle with an bored sneer before he gives the newspaper a tug with both hands and resume reading, while Embryo flipped a page of his only book he brought in the War.] * End reactions! *]

"Khalifa, let us end this now!" Asami clarified in annoyance as _leaving_ the fight, both he and Khalifa have stood on top of a tree branch of some tree while they watch the pointless battle under them. So replying back with a silent nod and a plan in mind; Khalifa quickly snap her marked left hand, for some flashes of fuchsia light and a sudden appearance of their human – formed summons Midler, Raven and Kai Crystal, Sonya and Gory, and Liu Fei Long and Takaba Akihito to manifest and arrive at their sides.

Without any instructions; Khalifa and Asami swiftly pull out their guns, one pair of one of his guns in Asami's case, alongside Liu Fei Long who followed the two and Sonya lifting both her arms for the four to aim their guns at Jecht, Bill's team and the manikins below them…

And start shooting countless rains of bullets and projectiles of energy towards everyone; bringing Jecht and Bill's allies to cease their attacks and quickly lift their weapons to block the incoming bullets which actually hit the manikins of themselves to hear their distorted screams.

During the shooting, Khalifa immediately turn her head facing her left when she notice Gory and Takaba are now holding a large pile of coconuts, with Gory sitting on top of Takaba's pile, until the latter asked the demon summoner with a playful grin of what they can do with the coconuts. "Hey Khalifa, can we help shoot them with these? Coconuts are hard as hell!"

"Go ahead!" Without a second thought, Khalifa stoically nods in response while she Asami, Fei Long, and Sonya stop shooting, but before everyone below them could lower their weapons to see what Khalifa and Asami's summons are planning to do…

Austin is the first to receive a coconut thrown at the head to send his body flipping off the ground and let out a painful scream before landing his body on the dirt, while a new rain of attacks has fallen on everyone from above…a rain of coconuts thrown by Middler, the Crystal sisters, Sonya, Gory, and Takaba with Khalifa, Asami, and Fei Long watching in amusement.

"What the…Princess!? What the f––!?" Bill did not have any time to finish his sentence in anger when he also received a coconut in the face, although as if Jecht and the warriors of Shinryu are not enough, the summons also targeted the Emperor and Embryo, to their surprise as the latter take a slide back away in the cage while watching the Emperor taking a step to his side to avoid a coconut hitting him while some hit the cage to let out clanging noises.

However, a coconut that was thrown by Raven actually manages to knock the tyrant in the head and receive a surprised moan, before Embryo witness Mateus has fallen his body on the dirt and leaf-covered ground in an unconscious state…

"Khalifa! Stop!" Marluxia tried to shout to get Khalifa's attention as he is the only one not blocking the coconuts, but rather swinging his scythe around to slice any coconuts in half.

But as if he sense something while the others did not seem to notice it when they try to avoid and strike the coconuts away from them; Marluxia lift his head with a startled expression before turning his head to his right to catch a rare sight of Embryo, the bars of his cage is suddenly melting from the back as an escape, rushing away from the fight while dragging the unconscious Emperor away from the fight, with his arms wrapping around the latter's torso and his golden – clothed legs dragging against the ground to make a line on the ground from each leg; to Marluxia's surprise. ' _Em!'_

* * *

"Stay here and heal yourself, and I'll see you in the real fight!" After finding a suitable place to hide the two of them and get away from the absurd fight, seeing the coconuts thrown by none other than Rin's daughter and possibly her love interest; Embryo muttered while slowly lower both himself to kneel on the ground and place the almost unconscious tyrant on the leaf-covered dirt on the latter's back.

But right as Embryo quickly and silently lift himself to stand on his feet to turn his body around and prepare to run away through the jungle, hopefully he can use his Akuma powers or summon his Ragna Mail – Hysterica to travel to escape into different worlds and find Luka and the others…

" **Em, look out!** " Kokkuri shouted with surprise and anger inside it's host's mind as in a flash, Embryo quickly stop his tracks and turn his body around in astonishment before rolling his body to his side to witness and avoid getting hit by a rapid speed of a wall or a path of purple lightning; by Emperor when he has awoken, but standing with a crouched position before leaning his spine back to stand straight, while giving slow pants with a sneer at the blonde man in green, his right arm is still aiming at the latter when he shot his spell that almost hit the Akuma Host, bringing the latter to lift himself to stand on his feet as well. "…Where do you think you're going?"

" **This boy should really calm down! He's just like you when you were a kid!** " Trying to ignore the nine-tailed fox's voice complaining with a growl from the two seeing the tyrant still has the energy to stop him from leaving; Embryo took a step forward to speak and try to get the Emperor's attention with a startled frown, lifting his arms to give a short flail as he explains. "Mateus, you don't have to follow whatever the Demon Council say! He always desires to be the ruler of Purvana, but what he's doing will send Purvana down like those other worlds into corruption! I mean; what's wrong with non – humans coexisting with humans, yet he unleashed the chaos at whatever the creator of Purvana have worked hard for her creations' satisfaction!"

"Begging would get you nowhere, although you are right about one thing; I don't have to listen to that pitiful old fool, as he will be the first of those insects to be sent down to Hell!" The Emperor scoffed with his lips curled up into a cruel smirk when his right hand lighten up a cackle of purple lightning, preparing to throw another of his spells towards the Akuma Host, who quickly lift his arms and fist to prepare for a fight, right as they can hear more screams from the others from miles away from their location. Right as the purple lightning began to grow and cackle loudly in his right palm to shoot the same wall of lightning at Embryo again…

Multiple but familiar sounds of gunshots and the searing pain flying straight in and out of his body brought Mateus to widen his eyes in shock, anger, and pain when Embryo also react in shock of what he is seeing before him… from behind; a barrage of bullets soared through the tyrant's body, arms, and legs while the bullets is even strong enough to pierce through the golden armour and cape to create holes and large droplets of the Emperor's blood shooting out of his wounds.

But if that is not bringing Mateus to react in apprehension of the sudden attack; a flash of black and pale white of an arm and hand immediately grab the former's hand, the same hand Emperor was about to shoot his attack at his _enemy_ , before the tyrant gave a grunt when he was forced to feel his right arm pulled back and give a twist against his back, by whoever is behind the tyrant.

"You're –!?" Not seeing Embryo gave a shout when he kept his eyes shut by the painful sensations in his body and his arm, but he can hear the Akuma Host's tone to sound as if he is shocked but furious to see the insect, who dare attacked the tyrant from behind; Mateus kept struggling with his legs giving a shake while he gave quiet but stiffed grunts as he kept shaking his body back to escape, but when he felt a finger tapping his left temple, a sudden feeling brought Mateus to widen his violet orbs in surprise…

And immediately scream at the excruciating painful feeling of being electrocuted by countless lightning sparks inside his body and head; as if the Emperor, him of all people, is being tortured from the inside, while his mind is screaming but not like the scream he released from his throat and lungs. " _What…is happening!?'_

"Well now, not even YOU can withstand pain as 50 times it's normal intensity." A voice, definitely Embryo's voice but at the same time, the Embryo in front of the Emperor is not even speaking to him as the former was watching in horror, but also fury when he lift his right arm to show his hand is holding a gun to aim at either him or the person behind him, spoke behind the _tortured emperor's_ ear with a mocking amusement as Mateus receive a jerk and another grunt when he was roughly pushed from behind to send him almost falling on the ground, as Embryo lift his arms and ran towards the tyrant to grab him in his arms, and both lowered each other to kneel for the two to face the person who is responsible for this act of treason…

Only for both Emperor and Embryo to be greeted by the Satan Spawn of the latter, a heartless smirk shown in his face while he rubbed his hands in a calm pace.

"H – H – How dare you!" the Emperor panted and screamed in fury as his body still shakes as wild as ever from the painful sensations in his body, while trying not to shed any tears, even as he is receiving a sort of embrace from no one but a representative of the enemy side, to not show any weakness no matter how painful his body is inflicting, when Embryo also glare at the Satan Spawn resembling himself in front of the former, before demanding the _entity_ of the backstabbing as well as his appearance. "Why are you here? I thought Master Iason took you out when the Demon Council use their powers to control you from inside of me, to make me attack the others 22 years ago!"

"Yes…but that was when the Purvana version of you still existed, while you were busy fighting off your _real enemies_." Embryo's Satan Spawn gave a slow nod for a response after Embryo's interrogation until the mention of the 'Purvana version of him' and 'real enemies' with that cruel tone of amusement brought Embryo to widen his pure green eyes in dismay while even with the pain still intensifying his body, Mateus slowly lift his head to give the Akuma Host a painful and angry, but also slightly confused scowl of what did the Satan Spawn say when the latter continues, to see what reaction the _real_ Embryo will show. "Pretty understandable that the Purvana Embryo was believed to fell into a coma when _I_ was released from his body, no thanks to _your master_. But his family and friends didn't even know that their friend they loved and cared…was actually dead when he sacrificed himself by removing his Akuma out of his body to not get it corrupted and fell into the Demon Council's hands…"

" **Shut up…** " Hearing Kokkuri growling with vehemence while he can see the red nine – tailed fox bearing a ferocious sneer and growling in it's sharpen teeth inside his mind; Embryo lower his head to avoid glaring at both his Satan Spawn and the Emperor, who can see the shock and sadness in the man's face and the feeling of his fingers gripping the blood – tainted and golden armored forearms and torso, while the two were again forced to listen to the Satan Spawn taunting them without pity. "... on the other hand; you were busy creating your _perfect world_ and almost destroying the failed excuse of the world you built yourself, only to get yourself killed by those powerless _animals_ and end up in Purvana to meet with the fox and replace it's foolish _late host_ , in time for the War of Wars! If that is how you'll repent for your sins, that certainly seems as a joke!"

" **SHUT THE HELL UP!** " Agreeing with Kokkuri yelling as loud as it can with such ferocity when both cannot take any more of the Satan Spawn taunting him; Embryo quickly lift his head, showing him to bear a monstrous sneer with his teeth showing and his eyes changed color from pure green, into the same glowing pinkish – red eyes and black slits as his Akuma, and the skin of his eyes and cheeks bear black markings, as if he wears eye makeup and has a few whiskers, before Mateus slightly widen his violet eyes in faint but noticeably surprise from seeing the Akuma Host above him giving a threatening growl to his Satan Spawn. " _ **I'm going to erase you in history!**_ "

On cue; Mateus felt an immerse amount of scorching wind in the area to, without even questioning himself to his shock, lean himself against his _enemy's_ grasps when he witness the two of them being engulfed by a sudden translucent but heavy amount of hellish red mists of energy that instantly released itself from Embryo, which almost ejected itself from the ground to create large cracks from the ground; with Embryo's Satan Spawn showing himself to be unfazed when he lift his head, with that heartless smirk painting his face to see the _real_ Embryo, as well as the almost dead Emperor, are inside a rapid speed of scorching, red energy in a form of a tornado while the colossal amount of red energy that is floating above the two blondes instantly took shape of a ginormous head of a familiar red fox.

' _Well, at least BOTH of us won't tell anyone of his 'secret'_.' The Satan Spawn thought to himself with a chortle as he continues to watch the _real_ Akuma Host seemingly about to lose control of his mind and sanity, while he is about to be submerging himself in the hellish energy of his Akuma…

* * *

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Bill Cipher immediately let out a deafening scream in horror when he managed to send everyone, even Khalifa and Asami's summons to ceased whatever they are doing, and glance at the direction of Bill's finger pointing at his left, for his team and Jecht to witness a shocking sight of a translucent but immerse amount of red energy forming into a gigantic head of a fox with no eyes and black markings on it's eyes, miles away from where the warriors of discord are located.

Without even letting the warriors to glance at each other in surprise to question what is that atrocious thing is that, although they seem to be aware of what it might be; the 'fox's head' seemingly glance at the warriors before it swiftly open it's mouth wide to release an thunderous roar towards the fighters with such violent force of wind or energy, as if it can actually push the warriors or anything in its path away with hardly any effort, with the warriors on the ground lifting their weapons to hurriedly hold it in front of themselves to block the force from pushing themselves back.

At the air, Asami already wrapped his arms around Khalifa and transformed into his Melusine form in a second to coil his large and long tail around the tree bark to stop the two of them from being blown away from the violent winds, hearing the screams from the girls as Midler, Raven and Kai Crystal, Sonya and Gory, and Fei Long and Takaba was about to be flown back, until they instantly covered themselves in a thick fuchsia light before all seven lights flashed out to disappear alongside the summons, leaving their master in the situation.

While he kept pushing his sword forward and his feet are being pushed against the dirt and leaf – covered ground, Jecht gave out some grunts and grinding his teeth while he slowly turn his head to his side to notice something is missing in the area, for him to react in surprise and anger while his mind enquired himself as he continues to be intimidated with the others from the monstrous fox in front of them. ' _W – Wait! Where are Majesty, that fox punk and pink – haired guy!?'_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Another Way to end this chapter/ More arguments!**

[Back at the scene where Embryo is dragging Emperor Mateus out of the _fight_ before the debut of Embryo's Satan Spawn; this is an alternate scene as the Emperor is shown to be awake instead of unconscious]

Emperor Mateus: [Violently shaking his body from Embryo's arms; angry] Unhand me! Get your hands off me!

Embryo: [Trying to maintain the emperor from moving; surprised and angry] C – Calm down, Mateus! You're supposed to be unconscious for only a few minutes before I was about to leave!

Emperor Mateus: [Letting out a nerve in his temple; a furious yet confident smirk] Hah! I might as well start a change in this scene! [Immediately grabbing a surprised Embryo with his arms around his neck before Mateus instantly kick his golden, high heeled boots off the ground to flip his body over Embryo's left shoulder and use his weight to land himself and wrapped his legs around the latter's back and waist…]

Embryo: [Found himself falling to land his body on the ground by Mateus sitting on the former's back by the sudden stunt; closing his eyes in surprise and pain] * Painful gasp *

Kokkuri's voice: [Shocked and furious] **WHAT THE HELL! SINCE WHEN** **CAN** **AN EMPEROR DO GYMNASTICS!?**

Emperor Mateus: [Glaring at Embryo below him while pressing his hands against the former's back; a proud smirk] Hmph; Don't underestimate me even if this is my first time doing this trick. I should thank both Jecht and the author for this.

Embryo: [Opening his eyes; angry] Oh you little brat! [Not turning his head to see multiple glowing red chains appearing and materializing around Mateus's wrists and waist from behind]

Emperor Mateus: [Seeing the chains coiling his wrists and stomach; shocked and angry] What!? [Until he is found to be rising off Embryo into the air in a flash before his back was slammed to hit the ground about away from Embryo with his arms outstretched by the chains; tilting his head back in pain from the impact] Gaah!

Embryo: [Lifting himself on his knees before crawling to kneel above Mateus; angry] Seriously!? Trying to do something out of character by being an athlete!?

Emperor Mateus: [Giving Embryo a sneer] I don't intend to start a childish squabble like Kefka, but you started it!

Marluxia: [Running to where Embryo and Emperor Mateus are; concerned] Em! Are you alright? What's going on… [Seeing the two blondes in such a position while they lift their heads to face him; from confused into horrified] EM?! Don't tell me you want to seduce Matty here out of all places!?

Embryo, Emperor Mateus, and Kokkuri's voice: [shocked and furious] WHAT!? / **WHAT!?**

Emperor Mateus: [Violently shaking his body against the ground and the chains still wrapping around his wrists and waist while glaring at Embryo; furious] Unhand me, swine! I demand you ceased your filthy act, this instant! Don't make this story like Long Live the God!

Embryo: [Staring at both Emperor and the surprised Marluxia multiple times; shocked and angry] Can you people just calm down!

[Unaware of the three…]

Embryo's Satan Spawn: [Watching the situation from up a tree; confused or irritation – like] What…am I looking at?

* * *

 **For those who don't know; a few elements of this chapter should be familiar from the live-action movie George of the Jungle (basically a fight battle in the ending). Also, other inspirations for this chapter are; Long Live The God (I just realized how I write it is so similar to my own one-shot), the fanfiction Enticing the esperkin by JGT1201, Naruto episode 16, and Cross Ange Episode 20 [with the end of the omake referencing episode 25 of the latter]**


	33. Part 29 - Phony Jester

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 29: Phony Jester**

' _I wonder where is he taking us?_ ' Was the warriors of Cosmos are thinking about as when accepting Iason's eldest son and Ilias, Kalen, Usagi, Karma, and Elias's older brother, Makoto Mink's proposition of taking the ten to somewhere and 'see some progress'; the eleven walked out a large portal of silver light that manifested to send them arriving in a forest clearing with the light blue sky nearly shielded by the white clouds above their heads.

First seeing their entrance immediately lighten up a flash of white before dispersing and shattering into tiny particles of light to scatter and float towards the air in an instant; the ten warriors of Cosmos took a glance around the area, with Terra walking away from her friends a bit with a gasp in amazement of the beautiful scenery before her and a warm smile on her face. "This place looks so beautiful!"

"I thought of finding a suitable place for you kids to relax a bit, while we'll do what we're going to do." Makoto Mink exclaimed with a calm smile as he casually walks towards Terra who slowly twists her head to her left to watch the eight-foot-tall man walk towards the only woman of the group, instead of his actual form with his gigantic wings for arms and minimal clothing; Makoto is in his human Disguise with his pirate-like attire [Note: From his debut in Chapter/ Part 16 to 17]. His words and kind personality, despite his large and shocking appearances, either in his Disguise or his actual form, is enough to assure Terra completely when she gave the giant man a nod in agreement alongside a shy and embarrassed smile.

"Sir Makoto, may I enquire to ask what are you planning us to do here? If it is to help us hone our abilities, shouldn't we just do that at Hybrid Hell with the others?" the Warrior of Light spoke to get everyone's attention to face the leader of Cosmos's army when he questioned Makoto, who first gave the white-haired knight in blue and yellow armor a soft frown in surprise before immediately changed into a faint line of a smile or a frown, when everyone now paid attention to the large dark-skinned man explaining the reason of their arrival in a new world, while crossing his arms against his torso. "Well, you guys can. But, I thought to see how you guys fight, without the others since they are a big and powerful bunch like the Akuma Hosts …"

"Well you are right about that." Cloud muttered with a slow nod while no one can hear Squall's thoughts in his mind when he closed his blue eyes shut with his usual stoic expression glued in his face, ' _Not to mention, the crazy people that would nearly kill us like Ai and the Critic. Glad that guy's gone back to his home…_ ' before he opened his eyes back when Makoto further continue to reveal what the eleven will be doing, with a hand placed to touch against the center of his almost bare chest. "So for almost not getting yourselves killed by the crazy group of the army and your enemies in the future; I want all ten of you to fight me! Right here, right now!"

"Wait, that's not fair!" the Onion Knight quickly objected in horror of the proposition, while the others also gave a flinch in surprise of the offer, including Terra when she turn around to face Makoto in shock as well, as Zidane took a step forward from where he was standing next to Bartz to hurriedly protest the giant man with a concerned and slightly determined expression on his face. "But Makoto, you'll get hurt if we attack you, without giving you anything to fight us!"

"Don't worry; I don't want you kids to forget that I'm the eldest son of one of the _powerful_ Immortals! I just want to see some progress, but I'll cheer you on during the fight, and I might go easy." Makoto assured with a confident grin as he slightly lower his arms down to bend his arms up and curl all of his fingers to close each hand into a fist to prepare for a fight with all ten fighters of Harmony.

First seeing each other with their faces showing confusion, concern, but also determination of fighting one of their experienced allies of the War of Wars, all ten turn their heads back to face Makoto when all but Firion, Bartz, and Terra have lift their arms to summon their swords in an instant flash of light energy, right as the Warrior of Light accepted the proposition with a calm declaration, his sword and shield in both hands. "Then please forgive us Sir Makoto, for we shall heed your request!"

* * *

[Battle Music: Preparation for Battle from Dissidia: Final Fantasy] [Note: Like the Nostalgia Critic Vs Angry Video Game Nerd battle in Chapter/ Part 24; this is one of the two battles in this chapter that is not Dissidia or Kingdom Hearts – style, more like a cutscene – only battle]

Not seeing Terra immediately leapt herself away from him; Makoto quickly ran towards the men as the first person he starts the mock battle is the Warrior of Light, with the latter quickly lift his left arm with his shield aimed in front of him to prepare a block from Makoto lifting his right arm for a punch.

But when Makoto threw his fist against his shield, the sudden but harsh push of force caught Warrior of Light off guard, in shock, when he gave a painful grunt while he was thrown away further in the forest at such speed.

Reacting in horror that their leader was effortlessly blown into the forest by a single punch to his shield; Cecil, in his Paladin form, hurriedly ran away from Makoto to quickly pursue to where the Warrior could be, while the giant man began his fight with Cloud and Bartz when the spiky blonde-haired SOLDIER and brunette – haired young Mimic raced towards with the latter immediately summon the exact Buster Sword as Cloud.

Before Makoto began throwing punches and kicks at each side from switching between Cloud and Bartz at the same time, whilst also began twisting his body in swift movements to dodge any incoming projectiles from Firion in front and miles away from the three and Terra floating on the air from above everyone with their spells.

Noticing the Onion Knight running towards him, Cloud, and Bartz with fast speed than a young child could run; Makoto quickly swing one of his booted foot to knock Cloud some feet away with a groan while the large man swiftly leapt over Bartz, to his shock when he unknowingly dismiss the replica of Cloud's Buster Sword to disappear in his hands with a flash of bright yellow light and not seeing the Onion Knight's body let a frail twist forward to land himself on the ground behind the mimic with a startled gasp.

But when Makoto land himself behind Bartz with his booted feet perfectly stood on the thin, green grass, only for the two to see Tidus sprinting towards them with their bodies dashing on the air from different directions…

"Bartz, look out!" Makoto hastily lift his right arm for his hand to grab Bartz by the back of the latter's tunic, to catch his surprise again, until Makoto immediately swung his arm up in rocket speed to send Bartz flying in the air, while screaming before he quickly rolls his body to his left in a cartwheel with his hands on the grass and dodge Tidus throwing or kicking a white and blue ball to flew past Makoto, who almost show himself in confusion as he assumed Tidus was about to charge and throw his sword at the large man.

Until Makoto lift his head in shock from hearing Bartz screaming in horror during his rocket flight by the former's earlier throw. "MAKOTOOOOOO!"

"You're not getting away!" Hearing Zidane's voice raising with determination to catch his attention; Makoto first lower his head to see Zidane, Cloud, Squall, and again Tidus dashing themselves towards him in the air with their swords in hand, but the second the three swordsmen and thief have reach their _opponent_ and swung their sword after him…a sudden thick, white smoke enveloped Makoto completely in a flash to catch their shock as soon as their swords and daggers have swung down to clear the smoke away and witness that Makoto is gone without a trace.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The sounds of Bartz's screaming immediately brought everyone to lift their heads to see not only Makoto, his appearance have been replaced to be in his actual body to flap his wings for flight; but also a slight but clear sight of Bartz falling from the clouds from such height and about to fall to the ground, bringing Makoto to quickly give a large flap of both his feathered limbs and send himself flying straight to the air and hurry his attempt to save Bartz from falling to his death, with Firion, Onion Knight, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, and Tidus watching from the ground, concern showing in almost of their faces.

"Bartz!" Not hearing Makoto shouting his name as he was too busy screaming his fear of heights as loud as he can; Bartz manage to quickly open his frightened eyes at his left to the source where he notice Makoto, in his original harpy form, quickly fly his way towards Bartz in rocket speed, even as the latter is falling, until Makoto flew through Bartz to wrap his gigantic wings around the boy, which earn a scream from Bartz as he quickly wrap his arms around hopefully Makoto's neck in a near-death embrace when he can feel the two of them about to fall again...

But to his surprise but mostly relief; Bartz watch Makoto's body give a flip before his wings released Bartz to resume flapping and provide near – stability in the air, although Bartz slowly lower his head down to react in horror of the height the two are 'flying', and hurriedly wrap his legs around Makoto's waist with a scream.

"Look out!" Terra shouted in shock and sadness to catch Makoto and Bartz's attention, when the former twist his head to his right and see the only woman of the group is casting and throwing multiple fire spells from her hands and send all flames soaring towards the winged man to quickly moved his body back, carefully making sure that Bartz is hanging on with his arms and legs around the large man, alongside the sight of Warrior of Light rising himself in the air and let out a shout of 'Shine!' to summon a large circle of glowing light yellow light from his shield and shoot a short burst of energy.

But it nearly hit Makoto when he temporarily let himself drop to avoid the attack, bringing Bartz again let out a shriek in fear of falling again, before Makoto instantly start to fly around the battlefield to attack and dodge any attacks from the warriors on both the air and on the ground….

* * *

 _[Half an hour later…]_ [End Battle music]

"Oooh! Look Kujie – coo, Sephy! The beautiful sight of our enemies fighting against one of their own! Ahahahahahahaha!" Afar miles away from the warriors of Cosmos and their assist of the War of Wars, yet their location is not far enough for the three to clearly see the battle with the giant man with wings for arms easily fight against any of the warriors on-air while one of them is holding against the flying man, certainly even the warriors of Chaos are also aware that that warrior is afraid of heights; Kefka let out a laugh in his sadistic happiness while flailing his legs as he and Kuja are floating on air with Sephiroth standing on top of a tall tree, his Masamune is in one of his hands.

"Silence, Kefka! Clearly that giant hawk is here to help them train in order to defeat us." Kuja spoke with a sneer for the jester's obnoxious personality while Sephiroth narrow his glowing bluish-green eyes with a smirk on his face of watching Cloud dashing himself in the air before delivering three heavy strikes at this 'Makoto', to almost send him falling to the ground with that Bartz character, until Sephiroth thought aloud with a grim smirk to catch Kuja and Kefka's confusion, but also the latter's interest. "Perhaps we can greet our enemies and pay them a visit."

"Oh finally!" Kefka huffed with an impatient grin and scoff as Kuja first watch Kefka flying with his arse releasing a line of fire, in a disgusting way, before Sephiroth jumped off the tree to dash through the way, obviously not following the foolish jester's way as the latter is and always will be the destructive idiot of the group alongside his own representative; until Kuja gave himself a slow and silent shook of his head and immediately flew towards their enemies.

* * *

"Ok, I think we can end this about here." Makoto spoke with a pant as he slowly lowers himself to let his feet touch the ground, while he watch the nine of the warriors of Cosmos, with Bartz still hugging the giant harpy's body and trembling with sounds escaping his mouth, already on the ground with some of them either kneeling on the ground or already lying their backs on the ground, to pant and catch their breaths from the harsh fight they received.

Which brought an embarrassed reaction from Makoto, when he voiced out his apology while slowly lift his wings to gently grab Bartz's body and lift him off the Immortal's hybrid before placing him on the ground. Only for the young brunette to swiftly and quickly slide himself and wrap his arms and legs around one of Makoto's legs and continue to tremble and sob in sadness. "Although I may have overdone it too much. Sorry for throwing you at the air Bartz, I forgot you're scared."

"A – A - Are you kidding? We thought you are planning to kill us…but that was some great fight!" Tidus panted with a grin when he leisurely lift himself up to sit on the grass after Zidane and Onion Knight while Warrior of Light composedly raise to his feet and stood to walk towards Makoto to give a soft nod in response, with the giant harpy slowly lean forward with a confused scowl as he could have sworn he saw a faint smile in the stoic knight's face. "Well, it is thanks to our new friends in the War of Wars… uh, Sir Makoto; is something wrong with your eyes?"

Listening the question with a confused tone in their leader's voice; the other nine, with Bartz slowly lifting his head with a sad pout from earlier, glance at Makoto to see his blue eyes has some sort of tiny, yellow particles of light appearing in his irises, while seemingly change into different symbols in fast movements, with Makoto lifting his eyebrows in surprise before he respond to the question by leaning back to stand straight and answer with a soft smile. "Oh, I have the ability to not only measure a person's power level, but also scan them for their information and analyze their conditions. I'm more of a medical type than a fighter type, so I wish to help people physically, spiritually and mentally."

[In Makoto's vision; imagine a clear view of the surroundings and the Warriors of Cosmos but also has complex visual scan information about each and every single one of the fighters at the same time like Name, Age, Birthday, Power Level, Abilities, Physical State, Mental State, etc.] [Note: Similar of that of both Bale Afton's vision and Baymax's scanner from Big Hero 6]

"Your ability sounds very pleasant. I do hope you do well to help others, Sir Makoto." Cecil remarked with a calm smile and nod as Makoto flashed a kind grin, for the response as well as being called SIR as if he is a knight, before he revealed the warriors' diagnostics of their abilities for that progress he mentioned as Makoto blinked his eyes once for the ten to notice the tiny yellow particles of numbers have disappeared from the blue irises while Bartz slowly lift himself up to stand in front of the giant man. "And good news guys; after comparing the information from your previous war, you kids have greatly improved to be above average, and don't worry Bartz; your mental state from your fear of height will go down in no time."

"Amazing, thank you so much Sir Makoto!" Firion gasped with a happy smile as Tidus lift himself behind the weapon – wearing knight to wrap an arm around Firion's neck with a grin as well, with Zidane and Bartz glancing at each other with an ecstatic expression as well, before Onion Knight turn around to face Terra with a calm grin of the results. "Then, we can surely defeat our enemies in no time and end the War in no time!"

"Yes! I'm still grateful of the lessons Lady Airu and Master Embryo taught me about magic and tactics, on how to use them in battle at the Haven. I do wish Master Embryo will be alright and come back...Lady Airu and I miss him as much as we all do." Terra softly exclaimed with a smile while slowly lift her hands to place them on her chest as the mention of Embryo brought the men to face her with the emotions of surprise, while Makoto thought to himself as he glance at the only girl of the group. _'I just realized…Terra could be Em and Airu's daughter if she asks Father and the other Immortals for a Rewrite. The boys can get their own Purvana lives, if they do that as well._ '

"WEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Does the little pretty miss her new Daddy so much? Daddy's little girl! Ahahahahahahahaha!" A familiar, loud voice laughed in the air to catch the eleven's shock as they quickly look around for the source of the dreadful owner of the voice, until they instantly lift their heads to react in shock and anger, mostly shock and confusion in Makoto's face; floating on the air above the warriors and the Immortal harpy's heads, are Kefka, Sephiroth and Kuja, with the silver-haired swordsman holding his extremely long katana in his left hand, which earn Terra, Cloud, and Zidane to voiced out their enemies' names with determination to defeat them, although Zidane bear surprise and sadness for seeing Kuja, who also glance at his little brother with a faint sad sneer. "Kefka! / Sephiroth! / Kuja!"

"Wait, why is that guy looks almost like Elias…hold on, is that why I keep hearing complaints of you guys pranking Elias!?" First wondering aloud of his confusion from seeing the man in black smirking down to the warriors and him, as he does resemble his younger brother; Makoto realized something to enquire the warriors with an angry – like reaction, while Zidane and Bartz gave themselves a jump and flinch their bodies in shock that their secret was out, until Cloud turn his head over his shoulder to glance at Makoto and hold his Buster Sword in his hands after giving a cruel glance at his arch-enemy. "Yeah, and I may watch some of those pranks. But Makoto, get yourself out of this fight and leave them to us!"

"You've helped us enough, and we are grateful, but this is our fight with our enemies of the war!" Firion spoke with a gentle and strong-minded tone while he prepares to hold his bow and arrow to aim at either of the three warriors of Chaos, with Makoto first staring at the ten warriors with a calm yet worried frown.

But when seeing Bartz, Zidane, and Tidus twisting their bodies to glance at the giant harpy and give him a confident grin and a thumbs up in one of their hands before turning their bodies back to glare at their enemies, their gestures are enough to convince Makoto to follow their silent command when he gave a silent nod in response before taking a large jump away with his wings instantly give a big flap on air, before Makoto is floating at the sky with his wings flailing up and down.

* * *

[Battle Music: The Decisive Battle from Final Fantasy VI / Dissidia series] [Second and final cutscene – like battle]

"Come back here, I'll make you fried chicken!" Kefka laughed maniacally as he quickly jump to the air and rocket his way with a screech towards Makoto, but as he was focused on Makoto Mink; he got himself caught off guard by Terra flying between her own enemy and one of her friends until Kekfa's crazy eyes immediately widen in surprise of just witnessing Terra giving a twirl while muttering the words he can hear as 'Malevolent winds! …'

For Kefka to be immediately surrounded by three large tornadoes of winds that instantaneously manifest around the two, with Terra's hands giving a soft light blue or white glow, as the tornadoes that continuously hit Kefka multiple times began to spin towards each other and combine into one colossal tornado with Kefka above Terra until the former was blown away with a painful scream.

"How's that?" Kuja scoffed to himself as he lifted his arms with his hands illuminating an orange glow and summon five flares at where Firion was running, while he shoot his white arrow-shaped energies of light at either Kuja or Sephiroth, who is busy fighting Cloud and Squall at the same time by switching between the two stoic swordsmen, but Firion received a few hits of Kuja's flares that instantly erupted to send him off the ground for only a few seconds...

Before Firion manage to flip his body on-air and regain his balance for the weapon – wearing knight to lift _his_ staff, that was hanging on one side of his belt, and fire a chunk of light blue ice and a fireball at the same time towards Kuja before several lightning bolts manifest over the latter's head.

Unfortunately, Kuja swiftly flew his body back to avoid all three of Firion's spells before he raise himself higher while shouting 'I'll bring this to an end!' with his hands lighting up a light purple glow and throw a large sphere of white Holy magic to fall down on either of the warriors of Cosmos on the ground, growing bigger with energy and exploded on the ground which successfully hit Tidus when he was about to run towards Cloud, Squall and Sephiroth to attack the latter, but end up groaning in pain when he was sent flying off the ground and into the air.

Manage to push Sephiroth away with a heavy blow of his Buster Sword; Cloud swiftly twist his body to sway the Buster Sword up and brought his silver-haired enemy off the ground and blown to the air, even as Sephiroth only let out a quiet grunt, as Squall let his body receive a heavy mist of blue energy with his Gunblade before he hopped to sprint his body and Gunblade towards Sephiroth, who successfully twist his body to the side in time to avoid Squall's attack; to his surprise even though he does not want to show it while he can hear the quiet whisper of 'Cut…' from behind his ear for Sephiroth to swiftly and hastily charged forward while swinging his Masamune, with the blade illuminating a pink and blue – like glow, at Squall multiple times until the mutter of '…Vanish!' brought Sephiroth to throw Squall away with Masamune and hear a chocked gasp from the SeeD when he fell towards the ground.

"Stars…rain down!" Turning his Buster Sword around above him with his hand while the blade let out a bright orange glow; Cloud chanted with a huff as multiple but small meteors manifest above Sephiroth for three of the six meteors to rain down the silver-haired former SOLDIER in rocket speed, to send him falling towards the ground while the other three dashed towards Kefka, who he and Terra are throwing their spells whenever the former starts his battles with his _friend_ , until the meteors flew straight to hit Kefka's back and send him screeching in pain again…

Only to grow louder when Warrior of Light threw his shield to grab Kefka closer to the knight and start attacking the clown with a few more strokes of his saber while conjuring a field of light yellow energy to hit Kefka until the Warrior jabbed the clown up and summon an enormous amount of light to form into a colossal sword and hit Kefka multiple times. "Blade of Light!"

Throwing all five of his white orbs of light at Bartz, Cloud, Zidane and Onion Knight to send them running around with those spheres flew back to him before resuming to threw them back and repeat; Kuja flew around the area, while also dodging Kefka's reckless spells after he regains himself from the Warrior of Light's attack, while the jester starts fighting against Squall and Terra on-air for said spells to flew around and hit everyone such as fireballs, thunderbolts, blizzards, and even Holy.

However; Kuja was too late to react in time from Cecil sprinting towards him, for the Paladin to throw a big, and glowing white magic orb towards Kuja and let it start firing several projectiles to stop the angel of death from fleeing, which is the perfect distraction for Tidus to rocket his way to the flinching mage, and give himself a jump and backflip before his body instantly charge forward to hit Kuja and start attacking him with heavy kicks and connecting with his sword strikes while rising to the air, until a kick brought Kuja to fly away with a groan. "Now…See ya!"

Lifting his arm and sword up to let his body lighten up a translucent blue glow of energy before disappearing; the Onion Knight hastily ran faster than before towards Sephiroth, who had already resume his fight with Cloud alongside Zidane assisting the blonde man, for the Genome to dash towards the swordsman and strike his daggers against the long katana; until Onion Knight interrupt their fight to charge towards Sephiroth, from behind, and swiftly strike Sephiroth to flinch multiple times, even when he flung the taller man into the air for the youngest warrior to leap and mutter 'Oh yeah…' while continuing to slash Sephiroth with more, violent strikes until the Onion Knight speedily lower his sword to slam Sephiroth to the ground. "One more!"

"Zappo!" Kefka bellowed with merciless glee as he starts laughing and invoking multiple strings of fast, blue and thin lightning bolts at the ground, after seeing Terra have lower herself to float down to the ground while the Warrior of Light and Squall land themselves on the ground on their feet, right as Kuja flew back away from the others for the others to immediately ceased fighting when Kefka suddenly stop firing his bolts; when he can feel a presence and the sounds of wings flapping above him to turn his body around and notice Makoto flying above the twirling clown, his face bear an exasperated and furious expression and scowl, for having to watch the warriors of Cosmos fighting three of their enemies by none other than for this clown's amusement of getting them killed.

Not letting Kefka mentally prepare when he reacted with a gasp in noticeable surprise of the sudden harpy above him; Makoto immediately slam the soles of his metallic boots down against Kefka's face with a fast slam, earning a muffled groan from the jester, before the kick brought the screaming clown to fall towards where Sephiroth is standing below him from a great height in fast speed…

Until Sephiroth composedly took a step back and hastily give himself a twirl while lifting his right leg, perfectly striking the time to hit the upside-down clown by his foot against the latter's waist, while the almost unconscious clown does not even touch the ground with his head, before a painful gasp and groan escaped Kefka's mouth when Sephiroth, Kuja, and the warriors of light witness Kefka's body twirling on the ground and away from the others until Kefka's body slide back and against the grass before stopping with his legs slowly follow suit. [End Music]

* * *

The sudden fall and what he did brought Sephiroth to slowly lower his leg down and spoke to Kefka with his ice-cold and heartless baritone, while not seeing Cloud glaring at him with a tint of anger and a faint surprised reaction. "Ah. So sorry…but that was actually good to be honest; for being annoying."

"Ooouuuuu, I hate you…" Kefka muttered in pain and anger as he slowly lift himself to stand while Makoto gently lower his body down next to the Warriors of Light, after they back away behind the harpy, when everyone watch Kefka starting to throw a temper tantrum at Sephiroth, who did not watch Kuja lowering himself to stand behind the taller man as well with a slightly irritated sneer in his feminine face to the clown. "I hate, hate, hate – hate – hate – hate – hate – hate – HATE you! Time for the Mama's brat to die!"

However, the moment the warriors of Light and Sephiroth nearly lift their weapons up from seeing the screeching jester flying towards them with fury painting his makeup face and prepare to fight the clown, even if two of their enemies are involved…

"Enough!" A voice demanded in irritation as Kefka quickly stop his flight to nearly got himself hit from a sudden glow of light purple energy that manifest between the warriors and the clown, with purple lightning bolts crackling from all sides, with a familiar figure floating down from the air.

A swipe of his arm with his hand holding his scepter brought the purple spell below him to instantly fade and disappear into nothing, for Firion to reveal the newcomer with a furious scowl as soon as the latter gently land his booted feet on the grass, in front of the warriors of Cosmos, Kuja and Sephiroth and Kefka floating beside him with an angry, childish, pout and his arms crossed against his clothed body. "Emperor!"

"Grr! You really know how to spoil the fun, don't you!? Where's your sense of direction? It should come naturally!" Kefka growled in frustration as Emperor Mateus did not turn his head to face the childish clown complaining to everyone of the sudden interruption, to glance elsewhere with an irritated sneer although in just a second, Kefka immediately calm down in a second, just to give a short hop and turn to face the Emperor and loudly exclaim the tyrant, with an interested tone and a small but still mad grin. "Ooh! Goldenrod, how is that guy with the fox in his meal? Did you kill him, torture his corpse, and tore him limb from limb!? Ahahahahahaha!"

' _Em!_ ' Makoto thought to himself with a furious sneer at Kefka for what he just said, with the warriors of light also reacting in surprise and anger as well; with Terra taking a step forward to stand almost next to Cloud and question the tyrant with a concerned yet also angry frown in her fair face, knowing too well who they are referring to. "What have you done to Master Embryo?!"

"I let him go." Was all the Emperor could answer as his violet eyes trail down to avoid seeing the faint, surprised reactions from everyone with a gasp from a few of the warriors of light, Firion and Terra included, but Sephiroth and Kefka does not seem to be unfazed of the answer, the latter turns his face away as if he didn't hear the answer while he mumbled aloud with a hand swiping down, "Say what you want, he's – what?"

Until Kefka turn his head to face the Emperor with a confused reaction when the latter explained aloud with a calm chortle to not only to his comrades, but also his enemies; although Firion seem to notice something, when he narrow his eyes at his enemy with a confused and suspicious stare. "Kefka; your representative and his little group intended to use their _former prisoner_ and his powers for their own goals, so Jecht offered himself to intervene while I fought with this Embryo. However, I believe it would be far for the War's satisfaction, if I allowed _the fox_ to return to his allies; just for the pleasure of fighting him again."

"Ah, so the fox convinced you then." Kuja thought aloud as he float towards the tyrant with Sephiroth casually walking behind the white mage with a calm but also suspicion frown in the former's jaw; for someone like the Emperor _willingly_ to release someone like the host of the fox demon the accursed old man desire to retrieve during the War and even before then, unless he has a thought that either because of his earlier statement…or Tengu's enemy is proven to be stronger than he looks.

"You know Goldenrod, I keep imagining this during the War; that you and Little Miss Two Shoes Terra...could look like the children of that fox and his _pretty little wife_ , whatever her name is…oh yeah; Airu! What a weird name, for someone that can burn everything like that fox!" Kefka wondered aloud with a maniacal laugh although the sight of Mateus's violet eyes flashing a furious glare at the jester, when the latter mention Embryo and Airu's names, again bringing Terra to stare at her enemy with surprise but anger for the rude remark of Airu Phenex, brought Kefka's body let out a shudder with a disgusted groan with a tint of fear for only a few moments, until everyone watch the golden tyrant slowly turn his body to face the other direction and spoke aloud without facing everyone, about to start walking away. "Come, let us leave this place."

"Well, I'm bored. Let's go!" First reacting in surprise of seeing the tyrant being _angry at him_ ; Kefka again change his behavior to bear a bored but pleased tone before the warriors of light and Makoto let themselves be silent when they watch the now four destroyers of Chaos walking, floating for Kuja and Emperor, and skipping for Kefka, away from their enemies until the four's bodies let out a flash of dark blue, purple, or even black flashes of light and darkness before they instantly disappear in a flash of nothing, leaving the ten warriors and Makoto Mink to stare at the last place they stood before each other in confusion, relief, and surprise of what just happened until Zidane asked aloud to get his friends' attention to glance at the Genome. "So…Embryo's alive?"

"…Of course Em's alive! I mean; Kokkuri won't want Em to die after all the years they spent together, and they's no way they would lose a fight that easy, unless they have a reason." Makoto assured with a soft frown as the warriors turn their bodies to face the giant harpy when he instantly glance at the ten with a concerned scowl for earlier, while almost all of the warriors flinch in surprise as they assumed Makoto is scolding them until he spoke with a sigh. "But anyway, I'm so worried for ya kids; ya guys nearly got yourselves killed!"

"W – What? But we're fine and besides; we do it all the time in our war with our enemies!" Tidus exclaimed, while trying to sound positive and confident as he normally shows, but the moment he lift his right arm for a swing and a fist with a grin; everyone may notice the Blitzball player let out a subtle flinch with his eyes slightly widen and a chocked gasp escape his lips with the mutter of 'Oww', earning Makoto to first faintly lower his head with his eyes softly glare at Tidus with a displeased reaction before Makoto gently shook his head and continue speaking, with his blue eyes letting up the exact yellow particles of tiny numbers in the irises. "Well you all may look fine, but the way I see it; you kids are definitely in pain in the inside, some of your bones even looked like they're about to be fractured!"

"Well we have been fighting since we got here, might as well return to Hybrid Hell and tell the others." Cloud voiced out with a soft glance to his allies as the nine nod in silent agreement, but as soon as they turn around to watch a gigantic flash of silver light manifest and appear in front of their eyes as their way of an exit; Makoto almost took a step when he notice Firion beside him is staring at nothing below him with a soft, curious frown, while not seeing his friends walking towards the portal to return back to Hybrid Hell until a nudge of Makoto's right wing at his back receive a jump from the startled Firion when he lift his head and glance at the dark – skinned giant harpy in surprise. "Firion? Are you okay?"

"O – Oh ye – yeah, I'm fine. Forgive me, Sir Makoto; it's just my mind is about something else." Firion assured with a nervous smile when he and Makoto slowly proceed their way to the portal after being the only ones left to enter, while unknown to Makoto as he kept his attention forward; Firion faintly lower his head to resume thinking of what he just noticed something peculiar about the warriors of Chaos, most notably his own arch enemy. ' _Emperor…his eyes still held the same hatred and evil, but why do I also see…pain? Did something happen between him and Master Embryo?_ '

As soon as Makoto and Firion have finally walked through the portal, another flash of silver light flashed on the portal until the large entrance and exit immediately erupted and dispersed into large specks of silver orbs of lights before floating to fade into the air, leaving this world deserted without the fighters and any visitors.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Don't let the adults get the wrong idea, if they remember them.**

[Inside the massive laboratory of Hybrid Hell; Terra sat on a stool and watched in amazement of Makoto preparing some kind of liquid with nothing but flowers, berries and other fruits and chemicals. After a few more minutes; Makoto lift his left wing with a few feathers carefully hold a big glass bottle of light pink liquid with light green bubbles fizzing through the pink chemical, and the blue Infinity symbol stamped on the neck on the bottle let out a soft, blue glow before dimming down.]

Makoto Mink: [Glancing at Terra; a calm smile] With the Purvana Infinity Mark; everyone won't have to be worried about wasting any food and water. Here's a special healing potion for you and your friends.

Terra Branford: [Holding the bottle Makoto gave in her hands; ecstatic] Thank you so much, Sir Makoto! You are so nice to everyone, I think you act like a perfect man any woman would like to be with!

Makoto Mink: [Giving himself a shrug of his shoulders while bending his wings up; a faint smile] Well, I always get a lot of comments from a lot of hybrid girls back home at the real Hybrid Hell; like how 'I sweat aphrodisiacs like Ilias' to send people go ham, I always take care of my seniors and the people's problems, et cetera.' It always surprises people that I don't have a slave, despite the numerous requests from the girls; and no, I don't mean slave as in I torture a person."

Terra Branford: [Giving a soft nod in astonishment] Oh… [Before Terra immediately react in surprise to confuse Makoto] Oh! I seem to remember something; I believe I had a dream of sleeping outside one night after a walk with Bartz, and one minute I heard you screaming; the next I woke up to find myself sleeping next to Master Embryo and Luka.

[Turning her head away to lift her head and think in pure curiosity; Terra did not notice the sudden reaction of shock hitting Makoto to glance at her while shuddering of what she said…]

 _[Some time ago; around after Makoto and Usagi's debut chapters (Chapter/ Part 16 – 17), Makoto, in his Disguise form, was sitting on the green grass of a small hill in front of a large but definitely deep lake, his legs are crossed to place both Terra and Bartz on his lap, while the two sleep under the full moonlight and starry night, after their walk. Seeing Bartz wrapping his arms around Terra in their sleep, Makoto silently and slowly lifts himself to almost stand on his knees with his human hands carefully touch each side of his 'skirt' to adjust after feeling the long brown cloth nearly lowering down…]_

 _[But when he felt a presence behind him, to his surprise; Makoto turns his head over his left shoulder to see both Luka Klauser and Embryo standing behind the giant man, shock was shown in their faces, which greatly confuses Makoto at first…until he reacts in horror from seeing such fury in their grinning faces while Embryo let his body release heavy flames from his Akuma; Luka's face bears the crimson markings of the Berserk Klauser, while Embryo's face bear a few black markings of his nine-tailed fox…]_

 _[First hearing Makoto's scream while she can feel her right side of her body against the grass; Terra quickly open her violet eyes in surprise, before she blinks in faint shock but relief to see Embryo and Luka sitting on the grass; with the former sitting next to Terra with his right arm placed on his right knee, while Bartz is sleeping with his head on Luka's lap. The two warriors of Cosmos did not even notice a visibly burnt body on top of the tree above their heads.] [End Flashback]_

Makoto Mink: [Staring at the 'naïve' Terra while sweat dropping at the back of his short, black hair; scared] Terra…it's a good thing Em is not here, otherwise I would definitely be as dead as fried chicken…

[Somewhere in another world; there was a quiet sneeze…]

* * *

 **Note: When remembering some elements of Disney's Robin Hood with the idea of Firion acting like Robin Hood, I actually thought 'I don't want Matty as Prince John, I don't want Matty as Prince John, I don't want Matty as Prince John…' so I purposely pick Kefka as Prince John because they would have temper tantrums.**

 **Also, some other elements are inspired by a Youtube video called [MMD] Dissidia NT Fan Animation: The Unexpected Guest by ureshiiiiii. (Go watch her videos, it is really good.)**


	34. Part 30 - The Grinning Horseman

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 30: The Grinning Horseman**

 _Still wrapping his arms around the barely conscious and bloodied Emperor in his embrace; Embryo let out a loud, furious scream to bring the heavy mist of blood – reeking blaze around the two blondes and on the ground growing from the large cracks of the ground, stronger than earlier, while the translucent flames that are taking shape of the red nine-tailed fox's head also open it's colossal mouth open and let out a piercing roar to fill the air and brought such violent force of wind that would nearly blow everyone and everything away... well, almost everyone._

 _The last thing he remembered was the sight of his Satan Spawn smirking at him, to remind the blonde of what he used to be, after revealing his secret that he would not dare explain to Luka and the others, as even he does not wish them to know the truth of the Embryo they know and died…before his sight changed to show Marluxia running straight towards him with his Graceful Dahlia scythe in hand…_

* * *

Embryo immediately woke up in a flash and surprise painting in his face by releasing a sudden, soft sneeze for him to quickly lift himself to sit and panted with a fatigue expression, droplets of sweat stream down his face, until Embryo lift an arm to wipe the liquid off his face with the back of his hand.

At the same time; he noticed not only he can feel the markings on his face have disappeared by touching his face, while he can see Kokkuri sleeping peacefully inside his subconscious plane in his mind, but he is also sleeping inside of some wooden shack with his body placed on the wooden floor, and he was sleeping with a familiar leather black coat on his clothed body like a sheet.

"Are you alright, Em?" A familiar voice softly asked to catch Embryo's attention and make him turn his head to his left to face the person sitting on the open window and watching him sleep, the puzzled frown in the blonde's face slowly curl up in a faint smile when he spoke the person's name, although he quickly react in confusion of noticing something unusual. "Marly…. why are you half naked?"

Revealing to wear only his gloves, long black pants and boots underneath that black coat of his; Marluxia slowly lift himself off the window to walk towards the blonde sitting on the floor until the pink – haired man explained while lowering his body to kneel, and grab both his coat and Embryo to lift the latter off the floor and stand on his feet, with Marluxia gently wear his coat over himself, before connecting with the zip and lower it to his knees. "Some of the members of the organization I worked with would wear their own kinds of clothing underneath the coat, for me it's easier if I don't wear a shirt. There was one incident; where our dumb Number 9 walked out to his room to show himself not wearing anything and got himself electrocuted by the Number 12, who you remind me of."

"Em, you should come look at this." After swiping his gloved hands over his coat in case of dust; Marluxia alerted with a soft nod to the window for the two to walk towards said window and brought Embryo to look around; to find the two of them in some Western town in the Wild West with the clear blue morning sky and the bright yellow sun. [Note: This is actually the same town in Chapter/ Part 23]

In front of the house Embryo and Marluxia temporarily reside is a bank where an unfamiliar, possibly the only one in this world, figure of a person is find to be lifting the wooden bar off the entrance of the bank.

The sight of that person seem to earn a groan in disappointment from Embryo, while Marluxia turns his head to glance at the blonde Akuma Host in confusion of why the latter seems to be irritated of seeing the stranger in the middle of the War, for the blonde to ask Marluxia while giving a nod at the person entering the bank. "Marly, do you mind if I write a message for Luka and the others about him?"

Despite he has a question to ask him about the stranger and why does he seem to bring frustration in the latter; Marluxia respond with a slow but silent nod for Embryo to slightly lift his arms up to summon his 'Mana' window in front of the two, and start typing a sort of message with his fingers expertly tap on the keyboards in such fast speed; that immediately brought Marluxia to react and watch in bewilderment. ' _Wow, not even Number 4 can write that fast… and what kind of language is he writing!?_ '

* * *

 _[Inside the bank – an hour later]_

"That's kind a good amount of gil and munny you want me to keep, sir. Surely you have created quite a lot of synthesized inventions to sell for others." The unfamiliar man from earlier spoke with a calm tone as he is having a conversation with a phone held against his right ear with his arm; he is shown to be a tall gentleman with slicked white hair to his neck with spikes sticking from behind, the top half of his face is concealed by a dark blue mask with his eyeholes moving as if it is his actual eyes, and dressed in a sharp, lighter blue suit with white tie, grey gloves, white pants and black shoes.

Unaware to this person; Embryo and Kokkuri, when he summoned it out of the former's body but it's size has reduced to be large enough to fit and slipped in the bank, walked inside the bank while Embryo turn his head to his right and face his nine-tailed fox to whisper with a worried frown of what he read in his friends' message, all except Luka who Embryo read the brunette was reported 'missing'. "I don't know about it, Kokkuri; I'll feel guilty about stealing some Potions, Ethers, and Mega – Elixirs for the others…"

"At least you didn't meet some dirty – minded womanizer, like the fellow screaming where his friend called Em is. What an odd name that is." However, hearing the mention of 'dirty – minded womanizer' and the prideful snicker from the masked man immediately brought Embryo to react with a displeased frown before he finish what he wanted to continue, with Kokkuri responding with a silent nod in agreement to it's host. "…I feel less guilty now."

Noticing both Embryo and his nine – tailed fox entering inside the bank; the confident and haughty smile in the masked man's face immediately lower to open his mouth and the eye holes in his mask widen in shock and anger, when the man demand Embryo while lowering his right arm, with his phone in his palm and fingers, to point a finger at the nine – tailed fox. "What are you doing!? This is a bank, get that dog outta here!"

"This is a fox, mister!" Embryo corrected with a frown to the man while Kokkuri narrow it's eyes in anger for being called a dog, although the unnamed man again demanded in anger while lifting an arm to point a finger at the entrance and exit of the bank. "Well, I don't care _mister_ ; get it out!"

"Alright, let's go Kokkuri." Embryo sighed in 'defeat' as he slightly turn around to glance at his Akuma while pointing a thumb to motion the large fox out of the bank, but seeing Kokkuri lifting it's head up high and closing it's eyes, as if he is being stubborn to even follow a simple order of walking out of the bank; Embryo turn his body to face the man and respond with a simple sentence. "My fox doesn't want to leave."

"Well, I don't really care what the fox wants!" The masked man huffed in anger as he walked towards Kokkuri from behind before Embryo watch the masked man lifting both arms against Kokkuri's furred back and start to push the fox forward while groaning.

Slowly by slowly, Kokkuri can feel itself jerking forward towards the opened doors, but hearing Embryo whisper next to one of it's ears; Kokkuri trail it's glowing pinkish – red eyes away from it's host with a few inhales and exhales of breath, suspiciously it is not even saying anything, not a single word since Embryo summoned it out. "I know what you're thinking but not yet, hold it…"

* * *

"Hey you!" A voice nearly startled Marluxia, as one minute he is outside the house while watching Embryo outside the bank with the person inside trying to push the former's red nine – tailed fox out of the building from behind it's back, still puzzled of what is Embryo planning to do; the next minute Marluxia gave himself a jump while quickly summon his Graceful Dahlia, in a flash of pink rose petals in his hands, by the sight of three figures appearing in front of the Nobody by leaping themselves off the roof and land their feet for two of them to pull out their swords, in case if the Nobody attacks.

To Marluxia's surprise; he recognized those three men in front of him as three of Embryo's best friends; Karma Mink, Kira Kanou, and Shinsuke Rin.

"Alright _Marly_ ; where's Em!?" Karma commanded in anger while slightly lift his green curved sword in his hands to almost an inch closer to Marluxia's throat, as he was about to pierce a warrior of Shinryu by the throat, however a loud whistle behind the three fighters of Harmony immediately brought the four's attention when Karma, Kanou, and Rin turn around, in shock, for said three and Marluxia to glance at the bank and notice Embryo and Kokkuri staring at the four in surprise, the former lift both his arms up with a shake, a nonverbal sign meaning 'What are you four doing!?', yet the three react with surprise and relief of his welfare with Kanou shouting their friend's nickname with a concerned frown. "Em!"

Suddenly, the four men watch Kokkuri hastily lower it's head down to alert Embryo to get him to climb and sat on his Akuma's neck, before the fox quickly ran out of the bank, bringing the man attempting to push him out to fall his body on the ground with a gasp.

But right as the latter quickly lift himself to stand and glare in surprise and anger, while Kokkuri turn around to also glower at the masked man…

The fox immediately eject a heavy jet of water out of it's mouth and shoot it towards the man, letting out a scream as he was blown back inside the bank from the water.

The sight brought Marluxia, Karma, Kanou, and Rin to react in shock, while Karma gave himself an overjoyed laugh of finding the sudden stunt funny to him, as Embryo listened to Kokkuri coughing and growling, in the former's mind, with displeasure of what he just did. " *** cough * * cough* Em, don't remind me to do this again!** " **[1]**

"Em!" Embryo turned around in surprise of seeing Karma, Kanou, and Rin running towards the large red fox, relief and happy to see the blonde again, as much as the latter is to them, before he gave a silent nod towards Kokkuri's back from behind, to motion the three men to immediately nod with a noise, before Marluxia slowly lower his hands and scythe in perplexity while watching Embryo's friends quickly climb themselves to sit on the nine – tailed fox's back, ready for the fox to run away from the town.

But instead of running straight out of the town from the entrance as Marluxia suspected; his blue eyes quickly widen in shock of watching the fox turning its body to face the Graceful Assassin with a sneer and start to run towards Marluxia…

Only to swing it's body to one side and stood next to the pink – haired man, with Embryo quickly perfect his timing of leaning his body to almost fall and grab Marluxia with one hand at the latter's hood of the coat, Karma quickly wrap his arms around the blonde's stomach to prevent him from falling off his own Akuma.

"Wait, you're bringing him with us?!" Rin asked Embryo in shock as Kokkuri instantly kick it's feet off the ground, earning a painful scream from Marluxia as he was found to be dragged off the ground and hang himself, from Embryo grabbing him by his hood, during the fastest ride out of the town by Kokkuri sprinting through nowhere.

* * *

 _[That evening]_

"Oh Em, it was so good to see you after so long!" Once the five, Marluxia included after Embryo have convinced the three that Marluxia actually mean no real harm and he actually speaks the truth of helping Embryo, found a place to rest, which is a forest clearing with dead trees, not far from the town, and the clouds slowly flew to almost cover the almost dark sky; Karma cried with relief as Marluxia, Kanou, and Rin sat on the ground around the fire burning on the firewood and watch Karma wrapping his arms around Embryo and start stroking a side of his head against the blonde's head, to send him closing his eyes for the sudden embrace. "You have no idea how happy I am to see ya!"

"Karma's just crying because he believed he won't ride your mecha." Kanou muttered aloud with a calm smirk as Rin and Marluxia watch Karma turning his head in a swift movement to glare at Kanou with shock and anger, before removing one arm to point a finger at Kanou and try to correct what the latter said, despite everyone but Marluxia knows that what Kanou said was actually true. "Huh! Hey man; you know damn well that I DO CARE for Em's safety, not just because I'll lose the chance of riding his sweet mecha! After all, if Em's gone; how are we going to win the war, and how are we going to stop the complete Grinning Horseman!"

"Wait, the Grinning Horseman? But that's impossible!" Embryo questioned while looking at Karma in shock, no fear as Marluxia first glance at Rin when he elucidated the Akuma Host with a worried and sad frown of this Grinning Horseman, "Yeah. Even though you informed him that you're fine and Marluxia will help you get out; we couldn't stop Luka from going down to madness, due to being a Berserk Klauser. It was just yesterday, when he ran away from Hybrid Hell but when we try to find him here last night: we saw the Grinning Horseman…"

Although Rin had to stop talking when he, Embryo, Karma, and Kanou notice Marluxia is silently lifting his left hand to enquire a question to the four, a sort of curious but slightly nervous frown is shown in his face, when he seems to have a shudder tickling up in his spine for the Grinning Horseman, and his voice may have an almost high pitch. "I have a question; what the hell's a Grinning Horseman?"

' _Oh he does curse…well, his game does have a few lines with hell in it._ ' Embryo thought to himself in surprise while glancing at Marluxia, before the two watch Kanou first give a soft glare at Karma and Rin, before he slowly narrow his eyes at the pink – haired Nobody to start explaining about this curse. "Well, since you're not from Purvana; let us tell you something about this. The Grinning Horseman is an old but ancient curse: about the soul of a murderer, that lurks around any Purvana forest and takes anyone, human or not; to become a heartless and grinning murderer himself."

(Altered Music Cue: The Headless Horseman from the Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)

"Oh, I'm telling you brother, it's a frightful sight…to see what goes on, once a night." Karma exclaimed to Marluxia with a calm grin, when seeing the pink – haired glance at everyone with the calm pride in his face slowly dimming down, even when the dark – skinned man lift himself to stand and walk around the fire and starts to sing with everyone watching him.

 _Oh, when the spooks have a midnight jamboree,_

 _they break it up with fiendish glee._

 _Demons are bad,_

 _but the one that's cursed_

 _is the Grinning Horseman,_

 _he's the worst._

"Yeah _,_ he's a fright on only one night." Kanou nodded in agreement with his eyes closed as Embryo turn his head to his right and notice Marluxia stare at the taller man first, before Karma when the latter continues to sing; a gloved hand swiftly lift and stamp itself on Embryo's left hand, to the latter's surprise of seeing Marluxia slowly showing himself as scared.

 _When he goes without a word_

 _And cross the land,_

 _holdin' his sword up_

 _in his hand!_

 _Demons take one look and groan,_

 _and hit the road for parts unknown._

"So you better beware Marluxia, because he'll kill if he rides alone." Rin voiced out his concern to the pink-haired man when the latter kept turning his head to face the four one at the time, his blue eyes continue to grow wider while he hurriedly lifts his legs closer to himself.

 _And, there's no spook like the spook that's spurned._

 _They don't like him, and he's really burned._

 _He swears to the longest day he's dead,_

 _He'll show them that he can, get himself fed!_

Showing Marluxia a sudden large scarecrow with a long wooden stake piercing through it's straw body, to send him flinching and slide his body to sat against Embryo's side; Karma turn his body to threw the scarecrow through the fire to erupt a short explosion and the fire grow with multiple sparks of flames scattering around the air.

 _They say he's tired for a flamin' chop,_

 _He's got a yen to make a swap._

Summoning his sword from the end of his fire lighter; Karma gave Marluxia a cruel, confident grin and waving his eyebrows while stroking the blade with a thumb, to see the pink – haired man letting out a few droplets of sweat from his forehead while softly placing his fingers on his neck.

 _So he rides one night each year,_

 _to find some food and eat them here!_

 _Rin: Now, he hates them little; he loves them big._

 _Kanou: Stab in their middle, as his gig._

 _Embryo: Not black or white, just loves them red._

 _Karma: The Grinning Horseman eats a head!_

Removing his sword to let it liquefies and wiggle wildly before disappearing behind him; Karma suddenly perform a sort of energetic dance, surprising and confusing the other four to react as the sudden dance does not seem to fit the eerie feeling of the song, although Marluxia could not help by leaning his body against Embryo while listening to the song.

 _With a sword slash and a lot of clop,_

 _he's out looking for a body to chop._

 _So don't stop to figure out a plan,_

 _you can't reason with a grinning man! [End Music]_

Lifting his arms up outstretched to wave his hands when he ends his song; the silence attracts Karma's attention to open his eyes and glance at his friends and Marluxia to see them staring at him with a confused scowl, while the latter is the only one bear a sort of nervous or frightened reaction.

Realizing he just embarrassed himself; Karma quickly lowers his arms before himself to sit his butt on the ground, behind the campfire, and cross his legs before exclaiming to Marluxia with a carefree smile. "And there's about it."

"The Grinning Horseman…he eats people?!" First starting with a calm tone; Marluxia immediately let out a high – pitched tone especially when he gave himself a shudder from feeling a hand placed on his back for him to turn to his left and face Kanou, until he notify of a plan to the others while he lift one of his legs to start stomping his foot on the campfire, extinguish the blaze and send everything around them a slight dark atmosphere. "Yeah and I bet the thing will go find Luka, considering he's from a crazy cannibal clan. So if we find him before it does, the six of us will escape from the Grinning Horseman and we can save Luka!"

"Right." Rin replied with a determined frown and calm nod when all five men have raise themselves up to stand, with Marluxia being the first to stand with a fast speed while not trying to show the others how seemingly terrified he is, despite the other four can tell it is so obvious.

But once the five have prepared to walk away, possibly walking back to the town; the instant and loud sounds of a man laughing with a dark and maniacally voice immediately brought the five to stop their tracks, shock showing in their faces while slowly turning around from behind, only to react by wrapping their arms around each other and react with a silent gasp and open their mouths wide in horror.

Standing behind the five when the latter group did not even notice or sense their presences; is a large horse with white fur adorned in metallic dark purple armor and silver helmet in it's body and head, with a curved yellow horn sticking out of it's forehead, glowing pink or red eyes, has six large legs with metallic hooves, and red flowing mane and tail.

The rider, sitting on his horse while giving another maniacal laugh, is shown to have a human appearance with it's eyes shielded yet showing his grinning mouth with pearly white teeth, his attire is a dark purple robe reaching to his waist as a shirt with baggy sleeves, white linings and a hood covering his head and his eyes, and black pants and boots. On his right hand, with a glowing red curled - like marking panting the back of each hand; is a large sword with a curved – like dark purple blade.

"Oh shit! It's the Grinning Horseman!?" Karma screamed in fear as the five swiftly lower their bodies and duck an incoming strike of the Grinning Horseman's sword, before the men hastily start to run through the forest, with their legs as fast as they can, without turning their heads around and back to see the demon and his horse instantly start the chase from behind.

However; Karma, Kanou, and Rin could not believe as the moment the three took a left turn to run, they hastily twist their heads over their shoulders to witness Marluxia have grabbed Embryo by his hand, and ran to the other direction; bringing Karma, Kanou, and Rin to hurriedly slide their feet against the ground to stop their tracks and watch in horror when the hooded Grinning Horseman has already had his horse chasing after Marluxia and Embryo, to earn Rin questioning to the other two in worry. "What is Marluxia doing!?"

"Ok new plan; we run after them, get Em, and let the Grinning Horseman chase after Marluxia while we escape!" Karma declared aloud with a surprised but confident expression and grin showing, only to immediately falter into a startled frown when Kanou gave a yell in fury of the ridiculous idea of leaving Marluxia to die, as he is the one that helped Embryo escape from Shinryu's hands. "Karma!"

"Oh alright!" Karma huffed in anger as without wasting time; he, Kanou, and Rin quickly turn around and ran after Marluxia, Embryo, and the Grinning Horseman.

* * *

"Marly, what are you doing!?" Embryo screamed in shock as he watch himself getting dragged by Marluxia grabbing the former's right hand while the two continue to run further through the ghostly forest, with the Grinning Horseman's horse continue to chase after the two 'humans', Marluxia's voice screamed back to reply to the Akuma Host but the sudden and different high – pitched voice has shown Marluxia is definitely not the calm and arrogant Nobody Embryo and the readers know of him right now; he is now the frightened pink – haired man, in desperation to escape from a Grinning Horseman. "Saving our lives and running away from the Grinning Horseman, what do you think!?" **[2]**

In an instant flash of a second; Marluxia and Embryo witness the Grinning Horseman and his horse jumping over them from behind, for the animal to flew a few miles in front of their direction and land it's legs on the ground, as Marluxia and Embryo froze in horror and quickly try to kick their legs and feet to the ground while sliding towards the six – legged, demonic horse as it turns around in the swift twist, before the Grinning Horseman gave another crazy laugh after Marluxia and Embryo have successfully stop themselves to nearly hit the Grinning Horseman's horse, by stopping an inch closer and in front of the demon, who kept swinging his right arm with his sword for a few, fast swings. Although Marluxia and Embryo managed to duck and evade those slashes…

" **Em!** " Embryo can hear Kokkuri's voice shouting in his mind, while the Grinning Horseman's horse suddenly lift it's head up and immediately leapt back in such a far miles away through the forest for it and it's rider to avoid a sudden pounce by an immediate sight of Kokkuri landing it's large body, about the same size of the horse, between the Grinning Horseman and Embryo and Marluxia, earning the latter to panted and gasp with an alarmed frown in surprise and relief, while Embryo hastily lift the two of them to climb on top of Kokkuri's neck and back for a ride. "Oh Em, your fox's here to save us!"

" **Let your new friend see a closer look of the Grinning Horseman and it's host!** " Kokkuri proudly proposed to Embryo with a furious but also assertive tone in it's voice, ignoring the loud 'What!?' from the shocked blonde host which brought Marluxia's attention to stare in bewilderment, until the two froze in horror from Kokkuri swiftly run through the forest while ignoring the pink – haired man let out more of that high – pitched screaming and wrapping his arms around Embryo's torso; as he and the nine – tailed fox's host stare at their direction for only a few seconds, until the immediate sight of the Grinning Horseman and his horse jumping to the same path as the fox, has flashed into their eyes, right as the fox repeat it's host's action by stomping all four of it's legs against the dirt – filled ground and slide closer to the horse.

But as soon as the fox immediately bumped itself against the horse, with Embryo leaning his spine forward to hurriedly grabbed the red fur of Kokkuri's head and avoid falling off; Marluxia let out a scream when he was suddenly flown off Kokkuri's head and crash himself against the Grinning Horseman, who must have such strength to still sit on his horse, with the impact brought the hood, almost concealing his face, to quickly fall off his head for Marluxia to lift his head in surprise and see the Grinning Horseman's face…

Looks exactly like Luka Klauser's face but instead of the kind and gentle smile of a normal person, the expression in his face is psychotic, like Kefka's, with his chocolate brown eyes widen alongside his grinning teeth and has glowing red markings painting his cheeks and neck.

However the sight of the thin streams of blood nearly soaking 'Luka's' face down to his neck and the loud, maniacal laugh when 'Luka' almost lift his sword next to Marluxia, instantly brought the latter to let out another loud and high – pitched scream from the terrified pink – haired Nobody, right as he back away to quickly land on Kokkuri's face while watching the Grinning Horseman swiftly lowering his arm down for a quick slice of his sword…

' _Time!_ '

* * *

[ _30 seconds later…_ ]

"Em, The Grinning Horseman's face is so scary! He looks just like your brother but not friendly!" Not even bothering to ask how did the two managed to avoid escaping their deaths from the Grinning Horseman attack, how did they found themselves out of the creepy forest, and where did his Akuma go when it disappeared; Marluxia panted and screamed in fear as his left gloved hand gave a tight grip on Embryo's hand, while the two found themselves running, without Kokkuri after Embryo 'borrowed' the ability to manipulate time from using the Four – Tailed Wolf Akuma's powers to escape, back to the same town from this morning.

Luckily the two manage to spot the familiar group of Karma, Kanou, and Rin also running their way to the two, but just as the five could find a place to take a breather...

"Last man who moves will die!" A voice demanded with the sounds of gunshots in the air broke their frenzy to send Marluxia, Embryo, Karma, Kanou, and Rin to immediately turn around and stop themselves from trying to run and move, might be making a sort of pose to almost run away when almost all of them lift one of their legs, with the five staring at the owner of the voice, to be the same man Embryo and Kokkuri provoked inside the bank this morning, a pair of guns in each of his gloved hands.

"So, you people were in the forest? Seen the Grinning Horseman?" The masked man enquired the five, more like threatening them, with a cruel grin showing in his jaw while lifting his arms in front of him to aim his guns at either of the five in front of him, with everyone but Marluxia giving an angry glare at the man, while now of all time Marluxia just realized something that makes him react in shock to himself…

...that he has not been using his powers to even attack the Grinning Horseman earlier, despite he was scared out of his wits by a grinning monster who may be either impersonating Luka's face and body, or that monster IS Luka.

But before Marluxia could lift his right arm to summon his Graceful Dahlia or maybe use any of his flower – related spells to attack the man, unless the other four men beside him may have their own plan of attack…

"The Grinning Horseman is right here, fucker!" A familiar voice shouted with confidence as the masked man first slowly turn his head over his shoulder in confusion with Marluxia, Embryo, Karma, Kanou, and Rin witnessing the clear sight of the Grinning Horseman and his horse running towards them, with a swing of a sword as soon as the 'demonic' horseman ran past the masked man…

Until the now six, with the Grinning Horseman is revealed with his hood down to show he is actually Luka Klauser without the strange markings and not grinning, let out a horrified scream when they watch the accidental sight of Luka swinging his sword to chop the masked man's head right off his neck and body, before dropping towards the ground with a few faint bounces.

" **OH HELL NO!** " Ignoring Kokkuri's voice inside it's host also shouting in disbelief and shock of the sudden stunt; Luka, Embryo, Karma, Marluxia, Kanou, and Rin kept screaming in horror of what the former did, with Luka's horse also reacting in fear by neighing out loud and lifting itself to stand on it's hind legs a few times, as the headless body suddenly start moving of it's own to start flailing his arms and continuously shoot bullets from his guns in any directions, to send the six and the horse taking a step back until the body starts shooting bullets at it's own discarded head on the ground multiple times, earning a shout from a shocked Kanou to the others. "He's giving himself six bullets in the head!"

"And he's still smiling!?" Rin screamed while reaching his arms to his best friend, as the masked man's head indeed show he is smiling even as his own body is shooting it around on the ground, until the fiasco seems to end when the body of the late masked man immediately land itself on the ground and drop his guns beside him in each side.

Seeing and hearing the sounds have dimmed down to be replaced with the sounds of panting from the six men, with the horse taking a shake with another neigh; the other five turn their heads to their right and face Luka when he exclaim a remark of the fright he accidentally started to the others, despite seeing Marluxia glaring at the brunette with his mouth open wide in shock due to earlier. "I forgot I don't have my guitar; I was trying to knock Shinchi out." **[1]**

"Well…I'm sure we have to apologize to Shinchi." Embryo calmly commented as Marluxia kept turning his head to either of the five men in shock and disbelief when he silently watch Luka, Embryo Karma, Kanou, and Rin gave each other a calm laugh, while the former hurriedly lift his leg over one side of his horse when the creature slowly lower itself down for it's rider to stepped out of the six – legged animal, and composedly walk towards Embryo for the brunette to lift his arms up and wrap them around his adopted brother with a soft embrace, with the Akuma Host returning the gesture.

To Marluxia, he could not even believe that despite the scares they received; the other five men, and enemies, in front of him are shown to be fine just for this reunion, until Marluxia brought their attention by asking a, to him, simple question. "Hey um, guys. I have another question…what the hell is happening here!?"

"Woah man, calm down." Karma muttered in surprise of the sudden flabbergasted and anger showing in Marluxia's face when he asked them, with Embryo first glancing at his friends before he slowly remove himself from Luka's arms, for the blonde to walk towards Marluxia and lift his arms to place his hands on either the pink – haired Nobody's shoulders or his arms for a soft rub while explaining, with Luka's horse walking to stand behind the brunette with it's hooves let out a clopping noise in each step. "About that Marly, I want to apologize to you but…we actually planned this out since this morning."

"Remember the message with the weird language I wrote this morning?" As soon as Embryo asked a question when seeing the pink – haired man widening his blue eyes in shock of the revelation; Marluxia watch the Akuma Host slightly lift his arms and hands half way for a sudden Mana window to manifest and appear floating in front of everyone's eyes, when the Nobody recognize the window in front of him to be the same odd message from this morning, read:

 _Embryo: Luka, Karma, Kanou, Rin,_

 _Marluxia akhirnya bawa saya keluar dari tentera Shinryu dan kami berada di dunia lain._

 _Saya juga nampak Shinchi di situ._

 _Karma: Apa!?_

 _Shinchi ada!? Okey, kami nampak awak dan Marly dari luar di mana kami berada!_

 _Oi Em, apa kata jika kita boleh menakutkan Marly dengan helah Grinning Horseman!_

 _Kami akan dapat Luka untuk bertindak seperti itu, dan kami akan memanggil Shinchi untuk menyertai!_

"Well, I know that you'll be caught knowing of the surprise they thought to scare you; so here's the actual translation of the message." With a swipe down from a finger, Marluxia's attention is soon fixated from the exact message but in the language, he can understand.

 _Embryo: Luka, Karma, Kanou, Rin,_

 _Marluxia finally took me out of Shinryu's army and we're in another world._

 _I even saw Shinichi there._

 _Karma: What!?_

 _Shinichi's there!? Okay, we saw you and Marly from outside where we are!_

 _Hey Em, what if we can scare Marly with the Grinning Horseman trick!_

 _We'll get Luka to act like one, and we'll call Shinichi to join in!_

"How amazing!" After Marluxia have finish reading the message, clearly understanding of what just actually happened; a voice beamed in excitement to catch the six men and Luka's horse's attention for them to lift their heads and turn around to face the sight of the masked man's headless body... to show it actually moves on it's own, as if it is alive again, with it's arms lifted to his mobilized head off the ground and carefully held it towards the area of his neck, where the wounds from neck and body let out a bright light blue glow while the head is being placed back into the body for only a few seconds, until the glow dimmed down for the seven to see the man… has been resurrected and alive without a single wound on said person.

"I'm only in the War to look for my daughter, who just joined with Luka's son. No surprise as our children are in love with each other since they are young, sweet devils. But when I got a call from Luka about pranking a member of the enemy side, who is actually helping Em; I couldn't be more than happy to help out! The thought of making an enemy piss his pants is enough to make even children laugh!" The masked man, with his resurrection clearly brought Marluxia to react in such horror and astonishment, exclaim with a proud and ecstatic tone, while flailing his arms like a dramatic duke or lord as he speaks, until he finished to lower his arms and his spine down with one arm lifted against his torso to bow with a calm smile. "But enough of that, allow me to introduce myself; I am Shinichi Blue, one of the two Dukes of Hybrid Hell alongside Luka Klauser, ever since we are kids. But please call me Shinchi, like everyone else."

"Sorry for slicing your head off, Shinchi." Luka apologized with a nervous smile with a hand softly stroke the head of his demon horse, to make it close it eyes, while everyone watch Shinichi, or Shinchi lifting himself to stand with posture and give a soft shook of his head to respond without any worry for earlier. "Oh no Luka. I'm a lich, so I should be fine with any kind of fatal attacks…"

"Although I doubt Em can handle, even though he has a powerful demon fox with him; because he's being strangled by our new friend right now." As soon as Shinchi finished explaining, everyone else and the six – legged demon horse turn their heads to witness a surprising sight: of a furious Marluxia wrapping his fingers against Embryo's throat, to send him widening his green eyes in shock and letting out chocked gasps, while his body shook by Marluxia's hands shaking him back and forth multiple times.

"How could you do this to me, Em!? I thought I can trust you, after all the things I have done; to make sure you can return to your friends and get away from the old man!" Marluxia growled as Karma quickly grab the former with his arms wrapping around the Nobody's arms to pull him off Embryo, while Luka hurriedly lift his arms when the blonde man let out a wheeze and cough after falling onto Luka, with Kanou composedly exclaiming the Nobody to send him reducing his panting, and the sudden embarrassment he had shown from the Grinning Horseman which is revealed to be a joke. "Listen Marluxia; we're sorry we had to lie about it, but at least you helped out take Em away from the Demon Council and return him back to us. So thank you."

With that; the anger in Marluxia's blue eyes immediately fade to be replaced with surprise, and a new sensation in the Nobody, when everyone watch Marluxia slowly calm himself down from struggling too much in Karma's arms, with the lanky dark – skinned man carefully lift the enemy up to his feet, before removing his arms off the pink – haired man when the latter first glance at everyone, even Shinchi and Luka's horse…

Until a scoff escaped Marluxia's mouth for the man to exclaim with a faint, calm smile and his words brought everyone to react in surprise at first, before giving a gentle grin as well. "Well, I did say that you guys look like your company can make me feel, as if I have a heart again…I guess I'm right, you guys seriously got me feeling as if I have a heart attack!"

"Then, I guess you don't mind if there's some times that we see each other again; we'll end doing weird shit with the six of us? Seven or eight if Shinchi and our other friend are around." Karma suggested with a faint grin as his offer seem to earn a nod in reply and a faint smirk from Marluxia, before he turned his head to face Luka and point a finger at the horse beside the brunette's right. "Luka…you scared me; you and your horse."

Flashing a smile with a chortle at Marluxia, Luka slowly turn his head to face his six – legged horse to get his attention, when the brunette Klauser muttered aloud a thanks with a calm smile. "Thanks Sleipnir, I'll summon you and Odin in a true fight."

With that, everyone watches the horse, he called Sleipnir, lower it's neck and head down in a sort of a bow while it's body immediately lighten up a bright purple light from it's feet to the horn on it's head, until a flash of wind brought the six-legged demon horse to instantly disappear and fade into nothing, bringing Luka to turn around and glance at Marluxia with a calm grin before he let out a nervous question, with an arm lifted to rub a hand against the back of his dark brown head. "Hey um; I honestly didn't know your name is not Marly, but do you mind…if we can call you that? Like Em and Shinchi, we would call our friends with nicknames, if they don't mind."

Seeing the six man glaring at him with a curious scowl of the question for a response, Marluxia first close his eyes with a faint frown for a few silent seconds, until he reopen the blue orbs to answer Luka's question with a genuine smile. "Sure."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Being fun is enough to feel a heart beating inside!**

Luka Klauser: [Surprised] Seriously, you don't have a heart?

Marluxia: [Shaking his head; a sad frown] I used too, but I ended up working with the Organization to reclaim one again after losing mine; but that was before I decided to overthrow the Organization. However, I was defeated before that happens…well I was defeated twice, before entering the War to fight someone named Cynical.

Karma Mink: [Lowering his arms from behind his head; a faint grin] Well Marly, maybe you can get a Rewrite to be reborn as a different being, but if you want one now; perhaps we can make you feel you have one inside! [Turning his head to face Luka] Hey Luka; why don't you show Marly what you can do, beside the guitar! **_[First try of helping Marluxia have a heart!]_**

[Replying with a nod and a smile; everyone watch Karma and Luka walking away from them, with the former lifting his lighter to summon the same green liquid – like slime from the end of the lighter for the slime to instantly outstretched and grow itself into a large pole to stick on the ground…

Only to show everyone of Luka swiftly grabbing the pole around with his hands and gave a jump, before he starts twirling himself around faster to dance around the green pole; greatly shocking Marluxia and Rin before watching Embryo, Karma, Kanou, and Shinichi laugh, cheer and whistle in amazement of Luka Klauser spinning around the pole in fast, swift movements with amazing and sudden seductive poses.]

Shinichi/ Shinchi Blue: [Laughing while glancing at Marluxia; amazed] When we were kids, Luka once asked Master Thanos about pole dancing and when our master taught him how to do it; Luka ended up being the most professional dancer of Hybrid Hell! Even our own children would also try to do the same, when they were kids!

 _[45 minutes later…] **[Second try of helping Marluxia have a heart!]**_

Marluxia: [Showing himself holding a _very familiar_ orange reptilian dinosaur – like creature with a small flame on it's tail…; ecstatic] Guys, check out my Pokemon! I've Charmander! Charmander uses…Flamethrower! [Suddenly, the Charmander happily blew a large jet of fire, from it's mouth, at the bank to create an explosion and brought everyone to take a step back in horror.]

Luka Klauser: [Shocked] Holy shit, the bank's actually on fire! Charmander, what are you doing!? [Not seeing Marluxia swiftly trailing his eyes left to right in horror until….]

Marluxia: [Turning around while placing his Charmander on his pink hair; a proud tone and grin] Charmander!

Embryo: [Surprised but laughing in amazement] Marly and Charmander are going crazy!

Marluxia: Don't fuck with Charmander, bitches.

Luka Klauser: [With a laugh] Geez calm down!

Marluxia: [Both he and Charmander nodded with confidence; a small frown] I take my Pokemon very fucking seriously!

[ _15 minutes later…_ ] _**[Final try of helping Marluxia have a heart!]**_

[In front of the house Embryo and Marluxia reside this morning, leaving Charmander inside the burnt bank…]

Marluxia: [Weakly but also quickly knock his fists and arms against the door; bored or acting as an impatient child] Trick or treat, open up…smell my fucking feet and suck my ass! [bringing Luka to laugh] Give me some fucking candy, bittch!

Give me some fucking cannddyy, give me some fucking cannddyy [Luka's laugh almost brought Marluxia to laugh, turning his head to face Luka] Stoopp me making laugh over there! Give me some fucking candy! I want some candy…

[Suddenly lift both hands to cover his mouth and do a beat - boxing noise] I want some candy! * beat - boxing * I want some candy! [Let out a wheeze and laugh]

 _[Later…]_

Marluxia: [Almost walking towards his Corridor of Darkness, turning his head over his shoulder to glance at Luka's group; happy] Well, even if I don't feel like having a heart; it's been so much fun with you guys!

Kira Somuku Kanou: [His hands stuffed inside his pockets; a calm smile] You too, Marly. Hopefully we'll see each other and maybe get ourselves some drinks and have a chat.

Shinsuke Rin: [Realizing in surprise] Oh wait a minute! [Walking towards Marluxia to make him turn around in confusion…before Rin lift one of Marluxia's arms to place a pink-colored flip phone on his gloved hand; a calm smile] In case if you want to talk with us, you can keep this and give us a call! Em and I already put our phone numbers in the contacts.

Marluxia: [Lifting his arm to inspect the phone; amazed] Oh thank you!

Luka Klauser: [Pointing a finger at Rin to surprise the others; angry] Wait! Marly, you need to be careful if Rin starts giving you random phone calls and messages! [Referencing the omake of Chapter/ Part 17]

Embryo: [Turning around from the others to face the screen/ page; a calm yet nervous smile] Kingdom Hearts fans, sorry if this is making Marluxia out of character but this seems like fun! And yes; I'm talking to you X – Keepers! (Gamersjoint, HMK, SkywardWing and Soraalam1)

 **[This omake is inspired by two of VanossGaming videos; Gmod Death Run Funny Moments – 4th of July 2018 and How NOT to "Trick or Treat" (Gmod); as Luka's group with Marluxia and Shinichi included, would be like the ROTD version of the Vanoss crew such as:**

 **Luka Klauser: VanossGaming (main), Smii7y, FourZer0Seven, Cartoonz (sometimes, if Vanoss is not in a video), BigJigglypanda (occasionally)**

 **Embryo: H20 Delirious (main), Mini Ladd, or BigJigglyPanda (sometimes, if Delirious, or Mini Ladd is not in a video)**

 **Karma Mink: Daithi de Nogla (main), Kryozgaming (sometimes), Bryce, BigJigglyPanda, Fourzer0seven (occasionally)**

 **Marluxia: I AM WILDCAT (main), Ohmwrecker, BigJigglyPanda, LEGION (sometimes; if WILDCAT is not in a video)**

 **Kira Somuku Kanou: BasicallyIDoWRK, Moo Snuckel (sometimes, if Basically is not in a video)**

 **Shinsuke Rin: TheGamingTerroriser (main), LEGION (occasionally)**

 **Shinichi/ Shinchi Blue: Moo Snuckel (main), Ohmwrecker, (sometimes), Kryozgaming (If Daithi is in a video)**

* * *

 **[1] Other than it is inspired by Disney's the Headless Horseman; there are a few but noticeable references to the movie Ridiculous 6 by Adam Sandler.**

 **[2] Marluxia's high – pitched screaming, is actually inspired from the main character Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends; as Marluxia and Bloo share the same English voice actor: Keith Ferguson.**


	35. Part 31 - Brothers in Arms!

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 31: Brothers in Arms! [1]**

"Lord Ash Albion." Ash ceased his tracks as he almost walked down the stairs to the foyer of Haunted Witch Manor by a voice calling his name, for the white-haired and tall man in white to turn his head to his left and gave a soft glare by seeing the Demon Council Leader walking towards him from the hall he walked out off; a calm, emotionless frown shown in the old man's face. "May I enquire to know, where are you going?"

"Golbez offered me to join him and interrogate both of our _enemies_ at a new world they happen to arrive earlier. Unfortunately, Golbez just went off without me an hour ago, so I must as well meet Thanatos a bit late than I presumed." Despite his entire form still bears the fiery hatred inside for being near and have no choice to ally himself with the man responsible with the cruelty and deaths of innocent human and non – human lives for his iron-fisted tyranny, with the desire to reshape Purvana into what he sees fit; Ash kept his temper in check to answer the Demon Council's question with a composed scowl, seeing the old fool giving a few silent nods until the Demon Council leader assume aloud with his voice let out an aggrandizing tone and a scoff. "Ah, are you planning to erase that _false Immortal_?"

"Surely you have forgotten that the creator of Purvana made him alongside us and even as the Devil of Purvana, he is created as a genuine Immortal like our _brothers and sisters_! So I would recommend you to reconsider." Almost raising his voice and gritting his teeth when hearing what the damn old man refers to his little Thanatos with such revulsion; Ash elucidated as he turns his head away from the Demon Council Leader to walk down the steps, with the old man following the youth – looking ancient Immortal to voiced out his disgust of Thanatos, clearly ignoring Ash's sentence for his own goal. "But Lord Ash, that _Devil_ is different from the Immortals and out of them; the fiend is disobedient, crude, and shameless to the very core! He even made Lord Iason and Lady Aisha bear the children of their disgusting partners…"

"I don't want to hear from someone who kills innocent lives, and claims this is for Purvana's _sake_. And you have no right to talk ill of Thanatos's efforts for Iason and Aisha; it's their choices, not yours." Walking towards the closed doors of the manor, Ash interrupted with a sharp tone right as the Demon Council stood in front of the stairs when he sees Ash slowly and slightly turn his head over his left shoulder to further exclaim to the old man, who managed to notice the pupil in Ash's left eye, under his fringes, slowly shrink to bear a sort of slit, when he spoke with a serene but irritated tone. "Oh yes. If I were to _die_ in defeat from my fight with Thanatos…I want you to not harm Khalifa during the War. I've been aware that you find her disgusting for being my niece, even though we are all not related by blood, but I don't care. But if you do so much as to even attack her on the spot…well, you already know what I'm talking about."

Trying to silence the growl that escaped in his mouth when he looked at Ash's _furious_ glare; the Demon Council Leader respond with a silent bow with his eyes closed when he heard the doors open before closing it with a soft thud, signaling the old man that Ash Albion has left the manor for him to slowly lift his body up and keep his posture.

However, the sounds of one's laughter brought the old man to turn his head to his left and notice the entrance of the kitchen is ajar for the Demon Council to witness the sight of Bill Cipher and his team, just returned from their failed attempts to return their _prisoner_ who was reported to escape, with the sight of Bill giving himself a crude and overjoyed laugh and spilling his cup of tea over his eye patch and eye ,while Madeline de Autriche, Shinsuke Khalifa, Austin Trance, and Tengu ignore their _leader_ to peacefully enjoy their tea and conversations.

The sight seems to disgust the old man further when he slowly grinds his teeth in fury of seeing that group seemingly not finding _the situation_ very serious, for him to think to himself in his mind. _'Hmph! Laugh at your own failures, peasants! The lot of you will soon bow to the real God of Purvana! Especially you… 'Lady' Khaira!_ '

* * *

 _[Twenty minutes ago…]_

"Master Thanos? Lady Azalea? Kia?" As soon as he arrived in the new world, although he appeared to find himself standing in the middle of a lava field with hellish – like orange and red sky, ground, mists of smoke flying around the area and even the smell of flames fills the air as some of the blazes ejected from the hardened ground; Cecil slowly walk through the blistering place while he called out his representative's name, as he immediately notice he is now separated from the ruthless and almost heartless Immortal and 'Devil' of his world, his wife Azalea and daughter Kia Albion.

Fortunately; Thanos's son Shiro is not with them, not because the young man may slightly intimidate the Dark Knight/ Paladin with the lad's psychotic behavior, but because Shiro just recently woke up from his temporary coma, since the incident with a castle's demolition and almost death from Will Ryan's enemy Willy. [Note: Chapter/ Part 12]

Slowly and slowly, Cecil kept walking further to the scorching field and slightly raise his voice to hopefully call out and search for the Immortal and his family, at the same time he witnessed and nearly got himself hit from the sudden geysers of boiling hot steam erupting from the ground that would shoot up from any direction the Dark Knight may lead himself to.

Suddenly, Cecil stopped his tracks when the dark purple – armored man notices a silhouette of a figure casually walking towards his direction from the thick fog concealing its appearance but when seeing it is a tall figure; Cecil gave himself a sigh in relief as he spoke with a composed and serene tone under his helmet. "Ah, Master Thanos. I thought I would…never…"

However, when he noticed the closer this figure walked towards him; the person behind the fog is growing taller and taller to even past Thanos's height of over seven feet, which slowly brought Cecil to ceased speaking to take a step back and hide the surprise showing in his helmet when he watches the figure composedly emerge himself out of the mists and reveal himself… "Cecil."

"Brother!? What are you doing here?" Shocked to see his brother and former enemy in front of the Dark Knight and in this world; Cecil gasped in surprise of seeing Golbez in a flesh, the last time he saw his brother was when Cecil and his friends saw _all_ warriors of Chaos and Shinryu for the first time [Note: Chapter/ Part 10].

Lowering his helmeted head for the sudden appearance, Golbez gave a soft mutter with a tint of amusement to his young brother, while both witnesses a flash of purple dark mists with a pair of glowing yellow lights manifest and flew around the large, armored man for the mists to materialized into a form of Golbez's Shadow Dragon and float around and behind the dark warrior. "Cecil, I can clearly see how much strength you have obtained in this peculiar War. Hopefully, I entrust you and your friends shall continue in order to preserve and grow your abilities for your chances of defeating your enemies."

Hoping his brother will not hear the quiet gasp that escaped from his mouth underneath his helmet for the wise words from the wise mage such as his own brother and former enemy; Cecil silently respond with a soft nod until he may react something else when he watches the Shadow Dragon floating towards behind Golbez, the moment the latter continued with an offer that will surprise his younger brother with a flinch. "I may have left my representative on purpose to see how much your progress has been improved, I do hope you won't disappoint me with your failure; Brother!"

"Brother…" First giving himself a quiet but saddened mutter while he slowly lifts his lance in his hands, Cecil glance at Golbez with the determination and courage still hiding in his helmet when the Dark Knight decided to accept the offer of fighting his brother once and for all. "I may have trained hard with the help of my allies from both our wars and the War of Wars, to show I will not hesitate to prove my strength and will in our fight!"

* * *

 **Cecil Harvey (LV 16) vs Golbez (LV 17)**

 **Information: Show your might to Golbez! (Music: The Four Fiends from Final Fantasy IV/ Dissidia series)**

 _Golbez: (Crossing his arms in front, his Shadow Dragon is present behind) Prove this 'vow' of yours._

 _Cecil: (Holding his lance in a charging stance) As you say, the bonds with my allies are my strength!_

Ignoring the random geyser of hot steam at random positions from the lava field that would nearly hit either of the two; Cecil first ran towards his brother as Golbez while he mutter a simple 'Target' to throw his lance at the towering mage, who managed to leap to his left with his Shadow Dragon following to avoid the sudden throw, and fling it's right arm to summon a large ling of dark energy and fire a purplish energy blast which unfortunately materialized behind Cecil, when he is standing in front of Golbez's vision.

However, it leaves an opening in Golbez as Cecil successfully summon his lance back in his hand with a mist of darkness and immediately jab the weapon through Golbez, who let out a grunt when the Dark Knight first remove his lance from his brother, while whispering what Golbez heard as 'Forgive' before Cecil again threw his lance at the mage to send him flying back and hit his back against a giant wall of a rock. (Golbez: 530 BRV to 309 BRV, Cecil: 478 BRV to 699 BRV)

"Darkness be with me!" Cecil declared as he summon and shoot four orbs of glowing dark purple and black energy of darkness which twirl forward to bring Golbez to leap up and avoid the attack when the orbs flew back to Cecil before disappearing, only for Golbez to dash towards his brother on-air and fling his arm upwards and conjure nodes from above their heads, a red line of a laser downward on Cecil with a blast of an explosion to send him off the ground and on the air. "Come…" (Golbez: 309 BRV to 381 BRV, Cecil: 699 BRV to 619 BRV…)

"I'll erase you!" Golbez lift both hands towards Cecil and repeatedly fire multiple beams of electricity that shocks Cecil on air, (Golbez: 381 BRV to 459 BRV to 0 BRV, Cecil: 619 BRV to 541 BRV until 3101 HP to 2560 HP)

Flying backwards from the attack; Cecil found his body lowering down before he let out a groan from falling towards the ground, the impact of his back against the hard ground releases a geyser of steam to send him flying back to the air in pain from the burning heat of the steam, (Cecil: 541 BRV to 500 BRV) but when seeing Golbez flying his way to him, Cecil let out a shout of "Beneath the light…" while his armor emits a bright white glow to change his armor from Dark Knight into Paladin for Cecil to flew towards Golbez while his weapon hit the mage with a blinding light (Golbez: BREAK! Cecil: 500 BRV to 1094 BRV until 1176 BRV)

For the Paladin to send Golbez flying in a rising arc until Cecil instantly swung his lance down, and slam his brother to hit his back against the ground, right where another shot of the scorching spring hit the mage in the back to send him blown almost a mile away. (Cecil: 1176 BRV to 1325 BRV Wall Rush to 0 BRV, Golbez: 2967 HP to 1642 HP - 156 HP Wall Rush = 1486 HP)

"Time to Part!" Seeing Cecil twisting his body on air but in front of him (Cecil: 0 BRV to 530 BRV), Golbez spoke as he lift both his arms to summon four gigantic rocks from below the burning ground to rise and immediately circle around the mage and Shadow Dragon an inch off the ground, while Golbez's body let out a bright glow of darkness with his dragon instantly fused itself in his armor for the head to mount on Golbez's shoulder as soon as the mage chant "Creature of Shadow!" (EX: Summon Shadow Dragon!) before Cecil was forced to be hit by one of the four boulders when Golbez threw them away in any direction… (EX Burst: Twin Moon!)

"Guide my inner shadow…Light and dark above…" After giving a kick to Cecil with multiple orbs of laser hitting him in a circular motion around him, (Cecil: 478 BRV to 402 BRV, Golbez: 530 BRV to 606 BRV) Golbez chanted to himself while letting his Shadow Dragon – fused armor let out an immense amount of light and dark energy translucently envelope his body until a shout of "Transcend the stars!" brought Golbez to lift his arms outstretched with multiple meteors rising around both him and Cecil, the former notice his Shadow Dragon's mouth above his left shoulder is letting out a light mists of white or light blue light with an icy chill.

'Very well…' Golbez muttered in agreement as he throw his arm forward for Cecil to receive damage from the sudden tornado of ice from the Shadow Dragon's spell (Cecil: 402 BRV to 219 BRV, Golbez: 606 BRV to 789 BRV) while the meteors instantly flew past him for the Dark Knight/ Paladin to get hit by one meteor (Cecil: 219 BRV to 183 BRV, Golbez: 789 BRV to 825 BRV), only for a giant meteor to follow the previous assault and slam itself against Cecil. (Cecil: 2560 HP to 1735 HP)

Not seeing Golbez's body let out another glow of light and dark to unfused himself from his Shadow Dragon, and let it flew around it's master when he again flew through the burning battlefield in fast speed; Cecil successfully regain his balance on air for him to summon a magic seal, named Searchlight, for what appears to be an orb of light towards Golbez to shoot several projections of light white light, the last of the multiple projectiles manage to hit the dark mage (Golbez; BREAK!, Cecil: 183 BRV to 796 BRV) before Cecil flew towards his brother to swiftly charge himself downward, with Golbez receiving a hit from Cecil's lance through the former's body, until the Paladin immediately rise himself to strike the mage countless times with fast swings before he had the guts to knock Golbez away to the sky. (Cecil: 796 BRV to 1054 BRV)

Without dropping himself to fall; Cecil sprinted to Golbez with fast speed, without warning or letting the taller mage sense his presence, when Cecil starts jabbing his lance to Golbez's back to let out a painful groan from the taller man when he was sent flying back, (Cecil: 1054 BRV to 1178 BRV) for Cecil to dash towards where Golbez was flown and repeat the action of stabbing his weapon to his brother to send Golbez flying another mile away, but closer to reach towards the boiling geysers of the ground (Cecil: 1178 BRV to 1302 BRV)

"I know my course!" Cecil declared to himself, while letting his body glow with a violent haze of white smoke and light in the Paladin's body (EX: Job Augment!), for the warrior of Cosmos to flew towards Golbez, this time he can sense his young brother's presence for him to twist his body with a swift twirl, but he hid the surprise in his helmet when he witness Cecil's weapon glowing with the same white light as his body, before Cecil swung his arms and lance up from below to hit his brother in a slash and give him the finisher! (Golbez: 1486 HP to 184 HP) (EX Burst: Soul Shift)

"This will seal it!" Quickly changing his armor into Dark Knight; Cecil threw a short flame of darkness from his right hand to hit Golbez and render him stunned (Cecil: 0 BRV to 147 BRV) for the Dark Knight to again revert himself back into his Paladin form when he shouts out "The moon leads me! …" with his body releasing more fogs of white light until Cecil immediately soar through Golbez into the air, transforming back into his Dark Knight form in a flash of dark purple light and throw his lance downwards to hit his brother.

"Light and darkness cast aloft!" Summoning his lance back in his right hand in a glow of darkness, Cecil repeat the action by flying through Golbez but with addition of multiple large orbs of darkness swirling through the dark mage and Shadow Dragon, until the finisher is ready for Cecil to again revert himself back into his Paladin form and flew to Golbez for the final time, and strike two large slashes of glowing white light with his red sword, in a form of a cross to let out a soft explosion with Golbez inside. After the cross of light has vanished from thin air, the fight is proven victorious when Golbez anguishedly groans from the attack. *** Victory! ***

 _Cecil Harvey: (First levitating to the ground, his right arm twirls his sword in front and around his body before lowering it with his left arm bends to hold it in front of his torso) I might've been lucky this time._ (Cecil: LV to 18 (+2))

* * *

Once both warriors of light and darkness have stopped themselves from continuing their fight as Cecil unleashed the best of his abilities like Golbez; the Paladin quickly ran towards his brother, who is shown to look like he is unfazed from all of the attacks he was given, after letting his Shadow Dragon dismiss itself to disappear in a flash of dark purple and black light, for the towering mage to remark aloud with a calm tone. "No matter the strength of the advantages we both will _receive_ during the War of Wars; the results will stay the same."

"Brother…" Whispering to himself with his eyes slightly narrow to show his sadness before, during and after his fight with his brother; Cecil continues to listen of Golbez's wise words whenever the warriors have a chance to stick it in their minds, only for the tall mage to wonder to the two of them with a soft tone. "Cecil, you and your comrades do have some of Shinryu's _former_ warriors assisting you, for they have also believed serving the light is for their salvation. When that happened, I would question myself…if I were to do the same."

"Of course you can!" Cecil quickly responds with a desperate frown as Golbez let himself be silent to watch his young brother explain his desire to bring his brother back and ask for his aid once again, a hand pressed against the light purple and almost white armor piece on his chest while Cecil spoke. "Brother, it is never too late for you to join us! We were told by our new comrades; that they too believe that the light can shine upon anyone, regardless of their actions! So please…"

"Cecil." Hearing his name from his _opponent_ to interrupt the Paladin and lift his head to glance at him in surprise; Golbez first lowered his helmeted head to give himself either a soft scoff or a quiet chuckle before slowly glaring at his brother, to clarify what he wants to say to his young brother. "You're still too kind-hearted to be a knight. But maybe, I wish to say this since we are summoned from the start of this strange War…"

* * *

"Where the fuck is that brat?" Finding himself, his wife Azalea, and daughter Kia Albion to be standing of some mountain with the large area of the ground around them and under their feet filled with healthy grasses with some flowers, which contrasts the white thick layer of snow covering the peak and the body of the mountain they are on; Thanos Albion complained of Cecil's sudden disappearance with a furious sneer in his face, while his hands softly gripped the long handle of his looming Grim Reaper scythe, as Azalea walk towards her husband from behind to softly assure with a faint yet calm smirk on her beautiful face; both parents left her daughter to walk around while looking around the area with astonishment. "Calm down Thanos. It might be because you kicked Cecil in the portal before the three of us walked in to get here. He could be elsewhere."

"Yeah…" First giving himself a bored mutter with a few satisfied nods, as he did purposely stomp his boot on the innocent young man's back before forcefully pushing him through the portal of Darkness in a form of a Corridor of Darkness, before Thanos turn his head over his shoulder to see their daughter standing in front of the mountain glacier a mile away and behind the two immortal adults. "Kia, be careful there."

But right as both Thanos and Azalea Albion notice her left prosthetic arm bend backward to give a thumbs-up behind her back as a silent response, wearing the fuchsia jacket that would normally be wrapped around her waist, due to the almost cold air…

"Thanatos. I'm always surprised that you normally become heartless to people, but act as a caring ruler for your family and your people." The instant and calm voice immediately brought the three to react and prepare themselves to fight for the newcomer, in case if it an enemy, with Azalea lifting her arms for her hands to let out a long flash of white light to summon her sword, while her hair and eyes swiftly changed color from dark brunette and chocolate brown into pure white hair and pinkish-red eyes, with the addition of her Berserk Markings showing on her face, neck, and breasts, and Kia quickly turn around to run towards her parents, when the three notice a flash of wind for the newcomer to reveal himself, a faint but sincere smile on his face.

"Tch." Releasing a click of his tongue for seeing his _arch-enemy_ appearing in front of him, and his hand is holding a simple gun while his body is coiled around by his pet snakes to rest their heads on his shoulders; Thanos exclaim to his _older brother_ with an irritated sneer and scoff for seeing him again, and being referred to by his real name. "Of course; the world needs a heartless Devil anyway, and even if I don't look like it: the only people I would show compassion are my family and the hybrids, cause my people are million times better than those fucking losers of humans and souls!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that; although I would think by seeing you staring at me like that, you're planning to fight me as painful as you want for what I did, yes?" Ash first sighed in relief when he closed his brown eyes with a smile while he may not see the frightening glare and scowl shown in Thanos's face when Ash enquire, with both Azalea and Kia glancing at their husband and father with a displeased frown at first, before their turn their attentions to glare at the other Immortal when Thanos decided to end the conversation in order to go straight to the fight. "Yup. So hope you like to get your ass tortured, by the boy you fucked first!"

* * *

 **Thanatos/ Thanos Albion (LV 17), Azalea Klauser (LV 16) & Kia Albion (Assist) vs Ash Albion (LV 16)**

 **Information: Defeat Ash Albion! (Music: Shiva Battle Theme from Granblue Fantasy)**

 _Ash Albion: (Lifting his right arm to point his gun, the two snakes around his arms flicker their tongues; slightly curious) Thanatos…would you last a day without misbehaving?_

 _Thanatos/ Thanos Albion: (Spinning his scythe around, over his head, before swinging his right arm down to slam the tip of the blade on the ground with a large thud; sarcastic) Fucking hell no. What fun would it bring if I don't?_

Without wasting any more time as he is very impatient to get this over with; Thanos is the first of the family of three to start the battle by running straight towards Ash, who quickly aims his gun at his younger brother and starts shooting a barrage of bullets…

All dodged by Thanos when he start leaping his body, from either left or right multiple times, as he proceeded to run to Ash with his scythe lifted on his hands over his head, before Thanos swiftly send his scythe spinning around his body and above his head to form a sort of dorm of his scythe attacks in different directions, while Ash kept stumbling and flinching from receiving all of the strikes from that deadly weapon, (Ash: 587 BRV to 314 BRV, Thanos: 666 BRV to 939 BRV) until…

"Get the fuck out of here!" Once grabbing the handle of his weapon after god – knows – how many of that attacks coming from the large scythe; Thanos let out a furious, deafening shout as, with Ash's body against the curved blade which let out a glowing mist of almost black energy, Thanos twist his body and swung his scythe in a wide swing from above to send Ash flying with a painful gasp from the fourth older Immortal of the six, revealed by the Demon Council Leader. (Ash: 2295 HP to 1356 HP)

"Nice try!" Ash panted with a wheeze when he regains his balance on air to slowly levitate himself to descend to the ground, one of his snakes from his either of the arms wildly uncoil itself from his limb before the white reptile hurriedly land itself on the grass and scurry itself to whoever is near to its direction; in this case, Kia gave herself a shudder when the snake found itself to her prosthetic legs before hastily climb itself and wrap itself around the Akuma Host and send her stunned to not move, signaling the warrior of Shinryu to rocket himself to Kia for an attack.

Although he witness something to twist his body in the air and avoid a sword swing from Azalea, for the queen of Hybrid Hell and Berserk Klauser to start swinging each of her swords with a few smacks on the snake, until the white reptile squirm and successfully release itself from Kia due to feeling the intense pain.

"Run as fast as you can!" After the snake managed to slither itself back to its owner, after he lands his feet on the grass, to climb itself on him and wrap itself on his free arm; Ash lifts his gun and aim towards either of his _brother_ or the females, but the moment he pulled the trigger down, six bullets first flew towards Thanos…

Only for all of those bullets to suddenly enlarged itself in a nick of time to be the same height as an average person, startling Thanos a bit, for the _Devil of Purvana_ to let out a few painful groans from receiving five of those bullets in his body (Thanos: 666 BRV to 524 BRV, Ash: 314 BRV to 456 BRV) until the sixth bullet erupted into a large explosion that sent Thanos flying to the mountain glacier behind Azalea and Kia, before his back hit against the cold ice to receive another groan. (Thanos: 2409 HP to 1953 HP)

With a determined cry as she ran towards the _enemy_ ; Azalea gave a short leap with both her arms forming into a X to block any bullets from Ash, as he took a step to a side for Azalea to land herself at the last spot the Immortal stood, before both Ash and Azalea starts sending out attacks and counterattacks with bullets and punches and kicks in hasty spins of Ash's body and rapid sword swings from Azalea, one of the swings manage to jab Ash through the body with one of the swords (Ash: BREAK! Azalea: 543 BRV to 1270 BRV) …

"Enough!" Ash's body immediately let out a violent glow of white light, a pair of white angel wings sprouted from his back, his gun let out a long blade of white light and his eyes let up a bright glow of white steams of transparent smoke out of his brown eyes (EX: Angelic Ancient!) for him to jump on the air, with the wings flapping on his back to float above the Immortal and his family, the two snakes however have released themselves off their master's arms to do their job and aid their master by slithering around the grass until they again leaped off the ground and wrapped themselves around Azalea's body and arms together with a flinch, stunning her while Ash lifts his gun to aim at the woman as the gun lighten up a blinding white light from the inside of the gun…

"Light it up!" Until Ash pulled the trigger of his gun as not only a large bullet of white energy was shot from the barrel, but the blade of light extends itself to grow longer and soar towards Azalea to receive multiple hits from the blade of light that envelops her (Azalea: 1270 BRV to 943 BRV until… Azalea: 2168 HP to 1225, Ash: 1356 HP to 1570 HP) (EX Burst: Heaven's Light!)

Receiving a few hits from Ash's snakes hitting their heads against Azalea to send her flinching thrice with a gasp from each hit (Azalea: 934 BRV to 761 BRV, Ash: 587 BRV to 760), Ash lift his arm with the gun in his hand with his eyes closed and the blade of light in the gun suddenly let itself glow brighter and brighter with energy flowing in the 'blade', before Ash quickly open both his eyes wide and soar towards his _opponent_ to swing a long slash and hit Azalea in each jump and strike, to repeat in a different direction around Azalea, a grunt released from Ash's mouth whenever he throws all four slashes around Thanos's wife. (Azalea: 761 BRV to 392 BRV, Ash: 760 BRV to 1129 BRV)

"Shine!" Once the blade of light finally dimmed to nothing from the barrel and revert into an ordinary gun; Ash lifts his gun to aim at Azalea to shoot a single bullet to flew towards Azalea and send her stumbling forward, the moment she hit herself in one of the four slashes of light surrounding her; all long lines immediately let out a bright white glow before the trap unleashed itself into a large explosion of light with Azalea hit from the inside. (Azalea: 1270 HP to 0 HP)

But as soon as Azalea was about to fall and land her body on the ground, while Ash Albion's body reverted back to his normal form with him falling to land his feet on the ground, assuming Thanos's wife will be retired…

"Seconds!" With a shout of out of nowhere; Ash, Thanos, and Azalea's bodies are found to be frozen in place where Thanos was shown to run towards his wife who's body is still stuck to the air alongside Ash's body; leaving Kia to be the only one able to move. Leaping herself off the ground, Kia rocket herself to sprint towards her mother for the Akuma Host to place both palms of her metallic arms on Azalea's tors,o while both bodies let out a soft glow of silver light, slowly healing the woman's body back from the severe injuries of that trap. (Azalea: 0 HP to 100 HP)

"Time starts now!" After letting out another shout; Kia used her time manipulation powers from her four – tailed wolf Akuma Gintoki to resume time back to normal while Azalea, feeling refreshed than earlier, let her body spin in a flip on-air as Ash noticed something is awry to mutter to himself in confusion. "W – What?"

[Finisher/ Special Triple Attack: The Family of Hell!] [Note: This can also be Thanos's EX Burst] **[2]**

"Let get this fucking over with!" Thanos shouted to both Azalea and Kia with an exasperated shout while glancing at the opponent as Azalea turn to stand in front of her daughter to voiced out a calm and soft order for an attack. "Kia, can you turn into your wolf and do the honors, baby?"

"Yeah, sure!" Nodding with a calm grin while cracking her metallic knuckles as the three notice a flash of silver light in a form of the face of a large clock has materialized in a second to float between the three and Ash; Kia followed her mother for the two to run towards Ash as Azalea ran through the clock – shaped light first but the moment Kia ran through the mark she must have created with her Akuma powers; her body and the clock let out a blinding grey glow of light for an instant before the 'clock' disappeared to show Kia has suddenly transformed into her four – tailed silver wolf; Gintoki.

Hopping on her Akuma – fied daughter's back to sit with both her legs rested on one of the two sides; Azalea let herself rest a bit as Gintoki immediately ran towards the surprised Ash, for the wolf to start its attack by swiftly swinging both its arms in different directions and hit Ash numerous times, with its clawed paws to send him flinching and grunting from each side of his body with his snakes also receiving the pain. (Ash: BREAK! Thanos from Kia: 524 BRV to 1139 BRV)

However; a whistle brought Kia/ Gintoki to stop their attacks as both the wolf and the mother of its host slowly turn around for the three, including Ash, to notice Thanos has now transformed into turn into a new form; still has a human appearance closely to his own, Thanos bear a slightly demonic form as he is taller, bigger and muscular than before, his skin is darker red or brick brown with four muscular arms, his long black hair is swept back to bear a few spiky strands at the back, his eyes are purely black eyes with a bloody red sclera and a ripple pattern in each eye, and wearing only a pair of black wide and baggy pants, with a dark red loincloth wrapping around his waist over his pants to hang down in front of his crotch and behind his backside to reach to his knees, an extremely long and black leather belt wrapping around his waist to let it hang down towards the ground with silver spikes adorning one side of the belt, and darker grey metallic boots that reaches to his knees with the ends of his pants stuffing through. **[3]** (EX: Devil of Purvana!)

"Now it's my damn turn!" Thanos, in his possible demon form, shouted to the three with a monstrous grin as he lifts all four of his arms up for all hands to tightly gripped the handle of his scythe (EX Burst: Darkness of Hell!); bringing Gintoki to quickly let it and Azalea disappear in a flash of a second and without a trace, which again brought Ash to his surprise, until he turned his head back to Thanos to see him already in front of the Immortal.

Before the four-armed demon immediately threw his scythe around himself to release the weapon and let the deadly weapon flew around him and Ash inside, hitting the latter with a wild speed of attacks from the blade entering through the body without cutting him in half, spiritually. (Thanos: 1139 BRV to 1526 BRV)

With a loud scream that is definitely ferocity, all four of Thanos's hands summon a large ball of dark indigo or black blazes of fire, for the four-armed demon to lift his arms in front of Ash, while the scythe continues to flew around the two but faster than earlier to continuously hit Ash more quicker than before (Thanos: 1526 BRV to 1772 BRV) until the balls of darkness immediately grew bigger and bigger till it grows as big as a large dome of a black void to trap both Thanos and Ash inside while the latter received double the damages. (Thanos: 1772 BRV to 1943 BRV)

Until Ash let out an agonizing scream inside the dome of darkness, signaling Thanos that he won this hellish fight between him and one of his older siblings. *** Victory! ***

 _Thanos Albion: (Twirling his scythe again, Thanos lower his right arm and slam his scythe to the ground in fast speed before looking forward) Don't mess with the fucking king!_

* * *

As soon as Thanos and Kia reverted back to their normal forms while Azalea has been refreshed; the three stood in front of a panting and bloodied Ash Albion, kneeling with one knee touching the soft grass while staggering to breathe, his snakes that would always be present with their master have somehow disappeared without a trace or any other reason.

Although Ash seems to have some strength to move, despite receiving such fatal injuries, when he sluggishly lift his head to face his foster brother and his wife and daughter.

"T – Thanatos…" Wearily rising himself to stand with stumbles urging to him to quickly shook the defeated opponent to hurriedly jerk his body to stand with a slight hunch in pain; Ash panted as he starts to limply stride towards Thanos, who stoically watch his _brother and former opponent_ , with his wife and daughter also watching but with a concerned expression from hearing Ash panting in pain, sadness, but also relief with a sad smile shown in the Immortal's face. "I…I'm a – actually glad…I've got to see how strong my cute baby has become. A – All those…promises you've been keeping…about being strong…You've managed…to fulfill them!"

"A-As promised…" Finally standing in front of Thanos with his bloodied white hands lifted, before gently dropping to place on the former's shoulders; Ash softly closes his eyes shut to let out a tear of happiness out of his eyes while he composedly leans his head closer to his _younger brother_ …

And place his mouth against Thanos's with a soft kiss, not surprising Azalea and Kia when the two watch while Thanos's eyes, despite sharing the same ice-cold stare, almost lower both from the kiss he received from Ash until the three witnesses Ash Albion's body emits a soft glow of white light from his feet which slowly rise itself towards his form, slowly disappearing when the light climb higher until the light reaches to Ash's head.

With another glow of white light; what's left of Ash Albion, after the kiss, was the multiple spheres of white light dispersing the Immortal to disappear with Thanos slowly lift his head up to watch the spheres and tiny particles of light floating up to the sky, ending a warrior of Shinryu and his _enemy_.

"Thanos?" Azalea spoke with a soft and concerned frown as she and Kia watch the king of Hybrid Hell slowly turning around to glance at the two women, who now notice a sudden flash of black emerged itself and raise itself from the grass; showing a slightly pitch-black silhouette of Thanos but with slightly visible details on the silhouette's form with the exception of not having any facial features in it's face. The sudden black form of Thanos brought Kia to lift her right arm and point a metallic finger at the figure and softly voiced out with a calm frown. "Dad, your shadow's out again."

"I know." Thanos gave a soft nod with a faint smirk as he turns his head to his left, where his revealed shadow is floating, for it to glance at his owner when Thanos tranquilly demand his shadow with an order. "Go get me the brat."

With just an order with a few words; Thanos's shadow silently respond with a sharp nod before the three watch the shadow first let its body releasing faint mists of matching black smokes out of the back of his frame before it immediately kicked itself off the ground and shown it has transformed from a clear replica of the Devil of Purvana, into a familiar form of Thanos pet panther and snake hybrid. [Note: From Chapter/ Part 6 and 11]

First watching his revealed pet jumping down to run down the snow-covered mountain to proceed with its mission; Thanos notice something to glance at Kia for Azalea to also got her to face her daughter when Thanos muttered aloud with a cruel but playful grin on his face. "Kia, your wolf is also out."

" **Kia, my siblings and I just received some** _ **interesting**_ **news.** " Ignoring Thanos's pointing a finger to show the four – tailed wolf on top of its host's head; Gintoki's voice calmly notify with a pleased tone to catch Kia's attention to react with a faint of surprise and curiosity, the sight of their daughter's face of what she is listening from her Akuma brought Thanos and Azalea to slowly glance at Kia with confusion showing in their faces…

* * *

 _[Hybrid Hell – ten minutes later]_

"Cecil…" The Warrior of Light let out a soft mutter as he and everyone are present in the room has mixed reactions, but mostly surprised of seeing not only Cecil returning after Thanos, Azalea and Kia; but Cecil also brought a _stranger_ inside when he spoke to get their attention with a calm but thrilled smile in the Dark Knight's face under his helmet. "Forgive for the sudden surprise, but my brother decided to join us in the war."

"It was my brother's suggestions for his desire since our previous war, but I do hope I can provide any of my services for the warriors of Harmony." Golbez gave a soft nod as he may notice Ai was about to lift both her arms with her fingers tightly gripping her guns with anger and determination to battle with a fighter from the enemy side, but only let out a confused and irritated noise from Squall quickly pull Ai's guns down with a cross expression to his own representative's behavior of 'shoot first, talk never', until everyone turn their heads to face Tidus when he gave Cecil a faint but serene smile in the athlete's face for the new addition. "Well, if that's what you always wanted; we won't stop ya. Who knows, maybe my old man will also have a chance to join us!"

' _And Kuja too. He does look sad to join Chaos's group again_.' Zidane lowered his head to think to himself with a soft frown, although he immediately lifts his head in surprise for everyone to glance at Thanos when he scoffed aloud with an emotionless sneer while he wrapped his arms over his torso, his words may have nothing to do with Golbez's decision to join his former enemies. "What's next; another thing to be pissed off about showing up from the door?"

"…It depends if it's something that can get any worse, or it may be a miracle to happen; Thanos." A female voice tranquilly exclaim as everyone notice Thanos's brown eyes narrow with a furious scowl, the moment he let out a loud 'Fucking shit…' by hearing the voice before he turned his body around for everyone, even Golbez, to witness the door already open to show a familiar group of people walking in the room while leaving the doors to slowly moved on it's own and advanced to close both doors shut; with Bartz revealing two of the women in the group, one of them is the owner of the voice, with an ecstatic grin on his face while the stranger gave a serene smile. "Hey, Bale! Ilias!"

"Hey you, mutt!" Elias quickly lift himself, which startled almost everyone when the pirate points a finger at one of them, also familiar to be one of Shinryu's warriors who is named Hyuuga, while Airu and Thanos recognized the other two beside the former and Bale are the albino slave Thanos was desperate to retrieve from the Demon Council Leader and the brunette who Shiro fell in love with at the ball before the attack by Bill Cipher's group. [Note: Referencing Chapter/ Part 5 and 21]

But before any fight was about to start the moment Hyuuga let out a flinch and quietly whisper out of Elias's earshot when the sunglass-wearing swordsman stares at the peeved pirate in a tint of fear. "HH – Hey Sephiroth…"

"Ah, Hyuuga. About time you showed up, and thanks for bringing Aya here. I'll be fucking pissed if something bad happened to the BOTH of you." Everyone but Azalea, the young brunette beside the albino slave he named Aya, and Aya himself react in surprise as they watch Thanos, his expression was shown to be collected after glaring at Bale with apprehension, the disdain with the blind but wise young woman is still in his core, walking towards Hyuuga...

Who also quickly got himself calm to glance at the king of Hybrid Hell with a calm, childish grin when he let out a sighed in relief with surprised eyes staring at the two's conversing each other, as if they know each other. "Ah yeah. Don't worry, everyone didn't threaten me to explain who I am; so I just said I'm a _loyal soldier of the Demon Council Army_ …wait, how do you know Aya – tan?"

"Aya showed up at Hybrid Hell a month before the War of War started. So I made him my temporary slave; to make sure he won't return to the damn _council_. The old prick you were forced to work with had the balls to attack the Hell and announce the war after stealing Aya from us." Thanos answered Hyuuga's question while his words brought the sunglass – wearing man to react with a surprised reaction and glance at his friend in shock and let out a sound in shock. "Ehh!?"

"Hey um, Thanos? How do you know the guy that tried to attack us?" Mini Ladd lifts a hand to enquire the Immortal with a question while glancing at both Thanos and Hyuuga in confusion of the latter's status as an assist of Shinryu. [Note: Referencing Chapter/ Part 13]

The moment Thanos and Hyuuga stopped their conversation for the two to glance at the people present in the café area, with the former softly glare at everyone as he was about to answer the question… "Hyuuga is my eldest son."

3, 2, 1…

"WHAT!?" Most of everyone reacted in horror while those that did not scream could only show surprise as everyone stares at Thanos, Azalea who gave herself a chuckle with a calm smile, and Hyuuga who explain the revelation with a shy grin, while rubbing the back of his head with a childish expression. "Yeah, I may not look like it; I'm only 100,000 years old. But I did look like a kid when I was taken away from my parents, 35 or 36 years ago to join the Demon Council Army. The treatment there was horrible as fuck! Good thing I met up with Mom and Dad, during the War. I can't even wait to meet my younger siblings!"

' _35 or 36…That's when Luka, Embryo, and I ran away from the Demon Council!_ ' Airu thought to herself in shock while she did not hear Golbez enquiring Hyuuga with a soft, calm but also startled tone in his voice. "So, all this time; you've been secretly working with your father and the warriors; the same way as me?" But as soon as Hyuuga responds with the former warrior of Chaos with a clueless nod…

Hyuuga immediately reacts in horror from being confronted by angry shouts from some of the warriors, with the exception of the surprising fighters of Cosmos and Golbez, for the late reveal of Hyuuga's purpose in the War.

"Sho." As one of the few assists who is watching in surprise of Akira being part of the angry mob demanding Hyuuga; Sho gave himself a flinch when his name was called for him, Takehito beside Sho's left and Sosuke at his seiyuu's right on the couch to glance at Thanos, who is now standing in front of the oldest of the four seiyuus with Aya standing beside the Immortal's left as Thanos offered the surprised seiyuu, who kept moving his head to stare at either Thanos or Aya a few times until Thanos's question brought Sho to stare at the Immortal in a tint of shock. "…You said you know Aya as a character you voiced, who looks almost exactly like him in one of those shows. And even though my nephew and I talk just like you if we speak Japanese; do you mind if I can duplicate your voice for Aya to speak in Japanese?" [Note: mentioned in the omake of Chapter/ Part 13; Aya is a ROTD version/ parody of Ayanami from 07 Ghost, voiced by Sho Hayami]

"Ahh…. Hai, hai." First giving a sort of hesitant response while watching Thanos slowly pull his right arm out of the pocket of his robe, for his hand to hold a sort of ornament resembling a necklace with a long, thin silver chain holding two silver dog tags; Sho quickly respond with a calm nod as Takehito and Sosuke silently watch, with the former reacting in confusion, of Thanos slowly lifting his left arm to reach towards Sho's throat, after the seiyuu gently lift his head up as he can feel and see the Immortal's fingers pressing softly against the throat before gently pulling his hand back, to show the three Thanos's fingers are holding a sort of glowing light grey orb of light a size of a small ball with a tiny mist of smoke floating up to form like a tail.

As soon as Sho watch the orb pulled out from his throat by Thanos, he felt a sort of tickle in his throat to earn a cough, while he can hear to know he still has his voice; to everyone's relief.

"Thank you, Sho." Thanos nodded with a faint, genuine smile as the two seiyuus and two Akuma Hosts of the Eight – Legged Akuma watch the Immortal moving his left arm to slowly hold the strange orb, a possible duplication of Sho's voice, closer to one of the tags in the ornament for the orb to immediately shrink or sink itself in the tag, while emitting a faint glow until Thanos's fingers are now touching the tag while it continues to glow.

Once removing his fingers to dim the glow and ceased, Thanos lift the ornament to show the four of the tag that bears Sho's voice has now a written description, with only a few words to be read as…

 _Japanese (Shõ Hayami/ Yasushi Ohama)_

"Kay Aya, even if you try to throw this away; I've already put a spell so that this will come back to you, as it is now yours." Thanos notify as he calmly lift his arms with the ornament with Aya slowly leaning his head up to watch the necklace being tied around his slender neck before Thanos took a step back after Aya stood straight with a gloved hand softly wrapping around his neck, for Takehito to enquire the albino soldier, with Sosuke glancing at the original host of Reaper with a curious and interested frown. "Ne, anata wa nani ka iu koto ga dekimasu ka? (Hey, can you say something?)"

First giving out a few, quiet coughs while not seeing some more eyes glancing at the about - to - be unmuted soldier; Aya slowly stare at Sho first before Takehito, until he glances at Sosuke, for the albino young man to start speaking his first words, a calm smirk shown in his pale face when he stares at the brunette, Akuma Host. "…Kudakero, Kyõka Suigetsu (Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu)."

The sudden sentence brought Sho to almost flinch to give himself a laugh, while Takehito already start to laugh in amusement, when Sosuke narrow his eyes with a displeased smirk of Aya's first words when he gave a mutter to the grinning, formerly – muted soldier and original host of their Akuma, with Reaper also laughing in amazement to her two hosts. "Very funny." [Note: Aya's first words are actually Sosuke (Aizen)'s release command of his Zanpakuto in Bleach, the joke is that Sho voiced both Sosuke (Aizen) and Aya (nami)]

"What's all this about?" Another voice inquired in surprise when everyone in the room turns their heads to face the doors when they opened again to show another familiar group of Luka, Karma, Kanou, Rin, and …. "Embryo/ Em!?"

Seeing a shocked reaction from almost everyone but noticeably relief in their faces, including the stoic – faced people; the host of the nine-tailed fox Akuma gave everyone a smile when he questions everyone with a sort of playful tone in his voice, as he is now back from his capture from Shinryu's army. "Miss me?"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: Cecil Harvey, Golbez & Thanatos/ Thanos Albion**

Riser and Lucy's voices: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia! [Showing Riser, Lucy, Cecil, Golbez and Thanos presented in the TV room, the blondes stood at the right side of (your) the room while the Immortal and two warriors at the other side.

Riser: [A calm smile] Hi! Since we haven't been doing the Encyclopedia due to having a lot of omakes; Riser decided to become the host and focus on a character or few, just to have screen time. Now, we'll talk about Cecil, Golbez and Thanos Albion. [As the TV show Thanos and Ash's fight, glancing at the Cecil and Golbez] So Cecil, Golbez; how do you feel about finally reuniting to help each other in the future?

Cecil Harvey: [Glancing at his brother; a calm smile] I am more than happy that my brother will be joining us. I honestly hope we shall perform excellently. [Golbez only respond with a nod and a hmph noise]

Riser: [Closing his eyes with a smile] Ah that's good to know. Okay! So, Thanos Albion. Even though you said you loved your wife and family in a healthy relationship; it was revealed you like seducing men. Can you tell us what kind of men are you interested in?

Thanos Albion: [Crossing his arms with Cecil being confused, due to Golbez shielding Cecil's ears and eyes shut with his huge hands, stoic] The type of men I like to fuck are the ones I find handsome and arrogant, like sinners. Even though I would normally go with my nephew, the doctor of Hybrid Hell, as well as wanting to try with Sho and this J Michael Tatum… [turn his head to glance at Riser]; I would definitely want to fuck a blonde man.

Riser: [Nodding with his eyes closed and soft frown, oblivious] Ah right…

Lucy: [Narrowing her eyes with a soft glare while Thanos casually walk towards the phoenix demon, his body began to glow black] Um Riser…you're a blonde.

Riser: [Flinching in shock while noticing Thanos, in his nine - feet tall demon form, in front of him with a cruel, lustful smirk; shaking in fear] W – W – Wait! P - Please! Don't fuck Riser! Ah! Ah! Ah… I know, how about someone else!?

Thanos Albion: [Narrowing his eyes to change color into purely black with the red sclera and ripple patterns] Do you know anyone? I do know people with _long blonde hair_ are so satisfying to see them lose control.

Riser: [First shaking in horror…until he blinked his eyes in shock to frantically stuff both hands in one of his pockets before pulling out a picture.] How about _him_?!

[One look at the picture brought Lucy to react in horror while Thanos's eyes changed back to brown to give a faint but noticeably interested reaction.]

* * *

 **[1] Reenacting Disney's Brother Bear with the obvious theme involving brothers, the title is actually referencing Will Ryan/ DAGames Cuphead song; Brothers in Arms.**

 **[2] I honestly have no idea how to do an EX Burst for Thanos when I thought of making a Triple Special Attack, so for EX Burst; it is just Thanos's part of the combo.**

 **[3] Although this is the first time in this story; Thanos's demon form actually debuted in my Cross Ange one-shot Long Live the God.**


	36. Part 32 - Friends of the Other Side

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 32: Friends of the Other Side**

Being the only one present in the throne room for another meeting, as he is the first of the warriors of discord to arrive when it is time for dusk; Tengu silently stood in front of the pedestal as the gigantic crystal ball is showing a clear vision of the warriors of Harmony, particularly the vision is focusing on Embryo receiving a hug from his spouse Airu Phenex, with the man returning the embrace, until the sight of the former's representative, Kuja's brother Zidane, Luka Klauser with his representative Bartz Klauser, and the girl who strangely resembles Airu immediately ran towards the two from behind the Akuma Host, brought a surprising reaction from the blonde man in green while Airu back away to watch Embryo falling his body on the floor with the three warriors above him and land on his back.

Seeing the vision of his enemies laughing in happiness from the tackle and reunion seemingly brought Tengu to slowly curl up his flat line of a frown with a faint smile when he spoke to himself with a quiet chuckle while watching Embryo and Luka, as if there is he is talking to another person in the room. "How long has it been since we last seen the boys this happy, …Layla?"

Hearing the sound of a doorknob twisting behind him; Tengu slowly turns his head to glance at the doors behind him with a bored sneer, while he lifted his right arm up and in front of the pedestal before a wave of an arm brought the vision to swirl into a white fog and erase the vision out of sight, until the haze immediately disappears in time when Tengu watch the doors open wide for a clear view of all the warriors of discord, walking in the room from outside.

Well, actually; almost all warriors of discord as even though the meeting has not started, Tengu can perfectly see the reason for the gathering when he notices the obvious two warriors who are absent, once everyone has picked an area to either stand or sit…

"Ash Albion has been defeated, and Golbez betrayed us to ally with the warriors of Harmony." Garland immediately announced with a soft but obviously displeased tone, although everyone turns their heads to face Exdeath when he gave an irritated scoff of Golbez's betrayal before he proudly berated with a dissatisfied tone in his voice from the taller armored man in blue. "Hmph. Obviously, Golbez would still have his reasons as despite his affiliation with Chaos in the previous wars; he is without a doubt tied with Cosmos since the beginning!"

"No matter, he shall join the others once we send everything into the Void." The Cloud of Darkness declared with an emotionless sneer while it is floating beside Marluxia, who narrowed his blue eyes half – open at the others with a soft frown, before everyone heard a loud, coughing noise above their heads for them to lift their gazes up and see Kefka, who was the one coughing earlier, sitting on the ceiling upside down with Bill joining the mad clown, but lying his back against the ceiling in a reclining pose right as the human – formed mind demon voiced out a suggestion with a mad grin. "I have a plan!"

"How long have you been up there?" Moon Waters asked dryly as Kefka gave himself a shrug with a bored tone when he responds with a yawn. "For me, until I can get my blood running to my head and my _best friend_ here; said until he can get himself falling down and hit his head! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I can get the both of you down, dead." Ryuichi Asami threatened with a dark scowl as even when he sat on one of the couches with Khalifa sitting beside his right; he grabbed two pistol guns from the pockets of his pants in each hand, although the two clowns immediately let out a loud laugh in their own sadistic amusement of the threat, as everyone let out a cringe in discomfort and annoyance for the volume of the combined laughs reaching to their ears, until Bill is the first to ceased when he proposed the plan he suggested earlier, his grin never faltered from his face. "Anyway, as I said; I have a fucking plan!"

"What is the plan you intend to do?" Madeline de Autriche inquired with a suspicious scowl as everyone watch Bill lifting himself to stand upside down on the ceiling, before he let himself fall off the wall and straight down from a slightly tall height to land his feet on the top of the glass pedestal in a sharp tap, but the glass did not even show a single crack from Bill's feet for the mind demon to explain his plan, with everyone present in the room not showing any change of reaction from watching him fall from the ceiling and his plan. "As a mind demon who LOVES to give torture to people inside and out, there's not more fun by entering our enemies' minds to break themselves!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kefka again laughs to himself in overjoyed sadism as everyone ignores the clown lowering himself to float down at a slow pace for him to give a comment with a grin on his face. "Oh, this I like! Let me join you, banana Billy!"

"Entering our enemies' minds to break themselves…I do see some potential with this peculiar idea of yours, Bill. May I cooperate with this ploy?" First whispering to himself with a tint of interest, The Demon Council Leader took a step forward from the last position he stood to ask Bill, who narrow his eyes with a cruel grin when he stared at the old man everyone openly despised, for the demon with short blonde hair to respond and continue speaking with a maniacal laugh, while his only eye turn to glare at everyone in the room for the fun to start. "Oh! I was hoping you'll join, old man! In fact, you're not the only one I want to _ask_ to cooperate with! Ahahahahaha!"

* * *

 _[San Francisco; an hour later…]_

"Luka, why the hell you want to take me and some of the brats out to the human world?" Thanos asked with a bored scoff as he, in his human Disguise form and wearing the same black attire he wore at the start of the War, continue to walk through one of the empty towns of San Francisco alongside Luka, while the two are also accompanying Ariana Grande and Vanoss and his friends out for a walk, suggested by the Akuma Host of the five – tailed Akuma of dreams, after their early dinner with the others back at Hybrid Hell.

Knowing that Thanos seems to be irritated, in need for a break from his victorious battle against Ash Albion; Luka softly closes his eyes with a faint, shy smile when he answers his master and brother – in – law's sarcastic question, while the two strode slower than the two Akuma Hosts and the group of Youtubers in front of them. "Sorry Master Thanos; I thought of like, having an outing where a servant has to take care of the master after he has done a good job..."

"Luka." Luka stops talking with a startled and surprised frown after giving himself a flinch from walking forward, when Thanos interrupted him with a strict tone but as the brunette slowly twist his head for a short glance of what expression the Immortal may show, hopefully not the cruel or eerie sneer he always shows…

Softly grabbing Luka's chin with his fingers of his right hand, Thanos stare at the surprised brunette with a calm smile to assure the Klauser man, while both do not even need to turn their heads and see the singer and Youtubers, with their youngest unofficial member, has also stopped walking to watch the sudden conversation with surprise of seeing as if a sort of romance drama has started, like the incident with Shiro and his new love, who introduced himself yesterday as Adrian Cyan, a long time ago. "I don't even need you to satisfy me as you have done that, as not only my fucking cute servant; but as my brother – in – law."

"R – Right…" Unaware to everyone when he muttered in a shy tone with his skin getting redder and redder, Luka is mentally screaming to himself in horror while he kept his posture straight, even as he is _forced_ to stand in front of his master with a dangerous, lustful habit that could happen to anyone who catches his interest…most notably Luka's own son all the time since the latter's childhood, despite looking exactly like the father. ' _Ahhhhhhhhhh! Please don't rape me! Please don't rape me! Please don't rape me!_ '

"Oh guys, some shit is about to happen…Some romantic shit is about to happen." Scotty/ 407 remarked in a tint of surprise of seeing Thanos and Luka even when the latter's head immediately turn red in shock of his master, although everyone turn their heads to slightly lower their confusion and face Connor, who is holding one of Ariana's hands during their walk, when the young nine-year-old boy muttered a single word with a confident grin to send the adult men realizing about Scotty's sentence. "Language ~"

"Okay Connor, we need to talk…alright!" Brian/ Terroriser spoke with a faint scolding as Connor lift his head and slightly move to glance at the man who can impersonate _some_ voices to ask in confusion. "About what?"

"About your attitude, son!" Brian/ Terroriser informed although everyone watches Connor giving a sort of pout while giving a confident remark to send a laugh from Vanoss, his friends, and Ariana with a chuckle from the latter of seeing the men getting surprised. "You're not my dad…. brother."

"Oh, that's fucked up." Brian/ Terroriser pouted as well from the sarcasm from a young boy although a sudden nudge from an angry Tyler/ Wildcat brought Brian to immediately react in shock, when the Youtubers and singers watch in surprise but also amusement of seeing the Terroriser acting surprised from the nine – year – old boy, who is acting coy while laughing at the flustered man in front of him. "Oh dammit! I mean, sorry! Sorry! Connor don't listen to me!"

"I'm telling on your mommy! She will kick you in the _bing – bing_?" Connor joked with a laugh as Vanoss and his friends let out another laugh from hearing the young boy trying to make their friend more embarrassed than he already is, with Thanos and Luka staring at the group in front of them for the former to enquire his loyal servant with a confused but still stoic voice. "What the hell are they talking about over there?"

"HELLO! LADY AND GENTLEMEN!" Suddenly, everyone nearly let out a jump from the instant loud voice shouting to them from their sides as they whirl around to stare at the entrance of an alleyway beside them where a man is standing in front of them with a playful grin on his face. A young-looking man with an average height; he has short light blue hair, his left eye is wrapped around with white bandage, but his right eye is also light blue like his hair and his long-sleeved suit, and he also has a black hat on his hat, matching gloves, pants, and high – heeled boots. Both hands are holding a long and black walking cane.

"Sorry for surprising you; but are you perhaps the famous Ariana Grande, Vanoss crew, Luka Klauser, and Thanos Albion!?" The mysterious man in blue enquired the three warriors and their assists of Harmony with a happy smile and dramatic tone, as he lifts his cane with one hand and point at each and every one of the fighters and Akuma Hosts, with them first staring at each other in confusion of the man's appearance, before Thanos turns his head to demand the man with a cruel scowl. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Oh please, don't be so uptight, and watch your mouth when you have a kid with you!" The man in blue said with a childish pout while lifting his cane to point at Connor, who silently move to stand behind Ariana and stare at the stranger with noticeable fear especially as the man lift his free arm to place his hands against his chest before continue speaking to the group in front of him. "I'm just a simple magician who just wants to try some voodoo magic! Quite a famous magic from where I lived!"

"Pfft. Voodoo magic are known to be ridiculously fatal to some humans, unless you know what you're doing or you're not human yourself." Thanos scoffed with the annoyance of the introduction with everyone staring at the Immortal in surprise when he explained a little bit of knowledge about voodoo magic, only for the man in light blue to give himself a laugh when he brushed off the absurd idea of dangerous voodoo magic. "No, no, no! You can do a lot of cool stuff by being a bokor; like being able to do advanced tarot – reading…"

"More like controlling people to end them up broken as fuck. Excuse us, but we better return back to our _homes_ , due to the War becoming more aggressive than it is." Again interrupting the man in blue with a disdain – like tone and sneer for the idea, as everyone watch Thanos lifting his arms to grab Luka by his hands against the latter's back, the brunette had a startled reaction from being gently pushed, to walk towards the Vanoss crew and Ariana, who slowly turn their heads to face the man in light blue. But when they watch the man's smile has dimmed into an angry frown of Thanos's lack of mercy…

[Altered Music Cue: Friends of the Other Side from Princess and the Frog]

 _Don't you disrespect me, big man!_

 _Don't you derogate or deride!_

The unnamed man began to sing in anger to stop anyone from leaving, surprising them in the process, before the man continued while he shakes a finger at either of the group.

 _You're in my world now, not your world_

With a confident grin, the man lift his cane with his right arm and point at the alleyway for a ball of yellow fire to manifest and appear on each side of the two walls.

 _And I got friends on the other side._

"He's got friends on the other si–de…" Some random voices sang in unison but before anyone to wonder where are the owner of the voices, the man in blue quickly walk towards Thanos and Luka from behind and immediately lead them through the alleyway, while assuring everyone of the voices, with the worried boys of Youtube and female singer hurriedly walk after them, showing the group through the alleyway where it is just a large, square-shaped area with only a large white-clothed table and three chairs, two chairs in front of everyone and one chair behind the table. "That's an echo everybody. Just a little something we have here in my world; a little parlor trick, don't worry."

 _Sit down at my table; put your minds at ease_

 _If you relax it'll enable me to do, anything I please_

Gently _forcing_ both Thanos and Luka to sit on the two chairs, everyone silently watches the man entertain himself with dance, dancing his way to the two _customers_ …

 _I can read your future, I can change it 'round some, too_

 _I'll look deep into your heart and soul_

"You do have a soul, don't you, _Your Highness_?" the man in blue questioned Thanos with a grin, although the _Devil of Purvana_ instantly glower at the possible offense before the man hopped on the table to give a flip and a twirl.

 _Make your wildest dreams come true!_

 _I got voodoo, I got hoodoo,_

 _I got things I ain't even tried!_

 _And I got friends on the other side_

"He's got friends on the other side" After showing random voodoo – related objects, even a dead chicken, to startle the fighters and assists of Harmony before he sat on the chair opposite to them; the same source-less voices again sang to send everyone looking around in confusion, and a little frightened to Connor and a few of the Youtubers, before the bokor began shuffling deck of tarot cards facing down.

 _The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_

 _The past, the present, and the future as well_

The man in light blue held out the deck in front of Thanos and Luka, who could only silently stare at the _entertainer_.

 _The cards, the cards, just take three_

Begrudgingly; Thanos pulled out three cards with a bored sneer, while Luka's face only bear a tint of confusion and concern, when he also pulled out three more cards until the man continue to sing with the cards magically disappear with just his hands.

 _Take a little trip into your future with me!_

Laying down all six cards facing down, three in front of Thanos and another three in front of Luka as they are the cards they picked, on the table before the man sang to Thanos while lifting the first card from Thanos's left to show a picture of a castle with six faceless heads at both sides, with three at the right and three at the left; some of those heads are familiar to be Iason, Shizuka, Thanos, and Ash.

 _Now you, Devil; used to be from across the sea_

 _You Immortals are more than royalty!_

"I'm a royal myself, on my mother's side." The man in blue said with a chuckle as he flipped the middle card to show Thanos, again faceless but as a young boy [Note: his child form from Chapter/ Part 18] but a heart in the center of his chest has several cracks, with multiple symbols of angry red eyes are shown above his head…

 _Your lifestyle's high, but your soul is low_

 _You've been having haters that would go toe to toe_

"People afraid of death at the time, huh pretty boy?" The man in blue asked while shuffling the other deck of cards in his hands while everyone glance at Thanos when he gave a scoff of the question to respond with a sneer. "Bunch of pussies."

"Now you've been hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just want your people to be free, fly from place to place! But freedom takes a wish…"The bokor explained as he let his deck of cards fall in front of him and on the table before he continues to sing.

 _It's the wish, it's the wish_

 _It's the wish you need_

Flipping the third and final card of Thanos's three cards, everyone glance at the card to show Thanos, as an adult, with his family which include Azalea, Hyuuga, two unfamiliar girls with one black and one brown hair, who could be Thanos's other daughters, Kia and Shiro, Luka, a busty woman but not busty as Azalea with light brunette hair and wears a sleeveless but expensive – looking dress, Sosuke and a woman with slightly blonde hair with fox ears and tail, and light and dark blue attire; again, all figures are faceless.

 _And when I looked into your future ; It's the wish that I seen!_

Seeing Thanos's brown eyes slowly widening with a tint of interest, yet still bearing a frown when he stares at the third card; the man in blue first give himself a calm smirk before he turns his head to face Luka, to catch his surprise and everyone's attention to stare at the two.

 _On you Klauser, I don't wanna waste much time_

 _You've been pushed 'round all your life_

Reacting in confusion of what this man sang, Luka silently watch the former turning the first card from Luka's left to show what appears to be Luka and Embryo as young boys with Thanos and Azalea behind them, all faceless with the brunette boy being held by Thanos while his body is coiled around by red chains.

 _You've been pushed 'round by your master_

 _And your sister and your brother._

Flipping the middle card, the man in blue gave himself a chuckle as he sang to show Luka, as an adult, standing against a possible wall while his body language shows he is frightened from nearly hit by a bunch of kunai knives around him. Standing in front of Luka at the right corner of the card is the same woman with light brown hair and white dress from Thanos's card representing his 'future'.

 _And as you are married; you'd be 'pushed around by your wife._

"That's not true. Even with your ridiculous antics, we love you so much." Thanos assured with a calm smile while placing a hand on Luka's left shoulder, for the brunette to nod in agreement before everyone glance at the man in blue, who continued singing when he appeared between Luka and Thanos from behind, surprising Luka, Ariana and the Vanoss crew.

 _But in your future, for you I see_

Lifting the third and final card, the man in blue finished with a grin as he shows everyone Luka's future which is Luka, with his faceless head bearing red markings of a Berserk Klauser, and his revealed wife kneeling in front of Thanos, while Luka is holding his master's hand.

 _Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!_

"Shake my hand, c' mon on men. Won't you shake; a poor sinner's hand?" The man in blue enquired with a soft smile as he lift both his hands in front of Thanos and Luka for a shake but even as everyone watch the two slowly lift one of their hands but still showing hestitant to even proceed…

" **Ariana/ Tyler; it's a trap!** " Hearing their Akumas Jasmine and Piggy Kong shouting in their hosts' minds while the two immediately felt a heavy chill tingling their spines from sensing such dark presences, that just appeared out of nowhere; Ariana and Tyler/ Wildcat froze in horror as they suddenly surprised the others by screaming at Thanos and Luka in worry. "Master Thanos! Luka! Don't! / GUYS! DON'T SHAKE THE CREEPY FUCKER'S HANDS!"

But even as Thanos and Luka manage to pull their hands away from almost grabbing the man's hands; the light blue-haired and dressed man swiftly extend his arms and grab hold of both Thanos and Luka's hands in a forced shake, while both hands suddenly conjure a flash of light blue fire, when the man gave a cruel grin before everyone reacts in surprise of seeing a heavy light blue glow of blazing fire surrounding around the fighters, with the other men hurriedly try to punch their fists against the flames only to be reflected as a barrier.

 _Yes... Are you ready!_

The man in blue removed their hands off the furious Thanos and a shocked Luka, although they found themselves bound in their chairs from shaking to avoid escaping while everyone witness multiple flashes of darkness appearing beside the Vanoss crew and show their appearances to be Ryuichi Asami, the Demon Council Leader, Exdeath, Kefka, Sephiroth, Arch Knight, Jecht and Moon Waters.

Alongside them…are three exact forms of Ariana, Takehito and Tyler/ Wildcat but bearing an evil smirk on their faces and black hair and clothing; to everyone's horror especially when the same voices from earlier began to sing. " _Are you ready?"_

 _Are you ready?_

The man in blue, definitely an enemy, starts to sing with a cruel grin while glancing at everyone present in his trap; mostly Thanos and Luka, who began to squirm against their bounded chairs.

 _Transformation Central!_

 _Random voices: Transformation Central!_

 _Reformation Central!_

The bokor sang in glee as he lifts both his arms towards his face for his left hand to forcefully pull out the bandages off his left eye, showing he is wearing a familiar black eye patch until his right hand moved the eye patch to his right blue eye…and reveal his left eye is a glowing yellow color, while his light blue hair and suit are changing color in a fast transition from blue into yellow: to expose himself as none other but Bill Cipher!

 _Random voices: Reformation central!_

 _Transmogrification Central!_

Bill Cipher sang as he watches the dark personas of Ariana, Takehito and Tyler/ Wildcat lifting both of their hands and point in front of the frightened Vanoss crew and Ariana, who kept her hands softly gripping at the scared boy behind her while Bill continued to sing.

 _Can you feel it?_

Bill's eye narrowed with merciless amusement as he watches their enemies began to glow a bright blue glow of flames immediately engulfing them from their feet and about to rise to their heads, to almost everyone's horror, while Bill ignores their fright to continue singing.

 _You're changing, you're changing,_

 _You're changing all right!_

 _I hope you're satisfied_

 _But if you ain't, don't blame me_

Bill lifts both his hands as he witnesses his own comrades, who are present in the barrier he created also begin to have a light blue flame reaching to them from their feet to their heads, but unlike their enemies; the warriors of discord are shown to be unfazed and collected.

 _You can blame my friends on the other side!_

Bill let out a cackle as he begins to dance with a maniacal laugh, while Kefka also laughed his cruel heart out, as soon as everyone watches their enemies are squirming inside the light blue flames enveloping them, with the same source–less voices deciding to finish his song with a few more verses.

 _You got what you wanted!_

 _But you lost what you had!_

With a loud bang filling the air; the barrier of blue blazes erupted a blinding flash in an instant until when the flames have been extinguished, what's left of the situation was not only the warriors of discord have immediately disappeared without a trace to show their existences; but Thanos, Luka, Ariana, and Vanoss and his friends are shown to be unconscious on the ground with the former two slumping on their chairs that are no longer binding them.

However, it seems that there was an eye witness of the entire scene when a high – pitched, squeaky voice of a child enquired in concern and sadness once the owner walked closer to Vanoss and his friends.

"Guys?"

* * *

 _[Ten minutes later…]_

"So Kefka and his representative recently planned this out. Not surprising for the choice of warriors he chooses to assist him." Kuja wondered as he and some of the warriors of discord are inside the kitchen to enjoy their own dinner and dessert, happening to watch a recent vision by a miniature version of the pedestal in the throne room placed on one of the two tables, of Bill's plan already putting in fruition of inserting himself, Kefka, Asami, Exdeath, the Demon Council Leader, Sephiroth, Arch Knight, Jecht, Moon, and three of the ten Satan Spawns, in the forms of the three Akuma Hosts accompanying the three warriors representing three of Cosmos's warriors, entering some of their enemies' minds.

"It won't be surprising if the Demon Council Leader is dead from failing his mission. If he doesn't, get Asami to tore and eat him in bits and made up an excuse to King Barrel and Darkiplier." Austin Trance thought aloud a possible plan after taking a fork of his lamb chop, while Madeline quietly sips her porcelain cup of tea beside his right.

Ignoring everyone while she is just silently taking a spoon of her cotton candy ice cream in a small bowl and watching the vision showing Thanos, Luka, Ariana, and the most popular Youtube group, besides Pewdiepie and his friends in a comatose state, with a new but odd creature walking towards the same alleyway to stand in front of Vanoss; Khalifa kept herself quiet while she mentally thought to herself with her blood-red eyes narrow with a furious glare, of something other than the soon - to - be pitiful deaths of the three annoying warriors of discord. ' _Bill…what the hell are you going to make Asami do?_ '

"Khalifa." A voice nearly startled Khalifa, although she successfully manages to keep her composure from blowing her cover, when the young demon summoner turns her head to face Ultimecia when she walked in the kitchen from the normal entrance instead of the back door.

Also ignoring herself from the other warriors right as a few of them are about to walk out of their chairs and start to clean up, Khalifa watch Ultimecia reaching to an empty chair beside the former's right, which is one of the two ends of the table, before the silver-haired time witch gave a soft glare at the _princess_ when she tranquility inquire with the girl, a faint yet stoic scowl shown in the older woman's face. "May I demand to know, if you have noticed something unusual about Mateus? After all, you ARE his representative."

Slowly turning her eyes away from the amber-colored eyes in front of her, Khalifa quietly ponder her mind as she does notice an unusual thing about the Emperor, although she did presume he might be acting off after watching him and Jecht from, what she thought was, their final conversation before he followed Moon and the others for Bill's plan this afternoon; to Khalifa, she assumed the two were having a serious conversation with Jecht giving a confident grin before walking off and not seeing the Emperor walk away without even noticing her spectating… ' _Better not be what I'm thinking…Although I don't mind drawing it dirty._ '

"I just noticed, but I think it's better if I don't ask him what it is and waste his time. I thought he would tell you everything since he's more like your boyfriend or something." Khalifa immediately respond while taking her last spoon of cotton candy ice cream to her mouth, before she slowly place her spoon back to the bowl the moment Ultimecia gave herself a quiet nod, only to respond with a small grin of the young girl's words while watching Khalifa gently lifting herself up and hold her bowl to proceed to the sink and wash the dirty pinkish – purple-stained ceramic. "Well don't be like Kefka when you assumed my cooperation with Mateus is just for romance. I'm only asking if you noticed his behavior recently or after he _let the fox go_."

"Oh." Khalifa muttered as she just recalled of that failed incident of recapturing Embryo and the fox accident, for her to reply the time witch without turning her head back to distract herself from washing all of the few dirty places and teacups in the sink by the others. "Oh yeah. I just remembered but forgot to ask because I did attack everyone by throwing random fruits at the others. Maybe something happened between him and that guy…"

Walking up the stairs to proceed towards the right hall, the Emperor kept himself silent as he continues to walk towards his chambers; his violet eyes are still narrowed but if one may look closely, the normal collected indignation he would show has been slowly dimming down to be replaced with something else… pain.

* * *

"Ariana – san…Ariana – san!?" Takehito kept shaking his fellow Akuma Hosts with his hands softly gripping her forearms in concern as he and the others have received words about Bill's trap from someone calling Embryo's Mana window, using Luka's phone, before he and some of the others have brought Thanos, Luka, Ariana, and Vanoss and his friends back to Hybrid Hell to find them comatose.

Inside the living room; the others watched in shock of their affected friends, while some watch Dipper reacting in shock and anger with Mabel and Soos sadly comfort the former for their friends. "Bill! He's behind this! No doubt about it!"

"Calm down Dipper. We will help get them back, and we shall stop Kefka and Bill once and for all." Terra lowered herself to kneel on the floor and place a hand on Dipper's cap, a faint, sad but also determined smile is shown in her beautiful face, to assure one of her two representatives, who first react in surprise for a few seconds of her words, before he slowly gives himself a smile to calm him down and agree with Terra.

"So you're the one who called us?" Lowering his head down, Iason enquired the one who called them of the situation, although everyone glance at the odd appearance of the person standing in front of Vanoss until he turns around to show his face.

The caller….is more like a small, almost like a baby gorilla with light brown fur with peach face, ears, hands, and feet, big black eyes, and dressed in a red jacket with a hoodie, a dark grey shirt underneath, and a pair of slightly black shorts.

Seeing everyone staring at him or it in confusion; the caller spoke aloud with a confident grin and a high – pitched squeaky voice of a child. "Yeah! I am Lui, a friend of Vanoss and part of the cool kids!"

"Oh, so you're the crazy gorilla that almost killed me once before your friends?" Dean/ Soraalam1 recalled with a surprised tone as he sat on a table with his friends while everyone watch Iason lifting his hands to hold them above the comatose group, with his gloved hands letting up a calm and soothing – like glow of lighter blue or white light while closing his eyes shut, for everyone to not make a sound and not to interrupt the Immortal even when the long – blonde haired and taller man in white robes calmly elucidated of the problem arising to Harmony's side. "Not only both Terra and the Pines' enemies, but also the Demon Council scum with his representative, a silver-haired swordsman and his representative, Tidus's father and Jen's brother, A Melusine, and three Satan Spawns of Ariana, Takehito, and Tyler."

"Sephiroth!" Cloud cursed to himself in anger from guessing 'the silver-haired swordsman', while Tidus's eyes widen in shock about hearing Jecht as well as Jen when he asked Iason in shock from hearing the mention of his brother. "Wait, Moon!?"

"But that's impossible! Bill can only enter someone's mind if he shakes someone's hand in a deal! How can he manage to get in the others at the same time!?" Dipper hurriedly demands in shock while Mabel quickly grabs her brother from walking closer to the blonde Immortal, who kept his eyes closed and his hands glowing above Thanos's head, although Iason kept his mind in place for him to answer the young brunette without blinking an eye open. "Because he has three Satan Spawns with him; A Satan Spawn is what we call a Purvana version of a pure demon. Not as humane as a Purvana pure demon like Airu and Embryo; but their mere presence can amplify their and other people's powers in a great advantage, which is why we can use them as power sources of complex creations, including Purvana itself. Unfortunately, the Satan Spawns your enemy has right now are from Akuma Hosts, so they help increase the mind demon's powers to bring the others in this state all at once."

"But is there a way to stop Bill, dude?" Soos asked with concern while Mabel removed her hands off Dipper for the young girl to take a step forward closer to Iason and ask her with a worried frown as well, like most of the others present in the room. "Yeah, can we just enter their minds and fight the others to get them out?"

"…I can send you and the others inside your friends' and Thanatos's minds, and you can fight your enemies to kick them out. I believe they will either die or just escape to be in somewhere else." Iason revealed a possible plan with his right eye slowly open to show his azure blue eye, with a calm yet menacing – like glare, but it could also mean he is telling the truth, as without thinking; Dipper and Mabel quickly grab their hands before the former declared with a confident grin on both their faces. "We're in!"

"I'll go with you. Kefka and Bill must be stopped!" Terra lifts herself to stand and professed with a calm and determined frown, a hand on her chest while Soos also voiced his decision to volunteer with a salute and a firm frown. "Count me in, dude!"

"Goes with me too!" Bartz hurriedly lift himself to stand, definitely wish to save Luka from their enemies for all the good times they spent during the War of Wars. Although, Bartz seems to notice something unusual when he glances at the room to react with a startled frown in confusion. ' _Huh? Where's Sosuke? Doesn't he also want to save Luka?_ '

"Same here." Cloud stoically said as he and Tidus also lift themselves off their chairs and volunteer themselves to join with the group of their friends to enter their unconscious fighters' minds and stop their enemies, with Jen silently glance at Iason in front of the human – formed mermaid with a nod to show he is also volunteering to stop his brother after Takehito raised one of his hands off Ariana's arm with a firm scowl for their enemies pulling out this trap. "Watashi Wa."

After a minute of silence with everyone else glancing at Iason of what he would say for seeing a big group of the warriors starting a mission to save their friends.

"…In that case, let me set up a Portal to send you people in their minds."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: An English voice / Views (This is supposed to be in the previous chapter but had to put it here due to how long the previous chapter was)**

 _[In one of the commodious room; that afternoon]_

Thanos Albion's voice: Aya?

Aya: [Turning around; a faint sign of confusion] Hai, Thanos – sama? (Yes, Master Thanos?) [Seeing Thanos, Luka, Embryo, Airu, and Karma walking in the room and towards the albino, Japanese – speaking soldier]

Thanos Albion: [Pointing a finger at Airu, stoic] I was told that Airu's good at knowing who would be good for giving you an English – speaking voice, so she wants to help you.

Aya: [First reacting with surprise before immediately leaning forward to bow; calm and grateful] Ah…Domo arigatogozaimasu, Airu – sama. [Ah…Thank you so much, Miss Airu.]

Airu Phenex: [Closing her eyes; smiling] Oh, there's no need to be formal… Now! [Opening her eyes to clasp her hands together and in front of her chest and glancing at the surprised Aya to stand straight; ecstatic] Let's see…. I don't think we can't use Christopher Corey Smith…

[Imagine Chris/ Steve (in a different bedroom), Emperor Mateus (in his own bedroom at Haunted Witch Manor), and Riser (in the TV room for TR Encyclopedia) immediately let out a soft sneeze; to their confusion]

Airu Phenex: …or Chris Patton. I also think Kyle Hebert, J Michael Tatum and D. C Douglas are out of the question. [Kyle Hebert, J Michael Tatum and DC Douglas are popular English voice actors, known to be the voices behind Sosuke (Aizen) of Bleach, Kamina from Gurren Lagann (Kyle Hebert),

Sebastian Michaelis of Kuroshitsuji (The author's headcanon choice for Thanos Albion), Stephen A Starphase (The character behind Curt Cameron for ROTD) (J Michael Tatum),

Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil series and Kira Yoshikage of JoJo (D. C Douglas)]

[Imagine Shiro Albion and Adrien Cyan walking past the group in the background with a happy smile in the two of them, but not before the two stop for Shiro to turn his head to his right and stare at the (screen/ page) to give a short but happy wave of his right sleeved hand, before the two walk away.] [Note: Chris Patton is both Embryo and Shiro (who is parodying the main villain of Hamatora, Moral)'s English voice actor. This was slightly mentioned in the omake of Chapter/ Part 24.]

Karma Mink: [Giving Airu a confused scowl] Why do you want a golfer's voice? [Note: There is also a golfer named Chris Patton]

Embryo: [Turning his head to glare at Karma; surprised and angry] Airu's talking about me!

Luka Klauser: [Turning his head to his left and notice Kia Albion walking in the room] Hey Kia! Would you mind help us a bit?

Kia Albion: [Walking towards the others] Yeah? Is it about Aya speaking English? Please don't use Todd Haberkorn, cause it seems too much man. [Note: Todd Haberkorn, another extremely popular English voice actor, became the voice actor of Iason Mink (for Ai No Kusabi dub) and the character Edgar Allen Poe of Bungou Stray Dogs (the character behind Adrien Cyan for ROTD)]

Embryo: [Walking towards Kia, a calm frown] Oh Kia, before you help with Aya; can I ask you something? …. [Suddenly closing his eyes with a passive smile; to the other's surprise] Can I see the statistics for _one little one-shot_?

Luka Klauser: [Confused] Em? [Everyone watched Embryo opening up a Mana Window with Kia typing to enter what appears to be the Internet and entering a website called Fanfiction. Net. [ _Almost a minute later…_ ]

Kia Albion: [Surprised and amazed] Oh wow! The views are two numbers higher than I thought! Thank you for following and favorite this, although I really need a better cover picture… [Feeling a finger touching her head…Kia is suddenly running around the room on fire; horror and pain] AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luka Klauser, Airu Phenex, and Karma Mink: [Staring at a peeved yet grinning Embryo; shock] EM/ EMBRYO!?

Embryo: [Watching the screaming Kia; grinning crazily in the outside, furious in the inside] And the story states you wanted to do _more_? [Receiving a hard punch from the head by Thanos; shock] * Painful gasp *

Thanos Albion: [Grabbing Embryo by a hand gripping the blonde's hair; exasperation] What the fuck are you doing, brat!?

?: [Disturbed] Hey Neo, have you seen Jamie? [Aya's attention immediately shifted, from the surprising burning Kia, to turn his head to his left and notice Shade and Neo walking past the group.

Kia Albion: [After extinguish the fire to be unscathed, in a middle of trying to choke Embryo with two glowing silver chains wrapping around the blonde's neck and stomach; furious] I don't know if you want to discontinue this story…right as I'm in a middle of deciding if I could make a bonus chapter!

Thanos Albion: [Feeling a tap on his shoulder before turning around to see Aya holding his necklace to show Thanos a new written tag next to his Japanese tag] Oh. You got Shade to give you his voice? That's good to know. I wonder who the hell is this guy… [The new tag reads:

 _English (Shade Hearts; Vic Mignogna)]_

 _[Meanwhile, in an Akuma Host's subconscious plane inside an Akuma Host's mind]_

Kokkuri: [Squirming as multiple glowing silver chains are coiling around its neck and stomach from Kia doing the same to Embryo; glaring at Gintoki in front of it in vexation] **S – SISTER! WHAT IS YOUR HOST DOING TO EM!?**

Gintoki: [Glaring at the nine-tailed red fox; calm but irritated] **You want to know, brother? It's simple…**

Kia Albion and Gintoki: [In sync; confidence and anger] Don't mess with an author! **/ Don't mess with an author!**

Kokkuri: [Enragement] **SO YOU'RE LETTING YOUR HOST KILL EM FOR THAT!?**


	37. Part 33 - The Vanoss Crew

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Note: This chapter starts a sort of arc I just thought of the name when making the previous chapter: Dream Arc.**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 33: The Vanoss Crew**

"I should mention this before sending you all in their minds; because the Satan Spawn of one of the Akuma Hosts, that can manipulate dreams, is with those scum to create complex illusions of worlds or replaying memories of the affected victims, you may find yourself in either a fake world or a person's past. Those that enter the past, however, will not interact with the people involved, but only witness and be aware as you fight with your enemies. So once you all are out of their minds, Thanatos and your friends will not remember you as the person inside their memories." Iason explained as he slowly turns his head to glance at Bartz, Terra, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Takehito, Cloud, Lui, Tidus, Jen after everyone watch, in concern for their allies' welfare, the taller blonde Immortal raising his right arm off his left with both hands still emitting a glow of light blue light, his left is still hanging above their comatose allies.

Giving a silent nod with a firm frown to show their determination; everyone witness the group that will save Thanatos, Luka, Ariana, Vanoss and his friends suddenly bearing a violent flash of golden white light that lighten up from under their feet, bringing astonishment to almost everyone present in the room when the light began to climb from their feet to their bodies in such a fast speed.

Once reaching to their heads, the light immediately releases a brighter flicker of the golden yellow glow, bright enough for everyone to quickly shield their eyes with their arms and close them shut to avoid getting blind until they can 'see' that the white color in their closed eyelids quickly dimmed down in a second.

Lowering their arms; everyone can see that the ten warriors, one Akuma Host included, have disappeared from their sights due to the flash show, with Iason slowly lowering his hands down once the light in his hands has also dimmed down to fade into nothing. Glancing at their comatose friends on the couches or on the floor, the Warrior of Light gave a soft frown with his eyes again close shut for him to think while leaving his allies speaking about the situation. ' _Everyone…please be safe._ '

* * *

Smelling the faint sweet smell of the grass through his nose; Cloud slowly open his blue eyes open to first raise an eyebrow in confusion of where is the illusion of the world he is in, until the sight before him left him blinking in a tint of surprise and look around to inspect his location; he is standing in the middle of a dirt path through a forest with healthy green leaves hanging on the trees, and Cloud can see a sort of castle a few kilometers in front and away from him, with yellow walls, white linings and pillars, and multiple large windows on the walls.

Once lowering his head down when he felt a small presence below him; Cloud again blink his eyes in confusion of seeing Lui standing and staring in front of him with a silent frown, for only a few seconds before the humanoid 'baby' gorilla exclaim the SOLDIER, with the former's high – pitched voice nearly gave a cringe in the blonde swordsman's ears. "Hey Cloud, do you think Vanoss and the others are going to okay?"

"…Don't worry; knowing how crazy they are, Evan knows how to keep them going ... even if they destroy everything than Sephiroth." Cloud informed the 'baby gorilla' with a firm nod although the two manage to hear a sort of voice growing from softer to louder, as if someone is walking to them from behind, which urge Cloud to slowly turn his body around for the two to see a faint figure walking towards the same dirt path as the two. But upon closer inspection as soon as the figure is walking towards the two, Cloud muttered softly in surprise, confusion but also relief as soon as the figure is shown to be very familiar, although he is riding on top of a normal, brown horse with black hair on it's mane and tail. "Brian?"

"Top of te mornin' to ya, Cloud! Lui!" Brian/ Terroriser greeted Cloud and Lui with a grin while his horse let out a soft neigh with a shake of its head for Cloud to enquire the 'Terminator', after lowering himself to gently hold Lui in his hands before lifting himself to stand and gave the humanoid monkey to the latter's friend. "Brian, have you seen Evan and the others? Are they alright?"

"Oh, we're alright! But you should see them ya' self, we got a problem!" Brian nodded in response with a serious frown and his arms wrapping around the baby gorilla as he gave a soft kick on the horse's legs for the creature to gently walk a few steps forward and almost past Cloud, for Brian to lift his right arm off Lui and swiftly grab the swordsman's arm, urging the blonde man to hurriedly leap himself and climb on the horse before sitting himself behind Brian, once the latter removes his arm off Cloud's and quickly twists his body to face forward and yell out a proud tone with his grin to his horse. "Giddy up, girl!"

With a loud neigh while Cloud hastily wraps his arms around Brian, the moment the horse lift itself to stand on its hind legs, while neighing as it turned his body around to the other direction; Brian's horse quickly lower itself back on the ground and immediately charge it's body forward with a leap to sprint through the forest and on it's way away from the castle and through the town, with Lui letting out an ecstatic cheer during the fast run.

Hopefully, it would be sooner or later for Cloud until he might have the chance to even fight and defeat Sephiroth once and for all…and possibly Elias just for the fact his almost exact appearance might remind Cloud of his arch enemy.

* * *

 _[Earlier]_

 _Inside the castle with their bodies lying on the large square – shaped dirt ground; Vanoss and his friends let out a moan when they slowly open their eyes in a nearly blurred daze of the earlier trap between Bill Cipher and some of his allies, but not the same group that attacked Tyler and the other Akuma Hosts._

 _Sluggishly placing their hands on the ground to gradually raise themselves up to stand on their hands and knees with some shakes, Evan/ Vanoss was the first of the group to notice that Connor, Scott/ 407, Craig/ Mini Ladd, and Tyler/ Wildcat are nowhere with the group, although Vanoss could have sworn he heard the child voice of their other friend Lui, who they haven't seen since their fight when Lui was forced to become an assist of discord, as the last thing he heard before he and his friends fell unconscious…_

" _Welcome, Vanoss and friends." A voice, a definitely familiar deep baritone, greeted with a calm tone as Vanoss reacted by swiftly lifting his head to glance at the owner standing on top of the platform in front of the men, who also glare at the person greeting them in confusion until Vanoss revealed the man in front of them with a surprised but firm or angry frown, could not believe the man standing in front of them until he saw him. "Arch Knight!"_

" _At ease, Vanoss. I thought you are all informed I am not an enemy here, in the war..." Arch Knight, softly narrowing his brown eyes underneath his helmet, said with a wave of his left arm and hand as he watch the Youtubers lifting themselves to stand on their feet, seeing Vanoss's face slightly lighten up his face to bear a faint confused expression of what the, presumably, warrior of discord is talking about although Marcel/ Basically point a finger at the armored giant man for a furious note of the latter's exclamation. "But you were one of the people that almost killed Tyler at San Francisco!"_

" _I was forced to fight your friends, along with some of the other warriors of Shinryu. Surely you all can see by now; that many of us do not want to ally with a creature of mass destruction such as that dragon! Like that Immortal Ash Albion and his niece Shinsuke Khalifa, as well as your friends who betrayed Shinryu to ally with you all for redemption; I secretly join as a warrior to betray and defeat their army to save our world!" Arch Knight explained with both hands hanging on the hilt of his giant orange – hilted sword he was holding in his right arm this whole time in front of the knight, bringing Vanoss's eyes to widen in astonishment but also ecstatic, that his hero that he almost felt as if Vanoss is betrayed is indeed NOT a warrior of Shinryu._

" _Then, if you join us like Golbez; you can help us defeat Shinryu?" Delirious asked with a tint of both amazement and interest in his masked face after taking a step forward, for everyone to see Arch Knight's half-lidded eyes glimmering a faint light from the sunlight before he responds with words to get everyone reacting with surprise. "Indeed I will, but first; you need to save your other friends from the likes of that Melusine, Asami. He has captured your other friends at a tower outside of this kingdom, and I have seen him kill multiple with such violent methods as both a human and a monster. So if you don't get out there; your friends will be dead!"_

" _Oh no!" Smii7y, Brook/ Moo and Ohm gasped in horror of the information on top of three of their friends' heads while Daithi also reacts in dread when he placed both hands on his cheeks and yelled out his fear for the thought of losing his friends by Asami, still remembering their fight. "Oh no! Tyler, Craig, Scotty, Panda, and little Connor too!"_

" _We've gotta save them!" Vanoss quickly turn his body to face his friends and declare with confidence, without seeing Arch Knight watching them nodding to themselves with a firm frown as well, for their friends before they immediately, and without stopping to think, turn their bodies and ran towards the open entrance of the castle, but not before Vanoss hastily gave a goodbye to his hero with enthusiasm for the revelation. "Thanks, Arch Knight!"_

* * *

 _[Present time]_

"So while you guys ran off after knowing Arch Knight is not your enemy; you were left behind and got yourself a horse?" Cloud enquired with a stoic, confused scowl after listening to Brian/ Terroriser's explanation as the three continue to ride the 'Terminator's' horse out of the kingdom to hurry their way from a forest into an area; where they see an ocean or a rapid river to a waterfall above them and a desert route that took the horse to gallop up to the path in fast speed and find it's way to a long and big, wooden bridge where it leads to a large and high, but also ancient – like brownish – orange tower.

Standing in front of the bridge the horse immediately stopped its tracks is Daithi, while his other friends are shown to be pulling the handle of the wooden door in attempt to pull open the door, although everyone greeted the three 'newcomers' with some happiness and relief as Cloud, Brian/ Terroriser, and Lui quickly climb off the horse, with the baby gorilla still hanging on his friend's arms, before the two men ran towards the entrance. To Cloud's confusion, the men actually do not mind that their friend who they once fought has turned into a baby gorilla. "Cloud! Brian! Lui!"

"Hey, Nogla! This door won't budge!" Vanoss grunted in a huff as Cloud and Brian watch the others continue to pull the door multiple times but still no avail to make it open until they removed their hands off the door to turn their heads and watch as Daithi prepared for a run as soon as he declared with a grin. "Let me give it a go!"

With that; the men watch the, sorry to say, slightly dumb Youtuber immediately darted through the bridge and ran towards the tower, his legs are a high speed blur of movement with a trail of smokes as he runs towards the bridge.

"As soon as he's halfway the bridge…" Everyone turns their heads to face Smii7y when he thought aloud with a serious frown right as he finishes his sentence in a form of prediction, "…He didn't completely open the door."

Right as he said it, everyone notices the door actually moved back and open completely on its own, to indicate Smii7y's predictions are true like the previous predictions before this, but before anyone could call out to Daithi to stop him from running; Nogla had already zoomed past their friends for them to almost fall and blown them away from the fast speed even as the Irish Youtuber has sprinted up to the tile stairs and up to the tower.

...

"Let us go! You fucking bastards!" Scott/ 407 yelled in anger as he is being held on Asami's right shoulder by the human – formed Melusine, with his left shoulder also taken by holding a squirming Tyler with such strength, while Craig/ Mini Ladd is being forced to walk up the stairs by a familiar long – haired ally of Asami, Fei Long, in gunpoint and Connor is being held in the arms of an unfamiliar young human man with dirty blonde hair but still an ally of Asami, fear showing in the young boy's face while the other three men bear anger for being held captive by their enemies.

Suddenly, a blurred sight of a familiar man running up the stairs and past the men in rocket speed brought the three assists of Shinryu to cease their tracks.

...

Unknowingly inside the tower and past the warriors of Shinryu and his friends; Daithi continues to run up the stairs even as he immediately crash through a glass window, without any injuries from smashing through the window, before Nogla realized he is actually falling out of the tower and about to fall straight to the ground in such a high speed; sending him screaming in horror, while his arms and legs flail around yet his body fell towards a tree hanging on a cliff, which manages to stop Nogla from falling to his death…until the tree catapulted the man back in the air to send him blown back to the air and screaming again.

"What is he doing!?" Anthony/ Panda asked in shock as Vanoss, his friends, and Cloud watch in shock and confusion of their friend flying over the tower from the other side, only to fall and hit himself at the back of Brian's horse in front of the bridge, earning a startled and painful neigh from the horse while Nogla's almost unconscious body fell on the bridge. But in an instant, the irritated horse quickly kicks its hind legs to send Nogla again flying to the air and over the tower in such fast speed, earning everyone to shout his name in bewilderment, as even Cloud is feeling pity for the poor Youtuber. "NOGLA!?"

Flying straight to a windmill far from the tower, the impact brought Nogla to send the windmill spinning as faster than it was for only for a few seconds, before Nogla was again soaring out of the windmill and heading straight to the tower by the same window he smashed, resulting with Asami, Fei Long, their unnamed ally, Scotty/ 407, Craig/ Mini, Tyler/ Wildcat, and Connor again stopping their tracks of going up the tower to witness Daithi grunting as his body bounce down the spiral steps.

In another few minutes, Vanoss and his friends witness Nogla emerged himself from the opened window, slightly stunned as he was lifted off the ground by Vanoss and Delirious for Marcel/ Basically to ask the Irish man in shock and concern. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Uh…the door's open." Nogla muttered with a dazed smile as he did not notice everyone staring at him with astonishment, while Cloud closes his blue eyes with a small sigh of the sudden fright, not part of the thought Vanoss and his friends are thinking right now as they watch Nogla slowly regaining his conscious from his antic. ' _Nogla, you fucking retard._ '

* * *

"Asami, what should we do about those Youtubers?" After roughly tossing Craig/ Mini Ladd, Scott/ 407, Tyler/ Wildcat, and Connor inside a golden bird cage big enough to hold them; Fei Long enquired his summoner with a stern frown as his other human – formed demon summon Takaba Akihito glance at Asami with a faint surprise when the human – formed Melusine respond with a stern scowl as well. "We're eighty – seven floors up, it will be hours before they show up!"

However, the sounds of men panting and feet running up the stairs below him nearly startled the stoic man into surprise as he and the other two summons notice that Cloud, Vanoss, Delirious, and Nogla are already behind them, although the latter three are kneeling on the steps to pant and catch their breaths from all of that running, with Cloud being the only one still unfazed when he demands the three assists of Shinryu, due to being an experienced fighter as well as a superhuman SOLDIER. "Hold it right there!"

"Fei Long, Akihito; let's have some fun killing them!" Asami pondered with a sneer as ignoring the captive four boys watching them with concern and a touch of fear; Cloud, Vanoss, Delirious and Nogla, with their weapons ready, immediately ran up towards Asami, Fei Long and the other boy the former called Akihito, who also ran down to the four, before all seven men start to fight themselves with Evan/ Vanoss battling against Asami, who already pull out two pistols from his pockets, and Nogla and Cloud fighting against Fei Long, who sends swift kicks at the two with both legs, one at the time, in a form of martial arts.

"Stop!" Craig, Scott, Tyler, and Connor heard Delirious shouting for the four to witness Delirious is not fighting Akihito, but only holding his knife with his hand when the masked Youtube demand the human – formed summon with a furious scowl under his mask and his eyes narrowing. "Let our friends go!"

First staring at the 'opponent' with a surprised frown, Akihito quickly respond with a confident grin when he suddenly summon a long and black demon tail out of his backside, before it instantly flick itself on Delirious's knife before he could react in surprise, bringing Delirious to first stare his knife, the blade is now split in half, before facing the revealed demon in horror while the latter taunted the former with a confident smirk. "You feel lucky, _Jason_?"

On cue; Akihito react in shock of seeing Delirious letting out a loud, high – pitched scream and start leaping off the stairs to reach towards the captives' cage and hang himself on top to cower, nearly dropping the cage off the pole that was holding, when Delirious starts rocking the cage in a violent movement to send Connor, Mini, and Scott letting out a scream while Tyler yelled out the man in blue hoodie in shock and anger, leaving Akihito who was immediately started a new fight with Cloud after he sprint towards the demon from witnessing Delirious's fright. "DELIRIOUS!"

Not seeing Delirious running off and Cloud leaping over his opponent to fight against the demon – tailed Akihito; Nogla continues to whack his sniper riffle at Fei Long, who kept counterattacking the riffle with his legs kicking the weapon away from the waist – length black – haired man.

Abruptly, Fei Long managed to get Nogla's attention to cease their fight when the former enquire the confused Irish man with a soft frown, after Fei Long quickly hid his hands behind his back and pull out a sort of large and multi-colored box with a crank at the left side of the box, a Jack – in – the box. "Wait! I was told you like this sort of thing!"

Despite having a question to ask about the Jack – in – the – box; the sight of Fei Long slowly turning the crank around with his left hand to let out a soft and melodious tone of Pop Goes the Weasel, seemingly brought Nogla to stop and glance at the box with a smile, clearly interested but distracted of what is going to pop out of that box…. until the front side of the box that Nogla is staring instantly open to shoot a sudden cream pie in the face and cover the startled Irish man's face with heavy cream, and send him sputtering while wobbling his way down the stairs.

"Let me go!" Evan grunted as Asami managed to lift his right leg to place the sole of his shoe against Evan/ Vanoss's forehead to stop him from pursuing forward, a bored sneer was shown in the human – formed Melusine's face, until he quickly remove his leg off Vanoss's head the moment Nogla bump himself behind Vanoss's back and made him accidentally drop his merchandise sniper riffle down at the tower and spiral out of sight; bringing a shocked Vanoss and Nogla, who managed to wipe the cream out of his face, to see Asami, Fei Long, and Akihito in front of the two, while Cloud and Delirious kept thrashing their blades at the cage holding their friends captive to show a Demon Bound has been placed on the head of the cage to render their blows and attempts of releasing the four useless.

"It's all over, for you and your friends." Asami voiced out with a scowl as the three enemies walk forward to send Vanoss and Nogla walking backwards towards the top of the tower, which is an empty chamber with one of the two glass windows opposing each other is shattered to bear a large hole taking shape of Nogla from his earlier trick, that exact window seem to catch Nogla's attention as ignore the three, with one or two of them being dangerous of the three, enemies about to restart their battle; Nogla let his mind pondering and gearing up a possible plan from staring at the window he broke…until Vanoss notice Nogla bear an amazed grin for the former to ask him in confusion. "What're you plannin', Nogla?"

"I've got 'n idea, ya with me?" Nogla whispered as responding with a silent but puzzled nod of what is this idea of his, Evan react in shock when Nogla grab his friend in his arms before running clear through Asami, Fei Long, and Akihito, knocking them in the air and falling on themselves like bowling pins, before Nogla again jumped through the same broken window and send the two screaming Youtubers falling off the tower in rocket speed, witnessed by their other friends outside their tower for Brook to yell in horror. "Again, Nogla!?"

First falling to the same tree that saved their fall but catapulted them back to the air; Nogla gave another scream when their friends watch them flying back to Brian's horse, who has not moved an inch to eat some of the grass, before hitting the same back to receive another painful neigh from the distressed horse but it instantly repeat the same action and kick the two back to the air in rocket speed, for everyone to watch Vanoss and Nogla flying to the exact windmill, spinning faster and faster like earlier, until the two are sent flying back to the exact window.

But in addition; Nogla and Vanoss's flight back to the tower create an impact when they unknowingly knock Asami, Fei Long, and Akihito to sent them flying to the other window and gave out a scream when they fell towards the river and their bodies dunked in the water with a few, loud splashes.

As for Nogla and Vanoss; the two kept bumping their bodies down the steps during their fall, even bumping to Delirious, Cloud, and the cage for Vanoss, Delirious, Nogla, Tyler, Craig, Scott, Connor, and Cloud to let out a spin with a gasp, before the cage immediately open the door by itself, for all eight to bounce their bodies down the spiral steps with grunts and groans from each bounce down to the ground floor of the tower, even Tyler's seven – tailed gorilla – pink hybrid Akuma is grunting inside its host's mind during the bouncy tumble down.

Hearing their grunts from outside the entrance; Marcel/ Basically, Brian/ Terroriser, Lui, Smii7y, Ohm, Brook/ Moo, and Anthony/ BigJigglyPanda, took a step back when Vanoss, Delirious, Nogla, Tyler, Craig, Scott, Connor, and Cloud finally emerged themselves out of the tower entrance but falling on top of each other with another groan escaped from their mouths, while the others hurriedly lift the eight men and boy up to their feet, with Smii7y glaring at Nogla to get their attentions when the paper bag enquire their friend with a frustrated scowl for the latter repeating the dangerous stunt. "Are you fucking kidding me, Nogla!?"

But before anyone could say anything, even Nogla wanted to comment of his ridiculous but effective plan; the heavy sounds of flapping and Connor letting out a terrified yell of "Guys, look!" brought everyone to glance at where the young boy is staring, before all but Connor and Cloud, let out a scream of seeing a familiar, half-naked form of Ryuichi Asami levitating at the air, a mile away from the Vanoss crew and Cloud, with his dragon wings flapping and his long lamia tail hanging down.

Fei Long and Akihito are nowhere in sight when Asami growl at the warriors of Harmony below him. "For a dumb group of fighters, I don't mind killing you all, after you fight Arch Knight and Sephiroth!"

"Sephiroth!" Cloud whispered to himself with a stern growl, although he turns his head to watch Vanoss taking a step forward to proclaim the Melusine with a sneer for his sentence. "No way! Arch Knight is helping us fight you bastards down to the ground!"

However, the men notice Asami gave himself a scoff for the Melusine to slowly turn his body around on air with his wings continue to wave up and down on air as if he prepared to leave, but not before Asami professed one last information to the enemies. "Do you really believe that, when he was the one who fought the primate at the human world and sent your friend with Sephiroth to kill you all?"

"What?" The rage in Vanoss's face dropped down to show a confused but surprised reaction as he and everyone watch Asami lean his body forward before the Melusine instantly dash forward and flew away from the tower and the men, barely a minute and he is already out of sight.

Cloud turns his head to face his representative, who let himself stare at nothing with horror of the revelation while everyone listens to Tyler scolding the Canadian Youtuber with a furious expression for what just happened. "Evan; it was so obvious that Arch Knight fucker is an enemy! Why do you think he would help us if he's reeking of those bad stuff inside him! I know that; because Piggy Kong and I can smell and sense everyone if they're good or bad!"

"…Evan." Talking a few steps closer to his representative; Cloud softly called out Vanoss's name for everyone to take a step back while Vanoss softly glance at the blonde swordsman with surprise and sadness of the true betrayal of his hero, feeling a hand on his shoulder the moment Cloud gave a soft frown and clarify the human Youtuber of this new information, possibly a sign of sympathy from Cloud to Evan/ Vanoss. "I can understand you're shocked to find out Arch Knight is an enemy, after you admire him so much. Believe me, I used to admire Sephiroth when I was in SOLDIER... but after what he did; I have no choice but to stop him before he could threaten and kill innocent people of our world."

"But if you want to save your friends and other people from Arch Knight; I would advise you to stop him with your friends, and I will help you as not only a representative, but as a friend." Once Cloud finished explaining to him with a soft nod after concluding; Evan first lower his head down with a sad scowl for only a few moments before everyone watch him raise his head to bear a sad but also determined smile for the nice words he received from the stoic and popular swordsman, before Cloud remove his hand off Evan's shoulder to watch Evan/ Vanoss slowly turning his body to glance at his friends, who also bear a confused reaction of what their friend was thinking, until Evan lift his arm with his merchandise sniper riffle hanging on his hand to declare aloud like a proud leader. "Guys, we got a bad guy to fight!"

"HELL YEAH!" Seeing Evan's friends respond with an immediate brave grin, Cloud slowly blinks his glowing blue eyes again in silent for a second before opening them to narrow at the one thing he is thinking right now. 'Sephiroth.'

* * *

 _[Hours later…]_

After running back to the castle Vanoss and his friends woke up this morning; everyone is shown to be ready to fight with their enemies, with Evan showing to be more composed and collected to fight Arch Knight now that he knows the true purpose of the warrior of Shinryu.

Once the fifteen men and boy walked towards the empty field of the castle grounds from the entrance, Cloud is the first of the group to feel a sort of familiar but heavy dark sensation before everyone notices a black angel feather slowly descend itself from the air and land on the ground, a mile in front of the men…just as a pair of black boots also land itself in front of the feather, with the owner of said boots giving out a greeting with an ice-cold and grim tone, enough to send some shivering in people's spines but Cloud's as he knows too well who's voice is this. "Cloud."

Once Cloud raises his head to glance at his arch-enemy who is smirking towards everyone, all but Sephiroth witness another familiar figure walking towards his representative in silver and black, holding his massive sword in his right hand while Evan/ Vanoss narrowed his eyes with a scowl after Arch Knight have stood beside Sephiroth's right for the revealed traitorous hero to notify their enemies while glaring at Vanoss, judging by seeing the latter's expression; he knows of his betrayal. "Hmph! So you know I was lying about wanting to help you. I didn't think anyone would believe me as some type of hero! Too bad you did! For that; I'm going to kill you!"

"Not if we have anything we can to stop you!" Vanoss stated with confidence as he and his friends have pulled out their weapons to hold them in their hands, while Cloud lifts his arms for a large flash of light to manifest on his palms and conjure his Buster Sword to hold the large sword by the hilt.

Preparing to fight not only Evan's _hero_ but also Cloud's enemy who is also a very popular character; Tyler gently grip Connor's hand from behind the taller man as unknown to all except possibly Tyler, Connor's body was emitting a bright light pink light with a translucent glow of energy engulfing the young boy for only a moment until Tyler did not turn around to feel Connor's hand in Tyler's is gone, while he listened to his Piggy Kong's voice telepathically informing its host before their fight. " **Don't worry Tyler, I'll make sure Connor and Lui are safe.** "

"Thanks, Piggy Kong! I hope this will be a fucking good fight!"

* * *

 **Fight: Cloud Strife (LV 17), Evan Fong/ Vanoss (LV 16) and friends (Different LVs; assists) vs Sephiroth & Arch Knight (LV 17) [1]**

 **Information: Team up with Vanoss's friends and defeat Arch Knight, with or without Cloud and Sephiroth! (Battle Music: Team 6 Rap by the Vanoss crew (I recommend the remix done by Moe Maid Café in Youtube/ or IcyDaRabbit in Itunes. I don't know if it is the same person or not))**

 _Arch Knight: (Levitating towards an inch off the ground and pulling out his sword as if he has a sheath in him; serious) I didn't think I would have to fight one of my fans._

 _Evan Fong/ Vanoss: (Lifting his hands with his merchandise sniper riffle – like gun; frustrated) I'm no longer a fan of you!_

Seeing Arch Knight and Sephiroth in their positions with their swords ready in hand; Cloud, Vanoss and his friends quickly ran towards their enemies, who also sprint to their opponents with Arch Knight flying in fast speed, although before he could ask himself why are Vanoss's friends suddenly leaping themselves out of his way; he was immediately hit by Vanoss shooting his merchandised clothing and hoodies at the armored knight, who react in surprise as despite they are normal pieces of clothing, each object shot to him actually hurt as if they are not made of fabrics but hard as boulders. (Arch Knight: 600 BRV to 412 BRV, Vanoss: 592 BRV to 780 BRV)

First counterattacking every strike provided by Sephiroth, Cloud managed to push his opponent away from him by charging forward to jab his enemy with the Buster Sword "There…" before swinging his sword up to knock Sephiroth off the ground and leapt towards him to again impale his sword through the silver – haired man to send him down to the ground with a groan. "Ha! Over here!" (Sephiroth: 675 BRV to 459 BRV, Cloud: 630 BRV to 846 BRV)

With a loud but confident high – pitched like scream; Anthony/ Panda shot out multiple arrows from his bow to send them soaring towards Arch Knight, even as he was about to fall on the ground, (Arch Knight: 412 BRV to 276 BRV, Anthony/ Bigjigglypanda: 354 BRV to 490 BRV) until a final arrow which let out a soft glow of mists, which is unique as the mists that is floating out of the arrow is white while the haze that is covering around the tip of the arrow is from grey to black, was thrown to flew through Arch Knight in high speed as send him flying straight to the platform after Anthony let out a proud shout. "This is my fucking game…this is miiiiiinnnneeee! Yeeeaaaah! (Arch Knight: 2387 HP to 1897 HP)

"Cut!" Letting his blade emitting a bright violet or white light, Sephiroth immediately send violent slashes at his enemy, although Cloud seem to see what will happen to roll his body away from Sephiroth but instead of stopping; Sephiroth received a new prey when he send his sword at the nearest person he could be at range, which is Marcel/ Basically when he is screaming in pain from being caught in the attack, until he was sent flying away from the swordsman. "Vanish!" (Marcel/ Basically: 2000 HP to 1531 HP)

Successfully twisting his body in a flip to regain his balance on air, Arch Knight lift his sword up in the air while Vanoss immediately notice a translucent orb of red energy manifesting and envelop Evan's body until he gave a flinch and groan when the orb disappears in a flash for Evan to receive an unexpected attack that sends him falling and landing his body on the ground in a thud. (Vanoss: 2300 HP to 2024 HP)

"Fucking loser!" Hearing Scott's voice shouting in fury from behind, Arch Knight was late to react when Tyler, with his borrowed power from his Akuma, threw their friend off the ground and send 407 flying to Arch Knight to first give a kick behind the armored back. (Arch Knight: BREAK! Vanoss from Scott: 780 BRV to 1123 BRV, Scott/ 407: 265 BRV to 694 BRV)

But the moment Scott felt his body was about to fall back to the ground, the brunette swiftly lift his hands up to aim his crowbar, for some reason Ohm the blue bunny was sitting on the man's weapon until the creature leapt off the crowbar to send itself flying towards Arch Knight from above before his body instantly fall on the man's armored body and send both it and the enemy falling down to the ground in fast speed, creating a shockwave to not only slam Arch Knight down with a gasp; but also getting Craig/ Mini Ladd, Delirious, Nogla, and Smii7y off the ground to be sent flying with screams filling the air. (Arch Knight: 2024 HP to 1732 HP – 198 HP Wall Rush = 1534 HP, Mini Ladd, Delirious, Nogla, and Smii7y: 2000 HP to 1708 HP)

Seeing Cloud dashing himself towards him on air, Sephiroth manage to use an attack to first Cloud's attack with an energy force field he summoned, before he gave a counterattack by lunging his sword at Cloud to send him stunned on air, (Cloud: 846 BRV to 729, Sephiroth: 675 BRV to 792 BRV) until Sephiroth swung his Masamune again to send Cloud flying away and land his body to the ground with a groan. (Cloud: 2289 HP to 1497 HP)

However, the moment Ohm quickly hopped off Arch Knight for the latter to hastily lift himself to stand on his feet; everyone may notice Arch Knight's body instantly lighten up a brighter but soft glow of golden yellow light with his left arm lifted to clench his fingers into his palm in a fist. (Arch Knight: 1534 HP to 1702 HP)

"Spectrum Ray!" Arch Knight shouted to himself as he again lift his sword in the air but when the Vanoss crew notice his sword was letting out the exact golden yellow light shining the blade, they also witness multiple flashes of heavy energy with different colors such as a yellow and orange flame, dark and sea blue, green lightning sparks and violet flame of energies manifesting and surrounding Brian until all four energies zoomed through the 'Terminator' to erupt a short explosion. (Arch Knight: 0 BRV to 600 BRV)

Sprinting towards the ground to flew past anyone in his path, Arch Knight again set his sights of Evan/ Vanoss, when the leader of his crew quickly lift his gun and block all of the fast swings from the giant, golden armored man with six angel wings, even as some of those sword slashes manage to push Evan further with his feet dragging a huge line on the dirt, until Arch Knight gave a heavy swing to the side for Evan/ Vanoss to be sent flying off the ground with his merch gun in hand…

"Behold! The Defender of Light!" Once he stood back on the ground next to his friends; Evan quickly lift his head in shock and anger as Arch Knight suddenly emit a brighter glow of golden yellow light with linings on his body, head, wings, and even his sword bears a glow around the blade (EX: The Defender of Light!) for Arch Knight to lift his sword at the air again and chant another spell that might attack one or some of his friends. "God's Will!" (EX Burst: God's Will)

"Redeem thy players!" Speaking to himself with a confident baritone, everyone witness as Arch Knight let his body glow as brighter and brighter but not engulfing his entire body to be blinding while at the same time, Arch Knight let his sword fly away from his grasp only to disappear and reappear in front of ALL of Vanoss and his friends in a flash of light and a second, but the sword became as gigantic but not as big as possibly even an Akuma, for Arch Knight to give himself a maniacal laugh when he did not watch his own sword swinging itself down to hit either of the crew and create a large crack on the ground (Vanoss: 1123 BRV to 950 BRV, Arch Knight: 600 BRV to 773 BRV) until a sudden jab of the sword brought everyone to flinch in pain and screaming when the entire place suddenly glow a brighter blinding light from the explosion that erupted from that attack.

Not only Vanoss and his friends, but Cloud and Sephiroth are also involved in the trap! (Vanoss: 2024 HP to 1251 HP, Vanoss's friends: clearly below 1000 HP, Cloud: 1497 HP to 724 HP, Sephiroth: 2359 HP to 1586 HP, Arch Knight: 1702 HP to 2300 HP)

However, … [Finisher: The Best Youtube Crew ever w/ Akuma] **[2]**

" **YOU FUCKING FAGGOT**!" No soon after Arch Knight's body have dismiss the godly light to perform such a drastic attack; the sound of Tyler's voice roaring in ferocity instantly brought Arch Knight to hurriedly turn around and witness the Akuma Host of the seven – tailed Akuma; Tyler/ Wildcat, with his appearance, drastically changed to show his pig costume but in addition of seven long tails, his Akuma mark showing in his neck, and his eyes are clearly pink with no iris, has already float in front of the startled _hero_ but without wasting any time, Tyler swiftly lift both his arms, which are both covered with harder dirt for the Akuma of Earth to form his arms into giant fist…

And whack Arch Knight from above to send him falling to the ground again (Arch Knight: BREAK! Vanoss's crew: 950 BRV to 1743 BRV) but unknown to the enemy; Vanoss, with his face, suddenly bears his famous owl mask, and his friends are lined up in a form of a horizontal line, with Vanoss standing beside their left for Mini to let out a mutter while everyone watch Arch Knight about to fall to the ground. "Ready guys? Ready…"

Once Arch Knight have fallen to the ground and his body let out a heavy thud, the moment Mini Ladd pulled out a sudden white crowbar that was thrown to him from out of nowhere… "Let's go, bitch!"

On cue: Vanoss, Daithi de Nogla, Brian/ Terroriser, and Marcel/ Basically starts shooting their merchandises and bullets at Arch Knight with Anthony/ Panda joining them to shoot more arrows at the armored – wearing man, to send him flinching while already on his feet on the ground by the impacts from his enemies, at the same time hearing Vanoss shouting his usual scream when he uses a merch gun for his foes. "DIEEEEEE! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" (Vanoss's crew: 1743 BRV to 2172 BRV)

However, the moment the mentioned five ceased their shooting; Delirious, Craig/ Mini Ladd, and Scott/ 407 have already ran up to the giant man clad in golden for the three to start whacking their crowbars and knives at the man with no hesitation (Vanoss's: 2172 BRV to 2386 BRV) until a sudden jump from Ohm the blue bunny, when he shouted out "Hop to it!" with Smii7y the paper milk bag riding on top of the bunny after cussing out "Bitch!" on top of Arch Knight's head seem to stop Delirious, Mini, and Scott for the three to jump back, in time for Tyler to kick himself down and dash his body to flew towards Arch Knight in rocket speed, continue to glow brighter pink with his Akuma's energy…

Leaving himself out of watching his enemy's defeat; Vanoss quickly turn himself to face nothing [the screen/ page] and gave himself a grin and a thumbs up to notify to himself [and the readers], without seeing Tyler/ Wildcat delivering a punch on Arch Knight to create a massive explosion at the background. "All of our merch link below!" [Note: His ending quote is from the line "Team 6's merch link below" in the third and final part of Vanoss's animated Team 6 video]

What everyone heard from the aftermath of the attack, was Arch Knight letting out a scream and groan in pain and dismay. "NO! Not my Kn – nngh!" *** Victory! ***

 _Evan Fong/ Vanoss: (Giving himself a sort of dance which involves flailing his fisted arms up and down while twirling his body around) Boo dupe boo dupe, Banana Bus! Boo dupe boo dupe, Banana Bus!_

* * *

With the exception of Cloud and Sephiroth; Vanoss, his friends and Arch Knight are kneeling on the ground while they are panting in pain, from those heavy attacks they have been giving out especially when everyone let Cloud and Sephiroth fought each other during their fight.

Knowing how to officially end their fight when seeing Arch Knight first lifting his head to glare at the large group of the victors in pain and aggression for his defeat, before the giant man sluggishly raise himself to stand next to Sephiroth; everyone immediately listen to Vanoss when he yelled to Arch Knight with a determined sneer in the man's face while aiming his merch riffle at Arch Knight. "And now to stop you here, once and for fucking all!"

Pulling the trigger down, Vanoss instantly shoot a flash blur of a black hoodie to send it soaring towards Arch Knight, but before he could even lift his hands to pull his sword off the ground; everyone witnesses the hoodie soaring below the level of Arch Knight's chest…and hit itself against Arch Knight's left knee before flopping on the ground, to everyone but Evan's confusion of the weak and pathetic attack, until they watch Arch Knight shouting in panic while taking a step back as if the hoodie did something unacceptable to Arch Knight. "NO! Not my knee – ?!"

However, Arch Knight instantly burst itself into a heavy explosion of violent flames and winds with a loud bang noise reaching to their ears, with Sephiroth shielding his face with his arms and Masamune, as well as concealing the startled expression from the enemies, who also lift their weapons to block themselves from the flames and winds of the unexpected explosion.

Hearing nothing but silence while they cannot sense of Arch Knight's presence, especially Sephiroth; the now fourteen quickly lower their arms and weapons off their face and witness the last place Arch Knight stood, is now a huge and black burnt mark on the ground from the explosion. Which only took a second for Sephiroth to realize what just happened for the silver-haired man to turn his head and glare at Cloud and Vanoss with a disappointed scowl and his cat-like eyes narrowed as if he is not impressed at all with his representative's death. "Really? A hit in the left knee to explode?"

"I…Even if we didn't fight what we could've expected; I will stop you, Sephiroth!" First giving himself a stutter for his representative's last-minute reveal of his enemy's weak spot and death, Cloud softly shook his head to forget of the blast before he declare with a sneer while lifting his Buster Sword up to alert the Vanoss crew, as if Cloud is prepared for another battle with Sephiroth, seemingly impressing the silver-haired swordsman when he leisurely lift his arms to hold his Masamune on his left shoulder with that cruel smirk and his glowing greenish-blue eyes lighting up a flash of light. But before either both Cloud and Sephiroth were about to start another battle… "I don't think so."

A sudden but excruciating pain shooting through his body immediately brought Sephiroth's eyes to open wide in pain, with Cloud, Vanoss and his friends also reacting in shock of what just happened, mostly Tyler/ Wildcat when he shouts to everyone in horror and anger. "WAIT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" although he listened to his Akuma when it also expressed its disbelief and vehemence of the sudden sight before them. " **Tyler…That's your Satan Spawn!** "

Standing behind Sephiroth and immediately ram his whole arm through the latter's stomach to release a lot of blood, while coating the arm with crimson liquid as well; the person behind the sudden assault revealed himself to Cloud and the Vanoss crew as Tyler, but bears black or dark hair and clothing, pale skin, and cruel expression when he glanced at the thirteen, fifteen if counting Connor and Lui inside Tyler's Akuma/ subconscious plane, with a grim smirk. "Bitch, never thought you'll see someone like me, even though you're human?"

"You! What have you done to him!?" Cloud demanded in surprise and anger as he watch Sephiroth's body shuddering while his surprised but furious and painful eyes stare at the arm impaling him coated with his own blood, but another excruciating and burning pain immediately enter his body and nerves for everyone to watch the silver-haired and proud swordsman letting out some grunts, the first time Cloud has ever seen and heard from the heartless monster he presumed to be, with his eyes closed shut for the sudden pain that is scorching him from the inside, while everyone listen to Tyler's Satan Spawn clarifying to them with a playful shrug and heartless smirk. "Like Embryo with that golden ass Emperor, I might as well be the second Satan Spawn to kill a Final Fantasy character from behind. But I believe we ALL should be leaving…"

On cue; everyone are forced to watch Tyler's body releasing heavy mists of black smoke before releasing it under his and Sephiroth's feet, in a form of a black pool of dark energy, at the same time; a sudden glow of glowing white light emerge itself on the ground under Cloud and the Vanoss crew's feet, earning some screams from the latter group while Cloud hastily lift his head from seeing the sudden appearance of the light underneath him to see the dark energy has envelop Tyler's Satan Spawn and slowly begin to engulf Sephiroth in it's trap, with the silver – haired man wearily lift his head with some shakes to also glare at Cloud but instead of anger, his eyes bear pain especially when the blonde man watch the silver – haired man in black lift his shaking right arm and open his right hand as if he wants to grab Cloud's…

"Sephiroth!" Cloud screamed while he kept squirming but unable to move forward from the light glowing around him and the Vanoss crew in a blinding light, although the last thing he heard inside the light was not Vanoss and his friends screaming in possible fear of what is going to happen with them, but he could have sworn he heard…

"… _Cloud!"_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: The Vanoss Crew**

Riser and Lucy's voices: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia! [Showing Riser, Lucy, and the Vanoss crew]

Lucy: [Glancing at the camera] Hi, today we'll talk with the famous Vanoss crew, including their adorable new, unofficial, member Connor, or known by the real-time Youtube as Con1234567890! Unfortunately, we couldn't get Arch Knight, Cloud and Sephiroth to be here so um… [The TV screen on the wall behind them shows Cloud and the Vanoss crew's fight with Arch Knight and Sephiroth]

Riser: [Turning his head to face the guests; a calm frown] Well since it is a big group, no surprise since they're popular, we'll decide to ask a few questions to make it shorter starting with…Tyler! [The TV shows Tyler suddenly covering himself with such pink energy, he instantly transformed from Wildcat into Piggy Kong] How do you feel about being an Akuma Host?

Tyler Wine/ Wildcat: [Holding Connor on his shoulders; a nervous smile] Oh man, well I find it cool, that I have powers like turning into a giant pink gorilla that can control earth!

Riser: [Nodding] Good. Now then…Connor! What do you think of Vanoss and his friends? Are they good and responsible for a little boy like you? [The TV again show the previous battle]

Connor: [An ecstatic grin] Yeah! They are so cool and fun! I hope I'll be as good of a fighter like them!

Vanoss and friends: [Happy] YEAH!

Lucy: [Closing her eyes, happy] Aww, how cute. Now… [Noticing Riser's hands are behind his back with a picture; confused] Uh Riser, what's that?

Riser: [Ignoring the Vanoss crew watching their battle at the TV to glance at Lucy, a faint smile] Oh this? This is a deleted shot of this chapter. [Lifting both hands with the picture to show Tyler's Satan Spawn behind Sephiroth but; the latter's black coat was removed to show his bare torso and the clear view of the enemy's arm impaling Sephiroth's stomach yet his wrists are being tied together by glowing pink chains]

Lucy: [Widening her eyes while her face became red; shock] Uh…

Riser: [Narrowing his eyes with a grin; seductively] Riser knows people are into kink but just to avoid being called hentai, it has to be omitted. [Glance at the camera] Also, Cloud and Sephiroth's interview will be in a later chapter, so don't worry!

* * *

 **Notes: For those who might not know the references; this chapter is inspired by the movie Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: the Three Musketeers.**

 **[1] Originally supposed to be two separated fights, I had to mix it to focus on Vanoss vs Arch Knight with Cloud and Sephiroth's battle will be further expanded in a later chapter.**

 **[2] Like Chapter/ Part 31; I honestly have no idea how to do Vanoss's EX Burst so just like Thanos; his EX Burst will be the Finisher.**


	38. Part 34 - Under the Sea

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Note: When I want to add some more elements of the movie but at the same time, want to avoid making it longer; I might as well, when I finish ROTD remake, make a spin-off Archive Of Our Own series about characters reenacting Disney movies.**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 34: Under the Sea**

' _Cold…. cold…. but…. I recognize the feel of this cold…it's warm…As if…I'm home._ '

"Jen!" Hearing Tidus calling out his name in surprise, while he was in the middle of sensing the tranquil and slight cold sensation all over his body with his eyes closed, for some reason he can feel not only his clothes are missing but his legs have been tied together with a familiar feeling of changing into something else; Jen quickly open his eyes with a gasp as the first thing he sees…

Is the translucent clear blue color of the sea and Tidus, still a human, floating in front of him while his arms and legs slightly flail around to keep himself balanced underwater, his blue sword Brotherhood softly gripped in his right hand, like Jen is holding his own large sword in his right hand.

Glancing around with astonishment of seeing and being in the ocean again; Jen silently ponder of the sight before him as he sees himself and Tidus in some type of large and spacious area underwater with a sort of chaise – like rock at the center of the seafloor, multiple large and open shells that can hold a person or two inside and close it shut, a few small volcanos of water around the walls of the sea valley, and unique sea creatures but crystallized with distorted colored skin, as if they are manikins, swimming around the sea with the only exception of two peculiar figures with one sitting on top of the large rock…

With dark velvet red hair flowing around behind her back, her tail is brighter bubblegum pink with a pair of translucent but glowing green fins, and her only attire is a brassiere made out of pale green seashells with a string wrapping it around her chest and back.

In front of her as possibly company is a familiar form of Chris/ Steve, still wearing his shirt but his legs have turned into a long, dark blue merman tail with a shark fin behind his tail.

"Ariana!" Jen recognized the mermaid with a relief smile while Tidus bear a startled frown of seeing Ariana, even though he would like to ask her why is she a mermaid, as she is actually human.

But before he could position himself to swim towards Ariana with his tail ready to swim through the water, he let out a gasp when he felt he was being pulled back by something grabbing one of the fins of his tail until he was forcefully dragged by Tidus swimming away from Ariana, with his left hand holding the fin once the mentioned 'mermaid' slowly turn her head over one of her shoulders with a confused frown along with her companion of hearing someone mentioning her name, only to see nothing but fishes swimming past them.

"Shh!" After finding a suitable place to hide, by almost closing the clam that hides the man and merman inside shut; Tidus quickly shush his puzzled representative with a soft frown while they kept themselves silent to watch over the mermaid – formed of Ariana, suspiciously showing her face to bear sadness while she stares at her tail slowly moving back and forth in front of her until the four, with Ariana and Chris not noticing Jen and Tidus hiding inside the giant clam a far mile behind her, immediately witness a sight of a small group of people leisurely swimming towards the mermaid, two are them are being forced to be held as hostages by the two familiar people behind them; earning Tidus and Jen to whisper to themselves in shock without even turning their heads to face each other, while they watch Chris/ Steve lifting his arms outstretched with a furious scowl at the visitors. "Dad! / Moon!"

"I don't know who or what you are…or why you look just like me but please; let Taylor and her friends go!" First speaking with a sad frown and soft shake of her head, Ariana raise her head to face the three newcomers with pity as the three warriors of Harmony are staring at, what she said earlier, an exact replica of Ariana but has black hair, pale skin, black eyes narrowed with her lips curling into a cruel smirk, and wearing a sort of black dress with a heart-shaped bust and six tentacles as her feet.

Behind her are Jecht who is holding a familiar man who is named Blast, with his arms bearing large red claws, wearing his black T-shirt and his legs are also have eight long, red carbs, although his new legs remind the two of Sosuke's Aranche Akuma, Reaper; with each of Jecht's hands gripping both of Blast's hands behind his backs while Moon is holding Taylor's hands behind her back as the two assists of the war are glaring at the dark form of Ariana with a sneer. Like Ariana, Taylor has turned into a mermaid with her coat removed to show her flowing curly – like blonde hair, wearing a blue bikini bra around her chest and her tail is a light, golden yellow color.

Unlike Jecht, who is still a human although his face bears a bored or displeased frown when he glanced at the Ariana dark double in front of her; Moon is also turned into a merman with his clothing removed and his tail is shown to be a glowing, pure white with a shark fin behind his tail, like Steve/ Chris's tail.

"Unlike us; these three are not real, but an illusion. What you and your other friends get when Bill and his allies decide to enter your minds with Takehito, Tyler and I as _energy sources_." The dark persona of Ariana spoke with a scoff and her tentacles unhurriedly move around in different directions on the ground as she explains, the mention of Bill Cipher's trap earn Ariana to first react in surprise before narrowing her eyes with a sad scowl as she is going to cry, noticed by the _illusion_ of Chris/ Steve when he slowly whirls his head over his left shoulder, before he immediately twists his head to glare at Ariana's Satan Spawn with a cruel sneer and let out a shout. "How dare you!"

In an instant; everyone watch as Chris/ Steve hurriedly dashed his body towards the Satan Spawn with a scream, bringing both Jecht and Moon to hastily push themselves back in surprise while they pull Taylor and Blast away to avoid the battle of Chris, with his arms already transformed into his steel blades after lunging at Satan Spawn! Ariana, who only swam back with her tentacles doing the work of throwing themselves at the merman, her cruel – expressional face is still relaxed as she watched the merman – formed cyborg swiftly swinging his bladed arms around and slice any of the tentacles that got close to him, only for the wiggly limbs to hastily grow themselves back to normal as if Chris never slice them off the in the first place.

But before Chris almost got himself close to the Satan Spawn even as he heard Ariana, Taylor, and Blast let out a shocked and concerned scream behind him, while he did not see the red-haired mermaid lifting herself off the rock…. "Please stop! / Chris!"

Four of the six tentacles immediately wrapped themselves around Chris/ Steve's stomach with the other two coiling around each of Chris's arms before he could jab one of his blades at Satan Spawn! Ariana's face, earning an outraged reaction from Chris while he can hear Taylor and Blast screaming his name (s) in horror…

Until the sight of the two tentacles forcefully pull both of Chris's arms off his body with an abrupt pull was enough to bring everyone, even Tidus, Jen, Jecht, and Moon, to react in such fright, while Chris did not have time to mentally prepared in shock when Ariana hastily turn his own bladed arms around with her tentacles and lunge both metallic limbs straight through Chris/ Steve's torso without hesitation, releasing Chris's blood from the large wounds from that attack.

"CHRIS! / STEVE!" Ariana, Taylor, and Blast screamed in horror while the panic-stricken Tidus and Jen hastily lift the 'head' of the clam up to push themselves out of their hiding spot, and hurriedly swam towards the scene when Ariana quickly swam towards an almost unconscious Chris, when he let out a scream from receiving a harsh stabbing from his own arms while he slowly swam back with his tail flapping slowly after Satan Spawn! Ariana has released all tentacles of the cyborg, before everyone notices both warriors of Harmony swimming towards them; to Jecht and Moon's surprise when they realize Tidus and Jen was inside that clam the whole time, while unknowingly loosen their grip on Taylor and Blast's arms, for the two to hastily dash towards Ariana and Chris. "Son!? / Jen!"

"How could you do that to our friend!?" Tidus demanded Satan Spawn! Ariana in anger, while both him and Jen have lifted their arms to hold their swords towards the dark persona, who could only glare at the two new appearances of the warriors of Harmony with a sneer even as she responds the furious fighter of Cosmos, without any pity for what she has done to Chris. "Just doing what Satan Spawns do…as the Purvana version of malevolent demons, instead of those humane pure demons like some of your friends!"

A sudden flash of yellow light and a large crack of a lightning bolt manifest and strike itself in the sea from behind the warriors and Satan Spawn, which brought their attention to react in surprise of the sudden lightning struck in the ocean while they heard a voice shouting to them from above, for everyone to lift their heads and stare at the person who summons that lightning bolt, with Satan Spawn! Ariana narrowing her eyes with her teeth showing in her sneer. "Yamero! (Stop this!)"

"Takehito!" Tidus, Jen, and Ariana revealed in surprise, relief, and shock to Ariana, as Moon hurriedly hid one of his arms behind his back before pulling out his whip from out of nowhere with a scowl of the new change in this situation, first bringing Jecht to stare at his representative in confusion of the sudden weapon from the young man, until Ariana is the first to notice Jen's brother starting to do something when he pulled out his whip, to her shock before she quickly removes her arms off Taylor's friend and hastily swam up to Takehito, with Tidus and Jen quickly follow her from below, for her hand to hurriedly grab her fellow host of the six – tailed giraffe Akuma, by his hand, before Jecht and Moon watch their _enemies_ swimming towards the _surface_ of the sea…

"Jecht." Once he slowly lowered his head to glance at what reaction the Satan Spawn is showing of seeing the four escaping from her trap, Moon called Jecht's name with a soft gasp in surprise and anger for the Blitzball King to also lower his head and witness the Satan Spawn they are temporarily allying with and see… is glaring at the four enemies above her with her smirking lips showing her slightly fanged teeth, and her eyes let out a flash of glowing bright red color, while everyone may notice her head is engulfing with the sudden flash of black mists to cover her head and growing its way down to her tentacles with a fast puff of black smoke, or ink enveloping her entire body.

Satan Spawn! Ariana, Jecht, and Moon seem to left Taylor, Blast, and the injured Chris/ Steve watching with surprise, especially when the three slowly lift their heads up by what they are seeing right now, earning a painful groan from Chris/ Steve after Blast hurriedly pull both of the former's metallic arms out of his stomach. "Nngh! A – Ariana!"

* * *

"Takehito! You have to get out of here!" Ariana pleaded in sadness and worry as she, Takehito, Tidus, and Jen have already swum up to the surface with the latter two floating away from the former two when Ariana swam to Takehito, who respond her plea with a shake of his head and object with a troubled frown. "Yada, anata o hanareru koto wa dekimasen! (No, I can't leave you!)"

But as soon as Takehito quickly swam towards Ariana to wrap his arms around the red-haired mermaid while the two watch Tidus and Jen swimming towards them with the former circling his arms one at the time; the four notice the water under them begin to let out a violent and distorted glow of darker pink or purple glow from underneath with the water shaking so violent…

Until everyone froze in horror from being lifted by an immediate yet familiar but colossal form of Ariana's five – tailed, dolphin – headed horse Akuma Jasmine; but instead of the color scheme with Jasmine having light purple skin, the Jasmine the four are standing on only has darker gray skin, with both eyes only bear a glowing bright red with a lack of pupil and its size is humongous for the rapid ocean to reach the same level as its knees.

The sudden impact of the sudden appearance of the gigantic Akuma – formed of Satan – Spawn! Ariana instantly brought Ariana and Takehito, who were positioned on 'Jasmine's' head, to let out a scream when they were tumbling off the beast's head and was sent falling off the creature and towards the ocean; bringing Tidus, who he and Jen found themselves to be sitting on 'Jasmine's' back, while the latter let his body flash a bright glow of clear blue light before dismissing it in a second to show he is now a human with his black attire and his sword ready, to let out a shout in shock from witnessing the two Akuma Hosts tumbling off and out of sight. "Takehito! Ariana!"

No soon after Takehito and Ariana have fallen in the ocean from a great height with Tidus and Jen slowly lift themselves to stand their feet on the giant's back; the two may notice that not only turning around to catch a sight of Jecht and Moon already standing behind the two, with the latter also turned into human with his whip ready in his right hand, but the four lift their heads to see the sky has shrouded with vicious dark purple and black clouds while some lightning bolts rain down from the clouds to hit on anything in this world, nearly hitting the Satan Spawn! Jasmine and the four warriors a few times, until Jecht let out a shout with his left arm raised to point a metallic finger at whatever is in front of them. "Hey! Your friend turned into an animal!"

Standing in front of Satan Spawn! Jasmine, how long it is standing there is unknown, is another familiar sight of Takehito's six – tailed giraffe Akuma Kirin, luckily this is the genuine Akuma instead of a Satan Spawn, with it's height also as giant as the colossal beast before it, while it's lightning-shaped horn let out a bright different colored glow for more lightning bolts to rain down to the area in rapid speeds, with Jecht managing to lift his arms under his sword to block a lightning bolt that was about to hit the _warrior of Chaos_ from above.

Until all eyes turned to face Jecht when he lowers his sword with his other hand lifted to curl his fingers into a fist and professed with a gruff scowl on his face, not to Tidus but he is scowling because of this situation. "Runt! Let's just get this over with, and get the hell outta here!"

"Dad." First whispering to himself with a tint of sadness in his voice for fighting with his father again but this time alongside Jen and his brother, even as the former also bear sadness for fighting with his family while the other shows himself with a guilty frown but quickly narrow his eyes with a determined expression; the sudden sight of Jecht flashing a faint but confident grin on his face seems to be a sign of reassuring as Tidus let out a quiet gasp of seeing his father being so relaxed in a dire battle as always, before he immediately responds with a nod and a smile before holding his Brotherhood in his hands and prepare for a fight, even as Moon voiced out his remark to Jen with a scoff of this situation. "Sorry Jen, but I want to see how you can fight me and show me what you got!"

* * *

 **Fight: Tidus (LV 17) & Jen Waters (LV 17) VS Jecht (LV 18) & Moon Waters (LV 17)**

 **Information: Defeat Jecht and Moon Waters! Use the lightning bolts from Takehito's Akuma Kirin as an advantage! (Battle Music: Otherworld from Final Fantasy X/ Dissidia series)**

 _Moon Water: (Standing with his head facing forward and lifting his right arm to give a loud crack from his whip; serious) Jen…I'm sorry for doing this!_

 _Jen Waters: (Lifting his sword off the 'ground' before holding the hilt with both hands; sad) Moon, please! Stop this!_

Ignoring the two colossal Akumas, one original and one Satan – Spawned which the four are standing on the latter's back, first glaring at each other while the dark clouded sky rapidly shot out of the clouds and rain down violent white thunderbolts at anywhere in the area; Tidus, Jen, Jecht, and Moon wasted no time for thinking as they immediately ran towards each other and start their fight, alongside the two Akumas, who instantly charge towards each other and start twisting their bodies around in swift movements with their giant legs violently send the water under them to move in rapid waves, luckily the four warriors of both Harmony and Discord can still stand on 'Jasmine's' back during the whirling battle.

Noticing the light under his feet let out a bright white light from above his head which brought him to lift his head and glance up; Tidus manage to hastily leap off the last spot he stood to avoid getting hit from a sudden lightning bolt falling down and zapped down on the 'five – tailed Akuma's' back in a loud noise.

Fortunately, Tidus is shown to be almost falling down towards Jecht, who also notice his son from looking up, before Tidus abruptly dove down and spin himself and his sword to Jecht in a rapid speed, earning a grunt from Jecht when he was sent flying off the ground and into the air. (Jecht: 658 BRV to 537 BRV, Tidus: 589 BRV to 710 BRV)

Sprinting towards the air and straight to Jecht, Tidus start the 'Chase' by giving a hard punch to Jecht with his right elbow to receive a painful scream and send Jecht higher in the air, (Jecht: 537 BRV to 473 BRV, Tidus: 710 BRV to 774 BRV) before Tidus again dashed himself to his father but when he again repeats his action of punching Jecht with an elbow, Jecht promptly twist his body around in a flip to avoid another punch and hurriedly lift his left leg upwards to perform an upper kick, only for Tidus to whirl his body in a backflip and avoid the attack in a flash.

Instantaneously, Tidus hastily lift his right arm with his Brotherhood above him to whack his sword against Jecht to send him falling down towards 'Jasmine's' back with Tidus letting his body down to sprint after Jecht. (Jecht: 473 BRV to 404 BRV, Tidus: 774 BRV to 843 BRV)

Not seeing his son reaching to him from above, Jecht hurriedly twist his body to be an inch above the Satan Spawned Akuma's back but the mention of Tidus's voice shouting 'Finished!" brought Jecht to see Tidus above him, with his Brotherhood glowing a bright blue glow…only to flip his body and gave a big and heavy kick with one of his feet to send Jecht crashing his body and back down on the Satan Spawn's back and let out a loud gasp from Jecht. (Jecht: 2095 HP to 1252 HP – 285 HP Wall Rush = 967 HP, Tidus: LV UP to 8; 2218 HP to 2360 HP, 589 BRV to 630 BRV)

Jen continues to block any of Moon's whips with his large sword held in front of him while he may not see a sudden lightning bolt manage to hit Tidus from above right as the Blitzball player of Zanarkand land his feet on the beast, after his attack to Jecht, for him to fell on his back with a groan. (Tidus: BREAK! Jecht: 404 BRV to 735)

Noticing Moon had already pulled his whip back to him with one swift tug of his arm, Jen hurriedly ran to his brother and turn his body around on the beast to again avoid another thunder strike…and instantly land his body to kneel in front of Moon to swung his sword from his left to his right twice, and knock the white-haired young man off his feet and send him flying straight to one of 'Jasmine's' five tails, a moan escaped Moon's throat. (Moon: 612 BRV to 548 BRV - 39 Wall Rush = 509 BRV, Jen: 600 BRV to 664 BRV - 39 Wall Rush = 703 BRV)

With a confident grunt, Jecht hastily starts to send such rapid and flurry punches, kicks, and sword attacks towards Tidus with the former bearing such fiery flashes of red and orange energy from his body during the attack, even as Jecht manage to send Tidus off the giant creature's back to hover higher and higher above the old man with the latter throwing his sword higher in the air, "Not done yet!" (Jecht: 735 BRV to 1161 BRV) until Jecht suddenly summon a gigantic boulder from out of nowhere to fall on both Jecht's hands, after he lift it in front of him the moment Tidus land himself on the boulder, for the warrior of _Chaos_ to leapt off 'Jasmine' and swung arms down to drop his boulder, with Tidus still hanging into it, to the beast and release a short explosion of red energy. "Oh yeah!" (Tidus: 2360 HP to 1199 HP – 200 HP Wall Rush = 999 HP)

"Put your back into it!" Moon shouted in anger as he seem to have a plan of attack when he again threw the long string of his whip to Jen, after he did not see it when he quickly hopped away from the lightning strike, that was about to hit him from the sky after another more thrashing and twisting from the two Akumas; only for Jen to receive a sudden but agonizing shot behind his back with an electric feeling up in his spine from that shot, to send him letting out a scream and his body fell on one knee on the 'ground' from being stunned, unable to move nor lift himself to stand and properly hold his sword. (Jen: 703 BRV to 612 BRV, Moon: 509 BRV to 600 BRV)

[Dual Heat Special/ Dual EX Bursts **[*]** : The Final Aeon and Blitz Merman!]

"Let's do this!" Jecht professed with a confident grin as he immediately lift his armored left arm to grab a startled Moon by his neck, to catch his shock and anger when he glance at the careless old man, who suddenly have his body significantly changed to bear a different and slight deformed version of himself with brown scales and horns with spikes sprouting from his back and shoulders, his hair and his Zanarkand Abes tattoo on his chest are white and his eyes glows, another crest of spikes partially cover his legs from below his waist and his left hand is now a large claw.

With that, Moon had to lower his head and close his eyes with a sigh before the two ran forward. "Fine…"

First having his body letting up a bright glow of white light for a second before dimming to show he is now in his merman form, even though he is not in the water; Moon sprint his legless and tailed body above the 'five tailed Akuma's' back, as if he can fly on air, to hurriedly flew around both Tidus and Jen with his whip swiftly grab Jen first before Moon starts spinning around the two enemies to forcefully brought them closer against each other and tied in Moon's whip; the moment he gave a scoff the two warriors of Harmony can hear as 'Eel's Lightning!'

Until the two bodies severely flinch from the electrifying pain from the whip touching their skins for only a few minutes, before Moon rapidly lift his whip up, with Tidus and Jen still tied up, and hastily lower his arm and whip to slam the two down with a harsh force, releasing the whip from the two warriors of Harmony. (Tidus: 630 BRV to 521 BRV, Jen: 612 BRV to 503 BRV, Moon: 600 BRV to 709 BRV)

"You're just out of luck…" Once appearing in front of his son and his representative, Jecht hastily swung his large sword down towards the two, (Tidus: 521 BRV to 498 BRV, Jen: 503 BRV to 480 BRV, Jecht: 735 BRV to 758 BRV) before he sends two more but heavy kicks towards the two from below to above for Jecht to leaped off the giant's back and sent flying in the air. "Come on, come on, come on!" (Tidus: 498 BRV to 350 BRV, Jen: 480 BRV to 332 BRV, Jecht: 758 BRV to 610 BRV)

"This is my show!" With a grin in his demonic – like face, Jecht curtly slammed his own sword down through the two warriors from above with a kick of his bare feet to catapult himself higher than everyone, (Tidus: 350 BRV to 294 BRV, Jen: 332 BRV to 276 BRV, Jecht: 610 BRV to 666 BRV) with Jecht hovering over a sudden but gigantic boulder with glowing red and yellow cracks littering on some of the boulder's surface.

Only for the Blitz King to give a harsh kick to the boulder to send it breaking apart in multiple and large shards for another kick by Jecht swinging his leg down before all the shards of the boulder release fire from behind and rain down to both Tidus and Jen in a violent speed. "One more! Oh Yeah!" (Tidus: 350 BRV to 235 BRV, Jen: 276 BRV to 161 BRV, Jecht: 666 BRV to 781 BRV until…Tidus: 999 HP to 218 HP, Jen: 2212 HP to 1431 HP, Jecht: 967 HP to 1230 HP) *** End Dual EX Bursts! ***

Even when he can feel his body growing weaker from that sudden attack by Jecht and Moon's teamwork; the sight of his father, with a flash of light to show Jecht has reverted his body back to normal, landing himself in front of him brought Tidus to hastily grab his Blitzball from behind him, but out of nowhere, and throw the white and blue ball towards the Blitzball King with fast speed and tracking, (Jecht: BREAK! Tidus: 235 BRV to 748 BRV) before Tidus quickly ran towards the almost stunned Jecht and gave a short leap to almost fall on Jecht…

And give himself a kick on Jecht and send himself higher above him with his sword releasing small orbs of light to soar after Jecht, "Get a load of this!" (Tidus: 748 BRV to 900 BRV) With another wave of his sword, Tidus sent those orbs to collide against Jecht and it immediately brought a small but effect explosion. "And another!" (Jecht: 1230 HP to 330 HP)

Not seeing Jecht blown upwards from an attack caused by Tidus, after his body was glowing a bright white light in a second to revert into a human with his clothes on and his whip still in hand, Moon also did not notice he was standing on where a lightning bolt might strike, until he received a heavy flash of piercing agony from a large thunderbolt, with Kirin and 'Jasmine' still continue to fight through the ocean, (Moon: BREAK! Jen: 161 BRV to 856 BRV) as Jen noticed his brother was literally shocked by that attack, which is the perfect time for the human – formed merman of Harmony to race towards Moon and start swinging his sword in multiple directions while moving around his brother with fast striking and speed in each swing. (Jen: 856 BRV to 1257 BRV)

"So long!" Ready to pull out the finisher of his attack when he is standing behind Moon, Jen first lift his sword over his right shoulder with his hands gripping on the hilt, with his blade emitting sea blue glow of light, until Jen instantly swung his sword to his left in a rapid swing to knock Moon again off-air and send him flying off the back and forcefully bump his back against the back of the Five – Tailed Akuma's head, with a choked gasp. (Moon: 2000 HP to 743 HP – 300 HP Wall Rush = 443 HP, Jen: LV UP to 18; 1431 HP to 1771 HP, 612 BRV to 694 BRV)

[Dual Heat Special/ Dual EX Bursts! : Equipped Caladbolg/ Under the Sea!]

"Ready Jen?!" Tidus enquired his representative with a confident smile, after seeing his Brotherhood have changed to be more extravagant than before and Jen have transformed into his merman form, for Jen to respond with a nod and a noise before he 'swam' forward while Tidus jumped up from sight.

'Flying' towards both Jecht and Moon, Jen starts sending a flurry of swings of his swords at both of them at the same time while moving around them with each strike brought Jen's sword to lighten up another glow of sea blue light on the blade. (Jen due to both Jecht and Moon are on BREAK: 0 BRV to 456 BRV)

Seeing Tidus a mile above the three with his left hand holding his Blitzball, Jen quickly leapt away from Moon and Jecht the moment Tidus threw his Blitzball down to the two in fast speed, nearly hitting them in the process but the ball quickly bounced itself back to Tidus, who already flipped his body around to be upside down while the ball was infused with translucent glow of blue energy, for him to kick over the head of the ball to send it falling back to Moon and Jecht.

At the same time, Jen immediately swung his sword afar from Moon and Jecht for the blue glow of light engulfing the blade to release itself in one large slash of blue light

"Game! Set!" Tidus whirl his body around in mid air to throw a fist in the air when the impact of the ball and the long blue slash from Jen released a flash of multiple white and blue light until it erupted into a flash of light blue explosion in a form of a large dome with Moon and Jecht consumed inside, earning a loud scream of Moon and a grunt of Jecht groaning in pain from that explosion. "No way…" *** Victory! ***

 _Jen Waters: (In his merman form; swimming inside a sudden and floating dome made out of the water, with his sword in his right hand after doing a flip; ecstatic. While Tidus perform a somersault and throws his sword in the air before catching it with his right hand and slash in front of him) "I did it! I'm a good fighter!_

* * *

After catching a glimpse of Tidus and Jen's victorious battle against Jecht and Moon, with Jecht kneeling on the Satan Spawned Five Tailed Akuma's back with one knee while Moon's body is lying unconsciously; Takehito's Six – Tailed Akuma first force itself to leapt away from a bite from 'Jasmine', before Kirin seems to have a sort of plan when the Satan Spawned! Jasmine watches the gigantic six – tailed giraffe running through the sea to the former dolphin – headed horse Akuma's direction, charging faster towards it…

And swiftly lower it's neck for the large horn in its head to jab itself through Satan Spawn! Jasmine's neck and heart, earning the colossal Satan Spawn! Akuma to widen its eyes in horror and pain before releasing a deafening roar from the Satan Spawn from the sudden jab, and start to squirm around in pain, the moment Kirin forcefully walked back from the 'enemy' Akuma, while Tidus, Jen, and Jecht lift their heads to inspect what is going on with the latter demanding the two with a surprised and gruff reaction. "What the hell!?"

Feeling the fast and reckless movements 'Jasmine' is making from receiving a painful sensation in it's chest from Kirin; Tidus and Jen first glance at each other in shock, worry but also determination of another plan, before the two quickly and swiftly sprint themselves towards Jecht and Moon, to the former's confusion especially by Tidus hurriedly lift his arms to grab his father by pushing his back while Jen crawl himself, due to him and his brother are still mermen, in a fast speed towards his unconscious brother, right as Kirin watch the Satan Spawn of its sibling indolently drop itself to fall body first to the violent waves both Akumas caused in the sea, creating a gigantic wave of the ocean with a shrill splash from the impact.

* * *

 _[Minutes later…]_

Once the dark, purple clouds have been cleared to show it has turned into a clear night sky, with the full moon shining from above their heads and the seas have been calmed down from the violent battle earlier; Takehito, Ariana, Chris/ Steve, Taylor, Blast, Tidus, Jen, Jecht, and an almost conscious Moon are shown to be still in the ocean.

Takehito, after he dismisses Kirin back into the former's subconscious plane inside him, Chris/ Steve, Tidus, and Jecht are sitting on top of a small but strong white cloud, the Akuma Host summoned on top of the water with Ariana, Taylor, Blast, and Jen, who is holding his older brother in his arms, silently watch with a tint of worry of Takehito placing a hand on Chris/ Steve's bloodied torso, after removing the cyborg's arms off to connect the limbs back to his shoulders, before everyone watch Takehito's hand begin to emit a soft, yellow glow of light on his palm against Chris/ Steve's body, with the human-cyborg close his eyes shut and a quiet groan escape his throat.

While Ariana, Taylor, and Blast watch Takehito heal Chris from what happened with Satan Spawn! Ariana before their battle; Tidus, Jen, and Jecht left themselves out of the show when the three glance at each other, with Tidus bearing a soft frown of seeing Jecht with them, while Moon faintly and sluggishly flicker his eyes with blinks with a painful scowl to catch Jen's attention and look at his brother in surprise and concern, while he left Tidus and Jecht staring at each other, to gasp at his brother's slight recovery. "Moon!?"

"J – Jen…" Moon panted with a quiet whisper as the two mermen immediately notice the former's body let out some heavy mists of darkness released from the warrior of Shinryu's body, signaling that Moon Waters have been defeated and about to disappear from the War of Wars, which brought Jen to widen his clear blue eyes in dismay and sadness of losing his brother in the war.

Although Moon seems to find a new feeling other than pain…to give his brother a faint but calm smile with his body releasing more of the dark smokes out of his body for the white – haired merman to start panting his final words to his brother. "You did so well… to both yourself and your friends…I hope…you continue to grow up…"

"Moon…" Surprised at his brother's final words; Jen murmured quietly as he watch Moon flashed another weak smile with his eyes slowly close, for the black – haired merman to watch the darkness engulfing Moon Water's body, with Jen feeling his arms that was holding his brother's body immediately let out a flash sway up right as the darkness and his brother instantly fade into a flash and nothing; losing all evidence of Moon elsewhere, with the distraught Jen not aware that Tidus and Jecht are happening to be watching Jen and Moon's final _farewell_.

"Dad." Jecht turns his head to glance at Tidus when the latter called the former who notice Tidus bear a soft, calm frown in his tanned face, which brought Jecht to first glare with a faint scowl as well…until he immediately reacts with a different expression when he listens to Tidus proposing with an offer that would also surprise Takehito, Ariana, and Chris after he has been healed by the Akuma Host behind them. "…Since Cecil has Golbez with us…I was wondering if you want to join us. I mean, we already settled this before so there's no reason for us to keep fighting each other again."

First glaring at his own flesh and blood with a startled yet surprising reaction; Jecht immediately responds to the offer with his eyes closed and flashed a confident grin on his jaw. "Well...you got a point, bud. Sure, I'll join ya!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: Tidus, Jecht, Jen and Moon Waters**

Riser and Lucy's voices: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia! [Showing Riser, Lucy, Tidus, Jecht, and Jen and Moon Waters, in their human forms, present in the TV room, as usual; hosts in the (your) right side of the TV while the guests are standing at the left. The TV screen immediately switched on by itself to show Tidus, Jecht, Jen, and Moon's fight on the back of Satan Spawn! Five Tailed Akuma.]

Riser: Today, we'll be talking with Tidus, Jecht, and the Waters brothers! [Glancing at the guests; a faint smile] Okay…Tidus, sorry if I got your name wrong, what do you think about both Jecht and Jen?

Tidus: [Giving a grin with his right arm and fist lifted; confident] I find Jen to be a great representative and friend, as both human and mermaid! And as for my old man, I may have some reason with him; we won't stop at anything to compete who is the boss!

Jecht: [Immediately lifting his right arm to grab the surprised Tidus's neck in a headlock and start twisting his other hand on his son's head; playfully amused] Oh yeah? Well, I have no problem beating my own runt up for a brawl!

Tidus: [Ignoring the others watching them in surprise; Surprised and angry] Gaah! C – Cut it out!

Riser: [A faint frown] Well, since I don't need to ask a question for Jecht so… [Immediately look at Jen and Moon in a sort of angry scowl; to everyone's surprise] Jen! Moon! Question for you two…do you two love each other as brothers or more than brothers!?

Moon Waters: [Dismayed and anger] Huh!? Why are you asking us that?

Jen Waters: [Lifting his head to glance at the air, curious] Actually, when you think about that…

Moon Waters: [Forcefully shut his surprised brother's mouth with his hands; embarrassed and furious] NO JEN! DON'T SAY ANYTHING THAT MIGHT MAKE A MISUNDERSTANDING!?

Jecht: [Removing his arm off Tidus to place his fist on his waist; annoyance] Oh? And I thought you see my screen time with Majesty as some misunderstanding. [Before he glances at Riser; confused: _Oh yeah; the host reminds me of Majesty._ ]

Lucy: [Staring at Riser; a curious scowl] Why were you asking that question; Riser?

Riser: [Pulled out a manga book with two male characters, resembling so much of Jen and Moon, and the title is read as The Tyrant Falls in Love by Hinako Takanaga. (A yaoi manga that is also known as Koisuru Bouken)]

Lucy: [Giving herself a sweat drop while seeing both the manga and Riser moving his eyebrows up and down with a seductive grin] Oh…

* * *

 **[*] Okay, starting this chapter; I'll introduce the Dual EX Bursts: where the characters share their EX Bursts, except in one - to – one battle, just to make it slightly shorter than intended and not being pissed about wasting time when writing chapters.**


	39. Part 35 - Circle of Death

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 35: Circle of Death**

"Terra!" The sound of Dipper's alarmed voice calling out her name brought her to blink her violet eyes with a quiet gasp in surprise, as she opened her eyes for her vision to first became a soft blur for her to give another blink and brought her sight to become clear for her to see; Dipper, Mabel, and Soos standing in front of her with the four recently noticing they found themselves in an unfamiliar place… in the center of some sort of gorge with light brown earth, little to no water, no trees, purplish – like brown earth as the walls of the gorge around them and the sky bears a clear blue with the white sky and the morning sun above their heads…

And their bodies are visibly translucent and bearing a white glow on their bodies and legs, as if they are ghosts, which brought Mabel and Soos to react with their eyes widen in horror and let out a loud scream in terror; leaving a surprised Dipper and Terra to watch the 'Shooting Star' hysterically flailing her arms around, while Soos kept pointing at himself before Dipper, Mabel, and Terra and continue to scream in dread of being slightly transparent.

"WAAAAAH! Dipper! Is this what it looks like when Bill took your body!? Are we going to be sock puppets!?" Mabel turn her head to face Dipper and exclaim her brother in horror as Terra silently watch the twins and their friend becoming hysterical of the situation, although Dipper quickly place his arms on his sister to console her with a nervous frown and exclaim towards Mabel and Soos to also calm the latter down when the three, Terra included, listen to the young boy's words for Mabel and Soos to dim their worries and shock down in a slow pace, while Terra may bear a curious and confused expression for the thought of 'sock puppets'. "H – Hey, don't worry guys! We're not going to be sock puppets. This must be the memory Iason told us about so hopefully, things couldn't get any worse…"

Suddenly, a short but strong shock of a sensation hit inside Terra to receive a flinch in surprise, the sudden gasp released from her throat brought Dipper, Mabel and Soos to also lift their heads and stare at the blonde young half – esper in surprise of the startle, as Terra briefly turn her head side to side to look around the memory they are currently standing and inspect of the immediate but violent dark pressure she just sensed. Finally, the only female warrior of Cosmos seem to find the source when she stopped to stare at her left with Dipper, Mabel, and Soos following her to glare at whatever she is seeing right now, hopefully, it might not be Bill or Kefka.

Walking through the ravine, possibly not noticing the four's appearances as they are indeed _ghosts_ , are happening to be Iason Mink and a young man, around the same age as Terra or Zidane, with an average height and bears neck length black hair, with a few bangs in front of his slightly pale face and a longer strand going down between his eyes and the bridge of his nose, brown eyes, and dressed in a simple dark grey vest, a long-sleeved white shirt and a black tie underneath, dark blue pants, and black shoes. However, the soft but stoic frown and expression in his face is very familiar for Terra to think to herself in surprise as she seemed to recognize the boy as…. ' _Is that Master Thanos?_ '

What's also different about Iason from this memory is that he is wearing a different attire which consists of a skin-tight dark blue or black turtleneck shirt under a white trench coat or tailcoat – like suit which is open to show his shirt, his coat has silver shoulder pauldrons, white long sleeves with silver wristbands, white gloves, a grey belt around his waist, white pants and boots.

"I assure you Thanatos; you always said you want to see hybrids and since the place we and Aisha are going is filled with them, Hybrid Hell is definitely the place for you to forget about people provoking you ill, for your role as the Devil of Purvana." Again not seeing the four transparent fighters of the future War of Wars when the two Immortals walked past their location, as it is just a memory to the former group; Iason calmly elucidated as he would often turn his head over his right shoulder to see Thanatos either walking slower or quickly run towards the blonde Immortal to avoid getting separated, with Thanatos remarking aloud with a calm yet playful smirk of the matter.

Unaware of the two; Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are also walking behind them to follow and listen to their conversation, as some possible information for the past and the present time. "Oh really? And I can bet; the sooner we get to Hybrid Hell, you're gonna end up getting seduced by a very beautiful hybrid, Iason. Human women may look and call themselves beautiful on the outside, but the majority of them are bitchier in the inside than non – humans."

' _M - Master Thanos, how could you say that?!_ ' Terra mentally demand in surprise and offense for listening to a cruel remark from the young version of the Devil of Purvana, even though Terra is only half-human, with Dipper, Mabel, and Soos gave themselves a flinch in surprise and concern of the swear words, right as the four witnesses Iason giving himself a chortle while turning his head over his shoulder to face his _young brother_ again, only to respond with a calm smirk with a small shrug of his shoulders. "If I do, I hope this particular hybrid will catch my interest…just as I hope you will have someone who doesn't mind your dirty mouth and behavior."

"Blame those sinning fucks that always spray their dirty mouths at each other, before I kill them! You and Ash too!" Thanatos yelled in anger and embarrassment when he stopped walking to watch Iason continue walking forward although he and the four ghosts can hear a chuckle escaping from Iason's mouth with a pleased tone, earning another angry pout with a faint blush painting on Thanos's face, but before he prepared to walk a few steps forward before running towards his brother through the gorge…

"Guys! Look out!" Mabel immediately screams in horror with her arms lifted forward after she turned her body around, which surprised Terra, Dipper, and Soos at first, before the four and young Thanos also turn their bodies behind to catch their attention.

Even from miles away from their location, the five manage to witness a clear view of a massive swarm of black creatures with countless, glowing yellow eyes, recalling Cynical and his friends mentioning the name as Shadow Heartless, in a form of a twister formation soaring out of the mountains and proceeding their way to flew after Thanatos and Iason, earning a scream from the four as they remember too well of that creature, as the same Heartless that Terra and her allies first fought before meeting their representatives.

"Thanatos!" The moment he turned around to notice Thanatos has stopped walking although he was slightly confused to notice the sudden horrifying expression shown in the young black – haired Immortal boy's face; the sight of those Shadow Heartless racing their way towards the two Immortals from above the gorge received a new reaction when Iason hastily run towards Thanos after shouting his name, with the latter also hurry his way to run to his _older brother_ for the six, including Terra, Dipper, Mabel and Soos after the four gave a frightened scream, to quickly ran away from the Heartless through the gorge.

Without turning around and stop to think; the four ghostly warriors, two Immortals from the past, and the stampede of Shadow Heartless went on running through the valley, with Iason already grabbing Thanos's hand with the former's, even as Terra is the first of the four to whirl her head over her shoulder as she flew faster but still moving alongside her representatives and their friend to notice some of the Heartless instantly jumped out of the twister and start shooting themselves towards the Immortals, only to miss each shot as they continue to run to bring each Heartless to disappear into nothing right as they touch the ground… right as Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos seemingly heard a man shouting in front of them while they run. "OI!"

"IASON! THANATOS!" A familiar male voice shouted the two Immortals' names in the air and in front of them which brought the six to lift their heads and face north to catch a clear glimpse of three familiar figures running from the two of them and the Shadow Heartless but Iason, Thanos, Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are shown to be reaching to the three _newcomers_ in fast speed before the now six continue to run away from the stampede, with the Immortals and four _ghosts from the future_ seem to be relief for the latter group to mention the names of the three, even as the people in the past are unable to see and hear them, including one of them with the two people of the past. "Takehito! Master Neo! Shade!"

"Aisha, who's your new friend?" Iason enquired while the now three Immortals, five ghosts with the addition of the Akuma Host from the _future_ , and the addition of Jamie Hearts' future father Shade continue to run away from the Shadow Heartless, with Shade is shown to be wearing a skin-tight and sleeveless black shirt that only covers his neck, collarbone and around his chest and back, and the same black shorts and boots he wore in the present time; but what's new or might be the realization about Shade in this memory, is that he also bears a large pair of black demonic wings flapping behind his back and a long demon tail on his backside as he flew above the ground but not higher than the Immortals.

Even when running away from the stampede and the Heartless flying but missing them; Neo, or his real name Aisha, manage to answer his _older brother_ with only wheezing and a breathless grin on his face. "Shade…I just met him…he's…an incubus from Hybrid Hell!"

"Minna, tomeru! (Everyone, stop!)" Hearing Takehito calling out the four from beside their left; Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos also ceased their running for the four to witness the area before them have suddenly transitioned in a swift blur of colors, including Iason, Thanos, Neo/ Aisha, Shade, and the Shadows have turned into a flash haziness of colors for the four of five _ghosts_ to react with their mouths gaping in horror, while Soos let out a shout his friends can hear as 'Dudes, are we going to be swallowed in the memory!?'

Until the flash show seems to end for the colors to change and manifest with the four instantly found themselves standing in a familiar forest of a very recognizable place, Hybrid Hell. However, the four again noticed that Takehito is nowhere in sight which brought Dipper to look around and question the three with a worried frown, "Hey guys, where's Takehito?" but before anyone could answer…

"Are you okay?" A young female voice questioned from in front of the four _ghosts_ to catch a scene of young Thanos sitting on the ground with his back against a tree bark and his arms are wrapping around his legs closer to him with his head placed on his knees. Sitting beside him is a young girl possibly Thanos's _age;_ with long, dark brunette hair tied in a ponytail, with some bangs framing the right side of her face, chocolate brown eyes, and dressed in a simple, long-sleeved dress to her knees and she is barefooted. Despite her different appearance; the young girl seems to be recognizable for Mabel to enquire Terra with confusion. "Is that supposed to be Miss Azalea?"

"I believe so. This must be how they met." Terra presumed with her arms lifted to touch her chest and heart in her hands when the four watch the scene of young Thanos slowly lifting his head off his knees to glance at his future wife, with a sad scowl and a few tears streaming out of his brown eyes, a rare moment from the soon – to – be heartless Devil of Purvana, when she enquires him earlier for him to respond with a slow nod. "Y – yes, I'm fine. Thanks for letting the Immortals and I stay here. I'm Thanos."

"Your welcome and I'm Azalea; everyone's happy to know the famous Immortals of Purvana are enjoying our hospitality in Hybrid Hell. But if you're are here to conquer Hybrid Hell and force everyone in slavery, I'll be very upset to turn into my Berserk form." The young Azalea expressed herself with a calm, happy smile after giving a nod at first, a confident smirk when mentioning her Berserk form brought Thanos to give himself a laugh with a smile to his future wife, until he slowly dim his smile into a sad frown when he starts explaining, bringing Azalea to react with a tint of surprise. "Actually…Not counting my creator and the other Immortals; the humans and souls in Purvana find me a monster for being the Devil of Purvana. And whenever I do my job of sending a corrupted soul to Hell, even willingly follow Lady Khaira's orders; the victims kept pressuring me to avoid going in Hell, and say I was a mistake. I hate it!"

"Lady…Khaira?" Terra and Dipper thought aloud in surprise and confusion of the name as they continue to watch young Thanos and Azalea's conversations, with the latter slightly narrow her eyes to object aloud with faint anger, enough to send Thanos reacting in surprise of his future spouse's words. "But you're doing the right thing! Even though everyone is afraid of death and Hell, it's their fault to do their heavy sins! You're not the only one, Thanos! Because of the Demon Council Leader, the entire Klauser clan, both Sane and Berserk, are labeled as monsters and we ran away from the humans. That's how I was separated from the Berserk clan, and I lived in Hybrid Hell. Thanos… if you're King of Hybrid Hell; I wish to help you with what I can and support your decisions, even if you want to seduce men and women!"

With a startled gasp, the young form of the Devil of Purvana slowly lowers the shock shown of the Klauser girl's bravery and confidence, although he quickly gave a nervous smile when he thought aloud with words to bring Azalea to react with surprise but also happiness. "You know Azalea. Lady Khaira once told me I would go find and be with someone based on his or her personality; I think you act like someone I want to be with for eternity."

"Aww!" Terra and Mabel voiced out their surprise but happiness as well from seeing a sort of romance blossoming between the two, ignoring the astonishment and confusion shown in both Dipper and Soos, for the four to watch the young Klauser giving another nod with an ecstatic smile while she went on exclaiming to her future husband who listens with a calm smile. "Oh really? Thank you, Thanos! I hope _your brothers_ don't mind... because they're actually behind us this whole time, with Queen Quetzalcoatl and Shade Hearts."

On cue, the serenity in Thanos's smile quickly changes into a surprised scowl when he turns around…

And flinch in shock and embarrassment of noticing Iason, Neo/ Aisha, Shade, and an unfamiliar half – human and half – hybrid woman standing behind the tree Thanos is sitting with a calm, cruel - like and playful smirk shown in their faces, unfortunately Dipper and Mabel are unable to see, by Terra hastily shielding her eyes with both her hands while Soos had also covered his eyes with his own hands, due to the woman with the group.

The woman, who is called Quetzalcoatl by Azalea, is a very tall or almost giant woman with darker skin, long black hair to her waist, dark brown or black eyes, extremely bustier with a small pair of blue brassiere to almost shield _something_ in the skin, a golden piece wrapping around her neck and she bears a gigantic pair of dark blue feathered wings, with matching feathers on her waist with a long pair of greenish-yellow bird leg sticking out, and a black loincloth around her waist and her legs is actually a giant and extremely long red snake tail. Due to remembering Karma and almost all of his siblings, most notably Makoto and Ilias; this woman might as well be their mother and Iason's wife.

"Sorry for interrupting you and your new lover. We can't help but watching you two having a sweet moment." Iason apologized with a chuckle as everyone watch Thanos first staring at the group with a surprising reaction before Azalea watch her future husband hastily raise himself off the ground to stand in front of Iason and demand with a furious expression and blush in his almost pale face. "Can you people stop getting into people's conversations!?"

"Calm down Thanatos, luckily you're not the only one to feel true love; like your bet, I got myself courted by a beautiful woman like Quetzalcoatl." Iason responds as his future wife gives a silent nod with a calm smile, while Neo/ Aisha let out an overjoyed laugh when he turns his head to also face his future spouse to express his happiness for Thanos and Azalea's new relationship, with a genuine smile shown in Shade's face. "Waa! How nice for Thanatos to finally be happy with someone who shall spend their eternal lives together, even if it's a Klauser!"

"Can you stop making it worse!?" Thanos demanded in embarrassment as everyone, even the _four ghosts_ , let out a laugh while Azalea calmly lift herself on her feet to raise her right arm and gently grab Thanos's right hand with hers, to send Thanos turning his head to face her with surprise, only for a calm smile from Azalea manage to make Thanos change his amazed frown into a calm smile as well.

"However…" Iason spoke for everyone to glance to the older Immortal and notice the former is bearing a cruel sneer when he starts to explain towards everyone, unknowingly to also Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, with everyone reacting with disbelief of the information provided by Iason. "I got some news from Raoul; The Demon Council Leader mongrel has infiltrated in Eos to meet with Lady Khaira, with the intention of taking her life. Raoul, Shizuka, and Ash can bring us some time to go back to Eos and prevent them from happening."

* * *

Yet, like earlier; Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are forced to witness the memory before them began to transitioned with a flash of colors fading in the wind before more colors have been replaced, for the four invisible fighters to reappear and find themselves standing outside the entrance of a colossal, majestic, and metallic palace with the dark purplish-blue sky shines countless stars on the city behind the fortress and the ghosts but not as brighter as the countless lights from the city with different colors, including a sort of colossal diamond-shaped energy of violet light floating above the city, with tiny streams of different colored lights circling around the diamond in different directions.

In the four's left; are happening to be Thanos, Iason, Neo/ Aisha, Shade, and young Azalea standing in front of a tree to hide themselves in the forest that surrounds the palace, as they are staring at the entrance gate to show a group of people standing in front to guard the locked gate; even though their appearances are different, each person bear black hair that matches their clothing, pale skin, glowing red eyes, and a cruel expression is shown in their faces which made the four ghosts think of Darkiplier, or what Neo/ Aisha mentioned when they listen to the astronomer sighing in annoyance. "Satan Spawns…. I hate Satan Spawns. So what's the plan for getting past them?"

"Live bait, you and your new lover have to create a distraction..." Iason whispered with Neo/ Aisha first giving a silent nod to agree with the plan at first, although he immediately realized to glare at the leader of the idea, for everyone to listen to the pale green and purple-haired astronomer complaining about with a sarcastic scowl. "What!? What do you want me to do; dress in drag and do the hula?"

But right as he said that; Terra, Dipper, Mabel, Soos and the Satan Spawns stationed in front of the gate react in disbelief, from hearing some drums beating, for them to watch Neo/ Aisha standing between them, with a beautiful flower on his head and a green grass skirt around his clothed waist, while Shade is just standing next to his lover with his mouth holding an apple with his teeth.

 _Neo/ Aisha: (with a smile) Luau!_

 _If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,_

 _Eat my lover Shade here because he is a treat!_

 _Come on down and dine, on this tasty swine!_

 _All you have to do is get in line! ~ (Seeing the Satan Spawns, although confused, walking towards the two)_

 _Aaaaaare you achin?! (Shade: (removing the apple) Yup, yup, yup!)_

 _Foooooor some bacon! (Shade: Yup, yup, yup!; Seeing the others slowly and silently walking past the Satan Spawns without them noticing)_

 _Heeeee's a big man! (Shade: Yup, yup!) You can be a big man too! Hoy!_

Letting out a scream in fear, Neo/ Aisha and Shade hastily proceed to run away from the Satan Spawns, who also proceed to chase after the two, leaving the others and the four ghosts to enter the gate and ran through the palace courtyard, which slightly bears a sort of familiarity to the warriors of the present time with another castle that everyone used to enter. [Note: Referencing Chapter/ Part 21]

But the moment they enter the courtyard… everyone ceased running further to notice the presence of a stranger standing in front of them with his appearance shown to be a tall, or average – height, man with dark orange hair with bangs parted from his face and a small, matching goatee on his chin, pale skin and dressed in a familiar floor-length but purple robe with wide sleeves and a Demon Bound stamped on his chest, his right hand is holding the hilt of a very familiar crimson red claymore sword with black linings on its blade.

"Greetings Lord Iason Mink…" First greeting to the Immortal with an honorable tone, although the blonde man could only sneer at this very familiar but also unfamiliar man; Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos watch with a feeling of apprehension as the man turn his head to narrow his iris – less white eyes with disgust from seeing young Thanos and Azalea to finish his greeting with revulsion, for Iason to hastily lift a hand and stamp it on Thanos's head, earning a groan from _his brother_. "As well as those creatures with you. I'm merely here…to retrieve my place as the rightful creator of this universe you lot know as Purvana."

"What's going to happen?" Mabel inquired Terra, Dipper, and Soos with a concerned and saddened scowl on her face when the four invisible fighters kept their silence in check while witnessing Iason's group glaring furious daggers at the self-confident and conceited younger version of the Demon Council Leader, as if they are prepared to start a fight. However, right as Iason is the first to run towards the Demon Council Leader, who hurriedly lift his arm with his claymore to strike Iason after he already pulled out his Sai knifes in his hands… "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hearing two familiar, cruel laughs filling in the air even though the people shown in this past are unable to hear it after they got themselves involved in their battle against the Demon Council Leader; Terra, Dipper, Mabel and Soos hastily react in surprise and quickly look around for the source of those laugh while at the same time, the four witness the entire area has suddenly changed color to be a monochrome with the people of the past are frozen to not move as if they are statues, until the four lift their heads to recognizable two familiar people floating above their heads and looking down on their enemies with maniacal grins widening in their faces. "Kefka! Bill!"

"FINALLY! While your red-haired man with the giraffe is fighting his Satan Spawn or whatever; we can have some fun, and play with you meatheads!" Kefka laughed in his cruel sense of amusement as Bill collectedly lift his arms for tiny sparks of fire and lightning to cackle on his palms, surprising everyone by speaking his last words with his voice deepen in a demonic tone. "SO EAT NIGHTMARES!"

* * *

 **Battle: Terra Branford (LV 18), Dipper and Mabel Pines (LV 16), & Soos (Assist) vs Kefka Palazzo (LV 19) & Bill Cipher (LV 20)**

 **Information: Defeat Kefka and Bill Cipher! (Music: Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon Instrumental)**

 _Bill Cipher: (Appearing and floating an inch above the ground; sadistically happy) "Just give up kids! Everything and everyone you love to protect will die!_

 _Dipper Pines: (Lifting his bone spear in his hand; serious) "Bill! We won't let you!"_

Ignoring the frozen sight of their allies from the past, as time is frozen in this memory for the battle; Terra, Dipper, and Mabel ran towards Kefka and Bill, who also flew towards them for Dipper and Mabel to land the first strikes on their arch enemy by Mabel shooting her grappling hook to tie it around Bill's neck before Mabel kept swinging up and down her hook to slam Bill on the ground three times. (Bill Cipher: 545 BRV to 470 BRV, Dipper and Mabel: 532 BRV to 607 BRV)

After she released the hook to send him flying towards Dipper, the latter quickly swung a few but fast slashes on Bill's torso with his bone spear before Bill was thrown down and fell to hit his back roughly on the ground with a grunt. (Bill Cipher: 470 BRV to 369 BRV – 100 BRV Wall Rush = 269 BRV, Dipper and Mabel: 607 BRV to 708 BRV + 100 BRV Wall Rush = 808 BRV)

"Dance, dance!" Kefka chanted as he twirls his body on air in a form of a gig while he summons multiple lightning bolts around the area, for Terra to swiftly twist her body in swift movements to avoid any of the lightning bolts, until Kefka ceased his attacks but as late to just witness Terra already conjure a medium-sized fireball to send it flying straight to Kefka in fast speed, and hit him in a small explosion to send him groaning in pain and flying away from her. "Maybe this!" (Kefka: 2413 HP to 1957 HP)

Slowly standing up; Bill dodged another grappling hook from Mabel, which signals him to fly towards the young girl and summon his cane to instantly send multiple fast strikes to her but seeing Dipper sprinting towards him, Bill leaped away to dodge a slash from his ridiculous bone spear. (Dipper & Mabel: 808 BRV to 735 BRV, Bill Cipher: 269 BRV to 342 BRV)

"Enough games!" Bill Cipher yelled out as his left eye turn into a cannon to shoot out a long red laser beam at the three as Terra successfully conjure a Reflect spell with her arms lifted to block and made it grew larger with her magic, to not only block the laser from Dipper, Mabel, and herself but also hitting Bill Cipher in the face with his own laser, earning a scream in pain from the human – formed mind demon. "Argh! My eye!" (Bill Cipher from his own attack: 2365 HP to 2023 HP).

"Don't mess with me!" Not seeing him already behind her after she saved herself and the twins from Bill's attack; Terra was too late the moment she turned around to receive a fast attack from Kefka twisting his body upside down and fire several wings from his back to send Terra flying towards a wall and hit her body to let out a painful gasp. (Terra: 2205 HP to 1897 HP)

Blocking a sudden crazy Blizzard spell from Kefka to throw it towards Terra, Bill ran to the 'screen' and pull out what the fighters don't expect from him; his own HP Bar to whack Dipper eight times while shouting out a sarcastic comment. "Hey Achilles, nice work with the heels! Fore!"

From that; Bill pull the last strike like a golf club before throwing his HP Bar back to the screen, the impact sends Dipper flying almost away from the others yet Mabel quickly shot her grappling hook, to catch her brother by the waist and pull the rope and hook back in a strong tug, sending Dipper back to the fight (Bill Cipher: 0 BRV to 504 BRV, Dipper & Mabel: 607 BRV to 103 BRV until… 2104 HP to 1600 HP)

Without wasting time to think and being impatient to fight the brats; Bill hurriedly flew towards the two to start shooting out multiple blue fireballs from the end of his cane, which brought Dipper and Mabel to hastily ran away while hearing their arch enemy laughing his sadistic glee in the time – frozen area.

Suddenly, Dipper immediately stopped running for him to hold his spear over his right shoulder, as it let out a glowing light blue energy of light, and threw his arm forward to send his spear flying straight towards Bill, jabbing him in the torso, before the twins watch the mind demon flying backward from the spear until he hit his back against a wall of the palace. (Bill: 545 BRV to 320 BRV, Dipper & Mabel: 103 BRV to 328 BRV until…Bill: 2023 HP to 1695 HP – 384 HP = 1311HP)

With a laugh, Kefka lifts his arms to summon five fireballs to fall towards the ground which surrounds Terra's location and immediately bounce around the area with one of them manages to hit Terra and send her off the ground only for her to fall and land herself at the same location as Dipper and Mabel. (Terra: 600 BRV to 542 BRV, Kefka: 667 BRV to 725 BRV)

[Dual Heat Special/ Dual EX Bursts: The Warning Triad of the Beast with Just One Eye!]

"When I'm done with you; I'M GOING TO DISASSEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES!" Bill Cipher yelled with a furious grin as Kefka watched his representative transformed in a flash of light and a second to transform by changing his appearance, transitioning his yellow hair and suit into red and white, and gains six, glowing yellow arms, sharper teeth and tongue, and his eye is now black with a lizard-like pupil. (EX: Isosceles Monster) which earns a loud laugh after Kefka has also transformed to change his body to be a muscular demonic angel with purple skin, wearing a red loincloth, and has six wings; four-light, angelic wings, and two dark, bat-like wings. "Ooh! Watch This!"

"I think I'm going to kill you just for the heck of it!" Bill Cipher taunted viciously as he first lifts one of his right arms to summon a large and glowing blue cage in a shape of a pyramid to trap Terra, Dipper, and Mabel inside while Bill playfully lift a finger from one of his six hands to count the three of them "Eenie…Meenie…Minee…YOU!" as Kefka suddenly let out a blinding flash of golden yellow light for him to threw an arm down and summon a giant beam of matching yellow light to shoot down Terra, Dipper, and Mabel into a massive explosion, with the glowing blue cage also shattered itself in the explosion to hit the debris in the bodies.

The aftermath of their teamwork and the explosions brought Kefka to mutter to himself with a displeased tone, "That was titillating…" while Bill Cipher turned around to face the 'screen' and yelled out with his demon voice. "SEE YA REAL SOON!" (Terra: 1897 HP to 745 HP, Dipper & Mabel: 1600 HP to 448 HP) *** End Dual EX Bursts! ***

"Soos love Stomach Beam Stare!" Appearing in a flash beside Kefka and Bill, after they land on their feet and turned back into their original human forms, Soos instantly lift up his shirt to show a large question mark symbol on his stomach to shoot out multiple and glowing white question marks towards the two clowns, successfully hitting them to send them flying a few steps back and off the ground, right as Soos disappears in another flash of purplish-blue sphere of energy. (BREAK! Terra: 600 BRV to 869 BRV, Dipper & Mabel: 532 BRV to 801 BRV)

Seeing his enemy about to fall to the ground; Dipper runs towards Bill, who finally land himself on his feet, before Dipper continues to send faster, swift swings of his bone spear at the human – formed demon (Dipper: 801 BRV to 909 BRV) while Mabel shoot multiple blasts of plasma projectiles taking shape of her grappling hook behind the mind demon's head at the same time (Dipper and Mabel: 909 BRV to 1097 BRV) before Dipper let out a cry to make his spear glowing white with a blue highlight and send three slashes to send Bill flying away in pain "Take this!" (Bill Cipher: 1311 HP to 784 HP)

"Don't!" Terra gave herself a twirl in the air for her to summon multiple strings of blue lightning bolts at Kefka when he was off the ground to send him higher, (Terra: 869 BRV to 1005 BRV) before she hops off the ground to flew her body towards Kefka's flying body when he did not see Terra throwing multiple Holy orbs after the clown, with the addition of some fireballs (Terra: 1005 BRV to 1247 BRV) until she let her arms twirling around with her palms emitting a purple glow as she chants, for Kefka to be ensnared inside a sudden and gigantic sphere of matching purple and blue energy. "O perfect light! I want to end this!"

A few seconds later, Terra closed her hands together for the sphere to erupt a bright explosion of light pink or purple energy, with Kefka falling towards the ground in a large thud. (Kefka: 1957 HP to 710 HP)

Running towards Bill; Dipper and Mabel lift their weapons in their right hands as Dipper is the first to jump towards Bill and twirl down like a Ferris Wheel with his spear jabbing Bill from head to toe, with Mabel kicking his legs and stomach a few times, until the two impale and shoot their spear and grappling hook together to send Bill flying away again, without letting him attack. (Bill Cipher: 385 BRV to 240 BRV, Dipper and Mabel: 532 BRV to 677 BRV)

[Triple Special Attack/ Triple EX Bursts: Trance alongside the Mystery Twins!]

"If I have to fight!" Terra muttered as Dipper and Mabel watch her transformed her body into her Esper form although Terra turns her head to face the twins with a cheerful smile when Dipper gave a nod and assuring the Esper while Mabel let out a scream of a crow from her always overjoyed and cheerful smile. "Then we'll fight with you!"

"No more running!" Flying towards Bill and Kefka; Terra threw multiple Blizzard spells at both of the two (Terra: 0 BRV to 436 BRV) for her to yell out her determination while she let her body release a blinding fog of white light over her body. I" can protect everything!"

"Let's go, Mabel!" Dipper called out as he leapt over the ground with Mabel shooting a grappling hook off her gun for the object to bounce itself on both Kefka and Bill multiple times (Dipper and Mabel: 677 BRV to 800 BRV), before it again bounced back to flew towards Mabel when Terra fire several crescent-shaped blades of white energy after Kefka, while Dipper swiftly fall himself to jab his spear on Bill Cipher, both attacks released another blinding explosion of white light, which brought Bill Cipher's scream filling the air while Kefka let out a groan of defeat and pain to signal the end of their mad battle. "Inconceivable…" *** Victory! ***

 _Terra Branford: (Levitating slowly to the ground to lift a hand over her heart before raising her head with a smile, while Dipper twirl his bone spear with his right hand and almost stumble, and Mabel blew her grappling hook like a gun) "For all of our sakes, I won't lose."_

* * *

Ignoring Bill Cipher standing beside him with a crouch, almost covered in blood on his head and clothes; Kefka let out a deafening screech in pain and ferocity as Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Terra watch his body releases a heavy mist of dark smokes out of his body…

For the four to take a step back in surprise when a sudden flash of red and orange energy burst out of the destructive clown's body and exploded to not only consume Kefka, but Bill as well for the human – formed demon to also scream in pain of the explosion the clown erupted, leaving nothing but thick gray smokes from the last spot the mad and destructive clowns Kefka and Bill Cipher have stood.

Right after the thick gray and black smokes have finally cleared away to show the two enemies have indeed disappeared without a trace; another but also familiar scream fills the time – frozen air for the four to lift their head and whirl to their sides to face the source from hearing the scream and witnessing a flash of red energy glowing brighter from the top of a roof…

Where they saw not one, but two Takehito Koyasus standing and facing each; other with the one receiving a red glow of light through himself from his head to his feet bear a very familiar dark appearance of that of a Satan Spawn version of Takehito as he yelled out towards the real seiyuu in pain and vehemence, while the red light continues to grow brighter and brighter with multiple cracks shining on his frame. "N – NAAAAAAANNNNNNIIII! BA – BAKANAAAA! KONO TAKEHITO DA! KONO TAKEHITO DA!"

Finally, the five with Takehito included witness another flash of an eruption overtaking another 'soul' of an enemy on top of a roof although the moment he did; Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos instantly notice the entire courtyard have somehow shown itself in its true colors with Iason, young Thanos, Neo/ Aisha who he and Shade showed up earlier to join the fight before Terra and the Pine twins' fight with Bill and Kefka, young Azalea, and the young version of the Demon Council Leader can finally move to resume their battles.

Like always in this memory; Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are shown to be invisible in the eyes of everyone in the past.

"How long will it take before this is over?" Terra enquired aloud in concern from seeing the heavy damages showing in not only some of the Immortals' bodies but also in some burnt marks from the ground and the walls by their battle. But after what they hoped to be a minute right after Terra asked that question….

Everyone ceased their battle and observation when everyone present in the memory, including the five _ghosts_ , somehow felt their bodies immediately shivered by the extremely heavy sensation inside them, as if they are being pulled down to the ground by a powerful magnet, even the Demon Council Leader is shown to also fall on his knees with his mouth releasing sharp but choked gasps in shock of the sudden force.

Terra is the first of Harmony to also fall on her knees, about to land her body on the ground while she also gasped and panting with her mind mentally screamed her distress of the unknown source when she can't see her friends also fallen by this heavy pressure, trying to controlling their breathing. ' _W – Wh – What is this!? Such heavy strength…and…it only took it to send everyone down_!?'

Suddenly…

"…What the hell is going on over here?" A voice, definitely a young female, demanded with a calm but dissatisfied tone, right as everyone present in the courtyard can feel the gravity forcing their bodies almost to the ground is slowly dimming in an extremely slow pace, but it is enough for everyone to hastily lift their heads up and face forward to the entrance of the palace, where four people have just exited from the inside to stand on the top of the steps.

Recognizing two of them outside the door to be Kanou's wife Shizuka and Thanos's _enemy_ of the War of Wars Ash Albion; Terra can sense the source of the gravitational force from the one standing in front of the other group and looking down on everyone at the courtyard.

The one Terra is staring at with fear and the main cause of the immense amount of gravity pushing everyone down without doing anything, is just a young-looking and average – heightened girl around possibly the half – esper's age, with back – length black hair that has slight waves at the end, while some strands of her hair bear both red and indigo blue which clashes with her black hair, her face is obscured by a black ceramic mask with a pair of red eyeholes that resembles crying, and she is only wearing a long and wide, sleeveless, bright red shirt with a floor-length skirt, with long and curved black markings designed, with the skirt has a slit on each side, another bright red silk wrapping around her waist to the floor, and a long black string wrapping around her waist.

"L…Lady Khaira!" Once everyone can feel and see that their bodies are no longer bounded by the massive force of gravity, the moment this young woman came into view; the surprised but hitched voice brought everyone to watch the young Demon Council Leader hastily stumble his body to stagger and run further to the entrance towards the young woman he called Lady Khaira, dropping his claymore in the process, while he seemingly ignores the other three Immortals behind her to prepare themselves to attack the major enemy of Purvana, but the moment he was about to reach to the steps…

The Demon Council Leader let out a sudden gasp and shudder in his body while he somehow stopped himself from running up the steps as Lady Khaira slowly descend the stairs to demand the enemy, her voice let out a stoic or irked tone as she is not amused with the most hated enemy of this dimension. "Funny, you were never the guy to call me that; after what you have done to people in Realita: kidnapping thousands of children to perform an excruciating experiment of inserting demons in us, only to sacrifice them with the intention of stealing our powers to get Shinryu and take over countless universes to become a god."

"He did that!?" Dipper voiced out his shock as everyone continue to listen the revelation with the Demon Council Leader, who kept gasping for breath while he reacted in horror for him to plead with the possible creator of Purvana herself, slightly letting out tears in his eyes despite the girl before him does not even bat an eye in pity, only contempt. "B – B – But! I gave you and those children powers! I'm the main reason this entire universe was made! I only want what we humans want to have for our powerless lives!"

However, the soon – to – be dead man let out another scream in pain, while Khaira glared at the enemy with her brown eyes narrow with indignation of his words for her to further reveal the truth with everyone present listening, surprises but also anger showing in some of their faces. "Yeah, but because of you; we were forced to watch the others from that experiment be killed by none other than our own people; for being called monsters! My friends and I stopped you from getting after Shinryu; but for some reason, you slipped in here instead of being dead, and create the same mistakes our former world has!"

"Takehito!" Mabel shouted with a worried expression as she watches Takehito leaping off the roof of the palace to fall towards the ground from such a great height, luckily he manages to summon a sudden flash of white clouds below his feet to send the Akuma Host soaring towards Terra, the Pine twins and Soos after he shout out their names in surprise, to them it sounds like 'Tina! Dippa! Maberu! Susu!"

Although everyone also listen carefully to Khaira proclaiming while she lift one of her arms forward and in front of the horrified Demon Council Leader, for what appears to be a death sentence, seeing that the young girl has instantly released such a heavy and explosive burst of red energy out of her body alongside a sudden large pair of black angel wings sprouting out of her back; with heavy wind almost blowing her away, glaring down at the poor, unfortunate soul with a merciless stare and tone.

"Even though everyone told me you should be in Hell; I rather give you something more _pleasant_ for you to torture inside. Until you will receive your Fated Demise to send you into one of the seven Hells of Purvana; enjoy some painful immortality, until you wish you want to die."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: Terra Branford, Dipper & Mabel Pines, Kefka Palazzo & Bill Cipher**

Riser and Lucy's voices: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia! [In the TV room; Terra, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Kefka, and Bill are present to stand at the left side of the room and a few steps away from the two hosts.]

Riser: Today, we'll be talking with the characters of Final Fantasy VI and Gravity Falls! [Turning his head to face the guests while the TV switches on to show the battle; giving Terra a calm smile.] Hi Terra! Riser would like to ask you, Dipper, and Mabel how you three feel about being in the War of Wars.

Terra Branford: [First showing surprise, before giving a small but happy smile] Oh! Well, at first I was worried about Dipper and Mabel, due to being so young in the war. But they do have some remarkable talents for being compatible allies, so I'm happy to be with them.

Dipper Pines: [Giving a nod with a grin] Yeah, even with a lot of crazy stuff happening around; at least we can help with what we can!

Mabel Pines: [Swinging her arm; happiness] We're unstoppable!

Kefka Palazzo: [Floating on air with a hand scratching his butt; bored] Ugh! Why do we have to be in some boring show!? Where's the sense of destruction, it should come naturally!

Lucy: [Glaring at the clown; angry] If you don't want to be here, you can just get out!

Bill Cipher: [Lifting a finger in the air; interested] Actually, you should add _one more guest_ … [A sudden flash of glowing silver smokes erupted between the two, catching everyone's surprise until the smokes cleared to show…]

Everyone but Bill Cipher and Kefka: [Horrified] LADY KHAIRA!?

Kefka Palazzo: [Staring at the newcomer; interested] Ooh! What do we have here? [Not seeing everyone but the two clowns slowly backing away from the creator of Purvana, who turn her head to face the warriors of Chaos and Shinryu…until both clowns immediately let out a painful scream, as their bodies immediately fell to the ground like boulders, from Khaira using the same gravity – manipulating power.]

Lady Khaira: [Looking at the shocked people present in the room; stoic – like] I would like to say sorry, if I'm making this show difficult.

Everyone but Khaira, Bill and Kefka: [Reacting in shock before shaking their heads in worry] Ah! No! Nothing at all! You did nothing wrong!


	40. Bonus Part 4 - Circle of Death (Alt)

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 35.5: Circle of Death 1 ½**

"Chotto Kirin, Koko wa doko? (Hey Kirin, where are we?)" Takehito enquired his Akuma aloud as he continues to walked through a courtyard of some colossal and metallic castle where the warm orange sky let out a few clouds, preparing for the sun to descend and be replaced with the moon of the night.

After a comedic mishap involving screaming in the air from noticing his body has turned transparent with a faint white glow of light under his feet minutes before calming down and question his Akuma, Takehito listened to the six – tailed giraffe Akuma inside of him responding with a faint surprised tone after he woke up from his host screaming. " **I remember this place; this is Eos, the purgatory where we Akumas, Immortals and our creator of Purvana reside! Look, there's Lord Aisha!** "

When hearing the mention of Aisha, Takehito raises his hand to catch a clear glimpse of a tall figure standing next to a pond closer to the Akuma Host's location; taller than him or anyone except an Immortal like Iason and Thanos, he bears long and straight golden blonde hair towards his waist with some strands hanging down between his eyes and reaching towards the right strand flowing down his body but not concealing his right eye, both eyes are light blue or azure with a cold expression in his stare, has purple lipstick, and attired in a wide and luxurious white robes with long sleeves, a black skin-tight shirt underneath his white clothes, white gloves, and bearing golden designs around the chest and waist area of the robes.

The sight of that man brought Takehito to mutter aloud in surprise and confusion while he immediately understands that this man cannot see him as a ghost. "Aisha…Rozen?" [Note: A character in the Ai No Kusabi yaoi novel and 2012 OVA, created by Rieko Yoshihara. Takehito voiced the character in the latter OVA.]

Glaring down at the object he is holding in his hands to bear a very familiar pale – green color with a purple streak; Takehito and Kirin silently watch this Aisha Rozen slowly lift his arms with the object towards his head, just Takehito took a step back in shock from witnessing a sudden burst of thick white smokes engulfing the blonde Immortal's body with a loud bang the moment Aisha was about to place that object on his head.

Once the smokes have quickly faded to disappear into nothing, the next thing Takehito sees immediately brought the auburn-haired seiyuu to react in horror, while he can see Kirin flinching in surprise in his mind of the shock he is seeing. "NANI!?"

Instead of the stoic – expressional Aisha Rozen he voiced from a yaoi anime; he was replaced by a familiar sight of the astronomer Takehito also voiced, Neo with his height being half the height of his revealed Disguise, as Aisha Rozen, which also explains Takehito about Neo being _genderless_ , the _discrepancy_ he heard of the character, and his daughter Jamie's existence, as he watch Neo giving himself a small twirl and looking pleased in his new form with a confident smirk, his eyes underneath his dark purple lenses give a faint glim.

"Admiring your new Disguise, Aisha?" A collected voice questioned the Disguised Immortal from behind, as Aisha ceased staring at his reflection in the pond to whirl his body around with a gasp in surprise, only for him and Takehito to see three people standing in front of them; recognizing two of them to be Shizuka and Ash Albion while Takehito listened to Kirin revealing the name of the third and unfamiliar blonde man with the group, his attire is similar to Iason's but the colors are red and black yet still has white gloves. " **Oh, Takehito; you and your friends never met him before. That is Lord Raoul Am.** "

The sight of the other three Immortals, with Shizuka being the only one shorter than Ash and Raoul, standing in front of Neo/ Aisha brought a sigh and a smile from the latter before he answered the question which was asked by this Raoul. "Of course. Although I will have different personalities when I changed into a Disguise, it is actually satisfying."

"So are you prepared to go on your own? I think you should follow Iason and Thanatos tomorrow. I heard Thanatos was provoked again by the humans who were supposed to be in Hell." Ash exclaimed with a faint frown as Neo/ Aisha gave a soft reaction before assuring the three older Immortals with a confident smirk when he turned his body to face the open entrance of the castle and proceed to walk out of the building. "Well, while you people would get to different worlds and perform your orders, such as killing ten percent of humans who supported the Demon Council scum; I would be the only one inside the castle to give reports to Lady Khaira and do research. I am highly grateful that Lady Khaira accepted my proposal of taking a break by traveling to Hybrid Hell."

"Well, if you insist." With a nod and a smile from Shizuka; Takehito also willingly follow the character, or characters he voiced, out of the castle courtyard although not even a moment when the two men are out of the castle gates, the two would listen to the three Immortals giving a reminder for their friend's trip starting with Shizuka. "You'll be careful!"

"I will." Neo responded with a smile as the two continue walking for Ash to also remind their Disguised _brother, or sister_ , even as the two are far away than they presumed and about to be out of hearing range. "Say hi to Iason and Thanatos if you see them!"

"Alright!" Neo called out again with a nod, although even though the two are completely out of hearing range, they can actually hear Raoul's calm voice notifying them for Takehito to watch Neo stop his tracks to bear a faintly surprised reaction in his face. "And watch out for Satan Spawns and human mongrels, from taking your cherries!"

"Raoul! Don't treat me like Thanatos! GOODBYE!" First turning his body for Takehito to watch Neo/ Aisha shouting at his friend in anger and embarrassment, the two resume their walk out of the purgatory, although Takehito instantly stops himself from walking when he watches in surprise of the world or memory he is in has been transitioned to change scene in blurs of color... until he found himself inside a ravine with the sky already changed color to a warm purplish blue which would be almost a possible hour before the sun will rise, where he turns around to inspect the surprising sight he is in; until he stopped to notice Neo/ Aisha has appeared to walk towards the seiyuu's location.

But as soon as Neo stopped walking beside the _ghost_ of his Japanese voice actor, the latter and his Akuma watch the brave confidence Neo/ Aisha has in his face during the travel immediately changed to unknowingly brought Takehito into surprise by crying aloud with heavy tears escaping from his eyes under his shades to be out of character as he let out a sob and shout out a sort of complaint before resume crying out loud. "Why! Why didn't they come along!?"

" **Oh yes, I believe Lord Aisha is more likely** _ **sheltered**_ **so he does not have any fighting experience and had to rely on the others for help.** " Kirin revealed with a surprised tone in the giraffe Akuma's voice while the two continue to watch Neo/ Aisha crying in the gorge after falling on his knees to the dried ground with his tear – covered eyes closed shut to complain in a shout. "What am I doing!? Which way should I go!?"

But the moment he and Takehito can sense a new presence in front of them while the former quickly stopped himself from crying to lift his head and inspect to be a sudden appearance of Shade standing in front of him but in a different, black attire with demonic wings and a tail…

It is now a new sight of Neo/ Aisha screaming in fear to also got Shade screaming in response of the sudden fright by his future spouse, to Takehito's confusion and slight frustration of this whole surprise of a memory for him to voice out what he needs to know about something in this whole scene to his six – tailed giraffe Akuma in his mind. "Kirin; Tina, Dipper, Mabel, soshite Soos o motto hayaku mitsuke rareru koto shinken ni nozonde imasu. (Kirin; I seriously hope we can find Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos sooner.)"

The response he gets was a calm nod from the giraffe Akuma while they continue to watch Neo and Shade screaming at each other, with a few ridiculous faces in horror while Takehito stares at Neo for Kirin to voiced out its thoughts. " **I bet your voice might be in pain, by making yourself scream so much for Lord Neo.** "

"Please kill or seduce me now! And please make it fast; I'm just a Disguised but weak Immortal!" After the two stopped screaming, Neo immediately give a plea which surprises Shade for the revealed incubus to assure the Disguised Immortal while gently grabbing the latter's forearms with his hands to lift Neo/ Aisha and let him stand on his feet, a calm and soft frown shown in the red-haired incubus's face while everyone is happening to ignore the sun rising up to the sky and change the color from purplish-blue into a bright blue in a slow pace. "Easy, easy; I'm not going to kill you, even though you're an Immortal."

"What? You're not? But I thought you're an incubus, definitely from Hybrid Hell!" Neo asked in surprise as the invisible ghost spectate the conversation when Shade lift an arm towards the back of his head and rub the bright red strands, as he gave a slightly nervous smile to show his razor-sharp, shark-like teeth. "Yeah, I saw you go by and while I was thinking why are you alone; I happened to notice how handsome you look, but when you mentioned you're a Disguise Immortal…you're not happening to be Lord or Lady Aisha Rozen; the beautiful hermaphrodite Immortal and researcher, are you?"

Despite he was not given any answer from the pale – green Disguised Immortal when he slightly open his mouth in a sort of surprise, Shade and Takehito can see by showing his face to become as red as a tomato and his eyes widen; Neo/ Aisha is both shocked but pleased of the sentence which answers the incubus's question to thought aloud with a slight cheerful smile. "I knew it!"

Abruptly, Takehito seems to sense something awry when he feels a strong and dark presence while even as a ghost, he can feel and see the ground shaking underneath his transparent feet for him to mutter a simple 'Nani? (What?)' until he raise his head to witness a sudden flash of black mists with tiny yellow lights littering up the dark smokes and soaring up from high above the ravine, catching Shade and Neo's attention to cease their conversation to inspect the sudden flash of black while Kirin informed it's surprised host with a horrified voice as well, without Shade and Neo of the past even listening to the Akuma Host ghost. " **Takehito, that's the Demon Tide Heartless!** "

Ignoring Shade and Neo screaming in horror when the three witness the Demon Tide Heartless about to fall through the gorge before flying towards their direction; Takehito and Neo proceeded to run further in the valley and sprint away from the stampede of Shadow Heartless, with Shade is the only one flying with his demon wings flapping up and down but instead of flying away from the two to save his own skin, he surprised Neo by flying next to the Immortal's side and a few inches above the ground as the unknowingly three continue to run.

As they run, Takehito senses another but familiar presences behind them for the auburn-haired seiyuu to hastily twist his head over his right shoulder to inspect the towering pillar of moving Shadows behind the three before realizing some more familiar figures also running away but farther from the three; Iason Mink, a possible younger version of Thanos Albion, and Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos although the latter four are also transparent as the seiyuu; to Takehito's relief for him to quickly shouted towards the latter group with only the four other ghosts hearing his shout. "OI! (HEY!)"

"IASON! THANATOS!" Also noticing the newcomers running away from the Demon Tide by looking over his shoulder although he can only see two familiar men instead of four young men and two girls; Neo/ Aisha gave a shout to also got everyone's attention once Iason, young Thanos, and unsuspectingly the ghostly Terra Branford, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and Soos have to join Neo/ Aisha, Shade, and Takehito for the six to run away from the vicious swarm of Shadow Heartless, with Iason asking Neo/ Aisha about Shade with a tint of interest for an incubus accompanying the Immortal who will marry in the future/ present time.

" **Takehito, look!** " Takehito heard Kirin shouting with surprise for the Akuma Host to notice the area they are in have been starting to transition in a flash and blur of colors as it is a memory, alerting the Akuma Host to quickly shout out to his comrades when they also notice Iason, Thanos, Neo/ Aisha, and Shade have begun to manifest into a hazy blur of themselves to follow the transition of scene. "Min'na, tomeru! (Everyone, stop!)

But the moment he did…he immediately ceased running to let out a yelp in shock and kept stumbling to almost falling down on his body when he instantly glances around at the new location he somehow winds up and avoids from the Demon Tide Heartless.

* * *

Takehito has found himself back in the courtyard of Eos but instead of directly at the yard, he is standing on top of one of the roofs of a bridge while he raises his head to see the sky has turned dark blue with a purple hue and countless stars shining and the city outside of Eos with so many lights as well as the floating, giant diamond above the city. If the sight of that is not enough to surprise the Akuma Host, he can feel something on his head and his backside to notice but looking up before behind...

Takehito's forehead suddenly bear a familiar lightning-shaped horn that changes color, he can 'see' that his eyes have also changed color to match Kirin's glowing blue eyes, and his backside has six exact lightning-shaped tails as Kirin flowing down to touch the ground, which slightly startles the man at first until he listened to his Akuma explaining the reason in his mind with a meek tone. " **I - I'm so sorry, Takehito! I was shocked to notice we're now in a different memory, I accidentally fused myself with you like some of the others. But, t - this could make any fight easier with our powers leveling up to the max!** "

"Oi!" Hearing not someone, but HIS voice shouting behind him; Takehito quickly whirl around with surprise but also anger from the dark stung he felt in his heart for him and Kirin to see no one other than his own Satan Spawn, like Ariana's Satan Spawn from the previous _world_ , but instead of a cruel smirk of a Satan Spawn; Satan Spawn! Takehito gave a furious glower while he gripped a dark replica of his barbell at the real seiyuu who quickly lift his arms for a flash of light to appear on his palm before his steamroller barbell have been manifested and appear on his hands. "Ariana no satansupōn o hakai shiyou to shita tame; kawari ni anata o koroshimasu! (For trying to kill Ariana's Satan Spawn; I'll kill you instead!)"

"Yoshi! Kakattekoi! (Ok! Bring it on!)" With a proud response while gritting his teeth in aggression for the malevolent and demonic version of himself; both Takehito and his Satan Spawn proceeded to charge towards each other and start whacking their barbells at each other with blocks and counterattack, at the same time their swings would release some lightning bolts, hail of snow, and thunderclouds after each other to nearly hit at each other; their screams and chants fill the air which for some reason as turned into black and grey and the people below them are frozen in spot.

"Sandaga! (Thundaga!)"

"Furizu! (Freeze!)"

"Faiga Basuto! (Firaga Burst!)"

"Earoga! (Aeroga!)"

 _['Ten minutes' later…]_

" **Look out!** " Dodging a wind projectile after knocking his Satan Spawn almost out of the roof with another Thunder spell; the sound of his Akuma's voice shouting in concern managed to alert Takehito and leaped away from a slam by his Satan Spawn's barbell from above.

Releasing a pant from his breath, Takehito glared at his Satan Spawn who slowly strode his way to the real Akuma Host, also glaring with such fury while his body let out some mists of black smokes out of his shoulders, earning an offer from the six – tailed giraffe Akuma inside Takehito's mind. " **Takehito, let me help you fight your Satan Spawn!** "

"Yadda! (No!)" Takehito immediately responds, with Kirin letting out a flinch in surprise by the sudden angry response it got from its host, although it listens to Takehito explaining the reason while he continues to watch his Satan Spawn proceeding to run towards the Akuma Host and enemy in front of him. "Watashi wa anata o ushinaitaku wa arimasen, shikashi… watashi wa kare o soshi suru tame ni orokadaga kōkatekina hōhō o toritai nodesu! (I don't want to lose you, but…I want to do a stupid but effective way to stop him!)"

" **Wait, what are you planning to do?** " Ignoring Kirin asking it's host with a suspicious tone of what he is planning to do to stop his Satan Spawn; Takehito hurriedly dashed towards the enemy, who is glaring with a curious sneer as well but before both Akuma Hosts that controls the weather was about to start another fight by throwing their powers at each other again, Takehito hastily hold lift his arms with his steamroller barbell to hold above his right shoulder, but before the Satan Spawn, as well as Takehito's Akuma, could question what is the seiyuu planning to do to stop him…

Takehito instantly slams a head of his steamroller barbell as fast as the wind towards his Satan Spawn by the torso with a heavy and deafening smash, accompanied by multiple and visible lightning strikes cackling and electrocuting outside the Satan Spawn. The sudden attack brought the shocked Satan Spawn to let out a painful wheeze and scream while Takehito can see Kirin's blue eyes widening in horror and confusion of the attack. " **EHHHHHH!?** "

"Tada mite, Kirin! (Just watch, Kirin!)" Takehito voiced out his confidence with a grin as he quickly back away to watch his Satan Spawn stumble backwards while he continues to scream in pain from the sudden lightning bolts he felt inside and outside of him, with glowing red cracks begin to release from the demonic form which brought the Satan Spawn to glower at the real seiyuu with pain and ferocity even as he let out an earsplitting scream while being covered with glowing red lights growing from the cracks covering his entire form. "N – NAAAAAAANNNNNNIIII! BA – BAKANAAAA! KONO TAKEHITO DA! KONO TAKEHITO DA!"

Right as he said it; The Satan Spawn of Takehito Koyasu was immediately busted into a heavy explosion of red light with Takehito lifting his arms with his weapon shielding him from the thick black smokes released from that explosion, as the seiyuu and Kirin thought of the one thing in mind the moment Takehito slowly lower his arms for the two to express their confusion of the aftermath, while they witness everything have returned back to its true colors with time resuming and everyone can move again, showing that Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos have won against their battle with their enemies. 'Sore wa JoJo no serihu desu ka?/ _**Is that a line from JoJo?**_ _'_

However; Takehito's eyes widen in shock and pain from the sudden and extremely heavy feeling of being pushed to the ground, with his hands and knees on the roof while he can see and hear Kirin also fallen on the _floor_ of his subconscious mind, both are wheezing and panting with ragged breaths with the six – tailed giraffe Akuma panting it's shock while Takehito let out some choked breathes of this power. " **Wait!? That would mean…Lady…!?** "

After what it hopes to be a second or a minute, Takehito and Kirin can feel the strong pressure pulling them down began to dim but slowly, bringing the auburn-haired seiyuu to continue panting his shock and pain while he sluggishly crawl his way towards the edge of the roof for him and the Akuma to witness almost everyone are starting to lift themselves up to their feet, obviously they also got themselves involved in that earlier power, while the man who dressed similar of that of the Demon Council Leader but younger; is standing but possibly uncomfortably in front of an unfamiliar figure of a young woman with black hair that has some red and indigo strands and dressed in a sleeveless red and black shirt and matching skirt that reaches to the floor, with another floor-length red cloth wrapped around her bottom half of her form, and a black mask that covers her face.

The sight of that young woman brought Kirin to shout out her name in shock with little pants. " **T – That's Lady Khaira!** "

"Are wa dare? (Who is that?)" Takehito asked in confusion, once he have full control of his breathing from the power while, although he notice his giraffe Akuma is staring at _him_ in terror, further confusing the Akuma Host until he listened to the six – tailed giraffe Akuma explaining and answering the question, while the two glance at this Lady Khaira interrogating the man, who could have sworn Takehito might see her as someone else but familiar. " **Oh right, I forgot to teach you this; Lady Khaira is the creator of Purvana as all of the creations and events, including us, are basically from her! She is from Realita; one of the three-dimensional planes of worlds from the entire Multiverse, other than the Antara and an additional plane which was known as Purvana. Even though she's born human, she and other creators of the latter group's own universes was forced in demonic experimentation, by none other than the Demon Council Leader, who was also from Realita!** "

"Nani!? (What!?") Takehito froze in horror when he glared at the woman responsible for the world they lived in and the events everyone born in this world, but instead of just watching this Lady Khaira further interrogating the young version of the Demon Council Leader; Takehito hastily lift himself up to stand and hopped off the roof for him to fall towards the ground, luckily he managed to conjure a fast thick white cloud under his feet to soften his fall, the moment he is on the ground before he ran towards Terra, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos while shouting at their names to catch their attentions. "Tina! Dippa! Maberu! Susu!"

But right after he reached towards the four, after Mabel shouted his name in shock, concern, and relief; the five immediately notice they are suddenly glowing with much brighter golden yellow light in their bodies emitting in a blinding flash, earning a gasp from Terra and Dipper as the five continue to glow brighter and brighter while they watch Lady Khaira, with a large pair of black angel wings released from her back while she also released so many red bursts of energy, Spirit Energy, from her body…until all the five can see are white.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: Another Hiatus [And original omake (edit: 21/4/2019).]**

Lady Khaira's voice: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia. [In the TV room, Riser and Lucy are present but instead of going straight for the show; they are actually nervously watching Lady Khaira, who is also present.]

Lady Khaira: [Stoic] As requested by Riser, I would like to explain that as the author, I shall put Tainted Repentance in another hiatus for almost one week due to some personal issues…as well as taking a break. But I hope I might get some ideas on how to improve with the story

Lucy: [Giving a nervous smile] So sorry for the extremely short chapter and omake, but please be patient.

Riser: [Closing his eyes; a soft frown] Hopefully, we'll get to appear in the next chapter soon…

 **[Original Encyclopedia]**

Lady Khaira: [Standing at (your) right side of the large TV, with Lucy and Riser standing at (your) left; stoic] Today, I want to explain about ROTD'S term of the Multiverse, stated by Kirin, the Six - Tailed Akuma of Weather. [The TV shows three long lines that are 'splitting' the screen, inside each space are multiple circles, both big and small scattering and even crossing each other through the lines] As they are multiple worlds created by multiple gods with different laws and stuff, this is the term of how these worlds are grouped in different planes. Mind you, it is how I would think, so it's alright if you get confused, or you people don't want to know as it might be boring.

[Point at the first space at (your) left] This dimensional plane is what I called Realita, which is more of a universe where they is no use of magic, monsters, and not even breaking the fourth wall moments. Just a simple boring world full of agony, pain, and death. Seriously; this is how I would think, so please don't hate me, readers.

[Pointing at the middle space] This one is what i called Antara, or Between in my _native_ language, where it's like Realitia; but has little or some fictional elements. To me, whatever in fictional books, shows, manga, and anime that we normally watch and wish to be in would be placed in here.

[Pointing at the last space at (your) right] And lastly, as Kirin mentioned, this is more of an additional dimension plane...where new creator deities, or amazing imaginative writers and artists, can make their own universe with their own ways, so this is where I put Purvana in.

Lucy: [Softly clap her hands, amused] Thank you so much, author - I mean, Lady Khaira.

Riser: [Giving a warm grin] Thanks for updating this and coming all this way, even though it was a surprise.

Lady Khaira: [A soft nod] You're welcome. Thanks for help making this show entertaining.


	41. Part 36 - Two Battles, One Victory

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Note: I would like to say I'm sorry for the late publish; just when I was about to finish and post this chapter since Tuesday (12/ 2/ 2019) during my morning class in college, I suddenly fell ill and was so bad, I feel as if I'm almost dead. Right now, I'm slowly recovering but I still like to finish writing this story. Also, if anyone may notice; I edited ALL of the chapters before this because I was reading to check for any mistakes during one week of break.**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Testuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 36: Two Battles, One Victory**

"Bartz! Bartz, open your eyes!" The moment he heard a familiar female voice calling out, as he kept his eyes closed during Iason's trick of sending him inside hopefully Luka's mind to visit the mirage of a world or memory and stop the warriors of discord from breaking the older Berserk Klauser, something that still amazed the mimic when he first learned of this Purvana information by both Kanou and Luka…

"Ariana?" Bartz hastily open his gray eyes with a surprised reaction for him to see he is standing in the middle of a very familiar forest, miles away from a familiar fortress while the sky is shown to be a dark blue as if it is already dusk, and happening to be in front of, to Bartz's relief, Ariana who is alive and well.

First noticing something unusual in Ariana when he was about to say while he looked at the brown – haired Akuma Host from head to toe, he also notice something about himself, for Ariana to react in shock from the brown – haired mimic screaming to himself in horror…both Bartz and Ariana are happening to be slightly transparent as ghosts.

"B – Bartz! Calm down!" Ariana hastily lift her hands towards Bartz, who kept screaming and pointing to the two of them with his arms flailing wildly; for the Akuma Host's attempts to calm the terrified young man down while at the same time, hearing her five – tailed dolphin – headed horse hybrid Akuma, Jasmine commenting aloud in its host's mind of the representative of Luka Klauser's reaction of the situation. " **This boy is definitely the strangest Klauser anyone in Purvana may see, but not as the first or the last…**."

Once Ariana finally manages to grab both of Bartz's limbs while he continues to shriek of being ghosts, the latter immediately ceased to glance at the Akuma Host and singer in astonishment the moment the singer starts to explain the mimic about this strange activity and why they are transparent. "Bartz, listen to me! Don't worry; we're not dead, but just inside someone's mind! Once we're out; we can turn back into normal."

"Oh…is this what Iason talked about? Then, if we even see Luka or the others; we can stop Exdeath and the Demon Council, and bring them back?" First giving himself a few pants to control his breathing; Bartz enquired with a soft but determined frown with Ariana silently responding to the young man with a simple nod.

But before the two, or three if counting Jasmine, could even start to strategize a new plan now that Bartz has completely relax and the two are happening, by guessing to be in a very exact reminisce of Hybrid Hell, to find themselves inside hopefully Luka's mind…

A sudden and earsplitting howl of a deep roar from a beast and some screams immediately fills the air, which brought Bartz and Ariana to react in shock and hastily lift their hands towards their ears and block the sounds from entering through their eardrums to avoid being deaf, although Ariana let herself listen to her Akuma speaking while she can see her pink, five – tailed Akuma reacting in surprise inside the singer, seemingly recognizing the owner of the suspiciously familiar roar miles away from their location. " **Wait, I recognize that voice…that's my brother, Kokkuri!** "

* * *

However, both Bartz and Ariana instantly witness both the sound of the revealed nine – tailed fox Akuma's roar and their surroundings immediately start to change to 'fade' and drastically changed into a sea of colors in a blur, earning a gasp of Bartz as the two look around in shock of the transition around themselves, until it somehow stops for the two to find themselves in a different location than the previous one. Standing on top of a large tree branch, the two are immediately greeted by the sight they could not believe but only reacting in shock or horror of what they have witnessed in front of their eyes…

In the center of one of Hybrid Hell's many clearings in the mass forest of the Hell, is the sight of a giant form of the nine-tailed red fox of fire; Kokkuri, releasing another roar while the fox starts swinging both of its front legs and claws around the forest, each swing brought not only the trees but also the people it was suddenly attacking to be knocked off the ground with such violent forces.

The people below them on the other hand, are happening to be two groups of people fighting against each other and/ or the nine – tailed fox; one group have different hybrid appearances for them to be recognized as some of the hybrid residents of Hybrid Hell, while the other group of people, most notably men, are human but they are attiring in similar or exact uniforms as the ones Hyuuga and Aya are wearing, but with different colors, and not wearing a peaked cap as the original Akuma Host.

"What is happening here?" Bartz enquired in confusion and worry as the two ghosts silently watch the human soldiers, with a noticeable sign of a Demon Bound stamped on the back of their uniforms, would often run towards the nine-tailed fox with some of those soldiers already on the air to descend themselves above the fox, all of the soldiers have their weapons in hand, only for said soldiers to be blown back by either Kokkuri swinging itself with a swift movement or the hybrid fighters punching or rocking themselves towards the soldiers, however, some of the hybrids are also shown to be defeated or bloody dead by the soldiers' attacks.

The sight of those men earns a gasp from Ariana to catch Bartz's attention for him to turn his head from the violent fight between the Akuma and the people and face the Akuma Host when she revealed him about the men in this past. "Bartz, that's the Demon Council Army! I recognize them because I was almost taken by them when I was a kid after I found out I'm Jasmine's host!"

Yet, the two again watch the scene before them began to change in a flash of colors in the memory until Ariana and Bartz have found themselves in a new location; like the first location there are no one other than the two, with them standing in a sort of cave filled with healthy green vines and grasses around them, with a few entrances on top on some 'platforms' to different places in Hybrid Hell, and a gigantic vine – covered tree bark spouted in the center of this cave, little light from the night sky rain down from the 'ceiling' above their heads. [Note: This area is supposed to be like the Climbing Trees area from the Deep Jungle (Tarzan) world in Kingdom Hearts I]

"It appears I have some insects to squash, other than the old fool." A familiar, irked and deep male voice commented with a chortle behind Bartz and Ariana for the two to hastily turn around and witness a large light blue or purple ring conjuring on the ground in front of them for a large flash of white light to flicker on said ring for a sudden appearance of a familiar blue, yellow, white, and black armored giant to emerge from the light, which both it and the ring under the warrior's feet immediately disappear, for Bartz to reveal the name with both him and Ariana quickly mentally prepare themselves to fight the enemy in front of them, while the Akuma Host lift her hands to conjure a long flash of silver light to manifest into her microphone stand. "Exdeath!"

"That insect has left to observe this mindless past, but I suppose I shall have spare a second of annihilating worms before sending everyone and everything in the Void!" Exdeath declared with a laugh as he lifts his right arm to summon his long sword, which appeared from behind him or out of nowhere and let it stand in front of the giant man for Exdeath to hold the head of the guard with his left hand when Bartz notifies with determination before their battle. "Not if we can stop you and save Luka!"

* * *

 **Battle: Bartz Klauser (LV 19) & Ariana Grande (Assist) vs Exdeath (LV 25)**

 **Information: Defeat Exdeath! (Music: Clash on the Big Bridge from Final Fantasy V/ or Touch It from Ariana Grande for Final Fantasy Brave Exvius)**

 _Exdeath: (Appearing from the Void) There is nowhere to run!_

 _Bartz Klauser: (First holding the Warrior of Light's sword, before letting it disappear into a flash of yellow light; while Ariana, behind him, lift her left arm towards her head to give a swipe down and let her black bunny mask and ears appear on the top half of her face be shown in a flash of pink light, alongside five tails matching her Akuma behind her backside and sticking out of dress) I said I was taking you on!_

Bartz and Ariana hurriedly ran towards Exdeath, who is the first of the the three to start the first attack in their fight by throwing his arm forward the moment Bartz leapt off the ground and over the warrior, who summoned a large black hole of energy above their heads although it nearly hit Bartz for the latter to summon a long lance in his hands and gave two swings towards Exdeath from behind to catch him off guard before his lance is replaced with a sort of small gunblade – looking sword to slam Exdeath down to the vine – covered ground. "Ha! Stay down!" (Exdeath: 461 BRV to 393 BRV, Bartz: 263 BRV to 331 BRV)

Thanks to Bartz's first attack to send Exdeath down, Ariana let out a confident cry to lift her right arm to point her microphone at Exdeath, as the instrument let out a warm but violent glow of light pink light, until Ariana let the light glow brighter to shoot multiple projectiles of small and plump creatures that resemble a cross between a cat and a dog with blue fur and a white belly and muzzle, yellow pupil signs for pupils and a pink horn on their foreheads, towards Exdeath. (Exdeath: 393 BRV to 274 BRV, Bartz from Ariana: 331 BRV to 450 BRV)

Finally, one swing of Ariana's arm with her weapon brought the attack in a change for another but large form of the same creature to materialize in front of her and start spewing its windy breath to start flying straight to Exdeath, sending him off the ground and on the air before the creature immediately flew around the battlefield in different directions in rocket speed, hitting Exdeath numerous times in the process. (Exdeath: 274 BRV to 185 BRV BRV, Bartz from Ariana: 450 BRV to 539 BRV)

Charging his body towards Exdeath as he was thrown off multiple times, by a creature Ariana summoned with her Akuma powers before letting it disappear in a flash of white smokes, Bartz hastily halted to float beside Exdeath and lift his arms to summon a large and red bazooka gun which releasing a heavy glow of light blue energy in a large line until he flipped his body on air to swing the beam down to hit Exdeath and send him flying to a wall and hit his back against with a groan. (Exdeath: 3064 HP to 2525 HP – 323 HP Wall Rush = 2202 HP)

Once he let himself fall and land his feet on the vine – covered ground, Exdeath swiftly summon a circle of white energy under his feet to let it fly towards Bartz the moment he also land his feet on the ground, for Exdeath to disappear and reappear at the same circle under Bartz as teleportation, sending the mimic off the ground with a gasp (Bartz: BREAK, Exdeath: 0 BRV to 920 BRV) while at the same time Exdeath let out a glow of light blue light to change his armor into dark blue with red and yellow colors sporting in his armor and bears drastic vine – line grayish – brown robes with his cape receiving holes at the ends. "Supreme power!" (EX: Power of the Void!)

As soon as Bartz almost falls down to the ground, Exdeath flew and let his body release a large orb of dark energy to surround himself and Bartz before it immediately explodes with a flash of white lights shattering the orb. "Naïve weakling!" (Bartz: 3757 HP to 2837 HP) (EX Burst: Power of the Void)

"Turtle!" With a slash of his sword across Bartz (Exdeath: 0 BRV to 671 BRV), Exdeath hastily lift both of his arms for his hands to nearly touch each other when he releases a flash of dark energy surrounding himself and Bartz, which continues to grow bigger and bigger while the latter receives some hits inside, (Exdeath: 671 BRV to 839 BRV) until Exdeath remove himself from the dark orb which immediately shrunk, with Bartz inside, for the _tree_ to first hold the levitating orb in front of his hands before he forcefully smash the orb with both his hands together. "Embrace the stillness of eternity!" [First the screen/ page goes black, then reappear back to the battle.] (Bartz: 2837 HP to 1998 HP)

After he has reverted back to his original form and Bartz was flying away from the two from that attack, Exdeath slowly and composedly turn around to notice the five – tailed Akuma Host running towards him with her microphone stand in her hands, for Exdeath to leisurely throw a ball of light blur or white light energy at the Akuma Host, only for Ariana to swiftly swing her stand and knock the ball away from her to send it flying towards a wall and bounce away into nothing.

However, it left him off guard as when he was about to lift his arm to telepathically lift his sword and send it flying for a swing at the Akuma Host…

"Sleep!" Ariana let out a simple shout as she swing her right arm with her weapon upward to let out a large circle of light pink energy releasing from her power, which managed to hit Exdeath, for the magic circle to disappear in a flash and send him stunned with his body lowered to kneel on one knee on the ground and his head drooped down with multiple Z – shaped symbols emerging from his helmet. (Exdeath: BREAK, Bartz from Ariana: 263 BRV to 1294 BRV)

With Exdeath unable to attack, thanks to Ariana again; Bartz hurriedly ran towards Exdeath for the mimic to summon Cloud's Buster Sword in his hands and slid closer to the armored 'tree' to impale the large sword through the giant man and push him forward, even as he is still asleep from Ariana's spell, (Bartz: 1294 BRV to 1517 BRV) then Bartz swiftly give two heavy punches with each fist before the third one sends Exdeath flying away from the mimic. "Yeah, over! (Bartz: 1517 BRV to 1679 BRV)

"The wind is with me!" First letting his body releases a glow of blue light with a thin, red sword, a matching cape and three gold stars levitating above his head (EX: Job Mastered), Bartz dashed his body towards Exdeath on air, with the tree still unable to wake up even as he was given a punch from Bartz with addition of eight blue orbs around himself to increase some damages to Exdeath. (Bartz: 1679 BRV to 1999 BRV until… Exdeath: 2202 HP to 203 HP) (EX Burst: Master Mime)

First giving some kicks to Exdeath (Bartz: 0 BRV to 188 BRV), Bartz let out a mutter heard as 'The four essences!' while four orbs of light, one green, two blues, and one red appear to flew inside of the mimc before he flew towards Exdeath for a slice through the latter with his hands holding two of his comrades' sword, with Bartz repeating the action three more times with each weapon changing (Bartz: 188 BRV to 390 BRV)

"Let's go…" Once he is done, Bartz let the four orbs of light from earlier manifest into almost all of Bartz's comrades' swords for said blades to flew towards each other and manifest to turn into a single, thin, red sword which Bartz grabbed the hilt with ease and again flew towards and past Exdeath for a quick slice of a slash. "For a shining world!"

Now awaken from how many damages he has been inflicted, what resulted from that battle was Exdeath groaning in pain and dissatisfaction. *** Victory! ***

 _Bartz Klauser: (Slashing a swing with the Warrior of Light's sword; Bartz gave a flinch from watching the blade disappear from his hand before placing both fists on his hips, while Ariana flipped her hair back while batting her eyes before she gave a bow with one hand on her hip and her other hand blowing a kiss.) Don't worry, everybody's got a bad day! (Bartz Klauser: LV UP to 21)_

* * *

 _[Meanwhile – minutes earlier]_

Inside one of the top floors of the Hybrid Hell fortress with a sliding door opened to see the not – so peaceful sight of the night in this realm; The actual Demon Council Leader of the present let out a snort in disgust and resentment from watching the _memory_ of the slightly colossal Nine – Tailed Fox Akuma and, to him, those disgusting hybrids fighting against the old man's Demon Council Army he recalls from the past, only to be blown away and fail their attempts on capturing the red fox, no matter how many times those _humans_ tried. ' _Even in the past, these pathetic miscreants are such a disappointment. No matter, once I am done killing the pest of this time; I shall take back the demon prince and his dear fox…_ '

An immediate and harsh swoosh of the Fusuma sliding doors behind him interrupts his train of thoughts, even though he is not fazed, as he leisurely turns his body slightly around to catch the sight of two very familiar figures outside the doors before walking in. Though he is not surprised to see one of the bastard sons of Lord Iason Mink and _friend_ of his despicable enemy, Karma Mink; the other one managed to catch the Demon Council Leader's collected temper off by sneering at him and demanding with a soft growl. "How…Bill Cipher told me you can't wake up… why are you here?"

Standing beside Karma Mink's left, while the two silently glare at the major enemy of Purvana…is Luka Klauser, in a flesh. "Hmph, I don't want to waste our time if I explain. You want to finish me off and take Em away from us again?"

"…Not just the former demon prince, but I believed your filthy son is also a host of a demon that represents death. As a matter of fact, after the organization your son formerly worked has been descended into the Dark World years ago; I was the one who marked that world with it's 'Fated Demise', in order to send it in oblivion for eternity and retrieve your kin to extract his demon. Unfortunately, it seems the Klauser brat managed to escape before I could take him." First giving himself a growl from hearing his damned enemy speaking instead of being comatose and soon – to – be dead; the Demon Council Leader explained with a haughty scowl in hopes to see the fury in his enemy's face.

Even if he did not show it, the old man gave himself a confident chuckle from seeing Luka's face slowly manifest multiple red markings of a Berserk Klauser, as the brunette trail his chocolate brown eyes to glare at the old man with a menacing sneer…

"Hey old fuck, how about you shut the hell up and get this over with!" Karma Mink declared with a scowl while he lifts his right hand, which his fingers are curled into a fist, with the other two observing a sudden and fast sight of a green and slimy object ejecting itself from a small hole from his fist before it quickly takes shape to form into a large sword.

Seeing Luka also prepare to fight with his hands lifted after curling his fingers into fists, the Demon Council Leader gives another rude scoff before he slowly but composedly lifts his right arm to reach towards what is behind him… and pull out his claymore sword to start his fight, but not before remarking with his usual self-importance for the earlier sentence. "You shall pay for sprouting those filthy words with your death, for I am the rightful God of this realm!"

* * *

 **Battle: Luka Klauser (LV 21) & Karma Mink (Assist) vs Demon Council Leader (LV 18)**

 **Information: Defeat the Demon Council Leader, once and for all! (Music: Mortal Kombat Theme Song (Guitar version; from the Youtube video made by FiendishSpirit)**

 _Demon Council Leader: [Stopped walking to hold his claymore with his right hand; insolent] Once I have my place as God, you and your 'precious' people shall be the first to plunge in the fiery pit!_

 _Luka Klauser: [First holding his purple electric guitar on his left shoulder with his left hand; lifting his instrument off to twirl it around in the air and in front of the brunette until he holds it with both hands as if he is preparing to play while the red markings disappear from his face, serious] Sorry, but old sinners should be first!_

"Withstand this!" No soon as the battle just started; Luka and Karma had to witness their physically old enemy releasing a faint mist of dark grey energy on himself from his back (EX: Man's worst nightmare…) even as the three began to run towards each other, but the first attack was the Demon Council Leader slamming his claymore to the tatami flooring to create multiple grey shockwaves as he continues to charge towards either of the two.

Unfortunately, the old man already hit his sword and shockwaves at Luka to send him flinching and almost blown away once he is off the ground, (Luka: 390 BRV to 300 BRV, DCL: 369 BRV to 459 BRV) until the Demon Council Leader let out a proud declare when he instantly finish his attacks by throwing his own sword at the almost stunned Luka to send him hitting himself against a wall behind him and create a crater on the wall. "Perish now!" (Luka: 3651 HP to 3192 HP – 247 HP Wall Rush = 2945 HP) (EX Burst: The Enemy of Mankind!)

First giving Luka a slash of a sword across his body (Luka: 300 BRV to 155 BRV, DCL: 0 BRV to 145 BRV), the Demon Council Leader back away from the brunette to let the fog of gray energy grow heavier and heavier on his body and claymore, with the blade letting out a few bright flashes of red light, until the Demon Council Leader ceased charging his spirit energy in his sword to lift his sword above him and Luka, before he spoke to himself with confidence while he swung his sword downwards to slam Luka on the ground and created a heavy crater and an explosion of purple light and energy. "Bow down to God." (Luka: BREAK, DCL: 145 BRV to 887 BRV until… Luka: 2945 HP to 2058 HP)

Luka let out a painful grunt when he was hit from the attack from the old man as he lands his slightly bloody body on the floor and in front of his enemy's feet. But the moment he sluggishly lifts his shaking head to see the Demon Council Leader hastily raise his right arm with his claymore ready for another ruthless barrage of attacks…

"HIYAAA!" Karma swiftly dashed towards the two for the dark – skinned man to hopped off the tatami floors and send a furious kick towards the old man's face, to Luka's shock when he witness the surprise attack from below the two (DCL: BREAK, Luka from Karma: 0 BRV to 550 BRV, Karma: 643 BRV to 1193 BRV) while Karma hurriedly send more vicious swings of his solid green sword to send the old man walking back and away from the opponents in pain while at the same time, Karma would end up screaming whatever it is on his mind in fury, as a sort of battle cries. "SOUL SOCIETY! SON GOKU! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! (Karma: 1193 BRV to 1645 BRV)

However, a block from the claymore managed to stop Karma from continuing with the attacks for the Demon Council Leader, to give a single but heavy swing from the large sword which sends Karma flying away, luckily the latter also lift his sword to counter block that attacks before the Demon Council Leader's attention is now focusing on Luka Klauser, who has raised himself up with his guitar in his hands for another fight.

"HaaaaaaaAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Luka furiously screams out loud as he ferociously strums his guitar, with his fingers strumming in wild speed, for the head of the guitar to shoot out small but countless and fast projectiles of purple energy and straight to the Demon Council Leader to hear him groaning multiple times while flinching. (Luka: 550 BRV to 927 BRV) Once Luka has ceased to stop strumming his guitar, which also stops shooting projectiles at the ruthless old man…

[Dual Heat Special/ Dual EX Bursts: One pair of Idiots, from the crew!]

"Hey Luka, let's act natural and finish him off!" Karma suggested once he again jumped away but land himself beside Luka's right, with the offer receive a sudden nod in agreement with a confident mutter and grin from the taller brunette. "Right!"

Suddenly, Luka threw his guitar up in the air for him to grab Karma's right hand with his own, to Karma's confusion before he let out a dismayed scream, when the two are now holding hands and shoulders, as if they are about to dance in tango, and start spinning around the Demon Council Leader, with vicious wind and fast slashes of purple and grey light clashing each other blowing heavily from their spins. (Luka: 927 BRV to 1351 BRV, Karma: 1645 BRV to 2069 BRV)

From the start of the dancing attack, Karma enquired Luka with the expression of shock and anger. "How is this natural!?"

"Well, you know? We're going with the truth that my wife and I are professional dancers, so I have the tendency to dance!" As they continue to spin around and against the Demon Council Leader, Luka professed with his mouth holding the stem of a red rose, that appeared out of nowhere when the two started the dance; earning an argument from Karma right as the two swiftly lift their right arms up the bottom of the Demon Council Leader's chin to send the old man flying upwards in rocket speed. "That's not I meant by natural!" (Luka: 1351 BRV to 1430 BRV, Karma: 2069 BRV to 2148 BRV)

"If that's what you want…" Not seeing the Demon Council Leader falling to almost land himself on his feet but behind his own enemy as he is an inch off the floor, Karma hastily grab both of Luka's wrists to instantly lift both his own arms and, to the brunette's surprise for him to open his mouth and drop the rose, Luka himself up on the air…for Karma to immediately slam his own best friend down to their enemy to send his body fallen on the floor... "Okay! I'm down on my knees! / EH!?" (Luka: 1430 BRV to 1562 BRV, Karma: 2148 BRV to 2280 BRV until…DCL: 3783 HP to 1503 HP) *** End Dual EX Bursts! ***

"Enough!" Having grown tired of being relentlessly attacked by these two 'brats', the Demon Council instantly yell out loud in ferocity and hurriedly grab the hilt of his claymore for him to give a sharp spin around both Luka and Karma for the two to be sent flying away but faster to hit their backs at two of the walls behind them. (Luka: 1562 BRV to 1319 BRV – 200 BRV Wall Rush = 1119 BRV, Karma: BREAK, DCL: 0 BRV to 700 BRV)

Being the first to pull himself out of the wall, Karma hurriedly sprint towards the old man, who's sword suddenly let out a faint haze of grey energy on the blade when the Demon Council Leader lift his hands and his sword over his right side while another but spherical orb of gray light also appear in front …before the _human_ swiftly threw a swing of his claymore across his body to throw both the orb, and a slash released from his sword to send those elements soaring towards Karma with such fast speed, he reacted it too late to send the man letting out a scream from the explosion of gray light, almost blinding once Luka pull himself out of the wall to witness Karma's body lying on the floor but closer to the Demon Council Leader's location. (Karma: 1000 HP to 300 HP)

"You're making me really mad…" Luka whispered to himself with his teeth gritting in anger as he suddenly release heavy mists of dark purple energy from his body, while his face and neck let out the red Berserk Klauser markings (EX: Berserk Klauser) as he stood face – to – face with the Demon Council Leader for the latter to start running towards Luka, while he again slams his sword on the floor multiple times to create shockwaves.

But unlike earlier; Luka's speed has increased, above than earlier, for him to race towards the old man in a second and give a leap above the last shockwave, for Luka to give a swing of his guitar across the _Leader's_ head (DCL: 369 BRV to 284 BRV, Luka: 1119 BRV to 1204 BRV) before Luka's guitar lighten up a bright light purple glow of light for him to give another whack down on the old man's head like a Whack – A – Mole. "Here I come!" (DCL: 1503 BRV to 299 BRV) (EX Burst: Demon Summoner of the Horseman!)

"Let's make some music!" Luka declared with confidence as he first hold his guitar with both hands on the stringed neck of the instrument, before he sprint towards the Demon Council Leader for him to hastily swing his guitar at one side of the old man's torso for a strong slam (DCL: BREAK, Luka: 0 BRV to 754 BRV) before the brunette Klauser starts dashing around the old man to give another few more hits with his guitar at the ruthless enemy, to send him flinching and grunting in pain. (Luka: 754 BRV to 1339 BRV)

Once he finished with the last strike, Luka swiftly leaped some steps back away from the stunned Demon Council Leader and….

"Odin!" Luka quickly called out a name for him to witness a colossal fog of light purple smokes to suddenly appear in front of Luka and the Demon Council Leader, before quickly disappear and be replaced with the sight of his six – legged demon horse [Note: From Chapter/ Part 30] but with an addition of a gigantic, demonic- looking and armored swordsman with a large pair of brown horns on it's helmet, silver body and armor, and a tattered cape flowing behind himself.

Seeing the summon, he called it as Odin, has prepare to give a strike of his sword, as it's blade lighten up a bright white light in just a few seconds; Luka hurriedly rocket his way towards the old man at the same time as Odin with its horse also kicking all six of its legs off the 'air'… (Zantetsuken)

Both Luka and Odin to zoom past each other and the Demon Council in opposite directions but they both manage to slash their weapons with a single strike at the Demon Council Leader, who could only quietly mutter out his defeat in pain and anger. "What!? I can't!?" *** Victory! ***

 _Luka Klauser: (Playing his guitar, while Karma Mink behind him let his sword liquefy and move into a slime before it shrinks back into his lighter for him to light up his cigar on his mouth; excitedly) Hell yeah! Best fight eva!_

* * *

With a painful gasp, both Luka and Karma was sent flying back to the Fusuma sliding doors, which brought both doors to break off the frames and save the two men's landing when their bodies roughly fall on the doors, by the Demon Council Leader; who is couching and kneeling on the floor with one of his hands sluggishly gripping the hilt of his claymore, with noticeable cracks threatening to pull out of the metal blade, as all three fighters are shown to bear blood painting in some parts of their faces and body from their rough battle.

"I…won't…. I won't lose…to a bunch of insects! I shall…I shall have Shinryu! I'll have Shinryu instead of…those brats!" Slowly lifting himself but with stumbles in case if he was to fall on the floor, the Demon Council Leader hissed in pain and ferocity as he glare at the two opponents, who already stood on their knees while they also glare at the old man with furious daggers for his actions, with the latter narrowing his white eyes in disgust at Luka, who slowly raised his right arm up and outstretched to hold his guitar in front of him while the body is facing down…. "Shatter."

Hearing that single word although his voice suddenly become calm and soft - spoken than Luka's actual voice, the Demon Council Leader instantly witness something that shocks him; his entire body suddenly received countless, large and heavy slashes to release such an amount of his own blood out of his frame and bloody red robes before splattering on the ground and on himself to reach and viciously drip down to the floor to spill into a pool of blood that continues to grow under his feet.

The sight before and on himself, as well as the excruciating pain, is enough to make the old man let out a loud bellowing scream as he ignores the two miscreants watching him writhe in agony, even as the three heard a female voice calling out two names, one of them is familiar to get the old man's attention. "Riser! Aizen!"

' _W - what? ...'_ Even as he thought to himself with what he hoped to be is calm and proud, the old man hastily lift his bleeding head in shock, pain, and ferocity to see that instead of only two men present in the room; it is now three with an addition of a young and blonde haired woman and dressed in wide robes with a hood kneeling beside 'Luka' while she and 'Karma' are helping the brunette up to their feet.

Only, upon further inspection; the Demon Council Leader finally realized that, to his horror and wrath, he has been fooled this whole time since the battle.

Instead of Karma, the person impersonating him was a young man, possibly the same age as the son of Luka Klauser, with dirty blonde hair, tanned – like skin, dark blue eyes and dressed in the same clothing as the damned son of Iason Mink, however instead of white, his clothing is orange or golden, while his forehead and knees have a green circlet to hold a matching heart each.

As for Luka, even though their appearances are very much identical other than height and personality, it is so obvious by seeing his intimidating glare in his chocolate brown eyes and straight through the old man's _soul_ , unlike the damned Klauser; that he has been fighting…with Sosuke, dressed in his own father's clothing, while his hand is holding not a guitar, but a long katana with a green hilt that bears hexagon designs.

"I should have known…. that you would sink yourself low….to save your pathetic father's life!" Once he finally rises to stand but slightly in a hunch as soon as it was clear that he has been in an illusion created by the son of Luka Klauser; the Demon Council Leader grunted in anger for being fooled of all people, to him, but as soon as he finished his sentence to Sosuke...

His two companions shortly react in horror from the brunette swiftly and quickly rise himself on his feet, even in his state, and raced towards the old man, who is slow to witness the brunette already in front of him, with his right arm lifted while his gloved fingers tighten around the hilt of his sword in a fist, for Sosuke to reprimand the old man with such a furious expression no one has ever seen in the usually calm, soft – spoken, and sometimes polite brunette. "THAT'S AN ARGUMENT ONLY A LOSER WOULD MAKE!"

With that; Sosuke instantly threw a heavy punch straight to the old and damned enemy's face, earning both his companions behind him to witness that punch with such dismay and terror as the two quickly lift themselves up to their feet to run towards Sosuke, the moment his punch immediately send the old man flying off the floor…and over the open 'balcony' of the room to be sent flying away from the fortress and miles away above the forests and jungles of Hybrid Hell.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Once the old man has been out of sight by falling towards such a far distance in the jungle below them; Lucy and Riser stopped running to stand behind the revealed Sosuke and softly grab both of the brunette's arms, in case if he is feeling sluggish and battle – worn even if he may not look like it.

First releasing a few but soft and almost silent breaths, Sosuke slowly lift his head towards the sight of the forest, where the battle of the nine – tailed fox Akuma seemingly ended some time alone to show nothing but the night sky with the full moon and the peaceful – looking trees and mountains, before he responds his two companions, who took a glance at their comrade with concern to see the brunette bear a faint frown or a flat line of a smile. "I'm fine…it's over. Let's go find Eva."

Feeling a pair of arms and hands against their back and hip; Lucy and Riser first blink their eyes in confusion as they stare at Sosuke for what he is planning…the second he lean his body forward for the three to find themselves falling out of the top floor of Hybrid Hell's fortress and about to fall straight towards the ground, from such a grand height, instantly brought Lucy and Riser to start screaming in horror as the three continues to descend towards the ground, with Lucy reacting in fear while Riser has an angry expression of the brunette's stunt. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! / AIZEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Any hybrid around and passing by who would have seen the three falling, may not have noticed as well, as like Bartz and Ariana earlier who may not know about this; Sosuke, Riser, and Lucy are also happening to be ghosts to them…

* * *

"What's happening?" No sooner as ten minutes have passed since Bartz, Terra, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Takehito, Cloud, Lui, Tidus and Jen have entered inside the minds of Thanos, Luka, Ariana, and Vanoss and his friends, everyone present in the room of Hybrid Hell suddenly notice the mentioned comatose warriors instantly let out a bright glow of light yellow light on their chests, bringing anyone who is standing closer to the couches holding the unconscious people to take a few steps back when one by one, a light on their hearts let out a bright flicker…

At the same time, another flash of white light manifest in front of the warriors and assists' eyes to be replaced with the familiar sight of Bartz, Terra, the Pine twins, Soos, Takehito, Cloud, Lui, Jen, Tidus and Jecht as soon as the light manifesting on Thanos, Ariana, Vanoss and his friends' hearts slowly dim to fade into nothing. The sight of seeing them alive and well, a sign that they have completed their objective of stopping some of their enemies and saved their allies, is enough to bring everyone into happiness and relief when Mabel greeted them with an overjoyed smile. "Guys! We did it! We stopped Bill!"

"Jecht? You decided to help your former enemies as well?" Upon noticing another familiar face of the other side accompanying them, Golbez enquired the Blitzball King with a sort of startled tone in his voice under his helmet, as Jecht quickly gave a hearty chuckle when he closes his eyes to lift his right arm over Tidus before dropping it to ruffle his son's head yet nearly brought the surprised young man to stumble and fall on the floor. "Hell yeah! I've figured I should do what I should've done earlier!"

"Gaaah! Stop ruffling my head like that!" Tidus hastily flail his arms to push Jecht's hand off his head although the latter is quick to wrap his arm around Tidus's neck and pull him closer to twist his other hand, curled up in a fist, over his head. "What? Are you gonna cry, little man?"

"Luka?" Bartz slowly turn around to notice, to his confusion, that Luka's heart is still glowing unlike the others and he is still unconscious but right as everyone also glance at the taller brunette lying on one of the couches, everyone felt a, familiar, monstrous spike of dark energy in their senses to let out some dreadful shivers in their bodies, until another flash of white light flashed on the air above them and behind Luka's couch….

Just as they watch the light fade in a second to see Sosuke, in his usual clothes, and three, unfamiliar but also _familiar_ to some, people falling from the air and land themselves on the ground. One of them, a young woman with a noticeable pair of fox ears and a large, matching foxtail, is being held on Sosuke's arms when he is the first to land his feet on the floor before the other two blondes with him.

"Aizen/ Sosuke!" First reacting in surprise after the sudden appearance of Sosuke, as well as the other three people with him like everyone else, Bartz is the first to immediately spoke with a happy grin as the blonde man in red suit and white shirt beside Sosuke took a glance at his own attire, before he suddenly let out a frustrated complaint while facing Sosuke and the fox – eared and tailed woman on the former's arms. "Wait, what? – Oh goddammit! Riser wanted to keep wearing like Dio Brando!"

Unknown to the man who might as well refer to himself as Riser, Takehito silently glances at the newcomer with a confused reaction while he listened to his Akuma enquiring its host with bewilderment. " **Did he just mentioned another character you voiced?** "

"There could be another time for that, Riser." The other blonde figure, a busty woman that everyone who watches a good anime may recognize, reminded with a soft frown while placing a hand on this Riser's shoulder, just as everyone may hear some groans coming from below them to catch their attentions and see some eyes flickering from the once lifeless bodies; showing to everyone that the plan is definitely a success, once seeing Thanos and some of Vanoss's friends as the first people to slowly and almost sluggishly raise themselves off the couch and sit.

"Everyone! You're all alright!" Some of everyone cheered in happiness as they watch more eyes continue to slowly open, with Takehito shouting Ariana's name for the Japanese voice actor to hurriedly slide towards his fellow Akuma Host and wrap his arms around her, to earn a startled but happy yelp from the surprised American singer, while Shiro, Hyuuga, and Kia Albion followed to run towards their father, which first surprised the Devil of Purvana at first the moment he glanced at his three children, before he gave himself a proud smirk after he also wrapped his arms around them, with Azalea walking towards her husband with a calm smile.

After gently lowering the fox woman down to the floor before removing his arms off her, Sosuke turn his head for him and his assists to face the couch holding Luka, as they heard a groan and seeing him slowly lifting himself up, with Bartz running towards his representative to wrap his arms around the taller brunette and help him up with ease, before Luka slowly turns his head to show him bearing a tired but also relief smile at his son for him to speak with a calm voice. "Hey…Ai. Not surprise seeing your girl here, but it's nice to know you have two new friends helping you."

Although, his lips slowly curl down into a sad frown when he continued talking into an apology to catch a faint surprise in Bartz, Sosuke, Riser, and the two women's faces, leaving everyone else to be comforting and conversing with the other warriors who were comatose earlier. "But…I watched everything in my sleep. I'm sorry you have to fight the Demon Council Leader as me."

"Don't worry about it. You always make everything easier for everyone, and that counts." Sosuke brushed off the worry as Luka blinks his eyes in surprise to see his son also bearing a calm, confident smirk in his face when he finished his sentence, his three assists beside him also glance at the taller brunette warrior with a faint smile. "At least I followed what you always tell people to do; "give them a punch in the face to knock some sense". You would do that to me if I was some main villain, right?"

"Ai…" Luka spoke with surprise, as if he is going to cry with tears of joy, although everyone turned their heads to face Thanos who, instead of hugging his children, is now glaring at Bale Afton who is present in the room alongside his husband Usagi Mink with a furious sneer at the Devil's face, as another argument between the latter and the original Akuma Host now begins. "Did you think I would let my guard down? I warned the brats not to go and do those fucking voodoo magic shit!"

"Don't worry Thanos, it's alright if you don't want to admit you want to read your own fortune. I can help read yours with my fortune reading ability." Bale assured with a calm smile even though her words received a struck of a nerve in Thanos's temple and a furious growl in his mouth, which Bale did not see due to being blind while Hyuuga and Shiro let out a feared expression to cower against their father's back, the same goes to Riser and Lucy behind Sosuke, who he and Luka are facing the latter's master with a displeased reaction for Thanos and Bale's verbal battles whenever the two would see, before Sosuke enquire his father while holding the light blonde or white – haired fox girl's left hand with his right. "Father, I'll be out with Riser, Lucy, and Eva to meet with Noble."

"Y – yeah. Thanks so much for everything, Ai. I'll owe you back." Luka exclaimed without turning his head to face his son when everyone left Sosuke and his three assists walking towards the door, with everyone not hearing Riser asking a question to the brunette with a curious tone and frown in his handsome face. "Hey Aizen, do you think we'll see Lost Pause dressed as someone he promised from Chapter 21?"

"Well, he did promise to cosplay, if I bring a girl during the war. Good thing Eva's here, now we'll see him humiliate himself." Sosuke answered as his eyes narrow with a cruel gleam and a smirk to slightly show his white teeth, with Lucy wondering aloud with an embarrassed frown of this conversation, walking between Sosuke's left and Riser's right as the four casually walked towards the entrance of the Hybrid Hell. "Why do I get the feeling this won't end well?"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: Bartz Klauser, Exdeath, & Luka Klauser**

Sosuke, Riser, Lucy's voices: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia! [In the TV room, Bartz who is holding a potted plant which is carrying an unusual _plant_ in his hands is standing at the (/ your) left side of the room while 'Luka Klauser' is standing next to Riser, who is still wearing _his modified version_ of Karma's clothing, and Lucy.]

Riser: [A calm smile] Sorry for the late timing, but now we'll interview with Bartz… [As the TV switched on by itself to show two scenes at the same time, Bartz's fight with Exdeath at the right side of the screen while 'Luka's' fight with the Demon Council Leader at the left side] [Turning his head to face Bartz] Okay Bartz, what do you think of this war, and what do you think of Luka?

Bartz: [Glancing around the room before Riser, 'Luka' and Lucy; excited] Oh man, I thought it would be a drag to go into another war which our enemies are involved, but with everyone's help; this war doesn't seem so bad. Even being around Luka is enough to make it more fun!

Lucy: [Closing her eyes with a smile while pointing a finger at the potted plant Bartz is holding; nervous] Well that's sound nice…um, can I ask; what are you holding? [However…]

Exdeath's voice: [Everyone watches the potted plant began to squirm by itself, although Bartz is shown to be unfazed by the tiny plant's struggle.] Release me! I shall send all of you in the void! GRAAAAHHHH!

Bartz Klauser: [Staring at 'Exdeath'; shocked] Sweet Christmas! It's a talking tree!?

Riser: [Glancing at the surprised Lucy; a slightly calm frown] Well, Exdeath is a tree… [Whirling his head to face Luka; calm] Moving on to Luka!

Lucy: [Staring at Riser; shocked] Wait, you're not going to ask the enemy a question!?

Riser: [Clearly ignoring Lucy; a serene yet menacing smirk shown in his face] So _Luka_ , Don't you think it will be strange and quite a pain; of being this fanfiction's good version of Aizen?

'Luka Klauser': [First narrowing his eyes at Riser, before closing with his passive smile while speaking in his _usual_ voice to surprise Riser] … Well, no! I mean, I would understand almost all of the Bleach fandom hating Aizen, but creative writers want to have some stories with a different version… Oh! I actually have something to say about you…

Riser: [Slightly shaking in surprise, confusing Lucy and Bartz] …What is it? [Flinching from seeing 'Luka's' smile.] [Suddenly…]

'Luka Klauser': [On his knees, holding Riser with both hands on the latter's ankles before lifting the shocked blonde man off the ground and start slamming him against the floor while facing the camera; furious] I'm on my knees! [Ignoring Bartz and Lucy watching in horror as the brunette repeat the action]

Riser's voice: [Agony] Owh! That hurts!

'Luka's' voice: [Angry] THIS IS FOR THE FINISHING THE DUAL EX BURST WITH ME AS WEIGHT!

Riser's voice: [About to cry] I'M SORRY! RISER'S SORRY!

Luka's voice: [Furious] I'M ON MY KNEES!

Riser's voice: [Painful] A – AIZEN, STOP IT!

'Luka's voice: [Ferocity] WHY!

Lucy: [Closing her eyes with a sweat drop] I thought Aizen was gonna ask Riser, why is he dressed differently than Karma Mink…

* * *

 **Note: If anyone may notice, Luka's and Karma Dual EX Burst and the ending of the omake are inspired by episode 166 of the first Gintama anime.**


	42. Bonus Part 5 - Son of Monsters

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 11/7/2019**

 **Note: I want to apologize for this late and rushed chapter, I had so many assignments and being ill recently, as well as going to be super busy from May to July. But I promise I will finish this story before the end of 2019.**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 36.5: Son of Monsters**

 _After battling against the Demon Council Army and the hybrid citizens of this Hell; the Nine – Tailed Fox Akuma, unnamed at the time, continue to roar in a blind but ferocious rage through the night sky with the full moon, during it's fight against the Demon Council Army, alongside the hybrid citizen._

 _But before it could continue to do who knows what after glaring at the dead soldiers and hybrids under it, something seems to catch it's attention for it to first stare at whatever it is…before the monstrous wrath in its eyes slowly dim to soften while it's red fur began to emit a vicious blaze of flames from its head and descending into its feet and tails in a fast pace…_

* * *

"… zen - san?" Hearing a meek, young woman's voice possibly calling his usual first name in his head, as he felt he is sleeping with his head and right cheek placed on something soft yet cold, while his body is definitely lying on the soft ground; Sosuke slowly flicker his chocolate brown eyes open a few times with a soft groan once his vision began to clear from being in a slight blur into the familiar sight of healthy trees from Hybrid Hell in front of his view and the sky bear a slightly dark blue color that will lighten up, which will show that dawn will soon take place.

But feeling a familiar touch of a hand stroking his brown hair from above, Sosuke first trail his eyes down to catch a glimpse and notice his right cheek is placed on a pair of pale thighs which is kneeling on the ground, until he heard a familiar voice beside him, assuring with confidence and amusement accompanied by a soft whimper of a young woman, possibly the owner of the body and legs being used as a pillow above Sosuke. "Don't worry; men prefer to sleep on their woman like this. He'll love it."

Sosuke leisurely twists his body to his left to not only notice the thighs his head is being placed belongs to the familiar sight of his, possible, love interest Evangeline Blue, although Sosuke cannot see Eva's face from his position due to her large, busty breasts above him; Sosuke calmly tilts his head back to see a head with such familiar dark blonde hair also placed on the fox – hybrid girl's thighs above Sosuke's head, but his face is pressing between the limbs instead of one side of his head, hearing his loud breathing …

 **CRASH/ SLAM!**

As if something snapped inside of him; Sosuke was already off the young human kitsune – hybrid's lap to grab the blonde man by one hand gripping him by the head and forcefully lift him off her as well to hear a startled yelp from the other, before slamming said person on the ground in one fell, fast swoop, creating a harsh sound accompanying a painful shriek and a huge crater on the ground from the impact in the process.

Either ignoring or possibly aware but chose to keep quiet, Sosuke did not see Lucy in front of them already waking up on the ground to witness the head slam in front of her, for her and Eva to watch Sosuke's 'punishment' to the 'poor' fellow in shock.

Once Sosuke gently remove his hand off the blonde man's head…

"AIZEN, WHAT THE HELL!?" The blonde man hastily lift himself off the ground, showing himself as Riser, to furiously yell at Sosuke, who only narrow his eyes to glare at the blonde Phenex for the sudden attempt to seduce Eva, even as she glanced at the three assists with a meek frown.

Like Sosuke wearing Luka's clothes before he secretly enters his father's mind without letting other people knowing; Riser is still wearing an orange or golden version of Karma Mink's clothes and shoes, with the exception of the green circlet around both his forehead and knees, with a matching heart at the center of the green straps.

"Riser, other than stopping you from continuing seducing Eva; I would like to ask, what is with your clothing?" Sosuke enquired while he stares at Riser's altered clothing of the half Immortal and best friend of the brunette's father, one arm slowly reach towards the half fox, half lich hybrid beside him for her to calmly crawl closer to the tall brunette when Riser respond with his angry frown transitioned into a haughty smirk, his hands which curled into fists are placed against each side of his hips to show self - confidence. "What? Riser just wants to show a major and popular reference, from seeing Karma Mink's outfit to notice the resemblance. Thanks to my seiyuu, Riser is proud to show off the highest level of the fourth – wall awareness, by dressing up as the most popular character Takehito Koyasu ever voiced! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Riser immediately laugh to himself with amazement and buoyancy; he did not hear his own demon summon, Ifrit grumbling it's summoner's name to itself with irritation; which can be heard by Lucy and Eva, due to being demon summoners as well, even as Lucy nod to herself with a soft frown, " _ **Riser….**_ " while the other three, again excluding Sosuke, can also listen to the voice of another, familiar demon summon; Otae/ or her revealed form, Phoenix of Airu Phenex. " _ **Don't be upset, anata. I still think you two are so much alike; in a sense.**_ "

"Um, Aizen?" Turning her head to face the brunette and get his attention after Riser has finished laughing to himself; Eva slowly turns her body to fully glance at her companion for her to inquire a question that also got Lucy and Riser's attention to stare at the two, in surprise. "Considering we are in the past of Lord Luka Klauser; does this mean we can get to see our parents when they are young?"

That question first brought Sosuke to glance away from the three and softly raise himself to stand on his feet to inspect the forest of the hell/purgatory they have entered in the memory, a soft frown was shown in his face even as he silently nod in front of the three blondes, unless excluding Eva considering her hair with her fox ears and tail are more like almost white or slightly blonde than purely blonde.

After answering Eva's question with just a nod as a response; Sosuke patiently listens to Riser when he also inquires the brunette from behind, with the Phenex's voice bearing curiosity. "Oh yeah, Aizen. Riser just thought of something; even though we've seen Luka acting like a, hundred percent, good version of you but more like the protagonist of Gintama with the same Japanese voice, would you secretly think he's an idiot…or you care about him?"

"…Even if others may see him as a ridiculous fool with his personality and short temper, sometimes I would be irritated by his antics: My father in this series is an interesting person, devoted to selflessly help others like my mother and I, even as a Berserk Klauser. And without him; everything will be boring…. so that's why I punched the old man when he assumed 'I sink myself low' and called Father pathetic." After a minute of silence; Sosuke finally answered without facing Riser, Lucy, and Eva who are still sitting or kneeling on the ground behind the brunette, genuinely surprised of the words they are listening from none other than Sosuke. But once he finished explaining, the brunette slowly turns around to glance at the three with a calm expression to question them with his shoulders giving a shrug. "Do I sound out of character?"

"Oh no, no, no, no! You sound great!" Lucy hurriedly lifts herself to stand closer to respond with a startled smile showing in her face from Sosuke's own question, as Eva also but leisurely raise herself on her feet to think aloud with a timid smile, while her large fox tail softly sways left to right behind her. "That definitely describes Lord Luka. If he hears this, he would deeply appreciate it."

"In that case. Let us go see the other characters in this memory, before this chapter will get any longer." Being the last to stand up from sitting on the ground too long, Riser thought to himself with a calm scowl and his eyes closed to not even noticing Sosuke, Eva, and Lucy looking at the blonde Phenex; with the latter giving an irritated glare while she and Sosuke thought to themselves with a mental sigh of one thing about Riser, before all four now proceed to walk away from their position to advance into Hybrid Hell. ' _Greedy attention – seeker.'_

* * *

 _[Minutes later…]_

"Lucy, what do you think of Aizen and his girlfriend in this story?" As the four _ghosts_ continue to walk through the forest of the past; Riser whispered beside Lucy as the two are walking behind Sosuke and Eva, who are conversing with each other as they walk further from the two blondes for the non – blonde couple to not listen to Riser and Lucy's own conversation.

The question brought Lucy to glance at Sosuke and Eva, noticing a smile on both their faces as they talk, before the blonde summoner of Leviathan wonders aloud after turning her head to glance at Riser to see a confident smirk as well, earning an annoyed frown in Lucy's face. "Well, I think it's nice that he has a love interest and a family. Riser, are you going to tease Aizen for being out of character?"

"Well, he is acting slightly like the protagonist, even though I found out from the previous chapter that Bleach doesn't take place in this series, and his girl or boyfriend is a popular character from Konosuba, with a few resemblances of three characters from Bleach." Riser pondered with his teeth flashing in his grin as the four have arrived to find themselves in a clearing, only for the four to ceased their tracks when they immediately notice a group of people at said clearing; very familiar but also different people that Sosuke may recognize...

"What the fuck were you doing!?" A deep, smooth voice demanded with anger as Sosuke, Eva, Riser and Lucy, relieved to be ghosts in this memory, witness one of the four adults arguing at another young adult with fury while the other people, who are younger than possibly teenage years or younger, kept themselves out of the argument when one of them is sitting on the ground, with a deeply sad expression.

Sosuke is the first to notice one of the three adults present in the memory just so happens to be Usagi Mink while, not counting the other two adults who are facing each other, the others just so happen to be a total of seven children that he instantly recognizes only five of them as the child forms of Luka, Embryo, Karma, Kanou [Note: All four's appearances are from Chapter/ Part 18], and Airu Phenex, having her blonde hair into pigtails, and only wearing a translucent, silky coat over a simple pink nightgown, and no shoes. One of the other two unfamiliar children, a young boy with short blonde hair, and wears a simple opera mask to hide his eyes, and a dirty maroon shirt with short sleeves and a pair of matching shorts; brought Eva to mutter aloud with a surprised reaction, her fox ears flickers a few times. "Father!"

Recognizing the one who is just acting calm when she is being reprimanded is Bale Afton, the one who is arguing with the young and blind woman is a young-looking and handsome man, taller than everyone else present even to the four ghosts, with knee-length black hair that bears short bangs and fringes almost concealing the sight of his brown eyes and past his forehead, almost pale skin, and dressed in a long-sleeved black coat which is open to show his bare and well-toned torso underneath, black pants and boots. Even though this man seems different; his black hair and all-black clothes, voice and personality are definitely obvious for Lucy to ask aloud with a tint of curiosity. "Is that Thanos Albion?"

"Forgive me; it's just my Akuma, Nurul informed me that her older brother is inside one of the children, so it's just to see which one has the Nine-Tailed Akuma." Bale faintly lean her spine forward for a polite bow, even though her expression is a calm scowl while the, slightly, young Thanos Albion only narrows his eyes in a dark sneer, from her choice of words, for him to continue arguing with the blind Akuma Host. "Cut the bullshit! Because of your stunt to the royal brat; not only some of my people ended up dead with the assholes from the Demon Council Army, but one fucker killed my wife in front of me and her own descendant, and took our son and niece away!"

"I'm surprised the Devil actually _cares_ for his people. I thought you would be the only heartless demon of Purvana to punish sinners and your own kind, in hellish tortures." One more exclamation from Bale, who is shown to be unfazed of the scolding, seem to snap a nerve when everyone witness Thanos's body began to release heavy mists of, clearly, darkness from his body and spill around the clearing in rocket speed while his eyes changed color from brown into his devilish pure black with red ripple patterns and sclera; definitely scaring not only the people from the past with the exception of Bale, but also the present Lucy, Riser, and Eva when the three slowly strode behind Sosuke with the expression of dread… especially the moment Thanos hissed a response towards Bale with a furious sneer. "Good thing you're not a Klauser and I only mind men with the exception of my wife; cause I don't mind killing a blind bitch, then send your dead body to a demon as a sex toy!"

Not noticing the shocked reactions from everyone present in this memory, including Sosuke; everyone was forced to watch Bale softly narrow her unique blind eyes with a scowl…and instantly release a heavy haze of glowing, pure white light in a form of smokes out of her body to clash with Thanos's darkness and fill the air with violent energies without even killing the others in the clearing, earning screams from Usagi and the other children while Lucy, Riser, and Eva hurriedly press themselves behind Sosuke to almost sending him tumbling forward from their hiding spot.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" One of the children present in this memory; definitely a young Luka around 12 or 13 years old, hurriedly plead in dread as he, Eva's father, and another but unfamiliar girl, possibly both share the same age as Luka in this memory; quickly run towards Thanos while another young boy, definitely familiar to be a young Kira Kanou Klauser, and Usagi also hastily sprint towards Bale for all five to quickly grab either of Thanos or Bale's arms in attempts to stop them from continuing this spirit – increasing argument, while leaving young Airu and Karma to console the young Akuma Host on the ground as said latter is the one seemingly crying in sadness over something he might have done.

"O - oi, Aizen; can Riser guess… that's your mother when she was a kid?" Riser whispered with noticeable terror from witnessing a massive clash of light and dark energies brewing around the clearing by none other than Thanos and Bale, now Sosuke understands why Thanos openly hates the blind but kind and wise young woman, while the three ghosts can see Riser pointing at the young girl that neither the four may and not know during the war, and who is helping Luka with Thanos at the moment.

Also sharing the same age as Luka and his friends from this memory; this unknown girl has slightly wavy light brown hair reaching to her back, tied in a ponytail and matching yet exquisite brown eyes, and wearing a beautiful and colorful kimono with the color scheme of sky blue with purple linings around the collar, has yellow smoke designs, and has an orange obi sash around her waist with darker brown diamond markings around; which receives a response from Sosuke when he answered without turning his head to face his companions while his face bears a faint smile from seeing the young girl of the past. "Yup."

"Can we all just calm down!? If this continues, you two will definitely kill us and make children cry even more! Don't you want to see children's smiles than their sad faces!" Usagi pleaded after standing in front of his, possibly, future wife and place both his gloved hands on her forearms with shock, as Bale and Thanos continue to silently stare at each other in contempt to increase the then – hatred or rivalry. However, Usagi's words seemingly triggered Bale to softly turn her head away from Thanos and glance at her future spouse…with an irritated frown for his words, while the floating and glowing white dots in her blank eyes swiftly float towards each other to form into a circle and her eyes changed color from brown into red in a flash transition. "I _can't_ see."

That threat alone is enough to send Usagi's eyes to widen in shock from seeing the anger in a blind young woman's eyes; however, it was left ignored to Sosuke's group when he, Lucy, and Eva had to turn around and glare at Riser who, suddenly and without question, started shouting out loud while flailing his arms around in vehemence, again luckily the four ghosts are left ignored and forgotten by the people of the past. "AHHHHHH! Riser can't take it anymore!"

"U – um, is Riser going to be okay?" Eva enquired in shock and concern as the three watch the blonde Phenex suddenly lost his mind and began screaming his irritation out of something, although the blonde half fox slowly turn her head to notice both Lucy and Sosuke are not fazed at all, with the former glancing at the brunette with a confident expression and grin on her face when she declared aloud what she thought in her mind, to receive an irritated – like scowl in Sosuke's face, to Eva's surprise while she left Riser howling his frustration. "I told you, Riser will lose control if the chapter will continue to get longer. I won the bet."

Lifting her left arm for her hand to be open, Lucy patiently watch Sosuke giving out a sigh as his right arm slowly raise itself from the pocket of Luka's purple coat, for his gloved fingers to flick a small object off his hand and send it flying straight towards Lucy, showing it to be a pure golden coin, to land itself directly on her palm; earning Lucy to curl her fingers shut with the golden coin and let out an overjoyed noise from her smile, right as Sosuke pondered aloud for the three to see Riser slowly lower his rage for him to breathe in loud pants. "Let's just hope the opponent we have to fight will show up right…now."

The loud sounds of flapping above their heads now brought the attention of all four ghosts once they slowly raise their heads to see the source as the flapping noises get louder and louder. Slowly descending towards the ground and in front of the four ghosts from the sky…is the Melusine and assist of Shinryu, Ryuichi Asami; completely in his Melusine form and not even a shirt in his form, but it does not seem to matter to Asami as he softly lower himself to stand on the ground with his tail coiling under him and against the earth, inquiring either of the four ghosts with a calm and slightly confused scowl on his handsome face. "What is with the screaming here?"

"OH FINALLY!" Riser panted in relief but also anger, which manages to catch the half – naga and half dragon hybrid off guard to blink his golden eyes in a tint of surprise; as he, Sosuke, Lucy, and Eva just face the blonde Phenex cosplayer, who instantly lift both his arms up to curl all ten fingers into a fist in each hand and demand with a furious and confident frown towards the newcomer and enemy of the other side, obviously anxious for a fight and wanting to end this chapter. "That's it! You, us, fight, NOW!"

"…Well better than nothing." First glancing at the strange blonde man after he declared with such rage, despite wanting to ask either what is wrong with him or if the Melusine did some such thing to him for the blonde to be so angry; the slits in Asami's eyes slowly soften as he responds with a small shrug and a nod for him to lift himself off his coiled tail and slightly tower in front of the four, seeing the sight of Lucy pulling out her right arm to show her fingers is holding a blue Leviathan key, Evagaline Blue timidly lift her arms for her palms to let out a soft light blue or white glow of mists, and Sosuke patiently lift his right arm again, but this time he is holding a katana with a green hilt in his gloved hand.

* * *

[Battle Music: Having a Wild Time from Kingdom Hearts]

"Fei Long! Takaba!" Asami immediately called out two, familiar names as in a flash of a second; two bursts of white smoke erupted in sight and behind the Melusine for the smokes to disappear and be replaced with the clear view of his two purely human – formed demon summons, Fei Long and Takaba Akihito. Right as the two human assists have appeared behind the demon summoner, they, as well as Sosuke's group, hastily sprint towards each other to start their own fight, unknown to all; the other people shown in the memory have frozen in place like statues, believing the time has stopped.

Gunshots instantly filled the air as the first one to attack is Fei Long throwing bullets from both pistols in his hands at either of the four, mostly Lucy and Eva, who the two girls left Riser and Sosuke to fight off against Asami, for the blonde summoner of the Leviathan to aim her only blue key at the long-haired opponent, the head of the key let out a bright blue glow of light before a fast speed of multiple, large orbs of clear blue water soared out of nowhere and towards Fei Long. With a click from both his guns as he first dodges some of those water spells with just a few twirls to one side, Fei Long hurriedly raise his arms to aim his guns at Lucy and Eva again…

Only for a pull of a trigger from each gun instantly unleashed more but heavy bullets towards the two female demon summoners in rocket pace to not only burst all of the incoming water balls from Lucy, but also fly towards her and Eva, which resulted with two screaming girls and Akihito, when the latter stopped fighting against the demon summoner of ice demon Shiva, performing fast jumps and dodges to avoid getting shot from the storm of bullets.

After a couple of frozen minutes, it took at least that amount of time for Eva to realize something for her to react in shock and be the first of the two to ceased dodging the bullets and stood in front of Fei Long, who continued to shoot bullets, although he notices Eva is glaring at the man with a furious scowl and hastily turn her body to her left to raise her right arm, her palm still let out a glow of blue or white light, and let out a shout of her elemental spell. "Freeze!"

One second after she yelled out that word, the light in her hand immediately brighten and instantaneously release a ray of freezing ice out of her palm, the sudden sight was so fast; it startled Fei Long so much he did not have enough time to react when he let out a scream from the large path of frozen solid ice that immediately engulfed him inside.

That surprise brought Lucy and Akihito to react in shock as they silently stare at Eva from behind to watch her standing still and glance at the large wall of ice she pulled out with Fei Long's visible body inside, not seeing the furious expression the ditzy but kind and beautiful woman is showing in her face. Even though they are enemies fighting in the war, Lucy slowly turns her head, softly yet slightly nervously, towards Akihito to face the human – formed demon summon of an incubus, who is also shocked to the point he was about to cry with anime tears streaming out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"…. I - I'm sorry about Fei Long!" Akihito instantly apologized while he quickly falls on the ground to bow with his head against the dirt, the sudden apology brought Lucy to react in shock and anger at the incubus. "Wait, why is the enemy apologizing!? Why are you even the enemy; you would remind me of Natsu, for crying out loud!" [Note: Interesting fact for those who watch Fairy Tail but not the yaoi anime Viewfinder, Takaba Akihito's seiyuu is actually the same as Fairy Tail's protagonist, Natsu Dragneel.]

Leaving themselves out of Lucy and Eva's fight, although they did manage to notice the wall of ice with Fei Long inside by Eva; Sosuke and Riser continue to fight against Asami, with the Melusine occasionally switching opponents between the demon summoner of Ifrit and one of the Akuma Hosts the late Demon Council Leader kept pressuring others to capture in the War, even Khalifa. Right now, Asami is focused on fighting against Riser as the two are flying not far from their location but above everyone's heads on air, with Riser's back sprouting out wings made of fiery flames while Asami's dragon wings flapped as the two fight with swift punches and movement. Where is Sosuke is Riser's question but rather not ask right now as he gave out a big leap backward to avoid getting whacked from a swing of Asami's tail.

Releasing multiple arrow-shaped fire from his arms and hands, which are positioned to look like he is holding a bow and arrow; Riser threw all of his flames towards Asami to send them soaring towards the Melusine in rocket speed and with a loud swooshing noise alongside a sort of loud bird screech or roar filling the air.

However, by the last-second, Asami leisurely open his mouth once all arrow-shaped fire have flown an inch closer to the half-dragon – half-snake hybrid's face…only for the flames to be sucked inside Asami's mouth and noticeably swallow the entire blazes in his throat like a vacuum cleaner with ease; to Riser's shock when he mentally screamed to himself while watching his 'enemy' sucking all the fire the Phenex threw. ' _WHAT THE HELL!? Oh, wait…Riser forgot he's half-dragon!"_

Narrowing his eyes with a glare while his pupils shrink to form into slits, Asami swiftly opened his mouth with a loud roar of a beast to shoot out a greater force of a blast of hellish orange energy from his mouth and let it fly towards Riser in rocket speed, with the blonde man reacting in horror as the speed of his own fire attacks he used on Asami is returning but more tremendous and faster than it was; inside Riser himself will assume he is done for, once seeing himself unprepared to be nearly hit by his own flames….' _Shit!'_

"Bakudo Number 81: Danku." [End Music]

* * *

An earsplitting and booming noise of an explosion closer to their location and above them brought Eva, Lucy, and Akihito's attentions to hastily lift their heads up, shock painting in their faces of the sudden explosion that erupted from the air, and see Ryuichi Asami levitating on the air and all of the combatants are staring at the heavy fog of dark grey and orange smokes rising from whatever the explosion hits, hopefully it did not hit Sosuke and Riser.

Suddenly, the smokes were effortlessly blown away in a flash of visibly non – existent wind, as Asami can feel no wind blowing in the air of this frozen memory, once all four fighters witness the haze have begun to fade into nothing which increases Lucy and Eva's concerns for their two friends, yes friends, while Akihito just stare at Asami with a startled frown and his mind is thinking of one thing, and one thing only. ' _Asami…you could have been killed and left Khalifa alone…_ '

"Riser, are you alright?" A familiar, soft-spoken voice enquired the Phenex, who had his eyes closed when he thought he was going to be blown off by a powerful counterattack of his own attack, but when he can feel he's not dead while he heard the deafening explosion which could mean the blast hit something that saved him; Riser slowly open his dark blue eyes to see…Sosuke standing beside the Phenex while the two are standing in front of a gigantic translucent, rectangular, silver wall, only for the wall to disappear in a flash to show their unscathed appearance to Asami, and Akihito, Lucy, and Eva below them; to the latter two's relief for them to give a small sigh and a faint smile.

"Aizen! Thank hell! Riser thought you're leaving me to die by a dragon!" Riser cried in happiness as he swiftly jumped on the brunette with his arms and legs immediately wrapping around the Akuma Host's form and instantly let out a lot of tears out of his closed eyes, to Sosuke's surprise when he almost stumbled backward for him to glance at the crying Phenex, even though the latter listened to the former's exclamation, a calm and soft tone in his voice as always without any worry. "What are you talking about, Riser? While we were fighting earlier; you asked me to leave yourself to Asami, and you were so furious for wanting to finish this chapter so bad, so I left to go inspect to see if the old man's soul is still lingering around. The manikins aren't helpful."

[Insert bell ringing tone] Riser immediately stopped crying with his expression transitioned from exaggerated sadness into shock of the explanation, his chin is touching on Sosuke's left shoulder for the brunette to feel the hard pressure, when he watches Riser instantly lower his head against the shoulder to whisper closer in Sosuke's ear, with the blonde bearing a genuinely sad voice of being angry this whole time. "S – Sorry. Can we go back to the real world now? I think this fight is enough."

"If that is what you want." Sosuke replied with a soft smile at Riser, for only a few seconds, before he slowly turned his head to glare at the stoic Melusine with a scowl, as everyone, even on the ground and inside the ice path in Lucy, Eva, Akihito, and Fei Long's case, may notice their feet and tail suddenly emit a bright light yellow light which would grow to climb itself towards their heads in a short pace, earning a faint scoff from Asami when he spoke aloud to Sosuke and Riser, with the latter bearing a sad – like but still angry reaction. "Well, it's about time. I just want to see the old man dead and now, we have no problems fighting each other in the War."

With that sentence, the light in Asami, Sosuke, Riser, Lucy, Eva, Fei Long, and Akihito's bodies let out multiple flickers as it continues to rise towards their heads. After a final flicker once it reaches past their heads; the seven fighters of the War of Wars have instantly disappeared in a flash and thus leaving in the memory of Luka Klauser and Thanos Albion; ending the plan conducted by Bill Cipher and the Demon Council.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: Let the humiliation begin for a Youtuber!**

[Inside a living room of some house, Sosuke, Lucy, Riser, and Eva are sitting on dark grey leather couches while an unfamiliar fox girl, dressed as some mechanic with long greyish – brown hair walks in the room to hold a tray holding a teapot and four teacups from the table.]

Riser: [Relieved] Finally, this chapter is finished! So much has happened to delay this but it's finally finished.

Lucy: [Closing her eyes; a faint smile] Yeah. Now all that's left is 13 more chapters to finish this story.

Evangeline Blue: [Facing Sosuke beside her; confused and curious] U – um, Aizen. Where is this 'Noble' we're supposed to meet?

The 'unnamed' fox mechanic/ Lily: [Facing everyone; a kind smile] Oh! Chief might be still changing into 'Pico'. Why don't I lead you guys to his bedroom?

Sosuke: [Calm] Thank you.

[After three minutes of walking to the first floor and outside Noble's bedroom]

Lily: [Slowly pushing the door open] Chief? [Fully open the door for everyone to see Noble/ Lost Pause…. sitting on the corner of the room, wearing a short-haired blond wig, a loose, sleeveless pink shirt that may show some skin of his chest, black spats or boxers, and white socks]

Noble/ Lost Pause: [Noticing the guests in the room, embarrassed with a regrettable grin] Don't look at me! *laugh* Not like this!

Sosuke: [Covering Eva's eyes with his hands while not seeing Lucy giving out a terrified scream and Riser turning around to puke on a blue bucket he found earlier in disgust; slightly calm and disgusted in the inside] You did promise that, plus you have to do that when you reach 1 million subscribers.

[Note: This omake was actually inspired by Lost Pause's 1 million subscriber video, as Noble did cosplay as Pico from the hentai, Boku No Pico. Recommend DON'T watch it.]


	43. Part 37 - Seth?

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Testuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 37: Seth?**

"Bill Cipher, Kefka, Exdeath, Demon Council, Arch Knight, and Moon Waters have been annihilated, Jecht has betrayed us to join Harmony's board for his son and enemy, and Sephiroth and Ryuichi Asami have disappeared. And not a single warrior of Harmony is dead." Darkiplier revealed with bored amusement in his expression as he, King Barrel, Garland, Emperor Mateus, Shinsuke Khalifa, Cloud of Darkness, Marluxia, Ultimecia, Queen Madeline de Autriche, Kuja, Tengu, and seven of the ten Satan Spawns are present in one of the unfamiliar living rooms of Haunted Witch Manor to watch the crystal pedastel showcasing the visions of the mentioned warriors' death at the hands of their enemies, including the sight of Sephiroth's near death by none other than the Satan Spawn of Tyler Wine/ Wildcat...

"Well, good fucking riddance to those cunts. They think they can pull this shit out, well they're fucking wrong!" A familiar, vulgar voice announced as all eyes turn to the open entrance of the room where three extremely familiar and dark forms strode in, with the other two behind him silently follow unannounced.

Despite some eyes from the others only narrow with contempt for their appearances and the speaker's usual crude language, like majority of the other warriors from both sides in the War of Wars, excluding Cosmos and Chaos's; Darkiplier and the other Satan Spawns of the Akuma Hosts has a cruel smirk in their faces as the visitors, are actually the Satan Spawns of Ariana Grande, Takehito Koyasu, and I AM WILDCAT themselves.

"Indeed, now that our _fellow_ annoying comrades have been annihilated fairly; then we have no problems, of how we shall further continue our own plans to eliminate our own enemies without any interruptions." Ultimecia voiced out in what appears to be amusement or relief in her cunning smile as she stood next to her ally, Emperor as well as his young representative Khalifa on top of the top platform above most of the other warriors' heads.

Although, as Ultimecia and maybe anyone else may notice when she leisurely turns her head to face the blonde tyrant even as he may deny, the Emperor has not been feeling more like himself lately.

Right now, The Emperor is only glaring at the Satan Spawn version of Embryo, who is sitting on a couch with a book on his right hand, which his arm is placed on his leg crossed on top of the other, an emotionless scowl in the tyrant's pale, handsome face.

"Embryo; take the other Satan Spawns, Tengu, Madeline, Marluxia, and Khalifa to the few worlds I approximately plan on where the warriors may go next. Ariana, Takehito, and Tyler may have the break they deserve." Darkiplier casually instructed towards the older Satan Spawn beside the former's left, with the latter curling up his earlier frown into a cruel smirk, as he closes his book with a loud flap of paper into paper, before everyone watch him slowly lift himself off his seat to give a sort of a short bow accompanied by words from those smooth-talking lips in his extremely pale face. "Very well Darkiplier."

"…Have Kuja and the wraith follow their representatives. We shall hunt our enemies down as well, the same goes to Sephiroth and Asami." Ultimecia almost blinked her amber eyes in surprise when she listen to the Emperor's curt and sudden order, while his violet eyes trail to watch Embryo's Satan Spawn unhurriedly walk towards the open entrance of the room without any eye contact, with Ultimecia silently took a step back to witness her comrade lifting his left arm and swiftly grab Khalifa, when she almost walked away from the two and towards the entrance of the first floor, by the head before dragging her closer towards him with a twist to see her slight surprised reaction and face for Mateus to exclaim with a collected sneer and an abrupt tone. "Khalifa, I shall accompany you to fight both our enemies, but I will deal with your assist myself, in case if he is planning on a betrayal. Do you understand?"

Even without response, both Mateus and Ultimecia could see the understanding in Khalifa's calm but not stoic red eyes, especially when both older warriors noticed thin streams of thick crimson suddenly flow down to her face, from Mateus _accidentally_ sinking his claws in the young woman's black scalp, although Khalifa does not show any pain and seeing the multiple and familiar red markings of this 'Berserk Klauser' that slowly shows up on her face, before going into her neck and shoulders when she finally responds to Emperor with a small nod in his grasp, looking at the tint of surprise showing in the tyrant as well as Ultimecia's eyes for seeing the _victim's_ blood said tyrant spilled without even knowing. "Yeah okay, Your Majesty. May I be excused to leave and don't be crazy enough to kill you?"

"Tch." With a quiet click of his tongue, although he gives a faint curl on both sides of his lips for the girl's straightforwardness and not being a spoiled brat for someone her age, The Emperor abruptly lift his clawed hands off the young girl's head, but not before giving a soft stroke on her soft, black hair, possibly as a sign of an apology, until Emperor and Ultimecia composedly watch Khalifa slowly whirl around to proceed and walk towards the door with her boots clicking on the wooden floor of the platform.

Although, both Mateus and Ultimecia may let out a flinch in surprise from hearing a sudden and harsh sound right after Khalifa left the room...assuming her blood immediately brought her to punch a wall.

Unaware to others; Marluxia almost proceed to leave the room when the Cloud of Darkness already left, but before he follows the genderless human woman – formed deity, the pink – haired man took a glance at the pedestal, which is showcasing a vision of Luka Klauser and Karma Mink fighting against the Demon Council Leader, the bored frown he had during the entire meeting slowly lifted to bear a small but genuinely happy smile of one thing he is thinking in his head right now. ' _Luka. Karma. I'll help you, Em, Kanou, and Rin soon._ '

* * *

"Thanks so much for helping me with my training." Walking through the empty streets of Hawaii as they are heading to one of the multiple Havens located in the human world, after a day's worth of training which involves sneak attacks by none other than Shade and Neo/ Aisha Rozen as requested by their own daughter, Jamie turn her head to her right and gave a smile to one of her revealed foster cousins, teenaged – formed Kira Yoshikage as the latter just so happens to accompany Jamie in case of any ambush. To Kira, it's not because he was _asked_ by his parents to know more of his revealed, yet not blood - related, and big family like their other _cousins_ such as Kia, Shiro, Sosuke, Karma, and others like his _uncles_ Luka, Embryo, and even the Devil himself.

To be honest, Shizuka and Kanou's _request_ is more like a threat, which definitely scares the temporarily young man as always, but not as much as his other cousin Khalifa as the two grow up together.

"Your welcome." Kira responds curtly with a frown as one minute he was looking forward when he and Jamie walked past a street for another half an hour walk to the Haven, the next second he took a faint glance at Jamie…and her hands.

Unfortunately, it was only a minute before Kira notice Jamie was looking at the former with a surprised frown when she caught him staring at her, earning a flinch from the blonde boy when he reacted in shock of being caught.

But instead of straight being angry for staring at her, Jamie quickly gave her older _cousin_ a smug grin, with her hands lifted towards her chest when she mocked a fake surprise and flirtatious reaction to Kira, who raised an eyebrow in confusion as the two continue to walk. "Pervert! ~"

Realizing she misunderstood the real reason of the situation, Kira release a sigh in a relief with his blue eyes closed as he voiced out his thoughts, right as the two was about to walk across the T – junction road with the zebra crossing on the road. "Sorry, but I'm not interested with your flat chest."

 **KANG!**

"Maybe you have a bit of _Aunt_ Shizuka, for being absent – minded sometimes." Jamie wondered aloud with her emerald eyes closed and a warm smile, despite the shadows on the top half of her face darken from her red fringes, a vein popping is shown on her temple, and her left hand is holding one of her cards, which has a picture of frying pan on one side of the card. Kira, on the other hand by his own remark, has a big bump on his blonde head with his blue eyes bearing little tears of the painful feeling when he only let out a whimper for his mistake. "S - Sorry Jamie…."

* * *

 _[Ten minutes later…]_

Finally arriving on the alleyway heading towards the Haven after their walk, looking exactly the same as other Havens like the one at the beginning of the War of Wars, Jamie and Kira almost strode inside right as the two notice something below them to stop taking a step and react in shock of what they are seeing on the pavement, and in front of the entrance of Hawaii's Haven. First assuming it was a white and black wooden plank by Kira while Jamie thought it was a human – sized doll, it only took a few seconds before both realized the thing in front of them is actually a person, might be unconscious in a dire state.

A tall, skinny, and handsome man with neck or shoulder – length, wavy, silver hair, pale skin, and wearing a simple white shirt with a collar, long sleeves with a small slit in each sleeve and the first two buttons are unbuttoned to show a clear glimpse of his chest, black pants and dress shoes, was lying back against the ground with his eyes closed. But what caught the two assists' horror, for Jamie to shield her mouth with her hands, was that said man is caked with blood and possibly bear a heavy wound on his torso by seeing a large amount of blood on his chest.

"This is terrible! We have to help him!" Jamie pleaded in terror as Kira first look at Jamie and the man a few times with uncertainty showing in his firm frown, as the blonde half – Immortal, half Sane Klauser may have a thought that this almost dead person could be part of the enemy side.

But when seeing Jamie about to lift her hands and slowly move towards the blood – covered man, Kira froze in shock as without wasting time and not even notifying Jamie; the latter stepped aside in surprise of seeing Kira's stand, Killer/ Deadly Queen already manifested in front of the two in a flash of seconds, luckily she can see the spirit like everyone who are spiritually aware in the War, and forcefully lifted the bloody man off the ground and resting on it's arms in a bridal pose, while Kira let out a cough to catch Jamie's attention for her to twirl her head and face the blonde, who revealed the reason of summoning his Stand instead of either of the two helping the man up. "I – I don't want you to be covered with blood. It will be hard for you to wash all that off. It's not because I don't want to see you helping a dead stranger, who could be an enemy!"

"Tsundere…" A quiet whisper that he managed to hear earns a flinch from Kira, when he opened his eyes with an embarrassed scowl to see Jamie covering her mouth with her hands again and staring at the blonde with a smug reaction, while his own Stand is also staring at it's user with dead eyes and still holding the blood – covered man on it's muscular pink arms.

Seeing their reactions seemingly increased Kira's embarrassment for a flash of red to grow on his cheeks and hastily complained in anger to hopefully end this farce. "C – Can we just heal him and get this over with!?"

* * *

 _[At the same time]_

"What are Jamie and Kanou's kid doing?" Shade asked himself in confusion as he stood on top of a roof of one of the shops across the Haven alongside Neo/ Aisha Rozen, who is reading some documents worth of information, with the first two documents showing a small picture of Adrien Cyan, and Aya on one side of each paper with their information written, and sitting away from his husband until he ceased reading when he heard the red – haired incubus wondering aloud for the Disguise – formed Immortal to slowly turn his body around and glance at Shade with a curious frown. "What's wrong, love?"

"Our daughter and nephew found a bloody person outside the Haven." Shade respond as Neo slowly raise himself off the floor to walk towards his partner, while he shuffled the papers he was reading in a clean pile with his hands, giving a sigh for the use of his husband's harsh language for the pale – green or blonde and purple hair to remind the red-haired man with a concerned scowl. "Shade, you don't have to refer to someone as bloody…oh my gosh, that is a bloody man."

"See?" Shade gave a smirk when he glance at Neo/ Aisha to see him giving himself a startled reaction after seeing their child and nephew helping out with an unconscious, blood – covered man, who is being held on the arms of Kira's Stand Killer Queen. But once the two men see Jamie, Kira, his Stand, and the unfamiliar man moving towards the alleyway to the Haven, Neo/ Aisha suddenly notice something unusual the moment he narrow his eyes under his purple – lensed glasses of the bloody person, which caught Shade's attention when he again see his partner's firm expression to raise an eyebrow in confusion…

Until the sudden gasp with a horrified reaction from Neo brought Shade to flinch in surprise, unsure of what is Neo/ Aisha is thinking when he immediately gasped, until he turned his head to face Shade. "Shade, that man's a Disguise!"

* * *

'… _ey…. hey…are you okay!?'_ Hearing what appears to be a female voice calling out to him, but his hearing seems to be off while his conscious seem to be slowly returning to him despite his throbbing head let out a painful sensation, a groan was all he could muster with his vision slowly coming back to the light as he slowly open his eyes with a blink. Even after he almost close his eyes by the blinding light above him, the almost dead stranger slowly flicker them back for his blurred sight to clear.

Once his vision have finally cleared, the unnamed stranger can see only two people, around young as teenagers, above him and staring at him with concern showing on the red – haired girl's face and a mixed expression with curiosity and a calm and firm sneer showing in his face. Despite this, the stranger's suspiciously bluish – green eyes with black slits blinked a few more times with a confused scowl of the two people standing beside his right, as he slowly and sluggishly lift himself to find himself sleeping on a couch inside a beautiful – looking living room. _'…Wait…. I remember these two… that's the son of Yoshiizumi's enemy, and the counterpart of Ultimecia's representative!'_

"Are you alright, sir? We found you outside the Haven, covered in blood and a big hole in his body. So we helped heal and clean you off, and by we; I mean I healed you and my friend cleaned you off." The red – haired girl exclaimed as the silver – haired man first glance around the room the three currently are in, but when he slowly lower his head to see his body; he reacted with a tint of surprise and confusion of seeing his blood – free outfit and skin, catching the other two's puzzlement as they watch the man they helped from death starting to lift his head and start touching his silver hair before his clothed body in surprise. ' _W – What? How am I still alive, and why do I look different!?...Wait, where's…!?_ '

First glancing at each other, with one of them raising an eyebrow for this man's behavior, as if he thought he was dead like earlier, the blonde-haired boy with the red-haired girl turns his head to face the silver-haired man and inquire with a cough to get his attention and stop him from checking for any wounds in his body and stare at the two with uncertainty and surprise. "Ahem. We would like to know who are you?"

After he stopped himself to silently glance at the two who 'saved' him, it only took a few seconds before the man with short, silver – haired hair on the couch took a faint pant for him to start speaking. "Seph…"

However, a sudden and loud banging noise filled the air when both children hastily turn around for the startled three, with 'Seph' included, to witness the front door of the room was forcefully kicked from the outside for an appearance of a tall and young – looking man with matching red hair and eyes, and dressed in short black clothing; with a matching jacket hanging on his shoulders and back, running inside the house with shock, concern, and anger showing in his face the moment he glared at the three, before he shouted at the red haired girl while glaring at 'Seph' in anger although his tone of voice bear concern towards the girl. "Jamie!"

"Dad!" The red – haired girl, who was called Jamie, gasped in shock as she hastily lift herself off the floor to stand between her cousin and guest, and the man who just arrived with force and is revealed to be her father, despite he looks slighter younger yet taller, and staring at the latter with surprise and concern of the stunt. Although this Jamie could not see Seph hurriedly raise himself off the couch to stand behind her and her cousin and glare at the former's father with a scowl showing in his pale face; the silver and blonde haired men immediately witness Jamie swiftly lift her right arm towards and above her left shoulder, for the beautiful bracelet around her wrist let out a faintly dim glow of purple light.

Suddenly, her hand also let out a dim purple glow before both the hand and bracelet fade in a second to show Jamie holding a simple but beautiful – looking card with the center showing a symbol of a reddish – orange comet, receiving a confident smile from Jamie when she enquire her father to bring him and the other two men to stare at the only girl with a confused scowl. "Is it Round 21 already?"

' _How many sneak attacks does Jamie and her fathers have? / Round what?_ ' If anyone can read minds right now, this is what both Jamie's cousin and Seph would be thinking about at the moment when they glance at the red – haired girl with bewilderment, but the moment the three heard Jamie's father trying to speak when he reacted in shock of his own daughter possibly preparing to fight him. "Wait! Jamie! ..."

With a self-assured cry, Jamie quickly swing her arm across her body for her hand to release the card she summoned and send it flying towards her father in fast speed, only for the card to release a fiery blaze of red scorching flames and shot itself towards the red – haired man's direction, who reacted in shock when he found himself blown away from the large hole of the entrance and off the ground before flying backwards towards the house in front of the house they are currently in, hearing the man screaming in pain by an attack made by none other than his own daughter before the house he hit crashed to create a large hole in the house to send the bricks and debris falling down towards the mess.

That sight as well as the thick smoke rising from the damages Jamie caused was enough…to send the blonde and silver – haired men to instantly glare at the teenager with disbelief for one silent minute, when the card she was holding slowly disperse and fade to nothing in just a second.

"Quick, follow me!" Jamie hurriedly twist her body around to glance at the two boys, who let out a flinch in shock due to the earlier attack she made, before they are forced to allow Jamie grabbing one of their arms with both her hands, before the three started running inside the house, on the way to the kitchen where they are heading towards another door at the back of the kitchen.

But the moment Jamie released both of the young men's wrists to hurriedly reach the door, she instantly pull the door open to be greeted by another young, tall, and flamboyant man with long, pale green and purple hair that drapes on his left shoulder and dressed as a scientist; who quickly shouted at Jamie with concern as well, shock showing in his face by the sight of the girl with her _cousin_ and the 'guest'. "Jamie!"

In a fast second, 'Seph' quickly moved towards Jamie and the door before he lifts an arm towards the door and slam it shut in front of the scientist, while he glanced at both Jamie and her _cousin_ , who reacted with surprise when 'Seph' demand the former with the expressions of surprise and anger of another man outside like earlier. "You have two fathers!?"

The sounds of loud footsteps gently stomping in the kitchen brought Seph, Jamie, and the blonde boy to glance at Seph's left and the children's right in surprise to see the red – haired man, having black soot powdered on some parts of his face and skin with some blood from Jamie's attack, standing with his furious face panting out of his mouth, but mostly fixated on 'Seph', as his hands is holding a large weapon which is a large, dark silver or black sniper riffle but like not any sniper riffle any human may see. Then, without a word, the man in black hastily lift his arms with his sniper rifle aiming at Seph before one of his fingers pulled the trigger for the weapon to shoot an incoming ball of orange energy…

But a sudden push of the door behind Jamie, Seph, and the blonde boy managed to push them away to safety when the man scientist, possibly Jamie's other father, immediately notice the incoming shot from his partner, for the pale – green man to let out a scream before hastily throwing the door closed shut, also saving himself when he witness in shock of the sudden and familiar orange mark accompanied with a loud banging noise when it hit the door from inside, earning a squeak of a gasp from the scientist…

* * *

"Neo, you could have been killed from that!" Shade shouted in anger, the shock of losing his husband by his own Demon Bounded sniper riffle, even though he is an Immortal is slowly getting out of his system, as he watch Neo/ Aisha hurriedly pushing the door open for him to run back in the house and hastily stop in front of Shade to place both hands on the latter's cheeks and demand with a concerned frown of only one thing in mind to both of them. "Where's Jamie? Is she alright?"

"Hello? Cloud?" Hearing their daughter's voice from across the room, Shade and Neo turn their heads to see Jamie in the mess – covered living room, one of her hands is holding another card which is lighting up a dim, light yellow glow, and a look of sadness and fear shown in the red – haired girl's face for the sudden attack. "My dads are trying to kill me, Yoshikage, and Seth for real!" That instantly brought Neo to glance at his husband in shock before he voiced aloud while running in the room towards his daughter. "No! Jamie, it's not like that!"

* * *

Listening to the sudden sounds of harsh banging and screams he can make out from Kanou's son and Shade at the other end of the line from Cloud's flip phone, that he may brought during his quest and kept it from his allies during the war until now, the moment he received a call from Jamie; Cloud threw the thought of wanting to ask Jamie how does she know his number, when he kept running through the streets of Hawaii to head to the Haven and question the girl with a tint of confusion and curiosity in his voice and stoic face. "Jamie, who was that?"

"W – Wait, Dad! We're leaving Dad and Seth!?" Cloud heard Jamie screaming in shock while he kept running his way to the Haven the moment he can hear Kira's screaming and Neo's voice shouting what Cloud can hear as 'Trust me, it's not going to end well!' although his mind thought of something earlier to narrow his eyes in puzzlement of this 'Seth' that Jamie mentioned. Why does it sound like…Cloud's eyes widen in surprise of the possible theory and hoping it is not true for the safety of his and the others' friends and allies. "Jamie! Don't hang…!?"

* * *

A gasp was released from Seph's mouth when he lands himself with his back hitting against the floor, from Shade having the gall to throw his own sniper riffle at the man with short silver – hair during their fight, while the two did not see Neo running out of the house with Yoshikage and Jamie under the Immortal's arms. Realizing he is holding a sniper riffle that can shoot Demon Bounds; Seph hastily raise himself to stand on his feet and aim the riffle at Shade, a confident smirk was shown in the man's face…until it changed into a surprised frown when Shade had another bold move to shoot a cork in the riffle's barrel, thus blocking any attempt to shoot anything from the clogged weapon.

"You shouldn't play with guns." Shade reprimanded with a sneer as Seph first glance at the now useless riffle in surprise before he slowly walks towards the red-haired man to gently hand the rifle over to him, but not after muttering a simple word with a small, angry pout for the failed attempt. "Alright."

"Thank you…" First giving a nod when he accepted the riffle, Shade immediately realized something in horror when he can feel the heat in the riffle began to increase in his hands and the size of the barrel slowly grow, signaling that the weapon might explode from being clogged, before he manage to grab Seph's attention when he was about to walk away by voicing out in surprise and throwing the riffle back to Seph's hands. "Oh I just remembered; it's your birthday! Happy birthday!"

"Merry Christmas!" Also feeling the riffle shall explode, Seph hastily threw the riffle back to Shade's hands, but only for the man to threw it back to the Disguised human to avoid getting hit by the soon – to – be exploded gun, until both Shade and Seph starts throwing the riffle at each other while saying one word at the time as distraction, starting with Shade. "My"

"Mother"

"Told"

"Me"

"That"

"You"

"Are"

"It." Seph groan in possible sadness when he again give the riffle at Shade, however the latter gave a confident cheer when he unknowingly thought aloud while glancing at his own bulged weapon. "Ha! I Win!"

* * *

No soon as he finally show up at the street where the entrance to the Haven of Hawaii is located, right after Jamie's connection was cut before he could finish his sentence, deeply furious if his thoughts about the person she met is none other than the person he thought will be; Cloud was greeted by the sight of a familiar Disguised Immortal Neo/ Aisha running out of the alleyway, with Kira and Jamie hanging under each of the latter's father's arms. But before Neo could say anymore when he twist his head to face the blonde swordsman while panting with fatigue showing in his face…

A thunderous roar of a blast with a large eruption of an explosion emerged out of the alleyway from the Haven, with Cloud taking a step back in surprise as he watch the three, or one full and two half, Immortals being blown forward with screams released from their mouths and throats before they land themselves against a glass window of a jewelry store in front of them, fortunately the glass did not break by the impact even as the three land themselves on the sidewalk, and Cloud whirl his head to the source of the sudden explosion that occurred from the alleyway, heavy orange and gray or black smokes flow out of the entrance. _No…It better not be…_

"Cloud." A voice, a very eerie and familiar voice, spoke his name from behind, which brought Cloud to widen his eyes in shock and anger, when he swiftly and immediately whirl around to give himself a big leap backwards, away from the speaker, and land a mile away from his previous position, his hands hurriedly lifted to let out a flash of blue light on his palms before it extends for the light to be replaced and fade for Cloud to hold his Buster Sword. However, what he saw is enough to surprise him with his glowing blue eyes giving out a blink…

Standing behind him before he leapt away, was a tall man with almost exact resemblance of his arch enemy, but with shorter and messier hair, thinner, dressed in simple clothing, and on one of his shoulders is holding a familiar but unconscious and wounded form of Shade, which manage to grab Jamie and Neo's attention when the latter let out a shocked scream while Jamie stare at her other father, Cloud, and the silver – haired man in horror and dread. "SHADE!"

"I assure you, Cloud. Even in a different form, I'm still your enemy." Seth, no the revealed Sephiroth, exclaimed with a stoic frown as he slowly lower the arm holding the red – haired man down to the street, refusing to break his eye contact with Cloud, who is doing the same, when he slowly narrow his eyes in a furious glare with his tongue giving a click, before he spoke back with the clear tone of hatred for his enemy, as he took a step forward to be standing a few inches away from the man behind him. "I knew you're not dead, when Tyler's Satan Spawn almost killed you. Everyone kept telling me you died when we save Evan and his friends, but I had this feeling…that you didn't."

* * *

"And now, we shall continue our fight!" After he stopped walking with both warriors avoid eye contact from the other three beside them, Sephiroth declared as he and Cloud witness the former's left hand let out a long line of white light, that extends to be nearly closer to Cloud, before the light dims to show the man with short silver hair is now holding the exact Masamune as his real form, even as Sephiroth leisurely lift both arms up to hold his prized weapon over his left shoulder in a stance both knew too well, increasing Cloud's urge to start a new battle with his enemy again. [Battle Music: One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy 7]

Both Cloud and Sephiroth instantly sprint forward towards each other as the shocked Kira, Jamie, and Neo were forced to watch both enemies fighting against each other with their swords dancing and clashing each other with loud clanging noises, while the two bodies twist and roll during their heated fight, even as they avoid bumping into Shade's unconscious body on the ground behind Sephiroth.

With an instant after Cloud have sent his enemy flying in the air with just an uppercut of his Buster Sword, Sephiroth's back unleashed a large flash of black with some matching feathers manifested to fall from the air towards the ground, showing everyone that the silver – haired man above their heads has gained his single black wing, which manage to save himself from falling straight to the ground when he is floating on air, his wing softly flaps up and down.

Seeing as if Sephiroth is preparing another attack as he is slowly lifting his Masamune, Cloud hurriedly leapt off the ground to soar towards the air and go after the one – winged angel in the sky. However; the moment Cloud has reached to the sky and levitate in front of Sephiroth but about to fall back down to the ground no sooner than later, Cloud notice the same, cruel smirk Sephiroth would normally show, even in his original form, in his face when the latter immediately swung his Masamune upwards to release numerous slashes of sword attacks which hit Cloud to send him groaning and screaming a few times when Sephiroth mutter to himself with confidence. "I'll bring you despair…"

Lifting his right arm for his hand to touch his heart while lowering his left arm and Masamune, Cloud was left hanging on the air to watch Sephiroth's body lighten up a furious flash of bluish-purple energy or light... [Imagine multiple equations appearing on screen, like his EX Burst Super Nova]

When hearing the sudden sentence of 'Ruination to all!', Sephiroth lift both arms for his hands to tightly grip the hilt of Masamune before he again swung his sword down to release more slashes of sword attacks to again hit Cloud multiple times, but this time those attacks send the blonde man flying away from the area and Sephiroth, which can be seen by the other four, with Shade barely keep his conscious from slipping to witness while he let out a cough after whispering to himself in pain. 'C – Cloud…'

But no soon as Sephiroth cannot find any traces of Cloud after sending him flying away from the battlefield, feeling victory now belongs to the Disguised warrior…

"Breaking my limits!" Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprise but he has no time to react when he did not see Cloud, who is now floating behind his enemy out of nowhere, swinging his Buster Sword at Sephiroth twice at the back, earning a painful groan from the startled one – winged angel, before Cloud resume to twirl around his enemy with each motion brought Cloud to strike Sephiroth one at the time with his sword countless time, with flashes of white, blue, and green light every time Cloud hits his sword.

"This is it…" After he ceased his attacks to send Sephiroth floating horizontally with his face bearing shock of being under his enemy, Cloud muttered to himself for him to lower his arms and sword down with an instant speed, hitting Sephiroth in the process, before the battle seem to end when everyone witness Sephiroth falling towards the ground in fast speed before he crashed his body against the road with a loud bang and a huge crater manifested from Sephiroth's back after he let out a loud gasp from the finisher; fortunately to Cloud and the others, Sephiroth did not hit Shade when he fell while his Masamune is released from it's owner's grip to be lying away from it and on the crater. [End Battle Music]

* * *

Feeling his body is about to fall, towards Sephiroth's location from above the sky; Cloud hastily position himself by flipping his body during his fall to head first with his hands on his Buster Sword, possibly ready to finish his enemy once and for all. But as soon as Cloud lift his weapon above him to swing it down to where Sephiroth is, seeing the silver – haired Disguised limply lift his head to twist it over his shoulder to catch a blurred sight of his enemy falling on him…

A loud ringing noise of a clang managed to catch everyone's attention when Sephiroth's vision has cleared, to his surprise of the sight above him, to see Cloud's Buster Sword, which was intend to impale the angel to possibly kill him; has now hit another but thin sword, which might be strong enough to keep Cloud's sword from cutting both blades in half, with the owner of said sword is a figure dressed in a familiar but dark purple uniform with a matching peaked cap over his purely white hair that matches his gloves.

Seeing the person who dared intervene him from ending his enemy's fate; Cloud's rage quickly transitioned into shock as even though his feet are not even on the road, the blonde hastily jumped back to land on the road, nearly an inch closer to Shade's almost unconscious body while the red haired man slowly raise himself up with a few stumbles, as Cloud stare at the newcomer with surprise, confusion, and anger of the sudden change of attack when he demanded the latter. "W - What are you doing? ... Aya?"

"Aya?" Sephiroth whispered in surprise and confusion, managing to catch a glimpse of the possible savior's face to be none other than the former prisoner of Shinryu and the first host of the Eight – Legged Akuma, glancing at Cloud with a stoic frown for the sudden appearance, although he softly spoke his reason to the blonde, which now surprised the warrior of Chaos that the albino soldier can now, finally, speak with a voice. "I'm sorry, Cloud…but Adrien and I are asked to bring your enemy, Sephiroth, to Hybrid Hell."

* * *

"Uhh…" Was all most of the Warriors of Harmony are thinking as everyone in Hybrid Hell are present in another of the majestic and massive living rooms, shock in almost all of their faces when they see not only Cloud, Aya, Adrien Cyan who is standing beside his friend with a nervous expression and his fringes conceal his eyes, Jamie, Neo/ Aisha, Shade and Kira Yoshikage who are present…but a man who slightly resembles and claimed by the others to be Sephiroth, his wounded arms and body are wrapped around with Shade's demon tail, ever since they arrived here, and he and Cloud are glaring at each other in anger.

"Golbez, Jecht." After a second of breaking his stare off with his enemy, the first thing he sees other than the look of shock and/ or contempt in his other enemies' faces are his own, now former, allies Golbez who is standing behind his brother Cecil, in his Dark Knight form, and Jecht with his son Tidus. Well, it is no surprise to the warrior of Chaos that those two would prefer to assist their former enemies instead of the god of discord they served.

When being called out, Jecht's eyes narrow with a suspicious scowl when he enquires Sephiroth while trailing his eyes up and down for his new form. "Hey, how come Sephiroth gets to have a different look when he died?"

"He didn't die, he must've unknowingly escape from the Demon Council's trap, when Tyler Wine's Satan Spawn tried to kill him. And the Disguise he's in right now, a soul with similar characteristics as him must've merge itself with his. Quite normal for people in Purvana to have more than one soul to have a Disguise, whenever since birth or doing a procedure." Kanou's wife Shizuka Marikawa answered Jecht's question when she and her husband strode in the room for the two to stand behind their teenage – formed son to look at the new 'guest'.

"Disguise? Ya mean just like Thanos, Rin, Makoto an' Sosuke's dog, bear, thing?" Daithi questioned with confusion as he glance at the people he mentioned, who is present in the room, the part of Sosuke's 'dog, bear, thing' is just so happens to be 5.O.5 but instead of the bear and polar dog they have seen during the war, it is now in a new Disguise which is a small, and adorable, Japanese Spitz dog with the matching blue fur and yellow flower sticking out on the center of it's head, who is sleeping on Sosuke's head and brown hair until it slowly open it's eyes when Sosuke glare at Nogla to enquire the Irish Youtuber with a sneer, that surely shocks Nogla and some of his friends, and Riser, Lucy, and Eva beside the former Soul Reaper. "What do you mean, thing?"

"Elias wait!" First watching Nogla trying to apologize the Akuma Host of Death while glancing at both the host and his pet dog on the former's head, a voice shouting brought the confused Sephiroth to slightly turn his head…only for a sudden harsh force was violently knocked into his stomach, for everyone to witness Sephiroth letting out a painful wheeze in shock and pain…from a furious – looking Elias Mink throwing a heavy punch at the warrior's stomach, even as the person who was shouting his name was none other by Kalen Mink.

"I knew there was a reason why the others were pulling pranks at me! Makoto told me we both look exactly alike, and because of you; I have to get away from Cloud who kept trying to kill me during the War!" Ignoring the others watching in puzzlement, even as the sudden punch brought Shade to take a step back while his tail swiftly uncoil itself from the warrior of Chaos; Elias hurriedly grab Sephiroth's shirt with his fisted hand, before the pirate kept slapping both of the other man's cheeks with the former's other hand, to send him groaning and screaming in astonishment and pain, with everyone watching with either surprised to not think of what to do, or just being calm to let Elias unleash his fury on Sephiroth for sharing an almost exact appearance, prior to the warrior's new Disguise.

"Elias." After a silent few minutes of watching his son boldly slap a warrior of Chaos multiple times, which amuses him when he watches with a calm smile or a faint smirk, only a single mention of his name by Iason managed to stop Elias from continuing, to the pirate's surprise when he turns his head over his right shoulder to stare at his father, who casually walk towards both Elias and the red-cheeked Sephiroth [Imagine his eyes are white circles] before everyone watch Iason promptly swing his right arm across the silver-haired man's torso and grab Sephiroth by the shirt, which startled Elias to release his grip and walk backwards to stand next to Kalen, Makoto, Usagi, Ilias, and Karma.

Everyone in the room watch Iason walking towards Kia, who was standing next to Shiro, Hyuuga, and their parents, with Iason glancing at his confused _niece_ with the same faint smirk, which also got his _younger brother_ to glare at the blonde giant with a scowl…

A faint scream escapes from the shocked Kia when Iason lift her off the ground with his left arm wrapping around her waist, for Iason to walk towards the open entrance of another room with Kia and Sephiroth in tow, with Thanos reacting with a furious sneer when he walk away from Azalea and towards Iason after shouting out a threat for _his brother_ using his daughter for something that might not come well if it involves Sephiroth. "Iason! What the fuck do you want with Kia?"

"I do also require your assistance, Thanatos." Iason proposed with a calm tone as the curious mob of warriors just silently watch the four enter the room with the doors slowly and magically move backwards to close on its own. But right as the doors have closed shut with a loud knock…

"YAAAADDDDDAAAAA! (NOOOOOO!)" An extremely loud scream, sounds exactly like Toshiyuki Morikawa, bellowed out of the other room with the doors closed, enough to startle everyone in the room especially the mentioned seiyuu when he, Cloud and Jamie are the first of the other group to run towards the room and Toshiyuki hastily push the doors open while he shout out for a response. "SERIFOSU! …. E – EH!?" Like Toshiyuki, what others see before them have left them aghast with some saying what the hell.

Inside the room, which is mainly empty with just tanami flooring; Iason and Thanos, with the latter wearing his only pair of black shorts, long belt, and boots that he would wear underneath his robes, while the former is still wearing his own clothes but his face may have some droplets of sweat from his forehead until he wiped them off with his right gloved hand, are talking to each other, with Thanos's arms comfortably embracing Kia in a warm hug, while she avoided the bewildered stares from the others to silently glance at the corner of the room. A large and shaking lump under Thanos's discarded robe was placed on the floor, with Thanos's pet snake – tailed panther hybrid is sitting beside it to glare at the 'person' under the robe as well, obviously it's Sephiroth.

"Next time you want to use Kia for whatever shit you planned, tell me or I will fuck the shit outta you." Thanos threatened with a grim sneer as the three proceed to walk out of the room, with the Devil removing his arms off his daughter for his left hand to gently grab Kia's metallic right hand, as everyone caught a glimpse of Kia's face to bear a sort of expression, as if she is seeing a ghost but with her mouth giving a quiver, which brought Hyuuga to question their father with a concerned frown and expression. "Um Dad? What did you do to Sephiroth and Kia?"

"I didn't do anything to Kia. Because of the dumbass Iason's plan; Kia now has inspirations for smut stories." Thanos responded with a crude scoff towards Iason, with the mention of _dumbass_ receives a chortle from the blonde Immortal, as the panther finally stood on all fours and follow it's owner for Toshiyuki, Cloud, Aya, and Jamie to strode in the room, while Thanos's words brought some of the men to first glance at Kia with confusion of why does Iason need her in the room, although everyone can assume it's her time manipulation, hence why it took a second for Sephiroth to scream right as the four entered the room…

"Wait, what did you say?" Though, Makoto is the first to enquire Thanos's sentence earlier in confusion and surprise, which instantly sparked the minds of some of the others to react with mixed reactions but definitely apprehension, while they glance at Kia's fatigue – like expression, who slowly lift her shaky mouth into a slightly clear smile when she muttered with a shaky laugh to get her father to lower his head and stare at the Akuma Host with a calm expression. "Eh…hehe…. hehehehehe…."

"What did Dad and Master Thanos do to them in there!? Kia looks like she's going crazy!" Karma demanded in shock as Thanos and Kia walked towards their wife and mother, who glance at the two with a curious and worried scowl for their daughter, until Lucy and Riser suddenly ran towards the prosthetic girl for the former to start placing both hands on Kia's shoulders and start shaking her uncontrollably while screaming in horror, with Riser pleading towards the 'author' in dread of her 'inspirations'. "Calm down Kia! I mean author! Riser knows you want to see bad guys being the ukes, especially for the new Slavery fanfictions, but now's not the time! You need to focus on Embryo's Long Live The God bonus and remake chapters!"

"Someone who hasn't started his Slavery fanfiction, shouldn't be talking about Long Live The God!" Luka Klauser reprimanded in fury as he gave a harsh punch like Elias, but this time on Riser's right cheek to send the blonde Phenex tumbling to his side with small droplets of blood spewing out of his mouth when he moans a scream in pain.

While some of everyone is trying to get Kia's sanity back, with some shaking her like Lucy; Embryo, who was shown to be exasperated when Riser mention the former's own one-shot, notice something to question aloud in surprise while he watches his adoptive brother arguing with the young man who shares Emperor's English voice. "Wait, since when can Luka break the fourth wall?"

"Ah. Luka told me he wanted to learn how to _understand_ the fourth wall like us, Aizen, Lucy, and Riser; so his son and Kia helped him by knowing his seiyuu." Airu answered her husband's question with a calm smile.

"Hey, Aya." Leaving everyone trying to Kia's mental problems and Luka arguing with Riser; Cloud softly called out Aya, who was watching at first before he turn and lower his head to face the kneeling SOLDIER, after he and Jamie have inspected Sephiroth's Disguised under Thanos's robe is found to be fidgeting with his eyes widen with the rare expressions of pain, fear, and hesitation from whatever torture Iason and Thanos inflicted on him, for Cloud to glance at the albino soldier and original Akuma Host of Death and give a nod. "Thanks for helping me earlier. If it wasn't for you, I would've had any problems fighting with Sephiroth."

That thanks may receive a surprising reaction from Aya for a few seconds, but after the soldier see a sort of curl up in Cloud's usually stoic frown; Aya gave a genuine smile and respond with a nod as well. "You're welcome Cloud."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: Cloud Strife & Sephiroth**

Riser, Lucy's voices: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia! [Shows Riser and Lucy at their usual place, with Cloud and Disguised! Sephiroth present but this time, glaring at each other in fury]

Lucy: [Closing her eyes with a nervous smile] H – Hello everyone! Here's the Cloud and Sephiroth encyclopedia, we should've had earlier in Chapter 33.

Riser: [Calm] And if anyone notice why Cloud and Sephiroth's fight is so short, we do see them fighting each other, plus Sephiroth's first fight with Vanoss's group in Chapter 19, 29, and 33. But anyway, Cloud; what do you think of being with Vanoss? Good, Bad, or Crazy?

Cloud: [Not facing the hosts to still glare at Sephiroth; stoic/ calm] Well, Evan and his friends may be crazy, but he's such a reliable person, so he's a good person to ally with. Especially his friends, they even made me laugh sometimes.

Lucy: [Facing Cloud; a warm smile] Aww that's sweet.

Riser: And Sephiroth? What do you think of Arch Knight?

Disguised! Sephiroth: [Turning his head to face the hosts] I rather not say anything, other than the fact I represent a fake hero who died by a hit on the knee… [But the moment he turns his head back to stare back at Cloud…a poke in an eye by a spike of Cloud's hair ended up making Sephiroth fall on the floor and his hands cover his right eye, to Lucy's shock and Cloud's faint but amused surprise] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Riser: [Glancing at the camera; a confident smirk] In the meantime, Riser shall find a chapter to explain about Disguise in a better term, so hopefully you'll enjoy reading more of the story.


	44. Part 38 - Welcome to Wonderland

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Note: This chapter is dedicated to the author of the Wattpad story Dare to Love You, Vocahunter.**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 38: Welcome to Wonderland**

In a garden of red rose bushes of some maze, sitting on chairs with a long, white table holding small and beautiful cakes with five cups of brown tea, the people who are present in this new, unfamiliar yet bizarre world are just so happens to be Ultimecia, Madeline de Autriche, Austin Trance, and Shinsuke Khalifa, who would pour more brown tea to anyone whenever they requested, although Khalifa is the only one having hot chocolate instead. Other than that, Tengu and Marluxia are happening to be absent.

"So Your Majesty, what's your next part of the plan here? Say the word, and I'll shoot them down!" Austin exclaimed with a proud grin and confidence in his voice to the red – haired queen beside his right, pulling out his twin guns from his pockets in the process to attract Madeline's attention when she finished sipping her tea in a calm pace. Leaving herself out of Khalifa and Ultimecia's conversation, possibly about the former's Chaos counterpart and the latter's ally, Madeline silently glance at her assist with a faint, curious frown as seeing the overconfident grin in Austin's face and his appearance…

Madeline's emerald eyes softly widen with a quiet gasp as instead of the Death Bringer that willingly ally himself to the queen of her Wonderland, even if it cost him his death, she now sees someone else sitting at the place Austin last took. Definitely a tall man, around the same height as Austin Trance, with matching but messier brown hair, he bears a slight resemblance to the Mad Hatter, that Madeline will eliminate, but has greyish – blue eyes, and his attire is an elegant – looking suit that matches his eyes with matching pants, black boots and fingerless gloves, and his large, top hat has a rose and two cards at one side of the hat. ' _Seighart…!?_ '

Slowly, Madeline lean closer to the imitation of someone she might knew, the calm and elegance she always show in her face quickly dropped to bear a fatigue reaction, which brought the man before her to widen his eyes with a startled frown, when he watch Madeline softly lift her hands towards his face and place her palms against his cheeks, her pure green eyes slowly narrow with what appears to be in sadness when she whisper the same thing again. "Seighart…"

"Q – Queenie!" The sudden shout ringing in her eyes brought Madeline to blink her eyes in surprise and brought herself back to reality, seeing that the man she saw in her vision has been replaced back into Austin Trance, a furious blush on the bridge of his nose and cheeks by Madeline's hands, while Madeline's eyes widen in shock again for her to twist herself and notice that Ultimecia have disappeared from her seat and out of nowhere, while Khalifa is watching Madeline and Austin, as if the two are having a romantic moment even during the War.

Seeing the look of bewilderment in both of their faces staring at her, Khalifa gently place her teacup on the table before assuring to the two flustered adults with a calm scoff and frown in her face. "Don't mind me. Ultimecia just left, so it can be the perfect time to spend your last date together. I'm just watching, so that I can think of Asami."

Trying to get out of this embarrassing farce, Madeline quickly pull herself off Austin for the red – haired queen to raise herself from her chair before turning herself to take a few steps away from the table, letting a cough with her eyes closed to avoid contact right as she starts to brush off the humiliating display she caused by voicing out a demand, her pride slowly returning in her voice and behaviour. "W – Well, in that case; come Austin. We should be making preparations with our battle."

With that, Austin quickly lift, or stumble, off his own chair with his hands holding his guns hastily stuff inside each of his pockets, before the young princess and her summon silently watch the two adults casually walk their way out of the area and into the bush – covered maze of the area, clearly out of sight for a second. However, not even a second as passed after Khalifa carefully place her teacup on the table…

A sudden but soft feeling instantly conceal Khalifa's eyesight, as if something is shielding her eyes from behind, which brought the young warrior to hurriedly lift both hands to the object that dared shut her sight, only to raise her eyebrow in confusion when her hands and fingers softly grasp on the familiar feeling of hands while a voice, a familiar, soft – spoken, soothing and confident voice, enquired with a seductive purr. "You were thinking of me? How cute of you, as always."

Quickly pulling out the hands from her face, Khalifa hastily twist herself on her chair to face the owner, who is sitting on the left armchair. The sight of his calm, overconfident grin he would show in his face is enough to send Khalifa slightly widen her eyes for only a few seconds, before she softly narrow both red orbs back to be stoic when she mutter the name, with a tint of relief for this person's welfare. "Asami."

"That's right, my little Khalifa." Asami whispered with a chuckle as he gently place a hand on Khalifa's head for a soft stroke, while leaning forward towards Khalifa's face…

"What is it, with showing off the villains in a start of a chapter?" A new voice enquired with a bored and smug tone to startle both Asami and Khalifa as the latter turn around on her chair, and the former lift his head for the two to see a familiar figure sitting at the head chair, behind Khalifa, and the side of the table with his right arm lifted to sip a cup of brown tea in his mouth.

Despite it is obvious this newcomer is from Harmony's side and not his own Satan Spawn, due to the former's brown hair and eyes and slightly tanned peach skin, both Khalifa and Asami may bear a confused scowl in their faces of seeing: Sosuke Aizen Klauser wearing an attire that would remind anyone of the character Alice from Wonderland or, to Khalifa, Kai Crystal; a black pinafore – like dress, fit or slightly big for his skinny or underweight form, to nearly reach towards his knees, with short sleeves that only cover past his shoulders and has a white apron over it, his sheathed katana is placed through a hole he made through the left side of the skirt, and black and white tabi shoes reaching below his knees. But instead of a battle straight after the two warriors watch the Akuma Host and enemy gently place his own teacup down on the table to softly glance at the two with a soft smirk…

"Hey, thanks for before. And I'm sorry for attacking you and your friends." Khalifa calmly spoke with a faint nod, as she and Asami watch Sosuke slowly raise himself off his seat, his smile never changed even as he respond to the two, supposedly, enemies with a calm tone for the always patient and polite Akuma Host. "You're welcome, and there's no need to apologize for earlier, as a story does need content. However; there is something I want to do, and I would like both your assistances."

"And that will be?" Asami asked with a curious scowl when the two also stand from the chair while noticing Sosuke's back suddenly emit faint mist of familiar dark blue, purple, and black smoke emerging out of his shoulders and torso, with the Akuma Host's smile grew into a slightly cruel smirk and familiar red markings suddenly manifest on the brunette's face, neck, arms, hands, and legs…

* * *

"Now this reminds me of home! ~ But it's so colourful than I remember!" Ai cheered in her version of enthusiasm as she continues to skip forward through a forest, a very peculiar and odd forest with the trees bearing multiple of arrow – shaped signs pointing at different directions.

Not far from her behind; Squall, and Aya casually walk in their normal speed while watching the Mad Hatter hopping away from the two men in her own dance, earning her own representative to close him eyes and thought to himself with annoyance. ' _Great. The sooner we're done here, the quicker it is for Ai to do her own thing by herself._ '

"Would you think of how Ai is representing you, other than you two are gunners?" Aya enquired the SeeD soldier with a soft, stoic frown when he glance at the latter, who softly open his eyes to glare at the formerly mute albino Akuma Host of darkness, despite having a question on where is Sosuke out of all people, who fortunately to Squall; is more quiet than Ai. So ignoring the crazy child, Squall retorted with a roll of his eyes at the mention of the Mad Hatter. "Yeah. Sometimes, I would think that Sosuke or even you would be a good choice of being my representative, since you both are more sane than Ai."

"Well, the War will end sooner than we think; so don't worry." Aya assured when the two slowly lift their heads and glance at the front to notice Ai is now no longer skipping away, but stopped to stand in front of some bushes and glance at something. The sight of Ai finally stopped instead of doing something irritating earns the two usually stoic and quiet men to glance at each other before they walk towards the Mad Hatter and once they did, the three stare at whatever the girl is looking at…with her face showing a fatigue expression.

Seeing they are in front of a clearing with the pink ground and green trees with purplish bark and bushes surrounding the area, two figures are sleeping with their backs or sides on the ground, both girls with one on the right has knee-length black hair, and wearing a sleeveless red trench coat to her bare feet, which the coat is open to show her wearing another sleeveless red shirt with a string tied around her neck and black shorts. The other girl on the left has back – length and ruffled brown hair with a pink ribbon tied around her head in a bow, and dressed in a dark green pinafore with a white shirt underneath that bears short, puffy, sleeves, has yellow buttons on the dress, long white stockings and brown knee – high boots.

"K – Kai? How is she here?" Ai muttered to herself in horror when she glanced at the girl wearing the dark green dress, with Squall taking a short glare at the Mad Hatter to see her shocked, a sort of rare moment for the stoic loner, until Squall listened to Aya's words informing the two for the brunette to turn his head and see Aya's pinkish – red eyes narrow at something new in front of them with a determined scowl. "A demon summon."

Noticing a newcomer has just appeared, in a flash of a second, to stand in front of the two sleeping girls; Squall hurriedly lift his left arm to hastily lower both him and Ai to kneel when all three silently hid behind the bushes to spy on the other figure. A man, a very effeminate man, with back – length dark green or black hair, steel brown eyes and dressed in a widen – long – sleeved robe that reaches to his knees with a slit on each side, black pants and boots. Luckily, this man may not even notice the three warriors behind him as he is mostly fixated on the two girls when he starts calling them to wake up. "Wake up, you two…Girls, wake up."

But seeing the two sleeping girls has not move an inch off the ground to sleep peacefully; Ai, Squall, and Aya continue to silently watch this man slowly raising his voice when he kept calling them to wake up, a noticeable vein popped on his left cheek when he looks agitated while the two girls continue to sleep. "Excuse me but wake up! Excuse me, please wake up! Excuse me, wake up! You two!..." Until…

"I SAID WAKE UP ALREADY!" The man immediately yelled aloud in fury, which may receive a sudden noise from the startled Ai for Squall to move a hand and shield the hatter's mouth, avoid being caught by the possible enemies, as the three watch the man continue to complain to the girls, with his fisted hands on both his hips, for the girl wearing the green dress, the one called Kai by Ai earlier, slowly flicker her eyes when she first give a faint glance at the man in front of her to go back to sleep before she lift herself to wake up in surprise of the newcomer with a startled gasp. "How could you go to sleep in another world!? Can you both read the atmosphere!? Didn't you notice that it's not quite normal, you idiots!"

"How dare he called my best friend an idiot! He's gonna kill Kai!" Ai muffled her anger in Squall's hand although both him and Aya can understand clearly of her sentence, for the latter to glance at the scene when the man slowly lower himself to stand in a crouch and glare at the other sleeping woman with a frightened Kai, who is shaking the other one in dread, for Aya to thought aloud with suspicion. "I don't think so. If he is going to kill her, he would've done it by now."

"But aren't they the summons of Rin's daughter and Asami?" Squall enquired in a whisper as he turn his head to glare at Ai for the latter to pull herself out of the former's hand and retort back in anger of his question, her hands already pulled out her guns from her pockets. "No way! There's no way my own best friend is joining the enemy, especially with that Madeline bitch!"

"Shut it!" Squall hissed quietly at his own representative, as the sound of a girl groaning in pain brought the three to get their attention back to the scene, and witness the sight of the long – haired man, with an angry pout, pinching his fingers at the second girl's right cheek to send her whimpering once she has seated, with Kai watching the other one swatting the hand off her cheek to rub her cheek while looking at the man in surprise, anger, and pain. "W – What did you do that for!? What kind of person would pinch someone else while she is sleeping!?"

"Someone who was sleeping in a middle of a bizarre forest, shouldn't be talking about how I wake you girls up!" The man argue back as Kai kept turning her head left to right and facing the two quarrelling at each other in shock, unsure of what to do, even as the man slowly calm himself down to glance at the two with his anger also lowering down in his face, receiving a surprised reaction from the two. "Well…at least I managed to survive a devastating attack. I honestly can't imagine, being killed without seeing you girls."

"You were almost killed?" The unnamed girl questioned with her anger quickly transitioned in shock and concern of his words although the five, with Squall, Aya, and Ai listening in secret, turn their heads to face Kai when she assured aloud to the two summons with her, with a relief smile of the man's safe welfare. "But Raven, what matters is that Fei Long's alive and well. After all; he's been a dad to us, right?"

 **BOOM!**

Unfortunately; a sudden and deafening sound of a blast broke off the silence and rocked the surroundings from out of nowhere but far from their location, right after Ai's friend wonder aloud about this Fei Long, which received numerous surprised reactions from the people while Ai wasted no time to hastily lift herself from her hiding spot and yelled out to the three, her determined eyes fixated on Kai, to see their shocked stares of what happens when they also notice the two warriors of Harmony and their assist. "Kai! Stay away from them!"

"Ai?" Kai gasped in surprise, visibly puzzled to see the Mad Hatter here, although something seem to caught the long – haired man's attention when he first glance up with an apprehensive glower of the noises, of gunshots and metal clanging over metal like blades, when it continues to grow louder and louder of above to the sky…before this Fei Long hastily wrap both his arms around Kai and the other girl who was called Raven, and swiftly lift himself to leap away from their last position and through the forest to disappear with the two girls on his arms letting out a few gasps until Ai let out a bewildered and furious shout when she watch the stunt and the thought of her best friend in the enemy's grasp. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"Hey!" Squall called out when he and Aya hurriedly stand from their hiding spot as well, but even after the noises they heard from the sky growing louder and louder…the three immediately witness three flashes of familiar figures manifesting and appear in a fraction of a second between the warriors of Harmony and the three possible enemies. However, the clear view of the three newcomers received a furious growl from the surprised but livid sneer from the Mad Hatter as she and Squall mutter the names of two of them, with the latter bearing a stoic scowl. "Ultimecia!/ You bitch!"

"Hmph. How dare you refer to me with such an insulting title? I believe I should make your filth – covered mouth lick my blade as punishment. Austin, provide me your services with your 'gunmanship'." Madeline de Autriche affirmed with a chortle as she calmly lift her right arm with her blazing saber in hand, while she slowly turn her head over to her left shoulder to the forest, where Fei Long, Kai, and Raven last stood, with a cruel smile the moment everyone listened to the queen pondering aloud. "As soon as I am done with you, Mad Hatter, and have what's rightfully mine; I shall eliminate your friend and my traitorous pawn …even if they are the summons of Shinsuke Khalifa and her love."

"You're the one that's going to be eliminated! Just leave Kai alone!" Ai yelled in wrath when she lift one of her guns and aim at her arch – enemy, at the same time Ultimecia glance at her own enemy and the former assist of discord with a confident smirk for her to profess towards the formerly mute soldier and traitor, who he and Squall silently and calmly pull out their sword and gunblade out to start their fight. "So even a traitor wishes to die hard? How touching. In that case, allow us to fulfil that wish!"

"Are you ready, Squall?" Aya exclaimed without changing his stoic and determined expression in his pale face, like Squall when he hold his Gunblade to aim at Ultimecia for him to respond with a sigh. "Yeah. So you better keep up!"

* * *

 **Battle: Squall Leonhart (LV 18), Ai De Seighart (LV 17), & Aya (Assist) vs Ultimecia (LV 19), Madeline De Autriche (LV 18), & Austin Trance (Assist)**

 **Information: Defeat Ultimecia, Madeline de Autriche and Austin Trance! (Music: Deadman Wonderland Opening (Rock Instrumental)**

 _Madeline: (Holding her saber to let the flames cover the blade) "Is this how you act before a Queen? HM?_

 _Ai: (Ready her guns in her hands) "You're no Queen of mine!"_

Ai and Squall ran towards Ultimecia and Madeline, as the latter two also ran and flew to their enemies, before the battle starts when Ai and Squall hastily dodge the queen of Wonderland sending a strike of her blade, while Ultimecia lift her right arm for her fingertips to lighten up a red glow of energy before multiple arrows manifested and soar towards the two gunman and gunwoman, who swiftly twist their bodies in the air and continue to dodge the arrows.

Seeing Ai almost landing on the ground while Squall hurriedly dashed towards Ultimecia, Madeline swung her sword to throw slashes of fire to hit Ai, who got hit multiple times, before she falls on her back on the ground. (Ai: 760 BRV to 698 BRV, Madeline 784 BRV to 846 BRV) but Madeline was caught off guard when Ai roll her body to stand back on the green grass and rapidly shot storms of bullets through Madeline, to get a scream from the Queen. (Madeline: 844 BRV to 731 BRV, Ai: 705 BRV to 818 BRV)

After a couple more bullets; Ai had the opportunity to pull out a sort of potion from one of her pockets and threw it towards Madeline's direction before unleashing three more bullets to let it break and cause a huge explosion from the potion, sending Madeline to fly away through the forest until she hit an invisible wall of a barrier around the battlefield. (Madeline: 2999 HP to 2181 HP – 170 HP Wall Rush = 2011, Ai: LV to 18, full HP: 2624 HP to 2973 HP, 760 BRV to 800 BRV)

With a chuckle; Ultimecia gracefully twirls on the air with her arms lifted upwards to release a faint mist of dark blue energy before the silver – haired witch summon a single, giant, blue axe, which instantly flew itself towards Squall's direction and managed to hit, sending the young soldier flying away before hitting a tree, a grunt escaped his throat. (Squall: 433 BRV to 296 BRV – 34 BRV Wall Rush = 264 BRV, Ultimecia: 454 BRV to 591 BRV + 34 Wall Rush = 625 BRV ).

"Wanna die so soon?" Appearing in a flash of a second, Austin lift his arms and guns at Ai, who is currently fighting Madeline right now, for the gunner to shoot a barrage of bullets towards the Mad Hatter. However, Ai managed to leapt backwards and escape from the bullets to fly towards Austin although the Death Bringer immediately disappear in a flash of blue and purple orb of energy.

"Flash!" Ultimecia muttered as she lift her right arm to point her finger at Squall while she suddenly twist her body backwards to float in a circle, for multiple red arrows to soar towards Squall, who managed to twist his body on air again and avoid every single arrow the witch pulled out.

The moment Ultimecia ceased her attack to levitate with her body's posture straight, she again lift her arms and hands upwards, but this time a yellow magical crest with a large symbol of a star and blue linings around the crest appeared under Squall's feet, until it immediately blasted an energy blast to send Squall flying upwards with a groan. (Squall: 3395 HP to 2770 HP)

But right as she sees Squall falling with gravity, Ultimecia instantly witness Aya, who silently appeared behind her in a flash, but did not react in time when the albino soldier lift his left arm right as a large ring made of floating yet strange black letters or symbols with glowing red symbols manifested around Ultimecia, to her shock when she can feel she is not falling to the ground... (Ultimecia: BREAK, Aya: 684 BRV to 1429 BRV)

Until a swipe of Aya's sword across her body from upwards, alongside a burst of explosive red blast from the revealed trap he summoned receives a scream, when Ultimecia was also sent falling but down to hit her back on the grass and created a crater. (Ultimecia: 3475 HP to 2046 HP - 83 HP Wall Rush = 1963 HP)

Blocking more of Ai's bullets with her blazing saber, Madeline let out a soft chuckle that Ai can listen when she ceased to glare at Madeline when she taunted with a confident smirk and holding her saber over her right shoulder. "YOU'RE WIDE OPEN!"

Suddenly, Madeline swung her sword towards Ai's direction as the sword extended into a whip with flames covering the rope and twirl around to create a whirlpool of fire and strike the Mad Hatter multiple times, earning more grunts from the Mad Hatter from getting damages until the final swung of the whip brought Ai to fly away from the queen. (Ai: 850 BRV to 634 BRV, Madeline: 784 BRV to 1000 BRV)

At the same time; Madeline starts to chant after her body was suddenly covered with green energy and her left eye changed to have green scales and a yellow monster eye with a cat slit - like pupil, until Madeline swung her whip downwards to forcefully bring Ai down to the ground with a painful scream. "Demon within the looking glass… POSSESS ME AND DEFEAT THE TRESSPASSERS OF MY LAND!" (EX: The Rightful Queen) (Ai: 2973 HP to 1973 HP – 241 HP Wall Rush = 1732 HP)

[Dual EX Bursts: Il Diablo, Junction Griever!]

"Shall I lend a hand?" Ultimecia offered with a confident smirk as she notice her representative's new form, while the witch herself immediately transform to have a drastic appearance with a lion – like head, front paws, a feathered lower half the color scheme of red and black. Her offer earns a chortle with a smirk as well from Madeline before the two dashed towards their prey. "Please."

Covering the entire scene to be almost pitched black; a sudden large, silver dragon with yellow eyes appeared from the background, with Madeline calmly stroke one side of its massive head with her hand to demand while glaring at Ai. "Have a little snack, my Jabberwocky…" before her 'Jabberwocky' extend itself to open its gigantic and razor sharp teeth and continuously bit Ai numerous times. (Ai: 634 BRV to 315 BRV, Madeline: 1000 BRV to 1315 BRV)

In an instant, Madeline's 'Jabberwocky' swiftly swung it's head while opening its mouth to release Ai before sending her flying upwards as Ultimecia swipe her hand and brought the entire scene, with Ai in a halt of frozen time [Imagine the entire scene, Ultimecia excluded, flipping upside down], for Ultimecia to first walk towards Ai...only to disappear and reappear in front of Ai, with multiple purple arrows materializing around her. "Playtime is over! Eternal sleep…"

Once she stopped, Ultimecia lower her left arm for all the arrows to soar towards Ai (Ai: BREAK! Ultimecia: 0 BRV to 743 BRV) until Ultimecia lift both arms to let out a chuckle right as an explosion burst out behind her with Ai inside. (Ai: 1732 HP to 989 HP) *** End Dual Ex Bursts! ***

Watching Ai first falling on the ground before picking herself up to continue with their fight; both Ultimecia and Madeline notice Squall, and Aya who again materialize beside the former's side but this time in a new appearance with longer hair, different attire and wielding a death scythe in each hand [Note: From his fight in Chapter/ Part 25], running towards the two in fast speed.

Yet, Squall's body and Gunblade lighten up a fast speed of light blue energy when he leapt off the ground before charging himself towards Ultimecia, successfully sending her blown away to hit another tree in the process, while Aya also leapt towards Madeline to, without giving her time to react like earlier with the time witch, hurriedly swing one of his scythes towards Madeline…but instead, hit Austin who appeared in a flash. (Austin: Assist Lock!, Ultimecia: BREAK, Squall: 264 BRV to 1195 BRV until, Ultimecia: 1963 HP to 768 HP – 410 HP Wall Rush = 358 HP)

Dropping herself despite summoning Austin to avoid that attack by the traitor, Madeline gracefully land her feet on the ground, in front of Ultimecia; but she reacted in a tint of surprise when she realized Ai is aiming both her guns directly in front and at her. Pulling the triggers, Ai's guns immediately shoot dark energy like bullets towards Madeline and send her flinching to get damage from every hit. (Madeline: BREAK!, Ai: 0 BRV to 954 BRV)

About to finish the attack with the twentieth bullet, Ai allowed the bullets of darkness to grow into a large ball – shaped bullet black smokes, in front of Madeline who was unable to move during the shooting, and shot the cannonball – like bullet to the queen in fast speed.

Not only the massive ball of darkness brings Madeline to receive multiple strikes inside, but Squall sprinted towards Ultimecia twirl while flipping himself horizontally to swing his Gunblade and surround himself, Ultimecia, and the ball containing Ai's enemy inside, multiple red orbs of energy manifested around the three only to instantly detonate as bombs, at the same time Squall's Gunblade suddenly changed color from silver to blue with a drastic shape. "Lion's Heart!" (Ai: 954 BRV to 1297 BRV until; Ultimecia: 358 HP to 0 HP, Madeline: 2011 HP to 714 HP)

[Dual Ex Bursts: Renzokuken & the Mad Hatter of Death!]

"Are you ready, or what?!" Ai demanded Squall with a grin as Squall gave an annoyed glare while watching his representative suddenly turn herself paler than usual, her eyes turn red and bore fangs on their teeth, in a flash, although Squall only respond with a bored sigh before the two sprint forward to their enemies. "Good grief."

"Don't make me laugh." Squall swung his Gunblade across Ultimecia's body for his weapon to lighten up a bright blue glow of energy on the blade to resume striking the witch multiple times while at the same time, Ai let out a chant with a calm serene tone when she shoot some more bullets, of black smokes, from her guns at Madeline who is behind Ultimecia. "I use the Arcana of Death, Endings and Separations…" (Squall: 0 BRV to 784, Ai: 0 BRV to 650 BRV)

Once the two are done harassing their arch – enemies with their sword and gun attacks, Squall is the first to ceased when his Gunblade let out another glow, while Ai's guns magically transformed into with a long yet simple rapier after she shouted her finishing chant to possibly end their finishers. "IL MORTE!"

In a flash, Squall and Ai dashes to Ultimecia and Madeline from opposite directions and past each other to give out a final strike, not seeing the sudden explosions by their attack but they do hear Ultimecia groaning in pain and Madeline screaming in agony. *** Victory! ***

 _Ai De Seighart: (Placing her guns back to her pockets, while Squall first swung his Gunblade with his back turned before he softly twist his body to close his eyes and place the blade of his Gunblade on his shoulders; confident.) "Go back to hell, where you belong!"_

* * *

Squall, Aya, and Ai let out quiet pants as they stood victorious in front of Ultimecia, Madeline, and Austin; who are kneeling on the ground, blood covering on the latter two during their fight. Lifting her shaking head while her body released particles and mists of darkness from her body as defeat, Ultimecia glare at Squall with a sneer in both of their faces but before she could even say anything…

"Madeline!" After a quick glance at the sky to inspect the loud noises they heard before and during the fight, Austin hastily leapt towards the wounded Madeline with his arms outstretched, before a startled Ai watch Madeline and Austin jumping away from their location…

Right as two swift and instant flashes of black energies rain down on the enemies' locations, straight towards Ultimecia's position, and erupted in a deafening explosion with heavy smokes from the ground fill the air, with Ai, Squall, and Aya hurriedly lifting their weapons in front of their faces to avoid dusts in their eyes and faces. But they could not block the sounds of Ultimecia and Austin's anguish screams entering their ears until it stops to be silent.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ai enquired in shock and anger as the smokes slowly fade away from the sudden explosion, once all three warriors of Harmony unhurriedly lower their weapons to inspect what is the cause, for the three…now five as Austin and Madeline are shown to be alive from that eruption, although Austin looks like he did not survive with his back receiving a heavy and bloodied wound and blood caked his mouth and chin, and sitting against a tree behind them, with Ultimecia already disappeared to be replaced by a surprising sight of Ryuichi Asami, with his body bare while his legs is a giant reptilic tail of a snake and bears his dragon wings, wrapping his muscled arms around a familiar figure of Shinsuke Khalifa, and in front of them is Sosuke, but his appearance has significantly changed.

Instead of short hair; Sosuke's dark chocolate hair grew longer to his waist, with some strands slicked back with the exception of a long strand hanging down between his face and pupil-less eyes, his face, arms, and legs bear the exact markings of the Berserk Klauser, despite Sosuke does not show himself as insane, and his attire consists of a floor-length black kimono, with the ends split into four sections to show him wearing high - heeled boots, with only one left sleeve while his right is cut off to show his arm and the chest area is slightly open to show his chest and his VIII Akuma Mark, a matching floor-length black cloak with a hood like his own on his outfit, his back has eight, long spider legs, four on each side, that is exactly like his Akuma, Reaper, and his hands are holding an exact scythe as Reaper and Aya's when the latter is fused with the Akuma.

"Sosuke!" Listening to Ultimecia's enemy revealing the Akuma Host's name with a tint of surprise; Madeline silently glance at Asami and Khalifa in front of her and Austin in dread, clearly shock of the sight of her comrade and her strong lover have been easily defeated by this Akuma Host, one fitting for death. But before she could have the voice to call out, once she saw Asami slowly lifting himself off the ground to glare at their enemy, who is lifting his right arm with the blade of his scythe nearly an inch closer to his throat, while Khalifa seems to be unconscious in her love's embrace…

"Maddie…" A male voice spoke, with resentment, brought Madeline to widen her eyes in horror and quickly lift her head to see…the same man she saw in her delusional vision earlier, the other Mad Hatter, but this time he is semi – transparent as he glares at the fatigue queen with a furious scowl, while his right arm is aiming a familiar gun against her forehead, earning another horrified reaction from the queen when she heard the click as well as the voice speaking what appears to be his final words to the queen of Wonderland… "I'm far from happy to see you."

A sudden loud sound of a gunshot brought everyone's attentions where instead of Sosuke nearly beheading the Melusine before Rin's daughter, all eyes are lifted to see a sort of translucent ghost of a man, dressed almost similar to Ai, standing in front of the dead Austin, and now a dead Madeline, with her forehead bearing a bloody hole from the man shooting a bullet through her forehead, allowing crimson streams to spill on her body and her eyes, as big as saucers, now bear a green blur.

The sight of the new man as well as Madeline's death seems to receive a new change of plan when Asami hastily lift himself, getting Squall, Aya, and Sosuke's attentions when they turn their heads to face the hybrid, but Asami managed to swiftly jumped towards the sky, with Khalifa in his arms, before Squall almost moved when Asami's wings started to flap until the hybrid has flew away in such speed…

"Don't worry about him." Sosuke's voice immediately stop Squall from pursuing when the brunette soldier turn his head to face the Akuma Host, while the latter suddenly found his body to be glowing into a black swarm of darkness, that instantly shroud Sosuke before it transitioned to fade and show himself to be the same before the transformation, as normal despite the fact there is nothing normal about a handsome man wearing a dress and apron, with a faint frown in Sosuke's face when he explain the reason of stopping Squall from chasing Asami. "Asami and I were having just a short fight, it's nothing serious. In any case, if there is someone who deeply wish to fight the two of them, it has to be Uncle Rin."

"Luka?" An unfamiliar voice called out right after Sosuke finished talking, who nearly reacted with a noise in surprise, for everyone to glance at the Ai – look alike Mad Hatter, staring at Sosuke with a surprised but also happy smile when everyone listen to the Mad Hatter exclaiming to the brunette, with Ai herself facing the ground with a sad frown, seeing that the man's legs began to softly glow a warm, white light that rises to his body and slowly disappear. "Holy teacups. Luka, you haven't changed at all…well, you seem shorter than I remember! How are you and the others; Em, Kanou, Karma, and Shinchi? And why are wearing the same dress as my Alice, but black?"

' _Who is this guy? And how does he know Luka and his friends? Even though he's talking with Luka's son_.' Squall thought to himself in confusion as he looks at Sosuke, who first stare at the man who's body is glowing with the light continue to rise to his body and head in fast speed even though he glanced at the brunette with a sad but also happy grin, only for his questions to be unanswered when the light began to envelop the unnamed Mad Hatter, until it disperses and burst in a flash of light in a second, what's left of him was nothing but Madeline and Austin's deaths in front of the four warriors' eyes.

"Ai, do you know who that man is? And how does he know Lord Luka and his friends?" Wanting to break off this silence, Aya turn his head to his left and glance at Ai, for her to quickly lift her head and glance at the three men staring at her in surprise, with Sosuke not noticing his Arachne Akuna Reaper, shrunken in size, standing on his head when she instantly materialize and appear in a puff of white smoke, as Ai slightly lower her head to glance at the ground with a sad frown before she answers Aya's question. "Yeah…but I rather not answer it right now. I don't want the royal pain to know this, even if she's dead."

"Well, if that's the case; we won't force you. I'll get us back to Hybrid Hell with 5.O.5." Sosuke said with a faint smile as when mentioning the name of his pet, a flash of blue emerged from behind Sosuke's back and under the hood of his black cloak, showing Ai, Aya, and Squall the familiar face of 5.O.5 as a small Spitz dog [Note: from Chapter/ Part 37].

Seeing the look of confusion and curiosity in the three warriors' faces, the small blue dog hurriedly leap off it's owner's cloak but instead of just landing on the ground, a heavy burst of blue smoke burst out of the small dog…only to disappear to show a new Disguise that definitely surprised Ai to let out a scream, while Squall and Aya may have a confused reaction when everyone lift their heads.

Unlike the previous Disguises with a large bear, polar bear – dog hybrid, and Spitz dog; 5.O.5's new Disguise is possibly the largest, which is a gigantic cat creature with its body shaped like it is some bus and it has twelve legs, six on each side, a very large grin on its cat face, wide white eyes with black slit pupils, it's body has multiple, rectangular holes to make it looks like open windows and a windshield, and the inside of this creature has more fur, which is shaped to look like a floor and three large couches, that moves whenever the 'Catbus' breathes. Like the other three Disguises, the creature has light blue fur with an addition of dark blue stripes on its body and head.

"Holy teacups! Your pet just reminded me of my best friend Chesh!" Ai cried in surprise and enthusiasm as Squall, Aya, and Sosuke turn their heads to face 5.O.5 Catbus form when the gigantic cat open it's grinning mouth to let out a loud meow that fills the air, with Sosuke and Aya listening to Reaper's voice while the former's eyes trail up to look at his Akuma on his head. " **It never gets old to see 5.O.5 changing its Disguises often. By the way, thanks for fusing with me to fight with that Melusine.** "

"You're welcome. I can tell you want to show yourself more often." Sosuke thanked with a calm smile as he watches 5.O.5's side began to droop down to form into a hole, possibly as an entrance, with Aya, Squall, and Ai silently watch Sosuke leisurely climb himself inside his own pet, showing the three it seems harmless.

So without question, the three quickly follow Sosuke and climb themselves inside 5.O.5's Catbus body, feeling the cat's breathing and purring under their feet once the entrance raise to be normal and the Catbus, after letting out another meow, immediately ran through the forest with the trees magically parting away from the giant cat transportation. The only remainder of this world is the dead bodies of the former corrupted queen and the Death Bringer who served her till death.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopaedia: Squall Leonhart & Ai De Seighart.**

Riser and Lucy's voices: Tainted Repentance Encyclopaedia! [Showing a close up of Lucy and Riser]

Lucy: [A calm smile] Today, we have the main protagonists of Final Fantasy VIII and Wattpad author Vocahunter's Dare to Love You. Unfortunately, we couldn't get their enemies.

Riser: And before we can start, Riser have something to say… [Showing the TV room where Ai and Squall are present alongside….two familiar characters from the omake of Chapter/ Part 27, one of them is glancing at the other with a confused scowl, because the latter has a pair of cat ears and a bushy tail that matches his hair.]

Riser: [Glaring at Kurosaki Ichigo and Gin; furious] WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!? [The TV shows Squall and Ai's fight with Ultimecia and Madeline]

'Cheshire' Gin: [Looking at Riser, mockingly confident] What's wrong with showing up, even though we're not part of the story? Besides, not only I'm here ta' see this 'Squall' …I'm also here as a teaser for a rewrite of Aizen in Wonderland.

[Suddenly, Sosuke Aizen Klauser, in his Alice attire, shows up from out of nowhere by falling towards Ichigo by landing his feet on the poor Soul Reaper, earning a painful scream when he land his body on the ground, to Riser and Lucy's shock]

Sosuke (Aizen Klauser): [Noticing he landed on Ichigo, before he quickly step aside to help Ichigo up to his feet; calmly] Sorry…that was supposed to be for Gin.

Kurosaki Ichigo: [Look at his enemy, shocked and furious] WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, AIZEN!? I KNOW I DIDN'T SENSE YOUR SPIRITUAL PRESSURE, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO LAND ON ME! AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS!?

Squall Leonhart's mind: [Annoyed] _What is going on in here? And why does this cat man want with me?_

Ai: [Amused] AHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was funny! Ahahahahahaha!

Lucy: [Glancing at Riser, frowning] Hey Riser, I think this segment won't go well than the others.

Riser: [Shrugging his shoulders] Riser can tell that despite their differences, Ai and Squall can work something outside. In the meantime… [Turns to face Sosuke to get the others' attention; excited] Hey Aizen, can Riser ride on your Catbus? Riding one of the famous characters from Ghibli's Totoro is something a lot of people wish to try.

'Cheshire' Gin: [Raising an arm; happy] I wanna ride on it too!

Ai: [Also raising a hand; excited] Count me in! I wanna ride that Cheshire Cat!

Sosuke (Aizen Klauser): [Despite being slightly confused, while Lucy, Squall, and Ichigo are more than confused] If that is what you want, Gin. 5.O.5.

[In a giant flash of blue smoke behind them, The Catbus form of 5.O.5 appeared which blocked the TV and the wall behind it, but Riser, Gin, and Ai let out a short but excited scream when they ran to the Catbus's right side where it drooped down for the three to run inside, once the entrance closes back, for the Catbus to hastily ran to the other side.]

Riser & Gin's voices: [Happy] Tonari [beep] ! [Leaving Squall, Ichigo, and Lucy to watch them leave with a sweat drop] [Note: Riser & Gin was about to sing the Japanese version of My Neighbour Totoro]

Sosuke (Aizen Klauser); [Facing the camera: a calm smile] Oh yes, Vocahunter. Thank you so much for allowing RedKHII to bring your characters to life in this series. We hope you'll enjoy reading this crossover and continue to write more of Dare to Love You.


	45. Part 39 - A Whole New Battle

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Note: This chapter may have references from a Cross - Ange fanfiction I've been reading; Cross Ange: The Knight of Hilda by Eric Michael Kline. So if he's reading this; I would like to** **apologize but at the same time, I'm happy to read your story.**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Testuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 39: A Whole New Battle**

 _As Thanos, Ariana, Vanoss and his friends has their hearts let out a warm glow of light on their chests, while another flash of white light has lightened up in front of them, only to fade and replaced with the familiar faces of Bartz, Terra and her representatives with their friend Soos, Takehito, Cloud with his shoulders holding the baby gorilla Lui, and Tidus with not only Jen but also the former's father Jecht…_

 _Everyone instantly felt a large amount of spiritual power, excruciating enough to send those who are closer to the source gasping for breath in horror and almost all are almost on the floor when they are forced to kneel, even the other Akuma Hosts although they are slightly kneeling than the others, except the comatose warriors._

 _Feeling the possible source of this insufferable amount of energy while holding Airu who has fallen and gasping for breath, he is the first to witness another flash of white light flashing above and behind the couch holding Luka, with Bartz also quick to notice, until like earlier; the light instantly fades to show Sosuke holding an unfamiliar young and busty woman with fox ears and tail, and two blonde-haired people, a man and woman, emerging out of the light and fall to land their feet on the floor and luckily behind Luka's couch._

 _As everyone greeted Sosuke with shock and relief, knowing the source of the tremendous amount of spiritual energy comes from the Akuma Host of Death, Embryo noticed the blonde young woman he was with, who is comforting the blonde man as he was complaining in anger about wearing like someone. This young woman Sosuke brought…she made Embryo stare at her in pure shock, that he did not even watch the others waking up, even Luka…_

* * *

"Em? Em?..." As the two are walking through the streets of another world, a sort of Arabian kingdom at a desert with the sun is less than scorching hot, and like always, no people walking through the streets; Luka Klauser notice than Embryo's face bear a saddened scowl and not paying attention when the brunette tries to call him out. Once stopping at a possible alleyway to make sure none of the citizens are around; Luka first grabs his little brother by one of his arms, not getting his attention to sulk, and…

"ONIISAAN! ANO…." Luka suddenly screams, with a slightly angry expression, closer to Embryo's left ear and loud enough to send him widening his green eyes in shock…before Embryo hastily grab Luka by his left hand gripping the chest of his purple suit and scream in fury, for the sudden raise in volume to snap the Akuma Host out of his sadness of something involving Sosuke's assist Lucy. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!"

"URUSEI! (SHUT UP!)" Again shouting in fury and Japanese from being startled by the counter; a harsh punch was thrown…to both Luka and Embryo, on both left cheeks at the same time, by none other than each other to send them screaming; earning Luka to stand in a squat to touch his red left cheek with a hand while Embryo stands with his right hand touching a wall, across Luka's position, and his left cheek softly touching his red left cheek as well from each other's punch, with the two grunting in pain.

"Em, are you okay?" Despite the sudden anger from earlier; Luka slowly turn his head to face his adopted brother and enquire with a soft frown, seeing Embryo also turning his head to show the sad pout in his face as the blonde walk closer to Luka to lean his spine forward and carefully and gently grab Luka by the latter's forearm before the blonde lift the two of them up to their feet, with the Akuma Host apologizing for the sudden shout with a depressed frown. "I'm sorry Luka. I guess I haven't been feeling like myself…ever since Sosuke saved you from the Demon Council's trap with his wife and new friends."

' _Oh…_ ' Luka thought to himself when he softly narrows his eyes by the answer, as when he first met Lucy, Riser, and Evangeline Blue, Luka was surprised to see the former but like always with everyone he meets, greeted the three with kindly while at the same time teasing his son for the sudden visit of his wife, Eva.

Now that he knows why Embryo is being sad, Luka calmly lifts his right hand above his little brother and softly ruffles the blonde head to catch his surprise. "I know; you still miss Queen Layla and King Shoyo. I understand."

"Luka…" Embryo glanced at the taller brunette giving a faint smile at him, his chocolate brown eyes still has the serenity he would show to anyone, regardless of their actions unless it is heinous enough to receive his uncontrollable wrath, although his sentence brought him to give another angry pout, surprising Luka, with sadness for his reason and anger of remembering their childhood together with their loving parents.

But before he could continue when he opens his mouth to speak; a sudden flash of yellow, green, and blue fall towards their side from above and nearly hit them, to Embryo and Luka's surprise until they see it is just Zidane when he stood straight and greet the two with a faint salute and a grin. "Hey!"

"Zidane." Luka and Embryo said in surprise as Zidane first gives a sort of a bow before he quickly turns around to inspect something in the town and thought aloud, catching the adults' confusion. "Mind giving me a running away song?"

Curious of his question, the two walked towards Zidane for the three to see what is the commotion the former might brought…only to see a large group of manikins resembling Zidane's other friends and their representatives stampeding in the streets while some more manikins resembling the Akuma Hosts are on some of the roofs, earning a surprised Luka to glare at the roofs in shock while Embryo glare at his own representative, who gave the man a playful grin in response, an angry exclamation. "Zidane, what did you do?!"

"Hey, they just showed up. Plus, Miss Airu would say to make it more fun, you guys would sing." Zidane retorted with a confident smile as Embryo and Luka first glance at each other with a tired frown for one second, especially when the three notice three manikins, one of Felix, Jack, and Mark, have spotted them to prepare to fight the three. Finally, Embryo gives himself a sigh before enquiring Luka a question. "Want to sing in Japanese, while I'll sing in English?"

[Altered Music Cue: One Jump Ahead from Disney Aladdin (1992); Original with Tomokazu Sugita's version]

Seeing Luka and Zidane respond with just a silent thumbs-up, a grin in both faces; Luka and Embryo, with Zidane jumping on his representative to sit on the latter's back, hurriedly ran away from the three manikins to chase after them before the two starts to sing at the same time.

 _Gotta keep /_ _Sousa!_

 _One jump ahead of the manikins_ _/ Donna toki mo!_

 _One swing ahead of the sword_ _/ Aseru koto wa nai_

 _I steal only what I can obtain_ _/ Satto, kono mikawasou_

"That's everything. /Nigeru ga kachi sa." Embryo and Luka sang as they continue to run, and dodge any attacks thrown by the other three, now six as a manikin of Squall, Zidane and Bartz join in when they showed up from the front, bringing the two to climb on a pyramid of barrels under a wooden construction fort.

 _One jump ahead of discord!_ _Otto! Ki wo tsukenayo_

 _That's all, and that's no joke /_ _Chotto, yabai ja nai_

 _These things don't appreciate they're broke! /_ _Kane ga nai tokya shouganai_

Once the three are on top of the barrels, with Felix's manikin letting out a surprised and angry shout of 'BARRELS!'; Embryo gave a grin when he used his right leg to push the barrels and topple them over Jack's manikin when it was climbing towards the three, before all the barrels and the manikin fell on each other. Then, without question, the manikins started to sing in anger:

 _Riffraffs!_

 _Street rats!_

 _Soundrels!_

 _Take that!_

Dodging a few more of winds, from Mark's manikin, once the three have finally climb on the wooden fort; Embryo and Luka continue to sing while Zidane sat on the former's shoulders to look down below and nod with a confident grin.

 _Just a little battle! /_ _Korosu hitotsu daze_

But when seeing Firion's manikin running towards its comrades, a shocked Luka hastily pulls Embryo and Zidane back, with his hands grabbing their collars, to avoid getting hit by all of the weapons thrown by the fake Firion, which hit the pole in front of the three…

 _Rip them open, take them back, guys!_

…before the other manikins began to shake the fort from below, which resulted in Zidane hurriedly jump off the fort.

 _I can take a hint, I face the facts_ _/ Tomodachi wa omae dake_

Avoid from getting caught in the manikins, Embryo and Luka confidently took a step forward, when the fort ceased shaking, and purposely fall off the fort…only for Zidane, who is hanging upside down by his legs around a pole above an open window and his spine arching backwards, to quickly grab Embryo's hands while Luka grabbed the same pole with one arm and hand, for the three to spin themselves and land safely inside the room.

 _I have friends like you, Luka!_ _/ yokuyatta Emu!_

However, the three notice the room they have entered has four manikins resembling Bale, Terra, Kia, and Ariana inside. But instead of attacking them on point, the latter three began to sing.

 _Oh, it's sad these men have hit the bottom_

 _They've become partners, rise in crime_

" _I'd blame parents, except they haven't got 'em_." Bale sang as she swiftly swings her right arm, with her Keyblade in hand, above Embryo and Luka although they ducked in time, with the two standing themselves up with an angry reaction, before the three back away towards the same window they arrived and continue singing with confidence.

 _Gotta fight to live, gotta steal to fight_ _/ Kikiru tame koutame sa_

 _Tell you all about it when we got the time!_ _/ Shikatanai daro BEIBI_

As Ariana's manikin playfully push the three men off the house to safely land on a fabric roof and bounced off to land on the ground, where a group of manikins resembling Vanoss and his friends is actually positioned to circle around the three.

 _One jump ahead of the slowpokes /_ _Otto! Kuyashikerya_

 _One skip ahead of our doom_ _/ Motto majimeni_

 _Next time, gonna use a nom de plume_ _/ Oira wo, tsukamaenayo_

First dodging some of the manikins' attacks again, Zidane hastily jumped off Embryo's shoulders to pull out his daggers and land himself on Tyler's manikin in a harsh landing, breaking the imitation in the process, before he ran away while battling any incoming manikins. Leaving Embryo and Luka to battle the other manikins with just bare hands and their legs with kicks.

 _One jump ahead of the warriors_ _/ Sousa donna toki mo_

 _One hit ahead of the flock_ _/ Aseru koto wa nai_

 _I think I'll take a spin around and block_ _/ Satto. kono mikawashite_

Finishing off a manikin of Vanoss, Embryo noticed the other manikins are running towards their location before he quickly grab Luka's hand and the two continue to run away.

"Stop, thief!" A manikin of Warrior of Light yelled out, as Zidane is in the middle of reading a magazine, a grin on his face while a golden necklace in around his neck, which brings a manikin of Cloud to swiftly grab the necklace and voiced out in anger to the startled Genome. "Vandal!"

"Zidane!" Embryo scolded in anger as he grabs Zidane by his collar, nearly choking the poor thief until the former pulled him out of the manikin's grip, breaking the necklace in the process despite it is pure gold, before a manikin of Cecil chimed in. "Scandal!"

" _Let's not be too hasty /_ _Awatenaide._ " Embryo and Luka sang as the three back away from the manikins resembling the Akuma Hosts, Embryo included, to stand in front of a house; where the door was opened for a manikin of Thanos to emerge which brought Zidane to scream and got Embryo and Luka to notice, when Thanos wrap both arms around their shoulders before he sang with a seductive purr for a manikin, surprising Embryo and Luka. " _Still, I think they're rather tasty!_ "

 _Gotta fight to live, gotta steal to fight_ _/ Kikiru tame nusumunosa_

Successfully release themselves from Thanos's manikin, Embryo and Luka start to sing towards the other Akuma Hosts, with Embryo slinging an arm on his own manikin's shoulders while Luka did the same on his own son's manikin.

 _Otherwise, we'd get along_ _/ Nakayoku shiyou_

"Wrong!" The manikins of the Akuma Hosts respond with anger as Embryo, Luka, and Zidane ducked in time when the manikins jumped on them, before the three slide themselves out of harm and continue to run away towards the spiral staircase around the tallest tower of the kingdom, and from the manikins in pursuit.

 _One jump ahead of the ruffians /_ _Donna shudan demo!_ _(Vandals!)_

 _One hop ahead of the hump /_ _Kikiru tame nara!_ _(Street rats!)  
_

 _One trick ahead of disaster /_ _Sururi, suri nukete_ _(Scoundrel!s)_

 _They're quick, but we're much faster /_ _Otto! Kuryamazuize_ _(Take that!)_

Reaching towards the roof of the tower, faster than the manikins, Embryo hurriedly stop running to lift his right arm forward, bringing Zidane to watch in confusion as a large wall of fire suddenly manifested in front of the three, with Luka pulling out his guitar to start shooting projectiles at the manikins on the staircase to break them in pieces and avoid proceeding.

Once the flames Embryo have summoned immediately extinguish, to show Embryo summoning his Ragna – Mail, called Hysterica, in a flash; Luka hastily ran towards his brother and Zidane with the remaining manikins advance to the roof and ceased running to see Embryo and Zidane riding on the machine and Luka standing on his floating guitar, while the two decide to finish the song as a confident smirk was sported in his face and Luka wave his right hand towards the manikins.

 _Here goes, better throw my hand in /_ _Sore ja minna-san_

 _Wish us happy landin'_ _/ mata au toki made_ _  
_

 _All we gotta do is jump! / G_ _okigen abayo! [End Music]_

Twisting a handle down with his right hand, Embryo's Hysterica began to lift itself off the roof with the thrusters behind the machine roared out fiery light blue of energy, which affected the manikins who are close to the machine as they suddenly break in pieces from making contact with the thrusters and fall off the roof, before Hysterica and Luka's guitar immediately flew off the tower and speedily flew away from the kingdom infiltrated by manikins and soar through the blue sky and white clouds.

"That was awesome!" Zidane cheered in amazement, with the former raising his fist – closed hands and arms up which nearly knock Embryo as Zidane is sitting in front of Embryo and on his lap to ride his 'mecha', stated by Karma as he and others would see Luka and Embryo's friend sometimes begging the latter to ride his Ragna Mail, even an incident where even Zidane would not talk about it.

Once Zidane lowers his arms to watch the fast sight of clouds flying past the three as happy as a child; Embryo first give a representative a faint smile above the latter's head before he slowly lifts his head up to see Luka, who is now flying the same direction but flying above Embryo and both him and his guitar are upside down for his face to be inching closer to his brother's, smiling in front of him when he asked the blonde Akuma Host of earlier. "So, does that made you feel better, Em?"

"…Yes, thank you very much. Oh, Luka?" Embryo responded as Zidane gently lift his head to watch the two adults above him looking at each other, even with Luka upside down without even falling off his guitar, but when Embryo leisurely close his eyes while inhaling a deep breath of air…

" **CAN YOU HEAR ANYTHING**!" The sudden raise in volume as he suddenly screamed in front of the brunette's face, in fury while his face has the black markings of his kitsune Akuma on his face, immediately send Luka and Zidane's eyes widen and tremble in disbelief and loud enough to send Luka off guard when his feet instantly unstick itself from his guitar before the horrified Luka immediately fall towards Hysterica…

...and bounced off Zidane for the two, the latter included, and Luka's guitar to start descending from the air, with Embryo watching them scream as they fall from a great height towards the desert of brownish-gold sand, in what approximately minutes later, with not pure shock but surprise and guilt of what he did, even though Luka is the first to yell directly at him this morning, with the black markings on his face slowly fade to disappear as Kokkuri wonder aloud with a disappointed manner.

' **Em, next time if you want to scold your brother; don't do that from 300 feet on air.** '

* * *

Even from their location; it is clear enough to watch Luka Klauser and Zidane Tribal screaming as they fall 100 feet from the air and proceed towards the hill – shaped sands of the desert, earning a disappointing sight from Kuja as he levitates on the sky and in front of the dark replica of Hysterica, belonging to Embryo's Satan Spawn, that is also levitating with the owner standing on the machine's left shoulder while the right shoulder is taken by the mage's representative; Tengu.

Observing the _real_ Embryo steering his Ragna Mail down to send his mecha downwards to where his _allies_ might land, Satan Spawn! Embryo softly narrows his eyes with a smirk and a chuckle once he slightly turns his head to his right and took a short glance at Tengu, the War's _proclaimed_ enemy for Embryo, who's emotionless face only has a stoic frown when he watches his enemy soaring down to the desert in fast speed until Tengu then retort to get both Satan Spawn and representative's attentions with Kuja turning himself around while floating. "I believe we shall fight our enemies now."

"Ah. And I can provide us a proper battlefield for this dance." Satan Spawn! Embryo responded with a cocky grin as he glanced at the curious reactions he received from Kuja and Tengu of his proposition.

* * *

"Calm down, Luka!" Embryo huffed as he is already on the desert, standing behind a half buried Luka, with his top half under the sand while flailing his legs frantically and Zidane is already released, sitting behind Luka on the latter's guitar, and gently knocking his right side of his head with a hand to shoot any sand from his other ear, for Embryo to slightly squat with his arms wrapping around Luka's waist from behind, ignoring Luka giving a few muffled gasps underneath and hastily wrap his legs around his brother's waist, and give a small pull…

 **POP!**

A quick and weak tug is enough for Embryo to swiftly lift Luka off the sands, earning a gasp and sputter of sand out of his mouth, yet the brunette's size seems to make Embryo instantly lose his footing when his feet slipped forward before the surprised Embryo's body descend towards the sand, with Luka still in his grip, before both bodies instantly fell on top of each other after Embryo let out a gasp when he lands his back on the sand…before the sound became muffled when his mouth seems to grab something. Zidane, on the other hand, is preoccupied when he is almost done getting the sand out of his ears.

At first, eyes of both men were closed when they fell on the ground; but the feeling of their tongues touching…familiar brought Embryo and Luka to slowly blink their eyes open to see what it is...the obvious sight, with both of their eyes nearly closer to each other, before the two of them brought them to react with dismay.

 **BANG!**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The sudden high pitch of Luka's screaming immediately brought Zidane to whirl around in shock and saw Luka landing his body a few steps away from Embryo, a furious blush sporting in his face when he sat on the sandy ground while Luka hastily lift himself to sit and argue with his adopted brother in anger of what just happened earlier. "Oi! Are you trying to kill me again!?"

"No! But that was the third time we did that same mistake again!"

"First off; you started it when we were kids! Then it was Karma and Shinchi's fault when you woke up from the coma before the War! And now this one because you suddenly yelled at me!"

"I yelled at you because you yelled at me when we first got here!"

"You were sad from seeing Ai's friend, so I had to get your mind out of that! Sorry; but I can't have you distracted or even lose you again!"

"Well, I also don't want to lose you so that why I brought you to come with me!" Zidane kept being silent with shock as he kept shifting his gaze to watch Embryo and Luka arguing back and forth over some 'mistake' as well as the mention of losing each other, remembering Embryo's capture and Luka's coma from the warriors of discord.

Finally, both men finished their bickering to take a breather, gasping for breath as Zidane slowly stood and walk towards Embryo, who is looking at Luka after catching his breath, the anger in the blonde's face slowly soften to bear a saddened expression for arguing with the brunette, before Embryo apologized to catch Luka's attention when he twists his head to glance at Embryo in surprise. "Luka…I'm sorry for yelling."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize. I totally understand." Luka retorted calmly as he raises himself up to his feet to walk towards Embryo and Zidane, his arms gently reach towards his brother to lift him up as well, as Zidane watch Luka give the former a kind smile on his face, showing the usual and kind man Luka definitely is, which brings Zidane to give himself a smile as well when he thought to himself. _'Kuja…if you're here, I really want you to join us. You deserve to be happy for who you are.'_

"What a heart-warming scene!" A flamboyant voice commented with a sort of glee from above, surprising Luka, Embryo, and Zidane when they quickly position themselves to stand with Luka and Zidane grabbing their weapons from themselves while Embryo's hand quickly unleash a fast whirl of flames to be replaced with his saber, as the three lift their heads to see not only the sky has immediately darkened from a clear sky blue into a cloudy darker violet in a flash, but also a familiar figure floating down from the sky and smiled to the three with a little malice, earning a gasp of shock from Zidane. "Kuja!?"

"The very same, my dear Zidane. But I am not the only one who shall start this finale." Kuja responded with the same smile to his young brother as when mentioning 'not the only one'; Embryo and Luka immediately catch a glimpse of two more familiar figures battling each other far from their location to their right. Without a word, Embryo and Luka glance at each other, shock and concern with a new sense of determination, before Zidane watch the two men immediately sprint their way towards the other fight right as the Genome turn his head back to glare at his brother for the silver – haired young man to give one last speech before their battle. "I'll make this short and quick, so don't you worry; my brother."

* * *

 **Battle: Zidane Tribal (LV 17) vs Kuja (LV 19)**

 **Information: Defeat Kuja! (Music: Battle from Final Fantasy 9)**

 _Kuja: [Floating down from the sky with the five white orbs of light surrounding him] This is a tragedy, you know?_

 _Zidane Tribal: [Giving a short leap before twirling his daggers around] Then I'm gonna rewrite the script!_

Not noticing, or ignoring, the invisible barrier surrounding the area of their fight while they could see Airu Phenex and Embryo fighting against Tengu, as Luka is fighting the exact but dark replica of the Akuma's Host Ragna - Mail and l on air at the background; Zidane hurriedly leaped off the sand to dash himself towards Kuja, who immediately an incoming strike of his enemy's swords with a flip before he threw two fireballs from the orbs that surround him but only miss as Zidane is below him. "There, there…"

Once he threw the flames, Zidane speedily strikes Kuja with his daggers, multiple times which brought the two higher on the air than before, before he threw his weapons and Kuja away from him for the blades to unleash a blue ray of energy lasers to again hit Kuja numerous times. "I gotcha now!" (Kuja: 741 BRV to 530 BRV – 101 HP Attack = 110 BRV, Zidane: 384 BRV to 595 BRV + 101 HP Attack = 696 BRV until… Kuja: 2882 HP to 2186 HP)

Once Kuja descend towards the sand, levitating an inch over the sand, while Zidane has retrieved his daggers; the Genome barely fall a few feet down from the air as he then kicks his feet to release three projectiles of red energy towards Kuja, although he flips his body twice in the air to avoid getting hit…until Zidane drops himself to throw his knives downwards which manages to launch Kuja back into the air and reprise his attack by hitting his brother repeatedly before performing the same laser attacks to send Kuja away again. "I gotcha now!" (Kuja: BREAK! Zidane: 384 BRV to 1198 BRV + 101 HP Attack = 1299 BRV until… Kuja: 2186 HP to 887 HP)

"I'll bring this to an end!" Again flipping his body on air to regain his balance while Zidane has fallen to the desert, Kuja swiftly threw a sphere of light blue or white energy towards the Genome, that successfully hit (Zidane: BREAK!), before Zidane was thrown away as Kuja let his entire body transformed to bear red fur on his body and hair, his white clothes are tattered, no boots, has a long red tail, and his five orbs of light became fiery flames. "Here's your invitation!" (EX: Trance!)

Soaring towards Zidane in fast speed, Kuja let his body fall on top of his brother with the orbs hitting Zidane without Kuja doing anything to him (Kuja: 741 BRV to 888 BRV) as Kuja then create a quick flash of an explosion to hit Zidane upwards, to his shock (Zidane: 384 BRV to 300 BRV, Kuja: 888 BRV to 972 BRV) as the five orbs then move to hit Zidane at the same time to make another but bigger explosion. "Take this!" (Zidane: 2555 HP to 1628 HP) (EX Burst: Final Requim!)

"Curtain Rise!" Kuja declared right as he first threw all five orbs towards Zidane a few times with a flip of the former's body on air (Kuja: 0 BRV to 221 BRV) for Kuja to start flailing his arms up and down, with his hands emitting a bright light purple glow, for countless number of orbs to be furiously thrown towards Zidane to make some bursts of explosions with the Genome grunting from each hit. (Kuja: 221 BRV to 414 BRV)

Once that is done, Kuja hurriedly flew away to turn his body around and finished his attack to lift his arms outstretched for more orbs of light to rain down on Zidane, creating a much brighter burst of a blast in conclusion. (Kuja: 414 BRV to 720 BRV until… Zidane: 1628 HP to 908 HP) *** End EX Burst ***

Landing his body on the sand with a painful gasp from that heavy attack, not seeing Kuja revert back from Trance; Zidane slowly lift his body to stand back on his feet as he first performs a front flip with his daggers touching the sand to summon a ring made of fire that spins around and flew towards Kuja's direction. Despite that Kuja notice the ring of fire to dodge it by flying it away with a flip of his body; he reacted it too late when Zidane repeat an attack by flipping his body on air and kicking his feet to shoot three projectiles of red energy to hit Kuja, with another three more projectiles to hit the mage further. (Kuja: 741 BRV to 592 BRV, Zidane: 384 BRV to 533 BRV)

Without wasting time, Zidane spin towards Kuja to first ceased his attacks, while his body instantly changed to bear light pink and light yellow - like fur on his body and his tail, and possibly no clothes the moment he said 'Time to get serious!' (EX: Trance)…before Zidane conjure a blue circular symbol in front of Kuja which immediately burst into a small but effective blast of an explosion. (Kuja: 887 HP to 354 HP) (EX Burst: Reverse Gaia!)

"It's not over yet!" Kuja affirmed with confidence as he first flip his body vertical to hit Kuja with his daggers a few times (Kuja: 592 BRV to 434 BRV, Zidane: 0 BRV to 158 BRV) before Zidane then perform what appears to be a finisher when he starts teleporting to soar through Kuja and hit his brother with his daggers, repeating the action in different directions twelve times. (Kuja: BREAK! Zidane: 158 BRV to 820 BRV)

Once that is done, Zidane merged his daggers together by both ends of the hilts with one hand before he again soars through Kuja to hit him multiple times. "And for the final touch, fly away!" ***End EX Burst! ***

That finisher brought Kuja to groan and a scream in pain, as Zidane is the winner of this battle. *** Victory! ***

 _Zidane Tribal: (Giving a backflip with a few flips, before landing perfectly on the ground to give two short jumps and lift his right arm with his dagger; confident) I'm at my best when it counts for real!_

* * *

 _[Earlier]_

A gasp escaped from Airu's throat when she land herself roughly on the sand from Tengu, the empty smile is shown in his face than earlier…especially as he did not turn around to witness the sudden appearance of Luka Klauser sprinting towards the enemy from behind after a short leap, with a furious scowl in his face until Luka hastily lower his arms, his hands gripping the neck of his guitar to slam on Tengu's head…

Only for the horrified brunette and blonde Phenex to see Tengu's left arm has managed to grab the guitar, a triumph smirk in the heartless man's face, before Tengu swung his body and arm to throw Luka and his guitar over the swordsman, sending the shocked Luka from the air to be standing on the sand in a second, between Tengu and Airu who has managed to use her flames to heal the wound on her body before it extinguishes itself to show the wound no longer exist.

With a grunt, Luka forcefully jerked and pull his guitar out of Tengu's grip for the brunette to swiftly leapt back and stood next to Airu's side, as Embryo finally appear from the air and, with a loud and angry cry, swung his arms and his saber sword down…for Tengu to again block an attempt that would hit him by lifting his right arm to hold his pink – hilted katana above him to block the blade of another.

Like Luka, Embryo hurriedly leapt back away from Tengu to quickly land himself and stood in front of Luka and Airu, with the three glaring at their _enemy_ with a scowl, as Tengu slowly lower his right arm and sword to stare back at the three warriors with his emotionless – like smirk when he greeted Embryo, who only narrow his green eyes half open with contempt. "So you've come."

"Luka. Mind fighting _him_ while Airu and I fight Tengu?" Without turning around but can actually sense a high amount of dark presence, Embryo whispered which Airu and Luka can hear as the three did not notice a familiar but dark version of Embryo's Ragna – Mail, Hysterica, with the rider standing on the machine's left shoulder is none other than the Akuma Host's own Satan Spawn, smirking down on the three as Luka is the only one turning around to see with a cold frown.

Despite not hearing a response, the sound of a swoosh from his right ear before the new sounds of projectiles shooting from above while only seeing Airu Phenex taking a step forward to stand next to her husband's left can indicate to Embryo that Luka has already start a new fight with his Satan Spawn, as Tengu did happen to watch the first few seconds of Luka battling the Satan Spawn before he lower his head to glance at Embryo and Airu to ponder aloud with amusement, holding his right arm forward to aim his katana at the Akuma Host. "Even with one of the nine most powerful demons inside of you, show me what you can do!"

* * *

 **Battle: Embryo (LV 20) & Airu Phenex (Ally) vs Tengu (LV 22)**

 **Information: Defeat Tengu! (Music: Either a deep version of Vilkiss Awakening from Cross Ange OST or Paprika Parade from Paprika OST)**

 _Tengu: (Walking forward with his closed eyes opening; smug) Prove to me you can defeat me, boy._

 _Embryo: (First lifting his sword to aim at his enemy, before lowering his arm and sword down; determined) The consequences will be dire!_

Also not watching Luka fighting with Satan Spawn! Embryo at the sky and Zidane fighting his brother Kuja away from them, Embryo raced towards Tengu with Airu Phenex, with her fiery wings ejecting from her back, being the first to attack the enemy by flying towards Tengu in fast speed a few and let a blaze of flames circling around her to hit Tengu (Tengu: 810 BRV to 764 BRV, Airu: 730 BRV to 776 BRV) before Airu flew back and away for Embryo to reach towards Tengu and start sending multiple swings quicker than the wind to the samurai, earning groans from the older enemy. (Tengu: 764 BRV to 499 BRV, Embryo: 769 BRV to 1034 BRV)

After how many times Embryo can swing his blade with such a fast speed; Tengu successfully swing his right arm for his katana to hit the Akuma Host's saber and both flinched away from each other.

However, the first person to regain his balance was Tengu when he then disappear in a flash of green, blue, and red light before reappear behind Embryo to first give a stab through the latter's back with a strangled gasp, (Embryo: 1034 BRV to 926 BRV, Tengu: 499 BRV to 607 BRV) before Tengu instantly lift himself, and Embryo after Tengu pulled his sword out of the other blonde, to give a spin with his blade hitting Embryo to send him upwards (Embryo: 926 BRV to 775 BRV, Tengu: 607 BRV to 758 BRV) until Tengu instantly swing his arm and sword down to aggressively knock Embryo down to the sand, creating a large crater from the impact and another painful groan and gasp from the Akuma Host. (Embryo: 2358 HP to 1600 HP – 381 HP Wall Rush = 1219 HP)

Witnessing Embryo slowly rising up from the landing and Tengu kicking himself down to rocket his way to his enemy; Airu decide to intervene by lifting her arms to position in her usual archery pose, for the fire to materialize and form itself into a large arrow of scorching orange flames, and start shooting smaller arrow – shaped fire to Tengu, raining down on him and successfully hitting him from behind and at one of his sides. (Tengu: BREAK! Embryo from Airu: 775 BRV to 1468 BRV, Airu: 776 BRV to 1200 BRV)

[Dual Heat Special/ Dual EX Bursts: A Match Made in Hellfire!]

"Airu!/ Let me help!" Embryo watched Airu flying back to his side, next to his left, as hearing Kokkuri's voice shouting ' **Let me in on the fun!'** while feeling pressure on his back to see a familiar, yet slightly big and small, red nine – tailed fox appearing out of nowhere, the two couples face their enemy with fiery blazes begin to manifest around them, while a new entity have arrived from the fire behind Airu to show itself as a bird, the same size as Kokkuri, with characteristics of a phoenix but has blazing ends of its wings, addition red, purple, greenish – like blue, yellow, green, and blue feathers below his red, and orange – like wings, and its body is covered blue and purple in gradient.

Flying towards the samurai, both Embryo and Airu began dashing and flying towards Tengu before repeating the action in different directions while hitting the latter with burning blazes all over him. (Embryo: 1468 BRV to 1627 BRV, Airu: 1200 BRV to 1359 BRV)

"Kokkuri/ Phoenix!" Embryo and Airu called out their Akuma and summon as Kokkuri, on top of Embryo's head, lift its head to let out a loud roar while Airu's summon Phoenix conceals both Embryo and Airu with it's wings right as the three, Tengu included, are suddenly surrounded by a large tornado of fiery blazes with only the enemy receiving damages when he was sent upwards while Embryo and Airu, who are unfazed by Phoenix, felt themselves to be refreshed for something right as the tornado finish the attack to be extinguished. (Embryo: 1627 BRV to 1796 BRV until…Tengu: 3109 HP to 1313 HP, Embryo: 1219 HP to 2358, 0 BRV to 769 BRV) *** End Dual EX Bursts! ***

Once his body falls again to stand in front of Embryo and Airu, who's summons have disappeared without any traces; Tengu instantly drop himself to land with a huge impact of a shockwave that hits the two blondes to flinch (Embryo: 769 BRV to 430 BRV, Airu: BREAK!) before Tengu jumped back to the air with a long spin for his sword to hit Embryo and Airu to also send them upwards and knock them away with gasps. (Embryo: 430 BRV to 395 BRV, Tengu: 0 BRV to 764 BRV until….Embryo: 2358 HP to 1594 BRV)

Watching Embryo and Airu flying away from both him and each other to land on the sand and hear their gasps; the first person Tengu now target is Airu as he again disappear and reappear in front of the Phenex in a flash of colors and proceed to attack the woman by throwing his prized sword in such fast speed, it soar through Airu in the waist without letting her react when she was sent flying to hit her body and back against the invisible barrier, that is in front of Luka who is still fighting with Satan Spawn! Embryo while Zidane and Kuja continue to fight each other.

"Are you afraid of me?" Tengu pondered as his body let out a faint fog of grey mists releasing from his body, with a mask that covers his lower half with a sort of raven's beak, but still showing his mouth, as he stood in front of Airu (EX: Demonic Swordsman) as to him, Embryo is running to him from behind in slow speed even though he is running as fast as the wind, before Tengu ignore his main opponent to forcefully extend his right arm with his fist knocking the end of his katana's hilt to push the sword deeper through the Phenex woman's torso (Tengu: 764 BRV to 938 BRV) until a sudden burst of green energy exploded on Airu from the katana to let out a painful gasp of breath. (Airu: 2254 HP to 1316 HP – 488 HP Wall Rush = 828 HP) (EX Burst: 100 Years to Hell)

"I see." Tengu whispered to himself with cold amusement, with his right hand already reclaim his katana, as he calmly grab Airu by his other hand gripping her neck in a tight grip before he starts flinging Airu to slam her body on the ground while repeating the action in a different direction to hear her choking (Tengu: 0 BRV to 245 BRV).

After the fifth time, Tengu leisurely yet brutally swing his arm upwards while his hand loosen his grip off Airu to send her flying above him, bringing Tengu to disappear, in a flash of color, before he reappear behind Airu to soar through her with his sword slashing the woman and again the attack by disappearing and reappearing to strike her in different directions with his katana and have quick speed. (Tengu: 245 BRV to 667 BRV)

"This is how you should kill." Finishing the twelfth strike, it is time for Tengu to perform a finisher of his attack when he leapt high above Airu on air, with a psychotic grin in his face, before his body descend down to swing his sword across Airu's body with a forceful slash (Tengu: 667 BRV to 900 BRV), only for the exact burst of green smokes and light to explode on the Phoenix woman again, damaging her instantly. (Airu: 828 HP to 0 HP) *** End EX Burst! ***

Landing himself on his feet as he watch Airu's seemingly dead body flying miles away from the murderous swordsman, but still in the battlefield, before falling towards the sand…right as Tengu notice the sudden sight of Embryo running towards the former with his sword on his left hand while his right hand is holding a familiar gun, before Embryo start swinging his left arm and sword in fast sways, catching Tengu off guard as he kept flinching from each strike by his enemy, before Embryo instantly lower himself to slightly kneel and give another swing with a strong force to push Tengu towards the force field and hit his back against it with a groan. (Tengu: BREAK! Embryo: 395 BRV to 816 BRV to 927 BRV + 50 BRV Wall Rush = 977 Wall Rush)

"Insolent." Without a waste of a second, Embryo immediately released an amount of dark red, burning, mists out of his body (EX: The Tuner) for the Akuma Host to give a straight attack when Tengu gently land on the sand for Embryo to hastily lift both arms and his sword above them before swinging it down and give a long slash from Tengu's head to his torso, with the slash bearing vicious blaze. (Tengu: 1313 HP to 336 HP) (EX Burst: The Akuma Host of Hell!)

"Don't waste your time!" Embryo professed as he leapt away from sight and Tengu, who immediately notice two exact replicas of Embryo have surrounded the swordsman when they appear in front and behind him, one is holding a sword in one hand while the other has a gun, before the two clones immediately swing one sword in vicious attacks and shooting bullets towards Tengu to send him stumbling again from the immerse pain he received by his enemy, or enemies. (Embryo: 0 BRV to 269 BRV)

After they finished, the two clones immediately disappear in a flash of wind when Embryo's Ragna Mail, Hysterica with Embryo standing on it's left shoulder, is shown to be standing or floating in front of him with the machine's shoulders and lower wings bearing large apertures or sort of cannons that glows a bright grey and green light, at the same time Embryo, or another clone of him but has a pair of red fox ears and nine tails, and his face bears the black markings and glowing pinkish – red eyes of Kokkuri, have appear behind Tengu to jump off the ground with his right arm lifted to close his hand in a fist, as a fiery blaze emitted on his hand without scathing the skin, before descending towards the swordsman who heard the Akuma Host shouting in fury when he extend his arm towards Tengu. "This is the climax!"

…while Hysterica immediately shoot out vortexes of energy from all four cannons before Tengu receives excruciating damages from both the energy blasts of Hysterica, and Embryo throwing a punch at Tengu's back for the flame to grow in a tremendous pillar of fire, that immediately grows larger by the blast of Hysterica's cannons. Until Tengu muttered with either pain or amusement of the aftermath. "I see." *** Victory! ***

 _Embryo: (With no weapons, stroking his right side of his head with a hand before lowering his right arm and his left hand placed on his hip, while Airu stood behind Embryo for her Phoenix demon to fly around her before resting itself on her left shoulder; pleased) This is a bit cliché, but that's alright._

* * *

Landing both himself and Tengu roughly on the sands to create a large explosion of the dusts from the sandy ground; Embryo ignore the fog fading away, Luka fighting with his Satan Spawn and Airu hurriedly flying her way to Luka as his attention is fixated on his enemy below him, lying his back while Embryo only stood on his knees with a cold frown. However, Embryo's green eyes instantly widen in shock with a gasp when he notice from looking at Tengu's face as he is shown to have blood on his body and streaming out of his mouth and his long hair is slightly messy to have the short fringes concealing his forehead instead of having two strands….

"Eric." The mention of a name brought Embryo to flinch in disbelief and notice Tengu's face still glance at the Akuma Host with that empty, emotionless smile in his face as the defeated warrior look at the horrified reaction he receives from his enemy, for Tengu to exclaim a question to Embryo of the shock. "Do you really think I forgot about you and Luka…when I pretend to work for the insect after losing you two and Layla for thirty – six years?"

Still in shock, after the revelation of his enemy he has been fighting in the War, Embryo almost said a single word as he glare at Tengu, who slowly dim the smile into a frown when he then further interrogating his _enemy_ with another question, one that brought Embryo to lower his head and avoid looking back. "However, I was told of this when I first join the Demon Council Army…that you killed Layla that day by turning into that fox. Is that true?"

"…Do you really believe that?" Embryo muttered as Tengu notice the former is bearing a saddened but also angry expression with his teeth clenching of the question, slowly lifting his head to glance at the warrior, who may softly blink in surprise, and voiced aloud his question to Tengu. "Do you believe that a twelve year old boy…would kill his own mother when the Demon Council Army tried to take everything away from us?"

* * *

 _[Same time]_

Kuja's body fell on his knees while gasping from his defeat as Zidane watch his brother finally defeated but with sadness when he glanced back at Kuja who then spoke with a quiet tint of pain and sadness, not seeing his brother standing in front of him but he can actually feel his injured body loosen the painful sensation and feeling refreshed, unconsciously healing himself for a possible final conversation. "Zidane…I assume you still want me to join you, like Golbez and Jecht?"

"What's wrong with that? If you join us, we can change everything. If we win the War, we can go home together." Zidane offered with his voice trying to be as kind as he is, as Kuja first glance at Zidane's face to turn his head away and give a quiet chuckle from a faint smirk but softly twist his head to face his brother again and respond with a soft nod. "Well, I tire of the boring plays we've been having before this one as enemies. I suppose I can enlighten myself to be in a new one as comrades."

' _Well, it's a start. But that's good to me._ ' Zidane thought to himself with a faint grin as he back away for Kuja to raise himself and stand on his feet instead of floating, giving his younger brother a smirk to reclaim his dignity for this new alliance. However, the sudden sounds of fire roaring and the scorching sensation they felt brought the two to twist their heads in a surprised scowl and watch the area where Embryo last fought with Tengu…for the sudden but colossal pillar of vicious fire ejected, which also stop Luka Klauser and Airu Phenex from continuing his fight with Satan Spawn! Embryo.

"Embryo!" Zidane shouted in horror of seeing the immerse amount of fire, while Kuja only watch with a surprised scowl before the latter witness Zidane hastily sprint towards the others to catch the silver – haired man's surprise again…before he close his eyes with a tired sigh and proceed to flew towards them.

* * *

The sudden pillar of blazes that shot through the air from the ground, how much farther is unknown, is enough to stop Luka, and Airu who just joined to fight the Satan Spawn of her husband, from throwing another attack when the three, Satan Spawn! Embryo included, ceased their fight to watch the fiery tower of scorching heat in front of their startled and shocked eyes, as the pillar is positioned where Embryo and Tengu last stood until the fiasco seem to end when the three watch the fire began to dim down in a fast pace. Just as the three watch the flames quickly extinguish itself to inspect what happened to Embryo, after Luka and Airu called out to their ally in shock of the possible attack…. "Em!/ Eric!"

A sudden but painful tingle in his spine received a noise from a startled Satan Spawn! Embryo when he effortlessly control Hysterica to hurriedly lift it's left arm, a glowing pink beam shield already turned on in case of any attack that can hit it…until it was immediately shattered by only a single punch by none other than Embryo, his blonde head has a pair of red fox ears, nine, flowing and long fox tails, glowing pinkish – like red eyes and black markings on his eyes and cheeks that resemble so much of his fox Akuma.

With a furious expression while he ignore the shocked reactions of Luka and Airu beside them; an Akuma – fused Embryo swiftly twist his body in a flip to land his feet on the dark Hysterica's left arm, only for the impact of the landing to successfully broke the gigantic, metallic arm off the mecha for the gigantic arm to fall towards the sandy desert and land with a mighty thump, shocking Satan Spawn! Embryo as he watch the _real Embryo_ jumping away towards Luka, for the brunette to quickly lift his arms and brought Embryo to land himself on Luka's arms in a bridal pose, managing their balance with Luka's feet on his floating guitar.

Glaring at the three warriors with a sneer of the sudden ambush, Satan Spawn! Embryo immediately blink his eyes to give them a smug and overconfident smirk when he announced something to the three, with the real Embryo narrowing his eyes with a sneer. "Well. No surprise to see your _enemy_ defeated and another decides to be a traitor. Now if you excuse me, I shall regroup with the other Satan Spawns at other worlds."

Possibly a final interrogation; Luka, Airu, and Embryo watch the Satan Spawn's Ragna – Mail began to turn around to face away for the thrusters behind to glow a brighter blue before the mecha instantly flew away from the group and soar through the sky, out of sight after a few seconds.

Now being the only three, or five when the formers looked down to notice Zidane running to their location with his now former enemy and brother Kuja flying towards them, Luka slowly turn his head to his left and see Embryo's, or his real name Eric's, face with the glowing pink – like eyes and the black markings on his eyes and thin _whiskers_ on his cheeks for the Akuma Host but the sight of his faint smile seem to receive a smile in relief from Luka as well, as he can now relax from worrying about his adopted brother too much while Zidane can do the same.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: Zidane Tribal, Kuja, Embryo & Tengu**

Riser & Lucy's voices: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia! [Showing the two hosts with the additions of Zidane Tribal, Kuja, Embryo, and Tengu at the other side. Tengu, however, is looking at Lucy with a calm frown.]

Lucy: [Calm] Now we're here with the characters of Final Fantasy 9, the (former) main antagonist of Cross Ange, and the parody character of Gintama's villain.

Riser: Alright Zidane, what do you think of Embryo?

Zidane Tribal: [Lifting both arms to hold his head from behind, a calm grin] Well, for someone who used to be worse than even Kuja and has a weird name; he's surprisingly good to fight with us.

Riser: [Giving a nod] Okay. *snigger* Embryo. What do you think of being here as a protagonist than the actual protagonist of your show?

Embryo/ Eric: [First narrowing his eyes, before giving a faint smile] Well, at least I got the author's attention to add me in the ROTD series, even though I ended up in my first and hopefully only yaoi fanfiction.

Riser: [Giving a smirk] Well, the story got * beep * views, so Kuja! [Ignoring the shocked Embryo] What do you think of Tengu?

Kuja: [Using an arm to flip his air; confident] Well, as much as I'm not pleased with a murderous creature for a representative, he is realible. Although, I would rather indulge myself in a conversation with Khalifa, Marluxia, or even Akira.

Lucy: [Flinched in shock] Wait, Akira?

Kuja: [Tilting his head; a confused scowl] Well yes. He even taught me how to speak with his native language, for some reason I talk like him when I do…

Tengu: [Whisper to Embryo] Eric, I just notice that girl looks like Layla…[Not seeing Embryo giving a sweat drop with a soft scowl]

[Imagine Akira Ishida, in Hybrid Hell, giving out a sneeze; which confused him as he is with Sho Hayami, Takehito Koyasu, Toshiyuki Morikawa, and Takahiro Sakurai]


	46. Bonus Part 6 - The Tuner to Akuma Host

**[EDITED: 11/7/2019]**

 **Note: Imagine this takes place straight after the Cross Ange anime. I wish it will continue, either a spin-off of the 4-panel manga school manga based on Cross Ange, or at least a new season which has Embryo...**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 39.5: From the Tuner to Akuma Host**

" _You want to screw with me again…Give it a few thousand years!"_

That sentence, from Ange professing her disgust to him, was the last thing he heard when Embryo slowly open his green eyes in a daze and found himself, not straight into Hell after his death by his recent enemies for his heinous crimes he committed during his millennial lifetime, but falling in oblivion as possibly it is not himself, but his own soul. ' _Is this the end?_ ' Embryo thought as he couldn't open his eyes wide and continue to fall, with not self – confidence but with surprise and sadness, as if despite his actions; he feels scared to be sentenced to eternal damnation. ' _What will Hell be for me?_ '

However, he was not expecting a response when a voice suddenly spoke…his voice to be exact, which startled the sinner to blink his eyes in surprise. "A universe you will not expect yourself to be reborn."

Letting out a gasp after hearing his own voice answering his question Embryo thought to himself without speaking as instead of falling, he now feels himself not falling for the Tuner to notice he is…being held on the arms of a man with a similar appearance as him but with a few differences.

This tall and lean man has short, messy blonde hair to his shoulders or neck with a small tuft of hair being tied behind his head and fringes on his forehead, green eyes, fair skin, and dressed in a formal tuxedo suit, black in color with dark green stripes reaching from his top to the end of the suit and pants, a red cloth wrapping around his neck and above his white shirt underneath the suit, black gloves and shoes, and a sort of long sword resembling a cross held on the left side of his belt underneath his suit. However, Embryo reacted in shock of being held like a damsel for him to demand in surprise. "W – What are you doing!?"

"I was about to put you down." The strange man, with the same voice as Embryo and confirmed to be the voice he heard when Embryo showed up in the black abyss, answered with a soft frown as he slowly lowers his arms and position to help Embryo stand on the non – existent, ground before removing his arms off the Tuner's back and knees. Glaring at the man who shares a slight resemblance and his voice in shock and confusion, with a tint of anger and suspicion, Embryo enquired the stranger with a frown. "Who are you, and where am I?"

"…My name is Salieri. I'll explain why I may look almost like you and where we are later but first, I want to ask you one question." The man, called Salieri answered with a small bow as his response earn a confused and suspicious reaction from Embryo, but decide to compose himself when Salieri began to ask his question. "Do you know anything about different or alternate universes?"

"Well yes, I researched the Multiverse. I created my world based on my theories but all ended up in failure." Embryo answered with a nod, could not look away from Salieri as the other man give himself a silent nod as well before he retorted back while his left arm outstretched to reach towards Embryo's right arm and grasp his gloved hand with the latter's, to his surprise. "In that case, allow me to explain about myself and why I have something to do with you when you just died."

* * *

On cue, the endless black void around the two men began to lighten up such bright colors out of nowhere and surround the two with flashes of light in fast speed; shocking the two men for Embryo to quickly close his eyes while Salieri hastily lifts his other hand to shield his face from the blinding lights and the harsh wind blowing through them.

After feeling the wind began to slow down while their sealed eyesight can 'see' the brightness slowly dim down, Embryo and Salieri slowly blink their green eyes to see that they are no longer in oblivion but rather; a bedroom fit for a noble where a youth – looking and beautiful woman with blonde hair, hazel brown eyes, and sweat slightly soak on her entire form, is sitting on the exquisite, large bed with pillows resting under her back and the sheets on her body, with her arms holding a large white cloth bundled up on a sleeping baby.

"This is just a memory of one of those alternate universes I mentioned earlier, called Purvana. I'm actually not from this world but from another... until I was taken away by the Devil of Purvana to be his sex slave." Lowering his right arm but still clasping his left hand on Embryo's right hand, Salieri spoke with a faint, startled expression of the surprise with the Tuner listening to the other although he widens his eyes in surprise by the mention of Devil, to face Salieri when he continues explaining with Embryo patiently and silently listening for information involving his possible new afterlife. "In Purvana, there can be people you may and not know; but with different appearances, histories, or even both, and I know that…because I killed myself, only to be a reincarnation and Disguise as the Purvana version of you."

Lifting his left arm with Embryo's right, Salieri point a finger at the newborn baby the woman is gently holding with genuine love showing in her face for her new child, now bringing Embryo to widen his eyes again in pure shock, with his mouth slightly open to show a glimpse of his teeth, of another him living in another universe that is different from his former world. Despite having some questions, Embryo can be the patient type instead of demanding answers with a temper…unlike Ange, so he will wait until this memory is over to ask Salieri later.

Hearing a door slowly opening from behind them, Embryo and Salieri leisurely twist themselves to see one of the two large doors of the room gently pushed back for an appearance of a man, definitely the husband, with long blonde hair that matches Embryo's and Salieri's than his wife's pure blonde, also green eyes, and dressed in a simple light brown yukata with a black obi sash over his robe, and tabi shoes over his white socks. His arms, however, is also holding a baby bundled up in an aquamarine haori with the baby also sleeping but unlike the other baby, revealed to be this Purvana self of Embryo, this new baby has a few tufts of chocolate brown on his almost bald head while the former has a faint glimpse of blonde hair.

Noticing the man walking in, and past the two men for Embryo to notice the people in this vision cannot see him and Salieri at all; the woman, or this world's version of Embryo's mother, flashed a faint, loving smile to her husband before raising an eyebrow in confusion of the other baby in his arms. "Shoyo…oh, who is this?"

"Layla, the entire Berserk Klauser clan…have been annihilated by the Demon Council's army five days ago. Others may have survived the massacre and fled for safety, but Oswald and Kagura sacrificed themselves to protect their newborn son and their older daughters followed the other survivors." First giving a sad smile when he took a seat on the side of the bed and glance at his wife; the man, Shoyo explained with a soft but noticeable angry frown for the information which also brought the woman, Layla to react with surprise before narrowing her eyes with a sad scowl with a tint of anger of this Demon Council. "Why would the Demon Council ever make everyone suffer for years? They claim they are doing this for Purvana's sake, but their actions prove they are trying to send everything to Hell."

A sort of whine brought the adults' attention to face the baby Shoyo is holding to see the infant is slightly wiggling in the robe while letting out quiet whines to wake up, before Shoyo gently soothed the baby with a few, faint shakes and slowly lean closer to Layla's side once she sluggishly twist her body on the bed to carefully place the newborn Embryo on the bed for Shoyo to also place the brunette baby next to their birth son, retorting with a calm smile after gently grasping Layla's hand. "We are such good friends to the Klauser clans, I want to avenge Oswald and Kagura by taking care of their son; Luka Klauser."

"I was told the Klausers are a group of souls with enhanced strength and agility, based on anger and are grouped into two; the Berserk Klausers and the Sane Klausers. However, you were unknowingly born to be one of the nine powerful people of Purvana." Salieri broke his and Embryo's silence for the latter to listen to the other blonde's words, as the two watch the scene before them began to dissolve into colors and transition in another flash of color, earning a soft gasp from the Tuner as he may or may not notice that the self – poised and arrogance he would show when he created the World of Mana…is slowly fading of entering a different world where an alternate Embryo actually has a life he never know.

* * *

After the colors surrounding them slowly ceased; Embryo and Salieri now found themselves standing in a massive throne room with silver walls bearing long red drapes hanging around each wall by the pillars towering from the floor to the high ceiling and marble floors. Sitting on the lower steps of the stairs that lead to the two thrones of this room, with a sad expression; is a young boy, possibly almost a teenager, with messy chocolate brown hair to his neck or shoulders, matching brown eyes, and dressed in a wide and baggy light purple sweatshirt past his waist, and wide brown pants to his bare ankles. To Embryo; this boy, definitely Luka, reminds him of the Ancient Human who genuinely loved Ange and killed his human body.

"Twelve years later, you and your adopted brother Luka grew up together and always depend on each other; most notably you defend Luka from anyone who has high disdain for the Klauser clans, no thanks to the Demon Council." Salieri further explained as he took a glimpse at the Tuner to see the rare expression of genuine surprise in the blonde man's face before the two witness a figure running in the room from one of the two hallways, as each hallway has a pair of large and demonic-looking soldiers with coal-black armor designed in gold markings, stationed in the entrance of each hallway. The figure that ran in, is definitely a child version of Embryo with his blonde hair bearing a similar style as the current self, but tied in a high ponytail, his green eyes have the happiness of a child, and he wore in a simple long-sleeved yet also wide light green shirt to his waist, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark brown pants and grey white sneakers. "Luka!"

Lifting his head with a startled reaction to see the young Embryo running towards him, Luka hastily give a faint smile to hide the sadness he was showing earlier. "H – hey Em…" although Embryo slowly lean his head closer to Salieri's head when the latter inform another useful explanation to the Tuner, who is feeling a sort of relief and interest to know more of Purvana. "Even though your full name in Purvana is Eric 'Embryo' _, heir to the _ demon kingdom, you can be called either one of your two first names."

"I want to give you something, as I often seen Mother and Father, and Lord Neo and Shade do it to show their love…" Hearing the young, revealed demon prince, speaking which brought Embryo and Salieri to glance back at the two boys; the two ghosts actually witness not only two more unfamiliar human men running in the throne room, one is a man with red hair and eyes and dressed in short black clothing while the other is dressed similar to a scientist with pale green and purple hair, dread showing in their faces…but the child version of Embryo, or Eric, instantly lean his face closer to the surprised Luka and press his lips against the latter's.

The sight before everyone present in the room, including Luka, the two newcomers and the demon soldiers, was enough to send them in horror, even Embryo reacting in shock with his mouth gaping wide while Salieri bear a nonchalant frown when he voiced out another info to the Tuner beside him. "Don't worry Embryo; it's quite common to have a male or female lover, both is also allowed."

When Salieri turn his head to see the sinner; Embryo is found to be leaning closer to Salieri's left, his right hand still gripping softer on the latter's left, and his face against Salieri's shoulder as he thought to himself with embarrassment over something his Purvana self did in this time. _'Of all people…My first kiss in this world is my own adopted brother!? Who looks like that Ancient Human miscreant!?'_

"Fortunately, you also accept to live with a pure demon princess you were betrothed with, since birth." Salieri's words immediately broke Embryo's shock of earlier as the mention of wife and 'betrothed since birth' brought the Tuner to hastily lift his head of the man's shoulder and glance at Salieri in surprise and amazement. "Really?"

Noticing Salieri lifting his right hand to point a finger in front of them; Embryo turn his head to notice the vision has already changed again to find the two in a study room, the wall are concealed by large shelves holding a vast amount of books, that not even Embryo can find in his former world, and a desk where the chair is taken by Embryo's Purvana mother and queen of this demon kingdom, Layla as she glanced at the children also present in the room with a motherly smile to further enhance her beautiful personality.

Her long, pure blonde hair is in a bun, with a lacy, baby pink band with ruffles on the edges resting on her scalp, while the remaining flicks and strands slightly frame her face, and her attire is a formal dark red and pink ballgown that bare her shoulders and collarbones, with white ruffles on the end of her sleeves and dress, and her hands are softly grasping a pink katana sheath carrying a sword with a pink hilt on her lap.

On the two couches across each other with a coffee table between them are Prince Eric/ Embryo and Luka with the addition of two girls, possibly their age…with similar appearances but also noticeable differences; the girl sitting beside Eric has pure blonde hair styled in pigtails, violet eyes and wears a translucent, silky coat over a simple pink nightgown, while the girl beside Luka has long, wavy, light brown hair reaching to her back, tied in a ponytail, and matching yet exquisite brown eyes, and wearing a beautiful and colorful kimono, blue, purple and yellow in color with an orange sash around her waist.

Seeing his Purvana self being with his fiancé, and future wife with happiness in their faces; Embryo slowly lower the shock he had earlier and thought to himself with a new sort of….genuine joy he never felt in his heart and soul he assumed it extinguished a long time ago. ' _Maybe…if I were to be reborn here, this won't be so bad._ '

"Unfortunately, seems there's always the bad group that wants to break the peace in Purvana." Salieri voiced his sadness, to catch Embryo's attention to glance at the former with a confused scowl, as the man with short blonde hair quickly and gently leads him and Embryo away from their positions, getting the Tuner's surprise…until the vision instantly transitioned for a new memory but once the colors have stopped to show a new vision; Embryo's green eyes froze in disbelief of the new sight.

* * *

Now, the two are in a sort of colossal and dark place where the metallic ground is flooded with clear water reaching to their ankles, pipes hanging from the ceiling, and in front of the two blondes is the most gigantic cell they have ever seen…but not as terrifying as the colossal creature Embryo have ever seen, not even the first dragon Aura can possibly outmatch this one. Behind the cell bars containing it, is a gigantic blood red fox with long ears, glowing pinkish – red eyes with black markings on the fur and skin of each eye, like makeup, slightly has the upper body of a human, and gigantic, flowing nine tails. To further Embryo's dismay, he can actually sense such immerse and excruciating power energy in this monster to make him feel as if he is burning from inside and outside of him.

"Like Luka not knowing he was a Berserk Klauser until that day, 35 years ago; your parents didn't tell your Purvana self that you were born as the host of the ninth and most powerful of the first nine demons of Purvana, known as Akumas. When you and Luka were fifteen years old, as twelve years old is the legal age for non – humans of Purvana to get married; Luka's firstborn son was born the next year as the host of the Eighth Akuma." Salieri explained as he slowly stepped back, ignoring Embryo shifting his gaze from him to the red fox Salieri called an Akuma, who is also glancing at the long – blonde – haired man with a calm or bored frown, the gigantic fox lying on its body with its arms crossing against each other to place its head and chin on it's arms.

"I don't believe it…" Embryo muttered quietly in shock as he kept his gaze at the fox Akuma in front of him, until his eyesight was suddenly concealed by the feeling of soft fabric and hands to earn a gasp from the Tuner as he quickly lift his arms and quickly grasp on Salieri's hands, standing behind him, and hurriedly attempt to pull his arms off but no avail until Salieri whisper closer to Embryo's right ear for him to stop and listen in surprise. "I just want to show you a few of the most important parts…but here's all the memories of your Purvana self."

Suddenly even with his sight shield by Salieri's hands; Embryo began to see flashes of visions that Salieri didn't get to show him earlier but it was showing so fast, increasing Embryo's shock as he watch the scenes transitioned in a quick pace but he can remember them, as if it is Embryo's memories from his youth in Purvana.

* * *

 _Twelve year old Eric and Luka standing beside the two men from earlier, now he somehow knows them as Shade and Neo, with a sad pout in their faces and a large bump on their heads when being confronted by King Shoyo, who may have a vein popping on his temple with his right hand, curled in a fist, has a thin mist of smoke from a punishment after Eric gave his first kiss to Luka. However, Shoyo still bear the calm and kind smile for a father and a demon emperor._

 _Eric and Luka walking through the castle halls with their future wives while conversing with each other with happiness; now knowing their names are Airu Phenex and Ayeka Klauser of the Sane Klauser clan._

 _Eric kneeling in horror while a screaming and crying Luka is being pulled back by Ayeka and Airu behind the prince for seeing Queen Layla…lying on the ground with the most horrendous scars from her recent corpse on the burnt remains and debris and blood covered almost all of her corpse from being mauled alive by the Demon Council's hounds, with the four children forced to witness the scene when Queen Layla hid them inside a shelf from being caught by the Demon Council army._

 _Eric is found to be in the same place Embryo and Salieri are currently in, standing in front of the red fox Akuma inside it's cell, now Embryo remember giving his Akuma the name Kokkuri, which the latter actually accepts._

 _Fifteen year old Eric, Luka, and their other friends the former can remember as Karma Mink, Kira Kanou Somuku of the Sane Klauser clan, Shinichi/ Shinchi Blue, and Seighart running through Hybrid Hell and away from Luka's master and ruler of Hybrid Hell, Thanos Albion, and Embryo and Airu's master and Karma's father Iason Mink, in horror showing in the boys' faces while the furious Immortals have their weapons in their hands._

 _Twenty year old Eric/ Embryo standing in front of Airu Phenex, now a beautiful woman and his wife when they married five years ago, for the two to close their eyes while they suddenly cover themselves with fires from their powers, and Embryo's shared Akuma flames, until the fire extinguish itself to show Embryo has his appearance changed to become Salieri, while Airu has changed appearance to have long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and styled in drill – like curls with fringes on her forehead, dark blue eyes, and dressed in a beautiful purple ballgown with her busty chest is slightly shown, a dark pink, long – sleeved coat over her dress that is open to show her form and has ruffled collars._

 _Unfortunately, Eric/ Embryo, twenty – five years old, is being confronted by the leader of the Demon Council and his comrades as they watch Embryo being corrupted by his Satan Spawn, that all pure demons such as Embryo and Airu are born with, before the scene transitioned to show an Akuma – fused and corrupted Embryo [Note: from Chapter/ Part 39] fighting against his friends, their wives, and the Immortals after killing almost all of the Demon Council._

 _Until the memories shows Eric/ Embryo lying comatose on a medical bed with the years passing by as sometimes, Luka Klauser and their other family members and friends visit the almost dead Akuma Host with hopes that he may wake up, most notably Luka visits more than the others._

* * *

"So…in this world, I was born to bear Kokkuri in me. And the Demon Council killed my parents and try to kill my other family, just to take me away and take him out. Even if I'm not a demon… this is beyond merciless and absurd." After slowly pulling Salieri's hands away from his eyes to take a few steps forward to walk towards Kokkuri, while ignoring Salieri almost lifting his arms to retrieve the former God; Embryo summarized what he thought during the trip of his new memory lane, with vehemence showing in his face as the red fox slowly lift its head off its arms to open its mouth for Embryo to hear an extremely deep baritone responding, even though the fox does not move it's mouth to speak or it most likely talks telepathically. " **You'll be surprised to know how the creator of Purvana made pure demons humane than the demons of other worlds, all she wants was to make a universe that stands out by making Purvana an Afterlife – class realm. You must be Em's canon self; I know you can be a ladies man, but I was not expecting you to become some homicidal maniac..** "

"…Well, I blame my former life in Heiselberg for my sins. And what I think about my life in Purvana; As a former demon prince, I find it tragically beautiful." First lowering his fury to glance at the fox in surprise and amazement as his size must be an ant to the giant, Embryo slowly calm himself down for a proper conversation with Kokkuri as he gave a faint smile, with Kokkuri slowly curl up the ends of its sharpen – teeth jaw to give a possible grin or smirk, surprising Salieri when he silently walk towards the sinner, listening to their conversation. " **Yeah, and since you just got killed from your sins in your former world; wanna become your Purvana self, in time for the War of Wars?** "

"War or Wars?" Embryo enquired with a curious scowl, as he and Salieri patiently listen to Kokkuri explaining more with its mouth lowering down to bear a sneer of the information. " **Not even Lady Khaira's idea; but the Leader of Demon Council, who was from the same world as her called Realitia, want to retrieve Lord Shinryu, the dragon lord who aided Lady Khaira, by allying with his warriors and retrieve the hosts of all nine Akumas to destroy Purvana. Em, if you stop the Demon Council and win the war, you and your allies, Luka included, will be given a Rewrite."**

Once Kokkuri finished explaining as Embryo has all the memories of his Purvana life to understand all the terms and rules, the Tuner slowly lower his head down to stare at the slightly flooded floor with a scowl. If he become his Purvana self, stop the insect of the Demon Council and be given a Rewrite, he can have a fresh start as being the man he was before creating the World of Mana, with a new life. And even if he can remember everything, he won't have to deal with his former world. After all, they no longer need their creator who made them suffer like hell for a thousand years.

"…For my parents and our extended family, thanks to Luka; my answer is yes. Let's get rid of the pest that suffered everyone for eternity!" Embryo lift his head to look at both his Akuma and incarnation/ Disguise and respond with a confident smirk, his response brought Kokkuri and Salieri to glare at the canon self of Eric Embryo _ with genuine shock of his words and sudden change of personality, as if he is serious to repent instead of continuing his sins. After a few seconds of processing, they both give the former Tuner a calm smile as they seem to accept Embryo's decision… " **Em, you have no idea how happy everyone will be to see you awake, Even Lady Khaira will be happy.** "

* * *

Feeling the soft and calm, cool breeze while his sealed eyelids can see a warm glow of light, how he was asleep is unknown; Embryo slowly open his eyes and let out a groan, found himself inside a large, medical room of an infirmary with faint, sky blue walls and white ceilings, lighten with the white and long, rectangular light bulbs hanging on the ceiling, and a large window on the wall at Embryo's right is shield shut with the blinds pulled down. As Eric/ Embryo slowly raise himself to sit on the bed, seeing he is not wearing any clothing to show his stomach bear a large black mark of a circle outline with nine, small triangle – like markings surrounding the circle and the IX symbol at the center of the mark, his Akuma Mark to be exact, Embryo lift his head to notice, in faint surprise, that he is not alone.

Sitting in front of Embryo's bed with his arms crossed under his head while he can hear the soft breathing to show he is sleeping, Eric/ Embryo recognize the messy brown hair and purple and black clothing, as both are his favorite colors, to be Luka Klauser sitting on a stool. Seeing Luka of all people here, even if he does remind him of the Ancient Human…Tusk, for his similar appearance and personality, Embryo silently give himself a small yet genuine happy smile as his ears caught Kokkuri's voice asking his now permanent host with a soft, amused tone. " **Em, don't just sit there and stare at him. Wake your brother up.** "

' _Right.'_ Embryo thought back as he slowly lean himself forward, careful to hide his lower half under the sheets, before an arm reached towards Luka's left shoulder and give a nudge before a shake, receiving a shudder from Luka when Eric/ Embryo lean back to watch the brunette slowly lifting his head off his arms, with a few shakes while he let out a tired moan, but when his half – open, tired eyes blinked to notice the blonde man in front of him…

"Em?" Luka muttered quietly with his sleeping face slowly bear a shocked reaction as he glance at Eric/ Embryo, who give a smile to his adopted brother before he instantly give himself a startled reaction when Luka suddenly stood off the stool he was sitting to climb himself on the bed and stand on his knees on the bed and in front of the blonde man, white gloved hands gently placed on bare shoulders as Luka glance at Eric's face with shock, sadness, happiness and relief. "Em…you're awake. You're finally awake…"

"Em!?" The sudden shout, with shock, from more voices, shook Eric/ Embryo and Luka in surprise when the latter turn his head to inspect over his right shoulder for both men to notice the door is open to allow four men in the room, three of them are recognizable to be Karma Mink, Kira Kanou Somuku, and Shinichi/ Shinchi Blue while Embryo does not recall the fourth man with dark purple hair, blue eyes and dressed in simple clothing with his belt holding two katana, a wooden katana on his left hip and a real katana on his right hip. To Embryo, this man's purple hair brought him to think of Ange's maid and confidant, Momoka.

Noticing Karma and Shinchi bearing the most happiest smiles in their faces, as if he knows the next thing they are going to do now that their friend has finally woke up; Luka froze in surprise as he let out a scream in shock, surprising and confusing Embryo of their friends' plan. "However, everyone react in shock of watching Karma and Shinchi leaping from the air to fall towards the bed with their arms outstretched for a hug. "Em! / Chief!"

Kanou and the other man instantly close their eyes with a flinch when Karma and Shinchi land themselves on both Luka and Embryo on the bed, however unknown to the two; Embryo and Luka froze in horror as the impact Karma and Shinichi caused…brought the two to be locked in another kiss, reminding the two of their first kiss when they were twelve years old. Hastily pull himself off his brother with Karma and Shinchi behind him to pull them back from the Akuma Host; Luka hurriedly apologize to Embryo, who lowered his head from the sudden kiss, in shock. "Matte, matte, matte, matte, matte, matte, matte! (Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!) Em, I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident!"

"Luka, you kiss Chief again?" Karma enquired in surprise but mockingly amazement when he grinned behind Luka's back, until Luka turn his head over his shoulder to glare at his friend in fury, earning a startled, angry reaction from Karma. "URUSEI! WHAT KIND OF MANIACS JUMPS ON SOMEONE WHEN HE JUST WOKE UP FROM A COMA!?"

"What else can we do? Em has been sleeping for twenty – two years, so we have to greet him to make him happy that he's alive." Shinchi complained with the eyes in his mask narrowed with a sad pout, although he also received a scolding from the furious Berserk Klauser on the bed. "THEN JUST DO IT NORMALLY!"

"Luka?" Embryo muttered as Luka, Karma, and Shinchi winced to slowly glare at the former with horror slowly painting their faces when they see Eric/ Embryo is looking at the three…with his eyes closed with a passive smile, which made the three twitch their eyes with a horrified smile while Luka almost spoke when he mutter Eric's nickname, reminding him of Eric's father King Shoyo. "Em…"

And then, all went in flames when the room now bear a violent orange glow with a burning heat emitting from the surprise as Luka, Karma, and Shinchi painful screams fill in the room, while Kanou and their ignored visitor watch with the former bearing a displeased scowl as the dark purple haired man watch in horror of the pillar of blazes suddenly manifest to cover the four, before Kanou's voice called the unnamed man to turn his gaze to see Kanou slowly curl up his mouth in a faint, but noticeably happy smile. "Rin, you have to excuse them when they would do something stupid…but it shows that we are together; and we can win the War of Wars to get our lives back, no matter how many times it happens."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: Disguise**

Eric/ Embryo's voice: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia. [Shows the TV Room where Lucy, Riser, Eric/ Embryo and Airu Phenex are present.]

Eric/ Embryo: [Holding his sword to use as a pointer] In this chapter, I'll explain about the use of Disguise. [Pointing at the TV where it shows the scene where Embryo and Airu turned into their Disguises in this chapter] A Disguise is an ability where, as people from Purvana can have more than one soul, to transform into different people, either with similar or different appearances and voices. For fourth – wall aware characters in this series, it's also an alternative to bring characters in the series with the same voice in both or either English or Japanese to interact.

[The TV then show multiple scenes where Makoto Mink turned from his human form into his harpy form, then Thanos Albion transitioned into his human form from some of the chapters, Lord Aisha Rozen turn into Neo in Chapter/ Part 35.5, Shinsuke Rin into his Disguise from Chapter/ Part 22, Sephiroth's new Disguise in Chapter/ Part 37, and 5.O.5 multiple Disguises from his original bear form, to his polar bear dog, to his Spitz dog, and into his Catbus form] You can also change your gender and/ or age with Disguise.

Riser: [Glancing at the couple; a calm smile] Thanks for letting us use this omake to talk about Disguise. Other than surprised to see Airu Phenex's Disguise is actually my mother in my show [Before glancing at the screen with a soft frown.] I felt bad that we have to remove Eva's Disguise when the author had to rewrite the story.

Embryo: [a soft frown] It's because the origin of Evagaline Blue's Disguise is revealed to be voiced by Lucy's boyfriend in English.

Lucy: [Reacting in shock] Boy –––!? Hey, Natsu… [However, Riser ignore her]

Riser: [A faint, anger – like frown] Really? We have people who are voiced by the same people in different languages. For example…

[The TV screen shows Sho Hayami's name with more pictures of Sosuke Aizen Klauser, Aya and his Akuma - fused form, Thanos Albion with his human Disguise, his demon form, his child form, and his form from Chapter/ Part 36.5, and two pictures showing a silhouette of an unfamiliar man] Sho voiced ten characters, with two will be revealed in future stories,

[Then the screen show Takehito Koyasu's name and more pictures showing Riser Phenex, Neo, Deadpool, Lord Aisha Rozen, and four more silhouettes of future characters, although one of them has an image of Ifrit] Takehito with eight…

[TV transitioned with Toshiyuki Morikawa's name with pictures of Sephiroth and his new Disguise, Kira Yoshikage, Shinsuke Rin with his Disguise, Adrien Cyan, and another silhouette of a future character] Toshiyuki with seven…

[Takahiro Sakurai with pictures of Cloud Strife, and three more silhouettes] Four in Takahiro.

[Akira Ishida with Kuja, Seighart from Chapter/ Part 38 (who is the author's choice) and another sihoulette.] Three in Akira.

[Two unfamiliar names written Toshihiko Seki and Tomokazu Sugita with pictures of Embryo, Salieri, Warrior of Light, and John Cameron under Seki, which surprised Embryo, while pictures of Luka Klauser, and two silhouettes are under Sugita.] and your Japanese's actor voice has four characters while Luka's actor has three. As for English…

[The TV shows the names Christopher Corey Smith with the pictures of Emperor Mateus, Riser, and two more silhouettes] My English voice actor has four…

[J Michael Tatum with pictures of Thanos and his Disguises, Curt Cameron, and a silhouette] Tatum has seven, counting Thanos's Disguises.

[Chris Patton with pictures of Embryo, Shiro Albion, and Salieri] Patton has three, if it wasn't for you.

[Todd Haberkorn with pictures of Iason Mink, Adrien Cyan, and an unfamiliar young man with spiky pink hair and the name Lucy's boyfriend under his picture, to Lucy's horror] And Haberkorn has only three in ROTD. So what's wrong with adding another one?

Lucy: [Punching Riser; anger] Stop calling Natsu my boyfriend! [Ignoring Embryo and Airu watching Lucy and Riser fighting with clouds of smoke covering their brawl…] [Then, the Japanese voice actors and Chris/Steve who were mentioned let out a soft sneeze, to their confusion.]


	47. Part 40 - No Strings Attached

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 40: No Strings Attached**

In another world which is more like a sort of a massive yet deserted amusement park on an island, with the sky bearing dark blue with the glittering stars floating on the air behind the translucent clouds, and all the lights from the carnival was shining brightly but not blinding to show it consists of a roller coaster, a large Ferris Wheel, a sort of area with a gigantic building resembling an 8 Billiard ball at the center, and buildings with large boards resembling clowns somewhere farther from the entrance of the park; Onion Knight, Cynical, Sky, HMK, and Dean/ Soraalam1 walked around and through the park towards the direction of the entrance when they just arrived in the middle of the park. However….

"WHAT IN THE TURKEY NIPPLES/ WHAT!?" Cynical and HMK's voices rang in the air in shock, stopping Onion Knight, Sky, and Dean when they almost walk past the Ferris Wheel by their voices, but the moment they turn around to enquire the Keybearer in green clothing, who was suspiciously walking slower than the others…his friends' eyes grow wide in shock while Onion Knight, due to his small height to be half the size of the X - Keepers, could not see what is the commotion when the surprised boy watch Sky and Dean ran towards Cynical and HMK, and start demanding them with questions in shock, concern, and amazement. "Jared, what the hell happened to you!?"

"How did you both turn like that!?"

"Are you okay!?"

"Do you feel any pain?"

"Hey Jared; If you tell a lie, is your nose going to grow longer or your di…"

"NO!"

"H – Hey!" Sky and Soraalam1 felt themselves being pushed from behind for them to stop asking Cynical and HMK and turn around before taking a step back to allow the Onion Knight forward and stop to catch his breath of trying to push three adult men away from the only child. Once he finally catches his breath and stops panting, the young knight slowly lifts his head up and glance at his representative only for his eyes to grow wide in surprise as well. "C – Cynical?"

Possibly when they arrived in this strange world, Cynical/ Gamersjoint somehow have his skin altered, despite his form and clothes remains, to resemble slightly like wood with his arms and legs being rectangular and matches his skin color, and his elbow and knees have clear hinges. As for HMK, his appearance is still the same…except being as small as an insect.

"Oh my god, I'm a wooden puppet!? I'm Pinocchio! And we're in Prankster Paradise!" Cynical cried in horror as he inspects his arms and legs to feel his skin have indeed turn into wood although everyone watch HMK leaped off the ground to soar behind Cynical and land on the latter's left shoulder with ease, to complain in surprise and anger of being smaller than everyone, even smaller than Onion Knight. "Hey, you complaining as Pinocchio!? I'm as small as your foot!"

* * *

On above the top of the tallest tower of the entire park to be nearly closer to the starry night sky; the Cloud of Darkness and Marluxia looked down upon their enemies, without them noticing or sensing, as the latter group starts to argue about two of this 'X – Keepers' new appearances the moment they arrived in this peculiar world that will soon be destroyed.

Hearing a displeased scoff from his Chaos counterpart beside him, Marluxia turn his head to witness the genderless, woman – formed deity leisurely lift her right arm to point a finger at the group of boys, with a darkish red orb of energy manifest to be cackling with red lightning and light pink or white glow of light. But before she could fire her attack, a flash of black swiftly reached towards its hand and grasp it to pull it down, stopping it from annihilating their enemies and spare their lives, which earns a startled yet dissatisfied noise from the Cloud of Darkness when it turns it's human head to face Marluxia.

"Why not break them now? Acting so repulsive, it would be simple." Cloud of Darkness exclaimed as it ignore the energy power it was about to unleash on their enemies slowly fade out of existences, once it slowly remove it's hand off Marluxia who first watch the two mouthed tentacles, that always sported from its back, slightly give a bite towards the 'heartless' man before Marluxia respond his Chaos counterpart with a soft frown in his feminine – like face. "And we shall, but allow me to assist you in sending them to Oblivion."

* * *

Feeling a tingle in their system, sensing a dark power around them; Onion Knight and the X – Keepers stop their bickering to look around in defensive mode and their hands instantly summon their respective sword and Keyblades as they watch a familiar form of a Corridor of Darkness to manifest and emerge from the ground to rise up to be human sized before fading to show a clear figure of Marluxia standing in front of the Onion Knight and the X – Keepers, with a calm yet arrogant smirk is shown in his face. No soon as Marluxia arrived to stand and glare back at the warriors in front of the former, another pool of darker red and black energy manifest and form on the ground, beside Marluxia's left but also behind him, before a flash of another familiar enemy flew out of the portal of darkness to show it, or herself, to the warriors before it's portal have dissolved to fade into nothing.

' _Oh crap, it's Onion's sexy enemy!_ ' The X – Keepers thought to themselves with shock as they stare directly at the Cloud of Darkness and it's partially exposed form with the yellow tentacles from its back give out another few snaps of its jaws towards its young enemy, who only have the anger and determination in his eyes, before Marluxia start to speak by elucidating the warriors in a calm manner. "How interesting to see you again for a long time… Keybearers."

"HEY! Can't you at least call us by our names!?" Cynical, Sky, HMK on Cynical's shoulder, and Dean yelled out to Marluxia in fury, shocked to see him calm when he seems to forget their names, with Dean adding another complaint as Marluxia, Onion Knight, and Cloud of Darkness watch them shouting with the former bearing a faint smile, the child has a startled and confused reaction, and the deity only glower with its emotionless face. "Plus, I used to serve you and Shinryu before I join my friends!"

"Well...I don't remember traitors." Marluxia respond with a calm frown, in a sort of mockingly, as he lifted his right arm to touch his temple with a finger and glance down to not see the X – Keepers let out a surprised and angry noise out of their throats although they see Marluxia bearing a soft expression when he lower his arm down to continue speaking, with the Cloud of Darkness slowly swaying 'her' human head to face the group with a faint, curious expression. "But you should know; that this is to be our final battle. I see to it, that you'll have what it takes to be the Keybearers, that will surpass the one that defeated me."

First bearing a faint reaction of surprise of the enemy's words; the first X – Keeper to quickly reply is Cynical, who hastily give a confident grin when he professed aloud to snap his friends, Onion Knight included, out of listening more of the interaction. "Oh yeah! We'll show you how strong we are! Right Onion?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah!" Onion Knight first glance at his representative with an uncertain frown of what is happening but seeing the confident grins in Cynical's face before Sky, HMK, and Dean followed to glare at their enemies with confidence and determination; The Onion gives a silent nod to turn his head and face the Cloud of Darkness to voiced out an agreement with a frown, earning a scoff from the Cloud of Darkness when it and Marluxia proceed to fight, with the latter suddenly holding his Graceful Dahlia that just showed up on his right hand. "But can you use it?"

* * *

 **Battle: Onion Knight (LV 18), Cynical/ TheGamersjoint (LV 17), Skyward Wing, HMK, & Dean/ Soraalam1 (Allies) vs Cloud of Darkness (LV 20) & Marluxia (LV 21) [Despite being tiny earlier, HMK is human – sized in the battle]**

 **Information: Defeat the Cloud of Darkness! (Music: Simple and Clean (Ray of Hope Mix) by Utada Hikaru)**

 _Marluxia: (Lifting his arm and Graceful Dahlia for a swing from over his left shoulder to hold his weapon behind his back, curious) I was told; you are the craziest and obsessed… 'turkey'?_

 _Cynical/ TheGamersjoint: (Holding his Keyblade with a crouch and both hands on the hilt, swaying his head left to right; shocked) Who told you that!?_

Ignoring the X - Keepers and Marluxia running to each other to start their fight; Onion Knight first hold his right arm and sword up in the air, to let himself emit a bright and faint glow of purple light to flicker on his body, before running towards the Cloud of Darkness who also soar towards the young knight but the latter start the first attack of the battle by shooting multiple shards of ice towards the dark deity, which it successfully hits to send the cloud wincing backward (COD: 431 BRV to 389 BRV, OK: 404 BRV to 446 BRV) for the Onion Knight to hastily flip his body to stand on the ground with the tip of his sword against the ground and start spinning, at the same time the Cloud of Darkness was immediately hit by sudden rocks erupting underneath it (COD: 389 BRV to 341 BRV, OK: 446 BRV to 494 BRV) until the boy hurriedly leaped on the hilt of his sword and stomped it down to send Cloud of Darkness flying upwards by a large boulder emerging from the ground. (COD: 4067 HP to 3573 HP)

With a loud cry of determination, Cynical is the first of the X – Keepers to start their fight with Marluxia by swinging his arms left to right with fast movements to hit the pink – haired Nobody multiple times to stop him from getting damages (Marluxia: 469 BRV to 400 BRV, TheGamersjoint: 420 BRV to 489 BRV) with Sky joining him to attack the Nobody by throwing a large gust of wind from his Keyblade (Marluxia: 400 BRV to 273 BRV, Sky: 321 BRV to 448).

However, the four notice Marluxia is letting his scythe flying around himself and the X – Keepers with visible gusts of wind and pink petals drawing the four closer to him only for Marluxia to give a small leap and start spinning around in swift twists and turn to strike all four Keybearers with multiple slashes before the last swing brought the X – Keepers flying away from him. (Gamersjoint: 489 BRV to 457 BRV, Sky: 448 BRV to 416 BRV, HMK: 393 BRV to 371 BRV, Soraalam1: 405 BRV to 373 BRV, Marluxia: 273 BRV to 305 BRV until…Gamersjoint: 3600 HP to 3297 HP, Sky: 3544 HP to 3241, HMK: 3578 HP to 3275 HP, Soralaam1: 3620 HP to 3317)

"Stand and perish!" The Cloud of Darkness chanted as she released multiple and large, orbs of dark pink, purple, and red energy to send them flying in different directions to either of not only Onion Knight, but also the X – Keepers…unfortunately, one of the balls of dark energy only hit its own representative when Marluxia was sent flying off the air, after he was about to strike Cynical on air when he and his friends were hit earlier, before the Nobody is falling to where Dean/ Soralaam1 is positioned. (Marluxia from COD: 3994 HP to 3653 HP)

"Force!" Noticing Marluxia falling towards him after being hit by his own ally, Dean hastily lift his Keyblade for a large, orb of purple, dark blue, and black energy and light that manifested above Marluxia's head to push him down to the ground, damaging him with some strikes from the orb (Marluxia: BREAK! Gamersjoint from Soraalam1: 457 BRV to 1117 BRV, Soralaam1: 305 BRV to 965 BRV) before Marluxia was slammed to the ground with a huge crater from the impact of the Gravity spell by Soralaam1. (Marluxia: 3653 HP to 2688 HP)

Also, Cloud of Darkness itself has also fall victim to the opponents' attacks after she shot Marluxia as Onion Knight shot three small orbs of blue energy, that cackles with small lightning, straight at the cloud (COD: BREAK! OK: 446 BRV to 1106 BRV) which brings the boy to lift his sword above him in the air, the tip of the blade let out a bright glow of orange light for three large beams of orange energy to shot through the Cloud of Darkness from different directions (OK: 1106 BRV to 1378 BRV) until an explosion burst out to send the Cloud of Darkness flying away from the others. (COD: 3573 HP to 2195 HP, OK: LV UP to 19, 3854 HP to 3911 HP)

Managing to leapt away from HMK when he swing his Keyblade to avoid getting hit again; Marluxia stood at the center of the battlefield to be standing closer to everyone especially the X – Keepers when they dashed themselves towards the Graceful Assassin, right as Marluxia lift his right arm to let his scythe spinning in circles on air while a large ring of dark pink or black energy form around him…before Marluxia grab his scythe to slam both the curved blade and the ring of energy on the ground for three but wide black circles with glowing pink outlines, floating pink petals and green vines circling around each other, and covers almost all of the battlefield to send whoever stands on said circle off the ground and on the air, falling towards the circles to be rising back on air a few times. (OK: BREAK! Cynical: 1117 BRV to 1024 BRV, COD from Marluxia: 431 BRV to 1244 BRV, Marluxia: 469 BRV to 1282 BRV)

"My spirit seethes." First letting it's body transformed to bear green hair and claws, greenish – like skin, no cloak, and red tentacles slightly coiling around it's human legs (EX: Flood of Darkness), the Cloud of Darkness waved a hand to conjure a gigantic wall of glowing pinkish red – like energy that dashed towards anyone in it's colossal path, in this case Onion Knight after he was flown over Marluxia's trap, as Marluxia's scythe was glowing a bright pink on the blade before he throws it towards Cynical while the scythe spins around in fast twirls to give the Keybearer damage… (OK: 3911 HP to 2667 HP, Gamersjoint: 3297 HP to 2015 HP)

[Dual Heat Special/ Dual EX Bursts: Drown in the everlasting darkness of the Void in oblivion!]

"It chosen death." The Cloud of Darkness commented stoically as she levitate beside Marluxia's right when he gives himself a cruel chuckle from his smirk before he did not see the Cloud of Darkness hopping on air and away from him…

Marluxia proceed to sprint towards both Onion Knight and Cynical by soaring through the two and repeat while swinging his scythe around him as if he is a wheel with sakura petals falling from each attack, maneuvering between the two boys multiple times in different directions. (Cynical: 1024 BRV to 586 BRV, Marluxia: 0 BRV to 438 BRV)

At the same time, the Cloud of Darkness have returned with her hands holding a massive orb of cackling purple, white, and pink energy that continues to grow big before Marluxia ceased his attacks to leapt away from Onion Knight and Cynical when the Cloud of Darkness aim her hands and orb of darkness towards their opponents and fire a colossal beam of darkness at the two, with Marluxia throwing his Graceful Dahlia at the two through the beam while the scythe illuminate a bright pink glow of light, grim chuckles from both Cloud of Darkness and Marluxia fills the air alongside the painful grunts of the victims. (Cynical: BREAK! COD: 0 BRV to 1587, Marluxia: 438 BRV to 1063 BRV until…OK: 2667 HP to 1080 HP, Cynical: 2015 HP to 952 HP) *** End Dual EX Bursts! ***

But the moment the two warriors of discord land themselves on the ground while watching Onion Knight and TheGamersjoint flying off to the air before they flip their bodies to regain their balances for another fight, after Cloud of Darkness's body has revert back to normal…

A loud, confident scream of a battle cry was released from HMK's throat when he sprinted towards Marluxia and swung his Keyblade twice to strike the Nobody from behind, for a long slash of red light to form behind Marluxia in a form of an X (Marluxia: BREAK! HMK: 371 BRV to 1303 BRV) before HMK took a step back to hold his Keyblade above his right shoulder, mimicking Sephiroth but reverse, and forcefully jab the head of his Keyblade through the X – mark and Marluxia…to send him flying straight to the forcefield in front of entrance to the Ferris wheel and earn a sore grunt. (Marluxia: 2688 HP to 1385 HP – 864 HP Wall Rush = 521 HP)

"I'm on my way!" At the same time, Soralaam1 professed with determination as the Cloud of Darkness turn around to witness the traitorous Keybearer leaping on the air to descend towards the woman – formed cloud, which brings it to wave it's two yellow tentacles in front of it for two whips before Cloud of Darkness swiftly send its tentacles whirl around herself to strike Soraalam1 in multiple directions, like it is inside a ball of its own tentacles. "Thrash about!" (Soraalam1: 457 BRV to 201 BRV, COD: 0 BRV to 256 BRV).

"Balloonga!" After sending Soraalam1 flying away from it by its tentacles, Sky lift his Keyblade upwards for a gigantic and multicolour sphere to manifest and appear in front of him and into Cloud of Darkness, for the orb to burst in a flash of light, which hit Cloud of Darkness to be flinching and sending it on air (COD: BREAK! Sky: 448 BRV to 1108 BRV) and multiple but small but also big orbs then flew towards the Cloud of Darkness to send it airborne while hearing its groans from each hit. (Sky: 1108 BRV to 1673 BRV until…COD: 2195 HP to 522 HP)

The moment Onion Knight and Cynical, who were almost forgotten, witness the latter's friends are fighting against the Nobody and dark cloud… "Now it begins!/ Final Form activate!" both boys chanted as their appearances suddenly change in a flash of light to show Onion Knight in a form of a red mage, (EX: Job's Change) while Cynical's clothes changed color to white and grey with an addition of holding two silver Keyblades identical to his own, and another two more but glowing white Keyblades are floating behind his back. (EX: Final Form!) With that, the two warriors hurriedly dash towards their enemies for a finisher.

"Stars unite!" The Onion Knight chanted as he summon a vortex of dark orange or brown energy in front of him to fire a barrage of meteors at Cloud of Darkness when it was airborne (OK: 0 BRV to 200 BRV) while Cynical stopped flying to aim his Keyblade at Marluxia, with the head of the weapon emitting a bright glow of yellow or orange, blue, and purple energies that grows into a sphere before both Onion Knight kick the final meteor at his enemy and Cynical release multiple and large projectiles from the attack for them to fly and hit in both Marluxia and Cloud of Darkness. (COD: 522 HP to 322 HP, Marluxia: 521 HP to 240 HP)

[Dual Heat Special/ Dual EX Bursts: Spellbook & The Four Forms of Light!]

"Yo, Jared! Let us join ya guys!" Sky and HMK proposed with a grin as they and Soraalam1, in their new clothes which resembles Cynical's Final Form but in different colors, startled Cynical and Onion Knight by showing up behind the latter two's backs before the three X – Keepers dashed past the two and on their way towards their enemies, earning Cynical and Onion Knight to give a glance to themselves before they also ran after the former's friends. "Hey!"

The first of the five warriors of Harmony to attack both Cloud of Darkness and Marluxia is Sky, with two Keyblades on both hands, who starts swinging both arms and Keyblades at one of the two enemies (Cynical from Sky: 0 BRV to 310 BRV) for only a short while before he leaped away for Dean/ Soraalam1 to slide towards the Cloud of Darkness and Marluxia and starts shooting blue projectiles from his Keyblade at both opponents while sliding around the two. (Cynical from Soraalam1: 310 BRV to 500 BRV) Once Dean is done to slide away from the two, HMK stood between the Cloud of Darkness and Marluxia to first position his Keyblade before he swiftly spins around with his Keyblade to send the enemies airborne for HMK to hop backward. (Cynical from HMK: 500 BRV to 666 BRV)

Now standing in the centre and below Cloud of Darkness and Marluxia; Cynical lift his arms and Keyblade to point at the air, the tip of the Keyblade light up a bright glow of white light that form into a vortex that pulls both warriors of discord in, at the same time the two Keyblades that was floating behind Cynical swiftly flew at soar towards the enemies a few times (Cynical: 666 BRV to 954 BRV) before Onion Knight lifts his staff to summon a large meteor that hits both Cloud of Darkness and Marluxia in a blinding explosion of white light. "Burn it up!"

In the blinding white light, the only responses from the enemies are the Cloud of Darkness grunting and Marluxia groaning in pain. "Ugh! No!.../ [The scream when defeating Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix] *** Victory! ***

 _Cynical/ TheGamersjoint: [Twirling his Keyblade around on his right hand before he stops to place the blade of his weapon on his right shoulder, while the Onion Knight jumps about to throw his staff on the air before he stops to balance his weapon on his fingertips; confident] The turkey has been seasoned!_

* * *

"Guys….we defeated Marluxia!" First seeing the Cloud of Darkness standing in a hunch while placing both hands on both its bare thighs while Marluxia, without his scythe, land his knees on the ground with a groan and tiny wisps of darkness slowly flow out of his body; The X – Keepers' first reaction was letting out a proud and ecstatic cheer while Onion Knight turns his head from the Cloud of Darkness to watch Sky, HMK who is still tiny to sit on Cynical's shoulder, and Soraalam1 start grouping on Cynical to congratulate the latter.

"Finally…" Lifting its human head, The Cloud of Darkness slowly turn its head to glance at its representative and notice a faint but genuine smile on his face when he watches the X – Keepers celebrating to themselves for their victories, not seeing his ally also begin to release dark red and black mists of darkness out of its body and tentacles for Marluxia to comment with a quiet whisper as the warriors of Harmony now notice both their enemies began to disappear and fade into darkness. "Now I can return to my old identity…even if I can't see Luka and his friends anymore."

Seeing Marluxia and Cloud of Darkness's bodies disappear into darkness that rises up from the ground before it flew towards the starry sky until it fades into nothing; Onion Knight and the X – Keepers first glance at the sky and the stars with a soft, surprised reaction, although they now hold confidence and determination that sooner or later; their other friends will defeat their enemies in no time. Suddenly…

"Guys look!" HMK points a finger at whatever below his friends' feet and called out in horror to get their attention and face down; to react in surprise of being standing on a sudden large pool of clear blue water but before one could move a step, the water instantly rise from the ground and capturing the boys in its trap, muffling their screams as the water then move and wiggle in fast movements to form itself…into the Three Tailed Slug of Water and Ice; Delmar, with one of its two hosts Curt Cameron standing on the beast's left shoulder.

"Sorry guys, but we got company!" Curt apologizes with a faint, apologetic smile, as he can sense Onion Knight, The X – Keepers and John Cameron alive while the former five are shocked as they found themselves floating in the breathable water underneath Delmar's body, before Curt raise his head to glare at whatever in front of him with a stern frown when he sees another but black replica of Delmar, controlled by none other than Curt's own Satan Spawn who is standing on Satan Spawn! Delmar's right shoulder with a grim smirk shown in the Satan Spawn's face.

* * *

Watching both original and Satan Spawn of the Three – Tailed Akuma sprinting towards each other to have a brawl that will soon destroy the entire amusement park and island in no time; four Satan Spawns are found to be sitting on the tallest tower of the park which was the last spot Marluxia and Cloud of Darkness were before their battle.

"One traitor who helped the real Embryo escape down, one last traitor to go." Satan Spawn! Ariana Grande reported with a calm frown as she sat next to Satan Spawn! Takehito Koyasu and Satan Spawn! Embryo, who is reading his book on his hands but with a sneer in his face due to his failure to kill the _real_ Embryo, with Satan Spawn! Tyler Wine/ Wildcat sitting next to Ariana's left while eating a box of popcorn on his hands although everyone listens to the latter remarking with a bored frown. "Just send Bale, Kia, and Aizen to kill the last one."

"Shikashi, akuma no shōkansamurai Karifa Shinsuke wa dōdesu ka? Kanojo wa King bareru to Dakupuraiyar no mae no saigo no senshidesu. (But, what about the demon summoner Shinsuke Khalifa? She is the last warrior before King Barrel and Darkiplier.)" Satan Spawn! Takehito enquired with a curious scowl of the youngest yet strong warrior of Shinryu's group in mind before the three men ignore their comrade fighting the real Akuma of water as they glance at Satan Spawn! Ariana who voiced out her thought with a calm yet cruel smile, for the warrior that can summon one of the two demons of Insanity. "I believe she can handle herself…after all, her frail body can't take it anymore when she is dead. So like Tyler suggests; we'll leave Miss Bale, Kia, and Aizen with the _traitors_."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: Onion Knight, TheGamersjoint, Skyward Wing, HMK, Soraalam1, The Cloud of Darkness & Marluxia**

Riser & Lucy's voices: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia! [Show the TV room where the hosts, Onion Knight, the X – Keepers, Cloud of Darkness, and Marluxia are present in the room. Like Tengu to Lucy in the encyclopedia of Chapter/ Part 39, Marluxia is now staring at Riser, for his slight resemblance and voice of a certain _someone_.]

Lucy: Today, we'll have a chat with the characters of Final Fantasy 3 with a Kingdom Hearts villain and the X – Keepers.

Riser: [Turning his head to face the guests] So Onion! What do you think of Mister 'Turkey Nipples' TheGamersjoint? Is he crazy? [The TV screen shows the battle]

Onion Knight: [Facing the surprised Cynical beside him from the nickname; a soft frown] Well…he may get on my nerves sometimes with his and his friends' weird antics; but Cynical does give me some useful tips on how to fight and cast magic, and his information about the Heartless, Nobodies, Dream Eaters does help a lot when we fought a lot of them during the war.

Cynical/ Gamersjoint: [Nodding with a faint smile] Alright, alright. I like that response. I'm just grateful my friends and I get to join the War of Wars to help Onion and his friends and fight Marluxia. It's so amazing. [Sky, HMK, and Soraalam1 agreed with nods and cheers of 'Yeah']

Lucy: [Give a soft smile] Aww, how sweet. I could say the same to Aizen for me and Riser and…[Giving a startled surprise of seeing Marluxia now standing in front of Riser.] Marluxia?

Riser: [Seeing Marluxia glaring at him with a soft frown, first calm and curious…until leaning back to face Lucy with a sort of horrified expression] Lucy hide, Marluxia's being delusional and sees us as Mat…

Marluxia: [Narrowing his blue eyes with a cruel grin] Does Em teach you it is rude to assume people?

Riser: [Glaring back at Marluxia, a confident and cruel grin] I least I was taught not to wear a girly dress and scream out loud when being afraid of ghosts… [Everyone then notices the TV screen now shows a scene of Marluxia wearing the Gothic Lolita attire from Chapter/ Part 20.5, to Marluxia's horror when he turns around while everyone else watches in surprise, with some chuckles from the X – Keepers…]

[Before the TV now shows Chapter/ Part 30, where a frightened and high – pitch screaming Marluxia, dragging a shocked Embryo by one hand gripping the latter's wrist as if Embryo is a ragdoll, is running away from Luka Klauser under the guise of the Grinning Horseman]

Riser: [Glaring at Marluxia who is flinching from watching the two scenes, before turning around with his eyes closed and poised smirk] Although, Riser could recommend you to cosplay as Alice Twilight…

Marluxia: [Turning to face Riser and lift his left hand, which is now wearing a boxing glove from Chapter/ Part 1, over Riser's head and slam the shocked Riser down to the floor, furious] Are you Bill or the Devil!? [Not seeing everyone else, except the Cloud of Darkness, bearing a disbelief reaction while staring at him. The moment Marluxia turns around and notices the Cloud of Darkness…] …Cloud, why are you wearing that?

Cloud of Darkness: [Found to be wearing the Gothic Lolita dress Marluxia wore with its yellow tentacles still shown behind it's back, which surprises everyone but it; stoic] Like the famous words you humans would often use; don't judge us.


	48. Part 41 - Insanity on Parade

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 13/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 41: Insanity on Parade**

"Rin, have you seen Miss Bale and Usagi?" Firion enquired as the two walked through the world they have arrived, which may brought Firion to glance around with a curious frown filled with confusion; Firion and Shinsuke Rin have found themselves walking through a large area of a world where it consists of sizable, colourful and striped tents in a few rows with an extremely colossal tent positioned at the center of this place, with the sky already darken with dark blue clouds over the night sky. Rin stopped walking to turn around and face the silver – haired knight with weapons all over his armor with a calm scowl, both hands rested on the head of his katanas' hilts. "Oh? No I haven't. But they're supposed to be here, right?"

"Well, Usagi insisted to accompany us with Miss Bale." Firion recalled with a curious scowl as the two took a right turn to a different path through this 'camp' but right as the young man finished talking; both Rin and Firion caught a glimpse of two extremely familiar people, not Usagi and Bale but still familiar, standing in front of a tent, with their backs facing the two warriors, which earn Firion to turn his head and glance at Rin to see the latter looking back at his Cosmos counterpart with a confident grin.

Flashing a slightly embarrassed grin on his face, Firion turn his head back to see the two people conversing something in front of the former two, before he and Rin start walking towards the two after the silver-haired knight called out their names with a smile. "Lady Ilias! Adrien!"

As the two men unhurriedly strode towards the Tiger's Eye and his foster mother, they notice the latter two slightly move their heads to glance over their shoulders before softly turn their bodies around for Ilias and Adrien to see the arrival of Rin and Firion, a soft, kind smile was shown in Adrien's face when she spoke to the former two. "Firion! Rin! Glad to see you here."

"Adrien. For a minute I though Rin and I could meet up with Miss Bale and Usagi. Have you seen them?" Firion first greeted the young and shy brunette with a calm smile and a soft nod before exclaiming with a soft frown when asking the whereabouts of Bale Afton and Usagi, to which Adrien quickly respond with a faint, curious frown as well while blinking his rare Tiger Eye - colored eyes, as one of them is hidden underneath his fringes. "Well, they are here. We were about to look for them before you and Rin showed up…"

"Eh? I thought we were talking about how to improve your relationship with Shiro." Ilias teased with a confident smirk as she quickly wrap her arms around Adrien and pull him closer in a hug, to Adrien's surprise as he is being tackled by the playful woman, as Firion first took a glance at the two, still bearing an embarrassed reaction to the Lamia as Ilias does remind Firion as someone he fought in his world, before Firion notice Rin's face bear a saddened glower while his blue eyes narrowed to the sight of Adrien and Ilias, with their genuinely familiar relationship, for Firion to also express a faint sadness and pity for his representative of one thing. ' _Oh. Rin must be thinking of Khalifa….._ '

"Firion." Ilias's sudden voice snap Firion out of his thoughts in surprise when he flicks his head to face Ilias, who must have noticed Rin's sadness while embracing Adrien, giving a confident grin to the knight when she proposes an offer that also surprises Rin to glance at the dark-skinned lamia. "Would you and Adrien wait here for a bit, while I'll take Rin to Usagi and Bale?"

"O – Oh, alright!" Curious of the offer, possibly a plan to ease Rin's wariness for the War and his daughter, Firion nod in acceptance as he walk a few steps forward towards Adrien and Ilias, right as the latter remove her arms off the former and about to slither towards Rin, but not before voicing one last information to Firion with a sneer that may have some concern despite how fierce she looks. "Make sure Adrien will be alright. I'll beat the hell outta you, and anyone who dare try to take him away again."

"Y - Yes, mam!" Firion respond with a frightened reaction as he and Adrien watch Ilias slithering towards the still confused and curious Rin for the half – immortal to sling an arm on the Death Bringer's shoulders and the two proceed to walk away from Firion and Adrien and through the camp, with Ilias twisting her head over her left shoulder to glance at the two boys and give a wink of her left eye before turning her head back to face the direction.

Once Firion and Adrien watch the human and Lamia strode away without a hurry until they are out of sight, with Ilias's tail being the last due to how long it was, Adrien slowly turn his head to his left and look at Firion's face with a sad frown for noticing something about the other man before the Tiger's Eye question the silver – haired teenager to also glance at the boy beside him. "Firion, do you think Rin will handle any more of trying to get Khalifa back to her senses?"

"…Because, someone important to him is forced to fight us in a dangerous War. And despite her actions; Rin is determined to bring her back to save her from her cruel fate." Firion answered as best as he could think when he stare at the sadness and little bit of light shining in Adrien's eyes. Seeing a silent nod respond to the answer with a faint smile from Adrien, Firion gave another tint of a smile before he slowly turn around and softly wonder aloud to the two as Adrien also slowly turn around. "Let us go see if we go find a place to…"

"You've come." A voice, a familiar voice that stops both Firion and Adrien from walking and brought them to react by widening his eyes in horror with a gasp, spoke with a serene but disappointed tone from behind, as Firion and Adrien whirl around for the two to watch a familiar and dark presence walking towards the two until he stops to be standing feet away from his enemy, earning Firion to mutter with an angry hiss while slightly twisting his body to the side, with Adrien taking a step back in defence. "Emperor!"

* * *

"Khalifa, do you want to summon them right now? Even with your _partner_ w involved." Sitting on top of the roof of the biggest circus tent, above the entrance where they can see the interrogation between Emperor, Firion and Adrien from their positions; Asami enquired Khalifa with a sneer to the two warriors as Khalifa's blood red eyes soften at the conversation with the mention of 'them' brought her attention…

At the same time, multiple flashes of white smokes exploded beside the two for an appearance of one of her human – formed demons, the purple haired belly – dancer woman Midler to show her kneeling with her right hand against the fabric, raising her head from looking down to glance at her demon summoner, who ignore Asami and Midler staring at Khalifa when she is fixated on her Chaos counterpart and his enemy, until everyone listen to Khalifa giving a command to Midler. "Have everyone ready with some weird insanity. If Matty and his enemy receive 50 percent of insanity each, remove the enemy's insanity from him before inserting the other half to Matty."

The command is enough to give a cruel and flirtatious smirk from Midler when she lower her head again and respond loyally to no one but her master. "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

"Hmph. It's been a while since I've last seen the Tiger's Eye….Do you honestly believe you have what it takes to protect that boy, and _save_ Khalifa from her demise as a warrior of Shinryu?" Emperor enquired with a scoff and a sneer as he first glare at the feared expression from Adrien's face, before Firion when the boy of the Wild Rose Rebellion declare his confident judgement to the enemy with anger and determination he would show to an opponent. "In all my power, I will put an end to your foul schemes and protect my friends and theirs! Especially Khalifa, for Rin's sake!"

"In that case…I shall soon make everything mine!" The Emperor lift his right arm with his hand gripping the handle of his sceptre and prepare to fight, seeing Firion also pulling out his weapon, the cursed Blood Sword, out of its sheath in preparation for their fated battle, but not before he slightly move his head to command the Tiger's Eye behind him with concern for his welfare, who looked back to the silver – haired knight with dismay. "Adrien! You need to get away from me and the Emperor!"

"N – No Firion! Khalifa…" Adrien pleaded as Firion and the Emperor gave another glare to each other for their fight, but when Adrien was about to mention about Khalifa, the sight of the Tiger's Eye immediately notice something…behind him with a gasp in horror before Firion also glare at something behind him with shock and anger brought the Emperor to quickly whirl around in surprise and confusion…until both Emperor and Firion recognize the person who was standing behind the former for the two to shout out his name at the same time, with Mateus also bearing a cruel sneer. "Asami!"

"You want to kill me if I betray? Pot calling the kettle black, Jareth the Goblin King. I won't let you take Khalifa away from me." Asami exclaimed as he glare at Emperor Mateus, who narrow his violet eyes with a scowl for the obvious name he was given, before Asami suddenly, and without a word, dashed towards the three with the tyrant first, enough to startle Mateus in surprise…

But without letting him have the time to conjure one of his explosive traps and magic; Asami expeditiously sped past Emperor but in time to swing his right arm for his hand, in a fist, to quickly press a gentle but hard force against the Emperor's back, which somehow brought the tyrant to let out a painful scream until Asami grabbed the dictator by a hand gripping tightly on the back of the latter's throat for the human – formed Melusine to again forcefully slam the representative of Khalifa on the ground to hear another chocked gasp from the emperor. The sudden scene before him, despite that he is the enemy, brought Firion to gasp in shock and anger and hurriedly run after the two warriors of discord, his Blood Sword about to lunge to the Melusine. "Emperor!"

Asami quickly whirl his head to see both Firion running and Adrien watching in pure horror of what is going on, resulting with Asami removing his hand off the golden emperor's neck and leave him lying on the ground, albeit barely conscious, and hastily run towards Firion to give a fast leap over the latter, to Firion's dismay when he watch Asami 'flying' over and not hitting him…before Firion also let out a painful scream when he felt some more painful jabs on the back of his neck and his back before his body somehow became heavy to stand for Firion to fall on his body and inches closer to his enemy who slowly began to lift his shaking body but ends up falling back on the ground with painful grunts.

"Firion!" Adrian shouted in horror as he witness Firion fallen from Asami striking both the former and his enemy's pressure points, before he froze when Asami's body rolled down to be kneeling in front of Adrien until he swiftly lift his body for a muscled pair of human arms to wrap around the Tiger's Eyes, not in a gentle manner as Ilias but rather a harsh grip, before Adrien let out a scream when he was forced to be taken by Asami as he run through the circus which bring Adrien to give one last scream to Firion. "Firion!"

"Adrien!" Firion grunted in pain as the sound of Adrien shouting his name, that slowly lower it's volume which means Asami has kidnapped Adrien, brought him to hastily raise his body and hurriedly struggle to run to save his friend, but his shaking body is proven fruitless as each attempt brought Firion's body to fall back down on the ground, while Emperor is shown to be kneeling with his hands grabbing his scepter for support but his body is visibly shuddering as well especially when he struggle to even lift his head up, with his voice only breathed out in grunts… until he mutter in bewilderment by what he sees. "F – F – Firion…"

Hearing the Emperor calling his name, although confused of why a proud and arrogant man's voice sounds so surprised; Firion slowly lift his shaking head to see the Emperor first glaring at whatever is in front of him and behind the Wild Rose knight, before Firion turn around, but still kneeling on the ground and in front of the tyrant, to see what the two are seeing…now, Firion also react in surprise and puzzled like his enemy; floating in front of the knight and emperor, is a gigantic pink bubble.

However, unknown to Firion, a voice screamed in Mateus's mind as the tyrant was nearly startled of the disbelief tone the voice, only he can hear, demanded. ' _Master! Get away from that bubble! That's the summon of Insanity by the Princess of Demon Summoning!'_

' _By…Khalifa?_ ' Emperor Mateus thought to himself, confusion with little but noticeable shock, as he and Firion continue to watch the giant bubble levitating in front of them while slowly raising towards the air but the moment it stops, the bubble began to morph into a clear shape of…a giant, pink or purple – like elephant with black iris – less eyes. But despite this strange form seems to be harmless when it first walk away before standing on its hind legs and give the two warriors a kind smile; Firion and the Emperor stare at it with horror slowly consuming the two of them, even the latter although he is not aware himself, as the elephant began to blow another bubble out of its trunk for the bubble to transform into another pink elephant before both elephants repeat the motion to conjure and summon two more elephants. (Music Cue: Pink Elephants on Parade from Disney Dumbo)

Ignoring the frightened warriors in front and under them on the ground; the four pink elephants start blowing their trunks like trumpets as they merge their trunks into a giant yellow trumpet before the large trumpet explode in a burst of yellow light for more pink elephants to parade from the remains of the trumpet, in different shapes and sizes to form like a band.

During the parade of sight and repulsive pink elephants, a giant fat, dark pink elephant that is holding a blue bell on each front legs kept stepping on a small and light pink elephant who is trumpeting in front of it, which annoys the latter, until it went behind to kick the fat elephant once…and turn from one elephant into three pink elephants, who kept trumpeting while shrinking as they watching the smaller elephant growing huge, with a demonic – like face, and summon a pair of cymbals on its 'hands'….

To slam both instruments through the three elephants to break them into tiny elephants, with one almost stuck in the cymbals before it walks above the elephants, increasing Firion and even Emperor's dread as they watch the elephants parading around them [Imagine the tiny elephants marching around each side of the 'screen' like from the movie].

Once the elephants began swell up around each other and in front of the warriors; the pink elephants suddenly exploded in a flash of pink and white light, making Firion and Emperor winced of the loud sounds and wrap their arms around each other, although they immediately glance at each other in shock and confusion of the sudden move, but they did not remove themselves when they heard trumpets and a source less, male voice singing in the air.

 _(An elephant opens a window to let countless pink elephants parading down the stairs with more elephants watching in awe from different places.)_

 _Look out! Look out!_

 _Pink elephants on parade_

 _Here they come!_

 _Hippety hoppety._

 _They're here, and there._

 _Pink elephants ev'rywhere!_

 _(Pink elephants parading around a bed where a small but terrified pink elephant watch in dread before it quickly cover itself under the covers)_

 _Look out! Look out!_

 _They're walking around the bed._

 _On their head!_

 _Clippety cloppety._

 _Arrayed in braid._

 _Pink elephants on parade! (The bed spiral away with the other elephants disappearing. Then, two white elephant heads appear looking at the 'screen'; one at the bottom left and one at the top right and upside down)_

 _What'll I do? What'll I do?_

 _What an unusual view! (Noticing each other, they froze in shock and flee from sight.)_

 _I could stand the sight of worms (A bluish - green elephant with a worm body and a brown hat and a matching but yellow 'worm' with a blue hat that comes with a green feather, matching blue ruffles around_ _it's_ _neck, and holding an aquamarine umbrella on it's trunk are walking past each other, as the worms are actually the trunks of two multicolour elephants about to walk past each other)_

 _And look at microscopic germs_

 _But Technicolor pachyderms_

 _is really too much for me! (but to their shock, the two suddenly merge each other and unable to walk further before they were pulled back hit each other, exploded into a small pink elephant)_

 _I am not the type to faint_

 _When things are odd or things_ _are quaint (the smaller pink elephant then releases five forms of different colors, for example polka dots, then stripes, and finally it's color to leave the remaining one an outline.)_

 _But seeing things you know that ain't_

 _Can certainly give you an awful fright!_

 _What a sight! (The 'screen' shuffle into different colors until it stops to show a gigantic elephant, made of heads with cruel smirks in their faces; the head of the elephant monster is yellow while three elephant heads beside each side of the yellow head and the waist are blue, the head as a chest is dark pink, three elephants heads as arms and legs are green for the right 'arm' and left 'leg' and red for its left 'arm' and right 'leg'.)_

 _Chase 'em away!_

 _Chase 'em away!_

 _I'm afraid, need your aid_

 _Pink elephants on parade!_

 _Hey…hey…hey_ …

 _Pink elephants!_

 _Pink elephants!_

 _Pink elephants… [End Music]_

' _Master, quick; summon us right now! We can fight them for you!'_ The same voice from earlier pleaded to Emperor as he, cursing himself for showing fear to this abnormal _pachyderms_ , as Firion let out a scream for the two to glare at the colossal, multicolour giant of elephant heads standing in front of the two, cruel grins with no teeth showing from each head look down on the two, earning the Emperor to, while still wrapping his arms around his enemy which immediately made the blonde to remember something similar a long time ago [Note: Referring from Chapter/ Part 28], hurriedly shout out an order or a command with a chant. "L – Lose boundless ire upon them, B…"

However, he is too late to finish the chant when both Emperor and Firion notice the giant elephant (s) already lifting it's gigantic right arm and throw it's limb (s) towards the two in a loud slam, sending Emperor and Firion flying towards a tent and hit their backs against it, to find itself to be a forcefield. A gasp was released from Emperor's mouth as he and Firion fell on the ground again, slowly losing their conscious from that attack while the Emperor sluggishly lift his head for his blurred sight to see the elephant (s) slowly walking towards them, the last thing he heard before his sight and mind go back was the voice screaming in his mind which slowly decreases. "Master!..."

* * *

 _[Few minutes later…]_

"I'm gonna kill Firion!" Ilias hissed in anger as one minute she and Rin have met up with Usagi Mink and Bale Afton to discuss about Khalifa, the next they were caught up with Adrien's pet racoon Karl, who suddenly ran up to the four and start making noises and gestures with a horrified expression on the creature's face, which confuses Rin and Usagi while Bale just seem calm yet clueless, until Ilias is the first to realize that if Karl is here, something has happened to Adrien. Now, the four, with Karl resting on Ilias shoulders, are sprinting through the circus tents and reaching towards the largest circus tent to dashed in through the entrance.

Inside the circus tent is just an empty space with the exception of the large, dark blue cage, that can hold multiple people or an elephant inside, hanging on a long, matching chain which is connected to the 'ceiling' of the tent. The moment the four walked further in the tent, with Ilias's long tail being the last to enter until the tip is finally in the area; the entrance suddenly closes by itself with a snap of fabric clashing fabric, alerting everyone for Rin to almost pull out his bokuto from his left sheath while Bale lift her right hand for a flash of white light to emit on her hand to be replaced with her Keyblade…

"Dad." A calm, female voice called out to send Rin reacting in shock when everyone turn around to see two familiar figures standing at the center of the empty circus, bringing Rin to reveal when seeing his ' _enemies_ ' in view, one is holding her katana with a sort of sad scowl while her assist stood behind her to glare at the warrior and assists of Harmony. "Khalifa! Asami!"

"Hey, fucker! Where's my boy!?" Ilias demanded Asami in fury, nearly knocking her brother and his wife with her tail when she slither forward, seeing Asami narrowing his eyes with a cruel glint in his golden eyes before a familiar voice shouted from inside the cage above everyone's heads for Rin, Usagi, Ilias, and Bale to lift their heads and stare at the cage when a familiar face popped out through one of the gaps of the cage, fear and relief in his face. "Ilias!"

"Adrien! Hold on, baby; I'm coming!" Ilias first called out with a surprised and relief smile for her 'boy' before everyone's attention shifted to Khalifa when she broke her silence by announcing a wager, lifting her right arm to aim her katana at her own father, who is staring at her with puzzlement and dread for her actions. "How about; if you guys can fight Asami and I and win, I'll let Adrien, Matty, and his enemy go. But if we win, I'll send you and your entire army in pure insanity; just like Matty."

"Khalifa…" Rin whispered to himself in horror, noticing her blood-red eye with her other eye hidden underneath her long fringes and the stoic, emotionless expression on her face, while he is too busy to see Ilias and Usagi hastily running and slithering away from Bale and Rin in pursuit to the top of the circus and on the cage, with the blind Akuma Host silently position herself to prepare for battle until Rin grit his teeth in anger and guilt when he finally pull out his bokuto from its sheath before he thought to himself for fighting against his own daughter and her Death Bringer partner. ' _Khalifa…I'll get you both back to your senses!_ '

* * *

 **Battle: Shinsuke Rin (LV 19) & Bale Afton (Ally) vs Shinsuke Khalifa (LV 20) & Ryuichi Asami (Ally)**

 **Information: Defeat Shinsuke Khalifa & Ryuichi Asami! (Music: iNSaNiTY by SF – A2 Miki & KAITO/ Circus – P (aSYLuM ReMiX by GuitarHeroPianoZero in Youtube)**

 _Shinsuke Khalifa: (Pulling out her cherry pink – bladed weapon from her sheath; calm) To be honest, Dad…I never want to hurt you._

 _Shinsuke Rin: (Aiming his katana at the opponent before lowering his right arm and bokuto down; sad) Khalifa….Don't do this!_

Ignoring Ilias and Usagi on top of the cage containing Adrien, Firion, and mentioned by Khalifa earlier, Emperor, and kept whacking the cage with tail swinging and magic to send the cage shaking wildly; Shinsuke Rin and Bale Afton ran to Khalifa and Asami, who also ran after them, before the fight starts with Asami pulling out two revolver guns from his pockets and start shooting bullets, while walking normally, to hit either Rin and Bale…only for both to pull out their weapons and block each bullet.

Noticing Khalifa running towards him from the side, with her katana ready in hand; Rin hurriedly run away from Bale and Asami for the Death Bringer leader to start swinging his bokuto across Khalifa in fast motions, preventing her from attacking (Khalifa: 637 BRV to 524 BRV, Rin: 504 BRV to 617 BRV) until he then perform a finishing move by, with his wooden sword letting out light purple mists of light on the blade, giving three more but heavy strikes on Khalifa before he pull his sword away from her…to forcefully jab the tip of the bokuto for an impactful effect when Khalifa was sent flying towards the circus tent and hit her back against the forcefield to hear a painful gasp from the demon summoner. (Khalifa: 524 BRV to 434, Rin, 617 BRV to 707 BRV until…Khalifa: 2797 HP to 2090 HP – 666 HP Wall Rush = 1424 HP)

Although he witness Khalifa flying and hit herself from her father's attack, Asami almost flew towards his partner when he dodge an incoming strike of Bale's Keyblade when the blind Akuma Host fights so swift and serene, despite her 'handicap', however Asami is also proven faster when he kept leaning side to side to avoid Bale rapidly jabbing her Keyblade to even hit the Melusine, to no avail until Asami leapt away from Bale and levitate on air, his dragon wings sprouted from his back.

"Guys, have your fun!" Landing on the ground from her father's bold attack, Khalifa dash towards with a confident demand as a flash of two familiar summons, Gory and Sonya appear after the two shouted out "Dance fucker dance!" with such confidence, before Sonya flew towards Rin to send a few punches at the man, which he manage to block with his sword in front of his face, while Gory, on Sonya's shoulders as always, threw five glowing white and red slashes from her tiny scythe at the same time, before Sonya and Gory's last punch and scythe together send Rin flying upwards with a groan, nearly hitting the base of the cage. (Rin: 504 BRV to 467 BRV, Khalifa: 434 to 471 BRV)

"Go to Hell, now!" No sooner as Rin was about to fall down to the battlefield; a voice shouted in anger when Raven and Kai Crystal appear right as the former grab Rin by her arms gripping his shoulders for Kai to attack the gunner by slashing her daggers at him a few times (Rin: 467 BRV to 323 BRV, Khalifa: 471 BRV to 615 BRV) before the two Crystals disappear when Midler appear in front of Rin to flip herself forward and whack Rin on the head using one of her feet with a single strike, to send Rin falling down to the ground and roughly land on the ground to create a crater with a strangled gasp. (Rin: 2735 HP to 2120 HP – 417 HP Wall Rush = 1703 HP)

"Light!" Bale spoke as her Keyblade shine a bright white light on the head before she swing her arm and Keyblade around for four, large spheres of white light to fly towards Asami with such fast speed, not getting the human – formed hybrid to react when he was sent flinching and stumbling backwards on air (Asami: 800 BRV to 629 BRV, Bale: 711 BRV to 882 BRV). However, two flashes of color summon Asami's own summons, Akihito and Fei Long, for the former to wrap his demon tail around Bale, preventing her from attacking, while Asami and Fei Long stood beside each other for both arms to hold a pair of guns, with a flow of brown energy forming into a sphere that continues to grow…until Asami and Fei Long press the triggers of their guns to shoot the ball of energy blast and send it flying towards Bale and create a massive explosion to hear her gasp. (Bale: 3000 HP to 2371 HP).

But before he could assist Khalifa and start his fight with Rin after seeing both Akihito and Fei Long disappear in a flash of white smokes before Rin and Khalifa continue fighting each other with swords; Asami felt a strong presence in front of him to notice Bale, reappearing in a flash of white light, in a second before she suddenly swing her Keblade, with her blade emitting a white glow, across Asami's torso (Asami: BREAK! Bale: 882 BRV to 1576 BRV) and hastily hopped on the ground while spinning around with her Keyblade pulling Asami off the ground before he was flying away from her with a groan. (Asami: 3000 HP to 1424 HP)

"Damn!" Khalifa gave a mutter when Rin and Bale suddenly witness the demon summoner is glowing a blood red mist – like energy and darkness around herself while her back releases a pair of big black angel wings to touch the ground, her left eye is shown to be a large, black hole as if her eye is removed, and her entire skin conjures familiar red markings of a Berserk Klauser (EX: Daughter of Darkness) as she flew towards the two above the ground and strike Bale with her katana, each strike will summon a Pink Elephant, to blow their trunks like trumpets to release a shockwave from their trunks to hit anyone before disappearing. (Bale: BREAK! Khalifa: 634 BRV to 1743 BRV)

"Take this!" Flying towards Rin in a fast speed to stood a mile away from Rin on the ground, Asami in his Melusine form lunge his tail towards Rin and wrap the appendage around his 'boss' before willing his lamia tail to pull Rin closer towards Asami, who then open his mouth wide right as Rin is inches closer to him…before Asami roared out a fiery blaze of orange flames ejected from his mouth and start giving damage to Rin to hear him groaning, while Khalifa let her katana glow a bright glow of blood red light before swinging a long slash and hit Bale. (Bale: 2371 HP to 628 HP)

[Dual Heat Special/ Dual EX Burst: Sanity Breaker] [Note: Because Asami is an ally/ assist, this can also be just Khalifa's EX Burst]

"Asami!" Hearing Khalifa shouting his name, Asami gave a calm smirk as the Melusine lift his arms to grab his young partner, who went flying towards him from above, in a gentle embrace before removing his arms off her, exclaiming with a calm chuckle as Asami and Khalifa flew forward towards their enemies. "Let's go, Khalifa."

"Pink Elephants/ Symphony Master!" Khalifa and Asami called out loud as both the multi – headed and multi - coloured Pink Elephant monster and Symphony Master appear behind Khalifa and Asami to attack Rin and Bale, with the Pink Elephants' roaring with each grinning head releasing shockwaves while the Symphony Master elongate it's baton, to hold it like a staff or pole it's giant size, and twirl it around itself with Rin and Bale hit from the strikes (Khalifa: 0 BRV to 600 BRV) before the Symphony Master threw it like a boomerang for the pole to flew back to it's owner for both summons to disappear in a flash of multi – coloured smokes.

"Now, break in pieces." Khalifa whispered with a stoic tone as she snaps the fingers of her marked hand to cover the 'screen' with darkness, before the sounds of gunshots and loud slashing brought the 'screen' back to show Rin and Bale flying away from Khalifa and Asami, who reverted back to normal, and land roughly on the ground. (Khalifa: 600 BRV to 738 BRV until… Rin: 1703 HP to 965 HP, Bale: 628 HP to 0 HP, Khalifa: LV to 21, 1424 HP to 1609 HP, 0 BRV to 700 BRV)

Lifting himself off the ground to stand on his feet, Rin proceed to run towards Khalifa for the Death Bringer to start rolling his body on the ground a few times, avoiding his daughter grabbing her gun with her rose - marked left hand to start shooting a few bullets which was proven useless but after Khalifa quickly place her gun back to her pocket from her dress, Rin hastily sprint his way with his left hand grabbing his other, genuine, katana from his other sheath and start spinning both katanas around Khalifa in different directions and such fast speed. (Khalifa: 700 BRV to 471 BRV, Rin: 323 BRV to 794) At the same time, Asami notice Bale's dead body began to lighten up a bright glow of white light for only a few seconds before it fades…at the same time Bale herself has raise herself off the ground to show she has resurrected herself. (Bale: 0 HP to 3000 HP, 0 BRV to 711 BRV)

Blocking some more bullets from Asami with her Keyblade; Bale then run towards the human – formed Melusine, with her weapon begin another glow of white light but this time the light extend longer than the Keyblade, before the Akuma Host begin to two slashes forming into a X across Asami's body (Asami: BREAK! Bale: 711 BRV to 1411 BRV) and lift her arm over her, with her Keyblade still positioning beside Asami, to suddenly and swiftly swing her Keyblade around multiple times which also hit Asami to send him flinching from each attack (Bale: 1411 BRV to 1509 BRV) until Bale place both hands on the hilt to hold her Keyblade above Asami again….and give a long and harsh swing downwards and through the hybrid, creating a burst of white light exploded to hear Asami quietly groaning his defeat in pain and anger. "Nngh…Khali…fa."

Hopping away from Rin, Khalifa did manage to witness Bale's finisher to defeat Asami but Rin has dashed towards Khalifa on air, for the two to start swinging their katanas to hear the sounds of metal clanging against wood. Feeling the two are going to fall down from staying on air too long, Rin hurriedly flip his body forward to be above Khalifa and immediately pull out his metal katana to impale it through Khalifa's stomach to earn a gasp… (Khalifa: 471 BRV to 360 BRV, Rin: 794 BRV to 905 BRV)

"Give me strength." Rin whispered with determination as he first found his body to be glowing a bright purple mist of smokes and light flowing out of his body (EX: Death Bringer) before he swiftly rocket down, with his feet standing on the hilt of the katana jabbing Khalifa underneath him, and both Death Bringers descend towards the ground in fast speed until the harsh impact slam Khalifa down against the ground to cause a huge crater and a short burst of purple light. (Khalifa: 360 BRV to 181 BRV, Rin: 905 BRV to 1084 BRV until….Khalifa: 1609 HP to 525 HP – 407 HP Wall Rush = 118 HP) (EX Burst: Whack – An – Enemy!)

"Let's get this started!" Rin first give a few swings of his bokuto, with his left hand holding his other katana, to give rapid strikes towards Khalifa to send her flinching numerous times (Khalifa: BREAK! Rin: 0 BRV to 432 BRV) for Rin to ceased striking his 'opponent' and start to charge for any of his spiritual energy inside his body to increase…until Rin open his blue eyes to hastily throw his katana to send it flying towards Khalifa, at the same time Rin quickly lift both arms upwards to hold his bokuto with both hands and with a loud, furious cry; Rin swung his weapon down for multiple flashes of purple energy forming into waves to manifest and dashed towards Khalifa.

First getting impaled by her father's katana (Rin: 432 BRV to 619 BRV), Khalifa then receives an excruciating pain from the purple waves of energy Rin conjured; ending the fight with Khalifa gritting her teeth in pain and a tint of anger, Rin's katana still impaled through her torso. "Son of a…Fuck!" *** Victory! ***

 _Shinsuke Rin: [Placing both bokuto and katana back on each sheath before looking forward with both hands on the head of each swords, while Bale let her Keyblade dismiss itself in a flash of white light before gently grasp both hands down, calm] Next time, get some help._

* * *

Panting to catch his breath from his victory; Rin's blue eyes narrowed as he and Bale glare at Khalifa's body lying on the ground while Asami is kneeling while panting heavily from such pain, although Rin and Bale heard Ilias shouting 'GOT IT!' with an impatient huff of relief, anger, and confidence from above for Bale to raise her head and 'see' Ilias and Usagi jumping off the cage and about to land beside them on the ground, with Ilias holding not only Adrien on her arms but also an unconscious Firion with her tail wrapping around his lower half of his form in a coil, while Usagi holds an unconscious Emperor Mateus on the former's arms.

Yet, instead of just feeling relief that Firion is unharmed other than the fact his own enemy is also with them, Rin slowly turn his head back to Khalifa and Asami with a sad scowl…. until Rin's expression transitioned into shock when he notice Khalifa's body shaking as the young warrior staggering herself to raise her head and face the surprised warriors of Harmony in front of her, her blood that almost cover her entire body and dress then brought Khalifa's skin to release the red markings to show her as a Berserk Klauser while her mouth also spill a heavy amount of blood when she puked them out from the fight.

"Khalifa! Asami!" Rin shouted in worry as Bale, Ilias, Usagi, and Adrien watch the Death Bringer leader stumble forward to run straight to Khalifa and Asami, getting the latter's attention when his name was called to slowly raise his shaking head to first watch Rin running before the Melusine turn his head to watch Khalifa also shaking but her state does not stop her from raising herself… all went breaking in pieces by the loud sounds of sword slashes and bone crushing after the sight before everyone brought them to quickly react in horror and eyes almost popping out of their sockets, while the voices of Raven and Kai Crystal, Midler, Gory, Sonya, Fei Long and Akihito screaming in panic can only be heard in Asami's head, as his calm compose has now shatter to bear a dismay reaction. "KHALIFA! ASAMI!"

Before their eyes, even Khalifa's as she also react in dismay and pain; Khalifa and Asami found themself receiving countless, large, and heavy scars that suddenly inflicted on her entire body, strong enough for Khalifa's left arm to be cut off her shoulder and such amount of blood ejected from their wounds to bring even Asami down to the ground with a strangled scream, while another sensation struck Khalifa for everyone to witness another fright; being impaled through the torso by her back…by a Satan Spawn resembling Kia Albion forcefully jabbing both her metallic hands through the Princess of Demon Summoning's body, with a cruel smirk to show her pearly white teeth that bears resemblance to a wolf's.

"K – KHALIFA!" Rin's scream fill the air in dread as he was forced to watch his daughter and her assist being taken down effortlessly by the Satan Spawn of the Host of the Four – Tailed Wolf Akuma, that can control time, as Satan Spawn! Kia pulled her prosthetic limbs off Khalifa, releasing blood out of the now lifeless body like a fast fountain of crimson, before taking a hop backwards to land her feet on the ground, right as a flash of darkness manifest beside her left to show it's true appearance as Satan Spawn! Sosuke.

First giving a soft glare to the horror – stricken warriors of Harmony, most notably Rin as he just stare at the pool of blood continue to grow from both Khalifa and Asami, who is proven to be still alive than the former as he is still breathing but slowly lose his pulse any minute later; Satan Spawn! Sosuke first close his eyes with a scoff out of his smirk before he calmly inform to Satan Spawn! Kia beside his right. "Kia, it's time."

"Already? Kay…" Satan Spawn! Kia murmured with a bored, sad frown as she and Satan Spawn! Sosuke then begin to float from the ground and proceed to ascend to the air, where everyone else then notice a sudden glow of dark grey or almost black energy in a form of a portal quickly manifest and appear above the two Satan Spawns' heads until they start to enter through the portal as an exit, earning Bale to shout in anger for the fright they gave them right as the two Satan Spawns have disappeared from sight with the portal following suite. "Cowards!"

"Bale…I think we should go." Usagi whispered to his wife, out of everyone's earshot, with a soft, angry frown for earlier as Bale turn her head to 'glance' at the former with a confused scowl before she turn her head to 'see' Rin slowly walking towards Khalifa's lifeless body, the dreaded expression in the Death Bringer's face continue to stuck in his face over the unbearable demise he has to see in his own child, as Rin slowly turn his head to his left to notice Asami glaring back at him, albeit almost dead in his condition, on the ground while he coughed out mouth and quiet words to his boss. "B – B – Boss…I still kept my promise…of protecting Khalifa…when we were still Death Bringers….even in death."

Rin froze with a gasp of hearing those words, as his mind seem to recall making that decision a long time ago, which brought the leader to hurriedly face Asami to see the human – formed Melusine giving a weak but still confident smirk on his face as everyone then notice tiny particles of dark purple, black, and grey energy began to emerge from both Asami and Khalifa's bodies accompanied with matching, tiny wisps of smoke which indicate that Asami and Khalifa will be disappearing from the War, earning Rin to hastily plea with Asami in fear and concern while he quickly lift both arms towards both of his 'enemies' to wave the particles off of them. "N – No! Asami! Stay with us! Khalifa! No! Asami, I'm sorry! I shouldn't try to break the both of you up!"

"Rin!" Bale shouted in concern as she speedily run towards Rin, even with her handicap, and quickly wrap her arms around Rin's torso and stomach from behind before Rin quickly thrash his body against Bale's soft but also strong grip while he continues to plead and cry with tears streaming down his blue eyes when he sees himself going farther away from Khalifa and Asami. "NO! Miss Bale! Please! I need to save Khalifa and Asami!"

Even barely alive or dead, Asami can still hear Rin's voice pleading as the volume slowly decrease to be silent as his almost lifeless golden eyes glance at Khalifa's dead chocolate brown eyes staring back at him, with Asami thinking to himself as he slowly, trying to ignore the agonizing, throbbing pain in his body, pull himself closer to Khalifa before placing his bloody left arm above Khalifa's blood-covered back, can feel the large hole from the Satan Spawn's wound under his arm. ' _…Khalifa. I know you want to prove yourself strong, even though you were born with a weak body and heart. But whatever weird stunts you pulled out to do anything, and how you treat non – humans as equals, including me when we first met 12 years ago…that brought me to love you and made you a Princess of Demon Summoning.'_

' _So, even in death…don't toss my heart around any more than this.'_ Was the last thing, Asami thought towards Khalifa when he did not bother to lift his head to see another presence in front of the two 'corpses'. Not the warriors of Harmony or King Barrel and Garland…but a Satan Spawn of the woman from earlier, her coal-black Keyblade in hand… [Imagine the screen turns black]

 _ **SWOOSH!/ SLASH!/ CHING!**_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: Firion, The Emperor, Shinsuke Rin and Khalifa, Ryuichi Asami**

Riser, Lucy, & Sosuke (Aizen Klauser)'s voice: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia. [Shows the hosts and the mentioned guests present in the TV Room]

Lucy: Today, we have the main characters of Final Fantasy 2, with two 'original characters' for Redeemers of the Damned, and the top guy from yaoi manga Finder by Yamane Ayano.

Riser: [Turning to face Firion and the Emperor, the latter is glaring at the host] And if you're wondering about not having them fight in this chapter, because the next chapter will definitely focus on Mat, so they'll fight in the next chapter. So Firion, Mat; what do you both think of Rin and Khalifa?

Firion: [First giving a startled gasp, before a calm smile] Well, Rin is definitely a good teacher to show me new tactics whenever we fought often.

Emperor Mateus: [Placing a hand on Khalifa's left shoulder; a calm smirk] Well, no surprise that Khalifa might as well be the author; I find Khalifa a more useful representative than Marluxia… [Did not notice both Rin and Asami are glaring at the tyrant from behind with a dangerous aura, although the hosts and Firion notice for almost all to react in dread….]

[Now this part of this omake is for only English]

Sosuke (Aizen Klauser): [Walking towards Firion and Emperor, holding a microphone and a white card in his right hand] Actually, I need you two to say one thing for me. Firion, you go first.

Firion: [Surprised] O – Oh, alright….[Looking at the white card Sosuke is holding in front of the knight…then bear a furious expression when he spoke to the microphone.] BANKAI! [Firion is saying the famous line of Ichigo Kurosaki of Bleach, voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch who voices Firion in English]

Emperor Mateus: [Seeing Sosuke holding the white card and microphone in front of him…first glaring at the brunette with a displeased scowl, before back to the card and microphone.] Dance, magic, dance! [Emperor Mateus is saying the famous lyric from the late David Bowie's Dance Magic Dance in the movie Labyrinth, where Bowie portrays Jareth the Goblin King, which the Emperor has almost resemblances. Hence, Asami's taunt to Emperor in the chapter.]

Sosuke: [Giving the two a calm smile] Thank you both so much. [Walking towards Riser and Lucy, the latter had a slight surprised and also displeased reaction while Riser bear a confident grin.]

Riser: Thanks, Aizen. Always wanted to hear that.

Lucy: [Closing her eyes with a sweat drop] Why do I get the feeling you people wanted to imagine that? [Everyone else bears a curious and confused expression for earlier, while Emperor only lowers his head to glare down in disappointment for this omake…]


	49. Part 42 - Emperor's New Change

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 14/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 42: Emperor's New Change**

 _Whoa – oh – oh, oh – oh_

 _Demons come at night and they bring the end_

 _Whoa – oh – oh, oh – oh_

 _Demons are a world's best friend_

Thanos Albion sang to himself with a soft frown and composed expression as he walked through the halls of the Haven, the one at San Francisco where it is temporarily taken by Embyro/ Eric, Airu, Terra Branford, and now the addition of the two demon summoners that Sosuke brought in the war; Lucy and Riser. Although, yesterday; there was word that Ai, Squall, Zidane, Embryo, Onion Knight, Cynical and his friends, and Rin has managed to defeat their enemies, but under new consequences that Zidane actually brought his enemy and brother Kuja to join the warriors of Harmony, Embryo found out his enemy was his own father with a temporarily alias, and Rin was forced to watch his own daughter and assist brutally killed by the Satan Spawns of Thanos's own daughter and nephew.

"Where the hell is that brat?" Thanos complained as he stopped walking to stand in front of a door which is slightly ajar to show a bedroom, for the Devil of Purvana to gently push the door open and see it is a large bedroom that would fit for a royal, no surprise to Thanos as Eric and Airu are royal pure demons, but surprisingly; there is a large lump, about human – sized, under the white silk sheets on the bed which indicate that someone is sleeping, to Thanos: he could guess it would probably be Embryo/ Eric, despite it is actually morning right now.

Silently pushing the door slowly, Thanos walked towards the bed by the side with a cruel, seductive grin in his face while his mind voiced out a complaint of one thing when he will be doing his usual habit. ' _I should have brought Kia here to stop time. But it won't hurt if I could ask the brat to do that while making him turn into Salieri…'_ But the moment Thanos raises his right arm to reach towards the sheets and about to pull it down to catch a glimpse of Embryo's sleeping face before beginning his plan to seduce the Akuma Host…

"Master Embryo, Lady Airu! Lady Ilias is trying to kill Firion!" Aware he left the door open, Thanos heard Terra gasping downstairs with Lucy's voice letting out a scream until the Devil froze in faint surprise when he can Embryo's voice shouting in shock and anger at the living room where everyone else would normally be, bringing Thanos to turn his body to one side and listen to the voices shouting downstairs. "What?! I – Ilias! Calm down!"

' _If that's the brat downstairs, then who's sleeping here?_ ' Thanos thought to himself in confusion as the man with extremely long black hair turn his attention back to the bed, curious of who could be the one Thanos mistook him for Embryo until Thanos hurriedly lift his arm to grab the blanket and silently pull it down in a flash. Seeing the person sleeping on Embryo and Airu's bed, Thanos first react by slightly widening his brown eyes in surprise…before narrowing them back to bear the cruel seductive smirk of a lust - hungry beast he is, licking his lips with his tongue for his new prey. _'Ohh…Thank seven hells for this delicious sex doll.'_

* * *

 _[Twenty minutes later…]_

"L – Lady…I – Ilias!?" Firion chocked in shock and pain as after some minutes of hiding in different rooms and running away except outside the Haven after waking up from being unconscious yesterday, he is found to be trapped inside the tight coils of Ilias's tail, as the lamia bear a peeved scowl while Embryo, Airu, Terra, Lucy, and Adrien watched in horror in the living room.

Rin is present, but instead of watching; he is lying his back on one of the couches and facing elsewhere with a depressed scowl, due to witnessing the death of Khalifa and Asami and unable to help them.

"Listen, you idiot! Luckily you and Adrien survived from that stunt! If you don't like letting your friends and others die, then you got to man up! Any questions?" Ilias barked with anger, for Firion's mistake to lead Adrien being kidnapped by Asami, as she first sees the horrified expression with sweat dropping down Firion's face before she demanded the young knight to respond with a tint of fear for punishment. "Nope. Nope, I'm just fine with it."

With that reply, Ilias gave a smirk with her _anger_ still showing when she spoke in agreement. "Okay then, I'm glad you understand."

Feeling the tail uncoiling itself from his body, Firion, and the others present in the room, first watch Ilias slithering away towards the kitchen with her tail following to remove itself from the Wild Rose's knight, who let his body fall on the floor before the others watch the young man crawl towards the other couch where Adrien is sitting on, with his arms wrapping around his pet raccoon Karl, before the startled brunette Tiger's Eye listen to Firion whispering his surprise for the former's adoptive mother. "Your mother's a real piece of work."

First getting a quiet nod from the shy young man….

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A scream, or two, then fills the house, again startling everyone but Rin, as Firion hastily lift himself up on his feet right as everyone notice a flash of yellow, red, white, and purple flashed out when a figure is running down the stairs while holding another one in his arms in a bridal pose, shock showing in the two faces when the man finally stopped running in the living room and let their appearances shown; the one running and panting heavily from running upstairs is Riser, but what shocks Terra and Firion the most is the person being held on Riser's arms…

"Emperor!?" Firion gasped in surprise of seeing his enemy, alive and well but also bear genuine distress of what could be happening upstairs with Riser, and instead of wearing his usual golden and purple armor, he is wearing only a simple, white, short – sleeved shirt, that is too large for him, with purple linings on the sleeves and collar, and purple shorts above his knees with a pocket on each side, his face on the other hand; has no beads on his forehead and hair, and no makeup on his eyes and lips.

Suddenly; a long, flash of black soared towards the two from behind and speedily wrap itself around the Emperor's throat, earning a choked gasp from the long blonde – haired man while Riser froze in horror from noticing it before everyone watch the armor - less tyrant levitate on the air by the familiar belt of someone, luckily the side of the belt that is wrapping tightly around his neck is not the spiked side….

"Damn brats with similar voices…." A voice complained with a sigh as everyone, with the exception of Rin and Mateus who is hanging on air by the owner of both the voice and the belt nearly choking him, glare at the staircase to see the arrival of Thanos Albion, wearing nothing but his pair of black shorts with extremely long and one – sided spiked belt and pair of knee – high black Stilleto boots, walking down with his eyes closed in a bored frown as he did not see his own belt wrapping around Mateus's throat to hear him gasping for air and his violet eyes growing wide.

"Master Thanos! What are you doing to him!?" Firion shouted in shock of watching his own enemy, being in here of all places instead of being dead and being caught by the almost merciless Devil, who opens his eyes with a soft glare and an mmh noise out of his mouth when he answers the boy's question with a jaded expression. "What? He's your enemy that wants to become a god, isn't it? So what's wrong with punishing sinners?"

"But Mateus is caught with his own representative's Insanity! Any kind of torture will increase his Insanity to be traumatized... until he'll die from a broken mind!" Embryo reprimands in anger as everyone watches Riser, who quickly jumped towards Mateus and quickly grab a length of Thanos's belt, closer to where it wraps around the chocking tyrant's neck, with both hands…

For tiny wisps of dark grey smokes begin to form on the belt, which caught Thanos's attention to react with a startled and angry sneer as Mateus felt the belt begin to loosen it's grip on his neck before he let out a gasp after his body begin to fall from the air and land to where Embryo is positioned, with Riser following suite to land his feet on the floor before he quickly walked towards Lucy.

Lifting his arms, Embryo managed to catch the _dictator_ on his arms to place him standing with his bare feet on the ground, letting out painful coughs with a hand quickly and gently grasp his throat as he was lead by Embryo towards the couch Adrien is sitting, who quickly slide to the side for Mateus to sit while Airu hurriedly ran towards the kitchen and other pair of eyes glaring at the newcomer with mixed reactions.

First watching his belt lower itself, controlling it on its own, to see not a single burnt mark from the Phenex brat's stunt to release the enemy, Thanos gave a cruel glare at the Emperor before he demanded everyone present in the room with an aggravated complaint. "Ok brats; don't you think it's too much that we now have almost half of your enemies with us right now? Not to mention two of them are known to be the strongest of their lot?"

"B – But Master Thanos; our friends believe Golbez, Jecht, and Kuja can prove themselves to help us defeat Chaos and Shinryu, and even though they once allied with our enemies; we held no hatred to the three as they often help us during the war we previously participated." Terra exclaimed with faint surprise while grasping both her hands against her chest and heart, as Airu walked back from the kitchen to carefully hand a glass of clear, blue cold water to Mateus, who first glance at the woman with a startled, genuinely surprised reaction for her kindness, until her small but tender smile seem to suffice for Mateus to slowly and gently grab the glass of water from her hand and start drinking when Riser voiced aloud with a calm frown for having the Emperor with them. "And this entire series is called Redeemers of the Damned, for fuck's sake."

"In that case, what about Cloud's fucking enemy and this sexdoll? They don't have any redeeming qualities, so why let them live?" Thanos demanded as he lifts an arm to point his hand at Mateus, referring him as 'sex doll' which brought Mateus to blink his eyes in shock, anger, and embarrassment with a strangled gasp for the nickname while Riser let out a flinch and almost snigger yet he quickly let the thought go when he sees the disappointed scowls in Mateus, Lucy, and Embryo's faces in his direction, until the latter turns his head to face Thanos and answer the latter's sarcastic question. "Sephiroth's new Disguise actually has sentience, strong enough to bear different personalities in him and give him the common sense to not attack anyone when necessary. And even though we both would argue sometimes when I was captured by Shinryu's warriors, Mateus was almost killed and tortured severely by my Satan Spawn."

"I – I have something to say." After slowly finishing his glass of water and replenishing himself with his throat feeling better from earlier, Mateus broke his silence as all eyes, even Rin's when he sadly look at the warrior his daughter representing in front of him, turn to face the warrior of Chaos on the couch to first carefully place the glass on the coffee table before he spoke without glaring at everyone in the room, even Ilias when she slithers in the living room from the kitchen. "I find it unfair…that I did not get to fight with Firion, other than entering the house belonging to a warrior of Harmony."

"What?" Firion muttered in disbelief of his enemy's words, let alone the sudden change of tone as instead of the proud, arrogance that would boast aloud with self – confidence, this time Emperor is showing himself as quiet to almost cannot even see the pride he has. Hearing Firion's voice bearing the shock, Mateus slowly lifts his head to glare at his arch-enemy with his eyes no longer has the hatred but only pain and his mouth bear a sad sneer, slightly like a pout, when he continued exclaiming to everyone in the room, most notably Firion. "I initially want to fight you, before Khalifa sent off her demon summons to us and filled me with insanity. Fortunately, I don't have a Demon Bound again; so there is still a chance for the both of us to have our final battle."

' _Again?_ ' Embryo, Airu, and Thanos thought to themselves, with the former two bearing a concerned and curious frown while the latter bear a suspicious sneer, as everyone watched Mateus slowly raise himself off the couch to stare at the astonishing reaction in Firion's face for the proposition.

But before either of the two could say anything else, Lucy has a suggestion to declare with a confident smile to send everyone, even Rin to slowly raise himself to sit on the couch and send everyone staring at her with a curious scowl in their faces. "Hey, I know a place where you two can fight!"

* * *

 _[Hybrid Hell - That afternoon/ evening]_

Noticing the large crowd of their _former enemies_ at one part of the forest, closer to the fortress; Golbez, Sephiroth who is still in his new Disguise, Kuja, and Jecht leisurely strode towards them where they stood, and float to Kuja, behind some of the warriors at the back as Sephiroth enquired aloud with a soft frown for the commotion everyone else seems to focus on. Luckily to the former 1st Class SOLDIER, Cloud is somewhere else but not in the same area as his enemy. "What is going on here?"

"…Emperor." Golbez answered with a calm tone as the mention of Emperor brought a wince in the other three in surprise for Kuja to hurriedly ascend higher above everyone while Jecht carefully walk past everyone in front of him, for the others to quickly step aside for Tidus's father to hurriedly stand at the circle and witness what is in front of everyone to send him and the other three, former warriors of Chaos, reacting with a surprised and confused reaction. In the middle of the circle which is what attracted everyone for the commotion; are both Firion and his enemy who Rin's deceased _enemy_ is representing, Emperor Mateus yet not wearing any armor but only simple clothing and his right hand is holding his long scepter.

"Firion, go beat that asshole down!" Some of Vanoss's friends started to cheer towards Firion with grins showing in their faces, as everyone listens to the Vanoss crew, Ai the Mad Hatter, and the X - Keepers begin to cheer for the weapon master's soon to be victory, while Firion, Terra, Embryo, Airu, Riser, and Lucy, with a slight concerned and/ or irritated frown on their faces from their allies' comments, took a glance at the former's enemy to see Mateus looking down with a scowl that possibly shows a faint sadness, due to his 'Insanity' from Khalifa, and ignoring the rude remarks he was given from Firion's other friends other than the Cosmos warriors…

"Are you prepared, Emperor?" Firion demanded with a soft frown, catching Mateus's attention to slowly lift his head and see the usual anger and determination, but calmer for this unplanned fight as well as the tyrant's mental condition, for the blonde man to respond with a tint of anger and let his sceptre float out of his hand to give itself a spin before Mateus grabbed his weapon back to aim the head of the sceptre at his enemy, bringing Firion to position himself to fight while everyone finally silent themselves to watch with surprise, worry, and slight anger if Emperor would definitely wish to kill Firion right here, right now. "Don't mock me. Even with Khalifa's Insanity, you shall be the first to fall by my might!"

* * *

 **Battle: Firion (LV 18) vs The Emperor (LV 21)**

 **Information: Defeat the Emperor! (Music: Battle 2 from Final Fantasy 2/ Dissidia)**

 _The Emperor: (Swaying his right arm in front of his body, with his sceptre following by floating) Your future is non – existent._

 _Firion: (Lifting his right hand, fingers curling around the blade of his Blood Sword, before lowering to position himself to fight) Then I have to open my chosen path!_

Ignoring the warriors surrounding them as a forcefield have prepared to manifest around the massive battlefield and in front of the others, giving more space as the two starts to fight; Firion raced towards the Emperor as the latter float to the former, before the knight swiftly throw his two daggers, with a long string of orange lightning cackling at the end of each dagger, at the Emperor to get hit and pull the tyrant closer to the young man before Firion hastily throw a fist at his enemy to send him flying towards the forcefield behind him and made him let out a groan in pain. (Emperor: 341 BRV to 251 BRV – 145 BRV Wall Rush = 106 BRV, Firion: 542 BRV to 632 BRV + 145 BRV Wall Rush = 777 BRV)

Pushing himself out of the forcefield to land himself on the ground, the Emperor give a short hop to twirl his sceptre around and in front of himself to summon a big, purple crest for four projectiles of light purple or white energy to shoot out and brought one projectile to hit Firion and send his body flying airborne, but not far away from the enemy. (Firion: 777 BRV to 740 BRV, Emperor: 106 BRV to 143 BRV)

Firion hurriedly flip his body on air to kick himself forward and dashed towards the Emperor, bringing the latter to take a 'leap' backwards when Firion reach inches closer to the ground and his opponent…only for Firion to grit his teeth in pain when he has fallen in a trap the Emepror secretly planted when a large blue circle has appeared on the ground under Firion for multiple lightning to hit and stun it's prey numerous times. (Firion: 740 BRV to 600 BRV, Emperor: 143 BRV to 283 BRV)

"My reign is absolute!" Even in the trap, Firion witness the Emperor has quickly transform into the familiar sight of the demon the Emperor took form in their world, a skull – like face with razor – sharp teeth, multiple snakes on it's scalp, dressed in a similar golden armor and purple cape as his usual but darker, bulkier, and has spikes, (EX: Power of Hellfire!) right after Firion was released from the trap the Emperor planted for his body to fly airborne again. But the demonic Emperor quickly flew faster towards Firion on air, where the latter cannot see his enemy behind him due to his flailing position, when he let out a muffled gasp from the Emperor conjuring a gigantic sphere of orange energy from his left hand and instantly hit the young knight on contact. "Run amok." (Firion: 3687 HP to 3404 HP) (EX Burst: Absolute Dominion)

"Suffer." First giving a few bomb magic to hit Firion before exploding (Firion: 600 BRV to 495 BRV, Emperor: 0 BRV to 105 BRV), The Emperor begin to chant as he lift his arms outstretched to first lower himself before raising himself up for his sceptre to flew around him in fast speed and summon a cyclone with the Emperor inside. "All of mine to command!"

After releasing his stance and the cyclone, the Emperor turned back into human form to lift his left hand above Firion and conjure a sphere of lightning to shock the boy a few times (Firion: 495 BRV to 72 BRV, Emperor: 105 BRV to 528 BRV) until light and dark energy have form all around to consume both Emperor and Firion in a mighty blast, although Mateus is shown to be unfazed when he murmured to himself in the explosion. "Lowly worm." (Firion: 3404 HP to 2876 HP)

Firion let out a grunt as his body fell on the ground, again not far from the Emperor who reverted back into human form, bringing the former to hurriedly lift himself up and prepare to throw something, which brought Mateus to lift his sword in front of him and block…an axe thrown towards him immediately hit through him to receive a flinch in pain from the tyrant (Emperor: BREAK! Firion: 72 BRV to 1011 BRV) before the axe flew backwards and hit Emperor again (Firion: 1011 BRV to 1285 BRV) to pull him closer to Firion and bring his enemy up on the air by attacking him numerous times with his left hand holding the axe, with blue and purple light emitting from each strike "This is it!" (Firion: 1285 BRV to 1503 BRV) before Firion swung his right arm and Blood Sword down across Mateus's body and send him falling towards the ground in rocket speed. (Emperor: 3671 HP to 2168 HP – 469 HP Wall Rush = 1699 HP, Firion: LV to 19; 2876 HP to 3054, 542 BRV to 581 BRV)

"Hit!" Hearing Firion voicing aloud a command, The Emperor hastily lift himself to see the former preparing to shoot a glowing white arrow of energy from his bow before Mateus swiftly dodge the arrow intended to him by rolling his body in a leap to the side, bringing Firion to quickly descend to the ground and notice the trap master is holding his floating sceptre between his hands to charge up an orb of orange energy, another bomb, before Firion proceed to summon a column of energy that spirals after throwing his weapons to let it spin in a spiral…

The moment the Emperor threw his bomb towards Firion, the bomb actually hit the latter's attack for the orange sphere to bounce back and flew towards the Emperor instead, earning multiple groans from the tyrant when he was hit by his own bomb (Emperor from his own attack: 341 BRV to 157 BRV, Firion: 581 BRV to 765 BRV)…

"I feel it in my blood!" Firion declared to himself as his body lighten up a bright glow of blue light and energy with his armor changing color to bear a yellow armor on his torso while his other weapons changed color to red which match his Blood Sword (EX: Blood Sword equipped) as he continue to watch the spiral column of energy he conjured with his weapons spinning around reaching towards the Emperor, blown away from his bomb to be sent flying into Firion's attack until Firion motion his arms to let his weapon hit the Emperor at the same time. (Emperor: 1699 HP to 934 HP, Firion: 3054 HP to 3238 HP) (EX Burst: Fervid Blazer)

"This decides it!" Firion voiced out his determination as he first shoot a few arrows that are blazing with fire towards the Emperor (Emperor: BREAK! Firion: 0 BRV to 800 BRV), before Firion now begin his finisher by letting his weapons flying behind his back in a circle until Firion soar towards his enemy to one by one, hit the Emperor five times with each attack in order consisting of his lance, dagger, axe, staff, and sword that are enchanted with magic. "Lance! Slash! Shatter! Shoot! Sword!" (Firion: 800 BRV to 1465 BRV)

"It's the end!" Backing away from the Emperor, Firion then pull the string of his bow back, once all of his weapons are floating as if they are arrows with the lance positioned in the middle, before he release all of his weapons to hit the Emperor and release a bright explosion of orange light, earning the Emperor to scream in pain from his defeat. "Ungaaaaah!" *** Victory! ***

 _Firion: (Catching all of his weapons that flew back to him, before he put his hands on his hips) Yes! An easy win!_

* * *

"Um guys…shouldn't Firion's enemy be dead right now?" Smii7y questioned everyone present with a confused reaction as everyone watch Firion and Emperor continue to fight against each other with weapon throwing and explosive magic casting, with Thanos standing a few inches away from Vanoss and his friends but enough to listen to the question for the stoic Devil to narrow his eyes and first glare at the warrior of Chaos in the battlefield before he turn his head to glare at Embryo, his wife, and the other three 'children' that, to Thanos, could be as well be their children with the addition of the Emperor if given a Rewrite, thinking to himself with what Smii7y thought earlier. ' _Other than the fact the girl that resemble so much of the fox brat's mother knew by making them fight in Hybrid Hell; they would be refreshed in an instant and continue fighting…but Firion's enemy actually has a little bit of the fox's energy._ '

"Nngh!" Mateus let out a groan in pain and anger after he lands his bare feet on the dirt ground after throwing another bomb at Firion, which successfully hit to send him flying upwards before he flips his body and proceeds to fall to the ground.

As he watches the boy spin to regain his balance, Mateus first glance at his scepter on his right hand to process a strategy or a spell…and then his head struck a new yet odd plan…

Once landing perfectly on the ground, Firion immediately witnesses Mateus running, not floating but actually running without his scepter in hand, towards the knight to catch his confusion of what is the blonde planning to do to attack the silver-haired boy.

Suddenly, everyone watches Mateus swiftly and quickly slide his body around Firion to be standing behind the latter, greatly surprising the warrior until he felt a pair of slightly muscled arms forcefully wrapping around his waist from behind…

With a loud, furious cry; Mateus speedily arch his back backward, with Firion letting out a startled yelp when he found himself off the ground before everyone reacts in horror of Mateus slamming Firion on the ground to hit his head and back on the dirt, in a form of a Suplex move.

Slowly removing his arms off Firion's waist to sluggishly lean forward and stood on his knees, Mateus turn around to watch Firion's legs fallen on the ground, nearly hitting the tyrant, and everyone can see Firion's face bear white circles on his eyes before the head slightly move to one side to show he is unconscious from his own enemy's stunt.

"Majesty!" Mateus lift his head to glance at the surprised reaction he received from everyone, before the sight of a familiar person who called him out with a nickname he knows too well from the voice running him, showing that the forcefield has disappeared from the stunt, brought Mateus to slightly widen his violet eyes in surprise and slowly raise himself to greet the first person talking to him in this world. "Jecht."

"…Damn, even you are lucky to be here and you really surprised us with that move. Nice clothes, by the way; so much better than gold." First glancing at the emperor with surprise of seeing him in Hybrid Hell with the warriors of Harmony instead of being straight dead, Jecht quickly sport a confident smirk when he voiced out his thoughts while glancing at Mateus's simple white shirt and purple shorts, not seeing Golbez, Kuja, and Sephiroth walking towards the two with everyone else watching and Tidus and Cecil hurriedly run towards Firion and proceed to pull him away to the rest, the moment Mateus notice the other three former warriors behind Jecht to quietly mutter with faint surprise and sadness. "Golbez….Kuja…Se – eh?….who is this Sephiroth – looking insect?"

"Sephiroth – looking insect?! What kind of meeting is that!? For a dethroned royal pimp, you still have the obnoxious pride!" Disguised! Sephiroth roared in fury from Mateus's words and the confusion and disappointment in his face for seeing the SOLDIER's new Disguise, although the choice of words for the complaint brought Mateus to instantly react in shock and anger…

Until Kuja and Golbez back away in surprise for everyone to watch Mateus lunging towards Sephiroth and send the latter landing his back on the dirt before both Mateus and Sephiroth begin to fight each other but with fists and kicks, rolling their bodies on the dirt ground during the tackle.

"Emperor/ Mateus/ Mat!" Terra, Eric/ Embryo, Airu, and Lucy shouted in shock of watching the sudden brawl between Mateus and Sephiroth, although Embryo almost runs forward to hurry his way and about to stop the fight when he was pulled back from Karma grabbing the Akuma Host from behind.

The surprised blonde turns his head and faces the man who glares at his friend with a serious frown. "Hold on, Em. It's too dangerous for you to stop a fight between two fist fighters…"

Until Karma quickly watch Mateus and Sephiroth fight while cheering at either of the two in anger to send Embryo reacting in shock and anger of the sudden change in his best friend's behavior. "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"

"Shouldn't we do something!?" Terra enquired Lucy and Riser beside her in shock and worry of watching two of her enemies hurting each other, despite they are not using weapons or magic, with Lucy also bearing a concerned scowl as well until the two girls turn their heads to stare at Riser when he thought aloud of a possible suggestion. "But we can't get ourselves hurt by them so…GO MAT! GO KNOCK MAMA'S BOY DEAD!"

The sudden sight of Riser cheering for Mateus to fight Sephiroth with an amused and ecstatic grin brought Terra to react in shock and confusion while Lucy argues at the Phenex man in anger. "Wait, so you just want Mat to fight with Sephiroth!?"

* * *

 _[That night…]_

"N – Ngh! Even with a new form and not even using magic, Sephiroth is still proven to be a challenge." Mateus groaned in anger and pain as he is found to be sitting on the sand of the beach, closer to the sea water that would softly wave itself towards an inch closer to him but barely touch him, with the dark sky bearing a full moon to radiate the white light on the ground. Slightly stroking his left cheek with his hand from a punch Sephiroth delivered, Mateus winced with a groan as he first closes his eyes…until a sudden presence beside his left brought the 'dethroned tyrant' to open his eyes and turn his head to see it is just Eric/ Embryo.

"Even if you don't want me here, I just feel like to have a conversation with you." Eric/ Embryo spoke with a faint smile as Mateus watch the newcomer slowly lowering himself to sit on the sand and beside the former warrior of Chaos, wrapping his arms around his knees as Eric enquire the tyrant for earlier and seeing a faint surprise expression on the young man's face. "How are you feeling, Mateus? Does it hurt?"

"…Well, yes. But not as much that I'm not wanted here. First I was tortured multiple times during this war, then I was almost killed by your Satan Spawn, and now my own representative inserts madness inside of me before her death, to make me feel as if I'm breaking inside. Sooner or later, one of your comrades or Firion might kill me during my stay here." Mateus answered with a faint frown as the two blonde men stare at the moon with the peaceful silence filling the air, with Embryo first narrows his eyes with a faint frown to show a tint of sadness as well before he responds to Mateus with a soft nod. "I understand about that, but if you're not wanted here; how come we actually let you stay in the same manner as Golbez, Kuja, Jecht, and Sephiroth even though the latter has a new Disguise?"

That sentence brought Mateus to be silent while glancing elsewhere as he listens more of Embryo explaining some information to him. "Look, Mateus. I know how it's like to be tortured from the crimes we committed when it comes to becoming gods…well, to be honest, I don't call myself that; but I once find it fitting."

"W – What…" Mateus whispered as he glare at the Akuma Host with tint of surprise as Embryo question the emperor without looking at him to stare at the dim light of the moon. "You finally noticed?"

But when Embryo slowly turn his head to glance at Mateus and see the look of pure shock in the emperor's face. "I do…[Imagine the background was black with the left half of Mateus's face also black with a white dot at where his eye is] You're Rey Za Bu…"

"NOO! Not even close! How could you get Rey Za Burrel from what I just said!?" Embryo objected Mateus's assumption of him in shock and anger, with a different name of some other character. [Note: Toshihiko Seki, Embryo's seiyuu, voiced Rey Za Burrel from the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The Gundam series was directed by Mitsuo Fukuda who also directed Cross Ange where Embryo is from]

"W – well, I figured that because you can ride a very powerful machine similar to a certain other machine…perhaps you two could be the same person…" Mateus muttered with little pity and guilt as he stopped to listen to Embryo complaining more of the subject. "I know my Ragna – Mail looks like a Gundam. But you don't have to assume that I could be a character from a well - known anime! Just because of a similarity!"

"Wait, if you're not Rey Za Burrel, then are you perhaps…Pea – pea – peacock!?" Mateus further question in surprise, although he may have stuttered a bit, as his question brought Embryo to complain more in shock and anger of the sudden questions in the 'boy's' thoughts. "It's Peacecraft! Don't change it slightly! If you want Peacecraft, just go to Takehito and ask him that!" [Note: Stated in his Cross Ange page, Embryo's character design is similar to another Gundam character Zechs Merquise/ Milliardo Peacecraft, who is voiced by Takehito Koyasu.]

"W – Wait a minute…then you…why….why is Rau Le Creuset here!?" Mateus froze in horror of another assumption of Embryo as someone else, unable to calm down and think due to possibly his Insanity rising up in his system. [Note: Toshihiko Seki is very known to be the voice actor of Rau Le Creuset, the main villain of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED]

"Gundam and my Japanese voice are all you can think of!" Embryo complained in ferocity, with a vein popping on his forehead, as he forcefully leans forward towards Mateus and hit his forehead against the latter in a loud slam.

 **BAM!**

Looking back to the night sky and full moon, ignoring the visible smoke rising from Mateus's forehead where the new injury was shown, alongside a big red mark from the impact; Embryo voiced aloud in a calm tone and frown as his words bear guilt with a posed expression. "Can't you tell; I used to bear such excruciating sins to become a god, just like you." Hearing that question, Mateus quickly look back to Embryo and let out a surprised reaction when he demanded in shock. "W – What!? You mean, you're not the final form of Rau Le Creuset!?"

"That's what you surprised about!?" Embryo enquired in shock as he looks at Mateus who demanded in confusion of the revelation, fortunately, it is more to the subject than what he was thinking about that lead to an argument. "Wait a minute; you have done such heinous crimes in your own world, and you are allowed to fight in the side of Harmony…why? Why do you want to repent?"

"…Because I will be given a new life with a Rewrite, after the War of Wars is over." Seeing Embryo answering with a calm expression and no hesitation is enough to send Mateus reacting in pure shock before he let out a chocking noise and fell his back on the sand, about to faint, as Embryo continued explaining with a soft chuckle of Mateus being exaggerating. "Mateus. I talked with Airu about giving you and your enemies and comrades a Rewrite to have a Purvana life, and even though Terra, Riser, and Lucy were surprised when we told them; they happily accepted the Purvana lives I want you four to have when all of this is over."

Sluggishly lifting himself off the sand with his hands placed behind his back, Mateus raised an eyebrow in confusion of a Purvana life he might have to enquire the Akuma Host of his exclamation. "W – What do you mean, Purvana life?"

Embryo gives a soft smile as he turns to glance at the emperor before answering [His answer his muted to the readers] Once Embryo has finished, Mateus slowly widens his eyes in astonishment of the reason as he first mutters what Embryo could hear as 'Are you serious…' before he stops when Embryo enquire Mateus while cocking his head in a curious – like manner and a calm smile. "What's wrong with that?"

Despite having so many questions to ask with that, the only thing Mateus can respond right now is just a simple, surprising reaction and his mouth slightly curl up in a sort of a smile. "…No. I look forward to that."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: What do these people want, now that it will over soon….**

[In the living room of San Francisco's Haven; Eric/ Embryo walked in from the outside to see Mateus, Riser, Lucy, and Terra writing on some white paper, with Lucy, Terra, and Mateus writing their papers on the coffee table while sitting on the floor, and Riser is lying on a bean bag]

Eric/ Embryo: [Raising an eyebrow; confused] What are you all doing?

Airu Phenex: [Walking towards the large, open window/ hole of the kitchen, a calm smile] Since this fanfiction will be ending soon, the children want to express what they wished when it's time to officially start the Redeemers of the Damned remake]

Emperor Mateus: [Finally finishing writing the second card, turning to face Eric/ Embryo] It is the very least we can do… [Slowly lifting two white cards and show to Embryo]

Eric/ Embryo: [Giving a faint, genuine smile] Oh, that sounds ni…ce….[Reading Mateus's cards to be reading **ROTD REMAKE** in one card and **MORE LONG LIVE THE GOD BONUS CHAPTERS** in the other, reacting in shock and anger] WAIT! WHY IS MATEUS'S CARD ABOUT LONG LIVE THE GOD!?

Riser: [Also holding two white cards, one in each hand, a confident smirk] Relax, it's just a start before the author can put Slavery Fanfictions during the remake. [The card in Riser's left hand read **ROTD REMAKE IN YOUTUBE** while the card in his right hand read **SLAVERY FANFICTIONS, FIRST STORY WITH** accompanied by an arrow below the words which is perfectly pointing at Mateus.]

Eric/ Embryo: [Noticing Riser's right card, anger] Are you purposely trying to start that series by making Mateus the bottom!? [Mateus also notice the card with the arrow; which surprised him at first before he glared at Riser in anger, who stuck his tongue out with an arrogant – like smirk]

Lucy: [First glaring at both Mateus and Riser with a tired–like frown, before glancing at Eric/ Embryo with a kind smile] Well, at least mine is about the remake and this story as well. [Showing her card which read **ROTD REMAKE + TAINTED REPENTANCE SPIN OFF** ]

Eric/ Embryo: [Calming down with a soft smile] Oh, the spin off sounds nice. We do need to show a lot more to avoid confusion with this one.

Terra Branford: [Slowly turn her card around for everyone to see, timid] I - I don't know what was going on, but after Lucy, Riser, and Emperor...I mean Mateus told me about showing our desire...[Terra's card shows...a drawing of what appears to be Eric/ Embryo, Airu, Mateus, Riser, Lucy, and Terra as moogles and all are hugging each other, _symbolizing something_ ]

[First catching everyone's shock, especially Airu when she walked out of the kitchen until...]

Eric/ Embryo, Airu, Emperor Mateus, Riser, Lucy's mind: _Terra...you have no idea that how pure you truly are!_

Terra Branford: [Noticing their reactions; glancing at everyone with a confused, clueless reaction and frown] Mmh?


	50. Part 43 - The Creator

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 14/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 43: The Creator**

"Rin!" Hearing Kanou's voice calling his name from behind as he was walking through the halls of the ninth floor of Hybrid Hell and on his way to the ground floor with the use of one of the two elevators, Rin slowly turn his body around to catch a glimpse of Kanou, Luka, Karma, Embryo, Curt and John Cameron walking towards the Death Bringer in a calm pace, although Karma would show a sort of bored expression but nonetheless, still has a kindred personality to cheer his friends up, albeit using weird attempts like Luka but unlike the brunette, with faint selfish reasons.

"O – Oh. Hey guys." Rin quietly spoke with small smile, although the six can tell when they stopped walking to stand in front of him that he is trying so hard to hide the sadness he has been enduring since Khalifa's death, which brings Karma to take a few step closer to the purple – haired man, transitioning Rin's sadness into confusion of what Karma is planning to do…

Until he froze in astonishment of Karma pressing both his hands against Rin's cheeks, also catching the others' surprise and confusion, until Karma reprimanded with an intimidating – like sneer. "Rin, we can't have you mope around and start blaming yourself for not saving your dead kid and her boyfriend…"

"Don't remind Rin that!" Kanou scolded furiously while swinging his right arm to slam a fist on Karma's head, nearly hitting Rin who froze in shock with the others behind them, while Karma hastily pull his hands off Rin's cheeks to touch his throbbing head and whirl around to glare at the almost 7 feet tall Sane Klauser in anger for the sudden hit. "Hey! I was trying to cheer him up!"

"But you're gonna make things worse, if you made him remember about Khalifa!" Kanou argued to the angry dark – skinned man as leaving the two to argue involving Rin's plight, the mentioned Death Bringer turn his head to face Luka, Embryo, John, and Curt while he glance at Embryo to catch his attention when the four listen to Rin enquiring the blonde with a faint, sad smile. "Oh right, Em. I heard you and Airu's agreement of giving Terra, Firion's enemy, and those two demon summoners their new Purvana lives after the War and Rewrite. I find that it's very sweet you even think of the Emperor, even though he fought Firion and Khalifa had to represent him."

"Well, like I said; Mateus and I may argue often during my captivity. But I talked with him about it last night, and like Terra, Lucy, and Riser; surprised, but he accepted the offer." Embryo said with a faint smile as his words brought Rin to slightly lower his head with a soft smile of the sentence before he lift his head and glance at the others to think aloud with a nod. "That sounds nice. I don't know how close the Emperor and Khalifa are during the war, but if they bear a good relationship…I would imagine them being in a good familiar relationship, thanks to the fact that you, me, and Luka are brother in laws."

"Oh yes, thanks to Luka having two older twin sisters with Master Thanos and Rin as their husbands and being my brother." Embryo agreed with a genuine smile as Luka first glance at Rin and Embryo looking at the brunette with a smile for the conversation about him, before the brunette react with surprise and quickly brush off the embarrassment he just felt with a bashful smile. "H – Hey! I didn't know about Azalea and Shizuku, as well as Azalea reincarnating as my sister! And I think my adoption in Em's family was kind of an accident!"

"Don't think of that so negatively, Luka. You should be happy and proud that you made such good changes in not only yours, but also other people's lives." Curt voiced out a slight scolding with a calm smile as everyone, even Karma and Kanou when they stop arguing after hearing the conversation about Luka, listen to John assuring the taller Berserk Klauser with a soft grin. "So just shut up with what you're thinking is bad and get on with making other people happy."

"Can I also point something out?" Rin immediately recall something to thought aloud with a surprised frown as everyone glanced back at the Death Bringer with confusion when Rin continued, again his face now bear a sad scowl of what is he thinking about. "I'm not upset of just Khalifa and Asami…I'm also sad of the fact that Marly had to die." [Insert bell tinging noise]

After a second of silence, with Curt and John also reacting in surprise about 'Marly'…

"I KNOW BUDDY! I MISS MARLY TOO!" Karma suddenly cried in exaggerated sadness, loud enough to startle the two Akuma Hosts of the Three – Tailed Slug Akuma when the five watch Karma hastily wraps his arms around Rin and start crying out loud, with Rin also letting out quiet tears of this 'Marly's' passing.

But to Curt and John surprise and confusion which increases; Luka is also shown to be letting out tears of sadness, like a child, while Embryo has a sort of depressed expression on his face when he murmured aloud with his hands grasping each other on his chest. "I know Cynical had to fight Marly to win the War. But even as a warrior of Shinryu; Marly helped me escape from the Leader of Demon Council and save me and Kokkuri."

"I'll miss all the times we spent time ever since the Grinning Horseman incident!" Luka cried as John and Curt watch Luka, Embryo, Karma, and Rin crying over this Marly, or by guessing when Embryo mention Cynical/ Gamersjoint, Marluxia, in confusion while they turn their heads to glance at Kanou to see his composed face watching his friends sad gathering for a warrior, until his eyebrows arched in sadness when he exclaim to Curt and John for Marly as well. "…I'll miss Marly for the hangouts and the fact he looks good in a dress. Makes me think of seeing Em in a dress because of his long hair."

His words brought Curt and John to think of the possible same thing in their heads in bewilderment. ' _Shouldn't they know that they'll get Marly back alive, with a Rewrite after the War?_ '

And then….

A loud roar, familiar of that of a dragon, suddenly fill the air which manage to shake the fortress but not strong enough to topple, bringing the seven men to ceased their conversation and froze in horror when they can feel the building shaking and almost fall on themselves on the floor as Curt hurriedly lift his arms and catch John in his grasp when he was about to fall, facing the large and open sliding door which is more of a balcony to exclaim in surprise and confusion of the roar and the sudden and large presence with high amount of energy outside Hybrid Hell fortress. "Don't tell me that would be Mark and his Akuma!"

Hurriedly raising themselves from the floor and glare at the scenery outside the building; Luka, Embryo, Karma, Knaou, Rin, Curt, and John raced towards the window/ balcony to inspect what is the commotion as they can hear not just the continuous howls and roars of the dragon, but screams belong to two women and men, or one man with the same voice, which all to be familiar as…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The man scream filled the air as the men froze in shock from the sudden flash of yellow, red, orange, and white that just flew past them in rocket speed, bringing the seven to see the figure was actually Riser Phenex flying around the air in fear as he scream, with another familiar sight of Terra Branford soaring towards the Phenex of another world in pursuit while shouting her worry to the feared man. "Riser! Be careful!"

Before the men could ask what is wrong for Riser to be so afraid when they watch Terra flying over to the man who could not stop screaming in horror….

"WAH! That's the Bahamut dragon from Neverland [Note: from Chapter/ Part 12]!" Luka shouted in shock while pointing a finger at whatever is at the sky, catching the others' attention to follow the direction of Luka's pointing and saw a giant dragon, completely different from Mark's One-Tailed dragon Akuma Oliver Kelvin Pendragon, but Luka and Karma have seen it before for the latter to let out a loud wheeze of a scream in horror….

Until everyone now watch the dragon flying over to not only Riser, as Embryo now recall from Lucy and Sosuke that the demon summoner of Ifrit has a severe fear of dragons before he showed up in Purvana, and Terra; but the Bahamut is also chasing a familiar flash of a purple machine flying away in rocket speed while holding two people riding on the mecha…

"Lucy! Mateus!" Embryo revealed in disbelief of watching the two people riding on the former's Ragna – Mail Hysterica, which he temporarily let Mateus use it when he ask the Akuma Host earlier for 'wanting to ride on it', as both Lucy and Mateus are screaming their lungs out in shock, with the former sitting behind the latter who is steering on the machine, arms wrapping around the 'dethroned tyrant's' waist, while the Ragna – Mail continue to fly out of control around the forests and away from the Bahamut dragon, who is seemingly chasing the four blondes…

"Oi! I thought I told him to wait! Why the hell didn't he call me before riding Em's mecha!" Karma instantly react in fury as the six men listen to his complaint which immediately brought the others to glare at the half – Immortal for realizing that Karma would always be focusing of riding Embryo's Ragna - Mail, surprise to Luka, Rin, John, and Curt, displeasure to Kanou, and shock and anger to Embryo as it makes sense now; that Karma 'ask' Mateus to ask Embryo for the former's attempted chance to ride on his Ragna – Mail.

Feeling the heat begin to increase which he can feel in his body to wipe the sudden sweats off his forehead with a back of his right hand, Karma slightly turn his head to his right and take a glimpse of his friends but the moment he shift his attention back to Bahamut and the four people it is chasing; Karma quickly whirl his head back to his friends and glare at Embryo in horror of seeing the Akuma Host of fire giving a furious expression, with Luka, Kanou, Rin, John, and Curt slowly backing away from the fiery torture Karma will receive as he plead to Eric/ Embryo while feeling the heat begin to slowly increase higher, to the point of feeling their insides burning a bit. "W – W – W – WAIT A MINUTE, EM! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _[An hour later…]_

Gently pushing the doors from outside one of the massive ballrooms of the Hybrid Hell's replica after the problem with the sudden Bahamut has finished although the mentioned dragon disappeared right on the spot; Luka, Embryo, a slightly burnt black Karma Mink, Kira Somuku Kanou, Shinsuke Rin, Curt and John Cameron, Emperor Mateus, Lucy, Riser, Terra Branford, and Sosuke Aizen Klauser and his wife Evagaline Blue who went off with a walk earlier, leisurely walked in the room where they notice the entire army of Harmony, half of the former army of Chaos, and their assists present, including those that the others have not seen for a long time in the War such as Will 'DAGames' Ryan, Lost Pause, Nostalgia Critic, Jack Sparrow, Michaela Laws, Alejandro Saab/ Kaggyfilms, NicoB, Chris/ Steve, Taylor, and Blast (phamousHD) and even Deadpool are present when they greeted the newly arrivals. "Hey!/ Whaddup!/ Hello!"

"Hey!" Luka and his friends recognized the arrival of the previous assists, grins sported in almost all of everyone's faces, as Eva noticed a tall man with short white hair, wearing a mask that hides his eyes, and dressed in a lavish blue suit is also present.

hat the warriors may have not acquainted during the war but is very familiar to her, for her to bear an ecstatic smile as Sosuke watch with a calm smile of his wife running towards the man with her right arm lifted and reveal the man when she reached towards her with the brunette Akuma Host unhurriedly walk towards Eva from behind. "Father!"

"Oh, Evangeline! I'm so happy to be here and see you, just in time for the promised end of the War!" The masked man, revealed to be Eva's father, greeted with a happy smile as he gently grasps his daughter's hands with his, watching Sosuke peacefully walking towards his wife and revealed father – in – law, which earns a confident smirk when he ponders aloud to the two. "And I can see you and the Young Lord have been working together during the War. I better hope you two never betray each other."

The only response Eva's father received was Sosuke quietly shaking his head with a calm smirk while everyone continues to ignore Deadpool, as always, when he suddenly scream in relief to himself while looking at the ceiling. "Oh finally! We're mother fucking here!"

"Chris!" Seeing his English voice actor in the room to watch his ally, Taylor hugging her friend Ariana with a smile on their faces, Riser called out with a grin as he drags the startled Mateus, with one arm wrapping around the latter's neck towards the voice actor, popular singer, and YouTuber.

Hearing his name being called with his own voice, Chris/ Steven turn his head to his left and notice Riser to first greet his character with a smile. "Oh Riser…." Until he react in shock of seeing Riser dragging Mateus to enquire the grinning former. "Wait, why and how is Emperor here!? And why is he wearing a T – shirt and shorts instead of armor!?"

"Hey Luka!" After leaving her daughter and son – in – law for them to have a conversation with the others; Evangeline's father strode towards Luka's group to greet his brother – in – law with a happy smile as the taller brunette and his brother and their friends grinned at the masked man's arrival for Luka to address the former, with Karma brushing himself off with his hands to remove the soot off him. "Sup, Shinchi! Thanks so much for all the times you helped us out during the War."

"No problem, glad to be here and help….but I heard the news; I can't believe Marly's gone." First responding with a nod, Shinchi or Shinichi Blue's smile faltered to bear a sad scowl for the information of Marluxia's death as the group of eight men then immediately react in surprise of Shinchi knowing Marluxia's death, for Karma to again complain in pure shock and sadness and wrap his arms around Shinchi's form, with tears streaming out underneath his mask and showing in his cheeks. "SHINCHI! DON'T REMIND US OF MARLY' DEATH! I'M GONNA CRY SO HARD AGAIN!"

"I KNOW YOUR PAIN BUDDY, I MISS MARLY AND SEIGHART!" Everyone else stopped conversing when they watch in confusion of Shinchi also crying with Karma before the two suddenly wrap their arms around each other to cry as loud as they are, with Luka, Embryo, Kanou, Rin, Curt, and John watching their two friends loud sobbing with a faint upset scowl and a sweat drop on their heads. During the loud sobbings, the men ignore Ai focusing her attention on them as she watch Karma and Shinchi crying, after glaring at Jamie with her fathers, due to her everlasting hatred of Madeline as Jamie resemble so much of her enemy, with a thought in mind and a calm frown on her face as her eyes narrow underneath her big hat. ' _Karma, Shinchi….guys._ '

"Everyone? Have you forgotten why we all are here?" Iason Mink calmly enquired everyone present in the room, his composed expression and scowl may let out a threatening aura from which stop Karma and Shinchi from crying and most of everyone may react in the apprehension of almost entering the wrath of an Immortal.

Seeing everyone is being silent while most of everyone bear fear in their faces, Iason give himself a soft sigh as everyone watch him slowly walk closer to the center of the ballroom until he stopped to lower himself and slightly kneel to place a small object on the wooden floor, before he raises himself and walk back to the others standing in a large circle for everyone to see the object is just a simple – looking white card with markings of vines slightly form into a circle in the center of the mark, blood-red in color.

"Oh no." Thanos muttered with a displeased frown when seeing Iason has placed the strange card on the ground where everyone present in the room can see, as Azalea turns her head to glance at her husband and question him with a soft, confused frown for Thanos's sudden change in attitude. "Why? I thought you like to see Lady Khaira. Just four worlds ago, you told me you want to report to her about the War."

"Yeah, I actually want to report everything to Lady Khaira. It's just that, I don't want her to see so many goddamn people from the enemy side joining us." Thanos revealed with a confident grin of the reason, although the mention of Lady Khaira brought Dipper and Mabel, who are standing next to the Devil of Purvana, his wife, and children with Mabel holding her precious pet pig Waddles, to flinch in surprise and Dipper quickly turn around to face Thanos with a disbelieved reaction. "Wait!? We're meeting Lady Khaira in person?"

"Ah! I haven't heard much of Lady Khaira since we went into Master Thanos's memory by Master Iason!" Terra gasped in surprise after hearing Dipper mentioning Lady Khaira to catch everyone's attention, with Thanos immediately give a slight surprised but still intimidating sneer at Iason for Terra's words, although the blonde Immortal gave a confident smirk, while a squeak from a startled Takehito from the name brought Sho's attention to question the Akuma Host of the Five – Tailed Giraffe Akuma of Weather with a confused scowl. "Koyasu – san, Khaira – san dare desu ka? (Takehito, who's Lady Khaira?)"

Takehito immediately lift his arms and grab a fistful of Sho's vest and shirt to glance at the surprised seiyuu in front of the Akuma Host and answer his question in fear, enough to send most of everyone, even the assists who were not present since that incident [Note: From Chapter/ Part 32 to 36.5], to react in shock of the answer. "Kanojo wa puruvu~ana no sōzō-shadesu! (She's the Creator of Purvana!)"

"Wait, you mean; we're meeting with the actual boss! The Big Guy…Girl herself?" Noble/ Lost Pause enquired in shock, like some of the others for meeting with the creator of their world, although he slightly alter the Big Guy part to say Big Girl with a curious expression, as Deadpool took a step forward to glance at everyone's faces and voiced out his thoughts with his usual, vulgar mouth barking in his language.

Unknown to him, many may notice that the card Iason had put down, which is behind Deadpool, begin to lighten up a bright glow of red light with tiny particles of light starting to flow out and float upwards. "Guys, guys, guys. I know what type of person 'Lady Khaira actually is; in real life, a lonely girl who got bullied by bad assholes since childhood, to the point of wishing she could kill herself for 9 years, but can't because she thinks she's weak. Personality-wise; a crybaby that apologizes too much for no reason…"

' _Deadpool!?/ You fucking idiot!_ ' Everyone thought to themselves in shock and anger, with Thanos scowling to the red idiot for his negative assumptions of Lady Khaira, as everyone then ignore the complaining assassin to watch the card flashing blood-red lights multiple times while the particles of red light now behind to manifest and morph for the card to lighten up another light but not red to show a clear projection of a figure.

A young woman, around almost a teenager or in her twenties, with back – length black hair that has some red and indigo strands, her face is concealed with a black ceramic-like mask with a pair of red eyeholes that are shaped to resemble crying - like faces yet does not show her eyes, and dressed in an elegant, sleeveless red shirt with matching floor, length skirt made of silk and bears black markings designed with long curves, and a long red silk fabric wrapping around her waist to reach towards her feet. Instead of standing, the projection shows the young woman sitting on a possibly invisible object as if she is levitating, with her arms wrapping around her legs and skirt while her feet are shown to be bare without shoes.

"And other than the fact she has such weird imaginations to make stories about bad guys reforming….she's fucking behind me, isn't she?" Instead of continuing to argue, the sight of everyone glancing at something behind him with some surprise and genuinely shocked reactions brought Deadpool to ask himself with a startled and dissatisfied tone before he quickly turn around to see the projection of the girl, possibly Lady Khaira, behind him which brought him to widen his white iris – less eyes with his hands reaching towards each cheek and let out a gasp…until he spoke to her with a faint surprised tone in his voice. "Hi Khadija. Again with red and black…"

"Sup Ryan Reynolds." Immediately, Lady Khaira spoke for the first time as she first give a faint nod with a stoic – like tone, possibly ignoring the fact she was called with a different name; as even though her mask does not have any eye holes, everyone watch the creator of Purvana slowly turn her head left to right a few times before she 'glance' at the people in front of her to voiced out her thoughts of the large group of people surrounding her. "Damn, that's a lot of people. Even five of Chaos's warriors…"

"Lady Khaira, the Immortals and I are relieved to inform you that the War of Wars will be over by defeating the last warrior of Chaos and Shinryu. Although we lost Ash Albion, no thanks to the Demon Council scum…however, it is no surprise that you know all about what happened in the War of Wars." Iason took a step forward and assure to Lady Khaira with a calm frown bearing a relief tone, as Lady Khaira slightly lift her shielded head to 'face' Iason, possibly not seeing the anxious expressions in the others' faces such as Mabel gently embracing her pet pig, Eva standing closer to Sosuke with a worried frown, and Vanoss and his friends exchanging glances to each other in little bit of fear.

"Thanks, Iason. And yeah; I have been watching the entire war to see not just everyone in the room…but also some of Shinryu's deceased comrades to give a Rewrite when the War is over." Lady Khaira gave a nod with her voice bearing a calm tone that could be a sort of kindness, as her words brought everyone to slowly lower their apprehension of her while the mention of giving some of Shinryu's deceased warriors a Rewrite receive surprise to anyone, the readers can think of, as it could mean resurrecting the person/ people Lady Khaira is thinking about and give new beginnings, until everyone's attention shifted back to the creator when she suddenly continued with a serious tone. "Also, thanks for calling me here. Cause I have a few things I need to ask you guys…starting with the X – Keepers."

The mention of their group name instantly brought Cynical/ Gamersjoint, HMK, Sky, and Dean/ Soraalam1 to wince in fear, with HMK spitting out his drink he was holding in his fingerless – gloved hand, before everyone watch the four Keybearers quickly straighten themselves up to stand in a sort of military stance, as Lady Khaira calmly enquire them, not even flinching when she watch the sudden change in position in the four. "At the start of the War; three of you were at Gravity Falls, Oregon, with the help of a mage to teleport you to that location, right?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, she's my neighbor and she's so nice to us; she helped us use her Teleport spell to take us there with her Portal. At first I was worried because she had the tendency to teleport into random places than where she wants to go, but we're satisfied that she send us to Oregon." Cynical quickly react with a surprise scowl as he explain to the Creator with everyone listening, with Lady Khaira giving a silent nod until he finished speaking for her to respond back with a calm, curious tone. "Okay; it's just that, when your neighbor used her Teleport and Portal to send you and your friends to Gravity Falls…. you guys were not in the Purvana version of Gravity Falls, but you three were actually sent at the REAL Gravity Falls. However, it might be a good thing as if it wasn't for your neighbour; you three would not be chosen to fight Marluxia, and Dean would end up dead as a warrior of Shinryu."

The X – Keepers froze with loud gasps in horror of the revelation while the Onion Knight, standing in front of Cynical, also react in surprise of the information but after Lady Khaira finished speaking; the Onion Knight slowly lift a hand before softly planted it on Cynical's left forearm to assure his representative with a calm smile. "Well, she does have a point, Jared."

"Lucy, Riser." Lady Khaira turn her head to 'face' Lucy and Riser, who also froze in shock of being called by the Creator of Purvana with Riser letting out a startled scream, to Chris and Takehito's confusion of their character with the same going to Lucy and Mateus, as Lady Khaira question the mentioned blondes with a slightly quiet and curious voice. "During the War, you two would question how you guys got here and how you couldn't get back to your worlds?"

"Oh yeah! All we know from the others about that was that our worlds are in…darkness?" Lucy first agreed with a surprised frown as she thought aloud with curiosity before everyone glance to Michaela when she exclaims a theory with a nod. "Yeah. In a Kingdom Hearts sense, there are some worlds where it can be taken by darkness…"

"Temporarily before it comes back. So Lucy, Riser; when the War is over, I'll send you two, plus Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Mabel's pet pig Waddles, and Cosmos's warriors back to each of your respective worlds." Lady Khaira interrupted to continue explaining as Lucy and Riser gave themselves a sigh in relief, with the ten warriors of Cosmos also express their relief for the information until Dipper nervously raise an arm to get everyone's attention to glance at the boy with a confused scowl, when he questions Lady Khaira with a curious and nervous frown. "Um Lady Khaira, I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?" Lady Khaira enquired as Dipper first took a deep breath before he finally ask his question with a determined frown. "When we were in the Immortals' past, where we first _meet_ and almost died by you; you told the Demon Council Leader that he kidnapped you and other people from your world and perform demonic experiments. Can you tell us more about that?"

"He did what!?" Some of everyone except the Immortals froze in horror and anger of the mention of the late Demon Council Leader, while some that did not scream only stare at Lady Khaira in faint or visibly shock of the revelation, with Thanos glaring at the surprised boy to yell in anger of asking a bold question of Lady Khaira and the Immortal's pasts. "Brat, you can't just ask Lady Khaira that! Doesn't your parents teach you not to say anything that will make them uncomfortable!?"

"…No. Anyone has the right to ask me that, just as everyone has the right to know more of this." Lady Khaira exclaimed with a stoic but quiet tone in her voice, lowering her legs to cross both legs underneath her skirt to be sitting cross – legged on her 'seat' and place her hands on her lap, as everyone glance at the creator with surprise of her willingly to explain a bit about her past, unlike Deadpool's assumptions of her, when she 'glance' at the warriors, including Cosmos and half of Chaos's warriors present in the room, and start to speak.

"Realitia, where the Demon Council Leader and I came from, is just a world that would seem normal to humans but as I lived my life with my family and friends; I notice corruption everywhere, regardless of other people's beliefs. It was when I was a little girl, I was taken away with my best friends and thousands of children from different countries, by the Demon Council Leader, or you guys should know by now; Iblis Jinn. He wanted to become god by having an army of demons with god powers inserted in humans, to make them grow up _normally_ and amplify their new powers… so that he can kill both human and demon and use their powers to summon Shinryu…."

But, during the explanation; everyone seem to notice something from Lady Khaira to also increase their shock and concern of the creator…Lady Khaira's skin begin to let out long gashes of scars that suddenly manifested on her neck, arms, hands, and possibly her body underneath her clothes to let crimson liquid stream out of the scars, yet Lady Khaira does not seem to be fazed when she continue speaking, although her voice seem to now hold an angry tone. "So not only do the demon – affected victims have to endure that insufferable experiment, but we have to endure ten years of other people tormenting us with punishments and death that doesn't even make any sense. That made me see other humans nothing but fucking animals."

"Dad, I can clearly see her as you or vice versa." Shiro whispered to Thanos with a horrified reaction as he stood to hide behind Azalea while Hyuuga is wrapping his arms around Aya to shiver in fear, with Thanos narrowing his eyes with a displeased reaction for his son's words until he turn his attention back to his creator when she let out a sigh and slowly lift her scarred arms and hands off her lap to reach towards her mask, bringing everyone to slightly widen their eyes of the possible time to see her actual face. "…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be angry but this is how it was. Luckily, I have such a caring family to make me see them as humans…"

"And helpful enough for me to help the others and stop Iblis from getting what he wanted." With that, Lady Khaira has slowly remove the mask off her head…and show her face also bear long and deep scars, yet no blood out, while her eyes are completely different; her right is just a large, black hole with a glowing blood red eye and a sort of red pentagram on her pupil, and her left is revealed to bear a big and exquisite red diamond planted at where the eye should be, as if her eyes are forcefully removed in a gruesome way with the left eye replaced with an object.

The sight of her brutally scarred face is enough to receive some more screams from the human warriors, with Shizuka closing her eyes in pain and sadness while Jecht unconsciously caught Kuja in his arms when he suddenly faint in horror, to Jecht and Mateus's confusion when they glance at each other, before Lady Khaira hastily lift both hands and shake them in an assuring manner, fortunately her mouth is shown to be normal. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to show this face! I can be shy, but this is what happens when I'm angry when all of this happened; like the damned Iblis slipping in Purvana instead of being dead, and started killing Klausers and innocent people."

"Master Thanos, you were right about Lady Khaira being both a Berserk and Sane Klauser! I thought you were kidding!" Luka screamed in fright and tears as he is found to be wrapping his arms and legs around Makoto Mink's muscled body for the harpy to lift his wings until Luka slowly climb himself off the giant, as Thanos again narrow his eyes at his brother – in – law/ servant in a confused yet stoic scowl, before it is Lady Khaira's turn to raise her scarred right hand, which is holding her mask on her hand, to catch everyone's attention and surprise of seeing the creator herself acting nothing like what a goddess would act like, but more of a human being herself. "Hey um, again I'm sorry for showing my angry face. But I have one question to ask all of you…Do you know the main objective of Purvana itself?"

"…it's an Afterlife–class universe where people, living or dead in their respective worlds, are allowed to be reborn and live their lives with histories and powers they never think off. Such as bearing different appearances, personalities, and even living with non - humans like demons and angels." Embryo thought aloud with a curious scowl, with his answer receiving a silent nod from his Master, Iason, with a calm smile.

When the Akuma Host finished speaking, Lady Khaira continued explaining, with everyone else noticing the scars on her face and entire body suddenly yet slowly begin to shrink as she speaks. "Yup. Like Deadpool said while he was complaining about me; that I have such weird imaginations. And during my war with Iblis Jinn, my _demon_ told me my friends and I have powers to create universes. So I made a universe where people from different worlds can be reborn and have new or multiple lives…including having anime characters from games and shows to be real to satisfy an otaku like me."

"Hell yeah/ Yeah!/ Yes!" Hearing the mention of otaku when seeing the creator deity, that is slowly healing herself for her scars to disappear while her right eye seem to take effect to transition but in an extremely slow pace, give herself a small smile; Noble/ Lost Pause, Michaela Laws, Alejandro Saab/ Kaggyfilms, NicoB, the X – Keepers, some of Vanoss's friends and Soos cheered in agreement while Marcel/ Basically gave himself a mutter with an ecstatic laugh. 'Oh my god, she's such a fucking nerd!'.

Lifting her left hand, everyone watch a sort of translucent rectangular form of energy, in a similar manner of Embryo's Mana windows, appear in front of Lady Khaira's hand for her to start typing in the random form of keyboards in the screen at a fast pace, until she finished typing for the screen to disappear in a flash…

Only for the entire ballroom to suddenly summon multiple and large rectangular 'Mana' windows around the area where everyone could see, increasing their surprises as they see each screen bear a sort of scene involving them but also at the same time, some of them are not the same people…

"What you guys are watching right now, are your canon selves from Realitia or Antara. What you actually look like in either of the two universes, but creative creator deities tend to make 'parody characters' with examples of you guys, so they actually inspired me to make my own when I made Purvana." Lady Khaira revealed with a calm frown as seeing everyone is paying attention to the screens showcasing them and their 'canon selves' while the Cosmos and Chaos warriors, especially Kuja when he slowly open his eyes, are the only ones to stare at the creator deity as she then continued with others also glancing at her in surprise of her words. "I also made this realm because when there is the time your canon self will die, I bring their souls to insert it in your Purvana self. Sometimes, you guys will experience something heart wrecking in your canon life, you wish you want to forget it when you reborn."

After a minute of silence after Lady Khaira finished speaking….

"Lady Khaira. When you mention Purvana selves; do we also have one ourselves?" The Warrior of Light took a step forward, careful not to be close to the card containing the projection of the creator, to question Lady Khaira with a stoic expression as Lady Khaira's red eye may give a sort of blink despite not having an eyelid before she responds with a nod. "I was actually planning to ask if it's alright; if I can make a replica of you guys for Purvana, even though the people's canon selves would be oblivious about this. I have so many thoughts of you guys living here, with similarities of your actual lives."

That answer was enough for the Warrior of Light to turn around and glance at his comrades, and their _former enemies ,_ as the fifteen first glance at each other with some showing a curious scowl for the possibility of having Purvana lives… until the first person to speak was Terra when she gave the Creator of Purvana a soft smile when she accepted the thought, to earn a surprised but genuine happy smile in Embryo and Airu's faces. "I think it's a wonderful idea, Lady Khaira."

"Yeah. Despite the craziness Purvana always show by the people living here; it also shows that it will never be boring." Bartz is the second to agree, his words brought Luka to glance at the young 'Klauser' with a happy grin with Firion also nod in agreement of the thought of having a Purvana life. "And living with non – humans that are friendlier, including demons… It sounds like a wonderful dream!" Which earns Mateus to glance at his enemy with a faint surprised reaction with a soft frown.

"So even if we don't know about all of this; it's alright that you can make our Purvana lives, Lady Khaira." Cecil assured with a soft smile as everyone turn their heads to glance at the creator's reaction to show a sort of surprised reaction in her face of the Cosmos's warriors accepting of having Purvana lives, as the blood-red irises seem to shrink and disappear when everyone watch the skin of her 'holes' begin to materialize and lighten up a dim glow of red mists for a few seconds before it disappears to show her right eye has an eyelid, while her _left eye_ changed the diamond's color from red into pinkish - purple, for countless sparkles of light to glimmer on the surface.

Not seeing the look of surprise from the others for the diamond as her left eye, Khaira softly opens her only eye to be a natural chocolate brown and let out a small smile, now seeing her as a normal girl with hardly any scars and holes, but still the beautiful, priceless diamond as her left eye. "Thank you guys so much."

' _Why does she remind me of Kia/ Khalifa/ Bale?'_ Characters who can read minds could hear what others are thinking when they stare at the young creator in surprise of her true face, could have sworn her face seems to look like one or few of the people they know, until Lady Khaira turn her head to face Felix/ Pewdiepie and spoke. "Pewdiepie."

"OH JÄVLA HELVETE!" Felix/ Pewdiepie suddenly flinched in surprise, confusing everyone else of the sudden scare and the use of Swedish although they did not know that Felix/ Pewdiepie was not expecting Lady Khaira to be calling him while he was so focused on watching his canon self, which is slightly no different to his Purvana life, and thus reacted more in a jumpscare, for the surprised and embarrassed Youtuber to glance at the creator, who stare at him with a confused scowl while she already has a 'Mana' screen in front of her to mutter aloud in confusion. "I think that was a swear word…"

"No! No! I'm sorry! Yes, Lady Khaira?" Felix/ Pewdiepie hastily stop Khaira from trying to translate what he said in embarrassment as Lady Khaira stopped to glance at the representative of the Warrior of Light, now bearing a serious expression to exclaim towards Felix and the mentioned knight. "I just want to inform you that you are the last person to be fighting against your enemy and his representative in the next world. Darkiplier and the Satan Spawns he created have disappeared, so once you and Warrior will finish off King Barrel and Garland…you all will go straight to fight Shinryu."

That information was enough to surprised Felix, Jack, Mark, and Cosmos's warriors while the four of the five former warriors of Chaos has a calm frown for knowing too well that Garland will be finished off soon, with the Warrior of Light giving a soft nod and a determined expression when he assured the young 'goddess' with confidence. "Don't worry, Lady Khaira. We, including Chaos's former warriors, shall defeat our enemies and Shinryu, and put the end in the War of Wars!"

Seeing the pure determination in everyone's faces, Lady Khaira give a nod with her right hand holding her mask move towards her face to conceal her face once again before she voiced aloud her gratitude with a soft tone. "Okay then. Oh yeah, before I go; how do you like the gifts you guys got during the war? Like The X – Keepers getting the Keyblades they wanted in their lives, Lucy, Riser, and Matty getting demon summons, and other people getting powers they didn't know they have?"

"That was you!? Oh thank you so much!" The humans, Lucy, and Riser first react in surprise before they quickly express their happiness with some of Cosmos's warriors beaming with a tint of happiness for the creator's obvious generosity to those regardless of who and what they are, as Lady Khaira tilt her head to the side and finished her conversation with a calm, happy tone. "Welcome. Each Rewrite Purvana will have to turn time back to the beginning, you guys will keep them for repeatedly eternity, including my recent addition of Ryan Reynolds having his face back while keeping his powers, and Luka Klauser being the new and only male Monster Lord with a new form, based on a drawing."

"Wait, I'll have a Monster Lord form!?" Luka froze in shock when he was being mentioned, ignoring Deadpool shouting 'OH THANK YOU, KHADIJA!' in excitement, as Sosuke lift a hand towards his hooded cloak and pull out a picture to show to his father with a calm smile, which is revealed to be a drawing that brought Luka to react in shock again. "Oh. I made a drawing of you as a Monster Lord when I was seven. Uncle Thanos told me Lady Khaira saw this when I showed him this and back then, I was extremely happy when he promised me she'll make this real."

"Fucking yeah, I'll make it real. I like the idea of Luka being a male Monster Lord plus you draw exactly like Tite Kubo. To be honest, you look just like him too." Lady Khaira exclaimed with a happy voice as Sosuke first glance at the creator to give a nod and a calm smile, until Luka hastily wrap his arms around his son and cried out in happiness of the drawing his son made, albeit the Berserk Klauser never knew he made it when he was a child, and the idea of being a Monster Lord, sending both brunettes to fall on the ground by Luka's tackle. "OH THANK YOU SO MUCH, TITE KUBO! I MEAN AI! THANK YOU SO MUCH AI!" [Note: Tite Kubo is the mangaka of BLEACH]

Watching everyone now conversing each other with some expressing their hopes for the end of the War of Wars, some are composed or excited of their new Purvana lives in the repeated Rewrites, and some are trying to pull Luka out of his son; the projection of Lady Khaira then begin to give a few flickers of light until the final flicker instantly brought the hologram of the Creator to burst and disappear from sight, despite everyone did not notice the projection is switched off and gone.

Leaving themselves out of it, the card containing Lady Khaira's hologram was then picked up to for the owner of the hand holding the card to be Bale Afton when she 'look' at the entire army with a calm smile, with the addition of the half of the former _enemies_.

"Miss Bale." A voice broke her thoughts for Bale to slowly turn around and 'see' Aya, Adrien Cyan, and Kia Albion walking towards her until they stopped with the three hearing a quiet mutter of 'Time stops now…' from Kia for the sounds of people's voices to suddenly transition, filling the air with nothing but silence, while everyone except the four in the room now become as still as statues.

Glancing around the room with the 'frozen' warriors, Aya is the first to speak to the other boy, girl, and woman when he voiced out his relief with a soft, stoic tone. "To be honest, I don't know if it's a good thing that we forgot to mention about them unknowingly living with Lady Khaira's five counterparts, and one was recently killed in the War."

"Don't worry about that. After all, stories have secrets that shall be revealed in a different story between them." Bale assured with a calm smile as the four glances at Iason's card containing Lady Khaira's mark. Now the end is near.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: Difference Between Akumas and Demon Summons/ Berserk & Sane Klausers [Imagine each time you read this chapter, just read one of the two encyclopedias]**

Lucy, Riser, & Sosuke's voices: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia!

[Difference Between Akumas and Demon Summons] [Show Lucy, Riser, Mateus, Evangeline Blue, Luka Klauser and Airu Phenex for the Demon Summoners' side and Markiplier, Bale Afton, Curt and John Cameron, Kia Albion, Ariana Grande, Takehito Koyasu, Sosuke Aizen Klauser and Aya, and Embryo/ Eric for the Akuma side]

Luka Klauser: [A calm smile] Even though we never actually mention some more information of both an Akuma and a demon summon, as more could be revealed in an upcoming midquel of the story, here're the important differences between an Akuma and a demon summon.

[The TV screen shows Lucy's Leviathan, Bahamut, Riser's Ifrit, Shiva from Chapter/ Part 27, Luka's Odin from C/ P. 36, Airu's Phoenix from C/ P. 39, Asami's Symphony Master from C/P. 21, and Khalifa's Pink Elephants from C/P. 41] [At the same time, the present demon summoners has their contracted demon summons to appear, shrunk and levitating on their summoners' heads, which also show Bahamut actually belongs to Mateus]

Luka Klauser: While demon summons and Akumas have a few similarities which involves appearing when being called out by their summoners or random, changing their sizes for the benefit of any situation, and can talk to them telepathically; the main differences they both have are demon summoners can make a contract with a demon anytime and their summoners are more like their 'Portals…'….

[The screen then change to show the nine Akumas in order of tail numbers; Oliver Kelvin Pendragon, Nurul, Delmar, Gintoki, Jasmine, Kirin, Piggy Kong, Reaper, and Kokkuri. The mentioned Akumas then appear in a flash and standing, also shrunken, on their hosts' heads or shoulders]

Bale Afton: [With a calm smile] While an Akuma is only bound to his or her host, most notably when the host is born or being marked into someone else, and unlike a demon summoner…we can fuse with our Akuma to be either our Akuma or bear an Akuma – fied form, and increase our abilities to maximum.

[In a flash of smokes, the Akuma Hosts changed into their Akuma - fied form: Mark bear the same wings and claws of Oliver whenever he fights, Bale has cat ears and tails from C/ P: 25, Kia is in her 'Halloween' form from C/P. 6, Ariana bears five tails from her fight in C/ P. 36, Takehito has Kirin's horn and tails from C/P. 35.5, Tyler is in his pig costume with seven tails from C/P. 33, Sosuke in his Akuma form in C/P. 38, and Embryo with Kokkuri's ears and nine tails from C/P. 39]

Tyler/ Wildcat: [Noticing Curt and John is normal, confused] Hold on, how come Curt and John don't have Akuma forms?

Curt Cameron: [Closing his eyes with an embarrassed smile]… Delmar's too shy to fuse with us…[earning everyone but John to glare at them while the two can hear their voices saying 'Jiiiiiii….' [During this episode, imagine a random arrow blinking and pointing at Sosuke…]

* * *

[Berserk & Sane Klauser encyclopedia]

Thanos Albion: [A stoic smile] As I've lived long enough to have experience, I'm here to explain about the Berserk and the Sane Klauser, even though it's already been mentioned some time ago. [Showing Thanos, Azalea, Luka, Sosuke, Hyuuga, Kia, Shiro, Kanou, and (Young) Kira Yoshikage in the room] [The TV then switches on to show Azalea, Kia, Shiro, Hyuuga, Luka, Sosuke, Khalifa, and Lady Khaira with their skins showing the Berserk Klauser markings, while Khaira's marks are actually bloody scars]

Thanos Albion: Berserk Klausers have those red markings on their skin to show their rage, as they will temporarily lose their sanity to fight more stronger and agile than before into ravaging monsters, until it depends when they will calm down. Sane Klausers, on the other hand; they don't have markings but they can become stronger than an actual fighter, and they do become ferocious when they become angry but not as much dangerous as Berserk Klausers.

Kira Kanou: [Glaring at Thanos, displeased] You're not a Klauser yourself, so why do you get to talk about us?

Thanos Albion: [Grabbing a startled Sosuke closer to the Devil with his hands on the latter's shoulders; a smug smirk] Well like I said, I've lived too long and married one hell of a Berserk Klauser, twice due to her rebirth, to know so much of the two clans. Also, while it can be rare to have half a Berserk or a Sane Klauser; the most rarest Klauser of them all is a hybrid of both, like Lady Khaira and Aizen. [Again, imagine the blinking arrow pointing at Sosuke]

 _[Meanwhile….]_

[In an unfamiliar room, Lady Khaira is found to be sitting on a large throne with two 'Mana windows showing the two different episodes of the encyclopedia….after Khaira press a finger on both screens to made them disappear from sight…]

Lady Khaira: [Suddenly turned around and forcefully slamming her head, without her mask, against her throne multiple times in fast speed, splattering blood on the area of the throne and getting Khaira's Berserk 'markings' to show up on her skin; shock and angry] Why [ **slam!** ] can't [ **slam!** ] I [ **slam!** ] stop [ **slam!** ] thinking [ **slam!** ] about [ **slam!** ] him!? [ **slam!** ]


	51. Part 44 - The Barrel King

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 14/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 44: The Barrel King**

Emerging out of the portal of golden yellow light by Iason, and Shizuka back at Hybrid Hell; the Warrior of Light and Felix/ Pewdiepie unhurriedly walk past the portal as the first thing the two warriors will see after watching the portal instantly burst in a flash of white light and disappear in a flash, is the sight of the final world of this War before their promised battle with Shinryu and end the War of Wars once and for all. The world they both have arrived is a forest with a sight of a decrepit – looking kingdom a possible mile away from the two warriors' location, with the sky bearing a dark purple with black clouds spiraling around on air.

"Felix, are you alright?" The Warrior of Light asked as he notice the main of his three representatives is showing a sort of faint frown that may hold a sort of sadness, staring at the castle that might hold where Garland and King Lucius Barrel inside, but when he heard his name being mentioned with a question from the knight in shining blue armor; Felix sluggishly whirl around to look at Warrior's composed face with a tint of surprise for him to quickly respond with a few, shaking nods. "O – oh, yeah. I – I'm fine Warrior. It's just…I can't believe this is my first, and last fight before the end of the War of Wars."

"Well, it's not true about your first and last. You have indeed fought so many enemies during the War with your allies, and I speak the truth. Once we shall defeat Garland, King Barrel, and Shinryu with the others; we can all return to our worlds." The Warrior of Light assured with a confident tone in his voice and a soft nod, as Felix slowly lower his head with a quiet chuckle from his mouth that slowly curls up into a smile, recalling his memories of fighting King Barrel's barrels when the War started, Mark's Akuma when the warriors first arrived in the replica of Hybrid Hell, Bill Cipher and his team with the exception of Khalifa and Asami during the incident of crashing Kalen and Elias's ship [Note: From Chapter/ Part 13], and other type of battles.

"…Thanks, Warrior. Now, let's go kick some röv/ åsnor!" Felix raised his head with his smile growing to be genuinely happy and confident, without any sadness, before he declares aloud with a determined smirk while his right hand is lifted to show his Cosmos counterpart his 'Gay' stick/ Dream Rod that Cynical and his friends kept correcting Felix but to no avail, he insisted on calling his weapon the Gay Stick…whatever it means brings such confusion to the Warrior, but less than the real confusion Purvana always hold but at the same time, brings such amazement to its inhabitants.

As the two prepared to walk through the path to the direction of the castle in front of them, the Warrior of Light also recalls something recently to glance at his representative and enquire to get his attention and slightly move his head to look back at Warrior with a confused scowl. "Oh yes, Felix…may I ask about the language you just said? And the sentence you screamed when we first met Lady Khaira?"

The only response he got was Felix/ Pewdiepie immediately reacting in horror and start objecting the clueless knight in blue and yellow to not know about his Swedish sentences. "NO! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT, WARRIOR!"

* * *

 _[Almost an hour later…]_

Finally arriving in the castle to show it has indeed become a barren and decrepit kingdom with the walls of the castle show itself as old and will provoke anyone to wonder if the entire kingdom will collapse; Warrior of Light and Felix/ Pewdiepie quietly walk through the castle halls with their weapons in hand, each step they took only let out a loud thump on the brick path through the dark corridor.

After minutes of walking in the long corridor, after a few stops for Warrior to patiently wait while watching Felix taking short breaks due to walking too much and his legs slightly ache until he heals them back to continue walking, the two have reach past an open entrance of a massive, brick brown hall with a large brick staircase leading up to the stone throne, and the floor below their feet is empty and only dirty tiles.

Immediately sensing a heavy, dark presence inside the room despite there is not a single person besides himself and his representative; The Warrior of Light lifts his left arm outstretched with his shield hanging on his arm, nearly hitting Felix when he almost took a step forward, before the leader of Cosmos's warriors instructed his startled comrade with a stoic expression with his strong sense of justice showing. "Felix, be careful. Our enemies are here."

"Don't worry, bro. I'm ready." Felix whispered with a confident smirk and a nod for the two to hurriedly ran inside the room and stop to stand at the center of the room to softly twist their heads left to right and inspect if their enemies will come by the second. It was until the loud sounds of thumping behind them provoked the two warriors to turn around and witness the entrance they entered have been blocked by a wall of large barrels stacked together with actual, large eyes glaring at the intruders in anger and bearing actual mouths showing their sharpen jaws.

The sight before them brought Felix to scream out loud in shock and anger of his not – so – secret _fear and hatred_ of barrels. "BARRELS!"

"So you've come." A familiar, deep voice greeted with a calm tone as the Warrior of Light and Felix hastily whirl around again to catch two familiar figures standing in front of them, out of nowhere and in a flash of a second, as Felix again let out a shout but this time with anger while waving his staff at the two enemies a few times and one at a time. "Oh! You two motherfu…"

"Greetings, Pewdiepie. Sadly, you just said your final words; once we are done with you here." King Lucius Barrel interrupted, avoid letting his enemy finish that offensive word, with a composed smile that bears ill intention for the Warrior of Light to declare with a stoic scowl in his face, lifting his right arm to aim his sword at his arch enemy Garland as well. "Our main objective is to defeat our enemies and win the War, for Cosmos…and Lady Khaira!"

"Oh? So is that the goddess you lot have been serving in Cosmos's place? Well, her fate shall be the same as Cosmos when all of this is over!" Garland exclaimed with a grim chortle as he lifted his right arm to hold his massive sword in hand, preparing for the final battle as the giant knight proclaimed one last time, with grim amusement for a man who enjoys the thrill of battle, when seeing his enemy and both their representative are positioned to fight each other. "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

 **Battle: Warrior of Light (LV 20) & Pewdiepie (LV 19) vs Garland (LV 23) & King Lucius Barrel (LV 22)**

 **Information: Defeat Garland and King Lucius Barrel (Music: either Battle from Final Fantasy I/ Dissidia or Brofist from Roomie)**

 _King Lucius Barrel: (Walking forward, with multiple of his barrel minions jumping in the battlefield, smug) All that is missing is you, and then the Legendary Brofist will be mine!_

 _Pewdiepie: (Holding his Gay Stick/ Mickey Mouse Dream Rod; confident) It doesn't work that way!_

Ignoring Felix running towards his enemy who is found to be standing elsewhere than besides his Chaos counterpart; the Warrior of Light instantly raced towards his arch-enemy, swinging his sword to strike any of King Barrel's barrels and send them chopped in half although King Barrel has managed to summon any more barrels to appear behind their king, before the first thing the Warrior of Light did is throwing his shield towards Garland which it hits before dragging him closer to the knight and swiftly attack his sword multiple times until the final strike managed to send Garland blown away in the air. (Garland: 396 BRV to 294 BRV, WOL: 456 BRV to 558 BRV)

Once he watches his enemy flipping his body to regain his balance and dashed himself towards him; the Warrior of Light, with no hesitation, raced towards him to leapt off the ground and again strike Garland by throwing his shield to make it spin so many times while moving on-air (Garland: 294 BRV to 213 BRV, Warrior of Light: 558 BRV to 639 BRV) until he jab Garland upwards to send him higher for Warrior to conjure a large field of energy, shaped like a diamond, to first hit Garland and give him multiple damages before the Warrior's attack summon an enormous sword of light that instantly send Garland upwards until he hit the brick ceiling above their heads. "Blade of light!" (Garland: 213 BRV to 187 BRV, WOL: 639 BRV to 665 BRV until…Garland: 4119 HP to 3454 HP – 131 HP Wall Rush = 3323 HP)

Felix/ Pewdiepie ran up the stairs and towards the throne as Barrel King's barrel henchmen beside their king quickly roll down to the stairs and towards the Youtuber, signalling the Youtuber to raise his Gay Stick/ Dream Rod and instantly shoot a barrage of fire, thunder, air, and ice magic at the stampede to send them burning before electrocuted, and frozen before the fast wind brought the barrels flying back towards the Barrel King and hit their own king back instead to send him wincing and stumbling backward in pain. (Barrel King from his own attack: 365 BRV to 272 BRV, Pewdiepie: 400 BRV to 493 BRV) But once the final barrel dared to finally hit its king…

"Bring the ammo!" King Barrel demanded his barrels with confidence as the hopping barrel monsters roll towards their king from behind and one by one, a barrel will hop on each of King Barrel's hands before he starts throwing barrels towards Felix below him, hitting Felix with only five barrels to send him walking down to the stairs (Pewdiepie: 493 BRV to 378 BRV, Barrel King: 272 BRV to 387 BRV) before Felix hastily lift his arms and block any incoming barrels thrown towards him, yet he is still walking backward.

But as soon as Felix notice the last barrel was being thrown to him, Felix let out a gasp in pain from his body suddenly jerked back with his arms swiftly lifted outstretched, against his will, right as Barrel King is found to be holding a large group of his barrel minions forming into a massive sphere on his right palm with ease and let out a furious scream before throwing his barrel – formed sphere at Felix…exploded in a heavy explosion when the barrels hit the Youtuber, who let out a painful scream from the blast. "Rasengan!" (Pewdiepie: 3011 HP to 2624 HP)

"Here I come!" Hearing Garland's voice shouting behind him after his body first fall on the dirty tile floor before he slowly lifts himself up on his feet, Felix quickly turn around and hurriedly roll his body to the ground and avoid getting hit from the Warrior of Light when he was sent flying towards the wall by Garland swinging his sword, with flame consuming the blade, right as Garland howled out in anger at the same time Barrel King leaped out of the throne from a high jump and land perfectly on his feet behind Garland. "Crumble!" (WOL: 3102 HP to 2794 HP – 206 HP Wall Rush = 2588 HP)

Seeing both Warrior of Light's body fallen from the wall caused by Garland while he just notice his enemy standing behind Warrior's; Felix hurriedly sway his Gay Stick while shouting out a sentence for a flash of black light to emit in front of Felix before being replaced with a black pug dog with brown eyes, and sends it flying to hit Garland (Garland: BREAK! WOL from Pewdiepie: 456 BRV to 1243 BRV, Pewdiepie: 378 BRV to 1128 BRV)… "FART IN THE HOLE, EDGAR!"

Until the Warrior of Light stopped running towards Garland and stood in front of Felix when a large explosion of brown smoke suddenly erupted at where Garland and Barrel King stood, earning painful groans from both enemies. (Garland: 3323 HP to 2165 HP, Barrel King: 2999 HP to 1214 HP, Pewdiepie: LV to 20, HP: 2624 HP to 2915 HP, 400 BRV to 495 BRV)

"Bathe in the light!" Once the strange, foul-smelling brown smoke has faded into nothing alongside the pug dog Felix summoned, the Warrior of Light swing his sword upwards to conjure a large burst and wave of light and let it lunge forward towards Garland. However, Garland instantly hurdle himself over the wave of light and avoid getting hit, until he let out a roar while swinging his large sword above him, fastening a long chain on the end of his sword, and swiftly swung his sword down to whip Warrior of Light and send him off the ground and flying airborne to his level. "Take that!" (WOL: 1243 BRV to 1198 BRV to 1153 BRV, Garland: 396 BRV to 486 BRV)

"Warrior soul/ My turn!" Both Garland and Barrel King voiced aloud with pride as Garland's cape changed color to white with blue arabesque - like patterns along the edges (EX: Class Change!) while Barrel King let out a brown mists of aura out of his body with orange – like flames levitating on his hands (EX: Ruler of Barrels).

As soon as Garland's body sprinted on air towards his stunned enemy while Barrel King ran towards Pewdiepie, Garland is the first to strike when he swing his sword to summon two large cyclones towards the Warrior of Light which successfully hit (WOL: 2588 HP to 2102 HP) as four hopping barrels jump forward Felix before they attack the mage with a single jump from three barrels (Pewdiepie: 400 BRV to 328 BRV, Barrel King: 365 BRV to 437 BRV) until Barrel King grabs the fourth barrel to throw it at Felix in rocket speed, and let it burst into a large blast and hit Pewdiepie. (Pewdiepie: 2915 HP to 2478 HP)

[Dual Heat Special/ Dual EX Bursts: By the Power of Barrel King, the Soul of Chaos!]

"Know your limits!" Garland huffed with impatience as he heard Barrel King releasing a whistle when the two ran forward, with nine of the latter's barrels hopping and rolling to follow their king from behind.

First charging their energy higher to the max, Garland, with his entire body glowing a bright red mist of aura, is the of the two warriors to dash towards the Warrior of Light and start swinging his sword, which then morphed or split into twin swords (WOL: 1153 BRV to 1109 BRV, Garland: 0 BRV to 44 BRV) then hitting him several times with the chain (WOL: 1109 BRV to 1007, Garland: 44 BRV to 146 BRV), jab his sword like a spear through the enemy (WOL: 1007 BRV to 845 BRV, Garland: 146 BRV to 308 BRV) and finally swing his sword, into an axe, down on the Warrior. (WOL: 845 BRV to 630 BRV, Garland: 308 BRV to 523 BRV)

The second Garland start attacking the Warrior of Light; Barrel King also began to fight with Pewdiepie by sending nine barrels rolling through Pewdiepie in rocket speed from different directions to gives him some damage with a single roll or jump (Pewdiepie: 495 BRV to 229 BRV, Barrel King: 0 BRV to 266 BRV) until all nine barrels instantly destroy each other for Barrel King to transform into a drastic, gigantic barrel with his crown and cape remain, as he jumps above Pewdiepie…

"Miserable insect/ You can't defeat a king!" Garland and Barrel King declared at the same time as Garland whirl himself twice in a circle and hit Warrior twice with his sword (WOL: 630 BRV to 581 BRV, Garland: 523 BRV to 572 BRV) until the second swing received such damage to the Warrior while Barrel King swiftly leaped off the ground and land himself on Pewdiepie to stomp on the latter and create a harsh shockwave from the impact, earning gasps from both Warrior of Light and Felix. (WOL: 2102 HP to 1532 HP, Pewdiepie: 2478 HP to 2212 HP – 532 HP Wall Rush = 1680 HP) ***End Dual EX Bursts! ***

After the devastating attacks, Warrior of Light and Felix land themselves roughly on the ground with a groan from their attacks as the latter is the first of the two to quickly lift himself back on his feet to witness both their enemies no longer glowing with energy and reverted back to normal while the Warrior of Light also raise himself to stand on his feet with his weapons in hand…

"Time for Maya cannon!" Felix immediately shout in anger as his staff again lighten up another glow but white light as instead of the black pug dog, he summons a white pug dog, with only one brown eye while it's left seems to be closed, as it jump in front of Felix for the latter to whack his staff as a baseball bat, hitting the dog Maya as a fast baseball, before it hits Barrel King…for the dog to bounce back and hit Garland beside the former's right to send the two flinching in pain, in time for Felix's dog Maya to disappear like his other dog he named Edgar earlier (Garland & Barrel King: BREAK! WOL from Pewdiepie: 581 BRV to 1578 BRV, Pewdiepie: 229 BRV to 1226 BRV)

"To shine brighter!" Thanks to Pewdiepie's attack to stun Garland and Barrel King; the Warrior of Light chanted as his body began to glow brighter with his armor changing color to bear a purely golden cape, the horns of his helmet are pointing forward and golden with orange or red tips, and his armor turns a darker blue (EX: Class change!) while Felix himself is glowing a bright blue aura (EX: The Fabulous Pewdiepie!)

Giving a short leap; the Warrior began to dash himself towards Garland, when he noticed his enemy soaring towards him, which alerted the armored giant to hurriedly charge forward while holding his sword like a lance, with the blade lengthen itself to be longer, but the moment the sword almost hit an inch to the warrior…the Warrior instantly let his shield float in front of him, with a large circular field of yellow light forming around and through the shield, as the light did block Garland from hitting his sword at the warrior to send him stumbling backward until the Warrior's shield unleashed a flash of light to hit Garland…. (Garland: 2165 HP to 587 HP)

At the same time, Felix hurriedly lifts his staff and aim at Barrel King to shout out a word of a chant…"BROFIST!" In a flash, a sudden, big energy of blue light in a form of the fist in Felix's shirt, immediately manifest in front of Felix, to show himself as smaller than the fist he summoned, and send it soaring towards the Barrel King to send the king flying towards the staircase and hit himself roughly against the steps (Barrel King: 1215 HP to 0 HP)

[Dual Heat Special/ Dual EX Bursts: Oversoul/ Here comes the Brofist!]

"Let's give our all, Felix!" The Warrior of Light declared as he and Felix stood next to each other, with the former giving a glimpse of Felix's face to see him giving a grin and nod in agreement before the two ran forward. "Yeah, bro!"

"Prepare!" After giving a few strikes of his sword towards Garland (WOL: 0 BRV to 233 BRV), the Warrior of Light start sprinting towards his enemy as one at a time and four times, the Warrior flew through Garland and strike him for a line of white or light blue light to form through the dark knight's body (WOL: 233 BRV to 600 BRV)

While Felix kept summoning his two dogs Edgar and Maya from his Gay Stick/ Dream Rod to hit the Barrel King like an incoming rocket thirteen times (Pewdiepie: 0 BRV to 432 BRV) until Edgar and Maya hopped backwards for Pewdiepie to lift his staff, where a sudden large flash of golden yellow light of energy forming into a shape of an hand with its fingers curling up in a fist, inside the translucent 'brofist' are what appears to be actual people following the shape of the fist, above the Barrel King, bringing Pewdiepie and the people inside his gigantic fist of energy to yell out the finisher's attack. "BROFISTUUU!"

"You're finished!" Seeing the 'brofist' Pewdiepie summoned begin to descend towards before Garland and Barrel King, the Warrior of Light sprint through the two from the opposite direction, giving one last strike to Garland, before the fan – formed Brofist finally dropped on the two enemies to create a massive and blinding explosion of light from Warrior and Felix's combined attacks, ending the fight to hear Barrel King and Garland screaming and groaning in pain while about to fall. "Nooooooo!/ Nyaaaarh! Oowww…." *** Victory! ***

 _Pewdiepie: (Raising his right arm and Dream Rod in hand on the air, like Thor, before lifting his other hand to curl his fingers into a fist with a smile, while the Warrior of Light first raise his right arm to point his sword on the air before lowering his arm to close his eyes in front of his sword; ecstatic.) "It's called being fabulous!_

* * *

Letting out quiet pants from his victory alongside Warrior of Light's; Felix/ Pewdiepie glare at his enemy as he and Warrior watch both Garland and Barrel King kneeling on the ground, with the former kneeling on one knee while grasping on his massive weapon on the ground and the latter is kneeling on both knees, until the Barrel King sluggishly lift his head with a few shakes to glower at Pewdiepie with wrath and disbelief showing in his face of what just happened in their fight. "How…How did you get the Legendary Brofist!? I had the souls of your fans! I should have the power!"

"You can't get the Legendary Brofist by force…because it's in your heart!" Felix revealed with a scowl showing his confidence to his enemy, with the Warrior of Light first giving a short glance from his representative when he utter such bold words with such determination which would give the Youtuber some respect, before the knight glanced back at Garland, who is showing to be releasing tiny particles of darkness from his body, when Felix finished his last conversation with King Lucius Barrel when everyone can see he is also starting to fade into darkness in a slow pace. "And you are empty inside…"

But just as the Barrel King retorted back in fury for what his enemy mutter such ridiculousness of his response. "Of course I'm empty! I'm a barrel!"….

"Yes, you are."

First hearing a familiar voice speaking with a calm yet grim tone behind him, a sudden sensation brought both Garland and the Barrel King to froze in horror with the latter's eyes widen his shock and pain, while the Warrior of Felix also reacts in dismay of what are they seeing right now.

Their enemies…are being impaled through their entire torsos from behind their backs with a glowing blood red chain and the head of the chain jabbed it through the ground to create a crack, while the two warriors of both Harmony and discord quickly notice, with the latter two warriors quickly whirl their heads over one of their shoulders, that the one who dared try to stab the chain through the last warrior of Shinryu…is Darkiplier himself.

"D – D – Dark…" The Barrel King sputtered in pure shock of seeing both the chains that stabbed him and Garland are wrapping around Darkiplier's arms and hands and the glued eerie smirk in his ally's face, as the leader of Shinryu's army is the only one who did not join his representative, the latter's enemy and his representative watching multiple flashes of darkness manifesting in a form of a circle around the warriors until it quickly and swiftly end for the clear figures of more Satan Spawns of the other Akuma Hosts to be present in a flash, with Satan Spawn! Curt Cameron resting his left arm on Satan Spawn! John Cameron's shoulders and all ten Satan Spawns are glaring at the warriors with a cruel, stoic – like grins on their faces.

"…I was never loyal to you and Anti, to begin with. I only join Shinryu as a leader and made the Satan Spawns of the Akuma Host, regardless they are not pure demons with the exception of Embryo, because just as we represent someone who is actually Chaos, who served Shinryu and create the War of the Gods…" Darkiplier retorted as he calmly walk towards both his allies, with only King Lucius Barrel only showing surprise and angry of this betrayal, until both of Darkiplier's arms jerked back for the chains to forcefully remove themselves from the ground and shot themselves out of Garland and Barrel King's bodies and backs, earning a gasp from the two as the darkness, that was released from them, greatly increase to the point of hearing them letting out a howl in pain while Warrior and Felix watch in horror of their enemies disappearing quicker in the darkness...

Until they soon fade into nothing for the warriors of light to glance at Darkiplier in front of them when he finished his sentence with his eyes narrowed and a dark grin grew on his face. "…WE CREATE THE WAR OF WARS."

"You fiend!" The Warrior of Light retorted in anger of seeing such a diabolical act, by no one but Mark's own enemy and Satan Spawn, yet instead of running straight to Darkiplier and about to swing his sword; he found himself unable too when he witness Satan Spawn! Bale Afton holding her Keyblade in front of the Warrior's body, the blade nearly an inch closer to the armor, while a scream beside him brought the Warrior to notice Satan Spawn! Tyler Wine/ Wildcat is in front of Felix/ Pewdiepie to aim his sniper rifle at the latter by the heart, and Satan Spawn! Kia Albion is standing in front of the two warriors to lift her prosthetic arms, which are now turned into blades, and aim the sharpened tip of each bladed arm at an inch closer to both Warrior and Felix's throats.

"Dakupuraiyar, jikan da. (Darkiplier, it's time)" Satan Spawn! Takehito Koyasu reported to the leader of the Satan Spawn! Akuma Hosts as his partner, Ariana, calmly retort with a cruel chuckle of what will soon happen, now that _all_ of the warriors of discord have been annihilated. "The entire army of Harmony have been sent to their _last worlds_ , and the Akumas had fuse themselves with their hosts to battle _us_."

"Excellent. Then, we can't waste any more time." Darkiplier calmly nods with a chortle.

"What are you doing!?" Felix demanded Mark's Satan Spawn with a horrified expression, although he let out a petrified squeak when Satan Spawn! Wildcat extend his arms to press the barrel of his rifle against Felix's heart in case if the warrior was planning to attack, just as Darkiplier's eyes let out a bright red glow of light with the other Satan Spawns following suite as well when the leader of the Satan Spawns obliged to answer the _final question_ before the promising end of the War. "Oh...you shall see..."

With that, both Warrior of Felix/ Pewdiepie quickly notice that the ground under their feet begin to conjure dark violet and black energy forming into a small pool...that quickly grew larger and extending itself towards the entire floor, bringing the startled Warrior of Light and Youtuber to be forced to watch in horror, without moving their bodies to avoid getting even a hit on either SS! Bale's Keyblade, SS! Tyler's sniper rifle, and SS! Kia's _arms_.

Once the pool of darkness have slithered past Darkiplier's feet before the other Satan Spawns and their _prisoners_ ; the latter two can feel a force grabbing their feet and begin to pull them in once the mentioned three Satan Spawns swiftly remove their weapons from them, earning a loud scream from Felix as both his and Warrior are sinking into the dark pool quite fast until the two _bodies_ have finally sunk in the pool of darkness, earning a laugh from Darkiplier when he exclaimed to himself with a grim smirk. " _Welcome to the Final Battlefield._ "

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Omake/ Encyclopedia: Pewdiepie, Warrior of Light, Garland, & King Lucius Barrel...**

Riser & Lucy's voices: Tainted Repentance Encyclopedia! [Showing the TV room where Lucy, Riser, and the guests are present, with the TV immediately switched on to show their final battle]

Lucy: [A calm smile] This is the last encyclopedia we'll have before the final two chapters, so we better not mess it up!

Riser: [Grinning] Right! So, Pewdiepie, Warrior, Garland, and King Kong; tell us! What do you think of each other?

King Lucius Barrel: [Angry] My name is not King Kong! [However, he was ignored]

Warrior of Light: [Turning his head to face Felix, who followed to look at the knight; a calm frown] Despite the confusion I always see in Felix, Mark, and Jack's antics like the rest of us; he's a very reliable person to fight with. Although I'm still curious about Felix's strange language.

Pewdiepie: [Shaking the back of his head with a hand; a shocked frown] H - Hey Warrior! As I said, you don't need to know what I said! [Slowly letting up a faint smile] Well I can say the same about you, even though you don't smile very often.

Garland: [Slightly lifting his sword before lowering itself down; calm] Hmph. I am pleased to have three representatives instead of one, that can give me some entertainment when it comes to fighting. [But before the Barrel King can speak when he slightly open his mouth...]

[The camera immediately flicker in statics for only a few seconds, before it switches back on; to show all ten Satan Spawns of the Akuma Hosts are present, while the hosts and guests are nowhere to be found.]

Darkiplier: [A grim smirk] _Sorry_ for interrupting but as you all may notice, we were shown so many times in the story...but you seem to forget any information regarding us Satan Spawns. Fear not, allow me to elucidate and _stick them inside your brains!_

[The TV switches on to show the scene of Chapter/ Part 32, where Bill Cipher and few of the villains are inside the dome the former created with Satan Spawn! Takehito, Ariana, and Tyler Wine are present alongside Thanos Albion, Luka Klauser, the Vanoss crew, and the real Ariana Grande]

Darkiplier: [Lifting his right arm to show the screen] As stated by the leader of the Immortal; a Satan Spawn is this series' version of a pure demon, unlike those human pure demons like Embryo's actual form, as our main existences can also be used as energy sources to amplify everything even the creation of Purvana itself. Not that we don't mind, but just used weak Satan Spawns instead of powerful ones such as us. In my own opinion; although we may create misfortunes in Purvana, we do follow the rules of our universe...unlike the late old scum of the so-called _Demon Council._

[Lowering his arm, while not seeing the other Satan Spawns behind him holding their weapons with monstrous smiles on their faces, and close his eyes with a _passive_ smile] And that goes the last encyclopedia of the entire story. With that said, I hope you'll stick around for the final battle in the next chapter...[Before Darkiplier slightly open them to let out a bright glow of red orbs, with his smirk indeed show monstrous with a chuckle] _And enjoy your stay..._


	52. Part 45 - Final Battle

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 14/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/ Part 45: Final Battle**

"Warrior! Felix!" Both aquamarine and blue eyes blinked in shock after they immediately woke up by the sounds of voices shouting their names which they recognized them to be their comrades of both sides of Harmony and the former two warriors are found to be sleeping on the ground.

How they were asleep is unknown but they do remember sinking in the darkness the Satan Spawns created earlier after defeating Garland and King Lucius Barrel, only to witness their deaths by none other than their own comrade Darkiplier.

What Warrior and Felix also remembered during that despicable act the revealed Satan Spawn caused was that said fiend mention 'We create the War of Wars…"

"Are you both okay?" Tidus enquired with a concerned frown with shock of what just happened as he, Zidane, and Bartz hurriedly lower themselves to help lift the Warrior of Light up on their feet while Jacksepticeye and Vanoss followed the three warriors by helping Felix/ Pewdiepie on his feet once the two warriors glance around to the surrounding of the world everyone are now in instead of Hybrid Hell, only for the two to react by Warrior letting out a gasp in surprise while Felix let out a scream in horror of the unfamiliar place to him and everyone else in the area, apprehension showing in almost all of their faces.

As Warrior and Felix can see they are accompanied by Jacksepticeye, Firion, Shinsuke Rin, Onion Knight, Cynical/ Gamersjoint, Cecil Harvey, Thanos Albion, Bartz and Luka Klauser, Terra Branford, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Cloud Strife, Evan/ Vanoss, Squall Leonhart, Ai de Seighart, Zidane Tribal, Embryo/ Eric, Tidus, and Jen Waters; the twenty – two fighters are happening to be standing on the top of the only platform of a massive, spacious, floating _island_ , almost or exactly similar to the area where the warriors first met, with the darker grey dry terrain – like ground but has the addition of a few small pillars planted on the ground and large boulders floating around the air, and the dark blue and purple sky with faint, black clouds swirling around on the non – existent sky and atmosphere.

"Why are we here?" Cecil asked aloud with a concerned frown as Thanos lift his arms to grip the long handle of his looming scythe, answering the Paladin with a furious sneer of the question while he looks around with a glare. "Where else we should be, Einstein? This is where we'll fucking fight the enemy."

"But where are the others?" Dipper again asked the others, this time with concern of their other friends when he can see it is just Cosmos's warriors and their representatives, with the exception of Markiplier in Warrior's case, and no sign of the Akuma Hosts as well. But before anyone could even answer that question while hopefully not allowing another crude and sarcastic response from Thanos, a different yet eerily familiar voice instead answer the younger warrior. "Their future graves, with you all joining as well."

Immediately, everyone swiftly shift their attentions from looking around the area into the same direction of the source of the voices, their weapons in hand, when they glare with shock and anger to see a familiar group of people, but also not the same people due to their dark appearances, standing in front of the warriors. Of all people, it had to be the Satan Spawns of the Akuma Hosts as Thanos's sneer darken when seeing a figure resembling his daughter so much but giving a cruel expression and grin for him to quietly mutter what everyone could hear from his vulgar mouth as 'Fucking Satan Spawn…' while Luka only widen his chocolate brown eyes with tint of shock and sadness at seeing a Satan Spawn of his son, who only gave a serene, confident and smug smirk in his pale face even thought that is also the usual expression in the actual Berserk – Sane Klauser's face. "Ai."

"Greetings, Warriors of Harmony. I bid you all congratulations, for competing for the War of Wars and defeat your enemies to death, although I find it disappointing you lot had to spare the lives of those formerly our side, including the five traitors from Chaos's side." Darkiplier first greeted the warriors of the enemy side with his usual, might be glued, grin in his face especially when he and the other nine Satan Spawns glance at the enemies' faces bearing the hatred and determination for their actions during the War.

But once the Satan Spawn finished speaking, the Warrior of Light took a step forward and aim his right arm and sword towards Darkiplier to disagree with his statement with a scowl for this heartless demon's lack of mercy. "You claim you and your allies are the main facilitators of this War of Wars, but what do you all intend to do once all of this is over for Shinryu?"

"…All of this about Shinryu's operation in the War of Wars... is a lie." Was the only response the Warriors received from the enemy as the twenty-two fighters reacted with a flinch and a surprised expression, with Terra muttering out a 'W – What?' as Darkiplier let out a chortle when he continued talking by enquiring them with a sort of taunt, with the other nine Satan Spawns behind them remain patient and silent. "Do you really think all of this started, because of Shinryu? The day Cosmos's warriors defeated Chaos a few days before the War of Wars started; what you saw before entering Purvana was not Shinryu, but rather an illusion of it created by us."

"We were in the midst of _development_ by Darkiplier, when he was greeted by the old human coward, the Demon Council Leader. His delusional desire is to obtain Shinryu through the War…right as he didn't know that it's now impossible to take the dragon." Satan Spawn! Bale Afton, who's dark appearance and malicious grin seem to earn a dismayed expression from some of the warriors and thought of the real Bale Afton, as Satan Spawn! Kia Albion fumed a bored scowl when she thought aloud to everyone, with disdain and sarcasm which brought Thanos to narrow his eyes darker to make his brown eyes changed color to his demonic black with the red sclera and ripple designs. "I know old people can be the bad guys going crazy, but there's no need to spew so much shit to others."

"And the fact he is willing to kill people, and force them to fight for his disgusting needs before sacrificing them to gain such an extremely high prize, regardless of the circumstances, is repellent for an insect." Satan Spawn! Embryo scoffed as he glare at the real Akuma Host of the Nine – Tailed Fox Akuma, who stares back at his Satan Spawn with anger while he ready both his sword on his right hand and his gun on his other hand, before Satan Spawn! Takehito again taunt the warriors while his hands gently hold his steamroller barbell. "Dakara, chōdo watashitachi wa goraku no tame ni jibun jishin o koroshimashou! (So, let's just kill ourselves for our entertainment!)"

"Wait! What have you done to our friends!?" Zidane demanded with anger as he took a step forward and stood in front of Eric/ Embryo, his concern of the others regardless of their differences is higher with this one, as everyone can hear a scoff from possibly Satan Spawn! Ariana for her to leisurely lift her right arm and open her hand, motioning everyone to raise their heads up as multiple mists of black smokes began to appear and morph into what appears to be clouds, yet it would show a clear vision of their other assists, with the nine, almost gigantic forms of the nine Akumas and some demons summoned by Lucy, Riser, Airu Phenex, Evangeline Blue and Mateus who are standing on one of their summons' shoulders, and the former warriors of Chaos, battling in a sort of a familiar place and busy themselves fighting a vast army of manikins resembling the warriors of Harmony and Discord of both Cosmos and Chaos's war and the War of the Wars… The Edge of Madness, Chaos's former world.

One of these visions, however, is showing a different projection as it shows the real Akuma Hosts, all ten with John Cameron included, floating in what appears to be in a black abyss of darkness and unconscious, bringing surprise and concern for the warriors of Cosmos, although Satan Spawn! Wildcat notice something to point it out loud in surprise, confusion, and anger. "Hold on, hold on, hold on! Ariana said Embryo's real body is with his Akuma! Then why the hell is he already here!?"

"Because the one fusing with his Akuma is one of his three clones, that he can make." Satan Spawn! Embryo immediately respond to the surprised Satan Spawn beside his left with an irritated scowl, although Satan Spawn! Sosuke calmly and _politely_ spoke to catch everyone's attention back to the situation. "Now, now. We shouldn't make such a fuss over this. We should go and enjoy killing the Akuma Hosts while leaving them to fight their _real enemies._ "

"What do you mean, real enemies?" The Onion Knight demanded the enemies while his body is slightly shaking, anxious for a fight like the others. Glaring at the one of the youngest warriors of Harmony, Darkiplier did not see his other comrades beginning to let out some mists of black smoke or energy out of their backs and bodies as he slightly lift his right arm and instantly snap his fingers with a loud noise. Right as the fingers snapped, the Cosmos warriors and some of their representatives suddenly winced in agonizing pain from the immediate, harsh and painful sensation in their bodies from sensing the spike of such spirit pressure, albeit slightly less painful than when meeting their enemies for the first time in the War of Wars and the excruciating spirit pressure Sosuke created after he, Eva, Lucy, and Riser helped out with Luka when the latter was comatose with Thanos, Ariana, and Vanoss and his friends. [From Chapter/ Part 10 and 35.5]

"Warrior!/ Firion!/ Onion!/ Bartz!/ Terra!/ Cloud!/ Zidane!/ Tidus!" The mentioned warriors' representatives gasped in shock as the Satan Spawns watch Cosmos's warriors almost fall on the ground from the immerse force of energy pulling down with such strength, with Thanos and Ai not saying Cecil and Squall's names when they caught the two but their faces do show anger from the pressure. At the same time, the thirty two fighters present may catch a glimpse of some more mists of black fog, counted to be nine, flowing out of the ground and between the warriors and Satan Spawns of Akuma Hosts, with the largest of the nine mists of darkness rising behind the eight in front of it.

"We Satan Spawns desire nothing but to have a good battle with the strongest opponents, and what better show we can watch before our special _surprise_ than you all fight. You all want to fight Shinryu and your enemies, have at it." Darkiplier voiced out with amusement, cruel to watch the warriors of light struggling to catch their breathing while their representatives are glaring at the heartless group with shock and anger as the nine veils of mist of darkness have quickly fade into nothing and be replaced into a group of figures…recognizable enough to send almost all eyes on Harmony's side widen in horror and realization, with Thanos is the only one bearing slight surprise but noticeable fury.

While the first figure to show itself is a clear view of a colossal dragon, dark grey or black in color with spiky – looking scales on it's entire body, large golden or yellowish – like orange wings which match its horns, scales, glowing eyes, and large diamond-like spikes running down it's body; the eight figures standing in front of the dragon are shown to be…

A resurrected Shinsuke Khalifa, Ryuichi Asami in his Melusine form, Marluxia, Ash Albion, Bill Cipher, Madeline de Seighart, Austin Trance, Tengu, and Moon Waters, but their eyes are shown to be clouded with a dead expression and their hands are holding their weapons as Satan Spawn! Curt Cameron announced their arrival to the disbelief warriors of Harmony, with Cosmos's warriors feeling the harsh pressure begin to fade for them to slowly lift themselves up for their final battle. "Your real enemies…are us, Shinryu and it's only group of useful warriors!"

"So no baai wa, futatabi anata no teki o korosu no o tanoshinde kudasai! (So now then, enjoy killing your enemies again!)" Satan Spawn! Takehito Koyasu declared with a laugh once all the Satan Spawns have now starting to consume themselves with their own darkness, until the ten have disappear to leave the warriors of Harmony, their revived enemies, and _Shinryu_ facing each other with the dragon floating on the sky, while Rin, Cynical, Thanos, Luka, Dipper and Mabel, Ai, Embryo, and Jen mutter their enemies' names, with Rin, Cynical, Luka, Embryo, and Jen showing a bit of surprise and sadness, Thanos, Dipper and Ai only bear anger and Mabel let out a scared scowl in their faces. "Khalifa/ Marluxia/ Marly/ Ash/ Bill/ Maddie/ Tengu/ Moon…."

Suddenly, _Shinryu_ instantly lifts itself a few inches higher and outstretched its arms to show its claws and let out a deafening roar, shaking the entire platform as if it's an earthquake and multiple flickers of golden light emerge from the dragon's wings.

* * *

 **Battle: Warriors of Harmony (Different LVs) vs** _ **Shinryu**_ **(LV 50) & Bill Cipher's group (Different LVs) [Kingdom Hearts II/ Cutscene style; based on Dissidia Final Fantasy NT – Ending & Final Boss Fight by Shirrako on Youtube]**

 **Information: Defeat Shinryu and/ or Bill Cipher's revived group once and for all! (Music: It Ends Here from Dissidia Final Fantasy NT OST)**

Once _Shinryu_ let out its earsplitting roar; the half of it's resurrected comrades immediately start running, flying in Bill's case while possibly a mix of flying or slithering in Asami's case, towards their enemies, bringing Cosmos's warriors and their representatives to give chase and proceed to run towards their enemies…

Felix, Jack, Rin, Cynical, Thanos, Luka, Dipper and Mabel, Vanoss, Ai, Embryo, and Jen ran first to quickly block Khalifa, Asami, Marluxia, Ash, Bill, Madeline, Austin, Tengu, and Moon's weapons, magic, and bullets to distract the _dead_ – looking warriors of discord in time for Warrior of Light, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, and Tidus to run towards _Shinryu_.

The first warrior to attack was Warrior after he jumped off the dry ground and dash his body towards the dragon when he start swinging both his sword and shield at _Shinryu_ multiple times to send it slightly flinching from each attack, with Firion and Onion Knight following their leader by the former shooting arrows from his bow and the latter hopping on the ground to start jabbing his sword at the dragon, lower than where Warrior attacked earlier (Shinryu: 30,000 HP to 26,732 HP).

However, _Shinryu_ swiftly swings one of its clawed hands for a big swipe to send Warrior, Firion, & Onion Knight flying away farther than it, a painful scream echoed in the air from the three. (WOL, Firion & OK: 10,000 HP to 4,819 HP)

Even when their main priority is Shinryu itself, the other warriors of Cosmos also decided on themselves to assist their representatives fight against half of the resurrected enemies, as Terra starts flying around the dark sky and nearly hit all the floating _boulders_ while holding her sword for the blade to ignite with blazing fire and send multiple balls of flames soaring towards any of the enemies she shoots, including _Shinryu_. (Shinryu: 26,732 HP to 24,923 HP, Asami, Austin & Moon: 5,000 HP to 3,191 HP).

But feeling a strong presence flying or falling towards her from behind, Terra quickly ceased shooting her fire to turn around and her surprised eyes widen from seeing Embryo's _enemy,_ Tengu but bearing his emotionless smirk as usual even after resurrection, with his sword ready in his hands for the samurai to give a large swing down and unleashed a long glowing line of dark pink and green energies clashing each other, racing towards Terra after she quickly lands herself on one floating _boulder_ and almost prepare herself to summon a Reflect spell when Tengu's attack is quick to reach her…

A loud noise of an explosion rang loudly in her ears as she can feel the heavy wind almost blowing her away, but not feeling the pain as if the attack did not hit her, which brought her to softly open her eyes after she closed them earlier and let out a smile in relief when Terra see Embryo standing in front of her, with one of his hands lifting in front of the two and emitting a bright green glow for a translucent and glowing green, circular shield to block Tengu's slash.

First giving a smile to each other for the Akuma Host counter that saves her, both Terra and Embryo quickly turn their heads to the left with a soft but still concerned and determined frown when the two blondes witness Tengu hopping on each boulder and proceed himself to reach Embryo and Terra, bringing the latter two to hop away from the swordsman…

At the same time, Shinsuke Rin and Khalifa kept hopping on each boulder to sprint towards each other and clash their swords together, which may get the two to hit each other a few times before swiftly jump towards different boulders and resume attacking. (Rin: 10,000 HP to 7,546 HP, Khalifa: 5,000 HP to 2,546 HP)

Then, a long swing of Rin's wooden bokuto immediately shook against Khalifa's cherry blossom – bladed katana for the girl to accidently release her grip of her sword and watch her katana flying away in rocket speed, surprise showing in her expressional yet still emotionless face until Khalifa hurriedly leapt back from Rin swinging his real katana on his left hand to slice the boulder Khalifa last stood in half.

Khalifa's sword, that was left forgotten by everyone else as they continue fighting against each other, continue to fall off the platform and about to descend into oblivion below…only to be caught by the Melusine – formed hybrid Asami when he swiftly flew up back to the battlefield, first catching a glimpse of his and Khalifa's human – formed demon summons joining the battle fighting against the warriors of Harmony, before Asami finally reach to the boulder where Khalifa stood to catch her attention, and her sword when Asami threw it back to it's owner, for the two to proceed fighting against Rin.

Felix, Jack, Onion Knight, Cecil, Vanoss and Zidane then begin to start fighting against the familiar figures of Khalifa and Asami's summons; Raven and Kai Crystal, Fei Long, Akihito, Midler, Sonya and Gory who's faces also bear an emotionless expression and scowl in their faces when they just manifested in front of the other warriors, although each time someone hits either of the newcomers, the summon would first disappear in a flash of fuchsia cloud and light before reappearing back to continue fighting. (Felix & Jack: 10,000 HP to 6,854 HP, Cecil: 10,000 HP to 7,910 HP, Vanoss: 10,000 HP to 6,436 HP)

Unfortunately to all warriors and _Shinryu_ , even though he was dead; Bill Cipher let out a heartfelt and insane laugh as he kept shooting more yet larger blue flames from his hands and send them flying to wherever it drops and hits during the battle, even _Shinryu_ itself. ( _Shinryu_ : 24,923 HP to 20, 158, Thanos: 10,000 HP to 6,666 HP, Ash: 5,000 HP to 3,410 HP & anyone else the readers can think of)

To stop Bill from continuing his mad attacks that might kill his own comrades and their friends, Dipper and Mabel are sent swinging from the latter's grappling hook tying itself on one smaller boulder floating on air before it uncoil itself on purpose for Dipper to release his grip on Mabel's other hand and swiftly threw his bone spear to send it racing towards Bill, who reacted in horror when he turn around on air, before the spear jabbed through Bill's torso to send him flying further and instantly hit Shinryu to send even the dragon howling in pain. (Bill: 5,000 HP to 4,120 HP, _Shinryu_ : 20,158 HP to 17,045 HP)

Dipper and Mabel proceed to let their bodies fall to the ground although they were soon caught by none other than Luka, when he stood on his guitar with the thrusters on the headstroke increasing the pressure of the flames for the guitar holding Luka, Dipper and Mabel, and Ai the Mad Hatter who is standing behind the former three, before the four flew towards Shinryu after it let out a loud roar to send Bill, Moon who was fighting with Cynical and Bartz, and the latter two away from it again, before Luka quickly twist himself for his guitar to follow and found the headstroke and Ai to be facing closer to the dragon which brought Luka's guitar and Ai's gun to shoot so many projectiles and hit _Shinryu_. ( _Shinryu_ : 17,045 HP to 15,900 HP)

Suddenly, _Shinryu_ quickly twist itself on air and let out a roar, it's jaw lighten up a bright reddish – like glow before _Shinryu_ lean it's body down to unleashed a large ray of burning energy to send Luka, Ai, Dipper and Mabel, with the addition of Khalifa and Asami's summons and most of the warriors who are fighting the former group flung backwards and land themselves roughly on the ground in agonizing pain. (Luka & Ai: 10,000 HP to 4,538 HP, Dipper & Mabel 10,000 HP to 3,229 HP, Marluxia: 5,000 HP to 1342 HP, and anyone the readers can think off)

Marluxia dashed towards the warriors as he suddenly sank in the ground with a dark pool of darkness and only his scythe starts emerging to wheel around the platform in different direction and start running through anyone on the ground, at the same time Madeline raced towards Ai and Luka after seeing them fall to the ground before sluggishly lifting themselves up, but Madeline was forced to change opponents when Zidane, Firion, Cloud and Onion Knight ran towards her and start attacking the queen, all four at once. (Madeline: 5,000 HP to 3219 HP)

 _Shinryu_ again twist it's body on air, anti - clockwise, for multiple and yellow – like cyclones to appear and proceed to slowly move itself in different directions and proceed to reach towards anyone closer to it, luckily none of the warriors from both sides were hit as they kept dodging the cyclones by twisting and rolling their bodies until the tornadoes disappear, bringing the dragon to swing it's head from one side to release a heavy, freezing, blue ray of energy to form into a wall that quickly disappears to show a two of Cosmos's and two of it's own warriors frozen by it's breath. (Cecil: 6,954 HP to 5,491 HP, Bartz: 7,067 HP to 5,604 HP, Ash & Austin: 5,000 HP to 3537 HP)

Running past Ash who kept shooting the bullets of his gun after him with Austin Trance following suite to shoot more, Thanos Albion swiftly dodge _Shinryu_ 's attack of shooting multiple large, dark violet or black orbs of energy out of it's mouth to let them slowly descends and home into any fighter that is close to it.

Noticing Jen Waters waving his left hand which might mean he's motioning the Devil of Purvana to come closer to the dragon, Thanos quickly dashed faster to the human – merman for Jen to hurriedly lower his hand to the hilt of his large sword…

…in time for Thanos to leap off the ground and onto Jen's sword for the young man to swiftly twist his body and swing his sword upward, which sent Thanos flying upwards towards Shinryu while Jen quickly hopped backwards to avoid a swing of a whip by his own brother, Moon for the three with the inclusion of Tidus who starts running towards his representative, to start fighting each other.

Not seeing the Warrior of Light and Squall again racing his body on air towards the dragon, Thanos first twist his body away when _Shinryu_ swipe one of it's four claws at the Immortal, which fortunately miss the Devil, before Thanos immediately threw his scythe to send the weapon flying towards _Shinryu_ and start flying around Thanos in a form of a ball of scythe attacks to hit _Shinryu_ and sent it flinching multiple times to stop it from continuing any attacks, bringing Warrior of Light and Squall to start swinging their sword and Gunblade at the dragon's body. ( _Shinryu_ : 15,900 HP to 12,176 HP)

Finally; Thanos let out a vehemence cry as he swiftly grab his scythe with his hands before, with Warrior of Light summoning a large circular field of yellow light from his shield and Squall twisting his body horizontally to summon multiple red orbs of energy around himself after pointing his Gunblade at the dragon's body, Thanos swung his scythe across and in front of him with Warrior and Squall unleashing the former's ray of light and the latter's bombs denotated.

Which sends Shinryu flying over the platform and it's body instantly dropped to descend below, howling in pain which quickly decrease as it's body seemingly fall into what appears to be oblivion below. ( _Shinryu_ : 12,176 HP to 10,000 HP)

But just as the warriors, both Harmony and Bill Cipher's group, have ceased attacking each other to witness the edge of the platform where _Shinryu_ has fallen while Warrior, Squall, and Thanos have perfectly land themselves on the terrain by their feet from such a great height; the thirty warriors immediately witness an immense burst of red, dark purple, and black energies exploded from below the edge where _Shinryu_ have fallen until the energies slowly fade for the sight of what appears to be darker grey or almost black large, thin - like, and six wiggling _appendages_ rising from below but not until a gigantic figure began to emerge to catch the warriors' dismay and horror. Rising itself from below, the colossal being is definitely _Shinryu…_

But it has drastically changed to bear a darker, almost grey or black, with spikier scales with visible grey spikes sticking out, four gigantic, scaled and pointed tails longer than it's already giant body, glowing blood red eyes and it is only showing it's top half of it's body with it's four – clawed hands stamping itself on the ground.

If that is not surprising everyone enough, multiple voices fill the air with grim chortles after _Shinryu_ let out a mighty, deafening roar towards the warriors. Now it makes sense; this is the _surprise_ Darkiplier and the Satan Spawns! Akuma Hosts were planning…they fused themselves with _Shinryu_ to become this diabolical monster.

Without wasting a second, _Shinryu_ instantly lift it's right arm and give a large swipe of a scratch to send all of the warriors, both Harmony and half of it's own, flying back in such excruciating strength and speed to send everyone gasping and screaming in pain from the attack before they land roughly on the platform, almost nearly an inch closer to the edge and about to fall to their doom.

Slowly and sluggishly, despite letting out harsh breaths and feeling such intense agony from the powerful attack, lifting his shaking body up to kneel; the Warrior of Light's nearly blurred gaze slowly glance around to see Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Tidus, and their representatives also nearly dead when they are also sitting on their knees with visible blood and dirt on their bodies, while Bill Cipher and his team, excluding Khalifa and Asami's summons who must have disappeared when they were struck by _Shinryu's_ claws, have shown to be fallen or dead again.

But as the warriors of Harmony froze in shock of seeing _Shinryu_ starting another attack when it's mouth begin to emit a brighter glow of light purple light before it suddenly open its jaw wider to shoot out a massive beam of light purple energy, fast enough to not give the warriors enough time to mentally prepare and dodge the attack, as well as trying to push the unconscious/ dead half of its own army away from the attack…

A sudden wall of translucent and glowing green energy suddenly materialized and conjured in front of the warriors before burning heat began to form around them by the immediate sight of fiery blaze circling around them in a form of a scorching cyclone, to the warriors of light's surprise as the twenty-one fighters can feel the scorching heat that does not seem to scathed them by the blaze and their bodies somehow feel refreshed and the pain has immediately faded to the point they no longer feel the sensation, until they can feel themselves rising up from the ground, which suspiciously changed the texture from hard as the earth into soft as if it is grass or fur…

Once everyone watches the fiery flames begin to dim or lower itself to be extinguished, they see that not only Satan Spawn! _Shinyu_ in front of their eyes…but the ten warriors of Cosmos lower their heads to see, to their surprise but also amazement, they are actually sitting on the back of the giant, but familiar form of Embryo's Nine-Tailed Fox Akuma. Other than that when the ten warriors look around; they also see not only the half of _Shinryu's_ warriors have mysteriously disappeared from the battle, but they see their representatives at their sides but not on the fox but rather levitating on air, with some are bearing new forms that they have seen earlier.

At the fox and warriors' right; Felix, Jack, and Rin are standing on a large and floating blue carpet with the same logo of a blue fist on both sides of the carpet, Cynical and Thanos are floating, with the latter bearing four glowing white Keyblades, holding two in each hand while the other two are floating behind his back and his clothes have changed color from green and black to be purely white and grey, while Thanos is bearing his four-armed and nine – feet tall demon form with each of his hands are gripping the handle of his scythe, and Luka is standing on his floating guitar with his skin and face bearing the red Berserk Klauser markings, albeit his face bears an insane and maniac smirk with his sharpen teeth showing due to the Berserk Klauser's lack of sanity, and behind the brunette is his contracted demon summon, Odin.

At their left; Dipper, Mabel, Vanoss, and Ai are standing on the shoulders of Embryo's Ragna – Mail Hysterica, in Destroyer Mode, with Vanoss only wearing his orange owl mask and Ai has her skin turning pale as a ghost, red eyes and fangs from her grinning mouth as she is holding a simple and long rapier instead of her guns, and Jen is floating with only in his merman form.

Staring at their representatives in their new forms with a new sense of determination in their smiles or frowns, the Warriors of Light slowly lose their disbelief of the situation and seemingly brought themselves to feel relief rising in their systems, now that they are full healed thanks to the giant, red fox they are standing on, by either Embryo fusing with his Akuma or one of his clones, before the Warriors instantly and without hesitation jumped off the creature and dash their bodies towards _Shinryu_ for the others to join in order to end this battle. (All warriors: Low HP to full HP)

Noticing the warriors again running towards it, _Shinryu_ forcefully slam it's clawed hands on the ground in front of it for some parts of the entire platform to instantaneously summon some glowing dark purple, red, pink and black circular fields of energy, however Kokkuri and Odin swiftly jumped and ran around and away from each trap for Felix to instantly lift his Gay Stick/ Dream Rod on the air with a swing as he conjure a large, glowing form of a blue fist above him and send it soaring towards _Shinryu_ and hit it by the head, sending the dragon to suddenly flinch and his top half fall on the platform, stunned to move. ( _Shinryu_ : 10,000 HP to 8,316 HP)

Once seeing _Shinryu_ have fallen by Felix's brofist, everyone starts to attack the temporarily paralyzed dragon with Firion, Dipper, and Mabel standing on a floating boulder for the former to start shooting glowing white arrows at the dragon's head with the young boy throwing his spear for the weapon to return back to him after each hit and resume, with Tidus and Jen running and flying towards _Shinryu_ and swing their swords to hit Shinryu's head, as the only place to attack the Satan Spawn! _Shinryu_. ( _Shinryu_ : 8,316 HP to 7,092 HP)

Rin and Jack hastily jumped off Felix's magic carpet with the former swords ready in each hand, and Jack's Septic Eye with his right hand gripping the end of it's tail as the two, Cynical, Onion Knight, Cecil and Thanos began to swing their weapons as fast as they can to slash _Shinryu's_ head with multiple strikes ( _Shinryu_ : 7,092 HP to 5,354) with each attack Cynical will pulled out will bring the two Keyblades that was floating behind Cynical's back and follow his every move to hastily flew towards _Shinryu_ and clash itself on it's own will. ( _Shinryu_ : 5,354 HP to 3,729 HP)

However, the sight of _Shinryu_ slowly lifting it's head up alerted everyone as Kokkuri brought six of it's nine tails to extend itself and quickly wrap itself around Jack, Rin, Cynical, Onion Knight, Cecil and Thanos before pulling them back away from the dragon the moment the latter lift itself back on it's feet from oblivion below and proceed to let out a few roars to release multiple and large, dark purple red, pink, and black orbs to send them flying towards the air and into the boulders where the warriors might be standing, urging them to quickly jump off the floating boulders and proceed to dash on air.

The moment _Shinryu_ close its jaw from shooting the large homing orbs, Luka and Bartz rode on the former's guitar for Bartz to jump off the rocket instrument and proceed to give himself a twirl to release a copy of Terra Holy orbs, with Terra following suite in her Trance form but more than how many Bartz threw, towards _Shinryu_ while Luka and Odin start swinging their guitar and large sword against _Shinryu's_ head ( _Shinryu_ : 3,729 HP to 904 HP).

Cloud, Vanoss, Ai, and Zidane in his Trance form hurriedly sprint on air with the latter two jumping off Hysterica's shoulders to reach towards _Shinryu_ , who did not see due to the attacks it received earlier, for the former and the latter two to swing their swords with such heavy blows ( _Shinryu_ : 904 HP to 629 HP) while Squall swiftly rocket himself with himself and his Gunblade glowing a bright blue glow of light to hit _Shinryu_ by the forehead to send him wincing in pain and lower it's head to show itself unconscious again and stunned to not move ( _Shinryu:_ 629 HP to 441 HP).

Right as Squall unleashed his attack for him and the other three to dash towards the boulders, Vanoss hurriedly lift his arms and his merchandise gun in both hands and start shooting out countless clothes at _Shinryu's_ entire head to shield it's face while the owl man scream in anger and determination. ( _Shinryu:_ 441 HP to 300 HP)

Seeing _Shinryu_ again paralyzed on the edge of the platform with it's face shielded from Vanoss's merch clothes; the Warrior and Embryo and his clone inside both his Akuma and Hysterica at the same time are the last warriors who have not attack _Shinryu_ yet, as the Warrior let himself and his sword glow a bright yellow light on Kokkuri's back, the fox is nearly closer to a few of the dark traps _Shinryu_ summoned on the ground earlier, while Embryo's Ragna – Mail suddenly open up it's shoulders and lower wings to show four circular cannons, two on the shoulders and two on the lower wings, before the knight quickly spin himself for his sword to unleash a large path of golden yellow light with Kokkuri letting out a roar for his mouth to lighten up a bright reddish-orange glow and Hysterica's cannons emit a bright silver light…

….Before the Warrior's light, Kokkuri's fire, and Hysterica's spiraling blasts of silver energies raced towards _Shinryu_ , who quickly shake off the pieces of clothing Vanoss shot out off it's head when it woke up, until it is too late for _Shinryu_ when the multiple blasts of blinding, scorching, and excruciating energies shot through _Shinryu's_ head before it's entire form when everyone quickly shield their eyes from the white light that continues to glow brighter and brighter with wind blowing harder to the point of nearly blowing everyone away and the earsplitting noise growing louder…. *** Victory! ***

* * *

As soon as the heavy and burning hot light and deafening sounds from the warriors' combined efforts instantly dim down for the warriors to slowly lower their weapons and slightly blink their eyes when they can _see_ the lights dimming down in their eyelids in an exactly fast pace; the loud sounds of a beast howling in pain with the addition of excruciating screams belonging to Mark, Bale, Curt and John, Kia, Ariana, Takehito, Tyler, Sosuke, and Embryo, or in this case their Satan Spawns as they did fuse themselves into _Shinryu_ during their audacious battle, brought the warriors of Harmony to fully clear their vision and witness their major enemy in front of it begin to lift itself on it's feet under the platform and the abyss of oblivion miles and miles deep down below and begin to howl and slowly writhe in agony.

First catching a glimpse of the dragon's heart beginning to emit a glow of orange or yellow light that starts to grow brighter; the warriors of Harmony then notice that one by one, they begin to let out a bright glow or light blue or white light on their bodies before they immediately disappear in a flash as the Satan Spawn in front of them continue to glow a brighter orange or yellow light from its chest while reducing its howls.

But instead of shock and fear, the victorious warriors now bear a calm and soft expression when they let themselves be taken by the light and escape from the soon – to – be the destruction of this world and the War of Wars, until the Warrior, Felix, and Jack are the last to finally disappear for Shinryu to finally explode from the light bursting out of it before Shinryu immediately disintegrates into large flows of dark red, violet and black mists of energy in the form of darkness for the fog to quickly rocket around the area and fill the entire world into darkness and the Satan Spawns' screams finally lowered down into silence.

Now, the War of Wars has officially ended with Harmony becoming the victor once again.

* * *

Feeling the calm and warm sensation inside and outside of their bodies as they can feel, though not remember doing it, their eyes are closed shut after they have escaped from the destruction of _Shinryu_ and the Satan Spawns! Akuma Hosts and thus ending the War of Wars for good, and holding a sort of familiar object in their right hands; the Warrior of Light, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, and Tidus slowly and softly flicker their eyes with a quiet groan to find themselves not only holding their Crystals from their previous war…

But also floating in an unfamiliar realm or world where the entire atmosphere is a calm white or faintly light blue, with a colossal white glow of fire slightly move left to right at the center of this unknown place, and some more but smaller white flames scattering around the non – existent floor.

The sight of this place earns the ten to look around in amazement and disbelief with a few, quiet gasps releasing from their mouths although everyone may have a look of concern of where are their representatives and their friends until everyone listens to familiar voices shouting but not as loud as most of them are. "Hey, guys! Everyone!"

Suddenly; the Cosmos warriors catch a glimpse of some large flashes of white light, which is counted to be twenty – two, emitting in front of the fighters before the lights disperses in a burst of flashes and show itself to be Felix and Jack, Rin, Cynical, Thanos, Luka, Dipper and Mabel, Evan Fong/ Vanoss, Ai de Seighart, Embryo with a shrunken but slightly big Kokkuri on the former's shoulders, and Jen Waters in human form. They are positioned to float in front of their representatives and glance at their startled reactions with surprise but also happiness as well, excluding Thanos who only has a small but still stoic frown on his face as usual.

"You all are here!" Firion sighed in relief and a happy smile in his face when she and the other boys glanced at their representatives with a calm smile as well for their allies' safe welfare and the fact they have accomplished their mission, the same goes to the other group in front of them…only for Onion Knight to notice something for him to bear a small and concerned frown and ask aloud to catch his friends' attention. "Wait? Where are the others? And half of Shinryu's army?"

"Don't worry about them. As soon as you all will return in your worlds, Lady Khaira will immediately start the Rewrite so that everything will go back to the beginning of Purvana, with some changes such as the War of Wars will never exist." Thanos assured with a soft nod as the others glance at the Devil of Purvana with a faint, surprising frown as the first to break eye contact from the oldest man of the group is Tidus when he slowly turns his head and face Jen with a soft frown before the Blitzball player give himself a sad smile when he assured the human – formed merman with his right arm lifted to show a confident fist. "Hey Jen, I hope you would remember me to see my Purvana self! I wouldn't mind a race with you!"

First reacting with a surprised expression, Jen finally accepts the assurance when he nods and smiled back in reply. "Yeah!"

"Despite being the most dangerous sinner in my former life, I'm surprised I actually enjoy the entertainment another thief like you pulled out during the War. I'll hope to see your Purvana self soon, Zidane." Embryo revealed with a genuine smile as Zidane first blinked his eyes in surprise of the Akuma Host mentioning his former life, as someone who was worse than even Kuja before willingly to reform in his Purvana life, before Zidane give the both of them a confident smirk and gives his representative a thumbs up, his Crystal still in his grip. "I hope so too. Even if you woo the ladies with your charms, you better be good and stick with Lady Airu. You hear me?"

Seeing Embryo closing his eyes with a chuckle from his smile while Kokkuri seemingly let out a chortle when it also closes its eyes after his host responds to the Genome thief, Squall's attention shifted to glance at Ai in front of him when he listens to her exclaiming with a confident smile. "Hey Squall, must be nice to get rid of me huh? Hope you enjoy both your lives, while I can get mine back."

The only thing Squall responds after hearing the Mad Hatter's words was a stoic nod with a quiet mutter. "…Yeah. You too, Ai."

"Hey Cloud, thanks for all the times we worked each other out. Hope we can have another fight next time." Evan/ Vanoss said with a smile as Cloud first glance at the genuine carefree but still matured smile from a wacky fellow like his representative…which brings Cloud to nod with a small but hopefully visible smile. "Not interested."

"I'm going to miss you two," Terra said with a sad but also calm and serene smile as she floats in front of Dipper and Mabel, who also expressed a sad smile when Dipper voiced out his thoughts after both twins gently grasp Terra's hands. "You too, Terra. This has been the most fun summer we ever had…" before Mabel interrupt Dipper to say her goodbye. "So you better take care of yourself."

"Hey, Luka! If I'm part of a Klauser clan in my Purvana life, I better hope I can see you as a Monster Lord!" Bartz let out a childish excitement as the mention of the Klauser clan from the energetic boy he's representing brought Luka to show a clearly surprised frown until he let out a flinch when he listens to his master beside the brunette's right professed his amusement of Bartz's words to see Thanos turning around and glance at his brother – in – law with a calm smirk. "Ah! Now that is what I want to hear, so thanks to your representative. As for you…"

Before Bartz, Cecil, and Luka watch the Devil of Purvana tranquility lift Luka's right hand with his left and give a short bow, exclaiming to the surprised Berserk Klauser with a confident smirk and his right hand against his chest. "It's an honor to be alongside our new and currently only male Monster Lord of Purvana…My Lord."

First seeing the taller brunette's face immediately turns red in shock of the sudden gesture, which amuses him; Thanos's eyes trailed towards Cecil to catch his surprise when the former retort to the Dark Knight/ Paladin with the smirk still painting in his face. "Hey, brat. Despite the fact I do tend to pick on you and almost kill you a few times during the War; you're not so bad yourself."

However, Cecil is quick to calmly give the almost merciless Devil a smile, seemingly accepting his words as a compliment. "I do pray we shall meet again, Your Majesty."

"Hey Onion. Glad to be your representative, it was fun." Cynical gave Onion Knight a grin and a soft nod as the Onion Knight first face his representative with a confused and surprised scowl for only a few seconds before the Onion Knight slowly curls his lips up with a tranquil smile. "You too, Jared."

"Firion. Hope you take good care of your friends back at your world, and I hope to see your Purvana self." Rin smiled at the young weapon – wearing knight as Firion softly return the gesture with a soft nod when he responds to his representative. "The same goes for you. Especially with your family and your Death Bringers."

"Felix, Jack…Thank you and your friends for everything." Despite being as calm and stoic he is, the tone in Warrior of Light's voice is genuinely serene and amused as he glances at his two representatives, hoping to be three if Mark is still here, as Felix and Jack smiled back to the warrior with the latter giving an embarrassed mutter and a nervous grin. "Hey, we should be the ones thankin' ya, Warrior."

"Until then, hope to see you, bro. Next time." Felix assured as he lifts his right arm with his fingers curled against his palm to show the Warrior of Light his fist.

Instead of asking his representative with the curiosity of the usual gesture, the stoic warrior silently lifts his right arm and follow the action by curling his fingers against his Crystal and softly press his knuckles and fingers against Felix.

But as soon as both Warrior and Felix give each other a 'fist bump', everyone reacted too late as the ten Crystals in the Cosmos's warriors' hands begin to lighten up a bright glow of white light that continue to grow brighter and brighter…until all that was seen from that strange realm was white…

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Omake: The End**

[In the TR Encyclopedia room, Lady Khaira is shown inside the room and glancing at the camera with her mask concealing her face]

Lady Khaira: [Calm] To all the readers who were reading Tainted Repentance since last year, thank you all so much for hopefully enjoy this weird crossover of a Dissidia fanfiction. I understand that there is so much confusion in the story, as well as wondering to think 'What the hell happened to the other characters during the final battle?'

To answer your question; I may have to cut some parts I wanted to add in the story to make it shorter, but I will add the deleted parts in the midquel of this story… After making a ROTD series with video editing. But at the same time after finishing this with the final two chapters, I may have to reread all of the chapters, and my previous stories to check for mistakes again for the final time, so I should apologize in case you notice the differences again.

Lady Khaira: [Leaning forward to bow] So again, thank you all so much for reading.

[EDITED: 6/2/ 2020]

Lady Khaira: If any of you may notice by reading the prologue, that I have decided to write the Archive of Our Own version of Tainted Repentance and make it an official version of the story instead of this one. The reason why is because of the fact, just as I watch too much anime and manga; there was already new characters which sparks ideas for me to think that these character and the pairings I thought would be much better than the pairings I wrote in the Fanfiction. Net version... [As the television behind Lady Khaira immediately switched on to show few of the initial pairings shown in this story such as below:

 **Luka Klauser X his wife Ayeka [mentioned once or a few times (forgot) in the story; imagine a cross - sign over Ayeka's name as a removed character]**

 **Bale Afton X Usagi Mink [Cross sign over Usagi's name]**

 **Shinsuke Khalifa X Ryuichi Asami [Cross signed over Asami]** [Imagine a sudden appearance of Human! Bill Cipher flashing in a burst of white smoke and shown between Lady Khaira and the TV]

Bill Cipher: [Waving his arm while pointing at the TV, most notably Khalifa X Asami, and glaring at Lady Khaira; angry] I TOLD YOU THAT YOU THOUGHT TOO MUCH GUYS TO FIND PRINCESS A CANON BOYFRIEND! [Referencing his complaint from Chapter/ Part 4] HOW ABOUT YOU JUST THE REMOVE THE GUY FROM THE YAOI AND GIVE PRINCESS SOMEONE HER AGE AND ACT SIMILAR TO THAT BRAT FINN FROM DISNEY DISSIDIA! AND HOW ABOUT IT; TAKE OUT THAT FUCKING EMBRYO GUY, CAUSE WHO GIVES A SHIT OF CROSS ANGE...!? [Suddenly find himself smashed to the ground by Lady Khaira's gravity ability] GAAAH!

Lady Khaira: [Ignoring Bill Cipher suffering from her power] So I will write a note about this version in the AO3 version. But who's reading, anyway...


	53. Part 46 - Endings

**EDITED/ REWRITE: 14/7/2019**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains: crossover/ parody characters, real people such as Youtubers, Japanese voice actors and a few American singers, heavy adult language, out of character and four - wall breaking plot/ moments that I don't own.**

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy and anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney - related belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney while the other characters but my own belong to their respective owners.**

 **Japanese and Malay translations that appear are from Google Translate or personal knowledge so some or almost all of the translations may be inaccurate.**

 **This is for my fan - made series so please don't take it seriously by giving negative reviews as this is for entertainment purposes. I only own my original characters so please enjoy reading!**

* * *

Sometime in the year 2008 at the Purvana universe, in its new timeline by the Rewrite… _[Music Cue: Hikari Orchestra from Kingdom Hearts OST]_

In a city of Boston, a group of young people are in the park and spending time together with a picnic, as some of them are revealed to be Keyblade Wielders; these people are happening to be eleven years old Jared/ Cynical, twelve years old Sky and Dean, thirteen years old NicoB, sixteen years old Will Ryan/ DAGames and Michaela Laws, eighteen years old HMK and Jack (septiceye), nineteen years old Felix and Mark, with his dragon Akuma levitating over it's host's head, twenty years old Noble/ Lost Pause, twenty-four years old Alejandro Saab and twenty – seven years old Doug Walker/ Nostalgia Critic.

Due to the sudden fate of meeting as almost all of them are Kingdom Hearts fans, they spend the time conversing about the games and topics about themselves. However, the people immediately stop when they react in surprise that slowly becomes disbelief of watching a person walking past them and out of the park, without noticing them watching him walk away with the shock of his appearance…that person was happening to be…

Marluxia, or can go by his real name, thirty – nine years old and wearing a large-collared white buttoned shirt with large cuffs beneath a black vest that bears tattered ends at either side on the front and a tattered longer coattail style addition in the back, dark pink pants, and sleek black boots.

* * *

As he continues walking through the streets as he would watch humans and non – humans walking past him, he did not see a tall figure running towards him from behind while trying to avoid bumping into the people before the figure hop off the ground and fall towards and beside Marluxia's left, his right arm wrap around the back of the latter's shoulders and neck, nearly toppling the two of them on the ground.

On cue, Marluxia turn his head to see the figure who almost pushes him to fall and see it is just a familiar Mad – Hatter wearing figure…one of his best friends, Seighart who greet the startled pink-haired man with a grin and mouthed the words 'Going to Hybrid Hell?'

Marluxia slightly blinks his blue eyes in surprise and quickly pulls out his pink flip phone from the pocket of his pants with his right hand and the two men read the recent message, to Marluxia's horror when he just realized he forgot something…

Until everyone present in the pavement Marluxia and Seighart stood suddenly stopped walking when they, even the two men, whirl their heads to the side and watch a sight of Deadpool running and jump from roof to roof, away from the Three – Tailed Slug Akuma Delmar with a fifteen years old Curt Cameron sitting on his Akuma's head when chasing the red and black-suited man on top of the roofs, to the disbelief of the people below especially Marluxia and Seighart.

Speaking of the latter, unknown to the two or possibly just Marluxia; the window screen of the café behind them shows the back of their reflections but…it only shows Marluxia and Ai de Seighart, who is now his/ her Disguise.

* * *

Through the forest of San Fransico one morning; The Seven – Tailed Pig – Gorilla hybrid Akuma Piggy Kong kept running through with it's sixteen - year – old host Tyler sitting on its head and cheer with enthusiasm alongside his friends sitting on the Akuma's back; sixteen years old Evan/ Vanoss and David/ Daithi de Nogla, twenty one – year – old Delirious, thirteen – year – old Craig/ Mini, eighteen year old Marcel, Scott and Anthony, seventeen – year – old Brian/ Terroriser, and eleven year old Smii7y, twenty one – year old Moo, twenty four – year – old Lui, and twenty five – year – old Ohm in their human forms.

* * *

At the second district of the _deserted_ Transverse Town where it is always night time with countless white stars glittering on the dark blue sky, forty – one years old Takehito, Toshiyuki and Akira, fifty years old Sho, thirty – four years old Takahiro, and Takehito's Six Tailed Giraffe Akuma Kirin start fighting each other with their weapons and powers to hone their abilities while two more of their friends from the seiyuu industry only sat on the railings of the platform/ pavement above the ground and watch their friends battle with awe; forty – six years old Toshihiko Seki and twenty – eight years old Tomokazu Sugita.

Suddenly, the seven seiyuus and Akuma immediately stop fighting and watching when they witness a large burst of light pink smoke exploded in front of Takehito, Sho, Toshiyuki, Takahiro, Akira, and Kirin to show the Five – Tailed Dolphin – headed Horse Akuma Jasmine with fifteen – year – old Ariana sitting on her Akuma's head, nineteen - year old - Taylor, twenty – one year old Blast, and forty – six year old Chris Smith sitting on the Akuma's back.

Without a word, the seiyuus quickly ran towards Jasmine and Ariana while Chris and Blast quickly leapt off the Akuma from a far leap and fall towards Toshihiko and Tomokazu, first getting their surprise when they flinch from the former two's landing inches closer to their position before everyone watch the two Akumas clashing each other with spins and twirls while the seiyuus fight against the two future singers and Akuma Hosts.

* * *

At a familiar throne room of the once destroyed and then rebuilt castle, Eric/ Embryo, with his Nine-Tailed Fox Akuma Kokkuri sitting on his shoulders, is fighting with his sword clashing the katana of the revived former king Shoyo, formerly Tengu, as the two fought with rocket speed and harsh swings.

Once the two finally ceased their fight, Eric's father first close his green eyes to glance at his thirty – nine year old son with a genuinely happy smile before a presence behind Embryo brought the latter to turn his head over his right shoulder with a curious frown for the two men to see Airu Phenex, her arms holding their young little girl around six years old and has almost exact resemblances of her mother who is shown to be pregnant, glancing at her husband with a calm smile before mouthing the words 'Eric, you're going to be late.'

Realizing he is in fact late of an important function, Eric/ Embryo widens his eyes with surprise and quickly run towards the entrance and exit of the throne room, as the entire demon Underworld is now ruled, not by Shoyo or Eric, but by the eldest of Eric and Airu's soon to be five children, has two twin sons and two young daughters with the eldest being a teenager.

However, something stopped him from running past the large doors, opened by the large demon soldiers stationed in front of the doors, as Eric/ Embryo turn around with a startled frown to see not only King Shoyo, Airu and their daughter who happily wave her right arm towards her father…

But Embryo can see the spirit of his deceased mother, Layla, standing beside his father and smiling happily, despite the fact she is unable to be resurrected, no matter how many times a Rewrite happened in Purvana due to her Fated Demise from her death, but still remain living as a spirit bound in her katana that Shoyo shall treasure dearly.

Yet, Eric slowly give himself a sad but also happy smile as standing beside the Akuma Host is a transparent figure of his incarnation/ Disguise, Salieri, who is also smiling at Embryo and his family, happy that the former Tuner has now had a life he considers 'confusing at first, but beautiful'.

* * *

At one of the lavish and massive ballrooms of the real Hybrid Hell, where different kinds of human-like hybrids, alongside twelve – year – old Moon Waters and his nine – year old brother Jen, the Immortals and their families, Shinsuke Rin who brought his wife and Azalea's younger and Luka's older sister Shizuku, a beautiful and busty woman with fair skin, black hair, the same shade of brown eyes as his siblings and dressed in a beautiful purplish - like dress that bares the center of her breasts, and their nine-year-old daughter Khalifa dressed in a red and black Gothic Lollita dress, and Marluxia, Seighart, and Embryo who just arrived when they stood next to Rin, Shinchi, and Kanou are present for the function, conversing with each other.

Thanos Albion and Azalea Klauser are found to be standing with the other hybrids and guests with their children, as a ten-year-old Shiro is sitting on one of the shoulders of an extremely tall and young – looking, muscular giant of a man with long light brown hair that flows down past his back and his left eye is covered by the long strands, some strands are flowing down his shoulders to rest on his bulkier shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and fair skin, and dressed in a full – plate, light grey armor with heavy and stronger material, a sort of long, black, and wide, sort of cloth wrapping around his waist and reaches down to his boots from behind, his belt holds a massive and large advanced and barrel-like sheath carrying three katanas, at the left side of his waist.

This giant man, around eight or nine feet tall, stood next to Sosuke Aizen Klauser, twenty – three year old with his Arachne Akuma Reaper sitting on the former's head with her small size, his wife Evangeline Blue who is holding their few – month - old baby girl who has the same hair color and fox ears and tail as her mother, and his mother and Luka's wife Ayeka Klauser; another beautiful and extremely busty woman with long and wavy light brown hair, that is 'wayward' to the right side of her face, has fair skin and chocolate brown eyes behind her black-rimmed glasses, red lipstick and wears an exquisite white dress that only wraps around her shoulders to leave her bosom and shoulders bare, the length reaches to her knees with a slit to show her right leg and black high heels.

Strangely, the giant man beside Sosuke's right and letting Shiro sitting on his shoulder seems to resemble the latter' mother…

Suddenly, all the hybrids on the ground and floating on the air with their wings or just levitating, and the guests instantly watch a rapid and large burst of violet flames that exploded, out of nowhere, at the center of the room with the addition of heavy wind from the blaze to nearly blow everyone in the room when they brace themselves to avoid flying away by the wind, albeit some of the winged hybrids on air were beginning to let out [silent] screams from recklessly flying around…until everyone can feel the wind beginning to dim in a short pace as the violet fire that started it all was replaced to show who are they expecting in this _function_ …

Luka Klauser, but in a drastic new form; wearing only a long violet cloak reaching to the floor with a hood behind his back and showing him not wearing a shirt but only a matching violet, silk skirt towards his bare feet to show his face, neck, arms, hands, torso, and back revealing the Berserk Klauser markings…Luka also bear larger, demonic or dragon black wings, his right arm and left leg now looks like a dragon's with hardened, black skin while his left arm has a large, bear-like hand with claws and his right leg is more of a lion's, both leg and arm have the same shade of chocolate fur as his hair, and has an extremely larger, darker purple snake tail behind his legs, bigger and longer than any lamia and naga's tail with violet fur all over his new tail to the tip, with the exception of the front of his tail to show the dark purple scales.

Seeing the look of surprise of everyone's faces when they glance at the Berserk Klauser's new form, without showing himself as insane except when he has a full human body; Luka presents a confident grin as he swiftly lift both his arms and bend his elbows, before he leaned his head back to open his mouth and let out a possibly monstrous roar, violet bursts of violet flames ejected from his mouth to unleash a fountain of blaze...

This brings everyone to quickly react with awe when all of the hybrids give out an ecstatic cheer while Karma Mink, Shinichi Blue, and Seighart let out some whistles, and Thanos bear a cruel – like but also genuine smile.

* * *

After the performance with everyone present enjoying the function; Kia, Khalifa, and an also nine-year-old Jamie Hearts, wearing a very _familiar_ white and golden dress as _someone else_ were having a conversation together, with Kia's Four – Tailed Wolf Akuma Gintoki shrunken to sit on its host's head, before the two were interrupted by the arrival of two young boys possibly their age walking towards the three girls.

One is a boy with spiky – like brown hair, indigo eyes and dressed in a simple yellow, buttoned shirt with his sleeves rolled up above his elbows, dark blue jeans and black boots, while the other one beside the former has almost pale but still fair skin, neck-length light purple hair with fringes shielding his forehead and shares the same shade as his eyes, and dressed in a lavish attire consists of a flowing grey, sleeveless shirt with a golden piece around the collar that wraps around his forearms, leaving his shoulder, neck, and collarbone and slightly his chest bare, a sort of long, black and white mantle or cloak hanging from his right shoulder and reaches to the back of his legs with split sections, multiple clothes wrapping around his wide, purplish-pink skirt-like pants towards his legs, and darker grey sandals.

First watching the brunette boy talking with Jamie with a cheeky smile after mouthing his name as 'Jerry Kills' to receive a few chuckles from Jamie while Kia nervously talk with the purple-haired boy who introduced himself as 'Prince Bane Hitomi', giving the prosthetic girl a kind, gentle smile; Khalifa almost walk away from her cousin (s) before she turns around to be greeted by twenty-two-year-old Ryuichi Asami, in his Melusine form, who also notice Khalifa staring at him with an amazed frown before Asami's calm scowl slowly transition into a confident, calm smile.

But unknown to the three girls who are conversing with their, hopefully to them and the three young men, future partners; Thanos, Shade, and Rin are shown to bear a furious, menacing scowl when they and the others watch the six talking with each other, acting overprotective of their daughters, with Thanos releasing visible mists of darkness out of his body with his eyes changed into his normal demonic colors, Shade has his demon wings and tail showing, and Rin's right hand reach towards his bokuto…

Only for the three men to be pulled back by Azalea and Luka with the latter wrapping his tail around Thanos, Neo/ Aisha and Rin's wife Shizuku and Kanou, with Bale standing beside Usagi with a chuckle while her Two-Tailed Cat Akuma Nurul sitting on her head.

At the same time, a _familiar_ couple stood beside Jamie and her new friend Jerry but no one, not even the ghost residents of Hybrid Hell can see these two, and gave the two children who share their exact resemblances a calm and genuine smile on their faces; Madeline de Autriche and Austin Trance as after their deaths, they reincarnated into Jamie and Jerry from the Rewrite.

* * *

At an unfamiliar world which resembles a town from the Edo period with the people wearing similar clothes from the era, but there are also people dressed in different and modern clothing; Otae/ Phoenix was tranquilly walking through a street before she stopped to see a familiar group of people walking towards her to receive a smile from the brunette; Fei Long, his adopted daughters Raven and Kai Crystal, with the latter holding Takaba Akihito's right hand with her left, Midler, Gory and Sonya/ the Symphony Master and Pink Elephants, and a beautiful, tall woman with extremely longer blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, and dressed in a pair of light green 'cups' covering her bosom, and a longer and loose, green cloth wrapping around her waist and reaching towards her bare feet, split in each side of the cloth to show her slender legs.

Right after the group of human – formed demon summons were about to have a conversation; they heard what appears to be a [silent] scream for everyone present to glance at the source from behind the others, and witness a very _familiar young man_ , wearing only a pair of yellow shorts above his knees, as he was running away and past the group, but not before he glare at the startled group and mouthed out a few words with an arrogant, playful grin in his face before running away. "Hey, Mom!"

Which brought the only tall and busty blonde woman to react in surprise and shout back to the man, her words are deaf in his ears as he continues to run away from something. "Bill!"

But after the resurrected Bill Cipher took a sharp turn to an alleyway, he immediately bumped himself to a person that brought him to flinch when he lost his footing and bounced a few steps away from the thing, landing on the ground with his butt to earn a grimace in pain. However, just as Bill quickly raises his head to complain to the person...

His right blue and left yellow eyes instantly widen in horror of seeing the person he bumped into is a taller and muscular, handsome man with pale skin, messy blonde hair reaching to his neck with short bangs, golden eyes, three moles on the lobule of his left ear, and dressed in a skin-tight, sleeveless, black tank top past his thighs, wide, baggy orange chaps with an exposed crotch, and golden boots.

Despite he is unfamiliar during this story, the sight of his golden eyes narrow at the shaking young man below him with a scowl while he conjures fire out of his shoulders can indicate…he's Ifrit.

* * *

Back to Otae's group; a tall and muscular man with tanned, dark peach skin, spiky – like brown hair and a goatee, and dressed in a long-sleeved black jacket with yellow linings, a white cloth wrapping around his neck and tucked underneath his jacket, black shirt, pants with a yellow belt, and boots ecstatically and childishly leaped off the ground and about to wrap his arms around Otae…only for the other human – demon summons to watch the brutish woman forcefully stomping her foot on said man on the ground to make him scream and cry in shock and pain.

After a few more stomps with her face bearing a furious scowl, Otae suddenly ceased assaulting the poor man and let out a surprised reaction when the group slowly turn around to see Ifrit's human form, his right arm rests on his shoulder, which is holding an unconscious and beaten up Bill Cipher with his legs over Ifrit's shoulder while his body is hanging down his back.

With a calm and kind smile, Otae walked away from the wounded man she was punishing and strode towards her husband, who gave her a small, calm smile before everyone else again shift their attentions towards the almost ignored man, who is now on his feet despite bearing clear bruises from Otae/ Phoenix on his face, and lift his arm to point a finger at Ifrit with an angry expression, mouthing 'I challenge you, my rival, to fight and be Otae's true husband…'

Until Otae/ Phoenix leaped away from Ifrit, the group of Symphony Master and Pink Elephants and Bill Cipher's adopted mother and reach towards Bahamut…to give a harsh punch against Bahamut's human face, [silently] reprimanding in fury at the unfortunate human form of the dragon. 'Go shave your hairy ass than challenge my husband, gorilla!"

Watching Otae's punch sending _Bahamut_ flying away from view while [silent] screaming, Ifrit's human form turns his head to his right and glance at Bill's adopted mother, who also glance at the muscled blonde man when he mouthed out with a calm frown and a nod towards the unconscious young man on his shoulder, 'Here's your son, Barbariccia', before the woman he called Barbariccia to give a slow nod with a tired, saddened expression for Bill's antics. 'I'm so sorry.'

Unknown to all, Raven is glancing at Bill behind Ifrit's back with a faint frown at first…before she closes her eyes and gives herself a chuckle.

* * *

At another of seven Hells of Purvana, called Raspy Hill, Darkiplier stood in the throne room of his and the Satan Spawn! Akuma Hosts's household, as the rulers of this Hell.

Right now, SS! Bale Afton, Curt, and John Cameron, Ariana Grande, Takehito Koyasu, Tyler Wine, Sosuke Aizen Klauser and Embryo, with their and Darkiplier's appearances showing to be the same age as the originals in this chapter, are watching Darkiplier's hands crackle and conjure black and dark red lightning bolts and zapped them on the ground for a few minutes before Darkiplier withdraw his hands away to glance at whatever is in front of and below his feet with a calm smirk.

The other Satan Spawns behind Darkiplier slowly lean forward with curiosity as the nine Satan Spawns glanced at the birth of the new and young addition of the ruler of Satan Spawns, the nine-year-old Satan Spawn! Kia Albion as the young form slowly lift herself from lying on the floor, covering her mouth with her prosthetic right hand to conceal her yawning, before she glanced at Darkiplier when he gently help lift the young girl to stand and the two walk towards the other Satan Spawns, with Darkiplier [silently] spoke to the young, Satan Spawn. "Welcome to your new home. Meet your new brothers and sisters."

Satan Spawn! Kia Albion, her face shows her dazed red eyes with a sort of curious or dead frown, softly glance at the other young Satan Spawns, who gave a calm smile for her arrival, as they watch Kia slowly lift one of her metallic hands to give a curious tap of a finger on SS! Tyler/ Wildcat's stomach, to his confusion until everyone stares at Darkiplier who shook his head with a soft frown to SS! Kia before mouthing the words. 'First thing first; give a strong punch."

After Kia's blank eyes widen with her mouth letting out an o shape, she instantly throws her arm and makes a fist to hit her knuckles at SS! Tyler/ Wildcat in the groan, to his shock and pain when SS! Kia takes a step back for everyone to watch the sixteen - year - old Satan Spawn of the Seven - Tailed Akuma touch his painful organ while landing on his knees on the ground, while SS! Embryo hurriedly lift the young Satan Spawn off the ground and hold her in his arms when the other Satan Spawns, excluding Darkiplier and SS! Bale Afton, managed to apprehend the furious SS! Tyler from trying to attack SS! Kia.

Looking at the malicious but still amused reaction by Darkiplier who is laughing at SS! Tyler's pain by the leader's own words while the other Satan Spawns are also shown to be amused when they also laugh, yet SS! Kia is the only one not showing any emotions yet due to her birth, SS! Bale Afton gives herself a chuckle as she slowly close her eyes...

* * *

Lady Khaira softly open her eye, as she is not wearing her mask to show her true face, from using one of her powers to watch one of the possible futures of Purvana that could happened, inside her throne room and sitting on her large seat, with two virtual windows levitating in front of her with one showing a scene of Dipper, Mabel and their pet pig Waddles sleeping on their seat of a bus and the other window showing Jack Sparrow sailing through the seas with his prized Black Pearl ship at their respective worlds.

Then, another virtual window but only showing red in color and a button with the white words written 'Start Rewrite?' appeared in front of her, which brought Lady Khaira to slowly lift her mouth into a small smile and softly lift her right hand to tap the button with a finger… _[End Music]_

* * *

As for the Cosmos warriors; the ten are found to be at a peaceful hills with soft breeze blowing towards them as they stood on the green grasses and look around to see the green trees, flowers at the ground, and the blue lake, for the softly surprised Warrior of Light to mutter to possibly himself. "The battle has come to an end…"

While the others continue to glance around their surroundings with a startled expression, Tidus is the first to notice his Crystal in his hand begin to softly lighten up a blue glow as he slowly reached his other arm towards his Crystal with a soft smile, wondering as he slowly glows with a blue light in his entire form. "Gotta go, huh…" until he turns to face the others who also notice and assured aloud with a confident grin. "Don't worry. The crystal knows the rest of the way. Besides…I'm always right here."

First pointing at himself with his right thumb, Tidus then turn around to run towards the lake and proceed to leap on a large rock, but instead of diving straight to the water…Tidus suddenly disappear without a trace.

"We're not vanishing. We're returning…" Everyone else turns around to see Zidane sitting on a tree branch behind them, glancing at his Crystal which begins to glow a bright golden – orange at the same time as him to finished his sentence after the Genome glanced at the sky, "…To where we're supposed to be.", before Zidane lean backward to use his tail coiling around the branch and proceed to throw himself towards the air and the sun…to show himself as gone as well.

Right after he left, a white feather slowly descends from the air to flew towards Squall, who calmly grasp it with a few of his fingers as he ponders aloud while glowing a similar blue color as Tidus, "Perhaps, we can go on a mission together again.'

But as Squall disappears, Cloud, who was behind him, lift his Buster Sword on his shoulders and quietly whisper his usual catchphrase when he walks towards a field of yellow flowers until he disappears as well with a light bluish color. "Not interested."

Standing beside the Onion Knight, Terra first look at the blue sky before lowering her head to glance at a small, white speck on her right palm, her Crystal on her other hand as she began to glow a soft, bright pink – like color, before the speck disappear into nothing when Terra assured herself with a calm tone, I think…. I've learned how to keep going. Thank you…" before she lifts her head to stare at the sky and finished her sentence until she vanished as well. "…and take care."

"When you're having the most fun, that's when time always fly." After throwing a small stick away from him while his body is glowing bright purple light, Bartz thought to himself with a small grin as he immediately disappears while Cecil's body also emits a bright blue color when he exclaims aloud, watching a moon suddenly appear on the day sky. "It's mine to pass on; this strength I've gained from everyone."

Gently wrapping his arms around his crystal as his body slowly lets out a bright and faint glow of greenish-blue light, the Onion Knight slowly lifts his head and voiced out with a calm, happy smile before disappearing. "Everyone; thank you!"

Staring at the sky for a few seconds, the Warrior of Light begin to walk away through the field as Firion softly lower his head to glance at the field of red roses below his feet and thought aloud with his body beginning to glow a bright pinkish-red – like color, "This isn't the end…" before he lifts his head to glance at the Warrior who continue walking away and finished his last words with a calm smile before disappearing, back to his world like everyone else. "Another dream is waiting to begin."

Being the only one who did not glow like the others, the Warrior of Light continues walking through the field only a few miles away from where he was before he stops to slowly look forward and said aloud to himself with a calm tone. "May the light forever shine upon us." With that, the Warrior continues to walk forward as he is found to be walking towards a majestic white castle, far from the Warrior and beside the lake…arriving in his homeworld, Cornelia.

 **THE END**


	54. Cast of Characters

**Note: Like any stories, people tend to imagine what the characters will sound like with their own opinions. So here's mine for all the characters who appeared in this story. If you see my real name, it's because I do want to become a voice actress. But anyways, thank you so much for having the time to read my stories and I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

 **Dissidia Final Fantasy (Final Fantasy I to X)**

Warrior of Light – Toshihiko Seki (Japanese), Grant George (English)

Garland – Koji Ishii (Japanese; originally Kenji Utsumi), Christopher Sabat (English)

Firion – Hikar Midorikawa (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English)

The Emperor – Kenyuu Horiuchi (Japanese), Christopher Corey Smith (English)

Onion Knight – Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Aaron Spann (English)

Cloud of Darkness – Masako Ikeda (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English)

Cecil Harvey – Shizuma Hodoshima (Japanese), Yuri Lowernthal (English)

Golbez – Takeshi Kagami (Japanese), Peter Beckman (English)

Bartz Klauser – Soichiro Hoshi (Japanese), Jason Spisak (English)

Exdeath – Naomi Kusumi (Japanese; originally Taro Ishida), Gerald C Rivers (English)

Terra Branford – Yukari Fukui (Japanese), Natalia Lander (English)

Kefka Palazzo – Shigeru Chiba (Japanese), Dave Wittenberg (English)

Cloud Strife – Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese), Steve Burton (English)

Sephiroth – Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), George Newbern (English)

Squall Leonhart – Hideo Ishikawa (Japanese), Doug Erholtz (English)

Ultimecia – Atsuko Tanaka (Japanese), Tasia Valenza (English)

Zidane Tribal – Romi Park (Japanese), Bryce Papenbrook (English)

Kuja – Akira Ishida (Japanese), JD Cullum (English)

Tidus – Masakazu Morita (Japanese), James Arnold Taylor (English)

Jecht – Masuo Amada (Japanese), Gregg Berger (English)

* * *

 **Real/ Crossover/ Parody Characters (ROTD! Version of…)**

Felix/ Pewdiepie

King Lucius Barrel (Parody of Pewdiepie, Lucius from Lucius, and Barrel King from Pewdiepie: Legend of the Brofist)

Markiplier and Darkiplier

Jacksepticeye and Antisepticeye

Dragon Akuma, Oliver Kelvin Pendragon (ROTD version of Tiababylo from World of Final Fantasy) – Masahiro Kobayashi (Japanese), Fred Tatasciore (English)

Shinsuke Rin (ROTD version of Kyousuke Iwaki from Haru wo Daiteita (yaoi) – Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Chris Carson (English; head canon/ opinion)

Shinsuke Khalifa – Mamiko Noto (Japanese; opinion), Khadija Azreena (English)

Bale Afton – Mamiko Noto (Japanese; opinion), Khadija Azreena (English)

Two – Tailed Cat Akuma, Nurul (ROTD version of Matatabi from Naruto) – Ryōko Shiraishi (Japanese), Christina Vee (English)

Raven and Kai Crystal (also from Vocahunter's Dare to Love You) – Mamiko Noto (Japanese; opinion), Khadija Azreena (English)

Sonya & Gory - Mamiko Noto (Japanese; opinion), Khadija Azreena (English)

Midler (ROTD version of herself from JoJo Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusader) – Aya Hisakawa (Japanese), Karen Strassman (English)

Ryuichi Asami (ROTD version of himself from Finder (yaoi) – Takaya Kuroda (Japanese), Michael A. Zekas (English; opinion)

Fei Long (ROTD version of himself from Finder (yaoi) – Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), John Swasey (English; opinion)

Takaba Akihito (ROTD version of himself from Finder (yaoi) – Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese), Darren Mitchell (English; opinion)

Jared Shaw/ Cynical/ TheGamersjoint

Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts series) – Shuichi Ikeda (Japanese), Keith Ferguson (English)

Skyward Wing

HMK

Dean/ Soraalam1

Curt and John Cameron (ROTD versions of Steven A. Starphase from Kekkai Sensen (Curt) and Naomi Chiaki from Elegant Yokai Apartment (John)) – Miyamoto Mitsuru (Curt) and Toshihiko Seki (John; Japanese), J Michael Tatum (Curt) and Ricco Fajardo (John, opinion; English)

Three – Tailed Slug Akuma, Delmar (ROTD version of Saiken from Naruto) – Miyu Irino (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English)

Thanos Albion (ROTD version of Jakurai Jinguji from Hypnosis Mic (original), Shiva from Granblue Fantasy (Demon form), Azami Nakiri from Shokugeki Food Wars (both human adult and child forms), & Lou Yao from Bloodivores (second human form from Chapter 36.5) – Sho Hayami (Japanese), J Michael Tatum (English accent; opinion)

Ash Albion (ROTD version of Schneizel el Britannia from Code Geass) – Norihiro Inoue (Japanese), Troy Baker (English)

Kia Albion – Mamiko Noto (Japanese; opinion), Khadija Azreena (English)

Four – Tailed Wolf Akuma, Gintoki (ROTD version of Pluto from Kuroshitsuji) – Kimiko Saito (Japanese; opinion) Madeleine Morris (English; opinion)

Azalea Klauser (ROTD version of Yuko Sagiri from Triage X) – Fukuya Oura (Japanese), Jennifer Alyx (English; opinion)

Shiro Albion (ROTD version of Moral from Hamatora) – Yuki Ono (Japanese), Chris Patton (English)

Luka Klauser (ROTD version of Sosuke Aizen from Bleach; prior before Episode 62) – Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese; opinion), David Matranga (English; opinion)

Karma Mink (ROTD version of Zapp Renfro from Kekkai Sensen) – Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English)

Demon Council Leader/ Iblis Jinn (ROTD version of Kongo from Land of the Lustrous) – Joji Nakata (Japanese), Brian Mathis (English)

Ariana Grande

Five Tailed Akuma, Jasmine (ROTD version of Kokuo from Naruto) – Mie Sonozaki (Japanese), Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (English)

Dipper and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) – Yuki Tai (Dipper) & Kozue Harashima (Mabel; Japanese), Jason Ritter (Dipper) & Kristen Schaal (Mabel; English)

Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls w/ original human form) – Takahide Adachi (Japanese), Alex Hirsch (English)

Takehito Koyasu

Six – Tailed Giraffe Akuma, Kirin – Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese), Justin Briner (English: opinion)

Evan Fong/ Vanossgaming

H20 Delirious

Daithi de Nogla

Tyler Wine/ I AM WILDCAT

Brian/ Terroriser

Scott/ Fourzer0seven

Anthony/ Bigjigglypanda

Marcel/ BasicallyIDoWRK

Craig/ Mini Ladd

Ohmwrecker

Smii7y

Brock/ Moo Snuckel

Lui Calibre

Connnor/ Con0123456789

Arch Knight (ROTD version of himself from Vanoss: The Magic Tomato) – Tetsu Inada (Japanese, opinion), Sp00nerism (English)

Seven – Tailed Gorilla Akuma, Piggy Kong (ROTD version of Son Goku from Naruto) – Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese), John Eric Bentlet (English)

Ai De Seighart/ Seighart (Vocahunter's Dare to Love You) – Rie Takahashi /Akira Ishida (Japanese, opinion), Maryam Aisyah (Vocahunter)/ Matthew Mercer (English; opinion)

Madeline de Autriche (Dare To Love You) – Houko Kuwashima (Japanese, opinion), Wendee Lee (English, opinion)

Austin Trance – Wataru Hatano (Japanese, opinion), Billy Kametz (English; opinion)

Sosuke Aizen Klauser (ROTD version of himself from Bleach) – Sho Hayami (Japanese), Kyle Hebert (English)

Aya (ROTD version of Ayanami from 07 Ghost (original) and Akechi Mitsuhide from Sengoku Basara (Aya's Akuma Form) – Sho Hayami (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English; opinion for original Aya)

Eight – Legged Akuma, Reaper (can be Shinigami if Japanese; ROTD version of Rachnera from Daily Life of a Monster Girl) – Sakura Nakamura (Japanese), Courtney Lomelo (English)

Eric/ Embryo & Salieri (ROTD version of themselves from Cross Ange (Embryo) & Fate Grand Order (Salieri)) – Toshihiko Seki (Japanese), Chris Patton (English)

Tengu/ Shoyo (ROTD version of Utsuro/ Yoshida Shoyo from Gintama) – Koichi Yamadera (Japanese), Simon Hayama (English)

Airu Phenex (ROTD version of Irene Diaz from Kuroshitsuji) – Mana Miyamoto (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English)

Nine – Tailed Fox Akuma, Kokkuri (ROTD version of Kurama from Naruto) – Tessho Genda (Japanese), Paul St. Peter (English)

Jen Waters (ROTD version of Tetsuhiro Morinaga from Koisuru Boukun (yaoi)) – Kousuke Toriumi (Japanese), Ben Diskin (English; opinion)

Moon Waters ROTD version of Souichi Tatsumi from Koisuru Boukun (yaoi)) – Hikari Midorikawa (Japanese), Tony Oliver (English; opinion)

Iason Mink (ROTD version of himself from Ai No Kusabi (yaoi)) – Toru Okawa (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English)

Sho Hayami

Toshiyuki Morikawa

Takahiro Sakurai

Akira Ishida

Michaela Laws

Doug/ Nostalgia Critic

Noble/ Lost Pause

Alejandro Saab/ Kaggyfilms

Kira Somuku Kanou (ROTD version of himself from Okana Ga Nai (yaoi)) – Jurota Kosugi (Japanese), Travis Willingham (English; opinion)

Shizuka Marikawa (ROTD version of herself from Highschool of the Dead) – Yukari Fukui (Japanese), Monica Rial (English)

(Young) Kira Yoshikage (ROTD version of himself from JoJo Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) – Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), DC Douglas (English)

Will Ryan/ DAGames

NicoB

Wade Wilson/ Mother F**ker Deadpool (Himself from Marvel) – Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Ryan Reynolds/ Nolan North (English)

Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean series) – Hiroaki Hirata (Japanese), Johnny Depp/ Jared Butler (English)

Christopher Corey Smith/ Steve Heiser

Taylor (Swift)

Blast (phamousHD)

Tara (Strong)

Yandere Chan (From Yandere Simulator) – Ai Kayano (Japanese; opinion) Michaela Laws (English)

Captain Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean series) – Haruhiko Jo (Japanese), Geoffrey Rush/ Brian George (English)

Angry Video Game Nerd

Yoshiizumi (ROTD version of himself from Okane Ga Nai; yaoi) – Hideyuki Tanaka (Japanese; opinion because I don't know who is the original voice actor), Peter Lurie (English; opinion)

Adrien Cyan (ROTD version of Edgar Allen Poe from Bungou Stray Dogs) – Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English)

Ilias Mink – (ROTD version of Kukaku Shiba from Bleach) – Akiko Hiramatsu (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English)

Makoto Mink (ROTD version of Kars from JoJo Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tedency) – Kazuhiro Inoue (Japanese), John DeMita

Usagi Mink (ROTD version of Valtor from Winx Club) – (Japanese), Josh Keaton (English)

Kalen Mink (ROTD version of Motochika Chosokabe from Sengoku Basara) – Ryuzou Ishino (Japanese), Patrick Seitz (English)

Elias Mink – (ROTD version of Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII) – Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese; opinion), Steve Staley (English; opinion)

Lucy (Fairy Tail) – Aya Hirano (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English)

Riser (HighSchool DXD) – Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Christopher Corey Smith (English)

Otae Shimura/ Phoenix (ROTD version of herself from Gintama) – Yukino Satsuki (Japanese), Janyse Jaud (English)

Ifrit – Takehito Koyasu (Japanese; opinion), Patrick Seitz (English; opinion)

Leviathan – Masako Ikeda (Japanese), Claudia Black (English)

Bahamut – Chiba Susumu (Japanese; opinion), Jason Simpson (English)

Hyuuga Albion (Parody of himself from 07 Ghost) – Kenji Hamada (Japanese), Michael Sinterniklaas (English; opinion)

Jamie Hearts – Yuri Matsuoka (Japanese), Colleen O' Shaughnessey (English)

Aisha Rozen/ Neo (ROTD version of themselves from Ai No Kusabi (Aisha; yaoi) and Kaitou Joker (Neo) – Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Meli Grant (Aisha) & Mike McFarland (Neo; opinion, English)

Shade Hearts (ROTD version of Rin Matsuoka from Free) – Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English)

Raoul Am (ROTD version of himself from Ai No Kusabi (yaoi) – Takaya Kuroda (Japanese; originally Sho Hayami), Chuck Huber (English)

Queen Layla (ROTD version of Layla Heartfilia from Fairy Tail) – Aya Hirano (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English)

5.0.5 – Markiplier (original), Frank Welker/ Dee Bradley Baker (other forms)

Evangeline Blue (ROTD version of Wiz from Konosuba) – Yui Horie (Japanese), Brianna Knickerbocker (English)

Shinichi/ Shinchi Blue (ROTD version of Vanir from Konosuba) – Nishida Masakzu (Japanese), (I'll update this one when Konosuba will dub the second season)

Lady Khaira - Mamiko Noto (Japanese; opinion), Khadija Azreena (English)


End file.
